


Fireworks

by Eunmih, shitty4eyes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Additional ships may be added as the story progresses, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Check Chapter Warnings, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Long Boy - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Social Issues, Years 1 to 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 476,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunmih/pseuds/Eunmih, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitty4eyes/pseuds/shitty4eyes
Summary: A letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the key to a door that opens to a world of unimaginable magic, is delivered to a boy who was never supposed to be more than a background character. And through adventures that unite a group of seven, unique young wizards, Kihyun learns that everyone is the central piece of their own story.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Song Gunhee | #GUN, Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 710
Kudos: 675





	1. The Muggleborn Boy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Houses are not personality types. Everyone is allowed to have their own headcanon and develop their own story. Houses can be a choice, a tendency, or a push towards something you need to learn. At the end of the day, we're all a little of each. Arguments? Not here.

Kihyun remembers them. He was about six or seven years old when the people in cloaks came to his house and spoke to his parents. One of them had a strange scar on the cheek, yellow eyes and grey hair. He had eyed Kihyun a little intensely and Kihyun remembers feeling a little wary. The other had a pointy small hat, the only prominent characteristic Kihyun recalls.

Today, probably four years later, the two strangers are back. Except they’re not really strangers anymore, and now Kihyun knows who they are, or rather, what they are; wizards.

There’s a letter in the yellow eyed Wizard’s hand. He slides it over the table, first slowly and then rapidly pushing it towards Kihyun. Kihyun’s mother and father stand on each side, right behind him. He assumes the one slowly squeezing at his shoulder is his father, what with the reassuring grip it’s giving him.

Kihyun swallows dry and blinks behind his wire framed glasses and hesitantly stretches out his hand to pick up the yellowish envelope, addressed in green to Mr. Yoo Kihyun, The Living Room, Yellow House, Cressex Rd, Nr. 24, High Wycombe, United Kingdom. He pulls out the letter and reads:

Questions erupt inside Kihyun’s head, exploding like fireworks in the night sky. He can’t decide which question he wants to ask first, he doesn’t even know if he can ask questions, but he looks up with expectant eyes and a loud little heart.

“I don’t have an owl,” he says, a little scared and a little excited, but mostly shyly. He flinches when the yellow eyed Wizard barks a laugh. It’s so out of character, so unexpected, that it overwhelms Kihyun to an unbelievable extent.

The man has been so serious all this time, after all. Before, too, all those years ago.

“You’ll have one soon,” he says, “Worry not, boy.”

Another hand reaches for Kihyun’s other shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze. His mother, he assumes, and then concludes when he hears her speak and say, “Will you return to help? We have no idea where to--” she pauses, reaching for the envelope over the table and bringing out an enormous list, “All of this…”

Kihyun straightens up to take a quick peek at the list but can’t see past the school emblem atop the piece of parchment. There’s a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven and, on the bottom, a quote in a strange language. It reads; _‘DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS’._

_Titillandus? Titi… landus…?_

_Titty land!_

Kihyun snorts a laugh and then shrinks when everyone looks at him. Especially, the yellow eyed wizard, who had apparently taken a deep breath to give mother an explanation.

_Whoops._

“Yes, Mrs. Yoo,” the Witch speaks now, “We shall return within five days to take you and your son to Diagon Alley. It’s a high street hidden from Muggles, but you’ll be allowed access since you’ll need to accompany your muggle born magical child. As for now,” she reaches into her cloak and brings out a piece of parchment in blank that mother takes in her hand, “We simply ask you to reply to this letter.”

“Oh,” mother chirps, Kihyun recognizes the tone of surprise. Mother _loves_ being part of things. Kihyun doesn’t really know why but it always manages to make him smile. “And what, how, what should I write?” Mother turns to father and Kihyun looks up to smile at them. “Dear, do you have a pen?”

“Ah, yes,” father lets go of Kihyun’s shoulder and touches his pockets before touching his chest, feeling the pen on the small pocket on the right. “Here you go, honey,” he says, carefully bringing it out and handing it over.

“Thank you,” mother says, leaning over the table so she can write. Kihyun curiously glances over, legs swing back and forward under the table. He can’t reach the floor quite yet but he’s getting there. He keeps his eyes on what his mother scribbles over the parchment. Once she’s done, he can read:

Mother hands the letter over and Kihyun looks between the Wizard, who takes it, and the Witch, who smiles small at him. It’s a fondness he can’t quite place, but it makes him smile back in the exact same way.

The wizards exchange a few more words with his parents, but Kihyun quickly zones out, reaching out for the forgotten list and giving it a read:

It starts to sink in, then, and Kihyun’s heart skips inside his chest. He beams excitedly at the piece of paper, can’t stop thinking about how surreal everything feels even though he’s known for a while that he wasn’t like the other kids, and was somehow a little special.

He reaches up for one of his auburn curls and twirls it in his finger, giving it a look over the rim of his wire framed glasses. He’s going to be a wizard. He’s going to be a wizard! He’s going to be a wizard?! No… he _is_ a wizard. And he can’t wait for the school year to start.

Kihyun wakes up so early that the sun hasn’t risen yet. He doesn’t care, though. He’s so excited that he kicks at the covers and jumps off the bed to rush to the window. He pulls the curtain to the side and rubs his tiny fingers on the fogged up glass to be able to see outside. The smile that blooms on his face is nearly a grin when he spots the two familiar wizards by the sidewalk. It’s been nearly a week since their last visit, yet it feels like it’s been a month.

Slowly, Kihyun picks up his glasses and flicks them on as he makes his way to his parents’ room, tiptoeing near his brother’s door as not to wake him up (he’s a cranky one). Mother and father have the biggest bedroom and Kihyun waits by the foot of the bed until the clock on his father’s bedside table clicks those 7 o’clock.

Once it does, mayhem ensues; Kihyun gives a tiny screech and jumps over the bed while he says, “It’s today, it’s today, it’s today!”

His mother groans and his father seems to swallow a snore, sitting up with wide eyes like he’s under attack. He sees Kihyun and laughs, hand to his chest. 

“Your father’s weak heart, Kiki,” his mother mumbles, hair up in curlers as she sits up, squinting at the world. 

“Sorry,” Kihyun says, smiling a little sheepishly as he stops bouncing around. “The wizards are outside, though…”

“What?!” his mother almost screams, covers flying off of her as she rushes to the bathroom. “Let them in, Kihyun! Put on some coffee!”

“Yeeeeees!” Kihyun sing-songs as he hops off the bed, nearly thumbling on the sheets but managing a good landing. 

“Your brother’s friend is coming over later, so don’t wake him,” Kihyun hears his father say as he rushes downstairs, hoping from stair to stair. 

The temperature upstairs was a lot more welcoming, so Kihyun shivers as he makes his way down to the kitchen, grabbing his robe from the wall and pulling it over his shoulders. He turns on the kettle and then walks back into the corridor, makes his way to the door and starts undoing the locks.

The sky is a soft blue with yellows and pinks tinting the puffy clouds. But Kihyun’s eyes quickly drop to the two wizards, who turn to him the moment he opens the door well enough to let himself be seen.

“Hello…” Kihyun says softly, bowing his head a little. “Good morning. Would you like some coffee?”

They look different today, the one with the silver hair and yellow eyes dressed in black, flowing robes, and the one with the pointy hat has a particularly colorful one today, topped with a peacock’s feather. They both smile widely, though, nodding as they step inside.

“Thank you,” the Wizard says and the Witch smiles brightly. She always does that, Kihyun notes.

“You look excited,” the Witch chirps, looking around as they let themselves in.

Kihyun gives one last peek into the street before closing the door with a shiver. “Is that bad?” he asks. Everything is so new that he can’t help it, can’t help the loud heart and the colourful thoughts. He hopes, though, that it's alright, because he can’t even begin to imagine what it’s like to live in a world where magic is really real and think it’s all normal.

“Of course not!” she smiles, reaches into her pocket and takes out a small, colorful box with what looks like sweets. “Come here, I got you something.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen and he gasps a little as he walks closer, brown eyes behind his glasses focusing on the box of Bertie Botts’ Every Flavoured Beans. It’s colourful, red striped with golden decorations and, on top, a cute looking drawing of a girl with a funny hat. Kihyun takes the box into his hands and smiles at it before beaming up at the Witch.

“Thank you so much!” he says, just taking the woman’s hand and pulling her along into the kitchen. _Coffee, coffee, coffee!_

“Don’t thank her yet,” the Wizard scoffs. “Never put more than one of those in your mouth, kid.”

“Don’t _scare_ him, they’re just eccentric!”

“Eccentric? Why?” Kihyun asks, letting go of the woman’s hand and placing the box atop the table. He gives the other two a quick glance before rushing to get four mugs (he’s not allowed to drink coffee yet, mother says it makes him hyper), the coffee, and the sugar and cream.

“Every flavour means every flavour,” the Witch explains, keeps looking curiously around the house. “You never know what you’re gonna get!”

“Both good and bad,” the Wizard says, frowning at the blender over the counter. “A green bean can be either… grass, peppermint, booger, artichoke--” for some reason, he shivers. 

Kihyun pauses, placing everything over the table and looking up to blink. “Bo--Booger? Like, the ones in my nose?”

“Yep,” the Witch says cheerfully. “They’re salty.”

Kihyun scrunches his nose and keeps on thinking about it as he prepares everyone’s coffee. Strangely enough, both wizards prefer theirs black, while mother and father like it with cream and a bit of sugar, too.

The Wizard pulls what looks like a newspaper out of his black cloak and flicks it up as he sits down at the table and pulls his mug closer to himself. He opens the paper and his yellow eyes scan the thing. Kihyun sways from side to side, watching the man, half of his brain still processing that there are beans that taste like boogers.

Suddenly, though, something moves and Kihyun freezes where he stands before shaking his head and squinting at the newspaper. The title reads, _Daily Prophet._ And, on the front page, there’s a picture of a house in shambles, half of it on fire, smaller letters on a column on the side announcing some sort of tragic disaster. Except… that picture… it’s not really a picture… and… it moves?!

“Uhm,” Kihyun blinks, eyes on the way the fire seems to keep on burning in the image on the newspaper. “Is that supposed to look like that?”

“Hm?” the Wizard blinks up at Kihyun, lowering the paper to level eyes with him, and then turns the paper closed. “Ah, the pictures? Yes, they move.”

_All of them?!_

“What is it?” the Witch asks, leaning closer with her mug of coffee in her hands. “Another attack? It’s the third this month…”

“Shhh,” the Wizard says, glancing up to give her a look and then smiling a little to Kihyun before looking down again. But the Witch looks a little stricken for a moment, before she smiles over at Kihyun and then to the door where Kihyun hears his mother approach. It has to be her, from the way her short heels click on the tiles.

“Good morning!” she greets, sees the newspaper and goes, “Goodness, those pictures are moving!” She clears her throat, smiling politely. “It’s good to see you again.”

Kihyun giggles a little to himself, pulling his robe a little tighter over his shoulders. He gives the newspaper another quick glance and then says, “I’ll go get ready,” and turns around to rush back upstairs, almost bumping into his father along the way.

“Hey, where are the car keys?” Kihyun hears his father ask the others.

“Oh, you won’t need them,” the Witch says. And when Kihyun peeks back she smiles, and it’s something a little wicked.

The Leaky Cauldron.

The Witch explains, when Kihyun’s parents look a bit dumbfounded, that this entrance to the Wizarding World, to any muggle, looks like a run down building. Meanwhile, Kihyun sees a pub. A pub where the metal sign outside moves. It's a witch stirring a cauldron. Kihyun’s parents look confused even as they’re led inside and, only then, do they seem to realise what’s going on.

It’s a homey, comfortable place, a pub, but they don’t stay there. The Wizard shows them to a brick walled courtyard, brandishing his wand. It’s a beautiful stick-- _stick?_ Well, it’s made of wood, and it looks like two branches intertwining all along its length to the thin tip.

Kihyun’s heart is all the way up in his throat with excitement, but the air gets expelled from his lungs with a quick woosh when the Wizard taps one of the walls three times on totally different bricks and a small hole appears, growing wider and wider, bricks stacking upon bricks as a cobblestone alley full of people and shops stretches in front of them as far as the eye can see.

_A secret wall? A secret passage!_

It twists and turns out of sight, like a snake street in the middle of a city. And Kihyun’s eyes flicker from side to side, taking in the assortment of restaurants, shops and other sights.

“Welcome,” the Wizard says, “To Diagon Alley.”

As they step forward, the archway which they pass slowly seems to collapse in on itself, the entrance to this magical place they’re in becoming but a small hole and then turning back into a brick wall.

Kihyun’s head snaps forward again and he blindly reaches for his mother’s hand. Maybe it’s the sun shining in the way it does, maybe it’s the colourful shops and funky looking houses, maybe it’s the way some of these people’s cloaks glint under the sunlight, but suddenly everything is too much, and Kihyun feels a lump in his throat even as he keeps his eyes wide open to take everything in.

“Is there any sort of magic that helps you grow another pair of eyes or another head?” he asks in a whisper to the Witch next to him.

She smiles and ruffles at his hair lightly, making his curls bounce a little. “One day, you’ll know this place like the back of your own hand.”

Kihyun bites at his lower lip and reaches up to fix his glasses before lightly pulling at his mother, who seems to be the steady anchor for both Kihyun and his father, even though the oldest doesn’t seem as excited.

As they walk, Kihyun looks (or tries to) at everything. At the people, at the houses, at what’s outside the houses, at what’s inside the shops. Everything seems extraordinarily surreal, even the conversations Kihyun manages to catch between some of the people they pass by sound completely crazy.

“Did you read today’s _Prophet_ ?” one of the random strangers asks another. “Betcha a Grindylow’s tit that the Minister won’t say anything about it. _Again.”_

“Wouldn’t wanna piss off them old Pureblood families, would ya? Biggest fans of his, those.”

“What’s that got to do with anythin’?”

The Witch clears her throat, smiling brightly at Kihyun as they keep walking. “Where would you like to get started? You have your list, yes?”

Kihyun jolts a little, quickly lets go of his mother’s hand to reach into his jeans and bring out the list of things he needs. “Uhm, maybe…” He runs his eyes down the list and pauses. “A wand?” he asks, blinking up, heart loud. He wants a wand. It’s what wizards do magic with, right?

“Ollivander’s it is, then,” she smiles, and the Wizard clears his throat.

“Mr. Yoo? Mrs. Yoo? I’m going to need one of you to come with me to Gringotts’. It’s our bank. Muggle money isn’t going to get you anywhere here, so there are some things to sort out in that regard.”

“You can pay me back for the wand, though,” the Witch says, tugging at Kihyun’s hand like she’s just as excited. “Come on, come on!”

“What’s Olivander’s?” Kihyun asks, trying to keep up as he smiles up at the woman. He barely notices his parents rushing after them and the Wizard huffing a sigh before he follows, too.

“Wand shop,” she says, and points to a shop at the end of the road. “Ollivander is one of the best wand makers this world has ever seen, you won’t find a finer wand anywhere. There’s nothing quite like getting your first--and only, if you’re good to it--wand.” It’s funny, Kihyun thinks, because this woman is most certainly almost fifty, and yet, her eyes scream childlike wonder. She looks just as excited about all this as Kihyun does. “I’ve had mine since I was your age, you know.”

“Really?” Kihyun beams. “Can I see it?”

She smiles, reaches into her robes and brings out a black, sleek wand, with a handle painted in intricate, flowery patterns. “Pretty, right?”

Kihyun nods excitedly. “Are all wands different?”

She nods, “Every single one of them. Even if two wands are made of the same stuff, it’ll always be from a different tree, a different dragon, unicorn, whatever it is. They all look different, too. Some even have personalities, you know.”

“Dragon?” Kihyun blinks. “Dragons are _real?!”_ He barely has time to get more than a short laugh in reply before he’s shivering all the way down. Now, that’s something he’s not entirely sure he wants to see up close.

They enter the shop and everything goes quiet. The place looks slightly old, dusty, boxes stacked upon boxes on shelves that go all the way up to the ceiling, all of them equally filled. On the door, Kihyun had read: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Kihyun’s father sticks to him now, hand squeezing a little at his shoulder. “Are these… Are all of these… wands?” he asks, and Kihyun just finds himself nodding without really knowing why. They have to be wands, right?

A noise comes from inside the shop. It’s a tiny place, somehow, despite the thousands of boxes stored in those shelves. They all startle, though, when a voice, as soft as a whisper, comes from a small hall of shelves for walls.

“Hello, good afternoon,” the man to whom the soft voice belongs says. His eyes are big, pale and shine like two moons in a dark sky, even though he looks equally pale.

“He--Hello,” Kihyun mumbles under his breath.

“Oh, you’re a new one,” the old man smiles, pale eyes flitting between Kihyun and his father. “You look like a man I once knew, but I don’t know you.” He smiles at Kihyun, wide. “A muggleborn! Charming. What’s your name, young man?”

Kihyun perks up and glances up at his father, who seems slightly paler than usual. “Uhm,” Kihyun gives the Witch by his side a quick peek and then looks to the old man again. “Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun!”

The old man walks around the counter, bending down a little to smile at Kihyun. “Kind eyes. Do you like sunsets or sunrises?”

“Uhm,” Kihyun frowns a little. “Both…? But sunsets are stronger.”

The man smiles even wider, somehow. His teeth are straight, but a little yellow. “I think I know. There is--” the man quickly moves to the shelves, scampering, almost, up a small ladder. “The wand chooses the wizard, Yoo Kihyun! But first we must give them the opportunity to say 'no', yes?”

Kihyun nods, only then realizing the old man can’t hear him. “Yes,” Kihyun says. He quickly frowns, though and tongues at the corner of his lips before he licks them. “So… Wands are intelligent?”

“Insightful, yes,” the man says, picking out a box. “Intuitive, adaptive. Like a soul, rather than what goes on in someone’s head. So yes, but no,” he smiles, coming down the ladder and walking closer, eyes curious on Kihyun as he holds out an open box. A wand, a little crooked but light, small, lies on red velvet. “Try it.”

Kihyun blinks, swallows and then slowly reaches for it. He picks it up and barely feels its weight in his hand, eyes stuck on it as if he expects something to happen. Nothing happens, though.

“Oh, no, no, no,” the man says, shaking his head and quickly snatching the wand away. “Definitely not.” He turns, disappearing between the shelves.

“He’s always like this,” the Witch smiles, amused. Kihyun is so busy frowning at her that he startles when where’s a crash and the man yells from the back of the shop.

“Left or right?!”

“Ri--Right!” Kihyun yells back.

“ _Fascinating!_ ” he calls back, and there’s another small crash. “Goodness--Here, here, here,” the man mumbles to himself as he walks back to the counter with an old, slightly crushed, dusty box. “This is one of my favourites… Never felt the need to take it out of its comfortable little spot, though.” He leans in, doesn’t open the box, keeping his hand on it. “It’s four hundred years old, you know?”

The man opens the dusty box, but the inside is… impeccable. It’s a solid wood wand, finished in whatever gives it a natural auburn shine. It’s not very intricate, a simple handle with a few knots here and there. But the length of it turns in a spiral all the way to the tip. Simple, but warm and definitely, definitely pretty.

Kihyun doesn’t even realize there’s a soft smile threatening to come out when he reaches over for the wand. It’s soft to the touch, definitely heavier than the previous one, enough so that he can feel its presence, but it also conceals so well in his hand.

This time, he doesn’t expect anything to happen. But then firework-like sparkles pop all over the length of the wand, startling Kihyun and making his hair curl a little more. Even Kihyun’s father whimpers a little and the Witch jumps, too, though she giggles instead.

“It likes you,” the shopkeeper smiles. “Four hundred years, and it likes you very much.”

In all his life, Kihyun never thought he’d be so pleased to be accepted by a wand. But he holds it close to his chest and smiles up at the old man. “I promise I’ll take good care of it! Thank you…”

“I wouldn’t have given it to you otherwise.”

Gringotts.

It’s a snow-white building, a ghost in the middle of a cheery street. It towers over every nearby building, casting a slight shadow at the entrance. And, standing next to its bronze doors, wearing a strange looking uniform, there is--

“What is that…?” Kihyun whispers to the Witch. It’s short, like, shorter than Kihyun himself, with a clever old looking face, long fingers and big feet. When it walks a little, Kihyun can’t help but think it looks like a humanoid penguin.

“It’s a goblin,” the Witch whispers back. “Don’t stare, they’re notoriously grumpy little things.”

Kihyun nods and then bows a little to the Goblin as they walk inside. They face a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved on them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

“There’s thousands of tonnes of gold underneath this building,” the Witch says, smiling. “Countless treasure. And now, there will be a vault for you, as well.” 

The hall is enormous and flanked with goblins. It’s a vast marble room with long counters stretching along its length. At the end, doors, presumably leading off to the vault passageways the Witch keeps telling Kihyun about as they walk.

Minutes pass and Kihyun occupies himself with reading about what’s on the back of his wand’s box: 12 ¾ Inch Hazel, Magic Core Of Dragon Heart String. A unique solid wand, hand turned, finished in natural shellac french polished for a smooth feel in the hand and a deep gloss shine.

_Whatever that means, right?_

His mother stands by the main counter, in what looks like a wordy discussion with a goblin. The goblin doesn’t look particularly happy, but then again, Kihyun has no idea what a happy goblin would look like. Eventually, his mother looks over and walks up to him, a small bag in her hands.

“They said this would be enough to get you everything you needed,” she says, smiling as she holds it out for him. “Nice things! So you can have something expensive, too, if you want. It’s a special day, after all.”

“How much is that…?” father asks, but mother gives him a look.

“Less than Kiyoung’s private school tuition,” she says. “So shush.” 

“Then,” Kihyun says, smiling wide. “A uniform and then an owl?”

“You’ve decided on an owl, then?” the Wizard asks, before humming as if impressed. “Handy things to have around. We send messages using owls, you know.”

“I’m just happy we’re allowed to take something alive with us. Won’t feel as lonely when I have to say goodbye.”

“Oh, you’ll make tons of friends!” the Witch enthuses. “You’ll be put in a House with people I’m sure you’ll get along with just great.”

“A House?” Kihyun asks, blinking up at her. “Like… a team?”

“Sort of, yeah!” she laughs and ruffles at his curls, a hand on his back. 

Kihyun beams. “Oh! I’ve never been part of a team before!”

“Come on, I’ll tell you about them as we walk.”

Apparently, Hogwarts has four Houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. There is a sorting for First Years at the beginning of the school year and, depending on the wizard’s qualities, he or she will be selected into a House.

Kihyun hears all about it on the way to pick up his uniform, and he is beyond delighted when he finally dresses it the way it is supposed to be dressed, everything fixed in place, and sees himself in the mirror.

The robes fall over his body in a perfect fit, the tie, colourless, tucked perfectly into his sleeveless sweater. His trousers are baggy enough to be comfortable but fit perfectly around his legs and his shoes are so new they shine. There’s not much colour to the entirety of uniform yet, but Kihyun has been told that will change upon arriving in Hogwarts.

 _It’s really real,_ he thinks to himself, ignoring the way his father cries in a corner and his mother smiles bright at him while patting her husband’s back.

“He really looks like a wizard now,” father cries.

“There there,” mother assures.

Kihyun dresses his normal clothes again and, on the way out, gets a beanie shoved over his head. He fixes it before looking up to see the Witch giving him a wink.

“A present,” she says, and Kihyun smiles bright at her.

They walk up the street again and Kihyun and his father share a glazed apple that Kihyun can’t quite bite into. He still tries, though, and he manages despite the sharp crack his jaw gives at some point.

The shop where they go next has a strange smell, but Kihyun doesn’t really mind. It’s filled with owls at the entrance, and there’s even more on the inside. It’s a dimly lit place, which, according to the sign, sells tawny, screech, barn, brown and snowy owls, among others.

“Welcome to Eeylops Owl Emporium,” a strange woman with a peculiar haircut says. She’s still waving at the wizards currently exiting her shop, but her eyes are stuck on Kihyun. “Here to buy your first owl, young man?”

Kihyun blinks, looks around at the hundreds of cages piled up upon each other, birds flying free or simply ogling them all up from where they’re perched on the various beams that go along the ceiling. 

“Look around! Choose any one you like,” the woman continues, and Kihyun spots his mother just standing there, fingers pinching closed her nose.

“I’ve never even seen owls before now. What did they say they’re for, messages?”

Kihyun’s father nods. “Maybe magical owls talk?”

The Wizard snorts a laugh and stops when the Witch elbows him in the stomach. 

Kihyun looks around, shoulders coming up when the ghostly chirps of the birds sound far too close to his ears. He sees beautiful white owls with black spots on them, owls with lighthouses for eyes, elegant owls with a light brown coat in contrast with a snow-white chest. He looks and looks and they’re all so beautiful, yet he feels his eyes a little lost, because they’re all so very different and yet most of them look the same.

That is until his eyes land on the tiniest of them all, sheltered between a few books, big yellow eyes on him like it expects him to hurt it. It’s different from the others, feathers a brown like Kihyun’s hair, mixed with white. It’s pretty, too, but so very small.

“What type of owl is this?” Kihyun asks, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Ah, that’s a Northern Saw-Whet,” the woman says. “That one is very, very cute, isn’t it? I should tell you, I haven’t seen him fly just yet.”

Kihyun frowns and pouts a little, looking back to the owl. He crouches a little and crosses his arms over his knees, eyes on the owl’s big ones. “That’s alright,” he says, smiling a little. “I’ve never really done proper magic before, either. So, I think I can relate.” He straightens up and points to the tiny owl as he looks to the Witch, who smiles. “I want this one!”

The owl opens its wings like it’s going to fly, but just walks closer, hooting, big eyes staring up at Kihyun.

“I’ll get you a cage, then,” the woman behind the counter smiles, and the owl just keeps hooting for attention.

Kihyun hesitantly reaches over to poke a finger against the owl’s tiny head, rubbing it and smiling when he sees it close its eyes as if it’s content. “You’ll need a name, little one…”

The owl jumps, as if excited, before climbing up Kihyun’s arm to his shoulder, making him shrink a little as he laughs. It pushes its beak against Kihyun’s ear, and Kihyun stresses for a moment, thinking it’s going to bite him, but it just nibbles on his ear with a small hoot.

“Alright, alright,” Kihyun giggles, bumping against his mother, who laughs a little, too. “What about Winky?”

The owl flaps its wings excitedly, hooting when the shopkeeper comes by with a small cage.

“This is your home now, Winky,” she says, and the owl hops into the cage, big eyes everywhere as it spins in a little circle as if to take it all in.

“Ah, I love it so much,” Kihyun giggles, bending a little to peek at the owl. “It’s adorable.” He glances up at the lady. “What do they eat? Can I buy any treats?”

“Of course,” she says, and the Witch quickly walks closer.

“Don’t worry too much, there’s a whole tower at Hogwarts for the owls where they go eat and--”

“Poop,” the Wizard adds.

“And poop!”

Kihyun slaps his hands over his mouth as he giggles. _Poop._

They exit the shop with an owl in a cage and a bag full of treats that Kihyun keeps sneaking between the thin bars for Winky to nibble on. There’s still a full list of things to get, food to try and shops to see. But all in all, so far, it’s been the best day in Kihyun’s life.

The rest of the month of August ran smoothly despite Kihyun’s brother’s occasional, “Sheer-dumb-luck,” comments in regards to Kihyun’s abilities. Kiyoung was never a fan of magic or any such related matters, and he never wasted any opportunity to call everything a hoax, all the while using expensive words Kihyun didn’t know the meaning of.

Looking back, Kihyun thinks he could have been kinder. Not that he was ever mean to his brother, but maybe ignoring him and his unwanted side commentary all the time wasn’t the best course of action. Especially, Kihyun considers, because Kiyoung was probably just jealous.

Not much he can do about it now but push the heavy trolley full of bags through this gigantic train station they find themselves in. Kihyun keeps looking around, getting the occasional helpful push from his father to keep the trolley going at a decent pace--Kihyun is not exactly fit, compared to some other kids his age.

“Where are we going exactly?” he asks the Wizard, who’s walking rather fast, just a few paces ahead. Today, he’s wearing a purple cloak. Kihyun thinks he quite likes the colour, but feels a little self conscious whenever people give them a few looks and start whispering and snickering between each other.

“To catch the train to Hogwarts,” the man says, smiling kindly. He has a rough face, but when he smiles, it’s almost soft. “How do you feel about running into walls, kid?”

Kihyun blinks. _Running… into walls?_ “I…” He looks to his father for a second and then clears his throat. “I’m not sure…?”

“Through them,” the Witch says, rolling her eyes as the Wizard laughs. “It’s like a doorway, really, but you can’t see it. Otherwise the Muggles might find it, you see.”

“Oh,” Kihyun huffs, smiling a little. Is he nervous? Saying he isn’t would be a great understatement. “Then… what happens if a Muggle leans against it by mistake? Do they fall?”

“That’s why you gotta run,” the Witch explains. “No Muggle in their right mind would run into a brick wall.”

“Hm,” Kihyun narrows his eyes and looks front. “Some of the kids at school could take you on that challenge,” he mutters to himself, huffing a small laugh when he imagines it; just a bunch of sillies running into a wall and then falling flat on the floor.

“I’m confused, though,” his mother says, “I’ve never heard of a platform nine and three-quarters…?”

“That’s where the door leads,” the Wizard explains. “The ‘door’ is the third wall from the 9th platform, therefore the name.”

“So let me get this straight,” Kihyun’s father says, clearing his throat. “We run into a wall and go through it… And then end up on this… platform?”

“Yes,” the Wizard nods. “It’s really simple, if you think about temporal displacement--”

“Gar,” the Witch says, shaking her head. “No. He’s eleven.”

“I’m thirty three, actually,” father grumbles, and Kihyun giggles.

“Right, uhm,” the Wizard clears his throat. “Magic portal to a magic station for a magic train.”

“Better.”

“Here we are!” the Witch exclaims, excited, and Kihyun slows down the trolley and squints around. “Follow my lead, okay?” She looks at the four of them and grins, turning around and running right into the brick pillar between the two platforms. Kihyun swears all he does is blink and she’s… Gone.

Heart hammering, Kihyun pushes the trolley just a little more and then stops. “Uhm… I… How--” He shakes his head and licks his lips before looking up to his father, who looks just as scared on the outside as Kihyun is on the inside. “Do you want to stay here…?” Kihyun asks him, smiling small.

His father swallows and puts a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. “This is your world, son. I want to know,” he smiles down at Kihyun, other hand up to Kihyun’s other shoulder. “Together?”

Kihyun smiles a bit brighter and then turns to glance at his mother, who smiles back. He’s still scared, of course, when the three of them start walking towards the wall. People keep rushing between the platforms nine and ten but don’t even seem to notice all of this.

“Run!” the Wizard laughs, somewhere behind them. “You have to run!”

Kihyun scrunches his eyes shut when his father pushes him to run. _We’re going to smash right into that wall, we’re going to smash right into that wall--_ but now they’re running so fast that it’s nearly impossible to stop and not get hurt. Except… the crash never comes.

There’s a woosh in the air, something that makes Kihyun’s curls bounce a little around his head, and then a strange scent that fogs up his glasses as he slowly opens his eyes.

A red steam engine comes to view next to a platform packed with people. Right above, Kihyun sees a sign that reads, _Hogwarts Express, Eleven O’clock._ And not much further ahead, just like not much further behind, the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ swing a little where they hang.

Grey smoke from the engine floats over the heads of the crowd. Kihyun’s eyes snap left and right, catching on every pointy hat, every colour of cat, every owl and every bag, the oldest ones, the youngest ones who seem to be around his age.

The first few carriages following the red engine are packed, students pasted to the windows or bending over the ones that are open to wave at other people who smile and bounce around the platform. Some of the students already have their uniforms on, and Kihyun quickly regrets not dressing in his this morning.

“Oh, goodness…” his mother whispers by his side. “This is so… much better than what I had expected.”

“That’s because you always expect the worst, honey,” father mumbles.

Mother smacks his arm, even as she laughs. “Yet, you’re the one crying right now, _honey.”_

 _Crying?_ Kihyun blinks and then looks up to his father to see his hand covering his mouth and nose, eyes a little narrowed as he obviously tries not to let the tears drop from his lashes. It makes Kihyun pout a little and reach over for his father’s free hand. “Help me with these? I don’t know where to go…”

His father nods, a tear escaping that he quickly wipes off, picking up Kihyun’s bag, careful not to topple the smaller one and Winky’s cage, and looking to the Witch, who waves him over, brandishing her wand as the luggage jumps out of Kihyun’s father’s hand and makes its way over completely on its own.

“That’s mighty useful,” his mother hums, smiling over at Kihyun. “Learn that one for me, would you?”

Kihyun smiles, but this time his eyes float in water, too, so he throws himself into his mother’s arms and gives her a hug. “I’ll do my best, I promise…”

“I know you will, sweetheart,” she says, giving him a squeeze and fixing a curl when she leans back. “Still think these auburn curls of yours are magic… Definitely didn’t get them from me,” she chuckles, touching at her straight, black hair. 

Kihyun giggles a little and sniffles, reaching up and behind his glasses to clean his eyes. “The straightener didn’t work on them either,” he reminds her.

“I love them,” she smiles, leaning forward to kiss his forehead and then stand up, turning to the Wizard. “If anything happens to him, I will burn that school to the ground with good old fashioned Muggle tech, understand?”

The Wizard gives her an astonished look before glancing to Kihyun, who looks back with wide eyes as well. “Of course,” the Wizard says, smiling up. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Fantastic,” mother smiles, scoffing as Kihyun’s father helps the Witch with the luggage despite obviously not needing to. 

Kihyun gives a quick run to paste himself to Winky’s cage. “I’ll see you soon. Okay?” he says, quickly reaching into the pockets of his sweatpants and bringing out the last treat that he fits between the bars and Winky takes in its beak. “Good,” Kihyun says, smiling and waving as the Witch lifts the cage with her wand, as well.

“This smaller one has your uniform, right?” The Wizard asks, picking up the smaller bag from the trolley and carefully pushing the thing to the side. “Here, you’ll be able to change inside.”

“Oh, and tip,” the Witch says, walking closer. “Always keep your wand on your person. It’s a good habit to get into and the cloak comes with a little pocket on the inside.”

Kihyun nods and takes the bag between his arms. “Y--Yeah, okay. Thank you,” he smiles, “For everything.”

“You’re welcome!” the Witch chirps, smiling widely. “You’ll do great. And remember; there’s no wrong House to get into. No matter what anyone says. Okay?” 

Kihyun nods, quickly turns to his father when he comes closer to headbutt him into a hug. It’s a quick one, mostly because Kihyun knows his father will start crying for real if Kihyun stays in that embrace for too long.

The carriages towards the back seem emptier than the ones at the front, so that’s where everyone goes. Kihyun sees a few people in uniforms, a strange ‘P’ stamped on it. And behind them, more people in uniforms. He pauses near the door, looking back over his shoulder and feeling his heart weight despite the excitement when he looks at his parents.

“I’ll write,” he mouths as he whispers to his mother even though she can’t hear him. He smiles when she makes the shape of a heart with her hands and sways a little. He then turns front again, with a deep breath, as he looks at the last kid making his way up to the train.

The kid, hair as black as the night sky with no stars and eyes a warm dark brown, blinks back when he notices, raising a hand and giving a little wave and a smile before walking into the train. It makes Kihyun smile to himself because… maybe he’ll be able to make friends, after all.

He climbs up the small stairs to the train and then follows a line of people who keep walking into smaller compartments and closing the windowed doors on his face. 

_Well, maybe ‘friends’ will take time._

Eventually, though, Kihyun finds a nearly empty compartment, with one of the window seats open for him to take. There’s a boy inside, chocolate brown hair clinging to his face that he keeps wiping at.

“Uhm,” Kihyun tries, as he takes a hesitant step in, “Mind if I sit…?”

The boy looks up, and he’s obviously crying, but smiles softly and nods, keeps wiping at his eyes. “S--Sure…”

Kihyun takes a small breath and walks in, sliding the door closed behind him. He quite likes the seats, they’re velvety and spacious enough for someone to take a nap on them if they so wish to do. The window is pretty big, too, and Kihyun can see his mother outside, looking into every window as if trying to spot him. 

Quickly, Kihyun makes his way closer and sits down, bag over his lap, before he starts furiously waving at her, huffing a laugh when she spots him and nearly throws his father into the rails when she tries to show him where Kihyun is.

The Witch and the Wizard are still there, too. They’ll probably be taking Kihyun’s parents home, and Kihyun can’t help but wonder how lonely the journey back will be for them. Maybe that’s why he keeps looking at his mother and father, until a loud honk-like whistle makes everything shake and Kihyun’s curls kinda curl even more as he sits straighter.

The train begins to move. Kihyun sees his family and the wizards waving, his father crying like a complete baby, now, until they become smaller, more distant on the platform as the train slowly catches speed, a _chuff-chuff_ sound that Kihyun can feel where he sits increasing in rhythm.

“Those were your parents?” the sniffling boy asks, voice soft. Not on purpose, maybe, it sounds like it might just be the his voice.

Kihyun’s eyes snap from the window to the boy. “Oh… Yes,” Kihyun says, smiling and quickly extending his hand. “I’m Kihyun, by the way. Yoo Kihyun!”

“Lee Hoseok,” the boy smiles, wiping his hand quite a few times before he shakes Kihyun’s. “Sorry about the, er, crying. I’m just… really going to miss my parents, you know? And some boys saw me crying and--” Hoseok sniffs. “Called me a crybaby. Which I am, but they didn’t have to say it…”

Kihyun blinks and pouts, leaning back on his seat. “My father was crying, too… And I get it. I’ll miss my parents, too, a lot… I’m just trying not to think too much about it, otherwise we’ll fill this cabin with tears,” he giggles.

Hoseok giggles, too, nods. He’s not dressed yet, either, wearing a pair of jeans and a fluffy light green cardigan. “We definitely don’t need that.”

“Front page, can you imagine?” Kihyun grins, leaning forward a little, _“Two First Year students drown in their own aquarium of tears during the trip to Hogwarts!”_

Hoseok laughs again. “Aish, you’re funny! I’ve already forgotten about crying.” The boy smiles brightly, and it fits his face so much more. His ears are a little big, pointed outwards, nose tipping forward just a little and smile completely taking over his face, eyes into crescents and gums showing. 

“Are you a Wizard?” Kihyun asks, leaning back and swinging his legs a little. He can’t quite reach the floor, but it’s fine.

“Well, yes? So are you, if you’re here. Unless you’re just a really clever Muggle spy or something.”

“A Muggle spy,” Kihyun scoffs. “No, but I meant… Are your parents wizards, too?”

Hoseok nods enthusiastically. “Not Pureblood, but yeah! Wait--” Hoseok’s eyes go a little wide as he leans forward. “You’re a Muggleborn?”

“Y--Yes,” Kihyun says in a questioning tone.

“Oh! I’ve never met a fresh Muggleborn before!” Hoseok gapes. “That’s so cool. So, this is all really new for you, huh?”

Kihyun smiles a little incredulous. It’s strange to think the way this boy seems to, in a way, because the Muggle world was all Kihyun knew until now, not taking into account his own magical gifts. But now, he’s not a strange boy anymore, now the strangest thing about him is not his magic but that fact that he didn’t come from a magical family.

“I guess,” he says, looking down, “I still… don’t know much. I suppose I’ll have to work twice as hard to make up for that. But it’s fine, I don’t mind.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Hoseok says, waving a hand. “My mom’s a Muggleborn Witch, and she’s fantastic! It’s why I know so much about Muggle Culture, too, you know? Magic is magic, doesn’t matter what your blood is.”

Kihyun blinks up and down for a moment and then smiles. “I suppose. Do you… Is there any House you’d like to be part of? What are your parents’ Houses?”

“My mom is a Ravenclaw, but I’m more like my dad, really, so I wanna be in Hufflepuff,” Hoseok smiles wide. “He says he thinks I will be. And you? Do you know the Houses?”

Kihyun nods. “I do, but… I don’t know which one mine will be…” 

“We can still be friends, though!” Hoseok enthuses, before shrinking a little. “If you want to be…? You seem nice...”

“Oh,” Kihyun beams. “Of course! Ah--” He puts his bag to the side and starts digging inside for the box of weird beans. “I have some of those… Bertie something beans? I haven’t tried them yet, I was a little scared. But I suppose you’ve had them before so… Ah-hah!” Kihyun pulls out the box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans and shows it to Hoseok, who gapes. 

“Oh, I love those!” he enthuses, smiling wide. “Come on, we’ll try them! It’s not that bad, I promise.”

Kihyun makes a silly face even as he gives the box a look and then shrugs as he opens it. He takes a peek inside and picks up a white one. “You certain this won’t kill me?” he asks, playfully.

Hoseok giggles. “Nah. That’s either icing sugar, egg whites, ice or… Mm, I don’t know, but no, you won’t die! Oh, I can’t wait to show you all the sweets we have,” Hoseok bounces, clearly excited. 

Kihyun smiles, heart light but jumpy inside his chest as he gives the small white bean a sniff and then a temptative lick with the tip of his tongue, and then throws it into his mouth. It only takes one bite to have the flavour of soap spread through his mouth. “Ew! It tastes like what our dishwasher smells like after a wash!” He shivers but giggles, hands wiggling.

“Groooooss,” Hoseok laughs, ends up eating a bean that tastes like caramel. _Lucky!_

When a lady calls out from the corridor, asking if people want to buy sweets, Hoseok seems to use his last few coins to buy them both a Chocolate Frog.

“What are these?” Kihyun asks him, eyes on the box he’s been handed over. “They’re not _really_ frogs, are they?”

“That would be cruel,” Hoseok says, standing up to close the door and the window, “Just be careful, they might hop away.”

Kihyun frowns and slowly begins unwrapping it. He’s only halfway done when a card falls on his lap. It shows a boy’s face, ginger hair falling over his freckled cheeks, blue eyes and a half smile on his lips. Underneath the picture is the name ‘Young Ronald Weasley’.

“What is this?” Kihyun asks, picking up the card and showing it to Hoseok. “Who’s this boy?”

Hoseok gapes. “Oh my god, I forgot you didn’t know! Ah, you should collect those. Everyone has a Ron but it’s a good place to start!”

One of the corners of Kihyun’s lips tips up and he looks back down to his card. He likes it, and maybe he’ll collect them. “Is it from a movie or something? A book?”

“Fantasy books, yeah. About a whole War the Muggles didn’t know about, you know? He was one of the people who stopped it. There were a lot of people involved, obviously, but he was a big part of it. Look--” Hoseok leans forward, handing over his own card. “I have Hermione. They get married at some point, by the way.”

Kihyun looks over and smiles. “Oh, that’s cool!” he chirps, joining the cards side by side. The two pictures look at each other, and he swears they blush.

“You can keep that,” Hoseok smiles wide. 

“Thank you, Seokie,” Kihyun smiles, putting the cards down and picking up the nearly forgotten Chocolate Frog box. The moment he pops the thing open, though, he nearly screams, having to hold his breath when the, _well,_ frog seemingly made of chocolate starts moving around and then jumps to his chest. “Oh, wha--what?!”

Hoseok giggles. “You have to catch it!”

Kihyun tosses the box aside and trips to catch the frog but it jumps before he can put his hands on it. He frowns, though, tongue sticking out between his lips as a chase begins, Hoseok laughing in his seat and Kihyun trying to catch the jumpy frog.

When it lands on the window of the door that leads into the corridor, Kihyun takes a breath and lurches forward with both hands, slamming a little against the door but somehow managing to catch the frog. He startles, though, when he looks up through the glass and sees the boy from before, with dark hair and dark eyes, seemingly startled as well, on the other side.

_Whoops._

Kihyun smiles small and bows his head a little in an apology, ignoring the strange look the boys behind the dark haired boy are giving him. “Caught it,” Kihyun mumbles to himself.

The boys say something Kihyun can’t catch, and laugh, the dark haired boy frowning before he pushes them forward to keep walking. Kihyun clears his throat and turns away to show to Chocolate Frog to Hoseok.

“Look, look,” he says, walking closer and plopping down right next to his new friend. “Caught it! Do I eat it now? How do you even eat these…?” 

Hoseok looks up, enough for Kihyun to see the moment the frog stops moving, head bitten off. “Hmm?”

Kihyun feels a cold shiver climb up his spine. _How cold blooded of you, Seokie…_ “You sure it’s not… alive?”

“It’s just an enchantment,” Hoseok shrugs. “I cried the first time I saw my dad eat one, so he explained it all.”

Kihyun pouts. “I see…” He gives the frog in his hands one look. It’s starting to melt a little. “Well, here goes nothing--” Kihyun says, voice a little strained as he takes a deep breath and bites at the frog. This must be what they call ‘having it beaten into you at camp’. But at least it tastes good. “Do you know any spells?” Kihyun asks, mouth full with chocolate.

Hoseok smiles sheepishly, shaking his head. “Not allowed to do magic outside of school so I couldn’t practise, and I’m honestly a bit scared of doing anything without a teacher watching over.”

“Hmm,” Kihyun blinks. “Can I see your wand?”

“Oh! Sure! We should--” Hoseok gets up, getting a backpack off the overhead that he throws down on the seat before he starts digging. “Get dressed, I have no idea how long it takes to get to Hogwarts. Here,” Hoseok smiles brightly, brandishing a wand that looks longer than Kihyun’s, and… chunky. It’s definitely thicker than Kihyun’s, too. “It’s rowan, and there’s unicorn hair in it! I love unicorns, so I’m really happy. My dad says they’re gentle but you shouldn’t mess with them.”

“Mine is--” Kihyun stuffs the rest of the frog into his mouth, slurping in a leg, having already completely forgotten that the thing had looked alive not even five minutes ago. He reaches for his bag and digs in for his wand, bringing it out and holding it close to Hoseok’s. “Hazel with a dragon heartstring. Not sure what it means, but I quite like it. It’s swishy and flexible.”

“I don’t know what that means either but it's great,” Hoseok giggles. “Ah, I’m glad you came in here. I have good feelings about things, sometimes, you know? About people, more than things, actually, but… You have good feelings,” Hoseok smiles. “It’s nice.”

Kihyun feels warmth inside his chest. He smiles, brings his legs over the seat and nods. “Thank you! I think I quite like you, too!”

“Good enough for me,” Hoseok giggles, and they spend the rest of the way to Hogwarts talking about Muggles and magic, about the Hogwarts Houses and all the Chocolate Frog Cards Hoseok already owns, the Quidditch--Whatever that is, Kihyun doesn’t interrupt his enthusiastic rant about whatever it is--team Hoseok likes, and it feels a lot like the beginning of something really, really great.


	2. Witchcraft And Wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any House is better than no House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Houses are not personality types. Everyone is allowed to have their own headcanon and develop their own story. Houses can be a choice, a tendency, or a push towards something you need to learn. At the end of the day, we're all a little of each. Arguments? Not here.

When their arrival was announced through the train, Kihyun’s heart nearly exploded with nerves. It only took him and Hoseok more or less five minutes to change clothes, and they spent the last minutes of the trip in complete silence, just looking out the window. Not that they could see much after the sun had set, but it was still a good way to pass the time.

Now, they’re lining up outside the train, together with a bunch of other First Years, having been told to leave their luggage in the train since it’ll be taken to the school separately. 

It’s a narrow, twisting, steep path they are led down, following the lantern held aloft by a scruffy looking man who had introduced himself as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds. He looks like what Kihyun would imagine a magical lumberjack looks like. The man says nothing, until they reach the edge of an enormous lake, and perched atop a mountain on the other side...

Is a castle. 

Its windows shine like fireflies in the dark, towers rising up as if daring to touch the starry sky. It’s a somewhat gastly view, but also a beautiful one, one that makes everyone look up in awe but with respect.

“Four each per boat, please!” the man calls out, drawing Kihyun’s attention to the small fleet of tiny, wooden boats at the deck they’re walking out onto. There are lamps attached to the front, like those scary fish Kihyun has seen in documentaries.

Hoseok and Kihyun file onto a boat with a stranger, a blonde boy who keeps messing with his tie, and look over when they hear a whimper on the deck. One last boy, staring in horror at the water and the boat.

“I can’t, there’s a giant squid in there!” the boy whines, hugging at himself. “My dad said so!”

“It ain’t got a taste for kids, I promise,” the man with the lantern says, but the kid still whimpers.

Kihyun swallows dry and takes a peek at the lake, at the deep waters ahead. He sees nothing but darkness and the reflection of the castle on the mirror-like water. When he looks back to the kid who’s still ashore, Kihyun waves at him. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Kihyun bluffs, smiling small. “It’s probably asleep now. They don’t wake up until it’s, like, almost midnight. And the sun just sunk.”

The boy blinks at him, small eyes suddenly wide. He has one of the roundest, squishiest faces Kihyun has ever seen on a boy whose body is smaller than his. “Really?”

Kihyun nods, “Yep. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” the boy says, whimpering again as he practically falls into the boat, clinging immediately to Hoseok’s arm, who just pats him on the head.

“There, there,” Hoseok says. “I’m Hoseok. And you?”

“Jooheon,” the boy swallows. “N-Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kihyun. Nice to meet you, Jooheon.”

“Off we go!” the man calls, and all the boats move at the same time, smoothly over the dark water. Jooheon seems to ease up with how smooth it is, but doesn’t let go of Hoseok’s arm.

Kihyun can’t keep his eyes off the castle, because it seems to just get bigger and bigger the closer they get. It towers over them like an imposing shadow. A sight Kihyun knows he will never forget. 

Jooheon whimpers again when they enter a tunnel underneath the castle. But then the boats stop, and everyone follows the man with the lantern through the underground dock, up stairs that must lead into the castle. Distantly, Kihyun can hear noise, like hundreds of people talking amongst themselves at once.

“I’m a bit nervous,” he whispers to Hoseok and Jooheon, frowns when the blonde kid who’s following right behind them snickers a short laugh. Kihyun makes to look over his shoulder but he’s used to getting this sort of thing from his own brother, so he doesn’t really ask what that was about. There are better things to focus on, like the architecture of the place that suddenly opens up for them, the higher they go up the stairs and a few open doors.

There’s a final huge door between the last flight and the next room. Noise can be heard on the other side, people chattering, mostly, and the occasional laugh. The entire group crowds in front of the door, but everyone stays silent, waiting for the man with the lantern to speak. He doesn’t, though; instead, someone else, seemingly coming from the end of a corridor that passes between the stairs and the door, speaks in his turn.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” this new person, another man, smiles, looking out over the crowd. “My name is Jung Hyunchul, Deputy Headmaster and one of your teachers. Soon, you will be sorted into one of four Houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. If you don’t already know, don’t worry, the Sorting Hat has been working on a song the whole year,” he smiles, and a few of the kids giggle. “Your House will be like your family. You can earn points in your classes that will count towards your House, and you can lose said points if you are caught breaking any rules.” He glances to the door, and smiles a little wider. “This is always my favourite part… Ready?” He asks, but nobody answers, so he turns around and pushes open the enormous doors that lead into the next room.

The Great Hall. Hoseok had mentioned it to Kihyun before, but it was difficult to imagine its true splendor, and whatever Kihyun had conjured with his imagination didn’t do it justice; the entire room, in all its length, is lit by hundreds, maybe thousands of candles that keep floating in the air over four very long tables, where the rest of the students Kihyun had seen getting into the train now sit quietly. At the top of the hall, there is another long table where people Kihyun assumes to be the teachers sit behind.

All eyes are on them, the group that moves through the middle, in between the tables. Meanwhile, Kihyun’s eyes are too busy taking everything in, the shine of the tables, the candles, the clouds in the ceiling-- _what?_

“It’s enchanted,” he hears a kid whisper to his friend nearby.

“Do you think it rains, too?”

“Keep up the pessimism and it might.”

Among the students who are sitting down, Kihyun notices-- “Are those ghosts!?” he whispers, grabbing at Hoseok’s hand with a harsh grip. “Oh my _god, there are ghosts here…”_

“Never heard of ghosts before?” a kid closeby laughs to himself, before Kihyun hears whispering amongst the group. He pouts and makes himself small, clinging a little to Hoseok’s arm. When he gives a quick glance up, he notices that the clouds in the ceiling part for the starry sky.

_Definitely enchanted._

“They’re ghosts, yeah,” Hoseok whispers softly. “Each House has one, but there are others, too. They don’t all come to the feast, though.”

The group pools again near the end of the hall, right before the stairs that lead up to the teachers’ table. In the middle, sitting on the biggest chair, is a man Kihyun thinks might be the Headmaster.

“That’s Kim Shidae,” Hoseok explains in a whisper, before the Deputy Headmaster speaks again.

“Gather round, it’s time for the Sorting,” he says, smiling at them, his hands clasped behind his back as another student, much older than Kihyun, with a badge he can’t read and red and gold robes, puts an old looking hat on a stool at the center of the front of the room, a few steps up from them. 

Everyone in the hall now stares at the hat, so Kihyun stares, too, as if waiting for something to happen. What he didn’t expect was for the hat to open its mouth-- _it has a mouth?!--_ twitching from side to side until it stops and begins to sing in the strangest voice Kihyun has ever heard:

_“I may not look like much,_

_But your eyes I can deceive,_

_But do not think there is a thing_

_I will simply just believe._

_I don’t need eyes to see_

_Where you lot ought to be,_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you’ve a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You’ll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So, put me on if you dare,_

_I might be a hat but I’m fair._

_Put me on and see where you belong,_

_For a hat like me is never wrong!”_

The entire hall bursts into applause and Kihyun needs to shake his head a little so he can sort his thoughts before he, too, claps. He smiles a little weakly, suddenly realizing that everyone in the room will have to watch. Because that’s it, right? He got it right, they have to try on the hat and it will tell them where they belong. 

Kihyun knows he’s not exactly brave or daring, he doesn’t know much about justice or loyalty, and he can’t say he’s exactly wise. He wonders if he belongs anywhere at all or if they’ll have to send him back home because he couldn’t get into any House. There’s a pool of anxiety settling in his stomach and he can’t say he likes it.

He lets go of Hoseok’s hand and lowers his eyes to his own robes. It would be a shame to have to give these back. Or maybe he would be able to keep them? Although, he’s not quite sure that would be a good idea, to have a constant reminder of what he wasn’t able to achieve. Maybe his brother, Kiyoung, was right and this was all a hoax, they got it all wrong and Kihyun doesn’t belong with these people.

“When I call your name, you will come forward and put on the hat,” the Deputy Headmaster says, “You’ll sit on the stool to be sorted and then move along to your respective table,” he gestures to the four long tables behind the group. Then, he picks up the hat and then calls, “Chae Hyungwon!”

A tall boy with longish wavy black hair moves forward. He climbs the few steps to the stool and then hops on, face completely unreadable, as the Deputy Headmaster lowers the hat onto his head. There's a pause, the boy, Hyungwon, blinks once while the hat wiggles a little over his head. Hyungwon doesn’t seem particularly happy about it but Kihyun can’t tell if that’s just the boy’s face.

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat shouts all of a sudden, making Kihyun and Hoseok startle, the blonde kid behind them snickering again.

One of the tables behind them, the one second to the left, cheers and claps as Hyungwon makes his way to them, smiling small and bowing his head once he approaches his new colleagues and sits down with them.

“Choi Yujin!” the Deputy Headmaster calls.

A small, doll faced girl with two braids like a fountain on either side of her head walks up and the hat barely touches her head before it’s screaming, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The table on the right cheers and the girl hops off the stool with a smile as she rushes towards them. Kihyun takes a peek over his shoulder and a few heads to glance at the table. They seem happy to have this girl.

“Pfft, Hufflepuffs,” someone scoffs nearby. “They get all the leftovers.”

Kihyun pouts a little and looks down. He remembers what the Witch told him that morning; _‘There is no wrong House to get into. No matter what anyone says.’_ And he sticks to that, because it’s what makes sense.

The loudest table is the one on Kihyun’s right, before the Hufflepuffs, all dressed in reds and gold. And they lose their _minds_ when a girl with a long name--Chonnasorn Sajakul--gets sorted into Gryffindor. 

“Im Changkyun!”

There are a few murmurs, for some reason, when the boy Kihyun recognises from before, dark hair and dark eyes, steps forward. He looks small, but confident, somehow, when he plops himself down on the chair. 

“He’s an Im,” someone whispers and Hoseok leans over.

“His dad teaches here,” he whispers, pointing at a man at the far end of the table at the front, dressed in expensive looking dark blue robes. “Pureblood.” That’s the term for wizard families who claim to have no Muggles or Muggleborns in their family tree. Hoseok had explained that on the train.

It’s not even a second, before the hat calls out, “RAVENCLAW!”

The boy--Changkyun--smiles brightly, cheeks dimpling, before he walks over to the table and sits down next to Hyungwon, who pays him no mind. 

Kihyun quickly zones out, though, eyes moving from one table to another and then to the stool. He’s vaguely aware of the people that sit there, the names that keep being called (there are a _lot_ of Kims), the Houses they keep being sorted into.

He comes back to himself, though, when the boy from earlier, Jooheon, whimpers next to him after having his name called. Kihyun gives him a glance and a small smile he hopes to be reassuring. Jooheon swallows, and walks up, sitting down with his eyes scrunched tight.

It takes the hat a few minutes. Longer than anyone else before, before it calls out, “GRYFFINDOR!”

There’s a moment of silence, and Kihyun hears the blonde boy behind him say, “Seriously?”

The Gryffindor table cheers anyway, the other first years accepting him with open arms despite the cold sweat obvious on the boy’s brow. Kihyun catches Jooheon’s mouth form the words, ‘but how’, but then the next name is called.

“Lee Minhyuk!”

Kihyun frowns when the blonde boy bumps into his shoulder but then gives him a quick, “Sorry,” and pushes forward. _Bet he's a Pureblood, too..._

Minhyuk climbs the stairs and hops onto the stool, sighs and purses his lips together as he waits. He doesn’t have to wait long, though, considering the hat only wastes two seconds of consideration before it shouts, “SLYTHERIN!”

“No surprise there,” Hoseok mumbles.

“Why…?” Kihyun whispers softly.

Hoseok wiggles his fingers. “ _Vibes_.”

Two more Lees--Siyeon, who gets into Slytherin, too, and Yubin, a Ravenclaw. There is a boy smaller than Kihyun who gets into Ravenclaw, too, and a few more all over the place.

“Shin Hoseok!”

Hoseok smiles, takes a deep breath and walks forward, holding his own hands as he sits down.

_Good luck!_

Just a few moments, not too long or too short, before the hat shouts, “HUFFLEPUFF!” and Hoseok looks absolutely _delighted_. He smiles all the way to the table, doesn’t stop smiling as he gives Kihyun a thumbs up.

Kihyun smiles small and quickly looks down again. It would be nice if he could get into Hufflepuff, too, with Hoseok. After all, they made fast friends. But Kihyun hopes to see Jooheon again, too, for all its worth. So maybe Gryffindor wouldn't be bad either.

_Any House is better than no House._

Kihyun blinks up as a Son Hyunwoo gets sorted into Gryffindor, eyes a little wide when he realises… There’s only a few people left. Is… Is he going to go last?! _Oh, no..._

One more name, and another, and another, and then it’s just Kihyun. 

He’s never really felt this _small_.

“Yoo Kihyun!”

Slowly, Kihyun makes his way all the way to the stool. His heart is hammering like crazy, it feels like it will burst through his chest and hit someone in the face. Which is a terrible thing to imagine, but the picture of it calms him down a little.

He turns around to face the entire body of students and then goes a little red in the face when he struggles to get onto the stool. He manages, though, and ignores the snickers he gets. 

The hat is placed on his head, and he hears its voice in his ear.

 _‘So much heart for someone so small,’_ the hat whispers. _‘Not in the big ways people notice, but in the ways that matter… Not Gryffindor, no, you’re not shy about it but you wouldn’t boast without need, wouldn’t brag for something not worked for, wouldn’t seek danger to celebrate its victory. Smart, too, quick on your feet but it’s not the knowledge you value, not really, it’s the journey, and you wouldn’t bleed over a book or a riddle or philosophy, no, not Ravenclaw… Slytherin, perhaps? Maybe… Hm. You have the skill, oh yes. And Slytherin could help someone with your potential grow beyond measure. Hm… But your blood does not match. And your kindness does not beget the need for personal gain despite the incredible drive and competitiveness you feel to succeed, as you will in_ \--’ “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Kihyun literally _depuffs_ as he breathes out, smiling when his eyes meet with Hoseok’s. He quickly hops off the stool and makes his way to the table that loudly cheers for him. It’s a weird feeling to have such a warm welcome, but Kihyun can’t say he hates it.

“I made it!” he giggles as he bumps against Hoseok's arm, sitting down next to him.

“You made it!” Hoseok repeats, squeezing Kihyun in a teary hug. “Ah, I’m so happy!”

“Welcome to Hufflepuff,” an older student smiles over at him.

“Thank you!” Kihyun giggles, bowing his head at the few people who wave at him. From where he sits, he can see everyone on the Hufflepuff table, all the way to the far end near the door. And even though Kihyun has never been very lucky with first impressions since he always expects people to be good and polite (until proven wrong), he can almost tell--or maybe he’d like to believe, that they all seem very kind faced.

He looks down to his plate then, before his eyes snap up with everyone else’s when the Headmaster stands up, opening his arms as if welcoming everyone. His robes are different from the usual dark ones everyone, even the teachers, is wearing. They’re silvery with a few purple adornishments. _Kind of pretty actually, that cape..._

“Good evening, new faces and old. I am happy to welcome you all back--or, goodness I didn’t plan this very well,” he laughs softly. “I am just so very happy to see you all, with your potential and the magic I can feel buzzing through the room. Every House has gained wondrous new witches and wizards and I couldn’t be more delighted.” He smiles around the room for a moment, like he’s drinking it all in. “Now, I say this every year, but for good reason; the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. Enjoy nature, but wander too far in, and I cannot assure you will ever get out,” he says, smiling kindly. Kihyun blinks. _Okay_? “No magic outside of class, and no wandering after bed hours.” He looks to a man, the Deputy Headmaster, Kihyun recognises, and asks. “Did I get everything? I lost your owl.”

“Dinner…” The Deputy whispers lowly.

“Oh, yes! Eat up, everyone!” the Headmaster smiles wide, and as he says it, the table in front of Kihyun fills with food. 

“Wah!” Kihyun gasps together with Hoseok. Maybe both in agreement that there’s way too much food, all looking equally delicious. Kihyun has never seen so many things on a table that he’d like to try, so many things that he likes. And there’s grilled chicken, too! _And_ fried chicken! Mashed potatoes, bulgogi, even pie! So many types of things. It’s amazing! Every plate is full, and there’s plenty of dishes to take from, too.

Kihyun is so busy gawking that he forgets to start eating, catching himself when he sees a thousand hands reach over the table for the food. _What about thanking for the food, you ingrates!?_ He reaches for his spoon and bows his head a little to whisper, “I’ll have a good meal,” before he takes a dig at the soup that sits comfortably in a bowl at the edge of his large plate. 

“Can I have some of that, please?” a boy across the table asks, dimples popping out as he smiles. His hair looks exactly like the out of reach chocolate cake he’s pointing at--in colour, obviously.

Kihyun quickly slurps the rest of his soup, cheeks puffing as he puts the bowl down and reaches for the cake knife, looking up as he measures the size of the slice and waiting for the boy to nod. When he does, Kihyun tries his best not to mess it up, as he carefully moves the slice over a few plates and stands up a little for the boy to pick it up. He does, and then it immediately tips over and falls, icing first, on his plate.

“Oh no,” the boy says, before sheepishly smiling at Kihyun. “Thanks. Your half of it was brilliant.”

“Wah, you’re in Hufflepuff?!” another boy, a few seats down (next to two boys in quiet, shy conversation with each other), gapes. “I really thought you’d be Ravenclaw! You were quoting History of Magic on the train on the way here! That’s crazy!”

“More points for us,” an older Hufflepuff girl chirps.

“The hat said I could be a Ravenclaw,” the clumsy boy says softly, poking at his cake with a small knife. “Did it talk to you guys, too?”

Kihyun swallows his soup, cheeks depuffing, and nods. “It mentioned Slytherin for me, I think…”

“Really? Huh,” a girl hums, before leaning in to whisper. “Slytherins and Hufflepuffs aren’t so different, you know.”

“True,” an older Hufflepuff boy says. “The two most hardworking Houses.”

“Not Ravenclaw?” the cake boy asks.

“They’re smart,” the older Hufflepuff boy scoffs. “Means they don’t have to work as hard. It’s kind of annoying.”

“I heard that,” Kihyun clears his throat, trying not to blush when everyone turns to look at him, “Every House has its own traits, but that at the end of the day we are who we choose to be.”

The cake boy smiles wide. “I like that!”

“Of course you do,” another boy laughs, the one who’d called him a Ravenclaw earlier. _Gosh_ , Kihyun really needs to learn their names...

“Still, Slytherin House has produced more Dark witches and wizards than other house,” someone mutters from afar.

“But they’re also very loyal, right?” Kihyun asks, mostly to himself. “The sorting hat said so in its song. _Or perhaps in Slytherin you’ll find your real friends.”_

“Loyal to the wrong things or people, sometimes,” the same witch adds. 

“Still, at least they stay true to themselves,” Kihyun shrugs.

“Definitely a Hufflepuff,” the boy a few seats down says, reaching over as if to shake Kihyun’s hand but doesn’t reach, so just shakes in mid air. “Jung Hoseok! Nice to meet ya!”

“My name is Hoseok, too!” Hoseok-- _hah_ \--says next to him.

“Yoo Kihyun,” Kihyun introduces, quickly giving the second Hoseok a smile and then turning to his food. Amazing how hungry he _still_ is, even though he just downed a whole bowl of soup in less than two minutes. There are sausages on his plate so he starts with that, quickly shoving two into his mouth.

“Kim Namjoon,” the cake boy says, and every First Year down the line introduces themselves. A boy called Eunwoo blushes quite a lot when he does, a boy called Vernon smiles too much, while the girls--Eunbin, Yujin and Yoohyeon--wave brightly. Eunbin looks taller than Kihyun. Wow!

They talk and eat, and Kihyun realises mid conversation that he is the only Muggleborn. He’s quiet throughout most of the talks, but gets even quieter when he realizes everyone in the closest vicinity comes from magical families. He wonders if he should say something, Hoseok didn’t seem taken aback by the idea, quite on the contrary, but somehow there’s that fear again, the one of being judged for being different. Kihyun can very well take on his brother’s judgement, but he doesn’t know if he can take on all these people if they suddenly think him less, even if some of them have Muggleborn parents as well.

Kihyun tries not to let his thoughts distract him from his appetite and manages to finish everything on his plate, with a few extras of chicken, cake and pudding. When he’s finished, though, a nervous little thought makes its way to the front of his mind and he goes a little rigid. _Classes… tomorrow…_ He wonders how that will go. He’s never actually done a spell before, what if he fails miserably at it?

At some point, the Headmaster stands up again and says something Kihyun doesn’t catch. He’s completely startled out of his thoughts, though, when the entire school (even a few First Years) sings:

_“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they’re bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we’ve forgot,_

_Just do you best, we’ll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot.”_

It’s a happy song and it finishes on a happy note. Kihyun doesn’t even realize he’s kind of smiling until he has to stop to take a drink from his juice. He doesn’t know the lyrics, but his brain is somehow still humming the happy melody even as people resume the conversations they were having before.

“You okay?” Hoseok asks, suddenly, and Kihyun blinks, realises everyone is getting up to follow some of the older students. “They’re taking us to the dorm.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Kihyun clears his throat and gets up as well, turning to follow after Hoseok and the other Hufflepuffs, humming the happy melody in his head all to himself.

They’re lead out of the Great Hall, all First Years following their respective Prefects--a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House and Headmaster--up the marble stairs that take them farther up in the castle. Kihyun’s eyes quickly snap to the paintings and portraits on the walls-- _there’s so many of them--_ whispering and pointing as the students pass.

“They move?” Kihyun whispers to Hoseok. “Like the pictures in the newspaper…?”

Hoseok nods. “You can talk to the portraits, though.”

“Wow,” Kihyun breathes, eyes flicking from portrait to portrait. A few seem a bit grumpy, others quite curious and a few smile and wave at them. _Cool…_

Kihyun was so distracted by it all that he didn’t notice the other First Years turn somewhere else with their respective Prefects. He’d guessed each House would stick together and have their own corner, so he’s actually happy to have figured that one out, although it doesn’t take an expert, really.

They’re lead through doors and up more staircases. They stop, though, and Kihyun swallows a yawn when the stairs they’re about to take start turning and moving somewhere else. _What…?_

“There are a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts,” the Hufflepuff Prefect says, smiling back over his shoulder. “Some even have a vanishing step that you’ll have to remember to jump.”

“And…” one kid starts, “If we forget…?”

The Prefect shrugs. “I guess you’ll find out, then.”

“You mean we die?!”

Kihyun scoffs a laugh, looking down. “And what would be the point of that…?” He looks up to the boy, who’s now giving him a rispid stare. “This is a school, I’m sure our teachers don’t want to kill us…”

“The stairs might, though,” a girl, Kihyun remembers her name to be Yoohyeon, says thoughtfully. “Hm…”

Kihyun bites both lips and looks down again, trying to do his best not to laugh. He smiles a bit more, lips still pursed, when the boy they mocked rolls his eyes at them, and then softly when said boy smiles small once they start going up the stairs.

“I read,” Namjoon says, “That it was Rowena Ravenclaw who came up with the idea of using moving stairs.”

“I guess you could say,” Kihyun mumbles, “That she had a _moving_ sense of humour?”

Hoseok wheezes as he laughs, a few other First Years giggling a little. Kihyun actually feels a little proud, and smiles to himself, giggling a little when Hoseok elbows him softly on the arm.

They go up the stairs and then back down in some sort of tour. By the end of it, Kihyun is starting to feel tired, stomach full with food and head far too light to overthink. They’re taken to the Hufflepuff common room, entered from the same corridor as, apparently, the Hogwarts kitchens, and they all stare a little at the still life that forms its entrance, before they remember to follow after their Prefect.

When they reach the right end of the corridor, Kihyun notices the quite obvious large pile of barrels, stacked upon each other in a shadowy stone recess. The Prefect taps a rhythm on the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, and it opens of them.

“The rhythm is of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’,” the Prefect explains, “If you get it wrong or tap on the wrong barrel, you’ll end up drenched in vinegar.”

“Ewwwwww,” Hoseok 'Too' complains, shivering in exaggeration.

There’s a sloping, earthly passage inside the barrel, which they follow, that travels upwards. It takes but a little while until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room is revealed, reminiscent of a badger’s sett. The entire place is decorated in cheerful yellows and blacks, emphasised by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables and the round doors (which lead to the boys’ and girls’ dormitories, their Prefect explains).

Kihyun loves it. He loves all of it; how comfortable it looks, how at _home_ it makes him feel, how happy it seems. And he loves the flowers and the plants that stick to view. There’s even cacti, Kihyun loves cacti! And some of the longest plants, the ones that drape down the shelves, seem to dance and wave as they pass them by.

There’s a portrait of Helga Hufflepuff right above a wooden mantelpiece, carved all over with decorative dancing badgers. And Kihyun, somehow, loves that, too. He’s beyond delighted, though, when they’re shown to their rooms and he sees the comfortable wooden bedsteads, all covered in patchwork quilts. His bags are there, too, along with Namjoon's, Eunwoo's, Moonbin's and Hoseok’s (Kihyun’s Hoseok… This might get confusing). The other boys are next door, and Kihyun can’t help but wonder where Winky is. Nobody else’s pets are here, though? No, there are cats… Maybe just the owls aren't allowed inside?

“Uhm,” Kihyun asks, turning just as the Prefect starts going down the stairs. “Is my owl okay?”

“There’s an Owlery,” the Prefect smiles. “My owl is there, too, don’t worry, they’re just fine. He’ll probably try to come visit, though.”

Kihyun smiles. “Oh, okay… Can I go there to visit as well, sometimes?”

“Of course,” the Prefect says, moving to the door. “Don’t worry, you’ll feel right at home soon. You’ll know Hogwarts as well as the back of your hand. Better, even.”

Kihyun nods and looks down. He kinda wanted to sneak Winky some treats, and he hopes he’s not feeling lonely, but he has friends in the Owlery, right? And if Kihyun can make friends, then so can Winky.

They all get ready for bed and everyone quickly falls asleep. Kihyun, however, pulls over one of his books and cracks it open over his lap, fixing the pillow against the headboard so he can sit comfortably and read. _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot. Might as well start somewhere, right? Except somewhere between the witch-burnings in medieval times, Kihyun slowly slides down the bed and closes his eyes for a second, blissfully unaware of how quickly he falls asleep.

The first day at Hogwarts begins with breakfast in the Great Hall. Kihyun was awake before the others, but stayed in bed to read some more. During breakfast, though, he’s beyond happy to see Winky jump out of nowhere to greet him during mail time. He’s not even surprised by the flurry of hundreds of owls that magically manage not to clash against each other as they drop letters and boxes in the students' hands. Kihyun, specifically, doesn’t have any mail, but he sneaks Winky a few treats and lets him nibble on one of his curls while he has breakfast. He's beyond happy when another owl takes Winky away. _Winky made friends, too!_

There are two morning classes, and the first one starts at 9 sharp. One of Kihyun’s teachers is _a literal ghost_ , who teaches History of Magic in the most monotonous, disinterested voice he’s ever heard. But it’s not that bad, considering Kihyun finds the whole subject of magic in itself fascinating, so the history of it is interesting, too. Still, he prefers to just read the book to himself in class and drown out his professor’s drawls with his own internal, much more interesting dialogue. It’s wittier.

There’s a bell that announces the second class, Potions. It takes place in the dungeons--dungeons, there are dungeons!--in a room without any windows, and the Potions Professor is intense, but clearly very intelligent. She warns about the dangers of the craft, but also enthuses about how powerful potions can be, from potions that can seriously change the way a person looks (even into someone else), to potions that cure simple illnesses, regrow bones and bring people back from the brink of death. There are so many combinations that she even enthuses that there are probably many potions that haven’t been discovered yet. It’s sort of fascinating. 

She gives them a basic recipe--the cure for the common cold--and sets them to work.

The Ravenclaw boy Kihyun vaguely remembers having been the first one getting sorted is the only one who gets it right, so Kihyun doesn’t feel too bad about his own potion smelling a little burnt.

Afterwards, it’s lunch time. Kihyun practically drags Hoseok (his Hoseok, he needs to come up with a way to fix this _massive issue!)_ by the hand into the Great Hall. This time, however, instead of sitting at their specific table, they sit next to Jooheon.

“Hey!” Kihyun greets, plopping down and quickly reaching for the juice. He just loves how everything is already set for them, although he wonders who makes them all this amazing food.

“Hello,” Jooheon greets, smiling when he recognizes Kihyun and Hoseok. “Hey, did you guys like our History teacher? I think I dozed off, like, ten times!”

“I liked him,” the boy sitting next to Jooheon, with skin a whole shade darker than the rest of them, says, mouth full of food. “Very calm.”

Kihyun blinks. “You’re…” He squints, tries to remember. “Hyunwoo…?”

Hyunwoo nods even as he stuffs more food into his mouth. Jooheon smiles, says, “He’s happy to see you again,” and Hyunwoo nods again, smiling with stuffed cheeks.

Maybe taken by Hyunwoo’s enthusiasm, Kihyun quickly digs in as well. There’s a whole plate full of mashed potatoes and he scoops a handful onto his already half full plate. “Ah, next we have Charms Class, right? You didn’t forget to bring your wands this morning, did you? I reckon we’ll need them.”

Jooheon opens his cloak, bordered now with red and gold, to show his wand in his pocket. “Mom said I should always have it on me. Why, did you forget yours?”

“Nope, I brought it,” Kihyun says, patting at his uniform. He was completely thrown back this morning when he got dressed and only then realized his tie had changed colour, as well as his cloak, just like Jooheon’s, but bordered with yellows, tie like a bee, yellow and black. Hufflepuff's colours. Gryffindor's are red and gold.

“Nice, we--” Jooheon stops, frowning, squinting as he leans forward. “Hang on, wasn’t that guy’s hair black this morning?”

Kihyun pauses mid stuffing his mouth with a whole slice of blood sausage, and then turns a little to look, slowly fitting the blood sausage into his mouth and pushing it to the side, cheek puffing. “Ah, him…?” _What was that boy’s name…_ “He’s in Ravenclaw, right?”

“That would explain the blue,” Hyunwoo says, without a hint of sarcasm.

Kihyun’s eyebrow twitches either way. _Well, yes. Thank you._ “Now that you mention it… I don’t recall seeing any blondes apart from--” Kihyun turns to his other side and scouts the tables until he finds--“Him,” he says, pointing at the blonde Slytherin boy, who’s currently throwing a spoonful of eggs across the table.

Jooheon looks around and his eyes go a little wide before he turns back, hands on his face. “Oh, no, _him_. I tripped in front of him this morning and he laughed…”

“Of course he did,” Kihyun scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

“He’s a Lee, too, but we’re not related,” Jooheon says, glancing back again before shivering. “Everyone keeps asking. There are so many Lees, we can’t all be one big family!”

Kihyun and Hoseok laugh a little, and then Kihyun perks up. “Ah, speaking of which,” he looks to Hoseok. “We need to find you a nickname!”

Hoseok pouts. “Why me? Why can’t the other one have a nickname?”

“Er…” Kihyun frowns, slightly taken aback. “Well… We can… find you both nicknames?”

Hoseok seems to think about it for a second, before he nods. “Okay! But no forcing it. I heard the other Hoseok--Joon called him Hobi? But now I want a nickname, too…”

“You didn’t want one, like, two sentences ago,” Jooheon laughs.

Kihyun munches and smiles a little as he thinks about it, but he still takes a sneak glance at the Ravenclaw boy whose hair has changed colour. It’s not wavy anymore either… Weird. Kihyun quickly recognizes the person next to him, too, the dark haired boy with dark brown eyes, _Im Changkyun._ That one was easy to remember, considering the fuss people made when his name was called.

Frowning, mostly against his will, Kihyun stuffs a spoonful of rice into his mouth and munches as he stares, only realizing he’s staring when the Ravenclaw boy whose name he can’t remember glances up at him.

_Whoops._

Kihyun blinks and quickly turns around, eyes on his plate. His mother would have slapped the back of his head for that. _Staring is rude._

After lunch, they have almost a whole hour to kill, so the four of them (Kihyun, Hoseok, Hyunwoo and Jooheon) decide to wander around the school. They play a little on the staircase and then Jooheon almost cries when he gets stuck on one of the floors after the stairs move away from him. And then they go to the courtyard with a garden, where they sit on the grass and talk about their respective Common Rooms.

When the bell rings again, everyone rushes to class. This time? Charms. And now they finally get to use their wands, something Kihyun is both excited and terrified about. The classroom is more like a lecture classroom, with rows of tables stacking all the way up, and Kihyun gets pushed by Hoseok to go first, Jooheon and Hyunwoo following right after. It’s almost too much of a coincidence when Kihyun realizes he has to sit next to Im Changkyun, the golden spoon boy.

Changkyun smiles a little at him, but looks to the Professor when he starts talking. Changkyun does, though, lean over to whisper to the boy with the changing hair next to him, and Kihyun catches the word ‘muggleborn’. It makes him shrink a little. He hasn’t mentioned it to anyone who isn’t Hoseok, yet. But he figures a few people know, and he knows what happens when the wrong people know.

They’re given a simple charm to try, _Lumos_ , and Kihyun watches as Changkyun twirls his own wand (black, lean, Kihyun’s own wand doesn’t seem much smaller) before the tip lights up as he says, “Lumos,” as if to himself. And if Kihyun didn’t feel slightly insecure, now he has an expert sitting right next to him. _Great contrast, this._

Everyone in the room keeps trying while the Professor explains the basics of it. Kihyun notices the blonde Slytherin boy is the second one to get it right. _Wasn’t his name Minhyuk?_ And, afterwards, a few more wands light up as well.

“Close your eyes,” Changkyun says and Kihyun startles, almost sticking his wand into Hoseok’s eye. “And then try it.”

“Watch it!” Hoseok whispers loudly.

“So--Sorry,” Kihyun mumbles. He reaches up to fix his glasses and then takes a small breath. He’s anxious, and the sudden darkness that comes when he flutters his eyelids closed doesn’t help. But he still swallows dry and imagines a small light as he says, “Lumos…” 

There’s a tingly feeling in Kihyun’s hand and, when he slowly opens one eye just to take a peek, he sees the tip of his wand flicker, like a bulb that is about to pop but is still clearly trying to light up a room. His chest fills with joy at that, though. It might not be good enough for the others but it’s good enough for him. And, just as he smiles a little, the light stops flickering and stays fixed.

Changkyun looks at him a little curiously, before turning to the blonde Ravenclaw with a smack as the other boy sticks his wand in Changkyun’s face.

“Don’t blind each other!” the Professor squeaks and Changkyun scoffs, getting into a small fight with the other boy to try and take his wand. “You two, enough of that, thank you.”

“Sorry, Professor,” they say, but Kihyun sees the blonde boy kick Changkyun under the table.

“Thank you,” Kihyun whispers, then, eyes down to his lap, wand wiggling a bit between his fingers with its tip still shining. It’s his first spell. His first actual real spell. So, he giggles a little to himself, hand coming up to cover his mouth. _Whoops!_

Changkyun looks at him one more time, but frowns and looks away, and that’s as much direct interaction as Kihyun has with Im Changkyun for the rest of the class (and day).

Out of all the classes they have on Mondays, Kihyun prefers History of Magic and Charms. He also takes a liking to Herbology, the first class they have on Tuesdays, and realizes he kind of dislikes Transfigurations. Nothing out of the ordinary happens, though, until Wednesday, when Kihyun gets lost on his way to class and arrives twenty minutes late. His heart is beating in his ears when he knocks at the door and then slowly pushes it open to take a peek inside. Obviously, though, everyone turns their heads to stare.

“Uhm, sorry I’m late, I--” Kihyun slowly slips into the classroom. “I got lost…” And why did he get lost? Because he went to the Owlery and then couldn’t find his way back. Winky got his treats and was happy to nibble on a bit of Kihyun’s breakfast, but at what cost?

Defence Against the Dark Arts. Kihyun had heard a few students talk about this class. He found it funny, because it was written as ‘D.A.D.A’ on his schedule. It seems only fitting, though, that the person in charge of teaching him defensive techniques to defend against the Dark Arts and to be protected from Dark creatures turns out to look so stern. _And_ he’s Im Changkyun’s father, no less. _Put stern on that,_ Kihyun has heard.

“Not surprised,” Professor Im scoffs from where he sits behind the desk in front, “Sit down. Yoo, was it?”

Kihyun nods, head down as he makes his way to find an empty spot down the middle. He doesn’t even know the girl he sits next to, but he notices she’s not a Hufflepuff, which doesn’t help him to calm his nerves.

“That’s not a Wizard’s name, is it, boy?”

Kihyun pauses mid pulling out his book and looks up, heart even louder. “No… I suppose not…”

“Suppose?” Professor Im asks, and the tension in the room is sort of palpable. 

“Well, I--”-- _am a Wizard, so--Shut up._ “Sorry. No, it’s not.”

The Professor doesn’t say anything for a few more minutes, before he casually announces, “20 Points from Hufflepuff. One for every minute you were late.”

Kihyun purses his lips together even as he feels his shoulders slump. He just cost his team a whole twenty points. _Silly, stupid, you._ He nibbles a little on his lower lip as he cracks his book open, glancing at the girl’s book next to him to figure out where everyone’s at. At the back of his head, he hopes no one will hate him too much. Because if they do, he might actually cry.

“Five more minutes to prepare,” Professor Im says, eyes down as he writes something on paper on his desk. 

_Prepare for what?!_

“It’s--” the girl, a Ravenclaw, next to him, leans over to say, but Professor Im silences her immediately.

“He’d know if he was here on time. Keep reading.”

Kihyun takes a silent deep breath and runs his eyes over the pages. Today is not his day, is it? Probably not. He reads a random sentence from the first column of words but frowns when it makes no sense whatsoever. His face is probably three different shades of red, he can feel the heat on his cheeks, so he reaches up to cup softly at them. _Warm..._

Professor Im keeps busy, and a minute later Kihyun feels something poke at his elbow before he reads a hastily scribbled note.

‘ _Smokescreen Spell--read pg 24’_

He peeks up at the caramel haired girl and meets her big eyes but quickly looks back to the book, finding the column of text he needs to read. He bows his head a little as thanks and hastily speeds his eyes through every word as he tries to paste them to the walls of his brain.

After five minutes, all the students are asked to create a dense enough puff of smoke to not be seen through. They’ve been discussing the science behind it all, apparently, but doing it is… difficult, and Kihyun wasn’t around for the initial talk. All he manages is making little tufts of smoke come out of his wand. The girl next to him manages enough to make a small cloud of dark grey smoke.

The worst is when the Professor actually laughs when he looks over at Kihyun’s attempts, and Kihyun hears a few kids--Gryffindors and Slytherins--snicker at him. That’s fine, though. He can always practice. 

What’s not fine is how suddenly everyone seems to start picking on him, snickering on the way out of class, throwing papers at the back of his head during Charms class, and worse, laughing at his and Hoseok’s faces when they realize they’ll be trying to ride a broom on their first day of Flying classes.

Hoseok is afraid of heights. And, honestly, Kihyun doesn’t blame him. He felt the fright when he had to climb all the way to the Owlery that morning and then had the stupid idea of peeking over the stone railing. But that’s why they make fun of Hoseok later, during dinner. As for Kihyun, they make fun of him because the broom hit him in the face and almost cracked his glasses.

“Ignore them,” Jooheon mumbles as he plops down between Kihyun and Hoseok, having already finished eating with the rest of his Gryffindor friends. “Flying can be quite dangerous. It’s not much of a deal unless you wanna play Quidditch. Most Wizards simply apparate, they don’t even _fly_.”

“I definitely never wanna play Quidditch,” Hoseok says and shivers. “I’d cry in front of everyone.”

“Apparate?” Kihyun asks softly, somehow feeling way too emotionally tired.

“Uhm, Muggles call it teleporting?” Jooheon tries. “I think. You just plop from one place to another.”

“Ah,” Kihyun says, nodding. “Uhm, does… It doesn’t bother you guys, right? That I’m… Muggleborn…”

“What?” Jooheon blinks, jumping a little when Hyunwoo suddenly pushes him aside, against Hoseok and sits between him and Kihyun. “Watch it!”

“You left me alone,” Hyunwoo says, before glancing around at all of them. “Er, what’s going on?”

“Kihyun is being a dummy,” Jooheon says, kicks him lightly under the table and Kihyun pouts instead of wincing. “Of course we don’t care. People just like to pick on others for a lot of stupid stuff and you just happen to be the only Muggleborn in our Year.”

Kihyun nods slowly. “I guess you’re right…” At least no one in Hufflepuff got mad at him for making them lose a whole twenty points so early in the school year. But Kihyun promised his mother he’d give his best. And he wants her to be proud of him, too. “I guess I’ll…” His eyes tear up a little and he frowns, sniffling. “I’ll just do my best to prove them all wrong.”

“That’s the spirit!” Hoseok smiles wide. “And hey, flying isn’t exactly ‘ _magical ability_ ’ or whatever so don’t worry too much about it.”

Kihyun nods and smiles a little, reaching up with his fists to push his glasses up as he rubs at his eyes. “Yeah… You’re right. Ugh…”

Hyunwoo looks up, past Kihyun, and frowns. “Er, Ki?”

“Hm?” Kihyun looks at him and blinks. _He called me ‘Ki’! I have a short-name!_ Jooheon perks up, too, though, eyes a little wide, and Kihyun frowns a little, lashes wet and heavy. “What is--”

“Hey,” a voice says behind him. Kihyun recognises it even as he turns around, sees Changkyun standing there with his hands behind his back, Hyungwon (Kihyun remembers his name now) next to him looking bored, hair slightly brown now. 

Kihyun frowns some more, giving one last sniffle with one of his nostrils. “What…?”

Changkyun looks a little uncomfortable, shifting where he stands. “I’m sorry about my father.” 

“Oh,” Kihyun blinks, guard lowering just a little bit. He nods, eyes going down, up again, and then mumbles, “It’s okay…”

Changkyun opens his mouth as if to say something else, but instead frowns, nods, says, “That was all,” and turns to walk away.

“Hey!” Jooheon calls to Hyungwon, who turns to look to him. “Random question, but are you a Metamorphmagus?”

Hyungwon frowns. “Maybe… Why?”

Jooheon beams a little. “Ah, nothing! It’s just that… I’ve--” he points to his head, “Well, you know. Cool quirk!”

Hyungwon straightens up a little as if he just grew taller with the compliment. “I know,” he says, and then turns to follow after Changkyun, who’d paused to wait for him.

“What’s a Metamor--” Kihyun pauses, tongue sticking out when it rolls in on itself. “Meta.. Metamor… Metamormagus--Agh!”

“Ravenclaws are weird,” Hoseok mumbles and then blinks back to the conversation. “Mm?”

“Oh, they’re these, like--” Jooheon enthuses, leaning in. “It’s very, very, _very_ rare, but they’re witches or wizards who can change their appearance at will!”

“Heh?!” Kihyun perks up, suddenly feeling much better. He wipes around to look at Hyungwon’s retreating back. “What… That explains why he can change his hair colour!” _I need to read up about this!_

“Ah, they don’t do that on purpose,” Jooheon says. “But they can, it’s so cool!”

“How do you know that’s what he really looks like, then?” Hyunwoo asks, picking at a piece of bread, half of which is already in his mouth.

Everyone goes quiet, suddenly, looking between each other with the oddest expressions ever. And that’s how the conspiracy theory of ‘Is Hyungwon really Hyungwon or is he posing?’ begins.

The rest of the week goes rather smoothly, mostly because Kihyun already knows what to expect. He spends most of his free time reading random books he collects from the library or revising for his classes. Even when Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Hoseok want to hang out, Kihyun always carries a book around with him, so he can give it a light reading every now and then.

Kihyun knows that every class he has with Professor Im is an hour long nightmare, but he manages to ignore the stabs the other students give him. There’s one particular word that makes Kihyun a little uncomfortable, though; ‘Mudblood’. At first he didn’t know what it meant, but one night he asked Namjoon and learned that it’s a highly derogatory term for a Muggleborn or half-blood wizard or witch, although most commonly used to address the first.

Interestingly enough, the first person to address him as such was a Gryffindor. And, currently, the only House that is not all up his back with snickers and rude comments is his own, Hufflepuff.

“Ki,” Hyunwoo says one morning--Kihyun has been ‘Ki’ for less than a week, but he's already grown attached. Hyunwoo doesn’t look particularly happy, though. He’s frowning at a newspaper on the table next to them, left there by Namjoon. He is always forgetting his stuff. “Have you seen this?” 

“Hm?” Kihyun stuffs a whole boiled egg into his mouth and blinks over to the newspaper just as Hyunwoo turns it around for him to check it. The front page reads:

Kihyun blinks. He hadn't even noticed he’d stopped munching, which he resumes quickly enough to swallow and say, “I… I had no idea?”

“I doubt Muggles read the Prophet, so I’m not surprised,” Hyunwoo says, frowning. “Just glad you’re okay, really.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun breathes, smiling small. It’s a really nice feeling, in the midst of all this, to feel appreciated. “Although… Now that you mention it,” Kihyun frowns. “I’m starting to think the two people who accompanied me to Diagon Alley and… who’ve been with me since I had my magical awakening, so to speak… I think they were Aurors. At least they looked like what Namjoon described the other day.”

“Aurors? Huh,” Hyunwoo hums. “That would make sense, to keep you safe, and all. Funny they didn’t tell you…”

“You’re joking right?” Kihyun huffs a laugh. “Nevermind me, my parents would have exploded with worry, especially my mother… Although, I think they sort of knew? Maybe not--” Kihyun gestures to the paper, “About all this. But… something. Hm…” He frowns. “Do you think… I should be worried?”

“What? No, of course not,” Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Hogwarts is the safest place in the world. And I’m sure they’ll figure all this out and that Muggleborns aren’t being attacked or whatever. People just get scared easily, you know?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and little and looks down to his plate. “Tell me about it…”

“Hey! Hey!” Jooheon calls from the door at the start of the hall. He quickly runs all the way to where Kihyun and Hyunwoo are sitting and huffs as he tries to catch his breath. “The Quidditch try-outs start tomorrow! You guys wanna go take a look after class?”

Kihyun perks up. He’s heard everyone talk so much about Quidditch he thinks he might already know the rules by heart even though he’s never really actually seen the sport being played. He knows, though, because he’s seen it from one of the windows, that there is a Quidditch court not very far from the castle, wooden structures towering and shaping an oval stadium.

“Yeah!” Kihyun nods. “Of course. Right?” he asks, quickly turning to Hyunwoo, who nods enthusiastically with wide eyes.

“Yeah! We should get Hoseok, too, he loves the stuff even if he flinches all the time.”

“Nice! Then, tomorrow, after classes, we meet in the courtyard.”

“I’ll bring my binoculars!” Jooheon enthuses.

“You have binoculars?” Kihyun questions, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

Jooheon shrinks a little. “I like… bugs.”

“Bugs…?”

“Like, bees and stuff? Birds, too, so I have binoculars to watch them.” He pauses. “Don’t judge me, they’re cute.”

Kihyun laughs and shakes his head. “I’m not, I’m not.” He sighs and then looks up when the first bell rings, announcing the beginning of their morning classes. “Charms, right?” They’re still practicing Lumos and Nox, and Kihyun has particular difficulty getting his wand to stop flashing once it starts. He’ll get there, though. Hopefully before they move on to their next spell.


	3. Beyond Wit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to add another POV to the scramble.

The Ravenclaw common room is located in the Ravenclaw Tower and it’s wide and airy, decorated in blue, with mountain views, bookcases and a domed ceiling painted with stars.The ceiling, that’s Changkyun’s favourite. There is also a bronze, eagle shaped door knocker at the entrance that asks the entrant a riddle before permitting them to pass.

It’s a pain in the ass, most of the time. _‘Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure’_ until it includes climbing up a bunch of stairs to get to bed, and trying to outsmart a statue with only two brain cells left to juggle. Changkyun assumes that’s why their common room is the most like a library; because they use it as such. Most Ravenclaws just get their books, their needed resources, and come back here, so they can just go to bed when they’re done. 

Changkyun does that, too, except he’s always just lying on his back with a book, domed stars shining above him, or by the couch by the window, mountains in the distance. The presence of the book may be coincidental, though. It’s amazing how much these Ravenclaws study, and Changkyun struggles to keep his eyes on a page for more than a few minutes before losing interest. Like right now. So, he lets the book fall to his side, and just stares at the stars.

 _Pretty_.

“I’m bored,” he says, unaware and uncaring about whether anyone was even in the room to hear him or reply. It’s a fact, and he’s stating it. _He’s bored!_

“How witless of you!” says the sloping-shouldered figure of a ghost, currently popping half his body through the floor. He disappears before Changkyun can say anything at all, though, and Hyungwon scoffs in the vicinity.

Changkyun rolls his eyes and sits up. “I swear, some people think that the moment you’re bored you’ve somehow resigned yourself to a lack of knowledge or whatever. Like, no, my brain _isn’t_ a constant source of entertainment, and constantly trying to stuff facts in there is just exhausting.”

“Tell your father that,” Hyungwon huffs with a laugh, eyes seemingly not leaving the book he’s reading. Or, in this case, pretending to read. It’s not uncommon for him to fall asleep with his eyes open mid class, just so he can take a nap while pretending to pay attention.

“I want to live, thanks,” Changkyun says, rolling his eyes. “I swear, everyone is always complaining that he’s a stern teacher, like he isn’t an even sterner dad…”

“What about your mother?” Dami asks, as she reaches over to steal Changkyun’s book to take a peek at what he was reading. She’s a tiny little girl with a light caramel blonde coloured bob cut, the tiniest nose and the biggest eyes Changkyun has ever seen on a girl up until now.

“Dead,” Changkyun says, shrugs and smiles softly when he sees her face going sympathetic. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” He glances at his book now in Dami’s hands. “Want it? I’m bored with it, need to go look for something else.”

Dami takes a breath and reads, in a theatrical voice, _“The axial tilt and eccentricity of Earth (or Mars) are by no means fixed, but rather vary due to gravitational perturbations from other planets in the Solar System on a timescale of tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands of years.”_

“Aish,” Hyungwon whines, “I think my brain just shrank to the size of a green pea.”

“Back to normal, then,” Changkyun grins and then has to dodge the book Hyungwon throws at him. _Worth it_. “I’m going to the library. Need a charm for that bad aim of yours?”

Hyungwon gives him an even stare. But then Changkyun watches Hyungwon’s nose change a little and turn into one of a pig’s as he says in a very _oinky_ -like voice, _“Need a charm for that bad aim of yours?”_

“For someone who can literally turn into me, that’s a terrible impression,” Changkyun laughs. 

“Don’t give me ideas,” Hyungwon scoffs, face back to normal again. He crosses his arms and sinks in his chair, eyelids fluttering closed. “One day I might get bored enough to try on Im Changkyun’s shoes, who knows…”

Changkyun had no idea Hyungwon would be this silly when they met; they just sort of… kept hanging out after running into each other a few times, and now here they are. Friends. It’s nice. Especially because, despite appearances, Hyungwon is actually quite witty, too. And, very much like Changkyun, doesn’t like to boast about it in unnecessary ways but will always deliver when necessary.

“Why do people have to keep saying my full name,” Changkyun grumbles. 

Dami smiles a little and snaps the book closed, before turning around and walking towards one of the spots available on the sofa the girls have occupied for the afternoon. Hyungwon, however, doesn’t budge. Changkyun wouldn’t be surprised if he’d already fallen asleep. It’s a little annoying sometimes, because Changkyun likes to chat before he sleeps and Hyungwon is snoring not even five minutes after getting in bed.

Changkyun rolls his eyes fondly and leaves the dorm, hands in his pockets as he hums to himself. He needs to read a _story_ . Not facts all summed up and easy to understand, he wants a _story_. A story that matches the stone walls, a story that announces the cold days that approach, a story that encompasses the rhythm of his steps.

So he wanders through the library, fingers touching over the spines of books. Maybe all Ravenclaws are nerds, because it’s a great feeling. _That leather..._

He’s so distracted feeling the books that he startles when a whoosh of air rushes by. He looks up just in time to see the Hufflepuff Muggleborn running with a book in his hands. A book that he stops to put back on the shelf, taking the one right next to it and turning back around. He meets eyes with Changkyun, though, which isn’t exactly ideal. And, not exactly ideal either, smiles at him and, after some hesitation, walks closer.

It’s been days since they’ve last spoken. But that doesn’t seem to bother the curly haired, glasses boy, what with how quickly he skips the preamble and says, “We’re going to watch the Quidditch tryouts. Wanna come with?”

_What now?_

Changkyun blinks, confused mostly from feeling completely taken off guard. “We…?”

“Oh,” the boy frowns, holding the book in one arm, close to his chest, as he counts with his free hand, “Me, Hoseok, Jooheon and Hyunwoo.”

“Right,” Changkyun blinks. “Er… I mean, I was gonna go anyway so I guess…”

The boy blinks, too, and then smiles bright. “Oh! Nice! I, uhm, I have to go back to my room to leave this book and get Hoseok. We’re meeting up in a few, in the courtyard right outside the front door. You can bring your friend, er, Hyungwon? Yeah, you can bring him, too, if you’d like. The more the merrier.” The boy’s cheeks are so chubby that they dimple when he smiles after that verbal vomit. He doesn’t give Changkyun much to think on, though, giving him a wave and quickly turning around to rush somewhere. To his room, he’d said.

 _Well…_ _I guess I have plans, now_.

He doesn’t ask Hyungwon. Changkyun doesn’t want it to be a _thing_ . He’s fine going to the Quidditch tryouts with the Muggleborn boy and his friends, but he doesn’t want to make it a big deal or anything. Because it isn’t a big deal, but it’s a deal, and deals can be just about anything, so it’s fine as long as it isn’t a _big one_.

_Anyway…_

Changkyun stands outside the front door, dressed in a soft, warm hoodie, up over his cold ears as his eyes dart around. He’s not nervous or anything, but he doesn’t really understand _why_ the Muggleborn asked him to come. They’ve barely spoken, Changkyun hasn’t exactly approached him except for an awkward apology on his father’s behalf... Maybe the Muggleborn is just really nice? He’s Hufflepuff, after all, they… do that. They’re nice, they’re friendly. Not that the other Houses aren’t, but Hufflepuffs are definitely proud of this trait of theirs.

_Anyway!_

“Hey!” Changkyun hears, suddenly, from right behind him. “You actually came!”

Changkyun startles, wand sparking a little in his pocket. He turns around, sees the round-faced Muggleborn boy, whose… name escapes him. Yoo, Changkyun knows that. He knows ‘Yoo’, because his father made damn sure he knew it wasn’t a wizard’s name. Made sure the entire class knew it, too, actually…

“H-Hey,” Changkyun greets. “Was I not supposed to…?”

“You were,” the boy says, grinning when another boy throws an arm over his shoulders.

“I just bet you wouldn’t, so,” the new arrival says. “Jooheon. Nice to properly meet you.”

“You, too,” Changkyun smiles a little. _Jooheon?_ A Lee, or a Kim, maybe. There are so many of those, back from the old wizarding times, before other surnames started taking their place. “Sorry I lost you that bet. Hope there wasn’t much to it.”

Two other boys join them, just quietly bowing their heads at Changkyun. The four of them are still wearing their uniforms but Changkyun notes the scarfs tightly wrapped around their necks. The Muggleborn boy looks like he’s drowning in it, cheeks and glasses (and probably curls) keeping him afloat.

“Let’s go then,” Jooheon says, dragging the Muggleborn along. “Wanna race?” Jooheon asks the boy. “From the bridge to the Quidditch pitch?”

“You mean, wanna roll?” the boy giggles. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Come on, Joo, I’ll win you at a race,” one of the other boys, taller than all of them but not stretched like Hyungwon, says, stepping forward, Gryffindor scarf around his neck. 

Jooheon turns to look over his and the Muggleborn’s shoulders and smiles, letting go. “Oh, Hyunwoo, nice! From the bridge, then, come on, come on!”

They all follow Jooheon across the bridge, the other’s cloaks floating a little when they bounce around in excitement. Changkyun just wanders after them, arms crossed over himself. He’s just sort of _here_ , which is fine, it honestly is. He’s never really been one for any sort of spotlight, despite sometimes finding himself there.

When they reach the field after the bridge, Jooheon and Hyunwoo jump into a sprint down the hill. The grass barely reaches their heels but Changkyun can hear it rustling over their giggles that become distant the more they run. It’s to Changkyun’s surprise when the Muggleborn boy brings out his wand and holds it out, tracing a line slightly down to the right and then a shorter one to the left.

 _“Vemillious,”_ he whispers, and red sparks, much like tiny fireworks, start popping around his wand. He tilts back and then swings forward to throw the spell towards the other boys, making it explode in sparkly reds right behind Jooheon’s ass, who screams and starts running faster. “Oh,” the Muggleborn giggles devilishly, laughing even more when the other Hufflepuff boy laughs, too.

Changkyun gapes, because… Well, that’s not an _easy_ spell. As far as Changkyun knows, they only teach that in Fourth Year, and a Muggleborn-- _a Muggleborn!_ \--just--! Just did it for a joke! 

“Who taught you that?” Changkyun asks, eyes still a little wide and mouth open as he looks at the boy.

“Hm?” the Muggleborn looks back, cheeks puffed and eyes looking slightly like crescent moons. “Oh. The Red Sparks? I saw a student reading about it in the book _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ this morning during free period? And when he tried it, it looked pretty, so I asked him to teach me. I think my wand knows I like it, because I actually learnt it pretty fast,” he laughs.

It is true. If Changkyun really thinks about it, Kihyun always manages well with spells he thinks are pretty. The rest he sort of struggles with.

“It’s--” Changkyun blinks, trying to process it even as he says it. “A Fourth Year spell. That’s… Really good.”

The boy beams. “Thanks!”

They go down the hill, jumping around a little and kicking at the green grass, the Muggleborn happily talking to the other Hufflepuff. At some point, Changkyun catches their names; Kihyun and Hoseok, respectively. 

The Quidditch Training Pitch is located just ahead in the Hogwarts grounds. However, they quickly realize that everyone is at the actual stadium, probably because the Training Pitch does not have any goal hoops.

Quidditch is a simple game. There are only four positions, all for a good reason. The Chasers, who need to score goals with a Quaffle in the three goalposts protected by a Keeper from the other team. The Beaters, who try to stop the others with these dangerous (exciting, Changkyun always said), steel balls called Bludgers, that the Chasers have to out maneuver. And the Seeker… Well, Changkyun always thought that was a bit broken. One Snitch being worth 150 points? It could easily lose a team the game on pure luck. 

Despite that, Changkyun has always loved the sport, ever since he was little, on his first broomstick that only hovered a meter off the ground. He used a ball of yarn as a Quaffle, he remembers that. 

The Quidditch Stadium at Hogwarts is made of wood. Right now it’s undecorated, but whenever there’s a game on, Changkyun assumes it will host the colours of each House on all the wooden towers and spectator stands, which is where they sneak through, climbing a few flights of wooden stairs all the way to the benches. 

Changkyun takes the wind to the face the moment he steps out, but he has to admit that it is quite thrilling to stand up so high and have this amazing view of the entire court. He remembers going to games with his father, before, and get that same feeling, if not as strong. The participants look like ants on the grass in the middle of the field. They haven’t climbed onto their brooms yet, which means they arrived just in time to see the whole thing. And they have all afternoon. It’s Saturday, after all.

“Wah,” Kihyun goes, eyes wide behind his glasses. He almost trips on himself as he tries to both walk and stare at everything at once. “This--” he giggles, clinging to Hoseok in front of him and then jumping up a few more benches and leaving Hoseok behind to go to where Jooheon and Hyunwoo are bending over the final railing. “Is so big!”

“Oh, right,” Jooheon says, still huffing from running all the way here. He turns around, face glistening with sweat, to look at Kihyun. “Your first Quidditch experience, right?”

“Yep!”

“I will… be here,” Hoseok says, from a few chairs behind them, peeking out over the polished wood. He looks really pale, for some reason. Is he scared of heights? It would be funny if he were, considering the other boy, Hyunwoo, is leaning over the edge of the booth. 

“You know it doesn’t matter how far you fall, right?” Changkyun finds himself saying. This should help, right? “You reach terminal velocity at like, two, three stories, anything above that is just excessive. Not like you can fall _harder_.” 

Hoseok blinks at him with the widest eyes Changkyun as seen on anyone, ever. “What…?”

“Uhm.” Changkyun looks back to the front. “Nothing.” _That didn’t help_.

“We can’t tryout yet,” Hyunwoo sighs, leaning back away from the edge. “I want to, though.”

“Next year, next year,” Kihyun says, wiggles himself a little between Jooheon and Hyunwoo. “That’s what Professor Wood said, anyway. But yeah, you go. I’ll be here, cheering.”

Changkyun scoffs a small laugh at the image of Kihyun having been hit in the face with a broom during their first Flying class, and then goes a little red and sinks into his seat. _Whoops_. 

“I mean, uhm,” he says. “What’s Quidditch if there’s no one to watch it and cheer, right?”

Kihyun holds onto the wood railing and tips back to look at Changkyun upside down. “Right?” Kihyun smiles a little. “You look like a bat, eheh. Are you thinking of signing up next year as well?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, smiling and tilting his head. “Definitely.”

“Nice, I won’t be alone,” Hyunwoo says, pushes lightly at Kihyun but holds onto him with a small, mischievous smile. Kihyun just tips towards Jooheon and pushes him to the side with his weight.

“Gonk,” Kihyun giggles and then giggles again when Jooheon hisses and pushes him against Hyunwoo. “Wheeee! Eheh. Ah, what happens when our teams play against each other, though? I’ll have to cheer for the both of’em.”

_You’d never hear that from a Slytherin or a Gryffindor…_

“What’s ‘terminal velocity’?” Hoseok asks, a bit delayed in Changkyun’s opinion. Changkyun just laughs softly and shakes his head. There’s no point in frightening the poor guy even more.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Well,” Kihyun narrows his eyes, pulling himself back up and turning around to count with his fingers as he says, “Velocity means speed. Terminal means… the end? So… the end speed?”

“Pretty much,” Changkyun mumbles. _So he’s smart and does complicated spells? He could be in Ravenclaw..._

“Oh, did you see that?!” Jooheon enthuses, standing up and pointing. “That’s a good Keeper, he better make it in! Wow!”

Kihyun quickly jumps around to look at the field. “What! They’re up? Oh! They’re up!”

Changkyun hears himself giggle. It’s just funny, okay! He’s had this all his life, but look at how _excited Kihyun is!_ Not in a mean way, either. It’s just funny. Especially because… “You like flying?” Changkyun asks. “You’re not very good.”

The sound Kihyun makes sounds a lot like, “Geh,” when he shrinks a little where he is. He looks over his shoulder at Changkyun and smiles a little sheepishly. “It’s cool to watch… but no, I’m not very good at it, I guess…”

“I can teach you, if you want,” Changkyun says, before really realising it. “I, er, I’ve been flying my whole life, so…”

“Really?!” Kihyun beams at him. “Oh! That’d be cool!”

“S--Sure,” Changkyun says, blinking a little. _It shouldn't be a thing!_ _And you just made it a thing, Im Changkyun!_ “We’re not allowed to have brooms but I’m sure I can figure something out.”

“Must be nice,” Jooheon hums, and Changkyun hears the words ‘to be the privileged son of a teacher’ silently in his own head. He rolls his eyes. _It’s not_. But Jooheon has already moved on from that. “Oh, Ki, look!” He shakes a little at Kihyun’s shoulder. “He’s going to use the back of the broom--YES HE DID! LOOK AT THAT!”

“AAAH!” is the only sound Kihyun makes, jumping up and down, curls bouncing with him. “Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo, Nunu, Nunu, Nunu--” Kihyun _gonks_ the side of his head against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “What position will you take? Which one do you want? Think you can do that, too?”

“I wanna--” Hyunwoo sits up, puts his hands together like he’s holding a bat before hitting an invisible ball. A Beater, then. “Looks like fun.”

“Eh,” Kihyun says as he makes sparkly eyes at Hyunwoo. He quickly turns to Jooheon, though. “What about you, Joohoney? Will you give it a shot as well?”

“Ah, no,” Jooheon shakes his head. “Might want to--OH! THAT WAS GORGEOUS--” he clears his throat. “Apply for the Commentator position.”

Changkyun scoffs. “That makes sense…”

“Does it?” Kihyun asks without looking over, just tilting his head from side to side as if he’s thinking. “Hm…”

“He talks a lot and knows his stuff,” Changkyun mumbles.

“Can’t they put some benches on the ground?” Hoseok mumbles from behind them all. “I’m sure the view is just fine down there…”

“I’d try out for Keeper, though,” Changkyun adds. “It’s important, even if most people wanna be Beaters and Seekers and Chasers…”

“Because that’s the flashy stuff, right? Everyone wants the flashy stuff,” Kihyun says absently. “But that doesn’t mean the shadows don’t work as hard. I mean, a good Beater can save a game, from what I gather.”

“Or break a skull,” Jooheon says, sounds a little too delighted about it before shrinking again when Kihyun gives him a look. “What? It’s _Quidditch_.”

“Guess I should get good at mending spells, then,” Kihyun mumbles and Changkyun smiles a little. 

“You’d be good at those, I think,” Hoseok mutters.

“Really?” Kihyun asks, pushing himself away from the railing again and looking at Hoseok upside down. His curls really just go everywhere. “Why?”

“You’re soft,” Hoseok says.

“Yeah,” Changkyun agrees easily, blinking and refusing to look at any of them. But then the Chasers are up and all attention is on them as they fly in loops and twirls, tossing the Quaffle between them, showing off to get into the team.

The tryouts occupy them the entire afternoon, and by the time they’re on their way back, climbing the hill alongside the few others who went to watch the friendly games, the sun is already sinking low in the sky, closing in on the horizon. It’s way colder than when they left, and Changkyun kind of envies the scarfs Kihyun tightly rolls around the others’ necks. He literally made them all stop to fix their scarves because he’d noticed they were hanging a little. 

The courtyard by the entrance to the Great Hall is nearly empty, probably because it’s so cold. But the bells calling for dinner will soon ring loud and clear for everyone, so there’s no point in wandering too far.

“I’m going to go get my book,” Kihyun says cheerfully. “Seokie, do you need anything from our room? I’ll try to be quick.”

“I’m okay,” Hoseok smiles, much happier to be back on the ground. He looks to Changkyun and smiles. Odd, considering Changkyun hasn’t exactly been nice to him. “You have to go back to your table, right? The Houses always eat together.”

“Er,” Changkyun frowns. “Yeah, I do. Thanks for, er,” Changkyun glances around at all of them. He’s probably not what they expected. Certainly not as confident as he is with his friends, or as cool as people seem to think his quiet demeanor points to. But these guys are nice people. “Thanks for inviting me...”

“Eheh,” Kihyun grins, “Thanks for coming. It was fun. Well,” he turns around and starts running but still glances back and waves. “Bye, bye! See you at dinner, Seokie!” And there he goes, just a bunch of black with reddish curls on top, rushing to the dorms. 

Changkyun smiles at them all again before bowing his head in goodbye, simply turning to the Great Hall where he’ll just… sit and wait for Hyungwon or Dami or something. The rest of them stay outside, so they don’t see the way Changkyun startles when he sees his father looking at him, eyes dark and arms crossed over his chest. He definitely saw Kihyun just now. Definitely just saw that Changkyun had been with them. And that makes Changkyun’s blood run cold for a second.

“Making new friends?” his father questions, tone cold, eyes on the boys by the entrance.

“N--No,” Changkyun stutters and his father raises an eyebrow. “I was just…”

“You ought to be more careful. Or am I to assume it may have escaped your notice that one of those boys is a Muggleborn?”

“I knew,” Changkyun says, looking down as he wraps his arms a little tighter around himself. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again…”

“No, it won’t,” his father says. “Now move along. And wear your uniform to dinner next time.”

“I will,” Changkyun says, ducks his head and quickly walks into the hall, sitting down at the Ravenclaw table and taking a few steady breaths. He’d already said he’d teach Kihyun how to ride a broomstick… Why did he even say that? Of course his father wouldn’t let him be friends--not that they are!--with a Muggleborn.

They’re imposters, they’re weak, they’re filthy, they’re freaks of nature that’ll bring forth the demise of magic. That’s what his father said.

But he never mentioned that they also make fireworks.

The next day, Changkyun considers just ignoring the offer he made to Kihyun, to teach him how to fly, but that would be… rude, right? He should just tell him. But telling him is interacting with him which is exactly what he’s not _supposed_ to be doing. Even if he’s not entirely opposed to the idea, it’s not really up to him.

He wears his uniform to dinner, sits at his own table, so his dad says nothing.

And in the end, neither does Changkyun. He looks over to where Kihyun is sitting, happily stuffing his face with food, but quickly looks away and says nothing. 

He’s so in thought on the way back to his dorm, (without Hyungwon, who simply came in, took a bunch of food and left again) that he doesn’t pay attention to where he’s walking, and loses his balance completely as the stairs move. He feels a pair of small hands squeezing a little at his arm and sees a bunch of auburn curls before he sees Kihyun’s wide-eyed face.

“Woah, that was close,” Kihyun says softly, giggling a little. He quickly lets go of Changkyun’s arm, though, and bends down to pick up his book, which had probably fallen when they bumped into each other. “Sorry. I tripped…”

Because of course it’s the Muggleborn…

“It’s okay, I wasn’t paying attention,” Changkyun says, heart a little loud from the almost fall. “You okay..?”

“Yep,” Kihyun chirps, lightly kicking at one of the steps, “Stupid moving stairs.”

“Hey, Im!” someone calls from a few flights up, and Changkyun looks up to see some Ravenclaws he barely knows, snickering. “Glad you survived that!”

“Yeah, you could have been crushed under all that weight!”

_What?_

He looks at Kihyun, who suddenly just looks different, like his bubbly aura has been popped, lips but a thin line of his face, eyes just slightly wide but down, eyebrows a little furrowed.

Wait. Was that a joke about Kihyun? _What_? Why? Because he looks… Squishy?

The stairs take a silent few seconds to make the complete turn and click as they finally still. And, once they do, Kihyun quickly whispers, “See ya,” and rushes off, books between his arms.

Changkyun frowns, doesn’t look up when the boys call his surname out again. He wonders if this happens a lot, if Kihyun gets picked on like this. Changkyun’s father had done it because he’s a Muggleborn, but… he’s so _nice_ . _Even if you don’t like Muggleborns, why would you pick on someone so nice? And for what, looking a little different?_

Changkyun grumbles a little to himself, glaring when the eagle at the Ravenclaw dorms speaks.

“Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?”

“A circle has no beginning,” Changkyun mumbles, pushing the door open once it lets him. It’s busy, and by ‘ _busy’_ Changkyun means everyone is chatting amongst themselves, or reading and studying in silence. He doesn’t see Hyungwon until he gets to their room (shared with two other boys called Taehyung and Yoongi).

“Hey,” he greets, kicking his shoes off and under his bed before falling like a log onto his mattress.

“Hey,” Hyungwon says back. He looks like he’s ready for a funeral (his own), lying down on the bed like that, fingers crossed over his tummy, eyes absent on the curtains of his bed. “Took me ten minutes to get in. The food got cold.”

“That’s what you get for wanting to eat here,” Changkyun scoffs. “What was the question?”

“Take away the whole and some still remains. What is it?”

Changkyun scoffs. “Wholesome.”

“I hate you,” Hyungwon says so casually it doesn’t even sound heartfelt. It might have hurt a little if it did.

“Sure you do,” Changkyun says, and lies there for a few quiet moments, Hyungwon saying nothing. “Hey, you know that… Muggleborn kid? In Hufflepuff?” Changkyun asks, then.

“Yoo Kihyun?”

“Er,” Changkyun blinks. “Yeah. Him.”

“Yes, I know him. He was practicing some stupid spell this morning, almost caught fire. It was funny. Made for a good late breakfast.”

“You’ll never be on time for breakfast,” Changkyun scoffs, shifts a little. “Well, him. Do you think he’s, like…” Changkyun frowns. “Fat? And if so… how is that a bad thing?”

It’s the first time Hyungwon’s face changes, eyebrows furrowing a little as he stares at nothing. “Hm. I mean, he’s a bit round but… he just looks like a pot of honey, if you ask me. Or a really cute-looking hamster--don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“He is cute, though,” Changkyun frowns, sitting up. “I bumped into him on the way here and those jerks from next door made jokes at his expense. I don’t know, it kind of sucked.”

“He looks pretty fine, though, I mean, he looks healthy and all that? Wish I could borrow some of it, to be honest.”

“Me too, you’re the least huggable person I’ve ever met.”

Hyungwon huffs a laugh. “Bold of you to assume I’d let you hug me.”

 _Ouch_. “Fair…”

“Maybe they just make fun of him because they’ve been given room to do so. He’s a Muggleborn, people already sneer at him for it, so anything is just an extra, really.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, huffs a small breath and looks around. “Have you seen Yeontan?”

“Hm, let me think…” Hyungwon breathes, eyes closing for a moment. He looks like he’s just going to fall asleep but then he says a dry, “No.”

“Thanks,” Changkyun scoffs, gets up to check under Taehyung’s bed. Taehyung is not really allowed to keep the owl here, but it’s small and it sleeps under his bed. As it’s doing right now. _Great,_ Changkyun’s cat hasn’t decided to nibble on it today, it seems. It’s a constant fight, sometimes, between those two; the owl fights back, though, and Changkyun’s cat is just an idiot Bombay cat, black with bright yellow eyes, a spot of white fur in the middle of its chest. It’s called Oreo. And, funnily enough, Taehyung’s owl is called Milk. _What an ordinary name for an all white owl._

Changkyun goes back to his bed, takes his journal out of his bedside drawer and opens it on a new page to write:

Changkyun frowns at the page and tears it out of the book before he can reread it and second-guess it, rolling it up and tying it to Milk’s leg. The little owl stirs, before Changkyun scratches at its head.

“Take it to Yoo Kihyun, okay?” he whispers to the owl, that hoots softly before ruffling its feathers, stepping out from under the bed and flying out of the open window.

Was that stupid? Probably. But Changkyun isn’t keen on making the boy think Changkyun is part of the small group of students who dislike Kihyun on principle. And his father won’t exactly be checking every owl flying around Hogwarts.

Changkyun doesn’t hear from Kihyun for a while. And even though Kihyun smiles at him whenever they meet eyes in class, he doesn’t really try to start a conversation. This goes on for the entirety of September and then, of October. It’s not exactly the end of the world, though, but it’s a little sad. Especially because people still make fun of Kihyun for no reason and no one, not even Kihyun himself, does anything about it.

It doesn’t even seem to matter that Kihyun is actually quite good at Charms even though he sucks at Transfigurations. He’s got his fate traced at D.A.D. Arts (Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught by Changkyun’s father), but he still tries. Nevermind Flying classes, though. Him and Hoseok are the laughing stock whenever they get on a broom.

Changkyun sort of excels at everything Kihyun doesn’t, though.

Transfigurations might be Kihyun’s downfall, as he’s still not managed to transform anything into anything else, but it’s easy for Changkyun. He’s not entirely sure why, except for truly understanding the mechanics behind it. That can’t _really_ be all of it, but still, Changkyun is good. And he sees the looks on peoples faces when he gets on a broom and flies, like it’s effortless. And that, at least, feels true. It is effortless. It’s like having a set of wings and all Changkyun needs to do is think, and he flies. 

And again, Changkyun wants to help Kihyun. Changkyun wonders if that’s something his mother left him with; kindness and compassion. She was a teacher here, too, apparently, but Changkyun doubts she was in the way his father is. She taught Charms, ironically enough. Maybe she would have liked Kihyun. He’s good at Charms, so… probably.

As the end of the month approaches, though, so do the festivities, and thoughts shift here and there. Changkyun loves Halloween. It’s funny, because his father hates it, for some reason. But Changkyun is actually excited to go down for dinner, having heard of the floating pumpkin lanterns, the extravagant foods and spooky magics. Even Hyungwon looks like he’s in a really good mood, smiling to himself.

Maybe not many people know this, but Halloween (or Hallowe’en) is a contraction of _All Hallows’ Evening._ It’s a fact Hyungwon doesn’t tire of sharing around, sliding a “Did you know…” into every single new conversation he starts.

No one is disappointed by the feast they find in the Great Hall when the bells ring for dinner; the place is festooned with sweets-filled pumpkins, bats, orange streamers, water snakes, goblets of coloured gummies and all sorts of Halloween-related decorations. Some pumpkins are flying up and down in the air, and the enchanted ceiling seems to be brewing a dry thunderstorm. Even the ghosts are present, nearly all of them, actually.

Everyone sits at their respective tables, talking loudly and cheering as they dig into the food. A few First Years at the Slytherin table are having yet another food fight. The ones at the Gryffindor table are quietly eating while their seniors boast about something Changkyun can’t quite catch. And then there’s Kihyun, at the Hufflepuff table, eating as he practices the spell they’ve been reading about for the past two weeks; _Wingardium Leviosa._

Hyungwon is busy throwing around facts about Halloween, so Changkyun just smiles and watches Kihyun. It’s going quite well, he manages to lift a slice of cake for a moment and then shrieks when it falls into someone else’s cup and splashes juice everywhere. No one gets mad at him, though, they all just laugh even though Kihyun looks very put off by his own mistake.

Changkyun bites at his lip to fight off a smile, taking out his wand discreetly and whispering, “ _Tergeo_ ,” and grinning a little when he watches the juice evaporate off Kihyun (and everyone else in the splash zone), quickly putting his wand away.

 _Wasn’t me_.

After the feast, there’s a small spectacle made by the Hogwarts ghosts, who pop out of the walls and do formation gliding, making everyone shiver at the cold-like woosh as they phase through every single student. It feels like being dunked into a bath of freezing water, but it makes Changkyun laugh. 

Before everyone leaves, the Headmaster stands up to make an announcement. He quickly passes the word to the Deputy Headmaster, who brings out a list and looks up, smiling as he walks towards the center of the platform right before the few stairs that lead to the teachers’ table.

“Everyone,” he starts, “In two weeks we’ll be hosting our first Quidditch game. A list with the matches will be given to each team captain and will also be posted outside, at the entrance to the Great Hall. As it is, however, I take this opportunity to announce the two teams that will be competing in two weeks, on the 9th, a Saturday afternoon.” The Deputy Headmaster takes a breath and glances down to the list, smiling a little when everyone starts whispering. “Ravenclaw,” he announces first, and everyone on the Ravenclaw table cheers, including Changkyun who is now incredibly excited, “Against…” A pause. “Slytherin.”

The Slytherin table is just as loud, but seeing how so many Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors roll their eyes when they cheer, makes Changkyun laugh. It’s on the way back to the dorms, though, that Changkyun crosses paths with a group of Hufflepuffs and hears Kihyun’s voice in the middle of the others’.

“I’ll be cheering for Ravenclaw,” he says.

“What, why? I mean, same… but--”

“I have a friend there. I don’t know anyone in Slytherin, so… What’s the point?”Changkyun stops walking, someone actually bumping into him but-- _Friend? That couldn’t possibly be me._ So Changkyun shakes his head and keeps walking. Wouldn’t matter if it was. But Kihyun is apparently just _like that_.

The excitement lights up the castle, in a way. Everyone is so much happier. It’s all just about a sport but Changkyun _gets it_. He’s part of it, even, brandishing a Ravenclaw flag, a black raven charmed onto his cheek in the Muggle way, so it doesn’t move. 

“Wonnie!” Changkyun yells (warns) before jumping at Hyungwon’s back to jump up and cling. He’s in a good mood, he might as well test the limits of this friendship. “Quidditch!”

“Ugh,” Hyungwon groans, bending like he’s going to break. “Yeah, yeah, Quidditch.” He doesn’t make to shove Changkyun away, though, and simply keeps on walking , although now he looks like he’s dragging the world’s weight behind him. “It’s at 3 o’clock, right? Think they sell snacks there or should I fetch something beforehand?”

“All you care about is sleeping and eating,” Changkyun teases, pulling lightly at a curl. It’s curly again today, Hyungwon’s hair. “Make it bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue.”

“And _why_ would I do that?”

“Ravenclaw!” Changkyun says, whines a little, really. “Because Ravenclaw, Wonnie!”

A few Slytherin pass them by and snicker. One of them, the blonde haired boy with a devilish grin, says, “Them baby crows.”

“We’re _eagles_ ,” Changkyun grumbles, letting go to stand on his own next to Hyungwon, who’s suddenly frowning at the retreating group of Slytherins. “I think we should get the snacks if you want them.”

“Hm, maybe, yes,” Hyungwon says. And, when Changkyun looks, Hyungwon’s hair is blue, like the blue of Ravenclaw. “Let’s go, then. I want to arrive earlier so we can claim a good spot.”

Changkyun pouts. _He did it!_ He tugs at Hyungwon’s robes, though, to drag him along, swishing at his flag as they walk. “I’m kind of glad I’m not a Metamorphmagus. I wouldn’t be as calm about it as you are.”

“Why not?” Hyungwon question with remarkable disinterest. 

Changkyun shrugs. “Looks like fun.” Changkyun waves at Dami and Eunbin as they pass, and then sees Kihyun, Hoseok and Jooheon, quickly followed by Hyunwoo, on their way to the courtyard, probably already on their way to the Quidditch field. 

Kihyun actually looks at Changkyun, probably felt him staring. But instead of looking away after a smile, Kihyun quietly reaches into his cloak and brings out a tiny handmade Ravenclaw flag, just blue cloth with a weird looking eagle (but still an eagle) embroidered on it. ‘I made it,’ Kihyun mouths, eyes like crescent moons behind his glasses.

Changkyun smiles back with a little wave of his own flag and a thumb’s up. And Kihyun seems perfectly happy with that, beaming a little before turning back to his friends and following after them.

Hyungwon gets a lot of snacks. Way too many, actually. But they quickly make their way to the Quidditch stadium, rushing down the hill as they try to pass a few groups of students, in hopes they won’t steal their seats (the best seats). Hyungwon suggests one of the towers, so they climb all the way there and sit near the railing, close to a few other Ravenclaws. An older boy even ruffles at Changkyun’s hair, but Changkyun wiggles away to the other side of Hyungwon, using him like a shield. _Could he turn into a shield, though…? Mm_.

“There’s no way they’ve practised enough,” Changkyun muses to himself about twenty minutes later and a lot of small talk later, glancing around the pitch and--honestly, it’s like Kihyun is suddenly everywhere, but he spots him among his friends, a corndog in hand that he keeps wiggling around as if it’s a wand, as the players walk out on the field.

Everyone cheers when the players take flight, circling around the field and making a woosh as they pass close by Changkyun’s front seat. He literally feels the wind on his face. There’s a lot of players mounted on Nimbus series brooms (Changkyun had to leave his at home), but there are also quite a few imported Firebolt Supremes, which were used by the Bulgarian National Team in the last Quidditch World Cup.

Only Slytherin riding those, mostly. Only, actually. _A bit unfair, if you think about it…_

“HELLO,” a sudden loud voice shouts through the speakers, “WELCOME TO HOGWARTS’ FIRST QUIDDITCH GAME OF THE SEASON! TODAY’S GAME, RAVENCLAW VERSUS SLYTHERIN!”

The crowd cheers, the players keep flying in circles around the field. It’s a nice day out, the sky is blue (duh-uh), the grass is green (duh-uh-uh) and the stadium is decorated in the colours of each house. Ravenclaw’s players host the blue and silver, their cloaks matching the sky. Meanwhile, Slytherin’s players host the green and silver, cloaks matching the blooming grass.

“THE PLAYERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS--” _they do --“AS MISTER WOOD STEPS OUT ONTO THE FIELD TO BEGIN THE GAME!”_

On the field, there’s a wiggling box, Bludgers probably ready to fly up, which they do when Professor Wood kicks lightly at the box and it cracks open. Changkyun only sees the Golden Snitch for a split second before it disappears. And in the next minute, Professor Wood throws the Quaffle up in the air and the game begins.

“REMEMBER, THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS! THE SEEKER WHO CATCHES THE SNITCH, ENDS THE GAME!”

“I think I will be deaf by the time this is over,” Hyungwon says, close to Changkyun’s ear. It makes him startle, laughing at himself as he pushes a finger into Hyungwon’s ear. “Stop that!”

“Ehehe,” Changkyun giggles.

“RAVENCLAW HAS THE QUAFFLE! HOLLAND MOVES FAST BUT--OH, BARELY DODGES THAT BLUDGER BY TUAN, FANTASTIC MOVE! HE PASSES THE QUAFFLE TO MOON, TO JANG--NO, BACK TO MOON AND SHE SCORES!!! TEN ON THE BOARD FOR RAVENCLAW!”

“Wow, that was fast,” Changkyun gapes, as the crowd cheers so loud Hyungwon winces, but Changkyun shakes at him until he laughs and cheers along. Changkyun glances over out of curiosity, and Kihyun is wiggling his handmade Ravenclaw flag like his life depends on it as he seems to shout, and so does Jooheon next to him.

It looks like fun. There’s nothing wrong with spending time with Hyungwon, it’s actually really nice being around someone so calm and lowkey, but… It just looks like _fun_ , being over there.

“SLYTHERIN TAKES POSITION OF THE QUAFFLE! IT’S SWINGING! THE QUAFFLE IS SWINGING! AND THEY’RE GOING TO--NO! THE KEEPER SAVES THAT ONE!”

“Is this what you want to tryout for?” Hyungwon shouts over the crowd so Changkyun can hear him. It’s funny to hear him shouting, his voice scratches a little.

“YEP!” Changkyun grins wide. “LOOKS FUN, RIGHT?”

“Looks troublesome,” Hyungwon mumbles but Changkyun just whoops, waving his own flag.

The game goes on and Ravenclaw takes the lead with 70 points while Slytherin stays behind with only 30. At some point, it almost looks like Slytherin shortens that gap, but Ravenclaw quickly scores twenty more points. It all comes crashing down, though, when the Slytherin seeker catches the Golden Snitch and the game ends with Slytherin at 210 points and Ravenclaw at 110.

“SEE?! It’s _broken!_ ” Changkyun yells so loud his voice breaks. “GAME’S BROKEN!!!”

Hyungwon shoves his hands to his ears, eyes narrowed. “They’ll be so obnoxious about this… Stupid Slytherins…”

“Ugh, I know,” Changkyun groans, aims his flag at the closest Slytherin, chucks it and quickly ducks out of sight. Take that, snakes. “Come on, come on, ehehe,” Changkyun giggles, tugging at Hyungwon’s sleeve.

They manage to avoid the groups of Slytherins that sprout all over the place. But they can’t avoid the huge Slytherin flag that gets shoved in their faces by a groups of First Years, two Griffindors and a couple of Slytherins, one of them being the blonde boy Changkyun keeps seeing around.

“Baby crows, baby crows, baby crows,” the blonde boy sing-songs.

“Shitty snakes, shitty snakes,” Changkyun sings back, sticking out his tongue. “And it’s an _eagle_ !” Because even though ravens are quite smart, Ravenclaw’s emblem is an eagle, _which soars where others cannot climb._

The boy gapes, like he can’t really believe it, giving Changkyun enough time to start running away. Just in case. The crowd is still quite big so he weaves through it, Hyungwon’s sleeve in his hand.

“I am not looking forward to classes this week,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“You’re not the only one,” Changkyun says, ruffling at Hyungwon’s still blue hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll win all the games once I’m in the team.”

“That better be true.”

Classes are actually made quite bearable. The second game happens two weeks later, and Gryffindor wins against Hufflepuff. It’s funny, because Kihyun seems as happy about Gryffindor winning as he’d be about Hufflepuff winning. But Changkyun doesn’t get to ask him about it, mostly because they don’t talk.

December quickly approaches. And, once it arrives, Hogwarts is coated with white during one freezing night. Everyone seems happy about it (except Hyungwon, because his socks get wet from the snow that gets into his shoes). And maybe because it’s cold, or maybe because it’s an actual thing (one Changkyun hadn’t seen before), Kihyun starts walking around with a tiny owl on his head.

It’s the absolute cutest thing. The owl looks almost the same colour as Kihyun’s hair, and sometimes, all Changkyun can see are two big eyes just staring out at the world. The best, though, is that the owl seems to mimic Kihyun’s expressions just fine. Even Hyungwon laughs about it once or twice.

However, December doesn’t only mean snow time, it also means Christmas time. And Changkyun hates Christmas. At least this year he can spend it at Hogwarts. 

Before, it was just… cold nights alone, either because his father stayed at the school and just left him at home, or because Changkyun simply didn’t want to approach the man. It’ll never be the way it should be, so there’s really no point. He usually gets a present, though. Not a surprise, either, nothing he’d be so happy to get from someone who knew him. Nah, his father asks what he wants, and gets it for him. It’s good, because, duh, Changkyun gets something he wants, but…

That’s not really the point of it all. Not from what Changkyun understands, and sees in others.

Everyone leaves for Christmas, though. And the following two weeks will be the emptiest Changkyun will ever see Hogwarts be. It will be quiet, but lonely. Taehyung, Yoongi, Dami, Hyungwon… They’re all going home. And it’s on the day when everyone is leaving that Changkyun sees Kihyun again, an owl nestled over his head and a huge bag being pulled behind him.

Kihyun sees Changkyun, too, and seems to hesitate, mouth opening as if to call for him. He doesn’t, though. He stays quiet. Just smiles small and waves a little. Changkyun makes to raise his hand, but stops, quickly puts it behind his back when he sees his father standing there, behind Kihyun as he escorts the students.

_I’m sorry..._

Kihyun’s smile dims a little and he lowers his hand. He looks down at his feet and then reaches up for the tiny owl, that nibbles on his finger, as he turns around and walks away, dragging his big bag behind him.

Maybe if Kihyun had answered his silly message so long ago, Changkyun would have replied, too, and then Kihyun, and so on, so forth… But that’s a bit too much to ask, right? Must be.

Changkyun turns when Hyungwon walks past, falling into step with him.

“Have fun in London,” Changkyun sighs, as if deep in the throes of woe. “I will be here… Withering.”

“Don’t wither too much,” Hyungwon mutters. “I’ll be bored throughout the entire second semester if you do.”

Changkyun smiles. “I’ll miss you, too, Wonnie.”

“I’ll bring you something,” Hyungwon mutters. “Mom likes those Muggle souvenirs. So… Just don’t tell your dad I gave it to you. I quite like living and I love being left alone during Dark Arts’ class.”

Changkyun perks up a little. Muggle things. They’re interesting, but Changkyun has never had anything Muggle before. He wasn’t allowed. Still isn’t…

“Yes, please! He won’t ever know, for my own sake. Please, please, please.”

Hyungwon glances over and smiles a little, reaching over Changkyun’s shoulders to give him a half hug and a squeeze before letting go. It makes Changkyun’s chest go a little warm, even as he fights the urge to flinch away. “See you in January, Kyun.”

“See ya… I’ll write if I get bored,” Changkyun says, punching softly at Hyungwon’s skinny arm. “Don’t grow too tall.”

“I’ll try.”


	4. Warm Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone judges, but everyone judges for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all had a good Christmas (if you celebrate it)!!!

Changkyun reads, and reads, and reads. He finds spells to practise, searches through the castle for anything interesting (finds a secret passageway, but has been too scared to see where it goes), and reads some more. They're all storybooks. Except for the Muggle Studies textbook he reads through cover to cover (it’s interesting). He asks the librarian for a Muggle story book, then. They have other stories, set in their world, and even stories set in _other_ lands, with _other_ magic. Changkyun even gets his dad to let him get his present a little earlier (the newest Firebolt; he saw, he _wanted_ ) and gets permission to use it inside the Quidditch pitch. 

Maybe there are advantages to having a parent as a Hogwarts teacher… Not enough, but a few.

Christmas itself is… Well, at least it’s pretty. The Great Hall is decorated with frosted trees, lights, baubles, candles, and the tables absolutely laden with food. There are very few people staying, and none of them First Years, so Changkyun sits alone, tries to see how much mashed potato he can get into his mouth before it starts squeezing itself out of his tips. _Great image there, Changkyun_.

He almost chokes on his mashed potatoes once (what a way to go), but keeps reading his book as he casually shovels food into his mouth. Did magic make this food delicious but unappetizing or is Changkyun just a bottomless pit? Who knows.

 _“There, peeping among the cloud-wrack above a dark tower high up in the mountains, Sam saw a white star twinkle for a while”_ Changkyun reads to himself. _“The beauty of it smote his heart, as he looked up out of the forsaken land, and hope returned to him. For like a shaft, clear and cold, the thought pierced him that in the end the Shadow was only a small and passing thing: there was light and high beauty for ever beyond its reach.”_

Changkyun looks up and doesn’t see his father anywhere. It’s the only reason he feels comfortable enough to read this book. A Muggle wrote it, after all.

It’s late when he lifts his head, sees the food gone and the people with it. The candles shine as they will through the night, and the ceiling glitters with stars that look like they’re shining in from the actual sky up above, if not for a very surrealistic swirling galaxy that passes. Changkyun thinks it’s pretty, and sees the stars glow a little brighter. 

Curfews aren’t as strict during holidays, but Changkyun still gets going, before his brain backfires on him and he can’t get into his own dorm. Today’s riddle is, ‘What has an eye, but cannot see?’

“Storms, needles, take your pick.”

The door opens without any protest and Changkyun manages to go inside. Before it closes behind him, though, he feels a sudden rush of cold. He glances back over his shoulder and sees a silvery ghost, seemingly looking at him while still maintaining a certain distance, slowly fading into a wall. Changkyun had heard of the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, but he’d never actually seen it, or her, in this case. She’s very pretty, like an aunt Changkyun remembers from childhood, with long black hair, big eyes and an old-timey dress.

“Helena?” Changkyun asks, blinking. It’s a theory he’s always had, ever since his father told him about the Grey Lady. Simply on a hunch. Simply because he thought the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower had to be Ravenclaw, right? And if not Rowena, then...

The ghost phases through the wall but a voice still echoes, “You know my name…?”

“I guessed,” Changkyun smiles, swallowing a little and holding the book to his chest as he walks further inside and the door finally closes. 

“Not many people take such wild guesses and get them right the first time,” the voice, soft, hushed like a quiet breeze, says. “And now I am at a disadvantage.”

Changkyun smiles again, slowly sitting down, legs crossed, on the big blue couch in front of the fireplace. “Changkyun. I’m happy to meet you. I never thought I would.”

“People aren’t nice,” the voice says, and Helena reappears by the farthest wall, away from Changkyun. She looks mistrustful, even her expression is soft but guarded.

“The Hufflepuffs are quite nice,” Changkyun smiles, tilting his head. “Have you tried visiting them?”

“No. Have you?”

Changkyun bites at his lip. “I’ve met some… They’re nice even when people aren’t nice to them.”

“Perhaps. But they judge just as much as everyone else.”

“Everyone judges, but everyone judges for different reasons.”

Helena floats towards the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and stares at it. “Do you know of her?”

“Far less than you,” Changkyun says, curiously watching the Grey Lady. She turns to look at him, eyes narrowing a little. Changkyun knows that the Grey Lady doesn’t speak to anyone that isn’t either a ghost or a Ravenclaw. But, even so, it’s a privilege to be talking to her so freely like this, and Changkyun knows that.

“Have you heard… of the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw?”

Changkyun perks up. Of course he has. He’s been reading about it since he was five. It’s a lost treasure, said to grant people additional wisdom just from wearing it. Of course he’s _heard of it_. “I have, it’s--it’s real?”

“I stole it,” Helana says, “So it must be. I sought to make myself cleverer, better than my mother, Rowena, ever was. I ran away with it, but my mother never admitted to this, pretended she had it with her all along.”

“It’s said she died of heart ache…” Changkyun frowns. “From losing you or from losing the Diadem, do you think?”

Helena’s face darkens a little and she floats slightly away. “Who knows… She sent a man who had long loved me, knowing he wouldn’t rest until he found me. But I refused. Just as I always refused his advances on me. And, mad with anger, he stabbed me in a fit of rage with a knife. After seeing what he had done, remorsefully perhaps, he stabbed himself to death.”

Changkyun frowns, arms wrapping a little tighter around himself. “I can’t imagine he ever loved you, then,” Changkyun mumbles. “No fit of rage would be strong enough if he did.”

“Love is a mysterious magic,” Helena says. “It affects everyone differently and it can corrupt even the best soul of all. I have never found true love, for I never found anyone who lived up to my standards. But for that I am glad, despite knowing its knowledge will forever remain a mystery to me, I wouldn’t seek to fall prey to the fire it sparks within.”

Changkyun licks his lips, swallows. “Your mother loved you, at least. It’s one of my comforts, knowing that, at some point in time, I had someone who actually loved me.”

“You’ve lost your mother,” Helena says, now floating closer. It's not a question. Her waist-length hair and floor-length robes give her a nice appearance, but she also looks haughty and proud, like most Ravenclaws do, in fact.

“So have you,” Changkyun smiles small. “But we still think of them. That matters.”

“Perhaps.” Helena floats even closer and then quietly sits next to Changkyun. “Will you keep my name a secret?”

“Of course,” Changkyun smiles over at her. He’s not even touching her but she feels cold. Her presence itself _is_ like a blizzard. “Maybe one day you’ll let me see that Diadem you ran away with,” Changkyun teases, a little carefully.

“Or maybe not,” she says, smiling just a little, too, before whooshing backwards and vanishing through a wall. “Good night, Changkyun,” her voice still whispers.

“Good night, Helena,” Changkyun says under his breath, before taking another small one and standing up. He might just finish this book before he’s tired, after all.

The new semester starts with a loud avalanche of students walking into Hogwarts. Changkyun waits around the Great Hall area, trying to spot Hyungwon but finding Jooheon and Hyunwoo first.

“Hello,” Jooheon greets with a smile as he passes by. Hyunwoo just nods in acknowledgment just as Jooheon adds, “Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year,” Changkyun smiles, waving small even as the other two keep walking.

Hyungwon shows up not long after, shoving a chunky letter against Changkyun’s chest. When Changkyun opens it later in their room, he finds a postcard with the Tower Bridge on it and the words, ‘Blablablablabla blabla bla’ written on the back. There’s also a strange looking thing that Hyungwon explains to be a keychain, with a red telephone post swinging from a loop with a chain.

“I don’t have any keys,” Changkyun pouts. “I love it.”

“You can just hang it anywhere, really,” Hyungwon says from his bed, back already turned to Changkyun. _He’ll be asleep in less than five minutes, for sure._

“It was so boring without you, and then you come back and bam, you’re gone again.”

“Mmm,” Hyungwon says, already muffled by sleep. “I’m not wasting… hours of sleep just to emotionally engage with you. You should sleep, too. Classes. Tomorrow.” 

Changkyun grumbles because… Yeah, Hyungwon is right. If they both sleep now, maybe, just _maybe_ , Changkyun can get Hyungwon up for breakfast at the _right time_.

He doesn’t.

Some things never change. So, everything Changkyun eats, he takes one of for Hyungwon, on a separate plate next to his. He used to have to explain it, but now people just know; that’s Hyungwon’s plate, _no touchy_. There’s bacon, eggs, fried sausages, fried tomatoes, pickles (he saves a few extra for Hyungwon), toast with butter, spring rolls and, to drink, pumpkin juice, coffee, tea of all kinds and milk.

Mail time comes before Changkyun can finish his food, owls of all shapes and sizes flying into the Great Hall and dropping letters and boxes in the respective owners’ hands. Changkyun usually _only_ receives the daily newspaper, which comes with his father’s black owl. Today, however, in the middle of the chaos (what with the owl that bumps against the cheese tray on the Slytherin table), a tiny brown owl, with strikes of white and the biggest eyes ever, trots over the Ravenclaw table while holding in its beak a tiny box, with a letter attached to it. It diligently jumps over the food without touching it, clearly unable to fly but flapping its wings whenever it jumps. 

It’s the cutest thing, and it takes Changkyun a second to recognise the little creature; he’s seen it before, covered in curls.

He reaches out to beckon the little owl over, smiling when it hops into his hand. “Hello,” Changkyun says, scratching at the owl’s head. It closes its eyes and drops the box and the letter on Changkyun’s plate, nearly into his eggs. “Thank you,” Changkyun says, reaching for the box first. He starts unwrapping it and the little owl flies in short increments, hopping from table to head to table back over to the Hufflepuff table, Changkyun following it with his eyes.

Kihyun has his cheeks floating in the air with food, but he still greets his owl and lets it hop onto his head. He sneaks it a treat and the owl happily nibbles on it.

The box doesn’t make any noise when Changkyun carefully shakes it, glancing at the teacher’s table. His father looks distracted, but Changkyun still moves the box to his lap once he opens it and sees…

A thing.

A Muggle thing? It has to be, Changkyun has never seen anything like it before. It’s a… glass bowl? With little ceramic birds inside it, perched on a branch, and also outside on top and on the base next to the decorative holly leaves.

“Oh,” Taehyung says next to Changkyun, the sound of his munching echoing around. “That’s a, uhm, what was it, snowglobe! Yes. If you shake it,” Changkyun does, “See? It snows. Cool, huh?” Taehyung asks, forgetting to swallow before he smiles.

Changkyun pouts at the Snowglobe. It’s pretty. He doesn’t really know what the point of it is, but it’s pretty, so he’ll keep it, put it on his bedside table and shake it every now and then. That’s point enough.

“Yeah, I like it,” Changkyun smiles back to Taehyung. He’s an odd one, but Changkyun quite likes him. He’s never mean, never loud, just odd but in a soft, harmless, eccentric sort of way. And he’s smart--Changkyun has seen him in classes, finishing the spells before pretty much anyone else.

Changkyun reaches for the letter, then, carefully opening it as not to tear it. The paper is decorated with birds, too, european robins seemingly flying all over the place between the borders. The handwriting is small but curvy, and it reads:

Changkyun pouts, glancing back over to the Hufflepuff table. He watches Kihyun’s curly hair bounce as he nods at whatever Hoseok is saying, glasses on the tip of his (pointy) nose. And when Jooheon and Hyunwoo move from their table to sit near Kihyun, they get handed small presents as well. Jooheon gets a small book about bees and Hyunwoo gets a fluffy small bear plushie.

Hoseok quickly shows them the present Kihyun got him, fluffy white mittens. They make Hoseok’s hands look particularly smaller than they are, but they seem warm and Kihyun seems proud of it.

Changkyun is not entirely sure how to feel about being remembered by someone he barely talked to, but it’s nice. Especially because, yes, this was just a random present (probably because of Christmas), but he’s getting it now, a few weeks before his birthday. And he’s never gotten birthday presents, not really. His dad always just gave him money and told him to ‘be wise’.

He’ll write something back. He’ll think of something nice to do for Kihyun, or something to give him back. But still, he wishes he could just go over and say thank you. Instead, he shakes the snowglobe and watches the little white snowflakes fly around. 

Yeah, he’ll think of something.

“Changkyun?” Taehyung asks, and Changkyun blinks, looking up. 

“Mm?”

“Are you doing that?”

“What--?” Changkyun asks but looks around, sees the snowflakes falling from the ceiling onto Kihyun and his little group of friends.

 _Oh no_. Stupid enchanted ceiling.

“Heh?” comes Kihyun’s voice. He’s looking up. “Why? What’s happening?”

“This is bad luck,” Jooheon says, suddenly hyperaware.

Changkyun shrinks a little, ears red. _Stop snowing, stop it!_

Suddenly, it starts pouring.

“Ahhhhh!” everyone screams in the Hufflepuff table, Kihyun nearly falling back when he tries to run away. Even the owl looks mildly upset, frowning at nothing with its wings raised in some sort of disgust because it’s wet.

Changkyun quickly stuffs the snowglobe back into the box, grabs it and the letter, moves Hyungwon’s plate over to Taehyung (“Please keep that for him.”) and rushes out of the Great Hall.

“I need your help,” Changkyun says as he steps in front of Hyungwon after their morning classes, eyes all big and pleading. 

“Sounds serious,” Hyungwon mutters. “Can we… walk and talk or…? I don’t want to be late for lunch.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and steps aside, walking with Hyungwon as he explains, “I need another broom.”

“First Years aren’t even allowed to have brooms, and you want _another broom?”_

“Yes,” Changkyun says, “I promised someone I’d give them flying lessons but I have to do it somewhere where no one will see.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at nothing. “Sounds terribly complicated.”

“It’s not, I just need another broom. Please? Please, please, please?”

“Alright, alright,” Hyungwon grumbles. “I’ll… see what I can do.”

Changkyun smiles wide, reaching out to squeeze Hyungwon’s arm. “Thank you! I’ll help with your History of Magic essay, promise.”

“If you break that promise, I’ll turn into you and get in trouble.”

“That is… Terrifying, thanks.” Changkyun squints, poking Hyungwon’s cheek. “Is this what you really look like? I’ve heard theories. You could look like a frog and we’d never know.”

“My true form is actually half goat, half mermaid,” Hyungwon says way too casually. He shrugs. “You can imagine how difficult that makes it for me to walk. So, I just walk around looking like this.”

“Riiiiiiiiiight,” Changkyun draws out. “That’s where that weird poopy fish smell comes from.”

“Ah. That might be the fish eggs… Sorry about that. I just keep on laying.”

Changkyun giggles, hand up to his mouth. “Explains why you’re constantly nesting.”

Hyungwon opens his mouth to say something but then just snorts a laugh and keeps laughing, Changkyun laughing with him. They’re still giggling about it during lunch and later, during class.

Herbology is the study of magical and mundane plants and fungi. It happens three times a week, like every other subject, and it takes them all the way to the greenhouses behind the castle. Their teacher is Professor Aoki, a long haired man with a beard that makes him look a little sad, despite how often he smiles to prove his simple happiness. He always talks about the strangest plants and fungi, and tells his students where to find them, how to care for them and how to use them. Professor Aoki is also the Head of House Hufflepuff.

It’s a really strange yet practical class, one not many people seem to enjoy. The Slytherin boy with blonde hair, the one who kept picking on Ravenclaws when they lost the game, seems to have a particular hate for Herbology. But honestly? Changkyun doesn’t blame him. It can get… weirder than it already is.

Kihyun, however…

“It’s a Spiky Bush!” he says after having raised his hand to answer. “Not to be confused with Spiky Prickly Plants. They shoot those yellow larger spikes at humans that venture too close, but can be destroyed using Incendio.”

“Excellent!” Professor Aoki exclaims, smiling wide. “Five points to Hufflepuff. As Mr. Yoo said, they are dangerous up close, so it is always a good idea to get rid of them--if that’s what you plan on doing--from a distance. They are harmless unless provoked, though, so I won’t stand any of you destroying these bushes for no reason. They are part of the ecosystem for a reason. Now, can anyone tell me how to take _care_ of a Spiky Bush?”

“Just be nice?” Changkyun says, ears going red when people look at him. “They’re… semi-sentient, so they’re aware of intent so… Approach it without the intention to harm it and you’ll be fine?”

“Very good! Five points to Ravenclaw. Now, if everyone can--”

Someone yelps, and Changkyun looks over to see the blonde Slytherin boy clutching at his hand.

“It shot me!”

“What were you going to do to it?” Kihyun asks, clearly unable to decide if to laugh if to scowl. “Are you even paying attention?”

The boy frowns and glares. “Don’t talk to me like that, Mudblood.”

“Mr. Lee,” Professor Aoki says, as everyone gasps and Changkyun frowns. “You will not use that word in this classroom or anywhere else. Do you understand me?”

The boy mumbles something to himself and then says, “Yes. But what about my hand? I’m bleeding and it hurts. Is it poisonous?”

“No,” Professor Aoki says, gestures. “There are healing poultices behind you. Put one on and pay attention.”

Kihyun looks at the boy as he steps away from the tables and goes to the cabinet with the tiny flasks. The boy keeps looking around with a confused and pained look on his face, holding the wrist to his bleeding hand like he expects it to fall at some point. It’s not at all surprising when Kihyun slowly pushes himself back between Hoseok and a Hufflepuff girl and walks to the cabinet, picking one of the poultices and placing it close to the Slytherin boy before walking back to the group.

If the Slytherin boy is confused about that random act of kindness, that’s nothing compared to how Changkyun feels. This boy just called Kihyun a mudblood in front of the whole year, and Kihyun still helped him. 

Changkyun doesn’t know if he’d do that. 

The rest of the class goes smoothly, nobody gets shot. But Changkyun keeps glancing at Kihyun, for a lot of reasons. Turns out, Changkyun admires him. _How about that_.

“Read up on Dittany in your textbooks before the next class,” Professor Aoki says, always a little covered in dirt by the end of the class. “Class dismissed!”

Everyone files out, and Changkyun waits at the door, tugs at Kihyun’s robe when he walks out. Changkyun catches his eye and tugs again, before slipping away, behind the greenhouse. He’s a little nervous, like he expects his father to apparate out of nowhere and catch him. Only Kihyun follows him, though, clearly hesitant, Herbology book clutched to his chest between his arms.

“Hey,” Changkyun says, biting at his bottom lip. “Are you okay?”

Kihyun frowns softly and nods. “Yeah,” he says just as softly. “I am. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” Changkyun says. “Thank you, though, for the snowglobe… It’s very pretty.”

“Oh,” Kihyun seems to relax a little, smiling with his mouth and his eyes. “I’m so glad! I had no idea what things you liked, so…”

“Well, it’s not like we talk a lot, so,” Changkyun smiles, ears still a little red. “It’s my birthday soon, so I just wanted you to know that I’m thankful, and, er,” Changkyun frowns at his hands. Why is he so nervous? “I have two brooms.”

Kihyun is silent for a moment. But when Changkyun looks up, Kihyun is just looking at him with a rather blank expression. He says, though, before Changkyun can get even redder, “Plan on flying with one on each foot?” and smiles just a little to emphasize the joke.

Changkyun scoffs a laugh. “That would be impressive, but, er, no, I was wondering if you still wanted those lessons?”

“Maybe. But I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me,” Kihyun mumbles, holding to book a little tighter and looking down. “I understand. So, you don’t have to, really…”

_But I want to._

“Kind of… went through a lot of trouble to get those brooms,” Changkyun says, trying to sound teasing. “Would be a waste.”

“Oh,” Kihyun says, looking up and looking slightly troubled. “I’m… I see… I suppose… Right…” He clears his throat. “Uhm…”

“You don’t have to!” Changkyun says quickly. “It’s just an idea--”

“But I wanna be your friend,” Kihyun mumbles, lips pouty and eyes big behind his glasses. Changkyun’s chest goes a little tight. _Really?_

“Me, too,” Changkyun admits softly. 

“Really?!” Kihyun gasps, this time with surprise. Changkyun’s ears practically catch fire, but he still nods, and watches Kihyun nearly beam at him.

“You’re interesting, and nice,” Changkyun says, bottom lip raw with how much he chews it. “It’s just… My dad, he’s…” Changkyun winces. Blegh.

“I know,” Kihyun says, looking to the side. “Most people are, actually. But… I’m trying not to think about that. It’s not… very fun if I do.”

Changkyun smiles a little. “So… Saturday? We can go to the Quidditch pitch after lunch.”

Kihyun beams over at him and nods. “Sure!”

“Great!” Changkyun says, and then shrinks a little, whispers loudly. “Great.”

Kihyun giggles and hides it behind his book before peeking over a little and saying, “See you at dinner,” and turning around to rush off. Changkyun smiles to himself, feeling a little lighter for the rest of the day. And when he sees Kihyun at the Hufflepuff table later, stuffing his face with fried chicken, he smiles again.

Saturday comes. After lunch, Changkyun waits by the Covered Bridge, a derelict constructed of wood beams which extend to the floor of the ravine it lays across. Kihyun runs across the Clock Tower Courtyard, light jeans tucked into his brown boots, brown turtleneck peeking from under his honey coloured sweater. His curls look particularly bouncy today, but maybe that’s the lack of owl atop his head.

“Hey,” he huffs as he gets closer, walking onto the Covered Bridge and gesturing for Changkyun to follow, which he does, glancing back over his shoulder, “Managed to evade prying eyes, I think. Minhyuk, that Slytherin boy who got hurt during Herbology? He’s been following me around ever since.”

“What?” Changkyun asks, gaping a little as he balances the broomsticks in his arms. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” Kihyun says and his breath puffs. It’s been really cold these days, and a little humid, too. The sky hasn’t been blue for more than two weeks. “He sat next to me at breakfast and then blabbed and blabbled as if trying to annoy me. And when I left him there, talking to himself, he actually seemed happy about it. But then he pasted himself to me and Hoseok during lunch just so he could make fun of me because I was failing miserably at Spongifying the plate.”

Changkyun frowns. “That’s just… Mean.” Changkyun huffs a breath. “Just leave people alone if you don’t like them, geez…”

“Right? That’s what I do,” Kihyun mutters, glancing over to the brooms. “That one looks cool. Is it yours? It looks fancy.”

“Oh, yeah! It’s new, I got it for Christmas,” Changkyun beams a little, fumbling with both brooms-- “Sorry, could you take yours? It’s the school one, I’m--” and laughs when they both just clatter to the ground. “I’m great at this, really.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and picks up his respective broom. They walk across the bridge and cross the Sundial Garden, taking a turn downhill towards the Quidditch grounds. “I hope you realize… that I really stink at this.”

“That’s okay, it would suck if I didn’t have anything to teach,” Changkyun smiles. He still glances over his shoulder, despite them being completely alone. It’s a habit. “But I’ve seen you in classes, you’re good at what you set your mind to, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Or not,” Kihyun giggles. “It’s okay, though. Either way, it will be fun.”

“Ah, I’m not that much fun,” Changkyun says, smiling as they walk, the Quidditch Pitch getting bigger and bigger as they approach it. He startles when he gets hit in the ass with the stick of a broom.

“Don’t say that,” Kihyun complains, apparently mad for no reason.

“Okay?!” Changkyun laughs, hand on his butt. “I’ll try my best to be fun?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and walks on a little ahead. “Just be yourself, idiot.”

Changkyun frowns, amused, running a little to catch up. “Fine. But if I’m suddenly the funnest person you’ve ever hung out with, that’s your problem to deal with.”

Kihyun grins. “Alright. It’s a challenge, then.” He spins around and starts walking backwards to the Quidditch Pitch, eyes on Changkyun, finger almost in his face. “I dare you to win!”

Changkyun giggles, making to smack at Kihyun, too, just his arm, to get that finger out of his face. “How’d you know I can’t say no to dares?”

“Eheh, you seem like the type who likes to prove people wrong,” Kihyun chirps, turning around again to walk front.

“So do you,” Changkyun says, tilting his head. Curls... The only other person here with curls is Hyungwon, and that’s only sometimes. “How come your hair is curly?”

“Huh?” Kihyun looks up as if he’s forgotten how his hair looks. “Oh. It was my… magical awakening, sort of? I got scared and my heart beat really loud and my hair changed colour and curled up. It’s been like this ever since…”

“I hope it stays, then,” Changkyun says. “It’s different.’

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It was,” Changkyun mumbles just as they reach the archway leading onto the pitch and he feels his heart pick up a little. Funny, how much a place like this, just from what it is, can excite him. He runs to the middle of the pitch, just to really experience how big it is, how it feels from down here, in the middle of it all. 

The place is empty. But it’s not difficult to imagine what it must look like when it’s full, people cheering, drums thundering in preparation for a match. Next year, _definitely,_ he’ll be able to experience it all in real time for the first time. He won’t just be a bystander, he’ll be playing the game.

“Envisioning your future, Professor?” Kihyun jokes nearby as he fits himself over the broom, tightly holding on to it.

“Ew, don’t call me that,” Changkyun laughs, walking closer. “No, no, no, put it down. You gotta build trust first.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes and gives Changkyun a look. “It’s a _broom.”_

Changkyun blinks, before raising an eyebrow. “And a wand is a _stick_. What’s your point?”

Kihyun opens his mouth and then closes it, eyebrows doing a funny wiggle before he dismounts the broom and sighs. “Never had to ask permission to clean with a broom before,” he mutters.

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “We’re flying, not cleaning.” Changkyun walks beside him, puts his own broom down despite not needing to. He’s flown on it before. “Right, you know this bit. Hand over it and say, _up_ ,” he says, and as he does his broom flies up into his hand.

“It hit me in the face last time,” Kihyun grumbles, putting his broom down and staring at it.

Changkyun scoffs a small laugh before putting a hand to his mouth. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. If I can at least make people laugh… it’s a win,” Kihyun mutters, extending his arm and wiggling his fingers while he glares at the broom.

“See? That’s why it’s going to hit you in the face.”

“What?” Kihyun looks up. “Why?”

“You’re _glaring_ at it. Would you trust someone who’s glaring at you?”

 _“Well--”_ Kihyun opens his mouth again but quickly closes it, like he can’t really fight that argument. “No… I guess not…” He takes a breath and tries, Changkyun guesses, to stop glaring, but then ends up scowling. “Ugh!” Kihyun slaps his hands on his face. “It’s doing it on its own! I can’t control it!”

Changkyun scoffs, rolls his eyes. “Do you like dogs?”

“Yes…?” Kihyun says, peeking between his fingers. “Why?”

“Pretend it’s a dog,” Changkyun says. “Like… Close your eyes, and pretend it’s a dog you’re calling for.”

As the cold winds breathe down on the field, Kihyun scrunches his nose for a moment but ends up closing his eyes, hands falling to his sides. “You said that the first time, too,” he mumbles, the fingers of his right hand wiggling a little before he lifts it and waits, quietly, like he’s concentrating.

Changkyun bends down, lifting the broom until it meets Kihyun’s hand. He straightens up like he hadn’t just done that, and smiles. “Nice!”

Kihyun flutters his eyelids open and blinks at the broom in his hand, eyes a little wide. “Woah…”

“See, you did it! Wanna try again?”

“It’s the first time it’s not chasing after me to beat me up,” Kihyun giggles, putting the broom down. “I was starting to think all the brooms were part of the Beat Yoo Kihyun Every Flying Class Squad.”

Changkyun scoffs. “Damn, there’s a whole Squad?”

“Bet they whisper amongst each other,” Kihyun whispers to Changkyun, back of his hand to the side of his mouth, making Changkyun laugh. “It’s a theory Hoseok and I have.”

“Suuuuuure,” Changkyun nods.

“We also theorized that your friend, Hyungwon, doesn’t really look like that and is just posing as someone else.”

Changkyun barks a laugh. “Oh my god, we were joking about that the other day! He said he was half goat, half mermaid.”

“Meh-eh-eh?” Kihyun snorts. “Gluglu? Sure. I’ll have to discuss that with the others…” He nods very seriously. “I’ll get back to you once we have reached a conclusion.”

“Thank you, thank you,” Changkyun nods. “Now come on, I need to teach you before the sun goes down and my father sends a drove of House Elves to find me.”

“House elves?” Kihyun questions, extending his arm and outstretching his fingers. “Up,” he says and the broom wiggles but barely comes up. Kihyun pouts a little but clears his throat. “Up. _Up._ Up? Up!” He nearly screeches when the broom flies up and slaps hard against his palm, nearly sending his whole arm flying when he catches it. He stares at it, wide eyed, his lashes suddenly getting a little wet, probably because of how hard he grabbed that broom. “I did it…” he breathes.

“You don’t suck,” Changkyun scoffs, pats Kihyun on the back. “You did it. Step one, aced. Outstanding!” he says, in his best ‘teacher’ voice, and Kihyun giggles. “Want to try and actually fly? We don’t have to go up high.”

“Ugh,” Kihyun whines, hooks one leg over the broom, “Yes,” he says without sounding like he means it.

Changkyun pokes Kihyun with the end of his broomstick. “Thought we were having fun, huh?” _Poke_ . _Laugh_. “Huh?!”

Kihyun runs away with his broom between his legs but still on the ground. “Ahhhhh!” he pretends to scream, giggling a little.

_What on Earth…_

Changkyun scoffs and gets on his broom, kicking off to fly up just a few meters, enough to quickly catch up and fly over with a ruffle to Kihyun’s hair. “Gotcha!” 

Kihyun just giggles, cheeks, nose and ears red from the cold, and looks up. It’s the first time Changkyun notices the freckles near his nose, usually always hidden by his glasses.

“Catch me if I fall?” Kihyun asks, dimples popping on his cheeks when he smiles a little.

“I’ll try my best,” Changkyun says, flying a little ahead to watch Kihyun kick off from the ground. He wiggles from side to side on the broom, like he’s going to topple to the side at some point. It worries Changkyun a bit, but as long as Kihyun doesn’t let go of the broom, it will keep him afloat, even if he falls.

A cold breeze washes by and Kihyun’s broom shifts a little to the side as if cold, Kihyun shivering, too. His curls seem to curl up even more when the broom suddenly dips for a moment and Kihyun screeches like a dying chicken and Changkyun is both worried and trying not to laugh. Kihyun is back in the air in less than two seconds, though, without ever touching the ground.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he huffs, eyes wide and on the broomstick.

“Your balance is terrible,” Changkyun says, voice dotted with laughter. “Sit up straight, or lean down like you’re trying to go fast. Anything in between and you’re gonna fall over. In the beginning, at least.”

“B--But if I sit straight I--I’ll fall…”

“Then lean a little forward, like this,” Changkyun says, holding onto the broom and moving his torso closer to it. “We’re just hovering, but it’s easier if you just keep moving. Like a… Those Muggle things with the wheels. A bike?”

“A bike…” Kihyun huffs. And when he tips forward a little Changkyun catches the boy’s face going blank before the broom zooms away at full speed and Kihyun screams as he goes, curls going nearly straight with the speed. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Oh god,” Changkyun groans before he leans down, easily catching up--these school brooms aren’t as fast as Changkyun’s Firebolt. “Think ‘stop’! But hold on tightly! I’ll catch you but try to hold on!”

“STOP, STOP-STOP-STOP-STOP!”

It does, but the momentum sends Kihyun flying (without the broom, unfortunately) and all Changkyun can do is break Kihyun’s fall with his body, arms around him as they skid a little across the sand, puffing up and making them cough.

There’s a moment of silence. And then Kihyun just starts laughing like he’s being tickled to death, starfished on the ground while he goes between short laughs and spitting out sand. 

“You--” Changkyun laughs, hand over his stomach. “You’re _so bad_ _!_ ”

“I--I told you!” Kihyun laughs even more.

Changkyun lifts his head, sees the broomstick just hovering in the middle of the air where it bucked Kihyun off and just breaks into laughter again. “L--Look at it!”

“S--Shut up!”

Changkyun scoffs and manages to get to his feet, patting the sand off himself as the laughter subsides into little chuckles. “Still wanna fly?”

Kihyun sits up and shakes his head, making the curls ruffle on each other. “Yeah,” he says, though. “Won’t learn unless I keep practicing, right?”

“Yep,” Changkyun agrees, getting back on his broom and nodding his head over. “Get on.”

“With you?” Kihyun asks, blinking. He stands up and pats at his jeans and sweater to get the sand off. “Will it hold?”

“Yeah, we’re both small. And it’s how I learned,” Changkyun shrugs. “First few times on a real broom, I was on it with my dad, so. You get used to the feeling.”

Kihyun frowns a little and looks to the side. He seems hesitant for a moment but then just nods and walks over. “I might squeeze you to death, just saying,” he mumbles, hooking one leg over the broomstick and shifting closer to Changkyun, tiny hands grabbing at the sides of Changkyun’s hoodie.

Changkyun smiles, unused to having someone so close despite them barely touching, and slowly kicks off from the ground, just a few meters. “See? Light as a feather.”

Kihyun clings a bit more, cheek to Changkyun’s back. Changkyun feels him nod, and then cling some more. “Don’t go too fast, okay? I’ll scream in your ear.” 

Changkyun scoffs a small laugh and flies a little higher, before just flying around the pitch, not even fast enough to really get the black hair out of his eyes. It’s almost calm. So when Changkyun notices Kihyun has stopped _clinging_ , and is just holding, he speeds up a little, weaving through the now school-color adorned podiums.

Kihyun giggles every time they curve and both have to turn with the broom. “Guess I’ll need to add flying this smoothly to my goals,” he says.

“Flying rough can be fun, too,” Changkyun grins, making them dip quickly before pulling up. Kihyun makes a bunch of weird gurgling sounds and then, unable to let go, bites at Changkyun’s shoulder.

_“Nom!”_

“Ow!” Changkyun yelps, even as he laughs. “No biting the teacher!”

“Pfft,” Kihyun goes, and then sticks his tongue out. “Ew, there’s hoodie things in my mouth.”

“ _That_ is your fault. Now hold on tight, I’m gonna go _fast_.”

“Oh no… Oh no… Oh--NOOOOOOO!”

And fast they go.

Changkyun laughs so hard, it’s kind of ridiculous. When he slows down, he looks over his shoulder, sees only curls. “Used to it yet?”

Kihyun blows a few curls out of his eyes and glares at Changkyun, quickly pinching at his sides. “How dare you!”

Changkyun yelps, curling in. “Don’t do that, I’m ticklish, we’ll crash and die! That’s it--” Changkyun speeds up. “I’m doing a loop!”

“A what?!”

Changkyun yells, “Hold on tight!” before he tips them to the side, makes them twist a few times around and back up the right way round, laughing while Kihyun just shrieks. “Whoo! And another--” Changkyun tips them forward as they speed up, doing a full loop-de-loop. 

“I haaaate thiiiiiiiiiis,” Kihyun whines even though he laughs a little. Changkyun rolls his eyes and flies them up to the roofs of the podiums, sees the sun low in the sky. _How can you hate this? It's beautiful._

“Nah, you don’t,” Changkyun says, just lazily flies them around at this height. “Would it… be okay if I wrote letters to you?”

Kihyun presses his face against Changkyun’s back for a moment before leaning away to nod. “Yeah… Can I write back?”

“No point to it if you don't,” Changkyun smiles, slowly circling them back down to the ground.

“I know some Ravenclaws like to monologue, so I wouldn’t dare to interrupt,” Kihyun teases.

“And Hufflepuffs send you snowglobes in the mail.”

“There’s birds in it! It's cute!”

“It is, I keep it next to my bed,” Changkyun says, just as his feet hit the ground. 

Kihyun hops off the broom but his knees wiggle and he falls down, ass to the sand. He doesn’t seem bothered in the least, though, and just giggles and says, “Figured you wouldn’t have many Muggle things… So…”

“I’m not allowed,” Changkyun admits.

“I’ll contraband you some,” Kihyun grins.

Changkyun scoffs. “Thanks. I’ll… I don’t know, trade Chocolate Frog Cards with you.”

Kihyun perks up, “Really? I only have, like, ten, but I’ll collect more!”

“Sounds like a plan,” Changkyun smiles, points. “Better go get that broom of yours…”

Kihyun stands up and looks to his broom, rolling his eyes and walking towards it as he pats at his trousers. “These flying lessons are going to age me,” he mutters to himself but Changkyun still hears it, and watches Kihyun with a smile. 

_Well… It was definitely fun._

The first letter Changkyun writes to Kihyun goes along the lines of:

And Kihyun’s reply comes during the night when Milk returns to the Ravenclaw Tower and sneaks into the room. It reads:

Changkyun remembers frowning at the letter because… _What’s a movie_? So he asks Hyungwon about it on the way to the training camps. Ravenclaws will game against Hufflepuffs in a week.

“It’s like… a cinema film? You watch it on television and, usually, it tells a story. It’s like… instead of reading and imagining it your head, you watch a movie about it. Good for visualization.”

Changkyun gapes. 

“That sounds so cool!” Changkyun enthuses and then pouts. “Man, my dad hating everything Muggle is sounding worse and worse by the day.”

Hyungwon side-glances over. “Have you ever asked him why he hates Muggles so much? I mean, a lot of wizards do but… The way you speak and from what I’ve seen, your father truly does hate them. He keeps on taking points from Kihyun for no reason whatsoever… At this rate, Hufflepuff will lose the House Cup.”

“I asked once and he just yelled at me not to question him,” Changkyun grumbles. “Poor Kihyun, he must feel so guilty…”

“Hopefully, his House doesn’t blame him. Maybe if they win against us next week in the Quidditch match, they’ll climb up a little. Sad, but hey… I’m not the one getting bullied, I don’t mind if we lose.”

“I should tell Professor Aoki,” Changkyun mumbles. “He likes Kihyun, I can tell.”

“Has Kihyun said anything?” Hyungwon asks, crossing his arms when the wind blows. “To anyone, really?”

“He told me, but I don’t know,” Changkyun shrugs. “Funny thing is, I’ve just seen him being nice to everyone, even the bullies.”

“Hm,” Hyungwon frowns, suddenly. “Speaking of which--”

“Baby crows!” Minhyuk, the Slytherin boy, says all of a sudden, turning to fall in step with the two of them and throwing an arm over Changkyun’s shoulders. “On your way to check the training matches? Same here, same here. You’ll be matching against us! Ready to get your ass delivered to you on a plate again?”

“Don’t _swear_ ,” Hyungwon complains.

“Sorry, sorry,” Minhyuk grins, looking to Changkyun. “Are you sensitive to swearing, too, birdie?”

“No,” Changkyun says, pushing Minhyuk’s arm off his shoulder. “Don’t call me that.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and stays quiet. Unfortunately, he doesn’t wander off, staying with them even as they go up the wooden stairs to the stands and sitting next to them, like the place isn’t nearly empty and there’s no other place to sit.

“I’m signing up next year,” he informs them for no reason whatsoever.

“Oh? Me too,” Changkyun says, raising an eyebrow. “For Keeper. You?”

“Chaser,” Minhyuk says, blinking unevenly at the field.

“We’ll be in direct competition, then.”

“Great, isn’t it?” Minhyuk grins, glancing over. “May the best one win.”

Changkyun looks back to the pitch, at the Hufflepuff team talking amongst themselves. “Who are you rooting for the next match?”

“Ravenclaw,” Minhyuk says, scoffing. “Who would want Hufflepuffs to win? I mean, they’re already going to lose at the end of the year, might as well give the others some chance to shine. They’re nice like that, those boring Huffies, they don’t mind going down for someone else's benefit, I assume.”

Changkyun feels his jaw tighten as he holds his tongue between his teeth. “You could cut them some slack, you know. Especially--the, er, Muggleborn.”

Minhyuk makes a face and turns to give Changkyun a look. “That idiot?” Minhyuk rolls his eyes and looks away, but he seems a bit shifty all of a sudden. “He’s stupid. Thinks kindness will get him far… Unfortunately for him, the world doesn’t work like that, does it? Might as well teach him.”

Changkyun scoffs. “Wow, that’s what you’re calling it? Teaching?”

“Kyun,” Hyungwon mumbles, like a warning.

“You’re not actually defending him, are you?” Minhyuk asks, raising both eyebrows in surprise. “I mean, you of all people?”

Changkyun frowns. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean? Why, because my dad hates him, I have to, as well?”

Minhyuk leans back and raises both hands in defeat. “Alright, alright,” he scoffs. “Don’t let daddy hear you, though.”

“I’m aware,” Changkyun grumbles. “Just… Leave him alone, alright?”

“I’ll think on it,” Minhyuk chuckles. “He’s fun to tease, though. You should try!”

“Teasing is different,” Changkyun sighs, leaning forward to rest his arms on the railing, chin on his arms. “Anyway… Are you actually any good at Quidditch or…?”

“Ohoh?” Minhyuk seems to grin. “Passive-aggressive, I like you. And I suppose you’ll have to figure that one out eventually, no? No one really knows until they get there, on the field. Even your idea of it will not be the real thing.”

“I know,” Changkyun says, watching the teams fly up, tossing the Quaffle around. “I think it’ll be even better.”

“Can’t wait for next year, then!” Minhyuk chirps, and Hyungwon just sighs out loud, which makes Changkyun laugh. He can always rely on Hyungwon to provide necessary input. “Oh, look!” Minhyuk chirps, leaning forward and pointing enthusiastically, “That girl is my favourite Ravenclaw player. She’s really good!”

“Too old to be your girlfriend,” Changkyun teases. And then thinks, casually, _ew, girlfriend._

Minhyuk goes red like a tomato. “I don’t--” And he gets tongue tied. “Wha--I--How--Why!”

Changkyun cackles, holding up a hand that Hyungwon high fives.

“Tactless savagery will get you nowhere either, Lee Minhyuk,” Hyungwon scoffs, then pointing to his head. “Fast thinking, fast thinking. That’s the true gold. And, unfortunately, sometimes you sound like you’re really, really poor. Catch my drift?”

Minhyuk squints. “What… Why do I feel like you just called me dumb with a hundred words?”

“Nah, just thirty.”

“Ah, you can count, brilliant,” Minhyuk scoffs, turning to look at the field. He pouts, though, blinking unevenly. “She’s really good, though, that player… Just saying.”

“Minhyuk and the Ravenclaw Chaser, sitting in a tree,” Changkyun starts singing. And then gets kicked by a blushy Minhyuk. _Payback_.

Hyungwon doesn’t have the habit of conversating at night; he goes to bed the moment they get to their room. Tonight, however, he sits at the foot of Changkyun’s bed and hands him a newspaper. The front page doesn’t have any pictures, it’s just stark text against the beige paper; _‘ANOTHER MUGGLE HOUSE BURNT TO THE GROUND, MINISTRY SUSPECTS DARK MAGIC’._

“What the hell is going on?” Changkyun mumbles, eyes scanning the page.

“I don’t know, but it’s getting worse. Which I think is what is instigating the whole Mudblood thing people have with Kihyun. I mean, imagine having those ugly beliefs put to practice? It makes people think about it, it makes them ponder, and those who doubt just fall into the most convenient choice and are easier to be manipulated.”

“I know,” Changkyun grumbles. “And nobody’s condemning them, so they just--” Changkyun sighs. 

“It’s stupid that the Ministry has been handling this, so to speak, for months and still hasn’t found a solution,” Hyungwon mutters. “Even my parents are getting worried. My mother forgets she’s transparent and that I can read between the lines of her letters.”

“Why kill Muggles, though? What’s the point?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “They suspect it’s the Muggleborns, not exactly just Muggles…”

Changkyun frowns. “Like… That whoever it is, they're targeting families that might have Muggleborns in them? Seriously?”

“Yep.”

Changkyun swallows. “Would explain why Kihyun’s the only Muggleborn in the year…”

“I heard my parents talking, back in London. At the Hotel…?” Hyungwon pulls his legs over the bed and crosses them. “They said that it’s getting worse. That it didn’t use to be like this but that… slowly, people seem to be disagreeing a lot, and that even though they don’t really condone this, the people who do feel backed up to act like this.”

“Well, I hate it,” Changkyun mumbles. “They didn’t do anything wrong. And my dad was always big on telling me that they’re all just faking that they have magic, that they’re toxic to magic but that’s not what I’ve been seeing…”

Hyungwon watches Changkyun’s face for a moment and then asks, “Think Kihyun will be alright? We’re not close but it would stink if something happened to him…”

Changkyun winces. “Yeah. I’ll write to him again, mention it…”

“Not that he’s not safe here, because… Hogwarts is really safe. But when school is over? Yeah, I don’t know.”

“Great, now I’m worried!” Changkyun groans, falling back on the bed with his face in his hands. “I’m sure they’ll have Aurors, like, checking that he’s okay, right? If they suspect Muggleborns are the targets…”

“True… Hey, sorry for worrying you. But it’s been on my mind since I read it earlier.”

“It’s okay, he’s just… My friend,” Changkyun pouts. 

“I know. Anyway, no point in stressing about things that aren’t happening yet, right? Right.” Hyungwon moves from the bed, patting at Changkyun’s knee. “Good night, Kyun.”

“Good night,” Changyun mumbles, staring at his bed’s roof. 

It’s one thing hating something, but this? Murdering Muggles, Muggleborns? It’s unthinkable.


	5. The Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where dwell the brave at heart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!!!  
> With this chapter begins an arc of mysterious events that might or might not make a lot of sense in the big scheme of things. But we're finding things out at the same pace as our characters are, so fear not, answers will be answered.

All First Year students at Hogwarts are required to complete a set of examinations to get into the second year. And, with the final months knocking at the door, everyone gets busy and stressed. Especially Jooheon, for some reason. 

Kihyun still has two spells to master for Charms class and he has no idea how he’ll do in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, he spends most of his free time in the library with Hoseok, sometimes accompanied by Jooheon and Hyunwoo, too, and, every now and then, by Changkyun, who sits at the farthest end of the table but still counts as company.

They’ve been exchanging letters throughout the entirety of the second semester, and Kihyun is really happy about that. It’s not ideal, but it’s fine as long as he can have a friend. And Changkyun is definitely a good one. Weird, but in a good way. Which is funny, because he keeps saying Kihyun is the weird one.

The first exam they stumble into comes on a Monday morning; History of Magic. It’s a whole hour of answering questions about mad old wizards who’d invented Self-Stirring Cauldrons and, after that, they’re free.

“I’m in so much trouble,” Jooheon says when they exit the classroom.

“What, why?” Kihyun asks, fixing the strap of his bag over his shoulder. He’s been carrying all his books around lately, his back hurts every night and every morning. “I thought it wasn’t so bad…”

“But it wasn’t covered in Bathilda Bagshot’s book, _our textbook!_ I only studied by the textbook! When I saw what the subject of examination was I nearly died!”

“Whoops,” Kihyun lets out, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. “Oh no, do you think you’ll pass? What happens when you don’t pass?”

“I don’t know!” Jooheon stresses. Kihyun actually feels sorry for him. Jooheon did study a lot, he just didn’t study the right thing, apparently. “Now I will also fail Charms in the afternoon because I’ll be all over the place…”

Kihyun pouts and looks to Hoseok. _Help…?_

“Nobody has ever been expelled or held back for History of Magic,” Hoseok reassures, throwing an arm over Jooheon as they walk. “And you’re great at Charms! Kihyun helped you study and you know he’s the best of all of us.”

Kihyun blushes a little but nods. “You’ll do fine, Joo. We can practice during lunch as well, if you want. Okay?”

Jooheon pouts. “Okay…” He straightens up a little. “Yeah, it’ll be fine! We got this!”

“What did you guys answer for question five?” Hyunwoo asks. “I said ‘Goblins’.”

“I said Transylvannia.”

They all stop, look between each other, and burst out laughing. Which is the attitude they take to Charms class that afternoon. They all sort of do a good job when their teacher asks them to demonstrate the Levitation Charm, Wingardium Leviosa, and then to make a pineapple dance across a desk. Hyunwoo does so well that he even makes the pineapple explode in the end, showering everyone in the vicinity with pineapple juice.

They’re all laughing about it on the way out, so Kihyun takes the chance to grin at Changkyun and ask, softly, “Did you do good in History of Magic?”

“Perfectly adequate,” Changkyun grins. “You?”

“Fine, I think. Not so sure about my dancing pineapple but I think that was okay, too?”

“I gave mine a hat,” Changkyun giggles, gets pushed by someone and just smiles, waves a little as he runs to catch up to a group of Ravenclaws, Hyungwon in the middle of them. Kihyun waves, too, even though Changkyun isn’t looking anymore. But, when Kihyun turns to walk towards the courtyard so he can go to the library before their next class, he bumps into someone.

Of all people Kihyun could bump into, Professor Im is the one that holds him steady, not letting him fall. Kihyun startles when he looks to the man’s face. It’s not a secret that they sort of hate each other’s guts, but Kihyun’s dislike is well-founded. Meanwhile, Professor Im’s…

“Rushing somewhere…?” he asks, tone cold. Thankfully, he lets go.

“Li--Library. Thank you, uhm, sorry,” Kihyun mumbles, head lowering a little as he wanders off.

On Tuesday, they have the Herbology examination in the morning and then Transfigurations in the afternoon. Kihyun does excellent in the first one, but is almost quite miserable at turning a mouse into a snuff box for the Transfigurations examination. Not that his box doesn’t look like a box, but it’s a rather fluffy one with a rat tail at the end. Fortunately for him and two other students, their teacher lets them try again once everyone else leaves the classroom. This time, Kihyun manages a wooden box without a tail and very little fur on it. He also manages to add a few jewels to it so the teacher counts the fur as made on purpose and passes him.

He’s happily telling Hoseok about his strange looking furry box on the way to dinner when he gets an owl with a message on it. It reads:

Hoseok frowns. “What’s wrong?” he asks, leaning over as if to read the letter.

“Oh, nothing,” Kihyun startles, hiding the the piece of paper and the envelope behind his back. “Let’s go, let’s go! To eat!”

Hoseok doesn’t bring it up again, and they spend dinner laughing at silly names from their History of Magic textbook, now that the exam (and studying before it) is but a distant (not so distant) memory. Kihyun doesn’t see Changkyun anywhere but doesn’t think much of it. Afterwards, Hoseok excuses himself to go study back in the dorm. Kihyun should, too, considering the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam is the next one on the list, but the letter in his pocket seems to burn a little, as if asking for attention.

He casually bids goodnight to a few Hufflepuffs that pass him by and slowly makes his way to the courtyard. He’s trying to look casual about it. After all, First Years aren’t allowed to wander out at night, and they have their curfew at 8 o’clock. Still… when Kihyun looks at the letter Changkyun had sent, he frowns. He hadn’t seen the other boy during dinner. Hopefully, it’s nothing bad.

The pure black of the night outside is only lit up by the occasional fiery lamp. Kihyun wishes he could have brought a hoodie instead of the uniform’s sweater and cloak. He hasn’t been wearing the scarf often, lately, since the days are growing warmer. But the nights are still pretty cold and his breath still puffs every now and then.

He’s about to turn into the bridge when someone calls his name in a loud whisper from all the way across the courtyard. “Kihyun!” they say. And Kihyun turns around to see Jooheon. “Where are you going? We’re not allowed to wander out at night!”

“I know,” Kihyun whispers back. “Go to bed, then!”

Jooheon looks around and then starts walking closer, giving a quick run to cross the courtyard. “Not without you!” he whispers, lowly but still aggressively. “Where are you going? You’re going to get in trouble if you’re caught.”

Kihyun pouts and looks down to the letter in his hand before showing it to Jooheon. “I didn’t see him at dinner. I’m a bit worried…”

Jooheon frowns at the letter. “This looks… weird, he looked fine before--”

“Hey!” another voice calls out, making Jooheon and Kihyun jump a little where they stand. It’s Minhyuk, looking as amused as ever as he wanders closer from the path leading to the Owlery. “You two are breaking _rules_ now?”

“So are _you,”_ Jooheon says, frowning and then shrinking when Minhyuk glares a little at him. “I mean… Aren’t you? What were you doing--”

“Nevermind that,” Kihyun says, cutting Jooheon off with both voice and body as he stands in front of him and looks to Minhyuk. “Say, did you see Changkyun on your way back?”

“Huh?” Minhyuk makes a face. “No. Why?”

“Because he wasn’t at dinner and…” Kihyun hesitates but then hands Minhyuk the letter. “I got this before going into the Great Hall.”

“You’re trusting him?!” Jooheon whispers loudly, but Kihyun just waves him off, _literally._ “But he’s a Slytherin!”

“ _Ouch_ ,” Minhyuk says, hand to his chest. “We’re not _baddies_ , you know, we’re just to the point, and,” Minhyuk looks at the letter. “I haven’t seen him, though.”

Kihyun pouts. He takes the letter back to look at it and then shoves it into his pockets. “I hope he’s okay…”

“Question,” Minhyuk says, finger up. “Are you two friends or something?”

“Changkyun and I?” Kihyun asks, looking up. “Yeah…? I think so.”

“Huh,” Minhyuk frowns. “Weird.”

Jooheon tugs lightly at Kihyun’s cloak. “Er, guys?”

“What do you mean weird?” Kihyun asks, frowning and ignoring Jooheon again.

“I mean,” Minhyuk sighs, “He shouldn’t be friends with you? But yeah, makes sense, he was all _defensive_ about you ages back, makes sense now.”

“Defensive--”

“Guys…”

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ , he must really like you if he’s risking his dad finding out--”

“Guys!” Jooheon shouts, lifting his finger to point over Minhyuk’s shoulder. “What is that?!”

Minhyuk whips around, and Kihyun sees the glowing, white blue, wispy shape of… a wolf? A dog? It looks like something. It illuminates the darkened bridge and seems to keep some sort of eye contact before slowly turning away. It doesn’t go away, though. It walks slowly and looks back to them. Just as if… _It wants us to follow._

“Is that… a ghost?” Kihyun asks. It doesn’t look like a ghost but it’s kind of ghostly.

“No,” Minhyuk breathes. “It’s… My dad uses them to send messages, it’s a Patronus Charm…” 

“A Patronus?” Jooheon asks. “Shi--”

“Don’t swear,” Kihyun vaguely makes to slap his friend’s arm. “It looks like it wants us to follow it…”

“There’s no way that’s Changkyun,” Minhyuk says. “It’s a really difficult spell…”

There’s a moment of silence, broken only by the cold breeze that swiftly whooshes by. That is, until Jooheon says, “What if someone has Kyun… and… they want money in exchange or--”

Kihyun makes a face. “Why would they contact me, then? I’m not exactly swimming in it, you know?”

“Maybe they just want more kids,” Jooheon says, voice breaking a little at the end as he hides behind Kihyun. “Maybe it’s a Kids-Eating-Witch!”

“ _How_ are you a Gryffindor?” Minhyuk asks, hands on his hips. “Literally how.”

Jooheon swallows loudly and whimpers a little when Kihyun starts walking towards the bridge. “Believe me,” Jooheon mumbles, “I’ve been asking myself the same thing for months.”

Kihyun reaches up to take Jooheon’s hand off his shoulder and say, “Hold my hand,” and then tugs his friend along, pausing only to look at Minhyuk over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

Minhyuk bites at his lip, glancing back at the castle before crossing his arms and stomping a little after them, grumbling. “You didn’t even know what a Patronus Charm was, I can’t exactly send you out there on your own… You need my help.”

Kihyun smiles a little at him, but quickly turns away not to let him see. He doesn’t need to give Minhyuk another reason to pick on him. People tend to pick apart what they cannot understand, especially when it’s complex and they want it to be simple. Kihyun thought Minhyuk would be something like that, too. He seems kind, deep down, after all. _Probably very deep, deep down, though..._

They follow the wolf as it leaves little streaks of wisp behind, glowing in the dark night. It leads them to the edge of the forest, where it turns, tilting its head. The Forbidden Forest. It’s also known as the Dark Forest and it borders the edges of Hogwarts' grounds. Kihyun remembers the Headmaster’s warning at the start of the year. But also remembers reading about it in _A History of Hogwarts_ by Bathilda Bagshot; the forest is a very old place that holds many secrets and houses many creatures, some dark and dangerous, others friendly. Its trees are considered ancient and they are dense and rough looking from years of exposure to the elements.

“Ki,” Jooheon warns, voice wavering, “We’re not supposed to go in there, you know that…”

“I know,” Kihyun says, but looks to Minhyuk as if to look for some sort of back-up. Like the devilish voice fighting the angelic one perched to his other shoulder. “Right?” Kihyun asks Minhyuk. “We can’t go in there…”

Minhyuk licks his lips. “Ravenclaws are curious,” he says, looking at Kihyun with a small frown. “There’s no way Changkyun didn’t follow this thing, if he was here.”

“You think that’s what happened…?” Kihyun looks to the wolf. “Yeah, makes sense…”

The wolf howls, before turning and twisting between trees into the forest. Kihyun looks back over his shoulder and sees the shadow of the castle behind them, windows sparkling a little, just like that first night when they arrived. Hopefully, they won’t get lost in the forest. Which means that, _yes,_ they’re going in.

“What creatures did they say resided this place?” Kihyun asks, stepping forward after the wolf and huffing a small laugh when Jooheon whimpers, clinging even more to his arm. _At least I’m not doing this alone…_ Changkyun must be really brave if he wandered into the Forbidden Forest alone. Or really stupid… Interesting how often the two traits align. 

“Unicorns, werewolves…” Minhyuk mumbles. “Some people say there are acromantulas in there…” He glances at them. “Giant spiders.”

“Oh no,” Jooheon says, suddenly loud, “Nonononono, not spiders--”

“Shh,” Kihyun reaches over to pull the hood of Jooheon’s cloak over his head. “There. Now you’re protected.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, getting out his wand. “I better not die in here with a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor…”

Kihyun gives him a look but says nothing. They keep on walking between beeches, oaks, pines and what Kihyun remembers being sycamores. He even spots an old yew tree in a clearing just ahead, the evergreen conifer that is said to represent longevity and regeneration. Kihyun read in a book a few weeks ago that branches of old yew trees can root and form new trunks where they touch the ground, and that is why after a while, wizards who’ve been buried with yew wands tend to have their graves turned into a yew tree, which protects them against the aging time.

“Did you know,” Kihyun whispers as they cross the clearing. The moon shines between the clouds up above and gives the place a fairy like aspect, compared to the eerie forest around it. “That yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and they always pick the most notorious wizards?”

“Lemme guess, you have a yew wand?” Minhyuk teases, glances at his own before he mumbles, “ _Lumos_ ,” and the tip of his wand lights up just as they enter the deep forest again and darkness surrounds them. 

“Hazel, actually,” Kihyun says, bringing out his wand as well.

“Oak,” Jooheon mutters, fumbling for his own wand but just clinging to it with both hands, eyes wide.

“Dogwood,” Minhyuk adds. “We shouldn’t go too deep. Seriously, it’s really easy to get lost in here…”

The branches gnarl and curl, like fingers, broken limbs reaching out to touch the shining moon, and the trees seems to hum when the wind blows. The ground under their feet is soft, but small sticks snap under their weight, distant sounds echoing through the forest. The air is humid, thick. And the farther they go, the more hazy things become.

Suddenly, the wisps the wolf was leaving behind disappear as if something cast them away. The three of them startle and Kihyun holds up his wand, casting Lumos and making it shine to get some light in the sudden deep blackness.

“This was a trap, wasn’t it,” Jooheon says, voice small and whimpery.

“Starting to look like it,” Minhyuk swallows, looking around. “Everything looks the same… Why--” Minhyuk frowns over at Kihyun. “This is your fault!”

Kihyun’s heart jumps and he looks to Minhyuk. “D--Don’t shout…” Kihyun turns back to see the path they’d followed. “We just need to walk back, right?” Except there is no path, not really. Maybe at some point there was one, Kihyun remembers seeing it. But he forgot to keep track.

“I wanna go back,” Jooheon whimpers.

“Changkyun isn’t here, though, what if something happened to him…?”

“Then we’ll go back to the castle and--and,” Minhyuk swallows. “Get help. Or something, I don’t know! We’re not exactly trained wizards!”

Kihyun nods and holds Jooheon close. “Yeah, you’re right. We should… go back and talk to someone…”

“Which--” Jooheon spins around, whimpers. “Which way?”

“Well,” Kihyun swallows, starts walking forward and takes Jooheon along, “We came more or less in a straight line. That much I know--” _or I think I know,_ “So we can just walk back the same way. Easy to remember, right? Come on, Minhyuk.”

The wind blows again and brings with it the howls of something distant. It makes the bushes and trees rustle even though only a few have leaves. The more they walk, though, the deeper the forest seems to become. Kihyun can’t remember having to dodge so many branches, but it’s ridiculous to think they’re not going the right way. It should be logical, right? If they walk in a straight line, back from where they came from, they should be able to get away from the forest, not walk deeper into it.

It takes Kihyun a moment to realize that the rustling of the bushes is no longer work of the wind, though. The others seem unaware, probably busy trying to push branches aside as well, but Jooheon seems to catch up on it pretty quick, like his senses are hyper aware of everything.

“The--There’s something here with us…” he mutters, clinging to Kihyun’s arm again.

The trees giggle. That is, something _in_ the trees laughs, high pitched and trilled, before Kihyun sees something small hop from one tree to another and catches a flash of yellow eyes.

“What _is_ that?” he asks, lifting his wand to cast Lumos up. A bunch of yellow eyes look at him from the darkness and he finds himself slowly lowering his wand again. “Oh… no...” he breathes out, heart loud in his chest.

“Oh shit,” Minhyuk swears. “Run!” And when Minhyuk darts off, the laughter grows, and Kihyun sees shape after shape jumping next to him, feels something small fly just past his ear.

Jooheon shrieks and clings to Kihyun, but Kihyun turns around and pastes his back to him. “I’m not… very fast,” Kihyun mumbles, seemingly out of breath. Is this what they call a panic attack? He doesn’t know anything about an attack but there’s definitely some panic inside him.

“What is that?!” Jooheon whispers, panicked, and Kihyun can see why. On the side of a tree, just in front of the two of them, a small creature hangs by its claws, eyes big and yellow as it stares at them, with spindly, brown limbs that look like sticks. 

“Erklings!” Minhyuk screeches from nearby, running back to them with high pitched laughter behind him. “Don’t go that way!” They watch as Minhyuk passes by, running like he’s running from a tsunami. And when Kihyun and Jooheon look at where he came from, they see thousands of yellow eyes rush towards them.

“Wanna try running?” Kihyun mumbles, absently taking Jooheon’s hand. Jooheon whimpers and actually screams when one of the figures jumps out, shooting at them with a little tube by its mouth, a dart hitting Jooheon’s arm. Jooheon is the one pulling them into a run, then, following after the sounds of Minhyuk yelping.

The yellow eyes follow them, though, rustling sounds getting closer and closer. It’s hard to see, the branches on the ground seem bent on making them stumble and Kihyun does fall at some point, scratching his cheek on a branch. Jooheon manages to pull him up and they run again, but then the forest sings to them:

_“Diddle-dee-dee, diddle-dee-doe, not far now, not far to go. Into twilight, into gloom, sing the sound of dawdling doom.”_

The song ends with tiny cackles and the rustling gets even closer. Kihyun’s heart is up to his ears for many reasons. And when Jooheon is the one stumbling and falling, something jumps towards them. 

_“Flipendo!”_ Kihyun shouts, eyes scrunched closed, without realizing he’d raised his wand. The creature gets knocked back mid air and falls on its back among the bushes. The exhale that comes out of Kihyun’s nose is one of pure relief but he still pulls at Jooheon to help him up. He looks close to tears, and it takes a moment for Kihyun to realise that Minhyuk had ran back to them, and is urging the two of them to keep going.

“Come on, come on, I think I saw a light or something!” Minhyuk says, pulling at Kihyun’s robes. “We have to get out of here!”

“I’m gonna pass out,” Jooheon mumbles, clinging a little to the two of them, Minhyuk now helping to hold him up. “I’m the worst Gryffindor ever,” Jooheon whimpers.

“Literally not the time, Joo,” Kihyun mumbles. They manage to walk through darkness, their own wands the only light being them any sort of solace. But ahead, Kihyun sees something; a silvery shine that seems to reflect the moonlight. “What is that?” he asks, notices that the cackles stay behind them once they go under a thick branch that arches over a pathway.

“Oh,” Minhyuk says, sighs. “Oh, no, I thought… It’s not Hogwarts, it’s Unicorns,” Minhyuk says, and walks into a small clearing, out of the way for Kihyun to see a small group of what look like shiny, silver horses, that reflect the moonlight like a mirror. And on their heads, a horn. An _actual_ horn. “At least it’ll get the Erklings off our backs but we’re still lost.”

The unicorns look at them as they step closer, but Kihyun pushes Jooheon towards a big tree so he can sit on the branches. Kihyun remembers what they’d studied in Defense Against the Dark Arts; unicorns are extremely shy creatures and swift enough to evade humans without ever being spotted. Professor Im had also said unicorns prefer a woman’s touch. Just unlucky that the three of them are boys, Kihyun thinks. Unicorns are intelligent creatures, it would be great if they could take the three of them back to the school.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, averting his eyes to Jooheon. He sees the dart on his friend’s arm and shifts over, swapping places with Minhyuk. “It’s probably poisoned…”

“We need to get back to the school,” Minhyuk mumbles. There are a few leaves in his blonde hair. He looks at the unicorns, then, as if hesitant. “You should… try to approach them or something.”

“Me?” Kihyun frowns, “I don’t wanna scare them… Say, you don’t happen to have any bezoar in your pockets do you?”

Minhyuk fixes Kihyun with a look. “No, I don’t walk around with bezoars in my pocket.”

“Why would Changkyun do this to us?” Jooheon mumbles, looking loopy. Kihyun just rolls his eyes and pats at his cheek. _There, there…_ They should probably get rid of that dart, though, or it will keep injecting poison into his arm.

“How cold blooded are you exactly?” Kihyun asks Minhyuk. “I mean it in the medicinal sense, not an emotional one… Think you can pull this out? I’ll hold him still.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and reaches over, quickly pulling the dart out when Kihyun holds Jooheon’s arm. Jooheon whimpers a little but eats his own words in a mumble Kihyun doesn’t catch, turning a little on his side like he’s going to fall asleep.

“There,” Minhyuk says. “But no, Changkyun wouldn’t do this. We’re lost, now.”

Kihyun licks his lips and looks down. “I’m sorry… It’s my fault.”

Minhyuk frowns but doesn’t say anything, keeps glancing at the unicorns, and they keep glancing back. It’s like everyone present in that clearing is aware that if anyone makes one wrong move, this peaceful coexistence shatters. “Kinda wish we had a Ravenclaw around…” Minhyuk mumbles.

“We’re here because we were looking for one,” Jooheon mutters, turning on his other side and snuggling closer to Minhyuk. Kihyun actually raises an eyebrow at him. Like, _really? Thanks for the rejection, friend._

“O...kay,” Minhyuk breathes, looking surprised. “Look, we can’t stay here… Unicorns are smart, right? Maybe we can… I don’t know, befriend them?”

“They’re not very fond of guys,” Kihyun mumbles, glancing up to look at the unicorns. They’re very majestic, though, beautiful. Even more so in contrast with the darkness behind them.

“You have, like, girl energy,” Minhyuk says, gesturing vaguely. 

“Hey!” Kihyun complains, snapping at Minhyuk. “Don’t say that!”

“Not so loud,” Jooheon mumbles, falling onto Minhyuk’s lap. _Seriously?!_

“He just called me a girl!” Kihyun grumbles as he stands up. He wiggles his wand a little and frowns at the unicorns, then at the glowing tip of his wand, then back to the unicorns, and back to his wand. It was months ago but the words still flow inside his head, _‘If you're ever in danger, fire Red Sparks into the air to call for help’._ “Fireworks…”

“What?” Minhyuk frowns. “Fire--Oh,” Minhyuk blinks. “I can’t do that spell, it’s too advanced.”

“Ki can,” Jooheon mumbles. “But won’t--won’t the monsters come, too…”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says. He looks to Minhyuk. “Apologize.”

“What?” Minhyuk frowns. “What for?”

“Making fun of Jooheon, calling me a girl, I can go on…”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Why, you’ll let us die in here if I don’t?”

“Yep,” Kihyun says very seriously, quickly plopping down and crossing his legs, eyes on Minhyuk. “Pretty much.”

Minhyuk gapes a little, as Jooheon giggles. “What--No, you wouldn’t, you’re--you’re a _Hufflepuff_.”

“That’s not an apology…” Kihyun mutters, crossing his arms.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, looks down at Jooheon now kind of drooling on his lap. “When did I make fun of you?”

Jooheon munches on air and opens his eyes in slits to peek up at Minhyuk. “Hmmm, when I fell…? When--” Jooheon giggles, “I cried. But you were right… I don’t deserve to be in Gryffindor…”

Minhyuk looks away. “Yeah, well… Sorry.”

Kihyun actually feels his shoulders slump and his eyes widen a little. “That wasn’t so hard, was it…?” he asks. He doesn’t even care about getting his own apology from Minhyuk anymore, this is a major victory and Kihyun will take it.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes again, pushes Jooheon a little to sit him up. “We gotta get ready to run if you’re gonna send sparks up.”

“No,” Kihyun says, uncrossing his arms and standing up, Jooheon pushing himself up a little to lean against the tree. “Running is pointless. We will just get even more lost, or stumble on something dangerous. We have to stand our ground and hope someone finds us in time.”

“In time? Before we die, you mean?”

“Shiny,” Jooheon mumbles, squinting at nothing.

“If you wanna run out there, be my guest. But Jooheon can’t follow us,” Kihyun says.

“We could fight,” Jooheon says moving his hands like he’s swinging a bat.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, though,” Kihyun grumbles, turning around and almost bumping into a sudden wall of white. _What?!_ He blinks, eyes trying to focus, and finds himself staring a silvery unicorn. At some point, Kihyun remembers he has to breathe. And when he does he thinks, at the back of his head, that the air feels a little purer.

The unicorn moves, though, skipping Kihyun to sniff at Jooheon’s foot and then turning to Minhyuk. It seems to look at him for a long moment. So long it feels like they’re in a staring contest with each other. But then the unicorn puffs a breath and Minhyuk flinches when he gets licked on the cheek.

“Looks like you’re the one with the girl energy,” Jooheon giggles and Kihyun snorts, eyes going between the unicorn and Minhyuk’s abysmal stare.

“Funny,” Minhyuk deadpans, and Jooheon stumbles, falling onto the forest floor, making the unicorn startle and run towards the group. 

“I’m fine,” Jooheon says, voice muffled.

“If you’re gonna do it, just do it already,” Minhyuk says, hands on his hips. 

“I found a thingy,” Jooheon mumbles.

Kihyun huffs a laugh despite the situation, and pokes Jooheon with the tip of his shoe. “What did you find, treasure hound?”

“Sword of Gryffindor,” Joheon mumbles.

“Pfft, yeah right,” Minhyuk scoffs. “And I’m the heir of Slytherin and I will open the Chamber of Secrets once we get back. Set my massive snake on y’all, halves and mudbloods.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Jooheon keeps mumbling. “And don’t say that word, I have a sword and I will use it.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and turns to walk to the middle of the clearing, looking up at the cloudy sky. He then looks at the unicorns for one last ounce of reassuring, peaceful light before lifting his wand and swiping shortly to the right in a diagonal line and then again to the left. The wand is already glowing red when Kihyun says, “Vermillious!” and a jet red sparks explodes from the tip of his wand and fly up to the sky, exploding in tinier little sparks that make a loud sound.

_Fireworks._

The unicorns startle, quickly sprinting out of the clearing. Jooheon startles, too, quickly standing up and, to Kihyun’s immense surprise, clutching onto a sword. It can’t be, can it? The sword of Godric Gryffindor was made a long time ago by goblins and it was owned by Gryffindor himself. The sword is known to be enchanted but Kihyun assumed it had been lost to the ages, like all the other relics that belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts.

But there’s a sword in Jooheon’s hand. It’s real and it seem fashioned from pure silver, inset decorated with rubies. When the light catches the hilt, Kihyun can read the name ‘Godric Gryffindor’ engraved just beneath it, onto the silvery blade.

“I am,” Jooheon swallows, eyes wide as he looks around the dark forest. “Terrified right now.”

“That’s the Sword of Gryffindor,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes still on the _sharp_ thing. He feels like the fact that it just happened to be lying in the middle of a forest clearing and that they happened to stumble upon it is not getting enough highlight. “How… What? Where was it?!”

“In my hand,” Jooheon says, eyes wide. “I was--I was thinking that we’d need something to fight with and that I’m scared we’ll die and it was just in my hand.”

“Wow,” Minhyuk says, blinking at Jooheon a little slack-jawed. _“Wow_.”

Kihyun blinks, shakes his head but is startled out of his rambling thoughts by a loud cackle. _Oh, no. Not those things again._ “Get closer,” he says, turning his back on Minhyuk and Jooheon, who quickly run to him and paste their backs to his.

A whisper of a song comes from the darkness, whispering alongside the breeze that makes the trees sing, too; _“Into darkness taking flight, whispers on the wings of night, follow us, our lovely tune, as above the smiling moon…”_

Kihyun’s heart pumps and beats like it’s trying to escape. He raises his wand when he hears branches cracking in the distance, but the Lumos Charm is not strong enough to cast enough light. The only thing Kihyun can hope for right now is that no one kills them and that someone finds them quickly. Someone must have seen the fireworks, right? Someone must have heard something, at least.

Everyone stiffens when a cackle sounds far too close. Adrenaline surges so fast through Kihyun’s body that he feels like he’s going to vomit, all senses suddenly hyper aware. 

It’s almost in a panic that Kihyun shouts, _“Incendio!”_ at a nearby bush and the sudden light of a fire illuminates the creatures that seem ready to pounce.

Jooheon yelps and holds the sword out like it’ll be a shield, somehow. Kihyun is now forever glad that he’s good with charms. He only wishes he could be a smart, fast thinker like Changkyun. If he was, maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

The Erklings gather at the edges of the clearing like they’re mounting an encirclement. They have the creepiest laughs and smiles Kihyun has ever seen in his entire life. And, if they survive this, he hopes he’ll never see anything like this ever again. He’d take three days of Defense Against the Dark Arts in a row with Professor Im snapping at him every two seconds because he doesn’t know the answers to things they haven’t talked about in class yet, but not this. _Definitely not this._

The Erklings cackle and laugh amongst each other, elated, apparently, before startling at the sound of hooves on the forest floor. More unicorns? No, they sound big, not at all stealthy, and Kihyun gasps in a breath when what look like centaurs break up the group of evil creatures that scatters with little yelps. The centaurs raise their front legs to rear up and scare the Erklings, and the little devils run back into the woods.

One centaur--because that has to be it, these horses with men’s torsos and faces--stares at Minhyuk, at the sword in Jooheon’s hands.

“What is the Sword of Gryffindor doing in the hands of a twelve year old boy?” the centaur asks, voice surprisingly high pitched.

 _Thank god! Someone asked!_ Kihyun yells inside his head. His heart is still beating loudly but the sudden relief is making him want to laugh. Hopefully, the centaurs won’t take them into the woods and grill them. There are far too many children eaters in the woods of a childrens’ school.

Jooheon yelps and drops the sword, staring wide eyed at the ground. “It’s gone. Oh my god, I lost it.”

“What?!” Minhyuk and Kihyun yell at the same time, turning to gape at the grass. “What do you mean--” They stare at each other and glare, upset at their own chorus. Kihyun, however, jumps over that and looks to the floor again.

“What do you _mean?_ You can’t have lost it, this is just grass.” He kneels on the floor, hands feeling at the turf as if expecting to feel something metallic under his fingertips. There’s nothing, though. Nothing at all.

“I… I didn’t mean to,” Jooheon says, sniffs like he’s going to burst into tears. “Let’s go,” one of the centaurs says to the others. “I have no time for the folly of children.”

“No, wait!” Minhyuk calls out, stepping forward. “Please, we need help to get back to Hogwarts.”

“And why should we help you? You, who have so carelessly wandered into this Forest.”

“We were led here,” Kihyun explains. “We were looking for a friend and…” He looks to Minhyuk. “A, uhm--”

“Patronus Charm. It led us here,” Minhyuk completes.

The centaur looks up. “Mercury is in retrograde.”

“Mer--” Kihyun blinks. “Right…”

“Can Mercury in retrograde take us back?” Jooheon asks, swaying a little where he stands. The first centaur to have spoken stares at Jooheon, eyebrows furrowing.

“He is ill.”

Kihyun nods. “The tiny creatures, the Erklings… they shot him…”

The centaur looks to the others. “The child summoned the sword. He may be of importance to the stars.”

“Wha--” Minhyuk starts, frowning, but Kihyun takes his hand and squeezes it _very_ tight. He smiles up at the centaur and nods with wide eyes. Maybe if he agrees, the centaur will take them all back home. Hopefully, being friends with the chosen one gets them places...

“When were you born, Gryffindor?”

Jooheon’s lips open and lose like a guppy. “Oc--October 6th?”

The centaur nods. “Balance.”

“Follow us, children,” another centaur says, and the small group starts walking. “Jupiter looks bright tonight…”

Kihyun tugs harshly at Minhyuk’s hand to whisper closely, “We’re not letting him forget this, are we?” he asks, one eyebrow raised.

“Never,” Minhyuk cackles softly, and like that, they simply follow the centaurs through the forest, as the creatures make disjointed comments about various stars and planets. They keep referring to Jooheon as ‘Gryffindor’, and speak to no one else, despite Jooheon just stuttering out one word answers.

For a balanced boy, he is certainly swaying a lot as he walks.

“Nobody’s gonna believe us,” Minhyun mumbles. “We’re gonna get in trouble for being out of bed…”

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Kihyun mutters, glancing over. Somehow, like this, he actually thinks he would like Minhyuk a little bit if he were just a tad nicer. “And I’m sure Jooheon won’t tell either. I just need to find a way to shove a bezoar down his throat.”

“He won’t enjoy that,” Minhyuk scoffs. “Should we go check if Changkyun is okay?”

“Can you get past the door? I heard it showers people with riddles.”

“Ugh, yeah, it does. We can try, at least. A riddle per person, so we might crack it. Why would Changkyun write you that note, anyway?”

Kihyun pouts and looks down. “I don’t know. We’ve been… exchanging letters? To keep away from Professor Im… And he’s been giving me flying lessons, too. So… I don’t know. It seemed urgent, and when I didn’t see him at dinner, I got worried.”

“Huh,” Minhyuk frowns. “I was joking about it earlier, but I guess you two really are friends. Weird.”

“Is it?” Kihyun asks, sort of expecting most people to think so. “Is it really that weird that just because of the circumstances of my birth, I’m not allowed to be friends with someone else?”

Minhyuk scoffs. “Yeah, but… secret letters? It’s almost romantic.”

Kihyun scrunches his nose. “Er… No, it isn’t.” He looks at Minhyuk. “Should I start writing you letters, too?”

“Ew, no,” Minhyuk says, making a face. 

Kihyun smiles small, actually feeling a little hurt. But he shrugs like it’s nothing and sighs dramatically. “And here I thought we could actually become friends…”

“Wrong Pureblood,” Minhyuk rolls his eyes, but Kihyun sees the small smile.

They walk in silence the rest of the way, only the centaurs occasionally filling the darkness with random comments about the stars, the moon and the _Gryffindor Chosen One._ Minhyuk snickers a laugh whenever that last one gets mentioned, and Kihyun can’t really blame him. He wants to laugh, too. Being out of danger makes everything sound a little happier, a little funnier.

The moon is no longer in the dark sky when they start recognizing the spread out trees that give view in between them to the lights of the castle. Minhyuk actually smiles brightly and runs a little to the edge of the forest. Kihyun would join him but he fears that if he leaves Jooheon alone with the centaurs, they might kidnap him and make him their messiah.

The breeze of fresh air that makes Kihyun think of home washes by and they all smile. He knows it, he’s thought about it, but he finds himself musing again about how beautiful this place actually is.

“Can’t believe we almost died earlier,” he says, and then turns to the centaurs. “Thank you…”

The centaurs pay him no heed, bowing their heads to Jooheon before turning back into the forest and disappearing between the trees. Silence installs itself once again, but on the way back Minhyuk and Kihyun start poking at Jooheon’s arms.

“The Chosen _One,”_ they joke. And Jooheon, far too drugged for his own good, gives them a thumb’s up.

They manage to sneak back into the castle without being caught. They do pass a ghost but she pays them no mind, simply going on about her ghostly business. Kihyun doesn’t really know where the Ravenclaw Tower is, but Minhyuk does. So, after a quick run to the classroom where they have Potions just so Kihyun can steal a bezoar from a box that’s full of them, that’s where they go. 

Along the way, Kihyun pushes Jooheon against a wall all of a sudden and Minhyuk shoves the bezoar into their friend’s mouth. Jooheon struggles but bites the thing at some point and then just goes really, really heavy, like he’s going to fall asleep. He’s on his feet not even ten seconds later, though, with the weirdest headache of his life, apparently.

On the way to the tower, they pass another ghost; a pretty lady that quickly disappears through a wall when she sees them. When they finally find themselves staring at the door to the Ravenclaw dorms, though, they’re all oddly quiet. 

“So… what now?” Kihyun asks.

The eagle at the top of the door moves like it's ruffling its copper feathers, before it opens its mouth and asks, “What runs, but cannot walk; has a mouth but cannot talk; has a bed, but cannot sleep; has a head but cannot weep?”

Kihyun blinks. “Uhm…” He looks to Minhyuk and then to Jooheon but this one is too far gone to have a functional brain, so Kihyun looks to Minhyuk again. “Well…?”

“Why are you looking at me?” Minhyuk asks, eyes wide. “I don’t know!”

“Ugh!” Kihyun groans, turning his back to the door and sitting down on the floor, arms crossed as he thinks. He looks back to the door over his shoulder and asks, “Do we get a clue?”

The eagle says and does nothing.

“Thanks,” Kihyun mutters, looking down to his lap. _It has a mouth… but cannot talk._ It can’t be an actual creature then, can it? Unless it’s mute. _Hm. Runs but cannot walk._ That has to be tiring. And what does it mean to have a bed but not being able to sleep in it?! “It runs, but can’t walk… A car? No… cars don’t have beds… It's not an engine either…”

Do Ravenclaws really have to go through this brain scrambling door every time they want to get into their dorms? Imagine this after studying for the whole day. Ravenclaws really are something. Or maybe they just have an amazing ability to think outside of the box.

“It’s a river,” Jooheon says, suddenly, eyes still a little dazed.

Minhyuk looks over at Jooheon as the door clicks and swings open. “Who _are_ you?”

Jooheon tilts his head back, like it’s heavy and he can’t hold it, and looks at Minhyuk. “The Chosen One, eheheheh.” 

Kihyun jumps up and ignores Jooheon’s half drunken state to grab his hand and squeeze it. A river does make a lot of sense. How come Kihyun couldn’t think of that? Maybe he’s not very good at abstract thinking. Or thinking outside of the box. Or thinking… _Great, now I’m self-deprecating._

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh and they walk into the Ravenclaw common room, the ceiling covered in twinkling little stars. It looks like an enchantment, like a smaller, less flashy version of the Great Hall. Minhyuk crosses his arms.

“Go check, then,” he says, glancing around. “I’m not going into a boy’s dorm at midnight.”

“And if he’s not there?” Kihyun asks, suddenly feeling a little scared.

“Then, I’ll…” Minhyuk frowns. “Go tell his dad or something…”

Kihyun nods and looks down for a moment before his eyes catch on Jooheon’s hand. He lets go of him, but asks, “Come with me…?”

“Kay,” Jooheon mumbles, following after Kihyun as they head for the stairs leading up to what Kihyun can only assume is the dormitories. 

_“Lumos,”_ Kihyun whispers and his wand lights up. They open a wooden door that they assume leads into one of the First Years’ rooms. They do spot someone from class on the bed closest to the entrance, and the boy turns away with a whine when Kihyun’s Lumos hits him in the face. _Whoops._

In one of the beds, near the window, Kihyun sees Changkyun, seemingly asleep. Kihyun is both filled with relief and concern. Because many things can be true and he doesn’t want to believe that Changkyun might have pranked him. But while that is also a possibility, it doesn’t match with other facts. Like that Patronus Charm they saw that led them into the Forbidden Forest.

Kihyun leaves Jooheon by the door and tiptoes to the foot of Changkyun’s bed, reaching over to poke a covered foot. “Kyunie…?” Kihyun whispers, eyes flicking to the the snowglobe on top of the bedside table.

Changkyun whines and curls up under the covers. “Stop it, Oreo…”

“It’s Kihyun,” Kihyun mumbles softly, lifting his wand to cast some light over the bed.

Changkyun sits up quickly, eyes wide on Kihyun and hair an absolute disaster, fluffy and pointing in every direction. “What are you doing here?!” he whispers.

Kihyun swallows and lowers his wand, looking back to Jooheon who seems to be falling asleep against the wall. “We…” Kihyun looks back to Changkyun, reaching into his pocket to bring out the letter from earlier. “Did you send me this?”

Changkyun frowns, glancing at Jooheon before reaching for the letter. He scans it before he’s throwing the covers off his bed, grabs at Kihyun’s wrist and pulls him out of the room, Kihyun pulling Jooheon by the shirt and Changkyun closing the door behind him.

“Where did you get this?” Changkyun asks.

“An owl gave it to me,” Kihyun says. “Before dinner. And… then I didn’t see you at dinner and got worried so… I thought I’d go look for you? But…”

“You’re hurt,” Changkyun says, pouting and reaching out to wipe at the blood on Kihyun’s cheek. It stings a little so Kihyun leans away from the touch.

“There were Erklings,” Jooheon mutters, finger up like he’s just pointing out a fact. _Which he is. Kind of…_ “And I became the Chosen One.”

Changkyun raises his eyebrows, “What? Erk-- _you went into the forest?!_ ”

“Can we go down?” Kihyun asks. “Minhyuk is in your commons…”

“I… What the heck did I miss,” Changkyun mumbles, glancing at the letter again before turning to the stairs. “I didn’t send this…”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says, actually relieved to hear it. “You also don’t happen to know how to cast a Patronus, do you?”

Changkyun frowns, shaking his head. Minhyuk raises a hand as they reach the Common room.

“Glad to see you’re not dead,” Minhyuk says. “We almost died in the forest, but no biggie, you know.”

“A Patronus led you into the forest? That’s… a death sentence,” Changkyun says. “Why would anyone--” Changkyun stops. “Oh.”

Kihyun, Minhyuk, and even Jooheon tilt their heads and say, “Oh?” at the same time. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Changkyun mutters, frowning at Kihyun. “Be more careful.”

Kihyun kind of wants to argue that, but really can’t. So, he just pouts, nods and looks down. “Yeah… I… I’m sorry for getting you all involved.”

“You’re a Muggleborn, Ki,” Changkyun mumbles and Kihyun looks up. “I’m sure you’ve seen the papers…”

“I,” Kihyun blinks, eyes suddenly watering like someone just opened a dam, “I asked if, if I should worry about that stuff but I thought it would be okay here, a--at the school,” he sniffles and reaches up to rub at his eyes behind his glasses. “I’m sorry… I thought so--something had happened to you...”

“Hey, it’s… It’s okay,” Changkyun says, and Kihyun feels a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for… You know, risking your life to find me or whatever.”

Kihyun just keeps on sniffling and rubbing at his eyes as he nods. At some point, though, he does see Jooheon’s eyes shift from him to Minhyuk and casually reach over to place a hand over Minhyuk’s shoulder. It makes Kihyun giggle a little because even though they gave Jooheon the bezoar, the effects of that poison still haven’t worn off.

“You should, er, get back to your dorms before you get caught,” Changkyun mumbles, and Jooheon nods, keeps nodding bigger and bigger until he’s swaying and Minhyuk has to hold him up and lead him to the door.

“Come on, dumpling,” Minhyuk mumbles.

“Didn’t see that friendship coming,” Changkyun says softly to Kihyun (who sniffles loudly, like he’s dying), still squeezing at his arm. “I’m sorry, though, about what happened. I didn’t send that, I swear…” 

“Who did, though…?” Kihyun asks, finally managing to stop crying.

“Dunno,” Changkyun says. “Do you--Do you want a hug or something?”

Kihyun pouts but shakes his head. “No… No, I’m okay.” He steps back, eyes on the letter in Changkyun’s hand. “I just… I’m sorry… for being irresponsible. Guess I got a little cocky because I know a few spells,” he says with a small smile.

“It was a little dumb,” Changkyun smiles. “But brave. You went in there to save me or whatever, that’s… Thanks.”

Kihyun pouts and nods before stepping back again. “You would have done the same,” he says with a half-hearted shrug. “See you tomo--er… later?”

Changkyun smiles. “Good luck with the exam… You fought off Erklings, you’ll be fine.”

“Oh,” Kihyun pauses, suddenly. “Oh,” he repeats. And for the first time in his life, he swears, “Shit!” He turns around and turns to Jooheon and Minhyuk while aggressively whispering, “The exam, the exam! We have to sleep!”

Changkyun scoffs. “Please don’t do bad on an exam because of me. Go, go, go,” Changkyun says, giving Kihyun a little push to the door. “I’m fine, we’ll figure this out some other time. And if you start crying again, I will, too.” And no one really wants that, so Kihyun just smiles while also stressing. Because…

_I forgot about the exam!_


	6. End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end. But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants this fic's playlist, here it is, available on Spotify; [CLICK HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2T8Qzz56aWPXjB8X4BSG1Z?si=WUBc_HB6QTuFJJlGnU3Nog).

Changkyun wakes up thinking it was a dream, but the letter in his handwriting--but not having been written with his hand--lays on his bedside table, undeniably real. Kihyun _did_ come into his room last night, and he _did_ go into the forest looking for _him_ , of all people. It wasn’t a dream. It happened. And Changkyun stresses all the way through breakfast and then on the way to their morning examination, wondering if Kihyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk _(for some reason Minhyuk was there?)_ got in trouble on the way back to their dorms. They weren’t present during breakfast and Changkyun didn’t see them in the courtyard.

They arrive in time for their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. Minhyuk is the first to show up, and Jooheon and Kihyun run into the classroom before it’s too late (Professor Im, Changkyun’s father, always closes the door and doesn’t allow people to attend their exam if they’re late). Kihyun and Jooheon look tired, but other than that, everything seems okay. Minhyuk is quieter than usual, but otherwise fine.

Changkyun doesn’t let the whole issue weigh on his mind during the exam--his father would notice, and Changkyun is not allowed to get less than an O (Outstanding) for Defense Against the Dark Arts (he’s not allowed to get less than an O at anything, really)--and walks out after his turn, feeling all of it at once. Mostly because he’s confused. Because he doesn’t _understand_. It’s the worst fate for a Ravenclaw, really, not being able to grasp the truth behind something. 

So he waits, sitting on the floor of the hallway outside the hall that leads to the classroom where everyone is now lined up. They all have to go in alone (it’s a very practical exam), and Changkyun feels safe in the knowledge that his father is busy inside and won’t see him waiting here, won’t see who he’s waiting for. 

Changkyun turns the letter over and over in his hands, folds and unfolds. It looks old, but it’s not even been a day. A few people come out of the hall and pass him by. One of them is Hyungwon but he just gives Changkyun a thumb’s up and walks away. Changkyun recognizes Hyunwoo, too, but the boy seems too distracted to notice him. And, not long after, Jooheon walks out. He looks confused, like he can’t tell if he passed or failed.

“Oh, hi,” he greets, barely looking at Changkyun. “Waiting for someone? Kihyun and Hoseok are still in there. So is Minhyuk, but I suppose no one wants to wait for that one… Anyway, good job. I peeked in and saw that Petrificus Totallus. Pretty good.”

“Thanks,” Changkyun smiles, frowning a little amused. “Are you okay…?”

“Headache,” Jooheon mutters. “Can’t recall how I went to bed. I just had the weirdest dream… Anyway, I think it didn’t get in the way. I’m counting on _Exceeds Expectations.”_

“That’s really good, though!” Changkyun assures, fist up. “Well done.”

“Thanks. See ya around,” Jooheon waves as he walks away. He almost bumps into someone, but quickly apologizes and dashes off. He’s cute. Soft for a Gryffindor, but cute.

Kihyun comes out of the classroom looking like a zombie. The cut on his cheek is still a little red and Changkyun can see the bags under his eyes despite the good job the glasses do at covering them up. Kihyun is probably bent on just waving, though, because that’s what he does when he passes by without saying a word, so Changkyun jumps up.

“Hey!” he greets, because he can. Because his dad is _in there_ , and not out here, and this boy risked his life on the off chance that Changkyun needed help, so _why not_.

Kihyun seems a little startled but he greets back with a soft, “Hey…”

Changkyun smiles a little sheepishly. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Can we talk?”

Kihyun stops. He looks back to the corridor he just came from for a moment of consideration and then nods. “Yeah, of course. Maybe not here, though. Your father… Let’s just say I would like to pass this subject…”

“Fair enough,” Changkyun chuckles. “Come on,” he says, starts walking backwards. “There’s an empty classroom not far from here.” 

Kihyun follows, yawning while he does. His eyes seem to be turning into slits, like the sudden freedom and realization that they’re done with their most difficult exam just settled in. 

“What do you wanna talk about?” he asks, walking into the empty classroom when Changkyun pushes the door open. Kihyun quickly takes a chair and sits down. He looks more tired now than he did before the exam.

Changkyun pouts, digging a hand into his inside pocket to grab a handful of sweets that he puts on the table as he sits down. “Here,” he mumbles. “That should help. And er, not much, really? Just confused about what happened last night and I’m still a little worried…”

“You and me both,” Kihyun mutters, absently reaching for a pack of gummies. “Although, one thing is for sure… Whomever sent me that letter must have known, right?” He looks up. “Either that we’re friends or that we write to each other.”

Changkyun pouts. “I feel used,” he says, and then scoffs. “Seriously, imagine something happened to you and all they had was my handwriting…” Changkyun shivers. 

“Maybe it was just a prank? A really bad one but… maybe someone is laughing about this, somewhere… I don’t know… Maybe they wanted to prank us both? Because you’re friends with me so that somehow makes you a target, too.”

“Well, that person is an asshole,” Changkyun says, proud of the word ‘asshole’.

Kihyun blinks. “I suppose you’re right… I don’t know. I don’t want to believe someone wanted to hurt me for real. I know everyone talks about me behind my back. But… to actually want to harm me? That’s scary… and I don’t want to believe that…”

“Yeah, me neither,” Changkyun mumbles. “But you have to go home soon, I’m worried…”

“I’ll be fine,” Kihyun smiles small. He looks down and opens the pack of gummies. He takes one for him and hands one over to Changkyun. “I have two Aurors always watching my back. Although I didn’t know they were Aurors until I came here and learned what Aurors are, eheh. But… they look very capable.”

“Oh, that’s… That’s good,” Changkyun nods, straightening up a little. “Aurors are really capable, they have to be.”

“Is that what you want to be when you grow up?” Kihyun asks curiously as he fits another gummy between his lips and sucks it in with a ‘ _pop’._

“Everyone says that, but no,” Changkyun smiles, watching the way Kihyun eats. “I wanna play Quidditch, be part of a team and maybe eventually play for Korea…”

“Really?” Kihyun munches. The gummies make a funny sound inside his mouth, like _squish, squish, squish, squish._ “You’re already really good at flying. Even Professor Wood said you had a great form. I’m sure that you’ll get even better once you get into the team next year!”

Changkyun feels his ears go red. “Th--thanks… I’m gonna practise when I’m home so I can make the team…”

“I’ll be cheering!” Kihyun giggles, fist up in the air, and the anxiety that had been building subsides. _Ugh_ , Kihyun really manages to just make Changkyun go all _happy_ , even when he’s stressed. Stupid Hufflepuff. “Ah, that reminds me,” Kihyun says, stopping, “Our teams will be playing against each other next week… I guess we’re gonna lose. I heard a Fifth Year say that our team hasn’t been very good these past few years and that we haven’t won the Quidditch Cup in a while.”

“Definitely not with that attitude,” Changkyun smiles, kicks lightly at Kihyun’s foot under the table. “My dad never goes to the matches so we could cheer together if you want?”

“Oh, I’d love that!” Kihyun beams, gives Changkyun the urge to pout again. “Bring Hyungwon, too! We can join everyone!”

“Sounds good,” Changkyun says, and steals a sweet from the small pile. “Now, go get some sleep, you look terrible.”

“Ouchie,” Kihyun huffs, busy eyeing the chocolate frog that he quickly starts unwrapping.

“I only noticed because you usually don’t,” Changkyun mumbles.

It’s kind of unexpected, but also not really, when Kihyun lets the frog escape and then spends the next ten minutes trying to catch it, which he manages by making it fly. But, after sharing a few more sweets, Kihyun says goodbye and ambulates towards the dorms like he just entered into a food coma. He doesn’t show up at dinner, either. But Changkyun sees Hoseok sneak a few toasts into a bag so he can take them with him, probably to give them to Kihyun.

All in all, everything seems fishy and there’s a tiny bug biting at the back of Changkyun’s head. But days pass and Kihyun seems bent on thinking positively, filing the whole thing as an ill-intended prank. What he and Minhyuk don’t shut up about, though, is some sort of ‘Chosen One’ joke they keep bothering Jooheon with, which makes Changkyun a little curious. But maybe that will be another mystery lost to the ages.

Changkyun has a tiny Ravenclaw flag and a tiny Hufflepuff one. It’s the first thing he shows Kihyun, the small black and yellow flag with a cute, happy, dancing badger on it, and Kihyun seems _delighted_. Changkyun jokes that he brought it ‘just in case’, but waves it just as often as the Ravenclaw one.

It’s great not having to care about who wins; it means every score is a reason to cheer and jump and see Kihyun get all excited. Hoseok came, too, and Hyungwon keeps glancing at him, amused with how the dark haired Hufflepuff cowers every now and then when he realises how high up they are. In spite of it all, though, Hoseok is seemingly having a great time, and Changkyun finds his laugh contagious.

Jooheon keeps yelling rules and gets very passionate about formations and such, and Minhyuk is… _present_ . For some reason. He doesn’t give Kihyun any _actual_ grief, so Changkyun _lets_ him stay. Minhyuk seems more attached to Jooheon than anything else--Jooheon, who looks just as surprised about the whole thing, but still lets Minhyuk hang on his arm for most of the game.

It’s _fun_. But Changkyun still feels a little anxious, like his father will, for some reason (for the first time ever!), come to a match and see Changkyun having fun with a Muggleborn. The school year is almost over and Changkyun really doesn’t want to go back to how things were in the beginning of the year, with his father mad at him.

When the Ravenclaw Seeker spots the Snitch, the stadium erupts with noise. The Seeker chases the tiny flash of gold as it speeds through the field, zooming in on the people on the tower and speeding up before it hits Changkyun in the forehead. The whoosh of wind the Seeker makes when he speeds by makes everyone’s hair go wild. But Kihyun still throws both arms up and laughs like he’s having the time of his life.

Like that, Ravenclaw wins. And once Changkyun’s heart rate goes down ( _it almost! My forehead!_ ) he joins in with the celebrations, Hyungwon having somehow ended up being carried on an older Ravenclaw’s shoulders. He doesn’t look entirely happy about it, but concedes himself to his fate, laughing. 

It’s a little sad when the group heads up to the castle and Changkyun realises he can’t stick with them anymore. Even more so when Hyungwon wanders off with them, chatting with Minhyuk (of all people) about something, and Changkyun just walks slower and slower until there’s an ‘acceptable’ distance between him and the group. They don’t seem to notice, not until Kihyun turns, probably to say something to Changkyun, and notices he’s not with them. He starts turning around and then around again like an owl twisting its neck.

When they do meet eyes, Kihyun pauses. He seems to understand, though, because he simply blinks and then turns away to run back to the others. Nobody else notices, though, so Changkyun walks alone. 

Back in the Great Hall, everyone celebrates and it’s difficult for Changkyun not to become cheerful again, with Taehyung and Dami doing all types of beautiful charms to celebrate, little lights and paper planes that zoom around.

After the feast, Changkyun is about to leave for the dorms when he notices the tiny owl on the floor, looking at him like he’s a huge piece of candy. Winky, was it? It has a letter on its beak. Changkyun smiles at it, takes the letter and scratches at the top of the tiny owl’s head. It’s adorable, really; Changkyun hopes it will always stay this small.

He unfolds the letter and tiny blue sparks explode like miniature fireworks all over it. It’s just a tiny piece of paper, but it reads:

Changkyun looks up, finds Kihyun and smiles until Kihyun turns his head and catches his eye. They smile at each other for a few seconds before Changkyun ducks his head and leaves. 

It’s not all bad.

“What are your plans back home, then?” Changkyun asks, little Gryffindor flag in hand. Minhyuk keeps trying to steal it and magic it into Slytherin, like Minhyuk isn’t a walking Slytherin endorsement right now. His blonde hair looks silver, and everything he’s wearing has been charmed an emerald green.

“The usual, I suppose,” Kihyun says, slumping when Slytherin takes the lead yet again. “Listen to my brother complain about me, visit my grandparents, play around, probably will reread a few things from class just so I don’t forget… And eagerly await for when the Aurors have to take me to Diagon Alley again.”

Changkyun frowns. “Wait, you have a brother?”

“Yeah, older brother,” Kihyun glances over. “A Muggle, though… So, you can imagine how he feels about me and my magic…”

“Yikes,” Changkyun huffs. “Jealous or? He has to be jealous, right, who wouldn’t be?”

“I think he’s jealous… But it’s not like I chose this, you know…” Kihyun sighs and looks down to his lap, at the tiny red flag in his hands. “Not saying I’m not glad… It’s like living in a dream. But… I didn’t choose it.”

Changkyun smiles, reaches over to ruffle a few curls. “Don’t feel bad, then. He’ll get over it someday.”

“Probably,” Kihyun scoffs. “He’s just all cocky because he has a girlfriend and thinks he’s an adult now.” Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Teenagers.”

Changkyun scoffs, too, eyes back to the game as Slytherin scores another point and everyone in the booth groans as Minhyuk whoops. “Yeah, I had an older brother, too,” Changkyun says, frowns a little. 

Kihyun blinks at him. “You did?”

“Er, yeah,” Changkyun shifts. “He died when I was, like… Eight or something.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry…” Kihyun mumbles, pouts a little. It’s not his fault, but the way he says it makes it sound like it is. It makes Changkyun a little uncomfortable. Not in a bad way, just in a very strange way, like he might overshare if he’s not careful.

“Ah, it’s okay. Not as bad as Gryffindor losing this match,” he jokes. “Really, I barely remember him. Or my mom. She’s, er, dead, too.”

Kihyun’s expression nearly makes Changkyun laugh. “I… Wha--Ho--I,” Kihyun tries. “What do I even say?!” he yells then, shaking Changkyun by the shoulder, eyes scrunched shut behind his glasses.

“It’s fine!” Changkyun laughs. “Just don’t cry, because then I will.”

Kihyun pauses. His entire body pauses. He turns completely away from Changkyun, back turned to him, and shakes like a leaf on the wind. “I’m--I’m not! I’m just, you know! Like... That isn’t sad at all!”

Hyungwon glances over and Changkyun looks at him all sheepish (bad timing, Changkyun), reaches out to pat at Kihyun’s shoulder. “It’s okay… I’ll tell you about it one day and we’ll cry together, ‘kay?”

Kihyun turns around, suddenly, taking Changkyun by surprise, eyes wide but red like he’s doing the utmost effort not to cry. “Bonding!” Kihyun nearly yells.

Changkyun laughs-- _what is this boy, even_ \--and nods. “Yeah, bonding. Fun!”

“THAT’S A _FOUL!_ ” Jooheon screeches from next to them, Minhyuk quickly pouncing to put a hand over his mouth and muffling the rest of the complaining.

“Shhh! We’re winning!”

Jooheon is really bad at fighting Minhyuk off, too, for some reason. And while they enter a silent but cheerful fight, Changkyun looks around and notices that there’s a lot of red in this booth. Most of the people present in this tower are Gryffindors. Actually, no. Minhyuk is _the only_ Slytherin.

“This place needs a bit of green,” Changkyun mumbles. After all, Slytherin are already a whole game ahead. Not surprising, though, their team is really good.

“Oh! Here, here,” Kihyun giggles, pulling out his wand and urging Changkyun to do it, too. “Think about pretty things when I cast it, okay?” Kihyun requests, lifting his wand (it’s a pretty wand, Changkyun notices) up to the sky and waiting for Changkyun to do the same. The tips of their wands touch and Kihyun says, _“Verdimillious!”_

A green current circles around the tips of their wands before it pulses to the sky and explodes in a thousand tiny green sparks. It colours the crowd in a green light, too, and for a moment Changkyun feels like he can see better than he usually does. They’d learned this spell in Defense Against The Dark Arts, but no one cared much for it. Kihyun, apparently, cared enough to learn how to do it properly, and it seems it came in handy what with how Minhyuk’s eyes are all shiny looking at the green fireworks above them. 

Everyone in the booth grumbles at them for the burst of green but Kihyun doesn’t seem to care. It’s beautiful, and again, it makes Changkyun shake his head in awe at the boy next to him. 

“You’re a really good wizard, Kihyun.”

Kihyun blinks over and then giggles, quickly putting his wand away. “Eheh, thanks. I just really like pretty things, that’s all. And fireworks are the prettiest. And flashy!”

Changkyun smiles and watches the little green sparks fall like rain in slow motion. “We’ll write, yeah?” It’s a hopeful question. But Changkyun hopes he can take a bit of this joy back home with him.

“You’ll have to write first,” Kihyun scoffs, “Winky isn’t a good enough flyer yet.”

“I would _never_ risk Winky,” Changkyun says, hand to his chest before he scoffs, nods. “We have ravens at home, I’ll send one, don’t worry.”

“Eheheh,” Kihyun laughs, eyes turning into crescents, cheeks puffed with a smile. “Ravens. Ravenclaws. Sorry, it’s just funny.”

“Pfft. Idiot.”

Slytherin wins the game. And, with it, the Quidditch Cup. Jooheon is beyond _done,_ but Minhyuk is annoyingly delighted, to the point he doesn’t shut up about it for days. He talks about it at breakfast (which he now eats with Kihyun and his little group), at lunch, during classes and at dinner. It’s an ongoing rant and it never really ends. It’s funny. But also a little sad. Now there are no more excuses to meet up with the others, and all Changkyun can do is watch them from afar as the final two weeks roll by the calendar announcing summer vacations.

Summer will be a little lonely. That’s for sure.

Kihyun gets an Acceptable in Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. He gets Exceeds Expectations in Potions and History of Magic. And is beyond overjoyed with his Outstanding in Herbology and Charms. He’s so happy that for three split seconds he doesn’t care enough to stop himself from jumping at Changkyun (who was just casually passing by) and hug him.

“Oh,” Changkyun laughs, patting at Kihyun’s back despite being as stiff as a board. “Hey, there.”

“I passed Defense Against the Dark Arts!” Kihyun giggles, squeezing a bit more before letting go. “And got an Outstanding in Herbology! And Charms!”

Changkyun’s mouth drops open, before he smiles wide. “That’s great, Ki! Well done!” Changkyun enthuses, leaning in for a small hug of his own. Kihyun just sways a little to make Changkyun sway with him and then steps back.

“I have to go now, but--” Kihyun makes a peace sign with his fingers. “See you at dinner!” he says and then quickly dashes off. He runs all the way to dorms to grab his books for his afternoon classes and then runs to the courtyard where he said he’d meet with Hoseok and Jooheon.

It’s the last week. Everyone seems to be filled with an invigorating energy. And Kihyun, as well, can’t wait to go back home. He misses his parents, misses the privacy and silence. But he’ll miss this, too. He’ll miss his friends and the magic, he’ll miss the enchantment Hogwarts sort of personifies. 

The days pass quickly, though, even if they’re all overall happy. On the last afternoon, everyone is busy packing. Kihyun basically helps everyone in his room pack their bags because (except for Namjoon) no one knew how to properly fold a shirt. And then, in the hallway, Kihyun nearly screeches when he sees one Changkyun’s friends’ bag. Taehyung seemed to think that just squishing the material into the smallest ball possible would work wonders. Yoongi shrank everything he owns and threw it in completely disorganised and then, apparently, took a nap. The Hoseoks are happy to help rectify it all, though, chatting amongst themselves like the sunshines they both are.

Changkyun simply waits at a considerable distance, and Kihyun doesn’t see him again until dinner. The last dinner they’ll have as First Years. Everyone is wearing black pointy hats and Kihyun’s looks like a horn coming our of his curls.

“I’m a unicorn,” he roars to Hoseok on the way to dinner. Hoseok just giggles and slaps Kihyun’s shoulder, which makes Kihyun giggle, too.

“Unicorns don’t groan like that!”

“And how would you know that,” Kihyun scoffs. He knows unicorns don’t roar. He remembers them quite clearly, those calming beautiful creatures. It feels like a distant memory, nonetheless. And he can’t find himself worrying much about what happened that night.

The Great Hall is decorated in blacks, greens, the Hogwarts flags hanging from the ceiling. It’s not too difficult to see, just a look at the crystal counters and even the blindest man can notice the amount of green crystals compared to the other colours. But everyone still sits like they’re not aware of the House Cup winner, and they eat like it doesn’t really matter.

They’re halfway through dinner when someone clears their throat in a loud manner.

“Another year gone!” the Headmaster says suddenly, then, quickly shutting everyone up. “And what a wonderful year it has been. Hopefully, you’re all a little smarter and a little wiser. To some of you, this is your last year in Hogwarts. But to your colleagues, there’s still more to come. I hope you enjoyed the journey Hogwarts was able to provide, I hope you made friendships that will last for many years. And I hope that one day we will see each other again. So, everyone, to your finalists, an applause.”

Everyone stands up to clap. The Seventh Years whistle and make noise and Kihyun giggles a little. He knows some of those people, if only by name. And he hopes that one day he’ll be just as happy as they seem to be when he’s standing in their place.

“Now, unless something escapes my understanding,” the Headmaster says, “I believe it’s time to award the winning House with the House Cup. And the points stand thus: in fourth place, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and twenty five points!”

The Hufflepuff table claps and so do the others. Only a few seem happy about it, the rest are just content. They all get a few snickers from the Slytherin table, but it’s fine. Maybe next year Hufflepuff will win and shut them all up. Kihyun, in particular, is determined to help his House-mates reach that goal at least once. After all, he’s one of the reasons why Hufflepuff lost so many points throughout the year.

Everyone sort of pauses to look when someone at the Ravenclaw table whoops far too loudly, and it’s to Kihyun’s extreme amusement that he sees Hyungwon, still clapping with another whoop. It makes Kihyun and his House-mates laugh.

“In third place,” the Headmaster says, smiling, “Gryffindor, with three hundred and fifty-three points!”

Jooheon takes off the pointy hat on his head and swings it around as people clap, Hyunwoo waving a chicken thigh around like a flag. The few first year girls Kihyun recognises, Sorn and Elkie, are up on their feet, clapping and whooping. It’s nice to see, really, that people seem happy here with whatever rank they get.

“In second place, with four hundred and twenty six points--” the Headmaster makes a pause and then sneezes so loudly that the enchanted ceiling goes a little cloudy, “Ra--Ravenclaw!”

Kihyun can actually hear Changkyun’s cheer. He watches as Yoongi and Hyungwon, across the table from each other, just lift their arms and wiggle a little. They laugh at each other, then, and actually join the whooping, Changkyun clapping and grinning wide.

“Yes, yes,” the Headmaster nods, “Well done, Ravenclaw, for once again managing to finish the year with the best grades in the school!” The man waves his hand a little, like he’s swatting at a fly, and the enchanted ceiling clears up, stars shining with intensity. “And finally, with four hundred and seventy-two points, Slytherin! Slytherin wins the House Cup!”

Minhyuk is so _loud_. The banners change from the standard Hogwarts to the green emblem of Slytherin, silver snake shining in the light, and the Slytherin table erupts in cheers. But even so, Kihyun swears he can still make out Minhyuk’s voice. There’s something to be said about Slytherin’s ambition, though; it clearly works. Hard work for the sake of victory, or spite, even, carried them through to first place. Then again, maybe it’s all just for bragging rights. Which they seem to enjoy doing quite a lot.

“Once again,” the Headmaster says, “I hope you all had an amazing year. And to those of you who still have some learning to do, I’ll see you all next year.”

 _Next year._ That’s something to look forward to.

It’s surreal how fast it happens. Suddenly, the wardrobes are empty, the trunks are gone and Winky’s cage is the only thing Kihyun carries around with him while the owl sits comfortably between his curls. They barely have time to say goodbye to the others, as First Years are to be stuffed inside the boats in which they came. This time, however, no one is scared of the giant squid (or whatever) that lives inside the lake, and the sun rises brightly for them to be able to take in the view.

“This place really is beautiful,” Kihyun tells Hoseok as they look back, the water reflecting the sunlight like a golden mirror, the castle in view between the cliffs.

Hoseok sniffs a little as he nods, clearly emotional. “I already wanna come back…”

Kihyun giggles but feels his heart weight a little inside his chest. “Aish, don’t make me cry, too!” he whines, slapping both hands on Hoseok’s cheeks. “Promise you’ll write?”

Hoseok pouts, cheeks all squished. “Of course I will,” he says, lisping even more with the way his lips pucker, before he reaches up to shove Kihyun’s hands away with a small laugh. “Maybe we can meet up or something, for Diagon Alley next year?”

“Oh! That would be great--” Kihyun turns so fast the boat wiggles and Jooheon shrieks. “You guys, too, right? You’ll write!” Kihyun insists, eyes going between Jooheon and Hyunwoo.

“I already said I’d write to Minhyuk,” Jooheon grumbles, and everyone looks at him. “What?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “And you?” he asks Hyunwoo, who smiles and nods, giving two thumbs up and laughing when Jooheon shrieks again at the boat losing balance.

“I’ll send you cookies,” Hyunwoo says, sighs deeply, as if weighed down by the world. “I’ve so missed my mother’s cookies.”

“Let’s all try to meet up for Diagon Alley, yeah?” Kihyun smiles, suddenly excited. “Aish, now I definitely can’t wait.”

It takes a while to get to the platform where the train already awaits. Most people are already inside the train, but it’s only when Kihyun is about to walk into one of the carriages, owl cage in hand, that the feeling sinks in; he just finished his first year at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And what a year it has been.

Kihyun looks over to the end of the line, sees the trees, the hills, and a castle as tiny as a doll house sitting on a cliff in the distance. It gives him some sort of inner peace, it makes him smile because it’s been, indeed, like living in a dream. Ever since the day he found out he was going to become a wizard, he’s always wondered how it would be like. But no matter how much magic he’s already seen, Kihyun knows there’s still a lot more out there, and he will always, always be in awe at what magic the world has to offer.

The train whistles and the rest of the students get in. Kihyun spots Changkyun standing in line to get into one of the last carriages and quickly fills up his lungs to call, “Kyuuuuuuniiiie!”

Changkyun whips around in a circle, eyes wide before he spots Kihyun and laughs, waving.

“Bye byyyyyyye!” Kihyun shouts, waving back. He nearly falls down the stairs when Jooheon comes from the corridor and leans into him to peek outside and look at whom Kihyun is waving at.

“Oh,” Jooheon says, quickly waving, too, “Bye Bye!”

Changkyun glances around, before cupping at his mouth and calling out, “Bye bye!” and waving with a big smile before walking into the train. Kihyun just giggles and pushes Jooheon inside, getting into a booth with him, Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

“I was wondering,” Hoseok says, then. “Think your parents would be on board with us meeting over the summer?” Kihyun perks up at that. _Meeting over the summer?_ Like his brother does with his friends?!

“Mine would be,” Hyunwoo says, nodding and Jooheon just nods, too.

“My parents could pick you up,” Hoseok says, smiling small. “And you guys could sleep over for a few days, if you want.”

Hyunwoo grins. “We’ve gotta get Ki to try Flooing.”

Kihyun blinks. “Flu-ing?” _Is that some sort of flu jinx?_

Hyunwoo nods very seriously. “You burst into flames and show up somewhere else. It’s great.” _Oh! Not a flu jinx, then._

“Sounds dangerous,” Kihyun says, glancing to Jooheon. If it’s dangerous, Jooheon will make a noise. If it’s not, Kihyun will trust it. Jooheon is, quite literally, Kihyun’s danger detector. And a portable one at that.

“It’s fine,” Jooheon shrugs, though. “Probably a bit scary in the beginning… I thought my mom died the first time and I burst into tears.”

“Pfft,” Kihyun laughs and the others laugh, too. “Honestly, I’m quite curious, but mostly just about what a house of wizards looks like.”

“Depends on the wizard,” Hoseok scoffs. “Mine probably looks pretty close to yours because of my mom, so there’s just random magic stuff. Changkyun probably has a castle or a palace or something.”

“A castle!” Kihyun gasps. “Like a prince?”

Jooheon rolls his eyes with a smile. “Purebloods have that misconception of themselves sometimes, yes.”

“Yet you’ll be corresponding with one,” Hyunwoo mumbles, seemingly distracted. He really likes dissing people like it wasn’t his intention from the beginning, but Kihyun wonders what hides inside that head. Hyunwoo is, afterall, way smarter than he presents himself as.

Jooheon’s face does something between a pout and a frown. “He’s lonely, I can tell.”

“Who, Minhyuk? I wonder why that is,” Kihyun scoffs, slumping back when the train whistles again and the carriage shakes as it begins to move.

“Where is he anyway?” Jooheon asks, perking up to try and look through the little windows of the booth so he can peek into the corridor like that’ll help. “I should go find him…”

“I’ll go with you,” Hoseok says, and Kihyun takes the advantage to lightly kick at Hyunwoo’s leg.

“Wanna go find the lady with the cart? I wanna buy sweets for us.”

Hyunwoo perks up and stands up, which answers Kihyun’s question even before he says, “Yes, please!”

Kihyun reaches up to fix Winky atop his head and stands up as well, carefully moving Winky’s cage to the floor. “Alright, let’s go then. We should start at the head of the train. I think that’s where she comes from, usually. Let’s go, let’s go!”

They rush. And the trip back is spent eating sweets and making fun of Jooheon while Minhyuk makes fun of them. They’re a strange little group, all of them very different from each other, but Kihyun thinks he can speak for all of them when he thinks to himself that they fit well together. He’s never had this many friends before. But being like this, laughing and sharing sweets and chocolate frogs that Kihyun sucks at unwrapping? That is a whole other magic of its own.

Kihyun saw his parents during Christmas. Yet he missed them. But he only realizes how much when he lays eyes on them once he crosses the barrier to the Muggle side. Winky lifts his wings, like he’s pretending to fly while perched on Kihyun’s head, when Kihyun lets go of his bags and runs at full speed to jump into his father’s waiting arms.

“Oh, I’m so happy to see you,” Kihyun’s father says, giving him a soft squeeze, sniffing when he leans back. “Ah, you’re glowing. Honey, Kihyun’s glowing.”

“He’s gorgeous, come here,” Kihyun’s mother laughs softly, beckoning Kihyun forward into a hug, kissing at his cheeks. “I have--” kiss. “Missed you so much.” Kiss.

Kihyun giggles, nose scrunched. “I missed you, too!” he says. “I learned a lot, I promise! We’re not allowed to make magic outside of Hogwarts but I’ll show you someday!” He giggles again when Winky chirps, wings fluttering and making his curls flutter, too.

“I just want to take a look at those books again, to be honest,” Kihyun’s father says, eyes up to the owl in his hair. “Is that where wizards usually keep their pets?”

“No,” Kihyun laughs, “Just me.”

“Ki!” Jooheon calls out from not too far away, waving at him with a big smile next to a man and a woman who could only be his parents. They all look like dumplings, really. “Have a great vacation!”

“You, too!” Kihyun shouts back, waving and jumping.

“A friend of yours?” Kihyun’s father asks, smiling wide. 

“Yep! I made a lot of friends!” Kihyun says, very proud of himself for that. “I did what mom said and tried being nice, and one of the mean boys became a friend, too!”

“Mean boys, huh?” Kihyun’s mother aks, eyebrow raised before she looks around. “Where are they, let me at ‘em--”

“Noooo,” Kihyun giggles, pushing against her. He peeks to the side and beams at the two familiar faces he sees not far behind; a witch with a bright face and a wizard with yellow eyes and a newspaper in hand. “Oh! Hello!”

“They said you were sorted into Hufflepuff!” the Witch says, looking all bright eyed and excited. “I was a Hufflepuff. Did I tell you? I may have, but aaaah! I’m so happy!”

Kihyun smiles and lets go of his mother to give the Witch a hug. “Eheh, hi.”

“Yep, two Hufflepuffles, you,” the Wizard scoffs, shrinking when Kihyun peeks at him with an evil stare and threatens to hug him, too. “Er, hello.”

“He’s a Slytherin,” the Witch whispers loudly.

“I’m a _Ravenclaw,”_ the Wizard says, looks honestly offended. 

“I was almost put in Slytherin for a second,” Kihyun says a little teasingly.

The Wizard looks at him, eyebrows raised. “That’s… A juxtaposition.”

The Witch rolls her eyes, motions to get them all to follow her as she starts walking, “Come on, let’s get this lot home.”

Home. Certainly, but Kihyun is starting to think he has two of those now. Maybe that’s why he was put in Hufflepuff; because he needs a heart big enough to welcome both.

“Are you sad that the year is over?” the Wizard asks as they walk, Kihyun’s father dragging the trolley with the bags just a few feet behind.

“Nah,” Kihyun shakes his head, squeezing at his mother’s hand, “Just a little. After all, it’s just the end of the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for Year Two??? Babies will be slightly older and one new POV will be introduced!!


	7. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like coming back home without having left in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Hogwarts. Year Two is a mess, but here we go!!!

Into a bowl go pieces of fruits and cereal, and then in goes the milk. Kihyun mixes it all together and shoves a spoonful into his mouth before putting the bowl down and rushing upstairs to change. He’s only half dressed when he comes back down and leans over the counter to eat some more cereal, shirt only half tucked into his jeans. They’re his brother’s jeans so they’re a bit big on him, but Kihyun’s mother folded them up a little and sewed them so the fold wouldn’t come undone. Still, Kihyun knows he’ll have to put on a belt or he’ll go naked in the middle of Diagon Alley. _No one wants that._

“Oh, hey freak,” his brother greets him. It’s been like this all summer, really.

“Hey, normie,” Kihyun greets back, picking up the bowl and turning around, back against the counter. “You look particularly happy today, is it because I’ll be gone all day?”

“Obviously,” his brother lies and then tiptoes to peek into Kihyun’s bowl, which Kihyun pulls closer to himself as if to protect it. “What is that--Frozen fruit?! There’s frozen fruit?!”

“It’s been in the freezer for weeks, I finished a pack on my own.”

“Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“Why didn’t you check?”

“I--” Kiyoung hisses and Kihyun grins and ducks out of a possible strangle. “Come back here, freak!”

“Nope!”

“Boys!” their mother warns. “Kihyun, hurry up!”

“Coming, coming,” Kihyun says as he quickly finishes the rest of his cereal. He puts the bowl in the sink and fills it with water, turning just to say, “Guess who’ll have to wash it.” But before his brother can say anything, there are footsteps coming from the hall.

“It’s today?!” Kihyun hears his father say. The man walks into the kitchen with a piece of toast in his hand, hair a complete mess. Kihyun’s mother walks in as well, rolling her eyes fondly as she flattens out his hair. She’s just a little taller than him, and Kihyun has always found it kind of cute.

“We’re just going to the bank,” Kihyun says, smiling. “Also gonna spend the afternoon with my friends. We’re buying our things together this year. Wonho’s mother said she’d bring me back.” Yes, they finally found Hoseok a nickname. It all came down to the fact that he couldn’t say Hyungwon’s name one morning because he was filled with drowsiness, and it came out as _Wonwonnie._ It quickly went from that to Wonho. “If that’s okay with you guys…”

Kiyoung walks closer and reaches behind Kihyun to pick up a bowl. “Going out with your freak friends, huh?” his brother mutters so only Kihyun can hear.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. He’s gotten a little taller over the summer, so Kiyoung isn’t as intimidating as he used to be. Especially compared to last Christmas. “My freak friends could turn you into a clock and have you rap the time. What do you even mean?”

“Interesting curriculum you have there,” their father scoffs, checking his reflection in the microwave as he fixes his hair. 

“I can turn a bird into a glass, too! Well… sorta… sometimes it’s a feathery cup…”

“Kihyun, hurry up, honey,” his mother says. Kihyun jolts and quickly makes his way back upstairs to finish getting dressed and to comb his hair--or try to, it’s becoming quite the unruly thing, lately.

He pulls a sandy-brown cardigan over his grey shirt and carefully goes into his parents’ room to steal one of his father’s brown belts. Even after a whole summer of Kihyun stealing the belts, his father hasn’t noticed there’s an extra hole for a tinier waist in all of them.

“Kihyun! The wizards are here!” his mother calls.

“Five seconds!” Kihyun shouts, rushing to get into his Converse. They’re new and yellow and he loves them because they remind him of Hufflepuff’s colours. He jumps around as he ties them, nearly falling face down twice. Once he’s done, he gives one look in the mirror to fix his glasses and comb his fingers through his curls--that’s all the combing he does lately--and then grabs his bag and, with a slight wave at Winky (he’s still half asleep) rushes downstairs.

By the door, the Witch and the Wizard, Clara Halliwell and Garret Goldenrod, smile up at him. They’re both wearing purple today and Kihyun loves those capes so very much. He wonders if he’ll be able to wear one, too, when he becomes a proper wizard. They’re fancy and there’s a lot of _whoosh_ potential in them.

“Well, well, well! If it isn’t our little wizard,” Mr. Goldenrod greets and Kihyun jumps the last step and pretends to suckerpunch him. The man fakes a pained expression and says, “Two zero, good job.”

“You’re taller!” Miss Halliwell chirps, measuring from Kihyun’s head to her chest.

“Eheh,” Kihyun grins. “Hello. How was you summer, Miss Halliwell?”

“Great! Did you know the Quidditch World Cup is ongoing right now?” Miss Halliwell enthuses, smiling widely. “I went to the last match! It was so much fun! You should go one day, if you can.”

“Oh, I probably will,” Kihyun chuckles. “My friends are _huge_ Quidditch fans. Actually, I think some of them will tryout for the teams this year.” Kihyun turns to look back over his shoulder and sees his mother rush around the kitchen with her wallet, trying to remember where she left her keys. He turns to the wizards again, but this time only addresses Mr. Goldenrod. “What of your summer?”

“A lot of work,” Mr. Goldenrod says, smiling. “But it’s good work, so I don’t mind. And yours?”

“It was nice! I spent a week at a friend’s? It was… interesting. I’d never stayed at a house that operated half on magic. His mother cooked with magic, too! It was so cool! I also reread all of my books from last year! Well… some of them, others I just skimmed through.”

Miss Halliwell laughs. “Aw, I miss when I was this enthusiastic about studying.”

“It’s not that bad, Clara,” Mr. Goldenrod says, looking over at her fondly, arms crossed, before glancing at Kihyun. “She’s taking an Auror’s exam, to become a specialist.”

Kihyun looks between them. “Oh… Is it difficult? To become an Auror, I mean. I heard that only some of the best wizards can take the jobs.”

“It’s for good reason,” Miss Halliwell smiles. “It’s a dangerous job, you have to be capable.”

“Interested, Yoo?” Mr. Goldenrod asks, grinning.

“Nah,” Kihyun giggles, pulls the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “I haven’t decided yet. There’s so much to explore… But my friends keep saying I’d be a good healer, even though I don’t know any healing spells.”

“I owe my life to Healers,” Mr. Goldenrod nods, quite serious. “St. Mungos is an amazing place, really.”

“Who knows!” Kihyun grins, bouncing a little. “Maybe one day I’ll be the one patching you up.”

Mr. Goldenrod scoffs a small laugh just when Kihyun feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Good morning,” his mother greets them. “Sorry for the wait, we’re ready to leave. Unless you’d like to come in for a coffee?”

“We’re fine, Mrs. Yoo, thank you,” Mr. Goldenrod says. “Well, off we go, then.”

“Dad!” Kihyun shouts into the house, “Don’t forget to release Winky during the afternoon!”

“I will--I mean, I won’t! I won’t forget!” his father shouts back.

“Thanks!”

Walking into Gringotts, the centuries-old bank that is run by goblins, is always a strange experience. It’s Kihyun’s second time here and the golden hall still leaves him a little in awe. He’s paying more attention now, too, considering he was far more interested in other things when he came here for the first time. 

He needs to present his wand to a grumpy looking goblin behind the counter. The goblin takes detailed notes, asks a lot of questions (“Name?” “Yoo Kihyun.” “Birthday?” “22nd of November, 1993.” “Wand core?” “Dragon heartstring.”) and when that’s done, Kihyun is given a key for vault 514. 

That's when someone asks him if he’d like to take a look.

It’s shocking when they go through a door and suddenly all the gold is gone. They go through a tunnel, too, Kihyun’s mother having to stay behind and only Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell tagging along for the descent. Because _yes,_ it’s a descent. Kihyun knew there were twisting and turning underground passages underneath Gringotts but he had no idea it would be this dark, this creepy, this rustic.

They get into a cart that stands on an old looking track. The caves are only dimly lit with flaming torches, so it’s difficult to see what the darkness in the abyss just below truly hides. At first, Kihyun tries to memorize the twists and turns; left, right, left, left again, right--but it’s maddening. The whole place is a maze and the cart goes far too quickly.

“They say there’s a dragon somewhere in these caves,” Mr. Goldenrod says.

“A dragon?!” Kihyun gasps. _Right._ He remembers being told something like that. 

“It guards the vaults of the wealthiest families,” Miss Halliwell whispers, smiling a little. “The Mins, the Lestranges, the Ims, some treasures the Jungs still have stored. But shh,” she giggles, a finger to her lips. “It’s a secret.”

The air is cold and Kihyun feels the goosebumps that run up his spine. His breath puffs every now and then and it’s only when they’re deep enough that a few vaults start appearing in the darkness. The cart speeds up again before it slows. When it stops, Kihyun looks up and sees the number 514 above the door on the wall. 

“Here we are,” the little goblin says, with a deep, gravelly voice. The main cave behind them is like a mouth of impenetrable blackness. Around the vault that will now be Kihyun’s, stalactites hang from the ceiling, trying to meet with the stalagmites on the floor.

“What happens if, let’s say, someone manages to get this far and tries to steal from a vault?” Kihyun asks, eyes going between the goblin and the door.

“They won’t,” the goblin grumbles and Miss Halliwell leans in to whisper.

“They’ll get stuck in there, and the goblins never check the vaults, only the owners do.”

“Ever found any, er, skeletons?” Kihyun asks, half joking half serious.

“Yes,” the goblin says, gets out of the cart and turns around, little lantern in his hand. “Key.”

Kihyun blinks and then jumps out of the cart, taking the lantern and handing over the key. “Here you go…” He’d completely forgotten he was holding onto that thing. “Are there high security vaults?” He doesn’t even know why he’s asking so many questions. Maybe he’s been exchanging too many letters with Changkyun.

“Like I said,” Miss Halliwell says. “Those are the ones the dragon--”

“Supposedly--” Mr. Goldenrod scoffs.

“The ones the dragon _supposedly_ guards. Rich wizarding families or relics that need to be kept safe.”

“So,” Kihyun narrows his eyes, “The Ims? Like you said...”

“Yep,” Miss Halliwell says, glancing around as the goblin unlocks the vault. “Professor Im teaches at your school, so I suppose you know of them.”

“I’m friends with his son. Not that he seems very fond of me--the, er, father… not the son.”

“I’m not surprised,” Mr. Goldenrod mumbles, arms crossed. “The Ims have always been stuck up, elite--”

“Garrett,” Miss Halliwell laughs. “He’s friends with his son.”

Mr. Goldenrod just keeps grumbling, and Kihyun giggles a little. He stops laughing, though, when the goblin fits the key through the hole in the door and a few clicks sound from inside its metal body. Slowly, the door cracks open, revealing a rather big room (nearly as big as Kihyun’s bedroom), filled with a small quantity of shiny golden coins.

“This is the money your mother used to open your account,” Miss Halliwell says. “She’ll be sending more through us every month. And one day, when you start working, it will be filled with gold, just like all the others.”

“If you use it well, of course,” Mr. Goldenrod scoffs. “If you spend it without a care in the world, there won’t be much gold in here.”

“Right,” Kihyun says, nodding. “How much will I need for today?”

“Your mother already has that money. She’ll give it to you before we take her back.”

“Okay. Let’s go, then. This place is creepy.”

The cobblestoned shopping area, also known as Diagon Alley, is full of people, as always. Kihyun is excited to see his friends again so he goes on ahead. The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients, and cauldrons shine in broad daylight and try to steal the eyes’ attention, but Kihyun still spots Jooheon in the middle of the crowd and rushes to him, jumping and latching onto his back.

“Hey!”

Jooheon yelps a little, but reaches back to keep Kihyun there, looking over his shoulder with a smile. “Oh, hey!” he greets, and he doesn’t look much different, except for his black hair being a little longer. “Nice shoes.”

“Thanks!” Kihyun chirps and then laughs when Jooheon spins with him a little before he puts him back down. “Are the others here yet?”

“Wonho went off with Hyungwon. I didn’t even know Hyungwon would _be here_ ,” Jooheon scoffs.

“Hm,” Kihyun blinks. And then _beams._ “Is Changkyun here, too?”

“Ah, I haven’t seen him,” Jooheon says, smiling sheepishly. “Hyunwoo is with Minhyuk, they had to go get their cloaks adjusted. They both got taller, it’s _weird_.”

“Kihyun!” Miss Halliwell calls. Kihyun looks back and smiles, sees his mother rushing to him as well with a money pouch in hand. Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliway staying behind but waving a little.

“Here,” his mother huffs once she’s closer, handing over the money pouch, “So you can buy your things.” She looks up to Jooheon and smiles. “Hello! Are you one of Kihyun’s friends? I think I remember you.”

Jooheon bows a little, smiling shyly. “I saw you at King’s Cross and waved.” He looks to Kihyun then, a little playfully. “Are we friends, Kihyun? Would you say so?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and shrugs nonchalantly. “I was thinking of naming you my best friend. But I don't know. I’d need your authorization.”

“Ah, but Wonho might cry if you do,” Jooheon sighs, smiling.

“But he’s my bestest friend.”

“Now _I_ might cry.”

“Then I’ll name you my other bestest friend. But don’t tell Wonho.”

Kihyun’s mother giggles and then reaches over to fix his hair. “Take care, honey. I’ll see you later,” she says, kisses his cheek and leans back to wave at the two of them. “Have fun! And behave!”

“Goodbye, Mrs. Yoo!” Jooheon says, waving with a smile.

“See you later, mom!”

“You should invite your friends over sometime!” she says as she walks back to where Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell are waiting for her. “Bye bye! Don’t be late for dinner!”

Kihyun lifts his arm to wave, beaming at the wizards as they wave at him again. When they all vanish between the crowd, Kihyun takes a deep breath and turns to Jooheon with a giddy smile. “Let’s go find the others? I wanna prank Minhyuk!”

Jooheon gapes. “Wah, what! What do you wanna do to him?”

“You’ll see,” Kihyun grins, pushing himself against Jooheon to make him walk. “Let’s go. If they went to get new cloaks then they must be at Madam Malkin’s Robes.”

“Honestly, I just wanna see those two interacting,” Jooheon scoffs, walking next to Kihyun, arm over his shoulder. He’s a little taller than Kihyun, enough to notice, at least. “Minhyuk with his babbling and Hyunwoo with his blinking.”

Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions is a shop in North Side, Diagon Alley. It’s where Kihyun got his uniform last year. It’s where he will get his uniform next year. And he knows Madam Malkin also sells dress robes, traveling cloaks and, on very rare occasions, invisibility cloaks.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo are still inside (Kihyun peeked through the window to check) when Kihyun bursts through the door with a half dead Jooheon clinging to him. They’d discussed the plan right before going in, but it’s all mostly just improvising.

“He’s fainting, he’s fainting!” Kihyun dramatizes, Jooheon fake babbling as he lets his body become heavier against Kihyun’s. “Help!”

Hyunwoo looks over with a frown from where he’s sat on a couch. He doesn’t look entirely convinced. But Minhyuk’s eyes go wide and he rushes off a small podium, hands up to help steady Jooheon. 

“What--What happened?! Is he okay?” Minhyuk asks, Kihyun clenching his jaw as he tries not to laugh.

“He said he felt like he was going to throw up and then just…” Kihyun pouts. “Was it the apple? Oh no… maybe it was poisoned…” _Ripoff right here, Yoo Kihyun._

Minhyuk looks pale. “I’ve heard of poisoned Muggle apples!”

“Yeah,” Kihyun muses, “Only a kiss can undo the spell.”

Jooheon’s head snaps up, just in time for Minhyuk to start kissing his _entire face_. Kihyun’s face just scrunches as he falls on his ass, laughing. Jooheon doesn’t look particularly happy, torn between pushing Minhyuk away or just letting him do as he pleases.

“I think he’s okay now, Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo says, looking more amused than Kihyun has ever seen him. Kihyun just rolls a little and pushes himself away from the two on the floor. They look quite confused, although Jooheon is sort of fuming.

“Suuuup,” Kihyun greets as he crawls to the couch and climbs on next to Hyunwoo.

“This was a _joke_!” Jooheon screeches, face red. “Why would you do that?!”

Minhyuk blinks, pouts a little. “I thought you were dying.”

Kihyun giggles to himself. “Oh… so good.”

Jooheon grumbles as he gets up and sort of stomps past Minhyuk to sit down next to Hyunwoo. Jooheon is red, and Minhyuk just keeps pouting until Madam Malkin herself calls him into the fitting room. Kihyun remembers that; getting measured.

“This wasn’t very funny,” Jooheon says, and Hyunwoo just bends in half and wheezes a laugh, which makes Kihyun cackle.

“I’m so sorry, Joo,” he giggles, “But it was hilarious. Your face!”

“He almost kissed me on the lips, you monsters!” Jooheon squeaks, smacking at Kihyun’s leg. 

“Ooooooooh,” Kihyun and Hyunwoo tease at the same time, in totally different tones. “Smooch, smooch!”

Hyunwoo cackles. “Minhyuk and Jooheon, sitting in a tree--”

“You _stop that_ \--” Jooheon squeals.

“First comes love!” Kihyun sings. “Then comes marriage! Then comes _baby_ in the baby carriage!”

Hyunwoo just keeps cackling until Minhyuk comes out and Madam Malkin calls him in instead. They share an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Once Hyunwoo is back and Madam Malkin is out of earshot, Minhyuk kicks Kihyun’s leg. 

“You _jerk_! I’m never trusting a Muggleborn again!”

Kihyun laughs but places his hand over his chest like he’s been shot. “My feelings are hurt!”

“So are mine!” Minhyuk says, glances at Jooheon and then just laughs. “You’re sporting those Gryffindor colours quite early...”

“I am _proud,”_ Jooheon mutters, quickly deflating.

“Hyunwoo will tryout this year, right?” Kihyun asks, turning to face Hyunwoo. “You’ll be competing with Changkyun.”

“He’ll be a Keeper, I’ll be a Chaser. Honestly hoping he’ll practise with me,” Hyunwoo says, shrugging. “Then again, I have no idea how competitive he is…”

 _“Very,”_ Kihyun says, nodding very seriously. “He’s just sneaky about it and won’t tell it to your face. He’ll definitely want to practice together, though.”

“To try and win?” Hyunwoo asks, smiling. “Oh, well. At least I know he won’t hold back.”

“Are you guys done?” Jooheon asks, standing up. “I want to go find Wonho and Hyungwon.”

They do. Hyungwon and Wonho are sat at a table outside the small ice cream shop, Hyungwon talking more animatedly than Kihyun has ever seen, ice cream cone in his gesticulating hand. When he sees the others approach, though, he stops, giving a small wave.

Wonho perks up, smiles wide at them before getting up to approach Kihyun with open arms and a high pitched, “Kiiiiii!”

“Heeeey!” Kihyun giggles as he jumps into the hug. “How are you?”

“I’m great!” Wonho squeezes at Kihyun before leaning back, tilting his head curiously but not saying anything. It’s a little unnerving, really.

“Before you ask, Changkyun isn’t here,” Hyungwon says. “Also, hi.”

“Hello,” Kihyun greets. “And yes, I know. I’ve been told. So! Where to next? Books?”

“Don’t say ‘books’ so excitedly, you’ll set off the Ravenclaw,” Minhyuk scoffs, and Hyunwoo sighs, throws an arm over Minhyuk who almost stumbles beneath the weight.

“Wanna go get some apples, Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo grins and Minhyuk glares. 

“Apples?” Wonho asks and Jooheon laughs. 

“Nooooothing! Let’s go buy some _books_!”

Not even two weeks later, they’re all on the train back to Hogwarts. Kihyun is _delighted,_ to say the least. He even showed up at the station already dressed, mostly just so he could enjoy the ride to Hogwarts without having to worry about anything else. They all share the same booth. Minhyuk joins them, too.

Winky is already sitting atop Kihyun’s head, comfortably warm between his curls, blissfully ignoring the stare Noir, Minhyuk’s black owl, is giving him. _Hopefully Noir doesn’t want to eat Winky._ Kihyun would stuff that owl with apples if it did.

They’re all happily talking about what they did during the holidays, Minhyuk lowkey jealous about not having been part of their little gathering at the beginning of summer, when someone knocks at the door.

“Hey,” Hyungwon says from the other side, pointing to the person next to him and smiling small. “Look whom I found?” 

_Kyunie!_

Changkyun opens the door and peeks into the booth, face all dimples and glasses (that’s new! He didn't wear glasses before, did he?). “Hello…? Room for two more?”

Kihyun’s smile grows and he tips forward a little to say, “Hi!” before pushing Jooheon against the window to make more space. Changkyun pushes Hyungwon in a little, and Wonho just plops himself down on the floor to make space for him, Changkyun squeezing in next to Kihyun, who he smiles wide at.

“My dad’s not on the train!” Changkyun says, almost beaming. “He went to Hogwarts early!”

“You’re really serious about this dad thing, huh?” Minhyuk asks, eyebrow raised. 

Changkyun glances over, frowns. “You just have Defense Against the Dark Arts with him. Trust me, he’s worse at home.”

Kihyun pouts a little and then just giggles, pushing his forehead against Changkyun’s shoulder and nuzzling in for a bit. “There, there. Let’s not get depressed about having yet another year of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Im. Please?”

“Oh, definitely, moving on,” Jooheon scoffs, moves to put his legs over Kihyun, feet on Changkyun’s lap. “How was your summer?”

“Meh,” Changkyun shrugs. “Kinda boring. My dad wasn’t as lenient as usual so I was stuck at home most of the time.” He smiles when Kihyun picks up Winky and puts it on his lap for him to pet. Changkyun has always loved the tiny owl, Kihyun could tell. 

“Shame. You could have met with the rest of us,” Wonho says, smiling small. He looks to Hyungwon, then. “You, too. Next summer, maybe?”

“I’ll sneak out,” Changkyun giggles, and Hyungwon smiles.

“I’ll turn into the Prime Minister and insist you come with me,” he says.

Kihyun’s eyes go a little wide. He still manages to forget that Hyungwon can quite literally turn into whatever he wants. “Can you become something else? Like, I’ve never seen that!”

“No,” Hyungwon says.

“I have Chocolate Frogs,” Kihyun brines.

“Four.”

“Deal!”

It’s terrifying, though, when Hyunwgon’s face slowly changes and becomes older, wider, hair growing and becoming darker. Changkyun goes livid when he finds himself staring at his father’s face on a twelve years old body. The rest of the group just gapes, and Kihyun can’t decide on what face to make.

“Why!” Changkyun groans. “Seriously, haven’t you given me enough heart attacks with this?!”

When Hyungwon smiles (with Professor Im’s face on), Kihyun feels a shiver run down his spine. It’s the first time he’s seen Professor Im smile and it’s kind of creepy. Changkyun must take after his mother, for sure.

“Can you say ‘poop’?” Minhyuk asks, quite seriously.

Wonho actually leans in as if to get a closer look.

“Poop,” Hyungwon says, still with his own voice.

“Dammit, the voice doesn’t change,” Minhyuk pouts.

“I’ll get there,” Hyungwon nods, slowly changing back into himself. _It's so graphic!_ “Someday.”

“Hell, I hope not,” Changkyun says, shivers so much next to Kihyun that he actually feels it and giggles a little when he rubs his shoulder on Changkyun’s as if that will make the shivering stop.

They spend most of the trip eating sweets and talking about what they’re expecting from the upcoming second year. Minhyuk blabs about the extra-curricular subjects he’ll finally be able to pick from: Art, Ghoul Studies, Magical Theory, Muggle Art, Muggle Music, Music and Xylomancy. Kihyun has no idea what most of those are but he’s curious enough to want to inform himself once he gets to Hogwarts.

Hyunwoo, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and _especially_ Changkyun, are all incredibly excited about the Quidditch tryouts. For a while, they talk about Quidditch to such an extent that all Kihyun can do is blink and try to remember how many times they’ve said ‘Quaffle’.

“Classes are gonna be harder, though,” Jooheon groans. “The books alone--”

That is also exactly when Changkyun perks up, goes, “Oh!” and starts rummaging in his backpack. “Ki, I got you something.”

“What, only him?” Hyungwon complains. 

“He got me a snowglobe.”

“A what?” Minhyuk frowns and Changkyun scoffs.

“I’ll show you later. I left it in my dorm for the holidays,” he says before bringing out a wrapped present. It’s not a box but it’s rectangular, only a little bigger than the biggest book Kihyun had to buy for the year, flat-ish and very badly wrapped. “Here you go!”

“Oh,” Kihyun goes, blinking. He doesn’t really know how to react, mostly because he didn’t expect it. But he takes his time with the wrapper (even though he could just rip at it and no one would be able to tell the difference), and soon finds himself looking at what appears to be a brand new, brown leather satchel, with a long strap and buckles keeping it closed.

“It’s a mokeskin bag,” Changkyun says, smiling shyly when Minhyuk screeches.

“What?!” Minhyuk gapes. “But--But it’s enormous!”

“I’ve only ever seen pouches,” Hyunwoo says, leaning forward a little to look. “Well, heard of. They’re stupid rare. Where did you get this?”

“I had it made, shut up,” Changkyun says, ears red when Minhyuk gapes even more.

Kihyun blinks at the bag. _A mokeskin bag…?_ He’s never heard of anything like it. But it sounds pretty cool. He turns it around and then around again. _What does it do…?_

“Oh, it’s bigger on the inside,” Wonho says, smiling wide. “You could put all your books in there and it wouldn’t weigh anything!”

“With how big it is, you could put Jooheon in there and it wouldn’t weigh anything,” Hyunwoo scoffs.

“Wah,” Kihyun says, smiling at the bag.

“Also,” Minhyuk says, lifting a finger, “Only the owner can get things out of it. So, technically, it’s anti-robbery.”

“Yep!” Changkyun smiles smugly.

“Wow! That’s so cool,” Kihyun beams, turning to Changkyun to smile at him.

“Do you like it?” Changkyun asks, then. Stupid question, really.

“I love it!” Kihyun giggles, arms up that he throws around Changkyun to give him a hug. “Thank you so much! I’ll put it to good use!”

“He’s blushing,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“You’re, er, welcome,” Changkyun says, laughing with a squeeze back around Kihyun’s middle. It tickles a little so Kihyun giggles and wiggles himself away, flattening the bag over his lap and staring at it. He’s definitely going to put it to good use. It will come in handy, he’s sure.

“Everyone’s gonna be jealous, though, so don’t tell them it’s Mokeskin,” Wonho says. “You’re a target enough as it is,” he mumbles, then. And Kihyun smiles small.

“Maybe this year it will be better,” he says, mostly to himself. Not that last year wasn’t good. He knows nothing is always just good or just bad. But while the good still made up for the bad, Kihyun really hopes it will be better this time. “Maybe I can throw my brother in here when he starts being annoying,” he giggles.

“And then you wonder why he hates you,” Jooheon mumbles.

“He doesn’t hate me, I think. At least I hope not… He just likes to argue.”

“I know people like that,” Jooheon scoffs, and Minhyuk looks around to glare. Jooheon just smiles like he’s smug about something.

“So you two wrote to each other, then?” Wonho asks, blinking at Minhyuk and Jooheon, who both look at him a little wide eyed.

Kihyun lifts his eyes to look between the two and then looks back to his new bag. He puts the wrapper over Winky’s head and stands up to pull the long leather strap over his head, fixing it so it matches his height. “So?” he asks, looking to Changkyun. “How does it look?”

“Fantastic,” Changkyun smiles, giggles a little when he pulls the strap to snap back on Kihyun. It barely does but it’s still funny.

“I think I know what my first addition will be, eheh,” Kihyun says, cupping his hands and lowering them for Winky to jump over. “Yooooou,” he says, lifting the owl and poking its beak with his nose.

“Might need a cage, though,” Hyunwoo says. “So she doesn’t get lost.”

“It’s up there,” Kihyun says, glancing up to the bags over their heads. “Also, Winky is a _he.”_

“Or shit all over your books...” Minhyuk supplies as Hyunwoo stands up to get the cage.

“Here you go, _boys_ ,” Hyunwoo says, then, handing the cage over.

“How sad are we, that we can’t even get a female owl in this booth,” Jooheon jokes.

Kihyun puts Winky over his head and takes the cage. It takes a while to fit it through the bag but he manages, although it sort of falls and crashes somewhere inside. _Whoops._ So, the rest of the trip is spent with the others holding onto Kihyun’s legs while he fits half of himself in the bag, trying to fix the mess he made. 

There’s a small but tall room inside the bag. It’s so weird to think an entire room fits inside a leather satchel, and Kihyun is both in awe and terrified to think how long it will take him to find things in a room so big, through a bag so small. Thankfully, he quickly learns that it’s not that complicated, and that whatever he needs will be but a reach away whenever he needs it.

Last year, they took the tiny boats across the lake that washes at the base of Hogwarts. This year, though, it’s different. First years are still called to the boats, but everyone else is led somewhere else by their Prefects. They’re supposed to stick to their teams, but the group manages to do it in a way that allows them to walk close to each other.

They exit Hogsmeade Station, the tiny dark platform where the Hogwarts Express ends its journey, and stand in line, outside, under the cloudy dark sky, as they wait for something. It doesn’t take long until a few carriages, black in colour, with headlamps attached to the front come rolling in.

Kihyun is about to mention how weird it is that there’s nothing pulling the carriages--they’re probably enchanted to know the way--when Minhyuk gives a loud exhale nearby.

“What… are those…?”

Hyunwoo looks at the carriages, points and says, “Carriages.”

Changkyun looks pale--really pale--where he stands next to Kihyun. “You can see them, too?”

“Yeah, they’re made of wood,” Hyunwoo says.

“N-no, the things pulling the carriages,” Minhyuk swallows, eyes wide on what looks like… Well, Kihyun looks and sees nothing.

“There’s… nothing pulling the carriages, though?” he says, blinking in confusion.

“Yes, there is,” Changkyun says. He pushes between a few students and walks closer, making Minhyuk squeal and run to him to hold onto his arm.

“Don’t! What if they’re dangerous?!”

“Then, they wouldn’t be here...? We’re twelve, Minhyuk, it would be a hazard,” Changkyun says, wiggling his arm out of Minhyuk’s grip and slowly walking to the front of the carriage. “Hey, there, ugly…”

A few older students look between each other and then to Changkyun before they start whispering amongst themselves. Kihyun can’t catch what they’re saying but it’s not that difficult to find a context when one of the older Ravenclaw snorts a laugh that she tries to hide as quickly as she can.

Jooheon points to Minhyuk and then to Changkyun. “Have they both lost it?”

“I think so,” Hyungwon says, and Wonho just frowns as he looks between the two.

“How can you see something that we can’t?” Kihyun asks, still mildly confused. _Is there really something pulling the carriages?_ Then why can’t he see it? “Is it… a Pureblood thing?” he asks, voice small. Afterall, in their group only Minhyuk and Changkyun are purebloods.

“Please, don’t give them the ego,” Hyungwon scoffs. And that’s when Kihyun sees Changkyun reach out, hand resting in the middle of the air as he smiles small. Kihyun watches him for a few seconds, and gapes when he sees Changkyun laugh as something puffs up the hair by his forehead. 

“Mildly terrified, right now,” Kihyun squeaks.

“I think they’re harmless, though,” Changkyun mumbles, and a loud whistle echoes.

“Everyone into the carriages!” the Groundskeeper calls out. “Let’s not be late for dinner, kids!”

Kihyun lets out a breath and frowns to himself. He’s being pushed into a carriage by the people behind him before he can do much about it. _Hurried bunch!_ He plops down next to Wonho and the both of them stare at the empty space where a horse or two would be. But no matter how much Kihyun looks, he still can’t see it, whatever it is Minhyuk and Changkyun can see.

The others get in as well, only Jooheon gets pushed towards another carriage by a bunch of sixth years that don’t seem to notice he’s not part of their group. Hyunwoo sits next to Kihyun but leaves enough space between them for Changkyun. Meanwhile, Minhyuk, Hyungwon sit on the opposite side, next to a girl Kihyun doesn’t recognize. She’s from Slytherin, judging by the green on her tie and cloak.

“What do they look like?” Wonho asks as the carriage starts moving. Kihyun can’t hear anything, either. No hooves crunching the ground.

“Death,” Changkyun says and Minhyuk shivers. Kihyun and Wonho look between each other but remain silent for the moment.

The path that leads to Hogwarts is still a long one. It leads into the darkness of low woods, and it’s just a strip of naked earth bordered with giants of roots and leaves. Autumn has not yet arrived and the colours on the ground are already orangey, what with the leaves that fall from the small bushes and trees. The sky is still cloudy and the air feels damper than it did back at the station. Any Muggle would think twice about venturing into such a place under such weather, yet Kihyun can’t help but feel more at home than ever.

“They’re called Thestrals,” the Slytherin girl says, eyes on the invisible thing that is apparently pulling the carriages. “Very intelligent creatures, gentle, too. But they can only be seen by people who’ve seen death.” The smile that spreads on the girl’s face is nothing close to sunny but she still turns to them and says, “Siyeon. Nice to meet you.”

“We’ve met,” Minhyuk mumbles. 

“I wasn’t talking to you, obviously,” the girl says, casually looking back to the invisible creatures. _Thestrals, was it?_ Kihyun still can’t figure that out. He can’t see anything! Not even a shimmer of a thing, light refraction, anything! There is literally nothing there.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Wonho says and Kihyun bows his head when Wonho does, too. Changkyun is still and quiet next to Kihyun, hands twisting a little in his lap. “You can see them, too?” Wonho asks.

Siyeon nods. “I was on holidays with my parents and… we were about to cross the street when a cat rushed by and got taken by a car. I suppose that was enough.”

“I suppose,” Wonho mirrors, glancing at the front of the carriage again. 

“They have a somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance. So, obviously, people don’t like them very much,” Siyeon explains. “They’re considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic but… they’re quite gentle if treated right.”

“As most things are,” Hyungwon mumbles. 

Kihyun frowns a little. “Wish I could see them, too… It’s a little hard to believe there’s something there when… you literally _can’t_ see it.”

“Quite a price to pay for a glimpse, don’t you think?” Siyeon giggles and Kihyun blinks and blushes, looking down.

“Not when a cat apparently costs the same as a human,” Changkyun mumbles under his breath. Kihyun looks at him and frowns before looking away. _Someone is suddenly very cranky,_ he thinks. Not that Changkyun gets whiny and angry the way Jooheon does, but he gets so passive aggressive it’s oftentimes a little off putting. Mostly because Kihyun doesn’t know how to deal with it, since he’s more used to straightforward anger-management.

Siyeon looks to Changkyun and lifts an eyebrow. “We’re all equal in death,” she says, and Kihyun almost wishes she’d shut up. “I suppose it’s the most humbling thing of all, no?”

Changkyun glances up to glare for a moment but doesn’t say anything.

“I suppose,” Minhyuk whispers, eyes a little lost as he looks at the invisible creatures.

The path is a little disorientating. But soon enough the heavy, strange atmosphere that had fallen over everyone is lifted when Hogwarts comes into view, windows shining yellow in the distance, the darkened cloudy sky in the background. Kihyun quite literally beams, tapping at Changkyun’s thigh for him to look, too. After all, it’s always such a beautiful view.

Changkyun still looks a little distant, even as he smiles small and looks at the castle, hands stilling on his lap. Minhyuk takes a loud, deep breath and melts, smiling small at the view. And the girl, Siyeon smiles at it in approval. Her hair is so black Kihyun can barely see it, but he notices it tied up in a ponytail. 

“She kinda looks like--” he finds himself saying and then stops, squints and looks back to the castle. _Nevermind. Nevermind._

“Yeah, she does,” Wonho says, scoffing softly, and Changkyun looks over to narrow his eyes, look at Siyeon, and shake his head with a small laugh.

“Maybe a little.”

“Shut up,” Kihyun fumes, totally red, “I said nothing.”

“He’s quite pretty, so I’ll take the compliment,” Siyeon smiles, again, in that _way_.

Kihyun wants to scream. He pulls at the hood of his cloak and hides his head in it. “How can you all read my mind! I hate it!”

“We were all thinking it,” Minhyuk laughs. It’s nice, though, like the tense atmosphere has completely dissipated. It makes Kihyun smile a little to himself even though he feels exposed, like he just walked into a classroom without his trousers on.

Still, it’s true, though. Siyeon really looks like Changkyun.

It’s like coming home, except Kihyun never left. He has two homes now; one that welcomes him with hugs and kisses to his face, opens arms and familiar scents, and this one, the home of wonder, where he knows he’ll laugh and cry and make many good memories. This home, in particular, welcomes him as a Second Year to his first feast of the season. And, for the first time, Kihyun watches the new First Years being sorted into their teams. It’s such an exhilarating feeling, one that fills him with confidence, to be able to excited without being scared or nervous about what’s to come. Because he’s been here before and he knows how it works.

Throughout dinner, Kihyun takes a few curious looks at the Slytherin table, where he sees Minhyuk hit it off as he always does, already showing off to the First Years (Kihyun spots Siyeon, too, and she keeps rolling her eyes). On the Gryffindor table, Hyunwoo and Jooheon eat without talking, both busy just stuffing their faces with all types of food available. On the Ravenclaw table, Hyungwon eats quietly and Changkyun picks at the small amount of food on his plate, poking it with his fork absently.

Kihyun blinks and then leans back to take a look at the teachers’ table. He quickly spots Professor Im, busy cutting an enormous piece of steak. It looks like a terrible fight, the one he’s having, what with the way he’s frowning at the meat.

Looking back to Changkyun, Kihyun pouts a little. “He’s been off ever since we got here,” he mumbles, knowing Wonho will hear.

Wonho doesn’t even look up from his food to ask who Kihyun is talking about before he says, “Because of the invisible horse things, maybe? Kind of a cruel reminder, if you ask me.”

“Because they can only be seen by those who’ve seen death?” Kihyun asks, glancing over. “But what does that mean exactly…? Did…” Kihyun’s brain finally catches up. “Oh…” He looks back to Changkyun. _He saw someone die?_

“Remember what Siyeon said,” Wonho says, glancing up to Changkyun. “About seeing a cat being hit by a car? And he said a human and a cat aren’t the same or something? Goodness, I wasn’t really paying attention,” Wonho pouts. “Do you really think it’s… that? That Changkyun saw someone… You know...”

It hits Kihyun right there and then that he doesn’t know all that much about Changkyun, does he? Which is strange, they’ve talked so much, but it’s always about present things, common interests, and Changkyun doesn’t speak much about himself, about how he actually feels. The one time he did was to tell Kihyun he wanted them to be friends.

“I know that it’s just him and his father,” Kihyun says, “His mother and brother are dead… I wonder if…” He feels his shoulders slump and looks down to his plate. “That’s just cruel…”

“I said that,” Wonho mumbles, glances up and pouts. “He’s not eating. Aish, now I’m worried! Should I go talk to him?”

Kihyun shrinks a little into himself. “It’s not like I can do that and not expect Professor Im to find a new and inventive way to take points from Hufflepuff…” Now Kihyun feels like a terrible friend.

“You’re not a bad friend,” Wonho says, sighs, ignores the look Kihyun gives him because-- _Stop reading my mind!_ “You can catch him after dinner, yeah? Just make sure he’s okay. Or tell Hyungwon to keep an eye on him.”

Kihyun nods. “Yeah, I’ll try to… see if I can sneak around when everyone gets up to leave,” he says. Unfortunately, for the rest of the feast, he can’t summon much of an appetite to finish his food, much less go for seconds or even dessert.

This year, the first feast goes on for a little longer than last year. But once the Headmaster dismisses everyone, the hall becomes a mess of humanoid bats that try to line up one after the other to walk to their respective dorms. Kihyun takes advantage of the mess, and of the fact that First Years go first, to serpent between the crowd and fit himself in line with the Ravenclaws, right between Hyungwon and Changkyun, who doesn’t notice Kihyun until he leans in to blow lightly at the back of his neck.

Changkyun startles a little, hand flying up to his back as he looks around, eyes wide. “Ki? Hey, what--” Changkyun blinks and his eyes go a little soft. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothiiiing,” Kihyun giggles, shoving lightly at Changkyun when the line starts moving. “Come on, come on.”

Changkyun still looks a little wary but walks forward, falling back a little to hold onto Kihyun’s sleeve. “You’re gonna get in trouble,” Changkyun mumbles, but Kihyun still sees the small smile.

Slytherin goes first, Ravenclaw follows after. It’s only after they turn towards the Ravenclaw Tower that Kihyun grabs Changkyun’s hand and pulls him aside, hiding behind a thick pillar as they see the others pass. Hyungwon pauses to look back, but then rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks before Changkyun can say anything.

Changkyun opens his mouth but seems to decide better of whatever he was going to say. He shakes his head, but doesn’t get rid of the small smile. “I will be, though. It’s okay.”

Kihyun gives him a look. “You barely ate anything…”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, amused. “Were you _watching_ me?”

“Yes.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes but looks away, shifting a little. “Just… remembering some stuff. Not that I forgot them, but it sucks to be reminded, you know.”

“I guess,” Kihyun says, looking down. “Do you…” He shakes his head, curls bouncing a little, and then looks up. “If you ever need to talk… Doesn’t have to be me, but you have friends who are willing to listen, you know? You’re not alone.”

Changkyun pouts, nodding small. “Next time we’re alone,” he says softly, glances over and around before pulling Kihyun into a tight hug, arms around Kihyun’s waist. It takes him a little off guard and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands--he might have also forgotten how to breathe. But then Changkyun says, “Thank you,” and Kihyun relaxes.

“Anytime…”

Changkyun leans back (his face is pink), smiles a little sheepishly at Kihyun before slipping back into the crowd. Kihyun just brings his arms loosely around his waist and peeks from behind the pillar. Physical contact is such a weird thing, especially coming from people nothing is expected of. It’s not bad, just weird.

On the way to the Hufflepuff dorms, Kihyun passes Peeves, the stupid, troublesome ghost who is always up for unhelpful humour and malice at the most uncalled for moments. It’s impossible not to be noticed, especially because Kihyun was too lost in his own thoughts to try and conceal his presence.

“Tut, tut, tut,” Peeves teases. “Puff is naughty, will get caughty!”

“I’m on my way back, don’t bother calling for anyone,” Kihyun mutters.

“I wonder what the Professor would say~” Peeves cackles, before Kihyun watches him fly through a wall, knocking a portrait off balance as he does. It’s as much as a warning as Kihyun needs before he’s picking up his pace. After all, no one wants to get detention on their first night.

Thankfully, the only struggle Kihyun finds that night is trying to fall asleep with half the dorm snoring like a bunch of wild pigs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised new POV will be in chapter 4 of Year Two. Can't wait to get there uwu ~


	8. Found In Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny is often met on the road it took to avoid it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now playing: Demons by Alec Benjamin;  
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZjIXmQdGpw) / [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0KW2JqqbzkzlebDjXI62OB?si=VHvAn2HkQ5ynXFShsRrvAw)

They kick start the new school year with Transfigurations, and their first class is so theoretical that Kihyun finds himself puking diagrams out of every orifice he has. Charms is not so difficult, Kihyun seems to be quite good at it, anyway. But after lunch comes Defense Against the Dark Arts and Kihyun has to make himself as small as possible at the back of the classroom, just so Professor Im won’t notice him too much.

Potions is the first kind class they have. All the teacher asks them to do is pure revision; an antidote to common poisons. Kihyun remembers that one quite well, since he read extensively on the various uses of Bezoar last year and this happened to be one.

Wednesday is when they get told that Professor Wood will be gone during the entire first semester. Hyunwoo actually looks grumbly about it, but no wonder. Without Professor Wood, the Quidditch games won’t happen and will be postponed. Sure, Hyunwoo will still be able to tryout, but it will be all practice and no games until January, which sounds a little boring, even to Kihyun who’s only a spectator.

_Changkyun is probably devastated..._

On Thursday, Kihyun and Minhyuk fill out the forms for their extra curricular activities. Kihyun gets dragged into Ghoul Studies, mostly because he can’t yet pick Music, not until next year. Ghoul Studies is a funny little class, taught by a funny little teacher. It’s a subject that focuses on ghouls, ghosts, and poltergeists. Kihyun never thought a ghoul would look as slimy as the one the professor shows them on their first class, but Minhyuk looks _fascinated_ by the whole thing, so Kihyun indulges him. Now he will never be allowed to mistake ghosts and poltergeists ever again either.

Overall, it’s a hectic first week, and Kihyun is beyond glad when the weekend comes and they can all just relax and meet up to pick at each other a little. Which they do, outside, in the courtyard near the Astronomy Tower.

“Did you knooooow,” Minhyuk teases, grinning as he leans closer to Jooheon, “That ghouls live in the attics or barns of wizards and witches? Who knows, maybe there’s one or two in your attic. Or maybe… a whole family of ghouls. _And they’re so ugly…”_

Jooheon blinks at him, slowly. “Don’t talk about my grandmother like that.”

Kihyun and Wonho cackle and Minhyuk just sighs, realizing it’s impossible to tease Jooheon about this. Not that ghouls are dangerous. As far as Kihyun has learned, they’re harmless little creatures. Not their fault that they look a little weird.

“Where is Hyunwoo? I’ve barely even seen him,” Jooheon says, then. “He’s been practising Quidditch night and day, it’s ridiculous.”

“The tryouts are only next month, though,” Kihyun scoffs. “What’s he in such a hurry for?”

“He’s not,” Minhyuk says, lying back with his head on Jooheon’s leg, who frowns and tries to jump his leg enough to get Minhyuk off (it doesn’t work until it does). “He’s just a hard worker like that. It’s admirable, really.”

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Hyunwoo walks up to the group with a wave of his hand, and sits with them. He looks a bit sweaty. Then again, he always looks a bit sweaty lately.

“Oh, hey,” Kihyun greets before looking down to the book on his lap. He’s been reading about wands. Not that it’s a subject he needs to study, but it’s quite interesting. The three Supreme Cores are unicorn hair, dragon heartstrings, and phoenix feathers, and each of them seems to give a wand certain characteristics that compliment the wood it is made of. “Apparently,” Kihyun says a little absently, eyes skimming through the page, “My wand is somewhat flashy and strong.” He pokes at a line of text and reads, “Dragon heartstrings produce wands with the most power, and which are capable of the most flamboyant spells. Dragon wands tend to learn more quickly than other types… _Eeeeeh._ ”

“You do, though!” Wonho defends. “You’re always one of the firsts who get the hang of stuff in class, don’t deny it.”

Kihyun blushes a little and tries not to smile. “I’m not… I’m hardly the best, though.” He looks down at the last line of text and keeps reading, “While they can change allegiance if won from their original master, they always bond strongly with the current owner--” Kihyun gasps, “My wand sells itself to power! I’m feeling all sorts of betrayed right now!”

“Only if you let it,” Minhyuk says, foot kicking at Kihyun’s leg.

“Oh no,” Kihyun shakes, trembling with nerves, “Ho--How do I stop it from changing allegiance? I don’t want to lose my wand! I promised Mr. Ollivander I’d take good care of it…”

“Wands only change allegiance through a legitimate win against you, in, like, a duel or something,” Hyunwoo says, eyes up on the clouds. “That one there kind of looks like Scotland.”

Minhyuk squints at the sky as well. “Like, just cut down through where England starts?”

“Well, yeah.”

Kihyun lifts the side of his cloak to take a peek at his wand inside the inner pocket. “So… if I don’t duel anyone, it will stay loyal to me, right?” He blinks and then groans, “Ugh! The pressure!

“Minhyuk!” Jooheon laughs and pushes Minhyuk’s head off his leg. Again.

“You’re not the fighting type, anyway,” Hyunwoo smiles over. “Stop stressing.”

Kihyun doesn’t stop stressing. Instead, he flips through the book until he finds the page that goes on and on about hazel wood. He feels a little better after reading through it; hazel is a sensitive wood, often reflects its owner’s emotional state, and works best for a master who understands and can manage their own feelings. Kihyun wonders if he’s good at managing his feelings, but the fact that hazel wands are loyal to a fault does give him some peace of mind.

“What’s your wand core?” he asks Hyunwoo.

“Dragon heartstring,” Hyunwoo hums.

“Same,” Jooheon says.

Minhyuk squints. “Same…”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and then sighs. “Well, we’re all just tools to our wands. Means to an end. And here I thought it was the other way around,” he jokes. “What wood?”

“Dogwood,” Minhyuk says.

“Cypress,” Hyunwoo adds.

“Cedar,” Jooheon nods. “Nice, finally, some _variety_ in this friendship circle.”

Kihyun scoffs a laugh and flips through the book again. “Cedar…” He squints and takes a breath to read what follows: “The cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. They crave strength of character and loyalty, and the witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them.” Kihyun blinks and then smiles. “Ooooooh, somehow I can see it!” He looks to Hyunwoo and then to Minhyuk. “Right?”

“No,” Jooheon says, laughing before any of them say anything. “That’s silly, right?! Strength of character, _pfff_ ,” Jooheon laughs some more, waving a hand.

Kihyun and Minhyuk exchange a knowing look and then both shout (really loud) to the sky; “THE CHOSEN ONE!”

“Oh my _GOD!_ ” Jooheon screeches, getting up and throwing his hands in the air. “I give up!”

“Chosen One, no!” Minhyuk says, reaching over dramatically splayed on the ground. “Don’t leave us, Chosen One!”

Kihyun just giggles and ignores the way Jooheon almost kicks Minhyuk in the face once Minhyuk clings onto his leg. Kihyun lifts his legs and crosses them where he sits over the long bench, turning to lean his back against Hyunwoo’s arm and continue flipping through the book.

“We so thoughtlessly challenged you, Chosen One,” Minhyuk dramatises. “For one who is such a _frightful adversary_.”

“Lee Minhyuk, _get off my leg_.”

“Full name!” Minhyuk gasps. “Terrifying! Be gentle, oh Chosen One!”

“Cypress!” Kihyun announces, and then peeks over. “That was you, right, Hyunwoo?”

“I am indeed cypress, yes,” Hyunwoo nods, eyes on Minhyuk and Jooheon’s shenanigans.

“Right,” Kihyun clears his throat, “Cypress wands are associated with nobility. The great medieval wandmaker, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would…” Kihyun trails off and then mumbles the last bit, “Die a heroic death…”

Hyunwoo sits forward, eyes on Kihyun as they blink a little rapidly. “Say what now?”

“Er,” Kihyun skims his eyes through the text and then sighs in relief, “Fortunately!” he reads, “In these less blood-thirsty times, the possessors of cypress wands are rarely called upon to lay down their lives, though doubtless many of them would do so if required. Wands of cypress find their soulmates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing, those unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others’ natures… Wow.”

Hyunwoo’s bottom lip just out a little as he nods in thought. “Yeah, I can see that. Thanks, Ki. This stuff is actually pretty interesting.”

“Right?” Kihyun beams over, and then back to the book to flip through it and find the page referring to dogwood.

“It’s like those fortunes my grandmother is always telling me,” Minhyuk adds, apparently having gotten bored of bugging Jooheon. “ _Oooh, my darling little Scorpio, so intense, so passionate_.”

“Your grandma calls you ‘Scorpio’?” Jooheon scoffs, crossing his arms. “Where do you keep all the poison?”

“Funny,” Minhyuk deadpans, narrowing his eyes at Jooheon. “Libra.”

Jooheon narrows his eyes right back and then just sticks his tongue out and goes, “Bleh.”

“Dogwood,” Kihyun says, having found the page. “Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions.”

“See?” Minhyuk grins, hands on his hips. “Don’t underestimate me.”

“Don’t overestimate yourself,” Jooheon teases, reaching over to poke Minhyuk’s side, who giggles a little, immediately pasting himself onto Jooheon’s arm. They’re so clingy, more and more with each passing day. Sometimes Kihyun and Hyunwoo just find themselves staring absently at the two of them like they’re watching some wildlife show on TV.

Kihyun shakes his head a little and flips through the book again. He wonders about Changkyun’s wand, and then remembers Changkyun wants to talk about something serious the next time they’re alone. Which is difficult, being alone, the two of them, with Professor Im materializing himself in every corner at every given hour. But still…

Before Kihyun can ask any of the others if they know about Changkyun’s wand, though, the bell rings and they all scramble around, Kihyun just hurriedly trying to fit his book into his mokeskin bag. It is easy to forget they have extracurricular classes every Saturday now. _Ugh..._

__

It’s only near the end of September (and after making Hufflepuff lose 50 points in just one stupid, random class with Professor Im) that Kihyun manages to find time alone with Changkyun. It’s the first time they manage to leave the castle and walk down the fields to the Quidditch pitch without being followed by anyone or seen by anyone. Kihyun is quite happy about it, too, because it’s the first time in weeks that they get to talk properly.

“I want to write to you,” Kihyun says, nearly trips on a thick patch of grass and giggles, “Sorry,” he says, “But yeah! I want to write! Like before… but…” _But after what happened last time, it might be a bit risky._

“I know,” Changkyun says, smiling small with his hands in his pockets. “I’ve been trying to think of other ways... I’d need to get some enchanted stuff, but it’s okay. I miss it, though. Always enjoyed reading your ramblings.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh. “My ramblings? What about _your_ ramblings?”

“I don’t _ramble_ ,” Changkyun defends, laughing. “I’m _eloquent._ Not a drop of ink wasted on my words, no sirree.”

They sneak into the Quidditch pitch and find their spot under the tall, wooden benches. No one will see them unless they know where to look, they’re camouflaged behind wooden beams that give them a little view into the fields just in case anyone comes snooping.

“By the way!” Kihyun chirps, plopping down on the grass and pulling at his mokeskin bag, “I brought this with me because I was reading about wands a few weeks ago and--” Kihyun reaches into the bag and pokes his tongue out, blinking up as he feels for the book he wants. There are a lot of books now. “Here,” he says, smiling and pulling out the one he wants. “Wands. What’s your wand core? Oh, and wood!”

“Oh!” Changkyun leans in to read over Kihyun’s shoulder. “Black walnut aaaaaand phoenix tail feather. I’ve heard it’s kind of rare.”

“It is!” Kihyun says, flipping through the book. “Phoenixes are proud animals and it’s hard to get their trust. Once you do, though, they’re very loyal. So… No wonder phoenix feathers give wands those traits as well. They’re hard to match. They’re not as flashy as dragon heartstring wands at first or not as loyally stubborn as unicorn wands, but they do get there. There’s even cases of phoenix feather wands acting of their own accord…”

Changkyun frowns, taking out his wand and looking at it. “Do something.”

The wand does nothing.

“I guess me asking it to do something isn’t exactly on its own accord,” Changkyun mumbles.

Kihyun huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “Oh!” he stops flipping, “Found it. Black walnut. Less common than the standard walnut wand, that of black walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight--oh no, this is feeding your ego…”

“It is,” Changkyun cackles, resting his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Do go on.”

“Ugh,” Kihyun says jokingly, “Black walnut is a very handsome wood-- _you know what.”_

Changkyun laughs. “The wood, not me! Aish.”

“But not easy to master!” Kihyun keeps reading, laughing. “It has one pronounced quirk, which is that it is abnormally attuned to inner conflict, and loses power dramatically if its possessor practices any form of self-deception. If the witch or wizard is unable or unwilling to be honest with themselves or others, the wand often fails to perform adequately and must be matched with a new owner if it is to regain its former prowess. Paired with a sincere, self-aware owner, however, it becomes one of the most loyal and impressive wands of all.”

“Sincere and self-aware…” Changkyun mumbles. “Sincere, sure,” Changkyun scoffs. “Is self-awareness being aware that you’re not entirely self-aware?”

“Uhm,” Kihyun makes to turn his face but stops when he remembers Changkyun is _right there._ “Maybe? I’m not sure… Hm…”

Changkyun moves back, giving Kihyun a small shove before he moves a little away, crossing his legs with a small smile. “You like wandcraft, huh?”

Kihyun shrugs, closes the book and starts trying to fit it back into his bag. “It’s… interesting, right? I mean… I look at my wand and I see a wood stick. But it channels magic and it has… a will. I don’t know, it’s sort of fascinating, no?” he asks, blinks up.

“It is,” Changkyun nods. “There are so many different types of magic, you know? And wandcraft is so peculiar because it somehow channels most of them. Think about it, when we were young? We made stuff happen without wands, right? And yet, now we need them.”

Kihyun nods. “Maybe because magic is so… unpredictable? It’s inside you but… the older we grow the more difficult it is to… I don’t know, express things. My parents are very _adult_ , you know what I mean? So… maybe that’s why. And wands are more precise and also enhance power so…”

“Control,” Changkyun nods, smiling. “You know most of the wands in use right now are like… _Old_. They made thousands of wands during the Magical Renaissance and we’re still distributing them. Some people have wands made when Merlin was still alive, it’s kinda crazy to think about.”

“To be honest…” Kihyun nods, looking down to his lap. “And some have been waiting all this time just to shine a little bit… Not that the concept of time is real to a wand but… still.”

Changkyun smiles, laughs a little. “Hufflepuffs. Only a Hufflepuff would think of something like that, I swear.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and sighs. He crosses his legs and fits his bag over them before looking to Changkyun. “So, uhm… You said you wanted to tell me something? Sorry,” Kihyun whines a little, “I don’t know if it’s… something I should bring up or not…”

“Ah, I said I would,” Changkyun looks down, smiling small. His fingers entwine with each other, tug and let go before he keeps fiddling. “It’s not nearly as much fun as wandcraft, though.”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Kihyun says with more certainty in his voice than he expected. He looks at Changkyun’s hands for a moment and then away. “We really don’t.”

“Someone ought to know,” Changkyun mumbles. “I trust you the most, so…”

Kihyun blinks over and then blinks some more. He opens his mouth to say something because-- _“I trust you the most”?_ But then he just closes his mouth and swallows some air. Afterall, he doesn’t really have anything to say.

“Last year I told you my brother and my mother are dead,” Changkyun mumbles, hands still fiddling. “I barely remember what happened with my mom, I was too young, but my dad says she just… died. Blood vessel in her brain popped or something like that. One minute, alive, the next, dead. I wasn’t there, though, so I know that wasn’t what made me see the, er, thestral thingies...” Changkyun takes a deep breath and Kihyun sees the way his thumb digs into the flesh between his other thumb and index finger, so Kihyun reaches over and hooks his index finger over Changkyun’s. Changkyun glances up and smiles a little before glancing down again. “I don’t know why I went outside. Like I said, I was like… eight, but, I just went outside and my brother was standing, er--” Changkyun frowns, swallows. “On the edge of the cliff by our house…”

“Oh…” Kihyun says even though his brain is still twisting and turning as he catches up with what it all means. When he does, though, his shoulders slump. “Oh…” he says again.

“He jumped,” Changkyun says, voice soft. “I couldn’t stop him, but I…” Changkyun takes a deep breath, squeezing Kihyun’s finger a little. “Saw him hit the water… And then we never saw him again. And I still don’t know why he did it... Don’t suppose I ever will.”

It’s stupid, and Kihyun can’t really tell _why_ but his eyes are flooding before he knows it and he’s sniffling before he can control it. “I--” he sniffles again, blinking to keep the tears away, “I don’t know if you need a hug right now, but I do, so…”

Changkyun huffs a small laugh and tugs Kihyun closer by the finger, pulling him into a hug and sniffling through his words. “Yeah, I do, too...”

Kihyun just squeezes a little and buries his nose in Changkyun’s cloak-- _there, take my snot--_ eyes scrunching to get rid of the remaining tears. “Thank you for trusting me…” he says, sniffles again and then adds, “And I’m sorry…” Because Kihyun should have connected the dots. Maybe if he’d paid more attention he would have understood and wouldn’t have had to ask, and therefore Changkyun wouldn’t have had to tell him.

“I’m glad you know,” Changkyun says, voice soft close to Kihyun’s ear as he squeezes softly. “My dad never talks about it. Like he’s ashamed or something. But I’m glad you know about Changwoo, now. He deserves that much.”

“If you want we can share my brother,” Kihyun mumbles, actually melting a little. Hugs are comfortable and he never knew this until a few weeks ago. Not that he hadn't hugged people before but… never like this. “He’s cranky but he’s like a cat, he actually wants love and attention.”

Changkyun giggles a little and Kihyun can sort of _feel it_. “Sounds like Hyungwon, to be honest…”

“Now that you mention it… Yeah,” Kihyun laughs, sniffling again and then rubbing his nose on Changkyun’s shoulder before letting go and leaning back. “Sorry, there’s all sorts of juices on your cloak now. Like, tears, snot, maybe drool… you can make a soup.”

Changkyun scoffs loudly, wiping at his own tears. “You’re so gross, oh my god…”

Kihyun narrows his eyes and leans forward to stare at the corner of Changkyun’s lips, which he pokes at. “Ah, but it makes you smile so it’s all good, all good.”

Changkyun’s eyes whip up at the action but he just giggles again, shoves lightly at Kihyun. “How dare you make me laugh when I’m crying.”

“Someone has to, right?” Kihyun grins, leans back and starts swaying a little. 

“Yes, well,” Changkyun keeps wiping at his face. “Thestrals are ugly as sin and I don’t appreciate having to see them. And that thing Siyeon said, just,” Changkyun frowns, a flash of anger on his face. “It’s not the same.”

Kihyun smiles small and looks down to poke at the grass. “I don’t think she meant anything bad… But you’re right. It’s not…”

Changkyun takes in a breath before letting it out with a smile. “So! Gonna come cheer for me at the tryouts, right?”

Kihyun blinks up. He almost got whiplash from the sudden change. “Uhm, I--Yeah!” he beams a little, belated but still does, “Of course!”

Changkyun pouts. “I really wanna get in but they barely ever accept second years…”

“Pfft,” Kihyun scoffs, waves his hand dismissively, “Yeah, well, but _I_ have seen you fly.”

“You’ve had the best seat in the house,” Changkyun grins, then. 

“Debatable,” Kihyun scoffs. “But well, yes. Just don’t make me spin like that ever again, thank you. It was _terrifying.”_

Changkyun giggles. “Nooooo, it’s _fun_! Be a Gryffindor every now and then,” he teases.

“The Gryffindor in me nearly got me killed once, no way, no way! Not letting that guy out again.”

Changkyun giggles again, and he looks so much better. Lighter even. “ _That guy_ , you say, like there’s a Gryffindor Kihyun living inside you, begging to be let out.”

 _“Well,_ he’s not _begging_ …” 

“Being brave every now and then,” Changkyun shrugs. “Even if just a little. I think it could be nice.”

Kihyun side-glances and then looks away. “Right…” But sometimes the consequences are far too great. “We’re being brave right now, I’d say.”

“Oh, definitely,” Changkyun says, nodding seriously, even if Kihyun can spot the playful tug at his mouth. “Not sure who my dad would kill first, you or me.”

Kihyun scoffs a laugh and looks to the fields with the castle in the background. “Definitely me.”

“Guess Gryffindor Changkyun will just have to save you, then.”

“With a battle of wits,” Kihyun giggles. “Your father would use the wizarding world logic and you’d go, _potato logic!_ Why can’t Professor Im hurt Kihyun? Because Changkyun said so.”

Changkyun tips over as he giggles. “Imagine!” he rolls a little onto his back, smiling wide at the sky and then over at Kihyun. “One day he’ll get over it. He’s just gonna have to.”

“Becaaaause,” Kihyun says as he pushes his hands back over the grass and holds himself up like that, “We’re not going to stop being friends, right?”

“Never ever,” Changkyun says, shaking his head, hair now full of grass as he keeps grinning. 

Kihyun peeks over and then casually reaches for Changkyun’s glasses, taking off his own. “Alright, let me see how blind you are,” he says and he puts his own glasses on Changkyun and then holds Changkyun’s up to squint through the eyeglass lenses. “I didn’t know you were _this_ blind. You weren’t wearing glasses during First Year.”

“Yeah, and I had headaches all the time,” Changkyun scoffs, squinting through Kihyun’s glasses. “I was surprised to find out trees had leaves. You know, I can actually kind of see through these…”

“Now you’re just exaggerating for effect,” Kihyun says, fitting Changkyun’s glasses on his face and looking over. “How do I look?”

Changkyun glances over, keeps squinting. “Quite handsome, actually. Might be all the squinting, though,” he teases and takes Kihyun’s glasses off, sitting up to look at Kihyun properly. “Nope, it actually looks good. Huh.”

“Must be the shape.” Kihyun scrunches his eyes shut and takes off the glasses. They’re rounder than Kihyun’s, and silver instead of golden. The lenses are also slightly bigger. “When I was younger I had these really thick frames… It was funny. But they made my eyes look smaller, apparently. So… Mom told me to pick these,” he says, taking his glasses from Changkyun’s hand and giving Changkyun’s back to him.

Changkyun takes them but doesn’t look away for a bit. “You’re like… actually really pretty.”

“Huh?” Kihyun blinks over, frowning. “You think?”

Changkyun nods, ears a little red when he looks away. “Well, yeah? With the glasses, too, but yeah, never really… noticed.”

Kihyun watches Changkyun’s face for a moment and then looks down to his glasses. He thumbs at them, rubs his finger over the thin metal and feels himself pout a little. “So… You don’t think I’m… y’know…”

Changkyun looks over, frowning, clearly a little confused. “Think you’re what?”

“People call me things, you know that. And there’s nothing wrong with some of them but the way they say it… sometimes makes me feel like there might be…”

Changkyun tuts, shaking his head and frowning. “They’re idiots. There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Okay,” Kihyun says, absently reaching up and pulling at an auburn curl that curls back into itself once Kihyun lets it go. “Alright… not like it matters anyway,” Kihyun says, sighing and flopping back to look up. “Oh no, now I’m dizzy.”

Changkyun scoffs. “Weak.” He glances over, eyes narrowed. “You’re nice to hug. So no, it doesn’t matter.” And that, for some reason, makes Kihyun blush enough to look like a tomato.

_“Thanks…” he mutters. Nice to hug, huh? That’s new. But he doesn’t hate it._

__

Last year, Defense Against the Dark Arts took place on the first floor, Class 104 in the North Tower. This year, however, it takes place in Classroom 3C on the third-floor, which means there’s absolutely no excuse to be late--being late was never an option with Professor Im, but now the urgency to be on time is even greater.

An iron chandelier hangs from the ceiling, right above the desks, as well as a dragon’s skeleton. On one end of the classroom stands an old projector that seems to be activated by magic (at least Professor Im always uses his wand), and the rest is just large windows that illuminate the place far too little for their size.

Everyone is sitting down by the time the bell rings, and they all go dead quiet when Professor Im bursts through the door and paces all the way to the front desk, where he turns before he sits, his black cloak just a few inches from the floor.

“What can you, any of you, tell me about Banshees?” he asks, voice tired and cold.

Kihyun has been sitting at the back, lately. He’s small enough to be able to hide his presence behind everyone else, considering that whenever Professor Im does notice him, a few points go flying out the window for the stupidest reasons. Kihyun is used to it by now, but he still feels bad for making Hufflepuff lose last year and (most likely) this year, too. 

“They’re Irish?” Moonbin suggests, and Professor Im blinks, Moonbin slowly sinking back into his chair. If Kihyun had spoken out like that, he would have been kicked out of class with minus a hundred points, for sure.

“Yes, obviously, they hail from Irish legends and are native there. Anything else? Of actual importance.”

“Sir,” Dami says, lifting her hand. “They are entirely malevolent, but also deadly. Their cries are fatal to anyone who hears them, and are known predictors of death or despair.”

“Very well, Miss Lee,” Professor Im says, slowly crossing his arms. “The Banshee, from the Old Irish spelling _ben síde_ , is a dark creature native to Ireland. They have the appearance of a woman with floor length black hair, a skeletal face, and green skin. Like Miss Lee said, a banshee’s scream is fatal to the ears, in a manner similar to fully grown Mandrakes--You know about Mandrakes, don’t you? Revision. Tell me about Mandrakes.”

Kihyun shrinks even more into himself. He does so whenever he knows an answer to something, just so his body won’t catapult his hand up against his will.

“They’re a main ingredient in restorative potions,” Changkyun says, without putting up his hand. Honestly, he sounds a little bored. “It’s used for any sort of petrification, organic or not. You could bring a petrified tree back to life, if you wanted.”

“Indeed,” Professor Im says. “Do raise your hand before speaking, Mr. Im. _Now._ Many spells can be used against Banshees. Aurors have been heard to use the Exploding Charm, also known as Bombarda, to make banshees explode.” Kihyun notices the way Jooheon sits back, eyes a little wide. It’s kind of funny, like he just imagined a Banshee exploding and didn’t like it very much. “Another ingenious way to fight a banshee is with The Laughing Potion. If made incorrectly, said potion can cause hysterical mania and deep inconsolable melancholy. If done right, the potion will induce the drinker in laughter.”

Hyungwon raises his hand and Professor Im nods at him. “One step in the making of a Laughing Potion is to laugh at it. Quite a few times, actually,” Hyungwon says, and shrugs. “Thought it was a funny thing to mention.” 

Professor Im raises an eyebrow in a way Kihyun sort of recognizes from having seen in Changkyun. “Indeed. Stir quickly, apply high head and laugh loudly and uncontrollably before adding a sprinkle of horseradish powder.”

“The person who discovered the potion must have been thought to be quite mad,” Changkyun scoffs. A few other students giggle a little and Changkyun clears his throat. “Sorry, Professor.”

“Next time, you’ll get detention,” Professor Im says. “Now…”

Kihyun opens his book and finds the page that goes on and on, extensively so, about banshees. There is even a picture and it doesn’t look pretty, at all. At the end of the page, after five whole paragraphs on ‘Banshees Throughout History’, Kihyun reads: _Due to their similarities, it is possible that Banshees are related to Dementors, and may like them be considered amortal._

Armotal. That’s a word Kihyun doesn’t know. He knows _mortal_ and _immortal._ Not amortal.

Carefully, trying not to make much noise, he reaches into his bag and quickly grabs the magical dictionary he got last time he was at Diagon Alley. He didn’t really need it but he thought it would come in handy.

Amortality: the condition of never having died and being unable to die, as an amortal entity was never ‘alive’ to begin with. As amortality refers to entities that have never been alive from the beginning, it is different from ‘immortality’, which means a living being who is unable to die.

Kihyun blinks at the dictionary. Amortal entities were never alive to begin with? That’s a strange concept. Maybe that’s what a Poltergeist is, Kihyun remembers those were quite different from ghosts, who were once alive.

“Sir,” Dami asks, hand up from next to Kihyun. “I’m curious. What constitutes being alive? Dementors and Banshees aren’t ‘living creatures’, according to these books, but… Aren’t dead things undead? Or ghosts? Isn’t this just a different sort of living?”

Professor Im blinks and then says, “Ghosts were once alive, were they not? The best example would be a Poltergeist. They’re an indestructible spirit of chaos, who was never once a living creature and whose death is, by definition, impossible. Tha same happens with dementors and banshees. They were never bleeding creatures.”

“So,” Dami nods, and it’s interesting, that Kihyun can see the comprehension and intelligence in her eyes. “Only something that bleeds is considered to be alive in the traditional sense? Regardless of sentience or independent will.”

“Even plants bleed, Miss Lee,” Professor Im says. “It might not be red. But they bleed, too. They eat, they breathe, they reproduce. And yes, they bleed. I would say being ‘alive’ requires a mix of all these. But if we start with the technicalities then it is, indeed, a good debate for some other time.”

Dami smiles small and nods as if in thanks for Professor Im’s answer, before burying her nose in the book again. And, for once, maybe because Kihyun is right next to her, they don’t get bothered for the rest of the class and Kihyun doesn’t lose Hufflepuff any points.

Bitterly cold and humid. _Such an enchanting combination._ But that’s what the morning greets everyone with as they make their way down the fields to attend the Quidditch tryouts. Every surface, every blade of grass and twig is growing tiny ice crystals that glisten when the sun rises and melt when Kihyun pokes at them. He’s wearing his Hufflepuff scarf fully wrapped around his neck, one of his most comfortable sweaters over two long sleeved shirts, and his Hufflepuff gloves, but his cheeks are still red and his nose a bit runny.

“You still look cold,” Changkyun says. Frets, more like. Then again, he’s been fretting since they left the castle, broomstick in hand. Which, _rude,_ considering he’s only wearing his Quidditch outfit and that thing looks as thin as paper.

“I have my beanie here,” Kihyun says, sniffling and pulling the beanie out of his back pocket, and Changkyun immediately takes it from him and steps in front of him, fitting it over his head. Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Jooheon (Wonho and Hyungwon had elected to stay at the castle) keep walking, laughing amongst themselves as Changkyun tucks Kihyun’s hair in under the beanie, pulled down over his ears and over his forehead to his eyebrows. “Thanks,” Kihyun says, sniffling again.

“Yes, well, not getting you sick just because I want you here,” Changkyun mumbles, steps away and keeps walking, Kihyun stumbling after him. Changkyun watches Minhyuk jump up and latch himself on Hyunwoo’s back. Probably for warmth. Kihyun can’t blame them. “You know, if I get in, I can have more excuses to get away from the castle.”

“What do you mean _if,”_ Kihyun says, nearly falling when he stumbles on a patch of grass. Why does he keep tripping over grass? A mystery, really. “You’re _definitely_ getting in. I didn’t leave my bed on a cold Sunday morning for nothing.”

“Ah, I see,” Changkyun nods. “You’re giving me _conditional_ support.”

Kihyun narrows his eyes, stumbling again but holding onto Changkyun’s shoulder this time. “What does that mean?”

“You only came because you want to be friends with someone on the Quidditch team,” Changkyun teases. “For street cred.”

“And _why_ does that make sense to you? Because everyone knows I hate flying.”

“Don’t have to like the ball to like the game,” Changkyun scoffs, shivering a little when a breeze rustles at their hair.

Kihyun shoves lightly at Changkyun’s shoulder and groans. “Stop making me think so much so early in the morning, I hate it!”

“I’m a Ravenclaw, it’s an occupational hazard,” Changkyun laughs.

“I’m a human being,” Kihyun scoffs. “I won’t function properly before ten.”

“I’m gonna have to, if I wanna get in,” Changkyun says, adjusts his glasses on his face. “What if my glasses fall off and I fly into the goal posts?” he jokes, laughing a little. 

“Don’t they have flying goggles you can use?”

“Dad said he’d only get me some if I get in,” Changkyun mumbles. “He’s not exactly supportive of the endeavour, as you know.”

“Hm,” Kihyun hums and then beams, reaching out of hold Changkyun’s hand and tug so he stops walking. “I know! I know a spell!”

Changkyun blinks down at their hands but nods. “Okay…?”

“Alright,” Kihyun says, letting go and patting at himself for his wand. “Fix your glasses how you want them, you won’t be able to take them off for a while.”

“Little scared now,” Changkyun scoffs, pushing his glasses up his nose, adjusting them on the sides. “Alright. Do whatever it is. I’m trusting you, here.”

“You should, I’ve never used the spell before, I just read about it,” Kihyun scoffs, finding his wand and bringing it out from under his sweater. “It might feel a little sticky for a few seconds,” he warns, walking behind Changkyun and pointing the wand at the back of his head. He should be able to glue both ends of the glasses if he focuses _and_ if his wand cooperates. So, he looks to the back of Changkyun’s ears, one and then the other, and focuses on what he wants when he says, _“Epoximise!”_

A spider-like web made of a strange goo latches onto the back of Changkyun’s ears and the metal of his glasses. It makes a swift sound and then seems to solidify a little. It still shines at the faintest light, though.

“Okay,” Kihyun says, actually surprised at himself. He lowers his wand and walks over to peek at Changkyun’s face. “How do you feel? Think they’ll fall now?”

Changkyun’s eyes are a little wide when he reaches back, shivering again. “Aish, it feels weird!” he whines, but shakes his head vigorously. “Doesn’t look like they will, but--” Changkyun laughs and shivers. “Feels so weird!”

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun laughs. “I’ll undo it once you’re done.”

“Thanks,” Changkyun laughs. They keep walking, then, all the way to the Quidditch pitch that is crowded enough to make it feel alive. “Oh, look, spectators.”

“Kyun,” Hyunwoo calls out, waves him over. “We have to go with the rest of the people trying out.”

“Oh, boy,” Changkyun breathes out and nods, walking closer. “Okay, okay,” he mumbles to himself as he walks away. “You can do this...” And Hyunwoo throws an arm over Changkyun’s shoulders once he catches up, clearly trying to put him at ease.

“Yo, straggler,” Jooheon calls out to Kihyun. “Come spend time with your other friends, too, jeez.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and walks over, following the group up a flight of stairs. “Like I don’t spend _all_ my time with you. Don’t get jealous.”

“We’re not the jealous ones,” Minhyuk scoffs, walking backwards on the stairs. _Er, that’s not safe_. “Imagine how Kyunie feels.”

Kihyun frowns. “What do you mean? Also, please watch where you’re going…”

“Wha--” Minhyuk trips. _Good_. Jooheon scoffs and helps him up.

“He’s probably a little jealous, but there’s not much we can do about that,” Jooheon says. “I’ve been hanging out with him more, but it’s hard considering you two are like… Romeo and Juliet or something.”

Kihyun frowns even more. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“The forbidden part,” Jooheon rolls his eyes. “Don’t freak out.”

“Changkyun and Kihyun, sitting in a tree,” Minhyuk sings and giggles. 

Kihyun glares and lifts his wand. “I will glue your lips together, Lee Minhyuk!”

“Ouch,” Jooheon and Minhyuk say, then laugh. 

“Oh, speaking of sitting in trees,” Jooheon says once they reach the top, sitting down at the front. ”Do you think Wonho likes Hyungwon? Like, has a crush on him or whatever.”

Kihyun sighs loudly and walks past him to sit down, leaving enough space for Minhyuk to sit between them. “Maybe? Who cares…”

“I’m just asking because I’m curious,” Jooheon says arms folded on the railing as he scoffs. “My mom said I’m only allowed to look at girls when I’m fourteen.”

“You’re _not_ fourteen yet,” Kihyun grumbles.

“Who pissed in your eggs this morning, dude?” Minhyuk asks, eyebrows raised. 

Kihyun crosses his arms over the railing and buries his chin and mouth in his sweater, frowning as he looks at the field. Each team will have an hour and a half to pick their new members. And the tryouts will repeat again next week for a final round. As it is, it seems, Hufflepuff is going first.

“Hyungwon is an interesting fellow,” Minhyuk chirps. “But what makes you think Wonho is crushing?” he asks, looking to Jooheon. 

“The way he looks at him,” Jooheon says, sticking out his tongue. “Blegh. _Seriously,_ though, he looks at him like the sun shines out of his bum. All starry eyed.”

Minhyuk barks a laugh and Kihyun just smiles a little into his sweater.

“My uncle married a man last year,” Jooheon shrugs. “It’s not like it’s not a _thing_.”

“Just not a thing you’re allowed to do,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Er, _you_ , maybe, Mr. Pureblood. I can do whatever I want.”

“But your mom said--”

“She said _girls_ ,” Jooheon says, and then pauses, going a little red. “Not that I look at boys, I’m just--just pointing it out.”

And speaking of girls…

“Hello!” Siyeon says, plopping down next to Kihyun. He lifts his head to look at her and shivers when he sees her in a skirt. “Thought I recognized you lot,” she says, leaning back to smile at Minhyuk and Jooheon, to whom she says, “You’re new, though. Hello, I’m Siyeon.”

“The Chosen One may not gaze upon thee,” Minhyuk says, and gets elbowed by Jooheon immediately afterwards. 

“I’m Jooheon, nice to meet you, too,” he says, then, bowing his head a little. “Are you here to support someone?”

“Just bored,” Siyeon sighs, stretching out her legs. Kihyun is glad to see they’re covered with stockings, at least. “Hoping for some entertainment. You’re here for that Im boy and Hyunwoo, right?”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun says, looking back to the field.

“They’re really good,” Jooheon nods.

“I’ve seen them practise together,” Minhyuk says, nods, too. “Oh, Rocky is on,” Minhyuk says, standing up and cheering loudly. “You Rocky!” and laughs. “I had to.”

“There’s only a few spots,” Siyeon hums. “From the people who graduated last year. I wouldn’t get too hopeful.”

Kihyun wants to say something cool. Like, they don’t need hope when it’s written in stone. Or something a little wittier. But he stays quiet. They watch Hufflepuff’s tryouts and then Slytherin’s. Minhyuk gets _extremely_ vocal during that second hour and a half. But it’s only when the sun is already half way up that Gryffindor’s time comes.

Hyunwoo is applying for the Chaser position. There are three Chasers per team and their job is to control the Quaffle and attempt to get it through the goal hoops, past the Keeper (which is the position Changkyun will be going for). From experience, Kihyun knows Chasers are exhilarating to watch, they’re swift and agile flyers and they make flashy plays. As for Hyunwoo? He’s surprisingly nimble.

He dodges every bludger, catches every ball thrown at him and scores three goals out of four. The Gryffindors in the stands cheer and Kihyun can see how Hyunwoo smiles, shy but exhilarated. The Gryffindor team actually looks impressed, too, talking amongst themselves as Hyunwoo lands and walks off of the pitch.

“Told you he was good,” Minhyuk enthuses, smiling widely as he hops a little, hands on the railing. Meanwhile, Kihyun smiles with enough pride and glances to Siyeon as if saying, _I told you so._ Even though he didn’t really tell her anything at all.

Next comes Ravenclaw, and Kihyun perks up when he spots Changkyun in the middle of the candidates, all of them older than him. He looks tiny, somehow. Which is funny because, to Kihyun, Changkyun always feels a little taller. 

The older candidates go first, all of them trying out for something else; one for Beater, three for Chaser, two for Seeker, and another one for Keeper. They’re good, and the Keeper (which is what Kihyun watches out for, for obvious reasons) blocks six of ten Quaffles thrown by the team’s Chasers. Then it’s Changkyun’s turn. He flies up to the front of the goal posts, and the Chasers fly from the other side of the pitch, tossing the ball between themselves, so fast Kihyun can barely keep up. But Changkyun stops the Quaffle before Kihyun can even figure out where it was. 

“Nice!” Jooheon calls out, and Minhyuk frowns.

“They’re being a bit harsh,” he mumbles.

“He’s Professor Im’s prodigal son,” Siyeon scoffs, “Of course they’re going hard on him. Flawed philosophy if you ask me, but nevertheless…”

The Chasers fly back, and do it again. Kihyun feels the need to hold his breath, but Changkyun whips around, hitting the Quaffle away from the goal post with the tail of his broomstick. 

“You’d think they’d go easy on one of their own,” Minhyuk mumbles.

“Professor Im is Head of Ravenclaw, and hates Quidditch. Maybe he asked them to go hard on him. Worried his precious son’s grades will fall if he’s distracted.”

Kihyun frowns and breathes in, leaning over the railing to shout, “CHANGKYUN, FIGHTING!” Kihyun might not be very athletic, but he knows he has good lungs.

It’s obvious Changkyun hears him, because he looks over and smiles. And, because Kihyun knows the boy well enough to know he doesn’t boast beyond his abilities, he stops every Quaffle they send his way.

“I got in!” Changkyun practically yells when he sees Kihyun a few days later, after the final tryouts, in a hallway on the third floor. It’s all the warning he gets, too, before he’s being lifted into the air with arms around his middle. “I got in, I got in, I got in!”

First, Kihyun is surprised. Then, he laughs. He wobbles a little when Changkyun puts him back down and reaches up to fix his own glasses. “I know,” he says. Because, well, _he knows._ But they haven’t been able to talk much since the first tryouts and this is the first time they’re alone. Or well, sort of alone. “You have to practice a lot. Don’t let Slytherin take the Quidditch Cup again, okay? Minhyuk was insufferable for days last year.”

Changkyun giggles. He looks entirely happy. “I will! Aah, I’m so excited, Ki! I’ll get to actually play Quidditch! There’s pressure but also competition and aah!” Changkyun hops in place and Kihyun grins at him. “I should go, but,” Changkyun pouts. “Thank you for the support. Seriously.”

“I’ll be cheering during the actual games, too,” Kihyun says. It’s nice to see Changkyun this happy. Especially after how moody he was at the beginning of the year. “Also, I should tell you, I got a letter from my parents this morning. Apparently, they want me to stay for Christmas.”

Changkyun’s eyes go wide. “Wait, seriously? I’m staying, too. Then again, I always do, but--” Changkyun hops again, smiling. “We can hang out so much!”

“Yep,” Kihyun says, wiggling his arms. “And if your father comes snooping, we’ll just hide in Hufflepuff’s dorms. Everyone goes away, except for these two girls who stay… But they’re Fifth Years so I’m sure they won’t tell anyone I’ve snuck you in. Older Hufflepuffs are usually chill.”

“Only Taehyung is staying this year, but he’s apparently hanging out with some Slytherin, so, yes, please,” Changkyun smiles, looking around. “You guys are right next to the kitchen, right?”

Kihyun nods and then grins. “Wanna sneak in? I’ve always wondered what the kitchens look like, eheh…”

“See? We have so much to look forward to,” Changkyun giggles, starts walking backwards, whispering loudly. “See you around!”

“See ya!”

On the way back, Kihyun bumps into Siyeon. He doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that he keeps seeing her everywhere, mostly because he doesn’t know how to feel about her. But she indulges him in a random talk about the Sorting Hat and then starts singing a song in the most playful voice Kihyun has ever heard. It’s impossible not to laugh.

“--You _might_ belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal,” she sings, “Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil! Or _yet_ in wise old Ravenclaw if you’ve a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind!”

“You think they’d be nicer on each other, then,” Kihyun scoffs. And Siyeon just shrugs.

“They might dress the same, they might strive for the same, but that doesn’t mean they’re the same.”

“Say the word ‘same’ one more time and I’ll run away…”

_“Samesamesamesamesamesame--”_

And that’s how Kihyun ran out of breath before he reached the commons; _he ran._


	9. Enemies Of The Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People forget too fast, and underestimate the length their evil words can have, how far they can reach, how much they can hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little serious now...

For a while, like a precursor, Changkyun is happier than he’s ever been. And it’s not difficult for Changkyun to be happy, but it’s rare for him to find the place and time to be happy without worrying that it’ll fall apart. However, now he has friends, will finally be able to get hobby he’s always dreamed of (although Quidditch games have been postponed until Professor Wood is back), and nothing is _wrong,_ which is reason enough to be happy in his books.

Hyungwon is smiley, too, because it’s Halloween and, for some reason, he just freaking _loves_ Halloween. The feast is as extravagant as always, with floating, shining Jack O’Lanterns, and little, paper bats enchanted to fly around. Changkyun tries to catch one, and manages, but only keeps the fluttering thing in his hand for a minute before letting it go.

If only his father wasn’t here. The man truly has the innate ability to ruin his day, even when all he’s doing is breathing the same air as Changkyun. 

“Apparently there’s a Ghost party in the dungeon happening right now,” Yoongi says out of nowhere. “Halloween must be like… Ghost Christmas or something.”

“Christmas supposedly celebrates the birth of Jesus,” Hyungwon says. “Hm… Do you think there’s, like, a Ghost Baby Jesus? That would be neat.”

“No,” Yoongi says, and that’s apparently all he has to say on the matter.

“But Jesus wasn’t born on Christmas day,” Dami says without looking up from her plate. “Christmas was actually a pagan festivity, right?”

Hyungwon just sighs. “Yes, but Jesus is the reason why people still celebrate it. Or think they do. _Anyway_ ,” he goes, looking to Yoongi. “How do you about the ghost party?”

“I know things,” Yoongi mutters as he lackadaisically stuffs two (two?!) dumplings into his mouth.

“My father never celebrates Christmas,” Changkyun says, reaching for some pumpkin pie. “Party pooper, that one.”

“Be glad that he seems to have forgotten you exist again,” Hyungwon scoffs. “He ruined last year’s Easter for me because he gave you all that stupid extra homework I had to help you with.”

“He gave you extra homework?” Dami asks, finally looking up. “He really wants you to excel by drying you out, doesn’t he?”

“Doesn’t want to give me time to do anything else, I think,” Changkyun scoffs. 

“Like hanging out with curly haired boys,” Yoongi mumbles.

Changkyun whips his head to the side to look at him. “Shush!”

“Speaking of boys,” Dami says, narrowing her eyes and leaning over the table to whisper, “Have you guys seen Tae? I crossed him on the way to class this morning and… He seemed off.”

“Ah, he’s always a bit weird, though,” Yoongi says, waving a hand. “Probably just down because Mercury is in recession or whatever.”

“Retrograde,” Dami corrects. “And well, I hope so… He looked like he was a blink away from crying. But he walked away before I could say anything to him. Haven't seen him since. I just assumed he was in his room.”

Hyungwon frowns at his food. “I’ll talk to him tonight,” he says. “Maybe it’s just because he has to stay for Jesus’ Not Birthday Birthday.”

“He’s not going home?” Dami asks. 

Changkyun shakes his head. “Apparently not.” Changkyun looks around, smiles and waves when he catches Wonho’s eyes, pokes at Hyungwon so he can wave, too. “Say hi to your new favourite friend, Wonnie.”

Hyungwon looks ready to grumble. That is until he sees Wonho looking at them and just opts to wave, smiling a little when Wonho waves back. When Hyungwon turns front, though, he says, “Say… What do you guys know of Legilimency?”

Changkyun frowns. “Read a book on it because I thought it was cool. More complicated than you’d think... Why?”

Hyungwon lifts a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth and munches slowly before replying. “Just a feeling… What did you read in that book?”

“The Sorting Hat has the ability,” Changkyun scoffs. “And it’s not mind reading, it’s more like… Being able to sort through people’s thoughts and make sense of them. They get glimpses of thoughts and just know things about people sometimes. Legilimens are about as rare as you are, Mr. Shape Shifter. You can still learn to do it, Legilimency, but then it’s more direct.”

“Huh,” Hyungwon says, but Changkyun can’t tell if it’s out of amusement, curiosity, or boredom. “So… you can be apt, right? You can be born with skill, right?”

“Yeeeeees?” Changkyun says, narrowing his eyes as he leans in. “Seriously, why? Do you think someone is reading your mind?”

“Yep,” Hyungwon says. But that’s all he says.

“Wish I could,” Changkyun grumbles, then, shoving lighty at Hyungwon. “Never know what the heck you’re thinking.”

“Salazar Slytherin was a skilled Legilimens,” Dami chirps out of the blue. “He was actually the one who enchanted the Sorting Hat to have the skill.”

“I know,” Changkyun and Yoongi say before they all laugh a little.

“Ever think we should chill on the whole knowing stuff thing?” Yoongi asks, looking amused.

“To the disgrace of our House?” Changkyun teases. “Never.”

 _“Did you know,”_ Hyungwon says with that voice he always uses when he’s about to unleash random factoids about things, “That the word Legilimency is derived from the Latin _legere,_ which means _to read,_ and _mens,_ which means mind.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes with a smile. “Hyungwon, literally ninety percent of all our spells are just Latin with a predetermined wand gesture. This isn’t groundbreaking information.”

“Skilled Legilimens can do it nonverbally, though,” Dami says. “Oftentimes without wanting to. They just sort of… hear it. The mind, I mean.”

“Sounds… Kind of terrifying, not gonna lie,” Yoongi says, shivering. “Can you imagine having your thoughts read? No thank you.”

“It’s a two edged sword,” Dami nods, “Can you imagine peeking into someone’s mind and finding out something you’d rather not know?”

Changkyun frowns, glancing over at the Hufflepuff table and up to the teacher’s table. “Yeah, fair point…”

“There’s a reason some things are better left unsaid.”

And maybe that explains the silence that falls when they’re all on their way back to the dorms, Houses divided in groups, and find themselves stopping in the middle of a corridor to look at the wall. There, clearly written in blood, the words ‘THESE HALLS SHALL BE PURGED OF THOSE WHO WISH TO TAINT ITS BLOOD’.

It doesn’t take much cleverness to be able to tell that this kind of resembles what happens in that famous book everyone likes so much, in which Harry Potter enters the Chamber of Secrets alone to find Tom Riddle, whose viciousness towards Muggles was a hard to swallow pill for some and, apparently, an excuse for others.

The blackness of the night that comes through the windows makes the corridor look like a dim lit dungeon. People keep looking at each other with big eyes as more and more students condense at the place.

A Slytherin girl scoffs a laugh, breaking the silence. “Sure. What’s next, _enemies of the heir, beware_? Please.” She shakes her head when the other Slytherins laugh.

It makes Changkyun’s blood run a little cold, because, well, that’s _blood_. Right? Prank or not, it’s still creepy. “Tainted blood,” he mumbles, looks to Hyungwon. “Just another way to say ‘Mudblood’, don’t you think?”

“Terrible Halloween prank,” Hyungwon mutters, glancing to the small group of Hufflepuffs that gathers nearby. “I think he gets it, too,” he says, nodding to Kihyun, who’s in the middle of his friends, looking small but also slightly scared.

And the worst part is that despite how much Changkyun wants to, he can’t go over to Kihyun, because one of the teachers that shows up due to the commotion is his father. 

But it’s okay. It’s just a prank. The Chamber of Secrets is just a scary story in a story book. It’s Halloween. It’s _just a prank_.

“We’re lucky we didn’t get any sort of collective detention,” Yoongi says, giving Taehyung’s bed a quick look, Taehyung already asleep in it. Yoongi sighs and jumps into his own. “I mean, yeah, cool, but some jokes are of really bad taste, especially that.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Changkyun grumbles, sitting on his bed and glaring at the ceiling. “Muggles are being murdered out there, and they think this is a good joke to make? Seriously?”

“Where did they even get red paint from?”

“The Quidditch pitch?” Hyungwon suggests. He’s already a whole bundle in bed, only his hair can be seen peeking out from under the blankets.

“Pretty sure that was really blood,” Changkyun sighs, closing his eyes. “That would be a lot of dedication for a joke.”

“Nah. It’s probably paint. It would have to be a lot of blood,” Yoongi says. “A rat wouldn’t have enough for that many letters.”

Changkyun shivers. “How many Muggleborns are in the school right now, anyway? Less than ever, right?”

“Our year only has your curly haired friend,” Yoongi says. “Honestly, I don’t think there are any new Muggleborns this year… And, hm, I’m positive there’s two of them in Ravenclaw. Not sure about the other teams.”

“That’s so little,” Changkyun mumbles. “I’ve never read anywhere that they’re this rare. And a threat like this seems so… Targeted, then.” Changkyun sighs. He really just hopes Kihyun is okay.

Yoongi shifts in bed and turns on his side to mumble, “There was the global wizarding war. That wasn’t fiction. But that was just… our fault. Witches and wizards wanted to seize control for the greater good and ended up clashing with the Muggles. I think that’s where some of these freaky ideas come from. Remnants, so to speak...”

“Let’s just sleep,” Changkyun sighs, kicking up the covers to get underneath. “Before I get any madder at whoever did this…”

“Not like you know who they are and can shove a broom up their arse,” Yoongi scoffs. “But yes, agreed. Although, if you do need someone to help you with the arse thing--”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh. “I’ll know who to ask for.”

Everything is a little tense, despite people having unanimously agreed that it was just a terrible, tone death joke. It only takes a week for people to forget, to go back to being mean (for no reason) towards Kihyun and other Muggleborns. Changkyun knows Kihyun is ‘used’ to it, even though that’s not something anyone should have to get used to. Changkyun knows Kihyun shoves it all over his shoulder and soldiers on with a smile on his face. But people forget too fast, and underestimate the length their evil words can have, how far they can reach, how much they can hurt.

It’s on a particular cold afternoon, after Quidditch practice, that Changkyun finds Kihyun in the courtyard at the base of the Clock Tower, alone, hiding behind a pillar, and crying.

It immediately hits Changkyun with a wave of sadness--almost like the literal thing, tossing and throwing him around--because he’s not even surprised. Why would he be? If he was Kihyun, he’d be crying, too. So, he doesn’t even wonder about whether he should stop when his body moves on its own. He doesn’t wonder about whether Kihyun would even want his comfort. Changkyun just walks closer, slowly, propping his broomstick up against the wall.

“Ki…?” he asks softly, hoping not to startle him.

Kihyun sniffles loudly and turns away, fists aggressively pushing his glasses up to rub at his eyes. “Y--Yeah?” he sniffles again, making sure to clean his face before glancing over. His eyes, however, red as they are, still pool when they meet with Changkyun’s, so Kihyun has to look away again. “Sorry…”

“Don’t say sorry,” Changkyun mumbles, pouting a little. He wants to _help_. So he reaches out and tugs a little, just a little, at Kihyun’s sleeve, pulling his hand away from his face with the action. “Come here…”

“No,” Kihyun says, shaking his head, voice wavering. “Your father… You should g--go.”

“I don’t care,” Changkyun says, tugging and pouting. “I really, really don’t care right now.”

Kihyun sniffles hard and then clearly tries his best not to cry. Tears keep rolling down his cheeks, but he’s frowning so harshly that it looks like he’s just angry-crying. “I’m better now, you can go,” he says.

“Well, tough, I’m not going anywhere,” Changkyun frowns, wants to reach up and wipe the tears off with his sleeve but holds back. “You’re my best friend and you’re crying, let me care, damn you.”

Kihyun sniffles, _again,_ and side-glances. “What are you getting angry about…”

“The world,” Changkyun jokes, keeps tugging at Kihyun’s sleeve. “Whatever made you cry. Was it those Slytherins again? Am I going to have to go jinx them and get myself into detention?”

Once again, Kihyun sniffles. But, when he looks away, the corner of his lips tips up a little. “You don’t have to… And no… I me--mean, the Slytherin boy started it but… They said,” Kihyun takes a breath and his bottom lip trembles, “The bo--boy said that if The Heir of Slytherin caught a whiff of me, I’d either be stone or ghost. But I had no idea what all that was about until the Gryffindor boys started joking about it… And I’m scared… I know that there are people who don’t like me be--because I’m a Muggleborn, so I’m scared they’ll prank me and… ugh...”

 _‘I’m scared’_. Just that is enough. Because Changkyun knows what it’s like to feel scared, and alone. And he doesn’t want that for Kihyun. At all. 

“They’re all idiots,” Changkyun says. “And jealous because you’re such a brilliant wizard. And if you’re scared, just go to the Hufflepuff dorm, okay? There’s no way anyone there will prank you. Otherwise, just…” Changkyun pouts, because this is all so obvious and stupid but he wants to _help_. “Come find me.”

Kihyun looks down and nods vaguely. “Okay,” he says, softly, and pouts when his eyes water again. They just keep on leaking, apparently. So, Changkyun smiles small and reaches out to take Kihyun’s glasses. _Might as well._

“Don’t worry, I’m not stealing them,” he teases, takes his wand out of his inner pocket and casts, “ _Impervius_ ,” and watches the little drops of tears slide off the glasses without leaving a mark. “There. Always annoys me when I’m crying and it makes my glasses all dirty.” 

“You don’t cry often, though, do you…?” Kihyun asks, reaching for his glasses and blinking sluggishly at them before putting them on.

Changkyun considers lying, but doesn’t. “I do. At home,” he admits softly, putting his wand back and looking around for a moment. He reaches for his broom before sitting down. _Not going anywhere until Kihyun stops leaking from his eyes_.

“Why?” Kihyun asks. His voice is soft and a little raspy, and he whimpers softly when he plops down next to Changkyun, back against the pillar. 

Changkyun looks over. “Wanna play a really depressing game? I tell you about why I cried once, and you do, too.” Changkyun laughs softly. “I can start if you want.”

Kihyun frowns a little and looks down to his lap. “Fine… But only if you don’t call me cry-baby. My brother always--” _sniffle,_ “Calls me that…”

“Well, he can bugger off. So what if you’re a cry-baby? I’m a cry-baby, too,” Changkyun says, chin up like he’s proud. “Cry Babies United!”

Kihyun giggles and sniffles in the middle of it. “Aish… Fine,” he huffs, reaching up to clean the wetness off his face. “You go first…”

Changkyun licks his lips, reaches up to scratch his cheek. “My dad locked me in my room for a week, once. I cried a lot. Our House-elf, Nami, gave me food, at least…”

“House-elf?”

Changkyun frowns. “I’ll, er, show you, soon. Christmas. There are House-elves here, too,” he clears his throat. “Anyway, er, it was because he asked me to ‘prove I was magic’. Grief can take your powers away, sometimes, and it was after my brother died, so... I was too sad. Couldn’t do anything.”

Kihyun pouts and looks over for a moment. Kihyun’s eyes are really shiny. Whether that is because he’s been crying or it’s simply how his eyes are, doesn’t take away from the fact that they’re very alluring to stare at, even if they’re just plain brown eyes. He looks away, though, when he says, “I once cried because mom made me my favourite cake and I dropped it out of clumsiness…” And as he finishes that sentence, his eyes flood again.

Changkyun smiles softly, dropping his head to bump it against his friend’s shoulder. “I once cried because I broke my favourite tea cup.”

“I once cried because… I imagined something bad happening to Winky…”

Changkyun smiles wider, just leaves his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. “I once cried because my cat didn’t want to sleep on the bed with me and I thought she didn’t like me.”

Kihyun takes a breath. “I once cried because I wasn’t normal… like all the other kids at school…” He huffs a laugh that sounds a little bitter. “Funny, right? Considering that apparently I’m not weird enough to fit in with you weirdos.”

Changkyun giggles. “They’re the weirdos for thinking you’re not one of us weirdos.”

Kihyun’s head seems to tilt and press softly against Changkyun’s. “Do you really think so…?”

“Yep,” Changkyun says, smiling a little to himself. The top of his head doesn’t _feel_ wet, so… “You’re the weirdest. You literally walk around with an owl in your hair, Kihyun.”

“Because it’s cozy and I like it… And so does Winky...”

“I know, it’s cute,” Changkyun scoffs. “Maybe I should start walking around with Oreo on my head.”

“I’ve never met Oreo…”

“House-elves and Oreo,” Changkyun says. “Gotcha.” There’s a moment of comfortable silence before Changkyun says, “I cried once because I thought I wouldn’t have any friends.”

“Joke’s on you because you have a best one, now.”

“ _The_ best one, yes,” Changkyun giggles, pokes Kihyun’s leg. “I was thinking of getting us those enchanted books, like, where you write something in the one and it shows up in the other one, too.”

Kihyun leans his head away and sniffles. He doesn’t seem to be crying anymore, though, and that’s good. “I wish we could see each other more often,” he says.

Changkyun lifts his head to pout at Kihyun. “Me, too… Sometimes I think, like,” Changkyun scoffs, looking away to his hands. “It’s not like my dad could be much worse, so what if we’re friends…”

“I’m sure he’d find a way to get me expelled,” Kihyun says, smiling small.

“That’s so dumb!” Changkyun complains, hands up before they fall. “He acts like being a Muggleborn is this terrible, contagious disease or something, _jeez_!”

“Maybe it is,” Kihyun chirps, frowning in amusement. He reaches over and shoves his hands in Changkyun’s face, slapping them against his cheeks. “There, contagious me is contaging you!”

Changkyun giggles and smacks half-heartedly. “Oh nooooo!” he dramatises, falling back. “I can feel the disinheritance, it burns!” And Kihyun giggles, too, leaning over to squish at Changkyun’s cheeks.

“Look at you, I can see it! You’re transforming into a Muggleborn, too!”

Changkyun reaches up with a gasp, “My hair?! Is it curling?!”

Kihyun squints. “Hmmmmmmm, not yet, maybe I need to keep--” he puffs his cheeks and squeezes at Changkyun’s again, “Contaging you…”

Changkyun giggles and retaliates, wiggling his face out of Kihyun’s grip to squeeze at Kihyun’s. “Take the Pureblood! Take it!”

“Oh no!” Kihyun dramatizes as he whines and tries to wiggle away, “I’m getting the Mean Genes and the stuck up face!”

Changkyun gapes as if offended. “Rude! I don’t--” Changkyun laughs because he can’t help it. “Have _Mean Genes!_ ”

“Must take after your mother,” Kihyun says, sighing and plopping back. He lifts a finger as if he’s about to explain the world’s origin, “Mom says I take after dad with the crying.”

“Wonder where the weirdness came from, then,” Changkyun teases, sitting up. Kihyun looks so much better and that makes Changkyn happy.

“The weirdness is my own quirk,” Kihyun says, grinning.

Changkyun smiles, pokes Kihyun’s cheek. “Glad you’re feeling better.”

“All thanks to you,” Kihyun says, and the smile he gives Changkyun is a thankful one.

“Then don’t tell me to go next time,” Changkyun says, playfully narrowing his eyes. “And hug me, dammit. Asking for hugs ruins my mysterious enigmatic personality or whatever.”

Kihyun makes a funny face and then tackles Changkyun into a hug, making him fall back down again. Changkyun barks a surprised laugh, but wraps his arms around Kihyun’s squishy middle and squeezes softly. 

“See? Now I don’t have to cry because my bestie didn’t hug me.”

Except the hug then turns into some sort of headlock that is only strong enough to keep Changkyun from breaking away. Even if it was the killing type, though, there are worse ways to die. At least Changkyun would go with a laugh.

The Study Hall, where students usually do their homework or study for their exams at the end of the year, is overseen by Madam Pince. She’s highly possessive and protective of the school’s books and is deemed kind of unpleasant by most of the students. Hyungwon says she probably has chameleon eyes; she can spot two different people, at two different and opposite tables, ‘mishandling precious school property’.

Changkyun kind of appreciates it, though; he once saw someone fold the edge of a book page and then get immediately evicted from the premises. It was beautiful. Poetic justice, etc.

As he finishes up his essay for Herbology, he spots Kihyun at the other table, crumbles up a piece of paper and throws it at him before looking down like he hadn’t just done that. Hyungwon rolls his eyes at Changkyun, which, honestly? Warranted. But Kihyun (Changkyun sees when he peeks up) just looks confused, blinking and pouting at the ball of paper, unable to figure out where it came from. _Maybe that was too subtle, Changkyun._

“I still have…” Hyungwon blinks, counts with his fingers and then sighs, “Three hundred more words to put into this. How do you people always manage to write so much? This is a nightmare…” Or maybe Hyungwon is just too much to the point and forgets to give his words some flare. “Will you be going back?” he asks, giving Changkyun a quick glance over.

"Huh?" Changkyun asks, unsticking his eyes from the top of Kihyun's. "Going back where?" 

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “Are you going to sleep here?” He points with his eyes. “You’re done, right?”

“Yes!” Changkyun says, then, brain catching up. “To the done thing, not the sleeping thing. But I can wait if you want. Need help with that?” Changkyun asks, pointing at Hyungwon’s essay. “Just add a bunch of adjectives.”

“Adjectives,” Hyungwon says, nods and looks back to his piece of parchment.

“Plentiful, unnecessary adjectives, yes,” Changkyun says, glancing at Kihyun again.“That and adding definitions to words, explain entomology of blah blah blah, throw some history in there, you'll have the word count in no time.”

“Okay, thanks,” Hyungwon mumbles. He pauses, though, and glances up for a moment before following Changkyun’s line of sight to Kihyun. “Careful, your eyeballs might drop. Seriously. Stop it. It’s distracting.”

Changkyun flushes, kicking Hyungwon a little under the table. “Shut up. I guess I’ll meet you in the dorm, then? I’ve nothing left to do, so.”

“Sure… Unless I’m stuck with this until dinner, but… sure.”

Changkyun scoffs, starts packing away his things. He turns the ink bottle closed tightly; he's spilled enough ink before to be extra careful. “You don't give yourself enough credit.”

“And you give yourself too much credit.”

“That’s because I know everything,” Changkyun teases, grinning widely.

Hyungwon blinks slowly. “Then why are you in school?”

“Alas, I must conform to the systems in place,” Changkyun sighs like the world is on his back, throwing his bag over his shoulder like Santa Claus. “I am only outstanding if it says so on my rapport card, after all.”

“I swear, I’ll tell on you to Madam Pince if you keep on blabbing about your awesomeness.”

“I've never hurt a book in my entire life, Madam Pince _adores_ me.”

“Just go!” Hyungwon hisses lowly, shooing at Changkyun. “I’m trying to focus on the adjectives!”

Changkyun cackles a little under his breath before getting up, looking around before he moves to sit next to Kihyun. Who... doesn't notice him. So, Changkyun leans in, goes "Boo!" in a loud whisper by his ear, and watches Kihyun’s hair curl up as if by magic and the skin of his neck erupt in goosebumps. 

“Wha--” Kihyun turns around to look at Changkyun with wide eyes, lowering his voice considerably when he says, “What was that for…? You scared me…”

“I'm sorry,” Changkyun laughs softly. “You were all zoned out and I wanted to say hi. Won't boo at you in the future, promise.”

Kihyun frowns and pouts, hand coming back to grab and rub a little at the nape of his neck. He looks back to his parchment and mumbles, “I don’t mind… I just… I was just stating a fact.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes playfully, “So you want me to scare you…?” 

“No! I was just--” Kihyun blushes a little and then sighs. “I’m just saying I don’t mind. Anyway,” he peeks over, “Are you done with your essay?”

“Yep,” Changkyun chirps. “It's Herbology so it's not _great_ , but it's good enough. You're better at Herbology than I am.”

“True,” Kihyun says, raising an eyebrow and trying to make it look casual. “Do you…” He looks up, looks around and then pushes his parchment over the book he has open over the table. “Wanna compare them? I can help you, if you want. Although, I’m sure yours is decent enough.”

Changkyun shrugs and opens his bag, taking out the parchment he'd done his essay on, scooting close enough to have their legs touch as he rolls the essay out on the table. “Can't hurt. Need to keep my grades up if I wanna keep playing Quidditch, so any help is welcome.”

Kihyun smiles a little to himself, quickly gluing his eyes to Changkyun’s essay. He takes his time to read it. Changkyun assumes it’s because Kihyun is a slow reader. Not that _that_ is a problem. When he’s done, Kihyun points to the middle of a paragraph.

“Maybe you should add that the flowers of the Shrivelfig grow _inside_ the fruit. It’s a peculiar thing, if you ask me, and definitely worth mentioning. Also, you didn’t mention that it’s a deciduous plant, so maybe that, too.”

Changkyun smiles, reaching over to snag Kihyun's quill. “Thanks, Ki. Professor Aoki is gonna be soooo proud of me.”

Kihyun beams a little. “He will! He likes when people mention weird details. Like, I don’t know, you’d think referring to the colour of a plant would be beyond the point, but he likes that.”

Changkyun smiles back to his paper and adds, at the end, the things Kihyun had mentioned. Honestly, he's much happier with it, now. “Hyungwon is struggling a bit, actually,” Changkyun says in a low hum. “He has difficulty being _vocacious_.”

Kihyun blinks. “Well, call him over here? I can help him, if he wants.”

“You're really nice, I swear, it's insane,” Changkyun laughs softly, bundles up another small piece of paper and throws it at Hyungwon. “Yes, that was me earlier.” And that gets him an elbow to the stomach. “Ow!” Changkyun laughs. 

“Next time sign the paper, at least,” Kihyun grumbles half-heartedly. He smiles, though, and waves when Hyungwon glares at them. Changkyun waves at him to come over, packing his parchment away again. He's done, after all, and he doesn't want to linger and be annoying. 

“I'll throw food at dinner,” Changkyun teases, standing up as he watches Hyungwon confusedly walk over. “Sign a cupcake with my name.”

“Ten points to Ravenclaw if you manage to throw it into my mouth,” Kihyun giggles.

“Challenge accepted,” Changkyun laughs, pokes at Hyungwon's arm. “Kihyun is the Master of Herbology. He'll help you with the essay.”

“For free?” Hyungwon asks as he plops down.

“For free,” Kihyun chirps. “Now give me that and pull out a new parchment.”

“Adorable,” Changkyun scoffs, giving them a little wave as he walks away. “See you lot at dinner. Don't have too much fun without me.”

The Study Hall is close to the library. Changkyun thinks it might have once been part of the library, but that’s a theory for another day. The corridors past the door are dimly lit. It’s already past six and the days are getting shorter and shorter. Changkyun likes the early darkness, because then he can watch the stars during dinner. The hallways are prettier, too, somehow, with candles lighting the halls and the soft sound of night time susurrating outside the windows.

He's so in thought he only notices the floor is wet when he almost trips. He blinks down, expecting to see water, but it's--

Changkyun screams, startling backwards and almost tripping again before he's out of the--what looks like a pool of blood. His footsteps are a lighter red than the pool. His skin crawls, because… _Where the hell did this come from?_ And from what? 

He takes a cautious, cringe step forward, careful not to slip on the blood as he turns the corner. There he sees someone he thinks he recognizes; Taehyung, sitting on the floor, crying so quietly he can’t even be heard, clothes and skin painted red.

In the blood, Changkyun sees little bodies of chickens, feathers and flesh and bone scattered around like an explosion. It makes his stomach turn. 

“Taehyung?” Changkyun asks, eyes wide. He’s unsure of how to handle the pure shock he can feel at what he's seeing, whatever the hell it is he's seeing. “What… Did you do this?” 

Slowly, Taehyung’s eyes lift and lock with Changkyun’s. Taehyung’s lip trembles a little and he frowns, clearly confused. “N--No…” he stutters, more tears rolling down his face. Then he starts shaking his head, eyes going wide. “No, no, I didn’t, I just… Found them, I...”

Changkyun swallows, slowly stepping closer. “Okay, it's okay… We should tell a teacher, though, about…” Changkyun looks around. God, it's horrific. Like a wolf came in here and tore about forty chickens to shreds. “Whatever this is.”

“No,” Taehyung says even louder, lowering his head and pulling his arms over it. “No… I didn’t, I didn’t do it…”

Changkyun frowns, concerned but confused. _What was he doing here, then?_ And why is he covered in blood? “Okay, I believe you... Let's just… Go, okay? Get you cleaned up…” And honestly, Changkyun just wants to get away. His stomach can only turn so many times before there's a forceful eviction of its contents. 

As he manages to reach for Taehyung’s wrist, though, more students seem to arrive at the scene. A few Gryffindors stop just ahead, and then one of the girls in the group screams. Behind Changkyun, someone else screams too; a Hufflepuff girl. And then, because of course it would be like this, the whispering starts.

“What did you do?” someone yells from behind a group of students.

“They killed them all,” someone else whispers.

“No!” Changkyun quickly defends. “We just found them like this, we didn't do anything!”

“Did you write that stuff on the wall, too?!” someone else yells and Changkyun's skin crawls. 

“I would never!”

“This isn’t funny!” a girl says, and the voices behind her babble angrily, like a waterfall.

“We didn't do anything!” Changkyun yells, pulling Taehyung up from the floor. “Come on,” he grumbles. “Before they start calling us Heirs of Slytherin…” 

As they try to pass between a group of people, though, someone pushes against Taehyung and says, “Did you kill all these chickens, freak?”

“I didn't,” Taehyung sniffles, and Changkyun can feel him shaking next to him. So he keeps pulling him along, and Taehyung keeps muttering, “I didn't, I didn't, I swear I didn't…”

“Murderer,” someone whispers.

“Don’t say that,” someone else says.

And then, resounding, a familiar voice echoes through the hall. “What is the meaning of this?” Changkyun’s father asks, and the group of people parts for him to pass. Behind him, a few teachers follow, just Heads of Houses, though. “What happened?” Professor Im asks once he’s close enough. His eyes keep going between Taehyung and the bloodied floor behind him.

“I don't know,” Changkyun mumbles, eyes instinctively wanting to flit down. “I just found him here, but he says he didn't do it and I believe him…

“Oh goodness,” the Head of House Gryffindor, Professor Ahn, gasps when she catches a glimpse of what’s going on. “These are…”

Professor Aoki walks closer and crouches over the blood, eyes on the dead chickens. “They’re ours, from our fields. Someone had them brought here, they’ve been dead for a while and I know for a fact that these weren’t here thirty minutes ago…”

Changkyun’s father looks back to Taehyung and then to Changkyun. “One student alone couldn’t have done all of this,” he says, loud enough for everyone to hear. And then, lower, he adds, “Come with me, boy. We need to take you to the Headmaster first. And then you need a bath and a change of clothes.” 

Taehyung looks up, eyes a little wide before they even out and he nods. “Yes, Professor.”

“You’ll bring him some food after dinner,” Professor Im says, looking Changkyun in the eye, “And you’ll make sure he eats.”

Changkyun nods wordlessly, letting go of Taehyung's arm. There's blood on his hand, now, a little dry and reddish brown. 

“The rest of you,” Professor Ahn says, shooing at the students as she does, “Away, away! Go get changed if you need to! Mr. Atkinson, you’re stepping on the blood! Miss Bailey, please don’t crush your fellow student against the wall, thank you.” 

Changkyun idly wipes the hand off on his cloak before he realizes what he's doing, fisting his hand instead. He feels antsy. Incredibly antsy, actually. Blood then and now again. If this is just a prank to scare the Muggleborns, that's… Sick. But still better than the alternative that Changkyun read in a storybook ages back; 

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._

__

A few of the teachers are missing from dinner. Nobody seems to have noticed, though, with how they’re digging into their food. Apparently the chicken is especially delicious tonight, although Changkyun can’t seem to find the appetite. He still feels a little shaken up, keeps scratching at his palm like the dried blood is still there despite having washed his hands thrice. 

His father is one of the missing teachers, so Changkyun just walks over to the Hufflepuff table without giving it too much thought. He really just needs his friends right now, so he finds them and sits down next to Kihyun, because of course he does. Kihyun is his best friend and the person he’s worrying about the most, all things considered.

“Hey,” he says without catching much of their conversation, or much of anything, really. He just keeps scratching at his palm. That’s when he notices he put his robe on inside out, and shrugs it off.

“Oh…” Kihyun says, glancing over. “Hey…” He doesn’t look as bright as he usually does. His eyes look tired and his smile is dim. Which means...

“You heard?” Changkyun asks.

Kihyun looks back to his plate so fast that, for a moment, Changkyun thinks he’s angry. The frown between Kihyun’s eyebrows doesn’t help, but then his bottom lip just out a bit and he shrugs. “Just that… someone did something down the halls,” he mutters. His food looks almost untouched. “Heard a few girls talk about it on the way here…”

“Yeah, a pool of blood,” Namjoon says, frowning. “They sure clean up fast, because there was nothing there when I went to check.” 

“Like magic,” Wonho mumbles and Kihyun smiles a little to himself.

“I was there,” Changkyun says, pinching his hand. “I mean, I got there first, kind of, it was… a lot of blood, yeah.”

“You mean you saw?” Namjoon asks, eyes going wide. Everyone in the near vicinity turns to look at Changkyun like he’s a rare item on display. It makes him self conscious, makes him shrink a little.

“Kind of? Not really, just, it was chicken blood, if that helps, n--not human or anything, just chickens…”

Kihyun blinks and then looks to the chicken on his plate. He blinks some more and Changkyun can quite literally see him pale. “I’ll--”

Wonho glances over and stands up. “Bathroom!” he urges, gesturing wildly as Kihyun moves his hands to his mouth and tries to wiggle himself out of the table. He almost falls to the floor but then rushes out of the Great Hall, Wonho quickly excusing himself to follow after him.

“Sorry,” Changkyun says, then, even though Kihyun is long gone. Everyone smiles at him like it’s alright, like he shouldn’t have to apologize. But he should have thought about that… He pouts, then, back down to his hands. 

He hates that he doesn’t _understand_ any of this, why it’s happening, if he could stop it. _Why chickens?_ The first time was just blood to write a message, but this was practically a slaughter. He frowns, pinches his hand, frowns some more.

“Gotta say, though,” a Hufflepuff girl mumbles around a chicken leg, “If someone really killed all the chickens, they need to get their head checked.” She receives even stares from every other Hufflepuff and then a slap at the back of her head from Namjoon. “What,” she goes, “It’s really good chicken! Doesn’t change the fact that it’s fudged up.”

_Chicken…_

Changkyun frowns some more, glances back to the Ravenclaw table. “Excuse me,” he says, getting up and walking over to the pink head of hair that can only be Hyungwon.

“Chickens don’t make any sense,” Changkyun says, the moment he sits down. Hyungwon blinks at him. 

“Mhm,” he goes, slowly lifting a piece of broccoli that he fits into his mouth. He munches slowly for effect. “Try talking to one, did you…?” _Crunch, crunch, crunch._ The vegetables are particularly _al dente_ today, apparently.

Changkyun actually laughs. _Trust Hyungwon to say shit like this._

“Yes, it was a bit of a secular argument. _No_ ,” Changkyun adds, then, giving Hyungwon a smack on the arm. “You heard about what happened, right? That someone killed all the chickens?”

“I assumed that’s what we’re eating,” Hyungwon mumbles, seemingly unbothered by the fact that the chickens that got killed are now dinner. _Maybe hate crime chicken still tastes like chicken._

“Did you ever actually read Harry Potter?” Changkyun asks, now, thankful that he doesn’t feel so on edge anymore. 

“Yep,” Hyungwon says. “Great books. Obviously written by a Gryffindor, though.”

“Obviously,” Changkyun agrees. “But in the book’s version of the Chamber of Secrets, there was a Basilisk, remember?”

Hyungwon stuffs another crunchy vegetable into his mouth and munches loudly for a while as he squints at nothing in particular. At some point, it kind of sounds rhythmic. _Cruch, crunch, cruch, crunch._

“You are a _terrible_ sounding board,” Changkyun deadpans.

“You know what that is, do you,” Hyungwon mutters. Changkyun deflates a bit. Not really, he just heard Kihyun say it once. “But yes, the _little king,_ the serpent king that can cause death with a single glance. Think your father is a relative? Ah, no, wait… He’s a Ravenclaw…”

“Not entirely relevant,” Changkyun mumbles. “Honestly, I’d have thought he was a Slytherin, but _no_ , it’s…” Changkyun frowns. What was his point again?

“Because he hates Muggles? Very Salazar of him, to be honest.”

“Very. Oh! Right! Basilisks are scared of _roosters_ ,” Changkyun says, giving Hyungwon another little shove. “Not _chickens_. That’s why it doesn’t make any sense.”

Hyungwon frowns harshly with that judgmental expression he wears whenever he goes, ‘huh?!’. It’s a trademark of his, at this point. This time, however, it’s mute. And instead he just says, “Your point being...?”

“Not much? Just thought it was kind of dumb,” Changkyun mumbles, melting down onto his elbows, squishing his cheeks. “Works great for scare tactics, though, I guess…”

Hyungwon stares at Changkyun while he finishes munching his food. When he swallows, though, he says, “You think that someone is trying to open the Chamber of Secrets?”

“No,” Changkyun says. “I think that might have been my point… They just want it to _look_ like they are.”

“Is the Chamber even real?”

Changkyun nods. “Yep. Physically, there is a place Salazar used to go brood in, but no giant snake of death, no.”

“Huh…” Hyungwon looks to his plate. He licks his lips and his hair slowly changes back to black. “So… You think this is a very elaborate prank. And that someone is trying to recreate what happened in the book to scare off the Muggleborns?”

Changkyun chews on his lip. “Prank doesn’t feel right…” He glances over, leans in a little to talk lowly. “Dude, when I got there, Taehyung was there, covered in the blood and rambling about how he didn’t do it. It was… really unsettling.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and then turns a little to look up and down on the table, clearly trying to spot Taehyung. “Well…” Hyungwon mutters, voice low, “He’s been acting kind of weird lately, hasn’t he…?”

“It’s Taehyung, how am I supposed to know when the weird is actually weird,” Changkyun mutters back.

“Fair…” Hyungwon mutters. He glances over, though. “How’s Kihyun…?”

Changkyun pouts. “I made him throw up? I mentioned the chickens,” Changkyun sighs, scratches at his scalp. “Scared, though, I know he is. I would be…”

“Hm… Honestly, this is starting to escalate out of proportion…” Hyungwon sighs and pushes his plate away from him. “The attacks, people actually agreeing with those fanatics… now this…”

Changkyun blinks at a sudden thought. “Hyungwon, if someone got hurt, if a Muggleborn got hurt, right now, at the school…” Changkyun looks over, eyes a little wide. “It’s not a prank, it’s a cover up.”

Hyungwon frowns. “Wait…” He blinks and then frowns some more. “Nah… They wouldn’t try anything… Would they? This is Hogwarts. It’s the safest place _on Earth._ They wouldn’t just, I don’t know, let a Muggle hater murderer in.” 

“I don’t think whoever it is has it stamped on their forehead,” Changkyun mumbles. 

Hyungwon sniffles and licks his lips. “Well… I haven’t seen much on the papers lately but--” He straightens up a little. “Doesn’t Minhyuk’s father work at the Ministry of Magic?” 

“I don’t know? We don’t talk much, why?”

“I heard him blab about it the other day,” Hyungwon says. “Maybe we can ask him to ask his father? Not that I think the man will tell us children much… _Adults._ But… If Minhyuk shows concern in his letter…”

“For himself, not for Muggleborns, god _forbid_ ,” Changkyun rolls his eyes.

_“Obviously.”_

“If someone is doing this, they’d be Slytherin, too, right? I mean… Not to stereotype, buuuut…”

“Well…” Hyungwon clears his throat. “We can’t forget the Slytherin House _was_ created by our very dear ethical and moral Salazar Slytherin. But I’ll give the guy the benefit of the doubt. He lived in the High Middle Ages, where most Muggles were intensely religious and astoundingly hateful and superstitious towards magic.”

“So did Helga,” Changkyun mumbles. “She was still _nice_ , but… Yeah, I get it. At least that stuff ended here much sooner than it did in America.”

“What I’m trying to say is that while, in context, nowadays those values are applied to other things, Muggle haters do tend to get sorted into Slytherin. Not all of them, but a great majority. Which gives Slytherin a bad reputation, I guess. Let’s not forget Salazar had no problem whatsoever with half-bloods.”

“Still, maybe you’re on to something to talk to Minhyuk,” Changkyun shrugs. “I’ll see if I can get him off Jooheon for a few minutes to have a conversation.”

Hyungwon looks towards the Slytherin table. “Well… I’d say now is our chance, but… I don’t think it’s a good idea to be surrounded by other Slytherins while talking to him about this.

“Yeah,” Changkyun agrees, biting his lip as he reaches for a few sandwich triangles to put on his plate to take for Taehyung. He even tries to nibble on one himself, finds himself in thought when he sort of blurts out in a mumble; “I just want Kihyun to feel safe here again…”


	10. The Way To Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no way to greatness. Greatness is the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Lee Minhyuk!!!

The Slytherin common room is a long, low-ceilinged, dungeon-like room filled with skulls and the like. There are high-backed chairs and a carved mantelpiece on the fireplace. The walls are rough stone. The light is green from the green hanging lamps and because the dorm is located under the lake. Minhyuk has never seen the other common rooms (apart from the Ravenclaw one), but he doesn’t need to see them to know that Slytherin’s is the most aesthetically pleasing one. Sure, it could use some pink. But that’s a conversation no one is ready to have just yet.

The serpent is the wisest of creatures. And it’s always with pride that Minhyuk says that he’s in Slytherin. He likes the colours, emerald green and silver, although he has to admit his wardrobe is mostly brown, red and pink. And he doesn’t mind spending hours and hours in his common room, staring out the windows into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. He’s seen the giant squid swooshing by a few times. And he’s pretty sure there are other, more interesting creatures beyond the green haze of the water.

A mysterious underwater shipwreck, that’s what Minhyuk thinks the Slytherin common room is.

Whenever he’s not in the common room (or in classes), though, Minhyuk likes to wander through the halls with his friends. He’s particularly fond of Jooheon, who’s incredibly easy to tease and surprisingly brave. And Minhyuk talks big, he always does and he knows this, but he respects bravery, a concept he’s aware most people can’t understand. Jooheon doesn’t seek out danger but he’ll face it if he must, even when his legs shake. He’s the quiet type of brave. And he forgets his fears quite easily whenever he’s angry, which is something Minhyuk doesn’t want to mess with. 

Hyunwoo is the proud type of brave. Really, Minhyuk sometimes sits next to him and gets slapped with bravery. All Hyunwoo does is breathe and the air is all a little too purer. Or maybe Hyunwoo just smells good, who knows. 

And then there’s Kihyun. Now, Kihyun is a tricky one. Minhyuk looks at him and thinks ‘potato’. But then Kihyun talks and Minhyuk finds himself lowkey agreeing with him even when they’re disagreeing. Kihyun isn’t afraid to speak up, and when he knows it will turn bad he finds another way to show how he feels about something. Minhyuk respects that. He also respects people the most when they manage to prove him wrong, which Kihyun has done many times already.

As for his other friends? Well. Wonho is comfortable to be around. Changkyun is cute and gets grumbly pretty quickly so, obviously, Minhyuk loves teasing him the most. As for Hyungwon? He’s a good sport. He’s also smarter than he pretends to be, which is interesting. 

Funnily enough, none of them are in Slytherin. But maybe that’s why Minhyuk likes them so much; they’re like a breeze of fresh air, after growing up in an all-Slytherin family and getting sorted into Slytherin as well.

As it is now, way past curfew time, Minhyuk is stuck in the common room. He’s already in his pajamas, cheek squished against his palm as he sits by one of the windows, elbow propped on the windowsill, eyes on the blackness of the water that shimmers a little green. He’s a little bored but he’s not sleepy yet. He knows sleep won’t come any time soon, what with the stories the seniors were telling them just a few minutes ago. _Is Parseltongue even a thing? Snakes are cool but speaking snake tongue is kind of creepy…_ Apparently that was one of Salazar Slytherin’s abilities. So, obviously, there are legends and stories about The True Heir of Slytherin and their snake-speaking abilities. Like anyone would have wanted to marry Salazar Slytherin, of all people, and make baby heirs with him. He was bald!

Baldness will forever be Minhyuk’s worst nightmare.

“Deep in thought, are we?” Jimin asks, pressing his cold hand to Minhyuk’s cheek. Minhyuk hisses and slaps him, but Jimin just giggles. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t bother me,” Minhyuk mutters.

“Hm… You sure?” Jimin asks, picking up a few strands of Minhyuk’s blond hair and twisting them together in a small braid. “You sound broody.”

“I’m not broody, I’m thinking.”

“What’s the difference?” Jungkook asks, hair up in a tie like an apple. Jimin giggles at the question, and Minhyuk just rolls his eyes and ignores them. “That was a serious question,” Jungkook continues. “Is it just thinking but with emotions?”

Minhyuk puffs a breath and the window fogs a little. “I’m thinking about what the seniors were talking about earlier. Wondering about how much is fiction and how much is… Well, true.”

“The Parseltongue thing is true,” Jungkook nods. “My mother can speak it.”

Minhyuk perks up and turns around to look at him. “Huh? What? Really?!”

“Ewwww, really?” Jimin asks, face scrunching and Jungkook just nods.

“Yeah, I’ve seen it. She has like… a lot of snake pets? They’re actually really cute.”

“Is your mom a Slytherin, too?” Minhyuk asks, absently slapping Jimin’s hands away and moving out of the chair to stand up and walk closer to Jungkook, who nods.

“Our whole family is. That’s kind of how it goes, though, right? Slytherin is like an inheritance or something.”

“It’s just because Slytherins tend to stick together,” Siyeon says from where she’s sitting. She’s so small compared to the big black chair she’s on that she looks like a pixie. “Our symbol is the snake but we certainly act like a pack of wolves, don’t we?”

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh. “Speak for yourself…”

“Traitor,” Siyeon says with a grin, feet swinging back a forward. “Fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Lots of animals stick together,” Jungkook mumbles to himself and Jimin just looks between all of them.

“The enemy? Oh! That Gryffindor boy you’re always attached to?” Jimin scoffs. “What’s that about, anyway? Didn’t he almost wet himself on his first day here because of Squiddie?” Jimin asks, pointing up at the lake.

Minhyuk purses his lips and juts them out like a duck. _Hmph._ Jimin talks big but he’d run if Jooheon as much as looked at him sideways.

“She meant the Mudblood,” Seungyeon drawls and Minhyuk actually doesn’t know _from where_ , until he glances around and sees her on the armchair, practically camouflaged. Of everyone in Minhyuk’s year? This girl is the only one who _actually_ scares him a little.

“Oh!” Jimin snaps his fingers. “Yoo-What’s-His-Face?”

“Yep,” Seungyeon says. “Hard to miss,” she says and then scoffs small. 

“Because he’s the only Mudblood in our year?” Jungkook asks.

“Sure.”

“He’s fun,” Minhyuk says, crossing his arms and looking to the fireplace. _A shame the fire doesn’t burn green._ Kihyun could probably do something about that. He’s good with pretty spells. “Maybe you guys would know that if you tried talking to him. But you’re all too scared the muddy blood will pass to you through osmosis or something. I’d say that makes him the winner and you guys the losers.”

Siyeon smiles something cheeky. “And you’ve obviously surpassed us all, right?”

“Obviously,” Minhyuk grins. “I’m impermeable to such trivialities.”

“Oh, that’ll be the Ravenclaw friends of yours shining through,” Siyeon laughs. “ _Impermeable to such trivialities_ … Pick that up from Im?”

Minhyuk laughs, too. “Chae Hyungwon, actually!” He shrugs. “But see? There’s benefits to hanging out with them.”

“Oh!” Jungkook’s eyes go wide, all excited. “Isn’t he the shape shifter? That’s so cool!”

Minhyuk grins even more. “Yeeees… I’ve seen him turn into Professor Im. It’s pretty cool.” Is he proud of himself for being friends with a shapeshifter? Yes, he is. But he’s also proud of Hyungwon for being a shapeshifter. _Good on you, Hyungwonwonwon._

“Wah, you could do so much with that,” Jungkook gapes.

“Get away with soooooo much stuuuuuff,” Jimin almost groans. “Maybe we _should_ befriend them…”

“Hey,” Minhyuk complains. “Go find your own Shapeshifter!”

“Metamorphmagus,” Seungyeon says. “Don’t talk like a Muggle.” She tsks. “ _Shapeshifter_ , seriously…”

Minhyuk just grumbles all to himself. No way he’s letting these idiots steal his friends. He befriended them first! And besides, even though Minhyuk will never admit it out loud, he kind of enjoys the freedom that comes with being with people that won’t judge him too much as long as he doesn’t judge them back. And that is truest when it comes to Kihyun, of all his friends. It is thanks to the amazing people Minhyuk has surrounded himself with that his perspectives have changed. A year ago, Minhyuk wanted to shine in Quidditch. He wanted to belong somewhere. Today, he already does. There is no need for Quidditch when one is already in the right team, with the right players, the world as as a field.

On his birthday, Minhyuk receives a big package from his mother. It’s full of treats, some money, a brand new pack of Harry Potter cards that Minhyuk wastes no time opening to see which ones he will have to trade and which ones he’ll keep, and a bright red eraser that Minhyuk needs to hide before a teacher catches a whiff of it. It’s a Revealer, and it’s used to make invisible ink appear. Minhyuk had asked his father for one the last time he visited him at work.

The first person Minhyuk wants to show the Revealer to is Changkyun. Something tells him the black haired Ravenclaw wouldn’t say no to sneaking into the library to search for hidden writings in important books. So, after their classes, Minhyuk rushes to find Changkyun and throws an arm over him, dragging him into an empty corridor and pushing him against the wall before showing him the Revealer.

“Wanna go to the library and rub this over some old book?” Minhyuk asks, eyes all big.

“Uhm,” Changkyun blinks before laughing. “Do I have a choice? I feel like a maiden in a romance novel, jeez, Min.”

“Ohohoh, come on,” Minhyuk urges, pushing Changkyun around and guiding him in the direction of the library. “Let’s go. I bet we’ll find juicy little secrets in some of those books.”

“Or doodles,” Changkyun says. “That’s what I’d do. Juicy little secrets and doodles.”

“You’re so boring,” Minhyuk scoffs, throwing his arm over Changkyun’s shoulders.

“Then what would you do if you had invisible ink?” Changkyun defends, pouting. See? So easy to tease. If Jooheon didn’t exist then Changkyun would probably be Minhyuk’s favourite victim. If only Changkyun enjoyed the clinginess as much as Jooheon does, but he’s already shrugging his shoulder to try and get Minhyuk’s arm off of him.

“I would… write down someone’s secret!”

“Betrayal. That’s what you’re suggesting.”

“Is it really a betrayal if you were never friends in the first place?”

“Yes,” Changkyun says. “No. Maybe? Anyway,” he scoffs, getting Minhyuk’s arm off his shoulders. “I was actually looking to talk to you. Didn’t think you’d attack me first, but here we are.”

“Oh?” Minhyuk glances at him and blinks, one eye and then the other. “What about?”

“Your dad works in the Ministry, right?” Changkyun asks.

“Yeeees,” Minhyuk says, dragging the word as he squints. _I sense a favour._

“Do you think he knows anything about the, er,” Changkyun frets. “The murders?”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and looks forward as they cut a corner. “The attacks on the Muggles?” he asks, licking his lips. “Hm… He might know a thing or two. He’s part of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. But he rarely talk about work when he’s at home.” Although if the conversations Minhyuk eavesdropped on this summer are anything to go by, his parents share a very twisted vision regarding what’s going on. Not that they agree with the unnecessary bloodshed. But they also show very little sympathy. “Why?” Minhyuk asks, looking back at Changkyun.

“I’m worried,” Changkyun says, and it looks like he’s admitting to something. “And I want to actually _do_ something, you know? I mean, not about the attacks because that’s impossible, I’m just a kid, but this stuff going on here? The Chamber stuff? I wanna do something!”

Minhyuk frowns. “It’s just a prank, though, right…?”

“I don’t think so. I have a really bad feeling,” Changkyun sighs. “And even if it is, it’s scaring Kihyun and I hate it.”

“Hm,” Minhyuk looks to his shoes as he walks. “I swear I don’t get you two. Always wanting to butt in each other’s business…” _Kind of wish someone would care about me like that, too._

“He’s butting in on my business?” Changkyun asks, because of course he does.

“Let’s not forget he dragged me and Joo into the forest last year to chase a Patronus Charm that almost got us all killed, _simply_ because he was worried about you,” Minhyuk grumbles.

Changkyun pouts. “Right. Now I feel like I’m dragging you into something else just because I’m worried about him,” Changkyun scoffs small. 

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and lets it go. He frowns something a little prideful before he asks, “Do you… Want me to write to my dad?” If he’s all take, take, take, then these friendships won’t last very long, will they?

“Well, since you’re _suggesting_ it,” Changkyun says with a smile, reaching out to hold onto Minhyuk’s arm. He must _really_ want him to write to his dad. _Bleh._

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Minhyuk mumbles. “But don’t get too hopeful, dad is like… A wall of cement.”

“Thank you, Min,” Changkyun says. “At least we can say we tried, right?”

“I guess…” Minhyuk mumbles. “Anyway!” he chirps, looking up with a little jump. “Time to go snoop on some invisible ink!”

Changkyun laughs. “You really think we’ll find something?”

“If we don’t, at least we tried. But I’ll be pretty bummed if we don’t.”

In the end, the only thing they find is a bunch of love confessions (Changkyun really likes those, for some reason) and a few drawings of dicks. So they quickly give up on the whole thing, since it’s not all that interesting. Not in Minhyuk’s opinion, anyway.

Minhyuk writes to his father, but doesn’t get a reply until two weeks later. The owl sort of arrives in the middle of the afternoon and drops a letter by his feet in the middle of the courtyard, so Minhyuk picks it up and excuses himself before rushing to the common room. He’s already mid opening the envelope when he walks in and has to stop. There are a lot of people in the common room, which isn’t really _a thing._ And they’re all standing up and looking at each other, Jungkook sort of in the middle of it all.

_What is going on…?_

“You’re the one,” a girl says, “Admit it.”

“You know you’re tarnishing our reputation, right?” a boy shouts. “Everyone keeps saying it was one of us and hey, maybe it was! _Heir of Slytherin, my ass.”_

Jungkook looks on the verge of tears, looking between everyone. “I didn’t do anything, I swear…”

“Your friend’s in on it, too, right? You got him to do your dirty work?”

“Stop lying!” another boy says. “We know you speak Parseltongue!”

Jungkook shakes his head, hugging his book close to his chest. “N-No--”

“We should take you to the Headmaster!”

Minhyuk purses his lips together and digs in between the crowd before looking around. “Hey, what the hell is going on?” He kind of has an idea of what’s happening, given the circular arguments, but he’d very much like to be proven wrong.

“They keep saying I did it,” Jungkook says, eyes shiny and big like a scared bunny. “The words and the blood and I didn’t, I swear--”

“I know you didn’t,” Minhyuk says. “I was with you the whole time when those things supposedly happened.”

“Oh, so you’re in on it, too?” a girl accuses, glaring. “We know you hate Slytherins, you’re always with the other Houses.”

Minhyuk gives her a look, but takes Jungkook’s hand and drags him towards the stairs. “Come on, disperse, vipers, there’s nothing to see!”

“Can we leave?” Jungkook asks Minhyuk, voice a little shaky. 

“Sort of,” Minhyuk says. He drags his friend up the stairs, the stone shimmering in light greens with the light that comes from the windows, and then kind of shoves him into the first empty room they come across, turning around to close the door and mumble, “Colloportus,” the door clicking locked. “Now… What happened, why did they all turn on you?” Minhyuk asks when he turns back to Jungkook.

“I just,” Jungkook says, swallowing with his shoulders up and chin down onto the book he’s still somehow clinging to. “Mentioned my friend, and then--then someone started saying I could speak Parseltongue, but it’s not me, it’s my mom, I can’t…”

“Your friend… Taehyung?” Minhyuk asks, slowly moving to sit on one of the beds.

Jungkook nods small. “They started accusing him, too, and then I couldn’t just ignore them. Things just escalated, I don’t know.”

Minhyuk sighs and looks to his lap. “This is getting pretty stupid…” He glances up. “They won’t apologize when they’re proven wrong, but we should still find a way to clear your name or they won’t leave you alone for the rest of the year.”

“It’s stopped now, though, right? The pranks, I mean...” Jungkook asks, eyes a little wide.

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk admits. He looks to the letter in his hand and frowns, flipping the envelope open and pulling out the paper inside. It reads:

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and throws the letter over the bed. “Bunch of unhelpful vultures…” he mutters, quickly crossing his arms. He looks at Jungkook for a moment, looks him up and down and then raises an eyebrow. “Say… Do you think these pranks might be a little more than just pranks? I mean… killing every chicken on the grounds certainly sounds psychotic as hell, but… I know people go crazy with stuff like this so… Opinion?”

Jungkook shifts where he’s standing. “Uhm… I think if it was a prank,” he says, carefully. “It would have been paint, not blood. Killing things is hard, even if it’s just a chicken…”

Minhyuk looks up to the ceiling, thinks about trying to kill a chicken and realizes that Jungkook is right. “True… Yeah, hadn’t thought about that… I guess you’d need to be really crazy to do something like that… Hm. So!” He looks back to Jungkook. “You don’t think it’s a prank?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “I don’t know what it is, but it feels icky.”

“Hm…” Minhyuk squints. “Alright. I have someone I want you to meet.” _I swear I don’t know why I keep being dragged into these things, but whatever._ It sounds exciting.

“Jeon Jungkook,” Minhyuk says, pointing to Jungkook, “Im Changkyun,” he adds, pointing to Changkyun. “I’m Minhyuk, just in case the cobblestone is interested.”

Jungkook huffs a laugh and nods faintly. “Hey…” he greets.

“Hey,” Changkyun says, looking amused and confused. “Nice to meet you. Officially, I guess, I mean I’ve obviously seen you around.”

“And you’re very hard to miss,” Jungkook says with a smile.

“As a Keeper, I’ll take that compliment?” Changkyun laughs small.

“Are you a keeper?” Jungkook teases, and Minhyuk scoffs even though it clearly takes Changkyun a minute to figure that one out. “Sorry… it was too good to pass.”

“Nah, it’s great,” Changkyun laughs. “I’m going to remember that one and use it one day.”

Minhyuk sighs wistfully and then gestures vaguely around them to emphasize how empty the hall is right now. Then, he says, “Jungkook doesn’t think it’s a simple prank either.” _Straight to the point._ “And my father proved himself as unhelpful as ever.”

“Oh,” Changkyun blinks and then pouts. “Oh. Dammit…”

“That being said,” Minhyuk continues, “Everyone is keeping their stinky eye on Taehyung after rumours spread of him being the first found at the scene…”

“He didn’t do it,” Changkyun says and Jungkook immediately perks up. 

“We know,” Minhyuk says, kind of indignantly considering how he was interrupted. “But now everyone thinks Jungkook is in on it as well. He defended Taehyung and then someone told the others that his mom speaks Parseltongue. Which…” Minhyuk sighs. “Well, you’re smart, you can figure out the rest.” Minhyuk hates exposition unless it’s to actually expose someone. _Blahblahblah, Salazar Slither In spoke Parseltongue so now everyone thinks Jungkook is his heir._ Minhyuk even sticks out his tongue just thinking about how tasteless the accusation sounds.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Changkyun says, frowning and scratching at the back of his head. “Honestly, I’m amazed people are still going on about it. Although I guess if they shut up, someone might give them something new to talk about.”

“Yeah…” Jungkook agrees, looking down. “I… tried talking to Tae about it but… You know how he gets. And I don’t want to make him feel even worse. Besides, Professor Im keeps popping up whenever I manage to catch Tae alone…”

“He has a knack for that,” Changkyun grumbles, and sighs. 

Minhyuk looks between them. “Right. So… what are we doing about it?”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow. “I’d say hide all the chickens, but…”

“Honestly, I just wish I could go sleep in some other room…” Jungkook mutters, and Minhyuk actually pouts. He can’t blame him, people keep giving him weird looks and mumbling weird things.

“It’s not exactly hard getting into our common room, you know,” Changkyun says with a small smile. 

“That is a fat lie,” Minhyuk interjects, remembering how scrambled his brain was when they tried to get into the Ravenclaw Tower last year. Luckily Jooheon is smarter than he looks.

“Not hard to get into, if you’re smart,” Changkyun teases, then, looks to Jungkook. “I’m sure Taehyung wouldn’t mind, as long as we don’t get caught.”

Jungkook looks between him and Minhyuk. “Can I… really do that?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “No… But if no one tells on you, then it never really happened.”

Changkyun points at his head. “We smart.”

“Clearly,” Minhyuk and Jungkook say at the same time before they laugh _also_ at the same time. Not that much came out of this interaction. They’re all left knowing the same things they knew before it. But at least now Changkyun knows he’s not alone and Jungkook has a new friend. 

It’s always a good feeling for Minhyuk, knowing he’s as helpful to his friends as they are to him.

Minhyuk isn’t the type to concern himself with things that are beyond him. But the latest events have certainly disturbed the inner peace of most of his friends, so it’s starting to bother him, too. Kihyun isn’t his usual self, lately. So, Minhyuk has been leaving him alone. Changkyun seems preoccupied and Wonho is just overall worried and overwhelmed. Hyunwoo is busy with Quidditch and Hyungwon seems to be joining Changkyun and Wonho in the worry club, so all that’s left is Jooheon.

Not that Jooheon isn’t worried, too. Minhyuk can see it in his eyes whenever one of the others sighs or says something a little more serious. But out of all of them, Jooheon is also the only one who hides it best _and_ isn’t busy. So, Minhyuk sticks to him. More specifically, to his arm. They like exploring. It's something they have in common. Just the other day they found an entrance to the sewers. And a big one at that. It's at the edge of the lake, near the beach, where no one would think to go, except for the two of them. So, here they are again, apparently on their way to another adventure.

“Where are you gooooooing?” he whines as Jooheon drags him across a hallway.

“I found a thiiiiing,” Jooheon says, grinning a little.

“What thiiiiiiiing?” Minhyuk whines with a smile. Oh, how he loves this boy. _Wait. What._ “I wanna guess, give me a hint!” _Nevermind. Happy things, happy things!_

“A new thing!” Jooheon says. “A whole new thing. Chances are, nobody else knows about the thing.”

Minhyuk squints. “Alright... Another hint.”

Jooheon leans in to whisper loudly. “It’s a secret.” Jooheon laughs a little. “No, seriously, it’s a _secret_. Get it?”

Minhyuk gives him a look. “Are you doing this on purpose? You think I’m dumb, do you? You--” _Ah!_ “Ooooooooh!” Minhyuk’s eyes go wide. “Ooooooooohohohohohohoh? Where?!” he asks, squeezing at Jooheon’s arm.

“I’m literally showing you,” Jooheon laughs, as he keeps dragging Minhyuk along.

“Now _this_ is quality friendship,” Minhyuk chirps with a grin.

“Gasp,” Jooheon says, instead of just gasping. He looks cheeky, for some reason. “Did you just call us friends?”

“Oh dear, no,” Minhyuk scoffs, ears a bit red. “You need to clean those ears of yours, Jooheoney.”

Jooheon sticks a finger in his ear and wiggles it. “What was that? ‘Honey’?”

Minhyuk gives him a look and grins before throwing himself over Jooheon. “Smoooooooch!” Minhyuk says as he tries to paste his lips to Jooheon’s cheek. It doesn’t work very well because Jooheon keeps him at arm's length. “Aw,” Minhyuk says in disappointment when he slumps back down. “Now you’re being no fun…”

“You always wanna kiss me,” Jooheon grumbles with red ears, and Minhyuk notes they’re on the fifth floor by now.

“You have very kissable cheeks, my grandma would agree,” Minhyuk nods, poking one of Jooheon’s dimples with his finger.

“You and your grandma need to learn boundaries,” Jooheon teases, and looks around, seemingly confused before choosing to go left.

Minhyuk grins. “But you love when I jump over yours, Jooheoney…” Minhyuk teases back.

“Starting to prefer ‘Chosen One’.”

 _“Oh! Chosen One!”_ Minhyuk dramatizes, clinging to Jooheon’s arm again. “Now seriously, how long to this secret passageway of yours, I’m starting to get tired of walking.”

“We’re here,” Jooheon says, rolling his eyes as they stop at the bottom of a staircase. “Now to remember…” Jooheon squints, eyes in little lines before poking a stone. Nothing happens. He pouts and pokes the stone next to the first, and Minhyuk watches the stairs literally invert, stones moving down until the stairs themselves are going down instead of up. Jooheon looks _ecstatic._ “See!”

Minhyuk pushes him a little to the side to look better, and in wonder. “Oh, you’re _good._ ”

“I tripped, but my foot kicked that stone, so.”

“Of course you did,” Minhyuk scoffs. 

“You ever trip up stairs and suddenly you’re falling down them? No? Then shut up.”

Minhyuk laughs and glances over. Apparently Jooheon is good at tripping and finding treasures. “Do you know where it leads?”

“No,” Jooheon admits a little sheepishly. “I didn’t wanna go alone.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, looks back to the stairs and then back to Jooheon before lifting his hand and wiggling his fingers. “Well? You’re not alone now.”

Jooheon pouts, glancing away as he takes Minhyuk’s hand. “Don’t get smug,” he says, before he smiles and tugs them down. “Let’s go!”

The stones of the stairs lift back into place right as they walk down them, which makes Jooheon yelp and run, laughing as he pulls Minhyuk along. It makes Minhyuk giggle a little. And when the light turns to darkness they both light up their wands and follow the path.

“I’ve heard there’s thousands of these,” Minhyuk whispers. “I’ve also heard there’s a bunch of sealed rooms in Hogwarts that aren’t used anymore.”

“Maybe this leads to one of them?” Jooheon whispers back. “If any squids jump out at me, I’m out.”

Minhyuk huffs a laugh. “I should sneak you into our common room… The big squid often comes around. We can see it from the windows.”

“How do you sleep?!” Jooheon almost yells. “Oh my _god_ , what if it breaks the glass, are you people insane?!”

“Gosh, you really are a stressed little chiwawa, aren’t you?” Minhyuk laughs. “Slytherin’s element is water, we’re not afraid of it. Or whatever creatures it hides.”

Jooheon squints, as if questioning his sanity before just asking, “Houses have _elements_?”

Minhyuk actually gives him a look. “What… You didn’t know?”

“You think this is what Gryffindors talk about? House elements? Because it’s really not.”

“Hm…” Minhyuk blinks before looking forward. He can see a light in the distance. “Gryffindor is fire, Hufflepuff is earth, Ravenclaw is air and Slytherin is water.”

“Okay, fine, this suddenly makes a lot of sense,” Jooheon grumbles. “Hufflepuff, especially. Actually, no, all of them. Damn, I probably could have guessed all those…”

“What gives it away, the colours?” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Hufflepuff’s common room is literally underground, and it’s all… warm but not the way fire is? Gryffindor is all in your face and _red_ , so yeah, fire makes sense. And Ravenclaws are just _airy_ , so.”

“Airy… What a good insult to use on those Ravens,” Minhyuk nods. “You bloody airies!”

Jooheon laughs. “I can feel Changkyun’s offense already.”

“He’d probably try to correct me, like, _you’re using this word wrong, bleeeeh,”_ Minhyuk mimics. He knows he’s doing a terrible impersonation of Changkyun but that’s the whole point.

“ _I’m an Aquarius, not an Airies._ ”

“Gosh! Yeah!” Minhyuk gasps. “I can actually hear it in his voice inside my head!”

“Thanks, I try my best,” Jooheon scoffs. “See? This is why I brought you. I’m not scared of the dark in here, _at all_.”

Minhyuk bites at his upper lip and tries not to look at Jooheon. _That doesn’t make me happy at all._ “I know, I’m great company…” Minhyuk mutters.

“You are,” Jooheon says. “Hey, er, I was actually meaning to ask this for a while, but I kinda wanted you to be my friend first?” Jooheon laughs small. “Like you’d change your mind if I asked or something…”

“What do you mean?”

Jooheon looks hesitant and a little insecure. There’s no accusation in his question, then, just honest curiosity, and a dash of nerves. “You’re not only friends with me because I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor in the Forest, are you?”

Minhyuk frowns softly and looks to his wand, to the pointy tip where the Lumos Charm shines bright. “I’d be lying if I said that didn’t strike me with some curiosity about you… But… It’s not why I like you. And if you have to ask then it only serves to prove you don’t think all that highly of yourself, do you?” Minhyuk scoffs, glancing over.

“This ain’t about me,” Jooheon says, but smiles small, gives Minhyuk a small bump with his shoulder against Minhyuk’s. “I can barely remember that bloody night, would have been a shame if it was the only reason you were here.”

Minhyuk battles a sudden unrest inside his chest and then puffs a breath. “I’m here because you’re fun. Everyone else is busy worrying about things they can’t change. You’re finding secret passages to secret places. I don’t like worrying about things I can’t help. So that’s why I’m here. Besides, you’re fun to argue with. The Ravens are too logical and tire me. The Huffies too keen on ignoring me. Hyunwoo is always busy. You yell at me. I like that.”

“Thanks,” Jooheon scoffs. “Enough friendship talk! Enough sap! I think I just saw the light at the end of the tunnel and it might show my blush, so this ends, _now_.”

Minhyuk giggles something a little evil. “Aw, are you blushing, Joo-- _honey…?”_

“Shut up!” Jooheon laughs, shoving Minhyuk a little, again. _See? Definitely way better than wit and indifference._ “Want me to yell? I can yell!”

Minhyuk grins and shoves a finger in his ear when it rings. “Oh dear, you’ll wake up the dungeon troll if you keep shouting.”

“Don’t joke about that,” Jooheon hisses, clings a little to Minhyuk’s arm.

“Don’t worry,” Minhyuk chirps, nose up. “Dungeon trolls are dumb. You’re clever. And I’ll protect you.”

Jooheon just clings, as they walk closer and closer to the light. It gets colder and colder the farther they go, and soon enough a humid breeze wooshes by, tousling at Minhyuk’s hair and making him shiver. He reaches for his scarf, loosely hanging from his neck, and tosses each end over his shoulders to protect his throat. No way he’s going to get a cold over this.

It takes a while for his eyes to focus on the sudden light, but the view that opens to the grounds of Hogwarts is kind of breathtaking. They step out of a small cave that hides in-between a few rocks and come face to face with the Whomping Willow, a tree Minhyuk has heard a lot about and has seen from far away when walking around the school.

“Oh no,” Jooheon whimpers a little.

“Shhh,” Minhyuk whispers, slowly pushing Jooheon to the side and away from the Willow that is already twisting and turning, moving slowly but not slowly enough. “Just… walk to the side… To the side, yep, yep…”

Minhyuk doesn’t know much about Whomping Willows. He just knows enough; it will attack anyone and anything that comes within range of its branches.

The tree barely pays them any mind, though. And the farther away they are from it, the more at ease they both feel. It would be a terrible way to die, crushed by a tree with mood swings. _Heh, mood swings._ It would have definitely swinged at them, with killing intent, no doubt.

Jooheon lets out a breath, hands on his knees. “Oh my _god…_ Never again…. Oh, I need to sit down,” he whines as he starts melting to the ground.

Minhyuk laughs a little and glances back to the tree before sighing in relief and plopping down next to Jooheon. “It’s nice out here, though,” Minhyuk mutters, eyes on the green fields and distant forests. The sky is grey today. But then again, the sky is usually always grey during winter.

“Probably why they keep the killer trees out here,” Jooheon says, falling back onto the grass, eyes up. 

“Because it’s _nice out here?”_ Minhyuk laughs, falling back to the grass next to Jooheon.

“The weather is bait,” Jooheon says and then laughs, arm over his face.

“Oh! Yeah, I get it,” Minhyuk laughs.

Jooheon laughs until his arm just melts off his face, his eyes on the sky, lips in a small smile. “Nice way to sneak out, though, I guess, that passage.”

“If we tell the others they’ll totally claim this place.”

“Kihyun and Kyun could actually use it,” Jooheon scoffs. “I swear…”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “What…? Those two? _I know._ It’s like they’re married, or something. I feel sorry for their future wives.”

Jooheon looks over, eyebrow raised. So, Minhyuk looks back at him, both eyebrows raised. Jooheon grins something a little wicked before holding out a hand, as if to shake Minhyuk’s. 

“Bet you anything they _are_ each other’s future wives.”

Minhyuk gapes. “Nah…” he says even as he reaches over to shake Jooheon’s hand. “Really...? Nah…”

Jooheon laughs, dropping his hand again. “Maybe? Who knows.”

“Changkyun’s father is like… An anti-Muggle endorsement! And I doubt any Pureblood family would let two boys end the bloodline just like that…”

“Forbidden love,” Jooheon sighs wistfully, but still smacks Minhyuk’s arm a little. “Don’t be a pessimist.”

“I’m a realist, not a pessimist,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“And I’m a romantic.”

Minhyuk scrunches his nose and looks back to the clouds. “Hm…”

“Glad that’s the only problem you have with it, though,” Jooheon mumbles.

“What…?”

Jooheon flushes a little. “Well, you said it. Two boys.”

Minhyuk blinks and then focuses on a _very dark_ cloud that is currently passing by. It would be quite funny if it started raining all of a sudden. “I mean… It’s pretty much all the same, no? Though… Doubt my parents would let me…” He shrugs. “Don’t even know if… If I’ll ever like boys like that… Always sort of assumed I’d have, like, girlfriends when I got older…”

“Nobody’s stopping you,” Jooheon teases. “The bet was for Changkyun and Kihyun, not you. God, what a mouthful…”

“I know!” Minhyuk whines, face red. He sits up and gives Jooheon a half-hearted glare. “What about you? Do you like boys? Is that it?”

“Girl _friends_ ,” Jooheon says, dodging the question. “You can’t pick one or?”

Minhyuk gapes. “Well! That’s because! You know! There will probably be more than one!” A pause. “Not at the same time!”

Jooheon laughs. “I’d hope not. I would be there, _judging_ you.”

Minhyuk sticks his tongue out. “That’s just because you’re jealous. Because you know I’ll have a bunch of girls after me!”

Jooheon makes a face and laughs. “Jealous of who?” he asks and then flounders. “I just! Meant! That yeah? Maybe I do? Like? Boys? Ugh,” Jooheon groans, hands over his face.

Minhyuk goes ever redder but actually deflates a little. “Oh… Really…?”

“I think so? I mean, I was talking to Wonho, and I was right, by the way, there’s no way he _doesn’t_ like Hyungwon, and it just got me thinking...”

Minhyuk frowns. “But how do you guys even know? It’s not like you… You’ve never even kissed a boy, have you?”

“Have you kissed girls, Mr. All The Girls Will Chase Me One Day? You don’t have to kiss to know.”

Minhyuk flushes and slaps Jooheon’s shoulder. “Shush, okay! I get it…”

“Okay, good,” Jooheon says with a nod.

Minhyuk licks his lips and looks down to his lap. He fumbles a bit with the green inner side of his cloak for a few moments, thinking about everything and nothing at all. When he tosses the thing to the side, though, he asks, “Do you… wanna try?”

Jooheon blinks at the sky, does a double take when he looks back to Minhyuk, face red. “What, _kissing_?” he asks, face redder, eyes a little wide.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk shrugs, casually looking all over the place. “That way you’ll know for sure, right? And maybe I’ll know, too.”

“That makes sense,” Jooheon says in a small voice. “You do it, then.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Sit up, then. I’m not sitting on you or something…”

“ _No_ , you are _not_ ,” Jooheon says as he does sit up, brushes absolutely nothing off his legs before crossing them. Minhyuk gives him a look and then glances away while turning around where he sits to face Jooheon.

_Ugh…_

Minhyuk looks back, makes a face while he looks all over Jooheon’s face as if trying to make sure he won’t miss, and then leans in very fast, eyes scrunched shut, to give Jooheon’s lips a peck.

_Ugh! Done!_

When he leans back, he feels all weird, and lowkey promises himself he won’t be doing that ever again. Suddenly he’s not even sure he wants to kiss girls. Maybe he doesn’t want to kiss anyone at all. Maybe he’s a new specimen!

“Well?” he goes, wondering if Jooheon feels equally weirded out about the whole thing.

Jooheon just looks very red, and nods. “That was weird,” he says, laughs softly, eyes down. “But I think I know now? So, thanks…”

Minhyuk just nods and looks down, puffing a breath. He doesn’t even ask about Jooheon’s findings. He’s not really sure he wants to know. Not for now at least. He’s already feeling all weird on the inside. Maybe he’s having a heart attack?! _Oh no..._

That’s when Jooheon shoves him playfully. “You look _serious_ , it’s a weird look on you.”

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh and shakes his head, reaching up to slap at his own cheeks. “Right? I hate it!”

“You know what’s really cool, though?” Jooheon asks, standing up and holding a hand out for Minhyuk to take.

“What…?” Minhyuk asks, looking between Jooheon’s face and his hand before taking it.

“I think we’re the only ones in the group who’ve had their first kiss, now.”

Minhyuk flushes, but grins something a little cheeky. “Oh! Ohohoh. Now I have bragging material! Oh, I love that!”

“What?! No!” Jooheon flushes. “Don’t tell anyone, they’ll think things!”

“Aw,” Minhyuk coos, throwing his arms up and jumping to latch himself onto Jooheon. “Don’t worry! I won’t tell anyone it was you!” _Smooch cheek, smooch, smooch, smooch!_ “Who knows! I’ve heard girls like men with experience…”

“If you tell, Changki might get ideas and you’d lose the bet,” Jooheon says with a scoff.

Minhyuk scoffs. “I _know._ I am not dumb.”

“I know.”

“Heh…” Minhyuk squints up. “Now… How are we getting out of here…?”

Nothing changes for another week or two. So, Minhyuk spends most of his time hanging out with Jooheon, and sometimes Hyunwoo. Minhyuk doesn’t tell anyone about having kissed Jooheon, although the thought keeps popping up in his head at the randomest moments. Like the one time Minhyuk was serving himself some eggs for breakfast, remembered what happened, and dropped the spoon, the eggs and made a mess, which then prompted yet another food fight all over the Slytherin table. Or the one time they were having Potions and Minhyuk made his potion mix explode when he remembered what happened and gave the potion a different intent.

A boy’s life is so tiring. Minhyuk can’t wait to grow up. Grow up and get that so called girlfriend he keeps mentioning. Except… every time he actually talks to a girl who isn’t Siyeon, he bursts a neuron and can’t look her in the eye.

_A boy’s life is so tiring!_

It’s on yet another very tiring day, full of emotions and Quidditch, because of course Hyunwoo dragged him and Jooheon to practice the moment he could, that Minhyuk finds himself steeling on the inside while on the way back to the Slytherin rooms.

There’s a group of boys being loud and tossing around what looks like a crumpled letter, and Kihyun is in the middle, frozen and clearly crying. Minhyuk hasn’t talked to him much, lately, mostly just to give him a break because he thought Kihyun needed one. And then _these brutes…_

“Hey!” Minhyuk yells, stomping towards the boys and slapping the letter out of one’s grasp. “Leave him alone, what the hell are you doing?!”

“We’re just _curious_ ,” one of the brutes laugh. “If the Mudblood over here is getting love letters.”

“It’s from my mom…” Kihyun says, voice small.

“Oh! Because that’s the only person that could ever send you one of those, right?” And everyone laughs, despite it not being funny at all.

Minhyuk gets between them and Kihyun and glares at the boy. “Yeah? Keep being this curious about other people’s business and you’ll be the next ones…”

“The next what…?” one of the boys scoffs, looking Minhyuk up and down.

“Is the Mudblood’s boyfriend Heir of Slytherin now?” a boy laughs.

“I am,” Minhyuk says very seriously and they all laugh. “Yeah, laugh all you want… But now that all the chickens have been slaughtered the basilisk can roam around freely. Do you know how to wake one up…?” Minhyuk asks, getting closer, eyes wide. “Do you think it can’t get into your room…? You as much as look at the reflection of it and you’re frozen.”

The boys look between each other, not looking entirely convinced but still backing off a little. 

“Jeez, alright. You want the Mudblood to yourself, we get it,” a boy says with a scoff.

“Could feed that basilisk for a month or two,” another says and they all laugh, even as they disperse and start walking away. _Ugh, how lame._ Now they know Minhyuk is just as lame as Kihyun. Except… Kihyun isn’t really all that lame, is he? Minhyuk used to think so, but now he doesn’t.

He wants to kick all those boys in the ass but he’d probably get kicked right back so instead he turns around to do the one thing he can do. “Hey…” he puffs, handing over the letter. “Ignore them…”

Kihyun sniffles and takes the crumpled paper. “Easy for you to say…”

“Maybe…” Minhyuk mumbles. “Come on, let’s go inside,” he says, throwing an arm over Kihyun’s shoulder and looking at him just to make sure he’s alright. “Seriously… Stop crying, Changkyun will think I made you cry and then he’ll get angry at me…”

Kihyun huffs a little laugh and sniffles some more. “Sorry…” He pushes his glasses up to clean his eyes and then sniffles again. “I was… just afraid they’d tear it apart…”

“The letter?”

“It’s from my mom…” Kihyun mumbles, nose all stuffy. “It’s… my birthday…” he mumbles.

Minhyuk blinks. “Happy birthday…” _Who cries on their birthday…? What the hell._

“Thanks…”

Minhyuk pouts and then looks around, making Kihyun stop with him when a few girls pass them by. “Hey, I have an idea. It’s my present for you…” Minhyuk says, slowly reaching for his wand.

Kihyun blinks, eyes wide. “You have a present for me…?”

“Of course! Who do you think I am,” Minhyuk scoffs, rolling his eyes and clearing his throat. He takes a deep breath and tries to remember the word for the spell, hoping he’ll at least do decently, before saying, “Verdimillious,” and making green sparks flaring out of his wand. Kihyun likes pretty things, after all.

For some reason, though, Kihyun’s eyes just flood again and he starts crying.

“Wait…” Minhyuk panics. “Wait. Why are you crying?!”

“Be--Because you gave me a birthday present…”

“But that should make you happy!”

“I _am_ happy!” Kihyun sobs.

“Oh my god! You don’t make any sense!”

And then Kihyun just laughs and cries at the same time. Which… _Huh?!_ Muggleborns are so weird. Minhyuk will never understand this boy.


	11. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a while, whispers are filled with malice. But then it comes; Christmas at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied body image issues.

For a while, whispers are filled with malice; and they're all about the Ravenclaw boy who was found drenched in blood among a sea of dead chickens. People seem stressed and on edge and they go out of their way to bother each other. It's even worse when there's no explanation given, no teacher comes forth to give the students any form of satisfaction. And that… just makes it worse.

Taehyung barely shows up to class. And, when he does, everyone is always scowling at him and whispering behind his back. Changkyun can see how that makes the boy even sadder. And even though the teachers try to keep it all under control, it’s impossible to keep track of every bad word the students throw the boy’s way. He walks alone most of the type or with a teacher as his shadow, and Changkyun’s father actually seems keen on taking care of Taehyung.  _ More than he seems to want to take care of his own son... _

But then it comes; Christmas at Hogwarts. Even though it’s something Changkyun is used to, now (if staying for once  _ could  _ make him used to it), this time it feels a little exciting. Changkyun has always been alone for Christmas. Ever since it was just him and his father, Christmas has barely  _ existed  _ in the Im Household. Then again, it’s not like Changkyun particularly wants to sit with the man and open presents by the fire… But still. 

Changkyun has to stay at Hogwarts because his father doesn’t want to deal with him at the best of times, but also doesn’t want to have Changkyun out of his sight. This time, however, it’ll be Changkyun’s first Christmas with a  _ friend _ , his best friend! He desperately wants this to be a fun holiday, even though there’s still that black cloud of what’s been happening hanging over him. Him, and most especially Kihyun. But maybe that’s enough reason to try harder for that happy Christmas, to brighten things (and Kihyun) up a little.

Despite his fame, Changkyun’s father always gives him money for the holiday. So, if Changkyun is lucky, he can find something in the Daily Prophet to buy and have it delivered as a gift for Kihyun. And if that doesn’t work, he’ll sweet talk with the Elves in the kitchen to bake them a cake or something… Just  _ something _ ! A big fluffy sweater! Socks! Some magical trinket Kihyun can store in his hair next to his owl, just  _ something! _

Maybe a House-Elf can teach Changkyun how to knit? There are knitting spells, right?  _ Ugh _ .

Changkyun couldn’t even see Kihyun for his birthday. Funny to think that Kihyun is  _ older  _ than him. By two-ish months, but still, older. He’s thirteen now, and Changkyun is still twelve. It feels like something a little hard to believe when he spots Kihyun in the halls, all round and curly and soft, but still very much sad-looking. 

It’s been almost impossible to approach him lately, either because of the defensive wall Minhyuk and Jooheon tend to form around him or because Changkyun’s father is nearby. Thankfully, the weeks have been running by despite the bad weather and the delayed Quidditch matches, and the first few days of December pass by in a rush.

Two days before everyone leaves, a snowstorm hits Hogwarts. It lasts for two whole days, which is a bit of a bummer, especially because that means no Quidditch practice. But when it’s over, the school’s grounds are covered in a blanket of white fluffy snow that lasts throughout the remaining last day.

It was loud last year, and it’s even louder this year; bags being dragged down the stairs, a few teachers trying to use Wingardium Leviosa on the bigger ones, First Years screeching because they’re going home, Seventh Years dragging their heavy feet around because they don’t want the second semester to come… And, in the middle of all that and quite a few goodbyes, outside, sitting on the wall in the courtyard at the foot of the Clock Tower, Changkyun spots Kihyun with a tiny owl sleeping between his curls.

Kihyun doesn’t look particularly unhappy today, which is a good thing. He keeps eyeing the older students as they pass by, scarf all wrapped around his neck, legs swinging back and forward. Honestly, with how his cloak is covering him, he looks like an owl himself, perched on the wall. It makes Changkyun smile. And he knows all he really wants is for Kihyun to smile at something as simple as that, too, without worrying about evil, stupid things that should never even be allowed near him. 

Changkyun’s father is at Hogsmeade Station to help students into the train, so Changkyun walks closer, hopping onto the wall next to Kihyun without a word. Would it be fair to say that Changkyun missed this boy? Maybe not. But it’s still true. He’s not expecting much, but he doesn’t need much either. If they just sit here, together, for a bit, maybe Changkyun will miss him a little less.

Without looking over, though, Kihyun says, “Haven’t been this excited for anything in a while, it’s nice, I suppose…” He smiles small and waves at an older Hufflepuff girl that waves wildly at him from across the courtyard. “Shame the others won’t be able to join us…”

Changkyun smiles small. Is it bad that he doesn’t mind that the others will not be joining them? “You’re excited?”

Kihyun kicks his heels against the wall and nods. “Yep!” He turns to look at Changkyun and gives him a full-cheeks smile. It looks and feels like sunshine through dark clouds. “Think I can smuggle you into the Hufflepuff’s common room…? We could have, like, a sleepover every night for the entirety of Christmas!”

Changkyun perks up, feels himself smile brightly. “I mean, it’s not like my dad tucks me into bed every night,” he almost giggles at the mere  _ prospect _ . “So, yes, please! If I can sneak you into the Ravenclaw common room, too. Although I guess you’ve already seen it…”

“I have, but it’s pretty and--Oh!” Kihyun smiles bright when Wonho and Hyungwon walk closer, both dragging big bags behind them. “Leaving already?”

“Yep!” Wonho says cheerfully, right before he pouts. “Gonna miss having you around, though.”

Changkyun looks to Hyungwon, expectantly waiting for him to say  _ just how much  _ he’ll miss Changkyun, but Hyungwon blinks slowly at him and then looks away.  _ Typical.  _ It makes Changkyun laugh, though, which is why  _ typical  _ isn’t all that bad.

“It will pass by so fast you’ll wish you had more time,” Kihyun says, laughing a little. “Have a nice trip back. Don’t let Joo eat too many chocolate frogs.”

“Who’s gonna stop him? Me? Minhyuk?” Wonho laughs. “Suuure.”

Hyungwon glances at Wonho and says, “Just tell him too much chocolate gives people liver problems and he’ll stop eating it until he forgets about it. You might have to explain to him what a liver is, though.”

“Hm, I suppose that comes with not learning maths or biology, huh?” Wonho scoffs.

“Pretty sure most Purebloods think they only have one intestine.”

“I am literally sitting right here,” Changkyun says, hand up in a little wave. 

“Jooheon has an advantage by being a halfie, but still…”

Kihyun giggles and leans to the side to bump a little against Changkyun. “I don’t think he cares that you’re here…”

Hyungwon puffs a breath. “Kihyun, are you sure you don’t belong in Ravenclaw…?”

Changkyun grumbles. “I can do  _ math _ …” He glances to Kihyun, though, and the grumbliness just melts away. He looks happy! Success!

“Aw,” Wonho says with a little pout, puppy eyes on Changkyun. “At least you two get to spend a lot of time together now. I always feel so bad seeing you looking around for your dad before giving us a wave.”

Changkyun smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, well, he’s still  _ here _ , but whatever.”

Hyungwon looks away for a moment and then touches Wonho’s arm with his elbow. When did Hyungwon grow taller than Wonho? “We should go if we want to get the cabins, otherwise it’s community carriages.”

“Go, go,” Kihyun urges, Winky chirping awake atop his head. “I’ll see you guys in January! Oh, and Merry Christmas!”

Wonho laughs and waves (Changkyun smiling and waving back) as he starts walking backwards, struggling to keep his big bag from toppling over. “Merry Christmas! Have fun! Don’t get into trouble!”

“Merry Christmas,” Hyungwon mumbles before turning to follow after Wonho.

“Those two have been hanging out a lot,” Changkyun notes, as ‘those two’ walk off, talking amongst themselves in the scattered herd of students walking.

“Jealous?” Kihyun asks, leaning forward just enough to peek at Changkyun’s face.

Changkyun raises an eyebrow--he’s perfected that, now, with some practise in the mirror he’ll never admit to. “No? Otherwise I’d have been jealous when Wonho was hanging out with  _ you  _ all the time, silly.”

“I meant--” Kihyun giggles, “Jealous that they can hang out a lot and we can’t.”

“Maybe,” Changkyun readily admits. “Not as much fun, though,” he jokes, looking away. “And they don’t get to miss each other.”

“You think that’s important?” Kihyun asks, seeming genuinely curious.

“Just looking on the bright side,” Changkyun smiles, legs kicking. “I don’t think the feeling of missing someone is all that nice, but it’s nice to know that you do? I don’t know.”

“Hm…” Kihyun hums, straightening up and looking to the passer by students. “My mother is always saying something… What is it… Hmmmm, we don’t… We don’t know the true value of something until we lose it…? Something like that. Maybe that’s what ‘missing’ is,” Kihyun nods. “Understanding value.”

_ Maybe Hyungwon was onto something with wanting to put Kihyun in Ravenclaw... _

Changkyun smiles, ears a little red when he says, “Oh, so you’re valuable to me?”

“Am I?” Kihyun asks, looking over with wide eyes.

“Well, I missed you, so…” Changkyun says, looking away. Why is he so shy suddenly? They’re best friends, they’re allowed to miss each other. 

“That… makes me happy…” Kihyun says with a smile before headbutting Changkyun’s shoulder and hopping off the wall, Winky spreading its wings when he jumps like it’s pretending it’s flying. 

“Aren’t you scared it’ll poop in your hair?” Changkyun asks, eyes on the owl.

“Hm?” Kihyun goes, turning around to blink at Changkyun, arms stretched out in the same way Winky has its wings out. “No…? He knows that if he behaves he can hang out with me. The one time he pooped all over my homework I left him in the owlery for two weeks.”

“Harsh, but effective,” Changkyun laughs, hopping off the wall as well. 

Kihyun huffs a laugh and reaches up to let the tiny owl nibble on his finger. “Well, he had his friends. He wasn’t alone, so I wasn’t too worried. Just a little sad that I didn’t have anyone to talk to when I was wandering about.”

_ Of course you talk to your owl…  _

“I talk to Oreo, too, but she wouldn’t fit on my head, unfortunately,” Changkyun smiles, walking closer and carefully lifting a hand to try and pet Winky’s head.  _ So cute _ .

“Oh! I still haven’t met her!” Kihyun says, purposely making himself smaller just so Changkyun can reach Winky more easily. Changkyun giggles a little, finger softly smoothing over the owl’s head. It bops down, big eyes going shut, and it’s the cutest thing!

“Do you want to? Looks like Winky and I are bonding…”

Kihyun laughs and then nods faintly before lifting his head and moving Winky out of the way. “Yeah, I’d love to! We should still be careful, just in case your dad pops out of thin air, though.”

“He’s like a  _ weed _ , I swear…” Changkyun shakes his head. “I need one of those Invisibility Cloaks just to go to the bathroom unwatched.”

“Wanna go get Oreo and come to the Hufflepuff common room? Professor Im can’t go in there, eheh.”

Changkyun giggles, nodding as he gestures for Kihyun to follow him. “He’ll think I’ve  _ vanished  _ into thin air!”

“Well, if I don’t show up for dinner for the next few days, he will never realize I stayed behind this year.”

Changkyun squints playfully. “Well, your dorm  _ is  _ right next to the Kitchens…”

_ “Eheheheh…” _

_ _

As expected, Oreo is a doughnut of fluff on Changkyun’s bed. She’s still a young cat, as Changkyun only got her when he came to Hogwarts, with fluffy black and white hair and green eyes. She eyes Kihyun curiously when he plops down next to the bed, arms crossed over the mattress to look at her with big, excited eyes (there’s four of those, considering Winky is looking at the cat with its own two big owl eyes, too).

“Is she friendly?” Kihyun asks, looking at Changkyun.

“Very,” Changkyun almost scoffs, looking around for one of his smaller bags. “Regular lap cat, that one. Or, well, chest cat, when I’m trying to read in bed…”

Kihyun smiles and then turns to the cat again, reaching over with a finger that he lets Oreo sniff. She gives the tip of his finger a boop, a sniff and a lick, and Kihyun giggles before rubbing at her whiskers with his finger. “She’s cuuuute,” he says. “Ah! She’s purring!”

“She likes you,” Changkyun smiles, because it actually does make him happy, for whatever reason, that his cat and his best friend get along. 

Kihyun picks up Winky and places it on the bed, and the tiny owl quickly lifts its wings as if to make itself bigger in comparison to Oreo. “Oh my god,” Kihyun laughs, and then laughs again when Winky jumps back sideways as if challenging Oreo. “What are you doing, silly?”

Oreo just stares at the owl, before her fluffy tail flicks up and across Winky. The owl chirps and flaps its wings, jumping and landing on top of the fluffy tail before trying to peck it but just grabbing a bunch of fur. 

“Are they playing?” Changkyun asks, amused, half way through stuffing clothes into a bag. He’s never had a sleepover before, but he assumes he’ll need to pack at least a little.

“I guess? Or trying to eat each other in very inventive ways,” Kihyun laughs.

“She’s too fussy to eat owl, don’t worry,” Changkyun scoffs, remembering how Oreo used to chase Taehyung’s owl across the room and how Taehyung would worry. But whenever she’d catch the owl, she’d just let it go again.  _ They’re just playing tag,  _ Changkyun would laugh, as the owl would go hide. Poor thing. “She can come with, right? To the sleepover?”

“Of course!” Kihyun says all excited. “I think she’ll like our room. There’s plants all over the place. Winky loves hiding between them.”

“Plants? Wow,” Changkyun almost gapes, zipping up his back and slinging it over his shoulder. “I like our common room, but yours sounds so… warm and homey.” He walks over to the bed, Oreo meowing up at him. “Want me to pick you up, baby?” he asks and she meows again. Changkyun laughs, leaning over to scoop her up and over his shoulder.

“Ready?” Kihyun asks, letting Winky flap its wings in a small flight up to his hands.

“Yep,” Changkyun says, heading for the door.  _ Toothbrush, check. Underwear, check... _ “Hope I got everything, I’ve never had a sleepover before.”

“I had my first one this past summer,” Kihyun admits, following after him. “It was fun. Wish you could have been there. You and Hyungwon.”

Changkyun pouts. “Yeah. Maybe one day,” he smiles. “Who was it with?”

“Everyone else,” Kihyun says. “That’s what we were talking about on the train on the way here, remember? Hyungwon even promised to break you out,” he laughs.

Changkyun laughs. “Riiiight,  _ god _ , maybe I should let him. Or make him take my face and lock him in my room. Don’t know how I’d manage it, but I could try,” he chuckles, rubbing at Oreo’s head where she’s just calmly perched on his shoulder. “Dad doesn’t mind me being friends with Minhyuk, maybe I could just--” he gasps, dramatically. “ _ Lie _ , and go to you instead.”

“Minhyuk might come next time as well, so…” Kihyun says, “You can just go to his house and then you come to meet us together.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Changkyun smiles. Planning so far ahead for something that might not even happen makes him weirdly happy. Like it’s just all so comfortable he doesn’t have to worry that it’ll slip out of his grasp. 

Kihyun leads them down some stairs and then down a few others, and Changkyun swears they’re headed to the earth’s core itself (he might be a bit dramatic at the moment, considering he’s hauling a bag and a cat, but still). They pass the large still life that forms the entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens and walk straight up to a giant pile of barrels. Kihyun gives Changkyun a quick glance before bringing out his wand and tapping on a specific barrel to a rhythm that sounds quite familiar. 

The complexity of these secret entrances usually give a very rough idea of the intellectual reputation of each House, which might be why Kihyun gives Changkyun another look, like he expects him to mention how easy that was.

“Gryffindor and Slytherin have it easier,” Changkyun says, shrugging. “ _ Passwords _ . How lame.”

“But theirs change constantly, ours is always the same,” Kihyun scoffs, ducking to walk into the big barrel that is still opening slowly for them.

“Means I can always sneak in,” Changkyun says, sticking out his tongue. He walks closer and peeks in. It’s a sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel, and Kihyun is already half way ahead when he glances back over his shoulder to see if Changkyun is still coming.

“If you don’t come in, the barrel will close on you,” Kihyun warns with a small smile and Changkyun immediately spartles inside, letting Oreo go ahead in front of him.

“Coming, coming,” Changkyun says, feeling a little claustrophobic. It’s earth! It could fall in! 

“I’d say the thing about Hufflepuffs is that we don’t go around telling everyone that we’re smarter than them, even though it might often be the case, unlike some people,” Kihyun says, glancing back again but with a little mischief in his eyes.

Changkyun narrows his eyes playfully. “It’s not all fun and games, you know. A lot of Ravenclaws struggle with the riddles, you just… sort of get used to thinking the way it wants you to.”

“I’d say there’s a lot of peer pressure in a House that ranks so high when it comes to marks and knowledge. For people like myself, who tend to compare a lot, that’s not really a good thing.”

“One thing it does do is make Ravenclaws stick together,” Changkyun smiles. “We’re all kind of loners and it’s easier to get in if we put our heads together and work together, and I think that’s kind of the point, more than anything.”

He steps out into the Hufflepuff common room, and he immediately loves it. The walls are brick and there really are plants everywhere; it looks like there’s even a tree growing on top of the fireplace, covering the banner with the badger that’s hanging from the chimney wall. A few cacti wave at him from the top of the shelves. And in a portrait over the wooden mantelpiece, Changkyun spots Helga Hufflepuff herself. She raises a tiny, two-handled golden cup to toast at the two of them but Kihyun ignores her.

“Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room,” he says, turning on his heel to smile at Changkyun just as Winky flaps and jumps to a couch and then to a shelf full of plants that sit in tiny pots atop stacked books.

“I love it,” Changkyun says, smile growing the more he looks around. “Oh my god, I  _ actually  _ love it.

Kihyun beams. “I’m glad!”

“I am a Hufflepuff,” Changkyun nods. “For this holiday, I am  _ full  _ Hufflepuff.”

Kihyun laughs and takes off his scarf, running closer to wrap it around Changkyun’s neck. Oreo takes the opportunity to walk towards the burning fireplace, where she plops down on the warm wooden floor. And Kihyun keeps happily wrapping the entirety of his long Hufflepuff scarf around Changkyun’s neck.

“There you go!” he chirps when he’s done. “If I lend you a sweater then no one will notice, eheh.”

“One of you,” Changkyun chants, bouncing a little. “One of you!”

“That’s the best thing about Hufflepuff, anyone can be one of us! We take the smart, the cunning, the kind and the brave. And no one really cares which one you are as long as you’re nice about it.”

“A lot less pressure,” Changkyun admits, smiling as he touches the scarf around his neck.

“Being nice isn’t that difficult,” Kihyun says, squinting.

“I know! I’m just saying,” Changkyun laughs. “I’d feel less pressure if I only had to be nice, ‘cause I’m nice anyway,” he smiles a little smugly. “Good thing I’m just a natural genius, too.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “Ugh, Ravenclaws…”

“Nope, just Changkyuns.”

“Glad there’s only the one. I wouldn’t know what to do with two of you,” Kihyun jokes. He walks towards one of the windows and waves Changkyun closer.

“Get them to argue,” Changkyun scoffs and heaves his backpack a little. “Where are we sleeping? This thing is heavy.” Not  _ really _ , but still.

“Past those doors,” Kihyun says, pointing back to a few round doors. “But look,” he gestures at the windows. When Changkyun gets closer he realizes the windows are just level with the ground at the foot of the castle, showing a pleasant view of white that spreads across the Hogwarts fields. “When spring comes around, this whole place is full of grass and dandelions. It’s pretty nice.”

Changkyun blinks, staring out. “Wow… It really feels like this place is just a part of nature or something…”

Kihyun looks at Changkyun all smiley and then pushes away from the round window. “Come on, come on, come on, I’ll show you to the boys’ rooms,” he says excitedly as he rushes towards one of the round doors.

Past them, Changkyun comes across a small hallway and a few stairs that lead to the dormitories. And once they walk into the room Kihyun shares with his colleagues, Changkyun is faced with comfortable-looking wooden bedsteads, all covered in patchwork quilts. Kihyun’s bed is the most colourful one, having browns, yellows, greys and reds. The bag Changkyun gave him at the beginning of the year is hanging from the headboard, Kihyun’s big bag is by a corner, stored away, and everything else looking tidy and homey.

“You’ll sleep in that one,” Kihyun says, pointing to the bed next to his. “Washed sheets, all of them, so don’t worry. It won’t smell like Namjoon.”

“Oh thank god,” Changkyun scoffs, moving his bag to the bed. “Wouldn’t want that,” he jokes, having no idea what Namjoon actually smells like or why he should care. He sits down and the bed is  _ so soft, wow _ .

Kihyun bounces a little on his bed and then throws himself back over the mattress. “Ah… I’m happy you’re here. I don’t even know what to do, I’m just happy…” And he looks happy. It’s been quite a while since Changkyun has seen Kihyun this happy. Which… is sad, too, because Changkyun remembers Kihyun was looking forward to this year being better than the last one, and then all of this happened.

“That makes me happy,” Changkyun pouts. There’s a lot he  _ wants  _ to say; apologise, for some reason, just for the fact that the year didn’t work out the way Kihyun wanted it to, or that random people are weird towards him, and mean. But Kihyun is happy, and Changkyun doesn’t want to burst that bubble with reminders of what’s outside it.

Kihyun glances over, eyes big behind his glasses. “I have cards… Wanna play…?”

“Yes!” Changkyun enthuses. “In the common room? Please, please, please,” Changkyun begs, flapping the ends of Kihyun’s scarf.

“The common room,” Kihyun smiles, sitting up. “I was also wondering if you’d like to study together at some point…? I’m having trouble with Transfigurations, as usual, but you’re one of the best… So…”

“Sure!” Changkyun smiles wide, walking over to hook his arm into Kihyun’s. “Did you know, and this is very ironic and funny to me for many reasons,  _ but _ , Hyungwon? Sucks at Transfigurations.”

Kihyun blinks, slowly letting Changkyun drag him from the bed. “What, really?”

“Yeah! You’d think a Metamorph would have a natural talent for it, but nooooo.” 

Kihyun scoffs and shakes his head, narrowing his eyes a little. They head back to the common room (the entire place feels like a giant bee hive with the amount of warmth and yellow it gives off) and sit down next to Oreo by the fireplace to play cards. It’s all they do for the rest of the day, play cards and discuss Hogwarts trivia which is mostly just Changkyun blabbing nonstop and Kihyun looking at him all starry eyed. But it works.

The Hogwarts kitchens are where all the food for the students and staff is prepared. Kihyun lives literally next to it, but he’s never dared to take a peek inside, which is baffling! Isn’t he curious? Well, he is, just not curious enough, apparently. But he’s never seen a House-Elf before so Changkyun decides that’s what they’ll do on their first day alone at the school.

“Helga Hufflepuff literally brought in the House-Elves to work at Hogwarts so they wouldn’t be abused by other witches and wizards,” Changkyun tells Kihyun as they make their way to the kitchens, “She also created many of the recipes used to this day.”

“Ooooooh,” Kihyun goes. When they stop in front of a giant painting, he squints at the giant bowl of fruit in it. He glances at Changkyun, then, expecting him to know what to do. “It’s a dead end…” Kihyun mumbles, even though he clearly knows it isn’t, he just doesn’t know what to do.

Changkyun grins a little smugly, crossing his arms. “Tickle the pear.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and glances back to the painting before reaching over and tickling the pear. He startles when it giggles and then turns into a large green door handle, revealing the entrance to the kitchens. “You’ve… been here before, haven’t you…?” Kihyun asks as he gapes a little.

“Yep,” Changkyun grins, suddenly excited. “My dad brought me here as a kid a few times. Not the kitchens, Hogwarts. I explored on my own and voila,” he says, pulling Kihyun in a little. Immediately, the House-Elves there perk up to look at them. Not all of them are here; some must be in the laundry or out cleaning.

The whole kitchen is a gigantic, high-ceilinged room with five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall right above; they are also in the exact same position. There are large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, presumably on counter-tops or stoves, and a large brick fireplace at the other end of the hall from the door. Changkyun knows that the five tables here are magically linked to the tables in the Great Hall, and dishes placed upon the tables can be transported to their counterparts upstairs.

“Woh,” Kihyun goes, “It’s huge!”

“Kind of has to be,” Changkyun says and smiles wide, waving at the one House-Elf who runs towards them. 

“Hello!” the House-Elf greets, eyes all big on the both of them and ears floppy. They’re not very tall, with spindly arms and legs and oversized heads. Their voices are mostly squeaky, and they all wear discarded items for clothing, like pillowcases and tea-towels. “How can I help you?”

“Uhm…” Kihyun blinks, then looks to Changkyun as if expecting him to say something.

“Can we have a look around?” Changkyun asks the House-Elf. He always hated the tone his father had with their House-Elf, so he’s always done the opposite. “Just for a snack, if you don’t mind. We--” Changkyun looks at Kihyun. “Want to do a picnic…?”

Kihyun blinks and then nods. “Y--Yeah, a picnic…” He looks to the Elf then and flounders for a moment before bowing his head. “Hello… I’m Kihyun…”

The House-Elf looks confused, but bows her head. “I’m Merri. You are welcome to take anything you want,” Merri says, bowing her head again before walking back to where she was working. It looks like a pie, which… Yum. Definitely looking out for that one tonight.

Kihyun reaches for Changkyun’s sleeve and pulls him closer to whisper in his ear. “Why are they all… wearing only that…?”

“It’s,” Changkyun frowns. “Clothes are a mark of freedom,” he admits, a little sheepishly. “If you give a House-Elf proper clothes, you’re letting them go.”

Kihyun leans back with a frown. “They… aren’t free…?”

Changkyun shrugs. “No? It’s complicated. This is kind of just what they do, you know? They get insulted if you give them clothes, or money. They just want kindness, really…”

Kihyun pouts and then looks around. “But… They work so hard… Is that really enough?” He frowns some more and then takes a deep breath to say to Changkyun but  _ loud,  _ “Ah, no wonder the food is always so good!”

Changkyun bites at both his lips to not smile too widely. Especially when Merri and almost all the other House-Elves glance up at Kihyun, proud little smiles on their faces.

“Seriously,” Kihyun rambles on, “I thought nothing could beat mom’s food but… Everything always manages to taste so nice and comforting. Especially the dishes they put up for dinner? I sleep like a rock every time! You can tell it’s made with care and love.”

Merri looks to the side as another House-Elf whispers something to her, before rushing towards Kihyun and Changkyun with a tray of small tarts and an expectant look.

“Will you try this?” the Elf asks, eyes on Kihyun. Of course they love him, who wouldn’t?

“Did you make it?” Kihyun asks with a smile as he reaches for one of the tarts. Changkyun reaches for one himself, and sniffs at it. Basil? Oh, it’s savoury.

The Elf nods excitedly. “It’s a new recipe. I hope you like it, sir.”

“Just Kihyun is fine,” Kihyun chirps, lifting the tart and taking a bite. He munches for a few seconds and then… just melts to the floor, lifting his hand to say, “Good luck getting me out of here…”

Changkyun laughs and the Elf actually looks worried, so Changkyun quickly assures; “He likes it very, very much. Thank you.”

“What’s in it?” Kihyun asks the Elf. “It’s really good,” he says, taking another bite and puffing his cheeks as he munches.

“Roasted tomato, cheese, basil, egg, cream,” the Elf lists. 

“I love it,” Kihyun smiles. “You should put this up for trial next time everyone is around! I’m sure more people will like it.”

The Elf seems to beam, bowing again. “Thank you, sir Kihyun,” it chirps and rushes back to its station.

“Sir Kihyun,” Kihyun giggles. “Now that’s something.”

“They can’t help it,” Changkyun laughs, biting at his own tart. It really is  _ very  _ good. If he sees it up there, he’ll throw one at Hyungwon. “You’re really sweet with them,” Changkyun says, smiling small. “People are usually either really mean to them, or so nice it’s kind of really condescending.”

“I’m not pitying them,” Kihyun says, “Just thought I’d give back a little of what they give me. The food is really good,” he says, looking to Changkyun, “And it’s pretty to look at, too. I just didn’t know who was behind it but now I know… We all like to be thanked for the hard work we put into things, especially if it’s done with care.” 

“Maybe this is why the Hufflepuff common room is so close to the kitchens,” Changkyun smiles, walking past Kihyun to one of the fridges.

“We joke around and say it’s ‘cause Helga liked to eat.”

“Everyone likes to eat!” Changkyun laughs.

“Some people don’t, actually! I’ve heard this friend of Siyeon’s say she’d trade eating for, like, shorts or something, because eating is a waste of time.”

“That’s  _ crazy _ ,” Changkyun gapes. “Eating is awesome.”

“Right?!” Kihyun chirps. “Eating and seconds. Everyone underestimates the simple pleasures of life,” he seems to grumble.

“My mother always tried to fatten me up,” Changkyun scoffs, before looking down at his body and poking his stomach. He’s so skinny, for some reason. “Never worked.” When he looks back to Kihyun after getting a silent answer, he just finds Kihyun blinking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kihyun says, looking away and taking another bite of his tart. 

Changkyun narrows his eyes, a little playful, and pouncing towards Kihyun out of nowhere to put his arms around Kihyun’s middle and squeeze. Kihyun almost drops the rest of his tart but manages to hold it up even as he slaps a hand over his mouth not to spit what he’s eating. It makes Changkyun laugh, but he doesn’t squeeze, then, just clings.

“Have I mentioned that I love your hugs?” Changkyun says, only slightly teasing.

“Maybe,” Kihyun mutters, ears slightly red.

“Then why am I not  _ getting one _ ?” Changkyun teases, pinching at Kihyun’s side.  _ Squishy _ .

Kihyun stuffs his mouth with rest of the tart and then throws his arms around Changkyun and squeezes him into a hug. Kihyun doesn’t look particularly happy about it, or at least he’s trying not to show, but Changkyun is  _ delighted. _

He’s never sure how to make Kihyun feel okay with what he looks like, because to Changkyun there really is nothing wrong with being a little squishy around the edges. Honestly, it’s part of what makes Kihyun so cute. Which, yes, he can readily admit. But it’s also true that people are always making fun of Kihyun for it, even when it isn’t anyone’s business. People do that all the time; pick up random traits from others and try to make them feel bad about a part of themselves that isn’t even ugly or bad to begin with. 

People are just straight up evil and stupid.

And maybe it won’t help, but Changkyun still wants Kihyun to know he doesn’t think like that, because it’s true for him, at least. 

“I like it,” Changkyun says, hopes Kihyun knows what he meant by that.

And he seems to, because he mumbles a very sad, “I don’t…”

Changkyun pouts, chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Then… What if I love it? To make up for that...”

Kihyun puffs a breath. “I guess that works…” He shifts a little and presses his nose to Changkyun’s shoulder for a moment before leaning away. “Let’s see what we can take with us outside? And then dress warm and go build that snowman!” he chirps, happy, like they weren’t talking about what they were talking about in the first place.

Which? Good. Point made, but mood not ruined. 

Changkyun grins wide and ruffles Kihyun’s hair. The Elves give Changkyun a basket and help him pack random snacks in, as well as two flasks full of hot chocolate. The excited Elf gives them two more of her roasted tomato-basil tarts, and once they step out of the kitchen, that basket is heavy with delicious looking things.

They go back to the Huffepuff common room to get warmer and then go outside. The fields are still covered in white, fluffy snow, and it looks like the fluffiest cushion ever. They manage to drag the basket all the way to the Wooden Bridge, the one covered with an uneven ceiling, and sit down in a corner to eat and watch the white ravine. The first thing Changkyun reaches for is the hot drinks, handing Kihyun his and taking a small sip of his own.

“I need,” Changkyun almost sighs as he takes another sip. “A House-Elf cookbook…”

Kihyun huffs a laugh. “Are House-Elves only a Hogwarts thing, or…?”

Changkyun shakes his head. “A lot of Wizarding families have them? Well, not a lot, mostly the Pureblood ones. My dad and I have one, too.”

“Really?” Kihyun goes, eyes wide as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate. “Are you two close?”

“Yeah, actually,” Changkyun smiles. “Her name is Nami, she’s a sweetheart. For a long time, she was practically all I had. I always wanted to help her, but she wouldn’t let me, and we both kind of knew my dad would burst a vein if he saw me cooking or cleaning.”

“Right…” Kihyun huffs a laugh. “I sometimes manage to forget that you actually live with him…”

“Nooo, pity meeee,” Changkyun teases, sliding down the wall where they’re sitting. “No, seriously, it’s the worst, your pity is welcome.”

Kihyun laughs. “Was he always like this?”

“Got a bit worse after my brother died, but not that much,” Changkyun admits. “I guess it’s because I was all that was left of his legacy or whatever? Meh.”

“You’d think he’d treat his legacy with a bit more care,” Kihyun scoffs.

Changkyun rolls his eyes with a small smile. “Honestly, it would just be weird at this point. Imagine him giving me a hug or something,” he says and shivers, exaggeratedly. “ _ Weird _ . I’d think it was Hyungwon in disguise, but Hyungwon also doesn’t hug me, so, who knows what’s going on!”

“Is that why you’re always wanting to hug me?” Kihyun asks with a cheeky smile.

“Nope,” Changkyun chirps, taking a sip of hot chocolate. The snow is so  _ white  _ and beautiful, Changkyun wonders how long they’re going to stay here just to look at it. “Although hugging Hyungwon would probably just give me papercuts.”

Kihyun scoffs a laugh and then looks down. “Yeah, well… Still. He can’t really help it so don’t make fun of him…”

“I’m not, I’m not, I promise,” Changkyun smiles, looking over. “Just saying I prefer hugging you.”

“Now you’re just playing favourites.”

“Have been for a while, but thanks for noticing.”

Kihyun takes a loud sip of his hot chocolate and then snorts a laugh that doubles when Changkyun laughs, too. It’s an afternoon well-spent. Even if by the time they get back to the castle they need to rush to the bathrooms to take hot showers because they’re shivering with cold.

There’s a Christmas tree in the Great Hall, and it’s massive. The enchanted ceiling is constantly snowing, and the number of floating candles seems to have doubled. The castle is practically empty, so only the staff occupies the hall at every meal. Meaning that the place is empty throughout most of the day.

The idea was Kihyun’s. He was having breakfast with Changkyun, enjoying the fact that Professor Im hasn’t been around a lot (he’s been babysitting Taehyung), when he decided that he really wanted to get his hands in the strange crystal star atop the big tree. Changkyun asked him why, but all Kihyun said was that he really wanted to touch it.  _ Kihyun and his love for pretty things will get him in trouble some day. _

So, that’s how they end up sneaking into the Great Hall in the middle of the afternoon, wands in hand, to try and bring down the big crystal star that shines in different colours.

Needless to say, it works until it doesn’t. They manage to bring the star down. But then they’re forced to run away with it when someone walks into the Great Hall. Kihyun stresses because he has a crystal star between his hands, Changkyun stresses because he regrets agreeing to the whole thing in the first place.

At dinner, the whole staff is looking for the Christmas crystal star. Kihyun is mortified so Changkyun suggests they help the staff and therefore look less guilty. Peeves, the stupid polyergeist, keeps giving the two of them knowing looks. Knowing, and yet, somehow, proud? But they manage to go the rest of the day without attracting much attention.

When night comes, they manage to slip back into the Great Hall and return the giant crystal star to its rightful place, just in time for Christmas.

“A Christmas miracle!” their Charms professor says the next morning.

“There are no such things…” their Potions professor says, glancing back over her shoulder and giving Changkyun and Kihyun a look. The both of them fumble and then turn back to their foods.

_ That was close. _

And kind of exciting?

So when they leave the hall, down to the common room, definitely and completely alone, Changkyun giggles and holds onto Kihyun’s arm. “The others will  _ never  _ believe us if we tell them!”

“We didn’t even  _ plan _ it,” Kihyun scoffs. “It just sort of happened…”

“We wouldn’t have planned it,” Changkyun laughs. “We’d have chickened out if we did.”

“True… Ugh,” Kihyun whines but then giggles. “Did you see Professor Flitwick’s face?  _ A Christmas Miracle! _ ” 

“I think if he knew the truth he’d just think it funny,” Changkyun rolls his eyes fondly, glancing at Kihyun. The tip of his nose and his ears are pink with the cold, and his hair looks extra curly, for some reason. “I swear, it’s so nice not having my dad around…”

Kihyun turns his face to look at Changkyun and their noses boop, making Kihyun giggle. “I know right?” Changkyun quickly looks away, cheeks red. And Kihyun bounces a little. “My mother said she’d send us presents. I wonder if they’ll be here tomorrow morning…”

“Wait, through Muggle post?” Changkyun blinks.

Kihyun laughs. “No! She said she’d ask the Aurors who take care of me for help.”

“Ooooh.”  _ Hmm.  _ “I was actually curious to see how the Muggle one works,” Changkyun giggles. “All I know is you guys don’t have owls.”

“Nope! We have people in bikes and sometimes trucks.”

“Trucks?”

Kihyun tongues at the corner of his lips as he gives Changkyun an amused look. “One day,” Kihyun says, “You’ll come over and I’ll show you everything.”

Changkyun smiles, leaning back just a little so he won’t accidentally boop noses with Kihyun again. Gave his heart quite a jump, that one. Like when Oreo would jump on him and surprise him. “Sounds like fun! Will you show me that, er…” He frowns. “What’s it called, tel-a-sight? The boxes with the pictures.”

“Television!” Kihyun laughs.

“Yes, that!”

“Oh! We’ll watch so many movies!”

“Is this how Muggleborns feel in the beginning, oh my god… What are these  _ words _ !”

“A little,” Kihyun admits, looking down. “But… the difference between our worlds is… So much more overwhelming if you come from the Muggle side.” Kihyun huffs a laugh. “We write stories about magic, make movies and watch movies about magic. And every kid our age wants to be able to grab a wand and make things float, tidy things faster… Nevermind flying. Everyone wants to fly on a broom. So… coming here? Being able to do all the things other people can only dream of and not even in a realistic way? It’s pretty cool…”

Changkyun smiles, giving Kihyun’s arm a little squeeze. “So… You’re in one of those movies now?”

Kihyun giggles. “Aish… Maybe? Maybe I’m one of those, er, background characters? I’m not cool enough to be a main character.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow. “The only book by Muggles I’ve read is Lord of the Rings, and the main characters? Definitely not the coolest.”

“That’s why no one likes them,” Kihyun scoffs. “You know who would be a great main character? Hyunwoo! Or even Joo!”

“Gryffindors, you mean,” Changkyun scoffs. “Like Harry! I swear, they’re always Gryffindors!”

“I read the first book during summer holidays,” Kihyun scoffs. “Boooooy, I hope the stories aren’t as biased as they seem to be. Can’t wait to read the other ones, though. Also! Voldemort? Creeeeeepy...”

“And you’ve only read the first one, you have  _ noooo  _ idea. Talk to me about ‘creepy’ once you know what a Horcrux is. Those are real, by the way.”

Kihyun’s eyes go wide, his eyebrows climbing on his forehead. “Oh? Now you have to tell me!”

“No, it’s a spoiler!” Changkyun laughs. “Means you’ll just have to reeeeead.”

“Alright…” Kihyun pouts. “Anyway, let’s go back to the common room. It’s cooooold!”

“Race you!” Changkyun says, letting go of Kihyun’s arm to bolt ahead.

“Aish! No fair!” Kihyun whines before he starts running after Changkyun. 

Changkyun laughs and he’s so busy glancing at Kihyun that he trips over a raised stone and tumbles to the ground with a sound he’s not proud of. Kihyun quickly rushes over, looks at him with big eyes behind his glasses and then crouches in front of him.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun huffs.

“I can’t--” Changkyun laughs but reaches as if to pull himself forward. “Go on without me…”

Kihyun pouts and then looks around before shifting closer. “Nope! I am going to carry you to the finish line!” And just like that, Kihyun pulls Changkyun up and then actually picks him up.  _ What _ . Changkyun is so surprised he just sort of clings to Kihyun’s back.

The way to the Hufflepuff common room is not that complicated. Every now and then Kihyun hikes Changkyun up a little and then keeps walking. When they reach the barrels, Kihyun gonks the rhythm with his head and the door opens for them.

“This is comfy,” Changkyun mumbles, chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Definitely my new preferred form of transport.”

“You’re not that heavy…” Kihyun mumbles before going down the earthy corridor. He puts Changkyun down on the big couch in front of the fireplace once they reach the room, and then turns to pout at him. “You okay?” Kihyun asks. There’s a bit of sweat on his forehead.

“Yeah, I was just playing,” Changkyun smiles, reaching up with the Hufflepuff scarf he’s taken practically ownership of and patting Kihyun’s forehead. “Thanks, though. Last time I had a piggy-back ride was with my brother.”

Kihyun blinks. When he smiles, his cheeks puff. “That’s nice! My brother never gave me piggy-back rides. But he’s always so cranky, I bet he’d drop me.”

“Then I’ll carry you next time,” Changkyun says, chin up. “And I won’t drop you, I promise!”

“Alright!”

Once again, dinner is amazing. There are a lot more sweets than usual, too. And it’s the first time in a while that Taehyung comes to the Great Hall to eat. Nothing out of the ordinary happens, Taehyung doesn’t even notice them. He still looks a bit shaken, like he’s lost in his own little world. But his presence feels a little off putting, and maybe that’s why Kihyun goes to sleep a little restless, and then wakes up in the middle of the night with a small little gasp, waking Changkyun up in the process.

“Kihyun?” Changkyun asks, wiping at his eyes as they adjust to the dark. “You okay?”

“Y--Yeah…” Kihyun stutters. He sighs, then. “Sorry, just… Bad dream…”

Changkyun sits up, squinting before he can make Kihyun out amongst the other dark shapes. “Wanna talk about it or just go back to sleep?”

There’s a moment of silence, but then Changkyun hears Kihyun turn on his side, can even sort of make out his eyes in the dark, still shining despite the lack of light. Kihyun doesn’t say anything, though. And Changkyun is about to ask him if he’s alright when he hears a soft sniffle.

“I don’t want to worry you…”

Changkyun pouts. “I don’t mind, really…”

Kihyun sniffles again. “Do… How well do you know Taehyung…?”

Random. “Uhm, not that well? I see him every day, though, because he’s my roommate. Why?”

“Does he hate Muggleborns, too?”

“What? No,” Changkyun frowns. “Guy couldn’t hate a bull even if it plowed through his house.”

“You know what people have been saying about him, though, don’t you?”

Changkyun sighs, scratching at his head. “Yeah, but… It’s not true. I know it’s not. You didn’t see him when I found him surrounded by all that… death, it was horrible…”

“Then why didn’t someone get detention? The teachers never even said anything to us… Just… I don’t know. If it was a prank, someone should have… been put in detention, no?”

“We didn’t get caught today for almost stealing the star-thingy, and whoever did this just didn’t get caught either…” Changkyun pouts. “I’m sorry if you’re scared…”

Kihyun pulls the covers over his head and Changkyun pouts a little more. “I just… I know that many people hate me, alright? And that’s okay! I ignore them. But… Last year…  _ that _ happened. I was willing to let it go, but now this is happening, too… And… Sorry…”

Changkyun bites at his lip and sighs softly, wiggling himself out of his bedsheets and walking over. “Move up,” Changkyun says softly. Kihyun blinks at him, seemingly confused, and then moves to the other side of the bed. The beds aren’t that big, but neither are they, so Changkyun slips in and lies on the warm, available space Kihyun made for him. “See, now whoever it is will have to come through me first…”

Kihyun pouts and Changkyun turns to his side to look back at him. “Why…?” Kihyun asks. It doesn’t need translating. He’s just asking why Changkyun would put himself in harm’s way for Kihyun. But honestly… isn’t the answer quite simple, too?

“Why do you think?” Changkyun teases softly, pulling the covers up over the both of them.

“Because I’m charming and handsome,” Kihyun says very seriously before snorting a laugh and just doubling with it. Changkyun laughs, too, rolling his eyes.

“ _ Exactly _ ,” Changkyun says, giving Kihyun a poke under the covers. 

Kihyun giggles and rolls around a bit (almost falls off the bed), and then turns to Changkyun. “Just because,” is all Kihyun mumbles.

“Yeah,” Changkyun agrees. “And hey, it’s gonna be okay, alright? I promise… Even if I have to fight the Heir of Slytherin myself!” Changkyun boasts, fist up.  _ Please laugh…  _

Kihyun giggles. He reaches up to take Changkyun’s hand, which he pulls under the covers and then holds between his as he sinks a bit more into the warmth. “Merry Christmas, Changkyunie.”

Changkyun’s chest floods with warmth and he squeezes Kihyun’s hand. “Merry Christmas, Kihyunie… I’m glad I got to spend it with you…”

It’s a silent, warm night for the both of them. And an even warmer morning. Because Kihyun gets his presents, and Changkyun gets a sweater from Mrs. Yoo and a card that says, ‘Take care of Kihyun, thank you for spending Christmas with him’.

It’s enough to make him cry, but it’s a good thing he’s got that sweater to dry his eyes with. It’s  _ so soft _ . And it’s boasting Ravenclaw’s colours. Which, apparently, is because blue is one of Kihyun’s favourite colours. Obviously, Changkyun puts it on immediately, and kind of loves how it looks with the Hufflepuff scarf.

“I’m us,” he boasts when he does. 

His dad sent him a parcel full of gold coins, which is definitely not nearly as soft as the sweater.

When they go outside, their Potions professor calls for them, “Hey! Double Trouble! We’re looking for volunteers to put together the clock that will count down during New Years Eve. How good are you with your wands?”

“Top of the class!” Changkyun excitedly boasts, hopping a little up and down.

“I’m good at Charms,” Kihyun says, voice small.

Their teacher smiles and scoffs a laugh as she shakes her head. “Good, come on, then! Maybe if you help us build it, you won’t want to steal it later.”

Changkyun looks at Kihyun with wide eyes, mouths, ‘ _ Busted _ ’, and giggles behind his hand.

Double Trouble, though? What a great duo name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! It's been a while!!! Sorry for the lack of updates but sometimes life just happens. Anyway, we thought we'd celebrate the real Kihyun's sorting into Hufflepuff and be petty little shits and shout; WE CALLED IT!
> 
> Nothing serious, though, just for fun. All the Kihyuns are valid!!!


	12. The Unforgivable Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think,” Taehyung starts, “That there are dragons in the fog…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy April Fool's day!!! The update is not a joke, we repeat; THE UPDATE IT NOT--Okay. Have fun.

Every time Minhyuk goes back home, he is bathed in significance. Yes, maybe his family is a bit stuck up, he’s come to realize. But they’re not exactly malign. And, despite Minhyuk’s overall preference for his little group of friends, he always manages to be reminded of his House’s greatness whenever he spends enough time with his mother and father. What’s so bad about working hard to achieve greatness? What’s so bad about standing out? These are qualities others envy for a reason and Minhyuk should feel proud of them. So, on the way back to Hogwarts, Minhyuk sits in the Slytherin carriage with his Housemates. Because he should cultivate these friendships, too, right? Right. The more the merrier.

“Excited?” Siyeon asks as she swings her legs back and forward where she sits. “Second term, more Quidditch, Slytherin winning the cup again, taking the lead in points for the House cup as well…” She shrugs and looks out the window, the landscape moving fast along the train, “All good things.”

Jungkook frowns. “If those pranks stay away, too, then yeah, all good things…”

Minhyuk glances between the two of them and then sighs. “True… Although… part of me wishes something else would happen just so we could get closer to finding a culprit, no? Nothing happened last time, no responsibility was taken, hm,” he crosses his arms, “Makes you wonder…”

“Didn’t Taehyung do that last one?” Siyeon asks, looking back to them.

“No,” Jungkook says, with a glare. Good for him. “He sent me a letter for Christmas, and I know him, okay? It wasn’t him. But apparently the teachers are still keeping an eye on him.”

“You trust him that much?” Siyeon asks, looking at Jungkook. She’s a smart one. She likes to play naive and dumb but she has a very rational mind despite her playfulness. Minhyuk kind of admires her, but is also lowkey scared of her. Which, all in all, makes her an interesting person.

“I do,” Jungkook says, small. “He would never do that. You’d only need one conversation with him to know he’d never hurt a fly…” Jungkook fiddles with his own hand. “Besides, he’s scared. Someone who did it wouldn’t be scared of having done it…”

Siyeon raises an eyebrow and then looks at Minhyuk but says nothing.  _ Right… _ She feels it, too, right? There’s something quite fishy about all this. It’s a feeling Minhyuk hasn’t been able to shake since he got dragged into the whole thing. But he can’t quite pin it, what type of feeling it is.

“Definitely exciting,” he says, then, looking out the window, and Jungkook actually scoffs a small laugh. “I love a good mystery,” Minhyuk admits, grinning at nothing in particular.

“Solve it, then,” Siyeon says, flicking idly at a strand of hair from her long ponytail.

“I would  _ love _ to,” Minhyuk says with a wistful sigh.

“Me too,” Jungkook says, small, smiling softly over at Minhyuk before he… winks?! He wiggles down the chair a little, crossing his legs at the ankle. “At least they’re bringing Quidditch back. It’s a great distraction.”

Siyeon laughs a little. “Why did they cancel Quidditch during the first term?”

“Professor Wood was on leave,” Minhyuk scoffs. “And there’s no Quidditch without Wood.”

“That  _ Wood  _ be a shame,” Jungkook mumbles and Minhyuk purses his lips together and tries not to laugh.  _ Yep, maybe the second term will be a little more interesting. _

It’s way later, at the station, when Siyeon and the others are making their way out, that Jungkook pinches at Minhyuk’s sleeve to make him stay. Minhyuk gives the passers by a look and slowly backtracks next to him.

“Something’s really weird,” Jungkook says, voice low. “In Tae’s letter? He said that he did it, but he didn’t? That Professor Im won’t let him out of his sight and they won’t tell him what’s going on.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “But you believe that he didn’t… Now you’re saying he did?”

Jungkook sighs. “I think he was… made to do it? Does that make sense?”

“By another student? Oh! By a teacher?” Minhyuk gapes. “That… would make a lot of sense actually…”

“I don’t know,” Jungkook pouts. “But maybe. I think we should go snoop…”

Minhyuk turns very slowly to face Jungkook and slaps his hands over the boy’s shoulders. “Jeon Jungkook. I love your brilliant mind.”

Jungkook laughs, clearly surprised. “Thanks? I almost got into Ravenclaw, you know,” he jokes softly and smacks Minhyuk’s hand away.

“Ravenclaw?” Minhyuk scoffs. “You’re far too logical to be in Ravenclaw.”

“The hat gave me a choice,” Jungkook shrugs. “And I thought so, too.”

Minhyuk doesn’t get to be with his friends until the next day. And he’s surprised to see Kihyun and Changkyun standing right next to each other in broad daylight, under the bright blue sky. What’s even more surprising, though, is that before Kihyun leaves with Wonho after greeting Minhyuk, Changkyun gets a kiss to the cheek from him.

“Thank you for spending Christmas with me,” Kihyun says, ignoring the way everyone is looking at him,  _ including _ Changkyun, who has a hand over one of his now very, very red cheeks. The kissed cheek, specifically.

Minhyuk gives Jooheon a look.  _ I’m going to lose this bet, aren’t I?  _ And Jooheon just grins like the cat that got the cream. Stupid little dumpling.

“I’m getting vibes,” Hyungwon says with a shiver, eyes dead on the horizon.

“Vibes?” Minhyuk scoffs.

“My knees hurt. The weather is changing.”

Minhyuk makes a face and looks up.  _ What…? _ The sky is blue, there isn’t a cloud in sight. In fact, even though it’s the middle of winter, today feels warmer than usual. And it doesn’t seem like it’s going to change any time soon.

“Did you age fifty years during Christmas?” Jooheon asks, walking over to poke at Changkyun’s hand, still up against his cheek as he stares at nothing. He doesn’t move.

“One per each pair of socks I got,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“Riiiiiight,” Jooheon says, giving Changkyun and Hyungwon an amused look ( _ Ravenclaws…)  _ before turning to Minhyuk, arms open. “Merry Christmas!”

Minhyuk beams and throws himself at Jooheon with a little jump, and Jooheon manages to catch him. All his strength lies in those thighs. “You, toooooo! And Happy New Year!” Minhyuk coos. He then pastes his lips to Jooheon’s ear to whisper, “I am a man on a mission and I need your help.”

Jooheon does a full body shiver and whines. “My  _ eeeeear _ , Minhyuuuuk.”

Minhyuk grins and giggles. “Oh, this is way worse,” he says, before he smooches the air out of Jooheon ear, making him actually scream a little.  _ Oh, I love this. _

“Get off me!” Jooheon laughs, letting go of Minhyuk completely so it’s just him, holding onto Jooheon like a monkey to a tree. Never underestimate Lee Minhyuk’s grip.

“You two are making me tired,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Come on, Kyun,” he says, turning around to walk back inside, walking back when Changkyun doesn’t budge to pull him along by his cloak.

Minhyuk waves lazily at them and then turns to look at Hyunwoo, all the while pasted to Jooheon, who gives up and just holds him there anyway as he starts walking next to Hyunwoo. “So! Think you’ll be able to destroy Slytherin in Quidditch or are you lion cubs all talk?”

Hyunwoo raises his eyebrow at Minhyuk. “You’re the one talking big, Min, you’re not even in the Slytherin team.”

Minhyuk, without an answer to give, just points to Hyunwoo and says, “Joohoney, attack.”

“Attack Hyunwoo? You think I have a death wish?” Jooheon jokes, pressing a finger into Minhyuk’s side. Minhyuk screams and wiggles. “Now if you’re seriously going to cling to me like this, move to my back, I can’t see where I’m going.”

“I could carry you,” Hyunwoo says, without looking at them.

“Us both?” Minhyuk asks, suddenly excited.

“No…” Hyunwoo pouts. He looks at his arms and pokes one of them. “New goal, I guess?”

Minhyuk blinks and then swings himself on Jooheon for a moment before letting go. “Well,” Minhyuk looks around for a moment and then puffs a breath. “So, how well do you know Taehyung?” he asks Jooheon. Hyunwoo is already turning away to leave but Minhyuk blindly reaches over and grabs his cloak, keeping him close by.

Hyunwoo looks a little surprised by it, but slows down. He’s a naturally  _ fast  _ walker, which takes Minhyuk off guard sometimes, considering how soft-spoken he is. “Not well at all? I’ve seen him cloud gazing a few times on the Quidditch pitch, but that’s about it.”

Jooheon just shrugs. “Same, I guess. Why?”

Minhyuk grins. “Well, Jungkook and I have a theory… I would share it with everyone but…” He clears his throat. “I don’t want to worry Kihyun. And Changkyun worries by default if Kihyun worries. So… first I need  _ facts.” _

“Minhyuk Holmes, on the case, huh?” Jooheon asks, eyebrows up as he walks next to them with his arms crossed.

“Eheheh,” Minhyuk goes, tilting his chin up and crossing his arms.

“Jungkook Watson,” Hyunwoo adds. “That sounds  _ weird _ …”

Minhyuk opens one eye. “Which one of you is Inspector Lestrade…?”

“Leestrade!” Jooheon says, hand up, and Hyunwoo laughs. “Me, me, me!”

“Then Hyunwoo is Irene Adler!” Minhyuk chirps.

Hyunwoo does a feminine little flick of his hand over his shoulder. “Alright.”

Minhyuk claps his hands together and jumps to throw one over Jooheon and the other over Hyunwoo.  _ This imbalance of heights will give me back problems, but whatever. _ “So! Taetae and JK are like… besties, alright? Much like our Changkis. And after everything that’s been going on, I guess I am not the only one who thought it was weird that after a prank as big as killing every chicken in the school grounds, they didn’t get us all in some sort of collective detention until a culprit was found… Which means!” Minhyuk gives the other two a look, “That… something is up. The teachers know who the culprit is.”

“It’s Taehyung,” Hyunwoo says with a frown. “Obviously, right?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk chirps, “But what if it wasn’t… And  _ was _ at the same time?”

“The Imperius curse, you mean?” Hyunwoo says, like it’s simple.

“Oh!” Minhyuk lets go of Jooheon and throws himself all over Hyunwoo. “You’re actually smart! Nice, nice, yeeeees,” he coos, patting at Hyunwoo’s head. “I mean… I went to bed thinking about it and… realized; what’s the one thing we’ve been scared of ever since we were little kids? What’s the one story--other than the three brothers’, that we keep hearing about as a form of passive education?” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows. “The Unforgivable Curses…”

“They’re illegal, though, and really difficult to cast,” Jooheon says, frowning. “It would have to be an adult…”

“Obviously, but then Taetae wouldn’t remember but at the same time  _ remember. _ ”

“Changkyun says Tae was, like, majorly shaken up when he found him, so… Maybe the spell broke or something?” Jooheon groans. “Shit, this makes sense…”

“Or the goal was accomplished,” Minhyuk shrugs. “I mean,  _ think about it. _ The teachers  _ know _ who did it. Taehyung. But Tae hasn’t been made an example of either. Which means… he’s innocent in some sort of way, right? It makes sense! And he keeps telling everyone he didn’t do it, but then admitted to JK that he remembered bits of it…”

“Maybe it’s best you didn’t talk to Changkyun about this,” Jooheon says, lowly. “You know what he’d say, right?”

“What would he say?” Minhyuk asks as he clings to Hyunwoo’s back and lets Hyunwoo drag him across the hallway.  _ How to be a carpet, I guess. Or a cape. _

Jooheon gives him a look. “ _ There’s only one adult who hates Muggleborns enough _ .”

Minhyuk blinks and then goes, “Well…  _ shit.” _

The library isn’t exactly Minhyuk’s favourite place. Usually, when he needs to study, he’ll just come by and pick up the books he needs to go study in the Slytherin common room. But desperate times call for desperate measures, so Minhyuk dragged himself, Hyunwoo and Jooheon all the way to the library after class to look through books of spells in search for something about the Unforgivable Curses, and in the library they’ve been all afternoon.

It’s almost dinner time when Minhyuk finally finds what he’s been looking for. Jooheon had already given up and has been drooling all over the table for the past two hours. And Hyunwoo is mid looking through a book when Minhyuk comes by and slams his newfound bible over everything they’ve got laying on the table.

“Found it!” he chirps as he plops down, Jooheon startling and looking around like a bomb just went off. Minhyuk leans over the open book to read, then, “The Unforgivable Curses were three of the most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world. They were tools of the Dark Arts and were first classified as ‘Unforgivable’ in 1717, with the strictest penalties attached to their use. The three curses consisted of the Killing Curse-- _ Avada Kedavra _ \--”

“Shh!” Jooheon urges, eyes wide like just saying it is enough.

Minhyuk lowers his voice, “The Cruciatus Curse-- _ Crucio, _ and Imperius Curse-- _ Imperio. _ By the 1990’s, using any of these three curses on another human being, Muggle or Wizard, would result in a life sentence to Azkaban. The penalties haven’t been changed.”

“I haven’t heard of anyone having used it for, like, a decade or something,” Hyunwoo says. “Does it mention the last sentencing?”

Minhyuk reads through everything as fast as he can and then pauses. “Er, yeah… Jack the Ripper…”

“Seriously?!” Jooheon gapes, leaning closer and over the book. 

Minhyuk nods. “Apparently, that’s how he kept going around unnoticed. Used the Imperius Curse to keep people away.”

“No wonder the Muggles don’t know who it is or what happened to him,” Hyunwoo hums. “That was a while ago, though…”

Minhyuk nods, turns a page and frowns at the text. He reads, “The Imperius Curse is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully, the curse places the victim completely under the caster’s control, though a person with exceptional strength of will can resist it. A person under the curse is said to be Imperiused. The fact that the curse can be defended against makes it unique amongst the Unforgivable Curses…”

“Not even the Torture Curse?” Jooheon pouts and then shivers, like he imagined it. “My mom used to say it’s the most painful thing in the world… Like breaking all your bones and being set on fire all at once...”

Minhyuk feels his skin crawl. “Ugh… I can’t imagine what it was like… during the war…” He shakes his head. “Ugh…”

“But,” Hyunwoo frowns. “If someone used the Imperius Curse on Taehyung, why isn’t the Ministry involved? Do you think they haven’t been told…?”

Minhyuk frowns. “Hm… Well, I mean… It’s  _ stupid _ but… Yeah, I think this issue is being contained. There’s also the fact that… Well, Tae could be lying. But that wouldn’t make much sense either, because I’m positive that if that were the case, he would have been put in detention. And Tae doesn’t strike me as insane so…”

“Poor guy,” Hyunwoo says with a sigh. “I mean, can you imagine? It could have been any of us.”

Minhyuk swallows. “Don’t mention it…” He reads through some more of the book and then closes it. “I want to talk to Taehyung… I mean, I’ll take JK’s word for it. But he’s a bit biased. Then again, it’s difficult to catch Tae alone, lately.”

Jooheon sighs. “We’re gonna have to get Kyun in on this. They share a room, if there’s any time to talk to him, it’s then.”

“But what if what you said about his dad is true? I mean… He does hate Muggles and Muggleborns. You’ve seen how he treats Ki.”

“Wouldn’t you wanna know, though? If it was your dad…”

“Actually, no,” Minhyuk scoffs, looking away. “You know what’s worse, though…?” He glances at the other two. “If the school knows and is letting him do as he pleases…”

“Nah,” Hyunwoo shakes his head. “Unforgivable Curses are called Unforgivable for a reason. Not even an Im could get away with that.”

Minhyuk puffs and breath. “Look… Last year we--” he glances to Jooheon and tilts his head to point at Hyunwoo before looking to Hyunwoo himself. “Last year, someone found out Ki and Kyun were exchanging letters in secret. They sent Kihyun a letter in Changkyun’s name, with his handwriting, made Ki worry and lured him, me and Joo into the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night. I remember it as clear as day… that light we saw… It was a Patronus Charm. Only an adult could have cast something like that. An adult or a very skilled Fifth Year up.” Minhyuk frowns. “It was… an experience. We could have died if not…” He glances to Jooheon. “For him, and Kihyun being surprisingly good at spells…”  _ I wasn’t of much use, which is sort of annoying. But whatever. _ “We were found by the centaurs. They brought us back. And, in the end, we found out Kyun was asleep all along, in bed, while we were out there looking for him.”

Hyunwoo frowns. “You… really did all that stuff?” Hyunwoo asks, looking between Jooheon and Minhyuk. He looks away, still frowning like he’s taking everything in. “If it was just for Ki, how did you two end up there?”

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh and glances away. “Joo followed after Ki because he was going alone and I…” Minhyuk pouts. “Followed after them because I thought they were up to no good…”

Hyunwoo looks over to Minhyuk and smiles something small.

“Glad we did, though,” Jooheon adds, frowning. “Still barely remember any of it, though, stupid Erklings…”

“He found the sword of Gryffindor,” Minhyuk says in a whisper, leaning over the table to point to Jooheon, Hyunwoo’s eyes going a little wide. “The centaurs kept calling him The Chosen One.”

“Woooooah, so  _ that’s  _ what that was about,” Hyunwoo says, gaping at the two of them. It’s kind of cute, how round his mouth goes.

“Sorry we couldn’t include you in our life threatening adventure,” Minhyuk laughs. “I’ll make sure to send you an owl for the next one.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing right now?” Hyunwoo asks, grinning a little.

“Oh!” Minhyuk snaps his fingers. “That’s right! I am.”

“Let’s hope Jooheon pulls the sword out of his butt again,” Hyunwoo scoffs and Jooheon looks mildly offended.

Minhyuk throws his head back and laughs out loud, earning a bunch of ‘shhhhhhh’ from everyone in the vicinity. He shrinks a bit, hands over his mouth, and keeps laughing to himself until there are tears coming out of his eyes.

“It didn’t come out of my butt!” Jooheon hisses under his breath.

“Where, then?”

“I picked it up!”

“From the floor?”

“Yes!”

“So… Poop?”

Minhyuk just  _ dies _ and then wheezes.  _ Stupid Gryffindors! _

Things go back to the way they were, sort of. Changkyun misses a lot of it; the Hufflepuff common room, the scarf, going to bed without feeling alone. But mostly he just misses spending as much time with Kihyun, because as things go back to the way they were, the way they have to be, he naturally sees Kihyun less and less.

The Quidditch matches are announced during the second week of classes. First game will be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Second game will be Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. That means practice becomes part of the daily routine, which is good because it serves as a distraction.

Sometimes, Changkyun will look up to the towers that circle the Quidditch pitch and he’ll a bundle of cloaks and scarves, Wonho and Kihyun’s heads popping out from in between the mess as they study and keep an eye on the trainings. It’s on a particular cold day, when Changkyun is doing a mini game against other Ravenclaws, that he gets struck by a misfired spell of Wonho’s. A Freezing Charm, no less. So of course Changkyun loses two points to the other team and then has to wait for Kihyun to dispel the charm so he can focus back on the game. Wonho spends the entire week apologizing to him, and Kihyun just giggles about it in the background. Changkyun only milks it for a while--he quite likes the attention--but can’t keep it going with how soft Wonho is. He’d never forgive himself for hurting Wonho’s feelings. Who could do such a thing?!

Nothing weird happens for a while. There are no bloody messages left on walls, no dead animals in the halls. Everything seems totally okay, despite the fact that Taehyung still keeps entirely to himself, and Changkyun can see how his father watches the boy. It’s unsettling, but Changkyun is optimistic; that dark cloud over Kihyun has subsided since the holidays, and he’d very much like it to stay that way.

His hopes for a decent second semester tumble down the pipe when, after Gryffindors give Slytherins the first proper defeat of the decade, he gets cornered by a green haired Minhyuk, a red haired Jooheon with a lion painted on his cheek, and Hyunwoo who’s still drenched in sweat and dressed for the game.

“We need to talk,” Minhyuk says very seriously, and something about the way he’s looking at Changkyun tells him it’s got nothing to do with the game.  _ Oh no…  _ And he was having such a nice day! Quidditch is always a great time to see Kihyun, since his father still avoids these matches like the plague.

“This isn’t about Quidditch, is it?” Changkyun almost whines.

“Nope,” Jooheon says. He looks back, clearly looking at where Kihyun, Wonho and Hyungwon are headed towards, and then looks back to Changkyun. “Sorry… but it’s important. It’s up to you if you want to tell Ki, but we thought we should come to you first.”

People keep passing them by and Minhyuk keeps giving them an uncomfortable look. Maybe that’s why he says, “We should get out of here, though…”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and gestures for them to follow him. “I know a place, come on…” He leads them not that far away, to a loose flap in the tall, towering bleachers, leading into the wooden scaffolding interior. “Good enough?” he asks, eyebrow raised at Minhyuk. He nods. Hyunwoo, meanwhile, just looks thankful for the shade, slipping in without a word.

“Well,” Minhyuk starts, looking between the other two before just taking the initiative, “We’re gonna tell you what we think we’ve figured out. Then you pitch in. Sounds good?”

Changkyun just nods slowly. “Ooohkay…” What on earth are they getting him into now?

“A few weeks ago,” Minhyuk starts, “Jungkook disclosed to me that Tae told him in a letter that… he did it, the blood writing, the chickens… But that he also  _ didn’t. _ I thought that was weird. JK thought so, as well. But then it got me thinking… so the guys and I went to the library and… Well, what’s the one thing that sounds like a yes and a no at the same time when it comes to doing something you don’t want to do but also clearly want to…?” Minhyuk lowers his voice. “The Imperius Curse… It explains why no one has done anything, no collective punishment, not even Tae is in detention… We didn’t get any sort of explanation to what happened, which means it’s something that needs to be  _ hidden. _ Besides, only an adult or experienced wizard would be able to cast an Imperius Curse on someone  _ and _ succeed. So… what if Tae was Imperiused?”

Changkyun finds himself staring at Minhyuk with wide eyes, blood running a little cold. If this is true, it’s far scarier than a bunch of dead chickens. He thinks back, remembers Taehyung’s ramblings, the look on his face when Changkyun had found him. He has no idea what somebody under the Imperius Curse would look like, but if he had to imagine, that would probably be it. So, he nods.

“I think you’re right,” he says, swallowing. The others look between each other before looking to Changkyun with worried yet expectant eyes. “I--” Changkyun stops, has to swallow. “I remember thinking that all this was all just an elaborate way to cover up something, but then nothing happened so I just tried to stop thinking about it… And it reminded me way too much of when Kihyun was led into the forest…”

“That’s what we thought,” Minhyuk nods. “So… What if… this is all the same person, the same people? It’s very  _ targeted _ , isn’t it?” And even though he doesn’t say it, it’s easy to understand what he means.

Changkyun almost glares, but just keeps his eyes down. “Yes, it is. No wonder you wanted to run this through me first… Kihyun is scared enough as it is.”

“He’s got good instincts,” Jooheon nods. “Even if he doesn’t understand, I think he sort of…  _ knows. _ ”

That would explain the nightmares.

Minhyuk frowns and raises a finger in front of Jooheon’s lips. “That is a  _ very _ Slytherin trait. Don’t shame me like this, little dumpling.”

Changkyun takes a breath and looks up. “You came to me because you think it’s my dad, don’t you?” he asks, without any accusation, mostly just… Acceptance? He’s just tired...

The others look between each other, but only Minhyuk speaks. “It makes… sense…” he says. “Doesn’t it…?”

Changkyun realises he’s pinching his hand a bit too hard, because it actually hurts. He lets go and just nods. “Yeah, it’s not above him…”

“I still don’t understand what any of this accomplishes, though,” Jooheon mumbles. “Sure, he gets to scare off a few Muggleborns. And then what?”

“And then the school is cleansed,” Minhyuk scoffs. “Because they’ll be too scared to come back here if they don’t feel safe.”

Changkyun shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s it? I think it’s just--” he frowns, looking over at Minhyuk. “What do you think would have happened if you and Jooheon hadn’t found Kihyun that night he went into the Forest?”

Minhyuk blinks, then looks to Jooheon. They both just stare at each other.

“I think you being there,” Changkyun mutters, keeping his eyes on Minhyuk. “Saved his life.”

Minhyuk snaps his eyes to Changkyun and blinks again. Minhyuk’s shoulders slump, and he goes, “Oh…” more softly than Changkyun has ever heard him. 

“What? Why?” Jooheon asks, blinking between the two of them.

“He’s a Pureblood,” Changkyun says, somehow feeling a little detached from everything. “If it is my dad, he would never kill a Pureblood...”

Minhyuk puffs a breath. “You know… It’s one thing to hate Mudbloods on principle because you’re told they’re dirty. But this is actually the first time I’m proud to be a Pureblood. Not because the Halfs or Muggleborns are bad but…” But because he saved his friend. That one he doesn’t need to say it.

Hyunwoo reaches out, puts a hand on Minhyuk’s shoulder and squeezes. Changkyun has to take a breath--this is a  _ lot _ to take in, all the what ifs and maybes. But Changkyun knows his father; and nothing Changkyun knows about him, works against this theory. Everyone thinks he’s evil, but they have no idea...

“We have to protect Ki,” Hyunwoo says. Jooheon nods, eyes down.

“Of course,” Changkyun says and takes a breath, gives Minhyuk a small soft kick to the shin. “At least we’ve both got that Pureblood superpower, huh? We can use it as a shield.”

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh. A very obviously  _ scared _ laugh. “No way you’re using me as a shield…” he mutters. But when Hyunwoo elbows him, Minhyuk grumbles. “Okay.  _ Fine. _ But only because I’m such a much better shield. _ ” _

“Don’t worry, Min,” Jooheon says, then, head falling to his shoulder. “Changkyun will throw himself in front of Kihyun before you can even think about it…”

Changkyun rolls his eyes but smiles.  _ Of course I will. _

“I think he’d much prefer to throw himself on top of Kihyun,” Minhyuk scoffs. “Makes for a softer landing, at least.”

“If I have to,” Changkyun says and scoffs a small laugh.

“Gross,” Minhyuk says without bite, even as he leans his head against Jooheon’s.

“I’ll try and talk to Tae,” Changkyun says, nodding and standing up. He feels uneasy, for a lot of reasons, but now also like he can actually  _ do  _ something, the way he wanted to for so long. “Keep an eye on Kihyun?” Changkyun asks, looking to Minhyuk. “Please? I can’t… Especially if it is my dad, I really, really can’t.”

Minhyuk nods. “We wanted to talk to Tae. But it’s difficult to find him alone, lately so…” He nods again. “Don’t worry. We’re officially the Kihyun Protection Squad. I’m the leader, they’re the muscle,” he points to Jooheon and Hyunwoo.

“I’m the brains,” Changkyun teases, sticking his tongue out as he walks to the flap. “Let’s just lay low unless something happens, okay?”

“Yeah,” the others say.

It’s only later that day, at night, alone in his bed after coming back to the dorm with Taehyung already asleep, that Changkyun finds the source of his unease. He finds it in a memory.

_ Like breaking all your bones and being set on fire all at once... _

Changkyun can’t sleep once he wakes up somewhere in the middle of the night, and stares at the ceiling for a while. He’s worried and antsy, and his mind won’t shut up now matter how much he tries to clear it. He gives up quite easily at even attempting to sleep, though, because he knows himself well enough, so he steps into his slippers and walks down to the common room for (relatively) fresh air.

It’s kind of ironic, then, when he sees Taehyung there, too. He’s by the window, eyes lost on the foggy fields outside. He doesn’t seem to notice Changkyun, not until Changkyun walks closer, which makes Taehyung startle a little and glance over.

“Sorry,” Changkyun apologises softly, like even down here, he has to whisper or he’ll wake everyone up. “Can’t sleep?”

Taehyung shakes his head and looks down. “You…?” he asks.

Changkyun shakes his head with a sheepish smile. “Nope,” he says. “Mind if I…?” he asks, pointing at the spot next to Taehyung by the window. It’s where he was planning to go sit, after all.

Taehyung pulls his feet closer to himself and hugs his legs. He’s barefoot, which… is kind of strange, considering how cold it is. But then again, Taehyung has always been strange. He seems to catch on Changkyun staring at his toes, though, because he says, “All of my shoes have disappeared… I suspect Peeves… Or… Well,” he looks up to the ceiling and then looks back to Changkyun and gives him a soft smile.

Changkyun gapes playfully. “ _ All  _ of your shoes? That’s stupid. You and Peeves aren’t even the same shoe size.”

Taehyung wiggles his toes. “I don’t think he cares,” he says.

“Probably not,” Changkyun agrees and looks out of the window. “Looks like the beginning of a story out there…  _ It was a dark and foggy night…”  _

Taehyung blinks and then looks out the window before looking to Changkyun again and huffing a laugh. It makes Changkyun smile, being able to make Taehyung laugh. They stay in silence for a while, staring out the window and watching the fog roll over the fields, covering the grass and making the far away mountains disappear in the blur.

“Do you think,” Taehyung starts, “That there are dragons in the fog…?”

“If they’re small, maybe,” Changkyun says, glancing over. Taehyung is a very pretty boy, which is an odd thought to have out of nowhere, but no less true. A different pretty from Kihyun, who is all soft and round; Taehyung looks like he’ll grow up to be all sharp angles and tall.

“When I was younger, my mother used to tell me that the fog we see is made by ice dragons. They breathe in and, when they breathe out it spreads through the lands as they roam. I always thought that was true. Until I came to school and they told me it wasn’t.”

“The school doesn’t know  _ everything _ ,” Changkyun says, smiling small. Taehyung is odd, but it’s a nice kind of odd, he thinks. Like everyone else is stuck to the earth by their shoes, and Taehyung is floating around. “It could be true, sometimes. Maybe not here, or always, but sometimes, somewhere.”

“Maybe,” Taehyung says. He licks his lips and sighs. “I know what you want to ask me. I’m surprised it took you this long.” He looks up and smiles something sad. “But I’m afraid I can’t help you…”

Changkyun pouts, a little let down but not surprised. “Yeah, I had a feeling you’d say that,” he says, smiling small, then, like he’s reassuring Taehyung not to feel bad. “It’s okay, I just… I’m just trying to keep my friend safe…”

Taehyung frowns a little. “Your friend…” He takes a breath like he’s about to ask but then stops himself, eyes going a little wide with fear before he blinks and looks down. “You mean the Muggleborn…? Kihyun.”

Changkyun freezes a little. Everything in him screams that he just made a big mistake;  _ stupid sleepy brain!  _ “Uhm, I… Friends, all of my friends, not…”

“Do you know how to cast a Fidelius Charm on someone?” Taehyung asks, eyes down.

Changkyun slowly shakes his head, mouth dry. “We’re not even close to that level of spell…”

The Secret Keeper. Changkyun knows it, because it plays a big part in a lot of stories. It literally hides a secret within someone; only the Secret Keeper can divulge the secret, but unless they do, no one will be able to find anything about it.

“Do you know of someone who can…?” Taehyung asks.

“Why…?” Changkyun asks, softly. “What secret do you want hidden, Tae…?”

Taehyung looks up, eyes all misty. “I… None...” The tears roll down with such ease, like crying is first nature to this boy. And the look he’s giving Changkyun is so heartbreaking… It screams ‘help me!’ while also ‘I’m scared’ and ‘stay away’. And in Changkyun’s own confusion, all he can do is reach out, poke at Taehyung’s arm and hope that counts.

“I didn’t mean to… To add to everything you’re going through right now?” Changkyun tries, now feeling guilty, too. But Taehyung shakes his head.

“You didn’t… You told me that maybe there are still dragons in the fog.”

Changkyun pouts, wants to lean over and give Taehyung a hug, but instead just asks, “Do you wanna borrow a pair of shoes…?”

“Do you have fluffy socks?”

Changkyun almost laughs. “A bunch.”

Honestly, talking to Taehyung made everything even more foggy.  _ Stupid fog dragons... _ For a moment, everything made sense, Minhyuk was right; Taehyung was cursed to do something against his will and take the blame in the end, Changkyun’s father most likely had something to do with it. But suddenly…

“A Fidelius Charm…” Changkyun mutters to himself on the way to class, Hyungwon by his side and eye bags as deep as abysses under his eyes.  _ That’s what you get when you don’t sleep, Changkyun. A tired mug and the ever present sensation that everything is a dream. _ “A Fidelius charm, though… Why would Tae bring that up…?”

“You’ll have to speak louder if you want any input of mine,” Hyungwon says, then, startling Changkyun out of his thoughts (but not out of his tiredness). “What are you trying to conjure so early in the morning, hm?”

“A--” Changkyun pauses. Blinks. “A Fidelius Charm…?”

Hyungwon makes a face. “A what…?”

“You don’t know what it is?”

“No…?”

“Hmf,” Changkyun huffs, frowning in a squint at Hyungwon. “Did you not read Harry Potter or were you not paying attention or something?”

Hyungwon blinks and then gestures at his own face like it’s on display, “I am thirteen years old. I barely remember anything that doesn’t include Voldemort wanting a wand and splitting his soul into seven pieces.”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh, shaking his head. “Wow, he can count…”

“I  _ am _ thirteen!”

“He can count to  _ thirteen _ , my bad,” Changkyun laughs again, shaking his mushy head.  _ Ugh, sleep…  _ “Come on, we should get a move on, you might have to carry me the last few legs to the Greenhouses. I’m sure your thirteen year old self can handle it.”

“So much responsibility being put on my shoulders,” Hyungwon dramatizes. “A whole human life to carry…”

“Well, I’m only thirteen, it’s not much of a human life. Like… A quarter? Eh,” Changkyun stands up, putting his bag over his shoulder and almost letting himself give way to gravity with it.

“Exactly why I wonder why they always say ‘children first!’.”

“There’s more life to lose…? They’re faster?”

Hyungwon snorts and huffs a laugh, shaking his head. The walk to the Greenhouses does  _ not  _ end up with Changkyun being dragged across the grass by the scruff of his neck, but almost. They actually get there early, to both of their surprise, and Hyungwon is grumbling about ‘missing more toast time’ when Changkyun spots Professor Aoki setting things up inside the Greenhouse Three. It gives Changkyun an idea. 

“Stay here,” Changkyun says to Hyungwon, who doesn’t seem to mind the idea of ‘staying’ at all. Changkyun knocks on the door to the classroom, peeking his head in. It’s always odd to see classrooms like this, full of plants and more plants and more green boys. “Good morning, Professor.”

“Oh!” Professor Aoki goes, smiling softly as he puts down a pot full of shrivelfig. “Good morning, Mr. Im. It’s still a bit early for class, is there anything you need?”

Changkyun blinks. There’s a reason Changkyun had decided (on a whim) to ask  _ him  _ instead of any other teacher at this school. He’s got kind eyes. It’s something Changkyun has noticed about Hufflepuffs, in general. The  _ good  _ Hufflepuffs. They all have kind eyes.

“Yes, er,” Changkyun hesitates, glancing back before he closes the door behind him. “I had a question? It’s not… really about Herbology, though, sorry.”

Professor Aoki laughs a little. “My repertoire isn’t confined to plant knowledge, only,” he says as he pats his robes with his dusty hands. “Lay it on me.”

Changkyun licks his lips and just lets it out like ripping off a bandaid; “What do you know about the Fidelius Charm?”

“Hm… The Fidelius Charm?” Aoki muses. He reaches up to rub his nose on his arm and then turns to pick another vase, which he drags over one of the tables with quite some effort.  _ He could just use a wand... _ “Well,” the professor says, “A Fidelius Charm is a complex spell that involves the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find, unless the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refuses to speak, no one who is unaware of the information will be able to find it or piece it together. You could hide a place, even, and the searcher wouldn’t be able to find it even if he was standing right on top of it.” Professor Aoki glances over with a small smile, then. “Why? Read up on it somewhere?”

“A friend made a joke,” Changkyun lies with a small smile. “Said something would need ‘a Fidelius Charm’ to be kept a proper secret, and I was just… curious about how serious that is…? Plus I’ve only ever heard about it in books…”

“Let’s just say that the ‘hidden’ would be an information difficult to piece together. Impossible to think of. For example… You could hide someone’s existence entirely, if you so wished. And they could be standing right in front of you and you wouldn’t… piece it together. You would be able to see them, but you wouldn’t remember having seen them, you wouldn’t even notice them staring right at you.”

“Kind of like how we hide Hogwarts from Muggles?” Changkyun asks, frowning small. That would be… great, right? If he could hide his friendship with Kihyun so easily… His dad could be staring right at them standing next to each other and he wouldn’t figure it out!

“In a way, certainly,” Aoki nods, then dragging another vase over the table. “Except… It’s a lot of responsibility. If you were to hide this information within someone’s soul, then whoever doesn’t know it, wouldn’t be able to find it. Unless your Secret-Keeper disclosed it. It works best when only very few people know the secret. Everyone who already knows the information automatically becomes a secondary Keeper. Those who only suspect but aren’t certain, lose track of it. If you’re the Secret-Keeper and you tell someone your secret, you won’t be able to tell it to anyone else. Only that someone will be able to disclose the information. Which he would have to do so willingly. Not even an Imperius Curse or a Crucius could get past a Fidelius Charm. In the end… It’s almost like the thing you’re hiding doesn’t exist.” Aoki huffs when he places another vase atop the table, he seems to be rounding them up for class. “They say ‘beauty is in the eyes of the beholder’...? I say, ‘reality is in the eyes of the beholder’.”

Changkyun blinks down at the floor, mushy brain taking everything in like a wet sponge. “Could you… take it back…? If you want people to know the secret?”

“No,” Aoki says, and Changkyun’s heart sort of sinks. “You would have to always pass down the secret, if you want others to know. Usually, even when you pass on the information, this secondary Keeper will still have it appear hidden to them until they start thinking about it, at which point the secret is revealed to them alone.”

“Oh,” Changkyun says, nodding small. “Okay…” His heart hurts, and he’s not really sure why, but he looks up and smiles as kindly as he can to Professor Aoki. “Thank you. You’re a really good--”  _ Teacher. The word is teacher. _ “Explainer.”  _ I’m so tired. _

Professor Aoki huffs a laugh. “Mr. Im, you look really tired today. Did you not sleep well?”

Changkyun smiles sheepishly, chest still all tight. “No… It’s alright, though! I’ll pay attention in class, I promise.”

“Hm,” Professor Aoki hums with a suspicious squint to his eyes. He then sighs and gestures vaguely at the basket by the door. “Bite on one of those on your way out, it will help you concentrate.”

Changkyun frowns, looking over to the basket. Apples. Purple apples. Two of Changkyun’s favourite things that probably shouldn’t belong together. “Thanks, Professor,” Changkyun says, picking one up and sniffing at it, but giving Professor Aoki a small wave as he makes to join Hyungwon again. Changkyun bites on the apple and frowns with how much his eyes water.  _ Why.  _

There are a couple more students gathering by the Greenhouses now, yet Hyungwon still stands out in size, even though he’s sitting down. He looks at Changkyun with dread in his eyes but that expression quickly changes to something between concern and…  _ Whatever else Hyungwon feels, really. _

“What now…?” Hyungwon asks, eyes going between Changkyun’s face and the purple apple in his hand. “Is that an onion…?”

“No,” Changkyun says but sniffs anyway, and when he wipes at his eyes, sure enough, they’re teary. “Oh god,  _ why _ ,” Changkyun groans, staring at the water on his hand before wiping it on his pants. And when he actually thinks about ‘why’ for two seconds, he tears up even more and just pulls the hood of his robe up over his head to hide. 

Because ‘why’ is complicated but also pretty simple. Complicated, because that’s just what his life has always been, and simple, because that’s what being friends with Kihyun should be. It shouldn’t ever have to be a secret, and here Changkyun was, actually considering  _ a magical spell-- _ an irreversible magical spell!--just so he wouldn’t get in trouble with his dad. He already hates the fact that he has to keep all this a secret, but he hates it even more that he’s extending that complicated stuff over to Kihyun. 

_ There’s never just an easy solution, is there?  _

“I’m fine,” Changkyun grumbles in case Hyungwon was in any way concerned. “I’m thirteen, it’s… puberty.”

Hyungwon makes a disgusted face, but it’s Dami who speaks in his stead.  _ Where did she come from?! _

“Oh, puberty. I’ve read about that.”

Changkyun bites into his apple and looks over with a slight glare which is also just puberty’s fault, probably. “ _ Why? _ ”

Dami blinks. “Because if I have to go through it then I might as well be prepared.” She frowns a little, then, when she notices the apple. “Why are you eating an enchanted apple?”

“Is that what that is?” Hyungwon gapes.

“Enchanted with what?” Changkyun squeaks, eyes wide and suddenly a little horrified. Minhyuk warned him about this. He said Jooheon almost died eating one of these!

“Well, probably Invigoration Draught,” Dami mumbles, which makes Changkyun’s shoulders slump a little as he relaxes from the sudden threat of death. “I mean, yeah, I know, it’s orange but it turns things purple for some reason…”

“Right,” Changkyun says, chewing on a piece of apple. “Thanks, Dami, and er,” he chews. “Good luck with puberty, I guess.”

“Thanks!” Dami says all bright and proper. She then leans in, back of her hand to the side of her mouth, and whispers, “I’ve heard it can get quite bloody…”

Hyungwon stands up. “Okay! I’m waiting inside.” And walks off.

That morning, Changkyun learns about ‘menstruation’.


	13. The Chamber Of Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only things could be normal for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to post more often because we've been lazy people even though now everyone literally has more free time...

Changkyun and Taehyung don’t really speak again. They’re not on bad terms, but they both seem to understand that things are just far too complicated, and Taehyung clearly thinks that by being alone he is keeping others and himself safe. Taehyung has even started to skip classes, and Changkyun hopes he isn’t getting into trouble for it. Changkyun still doesn’t really know what Taehyung meant with the whole ‘Fidelius Charm’ thing, and despite Professor Aoki’s explanation, he’s still just confused. Perhaps a little scared. And even though he kind of wants to forget about it all, it’s difficult. It’s difficult because Minhyuk doesn’t shut up about it, and Kihyun is, well, still in danger. Kihyun and every other Muggleborn.

Maybe that’s why Changkyun chooses to concentrate on Quidditch, instead of all this.

He feels oddly  _ raw _ , like old wounds that had scabbed over are now bleeding a little. But he can’t think about that when he has to stop a Quaffle from going through the goalpost. He feels small, but everything looks small from up here, so it’s okay.

It’s when Minhyuk asks  _ (for the fifth time! _ ), after Quidditch practice, in their little group of Kihyun, Wonho, Minhyuk and Jooheon, that Changkyun snaps.

“Have you talked to Taehyung yet?”

“Can you just leave it?!” 

Everyone looks at him, but it doesn’t deter him. It’s days of pushing it all down, now he can’t stop when it forces its way up.

“What do you expect us to do? Fix everything? We’re thirteen!” Changkyun stands up from where they’re all sitting. “We don’t know what we’re up against, we have  _ no idea _ ! What if we just make it worse? What if Kihyun--”

Changkyun stops himself, only because he knows he’s going to cry. So he turns around and walks away, just so they won’t see that he does. It’s all so stupid and he’s so scared. He doesn’t even expect anyone to come after him. But it’s when Hyungwon, of all people, stops in front of him and looks at him all confused, that Changkyun realizes that he had wanted someone to come after him. Even though he really just wants to be left alone.

“What’s wrong?” Hyungwon asks. And of course only he would know to ask, “Did your shitty father do something again?”

“No,” Changkyun says, voice squeaky. 

“I’ll turn into the Headmaster and haunt him, I swear…”

Changkyun sniffs as he wipes at his eyes. “I wish I could change what I look like,” he says, sniffing as he keeps producing water from his stupid eyes. “I wish I was someone else… I wish he wasn’t my dad and that, that I was just anyone else, it would be easier if I was just anyone else.”

Hyungwon gets a little closer. “You don’t mean that,” he says softly. “The grass is always greener on the other side of the river, y’know… But…”

“Well, the grass is dead over here,” Changkyun says, hands pressed to his eyes.

“No, it isn’t,” Hyungwon says. “You made it to the team, you made friends, you befriended Kihyun even though everyone kept telling you that you shouldn’t…”

“What if he hurts him because I did?” Changkyun asks, breath catching.

“Who…? Your dad?”

Changkyun nods. He can barely see with all the tears. “What if he hurts him the way he’s hurt me,” Changkyun barely gets out before he has to just fold into a little ball on the grass.

“Then, come hell or high water, we’ll make him pay for that.”

Changkyun looks up, and Hyungwon clearly isn’t joking. But Changkyun can’t breathe through his nose and he can’t see through his tears and it’s all so  _ stupid  _ and entirely overwhelming. 

“I don’t really get it but,” Hyungwon mumbles, “If it’s more or less what I think it is, it will be fine. That’s our strength, right? We’re not very smart on our own, or even very capable, but the seven of us? Not even your dad would stand a chance. Kihyun would blind him with fireworks, I’d turn into you and he wouldn’t be able to tell us apart, Wonho… Well, I’m pretty sure Wonho has a trick or two up his sleeve. Hyunwoo and Jooheon are pretty good spell casters, too… What can your dad do? Throw us with a book?”

Changkyun laughs, even when he sniffs and almost no air goes in anymore. “Thanks…”

“I know there’s weird stuff happening,” Hyungwon mumbles, crouches in front of Changkyun. “Honestly, I think you know more than I do and I’d like to keep it that way. But… If you need my help you just need to ask. Don’t walk around looking so miserable…”

“That’s just my face,” Changkyun says, trying a smile.

“Yes, well, that’s what I keep telling everyone,” Hyungwon sighs and then glances up when a shadow looms over the two of them. “Oh, hey.”

“Is he still crying?” Kihyun asks, which, ironically, makes Changkyun’s eyes water again.  _ Goddammit... _

Hyungwon looks to Changkyun’s face and then back to Kihyun. “Yeah… It just doesn’t stop. I thought it was sunny but it just keeps on raining.”

“That’s fine,” Kihyun says. And then Changkyun sees him plop down next to him. “I have an umbrella,” Kihyun chirps, gesturing as if he’s popping an invisible umbrella open. Changkyun pouts and looks over and up at the ‘umbrella’. He scoots closer to get under it, and Kihyun throws an arm over him and keeps pretending he’s holding the thing up to protect them both.

Hyungwon looks between them and then sighs as he stands up. “I’ll be where the sun is,” he says before walking away. Why do people have to keep dealing with Changkyun and his stupid mood swings? It just makes him feel worse,  _ ugh _ .

“You look grumbly,” Kihyun says with a little smile.

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, pouting as he reaches for Kihyun’s wrist to pull his hand down. “It’s okay…”

Kihyun blinks down to their hands and then looks up. “Hey… wanna make a promise?”

“Is it gonna make me cry again?” Changkyun asks, can’t really help the small smile.

“Maybe,” Kihyun says and then giggles, shifting closer and turning to face Changkyun. “I know you’re worried about me… And honestly, I can’t tell you not to be but… Let’s make a promise. If something happens to you or to me, we won’t give up until we find each other again. And we’ll always believe that we will.”

Changkyun pouts, but nods. “I promise…”

“As long as we’re all together, it will be okay,” Kihyun smiles. “I’m not as scared when I have you and our friends. So let’s make sure to keep it that way.”

Not  _ as  _ scared. It seems like an important distinction. But Changkyun nods again, sniffing.

“Good! Now lemme glomp you before we have to go back inside,” Kihyun laughs before throwing himself over Changkyun, who unabashedly clings. 

Maybe it was a selfish decision, to risk Kihyun’s safety just so this won’t always have to be a secret. He wonders what Kihyun would have done. He wonders if it would just be better, safer, to pull away, to  _ not  _ be Kihyun’s friend to make sure he’s safe. But then he thinks about a world where he’ll have to sit in the rain without an umbrella, and he can’t really bear it.

Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff. It’s Changkyun’s first game. If his team wins, they’ll be facing Gryffindor within a week, which means he’ll be up against Hyunwoo, and Jooheon’s cheery voice on the stands. He also knows that Kihyun will be cheering for him with the other Ravenclaws, away from the eyes of other Hufflepuffs just so they won’t hate him for it. And, all in all, even though this is all so very normal, and so very good, a part of Changkyun’s mind is still far away, worried about something else.

He puts all his focus on that Quaffle, on almost nothing else. As far as he can tell, the team is doing well. The Snitch is still nowhere to be found, but Changkyun doesn’t like to depend on that. He’s been very anti-Snitch since his very birth. It helps that the Hufflepuff team isn’t very aggressive, unlike Gryffindor or Slytherin. Hufflepuff has a great defense but lacks when it comes to offense. So, even if they catch the Snitch, if the game ends and Ravenclaw has a lead superior to 120 points, they’ll win anyway.

Changkyun wonders if that was the strategy for today. He was there for the briefing, obviously, but there’s not much Changkyun can do other than ‘not let the ball through the hole’. Then again, that alone calls for impressive broom maneuvering. Which, even if not as flashy as a Chaser’s, still earns him loud cheering whenever he manages to kick the Quaffle away from him.

It’s a little nerve wracking, the longer the game lasts. And Changkyun is so full of adrenaline at some point that he slowly forgets to worry about whatever else he should be worried about. He’s still high on adrenaline when the Snitch gets spotted by the opposing team, and then it’s a race against time, until the Ravenclaw Seeker catches the Snitch with an impressive jump that almost makes her fall off her broom, and the game ends.

Changkyun’s first game, and they won. Maybe this is how Hyunwoo felt, too, proud. They won. Despite everything that’s happened, this is something incorruptible, something Changkyun can’t  _ worry  _ about, something that’s simply  _ good _ . So he’s happy, actually, properly happy about this, because he has no reason not to be.

And then there’s a roll call to the Great Hall. Changkyun and the rest of his teammates are still in their Quidditch robes, brooms in hand, standing amongst the other Ravenclaw students as more people join them and sit at their respective tables. Changkyun is suddenly nervous again, but also confused. He looks around and finds Kihyun and Wonho at the Hufflepuff table, Jooheon and Hyunwoo at the Gryffindor table, and Minhyuk at the Slytherin table. Hyungwon is present, too, so Changkyun tries to feel a little calmer, but it doesn’t help to see the serious looks on their teachers’ faces.

Again, Changkyun is thankful for Hyungwon. He’s a peaceful, rational presence, so Changkyun sticks close to him.

Professor Aoki looks livid. He’s talking to the Head of Gryffindor, apart from the other teachers, and he keeps giving them and the students strange looks. Changkyun glances to his father, and it’s either a trick of the light or the man actually looks slightly concerned, even if just a little.

“What’s going on?” Changkyun whispers to Hyungwon.

“No idea,” he says.

“I think someone has gone missing,” Dami whispers close by.

“What?” Changkyun asks, blood running cold just as he looks to the front as Headmaster Kim Shidae calls for their attention.

“Good evening, everyone! I apologize for disturbing your peaceful weekend,” he says, and the murmurs stop, Changkyun holding onto Hyungwon’s arm. “It’s beyond question that you are aware of certain events that we have struggled to keep in the shadows as not to worry cause unnecessary worry. Rumours spread fast within these walls, after all. I urged your teachers to keep you in the dark, thinking it would be safer for everyone involved. But it has come to our attention that to keep doing so would be doing you all a disservice.” A pause. “A fellow colleague of yours, Kim Taehyung, has gone missing--”

Immediately, the room fills with voices. 

“That freak?”

“He’s not even a Mudblood.”

“It’s for attention, obviously.”

Changkyun feels frozen, the sudden, vivid image of that pretty boy by the window, thinking about dragons in the fog. 

“Quiet!” the Headmaster urges. “I have instructed the Heads of Houses to guide you all to your quarters. They will tell you all that you need to know. But should you happen to know anything about the whereabouts of your colleague, I urge you to come forward. We already have staff searching the school grounds. We will keep you all informed if anything changes.”

Changkyun looks over to the Slytherins, sees Jungkook’s face pressed into Minhyuk’s shoulder.  _ Is this my fault?  _ And when he looks over to the Hufflepuffs, his eyes search for Kihyun. Is he scared, too?

“I…” Changkyun hears Yoongi say, voice small. “I saw him the day before yesterday, though, he was fine…”

“Then how would they know he’s missing?” Dami asks softly.

“What does  _ missing  _ even mean?” Gahyeon asks, hand to her mouth and eyes shiny. “Is he okay?”

Hyungwon glances at Changkyun and pokes his hand. “Hey…” Changkyun blinks and looks at him. Changkyun was just…  _ Happy.  _ And it barely lasted ten minutes. “Minhyuk keeps gesturing at you.”

Changkyun blinks and looks over, and sure enough, Minhyuk is clearly calling for his attention. He keeps gesticulating and actually sighs when they meet eyes. Changkyun swallows and lets go of Hyungwon’s arm, quickly walking over. His father will be here soon to take them back to the Ravenclaw tower, so he sneaks in between a few people who are already gathering in groups to gossip.

“Gosh,” Minhyuk complains once Changkyun is close enough. “You look like hell.” Minhyuk says that even though Jungkook is literally dead, pasted to his shoulder. Priorities, maybe. “Think you and Hyungwon can sneak out tonight?”

Changkyun bites at his lip. “Why…? I really don’t want to make things worse…”

Minhyuk nods. “Precisely. So, meet us at the top of the Astronomy Tower.”

Changkyun frowns but just sighs. Whatever. “Fine. Midnight?”

“Perfect!”

Changkyun almost warns Minhyuk not to drag Kihyun into this, but knows Minhyuk will do whatever the hell he wants anyway.

Sneaking out is easier said than done. More so on a day someone goes missing. There are teachers walking the halls, keeping guard. There’s Peeves, always the unhelpful ghost. And there’s other staff, too. Changkyun can even see them outside the windows, searching the grounds, little lights amongst the darkness of the night.

It takes him and Hyungwon almost an hour to reach the Astronomy Tower, and it would have been impossible if they hadn’t been careful. Changkyun brings Hyungwon, mostly for morale and an extra pair of eyes. Minhyuk brings Jungkook. Kihyun shows up with Wonho, and Hyunwoo comes alone.

“Jooheon wasn’t waking up,” he tells the others when they all look at him expectantly. 

Changkyun resists the urge to move to Kihyun’s side and looks at Minhyuk with his arms crossed. “So, why are we here?”

“Because we’re all dumb!” Minhyuk hisses, arms up to emphasize his point.

Hyungwon frowns. “Speak for yourself…”

“You came here,” Changkyun points out. He needs  _ sleep _ , but he feels like he’s going to get a lecture from Minhyuk instead.

“You made me,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“I don’t even know what’s going on,” Kihyun mutters.

“That’s okay, because we’re all dumb,” Hyunwoo says, giving him a pat on the shoulder. 

Kihyun pouts. “Thanks, that makes me feel better…” He sighs. “Is this about Taehyung?”

“Apparently,” Wonho mutters, eyes on Minhyuk.

“Shhhhh!” Minhyuk urges. “Listen to me. What if!” he goes, looking between all of them, “None of this makes sense because we’re thinking too hard about it?”

“Is that why we’re dumb?” Changkyun asks with a little yawn.

“Yes! I mean, think about it,” Minhyuk points to Changkyun. “You, better than all of us, know how scary your dad is, right? You know the worst of him, so of course you’ll expect the worst. But what if this was a scare tactic all along? Even if it’s all connected to last year, what if all it was, was just someone using an innocent boy to scare a bunch of Muggleborns but most of all,” Minhyuk points to Kihyun, “You.”

“Hey,” Changkyun interjects with a frown.

Kihyun blinks. “Why would anyone want to scare me…?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Ugh… I’m surrounded by idiots…” He gestures around him. “This is Hogwarts, guys!  _ Nothing _ bad can happen as long as we’re within these walls. Nothing bad has  _ ever _ happened within these walls. Kihyun had to be  _ lured _ away last year and even then nothing happened because we were around. You’re literally so safe here that the only thing  _ I _ could do if I was a bad guy with a liking to murdering Mudblo--Sorry, Muggleborns, would be making you think that the  _ safest _ place of all is actually not as safe as you think!”

Hyungwon blinks. “Hm… He has a point.”

“Isn’t that just calling unnecessary attention to yourself?” Hyunwoo asks. 

“Not if you act through someone else,” Minhyuk says. “And who would believe a kid over anyone else,” he scoffs. “Even if Tae got Imperiused… Even though he  _ would _ probably know it, no one would believe him. The curse hasn’t been used in  _ years. _ ”

“Sounded like they did believe him, though,” Changkyun frowns. 

“Or maybe they just thought he was bit mental…” Hyungwon muses. Then he frowns. “Wait… Imperiused…? God, I need to catch up… What?”

“Can we just--” Changkyun flaps a hand around. “Next time! All get together and share info from the start, this is ridiculous.”

“What’s an imperifused?” Kihyun asks.

“Ah,” Changkyun immediately deflates. He glances around but everyone is looking at him. “Well, there are three really evil spells called Unforgivable Curses? Imperius is one of them. It’s the one that… Well, it’s like mind-control. The other one is torture, and the other one is, well, murder...”

Kihyun blinks and then clings a little to Wonho’s arm. “So… someone Imperifused--”

“Someone please correct him,” Hyungwon groans.

“Imperius,” Wonho says. “Cruciatus is the torture one, just by the way.”

Kihyun mouths a bunch of silent words like he’s trying to understand what he said wrong. He seems to settle on, “Imperilus…”

“I am going to throw myself off of this tower,” Hyungwon dramatizes.

“Changkyun called cellphones ‘self-flowns’, once, so shush,” Wonho scoffs, giving Kihyun a little pat on the shoulder.

Hyungwon gives Changkyun a look. “I am so disappointed…”

“You know I still don’t know what those are,” Changkyun mumbles, crossing his arms.

“Can we please focus!” Minhyuk hisses.

“On what?!” Changkyun says, arms up. “We can’t do shit about it, anyway!”

Everyone looks at him, but Kihyun is the only one who looks actually surprised.

“Shut up and  _ listen,” _ Minhyuk groans. “JK saw Taehyung last night, and yeah, he skipped a few classes these last few days but... How would the teachers know he went missing?”

“Yoongi saw him a day or two ago,” Hyungwon mutters.

“I’ve taken longer poops,” Hyunwoo mumbles and Kihyun pffts a laugh that he quickly quiets down but doesn’t try not to slap Hyunwoo’s arm.

“Well,” Minhyuk says, gesturing to Jungkook. The boy looks shy, all of a sudden.

“No one would know unless they went looking for him and realized he was suddenly nowhere to be found…” he says anyway. “Or if they actually sent him away…”

“If they sent him away, they’d have just said so, though, right?” Wonho asks.

Kihyun wobbles a little. “I’m still missing the point…”

“Aren’t you always?” Minhyuk scoffs, and Changkyun makes sure to give him a look. He’s self aware that he’s very defensive today, but whatever. 

Jungkook shifts a little and looks down. “Taehyung was more scared than any of us… Whatever happened to him, he knew no one believed him and he was desperate to be believed in…”

Changkyun actually sighs. “When I talked to him, he seemed… Scared. Scared of hurting someone...”

“That’s why I thought that…” Jungkook looks to Minhyuk and Minhyuk nods very fast for him to go on. “I thought that maybe… He would have hid. For everyone’s sake and for his own. I saw him last night and I called for him. He  _ did _ skip classes so I wanted to ask him if he was alright. But he reacted as if I should have not seen him at all, which made no sense then but makes sense now. I think he was hiding...”

Minhyuk gestures widely at Jungkook like he just presented them with something spectacular, and they all look between each other, but it’s obvious that what Jungkook said makes a lot of sense. 

“Should we try to find him…?” Wonho asks, voice small.

“If we find him, won’t it just be worse for him?” Kihyun asks.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “They will probably send him home. Which, honestly? I think he needs. Anyway, whatever we do now is up to you.”

“What if we’re wrong and he needs help?” Hyunwoo asks, and Changkyun sighs a little to himself. Why are there always so many ways for things to go wrong…?

Minhyuk frowns. “Last year, Changkyun needed help and none of us thought much of it. We followed Ki and went looking for him. Sure, it was dumb. Sure, we almost got killed by Erklings and if not for those, we’d have probably died anyway. But…” Minhyuk looks at Jungkook. “I think Taehyung needed friends all this time and all we thought that he was better off alone. So maybe we should go find him. And if he needs help, then we’ll help.”

Hyunwoo smiles over. “I swear, sometimes you sound like a Gryffindor.”

“Wait. You  _ what?” _ Hyungwon goes, making a face.

Minhyuk shifts and crosses his arms. “Jooheon rubs off on me, I guess…”

“Wait!” Hyungwon stresses. “Can we please go back to the whole… you almost got killed by Erklings part? Where did you even  _ go?” _

Wonho raises a hand. “Also didn’t know about this.”

Kihyun puffs a breath. “Whatever, I agree.”

“Do we have any idea where he could even be, though?” Wonho asks. They all look between each other and Minhyuk crosses his arms as he thinks. There’s a moment of silence that stretches until it becomes uncomfortable. But that’s also when Wonho says, “Oh, that might be right…” and Hyungwon looks up like he just got caught doing something bad.

“Huh?” he goes and then points to himself.

“The Chamber  _ is  _ a real place, right?” Wonho asks. “It would make sense…”

Changkyun blinks around.  _ What the hell just happened _ . 

“I mean, yeah…?” Hyungwon says, shifting a little where he stands. “I don’t know if the entrance is the same as in the book but… It would be a great place to hide, right? Besides, this whole thing has been a ripoff of the book. It's like Taehyung needed a code on how to be a baddie and picked up the first book he could find by his bedside table. Muggleborns do die in that story, and those that don’t are too scared of the giant monster snake that will petrify them if they don’t go to bed at the right time. So… I don’t know. If I were Taehyung and all I had was a childrens’ book? I think the Chamber would be the most obvious place. So obvious no one would remember to look.”

“Oooooh,” Kihyun goes, still looking like he doesn’t understand a thing.

“But if people know where the entrance is, if it’s the same as in the book, everyone would be trying to get in there by hissing at a bathroom sink,” Changkyun says, giving Hyungwon a look.  _ This coming from the guy who apparently doesn’t even read these books… Tsk.  _

“Don’t you need to know, like, actual Parseltongue to get in?” Wonho asks.

“Just a few words, I think,” Changkyun says and watches Jungkook put his hand up. They all turn to blink at him.

“I know a few words,” he says, looking shy about the fact. “Mostly swearing, my mom always swears to herself in Parseltongue, so…”

“I thought Parseltongue couldn’t be learned,” Hyungwon says with a frown.

“Well, it can’t,” Minhyuk corrects, “But you can mimic what you hear. Doesn’t really matter what you’re blabbering, really.”

“What’s a parcel tongue?” Kihyun asks, blinking.

“Snake language,” Changkyun says before anyone can comment on his pronunciation. “It’s incredibly rare, probably why people kept pointing fingers at Jungkook. Salazar Slytherin spoke it.”

“Is that why the Slytherin emblem has a snake?” Kihyun asks, actually looking surprised. 

“Or they’re all just snakes,” Changkyun says with an innocent smile. “Not like Helga talked to badgers, but I suppose so.”

Kihyun raises a finger, “Actually! Professor Aoki explained to us that badgers are creatures that tend to be underestimated but are actually quite vicious!”

Minhyuk gives Kihyun a look. “Ah, yes… it’s hidden under all those curls.”

“Careful, he bites,” Wonho teases, keeps looking to Hyungwon.

“Can we all go back to the part where we were deciding to go look for Taehyung?” Jungkook asks, voice small.

“It’s already decided,” Hyunwoo smiles. “We’ll go. The moment we know where to look for the actual chamber.” He looks to Minhyuk. “Any ideas on that, Holmes?”

Minhyuk snaps his fingers. “Well, the  _ original _ entrance was through the girls’ bathroom, right?”

“If you’re gonna start with that girl energy conversation again…” Kihyun warns, frowning.

“Shush,” Minhyuk goes, blushing, “We all know how that went. Anyway--”

“Actually,” Hyungwon interjects, “I don’t.”

_ “Anyway! _ There’s one thing that is probably still the same. It connects to the sewers, right? So we just need to find a way into the school sewers and we should be able to find the way.”

“Ew,” Hyunwoo says, pulling a face. “Sorry, but… ew. I know I talk big about poop, but I still don’t want it in my shoes… Not saying I won’t still go, but… yuck.”

“We should make teams,” Minhyuk says, “Divide. Someone will have to stay behind to keep the teachers away from us. They’re roaming all over the place like bats.”

“Kihyun should do that,” Changkyun says, looking away when he feels eyes on him.

“Me?” Kihyun asks, pointing to himself.

“There’s still someone out there who wants to scare Muggleborns,” Changkyun mumbles. “Let’s not take one into the Chamber of Secrets…”

Minhyuk squints but then nods. “Ah, yes, in case it’s a trap…” Changkyun nods. “Alright. Then Kiki is on Team B.”

Kihyun blushes and nods and then grabs Wonho by the sleeve. “Then I pick Wonho to stay with me on Team B.”

“He’s got a good sense for people,” Hyunwoo says. “That’s a good idea. Besides, two Hufflepuffs? Impossible to say no to.”

Kihyun side-glances and then pokes Hyunwoo’s arm. “You should go down with them… You’re like… what’s the word, hm, a good van--”

“Awesome?” Hyunwoo asks, straightening up, before Kihyun slaps him yet again.

“Vanguard!” 

“An awesome vanguard,” Hyunwoo says, nodding. 

Kihyun steps back and pushes Wonho and Hyunwoo against each other like that will cause more harm than slapping Hyunwoo again. They just  _ gonk _ and laugh, though.

“Min and I should go, too,” Changkyun says. “I mean, we’re both Purebloods, and smart.”

Jungkook lifts his hand. “Then… I should go as well.”

“We know,” Changkyun says, actually smiling.

Hyungwon blinks very slowly. “Can I go back to bed? Or is that not an option…?”

“Wouldn’t your shapeshifting thingy come in handy?” Jungkook asks, looking at Hyungwon like he’s got superpowers. Hyungwon straightens up as if proud but quickly deflates.

“I hate having to be indispensable…”

Kihyun steps forward and grabs Hyungwon’s arm, pulling him to Team B and then pushing Hyunwoo towards Minhyuk. “Surprisingly,” Kihyun says as he stands between Wonho and Hyungwon, “I feel cozy.”

“You look tiny,” Changkyun smiles.  _ Shut up.  _ “Wait, are we doing this  _ tonight _ ?!”

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh. “Duh… Or do you want Taehyung to starve to death?”

“It takes a week to starve to death, but fair enough.”

“If you’re drinking sewer water,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Makes me wonder… I did go to the bathroom before bed… I’m very sorry about that.”

“Does anyone know of an entrance to the sewers?” Kihyun asks and Minhyuk beams.

“There’s an outlet, into the lake, isn’t there?” Changkyun asks over at the beaming Minhyuk.

“Yep!” he chirps. “Joo and I keep finding these passageways all the time. We did find one that took us to the sewers. Oh! There was one--”

“Good thing Jooheon is still asleep, then,” Wonho scoffs.

“Ah, he’s actually quite brave,” Minhyuk pouts.

“I know, but the Lake scares him.”

“I guess I’ll have to do something about that, too,” Minhyuk mumbles to himself. “Anyway! Let’s go, teams!”

Changkyun remembers reading somewhere that most of Hogwarts Castle’s plumbing system is old. Technically, the Chamber of Secrets should be older than the plumbing system, which means it’s probably hidden in the middle of it all, so getting there should be no easy task. Besides, if it’s connected to the lake, it means a few creatures probably make their home down there, and that’s something D.A.D. Arts hasn’t fully prepared them for, yet.

They have to go down the Astronomy Tower and avoid the twinkling lights of their teachers’ wands that are scattered throughout the castle. Kihyun and Hyungwon actually take the lead, and Team A follows behind Team B for most of the way. A few paintings look at them with questioning eyes. And the moment they cross paths with Peeves and they realize they’re all doomed, Kihyun steps forward from in between Hyungwon and Hyunwoo and charms the stupid ghost with a  _ Silencio, _ rendering the idiot temporarily mute.

“Oof,” Kihyun says very quietly, “I’ve wanted to do that for  _ months…” _ He earns a pat on the back from Hyunwoo and a cheerful grin from Minhyuk, and then they’re on their way once again.

Outside, they glimpse upon the darkness of the Great Lake. There are fewer  _ Lumos _ lights scattered through the school grounds than there were earlier, so they have no problem evading them.  _ If only we could evade the cold as well… _ They don’t really know where they’re going, all they know is that they need to reach the shore. Most of it is quite swampy and impossible to pass through. But there’s also a beach nearby, so that’s where they start.

Minhyuk is the one who finds the massive barred pipe that keeps leaking into the lake. It looks dark, and Changkyun holds a little tighter to his wand. 

“We will wait for you,” Hyungwon says, “But if you take too long we will have to return to the castle.”

Changkyun nods, glancing at the lot of them. “It’s fine. Just be safe,” he says, puffing a breath and looking at the sewer entrance.

“Don’t make me come looking for you,” Kihyun mumbles.

Changkyun smiles, remembers their promise. Selfishly, he’s just glad it’s not Kihyun he has to go looking for in the first place. “I feel safer knowing you would,” he says, giving Kihyun a small punch on the arm. He still sees Kihyun’s pout and little walnut chin before walking away. He  _ knows  _ he’s blushing, but hey, if he gets killed by some random creature in the sewers,  _ worth. _

It’s dark. But never mind that, they have  _ Lumos _ . The worst is the smell. Minhyuk keeps complaining. Not with words but still in a very vocal way. He’s right behind Changkyun, having slipped easily between the bars to follow after him. Hyunwoo struggled to fit through the bars. He must  _ really  _ be practising a lot for Quidditch for his shoulders to be so large already. As for Jungkook, he’s the quietest of them all, and he’s following last. 

Everything looks and feels a little slimy. There are pipes branching off in all directions, some smaller, some bigger which are the ones Changkyun keeps turning towards. He doesn’t even know  _ why _ but he assumes that the bigger the pipe the more important it is. That’s usually how it works, right? 

“Funny that the teachers didn’t think to come look down here,” Hyunwoo says, wand illuminating the walls he looks at.

“Who in their right mind would come down here?” Minhyuk scoffs.

“So you’re not in your right mind?” Hyunwoo asks, walking up next to him. Changkyun slows his steps a little to keep close to Jungkook. If Taehyung is his Kihyun, he needs someone next to him for this.

“Obviously,” Minhyuk says and then squeaks. “Ah! I swear! Something keeps touching my leg!”

“The water, maybe?” Jungkook scoffs. Which, well, said water is all up to their knees now.  _ Ugh _ , Changkyun liked these pajamas...

“I could pick you up?” Hyunwoo asks, looking at Minhyuk, who just puffs a breath and shivers.

“I’ll let you know…”

They reach a split in the pipes, a path leading right and one leading left. Changkyun bites at his lip and looks to the left. “That way? The castle is that way, I think. Hard to keep up down here.”

“Hard to imagine Taehyung trekking down here,” Hyunwoo says, walking left. It’s an odd show of trust, and it makes Changkyun’s chest go a little warm.

“I’m trying not to,” Jungkook mumbles. “Especially because I know that if he did so willingly, he was crying and he just kept going because he’s stubborn like that…”

Minhyuk sighs. “I’m just hoping he’s not sleeping peacefully inside his bed right now, or I am going to punch myself. I know he isn’t. That was a personal joke. Don’t mind me”

“Is that how you cope?” Hyunwoo asks. Changkyun pokes at a slimy piece of…  _ whatever the hell that is _ , with the shiny tip of his wand, and swears it wiggles a little.

“Making jokes?” Minhyuk asks. “Sometimes. I also cope with just screaming. It works wonders.”

“Would echo a lot in here,” Hyunwoo says.

_ “I’m aware!” _

Hyunwoo laughs and Changkyun feels something touch his foot. It’s probably just slime, but he still yelps and spartles away. “Ugh!” He gives a little run and notices the water recede until he can finally see the damp floor of the dark stone tunnel they’re in. 

The place opens up to a chamber of sorts, just a place where multiple pipes converge, like a hall, but Changkyun is just happy to be able to see his shoes again. Water falls from high up, other pipes just add more slime to the rivers of green and brown ( _ gross _ ) water that run left and right.

“I think we found the castle,” Minhyuk mumbles as he steps closer to Changkyun, eyes up on the tall, tall pipe system. It’s dark but their shadows on the wet walls look monstrous in the wandlight. “That means we’re close, right…? I mean, the chamber  _ is _ in the castle.”

“What if the chamber is just another room like this but with a big snake carved into the rock or something,” Changkyun grumbles. There is  _ slime  _ in his  _ shoe _ .

“What if the chamber really has a big snake inside it like the stories say?”

“Then we really need to find Tae,” Changkyun sighs. “Come on,” he says, and keeps walking, shaking his foot a little as if that’ll get rid of the slime. He’s worried and it’s making him grumbly, for some reason.

They’re about to cross to the other side of the small chamber when Minhyuk grabs onto Changkyun’s arm and says with a hoarse voice, “There… There are eyes in the water…”

Changkyun swallows, shaking his head. “It’s just the light of our wands--”

It’s not. A small, probably the size of a five year old, green, tentacled creature jumps out of the water and onto the platform, sharp toothed mouth open in a screech. Changkyun screams and pulls Minhyuk back, casting more out of instinct than anything else; “Verdimillious!”

Green sparks shoot from his wand and fill the entire place with green light. Suddenly, Changkyun can see everything clearly, every stone, every pipe, every river of sewer water, the slight stalactites that drip all over the place, the cave-like system that surrounds them, and… the ten--no, fifteen pairs of eyes that glare at them.

“What are those?!” Minhyuk shrieks.

“Grindylows,” Jungkook yelps, looking for something on the floor. Did he drop his wand?! “Keep casting!”

“Grindylows?!” Changkyun gapes, casts again (Changkyun didn’t even know he  _ could  _ cast this spell…  _ Thanks, Ki. _ ). His father has mentioned those. “Don’t they eat people?!”

“I am  _ out of here!” _ Minhyuk screams. “Hyunwoo, let’s go!” And, just like that, Minhyuk jumps over Hyunwoo’s back and wiggles back and forward for him to move and  _ run.  _ Hyunwoo takes off and Changkyun tugs to have Jungkook run with them, but Jungkook shakes his head, eyes wide and panicked.

“My wand, I dropped my wand--” 

A Grindylow jumps out and Changkyun kicks it off the platform, eyes searching the floor. He can’t see it, but maybe--He quickly runs to where they’d come from, plunges his hand into the slimy water and feels a small stick that could only be a wand. He plucks it out. “I got it! Run!”

Jungkook follows after him, and Changkyun reaches for his arm to keep him going, pushing the wand to his chest and casting another Verdimillious charm behind them. The Grindylows warble mid air as they jump to catch up with them, but the green sparks seem to confuse them and scare them back into the water.

There’s another tunnel, and their footsteps echo through it as they run. Ahead, Changkyun can see Hyunwoo and Minhyuk by the lights of their wands. They pass another chamber like the one they were just in. Above, Changkyun sees huge cracks on the stone, water seeping through them. The next tunnel they run through turns and turns again. The cold of the place is starting to seep into Changkyun’s bones, his legs wet and cold to the point he can no longer feel his feet. But just when he feels like he needs to stop, that his toes are going to fall off, he sees Hyunwoo stop abruptly, eyes on a wall nearby.

“What is it?” Changkyun asks, panting through mildly-labored breaths.

Minhyuk slides off Hyunwoo’s back and stares, too. When Changkyun and Jungkook finally reach them and look, they see a solid wall with two snakes carved on it, their eyes looking like pure emeralds and glinting brightly. The snakes surround something big and round. It could be a door. Maybe a trapdoor? Strangely enough, even though the snakes are clearly made of stone, the way their eyes glint makes them look real.

“The Chamber?” Jungkook gapes. “It’s really real…”

“Well, I mean… Everyone assumed it was and no one ever said it wasn’t,” Minhyuk mumbles.

“Yeah, but to  _ see  _ it,” Jungkook gapes and Changkyun hears a Grindylow screech, so he tugs at Jungkook’s arm.

“Say something!” Changkyun urges. “Say something in Parseltongue!”

“I--All I know is swearing!”

“Then swear at it!”

Jungkook’s lips open and close like a fish, and then Changkyun watches him hiss lowly. It doesn’t even sound like anything, except, maybe, angry? Changkyun looks back to the door in time to see those emerald eyes glimmer, and the snakes twist like they’re actually moving.

“I taught Taehyung how to say that,” Jungkook says, looking like he might cry. “Just remembered that…”

Minhyuk steps back as everything clicks and the clicks echo. He holds onto Hyunwoo’s arm and hides behind him, peeking over his shoulder when the door thumps and very, very slowly begin to open. Changkyun seems to be the only one still worried about the Grindylows, but they’re not coming anymore.

Jungkook is the first one to slip in through the barely open door, calling out, “Taehyung?! Taehyung, are you in here?!” 

When Changkyun and the others finally peek into the chamber, they realize it’s lit. Dimly so, but there is definitely some sort of light emanating off the place. Towering snake-shaped stone pillars rise to hold up a ceiling so dark it doesn’t seem to be there. But the place looks greenish, gloomy, damp and, honestly, quite scary looking. Especially considering the giant face Changkyun spots at the end of the chamber, hollow eye sockets giving it a ghostly look; the face of Salazar Slytherin.

“Taehyung!” Jungkook calls again. Silence follows the echo of his voice. But then, like a whisper of a ghost, a small, hoarse voice calls back.

“Kookie…?”

Jungkook fumbles for his wand with a small “Lumos,” and Changkyun only catches a glimpse of Taehyung before Jungkook is rushing towards him, pulling him into a hug. It pulls at something tight in Changkyun’s chest and he can’t help but watch them with a small pout. He’s relieved, really, that at least Taehyung is safe. Taehyung looks so pale, though, and the way he raises his head from his knees like it takes effort makes Changkyun think the boy feels about as weak as he looks.

“W--Why are you here…?” Taehyung asks, tears obvious by how tight his voice sounds.

“I was worried, stupid,” Jungkook says, sniffing. “Bring me with you next time, okay?” he jokes, clearly also crying.

Taehyung seems to pout. He pushes away from Jungkook and looks at him. “I just… Didn’t want to hurt anyone again… And...”

“I thought all he did was kill some chickens?” Hyunwoo asks under his breath to Minhyuk.

“Yeah…” Minhyuk whispers. “Too many chickens… Try doing that and feeling nothing, I guess…”

“You can’t stay here, Taetae,” Jungkook pouts. “Hurting yourself isn’t going to help either…”

Taehyung shakes his head and gives a step back. “But everyone already thinks I’m crazy… even the teachers… What if they’re right…? What if I am crazy? What if I really did that…? What if I tell everyone that I’m the--” he stops, bites at his upper lip, and Changkyun frowns.  _ What if you tell everyone that you’re… what? What have you been hiding? Is that why you actually came down here? So you can spare yourself from telling us your secret--Oh. _

“Then it wouldn’t bother you so much,” Jungkook pouts, refusing, seemingly, to let go of Taehyung’s arm. “You said you remember that you didn’t want to do it, right?”

“What’s the point if no one believes me…?”

“No one has to,” Jungkook urges. “It’s not about them. You know yourself, it doesn’t matter if nobody else does… You told me that, once, remember?”

Taehyung sniffles and nods. “I just… feel so alone…”

“I’m right here,” Jungkook pouts. “They came, too…”

“Oh, don’t mind us,” Minhyuk says with a scoff. “We’re just, you know, er…”

“Helping,” Changkyun smiles, keeping a careful eye on Taehyung.  _ You’re a Secret Keeper, aren’t you? For who? My dad..? What secret are you keeping for him? _

“But if it serves as consolation,” Minhyuk chirps, “I believe in you. And I think you’re being set up.”

Taehyung sniffles and looks between all of them. “Really…?”

Changkyun walks closer, gives Taehyung a shy little smile.  _ It’s okay, I won’t pry _ . “Yeah. I’m sorry about all this, that you got turned into a tool for something else…”

Taehyung’s face is all dirty and he’s still crying a little. But this time, when he sobs, it’s easy to tell that it isn’t sad… it’s hopeful and full of relief. Especially when Jungkook pulls him into a hug again, hand on his hair.

“It’s okay…” he soothes. “It’ll be okay…”

It’s cold. And the more Kihyun stares at the black lake the more he thinks he can see things move on the water’s surface. They’ve been waiting for what feels like hours, even though he knows it hasn’t been more than a few minutes, give or take half an hour. Still, Kihyun is worried and stressed. Thankfully, Hyungwon acts like a calming presence, which in turn keeps Wonho calm.

The sky is full of stars and sometimes Kihyun will look up and try to count them. It’s the first time he realizes that the night sky moves, too. Are the stars like clouds or are they like the sun? Because Kihyun is pretty sure that the arrow-looking group of stars was a little more to the left just over the pine trees in the distance a few minutes ago.

At some point, Wonho finds a few pebbles that he tries to make jump over the calm waters, and Kihyun watches him instead of the sky. The first few pebbles dunk into the water and splash droplets everywhere. But after his fifth try, Wonho manages to make a pebble jump three times before it sinks.

“Nice one,” Hyungwon comments.

“Thanks,” Wonho says, looking chuffed before glancing back at the sewer. “How long has it been?”

“Almost an hour, I think,” Hyungwon mumbles. He looks up to the castle, to its shimmering lights that shine through the windows. “It should be fine to wait a little more…”

“Yeah,” Wonho agrees, pouting. “Are you worried? I’m mildly worried…”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Changkyun is one of the best students in our year, Hyunwoo is Hyunwoo and Minhyuk is surprisingly clever, although I think he’d leave everyone behind to save himself if he could.”

“He wouldn’t,” Kihyun says. Because even though Minhyuk might be many, many things, he’s also incredibly loyal. “He would want to. But he wouldn’t.”

“All that really matters,” Wonho chirps happily, then, picking up a rock and handing it to Hyungwon. “See how far you can get it!”

Kihyun glances at the two of them and then looks down with a sigh. Something is bothering him, something that goes a little beyond the worry he feels about this entire situation. So, he says, “I think we should go find a teacher…”

“What? Why?” Wonho’s eyes are all wide. “Did you get a weird feeling? It’s good to trust those.”

Kihyun pouts. “It’s just… What happens after this?” He looks up and watches the lake. “Sure, we get Taehyung back, if he’s down there, but then what…? If Minhyuk is right and someone is using Taehyung to scare us… Then he needs to be protected. And right now, the school might be the safest place for someone like me, but it’s not for him. And I think we need someone to realize that and… help him,  _ properly _ this time.”

“By doing what?” Wonho asks. “Sending him home..? I’d want to go home, if that were me…”

“Me too,” Kihyun admits.

“And who do you think we should trust with this?” Hyungwon asks. “‘Cause if I go to our Head of House right now I am losing a hundred points in one go. He won’t care if I’m Ravenclaw. It’s Professor Im we’re talking about.”

“And for all intents and purposes,” Kihyun mumbles, “He’s deep into this mess.”

Wonho seems to shiver, looking away as he crosses his arms. “Our Head of House, then? Professor Aoki is nice…”

“He has a strange teaching technique,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“He just doesn’t think like most people,” Wonho says. “In my opinion, anyway.” He glances back at the sewers, face filled with concern. 

Hyungwon gives Wonho a look. “What does your opinion say about trusting him with this?”

Wonho bites at his lip, before nodding. “Good… Let’s go, then… Before it’s too late or something...”

Kihyun blinks between them. Sometimes, he wonders if he’s a slow person, because he really can’t keep up with the ‘between the lines’ Hyungwon and Wonho seem to share with each other. Then again, Wonho is a bit weird. He says strange things, like he knows what people want to hear, or what they need to hear. He will look at Kihyun and echo what’s inside his head.  _ It’s weird. _ Not a bad weird. Just a ‘weird’ weird.

“So… we’re getting Professor Aoki?” Kihyun asks just to make sure he’s keeping up.

“Definitely not Professor Im, no,” Wonho says, holding onto Hyungwon’s arm and glancing at the sewer again before he starts walking towards the castle.

Kihyun puffs a breath and gives the lake one last look before he follows after them. _What a mess,_ he thinks to himself. If only things could be normal for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!!! Check out the art some really talented people created based on 'Fireworks'!!!  
> [Jooheoney, The Brave!](https://twitter.com/hinaachun/status/1224149333597020160)  
> [Changki babies during Christmas break!](https://twitter.com/hinaachun/status/1240297261646532609)  
> [Hufflepuff Kihyun, Fireworks!](https://twitter.com/Bardos96/status/1220675907821690880)  
> [Casual Hufflepuffle Kiki!!](https://twitter.com/Lappmelts/status/1210791178293002241)  
> [Little Sparks Make Fireworks!](https://twitter.com/low__wave/status/1210586715909480449?s=20)  
> [Huffle Puffle!!!](https://twitter.com/hinaachun/status/1223061520222830592?s=20)  
> 


	14. Someone's Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer… It’s grey, just like the sky. But maybe the sun will shine for a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links to all of their wands!!!
> 
> [Kihyun's Hazel Wood, Dragon Heartstring Core, 12 ¾" and surprisingly swishy flexibility](https://i.imgur.com/Tm0j3lT.jpg),
> 
> [Changkyun's Black Walnut Wood, Phoenix Core, 13” and quite bendy](https://i.imgur.com/YpHSx1v.jpg),
> 
> [Hyungwon's Beech Wood, Unicorn Hair Core, 14 ½" and fairly bendy](https://i.imgur.com/xwCvVbO.jpg?1),
> 
> [Hoseok's Rowan Wood, Unicorn Hair Core, 13 ½" and unyielding](https://i.imgur.com/HSddxC9.jpg),
> 
> [Jooheon's Cedar Wood, Dragon Heartstring, 10 ½" and swishy but hard](https://i.imgur.com/5WqOQkh.jpg),
> 
> [Hyunwoo's Cypress Wood, Dragon Heartstring, 13 ⅔" and supple](https://i.imgur.com/IidRIhD.jpg),
> 
> [Minhyuk's Dogwood, Dragon Heartstring, 13" and unyielding](https://i.imgur.com/ZwwxWYU.jpg).

Sneaking around Hogwarts at night is actually quite scary, even though Kihyun has done so more than once. They manage to avoid people on the way back from the fields, but Kihyun sort of expects an angry Peeves to pop out of a wall and scream to the four winds that there are students out of bed. Kihyun did jinx the annoying poltergeist, after all. Then again, it felt quite good to do so. _He’s so unhelpful all the time!_ Wonho looks the most nervous, although Kihyun wouldn’t call whatever Hyungwon is ‘nervous’. But Wonho _hates_ breaking rules, even though he’s doing it to help his friends. 

They follow the first-floor corridor as quietly as they can, passing from the Staircase Tower to the Stone Bridge and then the Middle Courtyard. The Tapestry Corridor makes everyone a little antsy, mostly because of all the portraits of grumpy wizards _and_ because Professor Im’s storeroom is located in this corridor. The last thing either of them wants is to get caught by the man they think is orchestrating this whole thing, so they try to be swift.

They go down a bunch of stairs, then. But instead of turning towards the Dungeon Corridor where the Slytherin dorms, the Potions Classroom and even worse, Professor Im’s office can be found, they jump out the usually open windowed archway and run towards the open-roofed wing of the castle that will lead them to where Professor Aoki has his own place. 

Kihyun can already smell the greenhouses when they turn yet another corner. But they all come to a stop when they realize there is someone coming their way. And not just _any_ someone. It’s the Head of Gryffindor. And oh, is she strict.

“What now?” Kihyun hisses.

Wonho stares, clinging to Hyungwon’s arm and shaking it. It looks a lot like ‘do something’!

Hyungwon takes a breath and pushes the others back. “Alright, alright, my turn…” His hair changes first, and Kihyun almost screams when Hyungwon grows in height. Last time he saw him do this, it wasn’t this perfect. But maybe because these are desperate times, everything about Hyungwon changes. Everything except his clothes, which is probably why he covers the inner side of his cloak by pulling it up and throws his blue and bronze tie over his shoulder. He walks forward like a man on a mission, and even though Kihyun can’t see his face, he’d recognize that stance anywhere.

_Professor Im?!_

Kihyun pulls a gaping Wonho behind the closest stone pillar and holds his breath. Last time, Hyungwon couldn’t even do Professor Im’s voice. _What’s he thinking?_

“Oh,” Professor Ahn says, politely surprised. “Im. I thought you were patrolling outside. What brings you here?”

Hyungwon clears his voice and Kihyun can hear it deepen. “Someone jinxed Peeves. It seems we have students out of bed. I assumed they had come this way.” A pause. “Where’s Professor Aoki?”

Professor Ahn gives a tilt of her head back the way she came. “We just split up to cover more ground.” She sighs, then. “I suppose we couldn’t expect the students to stay in bed, either. I fear it might be my own house,” she says under her breath before glancing at Hyungwon. Or, well, who Kihyun knows to be Hyungwon. This is so _weird_...

“Nevermind which House it is. Fifty points will be taken the moment they’re found. _Each.”_

Professor Ahn narrows her eyes. “Don’t forget who’s missing in the first place,” she says, and walks forward to pass him. 

“Hm,” Hyungwon goes before turning to walk towards the Greenhouses. “I’ll make sure to warn Professor Aoki.” The way his cloak moves is _terrifying_ when Kihyun manages to take a peek _._ He and Wonho stay very still behind the pillar as Professor Ahn passes by before they run to catch up with Hyungwon. He’s already turning back into himself by the time they reach him.

Wonho stares at him like he just grew a new head, which… Wouldn’t be entirely inaccurate. 

“Change back!” Wonho urges in a loud whisper. “This feels weird!”

“I am changing,” Hyungwon says with his voice just as his nose shrinks a little. “Take it easy… I need to focus.”

“Remind me never to get on your bad side,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes wide on Hyungwon’s changing face. This is something he will never be able to get used to. “How does that even work? Do you need to touch people to change into them…?”

“How did you do the voice?” Wonho asks, too, eyes wide. “Was it just a really good impression?”

Hyungwon sighs loudly. “It takes time and concentration. After summer I couldn’t really remember Professor Im’s voice but we’ve been having classes with him three times a week. I just had to visualize it and…” He frowns. “Well… I think the trying not to poop my trousers look was very convincing. I wasn’t sure what face to make but…”

“Not at how Professor Ahn thought we’d be Gryffindors,” Kihyun says with a smile. “Wah, that was so cool. _Please_ never turn into me. Thanks.”

“And scar Changkyun for life?” Hyungwon scoffs. “Tempting.”

Wonho jumps when the door right next to them opens, and they find themselves staring right at Professor Aoki. Kihyun’s heart almost comes up his throat, and Hyungwon’s hair turns pitch black so fast it gives Kihyun some whiplash. And the funny part is, Professor Aoki looks at them like he’s not even surprised they’re there.

“Mr. Yoo. Mr. Lee,” he says tonelessly as he looks between Kihyun and Wonho. Then, he looks to Hyungwon. “Ah, of course. Mr. Chae. What would you be doing out of bed _today_ of all days...”

“Well--” Hyungwon starts.

“It was a rhetorical question, Mr. Chae.”

Kihyun swallows and then says, softly, “We need your help, Professor…”

Professor Aoki frowns, eyes getting stuck on Kihyun, for some reason. He opens his mouth as if to say something but then just sighs, looking around. “You managed to get past Ahn, so I assume this is important.”

“We know where Taehyung is,” Kihyun says. _Sort of…_ “Changkyun, Minhyuk, Jungkook and Hyunwoo went to go get him.”

Professor Aoki scratches at his forehead with a frown and a sigh, and opens the door behind him. “Step into my office,” he says. It’s just a random classroom, though? Kihyun half expects Professor Aoki to tell on them but there’s nothing they can do now that they’re already here so he pushes against Wonho and Hyungwon and the three of them walk inside.

“Are you going to put us in detention?” Hyungwon asks.

“Depends on what you tell me now,” Professor Aoki says, leaning against the table at the front of the class and crossing his arms. Hyungwon glances to Kihyun and Kihyun glances to Wonho. Maybe it’s because of the silence that Professor Aoki speaks up again. “You’re not in trouble, but I am concerned. Taehyung is not in the best mental state right now.”

Kihyun shakes his head. “We--” He stops himself, looks down. He knows Professor Aoki, of all the teachers they have, might take them seriously. He usually does, whenever someone from Hufflepuff has a problem. So… “We think Taehyung has been Imperi--Imperly--Imperilu--”

“Imperiused,” Wonho says.

“Yes, Imperifused,” Kihyun nods. “But no one believes him. He says he didn’t do it, any of it, but he kind of remembers it. Everyone just thinks he’s crazy… Even… you,” Kihyun says that last word very softly. “He’s been scared that it will happen again. It already happened twice, right? So he ran away.”

Professor Aoki looks between the lot of them, as if thinking. “And you know where he went?”

“The Chamber of Secrets,” Kihyun says right away.

Professor Aoki’s eyebrow goes up. “The… Chamber of Secrets… Right…”

“Please believe us, Professor,” Kihyun begs. “We can show you…”

“You have to understand that what you’re claiming is very serious. I don’t know what you think you’ve found. But to accuse someone of cursing another student--”

“Sir,” Wonho says softly, realises his hand is up before he drops it and goes a little pink. “Can I talk to you? Alone…”

Kihyun and Hyungwon look at him with wide eyes. _What are you doing?!_ But Professor Aoki nods and gestures towards the corner of the classroom. They walk over and Wonho talks lowly, hands twisting in front of him, as Professor Aoki watches him incredulously. Kihyun’s heart is beating loudly as he watches them and he’s not even sure why. He finds himself reaching for Hyungwon’s hand but then makes a face and jerks it away.

“If we get expelled, it was nice meeting you,” he mumbles anyway. No one will ever believe he met a Metamorph-- _Motaphor--Metaphor?!_ Metamorphmagus!

“Likewise, hamster,” Hyungwon mumbles. _Hamster?!_

Wonho walks back over before Professor Aoki moves again. Wonho is still twisting his hands when he stands in front of them, looking sheepish.

“You told him, didn’t you?” Hyungwon questions like he already knows the answer.

Wonho blinks up at Hyungwon, pouting with a small pout. “And something else. But that wasn’t my secret to tell,” he says, sounding small and oddly guilty.

“Told him what?” Kihyun asks, and Hyungwon points to Wonho as he looks to Kihyun.

“He’s a Legilimens. And a very skilled one, from what I gather.”

So many difficult words recently, and Kihyun apparently knows _none of them_ . “What’s a…” He looks to Wonho. “Legitmens?” _That’s not how Hyungwon said it._

Wonho huffs a small laugh. “No, it’s not.”

“Ah!” Kihyun points to him. “Stop it!”

“I can’t,” Wonho pouts. “Sorry…”

“Just focus on this strange song I have stuck in my head,” Hyungwon mumbles and Wonho smiles over. “It’s been in here for a while and I can’t remember the name, it’s bothering me.”

“Wait!” Kihyun shakes his entire body. “Wonho can read minds?”

Wonho nods, and Kihyun hears him hum something under his breath just as Professor Aoki walks up to them again. He looks haunted. For someone always so bright, this is the first time Kihyun has seen him looking so… dark.

“We need to find the others before any other teacher does,” Professor Aoki says. And even though he doesn’t specify, the three of them seem to agree on the fact that he’s talking about someone in specific. Someone who’s actually actively looking for Taehyung, too. “Have any of you ever used an Invisibility Cloak?”

All of them shake their heads.

“Very well,” Professor Aoki says, “Let’s go to my quarters and fetch you one. Then, we will go find the others.”

It takes a while to get Taehyung and Jungkook to stop clinging to each other, and even then, Jungkook has an arm around Taehyung’s shoulders all the way back out. The Grindylows must have been scared off by Changkyun’s many, many, many Vermillious Charms, because they don’t bother them again. 

Changkyun is really glad they went to look for Taehyung, despite Changkyun’s own hesitance. Taehyung looks weak from not eating for far too long (even before he ran away, probably), and the way he holds onto Jungkook is a little heartbreaking. Changkyun doesn’t want to imagine Taehyung down there alone for any longer than he had been. He’s been through enough, already. Changkyun might not be able to distance himself from his problems, but ‘home’ for Taehyung is still a comfort, and he deserves to go back to that. Especially with whatever secret must be weighing heavy on his mind right now.

When they finally exit the plumbing system, back through where they came in, they stop, eyes wide on Professor Aoki, who stands in front of them, arms crossed and expression serious.

Not far behind, something shimmers, and what can only be an Invisibility Cloak falls to the sand, revealing Kihyun, Wonho and Hyungwon, who don’t look scared or surprised. If anything at all, they look relieved. Kihyun is the first to run closer, and he throws his arms over Changkyun’s shoulders to hug him.

“Eugh, you’re stinky!” Kihyun complains even though he doesn’t let go. After all the emotion Changkyun witnessed in the Chamber of Secrets, this is a very welcoming, comforting gesture, and it makes him laugh softly when he squeezes Kihyun back.

“You too, what’s your excuse,” Changkyun teases.

“Worry sweat,” Kihyun giggles. He lets go of Changkyun and then looks to Minhyuk and Hyunwoo before running closer to glomp them. He doesn’t waste as much time on them, though and quickly turns to Taehyung to say, “I am so glad you’re alright…”

Taehyung blinks. “You’re Kihyun…”

“Yes, I am,” Kihyun says with pride.

“You don’t hate me…?”

“Huh? Why would I?” Kihyun says with indignation. “You’re the toughest, bravest Ravenclaw I’ve ever met.”

“He’s going to start crying again,” Hyunwoo says, like it's a simple fact.

“Too late,” Jungkook says with a smile as Taehyung’s eyes flood and tears start running down his face. And it makes Changkyun far too emotional, because if everything he thinks is true about this boy (the Imperius curse, the Secret Keeper thing, just… all of it) then he must be so overwhelmed. Changkyun sniffles a little, though, because he can’t help it. He notices Wonho is sniffling, too. That boy cries so easily, it’s insane...

To break the sudden mood, though, Professor Aoki clears his throat. “We are all going back to the castle. You will all return to your respective dormitories, and I will take Taehyung with me to the infirmary. If I catch any of you out of bed again, you’ll get detention. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Professor,” they all say like they’re back in class.

“Mr. Im,” the professor calls when they all turn to walk back to the castle, and Changkyun’s heart does a little jump as he turns around. _Oh no, what now…_ “Tomorrow, after class, come see me in my office.”

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun says, voice small before unashamedly rushing back to Kihyun’s side and holding onto his arm for as long as he can on the walk to the castle.

“I’m glad this is over,” Kihyun mumbles at some point and Changkyun pouts. “Did you know Wonho is a Legitmens?”

“A Legilimens?” Changkyun asks, blinking. “That… Makes a lot of sense, actually,” he mumbles, glancing over before leaning in a little as Kihyun does.

“Great,” he whispers, “Then maybe you can tell me what it is.” That makes Changkyun giggle softly. “I know it’s about mind reading but…”

“It’s not that straight-forward, I think, but that’s basically it…” Changkyun mumbles, looking at Hyungwon and Wonho. “The shape shifter and the mind reader… What a duo.”

“Sounds like a romance,” Kihyun giggles and Changkyun smiles for what feels like the first time in _ages_. And, before they have to part ways, Changkyun gets another kiss on his cheek. “Just so they don’t get jealous,” Kihyun says, pointing to his own cheeks as he steps back.

Changkyun blinks, face red. What. Kihyun’s cheeks are jealous? So…

Changkyun leans in and kisses Kihyun’s cheek as fast as he can, leaning back and looking at Kihyun like, _was that it?_ But Kihyun just goes really red and then turns around and takes Wonho’s arm to drag him down the stairs that lead to the Hufflepuff dorms.

There’s a sudden weight on Changkyun’s shoulder, then. “Inch-resting,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Think we’ll be able to get past the door? Or will we have to sleep outside?”

Changkyun slumps. “Oh, _god_ , I forgot about that stupid _door bird_ …”

No one gets detention, but Jooheon seems particularly upset about having been left behind the next day. Hyunwoo tries to tell him that he _tried_ to wake him up many, many times. But Jooheon just gumbles and whines and tells him he should have tried harder. He makes Minhyuk tell him _literally_ everything, without skipping any details. Which Minhyuk seems happy to do. The boy loves talking. And it’s later that day, after their first perfectly normal day in _months_ , that the news of Taehyung reach Changkyun’s ears.

“Tae is going home,” Dami informs him and Hyungwon in the middle of a busy corridor. “I saw his parents talking to the Headmaster at lunch. It’s weird seeing parents at Hogwarts.”

“Did they look mad at him?” Changkyun asks.

Dami shakes her head, “He was clinging to his father. The man looked upset but not at Tae, more like he wanted to decapitate Headmaster Kim…”

Changkyun smiles small. “That’s good. I’m glad he’s going home, but I’ll actually miss having him around…”

Rumours seem to spread fast, because soon enough everyone knows that Kim Taehyung went home. They still seem to think that he was, quote, _batshit crazy,_ which makes Changkyun a little angry. But at least now there’s a group of people who know that isn’t true. And, if Taehyung comes back, he can at least have that as a certainty; he won’t have to feel lonely ever again.

It’s after class that Changkyun finds himself dragging his feet to Professor Aoki’s office, a little worried. Did he do something wrong? Why just _him_? He knocks at the door, though, straightening up. And Professor Aoki opens it for him and shows him where to sit, offering him a scented tea that he says to be calming. It smells weird at first but then Changkyun just feels himself sigh, like it’s a relief to be drinking it.

“How are you feeling today?” the Professor asks.

“Good,” he says, and kind of smiles when he does. “Tae’s going home and I’m happy for him…”

“Ah, yes…” Professor Aoki says as he sits down. “I took him to the infirmary and then called Professor Ahn and Headmaster Kim. They then talked to Professor Im and it was agreed between all of us that we should have called for Taehyung’s parents the day all of this started. He’d been seeking counseling with Professor Im since then, you see… But apparently that wasn’t going anywhere…”

“Well, I wouldn’t talk to him about my problems,” Changkyun mumbles into his tea.

Professor Aoki looks down to his lap for a moment. “You don’t trust your father?”

“No,” Changkyun says, with fearful certainty.

Professor Aoki looks contemplative when he speaks, then, “Mr. Yoo told me he thought Taehyung had been Imperiused… Are you the one who came up with that theory..?”

“Jungkook was, I think,” Changkyun frowns. This is odd to talk about without that weird feeling in his chest… “But they came to me because I think they knew what I’d say…”

“And what would that be?”

“That if anyone did it, it would be my father,” Changkyun mumbles, taking a deep breath over the tea.

Professor Aoki takes a deep breath, too. “Changkyun,” he says for the first time, Changkyun actually looking up and blinking. When was the last time an adult used his _name_? “I should probably come clean with you. But for that I’ll need you to trust me, but above all, trust your friend, Lee Hoseok.”

“Wonho?” Changkyun asks, a little confused. “I mean, yeah, I trust him, and you.”

“Hm… How familiar are you with the magical act of Legilimency, then?”

“Oh! He’s a Legilimens. Wonho--Wonho, I mean. It’s just making sense of other people’s thoughts, right?” 

“Indeed. It’s an art that very few people manage to perfect. And, very so rarely, are born with the gift.”

“He is, though.” Changkyun frowns. “Did he read someone’s mind?”

“Everyone’s, I’d say,” Professor Aoki laughs.

“Then why are you talking to me…?”

“Because he read yours, too,” he says and the smile he gives Changkyun is a little sad which just confuses Changkyun even more. “And what has come to my attention is something that, especially given the circumstances, I cannot ignore. As both your teacher, and as a human being.”

“What..?” Changkyun asks, voice small. 

Professor Aoki opens his mouth and then closes it. His face is almost always stuck in the same soft expression. But the look he gives Changkyun now is full of concern. “Why are you so scared of your father, Changkyun…?”

Changkyun immediately faces him. He takes a small, shakey sip of the tea before putting the cup down. Why does he feel like he’ll get in trouble if he says anything? Like his father will just _know_. He glances up at Professor Aoki again, uncertain and a little scared.

“I…” Changkyun swallows. “I don’t… He…” _Words!_ It’s like everything he wants to say is suddenly wrong, or he’s just over-exaggerating. 

“I am here every day after class,” Professor Aoki says gently, “So, if you ever want to talk, if you ever want to help me help you, you know where to come knocking. Alright…?”

Changkyun pouts and nods small. It’s not the first time Changkyun kind of wishes he was a Hufflepuff, instead. “I’m just… Worried I say something wrong… Or make things worse...”

“I know… That’s why I just want you to talk to me when you’re ready.”

“And you’ll believe me..?” Changkyun asks, eyes burning a little.

“Only a fool wouldn’t believe a child. And I couldn’t call myself a teacher if I didn’t take children at face value.”

Changkyun feels his bottom lip wobble, sniffing and nodding. “Thank you… I’ll try to think about how to say it, I guess…”

Professor Aoki smiles and nods as he stands up. “Good,” he says, and walks to a nearby shelf. “Now, drink your tea. I’ve heard from Mr. Yoo that you like cacti? I have something for you to take with you. As a token of gratitude, for trusting me.”

Changkyun blinks and kind of perks up. _Kihyun talks about me with his teachers?!_ “A present?”

“A present, indeed!”

Changkyun smiles wide, sniffles once and wipes away whatever leaked out of his eyes to stand up, throw the rest of the tea back, and rush over. Professor Aoki offers him a small, small little pot, with a very round cactus that dances like it’s being tousled by the wind. It’s _adorable_ , and Changkyun coos a little when he takes it, pouting. “I love it so much…”

“It will grow. It’s a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, and it’s a very rare magical plant. Don’t prod it, it’s quite the sensitive little guy. But it likes to be pet, sort of.”

“Pet?” Changkyun asks, but strokes an unspiked part of the round plant softly. It makes a soft crooning noise, like it’s purring, and Changkyun feels his eyebrows knit together and his mouth turn down because it’s just… _so cute!_ “Thank you… This is my favourite present ever…”

“Take good care of it,” the Professor says with a fond smile.

“I will! I promise.”

“And if you need help with it, ask Mr. Yoo. He’s particularly good with plants.”

“I know.”

Minhyuk lies on the cold stone, head hanging upside down from in between the stone railing as he watches Professor Aoki talk to Professor Ahn. He’s been wondering for days what everyone’s deal with Professor Aoki is. But the more he squints at the man, the more he just sees… well, hair. Minhyuk crosses his arms over his tummy and hums to himself. Maybe the others like him because the man is kind? He’s the Head of Hufflepuff so that’s probably what it is about. Then again, when Minhyuk looks to Professor Ahn… she doesn’t strike him as a Gryffindor at all. She’s so strict, one would think she’s from Slytherin. Although her stressed hamster demeanor gives her a very Ravenclaw aura.

“There is only one way to figure this out,” Minhyuk mumbles to himself as he slowly reaches for his wand. It’s a coffee-brown sleek thing, handle adornished in red, green and silvery white, beautiful and intricate green vines drawn all over the middle. He brings it up over his face and then points it to the teachers. He could get in _so_ much trouble for this. But he’s not Minhyuk Holmes if he can’t piece it all together. _“Gelata,”_ he mumbles, grinning when the tip of his wand flashes softly. He doesn’t need to wait too long to see the results.

“--so I thought--” Professor Aoki stops talking and blinks very fast. “Down stared… Prove… Probe. Going on what?” He makes a face and Professor Ahn makes about four double chins as she stares at him utterly scandalized.

“Something wrong, Aoki?” Professor Ahn asks, frowning.

Professor Aoki takes a breath to reply but stops himself. He starts looking around and Minhyuk quickly sits up, forehead smashing against the railing-- _ouch!--_ before he manages to hide. When he peeks downstairs, he sees the Professor sigh and smile small.

“Jinxed I have been.”

“Jinxed?!” Professor Ahn gasps, her laser eyes quickly scanning the area. Minhyuk has less than three seconds to get out of there before he gets spotted. It’s too late, though, because she totally sees Minhyuk’s blonde hair. “Mr. Lee! Get down here _immediately!”_

_Nope._

Minhyuk runs as fast as he can, heart loud in his chest, a smile on his face. _So… Aoki is actually a softy._ No wonder the others like him so much. Minhyuk has to run all the way to the dungeons so he can hide in the Slytherin common room but he bumps against the Head of Slytherin, their Potions teacher, Miss Chungha. She gives Minhyuk a quizzical look and then crosses her arms.

“Mr. Lee… What have you been up to…?”

“No--Nothing…” Minhyuk says. He smiles at her all innocently.

“How many times have I told you not to run in the corridors?”

“Sorry, I forgot… May I get in?”

“Not until you tell me what you’ve done.”

Minhyuk gapes. “No--Nothing!” he lies.

“Mr. Lee, do I need to take you to my office and use Veritaserum on you?”

“That’s forbidden!” Minhyuk gapes. No way she would do that…. Right…? The fact that Minhyuk isn’t too sure about that tells him enough about Miss Chungah’s true nature. It’s even worse when she smiles, like she’s proud of Minhyuk for knowing that.

“Hm… You may go in, then.”

Minhyuk puffs a breath.

“When you tell me the main characteristics of the Veritaserum potion and how long it takes to brew.”

_I hate this woman!_

__

__

“You’ll be having special classes?” Kihyun asks with a gasp as he looks up from his book. He and Wonho have been studying for their upcoming mini Transfigurations test and there’s a lot of mathematics to it. Kihyun hates mathematics. So, obviously, anything is an excuse to break away from the responsibilities of studying. Even if, for the first time in weeks, Kihyun is being able to do it without worrying about other things.

“It’s a skill,” Wonho says, nodding. “I’m talented, but skills still need to be refined so, yes, I will.” He smiles, clearly excited. 

“So you’ll be like an expert mind reader!”

Wonho laughs, hands up to his cheek. “I guess? I don’t know, I always feel so awkward about it.”

“Well, it’s a bit creepy…” Kihyun mumbles and Wonho pouts. “No! Not in a bad way! Just… Imagine… I don’t know, imagine that something comes to mind and you don’t say it because you think it’s rude and then that person _hears_ it…”

“Those sound different, though,” Wonho says. “It’s weird, but they’re like… off? Like coloring outside the lines. You can’t help those thoughts, but you also don’t really want them? I don’t know. I think it’s part of what I’ll be learning.”

Kihyun hums and crosses his arms over his book. He lowers his head, chin over his arms and eyes big behind his glasses as he stares at Wonho. “So… You know more about me than I think you do…”

Wonho smiles sheepishly. “I guess? I like you a lot, though!”

“Even knowing all the things I never say?”

“Maybe even because,” Wonho says, giggling.

Kihyun pouts, chest all warm. “Don’t make me cry…” he begs before throwing his arms up and groaning. “Agh! No! Please make me cry! I need a distraction from all this math! I’m going crazy!”

“Uhm! Well! Hyungwon’s thoughts are _hilarious_.”

Kihyun blinks and then narrows his eyes as he leans over the table to whisper. “Oh, riiiiiight… You _can_ read _everyone._ ”

“Not everyone,” Wonho corrects. “Some people are louder than others, but…”

“Who’s the loudest in our group?”

“The Ravenclaws,” Wonho says, very seriously.

“Seriously?” Kihyun gapes. “But they’re so… quiet…”

“Irony, I suppose,” Wonho scoffs. “But no, seriously, Hyungwon is always commenting to himself and Changkyun is just thought after thought after thought, like a runaway train.”

Kihyun squishes his cheeks, elbows over the table. “I see… Kyun is difficult to understand. It’s why I always want him to talk to me about things but… He’s quiet and then he gets angry and I never know why but I want to understand so… I don’t know. He frustrates me, sometimes.”

Wonho smiles down, fixing his sleeve. “I think even he struggles to keep up with that train, sometimes. It’s not his fault.”

“Obviously,” Kihyun nods. “And Hyungwon? He’s actually a softy on the inside, isn’t he?”

Wonho laughs, something a little high pitched. “ _Yep._ But also, like, really sassy? He has something to say about everything. Swears a lot, too.”

“I wish he’d speak up more often!” Kihyun says with a smile.

“Right? Me, too. Hyunwoo, too, though.”

“I like Hyunwoo,” Kihyun nods. “He’s sneaky, eheh. You think his brain is empty and full of Quaffles and broomsticks, but… Then he’s so smart and says funny things…”

Wonho nods. “Never judges, either. He’s so calm to listen to.”

Kihyun nods. “I like to keep him around. Makes me feel safe.”

“You like that he calls you Ki,” Wonho says and then puts a hand to his mouth. “Sorry.”

Kihyun blushes and then puffs a breath. “Shush… Now almost everyone calls me Ki but… He started it and it made me happy. I’d never had a nickname before. Other than ‘freak’ that is.”

“Your brother really shouldn’t say that,” Wonho sighs.

“Ah, it’s alright. It gives me room to threaten him with jinxes.”

Wonho giggles, sitting back a little, legs crossed. “Wanna know about anyone else? I won’t spill secrets, because they’re not mine, but…”

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun says with a snap of his fingers.

“He thinks one thing and then does something else,” Wonho laughs. “He does that a lot. He’ll think ‘ _no’_ and then just keep going.”

“Somehow that makes a lot of sense for him…” Kihyun mumbles.

“Sometimes he’ll think something and there’s barely any time for me to process it before he’s doing it.”

“Does… Does he still think I’m annoying…?” Kihyun asks, looking down to his book.

“I don’t think he ever thought you were annoying…”

Kihyun blinks up and smiles a little. “Hm… He just acts like it then, like you said…”

Wonho nods. “He likes poking,” he adds, giving Kihyun a poke as he giggles.

Kihyun sighs and then shrugs. “Well, I can live with that. As long as he doesn’t secretly hate me, that is.”

“Of course not! Jooheon wouldn’t approve,” Wonho teases.

“Ah! What’s the deal with those two?”

Wonho purses his smiling lips together and shakes his head. “Secret.”

“Hm…” Kihyun narrows his eyes. He glances to the window of their common room and then sighs. “What about… Professor Im…? Can you get a read on him?”

Wonho frowns. “Uhm… Do you know what Occlumency is?”

Kihyun glances over. He’s about to shake his head but then lifts one finger like ‘wait a minute’ before turning to his mokeskin bag and throwing an arm inside. _Dictionary, dictionary, dictionary--_ “Ah-hah!” He finds what he’s looking for and then flips through the book’s pages until he finds the word ‘Occlumency’. “Occlumency is the act of magically closing one’s mind against Legilimency. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent Legilimens from accessing one’s thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens.”

“I think Kyun’s dad is one,” Wonho says. “I can’t read him, at all.”

Kihyun frowns. “That just makes him look even more suspicious, though… I mean, I’m the first one to question weird conspiracy theories, but Minhyuk’s made a lot of sense…”

“Well, he’s not the only one,” Wonho says. “Miss Chungah is hard to read, too. And it makes sense, I suppose, if you’re a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? I don’t know…”

Kihyun looks down. “Still… I don’t believe Tae is crazy. And you probably know, too, right? You read his mind...” 

“He’s different, but not crazy,” Wonho says, smiling small.

_Why is it always the ‘different’ ones…?_

“Because no one questions it.”

Kihyun looks at Hoseok. “So… someone used Tae because they knew no one would question it. And no one has… And now Tae went home but he will always be known as the weird, crazy kid who did weird things during his second year at Hogwarts…”

“And our friend,” Wonho says. “And hey, just _Silencio_ them like you did Peeves, and it’ll be fine!”

Kihyun pffts and shakes his head. “If I started jinxing everyone I wanted to be quiet, this school would be very silent.”

“That’s the plan,” Wonho giggles, gives Kihyun a little poke with his foot. “Oh, and I can’t sit in written exams with the rest of the school, now. For obvious reasons.”

Kihyun looks up and gapes. “Aish… Really?”

“I never cheated!” Wonho quickly defends. “I promise! I wouldn’t! It’s just precaution and assurance for the school, I guess.”

“I believe you,” Kihyun laughs. “If Minhyuk were here he would say you’re wasting your talents.”

“No, I’m just not exploiting them,” Wonho rolls his eyes with a smile. “And I think that… Maybe I could help people, too,” Wonho pouts. “There are things people don’t really want to say out loud, and then maybe I can help them feel better about it without them having to…”

“So like… a therapist? A magical therapist!”

Wonho giggles, looking excited all of a sudden. “That has to be a thing, right?”

Kihyun smiles and nods. “Definitely!” He hopes he, too, will be able to find something within himself that will help him pick his lifepath. 

All the time Changkyun spent distracting himself with Quidditch will pay off. He knows it! He feels confident for the match, and can keep his head high even when he’s looking right at Son Hyunwoo in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes. They’re both good, in Changkyun’s opinion, and have actually practised together before. He’s excited to play with Hyunwoo, though, which is something Changkyun didn’t really expect from himself, knowing how competitive he can get.

Kihyun can be spotted amongst the Gryffindors. Together with Hyungwon, they’re the only ones wearing blue in the midst of all the red. Jooheon looks beyond excited, and Minhyuk seems to be cheering for Gryffindor today as well. Whether it’s because it’s the team Slytherin lost against or it’s because he’s cheering for Hyunwoo will always remain a mystery.

The game starts and Gryffindor catches the Quaffle. One of their Chasers manages to evade Changkyun’s team and starts off with an aggressive pretend-throw, but instead hurls the ball backwards for Hyunwoo to catch it and throw it towards the tallest loop. Changkyun flies up, blocking the throw with his body and feels the Quaffle bounce off his shoulder pad. _That was close_. Too close to try and catch the ball in the same move, at least. He quickly ducks down to catch it, and throws it to the first open Ravenclaw he sees.

Unlike Hufflepuffs, who had a strong defense but weren’t very good on the offense, Gryffindors have a strong and aggressive all-around team. Even their Keeper often joins the others when the team readies itself for a throw, becoming the fourth Chaser on offense. They make incredible and hard to predict plays and Changkyun finds himself having to focus as much as he can. Ravenclaw is very strategic, and Gryffindor seem to be playing with gut instinct more than actual planning. It works well, especially against them. It’s head to head, constantly, and Changkyun can already feel himself wanting a nap after this particular game.

He’s so focused on the actual game that he doesn’t even notice when the Snitch is spotted and, not long after, when it’s caught by the Gryffindor Seeker. The game ends and Gryffindor wins 320 to 200. They were quite literally tied. _Stupid Snitch..._

This game is broken!

And yet Changkyun loves it so much.

Later, during dinner, the Gryffindors make a huge party. They’re loud because they’ve obviously won the Quidditch Cup. Changkyun can’t find it in him to sulk, though; they earned it. All he wishes is that he could _play more!_ But he knows even though Ravenclaw don’t have another game to play, he’ll still be helping Hyunwoo practise. And hey, Gryffindors know how to have fun; Changkyun has no idea how they managed it, but there’s food and drinks everywhere, a radio playing music, and people from every House.

Changkyun finds the group after changing from his sweaty Quidditch robes and aims a jump right at Hyunwoo’s back. “How dare you!” he laughs. Hyunwoo laughs, too, hiking him up. 

“Sorry, little brother,” Hyunwoo teases and Changkyun feels his chest go warm. “It had to be done.”

“And it will have to be repeated next year!” Jooheon shouts with a laugh as he throws a bunch of red confetti over Changkyun’s head.

“You _wish_ ,” Changkyun says, sticking out his tongue and giggling when a confetti falls onto it. Confetti does _not_ taste good. He wiggles to get off Hyunwoo’s back and gives Jooheon a proper hug.

“How are you feeling?” Jooheon asks him as they wobble from side to side. It’s obviously not a question about the game, Jooheon’s tone is telling enough.

“Good,” Changkyun pouts (it’s nice to be asked), giving Jooheon a squeeze--he’s the second nicest to hug in the group--and leaning back. “You?”

“Still bitter,” Jooheon scoffs. “But glad you’re all alright…”

Changkyun laughs and looks at Jooheon, playfully sort of _inspecting him_ , picking up a lock of hair and humming. “Hmm… Something is wrong here… Oh! There’s no Slytherin hanging off you, that’s it!”

“Oh! Shush!” Jooheon grumbles, pushing Changkyun away from him and then laughing a little. 

“You two grew real close, real fast there, huh?” Changkyun teases, crossing his arms.

“What about you and Kihyun?” Jooheon scoffs before sticking out his tongue. “You’re even kissing each other now, or so I’ve heard!”

Changkyun feels his face heat up. “What?! No!” _Yes? But no!_ “It’s--He kissed my cheek, but it’s not--It’s not a _habit_ or anything.”

“Changkyun and Kihyun sitting in a tree!” Jooheon and Hyunwoo sing at the same time. “K-i-s-s-i-n-g!”

Changkyun practically screeches when he pounces. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” he yelps, trying to smack at both of them at once. 

“First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes baby! In the baby carriage!” Jooheon yells despite how Changkyun clambers to push his mouth shut with his hand. “Sucking his thumb! Wetting his trousers! Doing the hula, hula dance!”

“Boys can’t have babies!” Changkyun feels the need to point out, for some reason, still blushing. 

“Some boys can,” Hyungwon says from behind him.

Changkyun blinks with a sudden thought, stops fighting Jooheon to look at him rather intently. “Can you?”

Hyungwon nods. “If I change into a woman’s body. But I’m still me. So, yes.”

All of them stare at him before looking between each other as the information struggles to set in.

“Cool,” Hyunwoo says, first. 

“What happens if you change into a boy _while_ pregnant?” Jooheon asks, eyes wide, and Hyungwon makes a face.

“Why would I get pregnant in the first place?”

“You just said you could!”

“Could and will are two different words with two different meanings.”

“Still a valid question,” Changkyun says. “One that will haunt me for a while...”

Hyunwoo scoffs and looks to Changkyun. “There’s still Polyjuice Potion, if you and Kihyun wanna give it a go--”

“Shut up!” Changkyun squeaks and throws his hands up in the air as he turns around, mostly to hide his red face. Why do they keep _saying these ridiculous things?!_

__

It’s only when the third term comes around that Taehyung comes back to Hogwarts. It’s with a warm heart and teary eyes that Changkyun watches how he’s welcomed by his friends; by Yoongi, who admits to having missed him quite a lot, by Changkyun himself and the rest of the group, and most of all by Jungkook, who looks so happy it makes Changkyun happy just to _see_ it.

Most of the school (teachers included) still thinks Taehyung is a little not right in the head. He’s back to receiving counseling, but this time they send someone from the Ministry to do that, someone chosen by Taehyung’s father himself. Amongst their group, however, everyone knows the truth; someone most likely cursed Taehyung and used him to scare off the Muggleborns, and that the evil mastermind is most likely Changkyun’s own father.

Taehyung doesn’t seem to care much, now that he’s actually constantly surrounded by people who care about him. At first, when people call him things in the corridors, he shrinks and makes himself look small. Kihyun sticks to him, though. Maybe because he knows what that’s like. And, funnily enough, the two become a weird combo of oddballs.

All in all, Changkyun wishes things could have been better, different, calmer. Especially because now he knows he won’t like going home, that his father might be worse than ever. Everyone is obviously a little shaken, and they’re trying their best to get past it. But the more hopeful they get as the end of the school year approaches, the less happy Changkyun feels. He buries himself in studies for the final exams--the better his points, the better his father might treat him--and when he’s not, he tries to seek out Kihyun, most of all.

“Remember when we talked about meeting over the summer?” Kihyun says on a very cloudy afternoon in the last week of school.

“We said I’d lie and tell him I’m going to Minhyuk’s,” Changkyun smiles. The sky is so grey it’s actually sort of beautiful. 

Kihyun glances over and smiles. “Still thinking about doing that?”

Changkyun nods. “I’ve even asked Minhyuk to cover for me, if anyone asks,” he teases, looking over to Kihyun. “You’re sure your parents wouldn’t mind?”

“My mother wants to meet you, actually,” Kihyun giggles, “She keeps asking me about you in her letters. _The boy I spent Christmas with._ ”

Changkyun’s eyes go a little wide. “You told your mom about me, I remember! She gave me a sweater,” he pouts, then. “Still can’t believe you talk to your parents about me…” _That makes me happy, ugh…_

Kihyun swings his legs back and forward and shrugs, looking to the passing students that are crossing the courtyard. “She knows about all of my friends. And you’re my best friend, so…” He trails off and then mumbles, “The black haired Ravenclaw under the starry domed ceiling…”

Changkyun’s chest does a funny little thing, so Changkyun just pouts and leans his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. There are so many ways he’d describe Kihyun, but he doesn’t really think he could say much of them outloud. Can he call him soft and kind and pretty? Maybe just in his head…

“Guys!” Minhyuk hisses from nearby, “Our grades are out!”

Changkyun immediately perks up, looks at Kihyun and grins before hopping off the short wall. “Come on! I wanna see that O you got for Herbology!”

“Yeah, and that T in Dark Arts,” Minhyuk teases with a grin. Kihyun just sighs and rolls his eyes, like he wouldn’t be at all surprised if he got a zero for that. He’s just lucky he’s more or less decent with spells. Professor Im can’t fail him out of spite, which is probably why he’s been so grumpy lately.

“Min, if either of us get better than T in Herbology, it’s a miracle,” Changkyun grins, poking Minhyuk’s arm. “Then again, I’m pretty sure Professor Aoki feels sorry for us at this point.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “Right… That softy…” He glances to Kihyun, and Changkyun remembers his tea filled talk with the Professor. He hasn’t told anyone about that, or gone back for another talk, despite how much he thinks about it. “What’s it like, having him as Head of House?”

Kihyun blinks and then scoffs a laugh. “Ah… Everyone goes to him, really. He always looks so troubled… But he can never say ‘no’. He indulges a lot with us, though. Makes us feel important. It’s nice…”

“He got _me_ a plant and I’m not even a Hufflepuff. Maybe he could sense that I wore that scarf of yours, Kiki.”

Kihyun blushes and lifts his head a little, chin up. “Call me Kiki again…”

Changkyun laughs softly. “Er… Kiki?”

Kihyun nods and then throws himself over Changkyun’s back, the same way Minhyuk does with Jooheon and Hyunwoo and… Well, everyone, really. “Let’s goooooo!”

Their grades aren’t that terrible. Changkyun gets an Outstanding in almost everything ( _what a relief_ ). Kihyun manages to pass Transfigurations and Dark Arts with another Acceptable, and gets Exceeds Expectations and Outstandings on the other subjects. Minhyuk is _chuffed_ with his Acceptable in Herbology, and he’s got actually really good grades, despite appearances. Taehyung, well… His Poor at Transfigurations was to be expected. But he manages to pass with Acceptables at almost everything else, except for Dark Arts, where he got a Dreadful. Taehyung did fantastically last year, so Changkyun hopes no one will go around calling him stupid now, _especially_ their own Housemates.

“Will you be okay at home?” Minhyuk asks much later, right before the bells ring for dinner.

Changkyun almost doesn’t realise Minhyuk is talking to him, but he nods, smiling as much as he can with the thought of spending the entire break (well, mostly) in that big house with his father. “I’ll be fine.”

“I have a mission for you, then,” Minhyuk says, giving him a pat on the shoulder. “Think you can spy on him? And relay to me all the information you can?”

“Er,” Changkyun blinks, before biting his lip with a small nod and a smile. “I’ll try my best!”

“Good, my dear Watson!” Minhyuk says with a bright smile and Changkyun giggles a little. “Also, worry not! I’ll talk to mom about, er, the--” Minhyuk lowers his voice and points to a very happy looking Kihyun with his eyes, “You Know Who.”

“Voldemort?!” Changkyun gapes playfully.

“Can you imagine,” Minhyuk chuckles. “Voldemort with an owl over his head.”

Changkyun giggles. “No curls to hide in with him…”

“And then,” Minhyuk whispers, “Instead of saying Avada Kedavra, he’d says Babada Kerslava, or something…”

Changkyun laughs. “Oh, _shush_ , he’s not that bad. And hey, you could always get Jooheon to come in my place.”

“We’re all coming, idiot. I’ll ask my mom for help. They’re Purebloods, I know. But they’re not… Uhm… bad people.”

“I think the fancy word is ‘fascists’,” Changkyun laughs.

“What’s that mean?” Minhyuk asks with a frown. “Anyway, yeah. Don’t worry. I’ve told her about Kihyun. My father knows, too. He’s not very _fond_ of him but I told him he was good at spells? And he tried to come up with some strange thing, about how Muggleborns are actually descendants of old wizards who had Squibs in their families. Like… Trying to justify _why_ a Muggleborn would have magical talent… It was the most interesting letter I’ve ever read.”

Changkyun feels kind of bad because… Well, that’s what he thought, too. “Just because,” Changkyun says, then, and remembers Christmas. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Minhyuk laughs, and starts walking away with a pat to Changkyun’s back, who gives a little wave. “See ya later!”

Summer… It’s grey, just like the sky. But maybe the sun will shine for a few days if Changkyun is lucky enough.


	15. Nightly Wiggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is sad until it’s over. And then everything is.

The lack of warmth in the halls of the Im Manor has nothing to do with the building itself. Changkyun blames it on how empty it is of actual life. There are windows everywhere, all of them with thick velvet curtains; every hallway is decorated, every room full, but there are places Changkyun isn’t allowed to go; memories clinging to others like dust. He remembers his mother, reading to him at the fireplace; remembers him and his brother playing outside, in the green, impeccably kept lawn. Sometimes, Changkyun can even smell the ocean breeze, but he never goes to the cliff to look at the waves.

Changkyun knows he’ll have to lie a little to Minhyuk, that he didn’t find anything in his ‘mission’, but the truth is that Changkyun doesn’t want to risk anything. He keeps to himself and so does his father. Most days, Changkyun only sees their House Elf, Nami, but he doesn’t mind that at all. She’s incredibly sweet, and has been there since Changkyun can remember. She’s the only person (besides Changkyun’s father) who knows and remembers Changkyun’s mother and brother, and will mention them from time to time. She’ll bring Changkyun food when he’s sitting in the top tower, reading in the sunlight and having forgotten to go eat anything.

It’s when Changkyun knows he can’t delay any longer, that he asks his father for two things, having asked for nothing else this summer or the last. He asks to go to the Lees (yes,  _ those  _ Lees, he assures his father) and to have his permission slip signed to go to Hogsmeade during his Third Year at Hogwarts. Hogsmeade is a very small, all-wizarding village close to Hogwarts, where the train station for the Hogwarts Express is. Starting from Third Year, students can go there every other weekend,  _ with  _ their guardian’s permission, of course. Everyone always talks of the Three Broomsticks, of Honeydukes, Zonko’s Joke Shop and the Shrieking Shack, and Changkyun is excited to see all of them. Besides, it’s an excuse to spend time with Kihyun, since his father won’t be around.

“Pick one or the other,” his father tells him, eyes on the day’s newspaper. Changkyun should be used to it by now, that feeling of having all hope drained out of him, because  _ of course  _ his father would say this. Changkyun stands there, conflicted because of how much he misses his friends, how much he needs their company, considering how lonely things get here and how lonely he feels right now. But then he thinks of all those times the group will go off to Hogsmeade, and Changkyun will be left at Hogwarts, alone. The choice he makes is made out of desperation, then, and the hope that he can think of some other way to get to Hogsmeade.

“The Lees, then,” Changkyun chooses, voice small. There’s a bubble of anger in his throat, too, because why  _ should  _ he choose? What’s so difficult about just signing a piece of paper?

His father flips the newspaper’s page and skims his eyes over the text. “Very well. I’ll send Mr. Lee a letter to discuss this.” And Changkyun doesn’t question, because of course his father will do everything to make sure Changkyun isn’t lying to him. “And then I’ll be taking you there. Do you have a date in mind? How long will you be staying?”

“Just a week,” Changkyun says. “In two weeks from now…”

His father frowns and puts the newspaper down to look at him. “A week… That will drag it very close to the start of your third year…” There’s something calculating behind the man’s eyes, something that makes Changkyun feel like every secret he has is out in the open and is being read. “Did you forget we will need to go to Diagon Alley? Or were you planning to go with your colleague?”

“Would that be alright?” Changkyun asks carefully. “Minhyuk said he wanted to go get ice cream…”

“Have you done your summer homework?”

Changkyun nods.  _ Yeah, ages ago.  _ “And I did some extra reading on the topics you said we’d be doing in Third Year…”

“Hm… Bring it to me, I’ll correct it,” his father says, “If there are no mistakes then I’ll allow you to…” He sighs, like he’s tired, and picks up the newspaper again, “Get ice cream with your colleague.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun says with a little bow. “I’ll go fetch it, then,” he says and does just that, giving it all a quick read-over before he takes it to his father. This is not exactly out of the ordinary, and while he did do his homework very soon after last year’s end, he did it thoroughly. Their library is better stocked than most, after all. For this, at least, Changkyun doesn’t want to be ridiculed. His father makes him feel small enough as it is, he wouldn’t want to give him further reason.

Changkyun takes it as a small kindness, the fact that he is allowed to go to Diagon Alley with his friends, even though his father thinks it will be just Minhyuk. Part of Changkyun thinks it’s to compensate for giving up going to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year. But, deep down, he knows it’s what his father hoped he would choose. Hogsmeade is a chance to see Kihyun more often, after all. And his father is as aware of that as Changkyun is.

That night, like every other day, they eat dinner in silence. It’s a rule that they have to share a table every night. It’s been a rule since Changkyun can remember, and it’s not something he can skip or be late for, not even if he gets sick. They don’t talk, they never do. There’s nothing to talk about. And, when there is, that means that Changkyun is getting scolded.

(He remembers, once, thanking Nami for the food she’d made, and getting scolded because ‘ _ you don’t thank people for the things they’re supposed to be doing anyway _ ’.)

At night, Changkyun gets to read a book Hyungwon sent him over the mail; Eragon by Christopher Paolini. It has Changkyun hooked to the core. It’s a Muggle book about magic and dragons, but in a different world from this one. Muggles… Such amazing imaginations, to think all this up, but still be influenced by a world they don’t even know exists.

Closer to midnight, when Changkyun is getting in bed and Nami comes to put the fire out, leaving only the embers crackling low, it occurs to him that House-Elves have their own brand of wandless magic. It’s very powerful, despite their small and fragile appearance. Nami even zaps herself across the house, sometimes, when she’s working, just like apparating. Maybe she could help him with this, too?

He asks her in the morning, to  _ please please please  _ put the Im signature on his Hogsmeade permission slip. She seems conflicted, and Changkyun knows why. His father is cruel and not just to him. If he gets caught, which he most likely might, he’s not the only one who will suffer the consequences. Then again, Changkyun is as much an Im as his father, and Nami is a loyal servant of the Ims for life, even if her current Master is the oldest.

“Master Changkyun needs to be careful,” she warns as she picks up the piece of parchment and waves her skinny, wrinkly hand over it. Im Malchin’s signature appears at the bottom, as if it’s been written in ink. It looks exactly the same as the real thing. “Nami won’t be able to lie if Master Malchin asks her about this…”

“I’ll take the blame, don’t worry,” he smiles small. “He knows you can’t say no to me, either…”

“Master Malchin knows many things,” Nami says without finishing the sentence. She doesn’t have to, though, Changkyun knows. He knows that his father knows many, many things, but that that knowledge doesn’t stop him from lashing out or doing things he knows to be wrong, especially if they’re for his own interests. “Soon the Young Master will be going to his friend’s. The house will be very dark again.”

Changkyun pouts because it’s true; Changkyun still gets to go to Hogwarts, while Nami has to stay here all the time, on her own. She must get so lonely. “I wish you could come work in the kitchens when we’re not here…”

“Nami couldn’t,” she says with a fond smile, “Nami has to keep the Im household in place, so that one day Master Changkyun will have a place to come back to, with beautiful gardens and polished chandeliers. Maybe one day, when Master Changkyun owns this place, Nami will be able help serve his friends, too.”

“My friends will love you,” Changkyun says, holding the little permission slip. She did that so easily, too, and it  _ looks  _ completely legitimate. “Thank you, Nami,” Changkyun says, and gives the fair hairs atop her round head a small pat.

“Anything to make the Young Master smile.”

Whatever Changkyun’s father says, Nami is a part of this family, and most  _ certainly  _ Changkyun’s favourite.

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Lee is one of the largest, oldest and wealthiest Pureblooded wizarding families today. It’s no surprise to Changkyun, considering he kind of expected it. But when his father drops him at the entrance, by the Slytherin-silver gate that magically opens to a massive garden right in front of them, Changkyun realizes that Minhyuk is probably a little more up the social pyramid than he’d thought.

Minhyuk doesn’t just have  _ one _ House-Elf. He has  _ three. _ And they all greet Changkyun and his father at the front staircase. The house is old but beautiful, most of the brick stone walls are covered in vines and moss, and the windows are silver. A typical Slytherin house, for sure. The front door opens into a great hall. The walls are decorated with a greenish floral wallpaper, there are landscape paintings everywhere, and furniture as old as Changkyun’s.

“Good morning, Mr. Im,” a man, tall, hair long and tied with a silky scarf in a ponytail at the back. It’s half black, half blond, the blond only near the ends. He looks like an older, sharper Minhyuk, which makes Changkyun stare a little. “And you must be…” the man says, eyes dropping to Changkyun, “Im Changkyun. A pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Mr. Lee,” Changkyun’s father greets, with a short bow of his head. “How is the Ministry?”

“In the same place, last time I checked,” the man chuckles. Changkyun smiles, because he doesn’t just  _ look  _ like Minhyuk, he laughs like him, too. Changkyun wonders if Minhyuk is proud, wonders what it feels like to have someone who looks like him that he can look up to. Right now, that’s far in the background because Changkyun is just so, so excited to see his friends again. “Would you like to stay for lunch, Mr. Im?”

_ What?! No! _

“Hm, I would love to, but unfortunately I have to decline. I have to start packing for the school year. Us teachers go in a little earlier.”

“Oh, that’s most unfortunate,” Mr. Lee says. “What about a quick drink? Just to catch up.”

“Hm…” Changkyun’s father hums, and then sighs. He doesn’t look pleased, but when does he ever look pleased? “Very well, then. A quick drink.”

“Good, good,” Mr. Lee nods. “Young Changkyun,” he says then, turning just a little to point towards the stairs.  _ Will they call me ‘Old Master Changkyun’ one day…?  _ “Up the staircase, first floor, on the left. My son will be there.”

Changkyun straightens up with an excited little smile, bowing. “Thank you, Mr. Lee,” he says and glances back at his father. The man doesn’t smile. He doesn’t even look at him. He’s looking between the paintings on the walls. Which,  _ whatever _ , Changkyun just bows at Mr. Lee again and rushes up the stairs without running. His father despises running indoors.

He still hears his father ask, “Did you paint these?”

“Oh, yes,” Mr. Lee answers. “Painting is my hobby.”

“A very Muggle hobby, if I may say so…”

“But can the Muggles paint like this? I think not.”

“Ah, they move. Amazing talent, Mr. Lee.”

_ God help me if I ever have to have conversations this stale and passively judgemental…  _

There’s a green carpet that covers the marble staircase, which twists alongside the walls. When Changkyun reaches the first floor, he finds himself staring at big, wide windows that seemingly open into a broad marble balcony. To the left, there’s a room. And Changkyun quickly recognizes the two voices that bring him more happiness that he thought they would.

“I swear, you look like your great great grandmother,” Jooheon scoffs.

“She had a  _ beard!” _ Minhyuk squeaks, and Changkyun pokes his head into the room. It’s the family tree room; all old Wizarding families have those, walls covered with the faces of their entire family, connected by relation.

“You wish you could have a beard,” Changkyun interjects, grinning wide when Jooheon jumps a little at the sound. He smiles, though, when he sees who it is, and Minhyuk quickly jumps in front of Jooheon with a wide smile.

“You made it!”

“Almost didn’t,” Changkyun admits, walking in and holding his arms out. He hasn’t touched another human in what feels like  _ forever _ . Minhyuk wastes no time running to him and throwing himself into a hug. Changkyun actually closes his eyes when he hugs him back, feels some of the icky feelings that always follow him out of the Im Manor, melt away. “Missed you guys…”

“Aw,” Minhyuk coos, leaning back and pointing to his cheek. “Where’s my smooch?”

Changkyun raises an amused, playful eyebrow. “You’d have to be Kihyun, or Hyungwon and then change into Kihyun to fool me.”

“I invite you into my household and this is how you treat me?” Minhyuk gasps dramatically, shoving a little at Changkyun’s shoulder.

Changkyun giggles, kisses his hand and shoves it right into Minhyuk’s face. “Have it!”

“Ew!” Minhyuk laughs, slapping at Changkyun’s wrist. “Ew, ew!”

“You literally asked for it,” Jooheon scoffs.

“Nice room,” Changkyun comments. “Did you two come check if you’re not distantly related or something?” They’re both Lees, after all.

“Actually,” Jooheon says as he walks closer. He puts his arm over Changkyun’s shoulder and leans on him with most of his weight as he gestures around the room with his other hand. “I was trying to figure out where the blonde gene starts and it seems they’re actually all blonde, except for the added members…”

Changkyun puffs at a black lock of his own hair, hanging over his (new) glasses. “How lame we must be, then, with our Im Black Hair.”

“Well, at least it’s not like Hyunwoo’s poop hair,” Minhyuk jokes.

Changkyun barks a laugh. “That’s so mean!”

“Poop hair for the poop jokes guy--”

“Lee Minhyuk,” a woman’s voice echoes into the room, “Language!”

“Sorry, mother…” Minhyuk mutters, eyes dropping to the floor.

Changkyun huffs a laugh and keeps looking over the walls. Sure enough, at  _ least  _ half the faces are matched with blonde hair. “Think the Yoos would be the Curly Haired Wizard Family, if they were such a thing?”

“Actually,” Jooheon says, “Y’all haven’t met his parents yet, but they have black straight hair. Kiki is the only one with curly auburn hair.”

Changkyun pouts.  _ Cute…  _

“Children!” the same woman from before calls again, “Please come into the dining room!”

Jooheon spins away from Changkyun as he says, “Mrs. Lee calls.”

“My dad is still here, by the way,” Changkyun says, kind of softly, so nobody will accidentally overhear. “Your dad invited him to lunch…”

“That’s alright,” Minhyuk says, “Father always thinks it’s impolite not to invite guests for literally anything. We’ll be going to Ki’s after lunch. My mother will take us.” And that is enough to make any lunch bearable. 

They’re all walking towards the other end of the room, Jooheon happily moving on ahead with a skip to his step, when Changkyun notices something that makes him stop. On the wall, right next to Minhyuk’s face and name, there is someone else. Someone who has a name but has no face. Someone who is already dead. Minhyuk seems to catch Changkyun staring because he stops, too, and follows his line of sight.

“My little brother,” Minhyuk says. “Died at birth. We were twins.”

Changkyun feels his eyes go sad, looking over to Minhyuk. “I’m so sorry…”

Minhyuk moves his lips to one side and shrugs, looking down. “It’s alright. Never met him. Can’t miss someone I’ve never met. But apparently that’s why I can see the ugly looking horses that move the Hogwarts carriages.”

Minhyuk lost his brother, too… Just far, far earlier than Changkyun did.

“The downside is that my parents are overprotective of me,” Minhyuk scoffs. “Always want me to stay out of trouble and do my best. Obviously, I never listen.”

Changkyun smiles small and pinches softly at Minhyuk’s arm. “Now you have six brothers.”

Minhyuk blinks up, eyes a little wide but clearly full of something.  _ Emotion. _ “Yeah,” he says before he smiles. “Definitely. Five little brothers and an older brother.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “Hyunwoo?” Changkyun has to laugh. “He’s our age!”

Minhyuk laughs. “Joo is the oldest of our group,” he says, pointing back over his shoulder.

“ _ What _ ,” Changkyun says, gaping to where Jooheon had disappeared. “Him?! But… He’s soft. Hyunwoo acts like a dad.”

“I know, right? Ki, Joo and I are from 1993. You’re all 94 babies.”

Changkyun’s brain just processes for a while, letting himself be led to the dining room.  _ Kihyun is the second oldest?!?!?!  _

“Oh, goodness,” a woman says before Changkyun sees her rush over. She’s tall, her hair is black and long, and she’s wearing a beautiful black and red overdress coat with a vest attached, made of satin and lacy at the front. Her eyes are small and kind-looking. Hanging around her neck, there’s a silver necklace with a snake medallion with tiny green emeralds for eyes. “Hello, sweetie,” she says with a smile Changkyun recognizes from Minhyuk, “Lee Iseul, a pleasure to meet you. Hand me your bag, you shouldn’t have to walk around with that.”

Oh. He’d barely realised. He immediately bows a little at the woman, somehow both incredibly awed and intimidated. “I can take it where it needs to be, it’s no trouble, ma’am,” Changkyun says, keeps his eyes from going wide as he looks at the woman, Iseul. This is Minhyuk’s  _ mom?!  _ How does that work?! She seems so… above it all, yet she called him ‘sweetie’...

“No, no,” she insists, “Hand it over, hand it over. I’ll have one of the elves take it to Minhyuk’s room.”

“The dumping roo--”

Iseul’s eyes snap fast to glare at Minhyuk. “Language.” But when she looks to Changkyun she smiles like the sun shines behind her brown eyes. “It’s alright, it’s alright.”

Changkyun hands his bag over because how is he supposed to not do everything she asks of him?! “Thank you…”

“Hokey!” Iseul calls, and an elf apperates out of nowhere, eyes big on her.  _ Mood _ . “Take this to Minhyuk’s room, please.”

“Yes, Mrs. Lee,” the elf says before taking the bag and blinking herself out of sight.

“Now!” Iseul says, clearly excited. Her personality resembles Minhyuk’s. “Since we’re all here, we’re going to pick what’s for lunch. Come on, come on,” she says as she guides both Changkyun and Jooheon, hand on their backs. Minhyuk just sort of follows quietly. “Changkyun, what’s your favourite dish?”

Changkyun flounders a little in his head to think of a single dish, ever. “Roast lamb?” Changkyun says. Why does it sound like a question?

“Sounds delicious,” Iseul muses. “What about you, Jooheon, dear?”

Jooheon hums, clearly more comfortable in her presence than Changkyun is quite yet. “I agree with the lamb… Can we have mash and gravy with it?”

“Of course!” Iseul says with a smile as she guides them across the big dining room.

“Mother,” Minhyuk asks as he moves between her and Jooheon. “Can we go outside after we pick lunch? I want to show them the small pitch…”

“Alright, alright,” Iseul agrees. She leans over Minhyuk and kisses the top of his head. Changkyun can faintly remember his mother having done that to him, but he doesn’t remember what it feels like anymore. “But no muddy clothes to the table, you hear me?”

“Yeeeees,” Minhyuk says.

It’s Changkyun’s first time traveling to ‘the Muggle world’. Not that they live on a different planet, but they certainly live different lives from wizards and witches. Maybe that’s why Iseul dresses a little more casually, covering her long dress with a long, simple black coat and tying her long hair up in an updo that she covers with a pretty hat.

Everything looks different, for some reason. Changkyun knows he lives a very sheltered, detached life. He knows he used to go to more places before his mother and brother died. But, since then, it’s only ever been completely magically populated areas and places. Even when getting to Diagon Alley or King’s Cross, Changkyun’s father will apparate them instead of travelling through London. All Changkyun knows about Muggles is from his friends and Muggle story books he’s found.

To get to Kihyun’s house, though, they all travel through the Floo Network and then take a bus. A bus! Changkyun had never been on a bus! Despite her quite obvious lineage, Mrs. Lee doesn’t seem one bit bothered to be sitting among Muggles. Although they look at her like she’s made of gold.  _ She’s only wearing silver, though... _

The bus takes them through busy streets and not so busy ones. The buildings are big at first, but then grow smaller the farther outside the city they travel. It’s quite an enjoyable trip. But when the bus turns into a suburban street made up of simple yet interesting looking boxy houses with gardens at the front (and Changkyun thinks there might be gardens at the back, too), Iseul presses a button and the bus comes to a stop.

“Here we are,” she says as she gets up from her seat. “Come on, children.”

They exit the vehicle and Changkyun’s heart picks up the pace, for a lot of reasons. He’s excited, but everything here is also sort of  _ new _ , which makes the Ravenclaw in Changkyun go crazy in his head. He looks around, at the row of houses, at the… cars? Those are cars. The ones that went alongside the bus were cars, too. His first experience with a car was the flying one in the Harry Potter book. Harry himself was technically not a Muggleborn, but he grew up with them, so Changkyun got some needed insight. But still! Cars! That’s so cool!  _ Maybe I’ll even get to drive in one! _

Iseul leads them to the small gate of one of the small houses and then rings the bell. Minhyuk and Jooheon paste themselves to each other as they giggle quietly, clearly excited. And Changkyun’s heart leaps inside his chest when the door of the house opens and Kihyun, just a little taller than Changkyun remembers him-- _ It’s been two months!-- _ comes into view. 

“Oh, hey!” Kihyun says with a smile, his voice breaking a little. There’s something different about him, but Changkyun only realizes what it is when Kihyun gets closer, socked feet tiptoeing all the way to the frontgate, sweatpants tucked into his socks.  _ Kihyun isn’t wearing glasses… _ “Good afternoon, Mrs. Lee!” Kihyun greets with a smile before he looks at Minhyuk and Jooheon and then, finally, at Changkyun. Shyly, Changkyun touches at his own glasses.

“Good afternoon,” Iseul says. “Is your mother home?”

Kihyun opens the frontgate and shakes his head. “She went grocery shopping, but she’ll be back soon. I can offer you something to drink, though.”

“You do that, too?” Minhyuk scoffs, and Iseul slaps the back of his head.

“It’s  _ polite _ , Minhyuk. You should learn from your friend.” She quickly straightens up, though. “And don’t worry, child. But thank you for the offer. I am only here to drop off the little, sweet devils.”

“Thank you so much for everything,” Jooheon says with a big smile, which makes Iseul blush proudly as she tips her nose up.

“Yes, thank you so much,” Changkyun adds, smiling. The woman looks like she’s about to explode with pride, now. But she quickly deflates when Minhyuk clings to her for a quick hug.

“I’ll write to you when it’s time to pick me uuuuuuup,” he says. “Take care of father…”

“Always do, silly young man,” Iseul says with a fond smile as she fixes Minhyuk’s hair. “Now… Please, behave. All of you.”

“If we break something here, we can’t just Reparo it,” Jooheon adds with a little nod and a small salute. “We shall behave at our best, ma’am.”

“Very well said, sweetie,” Iseul nods.

Kihyun chuckles a little and leans over the gate, swinging a little when the gate swings. Now that he’s not wearing his glasses, Changkyun can see all the moles and freckles way better. And Changkyun always knew Kihyun’s eyes were pretty, but now… Now he’s staring.

He clears his throat and adjusts his bag like it needs any adjusting. Kihyun glances over for a moment, seems to smile a bit more, but then looks away, making space for Jooheon and Minhyuk as they walk in. Iseul pats Changkyun’s head before turning around to leave and quickly apperating away with a quick loud snap that echoes down the street.

“No more adults,” Jooheon says quite seriously, before he grins wide and jumps at Kihyun. “Come here, stranger!”

“Agh,” Kihyun laughs, head thrown back and away even as he hugs Jooheon. “There, there!” Kihyun laughs. He gives Jooheon a squeeze and lifts him up for a short spin before putting him down.

“How are you seeing anything?” Minhyuk asks, poking at Kihyun’s forehead. 

“Oh,” Kihyun snorts. “Well, you see…” He gestures to his face. “I kept complaining because my glasses would get foggy every time mom made soup. Apparently I was so annoying that one morning she dragged me out of bed at, like, seven, took me to the city and got me contacts. Well,  _ not that day, _ had to get a prescription and all but…”

“Contact lenses, nice,” Jooheon says, giving Kihyun a little punch on the shoulder as Changkyun frowns.

“Are those the glasses that go right on your eyes?” Changkyun asks. Not exactly a ‘hello’, considering it’s the first thing he says to Kihyun, but alas… “Also, hi,” he adds, quickly with a little wave and a smile. 

Kihyun glances over. “They’re small lenses placed directly over your eye, yeah. It’s a bit weird at first? And I still have my glasses to wear sometimes, because wearing contacts for too long dries my eyes. But without the glasses I look like less of a bean sprout.”

_ A shame. _

“Also, hi,” Kihyun mimics with a cheeky smile that makes Changkyun laugh.

They go inside and the first thing Changkyun notes is that the house is  _ small. _ There are two floors, apparently, considering the stairs. And Changkyun is so happy to see Winky, the tiny owl, make a rapid flight from upstairs right over their heads and landing on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“He can fly now,” Changkyun notes proudly, smiling wide and reaching out to pat Winky’s head.

“Yep,” Kihyun says with a bright smile. He lifts his finger and lets Winky nibble on it. “Took me and my father, like, a month…? But we managed to get him to fly. Right, little guy?”

Changkyun laughs softly. “Hello,” Changkyun tries to greet the owl and flushes when his voice breaks. Because yeah, that happens now. A  _ lot _ . Kihyun glances over and purses his lips with a smile, but doesn’t say anything about it.

“Is your brother home?” Minhyuk questions as he peeks upstairs.

“Oh,” Kihyun scoffs.  _ “Yeah… _ With his girlfriend. They’re in his room, though. They won’t bother us.”

For some reason, Changkyun feels himself pull a face. About which part of that, he’s not entirely sure.

“Oh! Hello!” a man says, then. He comes out of a door just ahead.  _ Looks like a kitchen…? _ And greets everyone with a shake of hands. “I’m Kihyun’s father, nice to meet you all, young wizards!”

His enthusiasm to meet a bunch of thirteen year olds is kind of adorable, so Changkyun feels himself smile. “Hello, sir,” Changkyun greets back, bowing his head politely. “It’s nice to meet you, too. I’m Im Changkyun.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jooheon and Minhyuk say at once before they give their names.

Kihyun’s father urges Kihyun to show them the house so, with a loud groan and a roll of his eyes, Kihyun does just that. The living room is small and cozy. There’s just one couch and an armchair, something Kihyun calls a coffee table, pictures on the walls, a shelf with a few books and more pictures-- _ is that… baby Kihyun…? The cheeks!-- _ and what Kihyun calls a ‘TV’.  _ So that’s what a television is…  _ It’s all black now, though… How does that work?

“I’ll show you later tonight,” Kihyun says. And when Changkyun looks over, Kihyun is looking at him. “We’ll watch movies. I know you’ve never done that before, so...”

“Neither have I!” Minhyuk says, pointing to himself.

“Noobs,” Jooheon scoffs with a shake of his head.

“Can’t insult us with words we don’t understand, Joo,” Minhyuk says, hand on Jooheon’s shoulder.

The kitchen is small but so cute looking. It has a door that opens to the backyard where Changkyun spots lots of vases with small plants and a swing. Upstairs, there are three rooms and one bathroom. Kihyun only gestures to his parents’ room and to his brothers’ (makes a funny face when they pass the guy’s door) and then shows them to his own room. It’s small, with a small bed, a desk with Winky’s cage on it and the mokeskin bag on the chair, a wardrobe and a mirror that hangs on the wall. There’s a shelf, too, where Changkyun spots their old books from previous years. Hanging from a half open door, on the wardrobe, there are two yellow scarves and a grey one right next to the Hufflepuff scarf.

“It’s not much,” Kihyun says sheepishly. “But it’s home…”

“I love it,” Changkyun says, bag sort of chunking down to the floor next to the door. “Reminds me of the Hufflepuff common room, for some reason. Cozy…”

“Well, even if you hate it, you’ll have to deal with it for the next few days,” Kihyun jokes and Minhyuk scoffs, bag down before he falls down onto Kihyun’s bed, bouncing a little. “Sure, make yourself at home,” Kihyun chuckles.

“Comfy bed,” Minhyuk notes. “How do we all fit?”

“Dunno, lemme see…” Jooheon says as he walks over, dropping his bag to the floor and fall right on top of Minhyuk. “Oh, like this?”

Kihyun rushes over and plops himself on top of Jooheon, Minhyuk making a small squeaking sound. “Oh! A sandwich!” Kihyun laughs and Changkyun has to, as well, with the look he can see peeking through on Minhyuk’s face.

“You’re killing him,” Changkyun laughs.

Minhyuk makes a gasping sound and then throws both Jooheon and Kihyun to the floor. They all laugh for a good ten minutes about it, until the sound of the front door opening and closing comes and a new voice calls.

“Kihyun! Are your friends here yet?”

Kihyun sits up, curls all over the place. “Yeeees! One second!” he shouts. His voice is slightly deeper, isn’t it…? It has to be. It used to be more…  _ something else. _

“Oooh, that’s us, we’re the friends,” Jooheon says.

“Yes, come on,” Kihyun laughs as he stands up. He is about to pass by Changkyun when he throws an arm over him, dragging him along. “Hyungwon and Hoseok will join us tomorrow,” Kihyun says as he guides Changkyun down the stairs. Changkyun smiles over, glad he didn’t have to be the one to break whatever shy awkwardness they had going. Maybe it’s just that Kihyun looks so different without glasses? Changkyun keeps looking at him as if to figure that out.

“And Hyunwoo?” Minhyuk asks with a little pout. 

“In two days,” Kihyun says. “He was on holidays with his parents so… Also, we’re all going to the pool once everyone is around. I asked dad to take us. Did you bring swimming shorts?”

“Uhm… No? I wasn’t planning on taking my shirt off for this visit,” Changkyun jokes softly.

When they go down the last step, Kihyun gives a little jump and latches onto Changkyun’s back, giving him a small heart attack. “I’ll lend you mine, then. Should fit, no?”

Jooheon gives Minhyuk a look Changkyun can’t decipher. Changkyun just chuckles. “It’s either that or I’ll run around naked like a toddler,” he teases, hiking Kihyun up a little. Sure, Changkyun’s voice is breaking all the time, but he got a little stronger, too.  _ Puberty _ ! It’s a lottery.

“Oof,” Kihyun scoffs. “Don’t joke about that…”

In the kitchen, a small sized woman with a lot of cheeks and kind eyes greets them with a bright smile. She acts like a stressed hamster (so that’s where Kihyun got it) because Kihyun didn’t offer his friends anything to eat. And when Kihyun pouts at her, she pouts back to tease him and then orders him around like a puppy. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, and that’s how they all end up having pancakes at four in the afternoon.

Kihyun’s brother shows up for dinner. He’s older and taller than all of them. He seems to judge everything they say, but stays quiet throughout the entire meal, unlike Kihyun’s father who keeps asking them questions about their own households.

At night, Changkyun watches a movie for the first time in his life. And he’s not sure if the bubbly feelings inside his chest are because of the movie, which he can’t keep his eyes off of, or because Kihyun is sort of leaning against him on the couch, head on his shoulder. Maybe it’s both? Maybe… Definitely. And the best part is that they camp in the middle of the living room, and Kihyun falls asleep like that.

That night Changkyun makes a pact never to move again. Only carefully, to pull a blanket up Kihyun’s side when he shivers a little.

It becomes a ritual of sorts, covering Kihyun up at night, falling asleep with Kihyun’s heat by his side. It’s the happiest Changkyun has been for a long time, so, naturally, the days pass too quickly. Even more so when Wonho and Hyungwon join them, and then extra fast after Hyunwoo shows up. They bake with the help of Kihyun’s mother. They go to the cinema with Kihyun’s father. They go to the pool and Changkyun has the time of his life (just a shame both Wonho and Kihyun refused to take their t-shirts off the whole time). And, for a life that is supposed to be boring and less sparkly than the wizarding world, Changkyun never stops being in awe at everything.

Before they know it, it’s time to go to Diagon Alley’s. And it’s the first time Changkyun meets the Aurors Kihyun keeps talking about all the time; Miss Halliwell and Mr. Goldenrod. They seem kind. Mr. Goldenrod is particularly interested in Hyungwon’s abilities, but keeps giving Changkyun strange looks. Is he protecting Kihyun from him because he noticed all the staring? Maybe...

After Diagon Alley, everyone goes back home, but Changkyun stays with Kihyun. Changkyun’s father wrote to him, saying he wouldn’t be returning home and for Changkyun to ask the Lees to take him to the station. So, Changkyun goes back home with Miss Halliway for one afternoon, and returns to Kihyun’s with everything packed and ready to go, and Oreo, his cat. As it is, it’s a small blessing. And Changkyun will never take moments like these for granted. 

It only occurs to him once he puts his bag on Kihyun’s bed, that he’ll be staying here, alone, with Kihyun, for a week. He’s suddenly so happy and excited, he doesn’t know what to do with himself, just dazedly pets Oreo where she’d made her bed on his suitcase.

“I’m allergic to cats,” Kiyoung says later during dinner.

“Great,” Kihyun interjects. “Move out.”

“Or I could get a potion?” Changkyun suggests, suddenly feeling guilty for having to bring Oreo.

Kiyoung looks at him with wide eyes. “No… No, I’m sure it will pass,” he says, and Kihyun hides a grin behind a big glass of apple juice. 

“Sure?” Changkyun asks, again, now feeling a little mischievous but keeping his face serious, if not a little concerned. “It’s just a few newt eyes and toad heads… But you can barely taste it with all the bat spleens, I promise!”

Kihyun snorts mid drinking his juice and spits juice all over his plate. “So--Sorry,” he coughs, clearly trying not to laugh. He reaches for a napkin to hide his nose and mouth in it. “These allergies, dammit…” he mumbles.

For the rest of dinner, Kihyun’s father asks Changkyun about potions. He tells them his father is a teacher at Hogwarts, and so a whole new line of questioning opens, although all Changkyun wants to know is what a ‘washing machine’ is.

After a week of camping in the Yoo’s living room, Changkyun finds himself in Kihyun’s room when it’s time to sleep. Mrs. Yoo gives Kihyun washed sheets and Changkyun watches Kihyun change the bed all by himself. Usually, these things are done by House-Elves and always with magic. And yet Kihyun does it so neatly without a wand. When he’s done, he pounces onto the bed, bouncing a little up and down before turning to Changkyun and patting the mattress.

“Think we’ll fit in here?” he asks in the same instant Oreo seems to take up the invitation and jumps onto the bed, plopping over Kihyun’s lap.

“Don’t see why not,” Changkyun says, smiling and blushing ( _ heh? _ ). “About the size of the Hufflepuff’s beds and we fit in those,” he says, walking over to scratch behind Oreo’s ear. It’s obvious she likes Kihyun a lot; Hyungwon is always trying to goad her onto his lap but it never works, and yet Kihyun just sits down and Oreo is all over him.

Kihyun smiles bright and pushes himself back against the wall, carefully so he won’t scare off the cat. “Did you take a look at all extracurricular classes and electives we will be able to sign up for this year? All we had last year was Ghoul Studies but I only took that during the first term… Minhyuk dragged me into it, you see…”

Changkyun laughs, moving to sit on the bed next to Kihyun. It’s the first time they’ve been properly alone since Changkyun came here. “Yeah, I looked at the list. Honestly, I kind of really want to take Muggle Studies but I think my dad would have a heart attack…”

“He’d have you flogged alive, Kyunie…” 

“Or throw me into a washing machine.”

Kihyun laughs and shakes his head. “You’d be tumbling in there for an hour or two, not gonna lie… Hm…” Kihyun squints. “Anything else you’re interested in? Minhyuk kept talking about Divination… I fear he’ll drag me into that if I let him…”

“Do you know what Divination is?” Changkyun asks.

“Uhm, no? But if the word itself is a clue, then… Probably something to do with interpreting signs or something…?”

“It’s  _ prophecies _ and telling the  _ futuuuure _ !” Changkyun says, wiggling his fingers close to Kihyun’s face, making him laugh. “Crystal balls and reading tea leaves and tarot cards. No wonder Minhyuk wants to go do it.”

“Huh…” Kihyun says. He looks down to Oreo and scratches at her butt, right where her tail starts, making her purr like an engine. “Honestly, I never thought Minhyuk would be the type to be interested in that. I thought he was more down to earth? But… That’s me, actually,” Kihyun laughs a little.

“Funnily enough, the Lees are actually one of the few families to have had Seers before.”

“Eh… What about your family? It’s one of the oldest, too, right?” Kihyun asks, slowly picking up Oreo and putting her to the side so he can stand up.

“Yeah, but that’s about all that’s special about it,” Changkyun scoffs softly.

“Not necessarily,” Kihyun says with a pout. He looks to Changkyun when he adds, “They have you. That’s all the special they need to be.”

Changkyun opens his mouth to say something, before what Kihyun said sinks in and he flushes, looking down. “Er, yeah… Crowning achievement, that…”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and points to his face. “I am going to take off my contacts. I’ll be right back,” he says, turning to walk out of the room. “Aish, can’t wait to be blind again.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, adjusting his glasses. He’s always a little blind… Not like his dad will ever let him get ‘contacts’. He scoots off the bed to open his suitcase. “Mind if I change?” Changkyun asks, even as he takes out his pajamas and starts changing anyway. He’s holding his shirt when a very squinty Kihyun walks back into the room. Changkyun pauses for a moment but then notices Kihyun isn’t even looking at him, just keeps  _ squinting _ all the way to the bed. Changkyun grins, spotting Kihyun’s glasses by the bedside table and picking them up just when he walks over.

“I saw that,” Kihyun warns, laughter in his voice. “Sorta…” He turns to Changkyun, squints at him and then stretches out his arm, hand open. “Gimme!”

“Before your eyeballs pop out?” Changkyun laughs.

“Before I tackle you!” Kihyun says, doing just that. He’s all arms and legs and-- _ heavier?!--nah, he’s just weighing himself down on purpose-- _ around Changkyun. “I can’t see! Give me my glasses!”

Changkyun giggles, holding the glasses up above his head. “They’re right there.”

Kihyun sticks out his tongue as he climbs all over Changkyun like a monkey on a tree, and Changkyun’s legs wobble before he falls back on the bed with the weight, Kihyun falling on top of him and making the funniest noise ever. It makes Changkyun laugh even more than he already was, which keeps him distracted enough for Kihyun to grab the glasses and put them on.

“Ah-hah!” he says, sitting back on Changkyun’s lap. “I am all-seeing again!”

Which means he can probably also see the way Changkyun blushes. “Get off,” Changkyun mumbles, pinching at his leg. Kihyun screeches like a mandrake and then jumps to the side, rubbing at his leg with a pout.

“Meanie…” he mumbles before laughing and letting himself fall back, head to the pillow. “Ugh, I’m tired.”

Changkyun sits up, brain fuzzy for some reason, and gets up to look for his pajama shirt again, seeing as he definitely dropped it in the struggle for power. “We’ve been busy, I don’t blame you. And I  _ am  _ quite the obstacle.”

“Pfft,” Kihyun scoffs. “Did you just call yourself _the_ _obstacle…?_ Oh boy. We have The Chosen One and The Obstacle now.”

“The Chosen One is  _ clearly  _ superior,” Changkyun scoffs, buttoning up his shirt and glancing over. “You look like you again, now. Barely recognized you without the glasses.”

“Pretty sure you were the one who said I looked prettier without them,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes on the ceiling. Changkyun frowns.  _ I did? _ Kihyun moves his hand when Oreo moves closer to him to plop over his chest. She starts purring the moment Kihyun hugs her.

“ _ Pretty sure _ I just said I could see your face better without them,” Changkyun says, poking Kihyun’s leg when he sits down on the bed again. 

“Same thing,” Kihyun scoffs.

“If you say so,” Changkyun scoffs. “Do I look prettier without mine?”

Kihyun glances over and frowns in amusement. “Hm… those are new, aren’t they? Yours used to be wired framed and round…”

Changkyun takes his glasses off to look at them. Silver rimmed, but thicker and black at the top; round but not entirely. He likes them a lot more. With his glasses off, now, he dramatically looks over his shoulder at Kihyun, flipping his hair back and trying not to laugh. 

Kihyun tongues at the corner of his lips as he pretends to think it over. “Hm… I’d say it’s different. I like these ones better than the last ones…? But I can’t decide whether you look better with or without glasses.”

“Safe answer,” Changkyun says, sticking out his tongue and putting his glasses down on the cupboard by the foot of the bed. “But I’ll take that as a  _ ‘you’re always so, so pretty, Changkyun~’ _ .”

“That sounded  _ horrible,” _ Kihyun says, clearly slightly offended, what with the way he’s looking over. “Don’t project your dream girl on me, or whatever that was.”

Changkyun pouts, lying down on the bed. “You’re  _ not  _ my dream girl?” he teases, but just pokes. “Don’t be  _ offended _ .”

“I’m not even a  _ girl.” _

“I  _ know _ ,” Changkyun scoffs. “I don’t even  _ have  _ a dream girl,” he says, sticking his tongue out. “Blegh.”

Kihyun looks at him for a moment, watching him like he’s trying to find something on Changkyun’s face. Before Changkyun can ask, though, Kihyun grins and lifts his hand for a high five. “Me neither!” he says. Changkyun laughs and gives Kihyun the high five.

They turn off the lights and wiggle under the covers, and Changkyun giggles whenever Kihyun wiggles on purpose next to him. He does that a lot. He always says he’s just trying to get comfortable but will wiggle like a worm on a hook for ages. Honestly, all he does is generate heat.

“Calm down, bed bug,” Changkyun whispers with a smile and the softest pinch to whatever he’s reaching. Not that he minds Kihyun’s wiggles; it’s a nice reminder that Changkyun isn’t alone. That’s also when it hits him for the first time that Kihyun is actually a little slimmer. He didn’t just  _ look _ slimmer, he’s actually not as squishy anymore.  _ Oh, no, my best friend is disappearing slowly… Withering away…  _ Changkyun knows he really is going to miss all that squish, though, but he knows Kihyun never liked it so he doesn’t say anything.

“Care of Magical Creatures,” Kihyun says then, out of the blue. “I think I’m picking that one.”

“Then… So am I.”

Kihyun giggles and wiggles again. “I’m excited… Ah! I forgot to ask you all! Did you sign your permits? I mean! Did you get your dad to sign it?”

“Not… exactly…”

“Huh?!” Kihyun says, lifting his head. “But… Hogsmeade…” He’s pouting. Changkyun can hear it in his voice. “We could--”

“I’m gonna go, don’t worry,” Changkyun pouts, giving Kihyun a small pinch on his waist that’s a lot more like a squeeze. “My House Elf kinda forged it for me, so we’ll just have to sneak around a bit, I guess…”

“Nothing new…” Kihyun mumbles. “But you’re going, then!” he chirps, all much happier. “That’s great!”

“I’m excited, too,” Changkyun smiles, with a weird wave of sadness he ignores. “Being here, too, it’s so nice…”

Kihyun lets his head fall onto the pillow again but wiggles closer, chin to Changkyun’s shoulder.  _ Warm... _ “That makes me happy… My parents like you, too. They say you’re very calm and polite. It’s their brand, they love it.”

“Not an obstacle, then?” Changkyun teases.

“Oh, shush!” Kihyun laughs and Changkyun’s heart tightens with how close his laugh is. “Say… Do you think this year will be better?” Kihyun asks, then. “I know I’m always hoping for it… But then something always happens. I’m still hopeful! It’s just…” He sighs and Changkyun feels it on his neck, making his mouth go all dry. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, you’re not wrong,” Changkyun says lightly, suddenly very aware of his hand on Kihyun’s waist when he squeezes softly again. “But we’re starting this year together, so it’s different, right? Starting the year happy could make the whole year happy...”

Kihyun stays very still for a while, to the point Changkyun thinks he fell asleep. But then just starts wiggling like  _ crazy _ and laughs a little. “I’ll believe that, then…”

It’s the best week of Changkyun’s life. It’s ten days of just him and Kihyun and the rest of the Yoo family. Kiyoung, Kihyun’s brother, finds himself defeated every time he tries to mess with Kihyun, and Changkyun loves being able to help with the burns. Kihyun’s father kind of adopts Changkyun as his third, youngest son. He even calls him ‘son’ after a few days, and goes with them wherever they ask. Changkyun’s father has never been this  _ nice _ , it makes Changkyun feel all sorts of warm. As for Kihyun’s mother? She’s a stressed little thing, but she’s loving and happy. Changkyun can see so much of Kihyun in them; the sensitivity is in Mr. Yoo, as well as the air-headedness; the cleverness, quick wit and stressy hamster is in Mrs. Yoo. And then there are things that are just Kihyun, like how much he  _ loves _ pretty things and animals in general, even plants (although that one might be because Mrs. Yoo’s hobby is gardening). Kihyun’s devilish side? That’s probably Kiyoung’s influence. Kihyun is never as teasingly mean as when he is with his brother. But even then it’s all just loving bickering.

It’s on Changkyun’s last night at the Yoo’s that all of it comes rushing forward and he feels it weighting on him; the things he’s always wanted and was never able to have, a doting father and a loving mother, a brother to bicker with and secretly love, a house small yet so cozy it feels like a warm hug. And Kihyun? It’s not something Changkyun ever thought he would have, just…  _ someone _ . Someone he can talk to about anything. Someone who cares and who, despite everything, even when he clearly doesn’t understand, always asks;

“Is everything okay…?”

Changkyun sniffs and nods, hugging his legs on the side of the bed that he’s been sleeping in all week. “Yeah, I’m… Happy,” he sniffs again, feels dumb even when he admits with a small smile at Kihyun; “I’m just gonna miss it, is all…”

Kihyun pauses mid pulling the bed covers of his legs and pouts. “Oh… I’ll miss having you around all the time, to be honest,” he mumbles, but then smiles, “But we’re going to have fun this year. We can escape almost every weekend to go to Hogsmeade and spend afternoons together! And if you’re signing up for Magical Creatures then that’s another small class we get to share  _ without _ your dad!”

Changkyun pouts, already a little less sad. Kihyun does that, just sucks Changkyun’s bad mood up like a tornado and throws it off somewhere far away Changkyun can’t reach. “What if I scare off all the unicorns with my--” he deepens his voice as much as he can. “Deep man voice.”

Kihyun throws his head back with a laugh and falls back onto the bed. “Aish! True! Oh well… Just give Minhyuk a call? He got licked by a unicorn once, or whatever.”

“Is--” Changkyun laughs. “Is that why he’s so sensitive about the ‘girl energy’ thing you two keep bickering about?”

“Eheheheh,” Kihyun laughs in an evil way. “He kept saying I had girl energy… I got mad because,  _ what the hell… _ And then the unicorns in the forest came and gave him a lick. He was  _ so _ mad!” Kihyun laughs and Changkyun joins him, imagines Minhyuk’s  _ face _ . “The poor unicorn was just like,  _ leeeeeeeek, lorb you, _ and Minhyuk got so offended!”

“Aw, I wouldn’t get offended,” Changkyun pouts. “Besides, nothing wrong with having ‘girl energy’...” he mumbles. It’s something his mom used to tell him, when his father would get mad at him for silly things.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and gives him a look. “Hm… I see…”

“What?” Changkyun asks, blushing a little. 

Kihyun sits up and grins, reaching over to poke Changkyun’s cheek. “Do you have girl energy, Changkyunie…?”

Changkyun scoffs. “Whatever  _ that  _ means,” he says, rolling his eyes, but does add, “My dad used to think so. He was really bad about it and my mom told me not to care about that, so,” he shrugs. 

“Hmmmm,” Kihyun hums with a squint of his eyes. “I don’t know much about  _ girl energy _ but I know that there’s nothing wrong with  _ boys _ being sensitive and crying and all that. My father does it all the time? It has nothing to do with girl energy or boy energy, it’s just called being human. Dad is worse than I am. And yet, he has a nice job, a wife and two kids. More successful than those machos I see on TV all the time.”

Changkyun laughs. “I really like your dad! It’s nice to see a  _ dad  _ with actual expressions on his face.”

Kihyun laughs, too. “Yeah… Mom is the one with the poker face, actually…”

“I noticed,” Changkyun smiles over. It’s funny, because being  _ this happy  _ is what he was just  _ sad  _ over, but now he just  _ can’t  _ be. “I really like them a lot. Hopefully--” he jokes, then, but it’s  _ barely  _ a joke. “One day, when my dad kicks me out, I can still come crawl into bed with you…”

Kihyun laughs softly. “Please do?” he says with a scoff, and Changyun flushes a little at the thought. Kihyun looks to the door, then. “Anyway, seriously… Don’t be sad about happy things.”

“Nothing is sad until it’s over. And then everything is.”

“Nothing is over while I’m around,” Kihyun chirps with a tilt of his chin. Changkyun pouts and leans to the side a little, against Kihyun. It’s always so comforting just to be in contact with him, even in small ways like this. And Kihyun grins when he realizes how close they are and turns around with a jump, arm over Changkyun’s chest to pull him down to the bed. “Time to shleep!” Kihyun says as he starts his nightly wiggles. This time, however, he hugs Changkyun the entire night, and when Changkyun feels like he wants to cry, it’s not sad at all.


	16. Hoggy  Warty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun definitely doesn’t want to lose anyone. But most of all, he doesn’t want to lose himself. Kindness is what being strong is all about. And he wants to be strong, always, just because.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who celebrate Easter; Happy Easter!  
> To those of you who don't; have a nice Sunday!!!

Kihyun loses Changkyun in the middle of the mess that is Platform 9¾. It’s kind of annoying, really. Especially because Kihyun had this whole thing planned--it wasn’t a really big plan, it was just something as simple as enjoying time together--and now Changkyun is gone. Kihyun looked away for five minutes to talk to one of his Hufflepuff colleagues, and then  _ poof. _ No more Changkyun. So, with a strange angry mood that Kihyun keeps trying to swallow, he makes his way inside the train (almost falls face down when the thing finally starts moving) and checks the private cabins to see if his friends managed to get one and protect it from any arrogant Second Years. All the cabins are filled, though, and Kihyun’s friends are nowhere to be found, so he gets even more grumbly and grumbles his way to the Hufflepuff common carriage, taking the first available seat he finds.

The Hufflepuff common car is usually the quietest one. Maybe only the Slytherin carriage can compete with the silence. Here, everyone talks in a hush, as to not disturb the others, and every little giggle is welcomed despite how everyone tries to keep themselves from disturbing the environment. Kihyun doesn’t mind. He actually welcomes it. What he doesn’t understand is…  _ What the hell am I angry for?! Ugh. _ He spent two weeks pasted to Changkyun, he has no right being this angry about something silly like this.

“Are you alright?” a girl in his year he recognises as Yujin--and it’s hard not to recognise her, with her ever-present brown pigtails--asks with a small, concerned pout.

“Yes…” Kihyun says with a sigh. He looks out the window, sees the scenery change fast, and then looks back to her and gives her a polite smile. “Hey, nice to see you again.”

The girl smiles brightly. “You, too! Sorry, was that--” she pokes at his bag. “I saw a book peek out, are you taking Care of Magical Creatures, too? Sorry, I’m just! So excited for it!”

Kihyun blinks and straightens up. “Oh… Yeah! Actually!”  _ Mood woosh. _ “Did you know that it’s actually a practical class? We won’t just be studying these creatures, we’ll be seeing some of them up close!”

“I know! My sister told me,” Yujin says, smiling wide. “Not all of them, though,” she quickly points out with a finger. “No dragons or any of the really dangerous ones.”

“I did say  _ some,” _ Kihyun chuckles.

Yujin pouts. “Right, you did…”

_ Stop… making me… want… to be nice… to you… I’m supposed to be moping! _

“Anyway,” she perks up, then. “Where’s Hoho? Is he with that pink boy?”

“Pink… boy?” Kihyun blinks. “Oh! You mean Hyungwon? He’s pink again? Huh.”

She nods. “He looks like cotton candy. Or cherry blossoms,” she giggles, going a little pink herself.

“That’s cute,” Kihyun says, smiling small.

“Maybe his hair changes the way his mood does?” Yujin asks, humming. “I think mine would,” she says, playing with one of her side pony tails.

“Does your mood change a lot?”

She nods, sighs a little even as she smiles. “Mom said it’s because I’m growing up. I don’t like it! I get pimples,” she giggles, despite her skin looking perfectly smooth.

“Pimples…” Kihyun mumbles. Right, his brother has those, too. Although he calls them something else and then makes up excuses like, ‘it’s just because I’m shaving and then the beard grows and it looks like this’.  _ Pfft, _ shaving… He has, like, one hair on his chin! “Like acne? My older brother has that… I don’t want it...”

“We’re lucky, we have potions for it,” Yujin says. “Muggles have medicines too but they don’t work as well, you see.”

“Magic makes everything better,” Kihyun says with a wistful sigh and Yujin giggles, turning back to her friend, Yoohyeon, when the other girl pokes at her to show her something in a book.

“See? Told you they were real,” Yoohyeon says and then giggles, “The strongest one is called Amortentia.”  _ Amor...tentia? _ That sounds familiar.

“When do we learn how to make those?” Yujin asks, gaping. “They’re the ones that smell like what you like, right?”

Yoohyeon nods. “It says here that Amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them. So…” She gives Yujin a cheeky smile. “Maybe it will smell like him for you? Eheheh.”

Yujin flushes a crimson red. “Shut up! I don’t even know what he smells like, oh my gosh…” She glances at Kihyun and gets even redder, looking away. “Sorry for yelling…”

“No problem…” Kihyun mumbles, eyes going between the two girls as he blinks at them. He has no idea what this is about. And in all honesty? He really doesn’t want to ask. He just ends up making himself small where he’s seated and looks out the window to see the scenery change from the London suburbs to the green fields Kihyun already knows so well.

There’s a knock on the common cabin door, which is weird enough as it is, before Kihyun sees a very red, familiar face peek in, just as everyone turns to look at the intruder. It’s Changkyun. Which,  _ good, where the hell have you been? _ But also not good, because Kihyun finds himself squinting and sulking even though he wanted Changkyun right here with him not even five minutes ago.

“Can I come in…?” Changkyun asks the closest Hufflepuff, a fifth year girl Kihyun doesn’t know. She looks highly amused, and nods before Changkyun walks in properly, sort of just  _ rushing over  _ to sit in front of Kihyun. “Hello…” 

“Hello,” Kihyun mutters. He’s horrified. He doesn’t know what to feel, how to feel and it’s just… Weird. Maybe he’s getting some of that, what Yujin mentioned. So he says, “Growing up sucks.”

Changkyun laughs like that was the last thing he expected Kihyun to say. “Uhm… Okay? I mean, yeah, sometimes I say things and I sound like a duck…”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and bites both lips to stop it.  _ Ugh. I am mad! Stop it! _ He doesn’t even know what he’s mad about anymore. He gives the giggly girls nearby a glance and then sighs, moving to sit right by the window, next to Changkyun. “Say,” Kihyun whispers before turning to Changkyun so he’ll be able to read his lips with how low Kihyun speaks. “What’s an Amortentia?”

Changkyun blinks, surprised and suddenly a little pink. Probably because the answer to that is, “A very, very strong love potion…” Which… Well. It makes Kihyun snap his eyes to the girls so fast he gets whiplash.

“Girls are scary, Kyunie…”

Changkyun giggles softly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Don’t worry, it’s not really a  _ love  _ potion, more just… infatuation? But yeah, they are.”

“What’s the difference?” Kihyun asks in a hiss. He doesn’t want to be infatuated with anybody! Sounds scary, to be honest.

“Love is… Forever,” Changkyun says, looking down. “Infatuation is just for a little bit.”

“Huh…” Kihyun huffs as he processes that. Hopefully they won’t be learning how to make love potions any time soon. He’d hate to start having to watch what’s in his glass. Not that he thinks girls  _ want _ him to be infatuated with them…? But who knows. Better safe than sorry.

Hyungwon’s hair is pink. Wonho is a little rounder. Jooheon is the same he was a week ago and the same can be said about the others. Turns out Wonho is now working out. Kihyun doesn’t know  _ why _ . Who would want to exercise for free without being told to do so by a teacher? He also doesn’t know why that makes Wonho look rounder, but it’s a good look…? Meanwhile, here Kihyun is, trying to look less round and more… what everyone else looks like. If he can blend well enough with the crowd then maybe the bullies will leave him alone for once.

“Why is Hyungwon’s hair pink?” Kihyun asks at dinner for lack of a better subject. Hogwarts’ food is as good as ever and he can’t wait to sneak into the kitchens to thank the House-Elves. Even if he isn’t going to eat as much of everything as he used to (although he really wants to…).

“Maybe someone put some Amortentia in his drink,” Wonho jokes.

Kihyun chokes on rice. “Why would anyone do that?!”

“In general or to Hyungwon?”

“Both?!” Kihyun squeaks, shrinking when Namjoon gives him a look.

Wonho laughs quite a lot at that. “You are-- _ so cute _ ,” Wonho says, shaking his head with a wide smile back down at his food. Kihyun just goes red faced and grumbles something he muffles by shoving a piece of pork into his mouth. “Don’t worry, I was just joking. And it’s not like there’s commonplace Amortentia spikings around Hogwarts.”

“Actually,” Namjoon says, mouth full, “The Ministry of Magic has a whole fountain of it.”

Kihyun goes livid. “Wha--What…?”

“That’s the Ministry, not Hogwarts,” Wonho says, rolling his eyes. “They have the most Veritaserum in one place on the planet, too, which scares me a  _ lot  _ more, to be honest…”

“Didn’t Minhyuk’s father work at the Ministry?” Kihyun asks.

“Different department, but yeah,” Wonho says, cheek full of mashed potato. He keeps glancing around and looking amused at people. Are people’s thoughts just extra amusing today or something?

“Kihyun,” a girl says nearby, “You don’t wear glasses anymore?”

“Nope,” Kihyun says.

“Cute. Your nose is so long.”  _ Oh no, she called me cute… _

Wonho frowns. “Long? It’s tiny. And pointy.”

“But it’s like,” the girl giggles, “Straight!”

Which, apparently, is the funniest thing Wonho has ever heard with how he puts his face in his hands and laughs into them. Kihyun stares at him like he just grew another head. Everything is and feels weird today, of all days. But when it’s all over, when they’re finally leaving the Great Hall to go to their dorms, Kihyun finds himself looking around and sighing with a small smile on his face.

_ It’s good to be back... _

_ _

Starting the school year with Herbology is the best thing ever. It’s something Kihyun is good at, so it gives him a boost of confidence. Astronomy comes afterwards, and Minhyuk is suddenly very interested in the subject. History of Magic is as boring as ever, so Kihyun does what he always does and detaches himself from the rest of the class to read on ahead. As for Potions? Let’s just say the first thing Kihyun did was read the year program just to be sure they wouldn’t be learning about love potions any time soon.

It’s a good day, overall. But then Tuesday comes. Kihyun tries to look past the one hour long class of Defense Against the Dark Arts he’ll be having with Professor Im. After all, it’s Charms that follows and Kihyun is good at Charms. But then Professor Im announces that starting this year they will be having more practical classes, and Kihyun just wants to melt away and run down the gutter like the scaredy goo that he is.

“He’s going to make me miserable,” he says later in the Hufflepuff common room, eyes on the hypnotizing fire in the fireplace. “He couldn’t scare me away so he’s going to make me miserable.”

Wonho sighs but doesn’t disagree. “We’ll just get better at it, then, yeah? Ask Hyunwoo or Changkyun for help.”

Kihyun pouts and looks down to his wand that he’s holding between his hands. He sighs and then leans back, pulling the open book of spells by his side over his lap and reading the instructions again. He read about this pretty-looking (in theory) spell during Charms when skipping through the book while Professor Flitwick blabbed about this year’s program. It’s supposedly waterproof, and it casts blue flames that can be touched or even held without burning the holder, although it is known to singe materials such as clothing and plants. Apparently, the flames can also be directed to a desired location by the caster, and return to its original position. It sounds cute and pretty, so that’s where Kihyun is at.

“I’m worried,” he mumbles, “That he will do something weird… Curse some other kid or, hell, drag me somewhere like he tried to do during the first year.” Because, yes, it’s been decided Professor Im is Satan’s spawn and the source of all evil.

Wonho pouts in sympathy and concern. “I know… If it’s any consolation, I don’t think he will any time soon. It would be really stupid, what with how much attention was drawn to the whole thing last year… We should be okay… Did Changkyun say anything about him from this summer or…?”

Kihyun shakes his head and wiggles the wrist of the hand he’s holding his hand with. “No. I also didn’t wanna ask… I don’t think he likes to talk about it.”

“He doesn’t,” Wonho smiles small. “You know him well,” he says.

“As well as he lets me know him,” Kihyun scoffs. “Sometimes I don’t understand him. But I ask when I don’t… sort of…” He sighs, looks at the incantation and mumbles it under his breath.  _ Ca… Caru-leum… Caeru-leum… Caeruleum…? _

Wonho tilts his head. “Hmm. There are things he wants to tell you, but he’s scared of them. The things, not the telling you.” Wonho blinks, then, looks down at his book as if embarrassed. “Sorry.”

Kihyun glances over. “Why ‘sorry’...?”

“I’m intrusive. I try not to be.”

Kihyun sighs. “Oh, shush… We know. Besides,” he looks back to his book. “How do I put it… Sometimes it’s weird, okay? Because it’s not something we’re used to. The mind is private, sure, and to have someone just  _ know _ … But like you’ve said before, you feel it how we feel it. When we’re sure, you’ll know we are. When we doubt, you know we do. It’s intrusive and we’ll complain, I’ll complain--” Kihyun laughs a little. “But it’s nice, in a way, to have someone understand you so well… Even when you think you don’t want anyone to understand.”

Wonho smiles small, cheeks a little pink. “Thank you… But anyway, uhm,” Wonho clears his throat. “Don’t worry about Professor Im,” he says, as confidently as he can. “It’s seven against one, remember?”

Kihyun smiles fondly. Who would have thought that boy he met three years ago on a train, crying because he missed his family, would grow up to look so self-assured and strong, and be part of a group of seven people Kihyun likes so much.

“Kihyuuuun,” Wonho whines softly, lips in a pout and eyes all shiny. “Don’t make me cry  _ again _ !”

Kihyun pffts a laugh and looks back to his book. “Shush… You were my first ever friend. I’m allowed to make you cry about good things.” He looks up to the fireplace and then sighs, lifting his wand as he says, “Caerulum,” and a jet of bluebell flames is cast, spinning and turning into a floating ball of blue fire that makes Kihyun’s chest go all warm with how pretty it is. He waves his wand closer, and the blue ball of fire floats closer to them. And when he makes it tickle at Wonho’s cheek, he knows all his friend feels is something warm and comfortable. “Beautiful, right?” Kihyun asks, really proud of himself for that one.

“Very,” Wonho smiles, touching it softly. “You’re amazing at pretty spells, I swear…”

Kihyun laughs a little and points to the blue, floating ball. “It’s friendly fire,” he jokes.

Minhyuk has a new deck of tarot and he’s very excited to use it. It’s pretty and mysterious and it’s called  _ Dark Exact. _ It represents the Major Arcana as plants, animals, objects and alchemical symbols instead of human figures. The Minor Arcana have elemental and classic suit symbols. It was a gift from his mother when he told her he was going to pick Divinations, which is a branch of magic that involves attempting to foresee the future, or gather insights into the past, present and future events, through various rituals and tools.

Electives don’t start until the second week, so when their second Monday at Hogwarts rolls in, Minhyuk can’t contain his excitement anymore, so he ends up dragging the whole group with him to give Divinations a try.

Wonho seems the most excited outside of Minhyuk himself, clinging a little to Minhyuk’s arm. Hyungwon and Changkyun look like the most skeptical, which,  _ duh _ , Ravenclaws aren’t any fun. Hyunwoo and Jooheon don’t look entirely convinced but they’re in for the fun. As for Kihyun, well, he’s the most down to earth of them all (as in the most literal and given to simple and practical things), but he’s easily swayed and highly curious.

The classroom is large and is located in the North Tower, accessible through a round trapdoor. It looks like a cross between someone’s attic and an old-fashioned tea shop, and Minhyuk just  _ loves _ everything about it. Usually, he’s drawn to more rich-looking, tidier things. But he loves the small, circular tables that are crammed inside the room, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and pouffes. The walls are crimson and the curtains are closed, making the room look dim lit. There’s a strange yet good scent in the air, and the shelves in the corners are full of dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles and many packs of tattered playing cards. There’s also the occasional crystal ball and a huge array of teacups. 

Their teacher is a woman with bright orange hair and colorful clothing, who asks them to call her by her first name, Hyuna. Minhyuk is the first one to break the ice and do just that, lifting his hand to call for her attention as he says, “Hyuna!”

She smiles so brightly it’s like their class  _ isn’t  _ in an attic. “Yes, Mr. Lee?”

“I have all the books from  _ Xylomancy  _ by Selina Sapworthy to  _ Death Omens _ . Will we be needing all of them at once or…? There are six of them and they weigh a little on my bag.”

Hyuna laughs brightly and shakes her head, large, golden earrings moving with her. “We’ll be focusing on Tessomancy first, and then--” She perks up. “Cartomancy. You have tarot cards here. May I see them?”

Minhyuk looks at her with wide, impressionable, eyes. “Ho--How did you know? Wah…” He quickly turns to dig into his bag and pulls out his pack of tarot, handing it over with a bow of his head. She bows her head back and walks closer to her desk in a swift movement where something has been burning for a while. She smokes the cards for a while and then starts moving the pack from one hand to another as she walks closer, a blissful little smile on her face before a card falls to the table.

“Oh!” Hyuna enthuses, looking at the card. She looks up at Minhyuk then with a bright smile, puts the card back in the deck. “Thank you, I like you, too. We’ll be getting along very well. Will you help me with the tea cups?” she asks, looking through the tarot cards. “These are pretty.” She looks up, handing the cards back.

Minhyuk puts the cards over the table he’s sharing with Hoseok, Kihyun and Changkyun and then gets up and nods very fast. “O--Of course! Should I distribute them? One for each?” he sort of guesses, pointing to the array of teacups.

“Two for Mr. Im,” Hyuna hums, walking over to the fireplace where Minhyuk spots a massive teapot. When he glances at Changkyun, he looks  _ offended _ .

Minhyuk has no idea what all of this is about, but he’s very excited to find out. His excitement seems to amuse some of his Slytherin colleagues, and Hyunwoo keeps giving him teasing looks too, to which Minhyuk answers with a wink and the occasional  _ blep. _ He helps Hyuna distribute the teacups and plops down between Changkyun and Hoseok, ignoring the look Kihyun is giving him.

Hyuna is humming to herself as she pours tea for everybody. “When drinking, think of what you want to know. If there is a question you need answering, or a trouble you would like guidance or advice in.”

Jooheon lifts his hand. “What if we don’t like tea?”

Hyuna smiles. “Do you have someone who you trust completely, Jooheon?”

“Er…” Jooheon straightens up and then glances to Minhyuk, who raises an eyebrow. He hands his cup to Hyunwoo, though. “Him…”

“Then he can drink for you,” she says, keeps pouring tea. “When you’re almost done, swirl the last bit of tea three times--” she says, holding up three fingers. “And then tip it over!” she imitates the action. “Into your saucer. Count to three, and turn it back over.”

Kihyun lifts his hand and clears his throat. “Profe--I mean, Hy--” he blushes, “Hyuna…”

“Yes, Kihyun?” Hyuna asks, sitting down on her pile of cushions at the front of the class, dress spread out around her.

“What is this, uhm… This is Tessomancy, right? What is this supposed to, uhm, do…?” Kihyun asks, eyes going between what everyone else at their table is doing so he can do the same.

“The art of Tessomancy,” Hyuna says, effectively answering his first question. When she talks, her hands move with the words, fingers and wrists shining with rings and bracelets. “Is to catch a glimpse of your personal future. It’s one of the more--” she sways a little. “Open yet subjective forms of prophecy. It depends entirely on what you see, and what you see could be different to the person next to you. Shapes in tea leaves and clouds, they form from your own mind, yes, but unlike reading a crystal ball, your mind does not influence what you’re looking at, simply your perception.” She blinks, then, hands down to her lap. “Did I answer your question?”

Kihyun blinks at her like he’s trying to read another language. “Er, yeah…” he says, and Wonho snorts. “Thank you…”

Hyuna smiles kindly at him, shoulders relaxing a little. “He was right, by the way. It will always be better together,” she says. Kihyun visibly pauses, and Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at him. “Oh!” she goes on, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Can everybody look at the little symbol on the handle of your tea cup? If I’m right, it should be your Astrological sun sign. I have a--” she points behind her, at a poster. “Symbol chart, if you’re not sure what you are or what your symbol looks like. Have fun! Enjoy the tea! Ask as many questions as you want!”

Minhyuk blinks and looks at his cup. He recognizes that symbol. His grandmother beat astrology into him at birth. “Scorpio…” he mumbles with a pout that he quickly blows like a horse. No way in hell he’s going to start talking like Kihyun.

“Leo,” someone says. “Is that the 15th August?”

“Pisces,” Wonho mumbles, eyes going between his cup and the chart.

“It’s all correct so far,” Changkyun mumbles, squinting at the chart. “Twenty sixth…” He glances down. “Aquarius.”

Kihyun pouts. “Why do I have two symbols…?”

“Oh, a cusp!” Hyuna says, all excited. “It means you’re a bit of both, dear, since you were born at the end of one, and the start of another.”

“Oh,” Kihyun goes  _ in a pout. _ “Then, Scorpio--”  _ We can’t possibly share the same sign! What?! _ “And Sagittarius.”  _ Ah, much better. _

“Passionate,” Hyuna says, then, idly. She glances around at the class. “I suppose we could do Astrology, if you guys enjoy it.”

“Now I’m curious about my future,” Jooheon mumbles. He turns his cup back over and squints at it. “Libra, okay. So… What now?”

“I think you just,” Changkyun frowns, looking into his own cup. “Try to see shapes?”

Kihyun turns his cup around and scoffs. “Of course… I swear…”

“What, what?” Minhyuk asks, scooching closer, Changkyun does, too. 

“A heart,” Kihyun deadpans, turning his cup to show them. Minhyuk also spots two half moons facing each other and a skull. There’s also a ball but that’s about it. When he looks to his own, he sees something that could be an acorn, mountains--no, a pig, and a cross. He quickly picks up his book on Tessomancy and starts searching through it to find the symbols.

The first one he finds is the ‘acorn’, it means  _ windfall, unexpected gold. _ He also finds out that the cross means  _ trials and suffering, _ which makes him feel a little uneasy, suddenly. The pig means  _ greed, _ which makes him scoff. Greed isn’t exactly a bad thing, right? On the other hand, Kihyun’s half moons facing each other mean  _ look inside _ , the heart means  _ love _ , and the skull means  _ danger in your path, _ which makes Minhyuk’s heart bottom out a little.

“What does yours have?” he asks in a mumble as he glances to Changkyun, who fumbles with his cup.

“Nothing!” he yelps and drops the cup, which breaks into pieces on the floor. “Oh no…”

Minhyuk blinks. “Hah!” he laughs as he points. “That’s why you needed two cups!”

Changkyun looks at his one cup of undrunk tea with wide eyes. “I hate this…” he says, and Kihyun laughs a little, eyes on him.

“Did you have a grim or something?” Hyungwon asks from the nearby table. “A million little hearts?”

Changkyun glares at nothing, sipping loudly at his tea. He even glances at Wonho as if to say, ‘ _ don’t you dare _ ’. But Wonho is completely absorbed trying to read his own cup, eyes going between Minhyuk’s book and his tea leaves.

“Mine has…” Wonho mumbles, “Love… A new start…? Luck and… No… Not luck, together?” He puffs a breath and whines. “I can’t tell the difference…”

“Lemme see,” Minhyuk says, peeking into Wonho’s cup. Indeed the symbol for  _ together _ and  _ luck _ look almost exactly the same. “Hyuna, we don’t get this one…”

“I also don’t know what this crocodile is…” Hyunwoo mumbles.

Hyuna looks over from where she’s helping a group of Gryffindors, to walk closer to them and look into Hyunwoo’s cup first. “Oh, dear, that’s a fish, not a crocodile! It means good luck,” she smiles, gives Hyunwoo a small pat on the head. He looks confused, though, keeps turning the cup around as if to make it make sense. “You will find your treasure under the waters,” she adds with another pat, before moving to Wonho. She looks at the cup, then just smiles at him and crouches by his chair, and Wonho seems to see the light in that mind of his.

“What does  _ windfall, unexpected gold _ mean…?” Minhyuk asks. “Will I get rich or something?”

“You mean  _ richer,” _ Jooheon scoffs and a few Gryffindors laugh.

“If you expect riches, it’s not unexpected,” Hyuna chirps. “It’s not the acquisition that will surprise you, but rather the form it takes.”

“Oooooh!” Minhyuk goes with a smile. “I love this class,” he says before looking down.

“And see,” she says, then, pointing into the cup. “How close all your symbols are to each other? The greed and the gold and the suffering… You’ll have trouble distinguishing them, and they might weave together, in and out… But in the end, you will know what you want, and where it lies. Just don’t want for too much, okay?” she smiles, and it’s kind.

Minhyuk blinks at her. “Okay…” he breathes.

“What does this heart even  _ mean…” _ Kihyun grumbles to himself. “I swear, if anyone slips me with a love potion…”

“And why would anyone want to do that?” Minhyuk scoffs, looking at him. Kihyun glares, and Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows. “Only your owl loves you so much and it’s only because your hair looks like a nest.”

“Listen here…” Kihyun warns with a trembling smile that makes Minhyuk grin even more.

Changkyun puts his cup upside down before looking into it again and groaning. “For god’s sake…” Changkyun holds his cup out to Kihyun. “We’re both getting poisoned, apparently.”

Kihyun glances over and squints. “Huh… Yours is quite big. I feel sorry for you, man…”

Changkyun flushes and brings his cup back to himself to stare into it. Minhyuk lifts himself up a little to peek, he manages to spot something that looks like a bird but then Changkyun notices him and hides the cup with a hiss. For a Ravenclaw, this boy hisses a lot.

There’s a lot of time to practise before Ravenclaw’s first Quidditch match at the end of November against Hufflepuff. Their new team captain, Taemin, must have taken some special herb and a long nap over the holidays, because he comes back with so many new strategies for the Chasers and Beaters, and especially for the Seeker, Seunghee. She’s the newest addition to the team, but she looks incredibly confident in her abilities. Up to the point where she’s actually quite cocky, but Changkyun indulges her, saying he’ll time her once Taemin sets the snitch loose for practise. It takes her a minute, exactly, and she actually looks adorably proud of it.  _ Definitely not cocky for no reason. _

The Quidditch pitch is so far out of the way that it’s practically a ‘Im Malchin No Go Zone’. It’s slowly (quickly) becoming one of Changkyun’s little safe spaces, and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams actually welcome Changkyun to guard their goalposts sometimes. So, obviously, Quidditch is what Changkyun is thinking about when he walks to Defense Against the Dark Arts. People are talking amongst themselves about the lesson like they know something, and Changkyun only realises something is different when he walks in and all the tables are stacked up against the walls. At the front of the class there is a cupboard Changkyun  _ swears  _ wiggles every now and then.

He spots Hyungwon and walks closer, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “What’s going on?”

“Practical class,” Hyungwon mumbles. The tips of his pink hair are a little blue. That tends to happen when he’s nervous, for some reason. “There’s something inside that cupboard, though.”

Jooheon and Hyunwoo are with a few other Gryffindors. But Changkyun finds Jungkook and Taehyung in the middle of them. It really looks like a protection squad, with how small Taehyung makes himself look the moment the door of the classroom closes with a loud clunk.

“What can any of you tell me about Boggarts?” Professor Im asks, voice echoing through the classroom with how quiet everything is, suddenly.  _ Boggarts…?  _ Changkyun knows he’s heard of them, but suddenly he can’t remember. The group of students opens for Professor Im to pass, his dark blue cloak floating around when he turns sharply before the cupboard, eyes on all of them. “Yes, Miss Lee?”

“Sir,” Siyeon says from the middle of a few Slytherins that part for her to give a step forward. “We spoke of amortal beings last year, a Boggart is just another one. It’s a shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observer’s worst fear.”

Professor Im picks up the ends of his cloak and slowly crosses his arms, eyes scanning the students. “Very good,” he mumbles. “Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it’s alone. It changes instantly upon encountering someone, which is why it is best to never face one alone.” He takes a deep breath, eyes cold, and then turns on his side to look to the cupboard. “The Boggart currently sitting in the darkness of this wardrobe has not yet assumed a form. It doesn’t know what will frighten the person on this side of the door. But these creatures are more common than what some would lead you to believe. It’s best if you know how to fight them.”

So, this thing... is going to turn into Changkyun’s worst fear…? What on earth could that be? Then again, Changkyun thinks he knows, but that scares him even more.

“It’s like,” Wonho says nearby in a whisper, “You won’t know until you see it, but when you see it you realize it could only have been that…”

The blue tips of Hyungwon’s hair grow up into the pink even more. Everyone sort of hums between each other, but stop the moment Professor Im starts talking again. Changkyun just glances around, to see if he can spot Kihyun, and finds him looking quite confused among a group of Hufflepuffs.

“Now,” Professor Im explains, “Boggarts are particularly fond of inhabiting dark, confined spaces, such as in wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, and the cupboards under sinks and desks. They like shadowy corners, too, and a few have been found hiding in grandfather clocks.”

“Are we going to be--” a Hufflepuff girl asks, pointing at the cupboard with wide eyes. 

“Raise your hand to speak, Miss Page, and yes, you are. Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what spell would be a perfect match for a Boggart?”

Dami raises her hand. When Professor Im nods at her, she speaks, “It needs you to be scared, so I’d guess… a charm that makes it less frightening? Changes its appearance into something amusing?”

“Interesting take,” Professor Im says without sounding interested, “Ten points to Ravenclaw.” The Ravenclaws whisper and then shush when Professor Im looks to everyone. “Now… What spell would that be… Mr. Yoo?”

Kihyun visibly jumps and goes as stiff as a statue. “Y--Yes…?”

“Did you not hear the question?” Professor Im asks with a frown. “Minus ten points.  _ Now, _ what spell would you say matches the description your colleague just gave?”

Kihyun’s eyes are wide. They look bigger without the glasses to hide them. He licks his lips and swallows loudly before clearing his throat as he thinks. “Uhm. A, uhm…”

“Riddikulus,” Hyunwoo says, then. Changkyun almost thanks him out loud.

“Ridiculous,” Professor Im mutters before nodding. “Yes. And the next person who speaks without raising their hand will lose fifty points. Now, this charm, Riddikulus, can be tricky. It involves making the creature into a figure of fun, so that fear can be dispelled in amusement. It’s particularly effective if the caster is able to laugh aloud. It makes the Boggart disappear. Having multiple people facing a Boggart reduces its effectiveness as well, since it can not decide on which form to take.” A pause. “Although, it’s been known that it can result in a frightening combination of both…  _ Now.” _ Professor Im steps backwards and brings out his wand, “All of you, without wands, repeat after me;  _ Riddikulus.” _

“Riddikulus,” they all say, some more accurately than others.

“Again.  _ Riddikulus _ .”

“Riddikulus,” they all say, and it sounds more like a chorus, now.

“Good,” Professor Im says. He leans back against the tables stacked against the wall and lifts his wand to the shaking cupboard. “Now, everyone form a line… Quickly. We don’t have all day.”

Students clamber over each other to form a line, some wanting to be at the front but most converging at the back. Changkyun ends up being pushed somewhat to the front, clinging to Hyungwon’s arm before hiding behind him. The cupboard shakes again with a loud thud that makes a few girls nearby gasp and then giggle. Professor Im glances to the cupboard and there’s a whooshy sound that comes out of his wand before the cupboard clicks, the door swinging open just a little bit without revealing what’s inside.

The girl at the front is a Gryffindor. She’s already pulling out her wand, eyes wide on the unexpected. Everyone goes silent. And that’s when the cupboard’s door slams open like something huge just burst out of it. Everyone startles, the girl more than the rest, and out of the cupboard slides a snake. But not just  _ any _ snake, it’s a python. 

“Picture something that will make you laugh, something that will make everyone laugh,” Professor Im mumbles, eyes on the snake, “And if you can’t laugh, laugh anyway. Laughter, even if fake, casts the fear away.”

The girl takes a deep breath, flicks her wand and casts, “Riddikulus!” The snake seems to wiggle a little, but nothing changes. The girl goes pale and stutters before casting again. “Riddikulus!” The snake shrinks to the floor, turns into a dancing, fluffy little worm wearing a jester hat. Everyone laughs (not Professor Im, but when does he ever…?), and the Gryffindor girls giggles before turning and rushing towards the end of the line, the next person moving to the front. A boy Changkyun recognises as ‘Eunwoo’, who looks at the worm as it changes into a pitch black cloud that rushes forward and covers his face.  _ Is he scared of the dark?  _

Eunwoo stumbles, and despite the cloud, Changkyun hears him cast, “Riddikulus!” and the cloud turns into confetti that zooms around the room like wind itself. It’s cute, if not particularly funny, but Eunwoo still laughs, as if relieved. Changkyun peeks over Hyungwon’s shoulder when he sees Minhyuk step forward as Eunwoo walks to the back of the line.

The confetti zooms in on him and then drops to the floor at his feet. Like if a breeze were to wash by, it tumbles and gathers a few feet away and then shakes, twists and turns in a cloud before it transforms into a box. It’s just a box. It doesn’t seem terrifying at all, but Minhyuk looks at it like he’s seeing death itself, and lifts his shaky hand to shout in a shaky voice, “Riddikulus!”

The box wiggles and then opens in a clown surprise box, wiggling back and forward and making Minhyuk laugh a little before he’s turning around and giving turn to the next person in line.  _ What kind of box was that to make Minhyuk so scared?  _ Changkyun thinks, as he watches the next person turn a giant spider into a fluffy teddy bear. He has to let go of Hyungwon, then, when he steps forward with a shaky breath.

The fluffy teddy bear morphs, face going white and lips red, hair a bright orange until there’s a laughing clown standing in front of Hyungwon, holding a red balloon. Hyungwon actually takes a small step back into Changkyun, who puts his hands on Hyungwon’s back to steady him. When Hyungwon casts the spell, the balloon pops in the clown’s face, before the clown dissipates his head turns into a farting balloon whizzing around the classroom. Even Changkyun laughs at that. It’s a funny noise! Hyungwon smiles to himself, relieved, and gives Changkyun a little pat on his back before it’s his turn.

There’s a sudden weight on his shoulders when he steps forward, eyes on the balloon as it whizzes around before stopping right in front of him, turning into a white fog. Changkyun’s heart lurches in his chest when the white fog grows into the size of a man, and in a blink, there’s an angry, familiar face looking down at him. The laughter stops, and Changkyun can feel the burning gaze of his father on him, coming from two separate places, now, and he’s not sure which scares him more. Maybe that’s why the Boggart seems spurred on--because of Changkyun’s increased fear--and lifts his wand, pointing to somewhere behind Changkyun. 

He doesn’t even have to look to know it’s pointing at Kihyun. 

“No!” Changkyun almost screams as he shoves at the boggart’s arm, sends the vision of his father back a little before Changkyun can raise his wand. He tries to think of something funny, but all he knows is his father is angry at him. Right now, probably angrier than he’s ever been. And Changkyun can’t think, he just can’t.

Time feels like it’s dragging. And then someone steps in front of him. All Changkyun sees is dark blue and, ahead, the Boggart begins to twist and turn until there is something green, continuously flashing bright, a dark haired woman screaming behind the light.

“Riddikulus,” Professor Im says, and the green light turns into green fireworks. Changkyun knows he’s breathing a little fast, eyes wide on his father, but the man then grabs him by the cloak and pushes him away towards the end of the line. “Next,” he says, stepping away. “Class isn’t over yet.”

Everyone seems a little reluctant, suddenly. But it takes one look from Professor Im for the next student to move forward. The fears vary from simple things to actual scary things, but Changkyun can’t concentrate on any of it. All he can really focus on is that Hyungwon is rubbing a hand over his back.

“It’s Ki’s turn next…” Hyungwon mumbles. It makes Changkyun look up for the first time in a while. He sees the Boggart twist in front of Kihyun, sees something fall to the floor, and while the others keep peeking over, squinting and asking in whispers what it is, Changkyun knows. He knows and he doesn’t need to see Kihyun’s face to know what expression he has on right now; his Boggart is Winky, and the little owl is dead and broken on the floor.

Kihyun lifts his hand and Changkyun sees it shake. Kihyun just keeps it pointed at the Boggart like that’s all he needs to do. Seconds pass by and Professor Im keeps looking between the dead bird and Kihyun, already looking quite impatient. He’s opening his mouth, probably to take another ten points from Hufflepuff, when Kihyun says,  _ “Riddikulus!” _ and the dead bird turns into a colourful parrot hat costume. It makes people laugh, and someone actually asks if they can put it on. When Kihyun turns around, though, he’s pale, and he’s not smiling at all.

Kihyun climbs the stairs of the castle’s West Tower, all the way to the top where they have the Owlery. There are owls flying in and out of the place, Kihyun keeps looking up and staring at them. They are all of different sizes and shapes, some black, very few white, but all of them different. When he reaches the top of the tower, he walks into the circular stone room, which is as cold and drafty as usual, considering none of the windows have glass in them, and looks around. He doesn’t need to call for Winky, he flies out of a tiny hole on the wall and lands over Kihyun’s shoulder, chirping happily and nibbling on one of his curls.

“Hey there, buddy,” Kihyun says, smiling small. He presses his cheek against Winky and he chirps again. “Missed you, too…” Kihyun doesn’t know why the words come out so wet, his throat suddenly a little tight. He looks away, out the windows and reaches up to rub at his eyes that suddenly won’t stop dripping. “Damn it…”

Maybe it’s stupid. It’s just an owl, after all. And yet ‘just an owl’ doesn’t make any sense. It makes his heart hurt, because Winky isn’t just an owl. It’s his owl. The first connection Kihyun made in the wizarding world, his first actual friend. And Winky has seen Kihyun cry about so many things, has seen him laugh about so many more. And yes, maybe it’s stupid. Maybe someone like Minhyuk would laugh at this, but the thought of losing this owl actually hurts as much as losing any of his friends. Which, maybe, is what it’s supposed to represent; loss.

The floor of the owlery is entirely covered in straw, owl droppings and random regurgitated skeletons of mice. Kihyun keeps staring at those in hopes it will make him stop crying. When it doesn’t work, he simply walks outside and sits down on the stairs, eyes on the grey sky and the deep green forests that surround Hogwarts.

“Promise you’ll never leave,” he mumbles, nose all stuffy. He huffs a laugh when Winky jumps to his head and nestles in his hair. “We… We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Kihyun asks with a sniffle. “You couldn’t fly and now you can. I thought the world was all happy… Now I know it isn’t. People are so mean…” He sighs, loudly. “Maybe because they think it makes them stronger, or whatever… But… I think they’re just weak. They hurt so they want to make others feel worse, like it lessens their pain… And then give in to that temptation of being just… so stupid. Being kind is actually really hard, you know?” He sniffles again and takes a deep breath when his eyes flood. “People think it’s second nature to me… But it isn’t. It really isn’t…” He looks down to his hands. “If anyone hurt you… I’d want to hurt them, too… And that isn’t kind, that’s just…”  _ Giving in and being weak. _

Winky chirps something high pitched and Kihyun laughs a little. He definitely doesn’t want to lose anyone. But most of all, he doesn’t want to lose himself. Kindness is what being strong is all about. And he wants to be strong, always, _just because._ That is probably his greatest fear; loss of self. And all it would take is an owl. The most special one, at that.

Kihyun is walking through the courtyard in front of the clock tower, looking down when he feels a hand on his arm.

“Hey, I was looking for you,” he hears, and looks up to see Hyunwoo there, a look of concern on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Y--Yeah,” Kihyun says, smiles and points to his head. “Just went to get Winky. What’s up, did you need something?”

“Well, no,” Hyunwoo says, letting go of Kihyun’s arm. “Just…” he gestures vaguely. “Checking up on you?”  _ Ah… _ Because of Dark Arts. Right, he must have worried his friends. “Joo, Min and Hyungwon went to find Changkyun. Apparently his father called him to his office.”

Kihyun frowns. “Huh…? Because of… what happened in class?”

“Same reason you went to get Winky, yes,” Hyunwoo smiles small. 

Kihyun pouts and looks down. His eyes feel all swollen.  _ Ugh. _ “Where are they? Do you know?” Here he is, thinking he has it bad, when there’s Changkyun who has it a hundred times worse.  _ Stupid, selfish, Yoo Kihyun... _

“Nope. I’m on Ki duty, remember?” Hyunwoo says, moving to put an arm over Kihyun’s shoulder. 

“Ki duty,” Kihyun scoffs. Hyunwoo is really warm. Not as in… body temperature, just overall. Although he’s also a walking heater, no lies there. Like a bear.  _ Yep, definitely a bear. _

“They sent me because I’m the funniest,” he jokes with a small smile. “Or they would have, if I didn’t volunteer first.”

“Thanks for wanting to deal with me, I guess,” Kihyun mumbles. Why is everything suddenly a reason to cry?  _ Ugh! _ “We should go find them, though. I mean, it’s Professor Im we’re talking about.”

“It’s also Changkyun we’re talking about,” Hyunwoo scoffs. “Only one he talks to is you.”

“That’s because he’s silly,” Kihyun mumbles as he lets Hyunwoo guide him.

“Are you okay, though? Seriously,” Hyunwoo asks, giving Kihyun’s shoulder a little squeeze.

“No,” Kihyun admits. “But I will be. Especially if I can worry about someone else, instead.”

“That doesn’t sound like a great way to deal with your problems.”

“I don’t have problems,” Kihyun scoffs. “No problems of great importance, at least.”

“That’s relative,” Hyunwoo says, tugging at a lock of Kihyun’s hair. “What is this, pain olympics?” Now that just makes Kihyun giggle. “My biggest problem right now is probably that I stretched and tore my shirt yesterday, but I still felt bad about it.”

Kihyun looks over with wide eyes. “You… Tore your shirt.”  _ Why? _

“I was trying to--” Hyunwoo lets go to put his elbows together, but just frowns at it. “That doesn’t look like a heart… Jooheon can do it,” he says, dropping his arms with a little pout. “He’ll show you if you ask, but yeah, I tore it across my shoulders. Felt bad asking a House-Elf to fix it…”

Kihyun licks his lips and then tongues at the inside of his cheek as he leans back just a little to look at Hyunwoo’s back. “You’re broad, maybe that’s why…”

“Thanks, I’d make a great table.” He looks over with a smile and Kihyun barks a laugh. “See? Everyone has problems. It’s just… Dealing with them, that’s different, I think. Some people just need to ask a House Elf and some people might never find what they need that’s enough to fix it. Doesn’t make it silly.” Hyunwoo huffs. “So, er, if you need a House-Elf that looks like me? There’s probably only the one. Statistically speaking…”

Kihyun just shakes his head. “You make no sense… But I like that.” He sighs and reaches inside his cloak for his wand to give it a look.

“Thanks, it’s my Ravenclaw impression…”

“I’ll teach you something Jooheon can’t do,” Kihyun mumbles. He doesn’t know why he said that, but he did and now he thinks it might have been the right thing to say even though he doesn’t know  _ why. _

“Oh?” Hyunwoo asks, stopping to look at Kihyun. “Is it… giving the Giant Squid a hug?”

“Oh god, no,” Kihyun laughs. “It would probably eat you… Why would you want to give it a hug…?” he asks, glancing over. 

“It’s just the first thing I could think of,” Hyunwoo says, shrugging. “So what’s the thing he can’t do?”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and thinks of blue as he mumbles the spell,  _ “Caeruleum,” _ making his wand cast not only one but two bluebell flames. “This works on pretty much everything but--” he takes a deep breath and says, “Engorgio,” and the flames grow in size, warmth and brightness, becoming as big as Hyunwoo himself as they circle around him. “Anything you target will swell. It’s a great prank charm.”

Hyunwoo laughs. “Thank you, I love it. I’ll practise and show you if I can do it.”

“You’ll be able to make his breakfast grow thrice the size,” Kihyun jokes, lowering his wand and making the giant bluebell flames disappear. A few students are looking at them with wide eyes, but Kihyun ignores them. “Although… I have a feeling you’d rather use that on your own breakfast…”

Hyunwoo scoffs a laugh but gives Kihyun a look. “‘ _ His _ ’..?”

“Jooheon’s,” Kihyun giggles and Hyunwoo looks away with a small laugh. “I bet he’d scream if his toast suddenly grew in size in his hand. Minhyuk would die laughing.”

“He would,” Hyunwoo scoffs, but looks fond. “So… Feeling better?”

“Yeah…” Kihyun pouts and glances over, giving Hyunwoo a light punch on the arm. “Thanks…”

“You’re welcome,” Hyunwoo chirps, smiling in that way his eyes just turn into crescents.  _ Yep, definitely a bear _ .

They find the others on the way to their next class, but there’s no time to talk. Changkyun looks a little numb and it makes Kihyun worry. Not that he wasn’t worried before, but now it’s right in front of his face so he can’t stop thinking about it. It’s only after an hour of Astronomy and another of Transfigurations that Kihyun manages to catch Changkyun, just as they make their way to the school grounds to have their first Care of Magical Creatures class with a teacher that came purposely from abroad just to teach this subject.

“Hey,” Kihyun says, huffing a little after running to catch up with Changkyun. Winky flaps his wings atop Kihyun’s head as if to greet Changkyun as well, and then nestles. Changkyun’s eyes catch there when he looks over, smiling small at Winky.

“Hey,” Changkyun says, hand up. Kihyun can’t see what he’s doing but he’s probably giving Winky scratches. “You did great in Transfigurations, by the way. I can’t wait until we do Draconifors. Maybe then I can turn a cup into a tiny dragon and also have something to nest on my head.”

“Why would you want  _ a dragon _ to nest on your head,” Kihyun scoffs. “I bet it would burn your hair with a sneeze or something.”

“I live on the edge,” Changkyun scoffs and drops his hand, right into the other as he fiddles with his fingers and his sleeve.

“Are you okay…?” Kihyun asks. “Hyunwoo told me your father called for you? Sorry…”

“Obviously he would,” Changkyun says. “I’m scared of my own father, must be embarrassing for him…”

“I’m scared of your father, too,” Kihyun admits, eyes on Changkyun’s face. “I think we all are, in a way or another… Sorry I couldn’t find you earlier… I was… I went to the owlery to get Winky.”

“I figured,” Changkyun smiles. “It’s what I would have done. Hey, how about we switch? Instead of Winky, it’s my dad dead on the floor…” Changkyun winces when Kihyun’s eyes go a little wide, and he looks down. “I didn’t mean that…”

Kihyun stops walking and grabs Changkyun’s hand so he stops, too. “Kyunie… Don’t become what you fear…”

“I know, I know, I said I didn’t mean it, and I didn’t,” Changkyun says, looking sad and tired. “I just…”

“No matter how many reasons he gives you,” Kihyun mumbles anyway.

“What if he hurts you?” Changkyun asks, voice small.

“You’ll protect me.”

“I can’t even protect myself, Kiki…”

“I’ll protect you and you’ll protect me,” Kihyun says. Changkyun smiles, bringing Kihyun’s hand up to his chest, holding it with both his own. It makes Kihyun’s own chest feel all tight. But maybe that’s the point. Maybe that’s why Kihyun is here, learning, so he can protect the people he cares about.

Changkyun smiles small, dropping their hands but giving Kihyun’s a small squeeze. “It’s fine. I can’t be scared of him my whole life, it’ll keep me from living it.”

Kihyun smiles. “Yeah, that’s the spirit. I mean!” he chirps, suddenly extra happy as he throws an arm over Changkyun’s shoulder and drags him down the fields, “We all know he wants me out of here, but if I spend my days thinking about that then I will really be out of here before anyone can say ‘Quidditch’. We can’t have that, can we?”

“You think I’d just  _ let _ you go?” Changkyun teases.

“Never said where I was going, we both know I’d be sleeping under your bed,” Kihyun scoffs and Changkyun laughs. “Oh, look who it is,” Kihyun says, pointing ahead with his chin when he spots Jooheon, alone, walking down the fields. “Didn’t know he’d picked this class as well… Hey! Chosen One!”

Jooheon groans with his whole body. “Let it  _ go, Yoo! _ ” he complains, even as he laughs and glances around and stops walking to wait for them. 

“Chances of that happening are close to zero,” Kihyun chirps, throwing his other arm over Jooheon when they pass him by. “Now let’s go meet this foreigner teacher of ours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new POV will be introduced in the next chapter!!! Wanna guess who it is?


	17. Those Who Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are so many kinds of love, and Hoseok feels all of them in different people, in different ways and intensities, but none more or less than the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to welcome a new point of view!!! (Just in time to celebrate Wonho's return!!!)
> 
> CW: briefly implied body image issues.

There are very few places in Hogwarts where Hoseok can find himself some _actual_ quiet. If he’s alone in a room then it’s not that hard to block out the mumbles of whomever lurks outside, especially since he started his lessons in Legilimency, at least. But this year everyone’s thoughts are so _loud_ … Apparently it’s because they’re new thoughts, conflicted thoughts, or simply things people tend to struggle with. Hoseok knows he has some _new_ _thoughts_ of his own, too, but he barely gets the time to think about them, what with the influx of ‘everybody else’ he has on a daily basis.

Keeping things in perspective is both easy and hard. His own thoughts are important, too, he knows that, but he keeps shuffling them back. He doesn’t have any problems, not really. He deals with the same things almost everyone his age deals with now. Except where other people wonder about what others think about them, Hoseok knows. And he walks around with so many secrets that sometimes he’s scared they’ll slip through his fingers.

He wanders, meandering away from the humming of thoughts, like an elaborate, quiet game of ‘hot and cold’. Dark Arts with that Boggart was a difficult class for a lot of reasons; Minhyuk, with his box nobody else understood; Hyunwoo, who had no idea what he’d see until he did, among other things. Hoseok had to keep his mind focused on Hyungwon’s thoughts, the way he does so often. Hyungwon’s smart, witty, calm thoughts that always keep him grounded. Especially because Hyungwon’s motto goes along the lines of ‘worrying too much means extra suffering’, which leads to him being quite chill about most things, even if Kihyun is the down to earth one.

It’s after walking around for too long that Hoseok catches onto a familiar hum and stops, blinking. He wandered towards the Ravenclaw Tower again… _ Huh. _ He sighs to himself, even as he smiles. Subconsciously following the trail that leads to Hyungwon’s mind is something he has been doing so often that he shouldn’t be surprised to find himself here, nor should he blame himself. A boat can’t wander too far from its anchor, after all.

However, next to his anchor, he feels a tumultuous little wave. Changkyun. Hoseok almost sighs again at the glimpse into that boy’s head. Changkyun has an anchor, too, but he’s tethered. And maybe the pole he’s tethered to has always been there, but Hoseok can’t help but wonder how much of the rope is purely Changkyun’s. Hoseok hopes the boy figures it out. Those who hurt are the easiest to read, and Hoseok wouldn’t mind if he had a little more trouble reading Im Changkyun. Out of the six of his friends, Changkyun is the quietest, and yet the loudest. 

Hoseok walks closer, for no other reason than wanting to. Hyungwon has his wand pointed at the lock of the Ravenclaw dorms and he’s frowning.

“Alohomora,” he mumbles, but nothing happens. ‘ _ Now that was dumb’ _ is the train of thought that reaches Hoseok’s head. “Aberto,” Hyungwon mumbles, but nothing happens. “Yep, spells don’t work. Good job, Rowena.”

“Of course they don’t. That would be cheating,” Changkyun points out, smiling a little cheeky. 

“It’s just a direct approach, but I suppose that’s not really an ‘us’ thing, is it…”

“Think  _ outside  _ the box, Wonnie,” Changkyun says, and Hoseok catches his eye the closer he gets. “Oh, hey,” Changkyun says. ‘ _ Weird seeing you without Kihyun’ _ . Hoseok laughs a little when Changkyun corrects himself.  _ ‘No, wait, that would be Minhyuk and Jooheon, the inseparable duo _ ’.

“I would not mind offering my services,” Hoseok says, gesturing to the door. “But Changkyun solves riddles so fast the answer would pop up in my head before I even tried it myself.”

“Ah!” Hyungwon goes, then. He looks at the big eagle and says, “A promise.”  _ ‘What gets broken without being held… can only be a promise…’ _ He nods with pride when the door clicks and opens for them, and when Changkyun walks in with laughter in his voice, Hyungwon turns to Hoseok. It’s a feeling of warmth, the one that washes over, and Hoseok knows it’s not his but Hyungwon’s. “I’ve never shown you our dorms, have I?”

Hoseok smiles when he feels the same warmth but knows it to be his own. “Nope! Can I come in? I’ve heard there are stars.”

Hyungwon nods and gestures for Hoseok to follow him. “I can tell you about them if you want. There are stars and small constellations hidden in the middle of it all.”

“And you know their names?” Hoseok asks, a little awed, stepping in and looking around. It looks like a beautiful, cozy library, with stars on the domed ceiling and a beautiful, white statue of a woman he guesses is Rowena Ravenclaw.

“Yep, yep,” Hyungwon nods. “Also, let me know if it’s too loud. These people have loud brains, but no wonder. Just the trouble of getting through that door...”

Hoseok pouts a little. It’s a small consideration, but he really appreciates it. “It’s okay, I’ll just…” he gives Hyungwon a small boop on the arm with his fist. “Keep close to you. You’ve got all the stars in there, should keep me distracted.”

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything but Hoseok catches a warm bubbly feeling of appreciation and… something else. That’s what he focuses on, because the Ravenclaw common room is indeed quite loud in contrast to Hyungwon’s thoughts. His are happy. And even more so when he’s focusing on Hoseok. Hyungwon tells him about the domed ceiling and the hidden constellations, shares random facts he knows about real stars. And, when the sun begins sinking low into the horizon, when everyone else wanders off somewhere else, all Hoseok can read on Hyungwon’s mind is himself.

And, because it’s a little joke of theirs they’ve had going since Hoseok can remember, Hoseok asks, “Whatcha thinking about?” with a playful smile.

“Happy things,” Hyungwon nods very seriously.

“Kittens and rainbows?” Hoseok asks, like he has to. “No, wait, you’re Ravenclaw!” Hoseok teases. “So… Notebooks and fountain pens?”

Hyungwon makes a face. “Who likes those things…?”

“A lot of people,” Hoseok scoffs, rubbing at his ear. Hyungwon seems to catch that, because Hoseok catches his thoughts, the wandering, somehow ever present opinion that Hoseok’s ears are cute. And the best thing of all? Is that ever since the beginning, Hyungwon has never been embarrassed of thinking such things. He owns up to every little thought and never takes any of them back. Changkyun thinks something like that about Kihyun and it’s like his brain backfires, but Hyungwon just thinks it. Sometimes, Hoseok kind of wishes he would say it.

“What are  _ you _ thinking about?” Hyungwon asks, then, reaching over to grab Hoseok’s upper arm, which he starts absently squeezing at.

“My ears, Changkyun, things people don’t say out loud,” Hoseok says. When Hyungwon asks things like that, Hoseok tries to be as honest as possible, if not as detailed as possible. It’s only fair.

“That’s a lot,” Hyungwon admits, eyes on Hoseok’s face. “Why are you thinking about Changkyun?”

Hoseok actually laughs. “You thought my ears were cute,” Hoseok says, dropping his hand from his ear.

“I think that all the time…”

Hoseok feels himself blush a little. “I know... I was thinking that it’s nice that you do. Changkyun thinks it about Ki and it’s like--” he puts his hands by his head and imitates the sound of an explosion, hands opening with it. “It’s just different, that’s all, so I was thinking about that.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, keeps squeezing at Hoseok’s arm like it’s a bit of rubber, which makes Hoseok smile.  _ I’ll do my push-ups so you have rubber arms to squeeze _ . “Changkyun thinks Kihyun is cute…? Oooooh… Interesting.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes and gives Hyungwon a look. “You don’t have to be a mindreader for that.”

Hyungwon laughs softly and shrugs. “I usually don’t really care unless it’s explicitly stated by the people involved. Then again… I have a feeling everyone in our group of friends is a little special.”

Hoseok opens his mouth but closes it again. 

“You don’t need to say it,” Hyungwon scoffs.

“I thought you were all about explicitly stating things!” Hoseok laughs.

“I’m just bantering, Wonho, just bantering,” Hyungwon chuckles and it just makes Hoseok smile again. Hyungwon looks so soft with his pink hair… “I am going to say something, mostly because I think you already know… But don’t quote me on it, alright?”

“Okay?” Hoseok blinks all curiously, scooting a little closer. “What is it?”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes and opens his mouth before lazily gesturing as he speaks, still not letting go of Hoseok’s arm. “You see, it’s like… Sometimes I notice these things about people. And I don’t really care? Like I said, it doesn’t matter, not really, unless they say it does. But you know what it’s like to sit next to your best friend and just know that even though they’re answering your questions, you’re not the person they want to be talking to, right? I feel like that when I’m with Changkyun. At first I just thought it was lame. But then Minhyuk was the same. And Jooheon. Even Hyunwoo. So, more and more, I found myself looking around, and finding you. And you always have this face, like you know why our friends are acting like January cats. So I thought, I’ll focus on that--” Hyungwon points to Hoseok. “This makes no sense, you know? I’m just speaking my mind as things come. But there you go, something I’d never said out loud.”

_ He actually heard me when I said--‘Things people don’t say out loud’. _

Hoseok pouts, incredibly emotional for a lot of reasons but just pouring it into that pout. Hyungwon’s mind is calm and very to the point. But whenever he opens his mouth to voice his feelings, it’s always a mess of things he wants to explain. He will circle around the point and then come up with ten more things to say after one sentence is done. And yet, in essence, his thoughts are so very simple.

“What  _ I mean, _ or what I think I mean… Is that you’re more interesting than you give yourself credit for, and than all these people screaming inside your head.”

“And you’re more appreciated than you think,” Hoseok mumbles, sort of just wants gravity to win over and have him tilt into Hyungwon, but he keeps sitting, looking at the pink hair. “By everyone, but by no one more than me…”

“I suppose that explains why you like to listen to my rambles,” Hyungwon says very seriously as he nods and reaches over with his other hand to squeeze at Hoseok’s upper arm.  _ Squish, squish, squish, squish. _

“Your hands got bigger,” Hoseok notes out loud, looking down at his besquished arm.

“You know what they say, big hands big--”

Hoseok laughs at the unsaid word, but it turns into a giggle fairly quickly. “No, don’t think about that!” he kind of scolds, giving Hyungwon a small kick.

“We shouldn’t be ashamed of what we’re becoming, Wonho.”

“I’m not,” he defends quickly. “I quite like your big hands.”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows climb on his forehead. “Thanks. My mother likes them, too, she keeps saying I should try the piano.”

“Big hands, big piano talent,” Hoseok says, tapping the side of his nose with a small giggle. “Maybe if you do, your head will become full of songs.”

“Or just upgrade to a new compendium of jokes, like,  _ how did the piano get out of jail…? _ With its keys.”

Hoseok laughs, reaching out to squish at Hyungwon’s middle which makes him laugh, too. Fair play, with Hoseok’s arm being mashed up. “ _ Compendium _ . I swear, I just talk to you and I get smarter.” He glances up, though, feels the need to add, “Changkyun loves you a lot, you know…”

“I assume,” Hyungwon corrects. And, apparently, he believes it, too, which makes Hoseok smile. “Besides, I know why I’m not the person he wants to talk to all the time. And I’m okay with that. He’s also not the person I want to talk to all the time. We don’t need to be on each other’s business about it.”

Hoseok pouts. “I want to talk to you all the time… Is that bad?”

Hyungwon squints. “Oh, fancy that, because… Same!”

Hoseok barks a laugh, face red when he finally just tilts over, leaning on Hyungwon’s side. “Works out well, huh?”

“I think we do,” Hyungwon says with a small laugh as he wraps both arms around Hoseok. “Mostly because it’s not like that door over there.”

“You really hate that thing, huh?”

Hyungwon shrugs, “I might have a wandering mind, but I like simple things.”

Hoseok bites his lips in, buries his face into the comfortable spot he found on Hyungwon’s bony shoulder.  _ Like this?  _ he wants to ask but doesn’t. It’s one of the advantages he has, he supposes. But then again, maybe he’s not brave enough to say it, but he’d quite like Hyungwon to catch his thoughts every now and then and maybe, just maybe, agree with them.

Instead, Hyungwon starts humming a song, and his thoughts are so far away that all Hoseok can catch is a melody he knows will be stuck in his head until tomorrow.

Halloween. Hyungwon loves Halloween, and that is a universal truth. Hoseok doesn’t need to read his friend’s mind to know it. What he needs is to find a way to stop laughing, because Hyungwon won’t stop saying weird things.

“I think I can turn part of my arm into a spider leg. Can you imagine? Like, my body but then all my members are long and hairy spider legs.”

The worst thing is Hoseok can  _ see  _ the image of what Hyungwon has in his mind and it makes it just so much funnier. “Are--Aren’t they already?” Hoseok teases through his laughter.

“What, long and hairy?” Hyungwon chuckles. “A bit, yeah. Mostly from the knee down, but you know--Spider legs, Wonho!”

“If you include the spider butt, you can like--” Hoseok laughs. It’s so silly! “Shoot webs and things.”

“You walk into the Ravenclaw dorms and it’s just a big spider web with me chilling on top of it,” Hyungwon scoffs. He stops walking and poses against the wall. “Like this.”

Hoseok hums, tilts his head at Hyungwon as if to imagine it better. “Leg up a little.”

Hyungwon pushes away from the wall and (not very elegantly) just lifts his long leg and presses the sole of his shoe against the wall. “Like this?” He looks like a broken bush, so Hoseok snorts a laugh behind his hand.

“Mr. Chae!” Professor Ahn shouts. “Shoe off the wall!”

“It’s not on the wall, it’s on my foot,” Hyungwon says.

“Foot off the wall, Mr. Chae!” Professor Ahn shouts with indignation. Hoseok can see her fuming at the end of the corridor. “Now!”

“Yes, ma’aaaam…”

Hoseok rolls his eyes fondly. He would never talk to a teacher like that, but mostly out of fear for what should happen if he did. It’s not even that Hyungwon is disrespectful, he just… does things and says things. It’s refreshing. “The price you pay for beauty, Mr. Chae,” Hoseok sighs next to him.

Hyungwon scoffs and walks closer. He folds his arm over Hoseok’s shoulder and walks with him. “That’s why it’s a burden so very few of us can bear. Luckily, you and I are strong fellas.”

Hoseok blushes,  _ (did he just call BOTH of us beautiful _ ) and glances over at Hyungwon’s pink hair. Seriously, it’s distracting. “Don’t let Minhyuk hear you,” Hoseok says, smiling over. “You know he still doesn’t think that’s your real face. One way to cope, I suppose.”

Hyungwon spits a laugh and looks down. “Ah… It’s just a face. It doesn’t really matter.”

“It does to Gahyeon,” Hoseok says, knows his tone isn’t… Optimal. “Ever since the holidays, she’s always staring at you, thinking about how pretty you are.”

Hyungwon frowns. “Hm. Who’s Gahyeon?”

Hoseok barks a laugh and shoves Hyungwon just enough to show his ‘disappointment’, but without actually pushing him away. Hyungwon still flies like he’s been magnetically attracted to the nearby wall, though, and trips on his feet before bumping against it, all the while maintaining the same poker face. Hoseok tries not to laugh too hard, but it’s so funny because Hyungwon thinks, purposefully, in his head,  _ I planned that _ .

“Sorry!” Hoseok apologises, though, still laughing. “I forget my own strength sometimes.”

“You should work out,” Hyungwon suggests, “Properly. Then you’ll be able to push me through walls, literally. They’ll be sending bills to your parents.  _ Your son made another hole through our ancient, Brobdingnagian walls, signed Professor Ahn.” _

Hoseok gapes. “Wouldn’t that hurt, though?! Why would you want me to push you through a wall?”

Hyungwon looks around and then stops to pat at the closest wall. “Depends on the wall. I wouldn’t mind being cannon fodder for target practice against some of these.” A pause. Hoseok can  _ see _ Hyungwon’s mind twist and turn like a maze as he flips the subject around. “Hm… Hogwarts needs more walls, don’t you think?”

“I think  _ more walls  _ is the last thing Hogwarts needs,” Hoseok says with a fond roll of his eyes. “You say the oddest things, I swear…”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and points up. “I mean, I would love more walls in our bathrooms. I’m tired of looking at clever penises. But here we are.”

Hoseok blushes crimson. Hyungwon! Just said!  _ Penises! Why!  _ “Then don’t look!” Hoseok urges, eyes a little wide.

“Wonho, I try, but I have two eyes and there are dozens of them!”

“How am I supposed to just walk around knowing you have dozens of Ravenclaw penises in your head?!”

“They’re not exactly in my head are they?” Hyungwon scoffs before reaching over. “And it’s fine. They’re not exactly interesting just because they’re clever.”

“You’re giving penises far too many adjectives,” Hoseok says, with an incredulous laugh.

“I can also give them far too many names, if you’d like,” Hyungwon says with laughter in his voice, lifting his hand as he starts counting down with his fingers, “Jonhson, machine, manhood, Roger, rod, langer, pecker, weenie, wiener, schlong, whang, whanger, pudding, pollicock--”

Hoseok shoves a hand in front of Hyungwon’s mouth. “Shush, you darn harlot!” 

_ ‘Propagator, intromittent organ, lunch box--’ _

Hoseok whines even as he laughs. He’ll never be able to get Hyungwon to shut up, if he doesn’t want to. He’d probably shut up if Hoseok kissed him--Hoseok drops his hand-- _ Which will not be happening!  _ He blushes and wipes his hand on Hyungwon’s shirt. “Lunch box, though?”

“Propagator is my favourite,” Hyungwon chuckles.

“Is that yours, then?” 

“Mine is a membrum virile.”

“So, a penis, but really old and never used? Considering the Latin.”

Hyungwon laughs. “Think that if I wiggle my wand and say ‘membrum virile’ something will happen?”

“Nothing good!” Hoseok laughs, hand over his face. He already knows far too much about when boys in class get random boners… “Nobody needs you conjuring penises.”

“Professor Ahn would have a heart attack,” Hyungwon scoffs. They turn a corner and Hyungwon lifts his hand when he spots Changkyun. “Hey!”

Changkyun looks around, mind a loud, ‘ _ huh, what, where’ _ , before he spots them and waves back with a smile. “Hey! What are you two so red for?”

_ Penises, Changkyun. Penises.  _

“Hyungwon has been making me laugh myself silly,” Hoseok says, smiling. “Got into a slight debate about what constitutes having your foot on the wall.”

Changkyun frowns, confused and amused. “Ooookay, as long as you’re having fun.”

“I’m always having fun,” Hyungwon scoffs. “Besides, today is Halloween. Did you know--”  _ Oh no, here we go again,  _ Hyungwon and his endless useless knowledge part 150; “That Halloween originated from an ancient Celtic festival? It’s the end-of-harvest festival of Samhain. People would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off evil spirits.”

“Didn’t they think that the costumes would hide them?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head curiously. “Dress like a spirit, am a spirit, sort of thing. That’s why Halloween costumes are supposed to be, or originally are, scary.”

Hyungwon nods. “Yes, yes. And, basically, in the eighth century, or something, when Pope Gregory III was on his holy business of propagating--” _‘Bet his penis was the propagator’,_ Hyungwon thinks, making Hoseok scoff behind his hand “Christianity, he decreed November the first as All Saints’ Day and incorporated some of the rituals of Samhain. All Saints’ Day was also called All Hallows and the night before, which was when the traditional Samhain festival used to take place in Celtic regions, was called All Hallows’ Eve.”

Hoseok looks at Hyungwon and smiles. He always manages to learn something, with Hyungwon’s little fact dumps. They’re random but always interesting for whoever cares.

“You know, some of the ghosts may have been alive during those times,” Changkyun says. “You lot would have a great chat.”

“There’s also  _ Dia de los Muertos,” _ Hyungwon mumbles, “Although it should actually be called  _ Dias de los Muertos, _ because the Aztec celebration actually lasted for a month. But then the Spanish merged the festival with their own Catholic holiday.”

Changkyun yawns dramatically, stretching his arms out in a stretch. “Wow, remember this stuff for when you have kids, Wonnie, they’ll--” he yawns again but fails, laughing mid-way. “Fall right asleep.”

“Why would I want kids when I have you?” Hyungwon asks, grinning as he reaches over to poke Changkyun’s cheek.

“You are  _ eleven days older than I am _ ,” Changkyun grumbles, smacking Hyungwon’s hand away.

“And yet so much more mature, and taller, and--”

“Uglier and stuck up and--” Changkyun dodges Hyungwon’s hand as it makes to smack him. “Not  _ nearly  _ as handsome--”

Hyungwon is about to answer with a bunch of words he calls ‘expletives’ when Kihyun jumps over and glomps him, Hoseok managing to dodge his half of the glomp since he was hearing Kihyun’s thoughts way before he got here. Hyungwon’s words die in his mouth and he shuts up, quickly returning to the quiet mouth rambling brain mood he’s always on. Except all he’s rambling about right now is… Well;  _ boursin cheese with melted butter and soy sauce… Hogwarts doesn’t have Doritos, the shame. _ And Changkyun is just grumbly because he wasn’t Kihyun’s target.

“Get off there before he snaps in two,” Changkyun jokes  _ (bitterly) _ , arms crossed.

Kihyun rolls his eyes and puffs a breath, giving all of them a pat before dashing towards the Great Hall. He’s been on a diet, apparently. And yet he thinks about food more often now than he did before he started his diet. Changkyun pouts after him, glances at Hyungwon and thinks, ‘ _ hope Ki never gets that skinny _ ’. Kihyun would slap him for that...

“Come on,” Changkyun sort of grumbles ( _ aish, this boy _ ) as he walks to the hall, as well. 

Hoseok looks over to Hyungwon, eyebrow raised, amused.

“What did I do now…?” Hyungwon asks.

“Nothing,” Hoseok laughs, poking Hyungwon’s stomach. “We should get some food in there, no? Before you wither away into nothing.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “It’s not my fault, you know…? I just keep getting taller and stretching… Keeps me from stretching in other places.” He lifts his finger, “Although my membrum virile--”

“Good thing--!” Hoseok interjects, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s middle. “Is that I can just do this--” he says, laughing as he picks Hyungwon up, feet off the ground.

“Now take me to my table, thank you,” Hyungwon chuckles, not minding one bit.

“Alright, which one?”

“The  _ Ravenclaw _ table.”

“Aw, thought I was stealing you,” Hoseok teases, has to lean to the side to see past Hyungwon as he carries him inside the Great Hall. There are flying pumpkins all over, and the Enchanted Ceiling is rumbling with distant thunder. The tables are covered with Halloween themed treats, pumpkins and tarts and cotton candy shaped like ghosts.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” Hyungwon asks, “You’re going to the game as well, aren’t you?”

“Obviously,” Hoseok says, putting Hyungwon down by the Ravenclaw table. “I’ll bring my Ravenclaw flag and everything.”

“Hm,” Hyungwon turns around and pats Hoseok’s head, “You’re loyal, I like you. See you tomorrow, then.”

Hoseok is about to turn to the Hufflepuff table when he catches a familiar voice inside his head. It’s Taehyung. There’s a hollowness inside him that Hoseok can’t really pinpoint. It feels like a shell, holding in a thousand oceans of tears. But when he tries to think deeper, to dive deeper into those thoughts, it feels like holding a thousand pieces of glass that are wedged in between soul and body. And yet? Taehyung smiles and laughs at whatever Changkyun tells him, and it’s bright and true and real. How is it possible to be so happy and so sad at the same time…? Then again, after what happened last year, it’s not surprising. Deep down, Taehyung knows he will always be remembered as the crazy boy who did crazy things. And it’s a sadness that shouldn’t belong in the heart of someone so young with so much to give.

_ A wizard therapist _ , Kihyun had said. It’s right then that Hoseok knows that’s exactly what he wants to do. He smiles to himself as he finds that sudden purpose that fits him like a glove, and when he sits down next to Kihyun at the Hufflepuff table, he clings a little to his side. 

“I love you, Kihyunie.”

Kihyun pauses mid lifting a spoon full of mashed potatoes and blinks, leaning back to stare at Hoseok who smiles back, all bright and innocent. It’s easy to sense the confusion, but it’s also easy to sense the happiness, the warmth, the ‘thank you’s that Kihyun isn’t showing but keeps feeling. “I… I love you, too,” he says. And Hoseok knows that he is now the first person Kihyun has ever said that to. So Hoseok squishes his arm and guides the mashed potato laiden spoon into Kihyun’s mouth. It’s perfectly alright, too, because Kihyun is the first person Hoseok said ‘I love you’ to, too, that wasn’t related to him. 

“Good,” Hoseok giggles. “Friends forever, yeah?”

Kihyun perks up as he munches and he swallows before saying as brightly as ever, “Yeah!”

There are so many kinds of love, and Hoseok feels all of them in different people, in different ways and intensities, but none more or less than the other. He does wonder, though, if some kinds of love, that particular kind of love he reads about in story books and that feels like an anchor, is just a little more special.

It’s Quidditch day. So, as per usual, the morning before the game, the group gathers by the Clock Tower, Jooheon keeping watch like a meerkat while the rest give Changkyun as many glomps and energy hugs as they can. Changkyun puts on his goggles and Jooheon doesn’t stop teasing him about it. Hoseok shows off his Ravenclaw flag, and Hyunwoo casts blue flames with his wand, making Minhyuk gape in wonder. Hoseok doesn’t need Kihyun to say it out loud, how proud he is of Hyunwoo for managing to learn that spell. And Hyunwoo himself is happy, too, just for that look on Minhyuk’s face.

Kihyun lets himself fall back on the cold stone between Hoseok and Changkyun and points his wand up as he says,  _ “Scintilla,” _ and thick blue sparks explode all around them in small fireworks. “If you win, I’ll make it big. But only after the game. It makes it hard to breathe and see if there’s too much.”

Changkyun smiles wide, pushes his goggles up and looks a little silly, now, hair brushed back and spiked up. He points at his cheek with a little hop, and asks, “For good luck?”

Kihyun blinks over and lowers his wand. Hoseok can hear the avalanche of thoughts that descends from who knows where and soon plagues Kihyun’s mind. Changkyun’s brain gives a loud,  _ ‘oh no, that was too much _ ’ but then goes silent when Kihyun sits up and puffs a small sigh before quickly leaning over to give Changkyun’s cheek a kiss. Kihyun’s own brain is quiet, suddenly, but Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s heart beating fast in his own head.

“Good luck,” Kihyun mumbles before just wiggling his wand and smiling at the trail of blue lines he manages to trace in the air. It’s actually quite beautiful, they glitter. However, Changkyun puts his goggles back on, stands up and rushes away, leaving behind a small trail of mixed thoughts. Most loudly, ‘ _ that was stupid’ _ and ‘ _ never doing that again’ _ . Hoseok sighs and gives Kihyun a pat on the back like that will help when all Kihyun shows is confusion.

Minhyuk and Jooheon are giving each other  _ looks. _ Doesn’t take an expert to figure that one out. That bet will get one of them killed by either Kihyun or Changkyun, it’s just a matter of waiting to see. Jooheon had even asked Hoseok for insight at some point, but Hoseok just smacked his arm and told him to go away. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo is back to innerly pouting, and Kihyun (he’s far more sensitive about people’s feelings than he thinks he is) turns to him to teach him how to doodle sparkly letters midair.

“Did Kihyun scare him off?” Hyungwon mumbles next to Hoseok.

Hoseok leans over to whisper when Kihyun gets caught up in some incantation’s pronunciation. “Kind of? Changkyun thinks he did something wrong...”

Hyungwon nods, “I’ll give him a random, uncalled for word.”

Hoseok raises an amused eyebrow. “Which would that be?”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and sighs, “Doofus.”

Hoseok scoffs and leans over to the other side, to whisper to Kihyun. (He feels like that big, swinging part of the clock tower.) “You okay--” Hoseok almost calls him ‘doofus’. Thanks, Hyungwon. “Ki?”

Kihyun blinks over, heart obviously flip-flopping. “Yeah…?” He seems to realize right there and then that Hoseok can read his mind. “Ah… Uhm, don’t--don’t tell anyone…” he says, even as he thinks he doesn’t know what Hoseok is not supposed to share.  _ Confused... _

“You know I wouldn’t,” Hoseok says lightly.

Kihyun clears his throat and looks away, blushing when Hyunwoo stares at him. “I know,” Kihyun mumbles. “I just…”  _ ‘I don’t like it… These feelings, I hate them.’ _

“It’s okay, Kiki,” Hoseok says, giving Kihyun a little bump. “I’m here if you wanna talk, though, okay?”

“Me, too,” Hyunwoo nods. “What are you talking about, though?”

Hoseok laughs, hands Hyunwoo one of his Ravenclaw flags. “Nothing. Nice flames.  _ Very  _ impressive.”

Hyunwoo flicks the flag and straightens up with a proud smile like that’s exactly what he wanted to hear (it was). “ _ Thank you _ .”

Kihyun giggles a little and then looks to Minhyuk, who’s busy conspiring with Jooheon. “Ready to lose, snake?” Kihyun asks, grinning when Minhyuk turns very slowly to him and raises one single eyebrow.

“Even if we lose, we won’t be at the bottom,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Someone needs to be the stepping stone for your almighty House, Lord Minhyuk,” Kihyun teases.

“What is  _ that _ supposed to mean.”

Hyungwon sighs  _ loudly.  _ “It means you only win because he loses, which means you need him more than he needs you,” he mumbles.

Minhyuk frowns and points to Kihyun as he says, “Hyunwoo, burn the hamster!” and Hyunwoo makes the blue flames move to Kihyun’s cheeks, tickling him and making him giggle.

“I just love how we’ve all collectively agreed that Kihyun is like a hamster,” Hyungwon scoffs. “But like, silently agreed. It wasn’t even discussed.”

Hoseok reaches out and pinches lightly at Kihyun’s cheek through the blue flames. “It’s the cheeks,” he teases. And Kihyun turns just enough to try to bite him. “Ah, the hamster is biting! Someone hasn’t been feeding it!”

“I have beans,” Minhyuk says as he reaches into one of his inner pockets. “Time to tame the beast, Ki, open your mouth,” he orders and Kihyun tilts his head back and opens his mouth just as Minhyuk tosses a random bean into the air. It lands on Kihyun’s forehead and they both laugh.

“Ten points for Slytherin,” Hyunwoo teases, holds his hand out for a bean. “Lemme try!”

“Don’t stress me like this!” Minhyuk scoffs, handing over the beans even as his mind keeps going ‘Shownu, Shownu, Shownu’ like he’s summoning whoever Shownu is-- _ Oh! _ Hyunwoo, concentrates, throws one up in the air and it lands in Kihyun’s mouth. “Ah!” Minhyuk says as he deflates.

“I did it!” Hyunwoo gapes, looking far too happy.

“That was good!” Minhyuk says, shaking Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Do it again.”

“I feel exploited,” Kihyun says as he munches. “Hm. Grass.”

“Alright,” Hyunwoo grins at Minhyuk. “Open your mouth, then.”

Minhyuk blinks and then leans back, mouth open. “That better taste good,” he says before opening his mouth again. Hyunwoo scoffs and looks through the beans for a red one he tosses into Minhyuk’s mouth.  _ Red is safe _ , Hoseok knows Hyunwoo was thinking. The worst it can be is really spicy. Minhyuk munches and nods. “Good, good, cinnamon.”

“Do me, too!” Jooheon whines, opening his mouth.

“Now  _ I  _ feel exploited,” Hyunwoo scoffs, grabbing a random bean and tossing it over into Jooheon’s mouth.  _ There’s a reason he’s a Chaser…  _

Jooheon only gives one bite before he goes a little pale and falls to his side. “Vo--Vomit.”

“Eeeeewwww!” they all go, Hyungwon just ewing in his head.

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo laughs, wincing. “Look, I’ll--” Hyunwoo shoves three random beans into his mouth and everyone stares at him like he’s lost his entire mind.

“I guess there’s a reason why you’re so popular with the girls, huh…?” Jooheon mumbles, tears by the corners of his eyes. “Strong Hyunwoo. Strong.  _ Stronk. _ ”

Hyunwoo makes the most confused face ever. “I’m popular with girls?”

“Yeah, our Housemates,” Jooheon nods.

“I… hadn’t noticed,” Hyunwoo says, chewing before pointing at his mouth. “Earwax, grass and… Hm. Tofu?”

“That sounds exactly like what stinky tofu would taste like,” Kihyun chuckles.

“The fact that you can handle all that at once,” Jooheon mumbles before sitting up. “Ugh… Man… I feel like I’m gonna throw up…”

“No kissies for you now,” Kihyun jokes, making kissing sounds. “Vomit mouth.”

“Changkyun is missing out on some quality friendship banter, huh,” Hoseok scoffs, leaning a little on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Comfy.

“He already got kissed, though,” Minhyuk scoffs, and Kihyun blushes.

“Jealous?” Hoseok asks, pointing at his own head. “Don’t make me read your miiiiind~”

Minhyuk’s eyes go wide and he blushes, looks at Kihyun who’s giving him a look and says, “Not of him or you! Just… Kisses are nice!” 

Hoseok blinks when he catches a glimpse of something. Minhyuk’s first kiss, by the Weeping Willow, with.. Jooheon? Right, Hoseok had almost forgotten about that, with how little they think about it lately.

“Why are we suddenly talking about kissing… Dear lord,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“Because it’s such a foreign concept to us?” Hyunwoo suggests.

Hyungwon huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “I would hate to be Wonho right now.”

“You would,” Hoseok whines when he catches all the images at once, dramatically hiding his face in Hyungwon’s shoulder. All the cheek kisses Kihyun is thinking about, both Minhyuk and Jooheon thinking about the same quick kiss, and Hyunwoo wondering what it’s like to kiss Minhyuk.  _ Huh. Should have known.  _ But Hoseok wonders, too, especially because… Well. Hyungwon has the plumpest lips he’s ever seen. And it’s a good thing Hoseok is already hiding, because suddenly, he kind of needs to with how much he blushes.

“Seriously,” Hyungwon mumbles, “There are other things we can talk about.”

“Not one for dating, Hyungwon?” Minhyuk teases, despite how shy Hoseok can feel he is on the whole subject. Shy and… a little confused?  _ Eh... _

“Sounds troublesome,” Hyungwon mumbles. When he leans his head against Hoseok’s, though, a stray _‘I’d date you’_ comes flying by. Hoseok’s heart does a little leap in his chest and he leans away to look at Hyungwon. Hoseok is barely sure of his own expression, something between surprise and hope, and he finds himself smiling softly. Hyungwon seems to catch him looking by the corner of his eye but quickly glances away. He, too, smiles small, though. Something secret. Something that doesn’t need to be said out loud quite yet. Especially not when Hoseok lays his head back down, smiling with warmth in his chest and Hyungwon’s hand squeezing absently at his arm.

Ravenclaw wins and both Hyungwon and Changkyun look chuffed. Kihyun sends his blue fireworks up to the sky, blinding everyone in the vicinity when he does, and then makes many blue little flames with Hyunwoo’s help, which just float around like the candles they see all the time in the Great Hall.

Jooheon and Hyunwoo pick Changkyun up on their shoulders and walk him uphill, the rest of the team following suit and lifting other players up as they loudly cheer, “Brilliant minds, brilliant finds! Us of all kinds! Know that wisdom is what binds! Win, win Ravenclaw! Win, win Ravenclaw!”

Changkyun looks beyond delighted, laughing, all pink faced and smiling. It makes Hoseok so damn happy. Changkyun worked hard for this; it’s what he loves and they did so well. Hoseok even picks a blue haired Hyungwon up and spins him around with a boisterous, “Ravenclaw pride!”

Minhyuk doesn’t look sad or mad, he’s just grumbly and keeps saying everyone is loud. But Kihyun sticks to his hide and hands him a Ravenclaw flag for him to wiggle around, which he does, in Kihyun’s face, to annoy him. But Kihyun lets him, knowing that if that makes him even one bit happy, he’ll join the others soon enough. Which is exactly what happens, because after wiggling the Ravenclaw flag in Kihyun’s face, Minhyuk runs towards Jooheon and Hyunwoo to wiggle the flag in their faces.

Hyunwoo is actually humming along to the Ravenclaw hymn, and Hoseok fears it’ll be stuck in his head for the rest of the day. It’s a moment of pure happiness (purer in some than others) in the group, and it makes the warmth in Hoseok’s chest swell even more. And selfishly, suddenly, all he wants right now is a quiet, private moment with Hyungwon.

Kihyun seems to pick on that. He gives them one glance as he walks closer then just sort of stays behind, pretending to look for someone else. He ends up sticking to Siyeon, who’s incredibly grumbly about having lost to Ravenclaw, apparently.

“Next time do it yourself, then,” Kihyun tells her. And she gives him a glare and then pounces to mess with his hair. “Ahhhh! Lemme go, witch!”

“You speak wisdom, wizard! I don’t like it!”

Hoseok only notices he’s stopped walking to stare at them when Hyungwon grabs his hand and tugs him along. 

“Maybe this year we’ll have a chance at winning that Cup,” Hyungwon says.

Hoseok flushes. “The--The Quidditch one?”  _ Yes, obviously the Quidditch one!  _ “Uhm, yeah! Definitely. Maybe you’ll even get both!”

Hyungwon glances over and raises an eyebrow. “Maybe… It hasn’t happened in a while, but it’s difficult to compete with Slytherins and Gryffindors.”

“Meanie,” Hoseok pouts. “What about us? Hufflepuffs are competitive, you know!”

“Oh?” Hyungwon grins and stops walking, Hoseok sort of walking into him. Hyungwon tilts his head to look into Hoseok’s eyes. “Where? Where?”

“Cedric Diggory was a Hufflepuff,” Hoseok says, as his heart does flips in his chest. Hyungwon is  _ still _ …  _ holding… my hand... _ “And, er, he was the Hogwarts Champion. Just because we like fair competition doesn’t mean we don’t like winning, too…”

“Hmmmmm,” Hyungwon goes. “True.”

“I could,” Hoseok says, kind of pulling a face just at the thought which makes what he says seem too ridiculous. “Fight someone. Totally.”

Hyungwon laughs and leans away. “Uh-huh. You?” He smiles all happy and then tugs Hoseok along. “Nah. You couldn’t hurt a fly. But I like that about you.”

Suddenly, that means more than it did this morning, and yet it feels exactly the same. “I like that you… Think about having spider arms and legs,” Hoseok says, which makes him laugh and blush. “Sorry, it’s the first thing I could think of, oh no…”

“I like that you like that,” Hyungwon admits like it’s easy. “I also like that you have this amazing ability and yet remain uncorrupted. I wouldn’t be able to do what you do.”

Hoseok pouts and tugs Hyungwon’s hand down as he steps forward in front of him, cheek on Hyungwon’s upper chest. “You have an amazing ability too… Could probably cause just as much trouble as mine…”

“Are we competing now?” Hyungwon chuckles. “Is that what this is?”

“It’s a battle of--” Hoseok laughs softly, leaning back. “Compliments…?” He scoffs, looking down and blushing when he sees how close they are. “Okay, maybe I am a softy if I think compliments are battles…”

“Never change, Wonho,” Hyungwon scoffs. “And if you do, I hope you stay kind.”

Hoseok--he’s really starting to prefer Wonho, now--pouts even as he smiles, reaching up to pinch his ear which he can feel turn pink, but Hyungwon’s hand is still in his so he just brings it with. And then there’s another hand on his cheek and Hyungwon leans in for a soft press of lips.

_ So it was real… _

Hoseok bites his lips in, like it’ll keep the kiss there, and then hides himself in Hyungwon’s chest, red for the rest of the conceivable future. “People  _ saw that _ ,” Hoseok giggles, beyond happy.

“I know,” Hyungwon says, “Kihyun saw that… He’s looking at us like we’re Satan spawn.”

Hoseok frowns and searches for Kihyun’s mind. And he finds it, amidst loud thoughts, just a tornado of  _ ‘They kissed?!’ _ and  _ ‘On the lips?!’ _ and  _ ‘Together?!’ _ and  _ ‘Is that even okay?!’ _ ... Hoseok pouts, but it’s not… A bad train of thought, just a loud one. Hoseok just hopes Kihyun figures it out… 

“Stop marmelaiding,” Siyeon scoffs as she passes by.

“Is that what you call it?” Hyungwon questions and Hoseok leans back, embracing his forever pink state of being. At least Hyungwon’s hair matches. Most of the students are already far away, so Hoseok feels brave enough to lean in and give Hyungwon a peck on the lips. They’re so squishy! And maybe Hoseok smiles a little too wide to play anything ‘cool’, but neither of them have ever made an effort to  _ play  _ or hide anything.

At the back of his head, Hoseok can hear Kihyun. Something curious, shocked but not at all foreign. It’s mostly just a shy little feeling of very little grace and lots of humble gratitude. It’s easy to feel the conflict, mostly because, apparently, Kihyun hates how complicated it is. It makes Hoseok pout a little because… Well, it doesn’t feel very complicated. Not for him, not with Hyungwon.

It’s later, at dinner, in the Great Hall, though, that Hoseok finds himself being stared at attentively by Kihyun. “You seem happy,” he says, eyes guarded.

“I am happy,” Hoseok chirps, decidedly unguarded.

“You like him like that, then…?”

Hoseok puts his fork down to tilt his head at Kihyun. “Like… A boyfriend? Yeah, I do.”

Kihyun blushes crimson red and looks down to his food. He taps his steak with his fork and keeps looking at it like it will cut itself like that. “Right… Is that what you are…?”

Hoseok’s chest warms when he looks over and sees Hyungwon talking to Changkyun over at the Ravenclaw table. “Yeah,” he says, and adds a shrug, a little for Hyungwon’s sake, which makes him smile when he looks over at Kihyun. “Is that okay with you?”

“Y--Yeah,” Kihyun says. “Doesn’t surprise me…? I mean, not really. Just…” He pauses and looks up with a frown. “It’s nothing bad, I promise. You can read my mind. I just--”  _ ‘Maybe I should be happy for you? But all my mind can focus on is how much I just hate it, how complicated it is. Cheek kisses are supposed to be just cheek kisses. But now they’re not anymore…’ _ “Sorry…”

“Kihyun,” Hoseok says, gently. “It’s okay. Sometimes…” Hoseok licks his lips. “People make things more complicated than they need to be, or actually are.”

Kihyun pouts and looks down. He pokes his steak with his fork and then puts it down with a sigh. “Maybe… But it feels complicated. And I just… Wish things could go back to how they were a while ago, and everything felt happy and simple.” He huffs a laugh. “Now it’s like, yeah, have a check of happiness but don’t forget to look underneath, ‘cause it might have some sadness on it, hidden in the shadows, or whatever. I hate metaphors.”

Hoseok rolls his eyes fondly and just leans over to give Kihyun a kiss on the cheek and plop back down. “See? Just a cheek kiss.”

Kihyun glances up, eyes a little wide. He feels slightly scared. But it’s not a bad scared. “Yeah,” he says, sighs. “Definitely not worth running away…”

Hoseok laughs. “No, definitely not.”

“Then  _ why _ did he?” Kihyun grumbles, and Hoseok feels him angry all of a sudden. Maybe that’s why Kihyun  _ finally _ grabs that knife and starts stabbing at the steak-- _ That’s not how you cut meat-- _ “Stupid, dummy--” he grumbles. And when the steak looks like the equivalent of cat food, Kihyun decides to eat it. “I’m happy if you’re happy,” he says with an angry frown, cheeks full of food.

“I can see that,” Hoseok teases, gives Kihyun a little bump with his elbow. “And do you really want to know?”

“Hah?” Kihyun goes, looking over. “Know what?”

Hoseok fixes Kihyun with a look. “Why he ran away. Which he didn’t, it was more of a… brisk walk.”

Kihyun stops munching. Hoseok can  _ see _ the thoughts forming behind his eyes, a mix of  _ ‘yes, tell me’ _ and  _ ‘don’t tell me’ _ coupled with reasons as to why both are important. “He can tell me himself,” Kihyun grumbles as he turns to his food again.

“And  _ that  _ was the right answer,” Hoseok teases, taking a bite of his own food.

Kihyun looks up to the Ravenclaw table and pouts. “What’s he thinking about now…?”

Hoseok pouts, looking over as well. Changkyun is thinking about Hyungwon’s pink hair, about Quidditch and the fireworks Kihyun sent up. “Your fireworks,” Hoseok says, then. “The blue ones? He really liked them. Felt it was worth winning just to see them.”

Kihyun pouts some more and looks down. “That’s nice…” And in the midst of all the chaos that is Kihyun’s head lately, Hoseok finds something that tells him that, in the end, everything will be okay.


	18. A Wand's Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot more to magic than waving a wand and saying a few funny words. There is the magic that dwells in the strings of a heart, a magic that chooses, a magic that loves, a magic that lives inside one's fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: toxic parenting / child abuse.
> 
> Now playing: A Journey to Hogwarts by Nicholas Hooper.
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj466WVY9HE) / [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/3jDQ62q9iG7oZv6FpFGL6y?si=pDi3_rYhQCycSbCSvAkYZQ)

Things are good. After Ravenclaw’s win, the entire team seems more hyped than ever before, and they practise extra hard. Changkyun is more daring with his saves, and practises some more daring moves which sometimes ends up with him laughing as he falls off his broom onto the grass. His poor robes! But he leaves a sweet by his dirty robes for the poor House Elf that will end up cleaning them, and they always take it. Maybe to throw it away? Changkyun likes to think otherwise. 

Things are actually  _ really  _ good. It’s their first Hogsmeade visit today; exactly zero chickens have been brutally murdered in the hallways; and Changkyun manages to distract himself from any thoughts that could make him sad. His father is a trigger, as always, though, and more recently, Changkyun has started to think of things he never thought he had to; girls. Or, well, his lack of thoughts on them. If only his father knew...

Hyungwon and Hoseok are a  _ thing _ , now, which isn’t surprising at all, but still puts light on things Changkyun didn’t think he’d be thinking about so soon, if at all. Then again, it’s weird, because it’s a thing that is in the air. Everyone is starting to look at each other in funny ways. Minhyuk and Jooheon bring up the subject of dating more often than not. And Hyungwon, even though he’s apparently the only one in the group (plus Wonho) who’s in a relationship (with Wonho), he’s the one who keeps saying that relationships ‘suck’ (all the while holding Wonho’s hand). 

It bothers Changkyun only because… Well, there are things that are expected of him. His father mentions it, sometimes; that Changkyun needs to be the best he can be, just so a respectable Pureblood family will agree to let him marry one of their respectable Pureblood daughters. Dami is a Pureblood; she’s incredibly intelligent, kind, pretty, they get along well. It feels a lot like he  _ should  _ have a crush on her, but he doesn’t. Even Seunghee, who is confident and talks about Quidditch the way Changkyun does, all passion and excitement, has nearly everyone crushing on her, while Changkyun can’t even fathom the thought. They’re his friends, just his friends, but… Wasn’t Hyungwon just Wonho’s friend not so long ago? Now, they kiss occasionally, they hold hands, they’re always close to each other, and Changkyun… does want that, in a way, but only ever with Kihyun.

Which would make it make sense if he had a crush on Kihyun.

Which… Does he? That would be bad. Wouldn’t it? 

He stares at Hyungwon’s hand squeezing at Hoseok’s arm. That’s not bad, so why would him having a crush on Kihyun be bad? It wouldn’t, it shouldn’t, there’s nothing wrong with it, clearly, but… Kihyun is definitely not a ‘respectable Pureblood daughter’. He’s actually the entire opposite.

Changkyun looks away with wide eyes and red cheeks when he realises he’s rationalising a crush he  _ doesn’t have!  _ Why would he go and have a crush on Kihyun?! He thinks Kihyun is pretty, but so are Seunghee and Dami! They’re all pretty! And yet…

And yet  _ nothing _ . Changkyun smacks himself lightly on the cheek with his Hogsmeade permission slip, bringing his attention back to that. Back to bigger ( _ real! _ ) problems, like somebody finding out it’s not  _ actually  _ signed. 

Students keep gathering in the courtyard, waiting for Professor Ahn, who’s the one in charge of accompanying the students this weekend. It’s cold, it’s Sunday, so everyone looks like the human equivalent of stuffed potatoes. Kihyun is wearing a toasty yellow hoodie with a baby chick print on the left side of his chest under a baggy grey jacket that probably belonged to his brother. He looks quiet, compared to how stressed he’s been lately despite there being no reason to stress. The mokeskin bag Changkyun gifted him last year is strapped around him and he keeps staring at the permit in his hands.

“Your eyes will fall off if you keep looking at him like that,” Siyeon says in a mumble.

Changkyun flushes, looking away.  _ I do  _ not  _ have a  _ crush! “Oh, shush, I wasn’t looking at anyone...” He looks over, and she looks like a stuffed potato too. Does Changkyun look like a stuffed potato? A really burnt one, then, since he’s just wearing black. 

“Uh-huh,” Siyeon scoffs. She gives Changkyun an up and down look before skipping ahead  _ and (of course) _ right towards Kihyun. “Hey, Cuddly-Wuddly!”

Kihyun blinks up. “Oh, hello…”

Changkyun crosses his arms and frowns.  _ Why can’t I just go over like that…  _

“Excited?” Siyeon asks, reaching over with a gloved finger to poke Kihyun’s cheek.

“I guess?” Kihyun scoffs. “A change of scenery is always nice…” He smiles small. He’s about to look back to his permit, but his eyes catch on Changkyun’s. His cheeks go visibly pink, but he just keeps staring at Changkyun like he’s waiting for him to do something or say something. Changkyun smiles, a little shy, before cupping his mouth and quite obviously mouthing the word,  _ ‘Soon’ _ . Kihyun just beams at him and then goes back to looking at his permit, this time with a smile on his pink cheeked face. Now, if Changkyun did have a crush, he’d probably think that was really cute.

Changkyun looks at his own permit with a little glare.  _ Please, please, please, don’t ruin this for me!  _ And for a while all he has is hope and the whispers of the students who are gathering around.

“Everyone!” Professor Ahn says, then, as she walks into the courtyard. “Hand me your permits, quickly!” Everyone moves to her, papers in hand, and that’s when Changkyun spots his father by the big door, looking at him with cold eyes. Changkyun feels a familiar, cold panic, but his feet keep moving in the line of students until Professor Ahn practically slaps the permit out of his hand.  _ Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no... _

She is going through the papers as fast as she can when Changkyun’s father steps closer to the light. It’s obvious that he wants Changkyun to go to him. Everything in that man’s body language screams ‘anger’, though, which isn’t very inviting. Changkyun wishes he could just blend into the crowd and move with them. But that might just make things worse. Hopefully, Professor Ahn having seen his slip already will grant him a go just to avoid suspicion. But Changkyun knows he has no choice but to walk over, the word ‘sorry’ ready to leave his mouth at any second, his mind ready to face whatever consequences he needs to.

Everyone seems distracted, and they’re already turning away, Professor Ahn in the middle of everyone like a mother hen, when something hits Changkyun’s face, making his cheek burn so much his eyes water. The sound echoes through the tower and the courtyard, and Changkyun knows someone is probably looking at them right now if they weren’t before, with how loud that slap was. He feels observed, powerless, embarrassed, sad and a little broken. And when he looks up into his father’s eyes he sees the utter disappointment that he’s feeling like.

“Trick me again,” his father warns, “And you won’t be leaving your room. Not even to come to school.”

Changkyun holds his cheek and tries not to let his eyes spill over, knows he has no choice but to say, “Yes, father…” And with that, Professor Im turns around and disappears back into the castle, leaving Changkyun alone with his shame. His throat is so tight that the moment he doesn’t have to, he can’t keep the tears at bay, and just leans against the wall and lets himself cry.

_ Things were so good…  _

“Kyunie…?” Kihyun calls in a small voice, suddenly closeby. When Changkyun looks around, he sees so, so, so many eyes on him. He wants to disappear. He looks at Kihyun with something a little pleading, before he wipes at his eyes and stumbles into the closest hallway. Kihyun follows after him, kind of hesitantly. He keeps looking at Changkyun with so much ‘worry’ that he doesn’t really need to say anything. It’s written all over his face; the way he pouts, the way his eyebrows furrow, the way his eyes shine as he keeps looking between Changkyun’s own and the cheek that is probably a shiny red with how much it hurts. 

Even if everyone sort of knew, right now it’s quite literally on Changkyun’s face. And all Changkyun can do is walk right into Kihyun’s warmth and finally let out the small sob he doesn’t want anyone else to hear. 

Kihyun brings his arms up around Changkyun and pulls him close, manages to wiggle his hands under Changkyun’s thick jacket and starts rubbing at his back, over his sweater. “You know,” Kihyun whispers, “They say there’s this… drink everyone keeps calling butterbeer? It’s not, like, very alcoholic so we can actually drink it… I wonder what it tastes like.  _ Butter beer. _ But does it really taste like butter?”

Changkyun sniffles past a small laugh, clinging to Kihyun’s adorable yellow hoodie. “I think it’s, er,” Changkyun says, has to breathe a bit against Kihyun’s shoulder. “It’s butterscotch?”

“Like, mead but made of butterscotch?”

“I think so,” Changkyun says, and despite how much better he feels just having Kihyun here, he feels guilty, too. Why does Kihyun always have to come make him feel better? Kihyun shouldn’t have to do any of that… “Sorry,” Changkyun says softly, sniffing. “I’m a mess…”

“So am I…” Kihyun mumbles. He starts swaying a little, making Changkyun sway with him. “But that’s okay. Right?”

“You’re like,” Changkyun sniffs, smiling small. Kihyun smells nice. “A coffee spill and I’m Chernobyl.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and leans back even as he grabs onto Changkyun’s hoodie by his sides. “What makes you say that?”

“People get sick when they go to Chernobyl,” Changkyun mumbles, looking down. “The closer to the disaster zone, the worse they get…”

Kihyun pouts and then leans in and presses his lips to Changkyun’s bruised cheek, lingering for just a moment, his cold nose tickling on Changkyun’s skin. When Kihyun leans back, he’s pink but not even a little defeated. “That’s alright, I’m immune to nuclear radiation.”

Changkyun gives him a look but laughs nonetheless, chest as warm as his cheeks, all of a sudden. Kihyun looks all over Changkyun’s face, biting at his upper lip, and then puffs a breath before looking down.  _ His ears are so red. Mine are too, I can feel it…  _

“A--Anyway… You know, you fight fire with water, sometimes with dirt. So…” Kihyun clears his throat. “You should fight sadness with happiness. If you push the happy things away then you’ll be left with nothing…”

“Aren’t I doing the opposite of pushing you away right now?” Changkyun teases despite how his face lights up red when he gives Kihyun a little shake.

“Shut up, I’m making a point,” Kihyun grumbles. He glances up. “You’re not broken. You’re just human.”

Changkyun sighs softly and looks down to where he’s still holding Kihyun’s yellow hoodie. “I know, I just… Wish things were different. That I had a dad like yours instead… And I don’t want to focus on the sad things, but sometimes it makes it hard to enjoy the happy things.”

Kihyun sighs, too, and lets go.  _ Noooo…  _ “Yeah… I know…” He looks to the side. “Believe me, I know… But you’re my best friend and I told you I’d protect you, remember? So,” Kihyun takes Changkyun’s hand and starts pulling him along. Changkyun smiles, and Kihyun says, “Let’s go.”

“You just want butterbeer,” Changkyun teases, glancing around at the now nearly empty main room. His father is nowhere, but Changkyun still feels watched. “I’ll buy us some, if you want…”

“Sounds great!” Kihyun chirps. And, outside, in the courtyard, Changkyun finds all of his friends waiting for them. They smile when they see him and Jooheon even pats his back. Ahead, Professor Ahn is still waiting as well. She looks concerned. And she does give Changkyun a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

“You know, Mr. Im,” she says to him, even though everyone looks at her, “Good people do great things. Always. But great people don’t do good things that often.”

Maybe… Maybe Changkyun should have that talk with Professor Aoki. It’s been months since he got the offer to open up. And it’s been a long time coming.

It gets easier and easier to forget what happened. Only students frequent the High Street in Hogsmeade Village, maybe because only students are brave enough to endure the cold. Minhyuk keeps pushing his cold hands up Hyunwoo’s shirt, Kihyun is wearing fingerless gloves and has been holding onto Changkyun’s finger since they left the castle, Jooheon is in awe as he looks between the specialty shops and pubs. The village is kind of picturesque, with enchanted candles hanging in the trees. It’s an entirely non-Muggle village, which is kind of a feat, really.

The first place they visit together is The Three Broomsticks, a popular inn and pub. It’s a warm, crowded place. A bit smokey, but clean and welcoming. Behind the bar, there is a mirror that reflects the entire place, and drinks such as Butterbeer and Firewhiskey keep being served in glasses and in foaming pewter tankards. There is also--Changkyun reads on the chalkboard hanging on the wall--Gillywater, mulled mead, red currant rum, and cherry syrup and soda with ice. The owner is Madam Rosmerta, an interesting  _ very British _ woman who Minhyuk keeps saying gives off stressed hamster vibes as well.

The group picks a table near the fireplace, and Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Hyungwon go to the bar to place their order. Kihyun looks happy. He keeps looking around with big eyes and an excited little smile on his face. And Wonho seems to know something Changkyun doesn’t, because he keeps looking at Kihyun with a little smile of his own. Changkyun is just happy because they’re happy, and nobody’s mentioned anything ‘unhappy’, if the occasional mention of a test is excluded.

“I wanna go to the Shrieking Shack,” Minhyuk says with a grin.

“What’s the Shaking Shack?” Kihyun asks.

“An apparently  _ very  _ haunted little building,” Changkyun says, taking his gloves off to stuff them into his pocket. “It was in those Potter books, too, but they explained it by saying it was a werewolf student who spent the full moons there.”

“A werewolf…?” Kihyun blinks. “I’ve read about that. We’ll be addressing it more towards the third term in Dark Arts, I think. Lycanthropy, right?”

“Yep,” Wonho says. 

“And animagi!” Changkyun suddenly enthuses. “You know, changing into an animal? It’s  _ so cool _ …”

Kihyun scoffs a laugh. “Of course you’d say that.”

“Hey, it is!” Changkyun whines. “I wanna be an Animagus when I’m older.”

“And what animal would you be turning into?”

“You don’t get to choose,” Changkyun says, shrugging. “Something really  _ cool _ , though,” he enthuses nonetheless, giving Kihyun a poke into his side. “Something big and scary and  _ grr _ !”

“A bear?” Wonho asks.

“Nah, that’s Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“A wolf…” Wonho mumbles when the thought pops up in Changkyun’s mind. Changkyun flushes a little, for some reason. Kihyun seems to pause, though, but he doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at the table, Wonho looking at him and frowning.

“Maybe? I like wolves,” Changkyun says, looking around. “What’s with the vibes, all of a sudden? Did a wolf nearly eat one of you as a kid or something?”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and looks between Kihyun and Wonho. “Well… Let’s not forget our first year at Hogwarts, shall we? Wolf Patronus guides innocent children into the Dark Forest to be eaten by Erklings.”

“Ugly things, those,” Kihyun huffs.

Changkyun blinks. “Wait, the Patronus was a wolf? Nobody told me that.”

Minhyuk blinks. “What, really? Huh… Yeah, it was. Big wolf. It howled, even.”

Changkyun shrinks. “My dad has a wolf Patronus…”  _ Ugh, now I really don’t know if I wanna be a wolf. Way to spoil everything! _

Minhyuk’s eyes snap to Kihyun. “See? It’s totally him!”

“Not now, Minhyuk,” Kihyun mumbles. Changkyun pouts, mourning his love for wolves. It’s  _ sad!  _ Stupid dad… Maybe Changkyun can redeem wolves...

“What would you want to be?” Changkyun asks, then, looking to Minhyuk. 

“A whale,” Minhyuk says with a proud face. Kihyun spits a laugh, though, making Minhyuk’s shoulders slump as he pouts. “What… Whales are cute...”

Kihyun crosses his arms over the table and hides his face for a moment before peeking up and saying, “Yeah, but imagine turning into a whale inland. That’s just crazy and cruel, oh my god.”

“Or in the middle of a small room,” Changkyun scoffs with a laugh.

“I’d like to be an otter,” Kihyun says, squishing his cheeks between his hands. “They’re cute.”

“And you like being cute don’t you?” Wonho asks, grinning when Kihyun nods.

“Aww,” Changkyun says out loud, reaching over to ruffle Kihyun’s hair. “You’re always cute.”

Kihyun blushes quite visibly, but maintains a straight face as he says, “Thank you, thank you.”

“We return bearing gifts,” Hyunwoo says, managing to balance three butterbeers in his hands, one squished between two others. Changkyun chooses to focus on that, and not the weird squeeze his heart just gave at seeing Kihyun blush like that. His face looks like a round tomato right now.

Hyungwon and Jooheon follow closely behind, Hyungwon putting a butterbeer in front of Changkyun, and Jooheon one in front of Kihyun. Hyunwoo sits down next to Minhyuk, sliding a beer over for him and the other to Wonho. Just like that, they all have beers, and none of them seem to know what to do with them.

“Bottoms up?” Kihyun asks, giggling a little as he cups the mug with both hands and picks it up to drink. Everyone is staring at him as he scrunches his nose, eyes closed shut, and gulps, gulps,  _ gulps, gulps, gulps _ until the glass is practically empty and he has to put it back down. Now there’s a white mustache over his upper lip, but Kihyun looks  _ delighted. _ “It’s so good!”

Changkyun feels himself gaping at Kihyun before he huffs a laugh. “ _ Kihyun _ ,” Changkyun gapes. “I…”  _ I’m speechless, what the hell. _

“A man after my own heart,” Hyunwoo mumbles, lifting his beer and then drinking it in one go as well, way faster than Kihyun did. Kihyun seems to be beaming.

“I see we are all barbarians now,” Jooheon sighs, lifting the cup himself and starting to chug it.  _ What is going on! _ Minhyuk looks at him for a moment and then picks up his cup, giving the fluffy white foam a sip before putting the cup back down. Hyungwon and Wonho drink like normal people, which  _ helps.  _ Changkyun takes a sip of his own--and it makes his chest go all warm--and it’s sweet and delicious, and Changkyun can’t imagine having to drink it all at once. Still, no getting away from that fluffy white moustache he’s proudly sporting.

“What do you think?” Changkyun asks over at Kihyun, pouting both his lips, especially the upper one to show it off. Kihyun blinks at him, blinks some more, and then goes extra red when Wonho chokes on his beer.

“It’s great!” Kihyun squeaks, looking down and poking his tongue out to lick at his own mustache. “Old man…”

Changkyun rolls his eyes, licking it away and glancing at Wonho. _Stupid mind reader. I know you’re listening!_ Wonho smiles a little sheepishly. “We’re all old men, now. Hyungwon even got himself a husband at the ripe age of thirteen.”

“Oh, you’re officially married then?” Hyunwoo asks, joking, as he looks over. “But where are the mustaches!”

“Surprisingly,” Hyungwon mutters, “My philtrum is the only place where I don’t have hair growing right now.”

The entire table groans even as Wonho and Changkyun laugh. 

“Hyungwon…” Jooheon whines.

“What, it’s life.”

Changkyun scratches at the back of his head. Yes, apparently it is, but at least Changkyun hasn’t grown  _ that  _ much hair… He knows it’s something men are supposed to want, but he doesn’t.  _ Must be all that girl energy _ , he almost scoffs to himself. He sips at his butterbeer and picks it up to melt back against the seat with it held in his hands, just as Kihyun stands up and wiggles himself away from the table to go get another beer for himself.

“How many girls like Hyunwoo right now? I’ve lost track,” Jooheon scoffs.

“I never got on that track,” Hyunwoo says, rolling his eyes before they fall onto Kihyun. “Ki, will you get me one, too? I’ll pay you back.”

“It’s okay, I gotcha!” Kihyun says, giving Hyunwoo a thumbs up before skipping away. Changkyun looks after him and wonders if he should get up and pay for Kihyun’s beer. He said he would, after all… It would be a bit weird, though, right? So Changkyun just keeps sipping his butterbeer and lets the warmth spread through his chest.

“We were talking about Animagi,” Minhyuk chirps, then. “We thought you could be a bear,” he tells Hyunwoo, before turning to Jooheon. “Oh! You could be a little Joohoney bee!”

Jooheon blinks slowly. “Thanks.”

“Wonho would be a bunny,” Hyungwon says and Wonho coos immediately.

“Aww, thank you, I love bunnies,” Wonho pouts and leans into Hyungwon's side. He  _ nuzzles _ . Changkyun is sitting here, beer in his hands, watching Lee Hoseok Wonho  _ nuzzle.  _ Wonho barks a laugh, right then. “Why a turtle?!”

“I once saw a video of a tortoise making the cutest noise,” Hyungwon nods. “They’re cute. Also, they like playing ball.”

“Can I sit on your shell?” Wonho asks, smiling in that way that looks like a sideways three. Changkyun looks over to Jooheon to pull a playful ‘gross’ face, tongue out. Hyungwon just nods, then sips on his beer when Wonho nuzzles some more.

Minhyuk gives them a look. “You two… You really are an item, huh?”

“Shush, I’m just getting comfortable and warm,” Wonho says, sipping his butterbeer with a happy little smile. Changkyun nuzzled Kihyun once… When they fell asleep together over the holidays and he woke up in the middle of the night, wrapped in warmth. The thought makes him blush crimson and he stares into the depths of his butterbeer.  _ Seriously, stop with the crush thing _ , he tells himself. 

“Don’t like items, Minhyuk?” Hyunwoo asks, eyebrows raised over his own cup.

“Items are  _ fine,”  _ Minhyuk grumbles. “It’s just… weird, I guess.”

“Right?” Hyungwon agrees. “So weird.” And yet he’s the one who keeps ignoring the whispery groups of girls who ogle him up and down and giggle to themselves in the common room. “Confirmatory bias,” Hyungwon mumbles, and Wonho giggles.

Jooheon looks among all of them, smiles something to himself and Changkyun can see Wonho smile, too. Is Changkyun the only one who would get  _ murdered  _ for simply looking at a boy? Maybe not. Minhyuk might get it, he’s a Pureblood, too. His parents looked nice and all, but still… 

What was it Kihyun said? Don’t focus on the sad things? Changkyun sighs and finishes his butterbeer. Maybe chugging it isn’t such a bad idea. “Maybe a cat. I’ll be a cat Animagus.” That’s a nice thing to think about. Cats can just lie in front of fireplaces or on laps-- _ why would I wanna be on a lap, oh my god _ … “I’m getting another one,” he says as he stands up, laughing at himself.  _ Stop being so emo! _ He laughs again when he bumps into Kihyun-- _ almost,  _ almost bumps into Kihyun. “Sorry. I’m getting another one, too. Gonna try it your way.”

Kihyun beams at him and then goes back to the table. “Here you go,” he says as he hands Hyunwoo his beer and then plops down back where he was sitting.

At the counter, Changkyun orders two butterbeers. So he won’t have to go back and get another once he’s glugged one. Which he does, the moment he sits back down. It’s not just warm, then, it’s kind of  _ hot _ , with how much of the stuff he swallows down. 

“I did it!” he celebrates, putting his empty mug down on the table and both arms up. “Did it!”

Jooheon laughs. “Dude, quiet, or Miss Rosemerta isn’t going to serve it to us anymore.”

Changkyun immediately shrinks, but whispers, again. “Did it.”

Kihyun giggles and leans down to sniff at his beer before poking at the foam with his tongue. “By the way,” he mutters, “I was thinking if I should sign up for Music… Siyeon keeps bugging me to go with her, so I…”  _ Sluuuuurp,  _ “Thought I should give it a try.”

Changkyun blinks, and Jooheon asks before he can. “To what? Sing?”

“That’s what you do in Music class, yes,” Kihyun scoffs.

“You could play a toad, too,” Hyunwoo says.

“That’s a thing?!” Kihyun asks, eyes so wide it looks comical.

Hyunwoo laughs. “Kind of.”

“No, I just…” Kihyun nods. “I’d sing, I guess.”

“Can you sing, though?” Jooheon questions and Changkyun just sips, waits in slight awe. 

Kihyun puffs a breath and then starts singing Hogwarts’ hymn, “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please ~ Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees ~ Our heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff ~ For now they’re bare and full of air, dead flies and bits of fluff ~” His voice doesn’t break and it’s soft and in tune. It’s not sharp or loud, but it’s so very pleasant to listen to.

Changkyun lets out a breath, smiling as he does, knows his eyes are fond as they look at Kihyun. “Yeah, you should go sign up. Definitely…”

“You’re really good!” Jooheon enthuses.

“Eheh, thanks,” Kihyun says with a giggle, cheeks puffing red. “Maybe I’ll get better.”

“You just need to practise if you wanna get better,” Hyunwoo says. “Just like Quidditch.”

“Will do!”

Despite its shaky start, the day at Hogsmeade is the most fun Changkyun has had (not counting Quidditch) since the new year started. He even finds himself thinking it was worth getting into trouble with his father, if it means he can have more days like this. They drink butterbeer which makes Changkyun’s head go all fuzzy, before going to all the shops. Jooheon screams when he sees the wiggling jelly worms and chocolate cockroaches, and it’s one of the funniest things Changkyun has ever seen. He chases after the boy with a wiggling green and red jelly worm, and buys a few more to take back to the castle. It’s Kihyun birthday soon, so Changkyun looks out for something for him but doesn’t see a sweet that would suit a present, or anything in Zonko’s joke shop that’s actually funny and not just silly.

They go to the Shrieking Shack afterwards, and Jooheon keeps clinging to Minhyuk’s arm, Minhyuk clinging to Hyunwoo’s instead. There’s some snow nearby from the previous night that didn’t melt during the day. And they’re all so distracted that Changkyun manages to grab a handful of snow and plops it right onto Kihyun’s head.

“Ah!” Kihyun shouts, startling everyone and making Jooheon scream, too. “It’s cold!” Kihyun hisses, turning around to glare at Changkyun. Kihyun groans a little as he rushes over, pushing his hands against Changkyun to throw him onto the pile of snow in the shadow.

“My butt!” Changkyun yelps as he falls, immediately feels the snow seep through his clothes. He spartles but keeps slipping, falling into the snow again. It’s ridiculous and makes him laugh, even as he struggles to get up. 

Jooheon keeps clinging to Minhyuk and very helpfully says, “You deserved that.”

_ I was just trying to not play favourites!  _ Changkyun thinks as he stops struggling, just lets himself lie on the patch of snow. “Leave me. They’ll find my body here at dusk.” He sees Kihyun’s face slide into his field of vision, then, red nose and pink cheeks and…  _ kind eyes. _

“We should start heading back, it’s getting dark,” Kihyun says, lifting his hand for Changkyun to take.

Changkyun pouts at the hand and takes it without letting Kihyun help him up. “No. I’m having a nice day,” he whines.

“We’ll come back in a few days,” Kihyun says with a smile, wiggling their hands before letting go.

Changkyun laughs, swatting for Kihyun’s hand again. He is  _ so cold, god _ . “Then help me up, jeez!” And Kihyun pulls Changkyun up with a small little groan and then laughs when Changkyun just stumbles into him. Changkyun blushes but just deadpans to hide it, says, with Kihyun’s face not that far away, “My butt is covered in snow, Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun snorts a laugh. When he tilts forward a little he ends up headbutting Changkyun and then laughs even more. “We should go--go back,” he giggles, pulling Changkyun along, “Before you get sick.”

“Of you? Never!” Changkyun laughs, reaching for his wand. He points it at the back of his clothes and casts, “Arfacio,” before yelping a little at the stream of hot air coming out of his wand.

“Great, first he soaks his ass, then he burns it off,” Minhyuk scoffs. Which,  _ ha ha _ , but Changkyun can feel his clothes drying up, so he points it at Kihyun’s snow-wet-ish hair and laughs at the face Kihyun pulls.

“Ugh!” Kihyun complains. And that’s how yet another entire snow fight starts, this time involving the whole group, as they are hit by stray snowballs one by one.

On the way back to Hogwarts, with the cloudy sky looking slightly orange and black, Hyungwon rambles on and on about why marriage is a scam. It’s weird because Wonho just keeps looking at him all starry-eyed. Hyungwon is literally  _ shitting _ all over marriage, romance and even love, all the while holding Wonho’s hand, and Wonho looks at him like he’s speaking the gospel.

“Does it not bother you?” Changkyun asks Wonho when there’s a (rare) moment of him alone.

“I can literally read his mind, Changkyun,” Wonho says with a small laugh. Changkyun just frowns because, well, it would hurt  _ his  _ feelings, but Wonho and Hyungwon are… weird, to which Wonho just laughs again. They’ve always been this strange pair of oddballs who talk with stares and random one lines, and Changkyun will never be able to understand how that is enough for them. “Like I said,” Wonho giggles, “I can  _ literally _ read his mind.”

They reach the castle and Changkyun walks slower and slower, not wanting to say goodbye. Kihyun and Hyunwoo are discussing the fundamentals of a spell Hyunwoo wants to learn. It’s all going very well until Hyunwoo points his wand to a nearby wall and mumbles,  _ “Bombarda,” _ Kihyun shrieking but not in time. The wall just explodes and sends stones flying everywhere, Hyunwoo’s eyes just  _ wide _ like ‘oh no’.

“Oh, look at that,” Hyungwon says. “Holes through walls. Should start copyrighting my ideas…”

“Does,” Jooheon asks carefully. “Anyone know a good  _ reparo _ …?”

“Hmm, Hogwarts has enough walls,” Wonho hums, squinting at the rubble. “I mean,” he turns to Hyunwoo. “You definitely cast that spell. Well done.”

“Well, as long as it was impressive,” Hyunwoo says, frowning at the wall.

“Seriously?” Jooheon scoffs, incredulous. “ _ Reparo?  _ Anyone?”

“A--Ah, y--yeah,” Kihyun says, clearing his throat and pulling his wand out of one of the big pockets of his jacket. “Reparo,” he says, the tip of his wand glowing a bit before the stone starts wiggling and rolling back into position, Kihyun guiding the spell where he wants it to be. He sighs with relief when the wall builds itself back into place.

Changkyun feels his eyebrows go up at the wall, walking over and putting an arm around Kihyun’s shoulders. “Truly, the best wizard we’ve got.”

Kihyun jumps a little. “Thanks…” he mumbles before looking away, ears red. “I’m just good at charms…”

“I can do transfigurations, but I don’t think turning the wall into a table would have helped,” Changkyun scoffs, looking over. _ Last look before he has to go...  _ Changkyun almost frowns at that.  _ Sappy much?  _

“Hogwarts has too many  _ walls _ ,” Wonho repeats and laughs. Is this some inside joke? Must be.

“Of course it does, it’s a castle,” Minhyuk says, frowning.

“Exactly,” Hyungwon nods. “Imagine a castle without walls. Just one giant common bathroom, really.”

“You say the weirdest things,” Minhyuk scoffs, shaking his hand and waving as he turns around and walks away. “Bye losers.”

“Just when I thought he got nicer,” Changkyun scoffs, not taking his arm away and not thinking about it at all, no sirree. This is part of what they do! They put arms over shoulders, always have, nothing to be or feel weird about. Not even when Kihyun glances over in a rather shy way, nope,  _ nope--OHMYGOD, STOP. _

“See ya,” Kihyun says, pressing his chin  _ hard _ against Changkyun’s arm and smiling before dashing off, Wonho running after him to catch up. Changkyun blinks after them and looks at Hyungwon, immediately tries to wipe whatever look is on his face off of it, and crosses his arms.

“Part of my charm, making people literally run away from me,” Changkyun says, nodding.

Hyungwon glances over. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re too smart for your own good, or so dumb you actually sound smart.”

Changkyun frowns, but tries to look unaffected by this scathing remark. “No idea what you’re talking about,” he says, starts walking, Ravenclaw common room as his end destination. “Your boyfriend ran away, too.”  _ That… Er.  _ “With--With Kihyun, I mean, not my--I don’t have one of those.”

“Mhm,” Hyungwon says as he follows, giving the others a quick wave and then throwing his arm over Changkyun’s shoulders. “Of course. Whatever you say.”

Changkyun flushes. “If I had a--a boyfriend or whatever, you’d know about it. Wonho would definitely know about it.”

“Flattered,” Hyungwon mumbles. 

“What makes you think I’m--” Changkyun almost freezes. “Like that, anyway?”

“Like what?”

“Like… you?” Changkyun tries. “You know. B--” he has to clear his throat. “Boys.”

Hyungwon leans forward a little and frowns at Changkyun. “You… You’re a girl? Oh… You want me to start calling you ‘she’ and ‘her’?” 

“What?! No!” Changkyun flushes. “I meant--”  _ Ugh! _

“That you’re not a boy, like me.”

Changkyun groans. “Ugh, forget it...”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and keeps staring. “Oh! You mean… liking boys? I don’t like boys,” he says looking ahead. “I just like Wonho.”

“Cute,” Changkyun deadpans. “He’s still a boy.”

“Singular, yes.”

“You’re impossible to talk to, do you know that?”

“And yet here you are,” Hyungwon says with a smile.

Changkyun huffs a breath and they keep walking, until a thought niggles at his head so much he has to ask it. “Do you two--”  _ How to ask it without dying myself.  _ “Er, do a lot of… kissing?”

“Just enough,” Hyungwon mumbles. “I don’t know how it is for other people, not even for Wonho himself, but for me it’s like… I don’t know. I thought he was interesting. And before I knew it, I was so into figuring him out that… I don’t know. Thoughts like holding his hand would pop up and I’d try to do it and he’d be so happy that it made me happy. So when the thought of kissing him popped up, I did it and he was happy, so I was happy, too. That’s good enough for me.”

Some of that sounds… Very familiar. Too familiar. Scarily familiar.

“Oh,” Changkyun says, biting his lips in. “Thanks for, er, telling me…”

Hyungwon glances over. “Everyone's a little different. I know Wonho likes things like dates and boyfriends, while I don’t really care about that. But it makes him happy, so… I care? Hm. Like that.”

Changkyun called it a crush without wanting to call it a crush, but there’s something a little scarier about knowing Kihyun is the person he wants to make happy. Even scarier when he imagines doing it with dates and boyfriends and kisses. Changkyun swallows and fiddles with his sleeve, taking a breath. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” Hyungwon says then.

“Maybe I passed a mirror,” Changkyun says, keeping his eyes ahead. “A ghost is exactly what I’d be if I liked a boy.” He lets the breath go, then. “Singular...”

“Good thing you don’t, then.”

“Yeah, probably best to keep it that way…” He drops his hands when he realises what he’s doing, clearing his throat. “I’m happy for you, though! Really.”

“Ugh,” Hyungwon goes, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. So am I. Now--” He stares and Changkyun realizes they are again faced with Hyungwon’s worst enemy: the Ravenclaw eagle.  _ When did we get here?! _

The entirety of November is spent learning about offensive and defensive magic. It’s the first time Dark Arts and Charms come together both in theory and in practice. And it’s the first time Kihyun drops to mediocre in Charms, too. Mostly because he’s not as good at this as he thought he’d be. A charm adds certain properties to an object or creature, to air particles, to fire, water, things Kihyun is apparently very good at manipulating. It differs from Transfiguration Spells, which change the object into something utterly different--something Kihyun isn’t as good at. And while both Charms and Transfigurations complement the nature of what Dark Arts’ spells are all about, their nature and intent is entirely different and therefore Kihyun finds himself lacking.

Offensive magic is used to attack another witch or wizard, while defensive magic is used to repel or block a magical attack. A wide variety of spells can be used as an attack, depending on the creativity of the caster, which gives Ravenclaws the upper hand, as they seem to be quite unpredictable with the spells they keep picking in theoretical dueling class during Dark Arts. For example, Hyungwon picks Aguamenti--the Water-Making Spell--to send a jet of water at an attacker, knocking them off their feet. Aguamenti is  _ not _ an offensive spell, but Professor Im, being a Ravenclaw himself, allows for creativity. Honestly, the man might be a terrible person, but Kihyun has to admit he’s also quite brilliant. He likes teaching, even if it’s a one sided teaching method for him, and that much is clear.

Kihyun doesn’t tell the others how inferior he feels to them. He knows for a fact that the strength of each spell depends to a large part on the inherent power and ability of the witch or wizard casting it, and even though Kihyun has been managing well in certain areas, he’s starting to realize how much he lacks in comparison to the others. Hyungwon is clever, if not completely insane in his spell casting--mostly because of how ridiculous his plans always sound even though they always work. Hyunwoo seems to be extremely good with offensive spells, and Jooheon isn’t too far behind when he manages to focus past his fears and insecurities. Minhyuk is an all-around wizard, and he’s particularly good at faking his own ability only to surprise his opponent with a flashy spell that will win him the round. Wonho struggles. His offensive spells aren’t as strong, but he’s rather decent at counter-spells. As for Changkyun, he’s brilliant at defensive spells.

Studying theory doesn’t seem to help with this. Kihyun finds himself staying behind in the library or the Study Room when the others leave, just so he can read up on everything once again. When he’s alone, which happens quite often lately, he practices. And when that frustrates him, he falls back to things he knows he’s good at. The Disarming Charm, which is a  _ charm, _ seems to be particularly difficult for him. He just keeps disarming himself every time he executes the spell. Hyunwoo on the other hand, is quite good at it.

All this leads to Kihyun feeling like a lost owl on the day Professor Im announces a practical dueling class, of course. Kihyun’s heart is beating so fast inside his chest he thinks he might faint. He sticks to Wonho, thinking about how hopeless he is and how everyone was right, he’s just a Mudblood with no magical talent whatsoever. Obviously, Wonho pinches his arm whenever the thought pops up, but that doesn’t deter Kihyun from thinking it.

Professor Im leads them to the Great Hall, tables stacked on the side of the room, and a long, raised stage in the middle of the Hall. It’s a little intimidating, thinking that they have to do this on a literal  _ stage _ . Not just broken into pairs or anything, no, they have to do this in front of everyone. Some people look excited--mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors--and others nervous. Even Changkyun looks nervous, and he’s good at this stuff.

“Looking on the bright side,” Kihyun mumbles, “Everyone already expects me to fail, so they won’t be too surprised when I do…”

“Looking on the bright side,” Wonho mumbles back. “They’ll be impressed by anything you do get right...”

“Pretty sure that if I manage to Stupify myself into a wall, they’ll have the comedic relief they’ve wanted for years,” Kihyun scoffs, looking around but keeping a low profile. It doesn’t work with how many other people are trying to do the same. “Pay for my butterbeer next weekend if I do manage to do one thing right?”

“Sure. I’ll buy you two if you don’t Stupify yourself into a wall,” Wonho scoffs.

“An underachiever,” Kihyun says brightly despite the obvious deadpan, “Now I don’t feel as pressured!”

“Don’t lie to a Legilimens,” Wonho teases, and they watch Professor Im walk on stage and look around with that ‘ _ quiet, everyone _ ’ look of his. 

“This,” he starts, “Is about preparing yourselves for what’s waiting for you out there. It’s about making sure you can really defend yourselves. It’s about opening doors for your future. Or, in some cases, closing doors for those of you who are no good at any of this.”

Kihyun leans into Wonho’s bubble to whisper, “That would be me.” And Wonho gives him a soft smack on the arm. 

“As you should know,” Professor Im goes on, “Many spells can be used as offense and defense. Many of them you’re yet to learn, some you already know. The trick in itself, is being able to use whatever is at your disposal. Your intellect, your magical strength, your ingenuity, the environment, or even your opponent.”

Kihyun leans into Wonho’s bubble again to say,  _ ‘What if you lack all of the above?’ _ but Wonho hits him again before Kihyun can even squeak.  _ Stupid Legilime--Ouch!  _ “Stop that,” Kihyun says with a soft giggle.

“Something to add, Mr. Yoo?”

Kihyun turns to stone, eyes wide. “Ahm… Go--Good luck, everyone…?” he says with a small voice.

A few people actually laugh a little, and he sees Changkyun smiling. Professor Im must be exceptionally patient today, because he just keeps talking like that didn’t happen in the first place. Kihyun puffs a breath and, for some reason, feels slightly better. He looks to Changkyun again and gives him a hidden thumbs up.  _ Good luck. _

Professor Im calls two students up to the stage. Dami, who he actually seems to have a soft-spot for, or maybe just favors for her intellect, and a Gryffindor boy he’s heard being called ‘Hoshi’. It’s over quite fast, actually, Dami casting a quick Expelliarmus that sends Hoshi’s wand flying out of his hand.

“Picture me as that wand,” Kihyun tells Wonho.

“Have you never heard of the Law of Attraction?” Wonho says, eyebrow raised. 

Kihyun raises both eyebrows. “There’s a law for that, too?” He tsks. “Of course there is. No, I’ve never heard of it.”

Wonho laughs and another pair get called up on stage. “Not that kind of attraction. More of a… Positive energy attracts positive things. So, think positively!”

“I  _ am _ thinking positively,” Kihyun says.

Wonho points at himself. “Legilimens. Try harder.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and pouts. “Yeah, yeah… You’ll win this, y’know? You can literally read people’s minds. And it’s not like we’re skilled wizards, everyone is probably overthinking their spells before they use them.”

“Think I’ll get penalised for that?” Wonho asks. He has to take his exams before anyone else does, after all.

“I give Professor Im his credit,” Kihyun mumbles, feeling a slight distaste for what he’s saying, “He might be horrible but you heard him; use whatever means necessary, whatever is at your disposal. He wouldn’t penalise you for using something that gives you the upper hand. That’s precisely the whole point.”  _ Meanwhile, I don’t have any upper hand... _

“Yeah, well, I still don’t wanna go up against Shownu,” Wonho says, looks over. “Er, Hyunwoo, sorry.”

Kihyun frowns. “Huh…?”  _ Shownu…? _

“Minhyuk’s been referring to him as ‘Shownu’ these past few days in his head and I guess it’s stuck in mine, now.”

Huh. Would Hyunwoo be happy if Kihyun called him ‘Shownu’, too? Kihyun was happy to be called ‘Ki’, and Hyunwoo was the first to do that. So, maybe…  _ Hm. _ Kihyun looks around, spots Hyunwoo a few students away, and pushes himself back in between the crowd, slowly making his way over. It’s kind of comical, Kihyun finds, how slow he’s being. But he doesn’t want to bother people too much. When he reaches Hyunwoo, he pats his shoulder and says, “Hey, Shownu, good luck.”

Probably for the first time since they met, Kihyun swears he sees Hyunwoo blush when he blinks over. “H-Huh? Oh, yeah, you too,” Hyunwoo says, frowning. “Where did you hear that?” 

Kihyun opens his mouth and then closes it. Then, he opens it again and says, “Wonho’s head.” That should explain just about everything.

Hyunwoo barks a small laugh he hides behind his hand. “Right. Wonho’s head, from Minhyuk’s head,” he says, giving a slight eye roll.

“You like it, then?” Kihyun asks, eyeing his friend quite curiously.  _ What’s with this vibe... _

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo smiles, looking at the stage where a girl called Sua gets yanked up by a spell and dangled upside down by her ankles.  _ Ouch…? _ “Don’t even know what it means,” he scoffs, glancing over to the small group of Slytherins. “But it sounds good.”

Kihyun leans back to take a peek at the group of Slytherins. He spots Minhyuk in the middle of them, eyes big on what’s happening on the stage. “Any tips?” Kihyun asks, looking forward.

“Remember what you’re actually good at,” Shownu says. “Hey, I think Joo was just called up.” And when Kihyun looks over, Jooheon is walking up the stairs, looking nervous. Jimin is on the other side of the stage, looking the opposite of nervous.  _ Who’s that cocky little fella…? _ Kihyun frowns.  _ Beat his butt, Jooheoney! _

They face each other, wands to their chests, before turning around, taking five steps in the opposite direction, and turning around to face each other. Duelling etiquette, apparently. When Jimin casts a Jinx, Jooheon yelps as he simply ducks down out of the way.

“Mr. Lee,” Professor Im warns. “Try a spell, next time.”

Kihyun puffs a breath. “He’d be so brilliant if he actually tried to face things head on,” he mumbles to Shownu. 

Shownu smiles small. “I’ve been teaching him a bit, but it’s hard for him to get past his instincts.”

This time, Jooheon casts a spell first, and Jimin’s  _ Protego _ charm works  _ moderately  _ well, but still lets Jooheon’s Jelly Leg Charm through, although just one of Jimin’s legs seem to turn all wobbly. Kihyun jumps a little, grabbing onto Shownu’s arm.  _ Butts have been kicked! _

Kihyun hears Minhyuk whoop, which gets him smacked across the arm by Siyeon. Jimin casts another spell that Jooheon counters, to which Professor Im names him the victor. The Gryffindors applaud, quite loudly, and Jooheon’s cheeks are flushed when he walks over.

“That was great!” Kihyun whispers loudly, hands to Jooheon’s shoulders to help himself jump up and down. “Lions one, snakes zero!” If he can’t cheer for himself then he will certainly cheer for his friends with everything he’s got. Jooheon just laughs, looking far more relaxed now than before. Hopefully that will be the case for Kihyun as well.

“Mr. Im, Mr. Son, step up, please.”

“Oh boy,” Kihyun blurts out. He pats Shownu’s shoulder. “Fighting…”

Shownu puts a fist up. “Dueling,” he mumbles before walking off. On the other end of the stage, Changkyun steps up without his cloak, Kihyun notices. Kihyun has a sweater like that ( _ everyone does… _ ) but Changkyun’s little stripes across his hips are blue and bronze instead of black and yellow. Kihyun wonders if Changkyun’s father has a problem with the way his sleeves are rolled up, too. 

Shownu pulls out his wand, its handle a light yellow and the body a very dark brown. It’s a very slick wand. Kihyun finds his eyes stuck on it until Changkyun pulls his out of his trousers’ pocket. His is all dark, the handle more ornate than Shownu’s. Kihyun smiles because-- _ really? I’m checking their wands out?-- _ but they’re pretty and, Kihyun realizes, quite match their owners.

The first one to flourish his wand is Hyunwoo, as he shouts,  _ “Expelliarmus!” _

Changkyun flicks his wand up in front of him like swatting a fly, says, “ _ Protego _ ,” and Kihyun sees a shimmering barrier catch Shownu’s spell, the red mingling with the clear shimmer into a pink before it dissipates. Changkyun casts, “ _ Impedimenta! _ ” just when it does. A green light flashes on his wand and Shownu mumbles something as he swipes his wand up, a shimmering green contouring him and his defensive charm.

Changkyun huffs a laugh, casts, “Accio Hyunwoo’s sweater,” and everyone laughs when Shownu’s sweater gets pulled up over his face, Shownu stumbling and just letting himself get undressed as he tries to keep himself where he is. His cloak comes undone and he’s left wearing only his white button up, Changkyun catching the sweater and cloak, Shownu’s tie all twisted around, hair a complete mess. Kihyun looks down when his cheeks burn.  _ What… no. _

Shownu blinks and then laughs a little. He looks surprised, probably because Accio is an advanced spell that Changkyun just used for comedic purposes. But he loses no time wiping his wand in a wave-like movement and mumbling something that makes Changkyun’s belt turn into a snake. The small crowd “oooh”s, Changkyun yelping and pulling the snake out of the belt loops and tossing it over on the stage. Changkyun’s trousers slip down a little and Kihyun wonders when this turned into a duel of undressing each other on a stage.

“Wrap this up!” Professor Im orders, clearly unamused.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Changkyun casts, sends the snake flying at Shownu, who ducks out of the way just in time to point his wand to Changkyun and shout something back.

“Relashio!”

Changkyun’s wand slips out of his hand like a soap bar and Changkyun groans when he bends down to pick it up again. “Dammit…”

For once, everyone actually claps and whistles. Professor Im doesn’t look pleased, and maybe that’s why he orders Changkyun to stay on the stage. Changkyun frowns but just accios the snake closer, changes it back into a belt midair before catching it. Kihyun is mid lowkey clapping, eyes on Changkyun, when he hears his name being called.

“Mr. Yoo,” Professor Im says. Kihyun freezes mid clapping. His own name is starting to give him anxiety at this point. “Mr. Yoo, to the stage, now.”

Kihyun swallows and slowly makes his way around so he can climb up the stairs. His heart is beating fast yet again, and he keeps his eyes down on the half moons drawn on the wooden floor of the stage until he reaches the middle, bringing out his wand and lifting it to his chest. When he finally looks up he catches Changkyun’s eye, but quickly looks away and turns to walk back to his place before turning around to face him.

“Make it quick, this time, will you?” Professor Im says, eyes on Changkyun. Kihyun swallows and gives an unintentional step back even as he lifts his wand just a little. Is it bad that he hates everything about this? He doesn’t want to hurt anyone and he doesn’t want to get hurt either.

Changkyun flicks his wand with a quick, “Expelliarmus.” And Kihyun flinches when his hand twitches at the sudden burn and his wand flips up into the air, falling down on the stage with a  _ clack, clack, clack-clack. _ Kihyun feels himself let go of a very long breath as he stares at his wand. And it occurs to him, then, that he just  _ lost. _ Not just the duel, his own wand. He lost it.

Dragon heartstring wands bond strongly with their owners, but they can change allegiance if won from their original master. Kihyun has read enough about wands to know that his is particularly flighty. It’s not cherry, it’s not chestnut, but he’s familiarized with it to know. Hazel’s sensitivity reflecting Kihyun’s own insecurities? It catches him by surprise, that this is what it took for him to realize that even three years later, he feels unworthy of his own wand. Even though it picked him.

Changkyun walks over to the wand, picking it up and looking quite guilty when he looks up at Kihyun, who just swallows and licks his lips. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do now, so he sort of just… turns around to walk off the stage. _Maybe… they have spare wands somewhere…?_ Although… that doesn’t help with the feeling of utter disappointment he’s feeling. That wand picked _him._ And yet somehow that wasn’t enough.


	19. Good Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a difference, a big, shattering difference between disappointing someone else and disappointing yourself.

Kihyun slowly walks all the way to the Wooden Bridge, eyes on the surrounding valley and mountains. He can see the various water springs that tumble down the fields, the patches of snow that haven’t melted yet. The wind is rather cold once he finds himself in the middle of the bridge despite a roof over his head, the view now a ravine. The sun is almost setting, and he’s definitely skipping his Magical Creatures class but he really can’t find it in himself to care. His mother would slap him if she could see him right now.

It’s a strange feeling, the one in his chest. It’s like… a cold cup of coffee waiting to be drained away because it’s undrinkable. And the worst part is that that’s how Kihyun is feeling about himself. There’s a difference, a big, shattering difference between disappointing someone else and disappointing yourself. And right now, whatever sparkle Kihyun had in his chest is gone, replaced with a hollow sense of lack of purpose. He knows he needs to do better. He knows that he, more than anyone else, needs to work three times harder. And yet… And yet, his hard work isn’t good enough. ‘Three times harder’ isn’t good enough. It makes him wonder why a supposedly powerful wand like his chose him in the first place if this was always meant to happen anyway.

“Tsk,” Kihyun puffs as he turns to cross his arms over the railing, scarf tightly wrapped around his neck. It’s not even worth crying about, really. It’s just… “So _bloody_ disappointing...” _Sorry for swearing, mom._

“Kihyun!” he hears, and he already knows it’s Changkyun even before he looks over to see him running over. _Oh, great…_ Just what he needed. “Wait, don’t run away or anything,” Changkyun huffs just as he reaches Kihyun, clearly a little out of breath.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Kihyun asks, pushing away from the railing.

Changkyun raises an eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you?”

Kihyun gestures forward. “I am clearly brooding. What’s your excuse?”

“I have a brooding best friend,” Changkyun says, huffing another breath and reaching into his cloak.

Kihyun frowns and pouts as he stares. “Fair…”

“I brought…” Changkyun says, trailing off when he pulls out Kihyun’s wand, expression filled with guilt. “Look, I’m sorry, I really am…”

“It’s not your fault,” Kihyun says, turning around to walk towards the other end of the bridge.

“It is! There were a bunch of other spells I could have used,” Changkyun says, following after him. “I just--I panicked and it was the first thing I thought of and--”

“Shut up, that was the whole point,” Kihyun sighs. “You did good.”

“Yeah? Doesn’t feel like it,” Changkyun says, sighing down at the wand in his hand.

Kihyun glances over and then rolls his eyes. “Fine! I’m not brooding anymore. _Ugh._ You people can’t even leave me be for like, two seconds…” He stops walking and looks at his wand, at the way it curls all the way from the ornate handle to the tip. “Huh… I’d never realized but…” He reaches up and pinches at one of his curls. _Great, now I’m depressed._

Changkyun just looks incredulous. “Did you not want me to come find you? I thought that was the point of this. That we don’t have to deal with things alone.” 

“I wanted to be alone,” Kihyun mumbles. “Doesn’t mean I _needed_ to be alone…” He tongues at the corner of his lips and then pushes his lips to the side, looking away. “Sorry… Thank you for… finding me.”

Changkyun pouts, reaching into his robe again and taking out his own wand, this time. “Take mine...”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and glances over. “What…?” He looks between Changkyun and the wand.

“Either take my wand, or we duel until you can _Expelliarmus_ your own wand back.”

“Pretty sure both include me having a wand, or do you want me to fight you with my teeth?” Kihyun scoffs, reaching over to take the dark brown wand. It’s heavier than Kihyun’s, longer, too.

“If it works, sure,” Changkyun says. “And hey, now you have one. Mine isn’t as… picky with allegiances, and it’s you, so,” Changkyun shrugs small, scratching at the back of his neck. 

Kihyun glances over and shifts closer to bump his shoulder against Changkyun’s. “Thanks…”

“Don’t mention it,” Changkyun mumbles. “You’re… You’re a really great wizard, Ki,” he says. “It doesn’t matter that duelling isn’t your strong point or whatever, you’re the best at Charms I’ve ever seen and--and you learn them so, so fast, so don’t feel bad, seriously…”

“Can’t I just be a little disappointed in myself for, like, one afternoon…?” Kihyun asks with a small smile before looking down. He thumbs at Changkyun’s wand and sighs. Somehow, it has a totally different feeling in his hand.

“No, I won’t let you,” Changkyun smiles. “I’m your number one fan, remember?”

Kihyun snorts a laugh and then slaps Changkyun’s arm. “Oh, shush…” He looks up and sighs as he starts walking again, slowly so Changkyun can follow. “I just… I don’t know. The idea of hurting someone makes me freeze. And I know that I don’t have to, but… It’s so--” Kihyun frowns, “Grrrr! You know? And then I think about having to defend myself and I freeze again. It’s weird, my mind just goes blank every time. I have zero survival instinct. Bet that’s why I wasn’t put in Slytherin…”

“I think the biggest reason would be your lineage, Ki,” Changkyun teases softly. 

“Shut up. I am making _a point.”_

“Didn’t you fight off a bunch of Erklings? That’s survival instinct enough for me.”

“I ran,” Kihyun snorts. “I mean, I did flip one over but…”

“That’s like! The most basic survival instinct, _running_. I’m good at protection spells, so I don’t know what that tells you.”

“Self preservation…?”

“Magical equivalent of ‘hiding’,” Changkyun says, rolling his eyes and putting Kihyun’s (now his) wand in his cloak pocket. 

Kihyun licks his lips. “I’m… good at Charms because most are pretty and… Don’t know what that tells you about me.”

“That you’re pretty and charming,” Changkyun says like it’s a fact.

Kihyun flushes but slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle a laugh. He peeks over, carefully, “Oh, what…?” He giggles. “Pretty sure it… It just means I like pretty--” _Don’t say people. Don’t say people-- “Things…”_

“Must be why you hang around with me all the time,” Changkyun grins, even with his ears all red. Kihyun opens his mouth to deny it but just ends up slapping Changkyun’s arm, sort of admitting it to himself that, yes. It’s not the _one or sole_ reason, but… Well. _Er…_ “Merlin’s Beard, for someone who doesn’t wanna hurt people, you sure hit me a lot,” Changkyun complains with a laugh. Kihyun hits him again for that one.

They exit the Wooden Bridge and find themselves looking at the small stone gazebo. Kihyun ambulates towards the benches and sits down, waiting for Changkyun to sit next to him, which he does. They stay silent for a while, the wind being the only thing keeping their ears busy. The sky is orange and gold, the colour of fire and tangerines. It’s quite pretty. Kihyun likes it. _Yep, definitely shallow, me._ He looks down to the dark brown wand in his hand and frowns. He sighs and leans back, pulling his legs up and crossing them before tipping the wand down and slowly making an upwards circle, a blue light shining at the tip.

 _“Caeruleum,”_ Kihyun mumbles, and his favourite bluebell flames take form faster than ever, shining extra bright and looking bluer than ever. It’s beautiful and it makes Kihyun smile small. “Your wand has a flair in charms…” he says, quickly sparking a Vermillion of red among all the blue.

Changkyun smiles, reaching out as the flames flow through his fingers. “It’s gone from pretty to beautiful…”

“You know…” Kihyun whispers, eyes on the bluebell flames. “I keep having this feeling… That I have to protect people. You, the others and… People like me. And I know that the world right now is a stupid place. Which… I don’t know, makes me want to do it? To protect. But how can I do that if this is all I’m good at?” he asks, opening his hand for one of the flames.

“Maybe, if… You think about it like that, then it won’t be about hurting people, so you won’t be held back or whatever,” Changkyun mumbles. “It’ll be to protect, you know?”

Kihyun glances over. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if you think about Expelliarmus as a way to… get a weapon out of somebody’s hands before they hurt anyone else, it’ll be easier to cast it, right?”

Kihyun perks up. “Oh… So… offense as defense?” He smiles. “Like in Quidditch?”

Changkyun smiles brightly. “Exactly! You don’t have to aim a Bludger at someone’s head for it to be effective, you know?”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and looks to the sky as if that would tell him what time it is. “Wanna help me practice until dinner…?” he asks when he looks back down.

“Oh. Sure!” Changkyun says, looking surprised but delighted as he stands up and holds a hand out for Kihyun. The surrounding area isn’t the best, so they make their way to a field of grass nearby. It’s a bit chilly but Kihyun takes off his scarf and his cloak, just so they won’t get in the way, and drops them in a bundle close by together with Changkyun’s stuff.

It’s weird to be holding a heavier wand. And, judging by Changkyun’s face, he thinks that it’s weird to wield a lighter wand. But that’s what they do, from the moment the setting sun touches the horizon until dinner; Changkyun is very good at casting the Shield Charm so that’s what he teaches Kihyun, using Flipendos and Expelliarmus on him until Kihyun starts getting it right. Kihyun’s wand in Changkyun’s hand seems quicker and slightly more powerful. It should make Kihyun feel slightly worse, but he tries not to think about it. On the other hand, Changkyun’s wand allows him to cast charms a lot faster, and each spell seems to flash in some way. Even a simple Protego shimmers a lot more when cast by Kihyun. _Stupid flashy wand…_ And that makes his Protego fail and Changkyun’s Flipendo hit. _I’m sorry!!!_

The hardest thing for Kihyun, other than reacting fast, would be trying to block spells by absorbing them with his wand. He needs to be able to determine where the spell will hit for that, and Changkyun is particularly good at casting in an unpredictable way. The least Kihyun can do, honestly, is to learn from him on this, too.

When the bells calling for dinner echo, the both of them pause and stare at each other.

“Oh,” Kihyun says, “Uhm… Tomorrow afternoon? Same place?”

Changkyun beams, then, wiping at his forehead with his forearm before nodding. “Yeah! You can, er, give me spells you wanna practise and we can do that? Whatever you want.”

“Okay…” Kihyun huffs. And then? Well, then _they run._

“Wait, that’s Kyun’s wand,” Jooheon says when Kihyun shrugs off his cloak, the wand pocket coming into view. “What are you doing with his wand?”

Kihyun sighs and leans over the table and, more specifically, his Transfigurations homework. Who knew he’d be studying molecules at Hogwarts, but here he is, making molecule addition. _One methane molecule plus two oxygen molecules reacts to form a carbon dioxide molecule and two water molecules usually given off as steam or water vapor during the reaction._ Go figure.

“My wand’s loyalty has changed,” Kihyun mumbles, making everyone at the table turn their wide eyes to him. “It’s fine,” he sighs, picking up his quill. “I just have to win it back. Properly. So… I’ll be using Changkyun’s wand in the meantime.”

Jooheon blinks at him like Kihyun just told him the Earth is flat. “That’s… Oddly intimate.”

Kihyun frowns at his paper. “How so…?” he asks even as he writes: _Equilibrium is defined as a condition of a system where competing influences are balanced._

“My parents share wands,” Jooheon scoffs, turning to his own work. 

“Among other things,” Hyungwon mutters, earning an elbow to the stomach from Wonho, who just sits there without his book. He’s probably just listening to what Kihyun is summarizing, after all. Then again, this is all just theoretical. When it comes to actually doing things? Kihyun _sucks_ at Transfiguration. “What?” Hyungwon complains. “Could be worse… Imagine if they shared…” He pauses and leans in for effect, _“Toothbrushes.”_

“My parents or Changki?” Jooheon asks.

Kihyun makes a face and glances up. “Changki? What’s Changki?”

“Chang from Kyun and Ki from Hyun,” Wonho says with a small smile and an eye roll. “It’s easier to refer to you two as a collective, honestly.”

Kihyun looks down and purses his lips together. _Why does that make me… happy…?_ “Whatever,” he mumbles.

“Oh!” Wonho enthuses, then, looking to Hyungwon. “Hyungwonho! That’s brilliant.”

“The way my name finishes and yours begins,” Hyungwon nods with the biggest poker face. “Made for each other.” He nods again, ignoring how Kihyun presses the quill too hard against the paper and squirts ink everywhere.

“Romantic,” Jooheon scoffs as Wonho pouts and coos. Jooheon glances over at Kihyun’s little spill, though, eyebrow up. “What, is that Changkyun’s quill, too?”

“Shut up!” Kihyun hisses. He quickly scribbles some more about Chatelier’s principle and then puffs a breath. “Why do I have a feeling you’re all just waiting to copy from me…?”

“Correction,” Hyungwon says, one finger up. “I will read your paper and, if I agree, I’ll copy from you.”

“Meaning you’re smart but you don’t want to think.”

“Correction,” Hyungwon says again, “By reading your paper, I will be thinking about whether or not you are correct.”

“Don’t talk in circles, I’m already confused,” Jooheon groans, eyes down on his paper. “I swear, every single class is five times more difficult this year. It’s like they decided, _yo, y’all hit puberty, time to think and do nothing other than studying and hormone, you hormonal little shits_.”

A stack of books gets slammed over the table just as Minhyuk greets them with a; “Little shits? I’ve been summoned. Wassup!”

Kihyun sighs and finishes writing his paper before passing it on to Hyungwon. When Kihyun looks up to Minhyuk, though, he spots Changkyun as well. “Hi,” Kihyun greets the both of them.

“The Limits of Transfiguration,” Hyungwon reads out loud and dramatically. “As with anything else, there are certain limits to keep in mind when addressing the subject of Transfiguration. As First Years, we learn about Gamp’s Law of Elemental Transfiguration--Oh, nice save--which describes the basis of transfigurations. This law also describes the limits of the field, or objects that simply cannot be created using magic. These things are love, money, food, information and life.” Hyungwon nods and then keeps mumbling the rest, Wonho peeking over to read with him.

“Love, money, food, information, and life,” Changkyun repeats as he sits down next to Kihyun. “So, do you think that when we turn a bird into a cup, are we just _pausing_ life? Or is the cup still alive?”

“I hate you, Ravenclaws,” Jooheon grumbles.

“You just don’t wanna admit having drunk out of a cat’s ass,” Changkyun laughs. “And it _knew what you were doing_ \--”

“I am _concentrating_ ,” Jooheon hisses, smacking Changkyun on the arm.

“Technically,” Kihyun mumbles--he’s been studying, alright?!--“If the art of Transfigurations is just a molecular rearrangement of matter through magic, and only in one of the arrangements we find the qualities to describe life… Well, like Professor Im said once, can’t remember when, there are qualities that describe what it means to be alive. A cup isn’t alive, clearly, even if it’s been rearranged from a cat. So, the cat is dead when it’s a cup because its existence as a cat has ceased to exist.”

“Careful, Kyun, you’ll get drool on my essay,” Jooheon grumbles, moving away from him. Changkyun frowns and looks away, face red. 

“It doesn’t create life, then, just returns it,” Changkyun mumbles. “Anyway, I already finished my essay…”

Kihyun nods. “The principle should be that things can’t be created from nothing. But they can be returned to their previous state. That is… if they’ve been magically changed to begin with.” He leans back and picks up his wand. “Of course, this is all easier said than done? And next class will introduce the Vanishments. Can’t even transform properly, nevermind make things vanish…”

“Well,” Hyungwon says. He’s already copying Kihyun’s paper, but when Kihyun peeks over he sees him rearrange sentences and pick different words. _No one copies homework as well as Hyungwon._ “Technically, Kyun is one the best at Transfigurations. You have his wand so your skill should moderately improve, no? Since… his wand learned from him.”

Kihyun blinks and then looks to Changkyun.

“He’s right,” Changkyun says, with a small shrug. “Especially for my wand type. I might be a bit better at Charms because I’m using your wand, but not as much. Have you tried any Transfigurations since we switched?”

Kihyun shakes his head. “No, just Charms… And Dark Arts’ spells.” He licks his lips and points his wand to Jooheon’s ink bottle, moving his hand in a sideways figure eight as he says, “Avifors.”

Jooheon screeches when the ink bottle begins to melt and glow as it turns into a blackbird. Kihyun can’t help but _gape_ because it’s the first time he’s ever managed to turn anything into anything else on the first try, nevermind make it look so… real! It looks real! The bird literally chirps a few times before it flies away towards the chandelier in the middle of the Study Room.

“Uhm,” Kihyun huffs, licking his lips and looking at Jooheon, who looks angry. “I’ll… get you a new ink bottle… Sorry,” Kihyun mumbles, already pushing his own bottle for Jooheon to use.

“I’ll get it,” Changkyun laughs, standing up and stepping onto the chair and then the table, holding his hand out to Kihyun. First, Kihyun thinks Changkyun wants to take his hand for some reason, before sense kicks in and he hands over Changkyun’s wand. “You can just fix the chandelier if I destroy it, right?” Changkyun grins.

“Please don’t destroy it,” Kihyun says, eyes wide.

“Noted,” Changkyun says and aims his wand at the bird, mumbling a spell under his breath but hitting the ceiling. “Whelp,” he laughs and tries again. “Minhyuk, catch,” he laughs as he aims again and the bird turns back into an ink bottle that stops midair before falling. Except it falls upside down, ink all over Minhyuk’s blonde hair. “Shit.”

Everyone laughs, except Minhyuk. Obviously.

“What, black hair suits you,” Jooheon scoffs. It actually does, though. If it didn’t look so slimy.

“Someone _please_ Scourgify him…” Kihyun giggles. Changkyun squats in a crouch on the table, laughing through a Scourgify charm. All the ink gets sucked off of Minhyuk’s hair and back into the bottle (magic really is the best thing ever).

“Do not think,” Minhyuk says, glaring at Changkyun. “That this means you are forgiven.”

Changkyun pouts. “But Miiiiiiin, nice Puries are so _rare_ , we need to be nice to each other! To fight the Status Quo.”

“You realise you’re still on the table?” Jooheon scoffs and Changkyun just smiles all proud, like it’s an achievement. Kihyun just leans back in his chair and crosses his arms as he bites at his lower lip. _Dummy..._

“That reminds me,” Hyungwon says, then. “Are you guys doing anything this Christmas holiday?”

“Nobody has a problem with him on the table?” Jooheon asks, tugging at Changkyun’s cloak. “Get off, you damn monkey.”

“I’m trapped here with my dad again,” Changkyun grumbles, getting up just to plop back down in between Kihyun and Jooheon. Changkyun looks between everyone else when they’re all quiet, and they look between each other as well, Minhyuk walking closer to the table.

It’s at the same time that they all pull out a clean parchment, Kihyun handing Minhyuk one, too, and pick up their quills to start writing letters--Kihyun guesses they’re all doing the same--to their families.

“What just,” Changkyun blinks, “Happened?” he asks, before leaning in to read what Jooheon is writing. “You’re staying, too?” He looks up, around, voice breaking a little when he asks, “You’re all staying…?”

“Obviously,” Minhyuk mumbles. “We can’t leave you alone with Evil Im.”

Changkyun barks a small laugh, fist to his mouth as he keeps looking around at them. “I love you guys…”

Kihyun smiles small to himself. He knows his mother won’t mind, as long as Kihyun has a happy holiday. So he adds that he’s staying with Changkyun, just so she knows to send an extra present for him.

Namjoon usually wakes up first. He’s a chronically early bird, and from the moment he’s up, Hoseok can’t go back to sleep. Not that he really minds it, since he can still nuzzle up in his stupidly comfortable bed. Mornings are pretty quiet; it’s not entirely silent when people are sleeping, but it’s more easily muted with how sporadic and odd the ‘thoughts’ are, considering they’re all dreams. Namjoon always goes home for the holidays, though, so Hoseok is curious to see if he would be able to sleep late without him there.

December means _cold._ Which means everyone always stays in bed a little longer than usual, just to enjoy the warmth before they have to drag their drowsy bodies to the bathroom to get ready for the day. One by one, though, the boys get up and start getting dressed, some walking around looking like a complete mess as they brush their teeth. Today is their last day. They have Charms first thing in the morning, then a few have Care of Magical Creatures, and after lunch it’s packing time. Kihyun is probably the only one, other than Hoseok, who isn’t in a rush. He’s already awake, though, and his thoughts seem… _muddled._

He has his back turned to Hoseok but slowly starts turning around to face the ceiling. Hoseok watches Kihyun blink sluggishly at nothing, then lift the bedcovers to look underneath, pull them back down in a rush and groan as he wiggles and flaps around like a fish out of water.

“I _hate_ my life,” he grumbles, covering himself completely, only a tuft of hair peeking out.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow, trying to zero in on Kihyun’s thoughts which mostly just seem to be _‘I hate growing up_ ’. _Ah_ , so that’s what is going on here. “It’ll go away,” Hoseok scoffs, looking away. 

“It never goes away unless--” Kihyun stops himself and Hoseok _thanks_ him. “I hate it.”

Touchy subject. Literally…

“Some people quite like it,” Hoseok mumbles.

“I don’t dislike it! I just…” Kihyun comes back up from under the covers, just his head though. His cheeks are pink and his eyes look so squinty they’re just half-moons. “It’s inconvenient.”

“I could leave,” Hoseok teases, then. 

“Don’t,” Kihyun mumbles. “Because then it’s almost impossible to ignore.”

“Oooookay,” Hoseok says, crossing his legs where he’s sitting on the bed, glancing over periodically. “Do you wanna… talk about it? There’s a lot of thoughts bouncing around your head, right now…”

Kihyun brings the bedcovers over his ear and mouth. “Don’t talk to me like I’m the only one experiencing this…”

“You’re not,” Hoseok shrugs. “So am I. Just thought I might have some… insight?”

Kihyun blinks up. “Because… of Hyungwon…?”

“They’re not always _because_ of anything,” Hoseok blushes. “But yeah? Also helps that I know how everyone is dealing with it, I guess…” Hoseok almost shivers. It helps, yes, but… It’s a _lot_ of information.

Kihyun blinks and then pushes himself up just a little to look around the room. When he doesn’t see anyone, he sits up and pulls the bedcovers around himself so they’re covering him entirely, like a veil, from head to toe, only his face out for Hoseok to see. “So… like, boy talk?” Kihyun asks, softly. He’s obviously shy about it. Hoseok can _feel_ it.

Hoseok grins a little, scooting to the end of his bed, elbows on his knees and hands on his cheeks. “Yes, _boy talk_ ,” he says, giggling a little. Kihyun smiles something happier, and that makes Hoseok happy.

“Does it…” Kihyun trails off and blinks down. Really, he looks like a matrioshka. “Do you also, uhm… How do I--” _‘Boys. Is it just boys?’_ is the random thought Hoseok manages to make sense of. “I never really… Ugh.” Kihyun blushes. “Uhm, okay, so… Hyungwon is a boy… And you like Hyungwon. So… do you only like boys or…?”

“I don’t really know,” Hoseok smiles small. “Only ever really looked at Hyungwon like that… But I think it’s only boys, yeah. And… you?” Hoseok asks carefully. He pretty much knows already, but that’s not his call to make, and it would be good for Kihyun to actually admit it out loud.

“B--Boys, I think… Just--” Kihyun goes so red he looks like he’s about to explode, “Boys…”

Hoseok smiles a little wider. “Are you… shy about it? You don’t need to be…”

“I…” Kihyun licks his lips. “I’m not shy…” _Yes, you are._ “I just… I didn’t want to be more different than I already am… And I spent so much of my life just so very friendless that… I didn’t want that to change. And now there’s all these things getting in the way…”

Hoseok sighs a little, getting up. “Don’t yell, I’m just coming to sit by your bed,” Hoseok mumbles just as he sits down. “Can I tell you some secrets?”

“If they’re not too awkward,” Kihyun mumbles, “Considering the business I have going on under this blanket.”

“No,” Hoseok laughs softly. “If you’re worried about being different? Well, then so am I, so is Hyungwon, Jooheon, Shownu, Minhyuk,” he lists. “Changkyun. Birds of a feather…”

Kihyun blinks up, eyes all shiny. “Really…?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok nods. “Minhyuk is still… unsure, and Changkyun is struggling a bit considering what’s expected of Purebloods, and considering who his father is, but, yeah… All of us are--” he makes quotation marks with his fingers. “‘Different’. Few others, too. Taehyung, Siyeon, Jungkook...” Hoseok stops himself. _Stop outing people!_ Then again, this is Kihyun he’s talking to.

“So… _normal,_ then…” Kihyun says.

Hoseok smiles wide. “Perfectly normal. You know,” Hoseok leans in as if to whisper. “Wizards can even get married to each other.”

Kihyun blinks over, eyes wide. “Heh…? Wait. Yeah… Pretty sure I saw a boys’ love add last time I was in London… But there was graffiti on it.”

Hoseok scoffs. “Things just worked out differently for Witches and Wizards. People used to be forbidden from marrying their own gender, or even marrying Muggles. They were obsessed with bloodlines, but,” Hoseok shrugs. “After the war, they knew equality would be a good way to keep the peace. We’re lucky like that. Especially considering I can make a great argument that _most_ people aren’t as straight as they think they are.”

“Hm…” Kihyun tongues at the corner of his lips. “I--” he stops himself. “Can I ask you something? You don’t have to answer if it’s too weird.”

“Go for it.”

“Sometimes,” Kihyun mumbles. “I find myself… _thinking_ things. And--” he goes crimson red again, “Uhm, they’re like… I don’t know. They’re okay? But… they’re just like, okay. Like, I think Jooheon is very pretty… Shownu is really cool… And sometimes I… _stare._ But I just stare! And--” So many thoughts, “Then there’s… Changkyun.” He pauses. “I think I like him… Like, the way you like Hyungwon.”

Hoseok smiles down, an odd sense of pride in his chest. “Does that bother you?” Hoseok asks, keeping his tone light. 

“He’s my best friend… I don’t wanna lose that over something silly like this…”

“You know,” Hoseok says gently. “Hyungwon is still my best friend...”

“But you can read his mind, you know if he likes you back. I just… Suddenly, everything has far too much meaning. Before we could do so many things that made us happy without thinking too much about them… Now? I can’t even… I don’t know. Think about kissing his cheek or… hold his hand without getting all weird.”

Hoseok bites at his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to speak for Changkyun, even though he knows the boy would happily welcome kisses from Kihyun… “Maybe you should… talk to him about it…?”

“Ta--Talk?!” Kihyun squeaks.

“Uhm,” Hoseok blinks, taken aback by how high Kihyun’s voice just went. “Yeah? I know Hyungwon and I had it easy because I can read his mind, but if you can’t read someone’s mind, you have to resort to, er, talking. To them.”

“I… I can’t do that,” Kihyun says before he stands up with the bedcovers still wrapped around him and over his head. “Let’s get ready. We have Charms,” and he just pads like that out of the bedroom--a walking matrioshka.

“That went well,” Hoseok tells himself, with a small pat to his own back.

It will be Minhyuk’s first Christmas away from his family. And, in a way, he misses them already. Sure, he’ll complain and grumble about the slightest things, but he loves his family a lot. He tells himself his feelings are just because he doesn’t want _them_ to be deprived of his matchless company, that they will be lost without him. But deep, deep, deep, _deep down_ he knows it’s the other way around. So, maybe he’s a little sad. But he doesn’t let it show. Besides, there are more pressing matters to worry about, like _Professor Evil Im._ Minhyuk won’t rest until all of his theories get proven right. And then he won’t rest until everyone acknowledges he was the one to come up with said theories in the first place.

The man is a _Virgo._ Minhyuk made sure to ask Changkyun a few weeks back. And if Minhyuk had to pinpoint the man’s Rising Sign? Definitely a Leo. That means his chart ruler is in his Sun, which just slaps Virgo all over the place. And Evil Virgos? _Huh._ Slytherin is full of Virgos and Libras for a reason, they’re shrewd and people-intelligent.

Minhyuk keeps his tarot deck in the inner pocket of his cloak now. And sometimes he’ll spread the cards around and try to ask the air a few things. He still has a lot to learn, and he always carries his little book around to read the instructions. But who knows? Maybe the cards know something about Evil Im that Minhyuk hasn’t thought of yet. So, that’s what he keeps himself to, on the day everyone is busy dragging suitcases out of the castle so they can go home. He’s alone, sure, which he kind of hates, but that’s okay. He has his cards to keep him busy.

He shuffles his cards a bit as he sits on the cold stone of a lonely staircase and blinks at the first card that falls down. _Three of Cups._ Celebration? What are Virgos celebrating this fine Christmas season? Reaping their rewards? That’s not good. Not if Professor Evil Im has any rewards to reap. Or Muggleborn heads to impale on his wand.

“Oh,” Minhyuk shivers to himself, “That got dark really fast…” He touches the card and fixes it to match the lines on the stone. “Alright, what else, what else…” He leans back and focuses on _Professor Evil Im_ as he shuffles. A few more cards fall on his lap and he picks them up. _Six of Cups… and Death?_ “Huh…” He reaches for his book and flips a few pages. “So… change. How to make sense of all this…?”

There’s a light breeze that comes up the stairs and Minhyuk finds himself glancing up to see Shownu staring at him. Shownu, who straightens up from where he was leaned against the wall and clears his throat, ears pink.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your… session.”

“You’re not,” Minhyuk says. He smiles, then. “Wanna join me?”

Shownu laughs softly even as he walks closer. “I have no idea how any of it works, Min...”

“Neither do I,” Minhyuk scoffs. “I’m just figuring it out as I go.”

“That sounds more like me,” Shownu smiles as he sits down next to Minhyuk, looking over. “Are you going to tell my fortune?”

“Do you want me to?” Minhyuk grins, already pulling the cards he’s laid out closer to himself so he can shuffle them back into the deck. He should probably get more decks. He only has one, but the more the merrier, right? “What do you want me to try reading. Oooooh!” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows. “Your love life? We can do that. Wanna know if there’s anyone keeping an eye on you?”

Shownu raises an amused eyebrow. “Suuuuuure. Although if Jooheon is to be believed, everyone is,” he scoffs, turning a little to face Minhyuk. 

“And how do you feel about that?”

Shownu shrugs. “Doesn’t matter how many people look at you if you don’t look back.”

“Huh,” Minhyuk huffs as he shuffles. _Love prediction for Shownu. Love prediction for Shownu._ “Saving yourself for someone? Are you one of those… _No sex before marriage_ types?”

Shownu barks a laugh. “Minhyuk!”

“What?” Minhyuk scoffs. “Oh… Oh no, I said ‘sex’...”

“You _did_ ,” Shownu laughs. “I’m younger than you are, remember? I’m _innocent_.”

“I am terribly _not_ sorry.”

“I know,” Shownu rolls his eyes, smiling. “No, I’m not that type. Not especially.”

Two cards fly out of the deck and slide over the stone, Minhyuk reaching over to turn them to himself. Shownu actually leans forward to look at the cards. “Oooooh! The Emperor and the Knight of Wands. Gimme a sec--” Minhyuk chirps as he pulls the book closer and flips through the pages. “So… I am glad you seem to be so open minded because I predict lots of sex in your near future.” Minhyuk cackles as Shownu flushes. “Ah, one of the lucky teens..”

“Does the back of that card have a name on it?” Shownu asks.

“No… But we can try to get to know this person if you want!” Minhyuk says all happy. _Yay! Readings!_ Only Shownu would indulge him in this kind of stuff.

“Ah, it’s okay. I like surprises…” He scoffs, face all red. “Anything else, maybe…?”

Minhyuk keeps reading as he starts shuffling again. “Okay so… According to my book, here… They’re someone who’s going to be very passionate. So no lame sex for you, no siree.” 

“Good,” Shownu says and scoffs a small laugh. “Aren’t we a bit young for all this? My mother said not to start looking at people until I was sixteen or something.”

“Dunno what you mean. If I’m old enough to get boners, I’m old enough to look,” Minhyuk mumbles, eyes down.

“Do you?” Shownu asks. “Look, I mean.”

“Obviously.”

“Hmm, maybe I should check the back of that card myself--” Shownu teases, leaning over to pick it up. Minhyuk glances up and frowns but then shrugs and goes back to shuffling. Shownu just looks at the card, hums that it’s pretty, and puts it back down. And, in the meantime, two more cards pop out.

“Huh…” Minhyuk frowns at the ones displayed in front of it. “So…” He looks between the book and the cards-- _Need to buy more books on tarot and astrology--_ “Someone is going to have a crush on you. And you sort of already know who they are.” Minhyuk points to the first two cards he pulled out. “It will be something intense so be careful not to lose yourself in it. I really need to get more decks if I want this to get more accurate.”

“Ah,” Shownu says, then. “That reminds me. I was kind of looking for you when I found you, you know.”

Minhyuk blinks up. “Oh? Why? Need something?”

Shownu frowns something a little silly. “No. I was… Well, it’s Christmas soon and of course I got everyone gifts.”

Minhyuk perks up. “You did?! Did you get me something, too?” he beams, scooting closer to stare at Shownu, who flushes under his gaze.

“Well, yes,” he says, reaching into his cloak pockets. “Two things, which is… Why I wanted to give it to you now, so nobody thinks I’m playing favourites or something…”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “Are you? Playing favourites, I mean…”

“I just couldn’t decide, okay?” Shownu laughs, and Minhyuk sees him take a small wrapped gift out of his pocket. The wrapping is gold, with a red bow. How very Gryffindor. “Here… I asked Miss Hyuna for help because, well, like I said, I don’t know anything about this stuff…”

Minhyuk blinks as he feels himself smiling more and more. It doesn’t take an expert to know what that gift is. He takes it and unwraps it, smiling brightly when he finds himself staring at a brand new tarot deck. He turns the package around and reads, “The Ostara Tarot has 78 cards exploring ideas and themes related to the natural world, wilderness, and feminine intuition, with a little surrealism.” He opens the package and dumps the cards over his lap, gasping a little when he sees the art on them. For some reason, the Page card reminds him of Kihyun. “Oh, I love this so much, they’re so colourful…”

Shownu smiles, glancing between his lap and the cards on Minhyuk’s. “Your other deck is all… dark so I thought you might like something a bit different.”

Minhyuk pouts. “You wanted to give me colours?”

“Warmth, actually,” Shownu smiles shyly. “But that, as well, I suppose...”

Minhyuk pouts some more. “That’s sweet… Thanks. It’s a very pretty deck.” He opens his arms and waits for the hug. _Hug me!_ Shownu huffs a small laugh and leans forward to wrap his arms around Minhyuk’s waist in a quick hug.

“I’m happy you like it,” Shownu says. “Want the other thing too, now, or…?”

“I can’t wait until later if I know you already have it!” Minhyuk whines. “You can’t tempt me like this!”

“Ah, but then it’ll look like I didn’t get you anything,” Shownu teases, even as he already reaches into his pocket.

“It’s okay! It will be our secret. _Or_ you can always just get me something else,” Minhyuk says with a grin. _Shower me in presents. I won’t complain._ Besides, even if Shownu isn’t playing favourites, Minhyuk can always pretend that he is.

Shownu’s eyebrow goes up in amusement. “Uh-huh,” he hums, pulling something else out of his pocket. It’s not wrapped. It’s the size of his hand; a dark blue whale plushie with a white, striped belly and eyes closed like it’s sleeping. The dark blue seems to shine with something, but Minhyuk only gets a better look when Shownu takes his wand out and casts, “Engorgio,” and the small whale grows to the size of a particularly fluffy, big pillow. The ‘shine’, Minhyuk can see now, are little stars.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Minhyuk yells as he pounces the big whale pillow. “I love it!”

“You’re always clinging to people,” Shownu teases. “So I thought you might like something you can cling to at night, as well.”

Minhyuk pouts. Why are his eyes suddenly so wet? _What is this sorcery!_ “Stop making me emotional, goddamn it…” He squeezes at the whale and lifts it just enough to press it against Shownu, then sandwiching it between the two of them. “Best Christmas present, ever.”

“Yeah?” Shownu laughs softly, squeezing Minhyuk closer into the whale’s plush. “Good. Merry Christmas, Minnie.”

“My eyes!” Minhyuk whines. “They’re melting!” _Minnie… Ugh. That doesn’t make me happy at all._ “I’ll get you something, too.” He has to. But mostly because he didn’t expect Shownu to be this thoughtful, to read so much into the little things. Then again, Shownu should be given more credit. He’s smart and a good wizard. No wonder he’s good at gifting things, too.

Most people are gone. Not even one Slytherin stayed behind. Which means it’s a great opportunity to show off the common room to the others. At first, Jooheon seems terrified by the fact that the dorm is under the lake. But Minhyuk patiently clings to him and shows him around. Hyungwon and Changkyun keep eyeing the many skulls (“Are these _real_ ?”) and shelves with books, whereas Kihyun and Wonho seem very impressed by the colour scheme. Shownu is poking at all the furniture, like he’s testing whether they just _look_ uncomfortable.

“It’s literally _right there_ ,” Jooheon says, pointing up at the window that looks into the lake. “How do you people sleep?!”

“Well, you seeeee,” Minhyuk coos as he drapes himself all over Jooheon. “We close our eyes. Then, we count the snakes that slither under the fence. Then, we drift off. It’s a very simple process, really.”

“And _then_ you have terrible nightmares of--of squids and flooding and mermaids!”

“Ah, but Squidy Inky is a shy fella,” Minhyuk coos, dragging Jooheon to the nearest window. Outside, there’s only water and the depths of the lake. Everything shimmers in green. _It’s pretty._ “Stare long enough out this window and she might swim by.”

Jooheon squeaks something and practically jumps onto Minhyuk. “No, no, no, Min, I really don’t wanna see that, you _know I’m scared of the thing_.”

“Of course there’s a book about bloodlines,” Changkyun scoffs from the other side of the common room, large, leather bound book in hand. “Three chapters just for ‘Lee’.”

“We’re an important family!” Minhyuk yells back before clinging some more to Jooheon. “It’s _fiiiiiiine,_ she can’t eat you. There’s a glass between you.”

“Ki, come look,” Changkyun says, then, as Minhyuk sees him walking closer. “Let’s see if we can find a Yoo in here somewhere.”

Jooheon whines. “A thin, thin glass…” He sighs, though. “Are we just going to stand here then? And wait for it to wave at us with a tentacle?”

“It won’t do that, I’ll protect you if it gets too close, I promise--” Minhyuk perks up, jumping onto Jooheon’s back and pointing out the window when something grey moves in the blackness outside. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Look!”

Jooheon, bless him, goes really pale but doesn’t move, eyes on the glass. He might be a bit frozen, but it’s still quite brave. And Changkyun, bless him, is still going through that book.

“I think Siyeon might be a distant cousin of mine?” Changkyun says, keeps flipping between two parts in the book. “Huh…”

“Is that why the two of you look so much like one another?” Kihyun asks. It’s quite handy, Minhyuk thinks. Two Changkyuns. Take a pick! _Okay, that’s mean._

“Yes, it is,” Wonho scoffs, plopping down on the couch next to Shownu. 

The squid in the blackness swims closer and Minhyuk squeezes Jooheon a little. “See? It’s pretty. And it doesn’t care that we’re here.”

“Never thought I’d be so thankful for the apathy of a squid,” Jooheon says, swallowing. “Do you, er, do you ever see anything cool down here?”

“I’ve seen the occasional Gryndillow,” Minhyuk nods. “And JK says there are Merpeople.”

“I’ve heard they’re actually really ugly,” Wonho says. “Nothing like Ariel.”

Minhyuk frowns. “I’ve seen drawings of them. I think they’re quite beautiful in their own way. Probably smell more like fish than Ariel did…? Who’s Ariel, by the way?” _I assume that she’s a Muggle, pretty version of the real deal._

“Ki, we should show Minhyuk the Little Mermaid one day,” Shownu scoffs when Kihyun and Changkyun move to sit with them. “I think he’ll like it.” 

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh. _Little Mermaid?_ Because nevermind dealing with a big mermaid, right? Muggles are so weird yet funny. Minhyuk plops down from Jooheon’s back and pats him on the head before turning around to walk to the couches, where he plops down, feet up and turned to the fireplace. “You’re always going on about Muggle stories. But what about _our_ stories?” He looks to Shownu, Wonho and then to Kihyun. “Have you heard any of our stories?”

Kihyun blinks, glances at Changkyun and then shakes his head. “Not really…? Just what you’d read in your average history book.”

“See?” Minhyuk scoffs as he leans back. “Someone _please_ indulge him. We don’t raise uncultured friends.”

“I could say the same about you,” Kihyun says with a grin as he crosses his arms, “Lee-I don’t know who Little Mermaid is-Minhyuk.”

“Alright, _fair,_ but I’m not at a Muggle school, am I?” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Which one’s your favourite, then?” Changkyun asks with a grin. “Tale of the Three Brothers? Wizard and the Hopping Pot? I quite like the Fountain of Fair Fortune.”

Minhyuk lifts one finger and blushes a lot when he says, “Babbity Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump.”

Changkyun laughs. “Of coooourse, the one with the _trickery_. I could never say ‘Babbity Rabbity’ as a kid…”

“Kihyun isn’t a kid and I bet you can’t say it right now,” Minhyuk teases.

“Hey!” Kihyun whines, puffing his cheeks and looking down as he starts mumbling, _“Babbity Babbi--_ No. _Rabbity Babaty…”_ It’s adorable, but he doesn’t need to know that.

“Babbity,” Changkyun says slowly, laughing just a little. “Rabbity.”

“Babbity Tabbity,” Kihyun says, frowning when he probably realizes it doesn’t sound the same, Changkyun giggling like crazy. Seriously, how come Kihyun is so good with spells when he can’t even pronounce half of them? Minhyuk bets he goes to sleep at night and mumbles the right pronunciation until he falls asleep. Probably even talks in his sleep.

“It’s a great story,” Minhyuk chirps. “She avenged herself for persecution! _I love that story.”_

“I just liked the puzzles and the twist at the end,” Changkyun smiles, then, practically vertical on the couch now after his giggles. “The Warlock’s Hairy Heart is freaky…”

Kihyun pouts. “I don’t know any of those stories…”

“The Tale of the Three Brothers is the most famous one,” Minhyuk says. “Mostly because that’s the one the Harry Potter books were based on.”

“Have you kept reading them?” Changkyun asks, then, looking at Kihyun.

Kihyun nods. “Finished three of them already. I read them at night? Book two was kind of creepy and… felt fairly familiar.” He looks down. “No wonder everyone was so on edge when…”

“Well, my dad’s no Voldemort, at least,” Changkyun mumbles. 

“Take joy in the small things,” Kihyun chuckles, glancing over and then away. Minhyuk squints at the two of them and then looks to Jooheon. Maybe he was onto something when he made that stupid bet with him. Actually, not _maybe._ Definitely.

“My uncle used to tell me terrible stories of Azkaban, too,” Minhyuk says, “When he wanted me scared and behaved out of fear. He’s an Historian and he wrote a whole dissertation on the damn fortress.”

“The Dementors are the worst bit,” Wonho mumbles, shivering. “I hope I never have to see one.”

Kihyun visibly perks up, eyes wide and looks between everyone like he expects someone to delve into the subject. So, like the kind person that he is, Minhyuk indulges him; “It’s an island in the North Sea. It didn’t use to be on any map, wizard or Muggle. It was built by a Dark Wizard, who practiced all sorts of weird things. It is said he’d lure Muggle sailors there to torture and murder them.”

“Ah…” Kihyun says deflating a little and looking down. “Of course…”

“After his death, the many concealment charms placed on the island disappeared, and the Ministry of Magic became aware of its existence. They sent Aurors to investigate, and discovered horrible things, including the infestation of Dementors. The wizarding authorities of the time considered destroying the fortress but…”

“But…?” Kihyun asks, looking up. Everyone has made themselves comfortable on the Slytherin common room couches, Hyungwon practically on Wonho’s lap; Shownu manspreading like only he can, Jooheon right next to Minhyuk and Changkyun throwing his legs up over Kihyun’s. It _screams_ ‘storytime’.

“Well, you know… You don’t dwell in the Dark Arts without attracting the worst of the worst… Bad energies, omens, _curses._ They feared, like anyone would, to be honest. So they left the island unchecked for many, many years until the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy--which is what you know as the treaty laid down to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles and hide its presence from the world at large.”

“Why don’t we get our History of Magic lessons from you?” Changkyun teases. “Much more interesting that way.”

“I’d rather learn about Azkaban than about who invented the cauldron,” Hyungwon nods. “Not like knowing who invented it is going to teach me how to use it.”

“Didn’t you burn a hole into the bottom of yours?” Changkyun asks, glancing over with a small grin. Hyungwon simply _breathes_ and Wonho laughs. Seriously, that is so creepy. _Sorry,_ Minhyuk quickly adds in his thoughts when Wonho pouts.

Kihyun puts his arms over Changkyun’s legs and pulls them closer to him when he leans back. “And then…? What happened then?” he asks, eyes big on Minhyuk.

“Well, _then--”_ He has to pause and pretend it’s for effect as he tries to recall the stories. “Many prisons were built on remote islands, you see… Out of the usual eye. But eventually some guy whose name I can’t remember was like, _wait up! What if we use Azkaban?”_ Minhyuk clears his throat. “I mean, I get him? He saw the Dementors as a potential asset, putting them to work as guards would save expenses, time and lives. And I guess the plan was eventually put to motion and, despite some protests, Azkaban has remained the prison of the wizarding world. The Dementors are literally allowed to feed on the emotions of the prisoners within the prison’s walls. It’s… creepy…”

“Do you know if there are actually any prisoners, there?” Jooheon asks. “I mean, it’s a really harsh sentence.”

Minhyuk nods. “Yeah, obviously. Terrorists and old criminals, they’re all there. It’s probably where some of the people behind all the Muggleborn attacks will end up if they get caught.” He shrugs. “We just don’t hear much about it because there’s nothing to say. No one has _ever_ escaped.”

“My dad could make himself at home there,” Changkyun says quite brightly. 

“Azkaban, Alchetraz,” Shownu hums. “Robben Island. Loving the whole ‘Prison on an Island’ theme people have going.”

“Bet Alchetraz doesn’t have Dementors,” Minhyuk scoffs.

Kihyun looks between them. “Dementors… We mentioned them in Defense Against the Dark Arts when we talked about amortal beings.”

Minhyuk nods, grinning. “They say… that if you get too close to one, every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. And, if it catches you, the Dementor will feed on you until you’re reduced to something like itself… soulless and evil.”

“Don’t say that with a smile on your face,” Kihyun grumbles, shrinking a little into himself. “It’s creepy.”

“They’re amazing boogey men!” Minhyuk defends.

“Not if you have a Patronus,” Changkyun says, looking to Kihyun. “That wolf you saw in the forest? They’re Patronuses. They keep Dementors away.”

Minhyuk nods. “A Patronus literally protects your most positive feelings and memories. You need them to be able to conjure one. The stronger the feeling, the stronger the spell. The unhappiest person in the world wouldn’t be able to conjure one.”

“Maybe they’re unhappy because they can’t remember their good memory, or get it back,” Changkyun says, wiggling his fingers like he’s telling a horror story. “I mean, your happiest memory could even become sad if… I don’t know, the person in it died or something.”

Kihyun blinks. “My happiest memory…”

“You probably have a lot of those, don’t you _Hufflepuffle?_ ” Minhyuk teases.

“I guess…” Kihyun mumbles. “My first day at Hogwarts… Coming here is definitely one of the happiest memories I have…”

“Aw,” Wonho pouts. “I can actually feel how happy you are when you think of that day, now I’m emotional…”

Hyungwon points to himself. “Me now,” he mutters. Wonho looks to him with his biggest puppy eyes, before pouncing to squish Hyungwon’s cheeks and kiss at his entire face. _Oh lordy._ Minhyuk raises an eyebrow at them but grins. Kihyun on the other hand, keeps looking at them like he’s holding in a secret. Minhyuk would tease him about it but… something tells him he better not poke this button.

“My happiest memory,” Minhyuk squints. What would that be…? He has a lot of many good memories, but he can’t exactly decide which one is the best one.

“Flying lessons,” Changkyun mumbles, cheeks all pink, and Kihyun smiles something private. Which… _What the hell is the deal with the two of you?_

“Whale plushie,” Minhyuk nods. Mostly because it’s the one thing he’s more grateful for; being understood and being preferred. It’s a feeling that still warms his chest even now, when he thinks about it. And when Shownu looks up, smiling something soft, he mouths, ‘Same’.

“And yours?” Changkyun asks Jooheon, who’s up on the chair, hugging his knees. Jooheon pouts and rests his chin on his knees.

“Dunno…” Jooheon mumbles. “Like I think I do, but it’s also something that makes me a little sad, so maybe not…”

Minhyuk pouts at him. “No sad Jooheoney…”

Jooheon scoffs and looks over, bumping against Minhyuk’s shoulder with his own. “It’s fine. I’ll just have to keep thinking. Guess I’m not as good as you guys with pinpointing your happiest memories or whatever…”

Minhyuk pouts some more and then throws an arm over Jooheon to pull him closer into a hug. _No sad, no sad, no sad._ “I’ll tickle you if you don’t give me your best smile now.”

“I’m not sad, Minhyuk,” Jooheon laughs, and it looks genuine enough, in Minhyuk’s expert opinion. _Yet…_

“Shhhhhh,” Minhyuk says, pulling Jooheon close. “Shhhh, just happy. Just happy.”

“I wonder if we’ll get to learn that charm…” Kihyun says, smiling small as he fiddles with the bottom of Changkyun’s trousers. “I wonder if it’s pretty. That wolf looked pretty. It changes according to the person, right?” He looks to Changkyun. “I wonder if yours is a wolf, too.”

“It would explain a lot,” Minhyuk nods, “The Im Sigil is a wolf, right?”

“Yeeeep,” Changkyun says, pouts a little. “It’s why I always really liked wolves… Mom used to call me ‘Wolfie’.”

“Aw,” Kihyun pouts. “Wolfie…”

Changkyun scoffs and gives him the least ‘shovy’ shove Minhyuk has ever seen in his life. “My _mom_ , not you,” he teases.

“Patronuses are hard,” Shownu adds. “If we do study them, it’ll probably only be in our last year.”

“And they’ll probably be incorporeal,” Minhyuk nods, arms around Jooheon.

“Incorporeal?” Kihyun gasps and then whines. “Ugh… I want mine to be like… _A shark! Nom!”_ he laughs as he clasps his hands around Changkyun’s leg, who laughs.

“A _shark_?” Shownu asks, eyebrow raised. “Seriously?”

“Sharks are cool!” Kihyun defends.

“Yours will probably be a hamster,” Minhyuk scoffs, making Kihyun pout.

“Hamsters are cute,” Changkyun consoles. Minhyuk wonders if his Patronus will be a crow, like his family Sigil. Then again, he likes crows but he really wishes his would be more special, perhaps closest to his heart. He loves his family, but it’s not because they have the Lee name attached to them, after all.

Maybe something a bit… _bigger_.


	20. Occamy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that grows in the space it was given… It sounds quite relatable, doesn’t it?

It’s the best Christmas ever. It tops even the one Kihyun spent alone with Changkyun. Everyone is here. Everyone is together. They have fun, they exchange presents and then, two days after Christmas, have the biggest snow fight ever on the fluffiest white layer of snow they’ve ever seen. The best part, though? They get to spend most of their afternoons in the Three Broomsticks drinking butterbeer. Changkyun seems particularly affected by low alcohol, getting gigglier and clingier to Kihyun with every beer. But it’s cute.

On the night the year changes, the seven of them sit outside and count down from ten so Kihyun, Shownu and Changkyun can send fireworks into the sky. It’s a mix of green, yellow, red and blue, and all of them end up so blind _(Verdimillious, what a spell)_ that all they do is bump against the walls on the way to the dorms.

They do their homework together through the holidays, so when classes finally start again, they’re not too worried about what they might have gotten wrong. Minhyuk is good at History of Magic and Astronomy. Changkyun is good at Transfigurations. Kihyun is good at Charms and Herbology. Shownu is good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Jooheon is good at Care of Magical Creatures. They’ve got everything more or less covered. Except for Arithmancy, which was the elective Changkyun picked that no one wants to even look at. The stuff is hard! It’s literally the magical way of maths and there’s no way anyone should want to pick the subject. But then Changkyun exists.

On the 15th January, Kihyun and Wonho go into the kitchens and ask the House-Elves for help with a cake for Hyungwon. They give it to him at dinner, and then Minhyuk (what’s with these Slytherins and their food fights?) smashes an entire slice into Hyungwon’s face. Which is a complete _waste_ but also sort of funny. Then, a few days later, on the 26th January, it takes five of them to get past the Ravenclaw door so they can sneak into Changkyun’s room and pounce with yells, prank bombs and a kiss from Kihyun to his cheek that nearly makes Kihyun himself explode.

For once, he feels like things are finally coming together. There has been no bad news on papers every morning, Hogwarts has been calm, Taehyung looks lonely but happy (Kihyun talks to him every morning now, it’s a thing), and people seem to have silently agreed to leave Kihyun alone. Even ‘Professor Evil Im’ seems to have calmed down, if Changkyun’s word is anything to go by. 

It’s on the 14th of February, though, that one of Kihyun’s worst nightmares comes true. The potions start circling around the school in the morning and Kihyun watches it happen to Jungkook, of all people, as he and Taehyung have breakfast together with him. A box of chocolates comes with the morning mail. It has a letter. Jungkook is busy reading the letter as Taehyung opens the box, so Jungkook obviously doesn’t really see the pink mist some of them seem to be oozing as he picks one up and shoves it into his mouth. It’s a terrifying image, really. Mostly because Jungkook suddenly just… Just looks like… Like he’s…

“I’m in love,” he says with a sigh, making Taehyung gape at him.

“In… In love?” Kihyun questions, peeking at the letter Taehyung grabs to read. _From Emily Miller? Signed Emmy?!_ Who’s Emily Miller? The letter bubbles some pink hearts up and both Kihyun and Taehyung sneer as they lean back. “This… This is not good…” Kihyun mumbles, slowly moving his eyes to Jungkook.

Jungkook sighs happily, head in his hands. “It’s like a fairytale,” he coos, before perking up like a meerkat. “Where is she? I have to find her and tell her how I feel!”

“Do you even know who she is?” Taehyung asks, wiggling the letter.

Jungkook blinks, grabbing the letter. “Emmy,” he reads. “Oh, what a beautiful name,” Jungkook says, looking like he’s about to cry.

Taehyung just gapes, mouth open, and turns to look at Kihyun. “What is going on…?”

“Love Potion,” Kihyun mumbles, he glances at the chocolates and quickly covers the box, throws it to the floor and says, “Incendio!” his (yes, he’ll call it _his_ while he’s holding on to it, even though it’s technically Changkyun’s wand) wand conjuring a fire that makes the entire box burn to a crisp. _Oof..._

“I can’t wait to see what she looks like,” Jungkook enthuses, standing up like he’s about to dart off, gripping the letter tightly in his hand.

“Wa--” Taehyung stresses as he stands up. “Wait! We should--” He looks to Kihyun with big eyes. “What should we do?!”

Kihyun looks around and then stands up as well. “I don’t know…? Take him to Professor Chunga?” he tries. They haven’t even covered this in Potions, Kihyun doesn’t know what to do, how to create an elixir.

Taehyung nods. “Yeah, she should have an antidote or somethi--Kookie!” Taehyung yelps as Jungkook starts walking away briskly. Kihyun doesn’t even finish his eggs, he just grabs his things and follows after Taehyung, who’s running after Jungkook.

The biggest problem with their plan is that Jungkook is _fast_. It takes them ten minutes to catch him, before managing to grab him and drag him to the Potion’s classroom. And the worst part is that when they push Jungkook into the class and Professor Chunga takes one look at him, she sighs deeply and says, “Another one…”

_Another one?! How many are there?!_

It’s an infestation. They haven’t even had their first class and there are girls and boys running around like wild turkeys with hearts for eyes. And, apparently, it reached deep into Kihyun’s group of friends, too, because the first thing he sees when he walks into Transfigurations is Changkyun and Jooheon looking like melted cheese on their respective tables.

“Oh, no…” Kihyun sighs with perhaps a little too much desperation. “What happened?”

“They both got spiked,” Minhyuk sighs. “Have been babbling about their one true love, some Slytherin girl. Had to keep them from getting into a fight over her…”

Kihyun groans. “Ugh… I had to take Jungkook to Professor Chunga… Wait.” Kihyun frowns. “They’re both stewed over the same girl?”

“Yep,” Minhyuk groans, hand in his hair as Kihyun watches Changkyun whine about seemingly nothing. “It was _meant_ for Shownu. Joo was right, the whole school wants a piece of that ass.” Kihyun hates the way his eyes move to Shownu’s supposed ‘ass’ at the mention of it. _No! Bad Kihyun!_

“Should we take them…?” Kihyun asks, slowly moving closer to Changkyun. “We should take them to Professor Chunga…”

“It’s been an hour, it’ll wear off soon,” Minhyuk scoffs. “I tried moving them and Changkyun bit me.”

“I wanna seeeeee heeeeer,” Changkyun whines, kicking his legs and pouting like a petulant child.

“See who?” Kihyun asks, tilting his head to look at him. _Love Potions are… evil!_

“The girl I love,” Changkyun whines, looking up at Kihyun. “I don’t know what she looks like. Does she look like you?”

Kihyun straightens up and blinks. “I sincerely hope not?” he says before looking down and pouting. “Move. I wanna sit beside you.”

“You a masochist or something?” Minhyuk asks, sitting down on Jooheon’s desk.

“Oh, shush,” Kihyun complains, hands to Changkyun’s shoulder to push him to the side. “Moooove, you’re heavy.” He sits down next to him and then puffs a breath before pulling his bag over the table to bring out his books. “I hate Love Potions,” he mumbles to himself.

“Careful,” Minhyuk warns again. “I have bite marks to show for dealing with that one.”

Kihyun side-glances at Changkyun. “If you bite me, I’ll jinx you.”

“You can’t stop true love!” Changkyun whines but just melts over the table, looking pale.

“What do you know about true love,” Kihyun scoffs, pulling out his ink bottle and his quill.

“More than you think,” Changkyun defends, sticking his tongue out at Kihyun before he turns back to his moping.

“Yeah?” Kihyun questions. “The love you know came out of a literal bottle.”

“He’s not self-aware, Kihyun,” Minhyuk scoffs, hand patting at Jooheon’s hair.

Professor Ahn walks into class and goes to the front. She waits for the rest of the students to sit down and then gives everyone a look. When her eyes stop on Jooheon and then on Changkyun, she sighs. “My dear students,” she starts. “Hopefully next year there will be no repeat of this…” She blinks and then _glares._ “These Potions might seem slight on their own but the longer they’re kept, the stronger they get. No good can come out of pure infatuation. If you want something unbreakable, eternal, an unconditional attachment that alone can be called love, you go _out there_ and socialize.”

Minhyuk leans over and pokes Kihyun’s back. “I think Professor Ahn just ended the love letter culture with that one,” he whispers as he keeps poking Kihyun’s back. “I wonder if these people forget about the dangers of forcing someone to love them.”

“Love letters are _fine_ if they’re not attached to Love Potion laced bonbons,” Kihyun mumbles, slowly opening his notebook. It’s not even _genuine_ love. Why would anyone want to be loved with _fake_ love? Go figure. Besides, it’s not like any of these people _know_ what love is. 

Changkyun pouts, then, and leans to the side onto Kihyun’s shoulder. “Professor Ahn, I don’t feel so good...”

Professor Ahn gives Changkyun a look over her glasses and then sighs. “Mr. Yoo, please take your drooling vegetable of a colleague to the infirmary and have them call your Potions Teacher.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes but nods, and shifts to grab Changkyun by his arm, “Come on…”

Changkyun follows willingly (no biting) and Jooheon just seems to have fallen asleep at his desk with a dopey smile on his face. Kihyun has to keep Changkyun from melting to the floor, which makes it seem like the longest walk to the infirmary. Not that Kihyun minds, but he left his things in the classroom. He hates leaving his things just laying around like that.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun mumbles. 

“What about,” Kihyun scoffs. “It’s not your fault…”

“Still,” Changkyun pouts. “Am I okay? I keep wanting to run off to some girl but I don’t even like girls...”

Kihyun pauses. He even stops walking. It’s one thing to have Wonho mention it. It’s another to hear it straight from someone’s mouth. Somehow, it makes it real. Kihyun bites both lips into his mouth and stares at nothing in particular. He feels… happy?

“What did I--” Changkyun blinks before putting a hand to his mouth. “Oh no, I said the thing…”

“I don’t like girls either,” Kihyun mumbles before pulling Changkyun along.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?” Changkyun goes, mouth open in a gape. “Really?”

“Well,” Kihyun mumbles, cheeks burning a little. “They’re pretty? But… I think they’re pretty like I think flowers are pretty. I don’t think about kissing girls…” _Oh, shut up!!!_ The word ‘kissing’ makes his heart flip flop too much, so much that he almost feels sick.

“You--You wanna kiss boys?” Changkyun asks. He’s still slurring and weak kneed but he sounds _remarkably_ sober, suddenly. And he’s very clingy for someone apparently in love with someone else at the moment.

“Not all boys,” Kihyun says because he feels like that’s something he needs to say.

“Oh,” Changkyun says, before stumbling and holding onto Kihyun’s arm properly. “I think we can go back to class in a minute or two, really…”

“I am dropping you off at the infirmary, no detours!” Kihyun grumbles. The faster this thing wears off the better.

“Kihyun, seriously,” Changkyun laughs, a little dazed as he tugs at Kihyun’s arm. “I got Amortentia-ed, didn’t I?”

“If that was Amortentia, I doubt you’d be here right now,” Kihyun mutters. “But something like that, yeah. Probably a Cupid Crystal.”

“But I’m fiiiine,” Changkyun says, running a little forward just to grab Kihyun’s other arm and spin them around. “I feel a little violated, but I think I’m fine,” he laughs, even as they _keep spinning_.

Kihyun squints at the world and then stumbles around when Changkyun stops. “Oh… _god,_ I’m…” He huffs a laugh. “I’m still taking you to the infirmary, you idiot...”

“Do you just wanna skip class?” Changkyun grins, swaying their arms from side to side.

 _“Why_ would I want to skip class…?” Kihyun asks, a little incredulous.

“Exactly!” Changkyun enthuses, hands moving from Kihyun’s arms to his hands. “So let’s go back!”

“Why are you suddenly so excited…?” Kihyun asks, looking to their hands but then back up so as to not give himself away by blushing too much.

“Never been sick and suddenly you feel okay again so you just wanna go run around outside or something?” Changkyun asks with a wide smile. Kihyun looks at him for a moment and then down before letting go of him. For some reason, he can’t help but feel like hope really is the first stage of disappointment. Which is stupid, because Kihyun likes to believe things will work out. But now he’s not sure how he wants this to work out.

“Let’s go back to class, then,” he says with a small smile, tilting his head back to where they came from.

“Great,” Changkyun says, arm up over Kihyun’s shoulders as they walk back. Whatever was wrong with Changkyun just a few minutes ago, is just… gone. _Weird_. “I know you hate leaving your stuff unattended.”

 _Yeah, I do._

From pixies to a funny looking Augurey, also known as the Irish Phoenix, Care of Magical Creatures is an interesting subject that reaches its peak when their teacher greets them one afternoon with a bonfire of salamanders. This time, rather than just watching the creatures, everyone gets to look for logs of dry wood, pine cones and dry leaves to keep the fire going, making the salamanders purr of happiness. With the next Quidditch game approaching, however, Changkyun seems distracted or busy most of the time, so Kihyun keeps his excitement on this newly discovered animal to himself during the following days. _Small, magical fire dwelling lizards that feed on flames? Isn’t that cool?_

With Changkyun busy, though, Kihyun has to practice by himself. He finds a random stick near the woods and mounts it on a hole in a nearby stonewall. It’s not a wand but he just has to imagine it is. He spends two weeks on it, using a gimmick to practice his disarming spell. It’s a bit tiring, but not the kind of tiring that makes him run out of breath, which happens to be the kind of tiring that he likes. It’s just tiring doing it on his own, without anyone to tell him how much better he’s getting or, alternatively, how much worse.

Eventually, maybe to make up for his latest absence, Changkyun brings Kihyun a cupcake. The frosting is an almost impossibly bright yellow, with black sprinkles. And Kihyun keeps blinking at it like he expects it to _ooze_ something.

“Ta-dah!” Changkyun says, making a grand gesture to the cupcake. He keeps doing jazz hands as he asks, “Do you like it?”

“I, uhm…” Kihyun blinks some more. “Yeah? Did you make it?”

“Kind… of?” Changkyun says, dropping his hands and pouting. “They told me what to do but I still made it…”

“Without a Love Potion, I hope,” Kihyun scoffs, bringing the cupcake up for a sniff. It smells like lemon cake! And when he takes a bite, only the frosting tastes of lemon, the rest just tasting like the usual vanilla cupcake. _Tastes really nice..._

Changkyun blushes a little. “Well, yeah? O-obviously.”

“I really like lemon cakes,” Kihyun says. “Here, try it, too, it’s really good!” he says, holding up the cake for Changkyun to take a bite. Changkyun leans in and takes a small bite of mostly icing.

“Oh, that’s surprisingly good,” Changkyun laughs, wiping away some icing with his thumb. “Ah, I’m glad! I think the last time I baked anything I was like… seven.”

“Next time you come over, we should ask my mother to lend us the kitchen,” Kihyun nods as he munches. “As long as we clean up after ourselves, it should be fine.”

Changkyun smiles all excited. “That sounds great! That is also--” he adds then, with something like a cheeky grin. “A cupcake to say sorry for how I’m going to beat Hufflepuff’s ass next weekend.”

Kihyun pauses and then raises one of his eyebrows. “Oh? Cocky, are we?” Except Kihyun knows that it’s most likely what will happen; Hufflepuff doesn’t have a good Quidditch team, not when comparing it to the other Houses’.

“Maaaaybe,” Changkyun keeps grinning but then just giggles a little and drops the grin, reaching up to pinch at his chin. “Hmm, that Love Potion should kick in any second now…”

_What._

Kihyun freezes, eyes wide. “D--Don’t joke… You know I’m terrified of those…”

“I do, and your trust in me is _very little_ , apparently,” Changkyun teases, putting an arm over Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Am I not eating this?” Kihyun stresses, gesturing to the half eaten cupcake.

“I took a bite, too. Love Potion on myself would… Wow, the _ego_ …”

Kihyun frowns and shoves the rest of the cupcake into his mouth. It’s good that it isn’t too sweet. In fact, it’s so soft and light that Kihyun wishes there were more. “We don’t need you to become Dorian Gray.”

Changkyun frowns. “That… sounds familiar. Is it a Muggle thing?” He grins a little, then. “Some handsome devil all the boys liked?”

“Well, he isn’t that different from Voldemort,” Kihyun mumbles. Changkyun’s arm around him feels warm and comfortable. It’s nice and familiar, but still makes Kihyun’s chest do all types of things. “Voldemort sacrificed his soul for immortality. Right? Dorian sacrificed his soul for eternal youth. Sounds like the same thing to me.”

“Eternal youth keeps you pretty, though,” Changkyun says, giving Kihyun a small poke on the cheek.

“Speak for yourself,” Kihyun scoffs.

Changkyun leans back to look at Kihyun and deadpan, “Do I need to pinch you really hard or something?”

Kihyun blushes a little and frowns at nothing. “Beauty is a subjective concept.”

“So, by disagreeing, you’re _blatantly disrespecting_ my tastes and opinions,” Changkyun notes idly. “Tsk…”

Kihyun opens his mouth and then just closes it. He thinks that one over before saying, “Disagreeing and disrespecting are two different words.”

“Maybe, but it’s detrimental to my argument so I’m going to ignore it,” Changkyun scoffs. Kihyun glances at him and then away, making himself a little smaller as he leans just a bit into the warmth. It’s comfortable. It also makes his heart beat really fast when he realizes he can smell Changkyun’s scent. So, he quickly jumps away and fakes a smile.

“So! I have to--” he points back with his thumb over his shoulder, Changkyun looking confused and mildly alarmed, “Go get my, my bag? I’ll see you later! Good luck with practice today!” When he turns around, though, he almost bumps into a pillar, so he holds onto it with a, “Woah, there, careful.” Stares at it, pats it and then rushes off.

It doesn’t take that long for the days to steamroll towards the weekend. In the morning, they have Charms, then Care of Magical Creatures and then lunch, during which everyone is already building up excitement for the game in the afternoon. Kihyun spends the last free hour he has with Wonho and Hyungwon counting the paintings hanging from the walls that surround the moving staircase, and then the three of them join the others when it’s time to go to the Quidditch pitch. Generally, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have a good relationship, House wise. They’re both competitive, but fair. So, it’s not unusual to see both mixed in groups as they make their way down the grounds. Some people tease each other, but it’s fun, it’s healthy and it makes everyone laugh.

The weather couldn’t have been better; a clear, cool day with a very light breeze. It’s the first time in days any of them actually catches a glimpse of the sun. Everyone moves into the stadium with squinty eyes because of the clarity. It’s nice to see that even though the two biggest teams aren’t the ones playing today, the whole school is present in force; the Slytherins gather in a pack, cheering with green and blue flags. Amongst the Gryffindors, Kihyun spots a few blues but mostly just red and yellow (he knows they’re only cheering for Hufflepuff because Slytherin is cheering for Ravenclaw). And then the competing Houses merge is a colour scheme of blue, grey, black and yellow.

There’s a tumultuous applause when the teams walk out onto the field and lift off, and Kihyun jumps to cheer together with Wonho. They’re both for Hufflepuff, but they won’t be sad if Ravenclaw wins. Not with how wide Changkyun is smiling, waving at them when he flies by to get into position at the tall goals. Kihyun smiles and waves back and then lets his eyes catch on the Chasers that soar around the stadium in their fast brooms.

“WELCOME, EVERYONE! TO ANOTHER GAME OF QUIDDITCH!” the commentary goes, as usual. Kihyun can’t wait for Jooheon to grab his sorry butt off the floor and sign up for when the current commentator leaves in two years. He will be great at it. _And speaking of which…_

Kihyun leans into Wonho’s bubble. “Where are the others? They were following right behind…” He keeps looking around and around, and around until Wonho pokes him and then points two rows down in front of them, right by the railing. Kihyun almost scoffs when he sees Jooheon yell something eloquently at the stadium, gesturing so wildly he almost punches Minhyuk in the face.

Professor Wood takes the Quaffle and throws it into the air with a whistle, the game starting in a convulsion as every Chaser dives to try and take it. Hufflepuff is actually the first one to take possession of the ball-- _Quaffle, Kihyun, Quaffle. If Jooheon hears you calling it a ball…_

“SHANE CROSS HAS THE QUAFFLE--BUT RAVENCLAW STEALS POSSESSION! AND RUSHES! IM CHANGKYUN TAKING POSITION AS A CHASER AS THEY TOSS THE BALL--A PASS AND A SCORE! HUFFLEPUFF ATE DUST!”

Kihyun and Wonho whine and lean back with a hiss. “Aish,” they say at the same time, Hyungwon just lifting his tiny blue flag and wiggling it around to celebrate.

“OH!” the commentator goes, then, “BUT HUFFLEPUFF IS ALREADY RUSHING BACK--OH! WHAT WAS THAT! THEY TRIED TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE MISSING KEEPER, BUT IM CHANGKYUN’S FIREBOLT SPED BY SO FAST THEIR COMETS 290 COULDN’T EVEN DREAM TO KEEP UP! IM CHANGKYUN IS BACK AT THE LOOP AAAAAND--AND DEFENDS AGAINST HUFFLEPUFF!”

Kihyun just throws his arms up in a whine. “I hate and _love_ that Kyunie’s broom is faster!” he groans. “Money does buy you games, too,” he pretends to sob.

“Helps that he can apparently play every position on the planet,” Wonho scoffs, sort of still clapping.

Hyungwon wiggles his flag in front of Wonho’s face. “Keepers often take a fourth Chaser position,” he informs them.

“Is he allowed to catch the Snitch?” Wonho asks, blinking over.

“No. That is a Seeker’s job.”

“What if one day he snaps and grabs a club,” Wonho scoffs before giggling a little. “His arm would fall off…”

“Then I’d make my hair red so he’d know where to aim.”

Wonho gasps. “Hyungwon!” he then laughs, quickly bringing his attention back to the game when they hear--“AND HUFFLEPUFF HAS THE QUAFFLE! JUNG HOSEOK, THE NEWEST BLOOD ON THE TEAM, IS INCREDIBLY AGILE, LOOK HOW HE WEAVES BETWEEN THE CHASERS! AMAZING!”

“Goooo! Sunshine!” Kihyun shouts, wiggling his scarf around like a whip and hitting Hyungwon in the face. “Whoops, sorry…”

“You have a nickname for him?” Kihyun’s own Hoseok laughs softly, as a few girls behind them chant, ‘ _Hobi, Hobi, Hobi!_ ’.

“Hobbit?” Hyungwon questions mid rubbing at his eye. “Ugh, I think I have hairs in my eyeball now, Ki…”

“We have six rings, though, look,” Wonho says with a little grin, pointing at the goals.

Hyungwon squints up. “Ooooooh… True,” he nods. “Clever interjection.”

“OH! LOOK AT THAT! HUFFLEPUFF TRIES TO SPEED UP IN THEIR COMETS 290 AGAINST RAVENCLAW’S FIREBOLT! IT’S SIXTY MILES PER HOUR WITH THE TAILWIND UP HERE! BUT LOOK AT THAT SWIFTNESS! IM CHANGKYUN’S FIREBOLT SPEEDS UP AT ONE HUNDRED--NO! MORE! MILES PER HOUR! A BROOM HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION!”

“This commentator really likes brooms,” Hyungwon mumbles, and Wonho giggles.

“Horny for brooms,” Wonho says out loud and then giggles even more. “Sorry, you weren’t gonna say it, I had to!”

Kihyun blinks and then gives them a look. “Why are you two like this?” He hits Hyungwon, then. “You’ve corrupted Wonho! With your dirty inner jokes!”

Wonho smiles all innocently. “Or I corrupted him? Who knows…”

Kihyun dreads to think about it. “I don’t--” _hit, hit, hit,_ “Care!”

“Great massage,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Mind doing it over here?” He points to his back. “Been hurting for days ‘cause of my bag?” _Hit!_ “Thank you.” _Ugh!_

Ravenclaw scores again and everyone who’s either wearing blue or carrying around blue flags goes wild, the cheering then turning into a wave of blue that begins on the left and flows all the way to the right. Kihyun finds himself mesmerised by it. He’d heard of crowd waves, but seeing it in person is something entirely different.

“AND HERE WE GO!”, the commentator goes, “HUFFLEPUFF TAKES THE QUAFFLE AND--UH! GREAT PASSES, AND KATIE HAS THE QUAFFLE AND BACK TO WILLIAM! WILL THEY BE ABLE TO SCORE? WITH HIS IMPRESSIVE BROOM AND SKILL, IM CHANGKYUN CAN COVER THOSE LOOPS AS IF HE WERE FIFTY METERS LARGE--” a few people laugh, “OH! THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED! BOTH SEEKERS ARE NOW IN A DIVER TOWARDS IT--OH! BUT THE RAVENCLAW BEATER THROWS THE BLUDGER TOWARDS THE SNITCH AND IT VANISHES! GOOD SAVE! THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER HAD THE LEAD!”

And Hyungwon’s neck is in Kihyun’s hands.

“RAVENCLAW LEADS TWENTY TO ZERO! LOOK AT THAT FIREBOLT GO!”

“This guy is being paid to advertise brooms, I swear,” Hyungwon scoffs.

There’s a slight change in the pace of the game. Ravenclaw pulls back when Hufflepuff starts playing a little more aggressive, which is unlike them. _Maybe it’s their newest Chaser addition, giving them more confidence_? The Ravenclaw Seeker drops low, probably searching for the Snitch, and Kihyun notices the Hufflepuff Seeker soaring up high around the stadium. The crowd erupts in a big applause before Kihyun can catch what’s happening. And only then he sees the glint of gold that has the Hufflepuff Seeker shoot up towards the sky. 

“THE SNITCH HAS BEEN SPOTTED ONCE AGAIN! THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER HAS THE LEAD--AND RAVENCLAW SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS IN THE MEANTIME! HUFFLEPUFF BETTER CATCH THAT SNITCH!”

“Your Seeker is tailing ours,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Knowing us, they’re probably thinking that if they can’t reach it in time, they might as well stop you from doing it.”

Kihyun gives him a half-assed glare. “Evil, the lot of you.”

“That’s what a dumb calls a smart,” Hyungwon nods. Like he’d said, though, the Ravenclaw Seeker bumps against the Hufflepuff Seeker, making them lose trail of the Snitch yet again. And, in the meantime, Ravenclaw scores thirty more points.

The game ends not much later, Ravenclaw winning a two hundred and twenty points to thirty score, everyone cheering mad, even the losing team. It’s in the middle of all this hysteria that Kihyun sees a Bludger zoom by; he’s smiling, following it with his eyes, and then everything changes in seconds, the Bludger catching someone of the Hufflepuff team distracted and smashing through the tip of their broom, sending them spinning and then falling, before hitting Changkyun in the head.

The entire stadium gasps, Changkyun falling like a puppet whose strings were cut, the last thing Kihyun hears before his brain cuts off all sound being a loud voice yell, _“Arresto Momentum!”_

__

__

Changkyun’s dreams don’t make any sense. It’s like no matter where he goes, what he sees, there’s this _fog_ covering up everything, even making it hard to move. It’s easier when he just lies down, and the fog lies down with him, and he rests on a soft cloud. Every now and then, he’ll feel something against his hand or his face, and open his eyes to see a little fennec fox staring at him with big, worried eyes. And when Changkyun smiles, it jumps onto his back or into his arms and keeps him warm. It goes away sometimes, but he knows it’ll come back.

Eventually, the clouds give way to stars, and then Changkyun is just lying on the ground, with a pain in his arm and his head. It doesn’t make sense either, when he tries to open his eyes and sees himself in a blurry white bed instead of on the floor, so he closes them again with a small whine, waiting for the cloud, the fog and the little fox. There’s just darkness behind his eyelids now, though, so he supposes the bed isn’t part of the dream.

_What the hell happened…?_

He squints his eyes open again. White bed (blurry), walls (blurry), and Kihyun…? Part of the white of his bed seems to be a book, and Changkyun would recognise that shade of auburn no matter how blurry the world is.

“Hey,” he tries, but it sounds a lot like a toad just croaked in his throat. Charming...

Kihyun looks up with a little jump. “Oh…” He gets up, then, and turns to call, “Madam Pomfrey? Changkyun is awake!”

 _I am_ ? _That’s good…_ If his dry mouth and the slightly painful thudding at the back of his head is of any indication, he is indeed awake and alive. Eyesight is still shitty, though… He sees someone, rushed and seemingly stressed, what with the wiggly blur, walk closer.

“Good!” Madam Pomfrey says with her sharp little voice. “We’ll finally be able to make you eat solids, Mr. Im. You’ve been out cold for days. Mr. Yoo, please, thank you--” She, or the blur that makes her, walks to the table next to Changkyun’s bed and fiddles with a bottle there. “The worst has passed, still, take this, it will help with the pain and open your appetite!” And before Changkyun can say ‘no’, there’s a spoon full of syrup being shoved down his throat. _Ugh!_ “Beautiful! I’ll send word to the kitchens so we can have something brought up to you soon. Do you like pancakes, Mr. Im? Yes, you do. You’re a child. Pancakes for you!” And that’s Madam Stressed Pomfrey out of the way.

Changkyun knows he’s pulling a face, frowning. “Her bedside manner is so _loud_ …”

Kihyun giggles a little nearby. _I can’t see you!_ “Do you want your glasses…?” he asks as if he heard Changkyun. “You’re squinting so much your eyes look like they’re disappearing.”

“It’s my Jooheon impression,” Changkyun says, trying to push himself up a little.

“Careful with your arm!” Kihyun says, and Changkyun feels him right there, helping him up, before he sees him. He’s close enough _to_ see, which makes Changkyun’s heart do a little flip. “Sorry, just--” Kihyun pouts and fixes the pillows so Changkyun can lean in a seated position. “There you go…”

“Did I break my arm?” Changkyun asks, wincing a little at his head’s stupid thudding. It’s much less now, though, and his stomach feels stupidly hollow. “And yeah, glasses, please…”

Kihyun reaches over with something and then fits Changkyun’s glasses on his face. “Yeah, well,” he goes, looking to both sides of Changkyun’s head to see if the glasses are in place, which is a level of care Changkyun isn’t entirely used to. “You took a Bludger to the head and then fell like… twenty meters, and your dad saved you. But you still fell pretty badly over your arm? It’s healed but the leftovers of bone syrup hurt like hell, or so Madam Pomfrey says…”

Changkyun rubs at his seemingly completely normal looking right arm--he knows it’s that one, it’s the one that hurt in his dreams--and pouts. _My dad saved me…?_ “A Bludger? Why, we already won, didn’t we…?”

Kihyun nods. “Stray one, apparently. It took one of our Chasers by surprise and smashed her broom and then tilted towards you. Professor Wood felt incredibly guilty…”

Changkyun sighs softly. “It happens,” he mumbles. “How many days was I out…?”

Kihyun smiles small and looks down. “Uhm… Two weeks.”

“What?!” Changkyun squeaks, voice actually breaking--STOP DOING THAT!--before he just gapes. Two… weeks?! What, how, _huh?!_

“Yeah…” Kihyun sighs, glancing up. “I… I made copies of my notes for you, so you can catch up…?” He looks around and then leans down to pick up his mokeskin bag, quickly bringing out a folder full of parchments and placing it over the table by the bed.

“Thanks,” Changkyun mumbles. “Did you…” Changkyun swallows. He really needs to drink something. “Did you come here a lot…?”

“Well!” Kihyun goes, suddenly looking embarrassed. “Everyone did, you know. I just…” He blushes ( _what_ ) and then puffs a breath, picking up the book from the bed and sitting down on the chair nearby. “Technically… Madam Pomfrey kept shoving people out. A few Ravenclaws came here to check on you, some people from your team, too. And… Your dad. Our friends, too. But then I told her I’d help? So she kept ordering me around during free period and I got to sit by and study whenever she wasn’t here…”

Changkyun pouts as he looks down, chest tight. “Thanks, I… I think I kind of knew you were here?” Changkyun blushes to himself, just glancing up shyly. “There was a fox in my dreams? Those small, sandy colored ones. It kept me company…”

Kihyun blinks up and pouts. “A fox… You think I’m a fox?”

“Apparently,” Changkyun smiles small. He remembers the touches to his cheek and face. Was that Kihyun, too? “They’re adorable,” Changkyun scoffs softly as if to distract himself from the idea that that might have been Kihyun. 

Kihyun blushes and looks down to his book. “We’re… We’ve been studying the Living Dead? In Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“You’ve been studying me for the last two weeks?” Changkyun jokes.

“Vampires and Zombies, Kyunie,” Kihyun scoffs.

“Oh? That sounds cool,” Changkyun pouts. “Can’t believe I missed that…”

Kihyun pouts. “We can talk about it, though,” he points to his book and then to the notes on the table. “You can go over that. Ask me anything! I’ll try to answer to the best of my abilities. Great practice, no? Ah, we have a written test in two weeks, so do study.”

“Barely awake and already being babied,” Changkyun smiles. Not that he minds, really… He leans back against the pillows properly, eyes on Kihyun. Two weeks of sitting by his bed… If Changkyun keeps thinking about that, his heart really might implode. 

“Hear this, hear this,” Kihyun says as he lifts the book a little and props it up over the bed, “The Muggle author Bram Stoker is well known for his 1897 Gothic horror novel _Dracula,_ that features Count Dracula, a fictional character based on the historical vampire Vlad Dakul who is the father of Vlad the Impaler.”

Changkyun smiles. It might be the syrup, but _man_ is he comfortable and content right now. “Muggles see more than we think, huh…”

Kihyun giggles and Changkyun stares. “I’m pretty sure your average Muggle gets Obliviated at least once in their lives.”

“My--” Changkyun laughs. “My dad had to Obliviate this one kid who wandered into our estate and saw our House-Elf… I felt bad, he was so excited about her floppy ears.”

Kihyun smiles. His freckles are a little darker today... “Maybe one day both worlds will be able to coexist…? Wouldn’t that be nice. A Muggle’s ingenious side and a wizard’s magic. Great things could come out of that.”

“You say it like it’s wonderful, when my dad has always said something like trying to co-exist is some sort of horror novel or something…”

Kihyun shrugs and looks down. “People are always so scared of whatever is different. And they’re always scared someone will overpower them. I’ve come to realize that in the big scheme of things, everything is just a big power play.”

“Muggles used to know about us,” Changkyun mumbles. “They tried to burn us alive.”

“The Church did that,” Kihyun mumbles. “Wizards had power they claimed could only come from _God._ It’s happened all over Muggle history, people in power needing something and chasing others to death over it.”

Changkyun puffs a breath. “You sure you’re not a Ravenclaw?”

“I just _read!”_ Kihyun squeaks.

Changkyun giggles. “I know, I know.”

“If I don’t read and if I don’t know things, then I’m looked down on, even though half the Half-bloods and Purebloods I know don’t know a thing…”

“Yeah, I know,” Changkyun pouts, lifting a hand as if to reach out before he realises what he’s doing and instead opts for pushing his glasses a little up his nose. “Other than Vampires, did I miss much? Two weeks seems like a long time.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and closes his book. “Well, Minhyuk is now a tarot affectionate so… Careful, he will ask you to read your cards. He’s been chasing me around for days, I’m sure I won’t be able to avoid him for much longer. Hm,” Kihyun squints. “Gryffindor won against us, obviously. Jooheon almost set fire to Professor Flitwick’s wig during Charms… And… Oh!” Kihyun beams. He looks around and then leans closer to whisper, “There’s rumours… I don’t know much about it? But Joo and Min heard a few older Gryffindors talking about something… One of their parents works at the Ministry? And…” Kihyun leans even closer. _I’m gonna die._ “Apparently, some people are saying that the next Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts next year.”

Changkyun gapes. “What, seriously? That’s! That’s so cool!” Changkyun enthuses. “They told you what it is, right?”

“Nope!” Kihyun beams. “But it sounds exciting! I caught something about tasks for wizards… And that was all.”

“I read about it in books, _all the time_ , oh my god, I really hope it’s true! But they haven’t held one since the start of the 18th century or something because so many Champions died in the tasks… It’ll probably be a lot safer this time, though.” Changkyun does a little excited wiggle. “And we’ll get to meet students from other Wizarding schools!”

“That’s so cool!” Kihyun goes, giggling a bit. He crosses his arms over the bed and places his chin on them. “It’s nice having you back, Changkyunie. Don’t worry everyone like that again, please, I’ll--” he reaches up and makes a chopping motion, hitting Changkyun’s head so softly it just feels like a pat, “Gonk.”

Changkyun’s chest goes all tight again even as he smiles, pouts a small, only slightly teasing considering he actually wants to know the answer, “Aww, you were worried about me?”

“Obviously,” Kihyun pouts. “You’re my best friend…” he mumbles. It looks like he wants to say something else, but that’s all he shares. “Anyway, if we don’t make too much noise, Madam Pomfrey will let me help you with studying.”

“Then we’ll whisper,” Changkyun says in said whisper with a small smile. “Wouldn’t make sense for you to leave just as I’m finally conscious.”

“Pretty sure that she’ll render you unconscious if we don’t behave. Ugh, I’ll be joining you in that bed in a coma if _I_ don’t behave...”

“Dunno if we’d fit on a single bed together anymore,” Changkyun says before flushing and internally screaming, a little. _We really cuddled, huh?! Twice! ...Why is that a big deal, suddenly, oh Merlin’s soggy pants…_ Then again, everything has always been a big deal when it comes to Kihyun. It just so happens that now there are butterflies in Changkyun’s stomach, too.

__

The first class Changkyun attends is Care of Magical Creatures. He took this class to be with Kihyun, and somehow he’s come to enjoy it far more than he’d thought. Today, they gather in a small wood cabin within the woods. Technically, they’re forbidden to come here, but their teacher knows his way around, and it’s broad daylight. The sun still struggles to shine through, though, and everything is mossy, humid and dark green.

“Now, today,” their teacher says, his big beard tangled in a braid seems to reach his belly button, “We’re going to see something exotic. Now, you’ll have to promise me you’ll be careful, no sudden moves, they’re easily scared and these ones are just babies.”

It’s a cabin in the woods, and Changkyun’s father is definitely not hiding in the cupboard, so of course Changkyun is sitting next to Kihyun, and glances to him in curious excitement. _Exotic?! Wah…_ He sees their teacher reach for a small box that he places in the middle of the small circle the students are making, cross legged on the floor, and then lifts the lid. There are two small eggs that look like they’re made of pure silver, and two bigger eggs that have already hatched, revealing two plummed, two winged creatures with a serpentine body. Their feathers are purple, their serpent-like bodies turquoise, their heads are shaped like a phoenix's, their beak hard, their hair teal coloured.

They’re… absolutely beautiful.

“These little creatures,” their teacher says as everyone peeks in, “Are called Occamy. They live in the Far East and India. They’re usually aggressive, but these are quite young. Still, they can sense stress pretty easily. Their eggs are pure silver, so they’re usually hunted. That is why Occamy are so aggressive, especially when they’re protecting eggs.”

“Can they be tamed?” Changkyun asks, unable to tear his eyes away. It’s just… It’s so pretty...

“They’re choranaptyxic, which means they grow or shrink in order to fit the available space. So, technically, yes, but they must be handled with care. And not everyone has the calm demeanor to care for one of these.”

Kihyun puffs a breath. “They’re so cute… Their eyes are so big…”

“That’s because they’re babies. As they grow, they become more proportional.”

“What do they eat?” Jooheon asks, Changkyun giving him a look. “What? You never know.”

“Well, it depends on what size they take,” their teacher says with a shrug. “This small? Bugs. A little bigger? Rats, birds. The size of this cabin? Could definitely gobble a whole monkey.”

_I’m about the size of a very big monkey…_

“What if they went outside?” Changkyun asks. “Would they just… keep growing?”

“They nest and they take the size of said nest. Once they claim a place, they will grow almost instantly. They can become as big as a dragon.”

“Waaah,” Changkyun gapes in awe. “And they fly, too?”

“Yes, adults, mostly. These are too small.”

“I love them,” Changkyun pouts. It’s such a unique quality; growing to accommodate the space given. And yet, Changkyun can actually sympathise. In a way, maybe Changkyun is also still just a baby in a small box with wings too small to fly with. “They look like… Snakes if Ravenclaw’s sigil was one?” he laughs softly.

Kihyun glances over and smiles small. “Bet it could fit in a teapot,” he whispers.

“That’s where I’ll keep mine once I steal one,” Changkyun whispers back jokingly.

The teacher slowly puts the lead down and clears his throat. “Now pay close attention; few magical creatures have the ability to grow or shrink in order to fit the available space. Occamies are known to do this. As well as Mokes. You lot have been wearing mokeskin pouches without even knowing where they came from, haven’t you?” He chuckles. “Mokes are silver-green lizards. They shrink when approached by strangers, which makes them nearly impossible to find. But those pouches of yours that are bigger on the inside? All made of these silver-green lizards.”

Kihyun blinks and then looks down to his bag. “Oh… Now I’m sad.”

Changkyun feels a little bad. He’s the one who gave Kihyun that bag, not really knowing what on Earth ‘mokeskin’ even is. Then again, people wear leather all the time...

Their teacher coughs a laugh. “Worry not, though, nowadays most mokeskin pouches are enchanted, rather than having us skin the poor lizards just to take their skin. Useful to know, though, that some shops still sell the originals. In much smaller quantities than a few years back, obviously.” He clears his throat. “Now, back to choranaptyxic--”

Something that grows in the space it was given… It sounds quite relatable, doesn’t it? Kihyun grew up in a united, loving family that isn’t afraid of emotional attachments, and he is bright, kind, loving and emotional. Minhyuk grew up among those who care about status but are nevertheless loving if not stricter, and he likes status and is hard on himself but is loving nonetheless. Hyungwon? His parents are good people, or so he says, but they argue a lot. Maybe that’s why he keeps a lot to himself, things only Wonho can hear, and seems emotionally detached from conflict. And Changkyun? Well, he’s the product of the life he was given.

“Our environment shapes us,” he mumbles absently.

“But it doesn’t define us,” Kihyun says back, eyes on the teacher as he blabs. Changkyun glances over and smiles, Kihyun completely oblivious to it all.

Maybe all Changkyun really needs is a new environment, and the space to grow.


	21. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting for happiness is the hardest thing one will ever fight for, but it's the only thing worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised, here we are!!!

Final exams are just a few months away, but Changkyun and Kihyun still manage to find time to practice together. Surprisingly, they’re both getting faster not just only at casting but also at defending, and Changkyun is proud of Kihyun for being able to do decent shields. He’s also become way better at catching spells with his wand and, in turn, Changkyun has managed to practice his Expelliarmus, his Reducto and his Stupify. Changkyun tried Rictusempra once, the Tickling Charm, and Kihyun chased him around with a Jelly-Leg Jinx for ten minutes. Totally worth it, though. Because as much as they learn, it’s still a lot of fun. Kihyun says Changkyun is a good teacher, and Changkyun doesn’t stop blushing for longer than Kihyun kept his Tickling Charm grudge.

It’s on a particularly long afternoon, the days having stretched closer to seven o’clock, the sun shining a little dimly as it sets into the horizon, that Kihyun manages to disarm Changkyun with a perfectly executed Expelliarmus. The two of them had been throwing spells around for almost five minutes, as duels need to be legitimate for the wands to take them seriously. And Kihyun, seemingly on a roll, just blurts out, _“Expelliarmus!”_ and sends the wand in Changkyun’s hand flying up and then landing on the grass right behind him.

They blink and then stare at each other for a few seconds. Changkyun is suddenly so overwhelmingly proud and happy for Kihyun, that he just laughs and closes the distance between them to pick Kihyun up in a hug, easily spinning him around. Kihyun clings a little and giggles.

“Aish, I hope it works,” Kihyun says when Changkyun puts him down. Except now they’re… very close, Changkyun’s arms around Kihyun’s waist and Kihyun’s over Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun can see every little freckle, can see the almost amber specks in Kihyun’s dark brown eyes. It makes his chest tighten and his stomach flip, especially when he realises he’s sort of… staring. But Kihyun is staring, too, a little wide eyed and growing redder by the second.

For a moment, he looks away. He doesn’t _move_ away but his eyes wander. But then he scrunches them closed and all Changkyun sees is a blur as he feels something press quickly against his lips, a kissing sound reaching his ears. Changkyun… Well, he has no idea what to do and, even if he _wanted_ to do anything, he’s entirely frozen. When he looks at Kihyun, though, who’s now bright red but still looking at him, he sees eyes so shiny that they look on the verge of tears. Kihyun leans in again, this time more slowly, Changkyun’s eyes dropping to Kihyun’s lips, and then softly kisses Changkyun again. It lasts just two seconds longer, before Kihyun leans back, finally moving away. Changkyun sees his own hand up where Kihyun’s arms had just been, and he bites his lips in, blushing furiously when he realises what he’s doing. Kihyun is looking down, face so red he looks like a red pepper. He glances up and then away, Changkyun having the _distinct_ impression that he’s supposed to _say something_ or do something. Anything at all! But he's so overwhelmed by the flurry of emotions in his chest that Kihyun just ends up pushing Changkyun’s wand against his chest and rushing to pick up his own before running away.

“Wait--” Changkyun says, voice small, but even if Kihyun does hear him, all Changkyun sees is how much smaller Kihyun looks from a distance. Changkyun swallows, a hand over his chest. He can actually _feel_ his own heartbeat, eyes probably looking a lot like what Kihyun’s did just now. Why? Why did that feel so much? Why did Kihyun run away so fast? Should Changkyun have--have _said_ something or done something? Obviously, but. Should he have kissed him, too?

Changkyun swallows again. _I want to, don’t I?_ All those times he’d gotten butterflies from a simple touch that didn’t mean as much before… It’s not exactly a _new_ concept for Changkyun, the idea of having had a crush on Kihyun, he’d suspected it before, but now it’s… definitive. 

_What do I do now…?_

"I'm an idiot," Changkyun sighs to himself, hand up to touch at his lips. His stomach is still twisted into knots and he doesn't think that'll go away any time soon. 

He wanders into the Great Hall for dinner, head full of thoughts, and sits next to Hyungwon. When he looks up to the Hufflepuff table, Changkyun doesn’t see Kihyun or Wonho anywhere. Changkyun doesn’t even know if he _should_ feel disappointed, but he does. Does Kihyun think he made a mistake kissing him? Changkyun hopes not… No way to know, though, so Changkyun just sighs, cheeks between his hands, looking at the food on the table without wanting to eat any of it. 

“You’re awfully gloomy tonight,” Hyungwon mutters.

Changkyun makes a noncommittal sound that could possibly mean ‘yes’ if this was a way humans communicated. He doesn’t really want to talk about it. It’s… private. _Really_ private. And he’s not sure any ‘outside opinion’ or advice would make him feel much better right now. He’s not supposed to have crushes on boys, and he’s certainly not supposed to kiss them and then realise he has been crushing on a certain boy for far too damn long. And actually wanting to kiss said boy again? _Unthinkable._

Hyungwon idly stares at him for a few minutes, all the while stuffing carrots into his mouth. “Alright,” he says then, probably giving up. “Just saying, though, the pork is really good.”

Changkyun glances over. Dammit, it does look good. “Here I thought you’d gone full herbivore,” Changkyun mumbles, reaching over to stab a few slices of pork belly with his fork. _Distract me with your deliciousness!_

“I have days,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Have you heard the rumours?” he questions, then. “About the tournament? It’s probably a lie, isn’t it?”

“Hope not,” Changkyun mumbles, reaching for some mashed potatoes to feed the knots now having taken residency in his stomach. Seriously, these elves and their mashed potatoes… “Could be exciting, right?”

“Hm… Maybe,” Hyungwon says with a shrug. “Would you sign up?”

“Maybe? I don’t know, I’d rather not get eaten by a dragon before I--” _before_ what _, Changkyun? Were you going to make a virginity joke? RIGHT NOW?!_ “Er, even graduate.”

The crunch Hyungwon’s mouth makes on that very specific and crunchy carrot is deafening to Changkyun’s ears. “You must really like studying, you’re blushing just from thinking about it.” _Crunch, crunch, crunch._

“Shut up,” Changkyun says with a laugh he can’t really help. _Ugh, stupid Hyungwon…_

“Well, worry not, the final exams are marathoning towards us as we speak. A bit of steamy writing for you, I suppose.”

“I swear to Merlin’s hairy--” Changkyun laughs, shoving a spoon of mashed potatoes at Hyungwon’s mouth. It’s a big area to aim at, after all.

“Hmmmmmmm!” Hyungwon goes, “Mash. Good.” 

One can always count on Hyungwon to break the ice or change the mood. Sometimes, Changkyun wishes he could take a peek into this boy’s head, but there’s no denying he’s better at being a friend than he admits to, or even seems to be. Even if it’s almost _literally_ impossible to hold a conversation with him.

“I’m doomed,” Kihyun says, blankets over his head. The bed is warm and he’s never leaving it again. “I screwed up, Wonho… I screwed up…”

“I’m sure it’ll be okay, Kiki…” 

“But how am I supposed to look him in the eye again!?” Kihyun hits his head against the mattress. _Gonk._ “I’m--” _Gonk._ “His--” _Gonk._ “Best--” _Gonk._ “Friend!” _Not his--his--his--Ugh!_

“That doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to like him…”

Kihyun curls a bit more under the covers and pouts, eyes all teary. “But that’s my problem… I didn’t have to do that. For a moment it… it felt okay? But then his face and--Ugh!”

“Ki,” Wonho says gently. “Maybe he was just surprised..? I mean, it’s a very…” Wonho seems to search for the word. “Spontaneous thing to do.”

“Spontaneous doesn’t always mean good… What if we can’t be friends anymore, now?”

“Come out of the blankets and I’ll tell you a secret…”

Kihyun pauses. He feels warm under the blankets. Also feels like he might suffocate, which doesn’t sound all that bad right now. He pouts, though, and sniffles before slowly poking his head out, the cold that hits his ears making goosebumps run down his neck. He sniffles again and looks at Wonho, pout growing a little. Wonho smiles small, crossing his legs over Kihyun’s duvet, and Kihyun puffs a breath before sitting up against the pillow. His head is out, no way he’s bringing out his arms, it’s cold.

“Know how I said I would never tell on anyone’s feelings? Well, I’m still not gonna do that. _But_ ,” Wonho says, smiling small. “Two of our friends, _not_ me and Hyungwon, have kissed before. And they’re completely fine.”

The first thing Kihyun thinks of is someone else kissing Changkyun, which just makes him feel like he’s melting into a hole in his bed. _Oh no..._

“It’s _not_ him,” Wonho laughs softly. _Not him?_ That only leaves Jooheon, Shownu and Minhyuk. Which is kind of tricky… actually. They’re all… weird.

“Uhm,” Kihyun goes as he thinks. But the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes it could be anyone. For all intents and purposes, maybe even Jooheon and Shownu did it. They’ve done worse over dares.

“See? You don’t even know who it could be. It’s _fine_.”

Kihyun pouts. “Did… did they like each other or…?”

“I think… That’s where it gets a bit more complicated, and where me saying anything would be… Unethical,” Wonho says, like he’s already a Wizard Psychologist.

Kihyun pouts some more but nods. “Okay… Still, we’re all different. I don’t care if he doesn’t like me, really, I just…” He sighs and his eyes tear up again when he says, “I just… I don’t know what to do, Wonho…”

Wonho’s expression turns to the utmost concern, before scooching over to put an arm over Kihyun’s shoulder and sooth a little at his arm. “It’s okay, I’m listening…”

“It’s just… I feel all these things and I don’t know what to do with them,” Kihyun sniffles, blinking to make the water in his eyes fall to the bedcovers. “Like, when you’re angry you kick a rock or yell at someone, when you’re happy you laugh, when you’re sad you cry… But what am I supposed to do with this? People can’t just go around ki--kissing other people, can they?” Something tells Kihyun they can’t. “And I just don’t know what to do with all this… I hate it. I just want it to go away.”

“You wish you didn’t like Changkyun like that..?” Wonho asks gently.

Kihyun sniffles and then nods. “I liked it better when… things didn’t have different meanings, when they didn’t feel heavy in my chest. Like this I just… feel like a walking bomb that is always ready to explode but never really does.”

Wonho sighs softly. “I know, okay? What that feels like, I get it. And I feel it, all the time, in the people around me, the way I used to feel it myself… It’s hard, but sometimes… Sometimes it’s worth it, you know? There are happy things to this, too, and I know you know that…”

Kihyun sniffles and brings his fists up with the covers to rub them on his face. He’s crying, alright. But he’s not crying because he’s sad. He’s crying because he feels guilty and frustrated. Because he might have made a mistake with something that was just… so happy for a moment… And that’s what hurts the most, isn’t it? How happy things sometimes turn sad, like watching a pretty flower wither in two seconds. Thinking about it, though, just makes his eyes flood.

“If Changkyunie stops being my friend, you’ll have to endure me pasted to you all the time.”

Wonho smiles small. “As much as I would appreciate having you around, he’s not going to stop being your friend, Kiki… Not for anything.”

“Not even if his father finds out what I did…?” Kihyun asks, afraid to look up.

“He…” Wonho sighs small. “If it wasn’t you, it would have been some other boy, and his father would have been mad anyway. For the first time, it’s not about you being a Muggleborn, Kiki… But no, not even then.”

Kihyun sniffles and rubs his runny nose on the sheets. “Sorry for being a mess…” he mumbles.

“Hey, no,” Wonho says gently. “It’s okay, really. I just… wish I could do more, tell you more, but I just… I can’t do it, it feels icky…”

“That’s okay, please, I’m not asking you to…” Kihyun mumbles as he keeps rubbing at his face. When he looks up, he pouts and stretches his legs, sliding his feet under the covers until they poke Wonho’s legs. “Can… Can we hug?”

“Anytime, dummy,” Wonho chuckles and pulls Kihyun closer with the arm around his shoulders. “It’s going to be okay. I _promise_.” And maybe because Kihyun really misses his parents all of a sudden, he cries a bit more. But it’s alright. Wonho’s hugs are warm, they help.

The paper that comes with the morning mail on a random Monday morning makes Minhyuk squint so much his eyes turn to slits. He pulls Jungkook closer to him, ignoring how the other boy has a sausage popping out of his mouth, and points to the front page before opening the paper on the respective article. It reads:

Minhyuk blinks. “Ki is in the paper… Woah! Ki is in the paper!” Minhyuk jumps up so suddenly, paper in hand, that Jungkook slurps in his sausage whole and chokes on it. “I have a famous friend!” He scans the Ravenclaw table and finds a sleepy Hyungwon and a dead-looking Changkyun nibbling on toast, so he wiggles his way out of the Slytherin table and rushes to them, slamming the paper down between them with a loud, “Look! Ki is famous!”

“What?” Changkyun asks, apparently back from the dead, Jungkook’s coughing a nice background noise. “Wha’d’you mean?”

“Look, look,” Minhyuk says, pointing at Kihyun’s name in the big bundle of text, grinning when both Hyungwon and Changkyun lean over to look. “He was mentioned! Yoo Kihyun!”

“In an article about murdering Muggles,” Changkyun deadpans after a minute.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Yes, well, there’s that. Apparently, investigations have come to a halt, since they found no evidence connecting us to the attacks. By ‘us’ I mean our kind.”

“Your priorities never fail to astonish me, Lee Minhyuk,” Hyungwon mumbles. _Thanks, I guess?_

“Yeah, I’m sure the Muggles just scared each other to death,” Changkyun sighs, turning back to his toast. There is an unhealthy amount of butter on that piece of toast… 

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and picks up the newspaper, blinking unevenly at it. “I wonder how Professor Im would react if I just went to him and asked him for his opinion on this. Think he’d finally give himself away?”

Changkyun goes very pale, pushing the rest of his toast into his mouth. Minhyuk frowns at him and then looks to Hyungwon with a questioning look, but all Hyungwon does is shrug, so Minhyuk lets it go. _For now, at least._ Instead of bothering the baby eagles, he moves to the baby lions, wiggling himself in between Shownu and Jooheon and slamming the paper between their plates, silently pointing to Kihyun’s name and waiting for a reaction. They both lean in, blinking at the paper for a minute before Minhyuk sees Shownu’s eyebrows go up.

“Wow, Ki is in the paper,” he says.

Minhyuk sighs wistfully as he mumbles, “A man after my own heart.”

“It’s pretty cool,” Jooheon adds, sitting back. “Has Ki seen this?”

“I don’t think so, he’s late for breakfast,” Minhyuk says, looking over to the Hufflepuff table. “Wonho is gone, too. Maybe they’re together.”

“Think something’s going on?” Jooheon asks, frowning a little.

“Oh, no, if you say that to me I’ll have to go figure it out,” Minhyuk pouts.

Shownu scoffs. “Still Mr. Holmes, then?”

“Always,” Minhyuk says with pride. “Until Moriarty kills me. Oh! Professor Im is Moriarty!”

“Say that a _little_ louder, so he’ll jinx us from the Teacher’s Table,” Jooheon scoffs. “I see he’s reading the paper, too…”

Minhyuk leans back, showing off impressive balance as he keeps himself from tumbling back to the floor, and stares at the Teacher’s Table. If looks could kill, his would have dug a hole right through Professor Im’s skull. He might look innocent, he might not, but Minhyuk _knows_ there’s something fishy about him. He just knows it! He frowns when he sees Professor Im showing the paper to someone next to him. _Hm…_

“It’s stupidly inconvenient that Wonho can’t read his thoughts,” Jooheon grumbles. “Seriously, of all the people! Just makes me think he’s hiding some nasty things in that head of his that he needs to protect… Grr…”

“Right?” Minhyuk says, glancing over as he snaps his fingers to point at Jooheon. “Besides, I’m starting to think that Patronus from two years ago? The wolf? That was definitely him. I mean, _think about it!_ Im’s sigil is a wolf, Changkyun said his father’s Patronus is a wolf. He hates Muggleborns and Kihyun most of all because Kyun is interested in him. I bet he’s like--I don’t know, part of an anti-Muggle cult or something…” Minhyuk leans back again and squints at the Teacher’s Table. “He totally Imperiused Tae. _Totally.”_

“Wait, Kyun’s interested in him?” Shownu asks. Maybe Hyungwon was right about that whole ‘priorities’ thing.

Minhyuk slumps back forward and blinks unevenly. “Er… I assume, yeah?” 

“Just say ‘yes’ and gimme the money already,” Jooheon grins.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “There’s been no confirmation _yet._ I’ll pay up when we’re all a hundred percent sure.”

“Okay, but,” Shownu says, looking at Minhyuk. “Would that make your Patronus a crow?” 

_This boy thinks fast. I like him._ “Well,” Minhyuk says, clearing his throat before grinning a little. “Maybe? My mom’s is incorporeal. My dad’s is a bloodhound.”

“I can see it,” Jooheon says, squinting at nothing. “Seriously, it was like he could… sniff my secrets, or something.”

“Ohohoh,” Minhyuk laughs, “He works for the Ministry of Magic for a reason, no?”

“Our family sigil is a tree,” Shownu frowns. “With a sun behind it. That would be a very weird Patronus…”

Minhyuk cackles and then pats Shownu’s shoulder. “That would be _terrifying.”_

“Oh?” Shownu straightens up a little, like he’s suddenly all confident. “A wolf can’t beat a burning tree, now can it?”

Minhyuk just keeps laughing. “Why do I keep imagining the Whomping Willow on fire just slamming about in a Patronus form?”

Shownu barks a laugh and Jooheon scoffs, a hand over his face. “That! I want that!” Shownu keeps laughing, shaking his head when he looks back down to his food. “You should probably go look for Ki, Mr. Holmes.”

“Hm, you think something might have happened?”

“Nah, but if you were in the paper, you’d wanna know.”

Minhyuk looks down and nods. He gets up, paper in hand, and leans in to take a bite of Jooheon’s bacon he was mid carrying to his mouth before running off. _Gotta show, Kiki!_

Things are a little… Well, tense. Nobody else seems to know--Changkyun has always been a stupidly private person, so it makes sense, and it _also_ makes Hoseok feel even worse for being able to read his mind--but the involved parties aren’t acknowledging it either. It helps that there are exams to study for, things to keep busy with, but sometimes Hoseok wants to just burst out laughing when he watches Changkyun literally spin around in a circle and walk in the opposite direction when he sees Hoseok or Kihyun.

On the bright side! No more murders! Or so the week’s paper says.

“I would be a great interrogator,” Hoseok notes as he reads the article for the second time. It feels _so weird_ seeing his best friend’s name in ink in a _newspaper._ In _the_ newspaper. “Unless they’re Occlumens… Or mean.”

Minhyuk leans over to look at what Hoseok is looking at. “Isn’t there a way to get past that?” he asks. “You mentioned you couldn’t read Professor Im, right?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok says, shrugging. “Sometimes I get these fleeting… vibes? But nah, can’t read it. Maybe with enough training? Dunno how strong Occlumency is against Legilimency.”

“Maybe it depends on the witch or wizard,” Minhyuk nods. They are both so distracted with the paper that they don’t even notice Siyeon's approach. Hoseok should have heard her, but he didn’t. And both him and Minhyuk startle when she steals the paper from them.

“What are you two whispering about?” she asks as she spins around, paper in hand. She flips it straight and open and seems to read, and then lowers to look at them with big eyes and a grin. “What’s this about Professor Im?”

Minhyuk gives Hoseok a look. “Nothing!” Minhyuk says before trying to reach for the paper, Siyeon spinning away with it. “Give it back, witch!”

“Not until you tell me what you’re whispering about and what’s it got to do with Professor Im ~”

“I just said that,” Hoseok says, licking his lips. “He’s a good teacher but he’s very intimidating.”

Siyeon gives Hoseok a look. “Hm, no lies there. But then again… you saw his Boggart, didn’t you?” She raises an eyebrow when both Minhyuk and Hoseok frown. “Oh. Oh no, I know something you don’t.” She grins. “Now this is interesting…”

“I couldn’t really see it, no,” Hoseok mumbles, frowning softly at Siyeon. She’s not unreadable, but she’s still tricky. It makes his head hurt a little when he actually tries. “All I heard was a screaming woman.”

Minhyuk crosses his arms. “Wait. That was a woman? It sounded like a goat from where I was standing…”

“Professor Im, scared of goats,” Hoseok huffs. “But yeah, pretty sure it was a woman.”

Siyeon glances down to the paper and then sways a little as she closes it and hands it back to Minhyuk. “Boys, boys, you’re getting deep into dangerous things, aren’t you…?” she asks, jumping back a little and holding her hand behind her back as she smiles at them brightly.

Minhyuk frowns. “Just tell us what you know and leave, you’re disturbing my aura.”

The best part is that that _isn’t_ a joke.

Siyeon pouts and opens her mouth to say something but then just beams and runs past them with a loud, “Yoo!” Kihyun seems a bit startled by her enthusiasm and then blushes when she pokes his chin and says, “Woah, you’re glowing today, aren’t you? What happened? Someone slip you a Love Potion?”

“You know I hate those,” he mumbles.

“I know!”

Kihyun sighs and walks closer, giving Minhyuk a look and then turning to Hoseok. “Why is she pestering you two?” Said pest follows after Kihyun like she’s his shadow. And judging my Kihyun’s feelings towards her, he’s used to it already, which means it happens a lot.

“Something about Prof. Im’s Boggart,” Minhyuk says, crossing his arms over the table. “Did you see it?”

“Hm,” Kihyun frowns, looking down as he sits next to Hoseok. “No… I mean--” He remembers a blur, Hoseok can see it foggy in Kihyun’s mind. “I remember it made me sad…”

“Yeah, me too,” Hoseok frowns. “Wasn’t there a flash of green, too? What on Earth could that mean? He’s scared of women and fireworks?”

Kihyun turns a little on his side to say what Hoseok hears in his mind as an avalanche of thoughts, but Siyeon sits on Kihyun’s lap before he can say anything at all. She seems pretty casual about it, too, even though Kihyun looks like he’s been turned to stone.

“I wonder,” Siyeon mumbles. “What could that be… Oh, I know!” She looks to Minhyuk. “I’ll trade! You tell me the truth and I’ll tell you what I know.”

“But is it worth it? Does the value of our information match yours?” Minhyuk questions, squinting and leaning forward. “Equivalent exchange, Siyeon.”

She grins and props her elbow over the table. Poor Kihyun is still stuck… “Interesting,” she says, “Alright, give me a clue and I’ll give you a clue. Does that sound like fair trade? May the best mind win.”

Minhyuk glances at Hoseok. _You can’t read her mind or something?_ And Wonho just smiles a little sheepishly. Minhyuk huffs and looks back, taking a deep breath and folding his hands underneath his chin. “Changkyun’s Boggart was his own father. That should tell you enough, shouldn’t it?”

Siyeon raises an eyebrow. “I’m certain lots of kids fear their parents… Then again,” she shrugs, “Professor Im has a terrifying demeanor but he’s quite the handsome man. Imagine if he was horrible to look at, decadent…”

“Maybe that’s how Changkyun sees him,” Kihyun mumbles. “I mean… people tend to look like what they do. If someone is evil and mean, you’ll see ugly when you look at them.”

“So, you think Professor Im is some sort of evil mastermind?” Siyeon scoffs.

“You think he couldn’t be?” Minhyuk asks.

She shrugs. “I wouldn’t put it past him, considering… Alright. Fair trade. Here’s my share,” she says, beckoning Minhyuk closer. Everybody leans in, though, Hoseok looking at her with expectant eyes. How exciting, not to know what she’s thinking! He does see it, though; the image of Professor Im’s Boggart as she speaks of it; “A woman, a green light. To my knowledge and yours, there’s only one other spell besides Verdimillious that shines green. Only one other spell that would look like that…”

Hoseok blinks. He catches it, at the corner of her thoughts. “Oh. The Killing Curse…”

Minhyuk leans back, eyes wide. “Oh _shit…”_

Kihyun just blinks. Hoseok can hear his mind rumble. He keeps trying to remember what other spell shines green but all his mind comes up with is the green fireworks he loves so much. He also thinks, though, that what he thinks he saw during that class looks nothing like the Verdimillious Charm. He’s done it enough to know what it looks like, and everyone would have sensed its effects by its presence, even if coming from a Boggart.

“No, but that--that means he’s, what?” Minhyuk frowns, and Hoseok can see the gears in his head turning. “Scared of killing someone?”

“Or maybe he’s scared of having killed someone,” Siyeon shrugs. “Or maybe he’s scared of the person who killed that woman. Isn’t Changkyun motherless?”

Hoseok goes a little cold. “That’s a big accusation, Siyeon…”

Siyeon raises an eyebrow. “I’m simply throwing suggestions, I’m not accusing anyone.”

Maybe not. But it was one thing to _think_ Changkyun’s dad could be capable of murder, and the other to… Well, talk of it like this. Especially considering what Wonho knows about him, through Changkyun.

“Do you know how his mom died?” Minhyuk asks, looking to Kihyun. He shakes his head, though, and Hoseok can hear, _‘Wouldn’t tell you even if I did…’_ circling around Kihyun’s mind. “Hmm…” Minhyuk hums. He did have a theory, about Professor Im having Imperiused Taehyung, and somewhere behind all that he keeps thinking that one Forbidden Curse would beckon the other. Which is truer than he knows. But he also seems to shake his head whenever that thought comes forward, like he’s scared to believe it.

Siyeon shrugs and then finally stands up from Kihyun’s lap, patting his head before heading down the hall with a skip to her step. She’s strange. Hoseok can’t figure out her intentions at all.

“Poor Kyunie, though,” Minhyuk adds. “He has to live with the guy.”

Kihyun glances up. He seems to feel like he should talk to Changkyun, but then blushes at the thought and looks down, the words _‘I can’t’_ repeating round and round inside his head. He glances to the paper, then, and pulls it closer to himself to take a look, eyes going agape when he sees his name. Apparently, he’s not happy about it.

“There’s the Verdillious Charm,” Kihyun mumbles, then. “Unlike Verdimillious, it’s actually effective. And it emits a green fog? Which would explain why everything looked so blurry…”

“Yeah, but why would he be scared of that?” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Why are people scared of spiders when they’ve never been attacked by one?” Kihyun asks, shrugging. “Fears are irrational…”

Minhyuk says nothing because Hoseok can see he knows Kihyun is right. Besides, he doesn’t exactly want to explain why he’s scared of a box. Hoseok looks over to Kihyun, smiling small.

“You okay? Must be weird seeing your name in an article like that.”

“Only Muggleborn for the last three years,” Minhyuk hums.

Kihyun puffs a breath. “I don’t know… I just feel like there’s a target on my head, all of a sudden.”

“Understandable,” Minhyuk mumbles. He frowns, then, looking up at Kihyun. “Do you think it’s smart? For you to be Changkyun’s friend. I know you two hide it and all but it’s really quite obvious…”

Kihyun bites at his lower lip and looks down. He seems conflicted. He _feels_ conflicted. Because part of him knows that this friendship is a dangerous act of stubbornness, but the other part thinks it’s something worth fighting for… if he didn’t ruin it all with that stupid kiss--correction, _kisses._ It’s funny to think (funny in a sad, ironic sort of way) that Changkyun thinks he ruined it all by not kissing _back_. And that’s when, like a bell of rationality and reason ringing over their heads, a thought pops forward on Kihyun’s mind.

“Do you think we should stop…?” he asks, eyes on his lap. “Do you think we should stop being friends?”

Nobody says a thing for a bit, and Hoseok catches Minhyuk’s thoughts that he immediately feels guilty about. That yes, Kihyun would be safer not being friends with Changkyun, if all this was true.

“Worth fighting for, remember?” Hoseok reminds, pouting a little. 

“Is it really?” Kihyun asks. “Or is that something we keep telling ourselves to justify our stupidity…? I… I don’t want him to be in trouble because of me. And I know he wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to me because of him.”

Hoseok looks down. His heart feels so stupidly heavy, and he just shakes his head. “I can’t be in this conversation…” he mumbles, because he _can’t be_ . He knows too much about the people around him, and saying anything about it would be… Manipulative, wouldn’t it? Kihyun doesn’t want to hear about how Changkyun would react to all this. Or maybe he does. And all Hoseok feels is guilt, both for saying nothing _and_ if he were to say anything.

Kihyun glances up and pouts. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to make you feel bad…”

“If you wanted to stop being friends with him, you should have done it far earlier,” Hoseok mumbles. “He relies on you too much, Ki. And I think you know that, so I think I can say it…”

Kihyun looks down and fidgets with his cloak, folding the yellow over the black and then unfolding it again. He does that a few times, ignoring the looks Minhyuk keeps giving him, and then stands up. “I’ll see you guys later,” he mumbles, turning around to walk away.

And Hoseok lets him go, because he knows exactly where Kihyun is headed.

The entrance hall is so big a whole house could fit in it. Kihyun always thought his house would do, since it isn’t that big. The hall’s stone walls are lit with flaming torches, the ceiling too high to make out, and then there’s the so very familiar marble staircase. He goes down the stairs and gives the House Point Hourglasses a glance. Slytherin is in second place, Ravenclaw in first place, the rest is obvious. Disheartening, to think Hufflepuff always comes last, but maybe that has something to do with everyone’s own beliefs on what they’re supposed to represent. Tell someone they’re dumb enough times and they’ll start believing it. Tell someone they’re incapable enough times and they’ll start doubting their capabilities, have their confidence shattered and their results compromised. Such is the curse of Hufflepuff, even though it’s a House full of many capable witches and wizards. The friends everyone wants with the qualities everyone despises for themselves. It’s starting to get a little old…

Outside, another grey day greets Kihyun like a friend, and he has to squint past the white brightness to get across the courtyard. It doesn’t take him long to spot Changkyun, sitting next to Hyungwon, books in hands.

“Hey,” Kihyun calls, the both of them looking up at the same time.

Changkyun looks at him with wide eyes, closing the book in his hands like an instinct. “H--Hey.”

“Hi,” Kihyun huffs, looking between him and Hyungwon. “Mind leaving us alone for a bit? I need to talk to him.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and glances to Changkyun. “If he’s okay with that…?”

Changkyun frowns and stands up before Hyungwon can, slipping his book into his back and pulling his sweater down a little. “You can stay; you already look like part of the architecture...”

Kihyun turns around and glances around to look for a more private spot. He goes under the archway, to where the glassless windows open to the fields surrounding the castle, and waits for Changkyun to catch up and for the nearby students to pass. Changkyun walks up beside him, leaning onto the window sill and looking over the edge. Kihyun knows Changkyun has never been scared of heights, but the sight still makes Kihyun’s stomach go a little funny.

“Uhm,” Kihyun starts, licking his lips. He’s on a small roll of whatever this feeling is so he might as well talk now before it all dissipates into nothingness. “First of all… I wanted to apologize. I--” _Don’t say you didn’t mean it, you did._ “I really didn’t think about it… It was just a… Spur of the moment thing? So, can we please forget that happened and go back to… normal and comfortable grounds…?”

Changkyun glances over, wind ruffling a little at his black hair, ears red. “Is… that what you want..?”

“What… Normal and comfortable…?” Kihyun scoffs, blushing a little and looking down. “Yeah… Mostly because… I really need my best friend right now.”

Changkyun frowns. “Are you okay…?”

“Not really…” Kihyun admits, and his bottom lip trembles a little.

“Was it the article…? Hey, it’s okay,” Changkyun says and Kihyun feels a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know people think we shouldn’t be friends,” Kihyun mumbles, sniffling through his words, “And honestly, I’m starting to think they’re right. So… I just want you to kick my butt and tell me I’m being a dummy. A hug would be nice, too? If you’re okay with that…”

“Yeah, definitely a dummy,” Changkyun mumbles, the hand on Kihyun’s shoulder moving him a little closer before he feels arms around his waist. He just fits his nose over Changkyun’s shoulder to stop any weird snot juices from coming out. “We didn’t talk for a few days and I withered like a plant without water. You can’t just leave me alone, and I’m certainly not going to stay away…” He rubs his hand over Kihyun’s back and Kihyun feels him sigh a little. 

“What if something happens to you because of me?”

“What if something happens to _you_ because of _me_?”

“Then it already happened and I know you’ll get reckless,” Kihyun mumbles. “I just don’t want to ruin your life, that’s all…” He scrunches his eyes shut and pouts. “Ugh… my contacts are melting…”

“If you leave, I won’t enjoy my life as much, so…” Changkyun mumbles and sighs, giving Kihyun a little squeeze that pulls him closer.

“Don’t you just miss when we were a little smaller and rounder and everything was funny?” Kihyun mumbles.

“Well, I definitely miss when you were rounder,” Changkyun teases.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I swear… I’ll throw you out this window.”

“I liked it,” Changkyun whines, swaying them a little in the hug.

Kihyun lowers his head and presses his forehead to Changkyun’s shoulder. _You don’t like it now, then…?_ “Well, it’s not for you to like… It’s for me.”

“Ah, but I still do,” Changkyun chirps. 

“Then why are you complaining?!” Kihyun squeaks.

Changkyun giggles. “I’m just stating facts, aish… Do you feel better, at least?”

Kihyun sniffles loudly and then pulls away as he nods. “Yeah… Yeah, I do. Thanks…” He lifts his chin up and looks to the ceiling to blink at it, poking at his underlid to fix his contact lens. The thing was starting to hurt. Then again, he does feel better. Because even if these feelings of his hurt a little, he likes Changkyun too much as a friend to let those get in the way. “Sorry about everything…” 

“Don’t,” Changkyun says. “If… Well, if anyone was gonna be my first kiss, I’m glad it was you…”

Kihyun blushes from head to toe and then just fumes as he turns to walk away. “Ugh…” he grumbles. “Stupid…” He still hears Changkyun say, though, a little louder than usual;

 _“Thank you_ for everything!”

Final exams are always stressful. A great many number of things weight on Kihyun’s mind, but he tries to focus on taking one day at a time, instead of worrying about everything at once. During what Minhyuk likes to call “Hell’s Week”, they take Transfigurations, Charms, and Changkyun goes the extra length for his Arithmancy test. Minhyuk has Study of Ancient Runes at the end of the day and he comes out of it in pure shock, calling himself stupid for minstranslating the word ‘ehwaz’, having mistaken it for ‘eihwaz’. On Tuesday, Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun have their Care of Magical Creatures final test, (during which they can write a small essay about their favourite creature for extra marks, and Changkyun, apparently, writes at least two hundred words about Occamy) and then everyone attends the Herbology one in the afternoon. Thursday is everyone’s worst nightmare, though, Defense Against the Dark Arts _and_ Divination. Everyone regrets taking Divination at the start of the year, really, everyone except Minhyuk and, surprisingly, Shownu. Must be all the time they’ve spent together, looking at Tarots. Then again, Kihyun just knows he got a headache from staring too much at the Crystal Ball they were supposed to read for their test.

The sum of points for the Quidditch games comes a few days after their exams, and everyone screams their lungs out when Ravenclaw climbs up the chart and beats Gryffindor by 80 points. They were tied after the games, and considering Changkyun didn’t get to play during their final one, they still did pretty good. Not as good? But pretty good. Besides, it was nice to watch a game with Changkyun again, he’s so very eloquent when cheering for his own team.

As the final weeks roll in, everyone starts getting excited, but also a little sad. Kihyun knows for a fact that he will miss his friends. And he might not be as lucky as last summer, he might not get to see Changkyun at all for the next two months.

Everyone’s grades come at the start of their last week and they’re all a little disappointed to know they’re not as overall good as last years’. “It’s the hormones!” Kihyun keeps telling everyone. He’s pretty sure he would have done better if his brain wasn’t constantly screaming at him about other things. His brain, _sure._ Then again, Kihyun is always surprised at how he manages to get through Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sometimes he wonders if Professor Im is just too lazy to fail him, knowing he’d have to deal with an inquiry from both Professor Aoki and Kihyun’s own mother. Maybe Professor Im knows what’s best for his own good. No one wants to deal with an angry Mrs. Yoo. To note that Professor Im’s behavior towards Kihyun has changed, too, he’s a lot less… aggressive. But that just makes Kihyun expect the worst, for some reason.

On the last day of school, Kihyun loses half his free time helping everyone fix their bags. He’s learned a few useful spells to help, which makes the job a lot faster, but then he gets swarmed by Hufflepuffs, all telling him, “Do me, too!” and, “My bag is messy, too, Yoo!” To think some of these students are all E’s on the grid. Yet, they don’t know how to fold clothes.

At dinner, Ravenclaw wins the House Cup, and Changkyun and Hyungwon look the happiest Kihyun has ever seen them look. It makes him happy, so he can’t be mad about being last. For someone to win, someone else has to lose, after all.

As the Hogwarts Express pulls into the station the next morning, though, everyone gathered in a noisy crowd and shoving around to get on so they can take the best spots, the feeling of longing settles in, and Kihyun finds himself looking back at the image of a beautiful castle in the distance. It’s, perhaps, something he doesn’t understand well enough about himself. But, despite the hardships, despite all the tears, coming here is still the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Mostly because it gave him everything he’s ever wanted, even if it’s things he’ll have to fight for.

“Can’t believe we’ll be in our Fourth Year in a few months,” Jooheon mumbles as he pushes Minhyuk into the carriage, Kihyun blinking himself back to reality and following them in. “I swear, if the rumours about the Triwizard Tournament aren’t true, I’m going to be very mad.”

“Would you sign up, Jooheoney?” Minhyuk asks, looking back over his shoulder with a smile.

“ _Hell_ no,” Jooheon says. “Imagine they want me to fight the Giant Squid or something? Nah-uh, no money or eternal glory is worth that shit.” He hits Minhyuk’s arm completely out of the blue. “That was your fault! I never used to swear! I was a good Christian boy!”

Minhyuk barks a laugh and lets himself fall back onto Jooheon. “Aw, Jooheoney! You’re always a treasure.”

Kihyun looks at them and then just pushes them further into the carriage. They manage to get on one of the private cabins, and Minhyuk wastes no time going to look for the others so they can all gather the way they usually do.

“I think I’m dropping Divinations,” Kihyun says once they’re all sitting down. “I don’t know. It’s fun? But I have no knack for it…”

“Yeah, me neither,” Jooheon huffs. “What will you take instead, though? Arithmancy with Kyun?”

“Hell, no,” Kihyun laughs, side-glancing at Changkyun, who looks mildly offended. “I’m… taking on Siyeon’s offer. I’d have gone through with it this year but I didn’t want to overload my schedule. So… I’ll just pick up an extra curricular. Music!”

“Finally!” Changkyun says, smiling even as he throws his hands up. “Now we shall all be blessed!”

“I can do that if I take Muggle Studies,” Kihyun nods, “Because, well…” He giggles. “Technically, I have the upper hand.”

“That’s just cheating,” Changkyun huffs, then, arms falling. “Can I borrow your textbook sometimes, though? I’m curious.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. He’d ask Changkyun why not just join him, but he knows better. If Professor Im found out, he’d barbecue both of them with a glare. “Yeah, sure. I’d make you a copy but that might be a little risky…”

“A copy, with, er, one of those--” Changkyun snaps his fingers a little wildly. “You put the paper in and it gives you another one and they both look the same!”

“A printer,” Kihyun giggles. “And it would have to be a multifunction, to do that.”

“Printing,” Changkyun says, in mild awe. “Multi-function… Cool.”

 _Cute,_ Kihyun thinks, looks away when he realizes that he did. He ignores Wonho’s little stare and keeps his eyes out the window for most of the trip back to London. _This is going to be a long summer…_ Then again, maybe staying away will help.

Except, Changkyun is the last to leave the cabin. It’s like he’s staying behind. He’s doing that sleeve fiddle thing of his again, not looking at anything in particular, and Kihyun is sure he knows why. Changkyun glances up to look at Kihyun and smiles small, but shakes his head.

“Nah, I’m just gonna stay here. I’ll go wherever the train is going, really, I’m good.”

Kihyun glances at the windowed door but sees no one, so he sits back down, in front of Changkyun, eyes on him. “What is it…?”

“Just--” Changkyun shrugs, all light hearted. “Don’t wanna.”

“You have to, so you can come back next year…” Kihyun mumbles with a pout.

“I know, dummy, I’m just stalling.”

Kihyun smiles small. “Write to me…?”

“I’ll try,” Changkyun says, smiling back. “Hell, my dad might just glue all the ravens to the walls just to spite me…”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “Well, I’ve heard House-Elves can just apparate anywhere they want…” He shrugs. “Pretty convenient, no?”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh. “God, I can already imagine your dad’s face…”

“He’d invite her for dinner,” Kihyun giggles. “And hey, that way I can meet her, the other person who cares about you as much as I do.”

“Yeah, if anything, I should go keep her company,” Changkyun mumbles and then groans like the world is ending when he pushes himself up to stand. “ _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh_.”

Kihyun laughs a little and stands up as well. It’s nice… that things are back to normal. Normal is nice. “Can’t wait to see how much taller you grow in the next two months.”

“Think I’ll be taller than you one day?” Changkyun grins.

“Pfft,” Kihyun scoffs, already turning away, “You wish…”

“Hey, wait,” Changkyun says and Kihyun feels a hand around his wrist. Changkyun lets go as quickly as he reached out, though. “Uhm, I’m gonna… Be alone for the next two months, so… Last hug?”

Kihyun blinks and then grins and just _pounces_ with a loud, “Baaam!”

Changkyun laughs and it’s a really sudden sense of Deja Vu when he picks Kihyun up and spins him around. “Ugh, now I really don’t wanna go!” Changkyun whines.

Kihyun shoves any sort of stray thought to the back of his mind and lets Changkyun put him back down. “Well… The faster you go, the faster you’ll come back…? Somehow that logic doesn’t feel soundproof but I’ll stand by it.”

“It’ll just have to do,” Changkyun sighs and leans back, eyes flitting over Kihyun’s face before he clears his throat and looks away, walking past him with a little bump. “Come on, no dilly-dallying.”

“First, he asks me for a hug, then he acts all cool and edgy,” Kihyun sighs wistfully as he follows, “Will I ever figure you out.”

“Hopefully not,” Changkyun chirps happily. “Keeps you around. Keeps you on your toes.”

_Bold of you to assume I’d leave at all, if I knew more._


	22. The Triwizard Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eternal glory! That’s what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks! Three extremely dangerous tasks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Welcome to Fourth Year! We hope you're all doing okay!

_ “Eternal glory!” _ Minhyuk says, purposely making his voice deeper and rougher,  _ “That’s what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three--” _ he lifts three fingers, his pinky, his ring finger and his middle finger, “ _ Tasks! Three  _ extremely _ dangerous ta--” _ Three knocks at the door make him screech like a tiny squirrel and he eats the rest of the line just as his mother walks into his room. He’s not blushing. He was also not quoting Harry Potter out loud,  _ nope! _

“I have to go now,” his mother says, walking closer to kiss his forehead. “Behave. Don’t give your father and the elves too much trouble, alright?”

“Yeeees, motheeer…” Minhyuk whines with a roll of his eyes. He waits for her to leave--“Please, close the door behind you... Thank you!” And then turns on his heel to look back to the big and round ornate black mirror that hangs from the wall. His entire bedroom is dark green, black and silver and he loves it. There’s a desk by the window where he’s now stacking tarot decks, charms and candles. He’s even managed to collect a few crystals, and his mother has been happy to indulge him with this new hobby of his. His father doesn’t much care about Divinations, but Minhyuk doesn’t mind.

In a week from now, Minhyuk will be going to Diagon Alley with him. But that’s only in eight days, which means he has to occupy himself with  _ things _ while he waits for the time to pass. There isn’t much to do around the house lately, though, so Minhyuk has taken upon the task of trying to get information from his father that may or may not corroborate the rumours of a Triwizard Tournament happening this year. The magical contest in itself is a wonder of the wizarding world. Dangerous? Yes. But what’s life without a sprinkle of danger to keep things spicy?

_ This Gryffindor influence... _

Usually, the three largest schools of Europe are the ones participating: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Each school is represented by one Champion chosen by the Goblet of Fire, an impartial judge. A judge that is a goblet. A magical goblet. That burns with fire.  _ Wizards… _ Technically, it’s made of wood, but that is yet to be seen. Minhyuk has only ever heard of it, after all.

Getting information out of his father, though, is difficult. Minhyuk has tried the direct approach, which gave him nothing. He’s tried listening to private conversations, which had him get caught by his mother every single time, and now he’s wondering if he can, perhaps, sneak into his father’s office to search through his things. With his mother gone, Minhyuk will only have to worry about one of his parents’ wearabouts. That sounds easy enough!

He manages to get to the main floor without being noticed. Outside the mansion, the newly bloomed rose garden his mother has been taking care of for months basks in the sunlight. She’s managed to make the nearby pond come onto the front of the house--she made the project herself and they had people come in to help while Minhyuk was busy worrying about Professor Evil Im. The pond skirts the entirety of the garden. And, ahead, near the front gate, roses dangle from above, reach sideways from posts and rise up from the ground. Big ones, small ones, red, yellow, pink-and-white striped… and a lot, just so many, enchanted black roses. Minhyuk’s mother has always loved black roses. Maybe because her family crest  _ is _ a black rose, the one she had to give up when she took the Lee name.

His father’s office is big. Every wall is painted black and both the ceiling and the furniture are made of black walnut. There are thousands of black bookshelves filled with books, and the occasional cupboard with family photographs on loop. The fireplace is black marble and the grid is silver and intricate. The windows are long and arched but they do not open or close. From here, Minhyuk can see the entire backyard, though. He wonders if his father looks at him from up here, sometimes.

On the desk, everything seems to be neatly organized, so Minhyuk wastes no time making a mess of it all. He doesn’t mind scattering things around, going to the point of even dropping the ink bottle over a newspaper, just so he can call an Elf to use the Mending Charm to put everything back in place (the Elf gives him the stinky eye but whatever, if no one asks, the Elf won’t tell on him, and if no one suspects or knows then no one will ask). Unfortunately, he doesn’t find anything that could confirm or deny the rumours, so he opts to stare at the shelves instead.

He comes back two days later, thinking that maybe he missed something. With his mother out of the picture, it’s just easy to roam freely around the house. Unfortunately, he doesn’t find anything, again. After getting lowkey threatened by the House-Elf not to thrash his father’s office again--by lowkey, Minhyuk implies that it was suggested he shouldn’t do that again--he gives up on the endeavor entirely and dreadfully writes to Jooheon about how this summer has been so very boring without him.

This time, Kihyun had to go to Diagon Alley with Miss Halliwell and Mr. Goldenrod. It was fun! They’re fun. And even though Kihyun wishes he could have seen his friends, he’s not exactly sad about it. Especially because his mother ended up inviting both Miss Halliwell and Mr. Goldenrod to dinner. It’s the first time in weeks Kihyun gets to spend some quality time with people who actually  _ know _ what he’s talking about most of the time, so he’s perfectly happy with that. He’s also perfectly happy with the small amount of alone time and socializing he manages to get with them after dinner, before they leave. Especially because… _ maybe it’s time a few things come to light, no? _

“Mr. Goldenrod,” Kihyun says from the couch where he’s sitting, legs crossed, coke between his hands, “Can you do nonverbal spells?”

“Indeed I can,” Mr. Goldenrod says, smiling something small. “Nothing too complicated, though. For instance--” he leans in, hand to the side of Kihyun’s head before he sees him pluck a coin out of thin air like a Muggle Magician. “Ta-dah,” he says without any inflection.

Kihyun giggles and Miss Halliwell sighs wistfully. “Well, well…” she says with another sigh. She’s having some tea Kihyun prepared for her since she ate quite a lot at dinner. ‘ _ The food was good’, _ she said. 

“Do you have any tips?” Kihyun asks with a smile. “I’m… trying to get better at, like, casting and stuff? I think nonverbally casting a spell would give me, hm, let’s say… A split-second advantage?”

“That’s why  _ I _ learned how to do it,” Mr. Goldenrod smiles. To think, Kihyun was so intimidated by this man; and he had no reason not to be. He looks like the main character of some fantasy action movie… a mean-looking character with a soft spot for puppies and kittens.  _ Wait. Does that make me a puppy…? _ “And, well, it takes a lot of practise, a lot of discipline and will. Oh, and the wood of your wand can actually play a big part in it.”

“The wood of my wand,” Kihyun repeats in wonder. “My wand is hazel wood…” He lifts his cup of coke and mumbles, “And dragon heartstring,” into it.

“You should do well, then,” Mr. Goldenrod smiles. “Your wood is very loyal, and the core is very strong. I think with practise you could do well with wandless magic, Young Master Yoo.”

Kihyun blushes and bubbles on his coke. When he lowers the cup he tongues at his upper lip. “Hm… I have another question, then…” He glances up. “You’re an Auror so… You have a Patronus, right?” Kihyun glances to Miss Halliwell. “And you?”

Miss Halliwell smiles brightly as she nods. “I do! It’s incorporeal, though,” she says, smiling a little sheepishly. 

“Mine is quite striking,” Mr. Goldenrod says, hiding a small grin behind his cup of coffee. “It’s a  _ stallion _ .”

“Woah! That’s wicked!” Kihyun says. He pouts, then, “I wish I could learn magic from you, someday…”

“Well, if you want to be an Auror, I would be happy to mentor you,” Miss Halliwell says and Mr. Goldenrod glances over with a raised eyebrow.

Kihyun looks between them. “Do you… think I could? Become an Auror, I mean…”

“You would, uhm, have to work on your Dark Arts marks,” Miss Halliwell says, gently. “And work very hard, but everybody has to work hard to be an Auror.”

Kihyun looks down. “Ah… I see. Then I guess that’s a lost cause for me…”

“Don’t say that!” Miss Halliwell almost scolds. 

Kihyun smiles small and shrugs one shoulder. “Our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Im. Let’s just say… that he doesn’t like me very much. He’s calmer now? Or at least he  _ was, _ last year… But ever since First Year he…” Kihyun licks his lips.  _ I have to tell them about that… They should know. _

Miss Halliwell pouts. “Is he picking on you?”

“I don’t trust that man,” Mr. Goldenrod mumbles behind his coffee, frowning into the cup when the sound of slurping stops. This man makes Kihyun laugh far more than most people.

“He takes points from me for literally no reason,” Kihyun admits. “And… because of his behavior, people started picking on me… But!” He shakes his head. “That’s not important right now! Actually, I… There’s something I think I should tell you…”

“Oh?” Miss Halliwell blinks in concern. “What is it, sweetie?”

Kihyun tongues at the corner of his lips and then puffs a breath. “I should have told you before, I suppose… given the circumstances…” _ Why didn’t I? Out of fear? _ Maybe because he thought that if he didn’t make a big deal out of it, it would pass. “During my… First Year at Hogwarts, someone tried to lure me into the Forbidden Forest. They sent me a letter with a friend’s handwriting and… then used a Patronus to guide me and my friends into the woods. It’s pretty lucky that we made it out alive, to be honest… But we couldn’t tell anyone, we would have been expelled if we did…” Before any of the Aurors can speak, though, Kihyun goes on. “That’s not all. I don’t know if you’re aware but I’m going on a whim and assume the school hid everything from the Ministry… Strange things happened at Hogwarts during my Second Year…”

“No, we do know about that,” Mr. Goldenrod sighs, sitting forward, empty coffee cup down on the table. 

“What did they tell you?” Kihyun asks, voice soft. He doesn’t want his parents to hear this, and he knows his mother is probably trying to eavesdrop on them. The Aurors seem to catch on, though, Mr. Goldenrod leaning in before he talks, voice deep and low.

“That a child may have been… made to have it look like the Chamber of Secrets had been opened,” he says.

Kihyun feels his shoulders slump. “So… you know Tae isn’t crazy…?”

“It’s my running theory,” Mr. Goldenrod smiles small. “I’ve talked to the kid. He’s eccentric, but he’s not crazy. I’ve seen my share of crazy, trust me.”

Miss Halliwell gives him a look before looking back to Kihyun. “You’re smart, Mr. Yoo,” she says softly. “I’m sure you know why we were sent to keep an eye on you.”

Kihyun smiles small and looks down to his lap. “Well, I read the papers… One plus one equals two.” It was that simple, at least, to figure it out. “I’m… scared, honestly. For me, for my family and for my friends…? But I’m also sad… More and more, as time passes, the sadder I realize it all makes me… Just thinking about all the bright kids that would have done so well and didn’t get a chance to prove themselves…” He takes a deep breath when his throat tightens a little. “Going to Hogwarts was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. It breaks my heart that other kids like myself didn’t get to experience that…”

Miss Halliwell looks down, eyes sad. “Others will, once we… Once we figure out who did this and chuck them into Azkaban for the rest of time,” she says, giving a small smile.

“We’ll find them,” Mr. Goldenrod says, seemingly to comfort both of them. “There haven’t been any attacks, and, I am happy to tell you, Mr. Yoo,” he says, looking over with a small smile. “Next year you will be joined by two more Muggleborns.”

Kihyun looks up. He knows his eyes are all shiny. “Really…?” That… makes him so happy.

“Really,” Mr. Goldenrod says, smiling a little wider. “One Hwang Yeji, and…” he looks to Miss Halliwell. “What was the other one?”

“Ezra Wray,” she says, smiling bright. “Great wizard name! You’d think he was born with it,” she giggles softly, glancing over at Kihyun. “You’ll take good care of them, right?”

“Of course!” Kihyun says, smiling a little wider. He looks down to his cup and then sighs, “And Miss Halliwell, Mr. Goldenrod?”

“Yes?” they say at the same time.

Kihyun looks up. “Please, be careful out there…”

Miss Halliwell pouts. “We always are, sweetie.”

“And I,” Mr. Goldenrod says, straightening up. “Will be sure to give Professor Im my finest scowl.”

Kihyun bites both his lips but isn’t able to contain the giggle that bursts out of him. Oh, how he wishes Mr. Goldenrod was his teacher instead. But not all wishes come true, do they? Definitely not.

Changkyun packed his bag three days ago. It was a stupid move, considering he’d keep remembering things he needed and they were on the bottom of the suitcase, but he couldn’t help it! He was-- _ is _ excited! Literally all he’s done this summer is read, walk around on the close-by beach, and wait for the days to pass. His father has been… Odd. Quieter than usual, but no less cruel in his own little ways. Nami has been sweet as ever, and in secret, taught Changkyun how to bake lemon cakes. And once Changkyun was sure it was safe and his father wouldn’t find out about it, he asked Nami to take Kihyun a letter. It felt weird using an  _ Elf  _ as an  _ Owl _ , but tough times… It broke his heart a little when Nami said she could take Changkyun with her, and Changkyun was too scared his father would find out to accept the offer despite how desperately he’d wanted to. 

It’s been so long since he’s seen Kihyun that he doubts he’ll be able to stop himself from kissing the boy if he sees him alone.

It’s with that thought in his head that he flushes right next to his father, suitcase in hand and Oreo in a cat carrier. King’s Cross Station is packed, as always. It’s one of the main train stations in London, so no wonder. There are Muggles everywhere, and Changkyun knows his father hates coming here as much as the next guy. It’s probably why he looks so uptight, eyes scanning every other person that passes them by like he expects them to jump him at any second.

_ Yes, father, the Muggle is contagious _ …  _ Obviously _ ...

They’re almost to Platform 9 ¾ , Changkyun can almost  _ smell it, _ the freedom that will come the moment he runs towards that wall right between 9 and 10. But that’s also when his father stops walking, like he wants to extend this façade of fatherhood that is obviously just annoying him at this point.

“I was thinking of inviting Mr. and Mrs. Lee and their daughter Yubin over this Christmas,” he says, “So, you’ll be coming back after your first term is over. You hear me?”

_ Yubin that’s… _ Dami?  _ Huh? _

“For any particular reason?” Changkyun asks, frowning a little in confusion. Changkyun knows his father likes Dami because she’s smart, and being a Pureblood always helps, but for  _ Christmas?  _ His father hates Christmas!

“Mr. Lee and I have been exchanging letters. As you know, it would be in both our interests to keep the blood of both our families pure.”  _ Oh. Oh no. _ “So we wondered if you and his daughter might want to get to know each other a little better.”

Changkyun swallows, chest tight. No, he can… He can talk his father out of this, it’s _his_ life! He’s not just going to let his father barter with his life like pedigree cattle. But right now, there’s too many feelings of denial and indignation and hurt to say much. “I’ll see you at school, father,” Changkyun mumbles, getting ready to run through the wall. He thinks his father will stop him, but when Changkyun looks back he realizes he’s already alone. It’s both good and slightly heartbreaking. And there’s only one person he wants to talk to right now, and it isn’t Kihyun.

Changkyun loads his suitcase in with the rest, and hands Oreo in her little carrier over to their Care of Magical Creatures teacher, who always offers to keep an eye on everyone’s pets during the trip. Changkyun doesn’t look around, just makes it onto the train and heads for the Ravenclaw cabin immediately. Hyungwon tends to come early. Mostly because his parents don’t make a big show of dropping him off, and Hyungwon is more stubbornly independent than people realise. 

When Changkyun gets there, he spots him, hair an oddly normal black, and rushes over to sit down next to him, Hyungwon looking up with a jelly worm slipping out of his mouth, which he slurps and munches on for the small amount of quietness Changkyun grants them.

“Hey,” Changkyun greets, then, scratching at the back of his neck. “Black’s a good look on you.”

“Thanks,” Hyungwon says, eyes still flitting all over Changkyun’s face. “Black’s a good look on you, too.”

“It’s the only look I’ve got,” he mumbles. “Random, but, er, can I talk to you about something? I realise that I just--” he laughs softly. “Saw you for the first time in two months and I’m really happy to, but I also feel like I am going to explode.”

Hyungwon munches some more on his jelly worm and then slowly moves his hand to point with his thumb over his shoulder. “If you want Kihyun, he’s--”

“Er, no, I don’t,” Changkyun says, and Hyungwon raises an eyebrow to that, munching slowing considerably as he just drops his hand to his lap and looks to the front. “Alright… Uhm. It’s nice to know you still live.”

Changkyun feels himself just melt with a pout, cheek landing on Hyungwon’s bony shoulder. “You, too. Missed your stupid face. Don’t even care if it is yours or not.”

“Aaaah,” Hyungwon muses, “My hard work is finally starting to show profit… They’re falling for it… My mastermind evil plan.”

Changkyun scoffs a small laugh. How long! Has it been! Since he last laughed! “To do  _ what _ ? Yell ‘boo’?”

Hyungwon reaches up and pats at Changkyun’s cheek. “I’m actually an alien. I’m living among you, wearing your skin and gathering information that I can send to the mothership.  _ Please _ tell me you know what an alien is…”

“I know what an  _ alien _ is,” Changkyun grumbles. “I watched War Stars with Kihyun.”

“Star Wars, Kyun, Star Wars.”

“I think my dad wants to marry me off to Dami,” Changkyun blurts out. The patting to his cheek pauses for a moment before Hyungwon’s hand just sort of leans over it and stays there, on Changkyun’s cheek, like a friendly reminder of something.

“Marriage is a scam,” Hyungwon mumbles tonelessly.

“You’ve said,” Changkyun mumbles back, pouting. “I really don’t want to, Wonnie… I don’t want my dad to take that from me as well… And I don’t even--”  _ Like girls. I like Kihyun. _

Hyungwon sighs. “Well, it’s not like he can--” A pause. “Actually, never mind what I was going to say.”

Changkyun laughs, because he has an idea of what Hyungwon  _ was  _ going to say. “I--” Changkyun sniffles, realises he has to. “I like Kihyunnie, Hyungwon…”

“I know,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Actually, I’m sure everyone knows. Everyone that isn’t Kihyun. He’s oddly thick when it comes to himself.”

Changkyun leans back, pushes his glasses up his nose and sniffles. “He kissed me. And I froze and now he’s never going to do it again…”

Hyungwon’s eyebrows climb on his forehead and he glances over. “He… kissed you? Huh… He’s bolder than I thought he’d be.” Another pause. “Ah… then he does like you back, doesn’t he?”

“I don’t know,” Changkyun sighs, melting back into the plush of the chair. “He looked like he was going to cry when we did talk about it, kind of, and I just… I don’t know. It doesn’t even matter, because if my dad knows I like boys he might just kill me on the spot. Or kill Kihyun or Imperio me and feed me Dami Flavored Love Potions...”

Hyungwon sighs. “Alright… That sounds complicated…” He looks down and then up and around the Ravenclaw carriage. It’s still filling up, but outside Changkyun can see the clock approaching 11 o’clock. The train always leaves at 11 o’clock without fail. “So, in the short amount of time I’ve been allowed in this conversation I came up with three possible scenarios. Might add one or two as the minutes progress. Would you like some insight or do you want me to shut up?”

“Insight, please,” Changkyun says, falling against Hyungwon’s side again. He’s missed… Actual humans.

“So, option one is… You do what you’re told and suck it up. And live miserably, probably. Then again, I think you’re used to living miserably so... you’ll thrive.”

Changkyun deadpans at the wall. “Thanks. Think I’ll pass.”

“Option two, then… You enjoy what you can while you can. And when the time comes, you’ll do what’s asked of you. Maybe when your dad dies you can just get a divorce and go live in a house alone. Your kids might visit. Who knows…”

Changkyun pulls a face.  _ My kids!?  _ Ugh… “Okay, all bets on option three now…”

“Tell your dad he can fuck off.”

Changkyun leans back with wide eyes. “What part of killing me and Ki in cold blood didn’t translate?!”

Hyungwon sighs loudly. “Come on, your father is ruthless and evil, sure. But he’s  _ not _ dumb. From what you tell me and from what I’ve seen he praises a few things above all; magic, blood and legacy. Even if he really comes to hate you, you possess all three of these and therefore I really doubt he’d kill you. Torture you? Hm, wouldn’t put it past him. But kill you? No. And he cares enough about appearances not to turn you into a drooling vegetable.”

Changkyun bites something back. He doesn’t know what it is, not really. But he sits back and swallows whatever it is down. “And Ki? My dad already wants every Muggleborn dead. I’m sure this is just the motivation he needs.”

“Ki has two Aurors to protect him when he’s not at Hogwarts. And when he is, he has us. And he has you… Takes a fool to know one. You’d both jump in front of a train to save the other.”

Changkyun groans, leaning forward with his face in his hands. “I hate everything about this...”

“Yet, option three is the only one you’re actually arguing,” Hyungwon says with an obvious grin, “Something tells me it’s the most pleasant one to you.”

“Obviously,” Changkyun says into his hands, before just dropping them and frowning. “You know I think… I think you just gave me an idea.”

“Oh?”

“He cares about appearances,” Changkyun says, sitting back again. “And he needs me to keep them up... Right?“

“Yeah, I suppose.” Hyungwon blinks. “You’re the one who’s supposed to tell me if I’m right, idiot. What are you on about?”

Changkyun scoffs a small laugh, standing up and poking Hyungwon with his foot. “Let’s go find your boyfriend, Mr. Marriage and Love is a Sham.”

Hyungwon frowns. “Alright… He’s probably in the Hufflepuff carriage… Unless the others managed to find a cabin. Kihyun was looking into--” He stops when the train whistles, more people now filling up the Ravenclaw carriage, one of them Dami herself. The train shakes when the wheels take their first spin and then slow down, the train gaining traction as it starts leaving the station. By the corner of his eye, Changkyun is vaguely aware of things, and he thinks he sees Kihyun’s mother and father waving at another carriage, two other people waving with them.

A new year is about to begin, and it’s starting on rather weird grounds. But at least Changkyun can thank his father for one thing; it’s much easier to know who he is and what he wants, when someone wants him to be something else. It’s a thought he wasn’t entirely aware of, when his father mentioned the Lee family, when his mind went to marriage, that he had already imagined himself ending up with someone else, in the end.

So when they do find Kihyun and Wonho in the Hufflepuff cabin, Changkyun wastes no time squeezing Kihyun into a hug from behind. Kihyun seems surprised at first, but then he manages to turn around in Changkyun’s grip and… and he smiles something soft and fond.

“You made it,” he says.

“Missed you,” Changkyun smiles and he notices the pink that reaches Kihyun’s cheeks when Kihyun glances away.

“Missed you, too,” he mumbles, screeching when Wonho comes closer and picks them both up with a groan and spins them around.  _ When did he get this strong?! _

“Missed you toooooooo!” Wonho coos before putting them down. When Changkyun gives him a fair look, he notices Wonho put on some shoulders. _Is he working out?_ _Hyungwon must love that…_ In the middle of it all, though, Kihyun just laughs softly and blushes until he manages to sit down.

Changkyun watches the pink on Kihyun’s cheeks, and all he can hope is that it means what he wants it to. That maybe it wasn’t just a spontaneous thing to kiss Changkyun, that it meant more. And if it does? Then Changkyun would be… Happy. Really happy. And, well, that’s certainly something worth fighting for.

Hoseok looks out the window when the train begins to slow down and he hears the usual racket up and down it as everybody scrambles to get their luggage and pets assembled. Tiny liquid globes conjure patterns on the glass, and it takes him a while to focus on what’s outside, since it’s too dark compared to inside the train. Changkyun sticks to Kihyun on the way out with an impressive set of thoughts, although he’s also keeping an acceptable distance, like he’s afraid he will crowd Kihyun too much. Hyungwon is already thinking about dinner, images of fried chicken, mash and vegetable assortments keep popping up in Hoseok’s mind and his stomach is getting mad at him. What is he supposed to tell Hyungwon, though?  _ Your thoughts on food are making me hungry? _ Doesn’t sound right. Hyungwon would probably take it, though, but that wouldn’t stop him.

They shuffle out of the carriage and feel the first sting of the night air on their faces. Kihyun tilts his chin up to sniffle the air and Changkyun watches him like he’s fascinated by the action. Hoseok sticks to Hyungwon. Maybe thoughts about food are better than having ‘Kihyun is so pretty’, ‘Kihyun is so cute’, ‘I missed Kihyun’, ‘I wanna kiss Kihyun’ tumbling around in his head.

Rain floats in gentle waves, to the point it doesn’t even feel like it’s raining. Hoseok glances up and feels it drizzle his eyes, sees it near the light posts, falling like fairy dust. Each drop--what is the word… Hyungwon has one--Bequeathes itself unto the cooling air, and the floor reflects any bit of light.

“Ah!” Kihyun exclaims, “Smells like home!”

The familiar voice calling, “First Years over here! First Years…” comes with the sight of a lantern swinging back and forward. It is, indeed,  _ home.  _ Hoseok smiles over at the First Years, at the thoughts bouncing around in all their tiny little heads  _ (that was your head four years ago, self…) _ and frowns softly at a particular one. Hoseok gives Kihyun a small tap on the arm.

“I think that kid’s a Muggleborn,” he says over to him, low-key pointing at a girl with two black braids. Kihyun straightens up and looks over, eyes big and a smile growing on his face. He doesn’t say anything, but the quick look he gives Hoseok and the tumbling thoughts that rush forward are answer enough.  _ He’s happy. _

“Who’s ready to ride the coaches of strangely looking ghosts no one but people with terrible pasts can see?” Hyungwon questions as he throws his arm over Changkyun’s shoulders.

“The Traurses,” Changkyun nods. “Trauma horses. I am ready.”

“I still don’t believe they’re a thing,” Kihyun scoffs.

“You’re dismissing my trauma?” Changkyun jokes, looking over with a hand on his chest.

“What?” Kihyun squeaks, quickly shaking his head as Changkyun giggles a little, “No! Nononono! I wasn’t!”

“I know, oh my god,” Changkyun laughs. “Okay, how can I prove to you there’s an actual horse… thingy, Thestral, whatever, right there?” he says, pointing to the front of a carriage. Hoseok squints. Is that really what they look like..? He can see a foggy image through Changkyun’s mind. Definitely not pretty...

“Ride it,” a briskly familiar voice says from behind them.  _ Siyeon _ . “I’m sure that would be enough proof.” She smiles when they turn to look at her and the waves and turns to leave, but not without poking Kihyun’s nose first. “See you later!”

Changkyun frowns at her, and Hoseok almost laughs at the weird flash of jealousy he feels.  _ Good thing he didn’t see her on Kiki’s lap last year…  _

“I’m not going to  _ ride  _ one, that feels rude,” Changkyun mumbles. “Isn’t it? And there’s, like, wings!”

“I wonder where they go when they’re not serving our lot,” Minhyuk says, smiling when everyone looks at him. “Hello! Nice to see you all just fine--Oh! Kiki! Your hair looks nice!” Minhyuk says with a gasp, reaching over to pat at Kihyun’s hair, Kihyun blushing a little. Now that Hoseok takes a closer look… It’s still curly but… not as much as he remembers it being, somehow. “Did you straighten it during the holidays?”

Kihyun shakes his head. “Nah, it just tamed down a little… I’m glad, though, it’s always so difficult to comb it unless I’m straight out of the shower…”

Hoseok almost groans.  _ Kihyun, please, you’re giving Changkyun thoughts…  _

“Wouldn’t recognise you now versus first year Kiki,” Minhyuk says. Hoseok is just glad Changkyun has gone from accidentally imagining Kihyun straight out of the shower to mourning the loss of ‘round, curly Ki’.

Jooheon’s thoughts can be heard before he approaches the group. He has two owl cages with him, one in each hand, and he hands one to Minhyuk with a, “Here you go, Your Highness,” and another to Kihyun with a, “Hello!”

“Winky!” Kihyun greets, taking the cage, the tiny owl already excitedly twittering. It looks a little older, despite barely having grown in size. It’s still the cutest owl Hoseok has ever seen. 

They walk all the way to the carriages, Changkyun being a good sport and trying to scare Kihyun, quickly regretting it every time Kihyun actually looks terrified of the invisible horses. People gather around and a few are already climbing onto the carriages far ahead. The group sticks together, though, waiting for Shownu who’s still nowhere to be found.

“Okay, I have an idea,” Changkyun laughs, busy taking off his scarf and walking to the front of the carriages. He holds his hand out for the creature to sniff, and once it does--it’s the  _ oddest  _ brain thing for Hoseok, to know what Changkyun is doing and sort of seeing the creature while also not being able to see it at all--he pets its nose and drapes the scarf over its neck. “Ta-dah.”

Everyone stares. Hyungwon seems to think it’s funny. Kihyun seems mostly confused and somehow, is the only one who thinks,  _ Oh… That must be lonely. _ To be seen only by those who’ve witnessed something terrible, not terrible in its nature, but terrible for what it symbolizes when seen by another. It wouldn’t be difficult to misunderstand that. And it would be lonely to be ignored by the great majority who can’t see what’s right in front of them.

“I think,” Hoseok says softly next to Kihyun. “For something that can be so easily misunderstood, it’s good that they can only be seen by those who are less likely to be frightened of them.” He smiles small, shrugs. “Hurt recognises hurt, I guess.”

“Ki, come pet it,” Changkyun says, motioning him over. Kihyun seems to hesitate and fists his hands by his side before walking closer, eyes on the floating scarf. 

Hyungwon side-steps closer to Hoseok and just stays there. Then, he says, “I’ve heard Thestrals are carnivorous,” and smiles when Kihyun turns to him with wide eyes.

“Yes, and I’m sure the Headmaster would surround his own students with invisible creatures that’ll eat them,” Hoseok comments with a raised eyebrow.

Hyungwon looks over. “Oh, what a bloodthirsty Headmaster!” he says with a straight face even as he blindly reaches over, takes Hoseok’s hand and lets the sleeve of his cloak cover them. Hoseok’s chest warms and he squeezes Hyungwon’s hand.  _ Missed you, silly _ . 

Kihyun giggles nearby when the invisible horse puffs a breath, making his hair ruffle all over, and he hides behind Changkyun’s back, hands on his shoulder as he watches Changkyun pet the air. “Who’s a good invisi-horsey?” Changkyun coos, laughing when the horse puffs again. “Aw, it likes us.”

“Wasn’t the Elder Wand made of Thestral tail hair?” Hyungwon asks.

Shownu walks along the path towards them, looking a little sweaty. In his head, Hoseok can see that the poor boy had forgotten to take one of his suitcases from the hold and had to run back.  _ So that’s where he’s been!  _

“I think so?” Changkyun says, pulling the scarf off of the Thestral and poking at Kihyun’s side for no reason Hoseok can see that isn’t just poor impulse control. Shownu immediately throws his suitcase into the carriage and huffs a breath, just giving the group a brisk wave before getting in.

“Hello,” Kihyun greets him, slapping Changkyun’s hand away when he tries to poke him  _ again. _ “You look sweaty, do you want a tissue?”

“Yes, please,” Shownu says from inside the carriage. That boy is so  _ odd  _ sometimes. 

Everyone climbs on, Hyungwon sort of squeezing himself between Hoseok and Shownu. Kihyun gets his wand out and opens his bag. He says,  _ “Accio tissues,” _ and a pack just slithers up and jumps out of the bag, Kihyun catching it in his hand. He hands the pack to Shownu with a smile, just as the carriages start moving in convoy up the road, rattling and swaying as they always do. It’s a quiet moment for most of them, Hoseok smiling small as he thumbs at Hyungwon’s hand and sees the view out of the carriage from 7 different perspectives.

They’ve just arrived and Peeves already managed to anger Professor Ahn, Head of Gryffindor House. Apparently he drenched a bunch of Second Years with water from the lake, just yet another prank. And it’s a mess as Professor Ahn, who’s very big on appearances, tries to orderly rush everyone into the Great Hall while yelling at Peeves and drying out the victims.  _ Just like any other night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, _ Kihyun thinks to himself with a wistful sight.

As usual, the big long tables are already decorated with golden plates and goblets, all gleaming under the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles that float in the air, just beneath the Enchanted Ceiling. The tables look… Longer, this year? Maybe it’s an optical illusion. It has to be, right?

“It’s a very good evening, this one,” The Fat Friar says as he floats by, making Kihyun feel all sorts of cold when he forgets to stop and walks straight into the ghost. The jolly fellow laughs, though, and Kihyun just sighs.  _ ‘Good evening’ is such a detable thing. _

Everyone takes a seat, and Kihyun takes the chance to greet most of his Hufflepuff colleagues. Namjoon seems particularly cranky today, but for the sake of the collective, everyone decides to ignore him. Kihyun doesn’t even ask Wonho what the grumbliness is all about, mostly because he wants to worry about nothing else but starting the year with his best foot--he’d wager it’s his right one, the left one makes him trip sometimes.

The doors of the Great Hall open again and silence falls as Professor Ahn leads a long line of First Years up to the top of the Hall so they can be sorted into their respective Houses. Kihyun tries to find the young Muggleborn girl Wonho had pointed out. He’s curious, and he’d love for her to be sorted into Hufflepuff, mostly just so he could lowkey watch over her. But he’s sure she’ll be fine in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, too. It’s kind of funny, because the kids look like they swam across the lake rather than sailed. They’re completely drenched! One would think the groundskeeper would lend everyone an umbrella or something, but  _ nah. _

Professor Ahn seems to have the same idea, as she fusses once they reach the front of the Great Hall, wand out and casting a spell Kihyun recognises. A few First Years gasp in wonder, and Kihyun smiles. Professor Aoki--it’s good to see him--and the Deputy Headmaster, Mr. Hyunchul, bring the usual three-legged stool before the students and everyone waits expectantly. At first, the hat is still like any other hat. But then it grins and starts singing like the usual mad-man it sounds like:

_ “For centuries and ages back, _

_ As far as I remember, _

_ I’m brought here from my dusty shelf _

_ On the first night of September _

_ To take a peek into your mind _

_ And sing a little song, _

_ To explain to you what it means _

_ When I put you where I know you belong. _

_ Houses, you see, are here for you _

_ To find your motivation. _

_ They’re not to dwell on who you are _

_ But rather to aid in your aspiration. _

_ I don’t have a bristly beard _

_ Like the cunning old Lord Slytherin, _

_ I don’t care much for the herd, _

_ Like kind old Helga Hufflepuff. _

_ Like the wise Lady Ravenclaw, _

_ You’ll revel in the pages of a book, _

_ Like the dashing, charmer Gryffindor, _

_ You’ll see bravery comes in all shapes and forms. _

_ But mostly what I want _

_ Is acceptance in your dorms. _

_ Badger, lion, eagle, snake, _

_ Red or yellow, green or blue; _

_ None of these are vital to _

_ What makes you really you. _

_ And thus, I say, as Sorting Hat, _

_ I've never yet been wrong; _

_ For it's you, oh so much more than me _

_ Who say where you belong!” _

The Great Hall bursts into applause and Kihyun giggles. It’s a different song every time, and despite the usual references to each House, there’s always a different lesson to learn by the end of the last verse. Kihyun can’t really imagine the work the Sorting Hat puts into all this, it’s probably a job it takes as seriously as the sorting itself. Then again, it probably has a very boring life. All it does is get dragged here once every new school year before it’s being packed away and forgotten about.

Mr. Hyunchul takes the hat and says, as he always says--it’s probably a rehearsed line by now, “When I call your name, you will come forward and put on the hat. You’ll sit on the stool to be sorted and then move along to your respective table.”

Kihyun leans a little into Wonho’s bubble and whispers, “This never really gets old, does it?”

“For you, maybe,” Wonho scoffs. “Professor Im looks dead inside.”

Kihyun looks at the Teacher’s Table and snorts a laugh into his hand when he sees the look on Professor Im’s face. “Oh boy… I wonder how it all was for him… Coming here, getting sorted… Who knows, maybe he was nicer back then.”

“Maybe,” Wonho muses. “But here’s hoping the Muggleborns get into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor… Think he’d take points from his own house?”

“Oh,” Kihyun goes, suddenly reminded of the fact that Professor Im  _ is _ the Head of the Ravenclaw House.  _ Damn it. _ “Honestly? I wouldn’t be surprised if he did. He’d probably find a way to give them to someone else and then humiliate the Muggleborn student as the one who loses them all the points.”

“Shush,” Namjoon says with a frown.  _ Cranky, cranky... _

The first student gets called to the stool and the hat quickly shouts, “GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindor table erupts with cheers and everyone tries to shake hands with the new arrival. Shownu and Jooheon seem happy but also  _ incredibly _ hungry. They’re clearly trying to smile, even though the moment people look away they’ll look like they’re ready to pounce on a whole cow. 

“Clara Owen!” Mr. Hyunchul calls. Kihyun wonders what he does these days. He used to teach, right? Arithmancy, if Kihyun isn’t mistaken. But Changkyun’s teacher is someone else, so maybe Hyunchul is all about the bureaucracies, now.

The hat takes its sweet time before it shouts, “RAVENCLAW!”

“Colton Hoose!”

There’s an audible scoff from the Ravenclaw table, and when Kihyun looks over, he sees Changkyun hiding behind Hyungwon. Idiot.

“RAVENCLAW!”

_ Hah! Take that, silly Kyun! _

“Dakota Miller!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Ezra Wray!”

Kihyun perks up. He remembers that name. Mr. Goldenrod mentioned that was one of the Muggleborns. The kid looks smaller than most of the other kids, hair a bit longer than most of the other boys, and he’s either terrified or his face seems to be stuck in a permanent state of utter sadness.  _ Please, don’t pick Ravenclaw… _ is all Kihyun can think of.

“Who stole that boy’s puppy?” Yoohyeon whispers nearby. “He looks sad…”

“I think that’s just his face?” Wonho says, as Mr. Hyungchul puts the hat on the boy. 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

_ Oh, we got the sad boy… _ Still, that’s better than having him sorted into Ravenclaw.

“Great, now we have double the point loss from Prof. Im,” someone mumbles nearby. Kihyun glares in their direction but doesn’t catch who it was so he lets it go.

A few more names get called. But the one Kihyun cares about is, “Hwang Yeji!” the other Muggleborn. Luckily for her the hat barely touches the top of her head before it shouts her House.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

_ Oof… that’s good. _

Boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces keep moving to the stool one by one to get sorted. The sorting is almost done when it comes to a halt, Mr. Hyunchul calling a boy’s name, Carl Davis, and the person who steps forward mumbling, “Sorry but I don’t like that name,” with a small voice. The entire Hall goes silent and Professor Ahn walks closer.

“Then what name would you have us call you?”

“Anna… Anna Davis, please…”

“Very well, Miss Anna Davis," Professor Ahn smiles. "Come forward.”

There are whispers everywhere and Wonho is frowning when Kihyun looks at him. “What is it…? What’s going on?” Kihyun asks softly.

“She was born a boy,” Wonho mumbles. “But she’s a girl.”

“Oh,” Kihyun says blinking. He looks at the girl and smiles. She looks cute, scared but cute.

“SLYTHERIN!” shouts the Sorting Hat, and despite the slight pause, everyone applauds and shouts with incentives. Kihyun sees Minhyuk beckon her over to sit next to him, readjusting a little bow in her hair with a smile.

When all the First Years are finally sitting at their respective tables, everyone wiggles around and gets ready to eat. Kihyun can see both Shownu and Jooheon are already holding their forks and knives, ready to dig in the moment the food comes. The Headmaster stands to his feet and Kihyun thinks it’s time to eat. The man opens his arms like he’s giving the students a warm welcome and then pauses when someone wiggles behind him to whisper into his ear. A heated but quiet discussion begins then, everyone  _ patiently _ waiting for their food. And then, after five minutes that feel like five hours, the Headmaster snaps his fingers and the food blinks into place.

The rain drums heavily against the high, dark glassed windows of the Great Hall, but everyone eats like the weather isn’t a bed-time type of weather. A few First Years startle when a thunder rolls right above the castle, but then giggle when they look between each other.  _ Ugh, First Years are adorable. _ What’s kind of funny is that the candles flicker like lamps. The Hufflepuffs closest to the new First Years hold conversation with them, and Kihyun actually sees the Wray kid laugh at something. Not  _ always  _ sad, then. 

When the desserts finally get deduced to a pulp, the crumbs and leftovers on the plates vanish, leaving them sparkling clean, as always. The Headmaster stands up once again, the all around chatter dying out until silence falls and only the storm outside can be heard.

“Before I send you to your commons to sleep off all that food,” the Headmaster says. “I have an announcement, and some introductions, to make.”

Whispers practically flood the hall, and Kihyun knows why. It’s real, then? Could it be?

“This year, Hogwarts will play host to the 126th Triwizard Tournament.”

The whispers turn to cheers. The Headmaster looks amused and doesn’t stop everyone for a minute or two, before his hands come up again to hush the Hall. Eager to hear more, everyone stops talking.

“As some of you may know, the Triwizard Tournament was discontinued a very long time ago. But, in the interest of international relations and friendly competition between three of the topmost Magical Schools, measures will be taken for this Tournament that had not been taken before. You must be at least 14 to enter your name, and there will be many, many more safety precautions in place. Two schools other than Hogwarts agreed to the terms. So, with that being said, let me introduce--” he holds his hand out to the big doors at the entrance of the Great Hall. “All the way from the Northern States of America, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

Through the front doors, as they open, a small group of witches and wizards on broomsticks zoom into the Great Hall, leaving golden stars in their wake. Among them, Kihyun can see eagles, beautiful and bigger than he thought eagles were, flying. At the front of the students walking into the Hall, Kihyun sees a small handful in traditional Native American dresses, beautiful feather headpieces and braids, and wide smiles on their faces. The rest, with varying degrees of dyed hair in bright colors (it must be a trend in America) wave, too, dressed in what must be their uniform. The robes are a bright yet deep red, with blue on the inside. The girls wear dark navy skirts, with what look like gold-trimmed vests over a white shirt and red tie. The boys wear the same vests, but with trousers. The front of their coats are held together by golden clips with different patterns on them. Is that how they distinguish between their Houses…? Do they have Houses?

“They’re from America?” Kihyun whispers to Wonho, eyes on the passing students.

Wonho looks in awe, eyes on the students in Native American dress. “I’ve read of Native magics before, it’s… amazing, I can’t believe they’re actually here.”   


“Why aren’t all of them wearing the feathers?” someone asks before getting hit on the arm.

“They’re not all Native, dummy.”

“Is it different from our magic?” Kihyun asks and Wonho nods. 

“They’re the best in wandless magic,” Wonho says, without taking his eyes off. “They have this way with nature and animals, like a harmony? It’s beautiful.”

“And a way with being ruined by the people in power,” someone scoffs nearby, “Or so my father tells me. It’s weird there…”

“Your father is right,” Wonho grumbles, before just smiling and turning to Kihyun. “Did you know nearly  _ all  _ Native Americans have magic? The ones who don’t are the only ones you would have heard of as a Muggle. The rest have completely hidden themselves away. It’s possible, in a country as large as America.”

“Ooooh,” Kihyun says in wonder. He’s curious. Maybe that’s what he will do when he has time; he’ll find a book about Ilvermorny.

“That must be the Headmistress,” Namjoon notes, and Kihyun looks up to see a tall, brown skinned woman with black hair braided over her shoulders and the biggest, brightest Native headdress he’s ever seen, face painted with red stripes on her cheeks. The robes--if that’s what they’re called, Kihyun doesn’t know--are mostly brown, but the colors that are there are  _ bright.  _ Reds and blues and the material moves like air itself, what with the fine strips of material that makes up the outfit.

“It’s an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the Headmaster says, bowing his head when the woman reaches him. “Headmistress Chenoa.”

The woman smiles, walking to the Headmaster’s right as the flyers from before land to the right of the Hall, eagles landing onto their padded shoulders and all the other students gathering there. Kihyun can’t stop staring, he just…  _ can’t. _ Just when he thought the world of magic couldn’t get better… couldn’t be vaster...

“Next, let me introduce,” the Headmaster says, then, much louder. “From the Island Nation of Japan, Mahoutokoro!”

A wind of pink petals blows through the front door and spreads all over the Hall. The petals fall in slow motion over everyone’s heads and both Kihyun and Wonho smile up as they watch. Then, birds made of enchanted ink fly in, leaving behind drawings of puffy strange-looking clouds and a sun rising up from behind them. Following this spectacle, a group of students walks in, following a man in a beautiful looking robe.

“That’s a haori,” a girl whispers nearby, gesturing to the coloured coats the students are wearing over their uniforms. “My mother told me that their school clothes grow with them and change colour according to their progress. You see those boys in gold? They’re probably top students.”

“Yeah, and apparently,” Namjoon adds in a whisper, apparently already over his crankiness. “The robes turn white when the wearer practises any sort of Dark Magic and they get expelled, immediately.”

“Nevermind that!” the other Hoseok enthuses, keeping his voice low. He’s capable of that? Hmm. “Their Quidditch is  _ fantastic _ ! A player in one of their teams in their actual national team! Do you know how impressive that is?”

Mahoutokoro’s Headmaster stops in front of Headmaster Kim Shindae and bows in respect. “Professor,” the first one greets with a different accent, “It has been a while.”

“Far too long, Headmaster Zuho,” their Headmaster says back, after which the Mahoutokoro’s Headmaster and its students move to the left. The front of the Hall has never looked so full. Headmaster Shidae turns to motion to Professor Ahn, who moves to the side of the back of the hall, and lifts up a box with her wand (has that been there this whole time?) that she levitates to right in front of Headmaster Shidae.

“For anyone wishing to compete in this prestigious competition, let me introduce you to our most objective judge,” he says, wand out and pointing at the box that… slowly melts, in liquid gold (or so it looks like) to reveal a large, golden-bronze cup standing on a pedestal, blue flames burning inside the cup and up at least a meter. It looks  _ old _ , really, really old. Has this been part of the games since the beginning? “Write your name on a piece of paper, and throw it into the flames. One champion will be chosen from each school. But be warned; although measures are being taken, these tasks will still be difficult, gruelling, and dangerous. Do not submit your name idly. Being a champion for your school is a great honor, and responsibility. Choose wisely, but know that the Goblet of Fire will choose as well. Our guests will go home to get the rest of the contenders that all will arrive in October. And the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween!”

Whispers spread. Kihyun is both excited, overwhelmed and in awe, but also a little scared. He doesn’t know what will happen. Suddenly, his idea of a calm Fourth Year has been swept away and he doesn’t know what to do with all this information. What he knows is that he  _ won’t _ put his name in the Goblet of Fire. His own dead body would come back to stop someone from doing it for him, too.

“With this in mind,” Professor Ahn says, then, “I warn you all that Quidditch, this year, is canceled--” she has to raise her voice over the small amount of boos that she gets, “And we are all going to behave! And be  _ civilized _ about it.” She gives the Gryffindor table, her own House, a threatening look. Apparently she knows what she covers under her wings.

That night, everyone in Kihyun’s room wakes up with cold sweats, having dreamt they’d been chosen by the Goblet as the Hogwarts’ Champion.  _ Who, in their right mind, would come forth for something like that? _


	23. Flowers From The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where flowers bloom, so does hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments!!! Have a new chapter as 'thanks'!!!!

The storm doesn’t go away during the night like people thought it would. It stays, lingers in the form of drizzle that lasts for about three days. In a way, it’s good not having the temptation to wander outside. There isn’t much to be had wandering the halls of Hogwarts so Kihyun tries to organize himself, what subjects will require more attention this year, what subjects he’ll be able to pass without much work. He signs up for Music, _finally,_ and takes Muggle Studies as his second elective. It’s a funny little subject, Kihyun attends for the first time ever on Friday after lunch. Because he didn’t take it during his Third Year, he has a little catching up to do. But then again, it’s nothing difficult. It involves the study of the history and daily lives of Muggles, like the use of electricity and technology… Who would have thought wizards and witches would find something like that so fascinating…?

Changkyun certainly does find it all very interesting, at the very least. Muggle Studies is on the Seventh Floor and, on the way out, Changkyun pounces to read Kihyun’s notes and then walks with him to their next class. He doesn’t take the Muggle Studies with Kihyun, but he seems far more interested in it than any attendee. Without Quidditch to focus on, he’s around a lot more often. Kihyun is not used to having him pop up out of nowhere, a skill Changkyun seems to have taken from his father--not that Kihyun would tell him, it probably wouldn’t be an appreciated comparison. 

Extra curricular subjects are scheduled for every Saturday afternoon. It’s the first time in four years that Kihyun doesn’t have a single main subject or elective to attend on Saturdays. It’s the first time in four years that he has the entire weekend all for himself. Unfortunately, though, Changkyun is busy with Ancient Runes despite having his first period free. Kihyun doesn’t blame him for staying in bed, either, and without anyone else to ask (Hyungwon and Wonho are busy reading each other’s minds or whatever, and Jooheon and Minhyuk are in the library reading about the previous Triwizard Tournaments) he sort of ends up going to Shownu and inviting him to go to the Three Broomsticks together for lunch.

The weather is slightly better, after a week of drizzle and thunderstorms. It’s great, sure, it isn’t too cold or too humid despite the many puddles Kihyun and Shownu have to jump over on their way to Hogsmeade.

“I wonder what it will be like, having those two other schools here with us come October…” Kihyun says, hands in his stuffy feather jacket that makes him look like a red potato sack. He’s wearing his glasses today because he didn’t feel like putting on the contacts, but boy, he’s starting to regret it. Every now and then water will drop from the leaves of a nearby tree and hit right on top of his lenses. _It’s annoying._

“Well, the castle is definitely big enough,” Shownu muses. “Besides, it’s not the entire school, just the best and brightest and bravest or whatever.”

“Think anyone will be putting their name in the Goblet? It would be quite funny if no one did,” Kihyun scoffs, jumping over another puddle.

Shownu scoffs a laugh. “Oh, someone will. These Tournaments are like… Legend, or something. People were signing up in droves before, and back then it was still without whatever safety measures they have this time.”

Kihyun makes a face. “What for… Eternal glory? What would glory do for a corpse?”

“Not much. But a thousand gold galleons could do a lot for you if you do make it,” Shownu shrugs.

“Huh… Alright…” Kihyun licks his lips. “Man… what would I do with a thousand gold galleons…? I wouldn’t have to ask for my parents’ money? I could support my own education for sure.” Getting used to wizarding money took some time, but Kihyun knows now; there are 29 Knuts in one Sickle, and 17 Sickles make up a Galleon.

“Very noble of you,” Shownu smiles. “Does your family struggle with money or is that a bad thing to ask..?”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and glances over, elbowing Shownu with a, “Aren’t we friends? It’s not a bad thing to ask.” Kihyun shrugs, then. “We’re fine… I think. We’re not swimming it in, but I assume supporting two children isn’t easy. And my parents want me to have the best I can have, given that everyone thinks I have a disadvantage because I don’t have any wizards or witches in the family. _That I know of,_ of course.”

“I’m sure that would come up during Christmas family dinner,” Shownu scoffs lightly.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “You’re… Half, right? Like Hyungwon? And Joo?”

“Yep. Although, Half can still be having a witch and wizard as parents, just not Pureblooded ones like Min and Kyun. My parents are both Half-bloods, so. Math.”

“Hm, I wonder how that went back in the day,” Kihyun scoffs. “Cousins getting married. Sisters and brothers? Keep it in the family, y’know?”

“God,” Shownu says with a laugh. “There were just… More Pureblooded ones. The Wizarding community was smaller but purer, but no, I don’t think Changkyun was bred from incest.”

“That’s what Muggleborns are, though, right? We have like…” Kihyun frowns. “We have a magical gene or something? That just gets passed down until it manifests…”

“Squibs, is the main theory,” Shownu says with a nod.

“Squibs? Those are…”

“Witches or Wizards born without any magical ability,” Shownu says. “Pureblood, Half-blood, doesn’t matter. It’s very rare, though. Two or three in a generation or something?” he shrugs. “Usually they just integrate with Muggle society instead of living with the ‘shame’ or whatever…”

“Right…” Kihyun huffs. He remembers reading about that some time ago when writing a paper for History of Magic. “Aish… I can’t imagine what that’s like… I mean, sure, I was made fun of because I was weird when I was younger… My hair curled whenever I got emotional and I…” Kihyun snorts a laugh. “I once made every leaf in every surrounding tree fall because someone pushed me and I got my _feelings_ hurt. God, child me was such a handful. That scared every kid in the vicinity so… Yeah. But my point is, imagine like… I don’t know, someone like Professor Im having a Squib child. That’s not just finding someone weird and casting them out, that’s… full on hatred.”

“If he did, no one would know about it,” Shownu mumbles. “Squibs really are seen as… I don’t know, for Prof. Im? He’d be scared people think his bloodline is weak, to produce a Squib. That’s the superstition around them, afterall.”

“Will I get arrested if I scream ‘Squib rights’? Will Professor Im aparate and Stupefy me into a wall?”

“He might,” Shownu scoffs. 

“I shall not tempt it, then,” Kihyun laughs. He can already spot the spiky rooftops of the village and smell the scent of smoke that’s coming out of the chimneys. “Hmmm, I miss chugging down butterbeer like it’s apple juice. Tried to explain to my dad what it is and he got concerned… thought he was housing a fourteen years old drunk.”

“Isn’t he? There is actual alcohol in those things, Kihyun.”

“Yeah, but like… Not _that_ much. A glass of wine has more alcohol than a whole bucket of butterbeer!”

“Ooooh, defensive,” Shownu laughs.

“Like any person about their vices,” Kihyun scoffs. “Shush. Quidditch-freak-of-nature.”

“I’ll take that compliment,” Shownu says, hands in his pockets. “Speaking of Quidditch freaks, I kinda wanted to ask you something about Kyun.”

Kihyun looks over. “About Changkyunie?”

“That Kyun, yeah,” Shownu says, glancing over. “Do you like him..?”

Kihyun swallows and then blinks. “Yeah, of course… Don’t you?”

“Yeah, I like him, but not like… Er,” Shownu runs a hand through his hair. “I meant, you _like_ like him… Right?”

Kihyun looks away and then down to his feet. “I’m… trying not to.” 

“Oh,” Shownu says, sounding surprised. “Why..?”

“He’s my best friend,” Kihyun mumbles. “What else would I want from him…? A bo--” He can’t say it but still he blushes. “He’s obviously not into that--I mean, he is, just… People that aren’t me, I guess. And that’s fine! We’re fine…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Shownu mumbles.

“That’s fine…” Kihyun pouts. “I…” He sighs. “If I tell you something, can you promise me you won’t tell the others?”

“Of course,” Shownu says, frowning over. Kihyun looks at him for a moment and then away.

“I kissed him. Last year…? There was this really silly, stupid moment and I just… went for it like an idiot. Didn’t even _ask_ just… Ugh.”

“Oh. Did he… Push you away or something?”

“No, he just forgot how to breathe and therefore think and move.”

Shownu huffs a laugh. “S--Sorry, that’s just… Very him. And under the circumstances, I don’t blame him.”

“Yeah, because I’m beautiful, charming and obviously a popular hotshot that has every boy freezing if I try to kiss him. _God,_ hearing that was difficult but _saying it?_ Ten times worse.”

Shownu rolls his eyes. “What would you have done, then? If it was the other way around.”

Kihyun frowns as he thinks about it and then blushes so much he has to open his jacket. It’s getting hotter, somehow. “I don’t know, kiss him back? Back then I guess I’d have done that. I was just so eager for something that I’d have taken anything.” He makes a face. “That sounds… _terrible. Jesus!”_

“It does, yeah,” Shownu huffs. “Have you asked Wonho what Changkyun thinks about all this?”

“Wonho has a policy when it comes to spying or revealing private information about other people without their consent, as he should. And honestly? I don’t think I want to know.”

“Even if it’s that Kyun likes you back?”

Kihyun frowns and pouts. _“If_ he does… Then I don’t want to hear it from Wonho.”

“Yeah, I get that,” Shownu mumbles, tongueing at his cheek before glancing over. “If I tell you something, promise you won’t tell the others?”

Kihyun blinks and glances over. “Sure… It’s only fair.”

Shownu smiles small. “I…” He puffs a breath. “I have feelings for Minhyuk...”

Kihyun stops walking, eyes wide as he stares. “Minhyuk?!” He wants to ask _‘why’_ or _‘how’,_ but then he thinks about it again and just purses his lips together. If someone asked him those things about Changkyun, he wouldn’t like it. “Since when…?”

“Uhm,” Shownu says, licking his lips and scratching at his forehead. “I always admired him…? He was interesting, and I’m not really sure when it turned into more, but...” Shownu’s face is so _red_. Kihyun has never seen him like this. “Is it bad? You sound surprised...”

“What? No!” Kihyun shakes his head. “It’s not bad! It’s just…” _It’s Minhyuk…_ “Are you… How are you feeling about all that?”

“About all what?” Shownu asks, looking a little amused.

“Liking Minhyuk?” _How does that even work…?_ Maybe there’s a side of Minhyuk that Kihyun doesn’t know about…? That’s most likely it. _Ugh! Stop judging people’s likes and dislikes! It’s unworthy of you!_

“I like it,” Shownu shrugs. “I’m trying to think of a way to tell him, but now I’m starting to think I might just take the Kihyun approach.”

“Because…?”

“Minhyuk likes men of action?” Shownu tries, going all red again.

“Oh. Oh! You mean!” Kihyun flushes and points over his shoulder with his thumb. “What… I did… Oh, boy. Okay. Uhm! You know what?” Kihyun squeaks. “Let’s… Butterbeer! Yes. And then we can talk about it--Let’s--” Kihyun pushes himself against Shownu, “Go!”

When Changkyun was a kid, he read a story about a curse-breaker; a dashing, intelligent hero, who travelled to far away places and found treasures long-thought lost. Changkyun had always wanted to spend a day in that hero’s shoes, to see Egypt and Paris and the Amazon Rainforest, but instead, he took Ancient Runes. In the book, the hero read runes like it was nothing! And in Changkyun’s opinion, he thinks he might be the most fluent in his class, but he never expected it all to be so repetitive and mildly brain numbing. Where are the difficult puzzles and clues that will lead him to a duel with a mummified Pharaoh? _Where?!_

If only he could join Kihyun and learn about _electricity_ ! It sounds so much like magic; one force that can make so many different things happen; the flat black thing in Kihyun’s house they watched movies on, the _washing machine_ , all of it. And how cool would it be, if he could watch a _movie_ of a duel with a mummified Pharaoh... _Damn…_ Or Harry Potter! They should definitely make Harry Potter movies!

Changkyun blinks and looks up from his Ancient Runes homework as two older Hufflepuffs walk past. He almost huffs a breath in his disappointment. Where _is_ Kihyun, anyway? Changkyun knows he has most of his Saturday free, if not all of it. Changkyun doesn’t have any particular reason that he wants to see Kihyun _for_ , it’s just… Well, he needs to court the boy. Maybe just walking him to his classes was a bit subtle…

“Hey,” Hyungwon greets as he sits down next to Changkyun. “Wanna see something cool?”

“Always,” Changkyun says, looking towards him. _Did Hyungwon court Hoseok…?_

Hyungwon places a cup over the table and then pulls out his wand, looking around to see if no one is looking at him. He then mumbles something under his breath and the cup fills with a brown liquid that steams once it reaches the edge. “Coffee,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Careful it might taste like piss, sometimes that happens…”

“Holy shit,” Changkyun says, reaching for the cup to sniff it. Definitely smells like coffee...

Hyungwon slowly slides himself out of the table. “Don’t tell anyone where you got that, they might think it’s contraband.”

“Riiiiight,” Changkyun says with a frown over to him. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah,” Hyungwon nods, “Just wanted to come show you that. I’m with Wonho in the Great Hall, by the way. We’re admiring the Goblet. Someone actually tried to go into the, uh, circle thingy Headmaster Shindae put around it? Got knocked back so hard, it was funny.”

Changkyun has to laugh a little at the image of a 11 to 13 year old getting flung back by an age-line. “Need to go hang out there more often. Seen any one interesting put their name in yet?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. “Apparently we can’t… not until the other schools arrive. The Goblet is there just for show. Chilling, like Jooheon says.” Hyungwon frowns. “Are you thinking about it…?”

“Isn’t everyone at least a little?” Changkyun says, eyebrow raised. “It’s admittedly tempting.”

Hyungwon scoffs. “Not… really, no.” He sighs and then pushes himself away from the table. “Ah… Ki and Shownu went to Hogsmeade together.”

Changkyun blinks. “To do what?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Dunno… Probably to get drunk on butterbeer? Should be funny, considering he has Music in like 45 minutes...?” Hyungwon scoffs. “See ya later.”

“See ya,” Changkyun mumbles. Kihyun and Shownu went to drink butterbeer together? Why is Shownu better at courting Kihyun than Changkyun is? _Aaaaand,_ that’s where Changkyun decides not to think about _that,_ thank you very much. Shownu doesn’t like Kihyun like that, does he? And… Kihyun kissed _him_ , not Shownu, that has to mean something. 

Sighing, Changkyun gathers up his homework and throws his bag over his shoulder. _You need to get better at this_ … Then again, it’s not like Changkyun was ever _taught_ how to properly court someone he likes. Maybe his mother would have helped him… But things being what they are, all Changkyun has to rely on for advice are those same books that made him want to learn Ancient Runes. 

He walks to the main hall, knowing that if Kihyun was coming back from Hogsmeade, he’d have to pass through there, and if not, Hyungwon and Wonho aren’t far away. Changkyun keeps his hands busy trying to remember how to fold a paper bird as he walks, and almost bumps into Taehyung when he turns a corner.

“Oh, uhm, hi,” Taehyung greets before waving and skipping off. Changkyun blinks after him. Taehyung definitely looks much better. The same, unfortunately, can not be said for Changkyun’s paper bird… He pouts and wiggles the bird’s wing, in a fold that would make it impossible for it to fly. _The world is against me… Sorry, Kiki._

Once he reaches the big doors that lead outside, he sees Kihyun stuffed in a puffy red jacket. Shownu is right behind him and they seem… happy. Maybe it’s the cold, maybe it’s the conversation, maybe it was the beer, but Kihyun’s cheeks are pink. Today, though, more so than most days, he looks a lot like he used to; glasses and huggable. He’s swinging a paper bag in his hand and then pauses for a moment when he spots Changkyun staring at him. _Whoops..._

Kihyun runs to him, though, says, “Here, I brought you this,” and hands over the paper bag. Changkyun blinks. _Is Kihyun better at courting now, too?_ The thought makes Changkyun flush-- _he’s not courting you, it’s a small present!_ \--and he bows his head.

“Thanks,” he smiles, peeking into the bag. Changkyun immediately smells a whiff of the Three Broomsticks’ infamous butter toast. “Oh, wow, thanks,” Changkyun blinks as his stomach makes a little noise which makes him flush even more. _Goddammit._ “Er, apparently I was hungry.”

“I figured,” Kihyun says with a smile. “With Ancient Runes before lunch you obviously just went to the Study Room to do your homework right away. Anyway!” Kihyun shoves his hands into his chunky jacket, “I have Music in a bit, so… See you in a few!” And there he goes, Shownu just passing by and waving as he makes an L-turn into the Great Hall.

Changkyun nibbles on the toast and follows after Shownu, the Goblet of Fire on full display at the front of the hall, a shining, white circle cast around it. Wonho and Hyungwon are seated nearby, Wonho’s cloak on the floor under their butts. Jooheon is standing next to them, arms crossed as he leans against the wall. And the three of them watch as two Sixth Year students try to dispel the protection the Headmaster cast around the Goblet. Shownu walks up to the group and sits down on the available space over Wonho’s cloak.

“They really think they’re doing something, huh?” he huffs, watching the Sixth Year students. “They don’t even need to dispel it, they’re old enough.”

“Couldn’t someone else just put your name in?” Changkyun asks, cheek full of toast. _Shit_ , that’s good… “Also, hi.”

Jooheon shakes his head. “The Goblet isn’t that stupid and neither is our Headmaster. Besides, until October comes, the Goblet will just spit every name you throw in there like it’s throwing a tantrum. Saw it happen earlier. It’s quite pretty, though. It goes all red and angry…”

“Ooooh, now I wanna try it,” Changkyun says.

“Wait for Kihyun, at least, so he can see you make a fool of yourself to show him something pretty,” Jooheon scoffs.

Changkyun frowns and chews on his toast. Why does he feel like they all just… _know_. “Fine…”

“I mean,” Wonho mumbles, “It’s pretty obvious…”

“Mhm,” Hyungwon agrees. “What is?” he asks then, looking over.

“Nothing,” Changkyun grumbles, stuffing the rest of the toast into his mouth. Besides, it’s not obvious to everyone, or Kihyun wouldn’t have… literally ran away. “Anyway,” Changkyun tries, before Wonho can comment on that thought. He looks to Jooheon. “Read anything interesting we can look forward to for the Tournament?”

Jooheon nods. “Oh, yeah. Minhyuk is still in the library. Although… I think he’s just… secretly spying on Professor Im. But yeah! Interesting stuff. The tasks are actually quite complicated.”

“Well, it has to be entertaining,” Shownu hums. “They can boast ‘eternal glory’ all they want but it’s really just there to get people hyped up.”

“What, the Goblet?”

“The Tournament,” Shownu says. 

“Oh, yeah,” Jooheon nods. “Say, what do you think happens to the other schools’ students if they don’t get chosen? Reckon they’ll go back to their school? Or… will they hang around to watch?”

“I think so?” Wonho says. “To support their own champion.”

Hyungwon glances up. “Yeah, and aren’t the Headmasters judges, too?”

Jooheon nods. “Yeah. And the Ministry of Magic is sending people, too. They’re sending Level 7 and Level 3 people. Min’s dad works in Level 3? That’s Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Level 7 is Sports.”

“That makes sense,” Changkyun scoffs. “Magical Sport Accidents…”

“How many levels does the Ministry of Magic actually have?” Wonho asks, startling before the others do.

“Because,” says Minhyuk from behind them, “Of course you’d ask that!” He throws his arm over Changkyun and smiles at him. “That looks yummy, what is it? Butter toast?”

“Yes, Ki got it for me,” Changkyun says, frowning. “It’s mine.”

Minhyuk pouts. “No fun,” he whines before moving away and plopping down on Shownu’s lap, who looks surprised but not opposed. “Well, technically there are _only_ 7 Levels. _AKA_ seven very interesting departments. But then there’s the Department of Mysteries--Oh, I’m not supposed to talk about that!”

Shownu looks over with a raised eyebrow. “You know about what goes on in there?”

Minhyuk crosses his arms and leans back into him. “I spent all summer listening in to conversations dad had with people in his office… Nothing interesting came up, and my mother always popped up whenever I was sure there was some juice on its way. But yes, I heard dad talk about these people called Unspeakables? I looked it up and it’s an actual job. They’re wizards or witches who work in the Department of Mysteries. But they’re forbidden to share anything about their work so no one really knows what they do.”

“I always thought that was really cool,” Changkyun says. “I mean, it _is_. They could be doing anything in there! It’s cool!”

Minhyuk nods. “Apparently, there are these _chambers…?_ There’s the Love Chamber, the Time Chamber, the Thought Chamber, the Death Chamber… Unspeakables work there, too.”

“How do you become an Unspeakable, do you think?” Changkyun asks.

Minhyuk shrugs. “I mean, you sign up for the Ministry and then, I don’t know.”

“Time Chamber sounds cool…” Changkyun mumbles.

“Nobody tell Kihyun about the Love Chamber,” Wonho scoffs.

“Oh yeah!” Jooheon laughs. “Isn’t that the place where they keep a huge fountain of Amortentia? Kihyun would have nightmares drowning in it if he saw it.”

“Yeah, well,” Changkyun mumbles, “Remember what it felt like being under Amortentia’s influence? It sucked.”

“Nah, that wasn’t Amortentia,” Jooheon scoffs. “If it were, we’d have been doomed…”

“Still _sucked_ , so I can only imagine,” Changkyun says, shivering a little.

“Well,” Minhyuk says with a sigh. “I can only say that this year will be quite interesting.” He reaches up and pats Shownu’s cheek. “Finally something exciting, don’t you think?”

Wonho looks over, frowning something curious over at Shownu, who Changkyun can see is a little pink. 

“Y--Yeah,” Shownu says. “Definitely exciting.”

“Uhm,” Wonho says, then, mouth open without saying anything before he looks to Hyungwon and pokes him. “Thoughts?”

“Hm,” Hyungwon says, “Yes. I have those.”

“Would you sign up?” Shownu asks, then. Hyungwon looks back and stares at him. Just… _stares._

“That’s a no,” Wonho says and Hyungwon turns to look at him with a half-felt pout.

“Aw, he knows me…”

“And yet, he’s still dating you,” Minhyuk sighs with a small smile.

“I know,” Hyungwon says. “Can’t say the same about the rest of you, single boys.”

“I have a pretty boy on my lap,” Shownu says and Minhyk leans away just enough to look at him with a funny face that makes him show off three double chins at once. “What? I’m stating facts.”

Minhyuk looks to Hyungwon while pointing at Shownu. “I’m sticking with him.”

Shownu grins a little and tugs Minhyuk closer again with arms around his waist, looking far too damn smug. _How is it so easy for you?! HOW!?_

“Not all of us start dating at 13,” Jooheon grumbles.

“I’m almost 15!” Minhyuk chirps.

“I was talking to the childhood sweethearts over there,” Jooheon says, tilting his head over to Hyungwon and Wonho. Hyungwon doesn’t seem even a little bit bored, and Wonho giggles, suddenly, probably laughing at whatever crossed Hyungwon’s mind. Changkyun pouts, nibbling at his toast. So what if Shownu has Minhyuk on his lap and Hyungwon and Wonho kiss all the time? Kihyun got him toast...

And it’s _delicious, dammit._

It’s the middle of September. For once, despite the overall excitement about the tournament that is obvious in the air, and the random feelings that threaten to disturb the calm, things are fine. Kihyun doesn’t feel as chaotic on the inside as he did last year, summer helped him get over that. And right now, he’s starting to realize that taking some time for himself isn’t all that bad. Sometimes, he will take the longer road to get to places just so he can enjoy some alone time. It’s difficult, having friends with so many different interests and timetables, being surrounded by people all the time, even at night. But Kihyun manages. And he’s not the only one. More and more he notices Wonho drifting off mid conversations. Sometimes they’ll be eating in the middle of the Great Hall and Wonho’s soul is just… gone. He will be there. But not really. And Kihyun doesn’t blame him. He has it harder than anyone else. 

Kihyun got a notebook where he’s been writing life hacks when it comes to spells or potions, mostly because he’s starting to realize he learns differently from most people. And it’s on a particular quiet evening, after flipping through his Potions book and scribbling down a few notes, when he finally goes back to his room, having left early that morning, to leave his bag before dinner call, that he realizes that maybe the feelings that threaten to disturb the calm can be quite quiet, too; Over his bed, right at the foot of it, lies a small badly wrapped pack. Kihyun looks around despite knowing he is alone and then reaches for it, mokeskin bag slowly sliding off his shoulder. He tears the thing open and a paper falls over the bed. It reads:

Kihyun blinks and then tongues at the corner of his lips as he opens the pack and reaches for what’s inside: a pair of fluffy white socks with a fox’s face on them. They’re white, orange and blue and they’re the cutest thing ever! Kihyun feels them between his fingers and smiles small, something so quiet yet so full inside his chest. He doesn’t want to believe it, that little spark of hope. He promised himself he wouldn’t. Besides, this is just a present, right? Friends give each other presents all the time. Still… it’s nice. So, presses the socks against his nose and then falls over the bed to die inside for a little while.

That isn’t the only present Changkyun gets him, though. A week later, there are these pretty pink hard candies that look like Rose Quartz but taste like cotton candy waiting on his pillow in a little box. Kihyun thinks it might be a Love Potion. But… Changkyun wouldn’t send him something like that… would he? Maybe for a prank… Minhyuk would, for the sake of a prank. But Changkyun is thoughtful! He knows Kihyun doesn’t like Love Potions… Still, Kihyun lets Namjoon have a candy first, just in case. And only after that does Kihyun notice the little note under the tray of candies:

It’s not even Kihyun’s birthday. Should he ask Changkyun about all these or…? Is this supposed to mean something or is Kihyun reading too much into it? Thinking about it makes it loud in his head, though, so he doesn’t. But then comes the third present, a few days just before the end of the month; a pretty red box with a glass ball inside. It’s a remembrall, Kihyun _remembers_ reading about those. It contains a smoke which turns red when its owner has forgotten something, and it turns clear once whatever was forgotten is remembered.

It’s not like Kihyun doesn’t like the gifts, he loves them! But… he feels troubled. So, the following Saturday, the first thing he does when he spots Changkyun right before his Runes class is go to him and say, “Hi.” _Eloquent. Very to the point. Amazing job. Ten points to Hufflepuff._ If only the hourglasses filled with self serving.

“Hey,” Changkyun greets back with a smile. He looks far more informal on Saturdays than the rest of the week, not bothering with things like ‘his robe’ or ‘a tie’. _And_ Kihyun is staring. _Right._

“Uhm, I think I…” Kihyun frowns. “Nope, I have nothing to say. I just wanted to say hello…”

Changkyun huffs an amused laugh. “Okay? Hello to you, too.”

“You have class now, right? Right… I know that. I’m--” Kihyun points nowhere. “I’m going to Hogsmeade with Shownu and Wonho.” _Why am I telling you this?!_

Changkyun frowns a little. “Er, when…? My class is done in an hour…”

“Like, right now…” Kihyun mutters.

“Oh, then,” Changkyun adjusts the Runes book under his arm. “Have fun?”

_Oh no… I said the wrong thing..._

“Uhm! The--The socks are very warm!” Kihyun blurts out before his face goes really red.

Changkyun goes a little wide eyed, cheeks pink. “Are they… too warm? Do you like them?”

“They… They’re great! I just… I put them on to bed. They’re cute. Thank you…” Kihyun mumbles as he depuffs. “Uhm… Yeah, practical gift, it’s nice. And… They match--” Kihyun blindly reaches up and grabs one of his wavy curls. “My hair…”

“That’s why I, er, got them, for you,” Changkyun says, looking over his shoulder towards the students moving to the classroom and then back. “Is there anything else you--you want for, like, a present? I was gonna ask you to Hogsmeade later but you’re already going, so...”

Kihyun shakes his head, eyes a little wide. “No… I’m okay, thank you… Uhm, I’ll… see you then?” He smiles a little and then reaches over to punch lightly at Changkyun’s arm before just going bright red. “Bye!” _Time to run!_

He only realizes he wasn’t subtle at all a few minutes later, and it’s too late to change that now. It’s done! He’s made a fool of himself! _Ugh..._

__

“He’s trying to court you,” Shownu says when Kihyun retells his tale of presents and foolery. There are a bunch of different coloured flowers between his hands that he picked up on the way from the castle, and three butterbeers on the table. Surprisingly, Kihyun is the only one who hasn’t touched his.

“Court me,” he repeats, eyes on the flowers. “Like… Like… Like in the movies…?” 

“Like in the _old_ movies,” Shownu scoffs. “But yes.”

Kihyun looks between him and Wonho and then sighs, eyes falling back to the colourful bucket of flowers in his hands. “So… does that mean he likes me…? But… Why now…? I thought…” _I thought he didn’t like me like that…_

“Changkyun,” Wonho says carefully after a long sip of butterbeer before putting the mug down. “Tends to freeze… Unless he’s confident in the subject at hand...”

Kihyun frowns and glances up. “The subject being… me?”

“Partly?” Wonho says, pouting a little. “Look, Kiki, you’re basing the entirety of his feelings for you on his reaction to that kiss--” Kihyun flushes. “While generally, yes, you should take that into consideration, he’s also a Pureblood with a really _bad_ father. Being gay is probably not something Kyunie wanted to deal with on top of all that…”

Kihyun opens his mouth and then closes it. “Oh no,” he says then, “I did something bad, didn’t I…?” He looks down. “I really shouldn’t have kissed him, oh my god, I’m so stupid--” _Gonk._ Head to the table.

“Ah, yes, because you kissing him _made_ him gay,” Shownu says. “Obviously it wouldn’t have been a problem otherwise.”

“No… But… Ugh. Shut up!” Kihyun whines and then sighs and pouts. “Don’t shut up, I don’t mean that…”

Wonho laughs softly. “If he’s courting you, he clearly doesn’t mind that you kissed him, Kiki.”

Kihyun lifts his head but hides most of his face with the flowers, tilting them so the others can only see his eyes. “Have you kissed Minhyuk yet?” he mumbles while looking at Shownu. He knows that Wonho knows, it’s stupid to pretend that he doesn’t.

“This… Is not about me,” Shownu says, ears pink.

“Clearly,” Kihyun mumbles, looking away. When Hyungwon kissed Wonho, it was so sudden but soft. And it was cute and Kihyun was just staring with thoughts in his head. It was the first time he saw boys kiss. And suddenly some things had meaning.

“Glad we could help,” Wonho scoffs under his breath.

“Shush, you looked like you were crying,” Kihyun mumbles in a pout. “It was so cute…”

“It was my first kiss, leave me alone,” Wonho pouts.

“Did you really punch his arm and then run away?” Shownu asks with a barely contained laugh as Wonho suddenly barks one. _Ugh._ And _gonk._ Forehead to the table again. His pores are going to imprint on that polish if this keeps going the way it’s going.

It’s much later but not all that much later, though, when Kihyun is on his way back to the castle for his Music class, that he realizes what he’ll do with the flowers in his hand. He knows there’s things a person can’t do in front of other people. He’s been the laughing stock of the entire school for long enough to know what’s allowed and what isn’t. So, he sends Winky with a tiny little note that says, ‘meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower at 6’.

It’s the most stressful afternoon Kihyun has in a while. But once he’s done with Music, he rushes to his room to fetch a clean notebook from his mokeskin bag and then makes way to the Astronomy Tower. He arrives first. Mostly because he arrives almost an hour earlier. But then Changkyun comes, too, with Winky nestled atop his head. It makes Kihyun pout. Because it’s cute. Because Winky trusts his best friend and that’s cute.

“I think he’s sleeping,” Changkyun says, eyes motioning upwards to Winky.

“Let him,” Kihyun says with a small smile. “He worked hard…”

“Wouldn’t dare wake him. Thought I would but he’s used to sleeping on heads, I guess,” Changkyun chuckles softly. “So, what did you need me for? Or did you just miss me?”

Kihyun blushes a little but straightens up. “Neither of those… Well, sorta…” He squeezes a little at the flowers behind his back and then just slowly lets his arm slide to show them. “I picked these up…”

Changkyun blinks at the flowers, face going pink. “For--For me?”

“Well! Honestly, I just… picked them up for no reason. I thought they were pretty and… Then I thought I’d give them to you. Although, compared to the gifts you gave me, I realized this one wouldn’t last long so... that gave me an idea--” Kihyun lifts up his other hand, the one holding the notebook and opens it in half before placing the small bouquet on it and handing it over like that. “Close it and stack some weight on it. They’ll dry like that and remain pretty for longer…”

Changkyun takes the book and stares at it, going pinker by the second. “Th--Thank you… You didn’t have to get me anything…”

“Neither did you,” Kihyun mumbles. “But you still did…”

“Yeah, well, I, er--” Changkyun swallows. “Don’t see you that often, so…”

Kihyun smiles small and then clears his throat. “Well! We… should go to dinner? Or no food for us…”

“I’ll have to--” Changkyun brings the book up. “Take this to my room first…”

“Yeah, of course…” Kihyun says. “Ah… Uhm,” he reaches up and tries to pick up Winky between his hands without disturbing his sleep. “There… we goooo… Nice,” he mumbles as he cuddles him and then lifts him up to his hair. Kihyun smiles up, then, “I’ll… see you at dinner then…”

“I hope so,” Changkyun smiles and Kihyun sees him hesitate before leaning in to kiss Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun’s heart skyrockets and he just sort of… stares. Changkyun leans back without looking at Kihyun, gives a little wave with the book bouquet and turns and walks away.

Kihyun stands alone for a few minutes before reaching up to squish at both his cheeks, crouch and squeal all by himself.

_‘Make her feel special, make her laugh, and make her feel accepted_.’

Changkyun supposes, except for the slight oversight in pronoun, that his mother was right all along. Changkyun remembers thinking that he would be terrible at all this. What if he wasn’t funny? What if he misunderstood something about the person and made them feel bad? How would he make someone feel special? But… The thing Changkyun quickly realised is that Kihyun _is_ special. In general, yes, but specifically to Changkyun. His father has always made acceptance sound so _difficult_ , but it happened so easily with Kihyun, despite everything Changkyun was taught to hate. He and Kihyun laugh all the time, too. So it should be easy, right?

His mother never warned him about the _feelings_ , though. Maybe if she had, he wouldn’t have frozen up during his first kiss. Then again, if it was anyone else, would he have? He lost his mom way too young to ask her any of this; to ask her whether his father ever courted her properly, if she also felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest at a simple kiss. He hopes so. He hopes she had that. Because as much as the feelings mess with his head, when he’s in bed, carefully placing the flowers between the pages, he’s so, so happy.

No way his dad is taking this away from him. 

It’s Friday, and Changkyun peeks into the Great Hall. He had waaaaaay too much bacon at breakfast, so he has no appetite, but he’s not really here for the food. Kihyun has Muggle Studies after lunch, and Changkyun knows his dad has the First Years for class after lunch, so, _it’s safe_. Although, the more Changkyun thinks about what Hyungwon told him on the train (summed up as: do something to attain happiness or remain miserable) the less Changkyun cares about what his father thinks. As long as Kihyun is safe, Changkyun is finding it difficult to care. He spots Kihyun, at the Hufflepuff table with his cheeks stuffed with food, and he smiles, waiting in the Main Hall. 

_Everything is fine. He knows you got him gifts and he got you gifts back. That’s good! Means he doesn’t hate it, at least…_ Changkyun practises that stupid bird folding technique again, frowning when the neck is a little _too_ long and starting again with a new piece of paper.

“But what are you doing Muggle Studies for?” a Hufflepuff girl asks Kihyun as they both come out of the Great Hall, Changkyun straightening up. “Aren’t you Muggleborn?”

“Yes, and?” Kihyun asks like that is the most ridiculous question he’s ever been asked.

“Well, that’s just like… I don’t know, cheating, isn’t it?”

“Not really. I mean, maybe, but it’s interesting to study Muggles from the wizarding point of view. Tells you more about wizards and witches themselves than the Muggles. The way you perceive things has more to do with you than the thing you’re perceiving.”

They just… Keep walking. Oh no. My plans! Changkyun looks down at the little paper bird, taking out his wand and trying to remember the enchantment.

“So… We’re your… er… lab rats?”

“What?” Kihyun gasps. “No! But… maybe if I understand how wizards see things, I’ll understand why… You know, some people think I’m contagious or dumb or stupid… Stuff like that.”

 _Pay attention to me_ , Changkyun whines internally, hopes he did the enchantment right when he holds the bird up on his palm and blows on it to make it fly--which it does! Great! Even better, then, when it reads Changkyun’s mind and flies over to Kihyun, around his head before landing on his shoulder. He stops walking to look at it and the Hufflepuff girl coos.

“Aw, that’s so cute! Who sent that?” she asks, and the both of them look around, Kihyun spotting Changkyun first. He barely acknowledges him, looking back to the girl, first.

“I’ll see you in class, sorry,” he tells her, bowing his head and then rushing to Changkyun, the paper bird getting blown by the air current but still following after Kihyun. “Hey!” Kihyun says with a smile and he stops in front of Changkyun. Kihyun points up to the flying birdie, then, “Did you send me that?”

“Yeah, I’m kind of surprised it works,” Changkyun admits, smiling and feeling a little shy when he watches the paper bird fly around.

“It’s cute! Besides, why wouldn’t it work. It’s harder to make a pineapple dance. Remember that?”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh, glancing at Kihyun. He looks pretty today, but that’s nothing new. “Yeah, that was… Something. What dance did you make yours do again?”

“Zapateado, I think?” Kihyun crosses his arms and frowns as he thinks. “Huh… Still, nothing as good as Shownu exploding _his_ pineapple after making it dance like Britney. Amazing First Year we had.”

Changkyun laughs at the image. “Wish I could have seen that. Mine did the Macarena. Boring, I know.”

“Oh!” Kihyun beams, turning to walk to his class, Changkyun following him, feeling a little bummed that he didn’t get to ask Kihyun if he could walk him to class. _You’re so bad at this..._ “You know the Macarena? That’s cool.”

“They played it on the radio,” Changkyun says, glancing over. _Plenty of time all the way to the Seventh Floor.._. “Like, wizarding radio. Apparently the singer was half or something?”

“I need to show you Britney,” Kihyun giggles. “My brother doesn’t want to admit that he listens to her, but his bedroom is right next to mine so… I get to enjoy it. He owns the CD player, you see…”

“CDs… Those are the little shiny circle thingies, right?” Changkyun asks.

“Yep!” Kihyun scoffs. “I wonder what happened for Kiyoung to be listening to-- _hit me baby one more time,”_ Kihyun sing-songs.

Changkyun feels his eyebrows go up. “Muggles like that?” he blurts before flushing and putting his hands over his mouth.

“Huh?” Kihyun glances over. “What…?”

“Nothing,” Changkyun says, voice a little higher than he’d like before clearing his throat. “Uhm, do you like Britney, too? I like, this, er--” _You are still blushing_. “Witch group called Mamamoo? They’re cool…”

“Never heard of them,” Kihyun mumbles, fixes the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “Maybe someday you can show me.” He clears his throat. “And, yeah, maybe I like Britney? Or maybe I just heard her songs all summer so…”

“I’m sure she’s great,” Changkyun says, straightening up all confidently to make his opinion somehow mean more. “Even with all the--” he reaches over to give Kihyun the softest punch of the arm he can. “Hitting.”

Kihyun blinks and then snorts a laugh, reaching up to squish at his red cheeks. “Oh… Oh, I just got it… Do you think that’s really what it is about?”

“I’ve never even heard the song!” Changkyun defends with a laugh. “I’ve got, like, one lyric to work with, here. Better that than an abusive relationship, I guess.”

“Abusive relationship,” Kihyun repeats like he’s never heard those two words put together. _Great topic, Kyun, really_ … _Very romantic_. 

“Yeah. Anyway,” Changkyun says, clearing his throat. “Do you know… Shakira?”

Kihyun frowns, “Hm… sounds familiar…”

“Well, she’s a Squib, so. That’s interesting.” Now, if only Changkyun could facepalm without Kihyun seeing… Maybe this is what happens when Changkyun tries to find the courage to hold Kihyun’s hand? His entire brain just turns to jelly and starts playing ‘ _Hips Don’t Lie’_ at max volume.

“A Squib. That keeps popping up,” Kihyun mutters. He glances over. “Apparently there’s a theory I might be a descendant from some old family’s Squib who got cast out.” He frowns. “Who came up with that… was it Hyungwon? No… Wonho… maybe Shownu? Oh no! I’m forgetting this!”

Changkyun barks a small laugh, ignoring whatever else nags at him at the mention of this topic. “Ah, you’re getting _oooold_ , Kiki. Is that a grey hair?”

“Where?!”

Changkyun steps in front of Kihyun and hums as if in thought, chest a little tight when he reaches out to move a strand of hair out of Kihyun’s face. “Mm, think it was just the light…”

Kihyun blushes a little and then looks down. “Ah… right…” They walk again and go up the first two flights of stairs in silence. Kihyun is still blushing a little but he doesn’t seem bothered by it. Then, once they reach the Third Floor and have to wait for the stairs to change, he says, “By the way… I’ve been thinking… I think I want to become an Auror.”

Changkyun blinks, looking over. “Oh,” he says. “Did you… Like our dueling sessions that much?” Changkyun teases. He’s admittedly a little surprised. Of everything he could have imagined Kihyun doing in the future, this wouldn’t have even made the list. But somehow, it still… makes sense.

Kihyun huffs a laugh. “Actually, everything about it scares me a little. And, yeah, maybe I’m overachieving. But if the goal is high then I’ll be forced to try even harder and… I want to help make the world better for people like me.”

Changkyun smiles small, chest a little warm. Yeah, it definitely makes sense. “Protecting the Muggleborns of the future,” Changkyun says with a little bravado. “It’s a good goal.”

Kihyun laughs. “I just… I’m really thankful for Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell. And… I want people to have the chance to come here too, instead of…” _Instead of dying, is what he wants to say._ “Hogwarts was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Despite everything, I think it will always be the best thing that happened to me.”

Changkyun bites at his lip, and something he’s been struggling with for a while suddenly just… dissipates. “You know, I always thought I would go into Quidditch. Like, playing professionally? But it doesn’t… Help anyone, it doesn’t challenge me, so it’s sort of lost it’s appeal beyond just being a hobby, you know? And you saying that… I think I want to be a teacher,” he says, glancing over, Kihyun looking back with wide, excited eyes. “It’s one thing making sure they get here, but it’s still important to take care of them once they’re here… Like, like Professor Aoki,” he mumbles the last bit. He still hasn’t gone back… _to talk..._ “And I know you’d be brilliant in Dark Arts if you didn’t have a teacher that hated you, so…” _Rambling…_

“You teach me, then,” Kihyun says, excitement written all over his face. “I’m always telling you that you’re a great teacher! And you are!”

Changkyun feels himself blush. “So it’s not a terrible idea?”

“Nope! Best idea ever!”

Changkyun smiles, chest going all warm again. “Well, we could always keep going with the duelling thing… Maybe do some other things, too?” Changkyun flushes when he realises how their lessons ended. “L--Like other spells!” _And maybe some kissing? No--! Stop thinking about it!_ “If--If you want.”

“Sounds grea--” The bells ring to give the time and Kihyun almost trips down a step. “Oh, I gotta go, I’m late--Uhm!” He looks to Changkyun. “Thank you for… Er, I don’t know… Anyway! See you later, Changkyunie!” And with that, he’s going up the stairs at full speed. Changkyun deflates a little, giving a small wave to Kihyun’s retreating back and scoffing a little when he spots his paper bird stuck in Kihyun’s hair. _Whoops…_


	24. The Imitation Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the imitation game, Wonho is the only one who knows the whole truth, the only one who will ever know the whole truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new POV and!! Champion reveal time!!
> 
> Now playing: The Imitation Game by Alexandre Desplat;  
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyezUnJnYYQ&feature=youtu.be) / [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/0o9ivTBX7mjTnaUYF4Gk6t?si=YJbfGa-0TleI9amj1wH6xQ)

Tens of thousands of books, thousands of shelves, hundreds of narrow rows. Hyungwon loves the Hogwarts Library, but mostly just because people tend to be quiet from the moment they walk in, to the moment they walk out. Unquestionably, there are whisperers. But they’re of no importance. The place is overseen by Madam Irma Pince, who apparently sees herself as some sort of guardian angel to all the books, a protector of pages, at odds with the students who try to use them. She doesn’t allow people to eat in the library, but Hyungwon has seen Minhyuk and a few other Slytherins sneak around with crumbs in their inside pockets. But the most ridiculous thing Madam Pince is famous for? Not allowing students to sneeze. Hyungwon got invited out of the library twice in his First Year, because he couldn’t, quote,  _ sneeze like a normal person. _ How do normal  _ persons  _ even sneeze? Despite this, and Madam Pince’s overall unhelpfulness as overseer,  _ overseer--hah, _ the Hogwarts Library is one of Hyungwon’s favourite places.

There’s a section called ‘The Invisibility Section’, where the books--supposedly discussing invisibility are, appropriately, invisible. How is that not the coolest, most literal thing ever?  _ Oh, Hoggy. _

Over the years, though, Hyungwon’s attendance to the library has declined. Mostly, because while the place is quiet to him, it isn’t quiet to Wonho. People are the loudest in their heads when they’re studying, or scribbling, or kissing behind a shelf-- _ no one ever told Madam Pince about that,  _ but Hyungwon saw it. He and Changkyun had been looking through the Dragon Section that day, and they held an entire conversation about fully grown, enormous vicious-looking, fire-spitting lizards with wings while Hyungwon nodded aimlessly and watched two Hufflepuffs kiss in a corner. He was 11. He was  _ traumatized _ in all the good ways a child can be. Who would have thought people kissed? In movies? Certainly. In books? Sure. But in real life? The only time Hyungwon saw his parents kiss was in an old photograph of the day they got married. He wondered for many years if that was how babies were made. Needless to say he was wrong. So very wrong.

And yet, despite the very obvious lack of affection his parents have for one another or ever showed in front of him, Hyungwon barely had to move a finger to find someone who says things like, “Kissing you is the only time the world goes quiet for me.” Who wouldn’t blink twice and fall for that? He’d never felt that special before, so  _ necessary _ . Sure, he has a gift, he can metamorph into other people, other things, which means he’s been told since he was very little that he was destined to do great things. Not because he  _ wanted to? _ Just because apparently people know what’s best for him, the owner of a gift such as Metamorphmagi.

A Metamorphmagus is born, not made. He didn’t choose this, and yet…

And yet dinner looks particularly good today.

“So, the outsiders arrive tomorrow,” Hyungwon comments as he fills his plate with cooked  _ long _ carrots. “They’re five days late. Do you think the ship the Americans are coming in bumped against an iceberg?”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh. “The irony itself would kill everyone on impact.”

Dami rolls her eyes. “Can the two of you not joke about important things…?”

“If I don’t joke about important things,” Hyungwon mumbles, stuffing a half baked carrot into his mouth, “I’ll start withering and turn into a mandrake the size of a human.”

Changkyun chews slowly, looking over. “Could you, though…?”

“No…” Hyungwon says. Then he thinks about it and adds, “I don’t know…”

Dami shakes her head as she looks between them, incredulous. Perhaps this is why Professor Im wants to marry Changkyun off to this girl; for a sense of normalcy. Their kids would either look gorgeous or uglier than a taproot. Much to think about, so that’s obviously what Hyungwon focuses on, looking between the two of them while trying to match eyes, hair and different facial expressions.

“I might be able to turn into your future child, though,” he says after a while, still looking between the two of them. The imagery in his head is getting clearer by the second.

Changkyun nearly dies choking on his pumpkin juice. “What?!” he wheezes with his remaining life force. Dami just blushes and looks down to her plate. Suddenly, she looks hungry.

“Just a thought,” Hyungwon mumbles, stuffing another half baked carrot into his mouth.  _ Oh, this one is crunchy… _ Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Changkyun looks at him like he’s kind of crazy, but also like he’s thinking about something. Suddenly, Hyungwon is glad Wonho isn’t around, because he has more or less an idea of what just crossed Changkyun’s mind. “That’s physically impossible, you know that, right?” he asks Changkyun.

Changkyun blinks, going very red. “Hey! Stop picking up mind-reading from your boyfriend! I’m never safe anymore, oh my god!”

Everyone in the vicinity looks over, eyes wide.  _ Oh, well. Now they know. _ Hyungwon doesn’t really care, though. So, he stuffs a broccoli into his mouth this time. The veggies are particularly al dente tonight. It’s great. Changkyun grumpily finishes the food on his plate, glancing over occasionally. Hyungwon doesn’t pay him much mind, and once desserts pop up all over the place, he scoops a spoonful of chocolate mousse onto his plate and then another onto Changkyun’s.

“Thanks,” Changkyun scoffs. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask. Why black this year?” he asks, motioning to Hyungwon’s hair.

Hyungwon pauses for a moment and then shoves the spoon into his mouth so he has a few more seconds to think that one over. “I like black,” he lies. “It’s literally my hair colour,” that isn’t a lie.

“See, if I was Wonho, I’d know if you were telling me the truth. I’m not, though, so I have no idea.” Changkyun stuffs his mouth with a small mountain of chocolate mousse. “You’re an Im, now.”

“Look at that, you’ve adopted an older brother,” Hyungwon mumbles. He doesn’t need to tell anyone that he’s been having trouble changing lately. It’s a thing, it’s happened before, so he knows it will be alright. Maybe he just needs an equally shocking slap in the face like the one he got this summer. Preferably with a little less yelling. “Think your father likes me?”

“I think he likes seeing me with you,” Changkyun says.

“Maybe if you adopt me he will force me to marry Dami, since I’m the oldest.”

“By, like, a week!” Changkyun defends even as Dami looks up with mild rage.

“I had already seen boobies by the time you breathed into this world. I win.”

“Only boobies you care about are Wonho’s,” Changkyun grumbles.

Hyungwon sighs wistfully. “True… I wonder if my mother is jealous. Then again, I only liked her boobies because they fed me.”

“I… can’t,” Dami says, shaking her head and standing up. “I…” She walks away.

“We broke Dami,” Changkyun says.

“You’re welcome,” Hyungwon scoffs, then bows his head. “Sorry, ‘not present’ mother, for bringing the subject of your boobies to the table. I shall now retract it.”

“I kind of fear having you in my and Kihyun’s presence right now…” 

Hyungwon glances over, offended. “What…? Why?”

“I don’t know! You’re unpredictable. You just said you could turn into Dami and I’s kid. If you did that in front of Kihyun I would--” Changkyun stuffs his mouth with chocolate mousse to shut up.

“Hmmmmm,” Hyungwon hums as he shoves a spoonful of chocolate into his mouth while maintaining eye contact. “Have you told him? That your dad wants you to marry Dami even though the both of you are infants.”

“I am not an  _ infant _ ,” Changkyun says. “But no, it hasn’t come up, okay? I’m trying to woo him, not scare him away.”

“Woo,” Hyungwon repeats. “Woowoo ~” he mimics, then pretending to be a train. “Chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff-chuff…”

“This is almost exactly what I meant,” Changkyun laughs, shaking his head with a smile.

“What, onomatopeias? They’re just words, Kyun.”

“Words of sounds, yes. So… You don’t ‘woo woo’ Wonho, then? Nothing at all?”

Hyungwon licks his lips and then turns where he sits to face Changkyun. “Would you like me to demonstrate? I don’t mind.”

Changkyun has that face of ‘oh god, what the hell is Hyungwon on about now’, but he doesn't protest either. The curse of curiosity. So, Hyungwon picks Changkyun’s hand up and looks at it while thumbing over the back of it. He did that a lot with Wonho. Not that anyone saw it. He didn’t even know it was a thing, he was 12. But then, turns out, it was, so he kept doing it every now and then, in private.

“So,” Yoongi says from nearby, “First you talk about your mothers boobs and now--”

Hyungwon lifts a finger that he points to Yoongi. “You and your prejudice towards breastfeeding have been noted. Please await further notice on my behalf if you want to interact in the future.” He points to his hand then, the one holding Changkyun’s. “Hold his hand and caress it. It’s nice.”

Changkyun blinks rapidly. “How do you--do you just--do you just  _ take  _ it? Shouldn’t you ask…?”

“You can ask…” Hyungwon nods. “I never had to, but then again… Wonho could read my mind. He knew what I was hesitantly trying to do even before I did it.”

“A curse and a blessing, I guess,” Changkyun says, frowning at their hands and slowly removing his hand from Hyungwon’s hold. “Eeeenough of that. Thanks for the tip. I’d ask for kissing tips but I don’t feel like running away.”

“I can always turn into Kihyun, if you’d like to practice.”

“No--” Changkyun says, finger up. “Abso-fucking-lutely not.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “Here I thought that was your dream. Imagine, two Kihyuns, all just for you. You wouldn’t even know what to do with them. You barely know what to do with one.”

Changkyun is pulling one of the funniest faces he ever has, and when he looks over to Yoongi as if for help, Yoongi’s face is no better.

“Don’t look at me,” Yoongi says. “People say I look like Kihyun and I don’t need that right now.”

“Three Kihyuns,” Hyungwon corrects after the newly received information.

“I’m leaving,” Changkyun says, getting up. 

“If you’re going to Kihyun, the original, then send Wonho my way,” Hyungwon tells him.

“To chastise you, I hope,” Changkyun mumbles, stepping out over the wooden seat.

“He doesn’t need to,” Hyungwon mumbles.  _ He knows I don’t mean half the stuff I say. _

_ _

It’s D-day. And that doesn’t mean what most teens in this school think it means. Ilvermorny and Mahoutokoro arrive today. People  _ look _ ecstatic and Hyungwon doesn’t need to be able to read minds to know that thoughts must be louder than ever this fine Sunday morning. So, after going back to his room to fetch a cardigan to dress under his coat, Hyungwon makes his way to the Great Hall, finds Wonho, takes his hand and drags him outside.

“We’re going for a walk,” Hyungwon informs him as the fresh morning breeze hits them in the face, the sound of the wind ruffling the trees reaching their ears. Hyungwon loves days like these, when the wind blows just enough, the sky is blue and the sun is warm and it’s cold enough to dress more than two layers of clothes.

“Can we just keep walking?” Wonho asks, poutier than usual this morning. “I don’t know how to psychologically prepare myself for Japanese thoughts.”

“They probably won’t make any sense to you, since you won’t be able to understand them,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Language shapes thoughts.”

“I’ll still get  _ vibes _ ,” Wonho says.

“I know,” Hyungwon sighs, squeezing a bit at Wonho’s hand and then smiling over and Wonho immediately smiling back. “Let’s go see the flowers? Kihyun says there’s tons of them down the fields. We can kiss and I’ll let you make me a flower crown.”

“Walk faster, then!” Wonho laughs softly, then, giving Hyungwon the lightest shove but holding onto his arm since the last ‘ _ shove incident _ ’. Hyungwon doesn’t mind being tossed around by a man like Wonho, though. Definitely not. “Good to know,” Wonho chirps. “Will help with the kissing.”

“You want to toss me around while kissing me?” Hyungwon asks, eyebrows climbing up his forehead despite how much he blushes. “Wild…”

Wonho smiles wider, poking at Hyungwon’s cheek. “The squishies say ‘ _ yes, I do _ ’.” Squishies, that’s what Wonho calls Hyungwon’s cheeks. And it’s kind of adorable. Hyungwon is proud of his squishies.

“If walls were as soft and comfy as beds, you could push me around all day long,” Hyungwon muses. 

“We’ll have a room with pillows on the walls and never tell anyone why,” Wonho muses back, playing a little with Hyungwon’s fingers. Hyungwon softly digs one of his nails into Wonho’s skin and then rubs the tip of his finger there. Wonho’s hands are soft. 

“Isn’t that where they lock the ones they deem crazed?” Hyungwon asks, squinting at nothing.

“Aren’t we all a little crazy?” Wonho teases. “I wouldn’t mind getting stuck in a small room with you.”

“Don’t tell me that twice,” Hyungwon scoffs. Ahead, he sees the bridge, and further ahead, the flower fields Kihyun spoke of. The flowers look tiny, and there’s tons of them; white, yellow, red, purple, pink and blue. It’s the first time Hyungwon has seen them bloom like this. He wonders if it’s all just for show, considering they’ll have guests this year.

Past the bridge, the first field rises in a way that makes the grass look thicker, wet under the still present morning dew, and then falls in a patch of flowers and tufty grass that waves as the ocean may on some sunny windswept day. It’s pretty, no wonder Kihyun didn’t shut up about it.

“Do you want to sit in the middle of it?” Hyungwon asks, glancing over.

“Lead the way,” Wonho says, seemingly in awe as he looks around at all the flowers. 

“Sometimes I forget how beautiful this place actually is,” Hyungwon mumbles as he leads Wonho right into the middle of the flowers and then pulls him down, both of them plopping onto the grass. Now they’re surrounded by flowers of all colours.

“We just forget to notice, I think,” Wonho says with a small smile, bringing Hyungwon’s hand in his up to his mouth to press his lips there as he looks around, still. “The middle of a rainbow…”

Hyungwon blinks at Wonho and then feels himself pout a little, looking down and reaching for a lilac flower, which he plucks and then reaches over with to slide it over Wonho’s ear. “I like this colour on you,” Hyungwon says, smiling a little. “You’d look good with purple hair, you know?”

Wonho huffs a small laugh, eyes going up to the black hair on his forehead. “What if I just think  _ really  _ hard,” he jokes, frowning and nose scrunching up. “Ah, it’s not working!” Wonho laughs. “Need more kisses so I can get the metamorphing rubbed off on me.”

Hyungwon smiles a little and leans in to rub his nose on Wonho’s. “There, try again,” Hyungwon says, trying to keep his head clear of other thoughts, thoughts he doesn’t want to bother Wonho with, even though he probably should. Wonho doesn’t even lean back before he starts scrunching his nose again, and when nothing happens, he pouts playfully, lifting a hand to run through Hyungwon’s hair. So, Hyungwon kisses him on the lips. It’s immediate, the way the constant stress in Wonho’s shoulders melts away. And therefore, kissing is all they do for a while, because Hyungwon knows that’s when Wonho feels mostly at peace.

Then again, in the imitation game, Wonho is the only one who knows the whole truth, the only one who will ever know the whole truth.

Hyungwon likes walking the paved grounds. It’s an open area, which means he can breathe some fresh air, but it’s made of so many different doors and passageways leading into the castle that lots of people have to cross it daily. It’s good to keep an eye on people. Like, if Hyungwon didn’t hang around here so often he wouldn’t know McGregor has been having a rash after eating too much seafood even though everyone seems to think it’s a contagious thing--shouldn’t Fifth Years be smarter than this?--and are, therefore, keeping a distance and leaving the poor man isolated. If Hyungwon didn’t hang around here so often, he also wouldn’t know Professor Im seems keen on avoiding the outside whenever the sun is out. Hyungwon has started to wonder if the man is actually a vampire. Unfortunately, what they read on vampires last year doesn’t seem to support this theory. But! Most importantly, if Hyungwon didn’t hang around here so often, he wouldn’t have seen it; he’s leaning against the wall, alone, nibbling on a toast Changkyun brought him earlier from the breakfast Hyungwon yet again skipped, when he notices everyone looking up to the sky. Hyungwon doesn’t know what he’s looking at first, he squints and pushes away from the wall, gathering closer to the other students that group in packs to observe the gigantic black shape that flaps and skims all over the sky.

“It’s them,” a Hufflepuff girl says. “It has to be them!”

Hyungwon wants to ask, but he doesn’t need to. It doesn’t take long before the gigantic black shape floats closer and lower, flying over the castle grounds and around the towers in a fast, swift turn that is far too quiet for the show it’s providing. It’s a closed carriage, clearly oriental in shape, inked in red and gold. Its wheels are black with ornate gold patterns, and almost as big as the cart itself. Its windows look like small doors and they’re closed shut. But the most spectacular thing is probably the two lines of five giant birds that guide the big carriage around, two thick white faded red long belts decorating their halters and reins.

“That’s definitely  _ not  _ America,” someone says nearby.

“Definitely not,” Hyungwon mumbles. He looks away from the sight to look around. But his friends are nowhere to be found. Kihyun and the others prefer the Clock Tower Courtyard and Wonho avoids this place because it’s too crowded. Suddenly, though, a loud rolling chirp echoes through the skies. Hyungwon’s attention snaps back to the giant birds and the big carriage, even though he’s vaguely aware of the people now coming out of the castle to see. And it’s on instinct that everyone in the vicinity starts walking backwards when the birds chirp that rolled sound again and dive down, towards the courtyard.

At first it looks like the carriage is going to land too fast, since it’s coming at a tremendous speed. But then the birds tip up and stretch their giant wings all at once, landing so smoothly despite their short jumps that the carriage just slides over the pavement without making a dent.  _ Kihyun would have loved to see this... _

The door into the carriage is at the front. It rolls up like a blind, the birds far too big and restless to let anyone take a peek inside. And then, one by one students start coming out, the clothes they’re wearing ressemble kimonos, although they’re not as bright and colourful as the kimonos Hyungwon remembers seeing on TV. They’re actually quite dull, dark brown and black. The haoris the students wear over that, though? Quite beautiful. All of them are gold, which, considering what Hyungwon knows, means they’re probably Mahoutokoro’s prestige students. Everyone is whispering, commenting on the newcomers. But when their headmaster comes out of the cart, everyone goes silent.

It’s Hogwarts, so it doesn’t take Headmaster Kim Shidae any second longer to pop up out of thin air to greet the guests. “Welcome, welcome,” he says with a polite smile and open arms. There’s something about him… Hyungwon doesn’t know what it is. It’s not the way the man smiles, definitely not his eyes. It’s just…  _ something. _ Perhaps his overall disregard for things that matter, other than appearances.

The two headmasters talk for a while, mostly all hushed whispers, and then the guests are led inside, every Hogwarts student moving aside to make way for them. Hyungwon stares until the party is in the castle and, then, with a last look around, goes to look for his friends.

The first person he finds is Jooheon. It’s not unusual to find him alone lately, Hyungwon is starting to find that strange. Still, he doesn’t ask, he simply walks closer after spotting him in the courtyard under the West Tower and hardens his fingers to poke his friend on the ribs.

“You missed the spectacle,” Hyungwon greets, smiling at Jooheon’s little screech.

Jooheon rubs at his side. “Heard there were giant birds. What is it with magical schools and giant animals…”

“Pretty sure giant animals aren’t the only giant things around here,” Hyungwon mutters, looking around. “Where are the others? The Americans should be arriving soon. We should watch that together.”

“Minhyuk mentioned meeting up at the Viaduct Courtyard at sunset? Apparently that’s when the Americans are coming, so, yeah, we can all go, it could be fun.” Jooheon looks up, squinting at nothing. “Er, no idea where they are right now, though. Changkyun came running down here looking for something but I forgot what.”

“Hm,” Hyungwon hums, “We should get a messaging system. It’s difficult to keep track of everyone. Mind if I sit with you?”

Jooheon smiles and shakes his head. “Not at all. Tell me, do you also have a phone when you’re not here?”

“Nah, my parents told me I’m too young to have one,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“Rough. I only got one because I wanted an MP3 player and they said they might as well get me a phone. Just thought of it since you said ‘messaging system’.”

Hyungwon sighs and moves to sit down next to Jooheon. “If all of you had one, I’d consider, maybe, asking my grandparents next summer. It’s just that…” Hyungwon blinks and then shuts up when his chest feels a little tight with guilt, all of a sudden.

“Well, they wouldn’t work here anyway, so,” Jooheon says.

“I meant to talk over the holidays…”

“Ah. Think an owl could carry one over to Kyun? If he even has a signal wherever his dad keeps him... In a tower or whatever.”

“Bet it’s a cave… full of bats,” Hyungwon jokes. “I’ve noticed the man hates sunlight.”

Jooheon scoffs. “Either secretly a vampire or Batman…” Jooheon tilts his head, clears his throat and tries his best Professor Im impression that is somehow also a Batman impression. “ _ Ten points from Hufflepuff for existing, Mr. Yoo. _ ”

Hyungwon huffs a laugh. “Sometimes I wonder if that man greatly disapproves at whatever doesn’t ooze Pureblood energy.”

“Didn’t even know Dami was a Pureblood until she was a potential Im…” Jooheon shivers a little.

“Purebloods, they sure have it hard.”

“Min has it pretty easy,” Jooheon mumbles. “Pretty sure he could ask his mom for the matches to burn down their house and they’d still pat him on the head.”

Hyungwon glances over. “That sounds lowkey bitter. But I won’t pry. Never met his parents… I’ve heard things, though. Like, all the marriages are arranged, et cetera, et cetera. But also that they’re fairly good at pretending they’re all deeply in love with each other.”

“I didn’t get much of that,” Jooheon frowns. “Pretense, I mean.”

“Hm… So, you think they do care that much for each other? Even though it’s all just a big arranged family?”

“His mom is… something. It would be difficult not to love her.”

“Ohoh?” Hyungwon wiggles his eyebrows. “You like older women, Jooheoney?”

Jooheon looks over without an expression on his face. “No,” he says, deadpan before his face shifts and it looks like he’s thinking about something. “His dad is quite handsome, though,” he notes before scoffing a loud laugh and hanging his head. “God.”

Hyungwon puffs a breath and then snorts. “So… that’s all of us, huh?”

“An invisible force that brought us all together, I’m sure. I wasn’t sure about Shownu before, but he looked far too happy with Min on his lap to say otherwise.”

“Does it bother you?” Hyungwon asks, quite casually at that. He wouldn’t have, but somehow the conversation went like that.

“No,” Jooheon says quickly. “Why would it?”

“Thought you two had a thing,” Hyungwon admits. “No offense…”

“It’s okay,” Jooheon says, eyes on the wall. “For a moment there, so did I.”

Hyungwon glances over and then looks down. He pokes at the blue of his cloak a few times and then says, “I think my parents hate each other.”

Jooheon blinks a few times before glancing over, obviously concerned. “Do they argue or…? I’m sorry, man…”

Hyungwon nods, “So am I. Then again, it’s been like that since I can remember. I think it’s because… they met when they were very young and… rushed everything. My mother is a witch, she met my father after leaving Hogwarts--a Gryffindor, like you,” Hyungwon smiles over and then looks away. “I think my father thought she was… cool. She was mysterious and strong willed. She had opinions. Still does. They married at 20. Now they resent each other. I think my father feels inferior.” Hyungwon sighs. “What I mean to say… is… Don’t worry too much, buddy…” He looks to Jooheon. “It’s stupid. But the right person? You won’t have to beg for them to look at you. So don’t try to be with the wrong one.”

Jooheon pouts when he looks away, swaying a little to the side to bump at Hyungwon’s shoulder with his own. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Besides, I know two Hufflepuffs who won’t hesitate to shower you with attention if you pout twice at them,” Hyungwon jokes.

Jooheon scoffs a laugh and shakes his head. “What is it with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw duo, huh?”

“Opposites attract,” Hyungwon scoffs.

“Gryffindors and Slytherins, then,” Jooheon mumbles then puffs a breath and stands up. “Silly. Come on! The Americans won’t wait for us.”

“Hm,” Hyungwon sighs, standing up. “I wonder if we can summon Kihyun by charming a Verdimillious into the sky.”

“He’ll be there,” Jooheon laughs. “But I suppose it’s worth a shot?”

Hyungwon reaches into his inner pocket and brings out his wand. It’s a beech wood wand, and the core is unicorn hair. It’s probably the longest wand out of everyone in the group, thin as well, and fairly bendy. From the handle, root details intertwine all the way to the to where the wand thins at the start of the body, and then continue up until they fade closer to the tip. Overall, it’s an elegant wand. Hyungwon quite likes it.

He points it up to the sky and says,  _ “Verdimillious Duo,” _ conjuring green sparks that shoot up to the sky and explode in a thousand more green sparks. “That might attract random wild Slytherins, too, who knows.”

“Accidentally stumbling onto a Slytherin summoning ritual. Hundreds of Slytherins just start running like that scene in Lion King with the Wildebeest. Terrifying.”

Hyungwon actually laughs out loud at that. It’s just a funny thing to imagine, overall.

The Americans arrive right after the sun sets. Hyungwon and the others manage to get a good spot by one of the windows that overlooks the lake in the Viaduct Courtyard. Funnily enough, it looks nothing like the Titanic, or any transatlantic ship. But then again, it’s a magical ship, so it isn’t at all surprising to see, once it floats closer to the castle, that it is actually just a very big riverboat (a paddleboat) with a giant paddlewheel for propulsion. It leaves a trail of glittery red and gold on the water that quickly fades away, its lights reflecting on the stillwaters and making it all look quite extraordinary.

“It’s so pretty!” Kihyun exclaims as he jumps up and down between Hyungwon and Changkyun.  _ What a weird sandwich this has become. Can’t believe I’m the bread. _ “Look!” Kihyun chirps, hitting Changkyun’s shoulder and pointing to the water, “It sparkles! It’s like underwater fireworks!”

“These Americans love fireworks, huh?” Changkyun asks, seemingly unbothered but Hyungwon can see the boy is delighted. “You think they’ll--woah, Ki, look!” he shakes at Kihyun’s shoulder and points to the top of the ship where, out of the big, steam chimney, instead of steam, bursts even more fireworks. This time, in Ilvermorny’s colours, making patterns before bursting into little lights. Maybe Changkyun was onto something with the fireworks fetish… It’s quite pretty.

Hyungwon sighs and blindly reaches to the side to blindly grab Wonho’s hand. He thumbs at the back of it and glances over.  _ It will be fine, don’t worry.  _ Wonho glances at him out of the corner of his eye, squinting a little. The two of them have nearly perfected non-verbal communication, and Hyungwon recognises that as ‘ _ how did you know that _ ’.  _ I just know you, is all, _ Hyungwon thinks, looking back to the boat on the lake.  _ We should watch over Jooheoney, by the way… _ And he doesn’t need to do much before he feels his thoughts and memories being tugged at. He doesn’t try to fight it, he’s used to it, and he has nothing to hide. Sure, he never told Wonho about his parents, and Wonho never thought to search, it was never really that important. But it would have come up anyway, so it’s fine if Wonho knows, too.

Wonho blinks over, eyes all big without being wide in that way they get when he’s worried about something. Hyungwon feels him squeezing his hand, which makes him smile. And when he glances over, he sees a small pout before Wonho looks away. “They love you, though,” he says softly. “No way they don’t…”

Hyungwon has never felt unloved. Then again, he never really thought much of love. It was always just this abstract concept everyone talks about and ends up feeling in a way or another. He never really thought much of relationships either, because so many people fail at those, and he never really had a good example to go by. And while, in a way, he still feels like that, still thinks like that, the thought of not holding Wonho’s hand, never kissing him again, and saying ‘be happy without me’ doesn’t exist in Hyungwon’s dictionary. It’s literally unthinkable.

The safest thing of all, is knowing that despite having an open door into Hyungwon’s head, Wonho still wants to stay by his side. And that? That’s untradable. At the core, all Hyungwon could ever want is to be understood and known. So, this is fine.

“Wanna know something incredibly amazing?” Hyungwon asks, looking at the big riverboat. “You say that kissing me makes it quiet. I’ve heard Americans are incredibly loud. So good luck getting rid of me for the next few months.”

Wonho’s mouth opens as if to say something, before he just puts a hand over it and blushes. Kihyun and Minhyuk are looking at them with slits for eyes, Changkyun and Jooheon are blushing and Shownu just looks like he’s on a whole other plane. They must all be  _ thinking things _ , because Wonho quickly pulls Hyungwon’s arm up around his shoulders and head and hides his face in Hyungwon’s side. Not that Hyungwon minds. Wonho is warm, and it’s quite chilly outside.

Suddenly, Hogwarts is livelier than ever. Not only are the tables longer to fit the newcomers, which makes every dinner look like a pub rather than a feast with how friendly the Americans quickly become (it’s contagious, it’s like Hogwarts was just looking for an excuse to go wild), but suddenly everyone is talking about the Triwizard Tournament. Now, instead of spending their breaks between classes in the courtyards, or aimlessly roaming through the castle, the group meets in the Great Hall and sits at one of the tables, watching the many students that rush to the Goblet of Fire, now open to possible contestants, to throw pieces of parchments with their names written on them. Whenever someone throws something in, the blue fire of the goblet burns red for a moment. When it burns purple it means it’s about to blast flames all over to spit the name of whoever just cheated the rules.  _ What a clever giant goblet. _

“Question,” Hyungwon interjects on one very boring afternoon while a group of older Ravenclaws throws their names into the blue flames one by one, “Isn’t the Holy Grail a goblet, too? Or is a grail different from a goblet?”

“The Holy Grail is a… Chalice, though, right?” Changkyun frowns, because of course he’s the first one to indulge Hyungwon in things like this. “Grail is just part of the name, there’s no  _ grails  _ people drink from.”

“So… could the Goblet of Fire be the Holy Grail?”

“I think the Tournament represents the  _ opposite  _ of providing someone with eternal life,” Changkyun scoffs.

“But there’s  _ eternal glory, _ many things have been mistranslated in the course of time,” Hyungwon nods. “Which is funny… People are literally preaching translation errors. But that is a conversation adults aren’t ready for yet. Anyway.  _ Could _ the cup of Jesus be the Goblet of Fire?”

“And how do you suppose,” Minhyuk says, leaning over to look at them, “That Jesus drank from that hugeass goblet?”

Hyungwon shrugs. “Maybe he was a wizard.”

“You know,  _ I  _ could turn water into wine. And walk on water,” Changkyun says, looking over. “I could make Muggles believe I am Jesus, if I so pleased.”

“I think Jesus was a Slytherin,” Minhyuk chirps.

Kihyun puffs a breath. “Pretty sure everyone thinks he was a Hufflepuff.”

“No offense, but Hufflepuffs couldn’t do what he did.”

Kihyun glances over and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah? Try me.”

Minhyuk grins. “What, you wanna start a religion?”

“Yes. I’ll replace all mentions of Satan with your name.”

“Oooooooh! I like that!” Minhyuk beams.

“Satan advocated for freedom,” Jooheon points out. 

“Yeah, true,” Minhyuk nods, pointing to Jooheon, “Didn’t God sort of call everyone else sheep? I’m starting to think God was just Professor Im, sheep the Muggles.”

Hyungwon squints. “Now I imagine Professor Im in the clouds with rays of sun bursting out of his butthole… Interesting picture you paint.”

“The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want,” Changkyun mumbles. “Me wanting anything is essentially a crime to him so maybe you guys are onto something…”

“Then I guess  _ I’m _ Satan,” Kihyun mutters, drumming his hands on the table. He blinks up when Minhyuk leans over while making the sign of the cross with his fingers and then quickly joins the parade and throws himself over Changkyun with a, “Ahhhh, nooo, I am weak to the Holy Cross!”

“Do I have to tell you that you can’t be Satan unless you say ‘Try me’ again?” Changkyun asks, grinning down. Kihyun stops splashing about and pauses, tilting his head up against Changkyun’s arm to look at him upside down.

“Try me.”

Hyungwon straightens up. “We’re going vore.”

Changkyun’s eyes whip up from where he’d been looking at Kihyun (with an unreadable expression Hyungwon doesn’t want to read) to glare at Hyungwon. “Stop saying ‘ _ vore _ ’!” and about three people turn to look at him.

_ “Vooooooooooooore,” _ Hyungwon teases. 

“If anyone’s voring anyone, I’ll need to send Wonho a warning with how I’ve seen you fit a whole chicken leg in your mouth!”

“I’m right here,” Wonho mumbles. Hyungwon glances over to pat at his boyfriend’s back. But then his eyes drift towards the front door when a group of Americans walks in.  _ Ilvermorny.  _ One girl stands out a little despite being quite short, what with her brown hair that’s green at the roots. At the  _ roots _ , of all things. Don’t people usually dye the tips of their hair? Hmm. 

Hyungwon leans over the table to whisper to the others, who are now looking at the American students, too, “Do you know anything about Ilvermorny houses? Which one do you think she’s from?”

“If she was at Hogwarts,” Kihyun mumbles, “I’d say Ravenclaw.”

“Can you spot smart vibes or something?” Changkyun asks, squinting over. 

“More like an innate necessity to break the mold. That speaks Ravenclaw to me,” Kihyun mumbles.

“I’ll take that compliment,” Changkyun says, and a tall Ilvermorny boy walks through the age line and drops his name into the cup. The others do, too, but they all back away from the girl when she wants to hand something over.

“Is that a spider?” Hyungwon scoffs, squinting to look better. She seems to have heard him, though, turning her (very blue) eyes over to them and hopping over.

“Hi! Sorry, can you hold my spider? He’s not fourteen yet.”

Everyone stares. Hyungwon almost wants to hit Kihyun in the head when he reaches over with a small hand-- _ oh, his hands are so small-- _ and quietly lets the girl slowly move the bright blue spider onto his palm. Is that a tarantula!? Of course it is.

“Thanks, man. He’s nice, I promise,” the strange girl says with a wide smile before walking back to the Goblet. Jooheon has somehow made it  _ behind  _ his chair, staring at the spider with wide eyes. The others are just staring at Kihyun and Kihyun is staring at the spider in his hand. When it moves one of its legs, Hyungwon can literally see the goosebumps on Kihyun’s neck.

“Why are you so  _ nice,  _ Ki?” Jooheon practically hisses. “It’s huge!”

“That’s  _ not _ what she said,” Hyungwon mutters. Kihyun, on the other hand, has been petrified.  _ The fake Basilisk didn’t get you in Second Year, the blue spider got you now. _

“Are you okay…?” Changkyun asks, eyes a little wide and going between Kihyun and the spider, that’s slowly walking over Kihyun’s hand. It  _ is  _ the size of Kihyun’s hand. His tiny, tiny little hand. “Just don’t startle if it--” The spider jumps onto Kihyun’s cloaked arm. “Jumps. Oh god.”

Kihyun’s eyes are wide when the girl returns to fetch her pet spider. She cups at it and it jumps onto her hands, Kihyun slowly deflating until he’s putty over Changkyun’s shoulder. The spider is clearly more comfortable with its owner, because when she puts it on her shoulder, it walks in under her curtain of hair like that’s its home.

“Thanks again,” she says with a quick finger gun. “If I get picked champion, I’ll know who to thank.”

“A--Anytime,” Kihyun says, voice almost gone.

“You’re a--” she clicks her fingers like she’s trying to remember something. “The yellow is Hufflepuff, right? Those are the brave ones, yeah?”

Kihyun straightens up and blinks when Minhyuk snorts a laugh, the girl glancing over. “N--No… Uhm,” Kihyun blinks again, “That’s red. Gryffindor.”

“Not green?” she asks, glancing over at Minhyuk with a little grin.

_ “Definitely not green,” _ Kihyun scoffs.

“Good to know,” she teases, backing away with a little salute. “Name’s Billie. See you around.”

“Kihyun,” Kihyun says, waving back. He seems oddly taken aback but also lowkey proud. Hyungwon stares at him for a moment and raises an eyebrow when Kihyun just grabs onto the wrist of the hand that held the blue spider and says, “I made a friend…”

“With the spider or…?” Jooheon asks, still hiding behind his chair.

“Billie!” Kihyun chirps, suddenly looking very alive.

“ _ Fraternizing, _ ” Minhyuk says, squinting over despite the small smile. “With the  _ enemy _ , Kihyun, how dare you.”

Kihyun glances over with a straight face and then shoves his hand into Minhyuk’s face, making Minhyuk scream the word ‘spider’ so loudly the Enchanted Ceiling darkens. Changkyun almost doubles over with laughter.  _ Yep, the brave ones, definitely not green.  _ Then again, the ‘definitely not green’ one is hiding behind a chair.  _ Didn’t he love bugs? _

“Watching them,” Wonho says with laughter in his voice. “He loves  _ watching  _ them.”

The month of October passes by in a flash. Most of it is cold and rainy, something a lot of people don’t seem to be used to. The students from Mahoutokoro don’t seem to mind the weather, they spend most of their time walking around in silent packs of people or are just gone from plain sight. As for the Ilvermorny students, they’re a lot more outgoing. It only takes a few weeks for them to start sprouting in between groups of Hogwarts students. And, somehow, much to Changkyun’s lowkey annoyance, Billie and Kihyun seem to have developed a very light hearted, bright friendship.

Hyungwon tries to focus more in class, given that studying is proving impossible. And when the news that whoever gets selected as Champion will be excused from finals this year starts circulating, Hyungwon sincerely considers signing up. Who knows, maybe he would win trying to lose at it. It wouldn’t be the first time something alike would happen. Maybe that’s why, at some point, Changkyun mentions signing up as well. But Kihyun stresses so much about it that Changkyun gives up on the idea entirely.

At long last, Halloween comes. And if the food is already extravagantly looking on the daily, it’s ten times better now that they have guests over. The feast seems to last a little longer than usual, too, but Hyungwon doesn’t mind. He only wishes he had five more stomachs, so he could try more things and get seconds of others. Despite the luxury on the tables and the obvious Halloween decorations all over the Great Hall, though, everyone seems a little restless. It’s like they all just want this to be over with so they can get to the good part. Hyungwon doesn’t really agree with the common sentiment, but what can he do? He’s only one bloke.

The students finish eating before the teachers do. And their Headmaster seems to be aware of this, considering he takes purposely longer to eat his dessert and finish his wine. Hyungwon almost wants to laugh.  _ Yes, torture us some more. _ Changkyun doesn’t seem pleased, he’s fidgety. But well, who isn’t?

When Headmaster Shidae finishes his food, every plate clears, shining spotless in the lowlight. Headmaster Shidae stands up and walks towards the burning goblet, the other two headmasters standing up as well. Ilvermorny’s headmaster looks excited. Mahoutokoro’s looks tense, although Hyungwon has a difficult time telling the man’s tenseness apart from his usual posture. 

“I assume,” Headmaster Shidae says, everyone going silent, “That you’re all ready to know who will be representing your schools in the upcoming event. The goblet seems ready to make its decision, as well. So,” he looks to all the tables, one by one, “When the Champions’ names are called, please come up to the top of the Hall, then walk along the staff table and go through into the next room.” The Headmaster points to the door behind the Teacher’s Table. “There the Champions will receive their first intrunctions.”

When he turns around, whispers erupt among the crowd of students. Hyungwon sees a few people stand up and walk towards their friends. In no time, Shownu and Jooheon have moved to the Ravenclaw table, Wonho sitting next to Hyungwon, Minhyuk staying with his Slytherin friends and Kihyun remaining behind at the Hufflepuff table. The Headmaster takes out his wand and everyone goes silent again. He gives it a sweeping wave and all the candles in the Great Hall get extinguished in a second, plunging the room into a state of darkness, only the goblet’s blue fire casting shadows on the floor.

“How theatrical,” Wonho whispers over, fiddling with Hyungwon’s sleeve without tearing his eyes away from said theatrical spectacle. Hyungwon would look over but his own eyes are stuck on the show. He watches as the Goblet of Fire’s flames begin to change colour, from red to purple as they grow in size and brightness.

Everyone is watching, everyone is quiet. Minhyuk seems to be standing on the bench, leaning over Jungkook, to see better. Hyungwon can see their faces while keeping the goblet in the corner of his eye. But then the flames turn red again and sparks begin to fly in all directions, balls of fire that slowly blow out. Suddenly, a piece of paper gets shot into the air in a line of ashes before it flutters all the way down. Everyone gasps, and Headmaster Shidae catches the paper in his hand. He flips it around and leans closer to the goblet so he can read what’s written on it.

“The Champion for Mahoutokoro,” he says before lifting his eyes to the crowd of students and saying in a strong, clear voice, “Will be Yamashita Toru!” 

Naturally Hyungwon doesn’t have a clue who that is, but Jooheon gapes and the Mahoutokoro students even cheer a little, despite how most of them are just politely clapping. Jooheon smacks over at Shownu’s arm and whispers, “It’s the guy who’s in the National Quidditch team!”

A dark haired boy stands to his feet and everyone stares at him. There’s an aura about him, Hyungwon would almost think he looks kind of intimidating. He goes up to Headmaster Shidae, shakes his hand and receives a nod from his own Headmaster before turning right, walking along the Teacher’s Table and disappearing through the door into the next chamber.

The clapping dies down, everyone focusing back on the goblet which is now turning red again. A second piece of paper gets shot out of it, propelled by the flames, and flies all the way down to the floor. Ilvermorny’s Headmaster picks it up and hands it over to Headmaster Shidae. He leans closer to the goblet again to read (“Lovely theatrical lighting,” Changkyun says in his best Shidae imitation. “But I can’t see shit.”) and says:

“The Champion for Ilvermorny,” he looks up, “Is Billie O’Connell!”

Hyungwon doesn’t need to look over to know Kihyun is clapping, he literally hears him say, “Yes!” among the shouts and whistles of the Americans. 

“Spider girl?” Jooheon asks and Changkyun nods, looking a little pouty, but still claps. Hyungwon can spot the girl easily, too, hands up in a little seaweed dance as she walks towards the stage, simply walking the rest of the way to the trophy room. “Should have known, she walks around with a spider in her hair, mustn’t be scared of anything,” Jooheon scoffs and the cheering dies down for the Goblet (with Shidae’s help) to announce the last champion; theirs.

The paper that gets spit into the air is rather chunky compared to the others. Hyungwon wonders who was the idiot who folded the thing instead of ripping just a tiny piece like everyone else, but the thought dies out and he stands to attention when he hears Headmaster Shidae say:

“The Hogwarts Champion…” Everyone looks around just as Shidae looks up, “Is Son Hyunwoo!”

_ Huh?! _

Shownu gets up, seemingly unbothered, and there’s a small pause before people start clapping and cheering. Jooheon is gaping, Changkyun, too, and Wonho just looks… absolutely startled. Ahead, Hyungwon can see Minhyuk stare at Shownu like… like he’s never seen him before. Even Jungkook seems confused. They all watch Shownu walk up to Headmaster Shidae, who shakes Shownu’s hand and reaches back to give the back of his neck a reassuring squeeze before he lets him walk out.

“Absolutely fantastic!” Headmaster Shidae shouts. “Now that we have our three Champions, I am sure I can count on all of you to give  _ your _ Champions every ounce of support you can muster--” he keeps on talking, a whole speech on bravery, heart, willfulness… But Hyungwon is already leaning to Wonho, finally turning to look properly at him.

“Did you know?” Hyungwon asks. He sees Wonho swallow, and give a small shake of his head. 

“No.”


	25. Hogwarts' Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every victory is a counter spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New POV!!!! Two new POVs in a row, huh. Anyway, welcome to Shownu's head!!!

Hyunwoo could say it was ‘unexpected’, but he _did_ put his name in the Goblet of Fire so it really isn’t too much of a surprise. He already knows people will ask why he did it, but he can’t think of a reason why he shouldn’t have done it. And as for doing it, well, these tasks are supposed to be a challenge, right? Hyunwoo is fully aware that he doesn’t ‘stand out’, that nobody looks at him and goes, ‘hey, there’s something special about you’. So, good thing the judge for this selection wasn’t a person.

The room he walks into after leaving the Great Hall is small. There are paintings of most likely famous witches and wizards lined up on every wall. Evidently not that famous, if he’s never heard of them. There’s a small fire in the hearth nearby, and when he breathes in, the faces in the portraits turn to look at him. In the lowlight, Hyunwoo notices the many trophies that stand to attention. And the other two Champions are next to the fire, standing by the chairs. Billie is the only one who smiles, though, and gives Hyunwoo a cheerful salute. The other guy--Toru, was his name…? He side-glances at Hyunwoo with a small nod of the head, and then looks back to the roaring small flames.

There’s no one else here but them, and no one shows up for about ten minutes in which Hyunwoo just reads whatever trophy he can look at without moving. Billie must have realised they’ve been waiting for a while, because she comments; “Think our first Task is fighting ourselves out of this room before dying of boredom?”

Toru smiles at the fire, but says nothing. 

“Not a lot of spectators for that,” Hyunwoo says before taking the closest chair for himself. _Should have done that before…_ But how was he supposed to know there would be an endurance round? “Is your spider with you? My friends won’t shut up about it.”

Billie shakes her head, sitting down, too. “Too much commotion and noise. Don’t wanna scare him, you know? He gets sulky.”

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. _Spiders get sulky? Good to know._ _Changkyun has something in common with this girl’s pet._ Hyunwoo’s mind goes blank for a moment, but then the sound of scurrying feet calls him back from wherever his mind goes when he drifts off.

“Champions!” Headmaster Shidae chirps, hurrying over, the other two Headmasters following right behind him. They look excited, the three of them, more than the Champions themselves. Billie straightens up on her chair, feet still kicking idly where they can’t reach the floor. Toru turns, arms crossed, to face the Headmasters. “I congratulate you all,” Shidae says, holding his hands together and shaking them. “And I wish you all luck.” He looks between the three of them, his eyes lingering on Hyunwoo. “Now… Shall we discuss the rules?”

The door creaks and closes and a few other people walk closer. Hyunwoo had noticed them at dinner, at the staff table, but he hadn’t realized they were actually people of importance. Judging by their cloaks and dress robes, though? They’re from the Ministry of Magic.

“Well, well,” this one woman says, “Not without us.” She and the others approach, much to Headmaster Shidae’s obvious displeasure, but say nothing else, just smile and look between all the Champions. She’s wearing much more make-up than the others, Hyunwoo notes for some reason.

“Now,” Headmaster Shidae starts, eyes glinting, “The first task is designed to test your endurance, your willingness to push forward despite the odds being against you. And, in a way, it’s a task conceived to test your daring.”

Mahoutokoro’s Headmaster steps forward, hands behind his back. “Courage,” he says in a closed accent, “Is a very important quality. A good wizard holds courage in one hand and wisdom in the other.”

Headmaster Shidae looks at Hyunwoo again. _Yes, I’m a Gryffindor. We’re the brave ones. Nice to meet you_ . _Happy to represent_.

A man steps forward, then. Judging by his hat, he’s more important than any of the others. “Wise words,” he says, and the two Headmasters step back to shake hands with him. “I apologize for my tardiness. One of my, er--” the man scoffs and looks to the others behind him, “Subordinates forgot to warn about when the Champion Selection would take place.” He turns to the Champions and lifts his hat to greet them, “I’m Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. I’m the man who made all this possible. You’re welcome.” He clears his throat. “Now, Champions… You will not be permitted to ask for or accept any kind of help from your teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. After the first task, you will receive a clue that will help you face the second task. The Champions will face the tasks armed only with their wands. And last, but not least, considering the demanding and time-consuming nature of this tournament, you are exempted from end-of-year tests.”

“Hell yeah,” Billie says, and then immediately adds, “Sorry.”

“Do we get the clue for the first task now?” Hyunwoo asks, looking around the room at all the important looking witches and wizards.

“No,” Headmaster Shidae says with a small smile. “If we want your courage tested, we shan’t tell you what the first task consists of.” _Going in blind._ That… Depends on pure talent, quick thinking and resourcefulness. Kudos to them, it’s a good idea. 

There’s a moment of silence before a flash and a puff of smoke startles everyone in the room. They all turn to look at the heavily made up woman from before, the one who’d spoken first out of all the people from the Ministry of Magic. There’s a flying camera floating next to her and an enchanted, green quill and block that seem to follow her around as she steps closer.

“Dear, dear Champions,” she says, reaching over to take Hyunwoo’s hand and shake it, then reaching for Billie’s cheek and pinching it. Billie pulls a face and holds her cheek. When the woman turns to shake Toru’s hand, she’s greeted with an invisible wall of ‘don’t’, so she withdraws her hand with a smile. “I am Madam Karen Beau,” the woman greets. “I’ll be documenting the tournament for the Daily Prophet. So don’t be too startled if I pop up out of nowhere to conduct a thorough interview with--” she boops all of their noses, “Each and every single one of you!” She giggles, and then makes a face when Headmaster Shidae pushes her aside. Amazing how one woman can make Hyunwoo second guess this entire thing.

“Champions, I am sure you all want to celebrate together with your friends. Return to them, have a good night’s sleep… And good luck,” he says, reaching for Hyunwoo’s shoulder and giving him a squeeze before turning around and heading out, the Ministry people all following after him.

“If that woman touches my cheek again, I’m going to dropkick her,” Hyunwoo hears Billie mumble to herself.

“I’d pay to watch,” Toru says, speaking for the first time.

Billie scoffs, standing up with a little jump. “Good luck, you two. We probably won’t die, but let’s look on the bright side.” And that’s all she says before she heads for the door. 

Toru watches her and her Headmaster leave and then turns to Hyunwoo. “Good luck,” he says before turning around to leave as well. All the Champions have a few very important things in common, Hyunwoo realises. One, not the chattiest bunch; two, don’t appreciate touching random reporter ladies; and three, apparently willing to go beyond to prove themselves. Hyunwoo smiles to himself and stands up, knows he’s going to get swarmed by his friends the minute he’s out of here. For some reason, he kind of looks forward to it. _Champion? Me? Never._

The first person to glomp Hyunwoo is Jooheon, and then follow in a bunch of Gryffindors. Some Hyunwoo has no idea who they are, others are just classmates. None of them clings as much or looks as excitedly surprised as Jooheon, though. And if one glomp wasn’t enough, the moment Hyunwoo manages to get past the sea of Gryffindors, in comes Kihyun, who throws himself over Hyunwoo in a hug and then leans back to shake him senseless.

“How dare you!” Kihyun whines.

“Surprise,” Hyunwoo laughs. Of course Kihyun would worry. But that also means he’ll help, if Hyunwoo asks.

“God!” Kihyun whines again. “I hate you for this! Congratulations! Ugh!”

“Always giving boys mixed signals, you,” Hyunwoo jokes. “It’ll be fine, Ki.”

“Congrats, man,” says Hyungwon, reaching over to shake his hand, “Give a guy a heads up next time, though…”

“Ah, I didn’t wanna make a big deal out of it unless I needed to.”

Kihyun gasps and shakes Hyunwoo again, who sort of relaxes his body so Kihyun _can_ actually shake him around. “You should have made a big deal out of it! This is a big deal! Don’t you _dare_ take this lightly! I will Periculum into your butt!”

Hyungwon laughs, and so does Jooheon, who’s sort of standing by, waiting for Kihyun to let go so he can jump on Hyunwoo again.

“Congrats, man,” Changkyun says, then. First a Kihyun, and soon a Changkyun will follow, as is the way. “Don’t fuck it up.”

“Great advice, thanks,” Hyunwoo says, sincerely. Best advice he’s gotten.

“He won’t fuck it up,” Minhyuk says before Hyunwoo can see him dig in between a few people. He looks at Hyunwoo with expectant eyes and then grins. “You really went and did it… Somehow, I’m not surprised. But also… Pleasantly surprised.”

Hyunwoo feels that familiar warmth in his chest when he smiles back. “Read my fortune?”

“Do you want me too?” Minhyuk asks, raising an eyebrow and Hyunwoo just gives a quick nod. Kihyun hangs from Hyunwoo’s neck for a moment, looking between them, before going back to shake Hyunwoo around like a ragdoll. Hyunwoo leans forward and kind of gets Kihyun onto his back just with the action, which makes them laugh. 

“Ki, you’re so clingy,” Hyunwoo ‘complains’.

“I’m _worried,”_ Kihyun complains back. And then laughs when Jooheon climbs on, too.

“Then I’m worried, too!” Jooheon shouts, busy trying to push Kihyun off of Hyunwoo’s back.

“Weight training can’t hurt, I guess,” Hyunwoo scoffs.

“Hey!” A Gryffindor boy calls, “Cute boy!” Kihyun pauses and glances over. “Do that thing! The sparkles! Make it red!” the boy shouts and Kihyun wiggles around to get to his wand.

“Whoops,” he says when he almost makes Hyunwoo fall over. “Sorry,” Kihyun giggles. And then he lifts his wand and says, “Vermillion Duo!” and thousands of red and orange fireworks shoot out of his wand, exploding in the middle of a starry enchanted sky in the Great Hall. It’s beautiful, and Hyunwoo smiles up to watch them, catches Changkyun asking Kihyun if he knows the guy who called him cute. “Nope,” Kihyun says, sliding off of Hyunwoo. But then he pulls Changkyun closer and throws him and himself onto Hyunwoo with a laugh.

“Attack of the smalls,” Jooheon scoffs, and Hyunwoo wonders if it would be rude to just lie down. Still; he’s happy. This is a massive opportunity, and he can’t help but feel a little special for being the one chosen out of so many. He’ll be the youngest Champion, too; Billie being sixteen and Toru seventeen. That just means Hyunwoo will have to work even harder to prove himself, but he’s actually excited to do just that.

Suddenly, everyone knows who Son Hyunwoo is. And it’s the first time the entire school seems united in doing one thing only; cheer for _Shownu._ He gets compliments from Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and his own House. The Gryffindors seem to want him to kick the others’ asses. The Ravenclaws keep telling him to be prudent. The Slytherins? They’re just excited. As for the Hufflepuffs? They’re like a cheering squad. A cheering squad of girls that follows him around from breakfast to class with giggles every single day, and a cheering squad of boys who greet him at every given opportunity. It’s actually quite annoying.

Out of all the Hufflepuffs, the only one who actually follows him around that seems to be proving himself useful is Kihyun. Hyunwoo didn’t even have to ask. He just showed up to breakfast the day after getting selected and had Kihyun sit himself in front of him with a massive book about past tournaments. It helped that Minhyuk was very curious about all of it, and Hyunwoo just happened to tag along on the trips to the library. Turns out some of the tasks are actually quite morbidly difficult. Then again, Hyunwoo knows this; he’d read up on everything before deciding to sign up, but he also noticed that the tasks got easier and easier each year, even with all the deaths.

“I haven’t seen anything weird on the school grounds,” Kihyun says one afternoon on the way to class. He eyes a group of girls from Hufflepuff who giggle when Hyunwoo passes by, and rolls his eyes a little. “You’d think tasks with the sheer size of the ones we read up on would be… I don’t know, noticeable.”

“They maybe toned it down a lot?” Hyunwoo suggests. “I mean, they did say they didn’t want us to die.”

Kihyun scoffs a, “Yeah, well… Doubt they’d downplay a tournament like this one that much… But things were just more carefully planned or… I don’t know…” He sighs and then glances over. “How are you doing at Charms, lately?”

“Good. Always better at the ones you help me with, though,” Hyunwoo says with a smile he directs at Kihyun. Kihyun glances away but pouts. That probably means he’s happy.

“It’s been almost a whole week. Have they told you when the first task will take place, at least?”

“Nope!” Hyunwoo says cheerfully. Maybe that’ll calm Kihyun down. “I think this first task is pretty much… Testing whether you’re good in whatever situation they put you in? Adaptability or whatever. Like, _hey, you signed up, you should know what you’re getting into_.”

Kihyun glances over. “Yeah, sounds like it. Hopefully--”

“Well, well, well,” a familiar voice says, making them both stop in the middle of the corridor. “Good, good friends, are you?” Madam Karen Beau asks, seemingly having popped up out of nowhere--just like she’d said she would. There’s a flash before Hyunwoo sees the flying camera. “Dear Hyunwoo, would you mind making some time for me?”

Kihyun speaks first. “We have class,” he says, frowning when the woman smiles at him.

“It’s alright, it won’t be long. Be a dear and tell your teacher the Hogwarts Champion is having an interview for the Daily Prophet, yes?”

Kihyun frowns some more and then side-glances to Hyunwoo. “See you later…” As he steps away, though, he says behind the woman’s back in a mouthed, ‘Shout if you need to’.

Hyunwoo winks back at Kihyun before giving the woman a little bow. “Lead the way, Madam.”

She leads him all the way into a small broom closet, where she takes another picture of him and then forces him to sit down on a stool as she takes the other, an enchanted quill lifting up with a block of notes, ready to scribble down everything they say. It smells of dust and rat poison, and the place is cramped and filled with brooms that lean against every wall. However, Madam Beau seems delighted to have Hyunwoo all alone. It’s kind of creepy.

“Son Hyunwoo,” she starts then, the quill swiftly scribbling down what she’s saying, “Born on the 18th of June, blessed by the constellation of Gemini. _Tell me_ what propelled this necessity to stand out and sign up for the tournament?” She smiles. But when Hyunwoo makes to open his mouth, she just keeps talking. “Did you do it for yourself? To fulfill a secret wish? Or was it to prove something to your parents? You’re a Half-blood aren’t you? Who’s the Muggle? Oh! Maybe… to impress a girl… or a boy?” She squeaks. “Perhaps a curly haired boy? I noticed you two are so very close. It’s adorable--scratch that,” she quickly adds to the quil next to her.

“He’s just a--” Hyunwoo frowns as he watches the Quill literally scratch at the Notebook it had been scribbling on. “Concerned friend…”

“A concerned boyfriend,” Madam Beau nods. “I understand. And how do your parents feel about this fiery romance that is so very obvious between the two of you? Oh, is he proud? Did you tell him you’d be signing up? Naughty, naughty, you didn’t…”

 _Oh, Changkyun is going to freak._ “I didn’t tell any of my friends,” Hyunwoo says patiently. “I just thought it was a good opportunity.”

“Indeed, only stardom awaits,” the woman nods again, like she’s not even interested in what Hyunwoo is saying even though she keeps looking at him like a hawk. “A Gryffindor trait, am I right?” She giggles. “Tell me, Hyunwoo, darling, do you think you’re up to the task? Considering the other Champions are older and therefore wiser and more experienced than you are…”

Hyunwoo squints a little. What a _pokey_ woman. He still feels the need to point out that he’s not dating Kihyun, but she’ll probably ignore the word ‘not’. “I don’t think anyone in the last four hundred years has experience being in the Triwizard Tournament. So, no, I’m not too worried…”

“Of _course,”_ Madam Beau coos, reaching over to pat at Hyunwoo’s cheek. Shame he’s not Billie and won’t be dropkicking her anywhere. “What a charming twelve year old boy. We can’t wait to see what you bring to the table! We’ll have our next interview _after_ you’ve completed the first task _or_ failed miserably to do so.”

“I’m--I’m fourteen,” he frowns. “Can I go now?”

She gasps and winks. “Oh, fourteen. Of course, my dear. And don’t worry! Everyone loves a rebel!”

 _What…_ Hyunwoo just shrugs it off mentally, giving the woman a polite smile and struggling to properly stand up in the tiny space without bumping into her. “Sorry,” he apologises before he manages to get the door open.

If that was weird, though, nothing compares to the paper that arrives with the morning mail on Monday. Not only does the owl drop the newspaper right on top of Hyunwoo’s eggs, but what his eyes catch on the moment he opens the thing up is… well, _horrible_ would be a terrible word to use, out of respect for Kihyun, but considering everyone else in the Great Hall--everyone else in England who isn’t a Muggle, is reading this, ‘horrible’ is just as good as word as any.

He doesn’t read the rest. He doesn’t have to. There’s a picture of him and Kihyun, with little doodled hearts drawn between the two of them. _What the hell kind of agenda is this?_ He looks up, looking for Kihyun, unsure if he should even attempt to go over to apologise. It might just make everything look worse. But he spots Kihyun, lazily mouthing at a toast with slits for eyes while Wonho reads the paper right next to him.

 _Wonho!_ Hyunwoo screams in his head. _Wonho, Wonho, Wonho, Wonho!_ It seems to work because Wonho looks up, seemingly startled, eyes searching until they meet Hyunwoo’s.

Hyunwoo looks back, varying emotions stirring in his chest. Guilt, indecision on how to make this better, if he even can. _There’s an article in here saying me and Kihyun are dating. It’s outing him in front of everyone. What do we do?_

Wonho blinks and then looks down to the paper before looking around the Great Hall. Then, Hyunwoo sees him turn to Kihyun, poking his shoulder and pointing to the paper. Kihyun squints through half of what he reads, until Hyunwoo sees him drop the toast into his bowl of cereal. Kihyun stares at the paper for a while and then goes a little blushy before looking down and shrugging, picking up his milk soaked toast and pouting at it.

O… kay? _It’s fine???_ Hyunwoo asks loudly, blinking at Wonho. And Wonho just wiggles his hand as if to say ‘so-so’. It would be expected, somehow, for Kihyun to keep his distance. However, right after their first class, he finds Hyunwoo, and starts talking without even mentioning the stupid article.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he says, fixing the strap of his bag over his shoulder, “Obviously, there’s no Quidditch this year, right? What if they’re using the Quidditch pitch for something? We wouldn’t be able to see anything from here.”

Hyunwoo glances over. “That makes sense… Lots of spectator seats, too…” He frowns. He doesn’t understand; Why isn’t Kihyun upset? “You were up late researching, weren’t you?”

Kihyun frowns. “Yes… Also doing some homework that I forgot about…” He sort of trails off and when he seems to be about to smile, Hyunwoo glances up and sees Changkyun looking at them. But before Kihyun can call for him, Changkyun looks away, making Kihyun stop walking. He blinks and then looks down. “A--Anyway… We can go take a look during lunch time…”

“I’ll go tell him it’s not real,” Hyunwoo says softly. “Kihyun, I swear I didn’t say anything like that, I don’t know where she got this idea.”

Kihyun glares over. “It’s fine… I know you didn’t… She said weird stuff about everyone…” He mutters and then looks down. “Besides, _he_ should know better. Not my problem. Let’s go.”

Before they can walk any further though, Minhyuk jumps over the two of them, throwing an arm over Hyunwoo and the other over Kihyun. “May I go, too? Sorry, I was eavesdropping on you.”

Hyunwoo huffs a breath. “Why couldn’t you have been walking with me yesterday, huh?”

Minhyuk frowns in amusement and then gasps, even barks a laugh. “Oh! That bullshit? Yeah, no, sorry…” He shuts up and then leans over Kihyun a bit more. “Hey, it’s okay… Everyone knows that woman is a sensationalist, she’s just trying to sell…”

“I’m not worried,” Kihyun mumbles.

“Yeah, you’re also not happy,” Minhyuk points out. He glances to Hyunwoo, then, who smiles a little sheepishly. “Well, I’d kiss you to end the rumors but I suppose that would just make more,” Minhyuk chirps, looking forward with a funny looking expression.

Kihyun glances over with a face. “Please, do it if you must but to _him_ and _not_ when you’re using me as a clutch.”

“Not having my first kiss--” with Minhyuk. “Where anyone can see, thanks,” Hyunwoo says, glancing over at the now far retreating back of Changkyun among a group of Ravenclaws. 

Minhyuk shrugs, “Hm, I don’t see why not. Sounds spicy.”

“Shut up, Minhyuk,” Kihyun snorts, laughing a little.

“Oooooh!” Minhyuk jumps, “You’re smiling! Hah! Did it.” He throws both arms around Kihyun and then looks to Hyunwoo, “You can’t take credit for this one. I did this!”

This is a large part of why Hyunwoo likes Minhyuk so much. He can truly be a ray of sunshine, or knock people out of their shit just like that. Hyunwoo isn’t very good at that. But then again, he doesn’t need to be. He has Minhyuk. “Thanks,” he says, moving to put an arm over Minhyuk’s shoulder and give a small ruffle to his hair. “Joining us for lunch at the Quidditch pitch, then?” 

Minhyuk grins. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

The Quidditch pitch is ovular, green, and adorned with absolutely nothing Tournamental. However, that doesn’t stop Kihyun from pushing on with his idea of a picnic with things that he keeps pulling out of his mokeskin bag. It took a little shove, but he seems keen on cheering himself up, as well as cheering Hyunwoo and Minhyuk up, even though they barely need cheering up.

After nibbling on triangular sandwiches and drinking gallons of pumpkin juice while holding ridiculous conversations that have Minhyuk snorting juice every time he laughs, the three of them take a moment to bask in the sunlight. Hyunwoo notices, then, that Kihyun’s hair isn’t as curly as it used to be. It’s more on the wavy side of life now, although every other day it will curl up like Hyunwoo’s hair sticks up on a bad hair day.

“Is it tied to your emotions or something?” Hyunwoo asks. “Your hair. Sometimes it’s much curlier.”

Kihyun opens his eyes and glances over, squinting when the sun hits his face. “Huh? Oh… I think so?” Kihyun glances up and reaches up to tug at a wavy patch of hair. “I think… it’s worse when I’m scared… Or unsure...”

“Or happy?” Hyunwoo asks. “It was curly as hell when you first showed up here.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and pinches at his hair. “Ah… Hadn’t thought about it, to be honest,” he admits, but then smiles. “Yeah, maybe… emotions overall…”

Minhyuk squints with a playful smile. “What kind of smile _is that_?” he asks, poking Kihyun’s cheek. Kihyun just lets his cheek squish and then laughs.

“It’s nothing, it’s just my face.”

Hyunwoo watches them with a small smile. They’re more similar than they care to admit, and admire each other for things they both have. It’s cute.

“Anyway,” Kihyun says then, standing up and picking up his bag. “I have something I need to do before the next class. Don’t be late, you two,” he warns as he turns to walk to the castle. “And do behave.”

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes, leans over to Minhyuk to say lowly, “Hope ‘something he needs to do’ is talk to Changkyun.”

“Huh,” Minhyuk scoffs, grinning. “Keep dreaming. Kihyun is oddly proud.”

“So is Changkyun. This should go well,” Hyunwoo says, sitting back with his hands down to keep him up. His shoulders are _tense_.

Minhyuk wiggles his feet a little and then lets himself fall back, eyes squinting up before he glances over. “So… you and Ki, not a thing then? And before you say anything, I’m just asking to be sure.”

Hyunwoo squints over, a little amused. “For many, many, many reasons, no, we are not a thing.”

“Cool beans,” Minhyuk says. “I knew you weren’t, I was just asking.”

Hyunwoo’s amusement grows. “Is that…” he leans forward to sniff at the air. “A little… jealousy?”

Minhyuk barks a laugh. “What? Of whom?” He shrugs and looks back to the sky. “Why would I be jealous of something that isn’t even real?”

“Good point,” Hyunwoo grins a little, reaching over to pick a leaf off Minhyuk’s bangs. “Knew you were one of the reasonable few. Then again, you were joking about snogging me in the hallways…” he teases.

“I wanted to make Kihyun laugh,” Minhyuk mutters. “Speaking of which,” he raises an eyebrow. “You seem to have attracted a following. How do you feel about that?”

Hyunwoo straightens up, running a hand through his hair purposefully. “Incredibly sexy.”

Minhyuk barks another laugh and rolls around on the grass before sitting up to shove at Hyunwoo. “Oh! Shush!”

“You keep laughing at things that would make lesser men develop insecurities,” Hyunwoo teases, poking at Minhyuk’s side.

“Le--Lesser--” Minhyuk cackles. “Oh, Shownyyy, you amuse me to no end.”

“‘No end’ sounds pretty promising,” Hyunwoo smiles. The sun isn’t particularly bright, but it seems brighter right where it falls on Minhyuk’s face. Or maybe that’s just Minhyuk. “Think you can ‘predict’ me anything helpful? I did ask before, remember. I’m exploiting you, Lee.”

Minhyuk pouts. “Aish,” he huffs. “I forgot to bring my cards. I can try reading your hands, though! Been reading up on that.”

“My,” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “Hands. Like, palm reading or sign language?”

“It’s an art called palmistry,” Minhyuk scoffs, reaching over to take both Hyunwoo’s hands, turning them over, palms up so he can look at them. Hyunwoo attempts not to blush. It seems to be working. “Hm, let’s see…” A pause. “Is your right hand your dominant hand?”

“Yep,” Hyunwoo says, wiggling said dominant hand.

Minhyuk smiles, thumbing over the palms of both hands. “Technically, a person’s dominant hand reveals what’s going on right now. The passive hand represents a person’s inherited characteristics.” He looks up. “Markedly different lines on each hand indicate a person who has worked hard to change their basic nature.”

Hyunwoo glances down at his hands. “Mine look the same…? Well, the thumbs are on different places,” he says, wiggling said thumbs with a little smile. Minhyuk giggles and then lets go of Hyunwoo’s left hand to trace softly over one of the lines of his right palm. Hyunwoo takes a breath. The intention of it might not be there, but he can’t help but appreciate being touched by Minhyuk like this.

“See this?” Minhyuk asks. “It’s the heart line. Yours starts low but climbs up closer to your fingers, see? So… technically, that means you’re a passionate, sometimes jealous, person. This curve? It means you’re more outwardly affectionate than you might look. You’re, hm, more about action than hidden feelings.” Minhyuk nods, “That’s good!”

“I try,” Hyunwoo smiles. And he will.

“I see no gaps on your heart line,” Minhyuk nods, “That’s also good.”

“So, no death? I make it past Task Two?”

“No heartbreaks,” Minhyuk scoffs.

That actually catches Hyunwoo a little by surprise. “Oh… That’s--” Hopeful. “Good.”

“Also no lines crossing your heart line,” Minhyuk glances up. “You’re a faithful one, huh?”

Hyunwoo looks up to look Minhyuk in the eye. “Of course.”

“That’s nice,” Minhyuk says before looking down and sticking out his tongue. “Oh, see this straight line that curves towards your wrist? It means you’re creative and trusting!” He gasps. “You also have a very strong third line, look here… That’s good. Means you’re ambitious.”

“He says to the Hogwarts Champion,” Hyunwoo grins.

Minhyuk slaps his hand over Hyunwoo’s. “Well! I think you’ll do just fine. You kinda have to.” Maybe that’s Minhyuk’s way of saying he’s concerned. Hyunwoo takes the hand Minhyuk has on his, entwining their fingers and wiggling it around.

“I’m gonna be fiiiiiiine,” he assures. 

Minhyuk seems to hesitate for a moment, blushing when he does but quickly leaping over that to say, “O--Oooh, he’s confident! Look at him, the Hogwarts Champion… What an eclectic group of friends we have; a Chosen One, a Muggleborn, a Legilimens, a Metamorphmagus, the son of an evil sorcerer and now a Champion!”

“And you,” Hyunwoo says.

“Aw, I’m just Minhyuk…”

“I know,” Hyunwoo says, giving Minhyuk’s hand a squeeze before letting go for his own sake. “Can’t get much better than that.”

Minhyuk huffs a laugh, “You flatter me, oh, Champion of Hogwarts.”

“Shownu, please, Champion of Hogwarts is my father’s name.”

Minhyuk barks a laugh and falls to the side. “Oh, man… Shownu Champion of Hogwarts. What a title…” He scoffs. “What did… What was her name… Korra, Koreboo, Karen Beau! Karen Beau, what did that psycho say? Shownu Champion of Hogwarts, _with an akin pathological need for blabla with the reds.”_

“My only pathological need is coffee in the mornings,” Hyunwoo scoffs. “God, that woman has absolutely no personal boundaries.”

Minhyuk glances over. “Did she go all cozy on you…?”

“Pushed me into a closet, pretty much,” he scoffs and Minhyuk’s eyebrows climb up. “But nah. Touched my cheek, though, but she did that with Billie, too.”

“That’s… not creepy at all… Let me know if she keeps giving you trouble,” Minhyuk mutters, eyes on the sky, “My father works at the Ministry. I’ll tell him she needs a new job.”

 _Oh, that was attractive._ Hyunwoo clears his throat, and glances at Minhyuk. If the books are a guideline for any of this, there will be a ball, and Hyunwoo will have to make sure he’s the first one to ask Minhyuk to go. Maybe it would be easier just to kiss him.

“There are usually dances, well, a Yule Ball, in these Tournaments. The Champions have to take someone as a date.”

“Oh, yeah!” Minhyuk says enthusiastically as he sits up and looks over with a smile. “I wonder if that will happen. I hope so! Sounds pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo says, suddenly a little nervous. “If it does happen, would you be, uhm, my date?”

Minhyuk blinks unevenly, smile not receding. Hyunwoo loves Minhyuk’s blinks. It’s like his one eye is a little late for the party. It’s cute. “Your… date?” He points to himself. “Oh… You… You--” Minhyuk blinks, smile finally vanishing. Oh, boy. “Is that something you want…?”

Hyunwoo… Doesn’t know how to answer that. Yes? Yes. Definitely yes. But his throat is a little tight and his heart a little loud so instead of saying anything, he leans in and kisses him. When he leans back, he finds Minhyuk looking at him with an odd expression, an open expression, cheeks getting pinker by the second. Minhyuk looks down to Hyunwoo’s lips and then back up to his eyes so fast that it’s like he got caught staring. Hyunwoo’s heart feels tight, like it’s waiting for a reason to beat.

“Oh,” Minhyuk finally blurts out, voice kind of gone. “I--Uhm…” He swallows. “Yeah, I’d… I’d love to… go.”

“Great,” Hyunwoo says, because it is. He kind of really wants to kiss him again, but maybe he shouldn’t push Minhyuk too much. Even if his eyes keep dropping to Hyunwoo’s lips every now and then.

Like a sudden blow of the wind, though, Minhyuk seems to snap out of it with a, “Ah, damn it!” He snaps his fingers. “I’ll have to ask my mother to buy me dress robes…” He glances over and tilts his chin up. “I’ll have to look my best if I’m holding your arm into that prom, ball, whatever.”

Hyunwoo scoffs a small laugh, looking away before a whim takes him. “The trophy before I win,” he teases softly. And Minhyuk blushes wildly even as he cackles. “Wanna be sneaky?”

“How sneaky?” Minhyuk asks, eyebrow raised.

“Let’s not tell anyone we’re going together,” Hyunwoo grins. “ _If_ it happens, you know.”

“Oh, and pull another Champion of Hogwarts?” Minhyuk questions. “Nice. I like that.”

“Exaaaaactly,” Hyunwoo laughs, falling back on the grass. His heart is still beating wildly, _ugh_ . “Oh, lord, I also have to get _robes_ … Ask your mum for me,” he jokes, hand flailing over as if to smack.

“I shall,” Minhyuk says seriously. “If I tell her I’m friends with the Champion of Hogwarts? She’ll get you the best robes as a gift of honor.”

“Damn, Joo was right about your mom. What a woman.”

Minhyuk tilts his chin up as if proud. “Eheh, I know. Guess who takes after her,” he says, poking Hyunwoo’s leg with his foot.

“Me,” he says as seriously as he can. “Obviously.”

“Yes,” Minhyuk laughs. “Obviously.”

The Wand Weighing Ceremony comes two weeks into the month of November. It’s strange to see Mr. Ollivander once again, even stranger to sit with the other Champions at a table with the five judges that will be overseeing the tournament. _Strangerer_ when, one by one, Mr. Ollivander takes everyone’s wand for an expert opinion.

“Hm, oh, yes,” he says about Toru’s wand, it’s long, it has a dark brown handle, and its body seems slightly pink, “Ah, yes, _cherry,”_ Mr. Ollivander continues. “A rare wand wood that makes for a wand of strange power… And the core. Oh.”

“White River Monster spine,” Toru mutters.

“Yes,” Mr. Ollivander says as he hands Toru his wand back. “What a strange combination this wand, an exceptional wand in very good quality, yes. It will do good for you, we can expect spells of force and elegance…” Hyunwoo sees the Headmaster of Mahoutokoro nod, like he can attest to that. 

Next, Billie steps up and hands over a jet black wand, with little ridges and bumps along it like a normal stick of wood, but with a smooth handle. It’s short, and Mr. Ollivander ‘oooohs’ as he takes it.

“Ebony wood,” he says. “Impressive reputation. And if you’ve been able to use it as well as I can imagine you have, it means you are happy with yourself,” he smiles at the wand. “And, the core, is that… Rogourou spine?” he asks and Billie nods. “A difficult core to attain, and surprisingly good at both charms and combat.” He hums and hands the wand back. “You’ve taken good care of it, and so it will of you.”

Billie looks chuffed, tapping at her nose with her wand with a happy little smile. Hyunwoo supposes it’s his turn now, and that Mr. Ollivander won’t be nearly as awed by his, but then again, he _made_ Hyunwoo’s wand, so...

“Ah, yes,” Mr. Ollivander says the moment he touches Hyunwoo’s wand. Unlike most wands, Hyunwoo’s has a light beige handle and a dark brown body with a reddish finish. It sort of stands out like that. “I remember giving this wand to Son Hyunwoo, a thirsty wand this one was… It seems,” Mr. Ollivander lifts the wand to his ear as if he’s listening to it, “Hm. You see, this wand has grown a lot quite recently. Keep taking risks and it will perform admirably for you, Son Hyunwoo,” Mr. Ollivander says, handing Hyunwoo’s wand back.

Risks like adding his name in the Goblet or kissing Minhyuk? Who knows, really. “Thank you,” Hyunwoo smiles, bowing his head.

“If you’d all like my recommendation,” Mr. Ollivander says, looking past them even though he’s obviously talking to them, “Do polish your wands every now and then. They become more efficient the cleaner and prettier they are. Much like ourselves, I dare say…”

Hyunwoo looks over to the sound of squeaking and sees Billie cleaning her wand with her sleeve. It’s hard not to laugh out loud. Even harder when her wand shoots several gold sparks all over her. Impossible to tell if it was displeased or _very_ pleased.

Mr. Ollivander smiles in something that could be happiness or something else entirely unknown, but then startles when he literally gets manhandled to the side, people also forcing the Champions to turn just so-- _ah, her--_ Madam Karen Beau can take a picture of them. It goes like _poooooff,_ and Hyunwoo spends the rest of the day seeing blotches of light whenever he blinks.

On the 18th of November, the expected date comes. Billie, Toru and Hyunwoo find themselves staring at the announcement at the entrance to the Great Hall, a wall of students behind them, whispering about. _So it begins…_

“The 24th?” Kihyun whispers behind Hyunwoo. “That’s in, what, six days from now?”

“Math,” Billie sighs nearby. Hyunwoo scratches at the back of his head and keeps staring at the announcement.

“Nervous?” Toru asks next to him.

“As nervous as you are,” Hyunwoo says casually, giving a faint smile over to him. Toru is not very chatty, but Hyunwoo appreciates when he does speak to him.

“Hmph,” Toru huffs, smiling as he turns to walk away, a group of students from Mahoutokoro following after him and speaking in hushed Japanese.

“He’s kind of cool, don’t you think?” Hyungwon asks. “Scary-looking. But cool.”

“Makes for intimidating competition,” Hyunwoo teases, puffing a breath. “Why do I wanna _duel_ somebody suddenly…”

Kihyun pushes in between everyone and shows up in the corner of Hyunwoo’s vision. “I! Me! I volunteer as a tribute!”

“You wanna duel?” Hyunwoo asks, eyebrow raised despite himself.

“Y--Yes,” Kihyun says very seriously.

“Ooooh,” Hyungwon goes nearby. “I want to watch.”

“Alright,” Hyunwoo says, turning around to walk away. “Wanna duel me too, Hyungwon?”

Hyungwon raises both eyebrows. He’s hiding a very quiet Changkyun behind him. “Not really, no. I really just want to watch you win Ki’s wand over.”

“That won’t happen,” Kihyun fusses.

Hyunwoo feels himself grin. “Confidence! I like it, come on,” Hyunwoo chuckles, patting Kihyun on the shoulder. He puffs a few breaths and is already following after Hyunwoo, tugging a little at his tie as he tries to shrug off his cloak.

“Hyungwon, grab this,” Kihyun says, throwing the cloak over Hyungwon’s head.

“Hm! Smells of hamster in here,” Hyungwon muses, then bumping against a pillar because he can’t see where he’s going. “Ouch…” 

For the first time, Changkyun lives! If simply to laugh and take the robe off of Hyungwon and throw it over his arm for safe-keeping. Hyunwoo leads them over the wooden bridge to the circle of stones, taking off his own cloak and tossing it over as well. 

“Alright, no disarming,” Hyunwoo says, starting to roll up his sleeves. It’s cool out here but he still prefers to duel like that. “Just… Have fun, I guess.”

Kihyun shivers a little and jumps up and down to warm up. “Yes, yes, lemme know when you’re ready…” He sneezes, something comes out of his nose, and then he sniffles it back in. “Worst case scenario… I make a fool of myself. But I’m good at that, anyway,” Kihyun says, sighing.

“Nah, you’re brilliant,” Changkyun says and Hyunwoo almost laughs when he glances over to see him still sort of hiding behind Hyungwon, fist up in a little, “Fighting.”

Kihyun blinks over and then back to Hyunwoo, smiling a little just to himself before lifting his hand to his chest. “Ready? Remember, I’ve got nothing to lose. You, on the other hand,” Kihyun huffs a laugh. “Do your worst.”

Hyunwoo scoffs and casts, “ _Levicorpus_ ,” just as Kihyun shouts, “ _Liberacorpus_ ,” the second the spell hits him, making him only lift a few centimeters off the ground before he plops down. He quickly twirls his wand and says, _“Herbivicus!”_ The tip of his wand shines green and the grass around Hyunwoo’s feet grows fast tangling around his legs and climbing to his waist. Hyunwoo has to concentrate to cast, “ _Diffindo_ ,” and not cut himself, too, as the spell slashes through the grass and he steps to the side. 

Huh. Those lessons with Changkyun _really_ helped. Kihyun is good at this. 

The next spell Hyunwoo throws, Kihyun catches in the tip of his wand, and the one after that, too. So then, Hyunwoo casts, “ _Carpe Retractum_ ,” and a rope shoots form Hyunwoo’s wand that wraps around Kihyun’s foot and Hyunwoo tugs. Kihyun tips back and falls, and Hyunwoo manages to pull him even more.

“ _Caeruleum_ ,” Kihyun says in a slight panic, making bluebell flames shoot out of his wand. They go in a straight line between them and towards Hyunwoo, and even though they burn the rope that tugs at Kihyun’s foot, they don’t hurt Hyunwoo when they bump against his face, simply blind him just enough for Kihyun to cast, _“Confundus!”_ and Hyunwoo trips and falls. 

He actually laughs as he falls, and casts, “ _Obscuro_ ,” to blindfold Kihyun and quickly afterwards, “ _Rictusempra_.” 

Kihyun wiggles all the way to the ground as he giggles and tries to cast, “ _Fi--Fi--Finite--_ ” he gasps, then just rolls to the side to breathe. “Oh my god, that was terrifying…” he laughs.

“Sorry,” Hyunwoo apologises with a laugh, mumbles the counter to take the blindfold away from Kihyun’s eyes. “Effective, though! You okay?”

Kihyun glances up. “Yeah,” he says, then, conjuring water into Hyunwoo’s face. It’s actually welcoming, the cool water. “Eheheh.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head and runs his hands over his face to get the water out of his eyes, and when he looks up and around, there is a small crowd looking right back at him. _Oh. Okay._ Hyunwoo gives them a little wave, and the girls coo and wave back _Oh no._ At least there’s someone waving at Kihyun, too, now. Funny, considering people think they’re dating.

“ _Avis_ ,” Kihyun says then, and when Hyunwoo looks at him he’s already back up, small birds spurting out of the tip of his wand, following it with their tiny eyes until Kihyun grins and says, “ _Oppugno_ ,” and the birds turn into angry feather balls that rush towards Hyunwoo and start pecking at his head.

Hyunwoo almost yelps-- “I thought we were done!”--and ducks when a bird aims for his face.

“Tell that to the Dragon when it tries to eat you,” Kihyun says with a laugh. _Aish!_

Hyunwoo raises his wand and casts, “ _Incendio_ ,” right by Kihyun’s feet, making a small flame. “You’re terrible,” he laughs, even more when Kihyun, after a slight jump back that has the Avis Charm dissipate, just crouches by the fire and starts warming himself up.

“I have your cloak,” Changkyun feels the need to remind Kihyun, then. 

Feeling a little mischievous, Hyunwoo casts, “ _Aberto_ ,” and knows only Kihyun will notice that his trousers’ zip just went down.

“Wha--” Kihyun goes, looking down and then glancing up with wide eyes. “Why!” 

“You played dirty, it’s my turn,” Hyunwoo grins, gives him a small splash of water to the face.

“That is _very_ dirty!” Kihyun coughs, pointing the wand towards Changkyun and saying, “ _Accio cloak_ ,” the thing just flying towards him at an impressive speed and covering him all up.

“You’re good at fifth year spells,” Hyunwoo notes.

Kihyun seems to fix himself before standing up and huffing. “I have to be…” he mutters, but only Hyunwoo catches that. Kihyun points to Hyunwoo’s shirt with the tip of his wand, then, and mutters, “ _Evanesco_ ,” grinning when the thing goes invisible, just Hyunwoo’s tie dangling by. “And I yield-yeeted,” Kihyun giggles, before running off. Hyunwoo huffs, hands on his hips. _Just embrace it. You play Quidditch, you have a nice upper body. Thanks, Ki._ Even when he reaches for his cloak, he just puts it on over his shirt, most of his chest still there for everyone to ogle. 

Not every victory is a counter spell.


	26. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the depths of uncertainty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We mashed up some of HP's Tasks and other things we came up with for the three Tri-Wizard Tournament tasks we wrote for this fic!!! Hope you'll enjoy them! Our favourite, so far, is Task 2!

“Did he  _ have  _ to make his shirt disappear?” Changkyun grumbles, tossing his bag down before sitting down, arms crossed over the table. 

“Kyun,” Hyungwon sighs, “It’s been  _ three days. _ Let it go. Besides, it was a good joke.”

Maybe. Almost definitely, but… Well, Changkyun is just a little hurt. These rumors about Kihyun and Shownu aren’t true and the fact that a random reporter thought it appropriate to write about makes him really mad, but…  _ Ugh!  _ Changkyun had no idea he was this jealous, or even could be. If it  _ is  _ jealousy, and not just… possessiveness? Isn’t that even worse? He has no need to be possessive, since they’ve just danced around the whole courting thing and Changkyun didn’t even have the courage to hold Kihyun’s hand, but… Kihyun hasn’t denied it. It’s a small thing, and Changkyun knows Kihyun knows how to deal with bullies by now (which means ignoring them) but… he didn’t  _ deny  _ it. Not even just to Changkyun. For some reason that bothers him, and he doesn’t like thinking about it.

“It’s fine,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Besides, not everyone believes they’re actually a thing. It just so happens that whatever interaction they have as friends gets labeled as something else…”

“I know,” Changkyun grumbles, looking for his Transfiguration book in his bag. They’re early, but whatever. “Sorry. I miss him. He’s so busy helping Shownu with his task, which is fine, but whatever.”

Hyungwon glances over. “Do they already know what it entails?”

“Nope. It’s why they’re just doing everything, I guess.”

“Hm… Makes sense,” Hyungwon says, looking up when a few more students enter the class. “Speaking of the devil,” he tilts his chin towards Kihyun, who’s taking a seat at the empty desk at the front. “Why not go sit with him and… I don’t know.  _ Talk. _ ”

Changkyun pouts.  _ Yeah, why not, Kyun…  _ He glances over at Hyungwon. “Sorry for being such a grump,” he says, standing up and picking up the book he’d literally just taken out. “Love you,” he coos, patting Hyunwon’s head as he walks by.

“Me, too,” Hyungwon mutters. To Changkyun? About himself? Who knows. With Hyungwon everything is possible _ and  _ impossible. 

Changkyun can feel his mood improve as he approaches Kihyun’s bubble of inhabitable space, and when he plops down next to him, he chirps a little, “Hello!”

Kihyun startles and hugs his bag a little, glancing over with wide eyes. “O--Oh…” he goes. They haven’t talked in a while, no wonder. Which is… Kind of on both of them. Kihyun has been busy, and Changkyun has been sulking. “Hello…” Kihyun mumbles, looking down at the table and then opening his bag to bring out his books.

Changkyun feels a little bad, but reaches into his bag, too, looking for something he’s had in there for a while. “I got you something,” he mumbles. “Been, er, meaning to give it to you but I’m kind of a twat, so.” 

Kihyun glances over again. He looks soft, but also surprised. Wrapped in a little bow, is a quill with a purple feather at the end. Kihyun looks between it and Changkyun before reaching over to look at it properly.

“It’s, uhm, enchanted?” Changkyun says as he holds it out. “It makes whatever ink you write with really pretty… Or, uhm, if you--” he takes out another feather; blue. “Use this feather at the end instead, it helps with your spelling but the ink is the same, so you can… pick.”

“Where do you keep getting these things…?” Kihyun asks, voice soft as he wiggles the quill around.

“I buy them or I make them,” Changkyun says with a small smile. “Took me a while to get the glitter right for the enchantment, so…”

Kihyun smiles small, too, eyes still on the quill. “You’re really good at gifts. Did you know that…?”

Changkyun blushes. “That’s just because it’s you,” he admits, putting his bag down next to him. “Always seeing things I think you’ll like, or thinking of things to make you…”

Kihyun blushes, too, and looks down, putting the quill down as well. He seems to fidget for a little while, eyes wandering back up and glancing to the students that are now sitting just a table to his left. “I’m sorry,” Kihyun says, suddenly, eyes back on their table.

“Me too,” Changkyun says, pursing his lips in a small, sheepish smile.

Kihyun is still blushing and fidgeting. He looks up to the board and puffs a small breath. “I got angry because… I thought you’d know it wasn’t… true. But I realize that was unfair of me. So… I’m sorry, really…”

Changkyun pouts, chest all tight.  _ Ugh _ . “I knew it wasn’t true,” he says through his pout. “I just got a bit…”  _ Ugh!  _ He picks up his book and softly smacks himself on the forehead. Just admit it! “Jealous. Sorry.”

Kihyun bites at his upper lip to hide a smile as he lifts his shoulders to hide his red ears. “Sorry, what? Didn’t catch that…”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh and moves his book to gonk Kihyun softly instead. “Mercy!” 

Kihyun giggles and crosses his arms over the table to hide his face in them. Changkyun can still see the tips of his red ears, though.  _ God, I want to hold your hand so badly…  _ He puts his book down and doesn’t look away. He misses all the curls from when Kihyun was young, but this looks really nice, too, and it fits him more, in a way. He glances around--there’s no one behind them yet--so he reaches out and curls a strand of hair between his fingers.  _ Soft _ ...

The teacher walks in then, along with the remaining students, and Kihyun spartles straighter, Changkyun having to let go. For the remainder of the class, though, despite Kihyun’s wavy hair, there’s an actual random curl poking out, twirling all the way up and pointing proudly to the side.

The fireplace flickers with warmth and light. Though the air isn’t smokey, Minhyuk can smell a faint fragrance.  _ Pine…? _ Definitely pine. The common room is mostly empty, just a few people reading on the couch, the occasional student walking up the stairs to the bathrooms... Minhyuk is, once again, by the window, staring out into the dark green lake, the muffled sound of the water moving against the castle lulling him and his wandering mind. He’s been… drifting quite a lot, recently. Not only in class but even in the middle of conversations. It’s unlike him, and he’s not sure he likes it. Then again, he doesn’t necessarily hate it, all this…  _ whatever this is. _

“Can I ask you something?” Minhyuk questions, knowing only Seungyeon will hear. Seungyeon, who is draped across the nearby couch like she owns it.

“Other than what you just did?”

Minhyuk sighs and pushes away from the windowsill, plopping down onto his couch and then standing up to get closer to the fireplace. “Obviously,” he mumbles, reaching up to poke at a dusty skull.  _ Do the elves even clean this place? _ “Have you ever had a boyfriend?”

“Yes,” she says, flipping to the next page in her book. “Have you?”

“No,” Minhyuk admits. He reaches for one of the skulls and tosses it up before catching it between his hands. “Can I ask another question? Other than this one...”

Seungyeon actually scoffs a laugh, putting the book down, perfectly balanced on her forehead. “Yes, Minhyuk. Keep asking until I tell you to shut up.”

“How was it? Was it nice?”

“No, he was annoying, it’s why I dumped him,” Seungyeon says but then sighs small. “But my friend has this boyfriend and they’re… stupidly happy. I’d take a wild, not so wild guess and tell you she’d tell you that yes, it’s nice.”

Minhyuk pouts at the skull and then puts it back over the fireplace. “I see,” he says. But he’s not really  _ seeing _ much other than his own confusion and stupidity. He thought, he was almost sure, he wasn’t really into boys, that it was all just his imagination, wishful thinking, perhaps, things he kept seeing his friends do and that he wanted to do, too. But did he? He remembers kissing Jooheon more than a year ago, and he remembers how that seemed like enough to tell him that the whole thing made him, specifically, uncomfortable. Just as uncomfortable as he feels right now. Except...

“Got your eye on someone, Lee?”

Except right now he’s older, even if just a little, and understands things better, too. He wasn’t uncomfortable because he didn’t like it. He was uncomfortable because he did, and because that went against everything he’d envisioned for himself as a proud son of the Lee family.

“I wonder,” Minhyuk mumbles, looking at the warm fire.  _ What would people think…? _ Is what crosses his mind, before he realizes he doesn’t care.  _ What would mother and father say…?  _ Is something else that comes to mind, before he thinks it over and realizes it’s nothing set in stone.  _ But what if it is…? _

“Your wondering is audible,” Seungyeon mumbles.

Because if this is a thing, then Minhyuk feels incredibly guilty. Mostly because the first person he thinks of is Jooheon, not Shownu. But the person he wants to… go with to the Yule Ball, if there is one, is Shownu, not Jooheon. So, overall, Minhyuk just feels… all over the place.

“It’s just… I think I like two different people at once…” he admits in a mumble.

“Date both of them, then.”

“I can’t,” Minhyuk scoffs, frowning. “They’re not… like that…”

“Are you?”

Minhyuk sighs and rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, let me think about it for a moment…” He thinks about it. He doesn’t think about it that much, though. “I’d be open for tryouts.”

Seungyeon scoffs. “Aish… I know a few guys who wouldn’t mind that. Then again, if they do, then… hmm… Date the one who wants to date you, too. Or are they both laid at your feet?”

“Wouldn’t that be just grand?” Minhyuk scoffs. He glances to the window again and sighs, slowly moving back to the couch and climbing on to prop himself by the windowsill. It’s his place, it’s what he always comes back to. “I’m not sure… Although,” Minhyuk squints and then glances over. “I don’t remember mentioning  _ guys. _ What assumptions are you making? _ ” _

“You asked me if I had a boyfriend, not if I dated. And when I asked if you’ve ever had a boyfriend, you didn’t make a face and a loud noise in defense, so. Guys.”

Minhyuk just stares. “I hate you,” he says, knowing very well he’s just like her, too, with his friends.

“Alright, then,” she says, picking up her book again. “Lemme ask you this; who do you  _ fit  _ with? Not get along with, not blah blah, you know what I mean.”

Minhyuk blushes a little when the name of said person comes to mind without him having to think about it. He looks out the window and pouts. Suddenly, he kind of wants to cry. “Definitely not who I thought I’d end up fitting with…” he mumbles, pouting some more.

“In a surprising way, or in a disappointing way?”

“Both,” Minhyuk mutters, blinking when his eyes water a little.  _ Goddamn it. Don’t turn into Kihyun! Just don’t! _

“Ouch, poor dude. Want another question?”

“Shush, they’re both great…”

“Yeah, but you’re almost crying, and only one of them can hold you, so suck it up.”

Minhyuk sniffles, “I’m not crying. Stop assuming things, you evil snake.” He sniffles again and stares at the blackness.  _ Stupid Slytherin mouth. _

“Back to my book I go,” she scoffs.

Minhyuk puffs a breath. What he wouldn’t give for a stupid hug, to be honest. He pouts and stares into the depths of the lake, knowing that somehow something is staring right back. Except then, someone is actually  _ staring right back. _ Minhyuk straightens up and reaches up to clean his eyes before squinting some more. At first it looks like bright yellow eyes but… But then they move in different directions.  _ Lumos…? _

“Oh… shit,” he sighs.

“What now?” Seungyeon asks.

Minhyuk pastes his entire self to the window. “I think I know what the first task is!”

_ Fangirls _ . It’s an unforeseen consequence of being the Champion, but Hyunwoo won’t be having any fangirls for much longer if he dies in the First Task, owing to the fact that he doesn’t know what the damn task  _ is _ , and because he can’t  _ study  _ for it, because  _ of the Fangirls-- _

Not important. What  _ is  _ important, though, is to be prepared for the whole challenge that they throw at him. Combat, survival,  _ plants _ , whatever. Right now, it’s Charms. Which are more important than people give them credit for. And while Hyunwoo is good at them, he can’t be good at them if he forgets how to cast them.

“Ugh,” he groans a little, forehead against his book that he lightly smacks himself with. “So--” Smack. “Many--” Smack. “Spells.”

Kihyun smacks him (too) with a piece of parchment. “Focus, focus!” _ Smack, smack. _ “Whatever it is you’ll face won’t be waiting for you to remember the incantations to what works and what doesn’t…”

“We’ve been here for two hours,” Hyunwoo complains. And he wouldn’t normally protest, but he’s kind of hungry and Kihyun’s face is the only face he’s seen for  _ two hours _ . He loves Kihyun, truly, but this boy really knows how to kill his vibe sometimes, the stressed little hamster that he is.

“And we’ll be here for two hours more,” Kihyun grumbles, turning a page of the book he’s been reading,  _ The Triwizard Tournament, A History. _ “The first task is in three days. If you die, I’ll Bombarda your tombstone until it’s dust.” He pauses. “I won’t,” he admits, “But I’ll want to…”

“Glare at it, I’m sure I’ll feel it,” Hyunwoo grumbles before just moving the book over to Kihyun. “Ask me something, I’m stagnating over here staring at  _ words _ .”

Kihyun sighs and closes his book, pushing it to the side and pulling Hyunwoo’s  _ The Standard Book of Spells, Advanced Classes _ closer. “Alright… Any abrupt changes in the weather means magic is behind it. What’s a good counter-charm against weather effects caused by jinxes?”

“Meteolojinx Recanto,” Hyunwoo says, nodding. “See, I know stuff.”

Kihyun scoffs something and flips through the book before closing it. “How would you fight an Acromantula?” he asks, eyes on the shelf across their table.

“With a really big, steel tipped baseball bat?” Hyunwoo suggests lightly.

“Didn’t know you kept one up your butt,” Kihyun indulges. “What about a Werewolf?”

“Melofors. Then it can’t bite me,” Hyunwoo says with a big grin, imagining a Werewolf with a pumpkin head. Kihyun giggles a little but then groans.

“Please, take this seriously,” he whines, head falling back. “I swear… I feel like you’re not stressed enough about this…”

A few girls from Mahoutokoro pass by in a group of whispers and giggle at Kihyun’s little sounds, giving Hyunwoo a few waves before rushing away and into the next section.

“Stressing ruins my appetite,” Hyunwoo says, frowning. “Stop whining, you’re gonna make people think we’re having a domestic dispute.”

“Boggarts,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes lost on the ceiling. “I feel like… Boggarts will be a thing.”

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow. “Riddikulus, then.”

“Good.”

The sound of squeaking and running echoes through the library, followed by an avalanche of ‘shhh’s. Both Kihyun and Hyunwoo turn to look just in time to see a very disheveled Minhyuk make a sharp turn into their corridor, nearly taking a floating book to the face. Minhyuk ducks and straightens up, eyes wide on Hyunwoo. Minhyuk’s cheeks are pink and he’s breathing heavily, like he just ran through the entire castle to get here.  _ Well, _ maybe he did. He walks closer with large steps, black and green cloak giving him a rather menacing aura, what with the intense expression he’s wearing. He stops in front of them, on the other side of the table and places both hands down dramatically.

“I know what the first task is about,” he says in a whisper. 

Hyunwoo blinks because he obviously didn’t hear that right; it would be like if Minhyuk just ran up here and suggested kissing for the next two hours. “Wh--What? Are you serious?” Which is exactly what he would have said in that situation, too.

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and drags a chair to sit down. He lifts one finger as if to ask for a whole minute to breathe, but after just two breaths he rambles on, “It’s underwater, in the lake. A race, I think, at least that’s what would make sense…” He gestures to Hyunwoo. “You know I like to sit by the window and watch the lake, right, so there I was, moping, thinking about the meaning of life--”

“The meaning of life,” Kihyun repeats, tilting his chin down and giving Minhyuk a leveled look.

“Yes, let me finish,” Minhyuk complains and Hyunwoo finds himself smiling at him. “So, I saw a bunch of little lights in the depths…? I thought that was weird. Who knows, there’s those fish with light bulbs dangling about in front of their noses. But I digress--” Minhyuk lowers his voice, “There were people throwing tiny flasks with, I don’t know, light charms inside them, into the lake. I swear, if you go to the Slytherin common room you can see them through the windows, there’s a bunch of them. I ran up because I wanted to be sure and I saw the Headmaster down by the beach with a few people from the Ministry? I’m pretty sure that’s it, the first task. Something underwater. Maybe a point race?”

“Okay, but,” Hyunwoo blinks. “It’s  _ underwater?  _ How the fuck did they think we were gonna swing that one in the moment?!” he actually laughs a little, realising that he’d been assuming these tasks would be  _ fair _ . “Bubble head charm, turn your feet into fish?!”

Kihyun glances over. “They don’t care  _ how _ you do it, they only care that you do. You could dry the entire lake, they wouldn’t care, as long as you make it.”

“I’m guessing,” Minhyun mumbles, “That the light charms are either guidelines for a race, or clues for something… or, I don’t know, points you gather…?”

“Okay, but… We can prepare now, right? I don’t have to think on my feet,” Hyunwoo says, reaching for his own book again. “God, Minhyuk, you really are a lifesaver...”

Minhyuk smiles a little and then gives Kihyun a look that has him glaring. “I know, I’m awesome, you can thank me later,” Minhyuk says, crossing his arms and just puffing a long breath. “So… Bubble-head charm? Is that what you’re going for? I’ve heard it’s difficult.”

“Difficult, not impossible,” Kihyun mumbles, already bringing out his wand, “And I suppose that will have to do.”

“No, but is there nothing else?” Hyunwoo frowns. “I mean, I would have done a Bubble Head Charm on the spot if they pointed to the lake and said, ‘go’. Can’t this give me an upper hand? I’m supposed to try and win this thing.”

Kihyun is doing a few low movements with his wand over the table but still mutters, “The problem, I’d say, is that the charm gives you about thirty minutes before you’re just breathing in your own juices. We don’t know what’s under the lake, it would be good to revise on underwater dark creatures…”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo huffs, scratching at his cheek. “And how to be fast, if it’s going to be a race…” Hyunwoo smiles a little to himself. “I swear, this is the first time I’ve actually cared about winning this thing… Maybe Kyun can turn me into a fish or something,” he scoffs, crossing his arms over the table.

Minhyuk frowns. “What about, what was it, Gillyweed?”

Hyunwoo frowns, trying to remember what that is again. “Er…”

“The fishy seaweed?” Kihyun questions, “That’s rare… It grows in the Mediterranean Sea, not in our greenhouses.” He glances over to Hyunwoo. “It’s that thing that gives you gills and webbing between your fingers and toes. I mean, it would certainly help with both the breathing bit and the swimming bit but...”

Hyunwoo pouts. “I want it.”

Kihyun gapes and Minhyuk snickers. “What do you  _ mean _ you want it?” Kihyun says, still gaping. “I just told you it’s a seaweed native to the Mediterranean sea! Don’t you people listen to Professor Ao--” Kihyun pauses.

Minhyuk narrows his eyes. “Teachers aren’t allowed to help, are they?”

“No…” Kihyun mutters. “They’re not allowed to help  _ the champions…” _

Hyunwoo raises an amused eyebrow and looks between Minhyuk and Kihyun. “Sounds sneaky. Wanna give it a try?”

Kihyun lowers his voice. “Last year, when we were talking about magical water plants, I remember Professor Aoki mentioning there was some Gillyweed stored in the Herbology Greenhouses as well as in Professor Chunga’s private potion stores. He mentioned its usage in some random potion, I can’t remember the name, but that’s irrelevant.”

“Can’t we use Hyungwonnie for this? Pretend to be some random teacher that needs it or? I don’t know! It’s such a useful skill and we’ve never really used it!” Minhyuk whines.

Kihyun sighs. “It would mean breaking like a thousand rules, but… I’d say he’d trade that for a month of me or Kyun doing his homework.” He looks between the other two. “So…”

“He’d give you his Herbology homework and Kyun his Transfigurations,” Hyunwoo says. “He’s a clever guy, that one…”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and stands up, pocketing his wand. “Yeah, well,” he scoffs. “Good thing I pay attention in Herbology, come on.”

By the crackling fire, Hyungwon finds himself staring at four pairs of big eyes; Minhyuk’s, Shownu’s, Kihyun’s and Winky’s. It sounds like an intriguing story overall, but they literally just asked him to risk his neck and a whole year of detention to get them a slimy piece of water weed, and Hyungwon isn’t too sure if that’s the best course of action or if a simple yet complicated spell like the Bubble-head Charm wouldn’t be better.

“So, just so I know we’re on the same page,” he mutters, “The options are: turn into Professor Chunga and go to Professor Aoki for extra of Gillyweed because my reserves are depleted, or turn into Professor Aoki and confiscate a fair amount of Gillyweed from, well, technically, myself.”

Changkyun squints over from nearby. “Won’t they notice it’s gone? Or go look once they see the literal Hogwarts Champion using it?”

“Shut up, voice of reason,” Minhyuk says, eyes still on Hyungwon. “Well? Will you do it?”

Hyungwon looks between the three--four pairs of eyes and swallows before clearing his throat. “I could… But if you get caught…”

“If they don’t see him eating it, I’m sure they won’t know,” Minhyuk says.

“ _ Nice gills Shownu’s got,”  _ Changkyun says in a high voice. “ _ Very luck-- _ Ow!” Changkyun laughs as Minhyuk kicks him under the table. “Geez, fine, go steal the Gillyweed.”

Hyungwon sighs. “Fine, whatever, I’ll do it…” He rolls his eyes and looks to the window of the Ravenclaw common room. It’s pitch black outside. “But I’ll need Professor Chunga’s schedule and--”

“She’s the Head of House Slytherin,” Minhyuk chirps. “I can help!”

“Good. We’ll do it tomorrow night.”

Kihyun smiles and then shoves a massive book into Shownu’s arms. “In the meantime, you should read this. It’s about the Black Lake, both its history and whatever inhabits its depths.”

“Think I’m going to run into Squidie?” Hyunwoo asks, taking the book without questioning it. It’s not exactly a bad idea, of all the bad ideas they’ve been having for days--the biggest being using Hyungwon as the toll that he is. It’s quite clever, using Gillyweed, it’s just risky. 

“Ooooh!” Minhyuk whines, falling onto his back. “I wish I could meet her…”

“Yeah,” Kihyun scoffs, wiggling his fingers in a creepy way, “And then get torn apart by a thousand suction cups… Soooo romantic…”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh as well. “God, please be kidding.”

“I wish,” Hyungwon mutters. And he’s not talking about the giant squid’s suction cups.

Another cloudy night rolls in, the stars becoming non existent between puffs of gray. Hyunwoo and Minhyuk sit alone by the antique fountain in the middle of the Clock Tower courtyard. Hyunwoo likes it here; the sound of the clock is quite soothing, in a way. Sometimes he’ll walk up to stare at the giant gears, just to watch how they slot into place and move in a beautifully calculated way. Everyone else is in the Great Hall, except for the two of them and Hyungwon, who’s on his way to the greenhouses. They’d decided it would be better not to involve Professor Chunga, since the chances of getting found would increase exponentially if they did. Hopefully, Professor Aoki won’t need Gillyweed any time soon.

“Nervous?” Minhyuk asks, eyes on the dark statues around them.

“A little,” Hyunwoo admits, smiling over. “Better now that I know what I’m getting into, though, so thanks for that…” He stares up at the clouds and tries to find a star, but can’t.

“What if, on the day of the trial, turns out you have to fight a dragon?” Minhyuk muses in amusement. “Maybe I got it wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time...”

“Then I run away screaming,” Hyunwoo jokes with a small laugh. “Simple as that!”

“Heard that you sort of friendly-dueled with Ki a few days ago.”

“Yeah, ended up having to walk around with an invisible shirt for twenty minutes,” Hyunwoo muses. “He’s good.”

“So are you,” Minhyuk mumbles, looking down. “Hopefully that’s good enough… For you not to drown, I mean.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence,” Hyunwoo smiles, glancing over. Minhyuk hasn’t said anything about the kiss but Hyunwoo doesn’t really mind that much. What works out, works out; what doesn’t, he’ll have to deal with.

Minhyuk huffs a laugh. “Aish… Can’t believe you’re really doing this. But at the same time, it’s not that surprising…” He fidgets and Hyunwoo frowns a little at the action. “Er, just be careful. Don’t hurt Squiddie but don’t let her hurt you, too.”

“Ah, I wouldn’t. I know you like her. Wand set to stun, and all that.”

Minhyuk laughs. Hyunwoo is glad; he’s not particularly sure if he’s funny, but Minhyuk laughs at him a lot, so Hyunwoo will keep saying whatever he’s thinking. “Hopefully the other tasks won’t involve getting wet in the middle of winter,” Minhyuk scoffs, then shivers. “Ugh…”

Hyunwoo pulls a face. “Damn, here I thought I could impress the ladies,” he mumbles, pulling even more of a face.  _ My poor dick…  _

“Aren’t they impressed already?”

“Apparently,” he scoffs. “But still! It’ll--” he brings his hands up, index finger and thumb close together. And then a little further apart;  _ give yourself some credit _ . “Shrivel. Terrible!”

Minhyuk laughs so much he falls off the edge of the fountain, knees and hands to the floor as he just keeps on laughing. “Oh my god…”

“Just about normal size, then,” he adds to the joke, having far too much fun watching Minhyuk laugh like this. He even lets himself plop to the side and keeps on laughing, on the floor, having to rub under his eyes because he’s  _ crying.  _ Hyunwoo smiles down at him fondly, chest warm. Only Lee Minhyuk would laugh himself to tears for a  _ dick joke _ . 

It takes a while but, eventually, Minhyuk becomes very still. He doesn’t leave the floor, though, not until the sound of steps echoing nearby makes him sit up, standing up to attention like a meerkat. He smiles, though, when he looks over Hyunwoo’s shoulder. And when Hyunwoo looks back he sees Hyungwon walk closer while waving a hand full of wiggly green seaweed.

Hyunwoo stands up, blinking in surprise. “You got it?” Hyunwoo asks, walking closer. It looks so slimy. “Oh my god, Hyungwon, thank you.”

“Y’all owe me free homework for a month,” Hyungwon says, handing over the slimy ball of seaweed and then wiping his hand on Hyunwoo’s cloak. Gross. The hand and the… slimy ball.  _ Eugh _ .

“I’m gonna have to eat this,” Hyunwoo mourns. “Maybe some… Barbeque sauce will help? No?”

Hyungwon makes a face. “Ugh, I don’t know, buddy… I had to stick my hand into a flask full of those and, let me tell you, there are better sensations in life. Don’t want to imagine what’s like having that go down your throat...”

Hyunwoo looks over to Minhyuk and winks with a little grin. He puts the Gillyweed in his pocket--some pocket lint seasoning won’t kill him. Hyungwon shivers and makes yet another ‘eloquent’ expression before turning around mid mumbling something about dinner.

“We should go, too,” Minhyuk says, walking closer. Hyunwoo huffs a breath at the stupid weight suddenly in his chest, his eyes on Minhyuk as he passes him by.

“Tomorrow, huh,” Hyunwoo says, softly.

Minhyuk stops and looks back over his shoulder before turning to face Hyunwoo. “You’ll do fine,” Minhyuk says with certainty, despite having spent the past few days throwing around lowkey worried remarks. Sure, Kihyun is worried, but so is Minhyuk. It’s just that Kihyun shows it with every cell of his body, whereas Minhyuk pretends he doesn’t care while being unable to hide that he does. And it’s nice, that he tries to hide it, in a way. Because if Minhyuk knows Hyunwoo at all, he knows he is a little worried, too. Minhyuk doesn’t want to add to the worry, and that’s sweet. Kihyun’s worry just reminds Hyunwoo that he needs to be worried. “Want an incentive?” Minhyuk asks, then, seemingly calm.

“I’ll take what you’ve got,” Hyunwoo smiles. Minhyuk’s worry? No. An incentive? Definitely.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow but glances away for a moment as he steps closer. When his nose is literally just a milimeter away from Hyunwoo’s, though, Minhyuk looks back at him, everything going sort of out of focus. And Hyunwoo leans in because of course he does, Minhyuk sort of laughing into a stupid bubbly kiss. Hyunwoo feels himself smile but reaches up to cup Minhyuk’s face and kiss him properly. 

He’ll smile about this later; right now he has a boy to kiss.

Hyunwoo wakes up with flutterings of panic inside his chest. It’s difficult to concentrate on anything, even simple tasks like getting dressed make his brain split. Everyone tries to greet him during breakfast. They either give him random pats on the back or ruffle his hair which Minhyuk, who sits right by his side, keeps fixing without being asked to. Kihyun sits with them, too, right in front of Hyunwoo and next to Jooheon. Unlike the previous days, though, Kihyun’s stressed hamster energy seems to have toned down. Not that he isn’t feeling it, but he seems aware that now it is not the time to be second guessing. Sometimes, he will open his mouth to say something and close it right away, frowning at his plate and his untouched scrambled eggs. He’s so into his own head that he didn’t even notice Jooheon steal his bacon.

Minhyuk advises Hyunwoo not to eat too much, since he will very obviously be taking a dip into the lake. It was announced last night, during dinner--a dinner both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk missed because they were busy making out in the middle of the Clock Tower courtyard--that the first task would be taking place in the Black Lake, also known as the Great Lake.  _ Bleh-- _ And their way to the Entrance Hall, they spot a few last-minute stragglers, all coming down the corridors and heading through the double oak doors, running outside to go watch the opening ceremony of the first task.

The group joins with Hyungwon, Changkyun and Wonho on the way down the school grounds as they pound down the lawn with stomps to get rid of the cold. As more of the lake’s shore comes into view, Hyunwoo can clearly see the seats ranging along the beach, rising in stands that seem to be packed to the point of bursting. The waters are so calm that they reflect the towers like a mirror, and the sky is so cloudy that it makes the lake look blacker than ever. It’s kind of dumb to spectate something like this, considering all of it will be happening underwater. They’ll only see them go in and get out, won’t they?

“Do you have the Gillyweed?” Kihyun asks, then, speaking for the first time today, other than his morning greeting when he met them for breakfast. He has his scarf wrapped around him, so tight his neck has disappeared in it. It’s like Kihyun’s head is drowning in all that yellow.

“In my pocket,” Hyunwoo mumbles. He’s just wearing one of his jackets over the swimming clothes they left on his bed last night, all Hogwarts and Gryffindor emblazoned in golds and maroons, a big ‘Son’ on the back. The Americans will probably laugh at that.  _ Son of Hogwarts, maybe?  _ “I swallow it right before I go in or?”

Kihyun nods. “However you want. Bite it, don’t know about the taste, but I’ve read it’s rather salty. It will take effect faster if you bite it, though.”

“Good to know,” Hyunwoo says, because it is. He’s been holding onto his wand so tightly his fingers are kind of hurting by now, so he switches it to his other hand and stretches his fingers, flinching a little when Minhyuk casually takes his hand and swings it back and forward as they walk. Hyunwoo looks over, unsure how to thank him beyond just giving his hand a squeeze.

The babble of the crowd doubles as they step onto the task’s area, Hyunwoo spotting the other two champions on one of the lower levels of the stands, together with the three Headmasters, the Daily Prophet’s reporter and the remaining judges. A few people from a nearby stand start shouting Hyunwoo’s nickname, Shownu, in a low rumble. There are drums, even. Which is, admittedly, sort of cool. 

They stop walking when they reach the first stand and Kihyun takes his last chance to fix Hyunwoo’s clothes before saying, “I prepared a low dose Pepperup Potion for when you’re done… It should warm you up in a flash…” He glances up and Hyunwoo can see the worry in his eyes. “Good luck,” Kihyun adds, before stepping aside and standing closer to Changkyun, who puts an arm around him. For some reason, that makes Hyunwoo smile. 

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo says with a shiver, taking off his jacket.  _ Goodbye, warmth _ . He hands it to Minhyuk and looks at him a moment longer.  _ Incentive _ .

“CHAMPIONS!” Headmaster Shidae says, voice amplified, and it startles the shit out of Hyunwoo. He looks over, sees the wand to the Headmaster’s throat. “TAKE POSITION!”

“That’s me, then,” Hyunwoo mumbles before straightening up, rolling his shoulders and tilting his neck side to side as he walks closer to the other Champions, already standing on the edge of the small dock in the middle of all this.

“Good luck,” Wonho and Hyungwon say at the same time, Hyungwon lifting his hand in a small fist that is half covered by his long sleeved cardigan.

“Cheer for me,” Hyunwoo calls back to them and smiles when they do. 

He walks to stand next to Billie, who is dressed from ankle to the top of her head in a full-body swimsuit in black, a yellow and purple pattern on what looks like a hood, and part of her arms.  _ Her house colors, or?  _ Toru is dressed pretty much the way Hyunwoo is, except with his school’s colors instead of Hyunwoo’s own. Toru gives Hyunwoo and Billie a small nod of the head, a smile, and a, “Good luck,” before Headmaster Shidae has the chance to blow out their ears again.

“THE FIRST TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!” he shouts, Hyunwoo’s ear ringing to the point that it hurts.

_ “Fuuuuck,” _ Billie hisses nearby, jumping up and down as she obviously tries to warm up.

“THE TASK IS VERY SIMPLE! ON MY WHISTLE, THE THREE CHAMPIONS REPRESENTING HOGWARTS, MAHOUTOKORO AND ILVERMORNY WILL JUMP INTO THE WATERS! THERE ARE SEVEN CHECKPOINTS THEY MUST SEARCH FOR, SEVEN COLOURED BOTTLES EACH THAT THEY MUST COLLECT WITHIN THE TIME LIMIT OF ONE HOUR!” Headmaster Shidae comes closer to the Champions, voice hushed as he moves the wand away from his throat, “Be careful, though,” he tells them, “Dark creatures lurk in these waters. They won’t make it easy for you…”  _ I know, Kihyun gave me a book about it,  _ Hyunwoo thinks as the Headmaster licks his lips, “One last thing, on your way through the lake, you will find something, a clue for your next task. There are only two clues floating around… Be swift and catch it before your opponents.”

“What do they look like?” Billie asks between her hops.

Headmaster Shidae looks at her and stares for a moment before shrugging and looking around. “I have absolutely no idea.” Billie rolls her eyes, mouths,  _ Fiiine _ . “Now, take your places.”

They all take a step forward and Hyunwoo glances around, glancing down at his fist around the Gillyweed.  _ Wait for the countdown _ . 

Headmaster Shidae takes the tip of his wand to his throat and shouts again. “ON THE COUNT OF THREE, THEN! ONE…” Hyunwoo stuffs the Gillyweed into his mouth, Billie mutters something that makes her make a rather wild noise, and Toru casts a Bubble-head Charm onto his face. “TWO… THREE!”

The whistle echoes shrilly in the cold air just as the stands erupt in cheers and applause. Hyunwoo tries to take a breath but it feels like breathing water, and when he feels at his neck, he feels-- _ yep, gills _ . He sees the others jump into the water, Billie looking more like a shark than a person despite still having legs and arms, and Hyunwoo jumps in, too.

It hits like he’d just jumped into literal ice water, so cold that it feels like his skin is on fire. He gasps under the murky water, and it fucks with his head how it feels like he just breathed in fresh air, even as he’s surrounded by water. He has to take a few more breaths, a few more gulps to get used to the cold, and sees his hands now with webbing between the fingers, and sure enough, his feet, too, now elongated and webbed. It still  _ hurts _ , but he needs to get moving; to win, and for his body to try and get used to this new temperature. There are three lights in the distance, and he can already see Billie headed for one and Toru for the other, so he swims to the only one left.

In a way, it’s sort of beautiful. Hyunwoo wonders if this Gillyweed is helping him  _ see  _ underwater, as well, because everything is actually in focus, despite the green tint everything has. Closer to the shore, he can see seaweed and small fish, rocks and outcroppings, but further along, it looks much darker and deeper. He strikes out his legs, wiggling his feet in long movements, and is amazed at how fast he goes. It takes him a few seconds to catch up with Toru, pass him by, and then pass Billie, who looks like a human shark roaring through the lake and scaring the fish and the water itself out of her way.

Soon, Hyunwoo realizes he’s swam farther than the others into the lake, so far away from the shore that he can no longer see the bottom. Foreknowledge of this definitely came as an advantage, and Hyunwoo makes sure to remind himself to thank both Kihyun and Minhyuk (and Hyungwon) when he gets out of this.

With a flip, Hyunwoo tilts himself down and dives to catch the first small bottle of light. It’s white and rather warm to the touch. There’s a small clasp on it, so Hyunwoo clicks it onto his clothing and keeps moving, further down, towards another distant flicker of blue. Silence presses on his ears as he soars over the dark landscape. But then comes in the muffled sound of underwater flows, and into view comes a forest of tall, rippling black weed that seems to be roots buried in mud full of shiny crystals. There are so many shiny stones that Hyunwoo loses track of the blue flask he’s supposed to catch.

Small fish flicker up and down and then around him and, in the distance, an enormous shadow passes by before it disappears in the green foggy waters.  _ Squiddie? Has to be _ . But Hyunwoo doesn’t linger, just keeps swimming to find the little flask. He wonders if…? He takes his wand, focuses and forms the words,  _ “Accio flask _ ,” and to his  _ delight _ , his voice can actually be heard, and the little flask comes flying at him, and he quickly catches it with a webbed hand. 

He has one hour to get everything  _ and _ the clue Headmaster Shidae spoke of, and he’d quite like to be the first to do so, so he keeps moving, this time towards the rippling forest of tall black tangled weed. It’s rather soothing, the way the environment clings to his skin. But suddenly, as he swims through the gloom of dark, something grabs a hold of his ankle without a warning. Something strong, something vicious that wants to pull him down.

Hyunwoo looks down and sees the uggly mug of a Gryndillow.  _ Of course _ . Minhyuk told him about these little things, having run into them on his way to the Chamber of Secrets. The small, horned water demon keeps trying to pull him down, fangs at the ready to sink them into his skin. Hyunwoo points his wand down and casts, “ _ Petrificus Totalus _ !” and from his wand comes a jet of bubbles that hits the creature and freezes it in less than a second, making it slowly float away with the current. He sends a jet of flame down into the seaweed with, “ _ Incendio _ ,” just to see if there are more. The fire dies down quickly (even magical fire isn’t entirely water resistant, after all) but thousands of small shadows screech and wiggle away in the depths, hiding in the nearby live weed.  _ Time to--what’s that word Kihyun always uses? Yeet. Time to yeet.  _

He swims fast through the black forest and then comes out into a landscape of green, ancient-looking buildings full of moss, weed and random corals that stick to their walls. It looks like an ancient underwater city. And, not very far away, Hyunwoo sees them; merpeople. Selkies. And in between the ruins and the Selkies, a little green light. Because of course. Hyunwoo takes a big gulp of water and swims closer nonetheless, holding tightly to his wand. He won’t attack unless he has to. Selkies protect things, protect their own. Perhaps they’ll just let him be. He swims towards the little green light, sees three flasks floating around and then-- _ a fourth flask? _ Except this one isn’t shining. It seems to be filled with a liquid.

The clue? It must be. Hyunwoo swims faster, incredibly relieved that none of the merpeople seem to be paying him much mind other than keeping a careful eye on him. By the flasks, three of them float, holding three pointed spears ( _ tridents, right? _ ) like they’re guarding them. He approaches, and all they do is watch. He reaches out, takes the little light, and then reaches for the clue. It startles him; how quickly one of the merpeople shoves the trident at him, almost hitting his throat. He can feel its pointy tip pressing in against his skin, the mermaid opening her mouth, fish glare on him, her sharp teeth looking more menacing than Billie’s shark head.

_ “JuSt oNe,” _ the mermaid hisses in a song.

But… Hyunwoo needs seven light bottles to be able to finish, to win. But if he takes the clue, he’ll only have six.  _ But _ an advantage for the  _ next  _ stage of the game...  _ Well, fuck. _

_ “ThE LiGhT oR tHe AnTidOtE,” _ the mermaid hisses again.

Antidote…? Well, fuck, that sounds important. He sighs a little, putting the light flask back and grabbing the ‘antidote’ clue. Without that word, he would have left it here. But an antidote could save someone’s life, potentially save his. So he chooses that. What are the chances of the other Champions collecting all seven, anyway? He gives the mermaid a nod of his head, and swims off.

A bitterly cold and humid morning, that’s how Kihyun would describe it. He’s leaning over the short railing that separates him from a five meters fall into a lake of freezing water, eyes going between the black, murky waters and the point counter displayed nearby. So far, Hyunwoo is in second place, Toru in first place and Billie in third place. Only one point separates Hyunwoo and Billie, though, which stresses Kihyun even more. He’s buried in his scarf, shivering either from the bitter cold or the nerves, dead worried that something will happen to his stupid brave friend because Kihyun didn’t hit him enough in the head. He keeps thinking they should’ve studied more, should’ve researched more. And if something happens to Hyunwoo, that’s on Kihyun, too.

“Hey,” Changkyun says from right next to him, an arm around his shoulders and a hand rubbing at his arm as if to warm him up. “Keep worrying so much and that frown will stick like that forever.”

Kihyun huffs a shaky breath. “I just hope he’s doing okay…”

“Of course he is!” Changkyun shakes him a little. “Look at those points!”

Kihyun takes a peek. Shownu is still in second place. “He should be faster than the others, how come Toru has more points than he does… Ugh…”

“Ohoho? Not worried about his life, more about whether he wins or not, I see,” Changkyun teases. Kihyun rolls his eyes and gives him a look, lips thinning in a line. “Dammit, no smile. I’ll get there,” he says, smiling himself, all teeth and dimples. “How ‘bout now?” Changkyun asks without letting the smile dim even a little. He sounds silly. 

Kihyun bites at both lips and stares for a few seconds before saying. “Should you be clinging to me like this…? Isn’t your father around here somewhere…? I haven’t felt any daggers to my skull yet, but…”

“Yeah, well, I don’t care,” Changkyun says, sticking out his tongue when his smile drops and he looks back to the lake. Kihyun swears his profile used to be a lot  _ softer _ . “I’ll protect you if he tries anything.”

Kihyun smiles small, heart suddenly tight at the thought of doing what he does next; he leans in and boops his nose to Changkyun’s cheek. “You’ll protect me, huh?” he asks. “Maybe you’re the one who should take on the Auror job…”

“Don’t tempt me,” Changkyun says after clearing his throat, cheeks and ears all red. “What do you think of that, hey? Partners in…” he frowns at the change of phrase. “Solving crime.”

“Like Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell?”

“Are those the two Aurors that kept you safe?”

“Yeah, the ones you saw two summers ago…? Them.”

“Then… Yeah, like them,” Changkyun smiles something small, glancing over with something soft in his eyes. “Remind me to thank them if I see them again.”

Kihyun pouts a little in confusion and tilts his head. “What for…?”

Changkyun gives him a level look. “Well, you’re  _ here,  _ aren’t you?” He looks away with a small shake of his head. “Aish, I try to be sweet, but this guy…”

Kihyun blushes and looks down. “O--Oh… Sorry…” He shifts a little and leans into the warmth. “Then… I should thank Professor Im, too.”

Changkyun scoffs a laugh, hanging his head but his hand still moves on Kihyun’s arm. “God, please don’t… But thanks anyway,” he laughs softly, and they watch as another point goes towards Shownu. “See? He’s doing great.”

Kihyun glances at the big clock that’s counting down the time.  _ Twenty minutes left… _ “Yeah,” he says, turning in Changkyun’s hold, back to the rail, nose over Changkyun’s shoulder. He can see Minhyuk leaning over the other side of the rail opposite to him, Hyungwon and Wonho nearby. Jooheon is sitting with a Gryffindor girl, arguing wildly about the point distribution for the tasks. Kihyun takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  _ Changkyun’s scent is nice. _ It makes Kihyun relax. And the hand that was rubbing at his arm is now soothing at his back. “I think,” Kihyun mutters, “That your father’s shoes are burning right now.”

“Yeah?” Changkyun chuckles. “Kiss me again and they’ll catch fire…”

Kihyun is glad that he's hiding his face on Changkyun’s shoulder because he goes so red his face feels like it’s the one on fire. Nevermind how fast his heart is suddenly beating, nevermind how loud his thoughts are right now. “Shut up…” Kihyun mutters, clinging a bit more without holding onto Changkyun.

“Billie got another point,” Changkyun mumbles. 

“Good…”

“As long as you’re not holding her spider again and I’m about to feel it crawling up my back.”

Kihyun grins a little and reaches behind Changkyun to have fingers crawl up under his cloak spider-style. “Oh?”

Changkyun yelps a little and it’s funny because he just clings more instead of jumping away. “Kihyun!” he hisses even as he laughs. Kihyun takes advantage of the situation to hug Changkyun and squeeze a little, like he means it. It’s not a kiss, but it helps relieve the tension that leads up to one.

ll this swimming is exhausting. Hyunwoo has no idea how much time is left, so he still swims as fast as he can. Seven flasks of light and he has five and one clue. Supposedly, there’s another clue floating around the lake, probably next to the next bundle of flasks. But when Hyunwoo spots them, purple and beautiful in contrast with the green water, and rushes over, he finds only two flasks floating over a deep chasm. And, not much deeper, a giant grey squid pulses through the water.  _ It’s huge… _ If only Minhyuk could see it.

When he’s about to reach for one of the purple flasks of light, though, his breath catches and he feels himself struggling to breathe. He kicks his feet as much as he can, grabs the flask and speeds up, the pressure of the water fighting against him. In the distance, the screechy howly song of the merpeople reaches his ears. And the more Hyunwoo kicks his legs, the more tired he feels, his muscles screaming in protest.

The closer he gets to the blotched surface of the water, the more his body struggles. Suddenly, he’s going slower. Suddenly, he can’t breathe. His brain is starting to feel fuzzy. But just when ‘not far enough’ is too far away, Hyunwoo’s head breaks the surface of the lake and the cold, clear air hits his wet face, making his skin sting.

“AND FINALLY!” Headmaster Shidae shouts, Hyunwoo gulping water against his will as he tries to stay afloat and turn towards the stands, towards the sound of the crowd that sounds more like actual seagulls than people, “THE LAST CHAMPION HAS RETURNED!”

_ Last? Goddammit _ . Hyunwoo huffs a tired breath and swims for the dock, and when he puts his hands on the dock, he feels two hands on his arms helping him up, sees that it’s Wonho and Jooheon just as he flops down. He has barely managed to take another breath when Kihyun comes rushing by out of nowhere, crouching in front of him and hugging him-- _ it actually hurts!-- _ before leaning back and popping open a small flask.

“Drink this, it will warm you up and prevent you from catching a cold,” he says, also already pulling a bunch of blankets over Hyunwoo’s head.  _ Stressed hamster _ . But still, Hyunwoo throws the potion back and the breath that leaves him is practically a puff of steam, even his skin is apparently giving off some steam as he feels heat flood him from head to toe.

“Th--Thanks,” Hyunwoo huffs, still out of breath. “I came last?” he asks, taking deep breaths. Feels weird not to be  _ gulping  _ breaths.

Kihyun doesn’t say or do much, just nods and leans back, the others crouching down as well. Minhyuk shows up, then, a little out of breath, having run down the stairs from the upper floor. He walks closer and pouts at Hyunwoo, but it’s a pouty smile.

“Well,” Jooheon says, “Toru caught all the points. He arrived second. You and Billie were tied but you came in last.” He frowns. “How come, though, I thought Gilllyweed was supposed to make you faster. Did you get lost or something?”

Hyunwoo scowls. “Traded a point for a clue,” he says, holding out the small flask of antidote. “Still thought I’d get here first, though, fucking hell…”

They all look between each other. But then Minhyuk says, “Apparently, Billie kept going in a straight line. She used Accio to make all the flasks come to her. Maybe that’s why she was faster…”

“Great idea, I only did that once, though,” Hyunwoo grumbles.  _ Why is he so upset by this?!  _

“Can I see that?” Kihyun asks, gesturing to the antidote in Hyunwoo’s hand. He hands it over.

“Be careful. Apparently it’s an antidote for something. Only reason I took it, didn’t wanna take chances…”

Kihyun frowns and pops the tiny bottle open to take a sniff. Changkyun leans over as well and Kihyun moves it over for him to take a sniff, but he just makes a face.

“Smells like peppermint,” Changkyun mumbles.

“Also smells of powdered root,” Kihyun mutters, “And something else, something familiar…”

“ATTENTIOOOOOON, EVERYONE!” Headmaster Shidae screams. “HAVING CAUGHT EVERY FLASK OF LIGHT AT EVERY CHECKPOINT, MR. YAMASHITA TORU TAKES FIRST PLACE! LEAVING MISS O’CONNELL AND MR. SON TIED IN FOR SECOND PLACE. YET! GIVEN THAT MISS O'CONNELL ARRIVED FIRST, MR. SON TAKES THIRD PLACE, WITH SIX FLASKS AND A CLUE FOR THE NEXT TASK, AND MISS O’CONNELL KEEPS HER CROWN AS QUEEN OF THIS CHAMPIONSHIP, IN SECOND PLACE, WITH SIX FLASKS AND ONE CLUE!”

“She has a clue as well?” Kihyun asks, looking around.

“I wanna be Queen of this Championship,” Hyunwoo grumbles with a smile over at Minhyuk. Honestly, all he really wants right now is a warm meal, a bed, and maybe even some kissing. He deserves that much.

“I’m keeping this,” Kihyun says, closing the little flask and standing up.

“We’ll figure it out,” Changkyun assures, giving Hyunwoo a little thumbs up.

“Maybe Billie is willing to share her clue if we share ours…” Kihyun mutters. He glances at Hyunwoo. “Would that be okay with you?”

“Assuming they’re not the same clue, sure,” Hyunwoo says, groaning a little as he gets to his feet. Jooheon helps him, and so does Wonho, but before they can help him go anywhere, they’re surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs that throw confetti in Hyunwoo’s face and throw scarves over him.

_ This… will be the longest day I’ll ever have to go through… And it only just started. _


	27. The Most Anticipated Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being nervous or excited is oftentimes the exact same thing.

It’s almost impossible to find a moment alone with Shownu now. Sure, Shownu didn’t get that first place, which he seems to be very upset about, but people at Hogwarts are just glad that he’s alive and that he gave his best. Which… seems to upset him even more. But Minhyuk gets him, in a way. It’s not always just the expectations of other people that weigh, and more often than not it’s our own expectations that hang heavy around our necks.

Kihyun and Changkyun get busy pretty quickly, trying to figure out what the antidote Hyunwoo brought back from the lake is. They can’t ask for Professor Chunga’s expertise so they’re on their own, striking down possible options as they go down the list Changkyun made for them. In the meantime, the others lurk around for support. And while Minhyuk loves them for it, he also just wishes they’d all disappear for a goddamn second. It takes him  _ three days--three! Days!-- _ to get his hands on Shownu alone. And he has to drag him into a bathroom to kiss him so the group of Ravenclaw girls that is coming down the stairs doesn’t see them.

It’s a little funny, so Minhyuk laughs when Shownu leans away and grumbles a, “ _ Finally _ ,” right before picking Minhyuk up and putting him on the counter to kiss him some more. It’s good that there isn’t much to talk about. Minhyuk likes that. He hates having to have feelings dissected for the sake of conversation or personal exploitation. Even more so when his feelings seem to be so complicated, so double-edged they could cut two people at once. And he’s glad that Shownu doesn’t question him, that Shownu assumes that if Minhyuk is here, in his arms, then it’s because he wants to be here and not somewhere else. 

The more time passes, though, the harder it is to deny where this is going. Not Minhyuk and Shownu’s relationship per se, because that just goes about as they go. But Minhyuk’s own personal choices? Well, he has responsibilities, that’s something he’s known since he was just a little boy; one day he’d be a grown up and he’d marry a Pureblood girl to keep the family growing, to keep expanding the Lee name. And, in a way, this is something that’s been written in stone. Not by him, he just read it and nodded, but by his family. Minhyuk really doesn’t want to disappoint his family. They’re literally his backbone. And without them, he has nothing.

He tries not to think about it at the front of his mind, mostly because it’s something he can’t help right now. But it’s there, lurking behind his every thought. It keeps him awake when he’s trying to fall asleep, and it threatens to plague his thoughts when he’s staring out the window. It doesn’t help that he has his classes to focus on, and now he’s falling behind on that, too.  _ Double the disappointment… _

It’s a few days into December when Minhyuk gathers the guts to go to Kihyun and Changkyun while they’re both leaning over a book the size of a baby crib to ask, “Do you guys think you could help me study next weekend? I’m having some trouble with, er, Herbology and Transfigurations…”

“Huh, Herbology and Transfigurations,” Changkyun says, nodding slowly when he looks at Kihyun. “I’ll take Herbology or?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Nevermind,” he says, already turning around.

“No, wait!” Kihyun says, almost standing up to reach over the table for Minhyuk even though he’d fall short of him, as Changkyun laughs. “Yeah, we’ll help. Next weekend. Saturday in the afternoon and Sunday in the morning?”

Minhyuk nods. “Sounds good…” He glances over. “Have you found anything about the antidote Shownu brought back?”

“My leading theory is that it’s to bring someone back from the Draught of the Living Death,” Changkyun says, leaning back in his chair.

Kihyun points one finger to Changkyun’s face, a finger which Changkyun tries to bite but fails, so then Kihyun shoves it into his cheek. “I agree with his theory. There’s asphodel, which in the books they say it’s added to an infusion of wormwood… I asked Professor Chunga to let me smell wormwood? Terrible. Smelled of poop mixed with wet dirt. Still, it’s a theory.”

“If you substitute wormwood with artemesia, though…” Changkyun says, swaying from side to side. “Even throw some lovely seasoning in there, would still work.  _ Maybe _ .”

“And a sloth brain,” Kihyun chirps, and Minhyuk makes a face.

“You two are so weird…” he says,  _ still _ making a face.

“We’re not the people who thought of putting sloth brains in Potions in the first place,” Changkyun scoffs.

Kihyun nods and says, “Evidently.”

“They’re probably very easy to catch,” Changkyun notes, like he’s just thinking out loud.

“Now the question would be,” Kihyun says, swaying a little. “Why would they give Shownu the Draught of Living Death if it’s just a very powerful sleeping potion? Do they want to knock him to sleep?”

“It was already boring enough to just watch a lake for an hour, so I doubt it,” Changkyun says.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “Well, they called it a clue, right? So it means it’s not something he’ll need to use, rather something that will give him a clue into what comes next.”

Kihyun looks to Changkyun. Minhyuk wonders what the point of him even being here is. “What if…” Kihyun mutters.

“Sleeping Beauty,” Changkyun mumbles, looking back. “You think?”

Kihyun nods and then looks back to the big book. “The Wiggenweld Potion… The Hag Leticia Somnolens used the Draught in an attempt to kill a princess who made her jealous. And then a wizard prince who placed Wiggenweld Potion on his lips revived the princess with a kiss…”

Minhyuk blinks. “So rather than having to put someone to sleep…”

“Shownu will have to bring someone back from the brink of death…” Kihyun mumbles.

“Yikes,” Changkyun says. “What happens if they don’t…?”

Kihyun glances over. “No idea… We should talk to Billie and ask her what she got as a clue. Maybe, if it’s something different, it will make things clearer…?”

“Maybe. I saw her with her brother by the Owlery earlier, if you wanna go.”

Kihyun smiles and stands up, whining softly when he pulls the huge book closed. When he picks it up he stumbles back and then slowly turns around and pokes the shelf with it before the book is flying all the way up into its rightful place. “Oof!” Kihyun huffs. “Okay, let’s go then,” he tells Changkyun. “Put your scarf on, it’s cold outside.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Changkyun says even as he smiles and does as he’s told. “Wanna come?” Changkyun asks Minhyuk as he wraps the scarf around his neck. It’s stupid, to want what they have. Mostly just because Minhyuk has something different. Nice, but different.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Minhyuk says, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. “I think I’m going to see how our Champion is doing.” 

“Don’t mention the thing,” Changkyun says, tapping at his nose. “Let us collect all the data first, Holmes.”

Minhyuk straightens up. “Very well, my dear Watson.”

“Come on!” Kihyun calls. And out they go. Minhyuk almost sighs, but then doesn’t. Those two… sometimes it’s like they’re sharing an entire brain cell, really, even though they’re so different. They can’t read each other’s minds like Wonho can read Hyungwon’s, which… creepy. But they look so… _ what’s the word…? _

Whatever.

Minhyuk finds Shownu in the Great Hall devouring a plate of sausages and bacon, and sits next to him without saying a word. The Daily Prophet is nearby so Minhyuk takes a peek and frowns as he reads the first few sentences of what seems to be an incredible story of betrayal followed by the picture of Kihyun clinging to Changkyun and another picture of a sad looking Shownu.  _ What is this woman milking here, hm? _

“Kihyun’s cheating on me with Changkyun,” Shownu says, sighing deeply.

“Well, shit,” Minhyuk says, flipping the newspaper straight. “Apparently that’s why you lost. ‘Cause you could feel something was off… Didn’t take you for the sentimental type.”

“You should,” Shownu says, glancing over. He smiles a little, the way Minhyuk catches him doing sometimes. Minhyuk frowns a little and pouts.

“I’ll take that into consideration…” 

Shownu reaches over and pokes Minhyuk’s pout quickly. “You okay?”

Minhyuk’s immediate response is a, “Yes,” even as he thinks that he isn’t. He flips through the paper and catches on something, an advertisement about brooms. Apparently there’s a new broom called Andromeda.  _ Cool… _

“Alright, you can tell me later,” Shownu says, rolling his shoulders a little when he straightens up and puffs a breath.

“You’ll have to make me,” Minhyuk mutters, smiling just a little.

“You really have a thing for giving me incentive, don’t you?” Shownu scoffs, crossing his arms. Minhyuk glances over and looks him up and down.  _ When did his arms get so big… no wonder he manhandles me like a bag of potatoes. _

“Mhm, tell me you hate it and I’ll stop.”

“Never,” Shownu whispers, wiggling his fingers in Minhyuk’s direction. Minhyuk just closes the newspaper and smacks him with it even as he laughs.  _ Stupid silly big bear.  _

“You’re a man of challenges.”

“Sometimes,” Shownu says, reaching over for his cup of juice. “If everything is a challenge, it’s just tiring, and then nothing’s a challenge, that’s just… life.”

Minhyuk puts the paper down. “Am I a challenge?”

“I--” Shownu frowns a little, expression open. “I’m not sure yet,” he says with a small smile before looking to his cup as he takes a sip. “But yeah, I think so,” he says, grinning playfully. “ _ Such  _ a handful.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and grins. “Yeah, well…” He sighs like he’s carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and stands up. “I suppose I’ll leave you be so you won’t have your hands so busy dealing with me.”

“Ah, but that’s my hands’ favourite thing to do,” Shownu grins, hand reaching out for Minhyuk’s wrist so he doesn’t walk away. It’s sort of embarrassing, how much that makes Minhyuk just turn to putty, so he whines and drapes himself over Shownu instead of leaving. 

“This is unfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaair…”

Shownu laughs softly. “Where’s K. Boo now, I wonder?” he teases.

“Hopefully far away, I don’t want our picture on the papers just so my parents can send me a Howler to expose me in front of the whole school…”

“Yeah,” Shownu sighs a little, letting go and giving Minhyuk a little soft push away before standing up and facing him. “Sorry.”

Minhyuk blinks and pouts. “What for?”

“I still feel terrible for accidentally outing Kihyun even though that’s not even--” Shownu scratches at his cheek. “Anyway. Just don’t really wanna do that again...”

“Does that mean you won’t kiss me again…?” Minhyuk asks, afraid he’s looking quite sad and disappointed.

“What? No, of course I am,” Shownu blinks. “Just not in the Great Hall,” he huffs. 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Minhyuk hums, slowly stepping away even as he sways. “Weeeeell,  _ I know of this plaaaaace,” _ he sing-songs and Shownu laughs. Minhyuk skips on ahead and grabs a piece of toast from another student’s plate (“Hey!” she goes) and starts throwing crumbs behind him,  _ technically _ for Shownu to follow. And Shownu does this big, bear stretch before very nonchalantly following after.  _ What a good boy. _

The news comes in the form of an announcement stamped on the wall near the entrance to the Great Hall. People gather around to see it and the girls look far more excited about it than the boys. Although that would  _ depend _ on the boys...

“The Yule Ball?” Jooheon asks from next to Minhyuk as he squints at the announcement.

“It’s real, apparently,” Minhyuk chirps as he leans an arm over Jooheon’s shoulder and stares at his own nails. They need clipping… “Do you have dress robes, Jooheoney?”

“Huh? What? No, I’m not going, no way,” Jooheon says, shaking his head. “Who am I gonna go with, Winky?”

Minhyuk shrugs. “Why not? I bet Kihyun is going with…” Minhyuk leans back just enough to peek over a few First Years. (Tough for them, though, only Fourth Years and up can go.) And yep, there stands Kihyun, all blushy, staring at the announcement. “Which reminds me, by the way,” Minhyuk looks back to Jooheon. “Don’t I owe you something?”

Jooheon looks over, looks at Kihyun, looks at Minhyuk. “Ooooh? But is it official?”

Minhyuk grins a little and shifts, still using Jooheon’s shoulder as a clutch. “Hm, I don’t think so. But… maybe if they gather the courage to invite one another…? Who knows. A ball could change it for them.”

“Balls have that effect,” Jooheon says and then scoffs a laugh into his hand. “Right. We’ll see afterwards, then? I am  _ definitely  _ in the lead, though.”

“Definitely,” Minhyuk agrees, looking back to the announcement.  _ The Yule ball, huh? Should be pretty.  _ Next to him, Jooheon does a very lowkey little happy dance, so Minhyuk glances over and grins. “What, practicing already?”

“Gotta show Winky my  _ moves _ ,” Jooheon says, doing something that looks a lot like he’s washing a window with a washcloth. It makes Minhyuk laugh.  _ Stupid silly honeybee. _

“Say… Do you mind if we go for a walk? Kind of wanted to talk to you about something…”

Jooheon stops dancing, glancing over in a small squint. “Oookay,” he says. 

“Good,” Minhyuk chirps, turning around but then throwing his hand back. “Hold my hand so you won’t stumble face down into the Gryffindor Sword. You might cut someone.”

“You almost trip over the Sword of Gryffindor  _ once _ ,” Jooheon jokes, even as he reaches out and takes Minhyuk’s hand. Much smaller and squishier than Shownu’s.

“I promised I’d never let you forget it,” Minhyuk chirps as they walk outside. It’s a fine cloudy day, like it always is around these parts. “So I’m never letting you forget it!”

“My seventieth birthday and you’ll be there, reminding me.”

Minhyuk pouts and looks over as he coos. “Aw, you think we’ll still be friends around that time? Cuuuuute… Old besties...”

Jooheon huffs a small laugh. “Duh. Pretty sure I imprinted on you while high on Erkling, so, yeah.”

Minhyuk smiles. That’s something he will never forget though, no matter how scary the memory also is, it was the night he made two of his best friends. A shame that lately he hasn’t been giving Jooheon the attention he deserves. And terrible that it took someone else to remind Minhyuk of how stupidly unfair he’s been.

They walk all the way to the Wood Bridge and just stay there, looking down the ravine and hoping it won’t call them by their first name as they lean a little over the wood rail. The cold licks at their faces like the type of humid cold thing Minhyuk isn’t really into. He can feel his lips turning purple but that’s fine. At least the view is pretty and the company is nice.

“I wanted to apologize to you,” Minhyuk says then, puffing a breath when he manages to say it without holding back. It wouldn’t have sounded heartfelt if he had. As it is, Jooheon is probably the first person ever Minhyuk has apologized like this to. He glances over and pouts a little. “Sorry for leaving you behind for a sec there…”

“Ah,” Jooheon says, huffing a breath. “It’s okay… S’just life, y’know…”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “Fuck life.” He pouts and looks down. “I just…”  _ Ugh, if you cry, self, I swear… _ “I don’t wanna lose you. You’re my best friend… And I miss you.”

“Aish, Min,” Jooheon says softly. “You’re not gonna lose me, I just… Well, that  _ thing  _ happened and then you just…? I don’t know. Drifted.”

Minhyuk nods and then turns back to the ravine, leaning a little closer to Jooheon. “I know… I guess I got scared… And it wasn’t your fault, not really… It’s just…” Minhyuk takes a deep breath. “What do I tell my family, Joo?”

Minhyuk sees Jooheon pout as he looks over. “I don’t know,” he admits softly. “It’s not as bad for me, but… I can only imagine.”

“They’re kind,” Minhyuk says, glancing over. “You’ve met them. But they’re also…” Minhyuk holds his breath and then puffs it. “You  _ know… _ Like, do you know the things I had to tell them in order to have them agree to take us to Ki’s house? I had to blab about how Ki is the best in our class, how he’s the best one at Charms, I even had to lie and say that he’s amazing with a broomstick, when we both know what broomsticks do in their free time-- _ The Beat Yoo Kihyun Up Fanclub.” _

Jooheon huffs a laugh. “Yeah, I… assume your parents want for you what Prof. Im wants for Kyunie? Just less…  _ Grr _ .”

“Yeah, definitely less  _ grr,” _ Minhyuk chuckles. He pouts, though. “I really… don’t know what to tell them. I don’t want to disappoint them either. They mean a lot to me. And their opinions matter to me.”

“Your mother and father love you a lot,” Jooheon reminds him gently. “I know that a big part of that whole Pureblood thing is to carry it on and all, but… I’m sure they want you to be happy, too.”

Minhyuk pouts some more. “Do you really think so…?”

“Of course,” Jooheon pouts. They’re both so pouty, suddenly. “All the people on that family tree of yours were smiling, weren’t they? And hey, you don’t have to marry a girl to have a kid.”

Minhyuk leans his head on Jooheon’s shoulder. “I guess…” Somehow, he missed this boy. And while a part of him still wonders what it would be like, with him, Minhyuk knows it’s not going to happen. And he has a feeling Jooheon knows that, too. “We should go on an adventure, the two of us…”

“Yeah, fuck it, let’s find Atlantis,” Jooheon says, squeezing Minhyuk’s shoulder.

Minhyuk giggles. “Ooooh! The Lost City!”

“Or, as they will call it once we’ve discovered it, the  _ Once _ Lost City. I’m thinking…” He holds his hand out and gestures widely. “Africa!”

“Ooooh!” Minhyuk enthuses. “That’s far away! Where in Africa? It’s a big continent.”

“The Sahara,” Jooheon grins. “Maybe it didn’t get buried in water, but instead in  _ sand _ ?”

Minhyuk leans back just enough to gape. Sometimes he forgets how smart this boy is. Smart in the silliest of ways. “Ooooooh!” Minhyuk grins. “That’s a deal, then! We’ll find the Lost City once we graduate!”

Jooheon holds his hand out. “Shake on it.” And Minhyuk, never too shy not to shake on a deal, takes Jooheon’s hand and shakes it. 

More than a boy to kiss and snog with, the one thing Minhyuk needs the most right now is a best friend. And he has the bestest of the best, a quiet type of brave adventurer named Lee Jooheon.

First, they announced it on the wall. Then, after a very boring class of Transfigurations, they pulled every Fourth Year student into a broad room with chairs on each end, close to the wall, and sat them down facing each other, girls on one side, boys on the other. There are a lot more boys than girls in their year, though, so of course Kihyun and a bunch of other Hufflepuffs that came in with him got shoved to the right with the girls. Not even Wonho escaped. 

“The Yule Ball is approaching!” says Professor Ahn, “It is, as I am sure most of you know, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our dear guests.  _ Now, _ the ball will be open only to Fourth Years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish.”

A Slytherin throws a wolf whistle over to the Hufflepuffs among the girls, and a few boys on that side of the room laugh. Kihyun just looks all over the place, eyes jumping from boy to boy to boy to boy-- _ Am I supposed to invite a girl? _ Because if so, then what is he doing on this side of the room?!

“The Yule Ball is a chance for us to,” Professor Ahn pauses and takes a turn as she deliberately stares at all of them, “Unwind.  _ But! _ That does  _ not _ mean that we will be lowering the standards of behavior we expect from you, Hogwarts students! We, your teachers, will be most displeased if you embarrass our good name for the sake of behaving like a bunch of ravenous, rambunctious raccoons!”

Kihyun frowns. “Ravenous…” he whispers, “Rambu--” He sticks his tongue out.  _ I can’t say it! _

“Now! The Champions and their partners--”

“Whoooop! Hyunwoo!” A Gryffindor shouts and then a few more whistle.

Hyunwoo puts his fist up in a little ‘huzzah’, with a completely straight face.

Professor Ahn’s glare is fulminating. “Silence! If any of you, from my House, make a mess of this beautiful ceremony! I will have all of you cleaning the bathrooms for every break!”

Silence. It’s kind of beautiful.

_ “Now!” _ Professor Ahn continues. “The Champions and their dance partners--Yes, Mr. Son, you will need one--Will open the ball. Then, everyone else can join. Technically, students like to invite other students. And in order to keep up appearances I thought I’d give you all a few lessons.”

Everyone groans, and a Gryffindor boy Kihyun doesn’t know says, “I don’t wanna dance with a Huffie.”

“Oh, well that is fine and alright with me,” Professor Ahn says firmly, “You will be dancing with me, then. Come right over here, boy.”

The Gryffindors go a little crazy with their whoops. The boy in question pales and nearly smacks the guy behind him when he pushes him forward towards Professor Ahn. 

“Now, put your hand on my waist.”

“Your what.”

“My  _ waist _ , boy,” she urges and the poor boy looks like he wants to sink into the floor when he puts a hand on Professor Ahn’s waist and the Gryffindors whistle again.

“Still sure you don’t want a Huffie?” A Hufflepuff boy scoffs nearby.

Kihyun finds it hard not to giggle every now and then when Professor Ahn starts teaching the boy how to dance. Nearby, a record player is playing slow dance music, and it must be a pretty old record player with how pitchy it gets. 

“And a one, and a two, and a--that’s my foot.”

“Sorry, ma’am.”

“And again--”

The worst part is that Kihyun actually pays attention to her lesson. He watches her feet, counts under his breath with her. If he’s going to have to dance with someone, he doesn’t want to be  _ bad  _ at it. If he stepped on some poor girl’s foot he would never forgive himself.

_ “Now!” _ Professor Ahn says then. “Everyone! Pick a person on the row cross from you and give it a try!” No one moves, though, so Professor Ahn glares at them. “Well, go on!”

Kihyun and the Hufflepuff boys look between each other and all stand up at once, Kihyun blushing bright red when he realizes he’ll have to dance with a boy. Wonho practically darts across the room to find Hyungwon and hold onto his sleeve, blushing red. Next to him, Changkyun gives a shy little wave, which makes Kihyun flush even more.  _ Oh, no… _

Luckily or unluckily, Kihyun takes too long to move his feet, and he finds himself just sort of standing there and watching as a group of Ravenclaw girls rushes over to Changkyun to ask him to dance with him.  _ Right… _ Kihyun lets his eyes wander and they land on Jooheon, who’s looking quite bored where he’s still sitting on that chair.

“Joo…?” Kihyun calls, waving at him with a small smile. Jooheon frowns like he’s confused, glancing around before standing up and walking over.

“Hey,” he says. “Er,” he does a little bow and flourish with his hand. “Wanna dance?”

Kihyun blushes. “Er… Yeah, I guess, better than cleaning bathrooms,” he mutters, taking Jooheon’s hand. “Sorry…”

“For what?” Jooheon scoffs, taking his hand and pulling him just a little back. “Er, wanna lead or shall I?”

“Please, I don’t know how--” Kihyun giggles. “Nasty piece of work, my heavy feet.”

“They’re tiny, shush,” Jooheon says, holding onto Kihyun’s cloak just by his waist without actually putting his hand there. “My, er, mom kind of had me take lessons when I was younger, so. I’m embarrassingly good at this.”

Everyone starts trying to dance and so, so do they.

“Will you be inviting someone, then?” Kihyun asks.

“Is Winky free?” Jooheon scoffs a small laugh. “Look at my feet, Kihyun.”

“O--Oh, uhm,” Kihyun looks down. “Y--Yeah, he’s free. Do you want me to have a word with him or will you ask him personally?”

Jooheon laughs. “Ah, I’ll buy him a snack and ask him nicely,” Jooheon jokes. “Other than that, nah, I don’t know. Maybe? If I see some sad person without a date willing to go with me.”

“That will probably be me,” Kihyun admits, his heart weighting a little.

Jooheon laughs, eyebrow up. “Seriously?”

“It’s not like I can go with the person I want to go with…” 

Jooheon squints, pushing Kihyun a little away to give him a spin before catching him again. It’s fun! It makes Kihyun laugh, although...  _ Show off. _ “And why is that?”

“You know why,” Kihyun says, eyes on Jooheon’s feet. “Everyone will be there.  _ Everyone.” _

“True,” Jooheon admits. “But, and I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but your  _ boy _ seems to be on a small rebellious streak.”

Kihyun flushes bright red. “I’ve noticed,” he mutters. Suddenly, he really wants to shove his nose into Changkyun’s shoulder again. He smelled nice, it was calming. “But just in case, if I end up going alone after failing to invite a girl, can we go together?” Kihyun glances up. “I promise I’ll be a good company…”

Jooheon huffs and smiles. “Yeah, why not… Are you, uhm, gonna ask your parents for dress robes? You’ll need those.”

“Dress… robes?” Kihyun blinks.

“Yeah, it’s like the Wizarding version of a tux, I guess.”

“Oooh,” Kihyun goes. “I should write to my mother, then! I’ll do it tonight. Can I borrow your owl?”

“Sure,” Jooheon smiles. “If you need some pictures for reference for your mom, I know Minhyuk’s got a bunch. For some goddamn reason.”

Kihyun giggles and then nods. “Alright!” he chirps. At least, if everything else goes wrong, this might go right.

“Wanna spin again?” Jooheon asks, laughing when he does it anyway. And Kihyun just giggles again, less nervous and a lot happier.

There’s a lot to consider, but not much to really care about outside of the obvious. And Changkyun’s ‘obvious’ has changed drastically (but not all that much) quite recently. The same things have always been important to Changkyun, but the things that used to keep him from those important things, much less so. There’s also no real sense of urgency ( _ but isn’t there?! _ ) to find the courage to ask Kihyun to the Yule Ball, but Changkyun still frets. What if Kihyun goes with one of their other friends just to  _ not  _ have to have a date? It sounds like something Kihyun would do. And for some odd reason, Changkyun also feels like it’s expected of him, now, to ask Kihyun.

...Which is probably his fault, considering all the courting…

And yet, he knows Kihyun wouldn’t expect it. It’s all just a lot of overthinking about something he shouldn’t be thinking that much about, and instead just  _ doing it,  _ but here he is. Plus, it would be sort of… official. Right? Public, definitely, but…  _ You’re overthinking again _ . Changkyun scratches his fingers through his hair and groans a little to himself. This is why he’s not a Gryffindor!

It doesn’t help that they’re full of homework for the upcoming holidays. It’s like some of the teachers, Changkyun’s own father being one of them, truly hate the whole tournament business and therefore want him to focus on school work rather than such frivolities. Changkyun knows his father is just pissy because he’s had to cancel the dinner with the Lees. And  _ oh boy,  _ is his dad going to be pissed when he realises he bought Changkyun those really nice dress robes for a date with a Muggleborn.  _ Which you don’t have yet! _

He thinks of getting another gift; maybe a bouquet of flowers? Kihyun already kind of did that, which makes Changkyun blush, but one can never really go wrong with flowers. He thinks of writing a letter, but then immediately gets embarrassed. It’s one thing to babble about his feelings in his head and maybe accidentally out loud, but to put it in  _ writing _ ? God. So, he asks Minhyuk and Hyungwon to sit still and together for two seconds so he can ask them what to do.

Except he’s just staring at them. This was a terrible idea.

“This was a terrible idea,” Changkyun repeats  _ out loud _ , melting over the table and wrapping his arms over his head. “Nevermind, go and do whatever and just leave me to die.”

Both Hyungwon and Minhyuk just stare at him. Minhyuk looks slightly amused, Hyungwon just looks like he’s two seconds away from getting up and doing what he’s been told; leave Changkyun to die.

“At least tell me what this is about,” Minhyuk insists, scoffing a laugh and reaching over to poke Changkyun’s arm. Changkyun drops his arms and wonders if he looks mildly terrified. If he does, he can always blame it on the image of a Gytrash he has staring at him from the book he has open nearby. It’s a ghastly thing, truth to be told.

“I think I wanted to ask for help, but I think I just need a kick in the ass,” Changkyun admits. It’s true; whatever he does, it should be special and between him and Kihyun, right? But god, why is he suddenly so  _ scared?  _ “Talk sense to me, my brain’s being loud,” he whines.

Minhyuk glances at Hyungwon who shrugs and says, “Your brain is being loud, but you know what you  _ want _ to do. So just go ahead and do it.”

“How dare you say exactly what I wanted you to,” Changkyun grumbles.

Minhyuk clicks his tongue and then drums his fingers over the table. “Oh, is this about the Yule Ball? A very anticipated  _ task, _ if I might say so myself. Shownu and I called it.” He pauses. “Ah… You want to invite Kiki…”

Changkyun flushes. See! They’re all in the know! It’s terrible! “M--Maybe…” He squints.  _ How dare you understand me and my intentions... _

“That’s great, though!” Minhyuk says, eyes going a little wide even as he goes back to drumming his fingers over the table. “I think Kiki wants to go with you, too. At least that’s what Jooheoney said, but he might just be trying to win a bet… Hm.”

Changkyun blinks, frowns, pulls a face. “What  _ bet _ ?”

“Oh, nothing,” Minhyuk dismisses, waving his hand. “And hey, what’s the worst that could happen? Your father finds out and you have yet another terrible summer? What’s one more to the count, right?”

Changkyun glances over to Hyungwon and then back to Minhyuk. “Yes, well, if my dad gives a shit about his legacy he’ll wanna keep his only son, so there’s only so much he can do.”

Minhyuk frowns a little. “Oh my, we have a rebel on the loose…” He lifts his hand and squishes his cheek against it. “Seriously, though, are you sure? You--” There’s a meow and then purr that interrupts their conversation. It’s a meow Changkyun recognizes. And then Oreo just jumps over the table and pads all the way to him, rubbing against his chin as she passes by, her fluffy tail getting furr into his mouth. He leans back with a little laugh, reaching out to give her a scratch on the butt. She’s one of the only weird cats in the world who actually likes that.

“It’s either I take the risk or live miserably for the rest of my life, right?” Changkyun says, giving Hyungwon a knowing look. Minhyuk frowns and looks between them but then looks down. Hyungwon reaches over to let Oreo sniff his fingers and then rubs under her chin, the cat purring in satisfaction at the prospect of so many scratches. She ends up plopping right on top of Changkyun’s homework, rolling and stretching her paws so they’ll pet her tummy, too.

“If you think you’ll be fine with it,” Minhyuk mutters, eyes on the cat.

“As long as nothing happens to Kihyun, yeah,” Changkyun says, scratching the cat’s tummy. She purrs some more and then curls her paws over her chest as she lets Changkyun rub at her soft white fur. 

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “This cat is the complete opposite of you, I swear…” 

“I’m just more selective,” Changkyun says with a little grin.

Minhyuk sighs wistfully. “With a particular taste for Muggleborn boys…” He reaches for Oreo’s head but she grabs onto his hand and bites him playfully, making him hiss. “He--Hey! I hate cats, I swear…” he whines, looking at the red scratch on his thumb. He mouths at it and sucks with a pout. “Shtubidcat.”

It makes Changkyun laugh, and although Hyunwon hasn’t said a word throughout this entire interaction, Changkyun still manages to leave the conversation with a lot more confidence. And a fair amount of cat hair on his robes that he fusses with as he walks to where he hopes he can find said Muggleborn boy. But not before passing by where he remembers there still being flowers despite the cold, looking around in mild embarrassment before he quickly picks the most colorful ones. He really should go thank the Groundskeeper...

He conjures a ribbon around the stem of the bunch of flowers, trying to arrange them a little better. He tries to think of a spell to make it a little prettier but his mind is just a nervous puddle of mush, and he holds the flowers close to his chest, robe carefully hiding them so a gaggle of Ravenclaw girls won’t pounce on him again.  _ Seriously, what the hell was that about?  _ Since when is Changkyun popular with  _ girls  _ in any sort of way? He’d asked Hyungwon, who rolled his eyes and said something about ‘looking mysterious’. Which is ridiculous. Changkyun is introverted, not mysterious. Then again, he quite likes being seen like that? Being seen as ‘mysterious’ is kind of cool. And for some reason, it makes him desirable. He’s not sure if that’s something he wants in general, considering he very much only likes the One Boy, but it’s not unwelcome.

_ Doing a great job of distracting yourself from crippling nerves, Changkyun. _

He finds Kihyun in the Middle Courtyard, but the boy is not alone. He’s talking to Billie, Kihyun with an owl in his hair, Billie with a spider on her shoulder. They look particularly serious, both staring at a piece of paper Billie has in her hand. Changkyun second-guesses everything about this, now, but it’s too late, because in thought, Billie glances up and sees Changkyun there, so she waves. Changkyun waves back with the hand not currently hiding flowers in his robes. He walks closer, because he can’t run away now, and he’s actually quite curious about what they’re looking at. 

“Hey,” Changkyun greets, crossing his arms so it’s not as obvious  _ that he’s hiding flowers, oh my god _ . 

“‘Sup,” Billie says. “We’re comparing clues.”

“Look,” Kihyun says, turning the paper in Billie’s hand just enough so Changkyun can see the letters that form form the word Μινώταυρος. “It’s in Greek. Billie looked it up in the library? Apparently it means--”

“Minotaur,” Changkyun says. “I can read Greek, Ki. Ancient Runes, remember?”

Kihyun glances up and blushes a little before lowering his gaze. “Y--Yeah… Right.”

“Oh, shit, I’m really gonna have to fight a fucking  _ Minotaur _ ?” Billie asks, pulling a face. “It’s not like a metaphor for something?”

Kihyun frowns and looks down. “Didn’t the Minotaur dwell in some sort of labyrinth?”

“Oh, much better,” Billie laughs. “A Minotaur in a Maze!” Changkyun smiles a little, even with how awkward he suddenly feels. He likes Billie a lot, but this is  _ disrupting his plans _ . It’s fine, though; he just hopes he’s not currently crushing these flowers...

“What does that have to do with the antidote Shownu got, though?” Changkyun asks, shifting a little where he’s standing. Both Billie and Kihyun squint down at the paper.

“Well,” Kihyun says first, “If there’s a Minotaur, then there’s definitely a labyrinth. Might be a labyrinth  _ without _ a Minotaur. Although that would be too easy… And if it  _ is _ a labyrinth, then not only there will be traps and other possible obstacles but--” He sighs. “There’s only two ways you can go about with something like this. You either want to cross it from one point to the other,  _ or _ you want what's hidden within. Like a treasure? Maybe the Minotaur is hiding something…” Changkyun sits down where he’s standing, legs crossed and looking up between the two of them.

Billie frowns. “But what does that have to do with the Wiggenweld Potion?”

“Maybe…” Kihyun mutters, “One of the tests includes having to know which one  _ is _ the Wiggenweld Potion. For the record, it’s green and it smells like mint and tastes like Dittany.”

Billie nods, lips forming the words for herself like it helps her remember. “I wonder if Toru knows any of this… Let’s not tell him,” she says with a slightly evil little smile.

Kihyun blinks and then huffs a laugh. “Well, he thought getting all the points was better so…”

“It’s about surviving and doing well over all, not just in one task, so,” Changkyun shrugs. “You and Shownu had the right idea. How was it, by the way? Down there in the lake…”

“I think I accidentally ate a bit of Gryndillow,” Billie muses. Kihyun looks at her with the most horrified expression ever. She glances over and bursts out laughing. “I--I was a shark, Kihyun, it tasted like chicken.”

“Why do I doubt that?” Kihyun says, still making a face.

“Okay, fine,  _ calamari _ .”

He shivers and then lets go of the paper with a sigh. “Anyway… thanks for comparing clues. Hopefully we got them right.”

“I think so,” she chirps, standing up and doing a big stretch. Her robes look far too big for her, but somehow it matches. “I mean, isn’t all this B.S about like… interschool getting-along-ittude?”

“Technically,” Kihyun says. “Although I wouldn’t put it past some people to take a friendly competition to a whole other level.”

“Yeah, well, they can suck my dick,” she says, dropping her arms from the stretch. Kihyun flushes quite visibly at that and then looks down to his lap, Changkyun just sort of… blinking.  _ Okay? _ Whether it’s on purpose or not, Kihyun just sort of tugs at the ends of his cloak and pulls them over his lap to cover himself up. “See y’all at dinner,” she says, Changkyun shivering a little when he sees her pet spider literally just walking over the side of her face as she herself walks away.

“Spend too much time with her and you’re gonna start saying stuff like that,” Changkyun teases despite how he flushes at the mere possibility of Kihyun saying something like that. Kihyun himself is looking like a red pepper, but he still looks at Changkyun like he just called him a name.

“I would never!”

Changkyun actually giggles, because no, of course Kihyun wouldn’t. “Yeah, I know,” Changkyun says, aware again of the flowers he’s hiding under his cloak. “Who do you think Billie’s gonna go with to the dance? Champions kinda have to take someone, so.”

“Oh,” Kihyun blinks. “Her brother, maybe? They’re really close.”

“Oh, that tall guy she’s always with, right,” Changkyun says. “That’s kinda cute. Isn’t she a Muggleborn, though? That’s rare… Muggleborn siblings, I mean.”

Kihyun shrugs one shoulder and looks down. He doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at his lap while he fidgets with the ends of his cloak. Before Changkyun can break the silence, though, or bring out the flowers, Kihyun asks, “Did… any of your new fans invite you?”

“Heh?” Changkyun goes before it registers. “What? No. Well--” he flushes, remembering the girl that cornered him a day ago and another who threw a note at him in Potions three days ago. “Yes, but I said no...”

“Oh,” Kihyun says. He doesn’t look surprised, but he also doesn’t look happy.  _ Nor sad? _ “I see. The girls just look at me like I’m a hamster stuck in a ball,” he says very casually, “Like, cute to look at but that’s all. Or maybe ugly, I don’t know, to each their own.” He glances up, Changkyun frowning because…  _ what? _ “I think it’s because of what’s been in the papers lately…?” Kihyun pouts and his cheeks puff. “Dunno how to feel about that.”

Changkyun feels a little conflicted; Kihyun wants them to ask him? Or is it just how Changkyun likes being looked at as mysterious and desirable? Kihyun might want that, too?

“I…” Changkyun swallows, moving his cloak out of the way to bring out his flowers, feeling a little odd with him sitting on the floor and Kihyun up on a bench, but he holds it out anyway. “Got you this… And I haven’t been reading the papers, so,” he smiles small, shyly, happy to see he didn’t hurt any of the flowers. Kihyun is looking at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks, lips slightly parted in a pout like he got pleasantly caught off guard. He quickly purses his lips together, though, and lets go of his cloak to slowly and carefully reach for the small bouquet. Their fingers brush, and Changkyun blushes at how much that makes his stomach flip.

“Tha--Thanks…” Kihyun says, voice small. He lifts the flowers to his face and seems to sniff at them before lowering them to his lap. “They’re pretty…”

“So are you,” Changkyun says, voice small, too.  _ Dammit.  _

Kihyun flushes bright red. His eyes look so shiny all of a sudden. “Thanks… I guess…”

Changkyun huffs a small laugh at the ‘I guess’. “So, er, I wanted to ask if--” Changkyun swallows, throat incredibly dry suddenly and chest tight. “Youwantedtogowithmetotheball,” he sort of  _ blurts  _ out in a rush.  _ Oh god. _

Kihyun blinks and lifts his eyes from the flowers to Changkyun, frowning a little. “Sorry, what…? I didn’t catch that…”

Changkyun flushes red, fiddling with his sleeve and looking away so his heart doesn’t explode or something. “I, er, do you…”  _ Why is this SO HARD-- _ “Do you want to go to the Ball with me?”

“Yes,” Kihyun says. And when Changkyun looks up, he sees him all red, eyes shiny but determined.

“Oh, good,” Changkyun exhales like he can suddenly breathe again. He laughs just a little, scratching at the back of his neck. “Thanks…?”

Kihyun pouts in a small smile and lifts the small bouquet to softly tap at Changkyun’s head with it. “Silly…”

Changkyun looks up to smile, chest filled with warmth. “Do, you, er, need help getting robes…?”

“Oh, uhm,” Kihyun shifts. “Actually, yeah? I sent a letter to my mother and she said she’d have to see with Miss Halliwell, but they sent me a bunch of sketches, do you wanna see?” Kihyun asks, already reaching for his bag and digging into it, but Changkyun still perks up and nods, standing up to sit back down next to Kihyun.

How come a second ago, his heart was ready to burst out of his chest, and now he’s just… going to help his friend pick dress robes? Changkyun isn’t sure if this is normal, but he’d like it to be.

“Look!” Kihyun says excitedly as he brings out a bunch of papers. “There’s this one that is brown and ugly and I hate it.” Changkyun laughs. “But Miss Halliwell said in the letter that it was  _ pretty. _ I’m seriously doubting her taste in clothes now. Annnd, there are these very simple ones...? I like this one, the black, more modern one…?” Kihyun says, pointing to a dress robe that consists of a simple white shirt with a black scarf tie puffing out of it in a small elegant way, a fitted blazer-like coat that comes low to the knee and then a wizard black cloak of large sleeves.

Changkyun blinks, trying to imagine Kihyun in it. “I like it,” he says, smiling at the image in his head. “You’d look all fancy. And it’s a bit more Muggle? I like that.”

“Maybe the girls would think twice about treating me like a pet for show,” Kihyun giggles, turning the sketch to look at it. Winky chirps lazily atop his head and then nestles some more.   


“Well, if you’re a hamster, I’m the ball,” Changkyun says without really thinking that through and flushing. He isn’t the only one, though, Kihyun almost literally bores a hole through the damn sketch with his laser eyes with how intensely he’s looking at it, face crimson. Changkyun clears his throat. “Er, anyway, mine is… very different, but that’s okay, right? We don’t exactly have to go all matchy-matchy, do we?”

“No,” Kihyun says, finally lowering the sketch. He smiles a bit. “I like that we’re different. It gives us character, no?”

“Exactly,” Changkyun chirps. “Just don’t laugh when you see it, okay? It’s pretty traditional. But I like it a lot.”

Kihyun smiles all excited. “Oh! Can’t wait to see it, then. Besides, you look good in everything. It’s like--what does my mother say… You wear the clothes, the clothes don’t wear you…? It’s nice. I--I mean--” Kihyun flushes and Changkyun turns to look at him. “You know… Enviable quality…”

“Did you just call my shoulders clothing hangers?” Changkyun teases.

“What?!” Kihyun squeaks. “No!” He shakes his head so fast Winky pecks him in anger and Changkyun has to laugh. “Ow, ow, sorry--so--sorry…” He rubs at his head, Winky chirping and puffing his feathers before nestling again. “I just said that… It’s nice… Makes things look good on you…”

Changkyun frowns a little amused, glancing down at his Hogwarts uniform. “Even this old thing?” he asks, despite it being nearly brand new. He apparently grew quite a bit over summer.

“Yeah…” Kihyun huffs. “Although--” Kihyun puts the bouquet down next to him and then reaches down to tug at Changkyun’s tie, (“Hey!” Changkyun protests with a laugh) tightening it against his neck and then throwing the blue and silver scarf around him. Kihyun smiles. “Much better.”

“Aish, now I have to--” Changkyun stands up and purposefully pulls his shirt and sweater out of his trousers. Kihyun frowns at him and then flushes a little while still frowning.

“Yeah, I’m not fixing that,” he says, glancing away. Changkyun blinks a little-- _ Heh?! _ \--and then looks down, laughing.

“Oh my god,” Changkyun laughs, hates how red his face is when he gives Kihyun a small kick on the shin. “I wasn’t asking you to! I just need to maintain my--” he gestures widely at himself. “Anti-authoritarian look.”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow and glances over. “Your… what…?”

Changkyun bites at his cheek and pounces over, hands on Kihyun’s sweater and shirt to tug it up out of his trousers. “Join the revolution!”

Kihyun screams like a deranged chicken, flailing about and trying to push Changkyun away without actually pushing too hard (and therefore failing altogether). “Oh--Oh no! Stop, stop,” Kihyun laughs, finally catching Changkyun’s wrists in his hands. Only half of Kihyun’s shirt is untucked, and Kihyun’s face is bright red when he says, “Stop trying to undress me, oh my god…”

Changkyun really doesn’t understand why he’s like this sometimes; he’ll be a nervous wreck, and then purposefully do things that make him blush for the sake of making Kihyun laugh. As it is, he lets go of Kihyun’s sweater and shirt, but still turns him around a little to loosen Kihyun’s yellow and black tie with a grin. There’s an odd sort of stirring in his chest and stomach at how  _ red  _ Kihyun is, especially with the hope that it’s because of Changkyun. “Much better.”

Kihyun looks down to his now sort of exposed collarbone which Changkyun stares at just a little. “It’s December, Changkyunie…” Kihyun says. He reaches up and rubs at his neck with a pout and a frown. “Is this what the girls like you for…?”

“What, for my neck?” Changkyun laughs, doing up Kihyun’s button again, correcting the collar and tightening the tie again.  _ Aish, I can’t just leave him like this, can I... _

“Is it like…  _ ‘here have a look of what you can’t have’ _ kind of thing?”

“For them, maybe,” Changkyun mumbles, hands smoothing down the cloak over Kihyun’s shoulders and ignoring the way his chest tightens. “Hope I don’t lose my appeal to someone who can have me...”

Kihyun blinks and glances up. “Huh? Why does that make sense to you?” He laughs a little.

“No idea,” Changkyun chuckles, taking a small step back. “So, er, do you wanna meet up outside the Great Hall for the Ball or do you want me to come fetch you at the Hufflepuff dorms?”

Kihyun purses his lips together in a line, cheeks going a little pink. “Come… fetch me.”

“I’d be happy to,” Changkyun smiles.  _ Ugh, I like you so much…  _ “What was that, er, movie we watched? What did he say? ‘ _ Pick you up at six’ _ ?” he asks with a small laugh. “Something like that.”

Kihyun beams and kicks his legs a little. “Sounds great!”

Changkyun takes a breath, relieved and excited and happy, all at once, all pressed into a warm, tight feeling in his chest. Suddenly, he can’t wait. And as nervous as he is among the excitement, it’s  _ Kihyun _ , so whatever happens, he knows he’ll at least get to spend time with his best friend, his absolute favourite person in the world. 


	28. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every firework starts with a simple spark.

The wintry sun is about to set. It’s almost five in the afternoon and the Hufflepuff dorms are a mess. There are clothes on the floor, clothes spread out all over the beds, dress robes hanging from the top of the beds, cats fighting cats, owls chirping in distress--even the wiggling plants seem a little bit more agitated. And while all of this sounds like Kihyun’s worst nightmare, he’s actually… well… Mid a very important surgical task.

“Hand me that spoon,” he tells one of the First Years who is attentively watching what he’s doing; he’s hands deep in a big pot of a Mimbulus Mimbletonia, a very rare magical plant that Professor Aoki gifted the House of Hufflepuff with for Christmas. It’s a pulsating and squirming big thing, made of green ugly looking blobs stacked on each other. It’s the magical equivalent of a cactus, with slight protruding boils on the green blobs from where a dark green and stinky non-poisonous liquid comes out of whenever the plant feels threatened. It’s a sensitive little thing, so getting a sample is a sensitive task.

The young girl hands Kihyun his spoon and he sticks his tongue out as he tries to separate a newly grown blob at the base of the plant from the rest of its body. He can feel the kids’ curious little eyes on him, especially considering they’re all sort of expecting the Mimbulus Mimbletonia to drench Kihyun with stinky juice.

“Kiiiiiii!” Wonho calls from upstairs, “Come on! You need to get dressed!”

“Just a second,” Kihyun mumbles, his voice almost inaudible. He doesn’t want to startle the plant. “Have the small pot ready,” he tells another First Year, who walks closer with a tiny pot in her hands, already half filled with dirt. Kihyun licks his lips and brings the handle of the spoon up so he can hold it with his mouth as he digs his fingers through dirt and wiggly roots and lifts the tiny green, wiggly blob, slowly moving it to its new home. “Heeeere we go,” he smiles as he puts it down, then scooping some dirt from an open pack of dirt from the greenhouses and fitting it into the small pot, tucking in the plant’s roots. “Tadah! A whole new Mimbulus Mimbletonia baby!”

The First Years clap all excited, and Kihyun takes the small pot and places it next to the big one, before picking up his wand to clean the mess he made with a simple charm.

“Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!” Wonho calls again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Kihyun huffs, turning around to run upstairs. When he gets there, the steam coming from the girl’s bathroom almost makes him sneeze. They must be showering in scalding water again. If only Kihyun could get his hands on whatever shampoo they use, though. It smells so good.

When he gets to the boys’ section and walks into his room, the words ‘4th Years’ hanging from the round door on a small board, he sees the chaos that everything seems to be in. Namjoon can’t seem to find his trousers--although the more Kihyun looks, the more he thinks The Other Hoseok is mistakenly dressing them as his own. Wonho has already showered and is almost ready, he’s looking at the tiny hand mirror as he tries to do something to his hair. It looks slick. Like a cow passed by and gave him a lick.

“Hey,” Kihyun says, startling when Namjoon passes by with a stormy grumble. “So--Sorry,” Kihyun apologizes, walking towards Wonho. “Hey...”

Wonho turns around, comb still in his hair, and when his eyes land on Kihyun’s face, he gapes. “Kihyun! There is  _ dirt on your face _ !” he squeaks.

“Oh…” Kihyun says, lifting his hand to rub at his cheek. Except… apparently that just made it worse, judging by Wonho’s wide eyes. “Sh--Should I shower…?”

“Yes! Go, right now!” Wonho says, comb stuck in his hair as he pushes Kihyun along. “And brush your teeth, too,” he adds, keeps pushing. “Do you know what you want to do with your hair yet?”

“What are you doing to yours?” Kihyun asks, peeking up.

“Trying to look older by slicking it back,” Wonho says. “Hyungwon mentioned going curly. It’s so unfair, he can just, bam, think it, and it does it! I love him.”

Kihyun smiles something cheeky as he blushes. “Aw… Have you told him?”

“Told him wha--” Wonho stops, eyes a little wide. “Oh. Shit, I just said that.  _ Shit _ , I just said shit.”

“Stop swearing,” Kihyun laughs.

“Go shower!” Wonho squeaks, giving Kihyun another small push. “Changkyun’s gonna be smelling you, so scrub!”

Kihyun flushes and whines as he walks towards the bathroom. He’s glad it’s empty right now, he doesn’t really like having to shower together with everyone else (which he never really had to do, considering he’s always either the first or the last to take a shower and he always locks the door). He only realizes once Wonho closes the door behind him that he’s still wearing all his clothes and didn’t bring a towel with him.  _ Oh, well… _

_ _

Kihyun takes his new, custom-made robes out of the bag and stares at them in nothing but a button up and boxers. He has his towel all wrapped around his head, only his eyes uncovered so he can see what he’s doing. Thankfully, the fire in the middle of the room is burning bright and warm, because getting dressed in cold clothes in the middle of winter is Kihyun’s biggest pet peeve. He dresses the trousers first, glad to know they fit him like a glove-- _ custom-made has its benefits,  _ excluding having to have Wonho measuring him up and then screwing the measurements every five minutes. The tie is a little more complicated, it’s a long scarf that Kihyun tries to tie around and in a loop in on itself so it looks black and fluffy on his chest, but the instructions aren’t very clear. Luckily, Kihyun finds a spell for it in his Second Year Book of Spells, and then almost strangles himself to death when the tie ties around his neck too tightly.

“You tryna kill me?” he huffs glaring at his wand. Obviously, it doesn’t reply to him.

It’s only when he’s busy fitting into the coat and then the cloak, that Wonho comes back into the room, ready to help Kihyun with the mess that is his hair. Kihyun tells him that he doesn’t want to look slick, like he got licked by a giant cow. Instead, he just wants… to get rid of the knots some of his curls make here and there. He wants his hair slightly wavy but combed. Nothing fancy just… him.

Wonho smiles small, and Kihyun realises the boy can see exactly what he wants in his head, because that’s exactly what he sees when Wonho turns him back to the mirror. They both look quite handsome, if Kihyun has to say so himself. It’s clearer how much bigger Wonho has gotten now that he’s wearing something fitted, in a soft pink, which definitely stands out among all the other boys.

“You look like a marshmallow, Hyungwon will love it,” Kihyun says, looking to Wonho through the mirror.

“He’s going to make a joke about eating me whole, it’ll be great,” Wonho scoffs, moving Kihyun back around to tug a little at his scarf just to fix it even more. Kihyun is nervous, although he’s trying not to think too much about it. He just hopes it will be a good night, overall. “You look really nice, Kiki.”

Kihyun blushes a little. “You really think so…?” he asks, feeling excited about looking nice, for  _ some reason?! _

Wonho laughs. “Because you want Changkyun to think so, no? Don’t worry, he will.” He smiles, tilting his head, and Kihyun blushes even more. “Aish, I just got a little emotional about how much you’ve grown, don’t mind me,” Wonho laughs.

“Why are you talking like my mother?” Kihyun scoffs.

“Because sometimes I feel like your mother,” Wonho says with a pat to Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun rolls his eyes and looks to himself in the mirror. He looks… different. He’s never seen himself looking like this before. In a way, it barely looks like him, while also being very him. It’s strange, but nice. And it’s probably the first time in his life that he actually feels pretty, which makes him blush, too. He sees Wonho trying not to coo behind him, face all pouty and eyebrows knitted together.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, my child.”

“Do you think…” Kihyun looks down to his lap, face warm. “Do you think that Changkyun and I could… someday, be like you and Hyungwon…?”

When Wonho smiles, it’s stupidly soft. “I think you kind of have been for a while now, Kiki…” He huffs a small laugh, chin on Kihyun’s shoulder. “But yes. And I don’t mind telling you that because Changkyun has actively been trying to,” he laughs softly.

Kihyun turns into a time-bomb, face ready to explode. “T--Trying to what…?”

“Court you, dummy,” Wonho says, sticking out his tongue. “He really likes doing it, too.”

“I--” Kihyun stutters. “I--I feel like I’m in the movies… ugh!”

“That’s a good thing,” Wonho laughs softly. “Do Kyunie a favor though, okay?”

“What favor…?”

“Hold his hand.”

Kihyun feels his eyes burn a little with tears, mostly because of how fast his heart just beat. “Oh…” He blinks. “Okay… I will.” Except now he’s even more nervous and even more excited. It’s strange because he doesn’t really know where this is going. But… if it can go somewhere nice then that’s all Kihyun wants.

On the way to the Hufflepuff commons, Changkyun passes the entrance hall and sees it packed with students dressed in so many colours that it barely feels like he’s in Hogwarts. It’s different from the usual mass of black, despite how much black he still sees on all the boys. He spots Minhyuk, looking quite posh and tall with his blonde hair styled out of his face, his dress robes all black despite the bordered golds and his white button that peeks out from under his patterned victorian-looking waistcoat. On the boy’s neck, holding his tie in place, there’s the Lee family sigil. Billie is wearing a bright yellow vest, mixed with blacks; loose black trousers and a yellow jacket just thrown over her shoulders. She doesn’t look anything like all the other girls here, in their flowing dresses.

“She looks like a bee,” Jooheon whispers nearby. He’s wearing all black, looking quite discrete leaning against the wall as he watches everyone else freak out over what the others are wearing.

“It’s very her,” Changkyun whispers back with a smile. Despite the initial jealousy, he actually really likes this girl. He spots her brother right next to her, then, dressed in plain blacks and a yellow tie.  _ They match, but she stands out more. It’s cute _ . “Hufflepuff colors. Kihyun will be delighted. Which reminds me,” Changkyun says, looking around. “Did Hyungwon leave already?”

“I think so,” Jooheon mumbles, looking at something Changkyun turns to look at, too. It’s Shownu, in white robes that  _ definitely  _ call for attention, and without a shirt as much as just a t-shirt underneath the fancy white coat. But what Jooheon must be looking at, is how Shownu walks up to Minhyuk and hooks his arm into his. “Suppose that’s why he wouldn’t tell me who his date was…”

Changkyun looks back to Jooheon immediately, heart heavy for him. “Oh, Joo…”

“Don’t,” Jooheon says, pushing away from the wall with a little puff and a smile that makes Changkyun almost believe what he says next. “I’m fine, seriously. Go get your date, and yes, I already saw Hyungwon zipping that way.”

Changkyun pouts. “Just… try and dance with someone at some point, okay?” he says, giving Jooheon a little punch on the shoulder. “Even if it’s just Winky.”

Jooheon scoffs and rolls his eyes, giving Minhyuk a little wave, and Minhyuk looks delighted at that. “See you in there,” Jooheon says before walking towards the entrance to the Great Hall where Shownu and Minhyuk wait to be called in. Changkyun looks at them, and thinks that, yeah, maybe things will be okay.  _ But who the hell saw that one coming…? Shownu and Minhyuk… huh. _

Changkyun takes a breath and actually catches a glimpse of himself in the tall windows in the Entrance Hall. He does like  _ it _ , the robes he’s wearing, he really does. They’re a dark purple, his favourite color, with an intricate, traditional pattern in gold that only shows under the light. It’s soft to the touch--satin, he thinks--and even the white shirt underneath is soft silk. It has a slight ‘v’ down his chest but doesn’t have any buttons (he had to pull it over his head and sort of wrap it around his waist), which is a bit different, and it looks far more like the old hanbok wizarding robes Wizards used to wear ages back. The sleeves are wide, bordered with thick black silk, as is the collar of the robe, with simple black trousers and black dress shoes. Dami had caught him right outside of the boy’s dorm and insisted she put something on his eyes because ‘ _ it’s the exact same gold as your robe, I just have to _ ’, and she has a really tight grip so he let her.

_ Really hope I’m wearing these clothes and they’re not wearing me, Kiki. Really hope this night goes well, too _ .

It’s not far to the Hufflepuff dorms, and Changkyun raises an eyebrow when he sees Hyungwon and Wonho, looking like pastel babies. Hyungwon’s hair is black, a little longer than usual and really curly, which should look stupid but of course it doesn’t, and his robes are a soft blue where Wonho’s are all soft pink.  _ Ugh, they’re adorable.  _

“Thank you!” Wonho chirps as they walk past, Wonho clinging to Hyungwon’s arm.  _ Ugh, the mind reading, that’s a thing.  _ Changkyun just sticks his tongue out and rushes a little more, considering Hyungwon already got Wonho and Changkyun would hate to have Kihyun think he’s late. 

Changkyun finds Kihyun by the entrance to the Hufflepuff commons, eyes down on something he’s holding between his hands.  _ A pot? _ But that doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because when Kihyun looks up, Changkyun almost stops walking (and breathing); Kihyun’s hair is almost straightened, except it’s just wavy and styled in a way that seems to form a heart over his right eyebrow. It’s still the same shade of brown-red, but the fact that it is less curly and unruly makes Kihyun look slightly older. As for Kihyun’s robes? They’re very elegant, and simple. And they fit him like they were made especially for him. And despite not having anything in particular on his face other than the usual moles and freckles, Changkyun notes that Kihyun’s lips are all glossy and smooth.

“Hello!” Kihyun says, smiling brightly despite looking obviously shy. He gives Changkyun an up and down look and the smile recedes a little as Kihyun sort of shrinks into himself and blushes. “Oooh, you look expensive…”

It’s such an odd thing to say that it breaks Changkyun out of his slight stupor, making him laugh. “I--Thank you,” he says as he keeps walking closer. 

“I got you something!” Kihyun chirps, lifting up both hands and the cup-- _ pot?-- _ that he’s holding between them. There’s a very small wiggling green blob in it. “It’s a plant!”

“That’s--” Changkyun blinks at the little plant. It looks familiar. “Mimbulus Mimbletonia, right? Wow. It’s so tiny,” he says, reaching out and leaning in to look at the little thing.

“It’s a baby, I surgically removed it from its main body. But don’t worry, it’s fine,” Kihyun says lifting the pot and peeking at it. “It will grow healthily if you take care of it.”

“You did surgery on a cactus,” Changkyun says. “I--Do I leave it here? I love it but I don’t wanna… take it to a Ball,” he laughs. His brain is  _ fried _ , Kihyun looks so pretty.

“Oh, right,” Kihyun’s shoulders slump. “I guess I didn’t think about that… I’ll…” He looks around and then turns with a spin that makes his robe float around him a little, “Put it back in there and then I’ll give it back to you afterwards! Wait just a sec--” he says, almost bumps into a girl dressed in purples and pinks who’s leaving the Hufflepuff common room.

“Okay,” Changkyun says, blinking at Kihyun before he ducks back in to put the cactus inside the dorm. The absolute second Kihyun comes back out, Changkyun says, “Thank you,” because he’s so whipped he’s being rude. “For the plant. I love it.”

“Oh, you--you’re welcome,” Kihyun says. He just stands there for a few seconds, looking at Changkyun rather expectantly, Changkyun looking back and staring like the idiot that he is. But then Kihyun lifts his hand and flushes red, even though he looks quite determined, hand stretched out like that, waiting to be held.

_ Finally,  _ Changkyun thinks with an oddly light heart as he reaches out, taking Kihyun’s hand by entwining their fingers and stepping to his side. From this close, it’s impossible not to look at Kihyun’s face and think, stupidly out loud, “You look beautiful.”

Kihyun looks at him with the most open expression ever. And then says, “You, too…” and goes as red as a tomato. “Thank you for inviting me…”

“Thank you for saying yes,” Changkyun says, giving Kihyun a squeeze at his hand and tugging him to start walking.

“In what universe would I say no…” Kihyun scoffs.

“Careful, I’ll get an ego.”

“You already have one. You don’t need me to stroke it.” A pause. “Please erase these words from your mind, thank you.”

Changkyun barks a laugh, going red and tugging Kihyun a little more into a momentary little embarrassed run. “Aish! You’re spending too much time with Billie!”

“I am  _ not,” _ Kihyun laughs, tripping and clinging to Changkyun’s arm a little. “I’m not the one going around  _ swearing _ like it’s all I can say. Even Wonho swears now.”

“Part of growing up, I suppose,” Changkyun grins over.  _ He’s so happy... _

“Eh, does that mean that I have to swear to grow up?” Kihyun asks, eyes wide.

“Nah,” Changkyun laughs. “I’ll say ‘fuck’ enough for the both of us.”

“Well, shit,” Kihyun says very seriously before just  _ pffting _ a laugh.

“Oh!” Changkyun goes, mouth agape. “Oh, he’s an  _ adult  _ now.”

“If I say ‘fuck’ I’ll blush--Oh wait…”

“And he’s--” Changkyun leans in a little. “Yeah, he’s blushing… Cute.”

Kihyun blushes even more. “It’s a very strong word!”

Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows and then scoffs a laugh, looking away. “It’s no use if I blush, too, dammit…” He huffs a breath and looks back at Kihyun, because he  _ keeps doing that _ . 

“By the way,” Kihyun says, straightening up and looking forward even as his ears blush, “My lips taste like cherry today.”

Changkyun can feel his brain fizzle.  _ Why… Why would you tell me this… What…  _ Changkyun knows he’s blushing, but maybe thanks to Kihyun’s small act of courage for saying something like that, or because Changkyun is holding his hand, Changkyun manages to say, “Shut up or we’re not making it to this stupid Ball…”

Kihyun bites at his upper lip and lowers his head a little before just bursting out in giggles. Which makes it impossible for Changkyun not to do the same.

Minhyuk keeps trying to take long peeks into the Great Hall. From where they’re standing, Hyunwoo can see that the walls of the Hall have been covered in sparkling silver frost, making the place look like it's part of an ice palace. There are hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the clear starry black ceiling. The usual House tables are gone and have been replaced with about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit tables, each seating about a dozen people. More and more students keep going inside after finding their partners at the door. Others are already coming together from the dorms.

Professor Ahn comes out of nowhere, followed by Professor Im. The first urges the students to hurry into the Great Hall, while Professor Im, looking more polished than usual, glares around the place. Billie and her brother, and Toru and a girl Hyunwoo assumes to be his girlfriend, join behind him and Minhyuk in a line.

“Look, look,” Minhyuk whispers, tugging at Hyunwoo’s white cloak, “It’s Kihyun and Changkyun,” he says excitedly. Minhyuk looks quite handsome today. Less like the boy everyone knows and either hates or loves and more like someone who would step all over everyone in this school if he so wished to. Unfortunately, they’re not the only ones spotting Changkyun and Kihyun together. Nearby, Hyunwoo catches Professor Im fulminating them with a glare. He looks furious. But maybe because there are too many people here, he eats his fury all by himself. Which, good. Changkyun deserves a night like this.

Hyunwoo slips Minhyuk’s arm into his again. “They look happy,” he says, something Professor Im likes to ignore. 

Minhyuk glances over and grins. “So do you,” he chirps.

“It’s because I don’t have any buttons,” Hyunwoo teases.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and leans forward to look at Hyunwoo’s chest. “Hmmmm, indeed.” He’s still staring. Hyunwoo quite likes it. “Quidditch training beat you hard or are you just like this?”

“Both,” Hyunwoo says with a little grin. After all, Changkyun does Quidditch too and while he’s fit, Hyunwoo is definitely much bigger than him. “Never seen me jogging past the lake? A shame.”

“Not a fan of waking up early but I think I’ll add it to my schedule,” Minhyuk says straightening up. “What do you wear for the workout, by the way?”

Hyunwoo almost laughs out loud. What kind of flirting… “Shorts, and shoes.”

Minhyuk gasps dramatically and turns his head very slowly to gape at Hyunwoo.  _ “Only _ shorts and shoes? And you tell me this  _ now?” _

Hyunwoo huffs a laugh, leaning over to kiss Minhyuk’s cheek and whisper, “I adore you, Lee Minhyuk.” It takes Minhyuk by surprise, given the arched eyebrow and the even stare he gives Hyunwoo. But when he looks away, Minhyuk is blushing a little.

“Tell me that again when we’re alone.”

“Alone with my shorts and shoes,” Hyunwoo chuckles, looking forward again.

“Or nothing, that’s fine, too.”

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath that he lets out like the world is on his shoulders. “But first, we dance.”

“Of course,” Minhyuk scoffs, ears red while he looks at something else, probably a hole in the wall, “I didn’t get this pretty for nothing.” And he is quite pretty, beautiful even the more Hyunwoo looks at him. It’s like it’s a preview into the man Minhyuk will become one day. And Hyunwoo hopes he’s around to watch it happen.

Once everyone else is settled in the Great Hall, Professor Ahn comes back and looks between all the Champions, patting at their cloaks and fixing their ties before telling them to take their partners into the party.

“You lead,” Professor Ahn tells Hyunwoo with an approving look, looking him up and down. She tilts her chin up and pats his shoulder. “Make House Gryffindor proud.”

“I will, Professor,” Hyunwoo says confidently. He looks to Minhyuk, then, as if to ask permission to lead in the dance. But Minhyuk just shrugs.

“It’s your show, I’m just here to look pretty,” he mutters with a grin. “And to make you sappy-happy,” he admits in a sneaky whisper.

“Aw,” Hyunwoo says with that smile he knows Minhyuk thinks makes him look like a teddy bear. 

They’re lined up properly, then, and Hyunwoo hears them being announced just as the doors open. Hyunwoo straightens up, happy he has Minhyuk here; Hyunwoo likes success, he likes being appreciated and having his efforts acknowledged. He likes feeling like he’s earned the eyes on him, but he’s not sure if he likes the spotlight that much. But Minhyuk does. And while people look over to them because Hyunwoo is the Champion of Hogwarts, he finds it difficult to imagine that their eyes won’t drift to the bright beauty on his arm.

Then again, while Minhyuk is more of a show off than Hyunwoo--which would be odd, considering their House placements--and while Minhyuk isn’t making himself look like less for Hyunwoo’s benefit, it’s quite obvious that he’s letting Hyunwoo shine.

People applaud the Champions and their dates enter and start walking up towards the free space past the tables. There’s a circle of people bordering the place where they’ll have to dance and-- _ There’s an orchestra, too? Wow... _ There’s also a small stage over where the Teacher’s Table usually is and, overall, maybe because of the distribution of the tables and the all-sparkling white decor, the Great Hall looks bigger than ever.  _ Then again, magic... _

“Are they going to play the Waltz?” Minhyuk scoffs in a whisper as they get closer and ready themselves to dance.

Hyunwoo makes his eyebrows hump up. “I think so,” he whispers back, and sure enough, as Hyunwoo puts his hand on Minhyuk’s waist and takes his hand, the orchestra starts playing. Hyunwoo actually laughs a little as he leads Minhyuk into the dance, because, well, Minhyuk can actually dance. Poor Hyunwoo ( _ that’s me _ ) had to ask Jooheon for help, who taught him how to dance in their dorm at night. It was an odd way to bond, but they get along amazingly to begin with. 

Toru and his girlfriend dance past them with sharp, practised steps, while Billie and her brother seem to have foregone the Waltz for whatever flowy dance they’re doing together. She’s an odd girl, wearing trousers to a ball, but he likes her.

“You’re good at this,” Hyunwoo notes softly.

“I have to be,” Minhyuk scoffs, a little bitterly, Hyunwoo notes. “Sometimes I forget you’ve never actually been to my place… Maybe we should arrange something next summer. Just so you have an idea of whose mouth you’ve been kissing.”

“Is your mouth here different from your mouth at home?” Hyunwoo asks with an arched eyebrow, amused and adoring.

“My mother only wishes I’d stop swearing--” Minhyuk sighs wistfully. “But alas. I like saying ‘this fucking shit’.”

“Now there’s the mouth I love to kiss,” Hyunwoo teases, giving Minhyuk a daring little spin ( _ thanks, Joo _ ) and catching him again.

“Speaking of  _ mouths,” _ Minhyuk chirps. “Can’t wait to see what’s for dinner. You’d think the food would get even better, what with all the guests.” He looks around as they move along the open circle. “Ah, Miss Koreaboo is missing. We’re safe.”

“Maybe pork? Sushi? For the guests,” Hyunwoo says, and sure enough, as he glances around in their dance, he doesn’t see the reporter woman. Perhaps the school told her to sod off for the night so the kids can party. He spots his friends, though,  _ Hyung-Wonho _ ( _ WonWon?)  _ in their pink and blue,  _ Chang-Ki  _ with their red faces and Jooheon looking contemplative between the two couples. “When do you think we can stop doing this, I’m suddenly starving…”

Minhyuk giggles a little and clings, chin to Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Everyone is still watching them, so Hyunwoo’s heart does a little leap. When the music slows, more couples join after a short pause, dancing around along with the Champions. Even Professor Ahn joins, together with Professor Aoki. Kihyun ends up taking both of Changkyun’s hands and pulling him along in whatever chicken dance that is. They don’t really care, they’re just laughing all giggly between themselves, ignoring the fulminating glare Professor Im is giving them from a distant corner. If he keeps boiling so much about those two, he’s going to melt the walls of ice. Even Hyungwon indulges Wonho in a small dance. And, by the corner of his eye, Hyunwoo spots Jungkook fumble with Taehyung’s hand and waist like he doesn’t know where to grab. So, Taehyung takes the lead, and Jungkook looks incredibly relieved by it.

After the dance, everyone moves along to the round small tables. Hyunwoo wants to sit with the rest of his friends, but he’s pulled by Professor Ahn into a table especially made for the Champions and their dates. 

“Oof,” Billie says as she pulls a chair to sit next to Minhyuk, “Stinks of Pureblood.”

Minhyuk doesn’t look particularly bothered by the remark, which makes Billie grin, instead just sitting up straighter. He needs to stop looking so elegant, though. For Hyunwoo’s own sake. Toru and his girlfriend talk in Japanese to each other, so Hyunwoo doesn’t even try to understand whatever is going on over there.

“I’m betting on,” Minhyuk mutters, “Ribs.”

Billie pulls a face and her brother says without even looking at her, “She’s vegan.”

Minhyuk frowns. “Broccoli can have ribs, too.”

Billie bursts out laughing, making Professor Ahn actually look over a little taken aback. “Oh, I like your Pureblood, Showny. Must be the blonde.”

“Definitely the blonde,” Hyunwoo nods.

“Hopefully not only the blonde,” Minhyuk mutters, lifting a fork to hit it against the crystal glass.  _ Well, no _ , Hyunwoo thinks,  _ but we’re in polite company _ . “Oh…  _ ding, ding…” _ Minhyuk mimics.

“You have an announcement?” Billie asks, leaning forward onto her hands, propped up by the elbow on the table. Hyunwoo glances around, and he can see the entire Great Hall settling down at their tables.

“Yes,” Minhyuk says, “My Champion is extremely hungry. So… Where’s the food?”

Billie’s entire face emphasizes the “Aw,” she gives then. “Your  _ Champion _ ? Finneas, that’s adorable.”

Admittedly, that did tug at Hyunwoo’s heart quite a bit. Billie’s brother, Finneas, apparently, chuckles and pulls her back a little so her elbows aren’t on the table anymore. Everyone settles and,  _ finally _ , Headmaster Shidae stands up and keeps his little speech about bravery and international relations short so they can  _ eat _ . Surprisingly but also not, the food that appears on Billie’s plate is all veggies.

“Nyom,” Kihyun says, flipping a paper ball onto Hyungwon’s hair. “Oh! Landed on a higher curl. Ten points to Hufflepuff!” he jokes, Hyungwon seemingly unbothered. Apparently, he’s busy enjoying his berries and cream tart. It looks deliciously fresh, so Hoseok leans closer and opens his mouth for a bite, Hyungwon blindly moving the fork over straight into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok noms (it’s delicious) and picks the paper ball off of Hyungwon’s hair.

“Time to earn for Ravenclaw,” Changkyun says, with a strawberry in hand. “Ki, catch,” he says before tossing the strawberry up in the air a little, towards Kihyun, who tilts his head back, mouth open but then gets hit in the nose.

“Ow,” he laughs, catching the strawberry in his arms. Changkyun laughs, too, just taking another strawberry and just straight up putting it in Kihyun’s mouth. Hoseok is so proud.

“This is literal insanity,” Jooheon says with the deadest voice Hoseok has ever heard on him.

Kihyun munches and points to the small strawberry lemonade tart on the tall and circular tart tray. “Wanna split that one with me, Joo?” he asks.

“Some people are capable of eating alone, but thank you,” Jooheon says, stabbing a piece of cake with his fork. Hoseok pouts a little. Poor boy. Hoseok knows he’ll be okay, but still...

Kihyun spins the tart tray and then frowns, picking up the tiny piece of parchment sticking out of one to read: “Spanish Nut Tart…” He blinks and the  _ pffts _ a laugh, doubling with it pretty quickly. Changkyun has his hand on his face but is laughing just as much. Curiously, Hoseok looks around, to the teacher’s table to look at Professor Im. Still, when he focuses on that man, it’s like… Trying to climb a wall without a ladder. He thinks he’s getting better at it, though, but he’s scared that if he tries too hard to read the man’s mind, Professor Im will feel it. 

People aren’t usually  _ that  _ difficult to read, especially not to that extent. There are a few that give Hoseok some pause, and others that give him headaches when he tries (read; Siyeon). But Professor Im? Nothing. Impossible. It’s all just blank. 

It shocked Hoseok quite a bit when Hyunwoo was revealed as Champion, because Hoseok didn’t catch on that at all. There’s been plenty of times where the only thing Hoseok could pick up on were mere wooshings and random images, like Shownu’s mind was just wandering without sticking to any subject.  _ Little brain cat naps _ . A strange one, Shownu. He’s also not exactly difficult to read, or stupid in any way or form, but he’s incredibly good at keeping his thoughts on certain things locked away. Hoseok assumes Shownu just put his name in the Goblet and then, honest to God, just didn’t think about it again until he was chosen.

_ Wild guess, at least... _

Hyungwon finishes his tart with a mouthful and then starts ogling the other tarts. He seems particularly interested in the cute looking raspberry tartlets but he still stares at them for a considerable long amount of time before spinning the tray and taking one for himself. “Raspberry Honey Goat Cheese Tartlet,” he reads on the piece of parchment. “I’ll take it.” And he does, fitting the entire thing into his big mouth. Hoseok stares, sort of hates the random thoughts he has and is suddenly very glad he’s the only mind reader at this table. 

“Oh, are those Lemon Meringues?” Kihyun chirps, spinning the tray very fast to get to the little tarts. “Oh! I love these!”

“Ooh, me too,” Changkyun says, leaning closer. Hoseok has to admit he looks very nice; expensive, Kihyun keeps thinking. Must be the gold. Even Minhyuk is wearing gold in his robes; maybe it’s a Pureblood thing? Still, every time he focuses on Changkyun or Kihyun, he just feels warm. And curiously, Kihyun is just so happy that even if the entire night was spent gushing about tarts, he’d be perfectly fine with that.

“What are you thinking about?” Hyungwon asks softly nearby. “You’re quiet.”

Hoseok smiles small, chest filling with warmth that is purely his own. “Yeah, it’s just…” Hoseok says softly, tapping his forehead against Hyungwon’s shoulder. “There’s a lot of people, lots of emotions flying around. I’m okay, though. They’re good emotions, mostly.”

“Let me know if I need to go beat someone up,” Hyungwon mutters. Then pauses. “If I need to look like I can beat someone up,” he corrects. Hoseok giggles.

“Gonna turn into one of those biiiig gangster guys?”   


“For you? I’d turn into a dragon.”

Hoseok pouts, gives Hyungwon a quick kiss on the cheek. “The sweetest,” he mumbles with a small smile, resting his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and watching Changkyun and Kihyun share their Lemon Meringue pie. Then, Changkyun reaches for something else.

“Oooh, cherry pie,” Changkyun teases and Hoseok actually manages to miss the thought he has then. He’s been practising! And it’s starting to work! He can close doors in people’s minds for himself, sometimes.

“Mon cherry,” Kihyun chirps. “You know, I don’t like cherries on their own but I like cherry jam and all that…”

“Noted,” Changkyun says, taking a bite of the cherry pie and looking contemplative about it. Something about kissing? Hmm. 

“I’m getting better at this,” Hoseok mumbles to Hyungwon, smiling a little proudly to himself.

“I’m proud of you,” Hyungwon says. ‘ _ Which reminds me’, _ Hyungwon thinks. “Found out about the strangest thing today. Did you know I am registered at the Ministry of Magic as a Metamorphmagus? My parents never told me. Here I thought I could live the renegade life… and yet.”

“Means you’re always the first suspect for bank robberies,” Hoseok teases.

“Might as well just join the Auror task force to avoid getting in trouble,” Hyungwon mutters.

Hoseok blinks, leaning back. “You wanna be an Auror?”

“Hadn’t occurred to me until now.” A pause. “But sure, why not.”

“It’s dangerous, Wonnie,” Hoseok pouts. “If you want to do this, I’ll support you, but you have to be sure, okay..?”

Hyungwon blinks at his empty plate. “Alright…”  _ ‘Is that worry?’ _

“Yes,” Hoseok mumbles. And, because maybe Kihyun was right, he adds softly, “I love you.”

He can feel the little flip flop of Hyungwon’s heart as his own, can hear the thunder of uncommon thoughts that suddenly fight in Hyungwon’s head.  _ ‘Love?’ _ some of them question.  _ ‘It has to be’  _ others answer. And after quite the messy turmoil that Hoseok wishes he could shut out but can’t because of how  _ loud _ it is, Hyungwon just takes an obviously nervous breath and says, “I know.”

And that’s not nothing. To  _ know  _ that someone loves you? Without doubt, or pretense, without anything to hide? It’s the opposite of nothing.

“You wouldn’t really be here if you didn’t,” Hyungwon says. “And for that and for things I can’t really explain because I haven’t really thought about them, I love you, too.”

And because it means even more for someone who can never be lied to, Hoseok feels himself tear up a little when he smiles and says, “I know…”

Hyungwon smiles at his plate, something small and secretive. And more than just words, Hoseok finds himself floating in a sea of feelings that aren’t his own but that he can quite literally translate into;  _ Glad we found each other so soon, so we can enjoy more time together. _

“Wanna split that cream tart?” Hyungwon asks, probably aware that Hoseok is about to start crying. Which is very true. So Hoseok sniffs and nods, clinging a little to Hyungwon’s arm. 

Despite Hyungwon’s quiet demeanor, despite the odd thoughts and the strange perspective on life, despite being so young and yet already so wise, there’s something underneath all of that that’s been keeping Hoseok grounded, like an anchor, the biggest anchor he could’ve found; and it’s the simple fact that, in Hyungwon’s head, it’s Hoseok and no one else. There are no what ifs, there are no doubts. There is just a memory, Hoseok seeing himself younger in it, Hyungwon feeling like he was the one. 

“I swear I can feel you swiming inside my head, I hope you’re fishing for something juicy because it’s kind of ticklish.”  _ A soulmate. _ Who would have thought silly-I-don’t-believe-in-romance Hyungwon believed in soulmates.

“Seokkie,” Kihyun calls him with a pout. “Why are you crying…?”

“He really wants that tart,” Hyungwon says, pointing at the cream tart, and Hoseok starts laughing amidst the tears like only Hyunwon can make him do. “Pass it over, Ki.”

Kihyun pouts some more and spins the tray for Hyungwon to pick up his cream tart. “Don’t cry over tart, Seokkie. Ah… is it because the eggs have been beaten to a pulp?”

Hoseok just nods, sniffles and mumbles so only Hyungwon can hear, “Those poor fucking chickens…” And, as a reward  _ for swearing, _ Hyungwon pokes the cream and then pokes Hoseok’s nose.

After the best meal of his life, and the best conversation about the meaning of life with Billie, Minhyuk didn’t think the night could get much better. But then people finish their food and start getting up, and, just like that, the lights around the Great Hall dim, smoke filling up the place and surrounding the small stage at the top of the Hall. Minhyuk looks around confused, but then he’s beyond ecstatic when he realizes that-- _ that’s not just a random stage.  _

“Oh my god, it’s a band, isn’t it?” he asks, grabbing onto Shownu’s arm. Shownu, who just looks kind of confused but still nods.

“I think so… What’s that say?” he asks, pointing to words that are being written across the back of the stage like with a giant invisible pen. “Marmalade?”

Minhyuk peeks. “Ma...Ma--Mamamoo!” He stands up rather abruptly. And he’s not the only one; when a group of four voices start singing in acapella to the word written on the stage, quite a good amount of people screech and scream, running closer to the stage as its lights turn brighter and blue. “Oh my god, I love Mamamoo! Come on, Shownu,” Minhyuk urges, pulling Shownu by his arm. Minhyuk got himself rich-looking today, but that doesn’t mean  _ shit _ if Mamamoo are about to sing  _ in front of him.  _

Shownu laughs and follows with, gently pushing them through the crowd that’s already formed to have them at the front, standing behind Minhyuk to sort of cage him in loosely. The music starts and the lights change, people screaming loudly when a woman with an over the shoulders bright orange hair comes walking forward in a rather provoking suit and high boots, thick voice singing the words,  _ “Knock knock your unexpected entrance, your unusual look, something feels suspicious--it’s ten minutes past ten ~” _

Everybody screams for her. They call her ‘Hwasa’ and Hwasa she is. Minhyuk  _ loves  _ her. Then, another woman shows up, long brown hair and big eyes.  _ Solar! _ She sings,  _ “Getting more and more drunk with the mood… Our eyes are meeting! Even the flowing silence is sticking, and it’s about to explode between us ~” _

The song picks up and two other women show up, Moonbyul and Wheein, to sing with the first two. It’s Minhyuk’s first concert ever. In fact, he doubts his parents would let him attend one. But he’s just so  _ happy _ to watch his favourite girl group and he doesn’t care that he knows all the lyrics to every song.

Singing makes Minhyuk thirsty, so he goes back to his table when things calm down, eager to find something to drink. He spots Wonho and Hyungwon with Jooheon and wonders if he should go over. But something stops him. Whether that’s something incredibly selfish or kind, it’s yet to be decided. Thinking about it makes his head hurt, though, so he doesn’t, and actually thanks Shownu when he shows up out of nowhere with two glasses of something sparkling.

“Does that have alcohol in it?” Minhyuk asks, actually curious.  _ It looks like champagne. _

Shownu lifts it up to his nose to sniff it. “I don’t think so? Pretty sure Hogwarts doesn’t condone underage drinking.” He takes a small sip, face adorably open then. “Wow, that’s good.”

“Apple juice?” Minhyuk jokes, taking his own and taking a sip.  _ Oh, fresh! _

“Non-alcoholic champagne, dumbo,” Shownu says, smiling and leaning against the nearest wall and shrugging off his coat. Minhyuk could pretend he isn’t staring, but what’s the point? He already has to pretend enough when he’s at home. He’s not going to pretend right now.

“White looks good on you,” he points out. It’s a fact of life, he’s not giving that much away by pointing it out.

“It’s because of my beautiful caramel skin,” Shownu says with a straight face, taking another sip.

“Mm, say that again but like, slower,” Minhyuk says, squinting and grinning a little behind his glass. Shownu’s clothes look expensive and that’s good. Minhyuk’s family paid for them, Minhyuk would be disappointed if they’d looked anything but the part that Shownu deserves to play.

Shownu raises an eyebrow over at Minhyuk, shifting to lean against the wall with his hip, instead. “Why, up for dessert?”

Minhyuk almost chokes on his drink, but laughs it out. Is it bad that he wants to get closer and just touch? He’d been fretting for days about a simple kiss, but with that out of the way, he’s fretting about wanting more than just a kiss. And if he doesn’t get what he wants, he’ll start climbing the walls in pure teenage frustration--he’s self aware. It doesn’t help that the fact that Shownu has all this light and attention on him makes him look ten times more attractive to Minhyuk.

“I think I’ve had enough  _ tarts,” _ Minhyuk says, putting the glass down. Shownu smiles something a little cheeky and finishes his own drink, putting it down. “I’ve been meaning to ask,” Minhyuk says then, looking to the crowd now dancing to a slow song-- _ Kihyun and Changkyun are literally sticking their tongues to an ice pillar, what…-- _ “How does it feel, being accompanied by an older pretty guy?” Minhyuk intended the question to sound a lot more whispery but he’s far too busy squinting at Kihyun and Changkyun-- _ Oh no, Changkyun’s tongue is stuck... _

“Hmm,” Shownu hums, folding his coat over his arm as he crosses them. Minhyuk glances over and mourns for some reason, especially when Shownu smiles something small. “Just a little bit formidable.”

A girl and a boy pass by holding hands and giggling, Minhyuk following them with his eyes until they’re out of sight. It’s not the first pair he’s seen sneak out of Great Hall. In fact, surprisingly, Siyeon was the first one to take a girl's hand and walk out with her. Who would’ve thought? For a while Minhyuk thought she had a crush on Kihyun, which would have been funny,  _ considering. _

“Wanna go for a walk?” Minhyuk asks. He’s not exactly wanting to join the stragglers, but he wouldn’t mind not feeling observed in case he wants to get a little closer. And it would be a big, fat lie to say that he doesn’t want to kiss Shownu in that expensive suit of his. Shownu nods, shrugging his coat back on before reaching over to put a hand on Minhyuk’s back to walk them outside. “Oh, it’s quite chilly,” Minhyuk chirps, only feeling the cold on his face. “I can’t believe half the girls are wearing silk dresses in this weather.”

“Girls scare me,” Shownu seems to say seriously, but Minhyuk spots the smile.

“They take showers in scalding water and then manage to endure low temperatures in nothing but a low skirt and a top on… They’re powerful. I can’t relate.”

“My mother explained ‘menstruation’ to me last summer,” Shownu says. “Really thinking Billie might win this thing,” he says with a small laugh. “ _ Scary  _ strong. Imagine you woke up with a bleeding dick? I’d die on the spot.”

Minhyuk makes a face. “Why would you plant such an image in my head?!”

“To make a point?”

“Fair,” Minhyuk huffs.  _ Sweet 15, don’t give me a bleeding dick, thank you.  _ Outside, Shownu puts an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders, before fingers play at the hair at the top of Minhyuk’s neck. It makes goosebumps run down his back, and suddenly all he wants to do is kill the growling monster that is starting to wake up at the bottom of his stomach.

They walk past a bunch of carriages (the ones that brought the guests from their rooms to the castle), Minhyuk ignoring the ugly looking horses that he wishes he couldn’t see because they’re just plain ugly. It’s  _ hilarious, _ though, when one of the carriages starts wiggling about and Minhyuk startles, mind going from ‘It’s haunted!’ to ‘Oh god, they’re having sex in there!’. He has to slap a hand over his mouth so he won’t laugh, and tugs Shownu away from the steamy wiggly carriage. They also pass a few colleagues of theirs who are just sitting around and talking, and, occasionally, in a corner, they’ll spot a couple or two making out.

When they turn another corner, Shownu leans closer and brushes his lips on Minhyuk’s cheek, by his ear, before kissing the side of his head as they keep walking. Minhyuk blushes a little but says nothing. Is it bad that he wants to see how far he can stretch it? Or, in this case, Shownu’s patience.  _ Although my own is draining down a pipe. _

Past a few arches, Minhyuk turns around and starts walking backwards in front of Shownu, tugging at his coat to fix it neatly and properly. Shownu’s eyes quite obviously roam over Minhyuk as he keeps tugging, though, pulling Shownu closer and closer until Minhyuk is back against a wall and Shownu is quite literally pasted to him. 

“So, are you going to tell me again that you adore me?” Minhyuk asks, eyebrows going up and down, a grin threatening to bloom on his lips.

“Wanna show you instead,” Shownu mumbles, hands on Minhyuk’s hips and eyes… oddly intense. Minhyuk just gives him a ‘what are you waiting for, then’ look, and leans in to kiss his chin. It’s not a second later that Shownu pushes forward, hands on Minhyuk’s’s hips pulling him even closer as he catches Minhyuk’s mouth in an open kiss. It’s the first time they do it like this, but Minhyuk won’t deny that he’s been wanting to for a while. It’s surprisingly lewd and it makes him sigh a little when he feels Shownu’s tongue push against his.

Despite his hesitancy towards certain things, Minhyuk has never been one to shy away from doing whatever the fuck he wants. And as long as he knows what that is, he won’t hesitate. So he lets his hands wander under Shownu’s coat all the way to his back and then down to the swell of his ass, which Minhyuk grabs at to pull Shownu’s hips against his. Shownu huffs a frustrated sounding breath into Minhyuk’s mouth, arching into Minhyuk and reaching down to squeeze Minhyuk’s ass as well, leaning back to kiss down Minhyuk’s jaw and then his neck.

“We should find,” Shownu breathes between his kisses, “An empty classroom…”

Minhyuk can’t help the huffed laugh, head tilting back because-- _ God, neck kisses, yes. _ “Yeah, we should…” And because apparently he’s fucking shameless, he brings a hand in between them and cup at Shownu’s buldge with a little squeeze. “Do you mind?” he asks, mostly because he’s curious, and he really wants to know what it’s like to hold a goddamn dick other than his own.

Shownu pushes his forehead against Minhyuk’s shoulder to take a slightly shaky breath, and shakes his head in a way Minhyuk can feel. So, Minhyuk grins a little because he might just adore this boy, too. Minhyuk gives another squeeze and feels Shownu groan, leaning back just to hike Minhyuk up, legs wrapping around him.

“Yeah, that’s it, come on,” Shownu says with a slight laugh.

“Oh,  _ he mad,” _ Minhyuk giggles devilishly, clinging and pampering Shownu’s neck with kisses. Shownu finds a door in a miraculously short amount of time, opening it and stepping inside, pushing Minhyuk against the door as it closes.  _ Oh, nice… _ Minhyuk just keeps finding things that he likes.

“No, you just drive me a little crazy, Min,” Shownu says, giving a small nip to Minhyuk’s neck.

“That is literally my favouritest thing to do; drive people crazy,” Minhyuk grins. “It’s even better if I drive them crazy  _ for _ me. But I suppose I’m too much sand for most trucks.”  _ Stroke your own ego, why don’t you. _

Shownu laughs, leaning back to look at Minhyuk. “Where the fuck did you learn about trucks?”

“Kihyun…” Minhyuk admits in a mumble. He then manages to slide down and, the moment his feet touch the floor, push Shownu back just a little, Minhyuk himself walking forward. Minhyuk’s hand on Shownu’s chest lowers to his lower abdomen.. And when Shownu’s ass hits a table, Minhyuk lets his hand fall for what it wants to grab at. It’s mostly just Shownu’s trousers, which Minhyuk fumbles with before leaning in and saying, close to Shownu’s lips, “I wanna try something…”

Shownu visibly swallows and nods small, hands going back to grip at the table. “Yeah, me too,” he says, softly and quickly kissing Minhyuk’s lips. So, Minhyuk grins at him and then lowers himself to his knees.

It’s the most fun Changkyun has had in ages. And he’s so happy that he’s found a best friend with whom he can share a stupid and dumb braincell to do stupid and dumb shit just for fun. Except, sometimes, Kihyun beams too close to Changkyun’s face, and then it’s all too easy to remember that he isn’t  _ just _ Changkyun’s best friend. Or, at least, that’s not how Changkyun sees him, or feels about him when he thinks about him. They’ll dance and be silly, and he’ll laugh, and then they’ll dance close, arms around each other, and his heart will beat so fast he wonders if Kihyun can feel it.

The Great Hall becomes emptier the more the hours stretch into the night. Minhyuk and Shownu are nowhere to be found, Hyungwon and Wonho already left together with Jooheon and a few other guys, either to go have fun somewhere else or to go back to their rooms. And soon, the realization that this amazing, magical night is coming to an end starts creeping in. Changkyun doesn’t want it to end for so many reasons; he knows tomorrow might be hell. And he knows that tonight is really the best time, as good a time as any, to risk it, and find out if Kihyun thinks of Changkyun as a little more than a best friend, too.

“Let’s go outside, I wanna show you something,” Changkyun suggests, reaching for Kihyun’s hand again. It’s a silly idea he has, but he thinks Kihyun might like it a lot. Besides, he’s not willing to get his tongue stuck to ice  _ again _ . 

“Alright,” Kihyun chirps. He squeezes at Changkyun’s hand and tags along with a little skip to his step. It’s cute, even cuter that he’s so happy and bubbly, the Kihyun Changkyun always admired and was so scared to lose to bad things and experiences. But he’s still right here, despite all the bad things. And he sounds and looks happier than ever. It makes Changkyun believe, even more, that despite all the bad things Changkyun’s lived through, too, that he can have more nights like this.

It’s quite cold outside. It’s surprising that it isn’t snowing, actually. Hogwarts always has a white Christmas every year. Maybe this year it will be different. There are a few people sticking really intimately close to each other in every corner of the castle. And Changkyun swears he sees one of the carriages wiggle for a second there.  _ Best not to think about that…  _ Changkyun leads Kihyun away from all that, over to the Viaduct overlooking the Great Lake. It looks so different at night, the stretch of black water and starry sky above. The moon is hiding somewhere behind a cloud, which makes it darker than usual.

“Right, so,” Changkyun says, a little excitedly as they walk, swinging their hands. “I’ve been practising a thing.”

“Oh?” Kihyun goes, looks over.  _ Ugh, he’s so pretty… _ And why the fuck are his eyes so shiny? It’s like he holds the stars behind his irises. It nearly distracts Changkyun enough to forget the answer to the question. But he walks Kihyun to the middle of the bridge and reaches into his inner pocket for his wand. 

Changkyun takes a breath, concentrates, and mumbles under his breath, “ _ Vermillious Tria _ .” To his great relief, he sees red and orange fireworks shoot out of his wand and into the dark sky. It’s honestly really beautiful, and far more than he thought he’d be able to make.

“Waaah!” Kihyun goes, eyes big and shiny on the sky.  _ “Tria? _ That’s so many of them… It’s so pretty!”

Changkyun smiles proudly, putting his wand back and moving his eyes from the fireworks to Kihyun. The lights shine a little over his face, and Changkyun wouldn’t look away for the world. A cold breeze blows over the lake and then the bridge, so Changkyun moves in closer, putting an arm around Kihyun’s waist despite how tight his chest is.  _ You’re so beautiful, and you make me so, so happy…  _

Kihyun blinks and his eyes flick down to Changkyun’s face before he looks at him properly. Changkyun smiles small, because how could he not? It takes all the courage and confidence Changkyun has to reach up and cup at Kihyun’s face, thumb softly over his cheek. He has a very clear thought, then, that whatever happens to him, Kihyun is worth it. He watches Kihyun’s expression, and when all he sees is blushy cheeks and shiny eyes, he swallows a little and leans in slowly. But the more he leans in, the more Kihyun leans away, until their foreheads bump and Kihyun bites at both his lips, eyes going between Changkyun’s. A little confused, Changkyun leans back just a little, eyes searching Kihyun’s face.  _ Does he not… Want me to? _ But then Kihyun just closes all that distance and slots their lips together.

It lasts longer than Changkyun remembers the other kisses lasting, and it knocks the breath out of him completely. There’s a little kissing sound when Kihyun leans back just enough to look at him with expectant eyes. And it’s all too familiar, except also not. Because Kihyun is not running away up a field, with Changkyun frozen in place. This time, Changkyun pulls Kihyun closer by the arm around his waist-- _ Stay _ \--and when Kihyun’s head bumps against his, Kihyun giggles close to Changkyun’s mouth and Changkyun absolutely has to kiss it, which makes Kihyun giggle into the kiss. Changkyun tries not to smile but he can’t help it, leaning back to do just that, gripping at Kihyun’s robes and smiling all happy, their foreheads pressed together. Changkyun doesn’t move his hand away from Kihyun’s face, and Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind, even as he shifts from one foot to the other, flopping closer every time.

It’s then, after staring at Changkyun for a moment, that Kihyun reaches up as he leans in, cupping at Changkyun’s face with both hands and pressing their lips together. The gesture sends fireworks up Changkyun’s chest, even though they don’t know what the fuck they’re doing. And, in Changkyun’s pocket, his wand feels warm. Their lips make that silly kissing noise again when they lean away, and Changkyun just doesn’t care anymore, just keeps leaning in for small kisses to Kihyun’s lips, thinking that he’s stupid for never having done this before.  _ It just feels so nice… _ It’s like every little kiss is a Draught of Peace that tastes just a little like cherries. 

They’ll figure it out, whatever comes next. Whether it’s Changkyun’s father, or kissing, or final exams and whatever bet Jooheon and Minhyuk clearly have going. Personally, Changkyun most looks forward to the kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT//
> 
> Hello, everyone!!! Given changes in the tags and some comments we've gotten overtime we just wanted to clarify a couple of things: 
> 
> First of all, we apologize to those of you who were expecting something else ship-wise; it's been a while since we've posted something that we are still currently writing, but we were so excited to share this with you... And just it so happens that when we started this fic, we had no idea how the characters were going to develop, in a way. We had a story-heavy plot and a world to put them in, and that was it. Up until quite recently, some of the pairings were undecided, which is why we mentioned in the tags additional ships and tags could be added eventually. Still, we apologize for leading you on. And we will take this into consideration next time we're uploading a work in progress.
> 
> Secondly, everyone has an important role in this story and everyone will have their time to shine (usually, they have a whole chapter of introduction to their POV). Everyone is the a main character in their own way, and everyone will relate to the main plot in a different way. If it seems like a character is somehow too much on the side-lines, it is not because we've forgotten about them. Please bear with us a little ;;; 
> 
> Thirdly, thank you so much for caring for our babies! Our last POV reveal will be Jooheoney and we are very excited to share it with you! Hopefully that will shed light on a couple of things regarding his situation and what he, as a character, will have to learn.


	29. Ephemeral Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted to be happy. But, sometimes, happiness is short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: toxic parenting / child abuse.

Kihyun peels one eye open and then the other and blinks at the bed opposite from his where Wonho is sleeping in a bundle. The fire at the center of the bedroom is still crackling, embers low, and the first few signs of daylight--a soft beige sky that is turning light blue and yellow--can be seen through the bedroom’s window. Kihyun’s feet are warm and so are his hands. He feels like he can fall asleep again since he did go to sleep pretty late. But the reminder of how late he went to bed brings with it a few other memories, and Kihyun’s breath catches a little when his chest goes all tight and his cheeks turn pink.  _ We kissed, _ he thinks. And it wasn’t just once. It happened so many times that Kihyun’s chest feels like it’s about to burst with lava, what with how hot it feels all of a sudden. He remembers all the kisses, all the giggles, all the smiles; how nice it felt to hold hands and hold each other close under the night sky; he remembers how fumbly Changkyun looked when he brought Kihyun back to the Hufflepuff commons, probably hoping he’d get another kiss, which Kihyun sneaked when handing him the plant he’d gotten for him. 

All in all, last night was the best night ever. It’s literally hand in hand with the night when Kihyun arrived at Hogwarts. And they’re both the happiest memories he has now. So, full of whatever this happy feeling is, Kihyun hides a smile into the pillow and then throws the covers over his head and wiggles around in bed. He wiggles so much that he wakes Namjoon up, and when Namjoon throws him with a pillow, Kihyun just laughs like an evil witch, which ends up waking up everybody else.

Today is a free day. They’re on holidays now so Kihyun can do just about whatever he wants. He spends the morning in bed talking with his colleagues and throwing pillows around. Especially when they all start sharing stories about  _ ‘this girl I kissed’ _ or  _ ‘this girl I danced with’ _ and it’s all just about hyping each other up over the silliest things. There are the occasional dirty jokes that make Kihyun blush like a chilli pepper even though he laughs like a maniac. But it’s a nice, happy morning spent around the embers of a dying fire.

When lunch time comes around, though, they have to get dressed, their stomachs protesting due to the lack of breakfast in their system. Kihyun has very few clothes he can pick from since he never brings that many with him, considering they wear a uniform almost literally every day. But for the first time ever, he takes his sweet time trying to look nice. He doesn’t even know what  _ nice _ is supposed to look like. But he settles with cute. It’s a rather shiny and warm winter day, so he fetches some high socks that he shows off under his folded jeans and gets his favourite red sweater that he pulls over a white long sleeved cotton shirt. The sweater is a bit big on him. When he stretches his arms he’s like a potato in red with sleeve paws. But it’s cute, right?

He’s in a rush to go down together with the others, having spent too long trying to pick an outfit, so he puts on his glasses instead of his contacts and wanders down to the Great Hall. Despite it being lunch time, and the entire Hall smelling like Lancashire Hotpot, Kihyun can see a lot of steamy cups of coffee in the hands of the older students. The First Years that didn’t go home are all looking quite happy, too, eyes big on every little thing. And Kihyun is both giddy and nervous to see Changkyun again. Mostly because he  _ really _ wants to see him but he doesn’t know how he’ll act around him, given what happened.

Kihyun spots him at the Ravenclaw table with Hyungwon, wearing all black except for the grey hoodie poking out of his coat. Hyungwon is just Hyungwon. Now that Kihyun looks better, he thinks Hyungwon might still be in his pajamas.  _ Huh… _

At first, Kihyun thinks of going to them to say ‘hello’, but the closer he and his group get the less courageous he feels. He just keeps fiddling with his long sleeves and staring in hopes Changkyun feels something at the back of his neck. Because if he looks, then he’ll react, and from his reaction Kihyun will know how to act. But he looks  _ happy.  _ Changkyun has never really been able to hide his feelings all that much, not from someone who knows him, and while Changkyun usually looks a little far away yet grounded, contemplative and ‘mysterious’ or whatever people call him, right now he’s laughing at whatever Hyungwon is saying with a mouth full of food.

Kihyun ends up sitting at the Hufflepuff table anyway, but he keeps glancing back just in case Changkyun sees him. There’s a lot of new food around, today, most of it just comfort food. Which…  _ Thank you, Hoggy. _ There’s fish pie, cottage pie, bangers and mash, hotpot and roast chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy. There’s a very hearty soup steaming nearby, too, and Kihyun is just so hungry that he ends up eating a bit of everything.

“I’m stuffed,” he says later, once they’re all done. A burp threatens to come out so he slaps his hand on his mouth. The burp comes out anyway, but rather muffled.  _ Ugh, tastes like onion. _

“Hey yourself,” Changkyun says and Kihyun startles, turning around in his seat to look over. Changkyun smiles with his hands in his pockets, sitting down next to Kihyun with his legs stretched out.

“He--Hey,” Kihyun greets, automatically blushing. His eyes wander all over Changkyun  _ for some reason _ and then Kihyun finds himself blurting out, “You look nice…” Except he looks like he does every other day when he’s wearing casual clothes. But for some reason? He looks nice. Not that he doesn’t always look nice. It’s just that… Now Kihyun is actually  _ looking _ at that, too.

Changkyun blinks over with a smile, flapping his coat a little with the hands in the pockets. “Thanks? It’s expensive, you see, so it automatically looks nice.”

Kihyun looks down to his baggy sweater and wiggles his sweater paws until they cover his hands. “It was my brother’s but it’s my favourite… I don’t know if it was expensive, though,” he pouts. Should he ask his mother for something expensive, too?  _ Hm... _

“Doesn’t matter, it looks cute on you,” Changkyun says, and stops flopping the coat around.

Kihyun glances up and reaches up to fix his glasses on his face. Hopefully they make him look less blushy because  _ god, _ he blushes  _ so much. _ It’s annoying, even to him. “You think so?” he asks. He needs to start making a list of what Changkyun thinks is cute or pretty so he can try it out.

“Everything looks cute on you,” Changkyun grumbles happily ( _ how is he doing that? _ ) before stretching out again. “Ah, it’s a beautiful day outside, have you seen? Dunno what it is, it just looks  _ nice _ . I’m saying that a lot today, nice.  _ Nice, nice, nice… _ ”

Kihyun smiles a little and opens his mouth before closing it and then opening it again to say, “Yeah, I was wondering if--” He stops, blushes-- _ why?!-- _ and looks down. “I was… wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go to Hogsmeade later…?”

He knows Changkyun is looking at him. He just  _ knows _ . “Just, er, you and me?”

Kihyun blushes even more and nods. “Y--Yeah…”

“Nice,” Changkyun says and then laughs. “See, it’s like a disease or something,” he jokes, poking at Kihyun with his foot. “There, now you have it.”

Kihyun smiles a little.  _ Is it a date…? _ He’s never been on a date before, not like that. He hopes it’s a date... That would make him happy. Or, well, happier… “I just need some time to digest all this food and then I’ll fetch a jacket and we can go,” he says.

“No worries,” Changkyun chirps. “Need to get my  _ wallet _ . So I can spoil you silly.”

Kihyun looks up and knows, for a fact, that he looks  _ red,  _ but at least Changkyun looks pink, too. “You wanna spoil me?”

Changkyun shifts a little, looking down and kicking his foot softly against the floor. “Yeeeep… Would be,” Changkyun clears his throat and scratches at the back of his neck. “A nice date, then, right?”

“It’s a…”  _ It’s a date!? It’s a date! _ “Then I’ll bring my wallet as well,” Kihyun says, beaming.

Changkyun shakes his head, looking over with a smile. “I sponsor this one then you can do the next one.”  _ There will be a next one!!! _

Kihyun stands up. “The--Then, Imma go get my things--”  _ Nevermind digestion, _ he wants to go right now. “I’ll meet you outside the Entrance Hall, is that okay?”

Changkyun nods, and it looks a lot like he’s beaming. “Fifteen minutes..?”

“Sounds great!” Kihyun chirps, turning around and rushing out, patting at his colleagues’ heads as he passes them by, one by one. He zooms out of the Great Hall and rushes to go get his brown jacket and his grey scarf. Why is looking cute suddenly a priority? Who knows! But it makes him happy, especially when Changkyun tells him that he’s cute.

“What has hands but cannot clap?” is apparently the best the Ravenclaw entrance eagle can think of on Boxing Day. 

“A clock,” Changkyun laughs, shaking his head as he walks into the common room and rushes up to get his wallet. There’s no way it isn’t a little bit addicting, how happy he is right now. He’d fallen asleep smiling last night, and woke up this morning hoping that the best night of his life wouldn’t stay locked up in one night. But suddenly everything is a little funnier, a little brighter. Even Hyungwon seemed to wake up in a better mood than usual, despite only waking up near noon. Or maybe that’s  _ why _ ? Who knows. Who cares! 

Changkyun finds his wallet in the drawer of his end table, does a quick count of the contents and slips it into his coat, grabbing a white scarf just in case. He greets people on his way out and they look at him a little funny, but he still has to stop himself from skipping down the hallway when he heads back down to meet Kihyun. That is until the happiness shatters at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name;

“Im Changkyun,” his father says from a corridor nearby. “Come,” he adds, already turning around and walking further away from the main hall.

Changkyun actually  _ really  _ considers just… Running. Just pretending he didn’t hear that, despite how he’d stopped right in his tracks, and just keep going. He swallows, realises he’s clutching at the hoodie material over his chest. Because it’s not that easy, is it? Changkyun knew there would be consequences, and this is it. So, he hopes Kihyun will wait, won’t think badly of Changkyun, as he follows after his father to evaluate the damage.

There’s an almost empty room nearby with nothing but a chair, a cupboard full of candles and a few brooms. It’s quite the dusty place, but that doesn’t stop Changkyun’s father from closing the door the moment they’re both inside. Changkyun suddenly feels incredibly trapped. The only light comes from a small little window on one of the walls, it doesn’t help. And neither does the silence that installs itself. Changkyun can feel the pressure, can feel the weight of his father’s disappointment. And the more time passes the more unbearable it feels.

Changkyun swallows, realises it’s fear that makes his voice come out soft when he tries to say, “Father, I…”  _ What? You’re not sorry. _

His father snaps his eyes to him and the look they give Changkyun hurts him more than he would care to admit. “Is this your rebellious phase? Does it please you to spite me?!” his father asks, raising his voice with each question, and Changkyun tries not to visibly shrink, hates how fast his eyes fill with tears. “Why is it so difficult for you to understand that I don’t want you near that child?!”

“Father, I just,” Changkyun tries again, sucking in a small breath. “I’m  _ happy _ …”

“Happy?!”

Changkyun looks down. Of course that wouldn’t matter.

“I took care of you since you were a child, I provided for you, I’ve done things you wouldn’t understand for your own good, and the  _ one _ thing I asked of you was to stop seeing that child. But you didn’t listen! Of course not. Because you’re spoiled and used to getting everything you want if you bat your eyelashes at me a few times, or flaunt good grades in front of my face.” Changkyun can’t help but frown a little.  _ What? I’m too scared to ask you for anything… _ “This family has been through too much, I won’t let you ruin the little that’s left!” His father turns towards the wall and mutters, “Even your  _ weak _ brother understood that.”

Changkyun looks up, incredulous even as his eyes leak tears over his cheeks. “He  _ killed _ himself, how could you say that..?”

“He saved himself from the disappointment that his life was going to be.”

Changkyun’s chest burns with something close to rage, even as he has to sniff and take breaths. “Maybe if you actually  _ cared _ about the happiness of your children--”

“What do you even know about  _ happiness?” _ His father says in a threatening tone as he turns to him and stomps closer, and to his own surprise, Changkyun keeps his ground. “What would you know of  _ care?  _ What would you know of  _ sacrifice? _ The sacrifice your mother and I made to have you  _ both! _ But your brother was  _ weak _ and you have always just been better at crying. And the truth is that if neither of you had been born then maybe your mother would still be around.” Changkyun feels the words like a stab in his chest, and sucks in a breath to stop the sob. His father leans closer and nearly spits the next words in his face, “Muggleborns are a sickness to our kind. They plague our blood, they taint it, Muggleborns and Muggles… Because of ignorant wizards and witches, chances are all Purebloods are tainted nowadays. And if you want someone to blame for your brother’s death, blame them, the brainless of our kind. They made him! And thousands like him!”

“What..?” Changkyun asks, voice small, confused and scared and hurt where he stands. “What are you talking about…?”

Changkyun’s father scoffs a bitter laugh and leans away. “Of course you wouldn’t remember. How convenient…” 

“You never talk about him, father, I don’t--”

He glares over. “Your brother was a Squib.”

Changkyun’s heart tightens and his stomach drops because… That’s why, isn’t it? “And that was a death sentence to you, wasn’t it?” Changkyun regrets it as he says it, so he sucks in a breath and waits. And it’s the first time ever that he sees anything other than apathy and anger on his father’s face;  _ hurt. _

“I tried to help him…” he says.

“The way you tried to help me?”

“No,” his father says, “Although, behaving like you are, you might need a reminder or two.”

Changkyun’s eyes widen and his heart skips a small beat.  _ He can’t mean that, can he?  _

“Your brother killed himself because he couldn’t stand being a disappointment. And your mother blamed me because I tried too hard to help him, apparently,” his father scoffs. “So go ahead, join them in their hate for my person. I’ve endured it all my life, I can take yours, too. But don’t you dare try to ruin this family more than it’s already ruined.” And with that, his father turns around, opens the door and walks away.

Changkyun can finally take a proper breath, but it doesn’t do much. He chokes on it, curling down into a little ball, hands in his hair and breaths far too fast. He can’t think properly, he can’t breathe deeply and all he manages to do is hold himself and cry.  _ What the hell do I do now…?  _ Nothing has changed, not really, despite understanding things a little more. He’s still scared of the same things, but it feels far more real now. And he’s so scared. For himself, for what might happen to him if he does something or nothing at all, for Kihyun, somehow most of all. Changkyun never really understood how his brother could have felt hopeless enough to jump off that cliff, but now Changkyun thinks he might understand perfectly.

_ I just wanted to be happy... _

_ _

The sun is starting to set. Kihyun has been sitting outside by the entrance for almost three hours. He’s been on his own, he doesn’t mind being alone. But his heart is a little tight. He keeps stretching his legs on the steps, sometimes will conjure a few birds to keep him company, or practice spells he knows by heart. It’s just that… even if he  _ knows _ it’s definitely not what’s happening, a little part of him can’t help but whisper at the back of his mind the words,  _ ‘he’s not coming, of course he’s not coming, why would he come anyway, you’re nothing special, you’re not special enough’. _ But still, Kihyun waits because if he doesn’t then he’ll cry and the small whispers will win. He’s still trying to cling to this morning’s bright happiness that kept him warm on the inside. But he’s been sitting for so long that his feet are starting to get cold.

_ It was just supposed to be a fun afternoon… _ Nothing special, nothing too much. They didn’t even have to kiss or do all of those silly things. They could just… walk, and talk, and laugh because they always do. So, Kihyun watches the sun set and hopes that it doesn’t get too cold once it does, because then he’ll get sick for sure.

_ That’s Venus, _ he thinks to himself when he spots the first star of the night that is actually no star at all. Astronomy isn’t interesting, but teaches a lot of useless knowledge. Because at least now, after four years of having the subject, Kihyun knows that the first actual star of the night is probably Arcturus.  _ The Herdsman. _ And apparently it’s a huge ball of gas, way, way bigger than the sun.

“Kihyunnie?” Kihyun hears, said softly from nearby but not close. He stands up  _ so  _ fast, a little ball of hope inside his chest just pushing all of his insecurities away so fast he almost gets whiplash. He looks around, sees Changkyun half obscured by a shadow. “I’m so sorry… My--” Changkyun sounds oddly weak, and Kihyun thinks he hears a small sniffle. “My dad found me and…”

Kihyun’s shoulders slump. It doesn’t really matter that he’s been waiting for hours. He’d wait for days if he had to. “Kyunie…” Kihyun pouts and climbs the stairs to get closer, sort of hesitating a bit once he’s on the last step.

“Can you,” Changkyun asks, voice small. “Can you come here, please…?”

“Yeah…” Kihyun says, walking closer, eyes shifting all over Changkyun.  _ Oh no… he’s been crying.  _ “I can hug you, too, if you want…”

Changkyun laughs small, like he’s been caught off guard by it, but nods, lips going all trembly, so Kihyun pouts and walks closer, slowly putting his arms under Changkyun’s, wrapping them around his middle and then squeezing him into a tight hug. Changkyun clings to him, pulling him back a little completely into the shadows.

“I’m so sorry…”

“What?” Kihyun asks, hugging even tighter. “Why? Don’t be… It’s okay…”

“I just--I just wanted to take you on a date, and I…” Changkyun chokes a little on the words, pressing his face into Kihyun’s shoulder as he clings.

Kihyun’s eyes burn a little and he sniffles. “I really wanted to go on a date, too…”

“I don’t wanna be me anymore, Kihyunnie…”

Kihyun sobs a little and rubs his nose on Changkyun’s shoulder. “Then who am I gonna go on a date with…?”  _ Don’t say that…  _ Changkyun clings, fisting at Kihyun’s jacket and stumbling a little before they’re both on the floor in a little ball, holding each other.

“I--I don’t know what to do,” Changkyun sobs.

Kihyun’s little ball of hope trembles and he shakes a little. “Do… Do we have to stop being friends…?” And Changkyun sobs again, shaking his head a little desperately.

“I can’t--I can’t lose you, Ki, I can’t take it, I can’t.”

“But I’m right here…” Kihyun says. “I even wa--waited all afternoon, silly…”

Changkyun nods small, taking breaths without any indication that he’s going to let go of Kihyun any time soon. “There’s--” Changkyun tries to say but it doesn’t work. He takes some deep breaths and Kihyun still clings to him as he sniffles with everything he’s got to hold all the snot in and then rolls on top of Changkyun, sitting up a little on his tummy and cleaning tears off his cheeks even though his own are all wet. His nose threatens to drip every now and then, but Kihyun will pull on a weird face and furiously try to sniffle everything back in, even as he keeps rubbing his sleeve paws on Changkyun’s cheeks. It’s a few minutes before Changkyun reaches up for Kihyun’s wrist, eyes squeezed shut as he holds Kihyun’s hand on his cheek. Changkyun is breathing better, and Kihyun wonders if he simply ran out of tears.

“I think I have an idea that might make you feel better,” Kihyun says softly. Changkyun peeks an eye open to look at Kihyun, and Kihyun smiles small. “We don’t have class tomorrow, so… Let’s go on a night date! We can have dinner downtown and then come back before the last roll call.”

Changkyun pouts, eyes looking between Kihyun’s before giving him a nod and a small smile. “Yes, please…”

Kihyun smiles a little wider. “See? Now you know what to do.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow. His eyes are so red,  _ god _ . “Sit on you when you cry?”

Kihyun blinks. “N--No…?” He flushes, quickly scrambling up which makes Changkyun laugh small. “I just had to--” Kihyun gestures at Changkyun while holding out a hand to help him up, “Make the tears stop. If you cry, I cry.”

Changkyun takes Kihyun’s hand, pulling himself up and patting at his coat. “Can’t have that,” he mumbles, sighs a little. “Ugh, I think I’ve been crying for like, three hours or something,” he complains, hand rubbing over his forehead. “How the hell did I even manage that…”

Kihyun pouts. “You’re more sensitive than you think, Kyunie…”

“Shush,” Changkyun mumbles. “It was a really shitty conversation, okay?”

“I can imagine,” Kihyun mutters, looking down to their hands. He then turns around to walk down the stairs and shoves Changkyun’s hand into his pocket along with his own. “Come on. Walking is good for the soul and the cold will toughen us up!”

Changkyun laughs small, lets Kihyun pull him along. “True, before I get all  _ flabby  _ without all that Quidditch practise…  _ Ugh, I miss Quidditch! _ ”

“I’d still wanna go on dates with you if you were flabby,” Kihyun says, breath puffing in a ball of smoke that makes him turn into a literal child and start puffing breaths every second.

“Oh, no, the Third Task,” Changkyun jokes. “A mighty dragon.”

“Or maybe I’m just smokin’,” Kihyun jokes.

“What, like a pipe?” Changkyun asks, making a face.

Kihyun puffs a breath into Changkyun’s face and laughs. “A train!”

Changkyun laughs small again--it’s genuine, but small, still a little weighted, but that’s normal. “You know, I still remember spotting you, that first day, before the train.”

Kihyun is mid chirping that he’s the Hogwarts Express when he stops mid puff of smoke to look at Changkyun. “Huh? Oh… Really?” He tries to think about it. “Oh… Oh! Yeah! You were that kid! You waved at me!”

Changkyun smiles a little shyly. “Yeah, I was… the last to go on except for you, and--” Changkyun sniffs. “I was really nervous, for everything. I’d been alone since--” he frowns. “I, er, wanted to be your friend since then, I think...” He squeezes Kihyun’s hand. “And then my dad started picking on you for being a Muggleborn and I was all confused, especially after that Charm’s class where you sat next to me…”

“Don’t remember that bit,” Kihyun admits, laughing a little.

“You were trying to cast Lumos,” Changkyun smiles down at their feet as they walk, thumbing softly at the back of Kihyun’s hand. “I told you to close your eyes, and… You did it. I remember I came over to you to apologise, at some point? For my dad? I was really awkward...”

“I thought you were really nice,” Kihyun says, smiling small. “I’d never made friends before so I just wanted to make as many as possible…”

“Is that why you invited me? To go with you guys to the Quidditch thingy?”

“Yeah, I think,” Kihyun laughs a little, remembering, “I don’t know… I don’t--”

“I thought you were brilliant.”

Kihyun blushes and looks down to his feet as he walks. “What… Why?”

“You just--” Changkyun laughs small. “Cast those fireworks like it was nothing, and when I asked you, you said it was because it was ‘pretty’. A Fourth Year spell, out of a First Year, because it was pretty. And you were a  _ Muggleborn _ , after everything my dad told me? God, I was so confused, but I thought you were so brilliant…”

Kihyun’s face burns but he pouts and squeezes at Changkyun’s hand a little. “Thank you…” he says. Because that actually means more than he’d like to admit. So, he puffs a breath and says, “I just… I was so happy. Everything was so beautiful and magical and… new. But I also wanted--still do, I still think I need to work three times harder than everyone else, because I have a disadvantage… Because after being too weird for the Muggles, I was suddenly not weird enough for the wizards… So… I just... Thanks for saying that…”

Changkyun glances over with a smile, lifting their hands up to kiss the back of Kihyun’s. “Anytime…”

Kihyun pouts even more and glances up. “And… I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry for… thinking you weren’t coming because I’m insecure… And I’m sorry that some people want us to feel bad about this… But I really like laughing with you… So maybe I’m not that sorry about that last one… I’m just sorry that you have to cry.”

Changkyun pouts, lowering their hands with a small squeeze. “We’ll just…” Changkyun takes a small breath. “Figure it out together, yeah..?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says with a small smile.  _ Together sounds great… _

_ _

For a small little village, Hogsmeade is packed with life. Maybe it’s because it’s the day after Christmas, but the main street is filled with people walking back and forward, hands full of bags with presents, and the occasional spring onion peeking out. The cobblestone houses look so picturesque they give the road its own shine, as the light from the shops seems to reflect off of every surface. Kihyun drags Changkyun into almost every shop. They share two sticks of chocolate covered strawberries, one with colourful sprinkles and the other just plain and simple. They also go into a shop and Kihyun tries on jumper trousers that Changkyun insists he buys because they look too cute on him. And well, Kihyun  _ wants  _ to look cute for Changkyun.

Despite the strawberries and the one mint hot chocolate Changkyun disgustingly got for him, though, Kihyun is starving when they finally arrive at The Three Broomsticks. Kihyun drags Changkyun to the bar and orders two butterbeers and two butter toasts. And, once they get what they asked for, they find an empty table by a warm little corner and sit there. Changkyun huffs and undoes his scarf, and even shrugs off his coat to place both next to him on the booth’s chair. But Kihyun is so thirsty that he chugs down half of his butterbeer before removing any piece of clothing.

“Careful, they’ll think I’m trying to get you drunk,” Changkyun chuckles, pulling his own beer closer with an elbow on the table that props his head up with a fist to his cheek.

“Who caaaaaares,” Kihyun whines playfully, shrugging off his jacket before removing his scarf.

“Not meeee,” Changkyun sing-songs. “I don’t care about  _ anything right now _ ,” Changkyun dramatises.

“Except me,” Kihyun tries to say as casually as he can.

“Duh,” Changkyun says, leaning down to sip at his Butterbeer. 

Kihyun smiles small and squishes his cheeks between his hands, both elbows on the table as he stares at Changkyun and casually tries to grab at one of his feet under the table with his own. “Feeling better?” Kihyun asks.

“Much,” Changkyun smiles. “But I  _ think  _ there’s something under the table,” Changkyun jokes, quickly trapping Kihyun’s one foot between his.

Kihyun giggles and hides his faces between his hands before picking up his beer and chugging down the other half. “Ah!” he says then, placing the cup down. “Now I can eat,” he adds, dragging his toast closer. Changkyuns scoffs a small laugh, shaking his head.

“It’s oddly endearing how much you like drinking, I swear,” Changkyun teases, locking his feet around Kihyun’s but relaxing the grip. He nibbles at his toast, taking sips of his beer. “Did you see those houses at the edge of the village? They’re cute… Sometimes I forget some people actually live here…”

“Right?” Kihyun laughs, one cheek puffed with food. He munches slowly, though, because it’s  _ so good! _ “I don’t know about you, but I’ve always liked small houses. Probably because my house is very small, too, despite the many rooms…? The areas are small so… Cozy, cozy! As a child, that was the best.”

Changkyun’s smile is soft on Kihyun, then. “Don’t think you’d like where my dad keeps me, then. Sorry, I meant,  _ our house _ . The estate, blah blah.”

Kihyun blinks. “I’d quite like to visit but I have a feeling the house would crumble the moment I stepped foot into your hall.” He smiles despite what he says, “But it’s a big mansion, right? It’s probably so pretty… And cool! You could play the biggest hide and seek there, eheh.”

Changkyun laughs. “I’d win, I know all the little spaces by now.”

“That’s fine,” Kihyun says, biting at his toast, “I don’t mind losing.”  _ To you, at least. _

“Now that’s something you don’t hear often,” Changkyun huffs, tearing a piece off his toast and popping it into his mouth. “You know, when my dad was going off, he told me something.”

Kihyun bites at one piece of toast that is so juiced with melted butter that he himself melts. “Yeah?” he asks, mouth full. “What?”

“My brother was a Squib,” Changkyun says, before stuffing the last piece of his toast into his mouth, eyes on the table. A Squib. What was a Squib again-- _ Oh!  _ Someone born into a wizarding family but hasn’t got any magic powers. The opposite of Kihyun, in a way. The opposite of a Muggleborn.

Kihyun munches slower and slower and then swallows, eyes on Changkyun. “Oh…”

Changkyun huffs a breath, pushing the plate away and pulling the Butterbeer closer with one hand, the other tapping softly at the table. “I’ve done enough crying today, so don’t worry,” Changkyun smiles small, looking over at Kihyun. “But yeah, I… My dad said that’s why my brother did it, in the end. Because he didn’t want to be a disappointment, but… I don’t know…”

Kihyun feels it, a familiar tingly feeling inside his chest. He looks down at his toast. “Honestly…? I don’t want to sound biased but… considering what I know, considering how your father treats me, I don’t want to know what he treated your brother like if he was a Squib. The implications of having a Squib in one’s family when you’re shouting and  _ wearing _ ‘Pureblood’ all over the place don’t do you much good…”

“Yeah, I know,” Changkyun sighs. “Like it makes sense, it does, but I still hate it. My dad says my mother was… I don’t know, that she blamed my father for it. It’s all so messed up.”

Kihyun pouts. “Do you think that… maybe that’s why he’s like this? He blames Muggles and Muggleborns for… For what happened?”

Changkyun glances up and away. “Yeah, no offense, I don’t feel like psycho-analyzing my father right now. I know it’s not, but it feels like justification.”

Kihyun pouts and looks down. “Sorry…” He bites at his toast.  _ More butter. _ Maybe he’ll ask for a cheese one next. Why is he so hungry anyway?!

“It’s okay,” Changkyun says, reaching up with his free hand to brush some hair away from Kihyun’s forehead. “I made a decision at the beginning of this year, you know? That I would… focus on what makes me happy and fight for it, if I had to. And I’m still willing to do that but I think you need to… know a little more,” Changkyun frowns, bringing his hand back down with the most open look on his face Kihyun has ever seen.

Kihyun munches and frowns. “Know a little more about what…?”

Changkyun licks his lips. “I know it was my father who made Taehyung do all that stuff, because he’s used an Unforgivable Curse before. On… me.”

Kihyun drops his toast and looks down to his plate before looking back up. “What…?” Suddenly, for some reason, he’s scared. He remembers the things he told Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell over the summer, remembers what happened that night during his first year, the confusing mess that was his second year. He remembers Minhyuk’s crazy theory that made too much sense but was far too scary to think about. And he just… He doesn’t want something bad to happen to Changkyun because of him.

Changkyun scratches at his own fingers, eyes on them. “My dad used to hate when I cried. He still does, but… Back then, as far back as I can remember, he would... Hit me if I got too… whiny or needy or if I cried about anything. Sometimes for other things, too,” Changkyun mumbles. “If I was late for dinner, he would lock me in my room without it. He used to sit me down and tell me things, to make sure I understood, I guess, but… When my brother died, and my mom, too, I just… It was too much. I couldn’t stop crying,” Changkyun says, eyes shiny but Changkyun looks fine, miraculously, otherwise. “Grief can, uhm, make your magic go away, sometimes…”

Kihyun just keeps staring. He doesn’t know what kind of face he’s making but… “Did yours go away…?”

“I don’t know, I can’t even remember,” Changkyun mumbles. “But I just realised that I think my dad thought it did… He told me to stop crying, to  _ do  _ something, and I couldn’t, I don’t know, I just...” Changkyun sighs, reaching up to put a hand in his hair. It’s obvious, from all of it, that this is the first time Changkyun has spoken about this to anyone. “I just thought he was angry with me, because he gets angry at me so often, but… He used the Cruciatus Curse…”

Kihyun doesn’t know what to say. He feels so scared but also…  _ so angry. _ And he knows that he probably looks both scared and angry. He’s scared because… Because he’s just trying to be happy, he’s not hurting anyone, except that maybe he is; he’s hurting someone he cares about. And he’s angry because it’s unfair and because Changkyun deserved so much better; he deserved a mother to love him through it, a father that could teach him that crying is  _ fine, _ and a brother to play with and argue with, to compete at video games with. Changkyun is right here and Kihyun just wishes he could take all the pain away. But he can’t. Just like Changkyun can’t take all of Kihyun’s pain away.

“And despite knowing all that,” Kihyun says, “You came here with me…?”  _ On a date? Despite knowing all that you kissed me last night? Despite knowing all that you made me think that this could be okay, that we could be happy? _

Changkyun looks up, eyes shiny and something between pleading and desperate. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me…”

And what can Kihyun say to that? ‘The best thing that’s ever happened to me’ hits far too close for him to dismiss it. So, he untagles his foot from Changkyun’s and stands up, wiggling himself out of the booth and then contouring it to push Changkyun to the side and sit next to him. Kihyun turns a little on his side to face him, leg folded over the seat, and reaching up to turn Changkyun’s face to his.

“What kind of best friend would I be if I left you alone with all this?” he asks without it really being a question. “Hard work, dedication, patience and loyalty. That’s what my own House preaches, y’know? So… that’s what you get from me.”

Changkyun smiles in a pout, leaning closer to boop his forehead to Kihyun’s shoulder. “Are you sure..?” Changkyun asks, leaning back to look at him. 

“If we stop doing good things and spreading happy things and being happy, and then let bad people win, then the world will always remain  _ shitty. _ But I want you to promise me something…”

Changkyun licks his lips, eyes on Kihyun’s face as he nods. “Well, since you’re risking everything...” he jokes softly.

“Don’t hide things from me,” Kihyun says seriously. “Even if you think they’ll make me sad or… If you think they’ll make me feel burdened or guilty.  _ Please, _ don’t hide them from me…”

“Yes, sir,” Changkyun smiles small.

“Good!” Kihyun chirps, suddenly filled with determination. He turns to the table and slides his toast closer. “Now eat. When we go back we’ll get Hyungwon and you two will sleep over.”

“I’m sure Wonho will like that,” Changkyun chuckles. “And hey, Ki?”

Kihyun glances over, mouth already full of butter toast. “Hm?”

Smiling something bright but small, like a lighthouse on a dark coast, Changkyun leans in and kisses Kihyun’s cheek. The gesture makes Kihyun’s heart flip flop inside his chest. And if his face wasn’t entirely full of butter, he’d probably kiss Changkyun’s lips right now.

Changkyun and Hyungwon camp in the Hufflepuff common room with Kihyun and Wonho, and play cards by the fire for hours. When Wonho gets sleepy, Hyungwon lets him lie his head on his lap and he combs through his hair while he reads a book his mother sent him as a Christmas present. Which leaves Changkyun and Kihyun to their own devices on the couch, playing Snap, Changkyun being confused about Muggle ‘Magic’ card tricks. There’s a fluffy blanket that Kihyun throws over their laps. And when the hours tick closer to 1AM, Hyungwon gets up and drags Wonho to bed.

It’s happy again. But in a different sort of way. This is a tenuous happiness, and all Changkyun can really do is savour it while it’s here. He’s willing to fight for it and now he knows Kihyun is, too, and that makes him happy. It’s bouncing back and forth between hope and hopelessness, but Changkyun clings to the hope every time he gets close to it. And right now, that’s what he has, but not all he has, at least.

“I think I’m gonna tell Professor Aoki at some point,” Changkyun notes casually, shuffling the cards by hand.

“I told Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell about what happened during our first year and… during our second one.”

Changkyun blinks. “That’s great, I’m glad they know, but I’m sorry, did you just say your Auror Protector is called ‘Mr.  _ Goldenrod _ ’?”

Kihyun blinks up. “I thought you knew that…?”

Changkyun squints. “Maybe I did and it was never really this funny to me before?” Changkyun asks, just as he bursts out laughing. 

“He’s a Ravenclaw, like you,” Kihyun says, smiling small. “He’s really cool, too.”

Changkyun just giggles. “Uh huh, must be that big--” he makes a gesture and tries not to bend forward in a laugh. “Rod.  _ I’m sorry. _ ”

Kihyun pffts a laugh and kicks Changkyun under the blanket. “You’re so silly!”

“It’s  _ funny _ ,” Changkyun laughs, putting the cards down next to the couch and sort of melting into it. It’s so warm down here. Stupid Hufflepuffs being the definition of comfort… “You told them it’s my dad?” Kihyun nods. “Good. I won’t be visiting him in Azkaban, either,” Changkyun jokes with a little smile. If he doesn’t joke about it, what’s the point?

“I--” Kihyun huffs a laugh. Whatever he was going to say dies in his mouth with a breath that he puffs. He fixes the blanket over them and stares at the soft fur which he soothes his hand over, Changkyun just watching him. The fire is still burning and it cracks sometimes, and when a log crumbles in blacks and reds, Kihyun glances up and pats around for his wand, mumbling, “ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ ,” and moving a new log from the pile next to the fireplace into the fire, carefully placing it down above the others.

Changkyun tries to remember the word from that movie he watched with Kihyun, and knows he’s absolutely wrong when he says, as casually as he can, “Telikijesus.”

Kihyun blinks and then giggles, bumping his forehead against his hands, the tip of his wand shining a little for a second that only Changkyun sees. “Tha--That’s not it.” 

“No? Huh,” Changkyun smiles, wiggling his foot at Kihyun under the covers.

“Telekinesis,” Kihyun laughs.

“Darn,” Changkyun says without sounding repentful. 

Kihyun squints at him and then sighs, looking down. “I’ve been practicing something lately…” he says as he thumbs at his wand.

_ Kissing? With me? Yes, please _ . “Oh?”

There’s a pause and then Kihyun lifts his wand, pursing his lips together. He seems to be focusing a lot for a moment there, Changkyun actually wonders if he’s going to fart. But after frowning for his life, and looking in fact like he was about to fart at any second, the tip of Kihyun’s wand shines blue and bluebell flames, even though weak, puff out of it without Kihyun saying any incantation.

“Did you just,” Changkyun gapes, Kihyun gasping like he’s been struggling for air or just not breathing at all through the entire thing. “You…” Changkyun laughs something a little incredulous but entirely in awe. “You’re amazing!”

Kihyun melts into the couch. “I’m dead…”

Changkyun laughs, leaning over to shake Kihyun’s dead body a little. “You did it! A non-verbal spell, I’m! I’m in awe!”

“My braaaain is putty!” Kihyun whines even as he laughs. “And that was barely a flame, it looked more like a very pale wisp.”

“You’re a  _ Fourth Year,  _ Kihyun,” Changkyun smiles all wide, keeps wiggling at Kihyun. “Pretty sure most Seventh Years couldn’t do what you just did, seriously, wah.”

“Like I’ve said,” Kihyun mutters, glancing over, “I have to try three times harder.”

Changkyun huffs, knows he adores this boy far too much. “Good. You prove ‘em wrong, Kiki. Kick their asses if you have to.”

Kihyun pouts with a smile and it looks like the sweetest thing ever. “I shall…”

Changkyun bites both lips in, eyes on Kihyun’s face.  _ How to… ask…  _ “Too putty to try some kissing…?”  _ That doesn’t sound great. _ Must be all the blood draining from his brain to his cheeks.

Kihyun’s face changes colour so fast that it pretty much answers Changkyun’s question. He opens his mouth in a bunch of silent words and then purses his lips together as he stares with big, shiny eyes and a red face. “Ri--Right now…” he says, then, but it doesn’t sound like a question. And for all the things Kihyun doesn’t say, it’s pretty obvious that he’s just shy because, well, this is a little more intimate than kissing outside at night. Which obviously makes Changkyun blush just as much, and he still has  _ no idea what he’s doing _ , but he leans in, heart tight, to try something a little different when he tilts his head and instead of kissing Kihyun’s lips, slots his own onto Kihyun’s.

The breath that Kihyun sharply intakes is deafening to Changkyun’s ears. But they’re so warm, and Kihyun feels even warmer than Changkyun which makes it impossible not to drift towards that. But the more Changkyun leans in, the more Kihyun gives in, until they both fall down onto the couch, Changkyun sort of on top of Kihyun, and Kihyun looking up with the reddest face Changkyun has ever seen on him.

Changkyun leans back, chest incredibly tight, and bites his lips in with a soft bubble of a laugh. “How am I supposed to do this with you looking at me like that?!”

“I--” Kihyun flushes even more. “What…?” He touches his own face. “Like what?! Am I ugly?”

“What?! No!” Changkyun laughs. “Your eyes are open!”

“I--” Kihyun flutters. And then he just shuts his eyes closed. “Not anymore!” 

And Changkyun laughs, the warmest feeling ever in his chest, hand up to Kihyun’s face, and adds, because how  _ dare  _ Kihyun think he’s ugly, “Nah, dummy, you’re the prettiest,” before kissing him again. This time Kihyun’s lips just meet with his perfectly, and after a few really tight heartbeats, Changkyun takes a leap of courage and tries to move his lips. Just one kiss, that leads to another kiss, and another and then another. And all the while Kihyun clings to him with fists over the sides of his shirt.

Changkyun leans back, heart fluttering at the look on Kihyun’s face, how pink and puffy his lips are from all the kissing. He smiles because he’s so happy he can’t  _ not  _ smile, and kisses Kihyun’s pretty lips. “I think we’re getting better at this,” he says then, voice low against Kihyun’s lips. Kihyun’s fists tighten a little on Changkyun’s shirt. Kihyun looks frozen, eyes all big and face red, but Changkyun knows enough to take it as a good thing. And because Changkyun has spent quite a lot of time staring at it during class, he ducks down and gives Kihyun’s neck a kiss as well.

There’s a little sound. It could have been a bird. It could have been the squeak of a hamster. It could have been a slight creak of a door. But it was actually Kihyun, who looks mortified all of a sudden, skin full of goosebumps. Changkyun wonders what he’s… supposed to do about that, really, but he knows that getting these little reactions out of Kihyun might be too much for his health. He buries his face in Kihyun’s neck, but all he can think about is kissing it again.

“Was that too much?” Changkyun asks softly, Kihyun’s scent is just… everywhere, right now. He smells sweet and earthy and it’s making Changkyun’s head spin. Changkyun hears him swallow, too.

“I’m fine,” he says, “Just… Uhm… Oh boy...”

Changkyun frowns and-- _ oh. HEH?! _ Changkyun hadn’t really paid attention to, well,  _ that _ , and now he’s  _ thinking about it _ and all he can think to do is lie really, really still.  _ Being a teenager might be the biggest curse of all. _

“Right,” Changkyun says. “Uhm. Is it better or worse if I say ‘same’?”

Kihyun blinks really fast and goes really red but then lets go of Changkyun’s shirt to “Pffft,” into his hands and cackle like a maniac. And he just… doesn’t… stop… laughing. Changkyun looks at him and it’s just the mild embarrassment that meets happiness and silliness that makes Changkyun laugh as well.

“Is this going to happen  _ every time _ ?” Changkyun has to nearly wheeze out after they laugh for quite a while, Changkyun having to try and readjust his boxers without calling attention to it. “Aish!”

Kihyun pushes himself up a little against the armrest of the couch, hands moving from his face into a praying motion while he stares at Changkyun for a moment, and then down. “I… I don’t mind, it’s just… embarrassing…” He giggles a little and then throws his arms up and wiggles them as he whines. “I’m just trying to kiss the boy I like, whyyyyy!”

Changkyun pouts, pushing himself back a little too and looking at Kihyun. “I don’t… Mind either. You like me…?” And obviously Changkyun  _ should _ know that. But it’s different hearing it.

Kihyun pauses and then looks at him. “Yeah…” He blushes a little and lets his arms plop over his head. “I… I think I’ve liked you like…  _ like. _ Since the beginning of our third year…”

Changkyun blinks.  _ Third year, that’s…  _ A  _ while _ . Not that Changkyun can attest to much different, though… “What made you…? I mean, was there something I  _ did  _ or…? I mean, you kind of kissed me, so…”

Kihyun pouts a little. “I don’t know… We spent summer together and… that was nice. And suddenly, the small things started meaning more than they used to. And… And then I started to think I wanted to kiss you because… there were so many feelings inside my chest all the time, and I was so sad because I just wanted them to go away because they made it weird between us... But kissing you was like…” Kihyun blushes. “The only thing that sort of made sense… like crying when you’re sad and kicking a rock when you’re angry… laughing or smiling when you’re happy…”

Feelings well up in Changkyun’s chest, and it’s funny, because,  _ well,  _ “You’re making me want to kiss you again…”

And Kihyun pouts, actually quite teasingly for the first time ever, and blinks all innocently at Changkyun. “Then…? Why aren’t you kissing me?”

Changkyun narrows his eyes playfully, right before he pounces, pulling Kihyun down the couch to resume their earlier position, Kihyun just giggling and pulling the fluffy blanket over the both of them. That’s how they fall asleep, too, after kissing in the darkness, under a blanket, for another hour; Changkyun’s cheek pressed against Kihyun’s chest, his arm stretched up, his hand in Kihyun’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!!! Given changes in the tags and some comments we've gotten overtime we just wanted to clarify a couple of things:
> 
> First of all, we apologize to those of you who were expecting something else ship-wise; it's been a while since we've posted something that we are still currently writing, but we were so excited to share this with you... And just it so happens that when we started this fic, we had no idea how the characters were going to develop, in a way. We had a story-heavy plot and a world to put them in, and that was it. Up until quite recently, some of the pairings were undecided, which is why we mentioned in the tags additional ships and tags could be added eventually. Still, we apologize for leading you on. And we will take this into consideration next time we're uploading a work in progress.
> 
> Secondly, everyone has an important role in this story and everyone will have their time to shine (usually, they have a whole chapter of introduction to their POV). Everyone is the a main character in their own way, and everyone will relate to the main plot in a different way. If it seems like a character is somehow too much on the side-lines, it is not because we've forgotten about them. Please bear with us a little ;;;
> 
> Thirdly, thank you so much for caring for our babies! Our last POV reveal will be Jooheoney and we are very excited to share it with you! Hopefully that will shed light on a couple of things regarding his situation and what he, as a character, will have to learn.


	30. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At times, the solution to a maze is to reduce it to embers and walk straight through the ashes.

What Changkyun and Kihyun bring Hyunwoo, a week before the Second Task, is that it will 1) probably be a Labyrinth; 2) have a Minotaur in it; and 3) need him to use an antidote for the Draught of the Living Dead. Hyunwoo’s biggest problem with that isn’t his sense of direction (he’s quite good at that) but rather that there will be a massive fucking  _ Minotaur to fight _ . Minotaurs are infamously dangerous; right up there with dragons and giants. One slip up and Hyunwoo could die. Maybe that’s why Kihyun looks extra nervous and starts acting a tad more annoying than usual as the days pass, shoving books the size of travel bags into Hyunwoo’s arms every two days. Maybe it’s very selfish of Hyunwoo, but all he really wants to do is prepare  _ peacefully _ , and spend time with Minhyuk. Minhyuk, who has been one of the biggest surprises Hyunwoo has had this year, and for him, given the circumstances, that’s saying something. 

“Here’s an idea,” Hyunwoo says one day, when Kihyun manages to shatter his entire mood with a very descriptive reminder of one of the many ways Hyunwoo could be murdered by a Minotaur. “How about you read the thing about the Minotaurs, and then come back to me when you find some kind of weakness or way to beat it. Okay?”

Kihyun takes a breath and then pauses, frowning. “Isn’t that  _ your _ job?” he asks crossly.

Hyunwoo narrows his eyes. “So… You don’t wanna help me?”

“I do!” Kihyun says very fast, looking at Hyunwoo like he can’t even believe he suggested otherwise. “That’s what I’m trying to--” Kihyun pauses, puffs a breath and closes the book he’s been reading. He stares at it for a few seconds as he drags his chair and stands up, “Practice your Banishing Charm, might come in handy,” he says, before walking away and out of the library.

Hyunwoo sighs, melting down onto the table with his arms outstretched. Okay, so maybe that was a little uncalled for. But Hyunwoo is stressed enough without having to deal with Kihyun’s stress, as much as Kihyun actually does help him. Hyunwoo reminds himself to thank Kihyun, later, but right now, he’s just…  _ Bleh _ . Nothing in life can ever really prepare someone to fight a Minotaur, after all. Still, he reaches into his pocket and brings out the little vial of, what was it? Wiggenweld Potion? He opens the top and sniffs at it--peppermint--and puts it away again. He gave up winning for this clue… Then again, without it, he wouldn’t have had Billie’s clue to warn him for the Minotaur,  _ and  _ he wouldn’t know that whatever this is smells like Peppermint. That’s gotta be important at some point, right?

Despite the cold and the grey clouds that have settled after the Yule Ball and haven’t yet left, there is no snow on the horizon. It’s the first snowless winter Hogwarts is experiencing and while that is fine in more than a couple of ways, it’s also quite boring; the landscapes haven’t changed in so long, a little snow would certainly spice things up a bit. Do Minotaurs like the cold? Hopefully not. 

Idly, Hyunwoo waves his wand at a book on the table and mutters, “ _ Depulso _ ,” and startles when the book flies across the room.  _ Shit _ . Madam Pince is going to have his head for that. So, quickly, Hyunwoo packs his things and rushes out of the library.  _ Hopefully that spell works on Minotaurs.  _

Unsure of where else to go, Hyunwoo just wanders to the Great Hall; if he stays there, food will come. That’s about as good as it gets. And, like a godsend, when Hyunwoo walks into the Great Hall, he sees a familiar head of blonde hair sat behind a book at the Slytherin table.

Things changed between them that night at the Yule Ball. Hell, Hyunwoo changed that night; he can definitely say he is a changed man, now.  _ Man. Wow. I hope my mother is proud.  _ Then again, probably not, if she had any clue of the context… In any case, while there is a lot for Hyunwoo to think about right now, Minhyuk seems to constantly wiggle himself to the front of Hyunwoo’s thoughts. Sometimes, embarrassingly, in the middle of class. 

It looks like Minhyuk is studying Divination, so Hyunwoo practically tip-toes closer so Minhyuk won’t see him coming, before squishing at Minhyuk’s sides. Minhyuk startles and Hyunwoo laughs because, “What, didn’t see me coming?”

Minhyuk scowls for a moment. “With  _ what _ eye? That’s not how The Sight works,” he says before smiling and turning a little to cross both legs over the bench. “Been working hard, have you?”

“Yes,” Hyunwoo admits, plopping down next to Minhyuk. “Did a workout, practised my spells, read up on Greek mythology, was… kind of mean to Kihyun, and now I’m here.” Hyunwoo huffs. “You?”

Minhyuk shrugs with a grin and points to his book. “Astrology.  _ The 12 Houses of the Zodiac. _ Interesting stuff. I should calculate your birth chart one of these days…” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows. “Spirituality will tell me all the things you hide in there--” he pokes Hyunwoo’s head, “And in here,” he pokes Hyunwoo’s heart.

“Keep going,” Hyunwoo grins before huffing a little laugh. “Yeah, all I know is the Gemini thingy.”

“Aaaah,” Minhyuk clicks his tongue and shakes his head, “But that’s not all. That’s just your Sun sign, which actually tells you very little about yourself.”

“But what if you’re--” Hyunwoo pokes Minhyuk right back, on the chest. “My Sun and  _ you  _ tell me all about me.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow like, ‘ _ What?’, _ but then scoffs a laugh and glances back to his book. Well, at least Hyunwoo tried. Then again, he’s well aware Minhyuk prefers the direct approach. Still, Minhyuk says, “I’d say you’re the strangest Gemini I’ve ever heard of  _ or seen _ ,” he glances over, “And that is a good thing.”

Hyunwoo straightens up a little. “Thanks. Need anything from me to work out the chart thingy?”  _ Since you love this stuff so much despite it making no sense to me _ .

Minhyuk perks up and then turns to his things, ripping out a piece of parchment, “Write me your place of birth, time of birth and hour, if you know it, if you don’t know it that’s fine. It will just be… a little less accurate, but I’ll give my best anyway!” Hyunwoo takes the piece of paper and reaches for his quill.

“I’ll try my best,” he says, and does, writes down his birthday next to Bristol, England, and what he remembers his mother having told him was his time of birth. “I think that’s it,” he mumbles, moving it back. “Go mad. Last time you read my tarots or whatever, you were actually spot on, so.”

It actually takes a while; Minhyuk has tools for this, a ruler and a compass that he uses to trace a big circle on a piece of paper, going back and forward with one of his books to check where stars were at the time and date Hyunwoo gave him. Hyunwoo doesn’t mind; this is the most relaxing thing he’s done all day, to just sit and watch Minhyuk work while enjoying some cold juice.  _ The life _ .

When he’s done, Minhyuk picks up another book and starts flipping through it, reading a few things here and there as he checks up with the big mess he made on that paper. “You’re a Capricorn Moon, which means you’re sort of steady, you like tradition and you… like the concept of home. A family life…?”

Hyunwoo actually frowns a little because, “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Capricorn Suns are usually very disciplined and determined. As a Moon, that means you’re good at focusing on what you want. You might be less of a status achiever than a Capricorn Sun, but some of that might linger in your thoughts. You’re an achiever and you don’t mind working hard for what you want.”

Hyunwoo narrows his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not just saying this because you know me so well…?”

Minhyuk laughs a little and wiggles his eyebrows. “Mercury in Cancer… You’re more of a listener than a speaker. And you’re good at figuring people’s moods just like that, you can easily sense when something is off, but rather than asking about it I’d wager you’ll wait for people to tell you.”

“Mostly, yeah,” Hyunwoo mumbles, leaning forward to look at the circle. How is he getting  _ that  _ from  _ this _ ?!

“Venus in Gemini is freaky,” Minhyuk snorts.

“What? Why?” Hyunwoo laughs.

“Means you’re attracted to clever people, you like games  _ and _ you’re kind of kinky. You like stimulating conversations but… With that Mercury in Cancer I’d say you like  _ listening _ to stimulating banter. You’d gladly hear someone blab about something different yet fascinating for hours.”

“Isn’t that what I’m doing right now?” Hyunwoo teases.

Minhyuk pauses and then blushes a little, frowning at his book as he flips a page. “I don’t know, you tell me…”

“Yes,” Hyunwoo laughs softly, leaning a hand on his cheek to look at Minhyuk, which makes Minhyuk blush even more but straighten up like he isn’t ashamed of the red on his cheeks. “Go on…”

“Mars in Taurus, you’re determined, stubborn and resolute. You can be rather passive and sometimes you’ll take comfort in something bad just because you’re afraid of change. It is probably very difficult to convince you of something when you’re mad, you will see nothing but your own opinion… But Mars in Taurus also makes you strong,  _ especially _ when it comes to resisting bad influences or defending a cause.”

Hyunwoo kind of pouts. This feels like a lot of complimenting… “Haven’t heard any bad things yet. Or, in either case, inaccurate things…”

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh. “My Moon was in Gemini the day I was born… It makes me rather erratic, apparently. And I never know what I want because one day I want one thing and the next day I want the opposite.” He shrugs and closes his book. “Rub salt on the wound, why don’t you, Astrology.”

“You’re loyal, though,” Hyunwoo mumbles. “Dunno if that’s in your chart, but…”

“I’m a Scorpio,” Minhyuk says, glancing up. “My friends but more specifically my family. I’m loyal to that.” He sighs wistfully, though, “I am  _ also _ a Libra Venus. Which technically makes me gooey and romantic. Imagine  _ that.” _

“You, gooey and romantic; me, kinky,” Hyunwoo nods. “Good match, no?”

Minhyuk raises both eyebrows and looks around like he’s looking for something. Then, he leans in as if to kiss Hyunwoo, but stops an inch away from his lips, tilting his chin up and making their noses boop. “The best match,” Minhyuk whispers, before turning back to his things.

Hyunwoo huffs a breath. “This. This is why I get boners in History of Magic. Because of this.”

Minhyuk cackles and looks over with wide eyes and a bright smile. “You! You got a  _ boner _ in History of Magic?! That boring-ass class?!”

“Exactly! My--” Hyunwoo actually blushes a little. “Mind… wandered.”

“Wow, I gave you a boner without even touching you,  _ my power…” _

Hyunwoo watches Minhyuk in mild amusement. “You know, my  _ Gemini Venus  _ or whatever actually gave me a few ideas in that History of Magic class. Interested?”

Minhyuk beckons Hyunwoo closer. “Yeah, whisper them in my ear.”

“Oh, but I’m the kinky one,” Hyunwoo laughs but leans in, sneaks a hand onto Minhyuk’s upper thigh. “Ever fingered yourself?” he whispers into Minhyuk’s ear, trying to ignore his own blush.

“No…” Minhyuk whispers.

“I’ll take good care of you, if you want to try...”

Minhyuk leans back a little, cheeks pink, and gives Hyunwoo a look. “I’ll…  _ think _ about it.”

Hyunwoo takes that in stride. “Alright. I can show you how I do it, if you want,” he adds, trying not to grin. Minhyuk actually flushes bright red at that.

“Deal,” he says. “In  _ the meantime, though,” _ He pulls one of his books closer, “Let me know if you need incentives. For the next task, I mean…” Minhyuk glances over. “Don’t go out there to die… I’d be sad.”

Hyunwoo almost pouts. “As much incentive as I need, that,” he mumbles, smiling over and then down. One old Minotaur? No problem.

Kihyun chooses the Northern Courtyard Annex to study. He remembers coming here for Flying classes during his first year at Hogwarts. Now, he’s here to study while listening to Professor Wood yell at First Years as they zoom around in the air. Almost no one comes to this place, probably because of the Flying lessons, so it’s actually the perfect place to study, as long as he doesn’t disturb the nearby class. He’s been revising for Defense Against the Dark Arts; Boggarts. Apparently, the more generally fearful people are more susceptible to Boggarts. They’re one of the few creatures Muggles can sense, glimpse at, even, although they seem less capable of seeing them plainly than wizards or witches and are usually easily convinced that the Boggart was a figment of their imagination.

The breeze makes the pages on Kihyun’s book turn, and he lets them.  _ Famous Boggarts, a list; _ the Old Boggle of Canterbury, believed by local Muggles to be a mad, cannibalistic hermit that lived in a cave.  _ Huh. _ Kihyun remembers the spell that defeats Boggarts; Riddikulus. It was a tricky spell to cast, he’s not sure he’d be able to do it now if he tried. But that just tells him that he should practice it sooner or later, so he pulls out his little list of spells and writes down  _ ‘Riddikulus’ _ on the ‘To practice’ corner of his table.

“We have arrived to disturb your peace,” Hyungwon announces, plopping down in front of Kihyun, who looks up with wide eyes, heart flip flopping with the little startle that gave him.

“We…?” Kihyun asks.

And that’s when Changkyun peeks out from behind Hyungwon with a closed eyes, dimpled smile, pointing at his one dimple and going, “Me!”

Hyungwon grabs a handful of grass on both his sides and pulls at it. “You looked like you were concentrating so we thought we should disturb you.”

Kihyun blinks between the two of them. “Right,” he says with a huff. “Just revising, actually. Nothing much.” He looks down just as Changkyun plops down next to him, sees another name for a famous Boggart;  _ The Screaming Bogey of Strathtully. _

“Screaming Bogey,” Changkyun mumbles, leaning a little over Kihyun to read. “Sounds like picking your nose and then it starts screaming at you,” he says with a little giggle. Hyungwon actually laughs at that, and Kihyun smiles small.

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Hyungwon asks, rolling a leaf blade between his fingers. “Very unlike you to want to be this secluded. Is Changkyun rubbing off on you?”

Kihyun flushes and looks up to Hyungwon, then to Changkyun before looking back down.  _ Ugh… _ “No… I just got told off by Shownu. It’s fine…”

Changkyun frowns. “Told off? What? Do I need to go have a word with him?”

“No!” Kihyun says loudly before shrinking. “Sorry… No, you don’t. It’s fine.”

Changkyun pouts and scooches closer to put his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s just stressed, Ki, I wouldn’t take it too personally…”

“I didn’t take it personally,” Kihyun mutters, actually deflating a little. Why does Changkyun always manage to make him feel so calm and comfortable, anyway? “I know he’s stressed… That’s why I came here. To focus on myself for a bit, instead. Otherwise I’ll worry and… I’m fussy when I worry, I guess…”  _ Not on purpose, though… just trying to help. _

“Weeeeeeell,” Changkyun says, leaning forward from Kihyun’s shoulder to smile cutely at him. “Now you can focus on me!”

Kihyun blinks and blushes a bit pink, but actually smiles.  _ That’s… kind of sweet and adorable. _ So, Kihyun reaches up to poke Changkyun’s nose with his finger, and then giggles. “I guess you’re nicer to look at than a Boggart,” Kihyun says.

“He guesses,” Hyungwon says, and Changkyun narrows his eyes over. It doesn’t bother Changkyun for long, though, as he actually seems to  _ paw  _ at Kihyun’s book, fist covered with the sleeve of his robe that he’s holding onto. “Well, time for me to leave,  _ I guess,” _ Hyungwon says, standing up and looking up. “Hm. Might rain, soon…”

Kihyun doesn’t pay much attention to that, though, busy looking at Changkyun. Sometimes, he actually manages to forget how pretty this boy is. It’s stupid, probably because Kihyun is so used to him since they met at a much tender age. But… Changkyun is actually really pretty. And… he seems happy today. He looks the prettiest when he’s happy, in a way that makes Kihyun smile. Like he smiles when he looks at pretty flowers or at the moon when it’s shining big and up high. It’s lucky that Hyungwon has already turned to walk away when Kihyun leans in to kiss Changkyun’s cheek, then blushing a little when he looks back to look at him and the dimple he smooched. The best part is that Changkyun beams, then, looking up from the book to look at Kihyun. It stirs something in Kihyun’s chest. Something that gets stuck in his throat when it rumbles all the way up like a coin thrown into a pipe. Kihyun frowns softly at the feeling and then looks down, swallowing it down.

“Is it silly that I kinda missed you?” Kihyun asks softly, the realization of what he says dawning on him as he says it.

Changkyun quickly shakes his head, though, scooching a tiny bit closer to say, still smiling all dimples and happy eyes, “I missed you, too…”

Kihyun giggles a little at his book and flips a page. He frowns, though, when he reads the name of yet another famous Boggart, “The Minotaur of Ermys…”  _ Ermys… Why is that name familiar? _ Kihyun quickly reaches for his bag and brings out a bunch of books. He shoves a few at Changkyun and then starts opening them in specific pages.  _ The Cretan Bull. Pasiphaë. Aurelianus Pendragon, also known as Emrys, an English Half-blood wizard. _ “A descendant of King Arthur actually  _ fought _ and  _ won _ against a Minotaur…” Kihyun says. “Like,” he gestures at the whole text in his complementary book he bought for History of Magic. “There’s a whole story about that, Shownu could read this! The fight was so terrible that his Boggart became a Minotaur… the thing he most feared.  _ The last of the Pendragons… _ His Patronus was a dragon?!”

Changkyun blinks really fast, hugging one of the books Kihyun had shoved at him. “Uhm. How did he beat the Minotaur, does it say?”

Kihyun goes through the words as fast as he can. “They possess an uncertain amount of superhuman strength and possibly enhanced durability and olfactory senses. It is savan, unintelligent, a creature with solely instinctive rationing skills and with hard, sharp horns on its head which it can weld with incredible ferocity,” Kihyun reads out loud and Changkyun peeks over to see. “Apparently this guy was good at wandless magic… Magic protection is useless against Minotaurs. Aggressive spells used in a clever way might slow down the creature. A cleaver to the heart might stop it momentarily although it will heal. Do not attempt close combat...” Kihyun leans back. “So… it  _ is  _ dumb but its vicious nature makes up for that…” 

“So, it could be easily distracted?” Changkyun asks. 

“I’d say so… or confused.. The Confundus Charm might be useful… Spells like Bombarda… Huh, I know a cool spell…” Kihyun glances over, “I just don’t know how to cast it but… You’re good at Transfigurations, you could learn it and teach Hyunwoo. It’s quite advanced…”

“Which spell?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head.

“Incarcerous.”

“Oh, that’s,” Changkyun frowns, putting the book down. “Like, Sixth Year or something, but I could give it a go… Conjuring spells are hard if you don’t have a good imagination, though.”

“I’d say you’re good with that, then,” Kihyun says, all optimistic. There’s a reason Changkyun is in Ravenclaw, after all. It’s not just because he’s talented and smart, that could fit anywhere, he’s just… “I’d say, out of all of us, you’re the best at that. With… let’s say, Hyungwon, although he’s good at applying it to other things rather than spells, he’s not as good at visualizing them. You’re literally the best student our year has when it comes to Transfigurations which means you’re good at visualizing. And Hyungwon says you never miss a riddle to get into the Ravenclaw dorm, which means you’re a fast and abstract thinker. If anyone can do it, that’s you!”

Changkyun looks at him a little wide eyed, entire face having gone red. “Th--thank you…” Changkyun says and looks down to smile something shy. He takes a breath, then, nods confidently, “I’m gonna practise! And then I’ll teach Shownu.”

Kihyun beams. “Teamwork! Now let’s go tell Shownu the news.” 

Kihyun actually gets a big hug from Shownu for giving him said news. And just like that, everything is fine.

Changkyun practices. Conjuring Magic is actually Changkyun’s favourite type of magic, since it’s entirely abstract, and relies on imagination and will. He warms up with a Vanishing Spell, which isn’t _vanishing_ as much as destroying something on a molecular level. Scattering the atoms into the rest of matter. Then, the most difficult Transfiguration spell he knows so far; _Inanimatus Conjurus_ , and huffs down to the ground when a coffee cup appears on the grass. _I did that. I made that. And it’s really fucking hard_. As Vanishing spells dispel matter into nothing, Conjuring spells pull matter together to make it _into_ something. But the difference between conjuring a coffee mug out of thin air and Incarcerous is that the ropes need to fly forward and actually _move_ and securely wrap around something, _and_ be strong enough to secure it. Not to mention, it’ll have to be a really strong rope to deter a Minotaur. Changkyun picks up his coffee cup, and knows it’ll break if dropped from high up, like any other coffee cup. _Definitely won’t do_.

So, he practises. There’s a tree in the courtyard closest to the dorms, and Changkyun tries his best to tie it up.  _ You’re not going anywhere, you big old tree!  _ On his first attempt, he conjures some wiggling strings that flap at the tree and make Changkyun burst out laughing. He tries again, and again, and again, concentrating on the image of thick ropes, and he gets closer with each try. The strings turn into braided strings, that turn into thin rope, and so on until Changkyun manages to conjure the ropes, despite how they tumble to the ground in front of the tree.

“ _ Evanesco _ ,” he mumbles and the ropes disappear. He huffs. He can do this… Kihyun believes in him, and Changkyun knows Kihyun is right with one thing, at least; Changkyun  _ is  _ smart. He is the best in Transfigurations, and at first, it was a defense mechanism. His father couldn’t be mad at him so much if he had good grades, right? Then again, his father waved that in front of his face, too, oh so recently… But he’s not doing this for his father, or even really for him. It’s for Kihyun, and for Shownu. So Changkyun tries again, ropes wrapping around the tree without much grip.  _ Ugh _ .

“What are you trying to do to that poor tree?” a familiar voice asks. When Changkyun glances over, he sees Jooheon staring at him, bag hanging from his shoulder, uniform a little disheveled. Changkyun raises an eyebrow.

“Tying it up, obviously.”

“Oh, is that what you’re into…?” Jooheon asks, looking to the tree as he walks closer.

Changkyun flushes, crossing his arms. “No.”  _ No? _ “Why do you look like you’ve been making out with someone?”

Jooheon rolls his eyes. “I wish… I had to run to class and then ended up being late anyway… the teacher didn’t let me in. But it’s fine, Kihyun will take notes for me.” He glances over and shrugs. “Muggle Studies, why not, right?”

Changkyun blinks. “You didn’t tell me you had that.”

“Because I didn’t have  _ that _ until this year. And by this year I mean new year. I’m a second term newby. Talked to Professor Ahn… she gave me the stinky eye but whatever…”

Changkyun pouts. “What did you give up for it? Divinations?”

“Yeah,” Jooheon says simply, putting his bag down. “Is this about the Minotaur? Shownu told me you’re helping him.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun says simply as well, but smiles small. With everything that’s been happening; the tasks, his father, whatever this new thing is with Kihyun, it’s kept Changkyun very busy. Hell, everyone’s been busy, and Changkyun feels a little bad that all that ‘busy’ has barely involved Jooheon. “Wanna help?”

Jooheon glances over and blinks. “Me? Sure! What do you need?”

“It might not be pleasant,” Changkyun laughs. “I haven’t practised on anything living yet, so…” Changkyun drags out, swaying from side to side.

“Ah, of course it would be that,” Jooheon says with a frown. “So…”

“It’s just some ropes! You might discover something about yourself!”

“Sure, I’ll help,” Jooheon scoffs, blushing a little as he puts his things down on the grass and walks forward to step in between Changkyun and the tree. “Just don’t tell Kihyun you’ve been tying me up for target practice. Anyway, want me to run?”

“You’re very eager,” Changkyun laughs, despite the small blush at the mention of Kihyun anywhere near ropes.  _ Why _ . “But sure!”

“Alrighty, here I go--” and Jooheon runs. He’s actually quite fast! 

Changkyun almost startles at it, concentrating, a little spike of adrenaline at how fast he needs to think to do this, before casting,  _ “Incarcerous!”  _ He watches ropes fly out of his wand and wrap around Jooheon’s arms and torso. “Ah, I did it!” Changkyun yelps, running forward. “Are you okay?”

“Grea--” Jooheon plops to the floor, face down to the grass. “That’s tight, Jesus…” Changkyun notices that the ropes keep tightening around Jooheon as he struggles.

“Oh my god,” Changkyun laughs small, casts, “ _ Evanesco _ ,” and the ropes disappear.  _ Huh, so I did manage to give the ropes some will… Maybe if-- _ “Can I try again?”

Jooheon pushes himself up, mouth full of grass. “Yeah. Why not, what’s life without a bruise or two…” he scoffs, getting up. He holds at his wrist and rubs on the redness the ropes left.

“We’ll find Wonho after this, he’s good at Healing spells. Now run!” Changkyun laughs, giving Jooheon a little push. Why is this kind of fun? Jooheon whines as he runs, a little slower than before. He runs around Changkyun and then around the tree, sometimes hopping like a deranged chicken. Changkyun huffs a laugh but takes a breath, wiggles his arm, concentrates, imagines the ropes ( _ they have to be stronger _ ) and closes his eyes just as he aims. He imagines a massive Minotaur chasing right for Kihyun, and casts,  _ “Incarcerous! _ ”

Jooheon actually screams this time, Changkyun’s eyes shooting open, when the ropes wrap around Jooheon’s legs and arms, then climbing up his back and wrapping around his neck, making him fall and roll a little.  _ Shit, shit, shit-- _ Changkyun runs closer, quickly casting, “Evanesco!” and the ropes go slack first before vanishing. “Oh my god, sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

Jooheon gasps for a moment. “I guess tha--” he coughs, “That’s pretty good… Ugh, my back…”

Changkyun pouts and glomps Jooheon in a hug. “Thank you.”

“My back!” Jooheon screams. Changkyun laughs and leans back, holding up his wand.

“Need a quick Episkey?” 

Jooheon glances over from the ground. “I’m scared of you now…”

“It wasn’t you I was tying up,” Changkyun whines. “It was the evil Minotaur in my head.”

“Alright so… rope kinks and also a furry?  _ Im Changkyun…” _

“Furry? Whatever, no,  _ listen _ \--” Changkyun jumps up. “I did it! I did the spell and I did it really well!” He pauses. “That rhymed…”

“How long have you been practicing?” Jooheon asks, rubbing at his neck. It’s  _ red. Whoops... _

“Two hours…? Maybe?”

“Two hours…”

“Yep!” Changkyun says proudly. “Ooh, I should find Shownu… And Kihyun! Come with me, come with me,” Changkyun says, excitedly, reaching down to take Jooheon’s wrist and wiggle it.

“I’m fine,” Jooheon says with a huff, waving Changkyun away, “Go, go. Duty calls. I’ll see myself to the nurse.”

“But,” Changkyun pouts. “Did I really hurt you? I’m sorry…”

“Nah, dude, it’s fine… Glad I could help,” Jooheon says with a smile. Changkyun wants to pout some more.

“Okay. I’m gonna bother you at dinner, though!” Changkyun promises, as he starts walking backwards. Jooheon just makes a face and waves, waves until Changkyun can’t see him anymore.

They’re told on the day to meet at the valley next to Hogwarts, by the Quidditch pitch. Everyone around Hoseok is nervous, so he can’t help but join them in that mood. It is a small comfort that Hoseok watched Changkyun and Shownu practice spells Hoseok wouldn’t even dare attempt. Changkyun feels confident, and therefore, so does Shownu, who takes every piece of advice to heart. Hoseok almost laughs at the images in Shownu’s head as he tries to visualize ropes. 

Some people see much clearer than others in their own head; some people think ‘apple’ and in their mind, see the reds, the shape, even the texture and how the light falls. Some people see the shape of an apple but not much else. And some people see nothing, but are still clearly thinking ‘apple’. It’s kind of fascinating, and Hoseok wonders if he’ll get to learn more about it, one day. He hopes to, at least. But while Changkyun’s brain paints images at his whim (which Hoseok contributes to how good he is at Transfigurations), Shownu’s brain sketches, but his willpower is enough to cast ropes as well as Changkyun’s.  _ He’ll be fine _ .

It’s kind of breathtaking, when they climb up to their seats, having left Shownu behind, and they realize that there is a whole maze inside the pitch. The entire place is unrecognizable; the stands are filling up with people, and there’s a quite strong and quite obvious Protego Charm separating the public from the darkness that oozes from the stone maze.

“Even the loops are gone,” Jooheon says, incredulous. Kihyun is so busy looking around that he almost bumps into him. “Shit… This is so cool!”

“Well, we were right about the Labyrinth,” Changkyun says, eyes big on everything. Just as they sit down, though, right at the edge so they can see better, there’s a loud clicking sound that reminds Hoseok of a clock before the maze starts changing; phases of it circle right and others circle left, dead ends becoming broad passageways, long passageways becoming closed-off squares. 

“This looks really difficult,” Hoseok mumbles, leaning forward a little before his stomach turns in protest at the height.  _ Nope!  _ He sits back and can still see just fine. “You’re telling me there’s a Minotaur in there?”

“Not just a Minotaur,” Hyungwon mumbles as he looks up along the barrier that separates them and the pitch. “I’m certain this Protego Maxima is not here to protect us from the Minotaur.” He looks back down. “I’d wager there’s a Fianto Duri in the mix, too. Protego isn’t usually this blueish...”

“So when they said things are safer this time around,” Changkyun says. “They meant the Champions are  _ fine _ , but the  _ spectators-- _ ”

“You’re making me nervous,” Kihyun mutters between clenched teeth. He probably means  _ more nervous _ than he already is. Hoseok is trying not to focus too much on those energies right now.

“Er,” Changkyun blinks. “Hyungwon, keep talking about how safe we are, thanks.”

“Well,” Hyungwon says with a breath, and Hoseok can  _ hear _ the incoming rambling. “When you combine Fianto Duri with a Shield Charm, the magical defenses of said charm become harder and more durable. Pretty sure the judges are behind this shield, which means it was made by powerful wizards and witches. Also, anything that crosses the barrier of Fianto Duri will literally disintegrate on the spot. So… try not to jump at it or reach for it, although you’d need a very long arm to do that, but I’m  _ just saying.” _

Everyone sort of stares at him, before looking back to the maze. Kihyun is definitely still nervous. Hoseok is now slightly less scared of heights, for some reason. Hoseok just reaches for Hyungwon’s arm and gives him a little pat while Hyungwon just wonders why he was asked about something they clearly didn’t want to know about. Hoseok knows it’s because sometimes people don’t know they don’t want to know something until they know it.

_ “Did you know,” _ Hyungwon says all of a sudden, then, “That the word ‘labyrinth’ comes from the Greek word ‘labyrinthos’ which was specifically used to address the maze constructed by Daedalus to house the Minotaur?” Hyungwon takes another breath, “It’s supposed to describe any maze-like structure with a single path through it which differentiates from an actual maze which may have multiple paths intricately linked. So, the question is; which one is it, this one?”

“Hmm, what do you think?” Hoseok teases a little (asking people what they think always kind of makes Hoseok want to laugh), looking over, aware of Changkyun’s frowning. 

“If it changes it doesn’t just have one path, though?” Changkyun says, still frowning.

“Maybe it has the possibility to always have just one path every time it changes,” Jooheon mumbles. “But what do I know?”

“I’ve been caught in technicalities,” Hyungwon sighs and Changkyun sits back, still thinking about it as he stares at the maze, labyrinth… thingy. “But  _ yes, _ apparently there’s a disused stone quarry on the Greek island of Crete which is riddled with a quite elaborate network of underground tunnels. That’s where people believe the original site of the ancient labyrinth used to be.”

Kihyun turns around then, “Where’s Minhyuk, by the way? The task is about to start, is he really going to miss it?”

Jooheon frowns, looking around and Hoseok can sense the concern. “Maybe he went to give Shownu a send-off or something…?”

“Hm,” Kihyun goes, still looking around as he turns front and leans closer to Changkyun. The sky is turning darker and darker by the minute, the sun setting behind the thick clouds making the atmosphere look a bit haunted. It couldn’t have been planned, but they couldn’t have timed it better, this task and the weather.

The cheering starts soon enough, the students of Mahoutokoro having quite the strict and rhythmic cheering song. Ilvermorny is just messy, everyone screaming for Billie’s name like they want to eat her alive. And then there’s Hogwarts, doing a bunch of noise just as well, with whistling and the occasional crowd wave.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a voice says then, and the noise dies down so everyone can hear one of the judges from the Ministry of Magic, “The second task is about to begin! As such, let me remind you how the points currently stand; in first place, with 100 points, Yamashita Toru!” Mahoutokoro cheers loudly. “In second place with 80 points, Billie O’Connell!” Now Ilvermorny cheers, some of those cheers seem to be killing some vocal chords, too. Hoseok looks at Billie by the maze’s entrance, watches her fidget and look around.

Hoseok frowns. He has a bad feeling, like something is… missing? He leans over, whispers to Hyungwon softly, “Something is wrong…”

“What is…?” Hyungwon asks with a frown.

“In third place!” the judge from the Ministry goes on, “Son Hyunwoo, with 70 points!” And Hogwarts cheers louder than the other two schools, which is obviously only because Hogwarts has the biggest crowd. Shownu smiles a little awkwardly, bringing both arms up to wave which earns even more cheers. “The Champions will now enter a maze that will change on the clock every 7 minutes--” there’s another sound like the one of a clock, and the maze changes again. “They shall venture into the darkness, retrieve what’s been taken from them, and exit the maze! Returning without their treasure will result in a penalty! In case the participants want to withdraw, all they have to do is cast the Red Sparks into the sky and they will be immediately retrieved by one of the many Aurors guarding the barrier!”

“Aurors?” Kihyun frowns. “Why would they need Aurors guarding the barrier…?”

“What  _ treasure _ ?” Changkyun frowns, leaning forward. “What the hell was taken from--” He blinks, looking around and Hoseok feels his blood run a little cold.  _ Oh no _ . “Does anyone see Finneas?”

Kihyun perks up just as Jooheon does and the others follow suit, looking around. Jooheon even stands up and slowly turns as he scans the stands and then the ground. But Kihyun ends up pulling him down and scooching closer to Changkyun with wide eyes and a fast beating heart. Hoseok can  _ hear _ Kihyun’s heartbeat. He can hear everyone’s heartbeats, suddenly.

“I… I think Minhyuk is in there,” Changkyun says, wide eyes on the maze. On the ground, Hoseok sees Billie apparently come to the same conclusion, hands over her mouth and looking to Shownu, who blinks and looks up at the stands, right at them. 

The judge from the Ministry keeps talking, then, “Many dangerous creatures lurk in the corners of this maze! Be prudent! Be wise! Show us your moral fiber, Champions! And beware, for what’s been taking from you now belongs to the Lord of the Labyrinth, and He will not give it back willingly!”

“Alright…” Hyungwon says, “This one sound a lot tougher than the last one… I’m actually--”  _ Scared.  _ Hoseok reaches over and takes his hand.

“Me, too,” Hoseok swallows. All of them are. And Jooheon? He’s petrified.

The gap in the stone right in front of Hyunwoo leads into a foggy vast-looking maze. It looks dark and creepy, and he can feel the cold the stone emanates. Nothing feels as cold as the feeling of fear inside his chest. But, now more than ever, Hyunwoo feels determination. If Minhyuk really is in danger in there--and there is absolutely nothing to dissuade from that idea--then nothing is going to stop Hyunwoo. He grips as his wand impatiently, waiting for the countdown.  _ Hurry up!  _

The maze changes, Hyunwoo can hear the ticking of a clock-like mechanism, probably full of wheels that keep turning and turning underneath his feet. He can also hear the stone that rubs against more stone in a low rumble. When it stops, the whistle and the blast of a cannon is all he needs before he rushes in through the towering cobblestone walls that cast black shadows on the very mossy cobblestone path. The sound of the crowd vanishes in an instant, and all the light that surrounded him before is gone the moment he turns his first corner. It’s dark. Not pitch black, but dark. And cold. And hazy. Hyunwoo takes a breath and mutters, “ _ Lumos _ ,” relieved when the tip of his wand lights up and he can actually  _ see _ . His mind races, trying to figure out where to go. If this Minotaur has Minhyuk,  _ where is it _ ?

The sky starts dipping into a navy colour. Hyunwoo turns left ( _ just keep moving _ ) and finds himself staring at a dead end ( _ Ugh! _ ) so he goes back where he came from and tries right instead. It doesn’t take long before everything starts looking the same. And it doesn’t take long until Hyunwoo is running.  _ Keep moving, keep aiming in the same direction, move fast before the maze changes again, stand still when it does, do  _ not  _ get lost _ .

The silence becomes almost unbearable. But it’s the silence that gives it away, the low wheezing of whatever it is that is floating just ahead. It resembles nothing, it’s just a rippling black cape, the edges fluttering slightly as it slithers over the haze towards Hyunwoo. It’s not a Dementor, although it might look like one; it’s a Lethifold. And one thing Hyunwoo definitely cannot do, is fight one. He has no Patronus Charm--although,  _ fuck _ , he really should have thought of practising that--and can’t think of any other way to even think of taking this thing on, so he casts a Protego behind him as he turns heel and runs in the other direction.

There’s a shriek and then a blast that is clearly the creature trying to get past Hyunwoo’s shield charm. And it probably did--no, it  _ definitely did, _ because the last thing Hyunwoo sees when he cuts a corner is the black cloak floating fast over the ground towards him. His heart is loud, his senses are on fire and he runs, for his life, literally, because this thing will  _ eat him  _ if it catches him, with no fighting back.

A click echoes then and the ground shakes beneath Hyunwoo’s feet. It feels like an earthquake, it makes him lose balance and fall. He turns around, breaths heavy and fast and sees the dark cloak right on top of him just as something shakes and everything spins, the Lethifold disappearing out of sight and Hyunwoo being spun around with the floor as the maze changes again. When it stops, everything is different, and now Hyunwoo is facing a dead end instead of a murderous floating cloak. Perhaps it’s better to be stuck than to be eaten, but it agitates Hyunwoo immediately. In his anger, and his desperate need to get to Minhyuk as fast as possible, he raises his wand at the cobblestone wall and casts, “ _ Bombarda _ !”

The wall crumbles, stones fly everywhere. The hole isn’t too big but it’s big enough for a person to pass. Hyunwoo kicks the bottom of the hole to loosen another rock and climbs through, looking from side to side. “ _ Revelio _ ,” he mumbles, just in case. The wall right in front of him shimmers, like it’s liquid rather than solid rock. He frowns, walking closer and poking the wall with his foot.  _ The Muggle approach…?  _ His shoe passes through the wall. It’s literally invisible when it does, but only for a split second. A shortcut? Well, it’s  _ something _ , and he’s not passing it up, so he takes a breath and steps through the wall. It turns rock solid once he’s on the other side. And he only has one split second to breathe before he sees a bunch of Blast-Ended Skrewts rushing towards him. They’re three feet long, it’s no joke, and they’re noisy and quite ill tempered, from what Hyunwoo remembers. 

It’s good practise, Hyunwoo thinks, before casting “ _ Incarcerous _ ,” on the closest Skrewt. It shrieks when the ropes tangle about and all over it. But it also sort of… makes the other ones angry. So, caught up in the mild elation that comes with casting a spell that difficult successfully, Hyunwoo almost takes a full face of fire. He ducks out of the way, casts a quick “ _ Aguamenti!” _ just to throw the Skrewts off their rhythm, and hears sizzling just as he gets back onto his feet. Now the creatures look angry  _ and  _ kind of wet. A Skrewt rears up to attack and Hyunwoo takes the opportunity to cast  _ “Impedimenta!”  _ at its belly. He casts the spell again and again as more Skrewts try jumping at him, but the more he fights the more seem to appear out of nowhere. Maybe coming in here was a  _ bad idea _ . Then again, obstacles are usually in the  _ right  _ path. He sends a Skrewt flying and quickly looks behind it, sees a stone path leading further into the maze.  _ If he times it just right… _

The floor and the walls tremble, and Hyunwoo knows it’s now or never. He paralyzes a Skrewt with Petrificus Totalus, uses it as a foothold to jump over it, casts “ _ Depulso _ !” on every Skrewt that tries to attack, and manages to jump into the gap between the stones just before it closes.

The new corridor Hyunwoo finds himself in is darker than the others. It seems to turn in a rather accentuated circle, which means he’s now closer to the center than he was before. As he follows the path, though, he begins to realize that there are no turns or passageways that intercept with the one he’s currently in. He just keeps walking and walking and walking in a circle that ever ends, and he’s just about to blast through another wall in impatience when he hears something further down the corridor.

“Shownu?”

He runs towards the sound immediately. It doesn’t make any sense, and at the back of his mind he’s aware it’s a trap, but that was Minhyuk’s voice, how could he not run? Except that… he keeps running and running and finds nothing. He’s pretty sure he’s ran the entirety of the circle he’s in, but there’s nothing there with him.

“Shownu…” Minhyuk calls again, weaker this time. It sounds like it’s coming from behind Hyunwoo. But when he turns around, there’s nothing there. “Hyunwoo…” When Hyunwoo turns forward he sees a body on the floor, Minhyuk’s body, covered in a haze. But when the haze lifts, there is blood running down the corner of Minhyuk’s eyes, dripping from his mouth so slowly it looks like it’s going to dry soon enough.

“No,” Hyunwoo breathes, hurrying closer, “No, no, no, Min!” Hyunwoo falls to his knees, trying to pick Minhyuk up, pressing his ear onto Minhyuk’s chest to hear a heartbeat but there’s nothing, and Minhyuk is a deadweight entirely.  _ But they wouldn’t  _ do  _ this…  _ He rationalises to himself. These games aren’t evil, or cruel, they’re just…  _ games _ . And Minhyuk never, ever agreed to be a player, to be part of it at all. He looks at Minhyuk, steadies his face between his hands and runs his eyes all over him. It’s him. But it can’t be. And it doesn’t--it doesn’t  _ feel  _ right. He’s held Minhyuk before, and it felt nothing like this. Hyunwoo swallows, leaning back from Minhyuk’s chest to stare at him. His worst fear, imagined. Which… Hyunwoo raises his wand and casts, “Riddikulus,” and immediately feels a smack over his head.

“Ow!” Hyunwoo whines. That actually hurt, but of course he laughs, because this stupid Boggart that looks just like Minhyuk is now glaring at him.

“Go find my real body, stupid,” Boggart Minhyuk says and Hyunwoo is so relieved he laughs, making Boggart Minhyuk turn to smoke and fly away.

The ground shakes and the wheels beneath them click and turn. Hyunwoo doesn’t feel like he’s spinning, but the walls around him turn, and two passageways open up for him. One leads forward, the other leads backwards. The one that leads forward seems to open into a chamber, and there’s light in the distance. If Hyunwoo hurries, he can make it before the maze changes again. He’s admittedly tired from all the running, and he knows it’s adrenaline that makes him take a deep breath, summon a second wind, and run towards the light. 

He hears steps running behind him, and when he glances back over his shoulder he sees Billie passing the circled corridor he just left. There’s blood on the side of her head, and she looks just as spent as Hyunwoo does. Whether he means to or not, he slows down his run a little, to keep her behind him but not too far. 

The light ahead shimmers green. Hyunwoo passes a few other corridors, but he’s only vaguely aware of the floating cloak he sees by the corner of his eye and it turns into the corridor he’s in, speeds ahead of him over the wall and then drops to the floor, making Hyunwoo stop right in his tracks. He barely has time to react, the steps behind him echo closer and heavier, perhaps faster, and the Lethifold spreads its cloak in front of Hyunwoo. Then, he gets pulled back by a hand on the collar of his uniform, and he sees Billie’s wand appear in his field of vision just as she shouts;

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _

A formless ball of light beams out of her wand with a sound that resembles a song. It stops the Lethifold right where it is and then changes; Hyunwoo can see it, the many legs, the body that slowly mists into shape, the spider that pushes towards the Lethifold and casts it forward and up, chasing it out of the way. It’s actually really beautiful. 

“Come on!” Billie urges, with a last tug at Hyunwoo’s cloak before she runs again, the spider Patronus keeping shape, keeping the Lethifold at bay. They get away, and Hyunwoo looks at her in mild awe as they hide behind a wall.

“You saved my life,” he huffs, through mildly labored panting.  _ So much running…  _ “Thank you.”

“Well, fuck, what did you expect me to do?” Billie breathes, “Let the floating piece of cloth eat you?”

“Maybe?” he says and huffs a tired laugh.  _ God.  _ “Have you seen Toru?”

“Yeah, took one good look at the Werewolf he was fighting and darted off…”

_ Werewolf?! One scratch and they’re fucked _ . “Jesus, I hope he’s okay,” he huffs. “And, er, still human.”

“Probably a Boggart,” Billie mumbles, crazy eyes looking everywhere. “This place is full of them. I fought three. The fucking cloak is real, though…”

“Just the one Boggart for me,” Hyunwoo says, nodding as he pushes away from the wall. “We should keep moving, away from the fucking cloak.” He glances over, then, calculating. “Split up once we find them…?” Because if Hyunwoo is worried out of his mind for Minhyuk, Billie worries for her brother, too.

“No shit, Imma get my brother and get the fuck out of here,” Billie says and Hyunwoo huffs a small laugh, “Come on, beef jerky.”

“That’s a new one,” Hyunwoo notes as they start running again. “I like it!”

“I’m vegan, by the way!” Billie huffs. The green light ahead becomes brighter and brighter, but just when they’re about to reach that chamber, the ground shakes beneath their feet. “Oh my fuck, hurry up!” Billie stresses, voice breaking a little in her shout. 

The walls actually start moving but Hyunwoo screams, “Watch out!” and casts, “Bombarda Maxima!” right in front of him to keep to the path and keeps running, arms over his face for the shrapnel of stone. Billie has to jump over a few stones that roll towards her feet, and then the both of them jump through just in time, almost taking a wall to the face that would have crushed them against another wall.

“Shit fuck, dude,” Billie huffs from the floor, “You really live on the edge…!”

“I’m one of the red ones, remember?” Hyunwoo huffs, reaching out a hand to help her up from the floor. They’re both kind of covered in ashy stone dust, and Hyunwoo can feel something warm against the side of his face. A small cut, probably, bleeding now. 

When they look around the room, they notice it’s bigger. Against a wall there’s a stone table atop of which three flasks shine in green, red and blue. And opposite to that stone table, there are three people held up by vines against the cobblestone; a girl whose name Hyunwoo doesn’t remember, Finneas and Minhyuk. They all look like they’re sleeping, and when Billie rushes forward towards her brother, it doesn’t take long before she turns around with big eyes.

“I can’t feel his heartbeat…” she says in a small voice.

Under Hyunwoo’s feet, the ground shakes. Not like it’s going to move; but like something else is nearby. The Minotaur, it has to be. Hyunwoo rushes over, immediately reaching for the green flask. “Draught of the Living Dead,” he says, opening it and sniffing at it. Peppermint. “My clue from the last Task was an antidote for it, don’t worry, he’s fine.”

“The Wiggenweld Potion, right?” Billie asks.

The ground shakes again and Hyunwoo’s heart tightens. He nods, though, quickly looking at the other flasks but sure enough, there’s just the one Wiggenweld Potion.  _ Fuck. Shit. Fuck!  _ He looks around, at Minhyuk, at Billie by Finneas who is… almost twice her size. Hyunwoo could easily carry Minhyuk out of here, but Billie would definitely struggle. She’s  _ tiny _ , there’s no way. 

“Here,” he says, walking closer and holding out the antidote. “There’s only one, but it’s fine, I can carry Minhyuk out like this...”

“You sure?” Billie asks even as she pops the flask open. She hesitates only enough to get a nod of confirmation, and then gives her brother the potion, mumbling something under her breath, then, her wand sparkling something red that burns the vines around Finneas’ body.

The ground shakes again just as Hyunwoo casts Caeruleum to burn through Minhyuk’s vines. Billie looks mildly intrigued by the friendly flames, but then a loud bang makes her gasp and turn towards one of the walls just as her brother blinks his eyes open. There’s another bang, a louder one, and then the wall explodes, Toru flying into the room as if he just got thrown into it.

“ _ Arresto Momentum _ !” he shouts, before he lands on his knees. There’s blood running down his arm and he looks like he’s been through war. Before either Billie or Hyunwoo can ask, though, something big, massive, with yellow eyes and a bull’s face stomps slowly into the chamber. “It’s impossible to stop it,” Toru spits out. “It keeps breaking through my shield spells like it’s punching through thin walls of ice...”

“What is going on…” Finneas asks as he sits up, and Billie wastes no time pulling him up to his feet.

“Answers to stupid questions later, now it’s time to run!” she says, before she’s taking his hand and darting out.  _ You’re welcome _ . 

“We need to grab them and run,” Hyunwoo says, heart beating fast at the sight of an  _ actual Minotaur  _ standing there. Toru’s eyes move and catch on his girlfriend lying there, and he seems to actually freeze. “Toru!” Hyunwoo shouts and the wide eyes blink, move over to him as the creature roars loudly behind them. “Move!” And that’s all the help Hyunwoo is giving other people; right now, his priority is Minhyuk and Minhyuk entirely. He easily scoops Minhyuk up, but struggles a little to move him to his back. With all the concentration Hyunwoo has, he aims a flashy spell to the Minotaur’s left.  _ Easily distracted, Kihyun said.  _

The creature roars, fireworks erupting at its feet and making it stumble as it looks down. It wastes no time dragging its giant axe ( _ great, it has an axe! _ ) and plummeting it to the floor, shattering the cobblestone that flies everywhere and almost hits Minhyuk’s face. Toru rushes towards his girlfriend then, but Hyunwoo doesn’t get to see more of that, he’s already running. And the worst part is that he still has to get out of this maze and now there’s an unconscious weight on his back.

He skips over a few tumbled rocks and tries to remember the way, except the only thing he remembers is that it’s already changed. There’s a whisp floating ahead, though, and Hyunwoo spots it just as the ground shakes in an earthquake.  _ It’s Billie’s Patronus! _ And it seems to be waiting for him. If Hyunwoo wasn’t already madly in love with Minhyuk ( _ wait, what was that? _ ) he would have kissed that girl next he saw her. Then again, he’s beef jerky and she’s vegan.

The spider Patronus guides him through the maze, in what he can only guess is the path Billie must have already taken. Even when everything moves and things change, the Patronus seems to find him and guide him through a new path. There’s a broken wall he may or may not have made, either in practise or in having given Billie the idea for it. Behind him, a roar echoes through the corridors and it makes goosebumps run down his spine. He’s barely aware of what’s happening, but he sees the Red Sparks being cast towards the sky, coming all the way from where he thinks Toru might have stayed behind.

When the maze changes for the second time, Billie’s Patronus disappears completely. But Hyunwoo hears a cannon shot in the distance and a whistle, just at the same time that he hears a familiar wheezing sound. He doesn’t need to turn to look, he just needs to run. Minhyuk is asleep, he must have attracted the Lethifold. Afterall, it is known to attack at night, when the target is asleep, and it eats it by suffocating and then digesting it. Problem is that now the wheezing is  _ right behind Hyunwoo _ . And so is the uncommon cold.

There’s nothing else to do; he runs, still, but he tries to remember his favourite memory, his  _ happiest  _ memory, and all he sees is a big blue, whale plushie. He doesn’t look behind him as he casts, “ _ Expecto Patronum _ !” for the first time ever. The cold doesn’t go away, and Hyunwoo tries not to panic. “ _ Expecto Patronum _ !” but the edges of a cloak appear by the corner of his vision. Completely on instinct, because it’s the least he can do, he turns around to get between the Lethifold and Minhyuk, looks straight into the blackness and casts again, louder,  _ “Expecto Patronum!”  _ and remembers everything at once; the plushie, the laughter, the soft heat of Minhyuk’s lips and the feeling of home.

There’s a second where Hyunwoo could fit a thousand beating hearts. And then the dark tip of his wand gleams brighter than the suddenly not bright enough Lumos Charm. It emits a strange sound, something a little heavenly, if such things are real, and it casts a white wall between Hyunwoo and the Lethifold, a wall that increases in size and starts sending small pulses that push the Lethifold back once, twice, thrice-- _ and it keeps going. _ It takes everything Hyunwoo has got, and his vision almost blurs for a moment, and when he turns around to run, his wand sparks on its own and the floor catches fire, making a red, hot wall spring up between him and the creature.

It’s just running, then, running with nothing but the goal in mind. Hyunwoo doesn’t know how much longer his feet take him, he just knows that the ground shakes again at some point. And then, there’s light, and a loud voice says, “SON HYUNWOO TAKES SECOND PLACE!” and the whistle and the cannon shot are all he remembers before he blacks out. _And I didn't even bind the damn bull..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang's Boggarts (biggest fears, sometimes unknown, might change in the future):
> 
> Shownu: Circumstantial Fear (whatever he fears the most in the moment);  
> Minhyuk: Isolation / Abandonment (seen as a sealed box because he got stuck in one when he was a child);  
> Hyungwon: Clowns (he has coulrophobia);  
> Wonho: Himself (he is afraid of his own abilities and of being used for the wrong reasons / hurting people);  
> Kihyun: Loss of magical abilities / Fear of being cast away from the world of magic (represented by the death of his first magical connection; Winky);  
> Changkyun: His own father (no explanation needed);  
> Jooheon: Death (he sees his own dead body).


	31. Hope For A Protector

There’s not a lot to waking up in hospital other than the realisation of that happening. Hyunwoo is aware that he is not lying on a patch of dirt somewhere outside a maze, or dead, in that case, which is equally as likely considering the situation he was in. And at the first little sound that escapes his lips, he’s  _ painfully _ aware of the crushing weight that jumps on top of him, just like he’s aware that all the pain vanishes the moment he focuses on the soft, warm lips that press between his eyebrows. He doesn’t have to open his eyes to know who it is.

“Hey, Min,” Hyunwoo tries, voice and brain groggy. “You’re okay…” And what a relief, really. Hyunwoo wonders if he’ll be able to have a word with whoever decided to put people  _ who are not Champions  _ in that maze of death. Whoever it is, Hyunwoo is mad at them.

“So are you,” Minhyuk says.

“Mr. Lee!” says Madam Pomfrey, “Would you  _ please _ get off of your colleague? How many times must I tell you to leave this place!”

Hyunwoo lifts an arm to pin Minhyuk in place without even opening his eyes. That can happen soon. The energy for it is close...

“I was so worried,” Minhyuk mumbles as he clings to him. “This old ha--”

“Mr. Lee!”

“Ugh…”

Hyunwoo takes a breath and opens his eyes, Minhyuk quickly coming into focus, making Hyunwoo smile with how close he is. Hyunwoo’s eyes find Madam Pomfrey and he attempts his best puppy face--it worked on his grandmother, so maybe it’ll work on ‘this old hag’. “I don’t mind, Madam Pomfrey…”

“Oh, Mr. Son,” she says all chirpy, walking closer with precise little steps. “You’re awake. Good! That means you’ll be out of here by the end of today.” She grabs a bottle of something and turns the liquid into a spoon that she wiggles closer to his mouth, forcing entry the moment Hyunwoo parts his lips.  _ Tastes nasty… _ “I advise you to be careful, though. I will not be held responsible for any ribs your colourful friend might break.” And with that, she purses her lips and turns away with a quick glare to Minhyuk before she’s out of sight. 

Hyunwoo huffs a small laugh. His brain feels foggy, but other than that, he feels kind of great. Maybe Madam Pomfrey healed injuries he didn’t even know he had. He moves his eyes over to Minhyuk, smiling and reaching out to touch at Minhyuk’s hair. There are a lot of realizations Hyunwoo came to in that stupid maze, and he’s not even sure half of them have fully come through yet, like he’ll be in bed one day and think back and go ‘oh’ quite a few times. Near-death experiences are like that, apparently.

“What happened..?” Hyunwoo asks, keeping his eyes on Minhyuk’s face, like every small detail is suddenly so much more important. 

Minhyuk pouts and blinks unevenly. There’s a small cut on his forehead but it seems to be healing just fine. There’s something sharp about this boy’s eyes, even when he’s looking soft, blonde hair fluffed like he just got out of the shower and used a really hot blow dryer. “I’m not sure but… Billie took first place, you’re in second place now. Toru moved to third place because he withdrew… broke quite a few ribs, but he’ll be fine in a day or two, Madam Pomfrey made sure of that. Er…” Minhyuk frowns a little. “They say you cast a Patronus Charm…”

Hyunwoo takes a breath. “Didn’t have a choice… I gave Billie the antidote which means I had to carry you out of there and this… Lethifold was going to…” He has to take another breath. It’s not a great memory.

“Pretty sure they wouldn’t let that happen,” Minhyuk mumbles. But, despite his words, not even he sounds sure of that. “Anyway… The third task has been announced already. It will be in a month and a half and apparently it’s an all out race with a bunch of small tasks and obstacles. And… you’ll be able to duel the other champions while racing them.”

“As long as they don’t involve you again,” Hyunwoo nearly grumbles.

Minhyuk looks down at Hyunwoo’s chest and pokes right over his sternum. He’s been sitting on Hyunwoo’s stomach for a while now, so it’s all warm and comfortable. “They asked me, actually… I knew the risks, and we were all assured no harm would come to us.” He shrugs as Hyunwoo frowns over.  _ What _ . “Still… thanks for saving me.”

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo says, a little incredulous. “I was terrified…” He feels himself pout a little, remembers how he ran through that maze to find Minhyuk. “I think the only reason I was able to cast that Patronus was because I thought that thing was going to kill you.”

Minhyuk frowns. “Then everything worked out for the best, no?” He smiles a little. “You got second place, Shownyyyy, and everyone keeps talking about how you, a Fourth Year, were able to cast a rather decent Patronus Charm without having practiced it, like, ever! That’s like, the coolest shit ever and I’m just so proud of you--”  _ Smooch.  _ And Hyunwoo melts. Because yes, everything did work out well, kind of brilliantly, according to Minhyuk. And while Hyunwoo  _ was  _ scared for him, there’s no reason to linger on it with Minhyuk right here.

Something Mr. Ollivander said once,  _ oh so long ago, _ when Hyunwoo was much younger and things were much simpler, rushes to the front of his mind;  _ ‘Ah, yes… A noble wand. What an honor it is to meet you, young Master Son. Unafraid to confront your own shadows and the shadows of others, you will do best when brave, bold and self-sacrificing. A most virtuous wizard. Never be afraid to take risks, your wand will reward you each time you do.’ _

Hyunwoo smiles and pulls Minhyuk closer--sorry Madam Pomfrey--to kiss his nose. “Am I your Knight in shining armour, now?” he teases. And Minhyuk laughs a little, pressing a smile to Hyunwoo’s face.

“Riding a broomstick? Definitely.”

Like a clock, the zodiac is divided into 12 houses, each one ruled by a different sign. The zodiac begins with the first house, Aries, and goes counterclockwise around. Each house is associated with a set of traits, beginning from the self, and expanding outward into society and beyond. When an astrologer interprets a chart, they blend the meaning of each planet, the house it’s in, and the sign it’s in, to map the obstacles or gifts a person will face in their lifetime. When planets visit a house, they light up a part of a chart and energize that house’s traits. It’s like a map of a soul, and it’s beautiful to study. But despite all possible predictions, one thing is certain about all of this; nothing should ever dictate a person’s life. We are all free-willed beings, free to choose whether or not we want to stay in the same path forever.

When Minhyuk came to Hogwarts, he thought things would be simple; he knew he was going to be sorted into the House of Slytherin, he knew he would have to have decent grades so his parents would be proud of him--which is something he’s always wanted, and he knew that he would be a decent to good wizard if he gave his best and used his resources, knew that would lead him to stretch out his wings and make the House of Lee grow. He knew he would have a wife one day, and kids that would bear his name. It was a simple yet focused future, something he can see whenever he looks at his horoscope. However…  _ things change. _ It is literally impossible to be in control of everything, every outside influence, every person and their own destiny. So, maybe due to the lack of control in all these influences, Minhyuk chose his own path. At first it was just a detour. But the more time passes, the more he realizes that it’s a set of tracks he might want to stay on.

Shownu isn’t the first person Minhyuk wants to tell this to, however. Because even though he is very special and has his own role in Minhyuk’s life right now, the person who ignited this little fire in Minhyuk’s heart is someone else entirely. Brave, too, but a lot quieter.

“Heyooooo--” Minhyuk chirps as he jumps to latch himself onto Jooheon’s back. Jooheon catches him with a little huff.

“Hey, stranger,” Jooheon greets, hiking Minhyuk up a little. Minhyuk can tell he’s smiling, though. “Need a lift somewhere or?”

“Nope, just needed some Jooheoney energy!”

“Definitely only one place you can get that,” Jooheon scoffs, keeps walking with Minhyuk on his back. It’s nice. It’s definitely nice. Except...

“What have you been up to lately? I barely see you anymore.”

“That’s because I don’t do much,” Jooheon says. “No boyfriend or Triwizard Tournament to keep me busy.”

Minhyuk pouts and leans over Jooheon’s shoulder, just a little. “You don’t need those things. You find secret passageways in your free time and pick up lost legendary swords from the ground whenever you fall face down.”

“And then immediately lose it again,” Jooheon laughs. “And eh, I’m not complaining, I mean, last time I helped out, Changkyun tied me up with magical rope. Not exactly a daily activity.”

Minhyuk blinks.  _ Changkyun did what?! _ “He’s into some weird shit, huh? Is Kihyun going to be alright?”

“That’s what I said!” Jooheon laughs. “But apparently it’s for Minotaurs, not Kihyun. Sad? Who knows.”

“Hmmmm,” Minhyuk hums, wiggling his feet a little bit. “Well. Since you haven’t been doing much, I’ll update you on what I’ve been up to!” Minhyuk chirps. “I’ve done some soul searching of sorts. Lowkey, because you know I don’t like to dwell in mushy things. But… hey, apparently I like boys. Which will be something difficult to explain to my family… But I’m hoping that they’ll forgive me if I work hard. Well, extra hard… Maybe I’ll even try to be Minister for Magic!” Minhyuk says, eyes up on nothing at all. “Who knows… But that would elevate the Lee family so much they’d probably let me get away with anything…”  _ It’s a joke, but still... _

“That… Was a lot,” Jooheon says. “I don’t talk to you for a week and now you’re the first gay Minister for Magic?”

Minhyuk cackles and wiggles. “Well! You know me, it’s either everything or nothing at all!”

Jooheon scoffs and taps at Minhyuk to get off of him, stretching a little once Minhyuk hops off. “Is this because of your, er,” Jooheon frowns, squinting until his eyes are almost gone. “Thing? With Shownu?”

“Actually, it’s because of you,” Minhyuk says as he watches Jooheon, whose eyes are suddenly  _ back _ , a little wide but eyebrows all the way up.

“Did you just call me your gay revelation?”

Minhyuk smiles bright. He doesn’t know if he should be offended by that but,  _ er. _ “Yeah? I think so! I mean, you were the first boy I was ever interested in, sort of, like that. Different, because I met you when I was like 11 which--”

Jooheon puts both hands on his hips and stares. “You tell me this  _ now _ ?!”

Minhyuk blinks. “What do you mean with ‘now’...?”

“ _ Well _ ,” Jooheon says like he’s not even sure, before waving a hand at nothing at all. “It’s all good for you, going out there and--and snogging Shownu at the drop of a hat, but I-- _ me _ \--I went through my little gay  _ drama  _ years ago and didn’t get to do any of that!”

Minhyuk frowns first and then raises an eyebrow, trying not to grin too widely. “Lee Jooheon, are you jealous of my homosexual endeavors?”

“ _ No _ ,” Jooheon says, not looking entirely convinced. He’s looking at something that isn’t Minhyuk, and frowning at it like he has no idea what it could be. “No? No. I  _ definitely _ \--” he points a finger at Minhyuk. “Don’t want to snog Shownu, so. Have that nugget of knowledge, if you please.”

“Do you want to snog me?” Minhyuk asks, eyebrows wiggling.

Jooheon kicks him. “Shut up! I was just saying!”

“Ohohoooooh?” Minhyuk grins. “Aw, Jooheoney…” He shoves a finger at Jooheon’s cheek. So squishy. This boy has always been so squishy.

“Don’t condescate me,” Jooheon says before blinking. “Con… That’s not it. Condescend!”

“Stick to ‘patronize’, honey…” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Now, see, that definitely sounded  _ condensating _ ,” he says with a laugh, shaking his head, cheeks all pink. “God, Merlin, whoever,  _ anyway _ . I’m happy for you, dummy.”

Minhyuk smiles. “I’m sorry, though, somehow…” He shrugs and looks around. “You know, I hadn’t really thought about it until I did, but I think that, deep down, I sort of always like if something like that--er, like this was supposed to happen, it would be with you and not...”

Jooheon frowns, looking down. “That’s… not very fair of you to say, Minnie...”

“I know… But I thought you should know that. I don’t like keeping secrets from you.”

“Yeah, well.” Jooheon shrugs. “Never liked you that much, anyway,” he says, a small teasing smile on his lips.

Minhyuk blinks and makes a face. “Now  _ I’m _ offended!” he gasps. “How  _ dare _ you!”

Jooheon rolls his eyes. “You’re the reason for my first heartbreak, you dese--” He shuts up, pursing his lips. And Minhyuk has to pretend that it doesn’t hurt him, too. Then again, he’s always been good at pretending.

“Fine,” he grumbles. “I’ll allow… But just this once! Next time, I’ll pounce!”

Jooheon rolls his eyes, huffing in a breath before puffing it out. “And no more secrets,” he says, squinting over playfully.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk agrees. “Definitely not…” He sighs and then starts walking, Jooheon following him. It’s still kind of  _ really _ cold, so Minhyuk grabs the tips of his scarf and throws them over his shoulders. “I think… I think that Shownu’s in love with me.”

Jooheon frowns. “Like… For your ego?” (“Hey!”) Jooheon laughs a little. “Sorry, not like that, just, you know.”

“It’s not that,” Minhuk says. “It’s… things he says. And the things he allows me to get away with. I know, alright?” Minhyuk lowers his voice to a mumble, “I’m not the easiest person to love… I’m not all-kind and polite-pretend like Kihyun, I’m not all dumpling and quirky like you, I’m not smart and all-around weird like Hyungwon or stupidly good like Wonho. I’m definitely not cool like Shownu and Changkyun. I’m just me and I’m perfectly fine with that. But I know that being ‘just me’ means there will always be some sort of divide between me and everyone else. Everyone else except for Shownu. He’s not afraid of me.”

Jooheon frowns softly. “Min, you’re like… One of the smartest people in the group. If anyone has a problem, you hear about it. Don’t be so hard on yourself, seriously. You’re the only Slytherin in the group and yet you’re never alone. Like, I get what you mean, I swear I do, I’ve been there, I  _ am  _ there, but… I guess I just don’t really agree with you on this,” Jooheon huffs. 

“Easy for you to say,” Minhyuk says, glancing over and reaching over to poke Jooheon’s cheek. “You’re easy to love, Jooheoney. And that is the best thing about you.”

Jooheon looks over. “I’m dispensable. And don’t look at me like that, I’m nobody’s first choice for shit and you know it. And anyway, it’s not important,  _ you _ \--” Jooheon says, linking his arm into Minhyuk’s. “And Shownu are, admittedly, kind of perfect for each other. Pissed me off.”

“Aw,” Minhyuk pouts. “I love pissing you off…” It’s true, he does, to a certain extent. No one needs an angry Jooheon. He’s scary when he’s angry.  _ Also hurtful, _ Minhyuk thinks.

“I know, my pouts fuel you,” Jooheon scoffs. 

“Eheh, kindaaa,” Minhyuk grins, looking ahead. “Anyway… You know how it is… We’re young and stupid, this might all feel like nothing in a few months or a few years… But I was wondering if I should break it to my parents right now, just in case one day something serious comes up and I need to… You know, have them take me seriously.”

Jooheon bites at the inside of his cheek. “Well, I suppose the earlier you tell them, the less they can imagine a future for you you don’t want to be part of? I mean, I told my parents last summer, so…”

Minhyuk turns to gape. “You-- _ what?! _ Really? And… What happened?”

Jooheon shrugs. “Not much? My mom said she kind of knew already, and my dad just patted me on the head and told me to ‘make good decisions’.”

“That’s… rather idyllic,” Minhyuk says, puffing a breath. If only his parents were this understanding about these things. They would most likely be lowkey mad at him for years. Nothing Minhyuk can’t handle if he has people who care around him, but… it’s never really a good feeling to be on uneven grounds with his family. Especially when ‘family’ is such an important concept for Minhyuk himself.

“Yeah, but my dad’s a Muggle and my mom’s the sweetest Hufflepuffian woman on the planet, so, I had it easy, dude. My experience is  _ not  _ the norm.”

“Definitely not,” Minhyuk mutters, then sighs. Still, the whole problem is that whether it’s Shownu right now or Shownu in the future, or even someone else who isn’t Shownu, it’s something Minhyuk realizes that he wants as a part of his life because it is part of who he is. So, tell his parents he will. Even if the consequences turn out to be rather disastrous. “Shownu said that he cast that Patronus because he thought the Lethifold was going to eat me. If that’s not love then I don’t know what is…”  _ Besides, I’m not dumb, I can tell when people are into me… Well, sort of. _

Jooheon smiles, arms crossed. “Do you love him, too? I know you like that he loves you, but, and I’m not saying that’s what’s happening but, he deserves more than just that.”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk admits. He grins, though, “I’m excited to find out, though.”

“Then I think everything will be just fine,” Jooheon scoffs, reaching up to ruffle Minhyuk’s hair. “And hey, I know it’s not the same but… There’s no divide between us either. And if there was, it’s gone, so.” Jooheon punches Minhyuk’s arm lightly. “Hah. Take that.”

Minhyuk pouts. “You stooooopid dumpling…” And then he pounces to smooch Jooheon’s cheek. “My Chosen Ooooone~”

“Evidently  _ not _ ,” Jooheon jokes, giving Minhyuk the most half-hearted shrug. “Aish, your gay revelation and you don’t even have the common decency to date me for like a week, you bastard.”

“I can smooch you for like a second,” Minhyuk coos.

“Lost your chance for these puckering puppies.”

Minhyuk squints at Jooheon’s lips. “Mmmmm, stop tempting me, Jooheoney… I am  _ weak…” _

Jooheon shoves him. “Don’t,” he laughs. “Seriously, I’ll tell Shownu and break his big bear heart.”

Minhyuk pouts and puckers his lips to mimic a fish. _Squishy, squishy…_ _Squishy Jooheoney._ “You should let me read your cards someday, Jooooo…”

“Yes, read my cards and figure out if I’ll die a virgin, we’re all  _ begging  _ to know,” Jooheon laughs, pinching Minhyuk’s lips with his fingers, which Minhyuk lets him do, like that’s their own version of a stupid meaningless smooch.  _ Squish, squish. _ Who doesn’t like squishy, anyway?

Practicing together is still something Changkyun and Kihyun do sometimes. And it’s actually quite useful, mostly because it gives them a headstart in some practices compared to their colleagues. For example, after casting Protego so many times, both of them become capable of non-verbally casting decent shields to keep them off each other’s jinxes and charms. And, somehow, whenever Changkyun manages to disarm Kihyun and they exchange wands yet again, only to change back once Kihyun wins his wand over, Changkyun notes that his own black walnut feels a little lighter. It’s as if Kihyun’s own aura cleanses the wand of whatever emotional constipation Changkyun might be feeding it even though the thought alone is rather upsetting. On the other hand, Kihyun tells him that he finds himself getting better at Transfigurative spells whenever he gets his wand back. And what a strong willed wand Kihyun’s is, because whenever it does change allegiance, it will literally stop performing correctly unless its true owner is holding it. For example, the one time Kihyun ignored his wand’s wishes and tried to cast a simple Levicorpus, the wand caught fire to his cloak. It was an interesting afternoon, that one. 

It’s a reminder, too, that Kihyun is interested in becoming an Auror, something he most definitely will be able to do if he keeps working this hard, but also something that leaves Changkyun feeling quite antsy. It’s notorious for being one of the most dangerous jobs in the Wizarding Community, and the moment Changkyun imagines something happening to Kihyun, his stomach drops and the world looks incredibly… grey. Maybe that’s why Changkyun also clings to this dueling of theirs, why he doesn’t go easy on Kihyun. Maybe that’s why sometimes, Changkyun wonders if he shouldn’t join him. 

“I wanna learn how to cast a Patronus Charm!” Kihyun says after the sun sets on a busy afternoon. It’s Saturday and it was just a tad warmer during the day so they dropped all of their things, cloaks and scarves in a corner and used up all of their free time to practice.

“Yeah, me too,” Changkyun says, eyes up on the sky. 

“Heard Shownu’s was formless… Kinda wanna beat him to it and cast a decent one.”

Changkyun barks a laugh. “Ki! He was in a life or death situation!”

“Shush,” Kihyun grumbles playfully, “Let me be competitive!”

“Oh, do be, it’s kind of hot,” Changkyun says, grinning over. All this dueling gives him way too much of a rush,  _ Merlin… _ Sometimes he can barely look at Kihyun, and then sometimes he says stuff like  _ this _ . In the meantime, all Kihyun does is blush. Sometimes with pride, sometimes too fumbly to be coherent.

“So, how does it work?” he asks despite the pink cheeks. “You think about your happiest memory and say the incantation?”

“Sounds easy, but it’s not,” Changkyun says, running a hand through his hair and scratching lightly. “It’s  _ hard _ , but… Hey, I’m sure we can do it. Problem is that the memory needs to be powerful enough to not have anything bad in it? One small taint and the Patronus won’t corporealise.”

“Hm,” Kihyun looks down to his wand. He thumbs at the body where it twists and curls all the way to the tip, sort of in resemblance to Kihyun’s own curls whenever they pop up (it tends to happen when Changkyun is touching his hair, otherwise it will just look very wavy). “So it’s an emotional spell. Kind of different from what we’re used to, no? We have to approach it passionately rather than intelligently…”

Changkyun nods. “That’s why Shownu’s worked. He, well, used his love for Minhyuk, at a guess,” Changkyun mumbles.

“Love…” Kihyun mumbles. “Wait, wait, wait--” He shakes his head and gives Changkyun a look. “He’s in love with Minhyuk?!”

Changkyun shrinks a little. “Probably…? It’s just a theory, but I mean, you’ve seen how he looks at him, it’s not like this is news…”

Kihyun looks away, still sort of making a face. “Right…”

“Anyway,” Changkyun says, clearing his throat a little.  _ Why is his stomach twisting and turning itself into knots _ ? “Yeah, it’s an emotional spell… I probably won’t be able to do it, what with the miserable existence I’ve led and all,” he jokes softly.

“Or maybe that gives you an advantage,” Kihyun mumbles. He looks back down to his wand. “I think the choice of memory is tricky… There’s plenty of memories that I have that are precious to me, all of them happy in different ways. But it’s more difficult to know when you have so many to choose from. So, I’d say we’re on equal terms when it comes to this. Or that you might find it actually easier…”

“Eenie meenie miney mo between my three happy memories, then?” Changkyun huffs, falling down onto his back onto the grass. “Yeah, maybe. Probably all the happier because I’m not used to, bleh, I don’t know.” It’s silly to talk like this, especially with Kihyun right there. So he pokes Kihyun’s thigh with a finger. “Maybe I’ll just--” Take Shownu’s approach. Which makes Changkyun blink and blush and look away, because  _ what _ . 

Kihyun, however, seems lost in his thoughts. He’s mumbling, “Expecto Patronum,” over and over again. And then he blinks and says, “Hope for a protector, that’s what it roughly translates to, right?” He shrugs. “Maybe there’s another approach to this. Like… the idea of hoping for a protector, you have to believe it. Oooh!” Kihyun wiggles his wand like it’s a quill and then looks over. “What if it’s better if your happy memory includes someone you think might or could protect you? Like a parent! Or a lover, or a best friend!”

Changkyun looks at him, feels himself smile small. “Or both of the latter…”

“I mean!” Kihyun leans back and reaches for his bag, pulling it over his lap and reaching in to grab a book that he seems to have some trouble pulling out. “Oof--” he goes when the book hits him in the face. He quickly opens it over his lap and pages through it. Honestly, Changkyun could just watch Kihyun do random shit like this for hours. “Mmm... Ah-hah!” Kihyun points to read, “Each Patronus takes the form of a different animal that has a special affinity with the caster, an animal commonly found in the caster’s native country. The most common Patronus are dogs, cats and horses, given their affinity to humans. However, every Patronus is as unique as its creator and even identical twins have been known to produce very different Patronuses. Never forget, though, that one of the most famous Patronuses of all time was a lowly mouse, which belonged to a legendary young wizard called Illyius, who used it to hold off an attack from an army of Dementors single-handedly.”

Changkyun feels his eyebrow go up. “One little mouse Patronus? Wah… Maybe mine will be a hamster,” Changkyun teases, poking Kihyun again. “Cause of you.”

Kihyun flushes but giggles. “Aish… I’m not a hamster,” he mutters, flipping another page. He reads, then, “The form of a Patronus may change during the course of a witch or a wizard’s life. Instances have been known of the form of the Patronus transforming due to bereavement, falling in love or profound shifts in a person’s character…” Kihyun trails off. “Huh…”

Changkyun frowns. “Maybe Shownu’s will be a whale,” he mumbles and then hides a laugh behind his hand.  _ Why is that funny?  _ He glances over, though, shifting a little on the grass. “I love how excited you get about this stuff. Wands, Patronuses, blah blah…”

Kihyun pouts. “They reflect our most inner strengths and feelings. Things we’re not aware of ourselves. It’s quite interesting…”

“Is that why you want to see what yours is?”

“I guess…”

“ _ Well _ ,” Changkyun says, with a little flair. “Our teenage years  _ are  _ all about self-discovery.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and slaps the book closed. “Tell me about it…”

“What, my self-discovery?” Changkyun teases.  _ There’s a joke in there somewhere I’m way too shy to make _ . “We’ll start practising next time, okay? See what happens. Even a wispy ass Patronus could still save us one day, in case of Dementor or Lethifold.”

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _ Kihyun shouts anyway, startling Changkyun, his wand pointed up. Nothing happens though and he pouts, “Yep, thought so.”

“It’s  _ difficult, _ ” Changkyun laughs, giving Kihyun a slight shove for the mild heart attack he just gave him. “Took me two hours to do a Binding spell, this will take days, months even. Nice try, though.”

Kihyun glances over. “Oh, right, what was the incantation for that again…  _ Incarcerous, _ right?”

“Yep,” Changkyun says, popping the ‘p’. “Wanna give that one a go? I’m willing.”

“You really do have a thing with getting strapped, don’t you?” Kihyun teases without glancing over.

Changkyun flushes. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he practically squeaks. “I’m saying I’ll be your target, like Joo was mine.”

“I’m guessing that hurts so nah,” Kihyun says.

“Apparently, yeah,” Changkyun says. What a weird conversation. “Hey, so I know you’re a big nerd about stuff like this, so,” Changkyun huffs, sitting up. “What do you think about Animagi?”

“Hm,” Kihyun squints, “The animal thing? Could be cute!”

“I wanna try it,” Changkyun says, giving him a small shy smile.

Kihyun gasps and glances over. “It’s dangerous, though… It could backfire! You have to do it properly…”

“I  _ will _ , jeez,” Changkyun laughs softly. “You’re the one who said I was a good wizard or whatever, especially in Transfigurations, so don’t go all ‘doubt-y’ on me now…”

“I  _ know _ but the process--” Kihyun gapes. “You have to keep a mandrake leaf in your mouth from full moon to full moon! You can’t swallow it or spit it out, how will you even eat?”

“I have big cheeks,” Changkyun says, narrowing his eyes. “Besides, I don’t mind giving my dad the silent treatment during summer… Drink soup through a straw or something.”

“You’re seriously thinking about doing this…?” Kihyun asks and Changkyun nods small.

“You think it’s stupid?” Changkyun asks.

“No, I’m just…” Kihyun trails off and Changkyun sees him visually depuff. “Nevermind…” Kihyun smiles. “I mean, yeah, you should try it! Just be careful.”

Changkyun pouts. “I will be…” He glances over. “Don’t worry. I got that Binding spell really quickly because I knew you believed in me, so… Believe in me, yeah?”

Kihyun pouts, too, and glances away. “I always do, silly…”

“Then what’s with this solemn vibe?” Changkyun asks, plopping himself over to the side onto Kihyun’s lap, with a small laugh. Kihyun hesitates for a moment, flushing and giving Changkyun a look, but then looks up and away and reaches for Changkyun’s hair to scratch lightly at his scalp.  _ Now there’s a happy memory. _

“It’s nothing,” Kihyun says. “I’ve heard Professor Ahn mention that in Uagadou, the Ugandan wizarding school, students learn the skill by the time they’re fourteen. So… I’d say it’s possible for you to learn it, too.”

Changkyun smiles, wiggling a little to make himself comfortable and look up at him. “I get a bit obsessive over things, sometimes… Distractions, so. This would be a nice one for the summer… Since I don’t have you to keep my head busy.”

Kihyun laughs a little and glances down. “I’m not on your mind  _ all _ the time, am I?”

Changkyun bites in his lips for a second. “No…? It always seems to come back to you, though,” he admits, glancing away and feeling himself flush. “I don’t know, it’s weird, even with this Animagus thing? I was thinking about doing it, and I’d do that for a long time and then go, ‘oh, I wonder what Ki thinks about this’... But I do think about you a lot. Is that weird?”

“No,” Kihyun says, smiling small as he combs through Changkyun’s hair. “It’s sweet…”

Changkyun pouts, sneaking a glance over. “More now than before, I think… S’your fault,” he mumbles, giving Kihyun a small poke. Kihyun giggles and then starts braiding Changkyun’s hair.

“Wanna go out tonight? Before roll call… I wanna go on a date.”

Changkyun’s chest goes all warm. “Another one? Greedy,” he teases.

“A bit, yeah,” Kihyun says softly, clearly shy about it.

“Me, too,” Changkyun says lowly, biting a little at his bottom lip. “Think there’s something like too much of a good thing…?”

“Nah,” Kihyun giggles, poking Changkyun’s nose, “Or you wouldn’t exist.”

“Oh my god,” Changkyun immediately laughs, flushing red and bringing his hands up over his face.  _ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god... _ “How dare you be cheesier than I am!”

“Eheheheheh,” Kihyun giggles. “Two can play at this game!”

“Oh, it’s a  _ game _ ?” Changkyun teases, dropping his hands to Kihyun’s waist to press his fingers into the soft squish. It makes Kihyun laugh and wiggle until he falls back onto the grass. “I like games,” Changkyun laughs, pulling himself over Kihyun and smiling down at him despite the way his chest tightens. “Any rules?”

Kihyun holds his own hand against his chest and looks at Changkyun, biting his own lips in and blushing while he keeps looking. “Just one…” Kihyun mutters, then. He glances away for a second and Changkyun sees how red he goes despite the low light when he says, “You have to… kiss me when I win…”

Changkyun blinks, stomach doing a flip. _Focus, focus…_ So he gives Kihyun a quick kiss on the cheek and leans back. “Then why on Earth would I want to lose..?”

“When you win, I’ll kiss you,” Kihyun mutters, eyes all shiny. Sounds pretty win-win to Changkyun… But still, Changkyun sort of settles over Kihyun, warm all over where they’re pressed together.

“What’s the game again?” Changkyun asks, laughing a little.  _ Pudding brain, me.  _

Kihyun blushes bright red (and how Changkyun loves when he blushes) and looks all over Changkyun’s face, hands slowly and  _ very _ hesitantly moving to Changkyun’s lower back and fisting at his shirt there. Changkyun can actually feel the goosebumps he hopes Kihyun can’t. “I… I don’t know,” Kihyun admits. “I forgot…”

Changkyun swallows, eyes flicking down to Kihyun’s lips and flushing when he does. “A tie, then?”

“Sounds good…”

They both lean in and meet somewhere in the middle. Kihyun tips back when Changkyun pushes his lips against him, and he’s vaguely aware of Kihyun’s fists at his lower back when they flatten, warm palms over the fabric of his shirt. Changkyun almost sighs into Kihyun’s mouth, reaching up to cup at Kihyun’s face as he moves his lips and  _ yep, they’re definitely much better at this now _ . All that practise in the Hufflepuff common room really paid off. That also means, however, that it’s much easier to get lost in it. Rather than paying attention to what they’re doing, they just let it flow with what they’re feeling. Which can be dangerous… because whatever monster they’re feeding is constantly starving for more. Changkyun never thought he was a particularly  _ touchy  _ person, but apparently he’s just picky, because he’s definitely touchy with Kihyun. His hand actually itches to touch if he doesn’t, lingering over the warmth that comes with actual skin on skin, which is only Kihyun’s face, neck and hands. But, as previously established, Changkyun is greedy, so he doesn’t notice he’s touching over Kihyun’s torso until he already is. And even when he breaks the kiss for air, he still  _ has to touch him _ , kissing at Kihyun’s jaw and neck.

Kihyun makes a sound, then, and freezes. Changkyun can actually feel him turn to stone under him. Whatever creature is stirring in Changkyun’s stomach apparently loves the sound, though, so Changkyun soothes where he’s touching Kihyun's stomach, and mumbles against his neck, “I don’t mind…”

“I--It’s embarrassing…” Kihyun mumbles, even as he melts, which Changkyun takes as a good sign, keeps kissing down his neck.

“It’s not,” Changkyun mumbles, hand soothing up Kihyun’s chest and fingers catching on a button. Kihyun sort of protests in a very soft whine. But then he freezes again and Changkyun is only vaguely aware of the sharp pain that comes with the strong headbutt Kihyun gives him before he’s aware of what’s happening.

“So--Sorry, ow ow ow…” Kihyun hisses, they’re already sitting up so Kihyun just hides his face in the crook of Changkyun’s neck. “Ow… Sorry…”

“Just--” Changkyun winces, reaching up for his own head without moving away. “Say ‘stop’ or something next time,  _ ow _ … What did I do wrong?” Changkyun asks in a bit of a whine.

“Nothing…” Kihyun mumbles and Changkyun frowns.

“Then why--” Changkyun cuts himself off. Changkyun can’t exactly look down from this angle, but at a guess… “Right.”

“Mention it and I’ll stun you.”

Changkyun laughs, hooking his chin over Kihyun’s shoulder. “Careful, I’ll start developing an ego…” Then again, Changkyun has no idea where he’d be, if even alive, if Kihyun started kissing his neck. Which…  _ shiver _ . “It’s okay,” he says just because.

“It’s  _ not,” _ Kihyun whines, “I wanna kiss you…”

Changkyun pouts, leaning back to look at Kihyun and pressing in for a soft kiss like a question. “Me, too…”

Kihyun pouts and then presses his pout against Changkyun’s lips after looking at them for a split second. Then he just rubs his nose on Changkyun’s face, like he’s giving him little caresses. “I feel bad now…” Kihyun mumbles.

“Don’t,” Changkyun says. “One more minute of that and we’d be in the same boat right now,” he admits, scoffing softly before hiding his own face in Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun leans forward and presses his face against Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun can feel Kihyun’s lips there, and can feel the air that comes out of Kihyun’s nose when he breathes. “Wanna get up and go get a butter toast?” Kihyun mumbles against his skin.

“You’re obsessed with those things,” Changkyun mumbles, feels the shiver down his back at Kihyun’s lips against his neck-- _ goddammit _ . “Kihyun,” Changkyun whines. “The  _ boat _ .”

Kihyun leans back and blinks and then flushes. “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

Changkyun has to laugh, hanging his head until his forehead is on Kihyun’s shoulder. “This is so stupid!”

“Let’s just… go…”

“Three, two, one and then I run for my cloak,” Changkyun grumbles. No way he’s letting Kihyun see his--see the-- _see his thing._ _Not like this!_ Which, _ha ha_ , bad thought. “Three, two--” Changkyun scrambles up and pounces for his cloak, holding it in front of him. “All is fine, let’s get toast.”

Kihyun is just gaping at him like he’s never seen him before, and then just cackles, falling back onto his back and laughing and rolling like he can’t hold any of it in. Changkyun flushes and walks over, giving Kihyun a tap with his shoe. “You started it!” he laughs. “Just  _ come on _ ,” Changkyun groans. Okay, maybe this is embarrassing.

“Did you hear?” Billie says when she finds Hyunwoo devouring an entire sausage in one go at the Gryffindor table during lunch time. “It will be a race. Toru literally got no points from his last task, so I doubt he’s even in the competition anymore even though he’ll be participating out of courtesy. So it’s mostly just between you and me!”

Hyunwoo finishes chewing, swallows, and very seriously says, “Then I shall crush you.”

“Keep eating like that and I won’t doubt it.”

Hyunwoo barks a laugh. “My body immediately changes foodstuff into muscles, I’m telling you. Anyway. Are you nervous?”

Billie shrugs and sits down next to him, back to the table, elbows over the edge. “Meh! It’s fine… I’m not good at a lot of shit but,” she grins, “I’m nothing to scoff at. Don’t get cocky with me, Red.”

“I’m not cocky with vegans,” Hyunwoo says, taking a large bite of his new sausage. 

Billie looks between him and his sausage. “Uh-huh…” she goes. Hyunwoo chews and looks over.

“Why do you wanna win? I’m just curious.”

“Why wouldn’t I wanna win?” Billie questions, raising an eyebrow. “It’s a tournament. Winning is the point.”

“I thought it was the betterment of international relations,” Hyunwoo jokes.

“Har har,” Billie scoffs.

“Aren’t we internationally relation...ing right now?”

“I guess so…” Billie mumbles. She looks at Hyunwoo’s plate and then reaches over for a carrot and then a cherry tomato.

“Menace,” Hyunwoo notes out loud.

“I’d say so,” Billie says, crunching the tomato cherry and cackling with a “Hah!” when it squirts tomato juice at Hyunwoo’s cheek. “Sorry, man,” she says, reaching over to  _ smear _ it instead of cleaning it.

“This means war, you know,” Hyunwoo says, just looking at her in amusement. He really isn’t sure how to handle an American smearing tomato on his cheek. “And I have a Kihyun. He bites.”

“Oh? The, er--” Billie snaps her fingers a few times, “Yellow cutie?”

“Usually attached to the blue brood, yeah,” Hyunwoo scoffs, reaching up to wipe at the tomato juice and then flicking a bit over to her face.

Billie eats her carrot with a frown before cleaning her face. “Hm, moisturizing. Ah, by the way, I came here to tell you that you should study for the next task. Heard a rumour among the others from Ilvermorny? It’s probably an all-around test. Charms, Dark Arts, Potions, Transfigurations… maybe even flying?” 

This is probably the ‘thank you’ for giving Billie that antidote. It makes him smile, so he nods. “Then you’ll be great, right? Being  _ so much older than me _ ,” he says with a small sigh. “So much more schooling, and age old wisdom.” See? War.

Billie sticks out her entire tongue and shrugs one shoulder. “Whatever,” she says, “Study, don’t make me have to come save your ass. Toru certainly  _ won’t.  _ Dude is desperate for points, I can see it on his face, all that starvation…”

“Well, if anyone is going to try and get us into a duel, it’s him, so, best practise that, too,” he mumbles. He wonders if people make sausages for vegans. How would they do that? Tofu? Hm.

“You look deep in thought so I’ll leave you be,” Billie says before standing up. “If I don’t get to have a proper chat with you again, just letting you know that it’s been a pleasure and an honor.” Hyunwoo frowns in surprise, looking over. “You and your friends definitely made this a lot more enjoyable than I thought it would be.”

Hyunwoo smiles, oddly touched. “I’m glad that if anyone’s gonna kick my ass at this, it’ll be you.”

“Obviously,” Billie scoffs, waving. “See ya!”

“You two are so weird,” Jooheon says from the other side of the table. “Yes, I’ve been here the whole time, thanks for noticing.”

Hyunwoo blinks. Whoops. “Sausage?” Hyunwoo asks, moving his plate over and Jooheon shrugs, taking one and stuffing his face. “So. You think there are tofu sausages?”

_ “Aish!” _


	32. The Third Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about friendly competition, is that it still definitely is a competition, but in a way that builds up instead of creating a toxicaly competitive atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final task (And one small revelation ~)! Here we go!

The field rises in a way that makes Kihyun think of a duvet that is rumpled in all the right ways. And when the sea of green shifts with the breeze, so do the tiny white flowers. It’s nice outside today; the sun is warm, the wind isn’t too cold or too strong, there are a couple of white clouds scattered across the blue sky, and everything smells like spring. It’s perfect, and it calms Kihyun’s nerves. He’s been walking the extensive grounds of the castle, passing the sloping lawns, the flowerbeds and the vegetable patches. And, soon, he’ll be making his way back. In a couple of hours he’ll be in the Viaduct Courtyard, surrounded by hundreds of people, waiting for the cannon shot that will mark the beginning of the Third Task. But right now, he wants to be at peace.

It’s been difficult; stressing for two people at once. Kihyun knows Shownu doesn’t really want him to worry this much, to the point of losing sleep and getting stomach aches, but that doesn’t mean Kihyun can just stop himself from worrying. Two of his best friends were forced into an incredibly dangerous maze a couple of weeks ago, and the aftertaste of all that still lingers in a very unpleasant way. Like fear, the feeling travels through Kihyun’s veins without ever making it to his facial muscles or skin. But while his complexion remains unchanged, while his eyes remain steady, while his voice still spikes when he laughs, underneath the surface, the anxious feeling lurks.

Kihyun sighs, looking back over his shoulder. The castle’s towers rise tall and proud, as always. He wishes he could relate. He came out here to find some peace of mind, and instead he’s worrying again. Maybe it’s one of those things he can’t just shake off. It’s annoying that it’s starting to weigh on him, together with all the other things that weigh on him now.

As if on cue, the wind blows a little harsher, and the cold seeps through Kihyun’s clothes, the back of his cloak lifting a little and flapping behind him.  _ I shouldn’t let it bother me, _ he thinks to himself.  _ Don’t compare, don’t compare, don’t compare-- _ The bleak, thin wind feels like what sour pumpkin juice tastes like. And suddenly, the peaceful getaway this stroll was supposed to be, is nothing but more self-pity.

Kihyun reaches for his wand and hesitates for a moment before bringing it out of the inner pocket of his cloak. He looks at it, at the way it twists and curls all the way up, and lets his thumb trace the edges. He knows he needs to ground himself a little, knows he needs to manage his own feelings, or it won’t get any better. It’s just that… There’s something about always feeling like no matter how hard he tries, he’s never good enough. And yet some people are just so very brilliant and lucky. Everyone always says, ‘Kihyun! You’re so good with advanced spells!’ but they never see the amount of hard work Kihyun puts into it, the amount of reading he does even when everyone else has gone to sleep, the amount of time he puts into practicing the correct pronunciation for each spell, and the mental strain it is to be able to realize most of them. 

Maybe that’s why he’s so harsh on Shownu. Except that, unlike Kihyun, Shownu doesn’t need all that reading and all that practicing. Yet Kihyun worries for him for that exact same reason, because Shownu doesn’t work as hard when, maybe, he should. And that? That is very selfish, isn’t it? It’s all just projecting, and Kihyun hates it. 

“Hello,” someone says, and Kihyun startles a little. He can feel a couple of curls pop at the back of his head.  _ Ugh… _ When he turns, he sees Taehyung, sitting on the grass, making a… flower crown? He smiles apologetically, like he’s sorry for scaring Kihyun.  _ When did he even get here?! _

“He--Hey…” Kihyun says softly, pocketing his wand and looking around before walking closer to Taehyung. “Didn’t… Didn't see you there, sorry.”

“That’s alright,” Taehyung says. His voice sounds deeper… How long has it been since they’ve talked? “Are you going to go watch the Task later?”

“Of course,” Kihyun sort of scoffs, slowly moving to sit down next to Taehyung. Taehyung is intricately braiding the stems of flowers together, barely having to look down to do it, and Kihyun finds himself smiling small while he watches him. “That’s pretty…” Kihyun admits.

“Thank you,” Taehyung says happily. “I’m making it for Jungkook. He’ll wear it if I ask. It’s embarrassing.”

“What is? The flower crown or the fact that he does whatever you ask of him like a good puppy?”

Taehyung laughs softly. “Ah, none of those, really. But for him, wearing this? A little embarrassing. He tries to be all dark and edgy, haven’t you noticed?”

Kihyun crosses his legs and pulls the ends of his cloak over his lap. “Hm… What’s with Slytherins and trying to be edgy? Then again--” Kihyun scoffs a laugh and looks away, squints at the trees he can spot far ahead down the grass fields, “There’s Changkyun. And he’s everything but a Slytherin…”

Taehyung glances over, still smiling small. It’s nice to see him smile this much. “Would he wear one of these, too, if you asked?”

“Definitely,” Kihyun says, grinning a little and looking at Taehyung. “Although, he doesn’t think it’s uncool. He has… a strange definition of dark and edgy. He wants to be  _ mysterious _ but… A flower crown? That’s quirky, and in his book quirky is cool.”

“Quirky,” Taehyung repeats, turning the crown around and holding it up to look at it. “Hm.”

“He likes being weird, because weird is different,” Kihyun says with a nod. He tilts a little closer to Taehyung to peek at the flower crown. “Nice…”

“It’s in the small rebellions,” Taehyung mumbles, putting the crown down with a small smile and taking out his wand. “Thank you. I could teach you, one day, if you want. It’s not difficult.”

Kihyun smiles a little brighter. “Yeah, definitely!”

Taehyung smiles back, glancing over as he puts the crown on his own head. It looks nice on him... “Do you feel better, now?” he questions.

“Better?” Kihyun asks, blinking.  _ Was it that obvious…? _

“We don’t talk much, but it’s obvious that you stress a lot,” Taehyung says, in an oddly  _ soothing _ way. “If one of my friends, Yoongi or Hobi, if they were the Champion, I’d be stressed too, it’s okay.”

Kihyun opens his mouth, frowns and then puffs a breath, looking down at his hands. He shifts a little, uncrossing his legs and crossing them again the other way around. “Yeah… I suppose. I just--I know that sometimes people feel worse because of me, because I’m too worried. So--” Kihyun sighs as he smiles small and shakes his head as he gestures vaguely around himself, “Here I am! Making sure my worry isn’t contaging anyone.”

Taehyung pouts. “I did that, too, you know... And we both know how that turned out...”

Kihyun glances over but then quickly looks away before peeking at Taehyung again. “Yeah…” Kihyun swallows and sighs softly. “How… About that, how have you been? We never really spoke of it, did we? What happened that year…”

“I’ve spoken about it exhaustively, don’t worry,” Taehyung huffs a laugh. “My parents, therapists,” he mumbles. “It’s okay, though. It helps to cement what happened and then actually deal with it. I used to be alone because I didn’t want to--” he bumps against Kihyun’s shoulder with a small smile. “Feel like I was  _ contaging  _ anyone with my sadness, but… now I’m alone because I like being alone. And when I don’t want to be alone, I don’t have to be.” He tilts his head at Kihyun. “Do you want to speak of it?”

Kihyun doesn’t know why he blushes, suddenly. He looks down and reaches up to pinch at his earlobe as he frowns. “I…”  _ It’s not a big deal, is it? _ Or maybe, it’s a whole train of big deals, one after the other. “I wouldn’t even know where to start, really…”

Taehyung silently puts the flower crown onto Kihyun’s head. “That will help.”

“Heh?” Kihyun blinks and tries to look up, almost reaches up to touch the flower crown but stops himself halfway through the move. For some reason he feels… lighter, suddenly. Which makes no sense at all. He sighs, and it’s such a long sigh… “I’ve… known from the beginning that I would have to work really hard to make up for a lot of things,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes down. He grabs his own left hand and thumbs at his palm. “But it was still a shock, somehow, when I realized that being part of two worlds just means you’re never really part of any of them. I’m not Muggle enough. And, somehow, not Magic enough. I always feel like a ping pong ball being tossed back and forward and… It’s exhausting. And I know that I’ve found people who’ve accepted me. But is it so bad to just… for once, want to be accepted as a whole by an entire community?” Kihyun shrugs. “I work really hard and I still fall short of expectations most of the time… I feel like if I stop, just for a moment, I’ll just collapse and all my hard work would have been in vain. So, I’m a little jealous of others sometimes… Not in a mean, bad way, just… Ugh--” Kihyun frowns and hits his fist against his forehead.

Taehyung huffs a small laugh, uncrossing his legs to stretch them out and fall back onto the grass. “Everyone who’s the same wants to stand out, and everyone who’s different naturally, just wants to fit in.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Kihyun mumbles.

“I like that you work so hard. It’s why I like you so much.”

“Aish,” Kihyun says, cheeks burning a little.

“I’m not very good at comforting people,” Taehyung laughs softly. “But it’s okay. It’s hard to want to be accepted, I get that. Everyone thought I was  _ crazy _ , and then all I wanted to do was fit in,” Taehyung huffs. 

Kihyun cups at his own cheeks and glances over with a pout. “It’s not as bad lately, though, is it?”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Taehyung laughs softly. “And hey, maybe I am a little crazy! More fun that way, ehe.”

Kihyun sighs and pouts some more, eyes shifting on Taehyung’s face-- _ Pretty-- _ before looking away. “I wanna become an Auror…” Kihyun admits. “I wanna be able to protect my friends and… people like me.”

“Can I be people like you?”

Kihyun pfts a small laugh. “Y--Yeah, I guess…”  _ You’re far too pretty to be anything like me, but… Sure. _ “I mean, definitely… Whatever you had to go through… No one should have to go through that… And--” Kihyun licks his lips and looks down. He doesn’t know why he says what he says next but it’s guilt, in a way, what leads to it, “Sorry.”

Taehyung sits up so quickly Kihyun almost startles again. Taehyung frowns, still managing to look pretty while he does. “What? Why?”

“For… being too scared,” Kihyun says, frowning, too. “Back then… Everyone was a little braver than I was. The papers, the cases, what--what was written on that wall, what happened during my first year here… I thought that--I wanted to leave it alone. I wanted to have nothing to do with it. And… I’m kind of ashamed of myself for that…”

“Kihyun, we were twelve. When my cousin was twelve, he was so scared of the dark he had to sleep with his parents. It’s okay, really. You shouldn’t have had to be brave, as much as I shouldn’t have had to go through--” Taehyung takes a breath in. “Any of that.”

There’s a bundle of questions inside Kihyun’s chest. Things he wants to ask them but isn’t too sure if he should. It’s things he’s always wanted to ask, but ended up forgetting for the sake of it, or was too scared to bring up. As it is, though, he just stares at Taehyung, heart heavy for all the things they’ve both been through and all the things Kihyun knows he will never understand.

“I want to warn you, though,” Taehyung says, voice oddly low and soft, like someone might be eavesdropping. “Changkyun’s father, Professor Im? He’s friends with the Headmaster.”

Kihyun frowns and then frowns some more.  _ Professor Im and Headmaster Shidae…? _ For some reason, Kihyun opens his mouth to say something and catches himself right on time. What was that? What was he going to say? For some reason, he was going to deny it. But why? He looks down frowning in confusion. “I…”

“It’s okay, it’s confusing, I know. You’re the only person I’ve told,” Taehyung says, oddly serious. “Be careful who you tell. But pay attention to the things you see in the corner of your eye.”

Kihyun keeps his eyes on his hands and blinks when he feels them burn. “We… We should--” Kihyun points back over his shoulder, frowning when he remembers Professor Im holding him steady when Kihyun almost fell, oh so long ago. It’s an old memory, Kihyun couldn’t have remembered it under normal circumstances if his life depended on it but… Suddenly, it’s back, and it’s vivid, like it just happened.

_ ‘Rushing somewhere?’  _ Professor Im asked, tone cold. Thankfully, he let go.

_ ‘Li--Library. Thank you, uhm--’ _ Kihyun looked up at the man, saw him taller than he is today, and right behind him, in the corner of his eye, blurred out of view, Kihyun saw Headmaster Shidae. He saw him. He knows he did. But he forgot he did. Or maybe he didn’t forget, maybe he just…  _ ‘Sorry,’ _ Kihyun mumbled, head lowering a little as he wandered off.

Kihyun only realizes he’s breathing too fast when Taehyung reaches for his shoulder. And when Kihyun glances over, he knows Taehyung can see how scared he is. Scared, and yet… a little braver than he used to be, too. “What does it mean…?” Kihyun asks.  _ Why? Why am I suddenly remembering so many things so differently? Why is Headmaster Shidae always two steps behind Professor Im? How did I not see it before?! _

“I don’t know,” Taehyung admits softly. “But it’s an important secret, I know that...” He reaches up and takes the flower crown off of Kihyun’s head. “We both know what Professor Im is capable of. It’s what we don’t know about Headmaster Shidae that scares me a little…”

“Is… Is this why--” 

“We should go, or we’ll be late,” Taehyung mumbles, standing up and holding a hand out to help Kihyun up.

“Y--Yeah,” Kihyun agrees, taking Taehyung’s hand. The path back to the castle takes only a couple of minutes, but Kihyun feels like it’s been years since he came down these fields. His brain keeps tumbling on old memories. Memories in which he was walking down the stairs and spotted Professor Im and Headmaster Shidae talking by the corner of his eye. Memories where all he saw was Professor Im but now remembers the Headmaster like a blurred figure not too far behind.  _ He was at the Yule Ball, too… _ They were there, the two of them. Kihyun remembers seeing the displeased face Professor Im had the entire time. And now he remembers Headmaster Shidae, expression serene, despite how attentively he watched Kihyun and Changkyun have fun.

_ Did they see all of it…? Do they know everything? Have they always known? _ And what kind of magic could have possibly concealed something like that from the entire world…?

The Triwizard Tournament has taken over Hyunwoo’s life for months. He’s studied more for this than he has for any test, spent more time stressing over this than anything else in his  _ life,  _ and now it’s almost over. Almost over, yes, but this last leg of the journey is most likely going to be the most difficult. And after the second task; that maze, the minotaur, lethifolds and shifting walls, Hyunwoo is actually a little more… Well, scared, of all this. It’s obvious that he’s not the only one, when he sees the other Champions and sees the looks on their faces, and recognises their expressions as the one he’s wearing. Toru looks somber, but he still gives Hyunwoo a nod and a small smile. As for Billie, she’s oddly quiet, despite how loud some of her friends are giggling right next to her.

“Hey,” Hyungwon says, punching lightly at Hyunwoo’s arm. They’re all waiting beneath the arches of the Viaduct Courtyard. The place is packed with students and it’s almost impossible to hear Hyungwon’s voice. “Don’t look so haunted. You’ll scare everyone else if you keep frowning like that. Who are you, now? Kihyun?” Hyungwon’s tone seems light and there’s laughter in his voice at the mention of Kihyun. “Look sharp, man.”

Hyunwoo sucks in a breath that he lets go in a groan that makes Jooheon laugh. Hyunwoo has to raise his voice when he says, though, “Sharp. Like Gryffindor’s Sword. Oh, now there’s a nickname!” He scoffs, shaking his head and ruffling at his own hair. His head is full of Charms and random plants, and somehow, it’s all in  _ Kihyun’s freaking voice _ . 

“Trust me, you don’t want a grandiose nickname,” Jooheon says, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever you say,  _ Chosen One,” _ Minhyuk chirps out of nowhere. Hyunwoo immediately feels better just from having Minhyuk here. “Sorry, I was eavesdropping on the judges.”

Hyunwoo pouts and opens his arms. “Incentive?”

“Ew,” Jooheon laughs, shaking his head and bumping his elbow on Changkyun who looks lost in thought next to him. Neither of them sees Minhyuk quietly walk closer and fit himself between Hyunwoo’s arms, who turns Minhyuk around and rests his chin on his shoulder.

_ Just need to hold you for a bit _ .

“I want to win it,” Hyunwoo admits, sees the way everyone immediately turns their attention to him.

“Isn’t that why you signed up?” Changkyun asks with a frown.

“Part of it, I guess,” Hyunwoo scoffs.  _ Minhyuk smells sharp but good. What is that? Citrus? _

Wonho is staring at the judges, and it makes Hyunwoo laugh.

“Are you trying to help me cheat?” he teases, Wonho whipping his head over with a blush to his cheeks.

“I--” Wonho fumbles. “I was just…” Wonho huffs. “Yes.” 

Minhyuk seems to grin a little, but remains quiet. However, he leans his head back into Hyunwoo and holds the arms that are holding him while swaying a little from side to side.

“Minhyuk--” Wonho warns, blushing even more.

“No one told you to peek,” Minhyuk chirps.

Hyunwoo laughs, turning his head to kiss quickly at Minhyuk’s neck. He glances at Jooheon afterwards, suddenly aware, but Jooheon isn’t looking at him nor Minhyuk. Instead, he seems particularly amused with the expression Changkyun is wearing.

“He’s not  _ dead _ , Changkyun,” Jooheon says, and Changkyun scowls with a blush.

“Who isn’t dead?” Minhyuk asks.

“Wanna do a quick headcount?” Changkyun deadpans, gesturing around the group. 

Minhyuk blinks and actually starts mumbling as he counts from Jooheon to Wonho. He’s about to fall short of the number seven when he pauses, blinks fast and then points, “Ah! And seven! See? All is fine!” And true enough, Kihyun sort of appears from in between a group of Slytherins and slowly keeps walking towards the group, eyes cast down.

“Heh?” Changkyun goes, whipping around and immediately melting at the sight of Kihyun, still alive.  _ Idiot _ .

“Broomsticks,” Wonho mumbles in thought. “There will be broomsticks…” He doesn’t budge when Hyungwon throws an arm over his shoulders and looks at him with nothing but fondness. “Points…?”

“You’re good at flying, right?” Minhyuk asks as he pats Hyunwoo’s arm. 

Hyunwoo gives Minhyuk a soft squeeze. “It’s hard to keep my arms flapping all the time, but yeah, I’m not  _ too  _ bad.”

Minhyuk  _ slaps _ Hyunwoo’s arm this time but then rubs at the spot. “You know what I  _ meant,” _ Minhyuk scoffs.

Hyunwoo huffs a laugh and hides his face in Minhyuk’s shoulder. There’s a slight shake in the breath Minhyuk expels in the form of a sigh, but he seems to quickly ground himself, and starts humming the melody to a song Hyunwoo recognizes from the Yule Ball.  _ Mamamoo, was it? _ Everyone is nervous. Hyunwoo is nervous. But he’ll just savour this moment for as long as he can.

“Are you alright?” he hears Changkyun ask Kihyun once he reaches them.

“Huh? Oh, y--yeah…” Kihyun says. Even Hyunwoo can tell that’s a lie, but when he glances over, he sees a smile on Kihyun’s face, sees him shift closer to Changkyun and hold his hand even though he’s not looking at him. Changkyun probably doesn’t believe Kihyun either, though.

“CHAMPIONS, GATHER ROUND!” Hyunwoo hears Headmaster Shidae announce. Kihyun seems to wince a little but Hynwoo doesn’t blame him,  _ it’s loud _ . It doesn’t help that everyone is suddenly cheering, too. Hyunwoo groans and wiggles Minhyuk in his grip, like he’s trying to squeeze extra comfort out of these last few seconds. When he lets go, he turns Minhyuk around to nod quickly.

“I got this,” Hyunwoo assures, to both his friends, and himself.

Minhyuk bumps his fist lightly against Hyunwoo’s chin. “You got this,” he assures back, seriously. And then tiptoes a little to whisper in Hyunwoo’s ear, “If you win, I’ll take you on that offer you made me.”

Hyunwoo frowns, searching his mind for a quick second before--“Oh.” He pats Minhyuk on the shoulder. “Gotta go win the Triwizard Tournament!” he jokes, making to jog off and join the other Champions. He still hears Minhyuk cackle as Wonho whines, though.

“We don’t want to know,” Jooheon and Changkyun say in unison.

It’s funny, and it actually cheers Hyunwoo up a little. If anything is going to inspire him through this, it’s his friends. Maybe some friendly competition can be the cherry on top…? So, when Hyunwoo walks up next to Toru, he holds out a hand to shake his.

“Good luck in the task,” Hyunwoo says with a small smile. “Let us both give our best to be proud of ourselves, no matter the victor.”

Toru looks at Hyunwoo’s hand for a moment and then sighs with a small smile. He takes Hyunwoo’s hand and shakes it, says, “The sentiment is mutual,” and then lets go and glances back over his shoulder to give someone in the crowd a nod.

It seems private, so Hyunwoo doesn’t ask, turning to Billie instead. “Spider girl,” Hyunwoo teases, feeling the sudden urge to ruffle the much shorter girl’s hair. He doesn’t, though. “Still plan on kicking my ass?”

Billie glances over and then raises an eyebrow tilting back a little to peek at Hyunwoo’s supposed ass. “Heh. Seems big enough to keep in sight. Sure! Why the fuck not.” The word ‘fuck’ earns her quite a few looks from the judges, a specifically surprised one from Headmaster Shidae, too. So, she goes, “Whoops…” like she doesn’t really care but like saying ‘whoops’ somehow makes it better. 

_ Americans _ .

Apparently recovering from the shock of a swearing teenager, Headmaster Shidae walks forward to clear his throat.  _ Oh, here we go again-- _ “CHAMPIONS! STUDENTS, FRIENDS, WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE LAST TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!” The crowd goes crazy. “TODAY, THE CHAMPIONS WILL START THE TASK ACCORDING TO THEIR CURRENT POINTS STANDING. IN FIRST PLACE, WE HAVE BILLIE O’CONNELL OF ILVERMORNY--” More yelling, specifically Billie’s name. “IN SECOND PLACE, HOGWARTS’ OWN SON HYUNWOO--” Luckily, Hyunwoo also receives a  _ lot  _ of yelling. When he glances over, he sees his friends probably screaming the hardest of all. “AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, TORU YAMASHITA OF MAHOUTOKORO!” And again, yelling. People  _ love  _ any excuse to scream their lungs out, seriously.

“Exhilarating, is it not?” Toru asks nearby. Hyunwoo almost didn’t hear him. “There will never be anything quite like this again, not for us, at least.” He glances over. “I’ve heard you’re good at Quidditch. Maybe once this is all over, you and I could meet one day for a friendly match. What do you say?”

“I say I feel excluded, suddenly,” Billie scoffs.

Hyunwoo swears that’s the most he’s heard Toru speak, though. And isn’t he in the National Japanese Quidditch team?! “I’d love to,” Hyunwoo says, giving Billie that pat on the head. “Maybe I’ll learn something.”

“Am I invited?” Billie asks, leaning back and tilting her head so she’s looking at the both of them upside-down. “I’ll be mad-pissed if--”

“Of course you are,” Toru says, laughing small.

Billie scoffs a small laugh, turning her head back up the right way and nodding. “Good.”

“Champions,” one of the judges say, walking closer. He pulls Billie to his right and Hyunwoo to his left so they’re in a circle. “This Task is a race,” the judge informs them, looking between each and every one of them. “But not just any race. There will be check-points, and points to gather along the way. There will be danger. It will be far more difficult than the two previous tasks. Follow the beacons, follow the rules, and you’ll be able to proceed swiftly.  _ If, _ for some reason, you wish to forfeit, the Red Sparks will do. There are Aurors scattered through the grounds watching over you, but even so I ask prudence of you.” The judge nods and looks between them again. “Good luck. Your brooms await.” And when the man steps back and shows them the way, the crowd has parted and the Viaduct stretches right in front of them. Three brooms lie on the floor, waiting to be picked up, and Hyunwoo recognizes his own right in the middle.  _ When…? How did they get their hands on it?! _

Hyunwoo glances to Billie’s broom, which is not as good as his own, and Toru’s which is much,  _ much _ better than his own.

“CHAMPIONS!” Headmaster Shidae goes from right behind Hyunwoo and the others.

_ “Fucking--Balls!” _ Billie hisses, throwing her hands to her ears. “This bro better gimme a discount at the doc--”

“YOUR OBJECTIVE IS SIMPLE!” Headmaster Shidae goes on, “FOLLOW THE CHECK-POINTS ALL THE WAY TO THE TRIWIZARD CUP! IT IS A PORTKEY THAT SHOULD TRANSPORT YOU BACK HERE ONCE YOU TOUCH IT--”

“Why is he so loud,” Billie whines, “We’re right here--”

“THE CUP ITSELF WILL COUNT A HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS, AND EVERY POINT GATHERED ALONG THE WAY A MERE 10 POINTS. CHOOSE WISELY, CHAMPIONS!”

The Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports steps forward and gestures politely at Billie to step forward and grab her broom. “At the sound of the cannon, you may depart.”

“Towards…” Billie mumbles as she gestures lazily, “The beacon,” she says.

“They’re bright,” the Head of the Department says, “You’ll be able to see it once you’re up there.”

“Cool,” Billie says, giving the man a thumbs up and then shaking her body as she sighs. She looks back and finds her brother in the crowd, gives him a nod and then looks at Hyunwoo. “I’m the head of the snake. If you find me dead in a ditch, just give up, alright?”

Hyunwoo sighs, suddenly nervous for the girl. “Be careful, canary,” Hyunwoo teases, but nods nonetheless. 

Billie nods back and gives Toru (the snake’s tail) a thumbs up before walking to her broom. All she has to do is extend her hand and the broom flies up, hitting her palm with a loud slap. Hyunwoo sees Billie’s shrug when she takes a deep breath, and then she lightly lifts one of her shoulders before mounting the broom. The crowd goes wild shouting her name, but she doesn’t look back to see the green sparks and the green confetti some people are throwing around. She also doesn’t see the group of Japanese girls that has signs up with her name-- _ Oh, fans!-- _ or how worried her brother seems for her as he tries to make his way closer.

“READY!” Headmaster Shidae shouts, and Hyunwoo sees Billie pull her left foot up and press it against the bipod. When the sound of a distant cannon echoes through the valley, Billie kicks herself up and the broom takes flight. She’s fast despite the broom she’s using, and she quickly disappears down the valley after doing a round circle in the air and clearly sighting something.

The best thing about friendly competition, is that it still definitely  _ is  _ a competition, but in a way that builds up instead of creating a toxicaly competitive atmosphere. They compete to show off their best and try to outdo each other, yes, but seeing the others’ ‘best’ doesn’t make Hyunwoo feel like ‘less’. It just makes victory sound more rewarding. In any case, Hyunwoo wants to do his absolute best, but he knows he wouldn’t mind losing to Billie or Toru. 

The Head of the Department nods at another judge, then, and gestures at Hyunwoo with a small smile, urging him to step forward and take his place. Hyunwoo finds himself rushing forward like he needs to hurry, hand out to have his broom fly up into his hand. He focuses his thoughts the way he’s used to doing before a Quidditch match, tries to just imagine this as a final game against Slytherin or something…  _ Less stress, that way. _ Quidditch has Bludgers, after all, and they’re very dangerous if one is not careful. So… Hyunwoo will make sure to be careful. He even manages to block out the voice of Karen Beau, who seems to be annoyingly taking pictures of everything that moves.  _ Flash, flash, _ but slowly even that becomes a blur in the background. And soon enough, it’s only Hyunwoo, his own focus, and his own heartbeat.

“READY!” Headmaster Shidae shouts. And for once, Hyunwoo barely hears him.

The cannon goes,  _ bang! _ And the crowd erupts in cheers when Hyunwoo kicks off from the ground, letting his broomstick carry him forward as fast as it can go. The cold wind hits his face and seeps through his clothes and skin, but it also freezes his hands to the handle of his broomstick. He rises up fast, the sound of speeding through the air sounding more familiar the more seconds go by. It’s been a while since he’s been on a broom, but somehow, it’s hard to forget how to fly, like it’s ingrained into his very DNA. And the feeling of being this free? This swift? What was that word Toru used…? Exhilarating? That.

He circles around the Courtyard and quickly spots a light purple beam in the distance. So, he follows Billie’s course and speeds down the valley, the wind rushing through his hair as he goes faster, and faster, spinning the broom in circles to help him dodge whatever obstacle he finds in his way. He follows the valley until it opens into the Black Lake, the dark mirror of water reflecting his shifting shadow as he speeds up a little more. He’s never had this much freedom while flying. There’s  _ too much _ ground to cover and his broom has never given him this much velocity.

That’s when he sees them, then, shiny little bottles that float just above the surface, some higher, some lower just a few inches away from the water, some purple, others green, some yellow, others pink. There are… hundreds of them! And not too far ahead, the beacon seems closer than before. 

Hyunwoo dives down to catch his first bottle, quickly tugging at the handle of his broom to pull it up before he splashes into the water. The broom slows, then, and Hyunwoo presses his feet against the bipod as he slowly lifts himself and catches his second bottle, almost falling forward and laughing a little as he grabs onto the broom and makes it speed up and spin in order to catch another bottle. He wonders if maybe he should catch a couple more bottles, there’s hundreds of them after all, but he’s almost at the beacon, and Toru shouldn’t be too far behind, so Hyunwoo keeps going.  _ Plus thirty points should be enough, right…? _

The light purple beam gets brighter the closer Hyunwoo gets to it. It’s deeper inland, past the lake, and Hyunwoo starts slowing down. He looks down at the small bottles that dangle from the straps around his waist and focuses on the green one. He then pulls out his wand and points behind him, says,  _ “Accio Green Flask,” _ and hears the speed of the small fourth bottle that makes its way to his hand, which he catches blindly.  _ Nice! _

The floor around the beacon is made of black marble, and Hyunwoo soars around the purple light before slowly making his way down. It was impossible to tell before, but when he lands and stumbles off his broom, he can see the square stone that is emitting the beacon light. There are words on it, too, and they shine light pink. He sees Billie’s broom, but not Billie herself. And when he approaches the words, he reads; 

_ ‘Step forward, brave legionnaire _

_ And take on the Devil’s Snare’ _

_ Devil’s Snare…  _ That sounds very familiar. And again, he hears that in Kihyun’s voice. Ahead, right past the black marble, Hyunwoo notices the way roots twist on the ground. It looks dark, damp and uninviting, especially considering the haze floating above it. There’s nothing else here, though, just the marble, the beacon, fields, trees here and there and a couple of twisted willows that hunch over the oddly looking floor of roots ahead, and the Black Lake behind him. So…  _ What now? _

Hyunwoo groans and hits at his forehead with a closed fist, putting his broom down next to Billie’s. He knows Kihyun mentioned this stupid plant!  _ Devil’s Snare…  _ Step forward into the plants, right? They look deadly, for some reason, all nice and foreboding. Then again, if they weren’t deadly, they probably wouldn’t be much use in this stupid race. Hyunwoo scrunches his eyes up, thinks back and remembers Kihyun singing something over a book.

_ ‘Devil’s Snare, Devil’s Snare, it looks like dirty old hair. Devil’s Snare, Devil’s Snare, it’s deadly fun, but always hides from the sun~ _ ’

“That’s it!” Hyunwoo says, having the small epiphany all alone in the middle of nowhere. He takes out his wand as he walks forward, focuses on the floor of plants and casts, “ _ Lumos Maxima _ !”

Like it’s been hurt, the plant wiggles and untangles itself, its roots moving away from the light and uncovering a stone stairway that leads down a broad well. Hyunwoo hurries forward down the stairway, casting a quick “ _ Nox _ ,” once he passes the ceiling of Devil’s Snare that wiggles back together to form a black mass above him.

Hyunwoo has to stand still when all that surrounds him is darkness. But before he can cast himself a light, a couple of torches quickly light themselves up, revealing the long circular stairway that keeps going further down. Hyunwoo has to take a deep breath before he starts going down the stairs, the torches lighting up one by one as he approaches them, his steps echoing down the long well shaft. His heart keeps speeding up, and so Hyunwoo runs a little. The further down he goes, however, the colder he feels. And his fast-beating heart almost catapults itself out of his chest when everything shakes for a couple of seconds, like an earthquake. An earthquake that echoes like thunder.

Not even a couple of seconds later, another thundering earthquake echoes up the shaft, and Hyunwoo takes a deep breath that shakes when he breathes out, and slowly makes his way down the rest of the stairs. Except the closer to the bottom he is, the louder everything sounds.  _ Thunder? No, it can’t be, not this far underground. _ But then again…

There’s a small door on the circular room at the bottom. And the stone beam of the doorway has something written on it, as well. Hyunwoo has to squint to read what it says, and has to wait for yet another thundering earthquake to pass--this one makes the dust move, and small pieces of rock fall from the top of the shaft.

_ ‘Rules? Don’t be so compliant _

_ We’re making you fight a stone giant’ _

A  _ what?! _

_ Is that what’s making that noise?! _

Hesitantly, heart up in his throat, Hyunwoo steps closer, wand up and ready to cast. The first thing he finds himself hoping for is that he won’t find Billie’s body in a ditch. He walks through a small corridor that twists a little to the left and then a little to the right. And he can’t believe his eyes when he sees--thinks he sees-- _ No way… _

The small corridor opens into a large, larger than life room made of rock. A cavern of sorts, with stalactites bigger than people and stalagmites taller than houses. And, just ahead, he sees it,  _ hears it, _ moving slow and languid, a statue the size of a skyscraper, throwing a punch into another smaller statue and shattering it completely. Hyunwoo is so… in  _ awe _ that he only realizes there are giant rocks flying towards him like massive projectiles once they’re already too close.

_ “Diffindo!” _ Billie shouts, and the biggest rock splits in half, missing Hyunwoo and hitting the wall behind him instead. He barely has time to see Billie run up to him and grab his wrist. Her eyes seem wild, and that in itself, more than anything, makes Hyunwoo’s heartbeat race. “That thing--” she says, eyes snapping to the giant statue that seems to be… glaring at them now and slowly making to step forward. “We have to get past that thing. The next door cracks when the statue is about to collapse. I’m guessing it’ll open if we defeat it but--Fuck, move!” Billie shouts, pushing Hyunwoo to run just as the big statue throws a rock at them. 

They duck quickly and Hyunwoo can feel the air change as the rock flies past them.  _ Shit, fuck-- _ “Does Bombarda work on the damn thing?!” Hyunwoo asks, turning his eyes to the statue to make sure he doesn’t miss another rock.

“I’ve tried Bombarda Maxima on it and it barely did any damage!” Billie yells as they run. “It regenerates after a couple of seconds, too!”

“How do you kill a rock?!” Hyunwoo practically yells, pulling Billie away when the statue throws another  _ goddamn rock at them _ .

“Well!” Billie huffs, tugging at Hyunwoo’s arm to make them stop for a second. Hyunwoo stresses when he sees Billie point her wand at a wall instead of the big ass statue, but then he sees it, the strange drawing outlined on the wall.  _ “Piertotum Locomotor!” _ Billie shouts, and everything shakes, the drawing on the wall suddenly becoming 3D, 4D-- _ What the fuck…-- _ And reaching forward, turning itself into a giant statue, like a cartoon walking out of a TV screen.

The bigger statue (the evil one) seems to feel the other’s presence, and turns to glare at it-- _ Can statues even glare?! _ \-- turning already mid punch to smash the smaller statue’s face.

“Aw! Come on!” Billie yells. “Be fair! Let it come out first!”

“Let’s help it,” Hyunwoo says, trying to sound reassuring. He points his wand at the evil statue’s leg, taking a deep breath and trying his best to imagine the ropes that he needs to conjure. “ _ Incarcerous! _ ” he casts, ropes shooting out of his wand to wrap around the statue’s lower leg. Hyunwoo lets out a small yell of effort when he makes the ropes tug, hard, to trip it. But the thing only stumbles, turning to him and looking  _ pissed. _ What kind of statue looks  _ pissed?! _ It also gives Billie’s statue enough time to fully come out of the wall, and it throws itself against the bigger, evil one in a wrestling battle that sounds like a thunderstorm.

“Fuck yeah! Kick its ass!” Billie cheers. She doesn’t cheer for long, though. Because the smaller statue breaks in half after almost barely doing any damage to the bigger one, and the ropes Hyunwoo cast rip when the leg he’s trying to pull at forces a step.  _ “Oh, fuck me.” _

They have to run,  _ again. _ But there’s only so far they can run, even in a place as big as this one. Billie seems to be getting more tired with each passing second, and Hyunwoo can’t blame her, he’s almost out of breath, too, by the time they’ve run around in a full circle. That’s when someone else joins them, though, Toru, and his eyes seem to grow in size when he sees what’s going on.

As Billie and Hyunwoo pass him by in a jog, though, Toru frowns and lifts his wand to shout,  _ “Immobilus!” _ and even though the statue slowly makes to pause for a second, it quickly breaks away from the spell. “What the--”

“Run! You idiot!” Billie yells.

“I think--” Hyunwoo huffs once they can stand still again. “It can’t be hurt by spells, only--”  _ Huff _ . “Physically.”

“Yeah, no shit, that’s what I’ve been trying to do but it kicks ass real good,” Billie whines as she breathes heavily.

“We need to work together,” Hyunwoo says, looking to Toru. “Can you cast Incarcerous?”

Toru raises an eyebrow. “Can  _ you?” _

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hyunwoo says.

Toru glances at Billie who shrugs mid huffing, “Told ya he was good.” She looks back to the big statue and groans a small whine. “Ugh, here it comes again, guys. Come on, let’s do this! I’m tired of running around.”

Toru looks at Hyunwoo and nods small, shifting closer and lifting his wand to point it at the statue. Hyunwoo walks closer and crosses his wand with Toru’s who gives him a funny look. “Together,” Hyunwoo says with a nod. “It has to be hella powerful. I did it alone before and it worked but we need more.”

“Together, then,” Toru agrees, before he takes a breath and shouts in unison with Hyunwoo,  _ “Incarcerous!” _

The air around them shifts and turns into wind and their wands shine a little before a giant rope wiggles itself towards the big statue. Hyunwoo can feel the strain on his mind, can feel his own energy being drained, but he’s fine. He’ll be fine. And that big ass statue? Not as fine. It stumbles back and forward as the giant rope tangles itself around it. It wraps around the statue’s legs, its torso and neck, and quickly brings it down to its knees.

_ “Piertotum Locomotor!” _ Billie casts towards another drawing on the wall. And it’s kind of cool, when something enormous comes out of the wall behind them and slowly steps over them, Billie’s hair floating wild, black and green when she turns to the big, evil statue and says, “Night-night, motherfucker.”

There’s a roar of rock moving against rock, and the ground shakes when their statue takes a step forward and then smashes a punch into the evil statue’s face, and then another, and another, slowly but surely slamming its head down its neck and into its body. With a last punch, the big statue crumbles, and a door opens for them on a nearby wall.

“Oh-hoh!” Billie shouts, throwing her arms up in a small jump. “Fuck yeah!”

They all look between each other, like they’re confused at the fact that they all worked together just now, before rushing to the door. Hyunwoo finds himself putting a hand on Billie’s back to urge her forward through the door, rushing in right next to Toru. Immediately, the door closes again.

“No turning back now,” Toru huffs, putting both hands on his knees as he takes a breath.

“Yeah, well,” Billie says, her eyes focused on something. And sure enough, when Hyunwoo looks up, they’re in a dungeon-like room, much like the classroom where he’s been attending Potions for these past four years. There is a table in the middle, a couple of different sized and coloured bottles. And, on the floor a piece of parchment that Billie picks up when she steps a little closer. “Oh, great… a poem.”

Toru frowns and steps closer, taking it from her. “It’s a riddle,” he mumbles, glancing up at the potions. Hyunwoo nearly startles, then, when in the archway across from the table, bright purple flames erupt from the floor. “One of these bottles is a potion that will grant the drinker with immunity to these flames,” Toru says. “I think… three of these are poison.”

“What?!” Billie shrieks, and Hyunwoo jumps a little (again! God!) when more flames erupt from the opposite side of the room, where they walked in.  _ Why!?  _ It’s not like they could have escaped.

“It seems time is ticking,” Toru says cryptly. 

“Yeah, no shit, so now what?” Billie stresses, looking around and then looking between Toru and Hyunwoo. “We have to work together again, guys…”

“I’m terrible at riddles,” Hyunwoo admits.

“Can you two shut up, I’m working,” Toru grumbles, eyes stuck on the parchment. He looks at it for a while and mumbles words that Hyunwoo cannot comprehend. And, when Toru looks at the bottles, he mumbles in Japanese. It’s nice to see that, as Hyunwoo glances over Toru’s shoulder, the ‘riddle’ is written in both English and Japanese. It reads;

_ It burns and it’s getting closer, you cannot fall behind, _

_ Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_ Two among our number hold only apple wine, _

_ Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. _

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, _

_ To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_ First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_ You will always find some on apple wine’s left side; _

_ Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_ But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend; _

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_ Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_ Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight. _

The flames spread, licking slowly at the walls. Hyunwoo gives it about five minutes before the walls are covered in fire.

“Toru…” Billie urges, and Toru just reaches forward to pick up the smallest bottle. 

“It’s this one,” Toru says, holding it out for Hyunwoo, who takes it just as Billie raises her wand. 

“You first. I have no idea how you figured this out, and you could easily be passing him a poison,” Billie accuses. She looks a little scared, which Hyunwoo recognises, but Toru doesn’t.

“You really think I’d  _ murder Shownu _ ?” Toru asks in a slight gape. 

“You first,” Billie says again. Toru rolls his eyes, snatches the potion back from Hyunwoo-- _ happy to be involved _ \--and opens it. He puts his palm on the top, turns the bottle upside down and then back around, just licking at his palm, then.

“We have to  _ share _ ,” Toru says, giving Billie a look and holding out the potion. “Thanks for the head start, I guess,” he says, then, just walking forward and through the flames at the end of the room.

“That son of a fish,” Billie scoffs even as she grins a little. She takes a small little gulp of the potion and then hands the rest to Hyunwoo before running forward through the flames. “Imma getcha, Yamashita!”

Hyunwoo scoffs a laugh, finishing off the bottle before just tossing it aside and running after her.  _ Friendly competition, right _ ? They have to run up a tunnel of stairs that occasionally will turn flat and make them slip. At some point, Billie slides down and smashes against Hyunwoo, making the both of them tumble even further down. But they manage, Hyunwoo helping Billie up before they race each other to the top.

After the big encounter with a moving statue, it’s to believe not much else would surprise a group of teenagers who think they’ve seen it all. But as they walk out of the tunnel, they find themselves among mountainous rocks, Hyunwoo seeing everything and feeling everything as a dream; crouched low over something shiny ( _ the cup? _ ) is a large, beautiful dragon, her wings half-furled, her big, deep-red eyes upon Hyunwoo and the others.

“Oh, fuck no, fuck me, a flying lizzard?!” Billie stresses. And as if on cue, the scaly metallic grey-silver lizard stretches her wings and stands up on all fours, loudly roaring when she slams her claws down, heaving yard-long gouge marks in the rocky ground.  _ “Yep, _ we’re fucked.” 

Hyunwoo’s eyes catch on Toru, just as he casts a fiery looking spell up at the dragon’s face, trying to just run past it. The dragon roars, slamming its massive feet down onto the floor, tail swiping to hit Toru. He keeps sending out spells towards the dragon, as if to distract it, but he seems to just be pissing it off.

_ I need to get there first _ .

Hyunwoo starts running, on the opposite side of Toru. Yes, his heart is beating like crazy and every inch of his body is begging him to  _ not  _ run closer to the incredibly dangerous dragon, but what would be the point of coming this far just to give up? He sees Toru trip when the dragon trashes about for a moment, and then sees Toru get hit by the tail and shoved against a rock.

_ “Aqua Eructo!” _ Billie casts loudly from where she’s still standing. A spout of water shoots from the tip of her wand with an immense force and hits the dragon in the face, making it roar and whine in a way that makes goosebumps erupt all over Hyunwoo’s shoulders. But then Billie casts,  _ “Flipendo!” _ And Hyunwoo feels himself get knocked off his feet, Billie jumping into a sprint towards the stumbling dragon.

Suddenly, they’re not fighting just the dragon. They’re fighting each other, too.  _ A race, right? _

Toru seems to cast an Expelliarmus out of nowhere, which Billie deflects with a Protego, making the spell rebound towards Toru. Toru’s wand flies up but he manages to catch it, casting an Incarcerous at the dragon before engaging in a fast paced duel with Billie.

It leaves quite a gap open for Hyunwoo to just run for the cup, but that is exactly what the dragon is for. The moment she realises that Hyunwoo is going for her ‘treasure’, she turns towards him, ignoring Billie and Toru to roar and then inhale a breath. Hyunwoo sees heat through the scales of her neck, and runs even faster than he already thought was his limit, to hide behind a boulder. A boulder that quickly heats up as the dragon blasts it with flames.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck-- _

_ “Ebublio!” _ Billie casts, and Hyunwoo finds himself trapped in a bubble of water.  _ What?! _ Billie then keeps fending off against Toru’s spells while trying to rebound them towards the dragon. The Expelliarmus hits, and so do a couple others. But the dragon only seems to be getting more pissed off, taking another deep breath and then shooting a whirlwind of fire towards both Billie and Toru. 

Hyunwoo doesn’t get to see what happens, but the jinx Billie placed on him gets dispelled.

_ This is getting ridiculous.  _

Hyunwoo runs out from behind the boulder, quickly firing off a “ _ Flipendo!”  _ towards Toru once he spots him behind the smoke, distracted by casting a spell towards Billie. Whatever it was bounces off the floor and hits a boulder to their side, making it explode into a few large chunks that fall towards them. Billie only manages to have the one bounce off her Protego shield, another falling right onto her leg as she trips and screams. That seems to make Toru pause and he looks between the cup and Billie.

Hyunwoo doesn’t think twice. He casts a spell right at the dragon as she turns her head to look at Billie. It distracts her enough to have her look back to him with another roar, and Hyunwoo screams, “Help her!” and runs to hide behind a fucking boulder again to avoid getting burnt to a crisp. He’s sweating, and the scorching heat doesn’t help. He falls against the boulder and winces as he feels it burn at his arm.  _ Fucking ow!  _

“She can’t walk!” Toru yells. “Her leg is broken!” But just before Hyunwoo can do something, he hears Toru yell,  _ “Accio Yajirushi!” _

_ The fuck is a Yajirushi?! _

The dragon roars again, confused in wanting to attack all of them at once. And that’s when Hyunwoo sees it, speeding through the air, Toru’s broom hurtling towards where it was called to.  _ So… that’s what it was. _ In just a few seconds, Hyunwoo realizes he needs to distract the dragon, so that’s what he does. Meanwhile, Toru helps Billie onto his broom. And despite the tears on her face, she looks as fiery as ever. She flies up, sending spells down at the dragon. 

It’s terrifying, and beautiful, as the giant creature spreads her massive wings, head pointed up to roar and shoot little fireballs up at Billie. She avoids them easily with spells and Protego shields. Toru and Hyunwoo both lose their footing completely when the dragon flaps her wings, air rushing around the space and hitting Hyunwoo like a damn wall. 

“She’s flying up,” Hyunwoo says to himself in realization. He sees Toru wanting to help, holding out his wand to cast at the dragon. “Don’t!” Hyunwoo calls over, Toru lowering his wand. “Run for the cup when she flies up!”

_ Because yes, they’re doing this together or not at fucking all _ .

The dragon flaps her wings again, Hyunwoo crouching down to keep his footing. Toru does the same, as Billie keeps yelling spells above them, and the dragon gets ready to fly. She gives a kick of her back legs, wings flapping once more before she’s in the air, flying right for Billie.

“Go!” Hyunwoo yells, and both he and Toru run to the middle of the area, towards the beautiful, glinting cup. “Billie!” Hyunwoo yells, and for a plan made in just a few seconds, it works out perfectly.

Toru and Hyunwoo reach the cup waiting for the exact moment when Billie swoops in. At the exact time that she grabs the stem of the cup, Hyunwoo and Toru grab a silver handle each.

The cheers they’re immediately subject to are deafening. Toru and Hyunwoo fall in a tumble onto stone bricks, laughing in relief as they roll together, Billie whooping above them, flying, cup still in hand and raised for everyone to see. And for once, more welcoming than ever, Headmaster Shidae shouts again.

_ “AND THE WINNERS OF THE THIRD TASK ARE YAMASHITA TORU, SON HYUNWOO AND BILLIE O'CONNELL!” _

Hyunwoo and Toru lie side by side, breathing as if to catch enough breaths to last a lifetime.  _ Whoop _ , Hyunwoo thinks, somewhere in his head.

“How…” Toru breathes, turning his head to look at Hyunwoo. “How many bottles did you catch?”

Miraculously, said bottles are still intact, so he points with a breathy, tired, “Four.”

Toru huffs and then laughs something strange but sincere as he throws an arm over his face. “Hah… I caught three…”

_ “THREE WIZARDS,” _ Headmaster Shidae keeps shouting over the loud cheering,  _ “ONE CUP, BUT THEY ALL MANAGE TO FINISH IN FIRST PLACE! HOWEVER--” _ The yelling dies down a little.  _ “ONLY ONE CHAMPION MANAGED TO ACQUIRE THE NECESSARY POINTS TO RISE ABOVE THE REST!” _ Everyone goes quiet and that’s when Headmaster Shidae announces,  _ “EVERYONE CONGRATULATE THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT CHAMPION, SON HYUNWOO OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!” _

Hyunwoo sits up with a squint. “What?” But he quickly gets swarmed by a wave of students that jump over him, deafening the louder yells and whistles that surround them.

_ I won..? I won! _

Hyunwoo laughs, something between relief and a selfish sort of pride. He hugs whoever the closest person to him is and quickly feels himself being lifted above heads and shoulders and being tossed up into the air and caught again when he falls back down.

“Shownu! Shownu! Shownu!” everyone shouts. And the red fireworks in the sky? That is definitely the work of his friends, which Hyunwoo can’t wait to hug, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got more Fireworks Art!
> 
> [The Whole Gang!!!](https://twitter.com/Pwopahfish/status/1279050697124843523?s=20)  
> [Ravenclaw Taehyung!!!](https://twitter.com/hinaachun/status/1275936094849122304?s=20)  
> [Hamgom goes to Hogwarts!!!](https://twitter.com/Bardos96/status/1251129555269693440?s=20)  
> [Changkis ft Oreo and Winky!!!](https://twitter.com/hinaachun/status/1240297261646532609?s=20)
> 
> ft some of our favourite memes:  
> [by @tobiooai on Twitter](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbHWEbUU4AE4nBq?format=jpg&name=medium)  
> [also by @tobiooai](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EbHNvCgVcAY2uYR?format=jpg&name=large%22)  
> [Winky Chapter Prep](https://twitter.com/chuiro__/status/1264602078342774786?s=20%22)  
> [ThE ChOsEn OnE](https://twitter.com/Bardos96/status/1223583781363290112?s=20%22)  
> [Everyone Loves Winky](https://twitter.com/morgssmx/status/1223536870807744513?s=20%22)  
> 


	33. Unbreakable Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the purpose that makes strong the vow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied suicidal tendencies.

_It’s over,_ Kihyun thinks. It’s with a heavy heart that he packs his trunk in the dormitory on the night before returning home. Wonho is laughing and bouncing around, Hobi is chasing Namjoon, and the others are cheering and clapping, but Kihyun can barely hear them. His mind is somewhere else entirely. Somehow, he can barely believe it, how fast this year has passed him by. So much has happened; good things, bad things, strange things… And… And Kihyun doesn’t know how to feel about it all. He’s happy, of course he’s happy. He’s happy for Shownu, the Triwizard Champion, who will soon be swimming in more money than he can manage to spend. Kihyun is also happy for himself, for his good grades. For… Changkyun. For Minhyuk. Everyone, really. But saying that happiness is all Kihyun is feeling right now would be an understatement.

With a sigh, he pulls the little notebook up from the floor, the one he uses to write down things his Music teacher tells him, and flips all the way to the last page. It’s empty, blank, and he stares at it for a very long time. _What do I do now…?_ That’s all he can think about. He feels heavy with burden, and he doesn’t really understand what’s going on. The fact that Wonho hasn’t managed to catch on any of his thoughts is also worrying. It’s like he can’t hear them. But why? Kihyun is not exactly an occlumancer. He can barely keep his feelings from spilling! Who is he going to brainstorm this with? It’s… a secret, right? A dangerous secret. Taehyung said so.

Kihyun thumbs at the blank page in front of his eyes and blinks when water drops on it. _Oh, noooo. Noooooo! Ugh._ Thankfully everyone is being loud, so nobody hears him sniffle.

“Kihyun?” Wonho asks, then, as Hobi turns his attention to Namjoon. Neither of them notice Wonho walking closer to try and look at Kihyun’s face, even as Kihyun keeps turning away from him.

“S’nothing,” Kihyun sniffles, closing his notebook and packing it in his trunk as well before slamming the thing closed. He rubs at his nose when he stands up and narrows his eyes at the others. “Yah! I’m going to sleep! Quiet down!”

Hobi pauses mid slapping Namjoon with a pillow. “Oh… Right. We should sleep--” Poof, and he gets slapped with a pillow, too. “Hey!”

“You deserved it,” Namjoon scoffs, falling down onto his own bed. Kihyun can see Wonho pouting in the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t poke or prod at Kihyun’s mind. It’s better like this, though. It’s not like Wonho can help. Or rather… Kihyun doesn’t know if he should allow him to help. _Yeah, that sounds more like it._

They get in bed and Kihyun pulls the blanket all the way up to cover his ear and mouth. He curls in a little ball and stares at the embers that crackle in the middle of the room. He doesn’t know how long it takes him to fall asleep, but it definitely takes longer for him than it does for everyone else.

Kihyun wakes up with puffy eyes. And when he looks at himself in the mirror not much later, he notices that his hair has random curls sticking out in different directions. He tries to comb through it, tries to tame it by wetting his hands a little and running his fingers through it, but it doesn’t help. So, whatever, right? _Ugh…_

On his way up to the Great Hall, Kihyun notices how bright everyone’s smiles are. Some students run back and forth, others gather in groups that are now made of a student sample of each school _minimum_ , and others are already dragging their giant bags behind them. When Kihyun plops down at the Hufflepuff table and frowns at his toast, though, he, too, gets a little bit of ‘brightness’ shoved down his throat when, out of nowhere, a clutch gets slammed over the table near his plate.

“Yoh!” Billie chirps.

Kihyun blinks at her with wide eyes. “Y--Yoh…!” he tries, lifting his fist a little.

“No, no,” Billie shakes her head. “You gotta mean it. _Yoooooooh!”_

“Yoooooh!” Kihyun tries again, and Billie smiles and gives him a thumbs up. 

“Nice,” she says as she pulls the clutch off the table, jumping a little on one foot to shift closer and hand Kihyun a small piece of parchment. “Write to me, ‘kay?”

Kihyun blinks at the paper and then at Billie, pointing to himself. “Me…?”

“Yeah, dummy, who else,” Billie chuckles. She looks happy (and noticeably, healthy, leg easily healed thanks to Madam Pomfrey) and excited to go back home. “You’re one of my contacts now, Huffie.”

“Huh,” Kihyun huffs, smiling small and nodding. “I’ll write. I’ll flood your inbox with mail.”

“Sweeeet,” Billie laughs, giving Kihyun a soft punch on the upper arm. “And hey, if you ever wanna see ‘Murica, I’ll show you around.”

Kihyun nods, the corners of his lips pulling into a smile. “Might take you on that offer one day. I’ll be seeing you guys off, later. Hope you have a safe trip back home. Thank you so much for coming!”

Billie chuckles. “Yeah, it was fun. Mortal danger and all.” Billie sort of… hugs Kihyun’s head, then. And Kihyun smiles small all to himself. He really likes this girl. She has a good-- _What did she call it?_ Vibe. She has a good vibe.

“Try not to break any more le-- _Yeee_ \--Hah--Hello!” Kihyun almost _yeets_ when Billie’s spider crawls from under her hair and onto his shoulder. _Oh god, oh god..._

“He really likes you,” Billie laughs, leaning back and holding out her hand for the spider. “Come back here, baby doll, I can see Kihyun’s skin turning into chicken skin.” And certainly enough, when she lifts the spider between her hands, Kihyun shivers like he’s standing naked outside in the middle of a snowstorm. Billie pats him on the head. “Good job. You’re a brave one, too,” she chuckles, walking backwards. “See ya at the send off!”

“Bye,” Kihyun says softly, waving small. He looks back at his toast and sighs. He almost smiles again, but something makes his eyes snap up. And when he looks at the teacher’s table, he sees Headmaster Shidae mumbling something to Professor Im. It immediately makes Kihyun feel horribly and he doesn’t even know why. But the worst part is that, for a moment, Headmaster Shidae looks up and catches Kihyun’s eye. Kihyun’s heart does something horrible right there and then, and Kihyun looks back down, knowing very well he just got caught. Suddenly, he’s not hungry anymore. So, he stands up and walks out of the Great Hall.

“Good morning!” Minhyuk greets brightly as he spins and then drapes himself over Shownu, who’s currently shoving a very big potato into his mouth. Minhyuk grins and tilts his head to the side to look at Shownu’s puffy cheek. “Aw…” Minhyuk coos, reaching up to poke at it. “Awww!” He’s about to coo some more when he catches Kihyun rushing out of the Great Hall by the corner of his eye. _Who pissed in_ your _cereal?_

Shownu swallows all the potato and points at his plate. “I think they got new bacon,” he says, like it’s worthy of the front page of the Daily Prophet. 

“Is that so…?” Minhyuk says absentmindedly, still staring at the entrance of the hall.

“I also asked my parents, and they said it’s fine if I come visit.”

Minhyuk blinks and then looks down. “Oh. Oh!” He smiles, tilting to the side to look at Shownu. “Is that so? Nice!”

Shownu chuckles, leaning forward to kiss Minhyuk’s cheek. “You’re so distracted. Excited to go back home?”

“Eh, yeah, kind of,” Minhyuk says, narrowing his eyes when he gives the entrance of the hall one last look. He then plops down next to Shownu, making the girl next to him glare at him when she has to shift to the side mid eating. “S’cuse mua,” Minhyuk chirps. “Anyway, what was that about new bacon? How do you know it’s new? Does it taste different?”

“Mouth feel,” Shownu says. “Fat distribution. Slightly more salty.” Shownu pauses. “I like cooking. And eating. Obviously.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms as he grins. “I already knew about the eating bit. Didn’t know you could cook, though. Aren’t you full of surprises?”

“Well, if you like eating, you like eating decently, and to _eat_ decently, you need to cook decently. It’s a vicious, yet easily sustainable circle.”

“I guess we won’t be starving, then,” Minhyuk scoffs, reaching over to take a piece of bacon and shoving it into his mouth. _Munch, munch, nice…_ “You’re right. Different bacon.”

“Hey,” Changkyun announces himself. “Have you guys seen Kihyun?”

Minhyuk glances over, pausing only to swallow. “Nope,” he lies. “Why? Isn’t he--” he turns to look at the Hufflepuff table. “Ah… Hm. Maybe he’s packing. You know how serious he gets with _packing._ ” He takes another piece of bacon from Shownu’s plate and plops it into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Changkyun huffs. “Okay, I guess I’ll just--” Changkyun points over his shoulder and walks away. That boy is _obsessed_. 

“I think I’d die if I had someone as obsessed with me as Kyunie is with Ki.”

Shownu is chewing on something new, now, glancing over like he didn’t realise Changkyun was even here. “Don’t you like attention?”

Minhyuk frowns in amusement. “Who doesn’t like attention?” he asks. “I just hate being micromanaged.”

“I’m a little obsessed with you,” Shownu grins. “Not one for micromanaging, though.”

Minhyuk blushes and frowns, not in amusement this time. “Shush…” he says softly. This feeling. He hates it. It makes him want to yell. It’s like drinking too much coffee or having an energy potion. It’s _weird..._

“Let’s hope your parents get a little obsessed with me.”

Minhyuk spits a laugh. “Ah… Aish…” He starts giggling, and he hides his face between his hands when he says, “Yeah… Let’s hope so.”

“Me, or my dumplings,” Shownu muses out loud. “I can do dumplings…”

Minhyuk leans over and bumps his head against Shownu’s shoulder. “Why are you so amusing to me?” he asks in between small giggles.

“I honestly have no idea,” Shownu admits openly and honestly, reaching over to pat at Minhyuk’s hair. “Just glad I am.” There’s a small pause. “I’m kind of rich now, you know,” Shownu jokes.

“True,” Minhyuk says with a small gasp.

“Need some… shiny, pointy shoes or something. Cuff links?”

“What?” Minhyuk laughs. “No, but seriously. Have you thought about what you’ll do with all the money you’ll be getting?”

Shownu nods. Just… nods. 

“And…?” Minhyuk asks, scooting closer.

“It’s lame,” Shownu scoffs.

Minhyuk frowns and leans back a little. _Lame?_ “Do you think I’ll judge you?”

“No,” Shownu says with a small frown, looking over. “I suppose it’s just… wanting to be enough for you,” he admits, huffing small as he looks away. Minhyuk frowns some more and looks down. “Not like that. I know my worth. We’re just very different.”

“And now you’re holding back on me,” Minhyuk mumbles. “Just say it. What is it?”

Shownu rolls his eyes. “I want to buy the Three Broomsticks.”

Minhyuk’s eyes snap to Shownu. “The…” Minhyuk gapes. “The Three Broomsticks?! Downtown?! In Hogsmeade?”

“It’s the only Three Broomsticks I’m aware of,” Shownu shrugs.

“You wanna own a pub, then?” Minhyuk asks, sort of still gaping.

Shownu nods. “Brew beers, cook food, serve both. And if that works out and I have more money than I know what to do with, I’d like to help out in the community I grew up in? Give food to shelters and orphanages, that sort of thing,” Shownu says, voice now a mumble. “It’s not the most grandiose dream, but it’s… good.”

Minhyuk just keeps staring. He hasn’t really wasted much time thinking about what he wants to do three years from now. He likes to take one day at a time, one year at a time. But maybe that speaks of privilege, too, because he knows he will be able to do whatever he wants to do without having to worry about it. His father works for the Ministry of Magic, and he is a well connected, important man. It begs to question why Minhyuk has to work hard, right? But Minhyuk works hard because ‘the best’ is what’s expected of him. It’s not all sunshine and games all the time. And in the world of magic, it often feels like people like Shownu, despite having to work hard to have good food at their tables, have more freedom, in a way.

“I like your dream,” Minhyuk mumbles, looking away. _It’s a good dream._ “I don’t… Have one of those, I think.”

“Yes, you do,” Shownu smiles, putting an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulder to pull him a little closer and kiss the side of his head. “Being great.”

Minhyuk bites at his lower lip. “Don’t make me cry on the last day of school, you idiot…”

Shownu laughs. “It’s either a stupid amount of excitement, or tears. Sorry.” Shownu kisses the side of his head again. “You’ll be great, and I’ll be good.”

Minhyuk nods small. _The way to greatness…_

“Hey, Lee,” Jungkook yells from the Slytherin table. “You’re barking up the wrong tree, get over here! We’re betting!”

Minhyuk blinks up and smiles a little, giving Shownu a little glance before standing up and skipping his way to the Slytherin table. “Wassup! You slippery sloppy snakes!” he greets when he throws himself over Jungkook.

Hoseok is happy. There are things that worry him; Things like Kihyun’s scrambled thoughts that confuse Hoseok a _stupid_ amount. Things like Changkyun going back to live in that cold, big house, with a man like Professor Im. Things like Jooheon feeling lesser, for some reason, than the rest of them. There are a lot of things that worry Wonho, but he’s still happy, because he has things to look forward to. One of which--the biggest thing!--being that Hyungwon is coming home with him like a stray cat he picked up on the side of the road.

“Do you think your mother will mind if she walks in and I’m squeezing your gluteus?” Hyungwon asks over breakfast. He seems very serious. And the truth is… he _is_ very serious.

Hoseok chews slowly, looking curiously at Hyungwon. “You’re pretty enough to get away with it, I think,” Hoseok scoffs small. “My mother has a terrible blind spot for pretty people.”

“You must be used to getting away with pretty much everything, then,” Hyungwon mumbles. He glances up when he sees Changkyun walk out of the Great Hall. ‘ _No breakfast for you?’_ he thinks. Hoseok automatically glances to the Hufflepuff table, doesn’t see Kihyun there and comes to some pretty easy conclusions.

“Kihyun is more important than breakfast,” Hoseok says, with slight amusement.

“Not in my opinion, he isn’t.”

Hoseok pouts over playfully. “Would you choose me over breakfast, Wonnie?”

“No,” Hyungwon says. But Wonho hears _‘What kind of question is that, idiot? Obviously.’_ For that, Hoseok gives a small coo and lifts a small cocktail sausage into Hyungwon’s mouth. Hyungwon doesn’t even blink. He just takes the sausage and munches. When he swallows he says, “Maybe I won’t have to choose between you and breakfast if you’re the breakfast.”

Hoseok chokes a little on his own breakfast, a piece of scrambled egg making its way down his throat. And Hyungwon hides a smile behind his cup of pumpkin juice. “Don’t--” Hoseok coughs through a laugh, holding a hand up to hide Hyungwon’s face. “Don’t think about _things_ , I swear to Merlin…” _Cough!_

Hyungwon giggles something deep and evil, and images of Hoseok’s own arms start popping up everywhere like free advertisements. “You’re growing up well, Wonho,” Hyungwon informs the entire table. Yoongi makes a face and Dami giggles behind her hand.

“I’m going to die,” Hoseok thinks out loud, hiding behind a hand and staring at his plate, ears red. It’s _weird_ . Hoseok is so used to random thoughts like these, from nearly _everyone!_ Hoseok is surrounded by horny teenagers, he’s practically used to stray thoughts. But when it’s Hyungwon thinking such things, Hoseok’s face turns into a beacon. “Don’t think my mom would be okay walking in to you doing--” _Blush!_ “That,” he whispers, keeping the conversation between him and Hyungwon. Yoongi is so _judgy_ , and Dami seems far too interested. 

“She won’t have to,” Hyungwon says, trying very hard to contain his laughter. He puts his cup down and glances over. “I’m messing with you.”

“I know that,” Hoseok mumbles, stabbing a salted tomato slice with his fork. He hears Hyungwon’s thoughts slap at him, then. _‘Stop making me want to kiss you,’_ they say. But Hyungwon himself? He’s back to lazily eating his breakfast.

Hoseok snaps his eyes over, squinting. He knows-- _knows!_ \--that what he does next is both unexpected of him and ‘seemingly’ out of character, but if Hyungwon is going to mess with him, Hoseok is going to mess back. He leans in to whisper into Hyungwon’s ear, “Then stop making me want to sleep with you,” he says, and stuffs a baked potato into Hyungwon’s mouth.

He chokes on it.

Toru is an absolutely fantastic Quidditch player. Hyunwoo knew the guy was smart, but when he’s flying, Hyunwoo can see it in his fast reflexes, in the small ways he tilts his broomstick to make it fly exactly how he wants it to. There has to be a reason for someone so young to be in the National Team, but seeing it is something entirely different. Bright sparks colour the light blue sky, and Toru and a couple other students from Mahoutokoro paint pictures in between the big, colourful explosions, their brooms leaving a trail of glittery black that slowly melts the way a fresh graffiti does. It’s not just about the beauty of it all, though, because Toru’s stunts are more _cool_ than they are _pretty._ And, down here, on the ground, everyone cheers.

The loud chirps of the giant birds that overshadow the crowd, then, make everyone go quiet, and Mahoutokoro’s carriage passes by, swiftly following after the students on their brooms. One by one they seem to go inside the big carriage, and with one last full circle around the Hogwarts castle, they depart. There isn’t much time to appreciate the show, or for Hyunwoo to look at Minhyuk when he squeezes at his hand, because the honk of a big boat echoes through the valley and resounds in the courtyard they’re all in.

The crowd sort of parts when Ivermorny’s students make their way out of the castle and wave around as they make their way towards the stairs. Their Headmaster leaves everyone staring at a beautiful spell that makes birds of the likes Hyunwoo has never seen before. And not long after, Ivermorny’s riverboat departs with another loud honk.

Both Toru and Billie gave Hyunwoo their addresses. And both of them agreed to meet up sometime, maybe over the holidays, if they ever coincide. Hyunwoo knows that, given time, he could be very good friends with Toru, especially.

It feels oddly anti-climactic when they’re just left standing there, visiting schools gone and an exciting, busy year over and done with. Hyunwoo huffs a breath, chest feeling much lighter than it had at the beginning of all this, despite everything. It feels like it all worked out. Like Hyunwoo is in a better place now than before, holding the hand of the boy he loves and with enough money to secure himself a future, and help his family, who have brought him this far.

He glances over to Minhyuk, and is suddenly thankful for a lot of things, in a way that feels kind of selfish. He’s thankful that he found someone who makes him laugh and who he can make laugh, too, who never judges him or judges his dreams. He’s thankful that… Well, that someone like Minhyuk actually chose him. For a long time, Hyunwoo thought he wouldn’t, but he did. And that’s sort of awful to be thankful for, considering Jooheon most likely got his feelings hurt in Hyunwoo’s stead, but he’s still thankful nonetheless, that he wasn’t the one left hurting. He hopes that one day, Jooheon has someone who will choose him, too.

“I’ll…” Minhyuk mumbles, then, “Oh. I feel weird,” he laughs softly. “This year was kind of exciting, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Hyunwoo agrees with a smile. “Very eventful, I’d say.”

Minhyuk laughs and glances over. “Yeah, yeah, _Triwizard Champion…”_

“There is no Triwizard, only Do-Wizard.”

Minhyuk barks a laugh. “A man of action!” he chirps. He lets go of Hyunwoo’s hand with a sigh and turns a little to start walking back inside. “Can’t believe I’m dating a whole-ass Champion…” Hyunwoo hears him mumbles.

 _We’re dating? Nice_.

Wonho barks a laugh nearby, and Hyungwon looks at him in mild confusion, as if whatever thought _he_ had at that point would not warrant such a reaction. Wonho just gives Hyunwoo a thumbs up and keeps laughing. And eventually, even though he has no idea what’s happening, Hyungwon just shakes his head and laughs, too.

“Hey!” Minhyuk calls. He’s already by the big doors. “Come on! I wanna get on the train before these cockroaches occupy all the booths--” That earns him a couple of glares from a few Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

Hyunwoo huffs and interlocks his fingers, stretching his arms out in front of him. “Three,” he counts, stretching up into the air. “Two--”

Minhyuk seems confused at first. But when Hyunwoo throws himself into a run and passes him by, Minhyuk just goes, “Ah--! Hey!” and they race each other all the way to the main staircase.

Another year; gone by. The more time passes, the more Hyungwon realizes that he kind of hates having to go back home. He likes it here. In a way, it feels a lot more like an actual _home_ than the place where he lives with his parents. Here Hyungwon can be himself, even if being himself means being a thousand different people, wearing another’s face or another’s eyes. Where he’s going, though? He can’t even open his mouth. It’s not _pitiful._ Hyungwon isn’t a Pureblood trapped by bars of responsibility and expectations. He also doesn’t have a traumatic past or anything like that. It’s just that… here he feels loved. And it’s getting really difficult to say goodbye to that, even if he knows he will be back in a couple of months.

Usually, Wonho’s smile makes him happy. Today, it makes Hyungwon’s chest ache a little. He tries not to let it bother him. Mostly because he doesn’t want Wonho to worry about him. So, Hyungwon fills his brain with random subjects while he tries to camouflage the unhappy thoughts. _Summer is hot. Summer, sweat. Need pool. Some oranges aren’t orange. Did you know you are 13.8 percent more likely to die on your own birthday?_

Wonho gives him a bewildered expression at that. “ _Why_?”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath. “Read somewhere once that researchers found that 13.8% more deaths occurred when the difference between the day of birth and the day of death was zero. Which means… on a person’s birthday.”

“As like… A baby?” Wonho asks, pouting small and moving closer to hold Hyungwon’s arm.

“No,” Hyungwon says. They’re still in the courtyard, for no reason. Most of the students have already dispersed or are coming back down with their trunks. “Like, every year on your birthday. Although, I’m pretty sure that a couple of years ago lots of babies would die on their birthdays.”

“I don’t like this fact,” Wonho says, still pouting. “Do you have something happier?”

“Dreamt is the only word in English that ends with ‘mt’...?” Hyungwon tries, glancing over. 

Wonho’s mouth moves like he’s trying to think of literally any other word that ends with ‘mt’. He laughs small to himself and says a thought out loud; “Humpt.”

“That doesn’t end in ‘mt’,” Hyungwon informs him.

“I know, it’s just--” Wonho points to his head. “First thought.” He tilts his head at Hyungwon, reaching up to brush some hair off of his forehead. “Next year you’ll be even prettier, and the rumours will spread like wildfire.”

“What rumours?” Hyungwon asks, frowning a little.

“That your face isn’t your face,” Wonho chuckles. “Sculpted only from your best images of male beauty.”

Hyungwon can’t help the small laugh. And he shakes his head and looks away. “A model, me,” he says.

“A genius,” Wonho coos, softly pinching Hyungwon’s cheek. “One day you should make yourself even prettier and go like, ‘ _yeah, guys, I was totally pretending, this is what I actually look like_ ’. Only one flaw in that plan, really.”

“The only flaw I see is that I’d have to make myself look like you and then there would be two of us,” Hyungwon says, glancing over and smiling teasingly.

Wonho giggles, dropping his hand and looking away with pink cheeks.

“Would you like to kiss yourself?” Hyungwon jokes, wiggling his eyebrows and shifting closer. “Hmmm?”

“Wh--No!” Wonho laughs, pushing Hyungwon _sooooftly_. He gives Hyungwon an odd look, before just blushing and looking away again. “Gosh, you’re terrible. I barely think about the true extent of your abilities and then you make jokes like that.”

“Hm…” Hyungwon narrows his eyes a little and then looks up at the archways. _Hm…_ “I never asked, but how do you feel about girls?”

“Heh?” Wonho goes, blinking over. “Wh--Why? I mean, I don’t really feel anything for anyone who isn’t you, so it doesn’t… translate. I need the feelings first,” he rambles, going pinker by the second.

“So… if I let my hair grow, like, right now, and make my lashes a little longer--”

“Why are you saying these things?!” Wonho hisses, face all red as he shakes a little at Hyungwon’s arm. He pouts though. “You’d--You’d look pretty, too. Di--Different, but still you…?”

“Aw, he’s blushing so much…” Hyungwon teases, shifting closer and trying to cup at Wonho’s face while Wonho slaps his hands away in embarrassment. “So much domestic violence in this household.”

Wonho gives him a playful yet stern look. “Shush. All you’ve been doing today is putting images in my head, it’s entirely unfair.”

“Am I interrupting something?” Changkyun asks in a small laugh from behind Hyungwon.

“Obviously,” Hyungwon says without looking at him. Instead, Hyungwon tries to poke Wonho’s bellybutton but almost breaks his finger. “Ow! What--What are these?!” Hyungwon asks in surprise as he pokes Wonho’s tummy. _Why is it so hard?_

“Sit-ups,” Wonho scoffs, glancing behind Hyungwon and rolling his eyes back over. “I’m gonna go get us a booth,” he says, then, kissing his hand and putting it to Hyungwon’s cheek.

Hyungwon whines softly. “Hmmm… Fine.” He puffs a tired breath when Wonho turns to walk away, and then finally glances at Changkyun. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything and nothing,” Changkyun scoffs, walking a little closer. Yet, he looks all fiddly again. “Can’t find Kihyun. Had a favour to ask,” Changkyun mumbles, glancing around, suddenly feeling far too serious for Hyungwon’s liking. They’re alone, as far as Hyungwon can see. “Before we leave, I mean.”

Hyungwon straightens up and frowns. _A favour…?_ “Alright…?”

Changkyun takes a deep breath, letting it out in a, “I want to do an Unbreakable Vow.”

Hyungwon blinks. At first he considers that maybe he didn’t hear that right. But… _An Unbreakable Vow?_ “Changkyun…” Hyungwon tries. “What are you talking about?” An Unbreakable Vow is a spell where a witch or a wizard makes an oath to another. If the terms of the oath are broken, the person who breaks it will die. It’s a _very_ serious spell, nothing to be taken lightly. Nothing someone this young should have to concern themselves with.

“I’ve _really_ thought about it, okay?” Changkyun says, voice low. “Ever since we had that conversation on the train in the beginning of the year. And I realised that… as much as my father hates Kihyun, and for as much as I know what he is capable of, he… Wouldn’t want me to die,” Changkyun says, looking up at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon makes a face and shakes his head. “Changkyun, what if--” _What if we’re wrong?_ “You can’t just--”

“It would _only_ be to protect Kihyun from my father, that’s all! And if my father knew that, he wouldn’t hurt Kihyun.”

“What if he still harms Kihyun, though?” Hyungwon says. He can’t really understand what he’s feeling right now, but it’s something close to worry. “You’ll die! And then what? Are you really willing to bet it all? If you do this and you die, you’ll be leaving Kihyun alone with your father and a heavy heart full of guilt. You can’t possibly be this stupid--”

“I’m desperate!” Changkyun says, eyes shiny. “And _fine_ , you’re right, I’ll just---I’ll make sure the wording makes the vow airtight about Kihyun getting killed by my dad, not just… harmed. Okay?”

“I won’t take any part in this,” Hyungwon says, then, taking a step back.

“And if Kihyun dies anyway? Or I just spend the rest of my life miserable and worried? This is the only way I can protect him _and_ be happy, you know that. Hyungwon, _please_.”

“Why do you always have to be so goddamn reckless?” Hyungwon hears himself hiss. “This is your life we’re talking about.”

“Yes, it is,” Changkyun says, jaw slightly set. “I’m not… I’m not being reckless, Hyungwon, I’m just trying to live my damn life without my father ruining everything for me, or destroying the one thing that makes me happy.”

Hyungwon scoffs a bitter laugh. “Thanks a lot for that one.”

“God, you know what I _meant_ ,” Changkyun groans. “I trust _you_ . I’m asking _you_. I trust you to… help me pick the right words and--” Changkyun tears up there and then. “Help me, Hyungwon, please.”

Hyungwon doesn’t really know what kind of face he’s wearing right now. He can’t even really wrap his mind around what’s being asked of him. His own best friend might as well be asking him to help him sign his own death sentence. And the worst part, is that he’s not really _just_ asking, he’s _begging_ for it.

“If Kihyun doesn’t die, I don’t die. It’s as simple as that,” Changkyun sniffs. It’s not often that Hyungwon has seen Changkyun look like this in front of him. “And if he does, then… I wouldn’t even need a freaking vow...”

“Why would you say something like that…?” Hyungwon asks, surprised to find his voice so soft.

“I just…” Changkyun sniffs, reaching up to furiously wipe some tears away. “I just want a little bit of fucking control over my own damn life for once…”

Hyungwon opens his mouth and closes it, and then looks down. “I know that you care a lot about Kihyun, okay? I know that. But… It’s not just all about him, okay? You have friends who would go to hell and beyond for your sake, as does Kihyun… And I know you feel trapped, but--” Hyungwon puffs a breath. _I don’t even know where I’m going with this…_ “Does everything else truly mean so little to you…?”

“Of course not, Wonnie…” Changkyun says. “I just… all of it is just _permeated_ by this--” He hits his own chest. “Fear. And I can’t get rid of it. I have to go home now, and I don’t know what my father is going to do to me. I can’t even send letters to Kihyun to make sure he survives this summer, because I just--I don’t _know_. I’m so scared all the time. For him, of course, but… For me, too. It’s horrible...”

Something doesn’t add up, and Hyungwon can’t help but shake his head and ask, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Changkyun takes a breath and shakes his head softly, eyes down. “Hyungwon, why do you think I knew my father used an Unforgivable Curse on Taehyung..? I didn’t think. I didn’t second guess it. I _knew_ my father was capable of it. Why do you think that?”

Hyungwon doesn’t need to answer that question. He just… stares at Changkyun, feeling burdened, sure, and heavy and all that, but also so very sorry. There is… a lot more to this than escapes the eye, that much is certain. There are too many half truths, and truths that are lies, and lies that are truths. And suddenly, all Hyungwon knows is that they’re way in over their heads. He takes a deep breath and looks away, at the distant valley that stretches until where the eye can’t see. And he reaches over and pulls Changkyun closer into a hug.

“What else haven’t you told me…?” Hyungwon asks in a mumble.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun answers immediately with a small sniffle.

“Changkyun, I--”

Someone steps out from behind a pillar, and Hyungwon’s eyes snap up, catching Taehyung’s. _Where did you even come from? What…?_

“I’ll do it,” Taehyung says. Hyungwon notices the black wand in his hand. “The Unbreakable Vow. I’ll do it.”

Changkyun pulls away, face teary and glasses blotted with random tears, staying close to Hyungwon. “You… You will?”

“What’s that thing in the mirror that you never see?” Taehyung asks as he slowly makes his way closer. “What’s that thing in the corner of your eye that you never quite catch? What’s that footstep following, but never passing by?”

Hyungwon frowns. _What. The...?_ “Taehyung, what are you on about?” This boy has always been weird. But this is a whole new level of weirdness.

“I’ve seen and heard things no one else can,” Taehyung says, just a cryptid as before, “And Kihyun will see them, too. We have to protect each other.”

Changkyun swallows, walking closer to Taehyung. “So… He really is in a lot of danger, isn’t he?”

Taehyung looks down at the floor. “We all are…” he says. And when he looks back up, Hyungwon swears he feels a chill run down his spine. “There are dragons in the fog.”

Changkyun lets out a shaky breath and nods. “Do you think this will make a difference..?”

Taehyung frowns small and looks at Changkyun. “Do _you_ think this will make a difference?”

“I think it would make Kihyun just a little bit safer,” Changkyun mumbles.

Taehyung nods. “Then it will make a difference.”

Changkyun looks back at Hyungwon, biting at his bottom lip. “Don’t judge me too much for this…”

Hyungwon keeps his eyes on Taehyung, though. “You’re… You’re a Seer.” _He has to be…_ Hyungwon pushes Changkyun back by the shoulder and takes a step forward, Changkyun looking confused. “What happened, during our second year here at Hogwarts… That wasn’t a prank, or a joke, or the evil machinations of just a random person. You _found_ something out, didn’t you?” Hyungwon asks, but all Taehyung does is look at him. “They made you do all those things… So no one would believe you…”

Changkyun looks a little wide eyed between the two of them. “But isn’t that… good? I believe him… So, they failed. Whoever ‘they’ is...”

“This is dangerous,” Hyungwon says, looking at Changkyun. “I don’t like it… I don’t know what it is, but I don’t like it...”

“We don’t have much time,” Taehyung says. “Will you help us pick our words, Hyungwon?”

Changkyun swallows and holds his hand out for Taehyung, and they hold at each other’s wrists like a handshake, although far stronger than that.

“There has to be a way to… Keep my father from hurting him, by using me as a bargaining chip,” Changkyun mumbles. Taehyung glances at Hyungwon. And, for once, Hyungwon really wishes he could turn himself into someone else and run away from all this. Unfortunately… as best friend, he’s supposed to watch over Changkyun, even when he’s about to make a big mistake.

“I guess I’ll just have to make sure I’ll protect you and Kihyun, too--Even more,” he mumbles. _I hate this…_ “Can’t wait to sit on the train home and have Wonho dig into my head to pick all of this apart…” And _that_ was sarcasm.

“Finally!” Changkyun exhales when he spots Kihyun in Hogsmeade, among all the students waiting to get on the train. Hyungwon and Taehyung were a few steps behind him, and have probably found their own places and people by now. Changkyun knows he’s supposed to feel more than what is currently going on in his chest, but he honestly just wants to enjoy these last few moments before he’s subjected to his father for the entire summer. “Where have you beeeeeeen?” Changkyun whines with an exaggerated pout.

Kihyun seems to startle a little. “Huh? Oh,” he goes, looking at Changkyun with big, wide eyes. Winky is nestled atop Kihyun’s head, and for once everything feels familiar and safe.

Changkyun frowns a little, remembering Taehyung’s words. _Kihyun will see them, too_ . He doesn’t know what it means, but he hopes and trusts that Kihyun would talk to him if he needs to. “Were you hiding from me?” Changkyun teases, feeling like a slight hypocrite for his previous thought. _You want Kihyun to share everything with you but you don’t tell him what you just came back from…_

“Ah, no,” Kihyun laughs small, “I just--” He points back over his shoulder. “My bag. Have you packed yours away? Can I help?”

“It’s on the train with all my father’s things already,” Changkyun says, smiling small. Something as simple as a laugh really can do wonders, and he _wants_ to enjoy Kihyun’s laugh, so everything else can just… wait. He’ll have months to sulk and worry alone at home. “And yours?”

“Yeah, it’s in there already…” Kihyun says smiling small. He seems… distracted, for some reason. And his eyes quickly get lost in the crowd that surrounds them. Then, Kihyun freezes, when he evidently spots something. But when Changkyun follows his line of sight, all he sees is his own father, back turned to them.

“It’s okay, I’ll deal with it,” Changkyun mumbles, because he assumes that is what Kihyun is worried about. But when Kihyun looks at him, he seems confused. Which makes Changkyun realize that that’s not what was going through Kihyun’s head. “Wh--What is it..?”

“I feel like,” Kihyun says, “Everything is going to change now…”

Changkyun blinks, confused and suddenly a little worried. 

“We won’t leave each other behind, right?” Kihyun asks. “No matter what happens…”

That’s easy enough.

“Of course not,” Changkyun assures. “Let’s go--” Changkyun swallows, oddly nervous at the look on Kihyun’s face. “Find a booth and then be the last ones to leave the train, yeah..?”

“Not so fast, lovebirds,” Hyungwon says, suddenly from right behind them. He throws one arm over Changkyun, giving him a small heart attack for some reason, and the other over Kihyun. “First, we have something to take care of, before you two go make out.”

“Tha--What?” Kihyun says, flushing.

“Hyungwon,” Changkyun says, squinting over at him. _Don’t you dare_.

Hyungwon doesn’t say anything, but glances at Wonho, who’s not too far away, and tilts his head at the train. They all get inside, one by one, Hyungwon guiding them by presence alone all the way into a booth. Minhyuk quickly joins them, somehow having found them by chance but claiming that it was his sharp nose that led him all the way to where the ‘bullshit’ gathers. He and Kihyun then get into a small fight that sounds more like cute bickering than anything else. And while everyone takes their place, Hyunwoo ends up finding them as well, followed by Jooheon.

_That’s… everyone. Bye bye, quality time with Kihyun._

Wonho is looking at Changkyun with a very apprehensive expression. And Minhyuk only takes one second to catch on the strange vibe, frowning as he looks between Wonho, Changkyun, Hyungwon and Kihyun. 

“Taehyung is a Seer,” Hyungwon announces, then, making everyone look at him. Changkyun just sits up a little straighter, heart a little heavy. “Minhyuk was right,” Hyungwon says, “A hundred percent right.”

Minhyuk blinks and straightens up. “Yeah…? What about?”

“What do you _mean_ Taehyung is a Seer?” Jooheon asks with a frown as he crosses his arms.

“A Seer is someone with the ability to see into the future--” Hyungwon starts to explain, but Jooheon quickly interrupts him.

“I know what a Seer is, I mean--” Jooheon gestures big. “ _What_ ? He’s _actually_ a Seer? A Seer _Seer_ ? How do you even know that? They’re _stupidly_ rare.”

“I live with him,” Hyungwon deadpans. “Always found the kid stupid-weird. But… Not without reason.” He glances at Changkyun, and Wonho seems to shift expectantly. But all Hyungwon says, then, is, “Seers are rare, and I’d wager Taehyung is underdeveloped as one… But… He found something out, something he wasn’t he supposed to know. It has something to do with Changkyun’s father. And either Professor Im or someone else, someone involved in what Taehyung found out about, cursed him into doing all those things to discredit him. Who would believe a kid, anyway, nevermind a crazy one.”

“So, Professor Im _is_ evil?” Hyunwoo asks, squinting at Hyungwon. Changkyun glances at Kihyun next to him, but Kihyun looks pale, eyes stuck on the floor.

“Rather than being evil, I’d say he’s into some pretty stupid evil stuff,” Hyungwon says.

“A Nazi is a Nazi, Hitler or no,” Jooheon scoffs, shaking his head, and sitting back. Changkyun just feels… so uncomfortable. He hates everything about this, hates the odd guilt in his chest and the bad taste it leaves in his mouth that the person they’re talking about is his own freaking dad.

“Do--” Kihyun finally speaks, “Do any of you know what the Fidelius Charm is?”

Changkyun blinks, chest a little tight because-- “Taehyung does…” 

_Kihyun will see now, too._ And suddenly, a lot of things make sense.

When met with silence after Changkyun’s interjection, Kihyun says, “It’s a very powerful charm that can be used to conceal a secret inside someone’s soul. The witch or wizard who houses the secret is known as the Secret Keeper. And the dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, _intangible,_ unplottable and soundproof.”

“Why… What?” Changkyun blinks fast, looking to Kihyun with wide eyes. “Why would Taehyung be a Secret Keeper?” Because honestly, that’s the only thing that makes sense. Changkyun remembers that ages back conversation he had with Taehyung, sitting in the Ravenclaw tower and musing about dragons in the fog. When Taehyung mentioned the Fidelius Charm that night, he cried about it, and Changkyun had no idea why. This is why, isn’t it? Taehyung has been walking around with things in his head that he has had to deal with, completely on his own, for _years_...

Kihyun glances over. “A couple of days ago, he made me one, too.”

Everyone looks between each other, as if expectantly. 

“What’s the secret?” Minhyuk asks, frowning. “You can’t just say that and then not tell us.”

“What Taehyung found out about,” Kihyun says, “By chance, with use of his powers, probably like Hyungwon said, was that Professor Im and Headmaster Shidae are really close friends.”

“No, he’s not--” Jooheon says, but stops himself, frowning something impressive. 

Changkyun’s brain suddenly _itches_ . He wants to agree with Jooheon, that _nah, that’s dumb, I’ve never seen them together_ , but then Changkyun remembers that… he has. He’s seen Headmaster Shidae talk with his father at school. He saw the looks Headmaster Shidae gave him, with his own father by his side. He’s seen Headmaster Shidae in his own _house_. How did he forget that? How did he not notice? And why is he suddenly so scared?

“Taehyung found this out…?” Minhyuk asks, voice small. He’s holding onto his own head, like it will fall if he doesn’t keep holding it in place.

“Through a vision, or something?” Hyunwoo asks, looking at the floor like it grounds him. Everyone looks so confused, suddenly.

“Or maybe he just suggested it,” Hyungwon says, “Prophecies and divinations can take many different forms, but they’re usually rendered in cryptic language that doesn’t allow easy or direct interpretation. He could have just been saying something, unaware of its meaning… and he got caught, I don’t know. Anything is possible.”

Changkyun’s heart tightens, as he suddenly remembers seeing Headmaster Shidae, _just a few minutes ago_ , glaring at Kihyun from right next to his father. That’s why Kihyun looked at Changkyun like that. “Oh, god…” Changkyun breathes, leaning forward to rest his head in his hands.

“It’s time we start getting serious about these things,” Hyungwon says, voice small. “We need to protect each other.”

Changkyun leans to the side, head onto Kihyun’s shoulder as he lets his hands fall. If he was scared before, now he’s just sort of terrified. _At least I’m keeping you safe, right?_ Changkyun tries to assure himself, eyes on Kihyun’s hand. This is too much. All these memories fixing themselves in Changkyun’s head, all the implications and secrets and things they don’t even know yet, it’s too much. But when Kihyun takes his hand and laces their fingers together, the burden shifts a little, like it’s being shared.

It’s something Hyungwon reminded him of. That he isn’t entirely alone in this. But shouldn’t he be? Nobody deserves to be exposed to all this simply because their friend is.

“We need to protect each other,” Wonho reminds him. And it is for him, he knows that. 

“I’m coming over to visit you this summer,” Minhyuk tells Changkyun. “I’ll make something up. My mother can help me. I’ll come check on you. When we arrive at King’s Cross, you come with me and we get my parents first so they can talk to your father. I assume he likes to receive some sort of forewarning.”

Changkyun just nods small, so thankful but unsure how to say it. He suddenly just feels awful for keeping so many things from his friends. 

“Kihyun can send you letters for you to give Changkyun,” Jooheon suggests. “And vice versa.”

“True!” Minhyuk chirps.

“Thank you,” Changkyun sniffs, squeezing Kihyun’s hand. “Those--Those Aurors are still keeping an eye on you, right…?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says with a nod against Changkyun’s head.

“Warn them, okay?” Changkyun asks, voice small.

“I will,” Kihyun assures. He squeezes Changkyun’s hand back. And then, there’s another hand atop theirs, Minhyuk’s. And then Wonho’s and soon enough Jooheon’s and Hyunwoo’s. And, finally, Hyungwon’s. Changkyun glances up to him, smiling small despite the tears _._

One by one, they all withdraw their hands, and Wonho stands up and gestures to the door with a tilt of his head. Hyungwon gets up, then, too, and taps on Jooheon’s and on Minhyuk’s shoulders so they follow after them. Hyunwoo just looks between everyone and then follows after the others, but not without giving Changkyun one last look and a reassuring nod.

Changkyun hides his face in Kihyun’s shoulder to calm himself down a little, but it doesn’t get rid of the weight in his chest. Kihyun smells the same as always, earthy but sweet, and it’s the most grounding thing he has to concentrate on. 

“I think,” Changkyun sniffs after a while, cheek to Kihyun’s shoulder before he leans back and squeezes his hand. “You know I… love you, right?”

Kihyun blinks really fast and leans slightly away. His cheeks go a little pink, and his ears are beating them to it, already really red. He opens his mouth to say something but stops himself, frowning in confusion and looking down. Whether he was going to question it or deny it, all he says is, “I… know…?” and he seems surprised by it, somehow. 

It makes Changkyun laugh small, like a sudden breath of fresh air. “That’s good…”

Kihyun glances up, eyes looking a little shiny, lips slightly pouty. He looks at Changkyun’s lips, then, though, before looking back up to his eyes. It doesn’t look like he’s going to say anything. Especially not when he slowly leans in and slots their lips together. It’s the only thing that stops Changkyun’s bottom lip from trembling. They haven’t kissed in a while, and Changkyun missed it a lot more than he thought.

Changkyun reaches up to cup Kihyun’s face, softly, and it feels a lot like Changkyun is holding his entire world in his hands. He moves his lips against Kihyun’s, hands only moving down to pull him a little closer for as long as that feeling in his chest lets him. Kihyun tastes like cherries today, too. Changkyun leans back, before changing his mind and kissing Kihyun again. _Just in case_. When the pressure in his chest gets to be too much, though, he leans away and presses his forehead to Kihyun’s.

“I did something really stupid,” Changkyun admits softly.

Kihyun seems to pout. “What did you do…?”

“Do you…” Changkyun swallows, recognising that pressure as anxiety. He leans a little more away, so he can properly look at Kihyun, holding one of his hands with both of Changkyun’s own hands. _Please don’t hate me for this_. “Know what an Unbreakable Vow is?”

Kihyun frowns softly. “Er… A vow that can’t be broken?” 

Changkyun laughs softly. “Well, yeah. It… If it’s broken, the person who broke the vow… Dies.”

“Kyunie…” Kihyun says in a warning tone. “What did you do…?”

Changkyun looks up into Kihyun’s eyes, wonders if he can see the desperation Changkyun has been carrying around for way too long. And if he can’t see it, he can probably hear it in Changkyun’s voice. “When… When I get home, I’m going to tell my father that if he ever does anything that leads to you--to your death, then--” Changkyun’s voice breaks a little. “Then he’ll break the vow _I_ made.”

Kihyun stares at Changkyun like he’s never seen him before. But even as Kihyun’s shoulders slump, the way he’s squeezing at Changkyun’s hands only grows tighter. Changkyun sort of expects Kihyun to yell at him or to, at least, try to talk reason into his head, the way Hyungwon tried to do. But… Kihyun just says, “Thank you…”

Changkyun isn’t sure why, but he just bursts into tears. 

“It will be alright, Kyunie,” Kihyun says, pulling Changkyun into a hug and scratching softly at the back of his head. “It will be okay… No matter what. Thank you for looking after me.”

Changkyun clings, and he’s never, ever felt this safe before. It doesn’t even make any sense, but he just… _Believes_ him. Believes that everything is going to be okay.

_‘Will you, Im Changkyun, protect Yoo Kihyun from a death that might befall him in consequence of your own or of your father’s actions?’_

_‘I will.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New and final POV coming up next!!!


	34. The Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughing really is a kind of medicine, and they seem to have plenty of it to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last POV introduction! Also, a new main character.
> 
> And happy birthday, Marciely!

Jooheon’s grandmother can’t walk without support anymore. She’s only seventy five years old.  _ Only, _ because Jooheon knows for a fact that his other side of the family is already in their hundreds and something. Wizard life expectancy in Britain has reached an average of a hundred and thirty seven years. And some witches and wizards will pull beyond that under certain circumstances. Comparatively, Jooheon’s Muggle grandmother would be considered a middle-aged witch, if she were a witch. And that’s the sad part, really. That even though one part of the family is full of life force and magic, they can’t help the part of the family that is simply just… so very human. 

Jooheon’s grandmother is also  _ awesome _ , beautiful and kind, and Jooheon looks up to her a lot.  _ Even  _ when he has to help her up the porch stairs to her house, and all she does is rant about how Jooheon needs to ‘eat more’ because he’s ‘losing his baby weight’ (a lie) and about how she feels like she’s ‘losing her baby’ (also a lie).

Following after them, dressed in their Sunday finest, his parents carry in the groceries. Jooheon’s father was raised Christian, and now that they’re visiting his mother, they not only have to conform to Muggle standards, but they also have to go to church. It’s not all that bad, really, but Jooheon’s mother did have to smack him on the arm a few times when she caught him drifting off during the Pastor’s service.

“Tea, grandma?” Jooheon asks, watching his father try to figure out where the groceries are supposed to go. The house isn’t very big and the kitchen and the living room are connected by a large archway of orange bricks. It’s a rustic house with two floors and a decent backyard. A shame that Jooheon’s grandfather isn’t around anymore to take care of the flowers and watch the bees with him. Jooheon’s father made sure there was still a gardener coming by, to keep things neat, but all the bees have gone away.

“Oh, yes, please,” his grandma says. She lets Jooheon help her sit on her favourite armchair, and he has to help her get rid of her coat when she starts trying to take it off on her own. “You’re getting really tall, Honey.”

“We shouldn’t be  _ too  _ surprised,” his father says with a gesture towards himself, Jooheon’s mother shoving a can of beans at him and pointing at a cupboard.

“Oh, yes,” Jooheon’s grandmother chirps, “When you walked out of the car and I saw you saw  _ you, _ I thought you might have been walking on stilts!”

Jooheon’s mother laughs. “To impress me, he might have,” she teases, but Jooheon’s father just looks proud of the fact. Jooheon laughs to himself, turning into the kitchen to go make the tea.

“I still don’t know how he achieved  _ that _ ,” his grandmother says all chirpy. Her son gapes just a little, but Jooheon’s grandmother doesn’t catch on it. She’s back to looking at Jooheon, as grandmothers do. “Oh, but I’m glad. You look so much like your mother, now, in the face,” she sighs happily. “So handsome.”

“I hope you weren’t calling me handsome, gran,” Jooheon’s mother smiles, moving from the kitchen to leave Jooheon’s father to his own devices.

Jooheon prepares the tea and brings it to the coffee table by his grandmother’s armchair. He has to pretend that he doesn’t see the small bottle of whiskey that the woman brings out of her pocket, and then has to keep the laughter at bay when he sees her mix some with her tea.  _ Whisk-tea _ .

“I think I might go take a walk,” Jooheon says as his grandmother takes her first sip. The village is small but the fields are beautiful, and there  _ is _ a small river not too far away from the house.

“Ah,” his grandmother says, looking at him. She seems so nervous sometimes, like a bird, or a chicken, a very old chicken. “Yes, go catch some sun.”

Jooheon pouts, playfully. “I’m not  _ that  _ pale, am I?” he asks jokingly, putting a hand to his cheek. His mother gives him a look and he chuckles. “Be back for dinner~!” he sing-songs, turning to walk out. 

It’s so  _ weird _ , coming back from a year full of dangerous Triwizard Tournament tasks and balls and conspiracy theories, Seers and Fidelius Charms, to… a house in the countryside and his Muggle grandmother. Especially considering his friends are so involved in everything, and Jooheon is completely disconnected from all of it right now. It’s kind of nice, too, though, like a literal breather from all the danger and drama and teenage  _ blah-blah-blah _ . He knows that when he goes back to Hogwarts, there will be…  _ things _ . He doesn’t know which things, how many things, or when said things will happen, but for certain, there will be  _ things _ . Potentially dangerous things.

To think that, for a long time, Jooheon’s biggest issue was liking his best friend. Still a slight issue, sure, but nothing compared to some of the other shit his friends have to deal with. 

He has to do a small jog down a hill so he doesn’t fall, only then realising that he is  _ also  _ dressed in his church clothes, tie and all, and that it probably would have been smarter to get changed before taking a walk.  _ There is a reason why I am not a Ravenclaw… _ Too late to go back now! He’ll just loosen the tie and  _ embrace  _ the ‘random teenager in a suit walking around in the countryside’ aesthetic that he’s apparently just created for himself.  _ Sweet, an identity _ .

He whistles himself a tune, as he often has to, considering Hogwarts isn’t a place where Spotify works. It’s one of the best things about summer vacation; to just catch up with the Muggle side of life that he ‘misses out on’. No, he would never choose to be a Muggle, but binging Netflix and listening to music is still a great way to spend an afternoon. 

He picks up a flat looking rock when he sees the river poking out between the trees, just strolling closer like he doesn’t have a care in the world.  _ Fake it ‘till you make it, baby _ . Jooheon turns the rock around in his hand, remembers when he was smaller than he is now, younger, walking down this same path with his grandfather. He was such an imaginative man, and always told Jooheon he was special. Which… is true, but his grandfather didn’t know that. 

Jooheon squints at the river, tossing the rock at the water at an angle to have it hop on the surface.  _ One, two-- _ Dammit. “Just two? Ugh,” he complains out loud, looking around for another damn stone. He used to be able to do, like… Five. Four. Four at least! So, he tries again, and gets to three.  _ This is why you don’t have a boyfriend, Jooheon _ , he thinks to himself and scoffs. “Yeah, that’s definitely it,” he mumbles, and keeps practising. It’s relaxing, even though he’s actually trying to improve at this.

He’s about to throw his twentieth rock when something flies by, making him startle. The projectile bounces five times on the water before it sinks with a loud  _ ‘splosh!’ _ and Jooheon just gapes at the water itself, feeling a little betrayed. He turns around to look at who just came here, out of the blue, to outdo him, and finds himself looking at a boy, who’s kind of swimming in a beige hoodie, hood over his black cap, jeans all ripped and Converse looking older than Jooheon’s own grandmother.  _ Whomst?! _

The boy grins a little ( _ oh no, he’s cute)  _ and sways, clasping his hands together and walking closer. “So?” he goes. He tilts his chin at the river. “Gave up, did ya?”

“ _ No _ ,” Jooheon immediately defends. “Show off,  _ did ya _ ?”

The boy shrugs and crosses his arms, looking down with a smile and then peeking up. “Yeah,” he admits. 

Jooheon pouts and bends back down again to find another rock.  _ I will not be distracted or dissuaded by a pretty boy who can throw rocks well. _ “My mobility is restricted,” Jooheon defends again, gesturing to his suit. He glances at the boy, who seems to be about his age, face all round. Round, yes, but more ‘pretty’ than ‘cute’, as he might actually be a little older than he looks...? It’s weird. He looks like a man shrunk down into a boy, with what could be stubble on his chin.  _ God, anyway-- _ Jooheon turns around he throws his own rock and blinks in quiet rage when it skips once.  _ Once _ .

“Weak,” the stranger teases.

Jooheon grumbles to himself, ears slightly pink in embarrassment. “Yeah, yeah,” he says, glancing over again. “Do you live here or something? That--” he points at the river. “Takes practise.” 

“Yep,” the boy says, popping the ‘p’. He walks closer, his shoes crunching against the rocky shore. “I like to come here after school. S’nice. Right?” he asks brightly, turning a little to smile at Jooheon before spinning away. “You don’t live here, though. Do you? I’ve never seen you before.”

Jooheon shakes his head, watching the stranger curiously. “Spending the holidays with my grandma,” he says, pointing back to where he knows the house to be. 

“Ooooh,” the boy goes. He doesn’t look at Jooheon, though, instead crouching over the pebbles and starting to sort through them. “This one,” he says, then, standing up and blindly handing it over. “Try this one.” It’s bigger than the ones Jooheon has been using.

“It’s bigger,” Jooheon points out, out loud.  _ Why _ . “Won’t that just make it sink?”

“No,” the boy says, making to throw a nonexistent pebble at the water. “Bigger is better. You can control it better.”

Jooheon scoffs a small laugh at ‘bigger is better’ and shrugs. “Alright,” he says, rolling his shoulders, squinting at the river and trying his absolute best when he throws that damn rock over the surface of the water. It… works. It bounces off the surface four times and Jooheon gapes. “ _ What _ . Bigger  _ is  _ actually better! My friends and their terrible jokes were right,” Jooheon jokes to himself. It’s nice to talk to someone his own age, even if they’re just here to be better than he is.  _ Used to that, by now _ . When he looks at the stranger again, though, he’s smiling brightly at him, like he’s proud.

“My max is six,” the boy informs him. “Think you can beat that?”

“Probably not, but I don’t have much better to do,” Jooheon says casually, bending down for another rock. “I didn’t even know there were schools nearby here.”

“Just the one, towards that--” the boy points with a little jump.  _ His energy is… familiar, somehow.  _ “Direction.”

“Definitely can’t hit that with this,” Jooheon says, wiggling the rock in his hand before throwing it. Four again.  _ This will take some practise, ugh _ .

The boy pulls the hood of his beige hoodie back and lifts his black cap to fix his hair before pulling the cap back down and grinning as he tightens it a little more around his head. “Alright, game on,” he says.

Jooheon laughs, looking at the stranger in amusement. “You’re weird.”

The boy picks up a rock and tosses it up in his hand, catching it and then throwing it over the water. It bounces three times. “Good weird or bad weird?” he asks, peeking over.

“Entertaining weird,” Jooheon scoffs, shaking his head as he tries again. This is… kind of fun. 

“I’ll take it,” the boy says with a shrug and a tilt of his head. He hesitates only for a moment and then turns to face Jooheon, hand outstretched for Jooheon to shake. “Song Gunhee. Nice to meet you.”

“Lee Jooheon,” Jooheon says, taking the boy’s hand and shaking it. “Nice to beat you,” he jokes.

“Haaaaah!” the boy goes, clearly pleasantly surprised.  _ Please, let go of my hand before I blush--Thank you. _ “Nice one!” he-- _ Gunhee _ says brightly. He’s still laughing when he turns around to pick up another rock. And he keeps mumbling, “Lee Jooheon, Lee Jooheon,” like he’s trying to commit it to memory.

_ This guy laughs at my jokes,  _ Jooheon finds himself thinking _. _ Maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world to make a Muggle friend this summer.

Gunhee really is  _ weird _ . Not weird like Wonho, who can read minds. Or like Hyungwon, who changes his literal face. Gunhee is just… odd. It’s interesting, because Jooheon will say something and not expect it to  _ slap _ , but then ends up having to deal with Gunhee making jokes about it for ages. Gunhee swears sometimes, in a way Jooheon can tell isn’t to make him seem ‘cool’, but is instead just part of his vocabulary. Gunhee likes rap music, but keeps plushies on his bed (or so Jooheon has been  _ told... _ He has definitely not seen 1) Gunhee’s bed or 2) his plushies). And despite dressing like one of those kids who look like they can beat someone up, Gunhee is actually quite… chill, and soft.

He’s also good at giving Jooheon  _ heart attacks,  _ like when he decides to surprise him with a hug from behind. Who does that! Who just hugs someone like that! (Again, Gunhee’s energy is just…  _ so familiar _ ). And either because it’s just too much fun, or because of this familiarity Jooheon doesn’t care to think too much about, he ends up drifting towards Gunhee every time, for days on end.

“Why do you do these things!” Jooheon complains one afternoon in the middle of the minimarket, even as he laughs at having Gunhee stuck to his back like a damn parasite,  _ again _ .

“What things?” Gunhee asks. “Oh, look there, eggs!” He reaches down for Jooheon’s wrist and lifts it up to look at the list in his hand. “Yep, your momma asked for eggs. Get eggs.”

Another weird thing, and it isn’t entirely  _ Gunhee’s _ fault, but… It’s weird that they’re already so familiar with each other, isn’t it? It feels like they’ve been friends for months, instead of days.

“My  _ momma _ .”

“Yo momma!” Gunhee says with an obvious smile plastered on his face.

Jooheon shoves a hand on Gunhee’s face to try and shake him off. “You take the damn list, then,” Jooheon laughs, shoving the list at Gunhee’s chest with his other hand. Why does it feel like they’re wrestling, somehow? If wrestling was… affectionate.

_ No _ .

“What else do momma want?” Jooheon jokes, turning back to the cart to keep pushing it.

“Hm…” Gunhee hums as he follows, squinting at the piece of paper. “Celery, rice, a pack of spaghetti, half a kilo of ground beef, tomato sauce and a couple of onions. Ohhhh! Is she making bolognese any time soon? Can I come over?”

Jooheon raises an eyebrow, reaching for the shelf and grabbing a pack of spaghetti. “She makes the best bolognese in England. Not sure you’re even  _ worthy _ ,” Jooheon jokes.

“Pfft,” Gunhee scoffs, putting his fists on his hips as he looks at Jooheon with a half-hearted scowl. “Ya think y'all kings and queens ‘cause you come from the big city? Hm?!”

“Oh, didn’t you know?” Jooheon jokes. “I’m a Prince. The--”  _ No. _ “Chosen One.”  _ Ugh... _

Gunhee stops walking to give Jooheon a look. “Prince of what? What were you  _ chosen _ for?”

“Handsomeness,” Jooheon deadpans.

Gunhee looks Jooheon up and down and then rolls his eyes with a shrug when he admits, “Yeah, well, sure. I’ll take it.”

Jooheon keeps the deadpan expression even as his brain goes wild.  _ You’ll take it? What. What is  _ it?! __

“Your Highness!” Gunhee exclaims, then, making a lady jump nearby and drop a pack of rice to the floor. Jooheon’s expression shatters as he bursts out laughing. “Oh, shi--sorry…” Gunhee apologizes, reaching down to pick up the pack of rice. He hands it over with a small smile, but, not even two steps ahead, flourishes a bow like he’s a butler from a big house. “Your Highness! We should push into the next aisle!”

Jooheon scoffs a laugh and pushes the trolly closer. “Your steed awaits, royal knight,” Jooheon says.

“Get in the trolly,” Gunhee whispers.

Jooheon points at himself. “Me?” And Gunhee just gestures wildly at the cart.

“The Royal Carriage!”

“Oh, no, no, no, no, if I get kicked out of a grocery store, my mom will kill me--”

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Gunhee says, grabbing onto the edge of the trolly and jumping inside. Suddenly, the thing is a lot heavier to push. “I’m the Prince now.”

Jooheon gapes, but doesn’t stop pushing.  _ He’s crazy!  _ “I don’t remember marrying you.” 

_ What _ .

“Yet,” Gunhee says very seriously.

“Yeah, you really are crazy,” Jooheon mumbles despite the smile and pink ears he’s sporting. When he glances around, though, he sees that they’re alone in the aisle, giving him the opportunity to fasten his pace a little, laughing when Gunhee puts his arms up like he’s on a rollercoaster. 

“Woh!” Gunhee shouts lowly. “Meat to the left!”

“Wait, oh shit, oh fu--” Jooheon laughs when he quickly has to turn the trolley at the end of the aisle,  _ almost  _ steering into a shelving unit. “You’re so heavy and the steering on this thing  _ sucks _ !”

“Excuses, excuses.”

They get all the groceries like that, with nobody really kicking up a fuss. It’s nice that this is a small, rural town, because everyone just seems to know each other, and are all aware that Gunhee is just  _ like this _ . Not that ‘like this’ is a bad thing. Gunhee is so unapologetic about being insane in a good way, and Jooheon finds himself liking that a lot.

“You’re staying over for dinner, then, yeah?” Jooheon grins, as they walk out of the store, plastic bags full of everything on his ‘momma’s’ list.

“Is the bolognese for today?” Gunhee asks and Jooheon nods. “Nice! Then, yeah. I’ll just have to text my mother--” he shifts the bag from his right hand to his left hand and brings out his phone. Ah, yes. Jooheon doesn’t have one of those. Might become a problem, later on, if Jooheon plans on staying in touch…  _ Sigh _ . “She’ll like having the house all to herself for once,” Gunhee says with a small smile on his face.

Jooheon tilts his head. “I… didn’t know your dad wasn’t around.”

“Yeah,” Gunhee says, tapping on his phone. “He’s somewhere better.”

Jooheon goes a little wide eyed. “He’s… he’s dead?”

Gunhee licks his lips while he finishes typing the text he sends his mother and then, with a sigh, pockets his phone again. “Yeah… He… He abandoned me and my mother when I was young. Never liked him much but… Then he passed and I guess I just had to accept that we’d never have the chance to make up. It’s cool, though, he left way before he actually  _ left.” _

“Yeah,” Jooheon says, pouting small. “Remind me to, er, hug you back next time,” Jooheon huffs small. His hands are full so he boops his forehead to Gunhee’s shoulder.

Gunhee glances over with a small frown. “Because… I don’t have a father anymore?”

“As good an excuse as any,” Jooheon teases, feeling his ears go a bit pink.  _ Stop that. _

“If I knew the dead father card would work on you so easily I’d have introduced myself like that,” Gunhee laughs. “Hi. My father left me and my mother when I was young. I’m Gunhee. Song Gunhee! Nice to meet you!”

Jooheon splutters, feeling himself blush.  _ Work on me?! What-- _ “Dude, I’d have panicked  _ so hard _ , definitely glad you didn’t do that, oh my god…”

Gunhee laughs so much he starts crying. And he’s still laughing about it by the time they reach Jooheon’s grandma’s house. The sun hasn’t set yet, even though it’s almost dinner time.  _ Oh, sweet summer. _ There are birds singing all over the place. And despite the lack of flowers, Gunhee still compliments the garden.

“Gran! I brought a friend,” Jooheon announces, pushing the door open with his elbow. It’s hard work but he ain’t gonna let Gunhee help him, nah-ah. “Gran!” Jooheon screams louder. “Deaf old ladies, I swear,” Jooheon mumbles, putting the bags down on the kitchen counter. He gestures around for Gunhee, who puts the one bag he was carrying down by his feet. “Kitchen.”

“Nice,” Gunhee says with a nod.

“Thanks, it has  _ two  _ sinks.”

“Coupley,” Gunhee says with another nod, Jooheon giving him an amused look. He hears his grandmother’s walking stick against tiles and rushes over to help the stubborn old wench.

“Aish, gran,” Jooheon laughs softly. “I said to call for me…”

“Oh, Honey--” the old lady gives him a look like she forgot he’s been staying over. “Hello!”

Jooheon pouts small with a smile. “Hey, gran. Look,” he says, carefully helping her sit down on her armchair. “I made a friend,” he chirps, gesturing to Gunhee, who bows his head a little and gives the old lady the shyest smile Jooheon has seen on him.

“Hey…”

“Oh!” Jooheon’s grandmother chirps. “I know you! You’re that Song kid, aren’t you?”

“Song Gunhee,” Gunhee says softly with another bow of his head. “Nice to finally meet you, er, properly.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Jooheon’s grandmother says, waving dismissively. “Ah!” She points to Jooheon. “Is it like  _ that _ , then?”

Jooheon looks at her, bewildered. There’s a logical brain cell in his head going ‘ _ she knows I’m gay, she’s just confused _ ’ but all that comes out is, “Heh?”

“Well, you said you like boys,” she says all chirpy, and Jooheon can feel his soul fall  _ right  _ through his asshole. She looks at Gunhee. “This one had a boyfriend not too long ago. Heard it at church.”

Gunhee blinks and then laughs softly. “One hears the  _ wildest  _ things at church!” he defends, clearly embarrassed. “Er…”

Jooheon is still buffering. Gunhee  _ what  _ now?

“You better take good care of my Honey,” Jooheon’s grandmother says.  _ How is this woman so chirpy?! _ “I know where you live.”

“Ohoooh!” Gunhee laughs, looking down in even more embarrassment. “Yeah… Sure. I’m… Uhm…”

“We’re going to go play some video games, okay, gran?” Jooheon says, brain fizzing like a broken…  _ Something. Ah, fuck, I’m doomed _ .

“Yes, of course,” the woman says. “Pass me the remote for the TV. Your mother should be back soon enough. Tell your boyfriend that he’s staying for dinner.”

Jooheon smiles awkwardly, just nodding and walking to Gunhee (after handing his grandmother her remote, of course) to drag him to the basement, which his grandfather had turned into a billiard room/TV room/game room. 

“Sorry!” Jooheon immediately apologises once they reach the bottom of the stairs and Jooheon flips the light switch. “I panicked!”

_ “You _ panicked?!” Gunhee laughs. “She just told me she heard that I had a boyfriend at  _ church! _ What kind of things are they talking about during mass?”

“There’s not a lot of  _ new  _ things happening in the Jesus fandom, okay!” Jooheon laughs, hand on his forehead.

“I don’t, by the way… Have a boyfriend, I mean.”

Jooheon squints, in that way he’s been told he does a lot. “Are you calling my grandmother a liar?”

Gunhee blinks. “What? No! I would  _ never!” _ he gasps dramatically.

“So you  _ do  _ have a boyfriend?” Jooheon asks, hands on his hips. What is he doing? He really doesn’t know. He just found out the cute boy who has been clinging to him every day likes boys. Jooheon is ‘boys’. Whatever he is doing right now is valid as  _ hell _ .

“I, er, uhm--” Gunhee stutters. “I do?”

Jooheon hangs his head in a laugh. “Oh my god, this is dumb… I swear, am I the only almost sixteen year old in this country who  _ hasn’t  _ had a boyfriend?”

“I--” Gunhee lifts one hand as if to say ‘stop’. “I’ve never had a boyfriend. I just had a friend I was really close with but he moved away.” He blinks. “I am also sixteen…”

“I’m  _ almost  _ sixteen,” Jooheon points out, like that’s important at all. 

“Oh, uh,” Gunhee drops his hand. “I’m…” He frowns. “Nah, I  _ am  _ sixteen! Stop confusing me!”

Jooheon giggles, shaking his head. “I have to say, this conversation is going great.”

Gunhee huffs a laugh. “What are we  _ even _ talking about?”

“You’re sixteen and you may or may not have a boyfriend, as told by the church.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend!” Gunhee shrieks, which just makes Jooheon giggle even more. “Ugh, just--” Gunhee pauses and looks around. “Oh… Nice place.”

Jooheon barks another laugh, reaching for the wall to keep himself up. “You just--You just noticed, yeah! It’s great!”

“I was busy thinking!” Gunhee defends.

“About your boyfriend?”

“I DON’T HAVE ONE!”

“Does he know that?”

Gunhee opens his mouth and then frowns, like that, mouth open while the wheels inside his brain turn very slowly. “Uuuuuuuh… Huh?”

“Oh, man,” Jooheon laughs, reaching up to wipe an actual tear from the corner of his eye. “Shit, I haven’t laughed this much in… Ages. Ever? Shit,” he laughs, reaching out to pat Gunhee’s shoulder before walking to the billiard’s table.

Gunhee doesn’t move, though. He’s still…  _ thinking. _

“Oh, my god, I was messing with you,” Jooheon laughs.

“Ooooh!” Gunhee goes. “Right, I knew that.” He smiles and walks closer, looking around and then almost bumping against the billiard’s table.  _ So pretty. So dumb.  _ He holds it like it bumped into him, though. “Hey, there, fella…” he says. “So. What do you do here?” he asks, patting the table and looking around again.

“This is where I sleep,” Jooheon says.

Gunhee looks at the billiard’s table. “Looks… hard.”

“That’s what he said.”

“I did say that, yes.”

“Over there,” Jooheon laughs, pointing to the couch in front of an old fireplace and a flat screen TV. “I sleep  _ there _ , not on the table. I mean, I tried, but--” he pats the table. “Not great for my banana spine, you see.”

“Banana spine,” Gunhee laughs, reaching over and latching his hands to Jooheon’s shoulders, which he starts massaging right away.  _ So touchy! _

Jooheon lets him, though, considering no one has ever done this, not even Minhyuk. “Did you like him, though? The not-boyfriend…”

Gunhee guides Jooheon all the way to the couch and lets him plop down before shifting over the cushion to keep on massaging him.  _ It’s so nice, oh no _ . “Hm… Sort… of…” Gunhee admits, voice almost inaudible.

“Sounds familiar,” Jooheon mumbles. “I, er--”  _ Why is he so good at this-- _ “Have this friend, Minhyuk? For a while there I really thought that we would be a… thing. But of course not,” Jooheon huffs a small laugh. “It’s fine, though, I mean, the guy he is with now is  _ also  _ one of my closest friends, and he’s a great dude. They’re like… perfect together, it’s stupid, but… yeah.”

“That’s sad,” Gunhee says. He doesn’t stop massaging Jooheon’s back, though.  _ Do not. Whine _ . “Did you… have to watch it happen?”

“Essentially, yeah,” Jooheon mumbles. “I think, looking back, that I could have… said something to him? Before? Because of course I  _ noticed _ , but… I wasn’t assertive enough, I guess,” Jooheon pouts. “It’s fine, though, really,” he says,  _ again _ . Because it is! He’s over it. Been over it for ages.

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself more than you’re trying to convince me,” Gunhee scoffs.

Jooheon laughs. “No! It’s just… My friends pity me and it freaking  _ sucks _ .”

“Why would they pity you? You missed one, no biggie. You’ll catch the next one,” Gunhee says, bumping a fist against Jooheon’s shoulder.

Jooheon smiles, turning to lie back on the couch and stretching his legs and arms out. “Hm, let’s hope,” Jooheon says, looking at Gunhee. “Come on, I spilled my beans. Show me your beans.”

Gunhee raises both eyebrows and then shrugs, standing up and…  _ Why is he unbuttoning his jeans?! _

“Gunhee!” Jooheon hears himself shriek, face going very red, very fast.

Gunhee glances up and then just… breaks in giggles as he falls onto the couch. “Your face!” he laughs like never before, loud and boisterous and contagious.

“Those are not!” Jooheon laughs, face forever red as he smacks at Gunhee’s arm. “The beans! I meant!”

They laugh for seconds that turn into minutes. And when it feels like there’s no laughter left to laugh, Gunhee starts giggling and they take another round at it. It’s impossible to feel bad, to feel sad or even angry. Laughing really is a kind of medicine, and Gunhee seems to have plenty of it to share.

“Why am I so bad at this?” Gunhee asks, SEGA controller dropping to his lap. ‘Streets of Rage 2’ is their new favourite pastime whenever they’re tired of doing literally everything else. And given that today is quite rainy, this is what they've been up to all afternoon.

“You keep spamming the A button,” Jooheon laughs. “It’s a good move and it gives a lot of damage but it also eats a bit of your HP.” His character is still alive so Jooheon exemplifies to show Gunhee just what he means. “See? And now I’m too weak to use it because I don’t have enough HP to consume for the move.”

“Oooooh!” Gunhee goes. “So  _ that’s _ why I couldn’t fucking hit them earlier!”

“Look, spamming buttons works  _ sometimes _ ,” Jooheon laughs, restarting the game. “Okay, pick the same dude, I’m just gonna stand still and let you practise some combos.”  _ I once let Changkyun tie me up for practise, this is nothing in comparison.  _ And this isn’t really something he could ever see himself do with Minhyuk, either. Pureblood wizards aren’t known to play video games often. __

“Alrighty ~” Gunhee says, melting a little into the couch.

“Kids!” Jooheon’s mother calls from upstairs. “Would you like something to eat?”

They both perk up in unison like enthusiastic meerkats.

“Yes, Mrs. Lee!” Gunhee yells back.

“Thanks, mom!” Jooheon yells up, laughing small as he falls back into the couch again. “It doesn’t bother you, does it?” And by that, Jooheon is obviously referring to the fact that at every dinner Gunhee has shared with the Lee family, his grandmother asks him what it’s like dating her beautiful grandchild.

“What doesn’t bother me?” Gunhee asks, he keeps trying to click B and C at the same time to get the hidden move but he keeps failing. He doesn’t seem all too bothered by it, though. Jooheon knows himself well enough to know he’d be complaining about the controller instead of just accepting that maybe he’s bad at video games.

“Ah, nothing,” Jooheon huffs. It doesn’t bother Jooheon, at least, to have his grandmother say such things… It’s actually quite… nice? To imagine that if Jooheon were to bring a boy home like that, they would be just as annoying about it as if it was a girl. “Here,” Jooheon huffs, reaching over to put his fingers over Gunhee’s to put them in the right place, going, “Click!” when he pushes them down. Gunhee’s character does something it’s definitely never done before in Gunhee’s control and Gunhee gapes.

“Woah! Cool…”

Jooheon smiles and looks over, flushing when he sees how close they are and quickly leaning back. “See, just do that and they won’t stand a chance...”

“Oh-keh,” Gunhee says, making an ‘O.K.’ sign with his hand. “Let’s kick some ass!”

And he says it so sincerely but unseriously, that Jooheon smiles about it for quite a while.

On a far sunnier day, Jooheon suggests they get out of the basement to eat their lunch sandwiches on a blanket outside in the garden. Gunhee is always up for whatever Jooheon suggests doing, and Jooheon always finds himself agreeing to whatever Gunhee wants to do, too. It’s probably  _ the  _ most balanced relationship Jooheon has, and he isn’t entirely sure how to deal with that, considering it’s also the  _ shortest  _ relationship he has. 

... _ Relationship? Friendship? Friendships are just a type of relationship, so why do they always say ‘we’re in a relationship’. Everyone is in some sort of relationship. Anyway-- _

They eat their sandwiches as Gunhee complains about school. It honestly does sound really dumb, and very boring, considering what Jooheon is used to learning about. And it actually  _ sucks  _ that Jooheon can’t share any of that with Gunhee, because he knows the boy would love to hear about it. Who wouldn’t, right? But Gunhee especially. Jooheon can already imagine the way his eyes would light up at the idea of a secret, magical world.

So while Gunhee can rant about his school subjects, Jooheon just rants about his friends. He tells Gunhee that he’s a little conflicted when it comes to dealing with certain things, like Changkyun’s abusive father, and Kihyun being bullied (less now than before, but still) for being different. Jooheon admits that he’s jealous of Hyungwon for being so pretty and smart, and jealous of Wonho for being the person everyone relies on to help them. And when he mentions being the ugliest in the group, Gunhee gives him a look.

“If you’re the ugliest then your friends must be fucking celebrities, bro.”

Jooheon laughs-- _ silly _ \--and shakes his head. “I’m not kidding, okay. I was the only guy not asked to this school dance thingy we had recently. Like… no one asked me. And they’re all dating  _ each other  _ and I just… exist. Bleh, it’s whatever. I don’t even mean it in a bad way, they all are just very pretty.”

“So are you, idiot,” Gunhee scoffs. He’s not looking at Jooheon, though, and Jooheon just squints at him in disbelief and watches him shove the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

“Thanks…” Jooheon mumbles, opening his mouth, ready to take a stand and tell Gunhee that he’s pretty as well, when a big-ass blue butterfly lands on the edge of the blanket. “Do not. Move. Oh my god…”

Gunhee blinks down at the bug and then keeps blinking, eyes going between it and Jooheon. “S’pretty, huh?” Gunhee asks, carefully gesturing at the blue butterfly. “There’s a bunch of these here during summer.”

“ _ Phengaris arion _ ,” Jooheon says softly, slowly trying to move closer when the butterfly just… flies away. “Nooo,” Jooheon whines, getting up to stare at where it’s flying around now. “Ah, it’s so pretty, noo…” 

Gunhee stays quiet for a moment but then quickly packs everything up and stands up. “Let’s chase it!” he suggests with a bright smile. Jooheon lets himself be surprised because again, Gunhee just… Surprises him with how bright he is. “Look!” Gunhee chirps, “It’s going that way!” He slaps lightly at Jooheon’s arm. “Come on!”

Jooheon snaps out of this moment he seems to be having, laughing as he pulls Gunhee along by the arm to chase after a butterfly. Who’d have thought, right?

It’s a fun day, overall, and Gunhee doesn’t seem to want it to end. After dinner, he suggests they go take a walk, and the ‘look’ Jooheon’s grandmother gives them both ages Jooheon by at least five years. Mostly because he’s starting to blush more and more at the thought of ‘being in a romantic relationship with Gunhee’, and tries his best to ignore the small jump his heart gives when Gunhee grabs his hand to lead him down to the river.

He stares at their hands for as long as it takes to reach the river. The sky is black and it holds a thousand stars. The air is a bit chilly but not cold. It’s a perfect night, and yet, Jooheon  _ just  _ stares at their hands.

Gunhee is shorter than Jooheon, and maybe that’s why his hand is also smaller than the only other hand Jooheon has held before, which is obviously Minhyuk’s. It’s the first time since spending time with Gunhee, that Jooheon thinks to compare the two. It just didn’t occur to him before, even though Gunhee’s ‘energy’ reminded him of Minhyuk when they first met. But Gunhee and Minhyuk couldn’t be more different. Minhyuk is, well, a Slytherin, and Jooheon doesn’t know if Gunhee has a cunning bone in his body. Would he be a Hufflepuff? Or a Gryffindor like Jooheon? He’s certainly charming enough, and brave enough…

They walk down the path that stretches over the field, and as the trees disappear from the foreground, the river comes into view. That’s when Jooheon sees them, his eyes finally drifting completely from Gunhee; fireflies. They dance over the water, near the tall green grass and close to the bushes. They dance in the night as if it’s choreographed. There are  _ so _ many of them. To the point that it looks just as if they’re a perfect reflection of the starry sky.

It’s not magic, but it’s close enough.

“Wow,” Jooheon breathes, eyes wide. “It’s… It’s so pretty, how did you know this was going to be here…?”

“I told you I come here a lot,” Gunhee says softly, and Jooheon feels him thumb at the back of his hand. “I came here the other night and it looked just like this. So I thought I should show you.”

Jooheon pouts, thinking of all the pretty things he wishes he could show Gunhee. Kihyun is always so excited about magical things, because he grew up without them, and Gunhee would be the same, if not… more.  _ Ugh... _

“Do you…” Gunhee starts, hesitantly, “Do you think you’ll be visiting your grandma once school starts again?”

Jooheon pouts some more. Why is he suddenly so… sad? Is that it? “I… go to a boarding school,” he says, glancing over. “All the way up in Scotland, so…”

“Aw, that sucks a wee bit, donnit?” Gunhee jokes in a Scotish accent.

Jooheon barks a small laugh, yanking at Gunhee’s hand. “Aish. A wee bit, ye,” Jooheon plays along. “Kinda wish you could come with me,” Jooheon mumbles. It’s literally impossible, but he can still wish, right?

“Oh,  _ yer bum’s oot the windae!” _ Gunhee laughs. He looks down, though, smiling small. Jooheon looks over, too, feeling fond as they laugh for a while.  _ He’s so silly.. _ . “Uhm… Then, do you think you could visit during Christmas…?”

Jooheon nods, looking away and smiling down. “We always do...”

“Then I’ll be looking forward to that…”

Jooheon pouts and yanks at Gunhee’s hand again with a whine. “Don’t make me sad,” he whines. “I’ll scare all the fireflies away.”

“Should I make you happy-sappy instead?” Gunhee jokes.

“ _ Happy-sappy? _ ” Jooheon repeats, amused. “The heck is that?” And in reply, Gunhee just leans in and kisses Jooheon’s cheek, lingering for just a moment before leaning away with an expectant little smile. Jooheon stares at him, entire face suddenly feeling a lot hotter.

_ Wait. Does Gunhee… like me? _

“I, uhm,” Gunhee says, looking away and scoffing a small laugh. “I know it’s a, er… a lot to ask, given that I guess I won’t be seeing you for a while after summer vacation but…” Gunhee sniffles and reaches up to rub under his nose. He clears his throat, keeps staring at the fireflies and then just blurts, “Do you wanna, like, ki--kiss or something…?” He shrugs and Jooheon sees him blush in the low light. “I know you like someone else… But, well, got nothing to lose, I guess… I think you’re pretty cool and, er… Yeah.”

Jooheon knows there’s a lot of thoughts flying through his head, but most of them just revolve around the fact that he took too long once, and Minhyuk moved on.  _ Not going to make the same mistake twice... _

“Ye--Yeah,” Jooheon says, blushing like  _ crazy _ . He can’t remember ever actually blushing this much. 

Gunhee glances over, probably looking as red as Jooheon even though the darkness masks most of it. “Oh… Uhm… Cool.” Gunhee looks away and awkwardly swings their hands back and forward. “Cool.”

Jooheon laughs small, leaning over to kiss Gunhee’s cheek. He’s so round and pretty, in a completely different way than his ‘celebrity’ friends might be pretty, but no less so. 

“That’s not the kind of kissing I was talking about,” Gunhee says shyly with a small laugh.

“I’m not... very experienced,” Jooheon admits with a shy laugh.

“Hm,” Gunhee agrees with a small nod. “Wanna, like, practice before we kiss for real?” Gunhee points to himself. “Practice with me, of course. But it doesn’t count until we get it right.”

Jooheon raises an eyebrow, amused and… confused? “It doesn’t… count? Rude.” 

Gunhee seems frustrated for a moment while he looks at Jooheon. But then just groans and says,  _ “Fuck it,” _ and grabs Jooheon’s face by the cheeks to bring him into a smooch.

_ Finally!!! Finally I get smooches too! _

...Okay, but what now? Oh god.  _ I don’t know how to kiss! _ Jooheon makes his lips as pouty and squishable as he can. That’s good, right? People like kissing squishy lips, right?  _ Oh god _ . And when Gunhee leans back, he too seems rather confused about the semantics of it all.

“Uhm… Was that right?” he asks, eyes wide, cheeks bright red.

“You don’t know either?” Jooheon laughs, stomach full of butterflies.  _ Hah, butterflies _ ...

“You’re my first kiss,” Gunhee admits.

Jooheon feels himself pout, suddenly incredibly dedicated to making Gunhee’s first kiss a lot better than his own, which had just left him an uncertain, emotional mess. So Jooheon leans in again, with less squish to his lips and more trying to copy what he’s seen other people do. It’s silly. And at some point Gunhee gets confused again and tries to eat Jooheon’s mouth. But they both just laugh it off. And then kiss again. Suddenly, Jooheon doesn’t want to go home for the night. He doesn’t want this summer to end. 

Jooheon asks his mother if Gunhee can sleep over, and of course she says yes. It’s the cutest thing ever when Gunhee shows up in a mouse onesie. He went home to pack a few things, and now here he is, looking adorable, sitting next to Jooheon with a blanket over them, eyes on the movie Jooheon put on for them. It’s an old one, Jurassic Park, and apparently they’ll be bingeing the whole franchise. Dinosaurs are great. Jooheon loves dinosaurs. When he was ten, he already knew all the names, had plushies, watched movies about dinosaurs constantly… But now he’s almost sixteen and there’s a cute boy next to him, being cute.  _ Priorities change _ .

Jeff Goldblum walks up to a massive pile of dinosaur shit, and Jooheon laughs, nuzzling into Gunhee’s shoulder. “Wow, the romance in this… Blinding. Exquisite.”

“A whole load of shite,” Gunhee jokes, shifting a little and pulling his arm up and then over Jooheon’s shoulders. The endless need for affection in Jooheon’s chest sparks a small fire, and he leans into Gunhee completely. Gunhee is all rounded edges and soft, and it’s so nice. And when he squishes his cheek against the top of Jooheon’s head, it’s all warm and comfortable. “Would you go to Jurassic Park? Like, imagine they opened one up right now. Would you visit?”

“Hell no.”

Gunhee laughs softly and squeezes a little at Jooheon. “Mood. We’d stay here, watching everyone else--the dumbs--die on live television.”

Jooheon laughs, chest feeling all warm and fuzzy at just being held. “When I was a kid, I watched that, uhm, Meet the Robinsons movie? And they had that T-rex butler or whatever, and when he had to attack someone, his arms were too short, so they hid in the corner of a building. So, when I was scared, I used to run to the corner of my room. It was dumb, but it helped,” Jooheon rambles.

Gunhee reaches up to play with the hair on the back of Jooheon’s head.  _ Shiver.  _ “Hm… Doesn’t sound dumb if it helped…”

Jooheon huffs, a hand up to his chest.  _ Badum, badum.  _ “I don’t think dinosaurs are going to help us get better at kissing. Although, you apparently  _ do  _ want to eat me--”

“You’re never letting that go, are you?  _ Are you?! _ ” Gunhee laughs, pinches at Jooheon’s side to tickle him. Jooheon wiggles and giggles, shaking his head.

“It was really cute,” Jooheon says between his giggles. “I like feeling edible.” He looks up at Gunhee from this angle and laughs, poking at his chin (one of them, at this angle, of course). “Oho, what’s this? A friend?”

“Stop it,” Gunhee says, making yet another chin. Jooheon laughs and leans up to kiss Gunhee’s double chin like he’s going to eat it. And Gunhee just whines and makes the both of them sway until he’s in a better position to plant kisses on Jooheon’s cheek. “Stop being so kissable.”  _ Kiss, kiss, kiss. _

“Never felt kissable before, so, no, I’m milking it while I have it.”

_ “Milking it,” _ Gunhee laughs. “You’re  _ milking _ it, huh?” he jokes, tickling Jooheon some more and leaning over him to keep kissing his cheek.

Jooheon squints up at him, aware that his eyes are probably not even visible anymore. “I don’t know what you’re mocking, so I’m going to ignore it.”

“I’ll explain it to you when you’re old enough,” Gunhee jokes. How come Jooheon is now lying horizontally and Gunhee is practically on top of him…?

Jooheon swallows a little. “I can’t believe I’m actually having a summer romance. What movie is this?”

Gunhee blinks. “Is that what this is? A summer romance?”

Jooheon blinks right back. “Well, it’s summer. And we’re being--”  _ Help _ . “Ro--Romantic.”

“Hm…” Gunhee goes, squinting. “Thinking I’d like to extend my kissing-you pass for after summer as well, though.”

“Oh,” is the first thing Jooheon thinks to say. “You--We can--We could d-date. If you want.” 

Gunhee pauses. “We could? What about Minhyuk? I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t wanna get in the way of that if… Y’know.”

Jooheon pouts, shaking his head. “I don’t like just… being an option for him. And I’m not, not anymore… It was just a childhood crush that I took a little too personally when it didn’t work out but… I like you a lot, Gunhee.”

“Y--You do…?” Gunhee asks, and he seems surprised. His eyes are all shiny, like he’s going to cry.

Jooheon nods with a small pout, reaching up to softly pinch at Gunhee’s cheek.  _ So round and squishy, I love it.  _ “You’re such a crybaby,” Jooheon teases, even as he feels himself tear up, too. 

“Says you, idiot,” Gunhee says, tears spilling anyway. “Look at your eyes,  _ loook--” _ He pokes the corner of Jooheon’s left eye.

“You can’t look at your own eyes without a mirror,  _ idiot _ ,” Jooheon laughs, sniffing.  _ Dammit! _

“How do you know?! Have you tried?”

Jooheon frowns, tries to look at his own nose, knows he’s just making himself go all cross-eyed. “Am I doing it yet?” he asks. Gunhee just giggles even as he cries, and then buries his face in the crook of Jooheon’s neck to muffle a groan. “Why are  _ you  _ crying?” Jooheon grumbles fondly, wrapping his arms around Gunhee to squeeze him.

“Emotional,” Gunhee mumbles against Jooheon’s neck. “You smell nice.”

Jooheon blushes, rubbing a hand over Gunhee’s back. “So… You  _ do  _ have a boyfriend, then?” Jooheon giggles. 

“I do now, yes,” Gunhee laughs small. 

“Smooooth,” Jooheon says, rubbing at Gunhee’s sides.

He pushes himself up abruptly, then. “Do you even  _ know how hard it is  _ to find boys who aren’t straight around these parts? And then  _ you _ show up. Like, woah, miracle. God is real.”

Jooheon rolls his eyes fondly. “Yes, I am an actual angel, sent down to give you a fun yet confusing first kiss.”

“Yes, yes,” Gunhee agrees, leaning back and grabbing Jooheon’s legs by the ankles before wrapping them around his waist. He plops down on top of Jooheon, then, head to his chest, so he can keep his eyes on the movie.

And so, Jooheon is left to deal with the feelings inside his warm chest, the reality of having a boyfriend now slowly sinking in. A funny, emotional, sweet boyfriend and that if he wants to, he can just lean in and kiss. That he doesn’t have to feel bad for wanting affection and attention from, because it’s so obvious that Gunhee wants to give it to him.  _ To him _ , and no one else.


	35. Nox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nox, the goddess of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up for the longest year yet...

Lightning illuminates the dark sky, forking silently in multiple vertical lines. Then, comes the drum-roll, the tumbling of something huge, and the walls of the Im Mansion trembles as if in fear. The windows chatter like they’re cold. And even though the outside looks wet and uninviting, probably worth a couple of sweaters under a raincoat, Changkyun feels more exposed and vulnerable inside the house than he would feel outside, in the cold and clot-wetting rain. He has a potion in his left hand. And he has to lift it up to his mouth to pop it open with the help of his teeth. He’d use his right hand, but it’s been rendered useless.

There’s another loud drum-roll of thunder, and Changkyun takes a breath before drinking the entire Animagus potion. For thirty days he’s had the same mandrake leaf in his mouth, the leaf he also used to make the potion he just drank. He can’t decide which tastes worse. And now, as the world suddenly becomes a tunnel in his vision, the words ‘Amato Animo Animato Animagus’ swirl back up the same way he’d whispered them not so long before; softly but surely.

Becoming an Animagus is a dangerous and incredibly difficult process, mostly because it requires both patience, diligence, and skill. It can end disastrously, in horrible mutations, or even getting stuck in animal form. But it’s the only thing Changkyun has had to distract himself, to think of and focus on, so he’s entirely confident that he can do this. If he wasn’t, he would have stopped before taking the potion.

Changkyun doesn’t notice how much bigger everything looks until the potion vial falls out of his hand onto the carpet. He thought it would hurt, but it doesn’t, it just feels like moving without movement, like falling but standing still. He scrunches his eyes shut as his head spins with this foreign but not uncomfortable feeling, until it’s over, and he just hopes he’s not dead or horribly deformed, or stuck as whatever animal he just turned into.

He slowly opens his eyes to look around, blinking rapidly when everything looks clearer, even though Changkyun knows the room to be quite dark. He’s smaller than usual, that’s for sure, but not _tiny_ , so he isn’t a hamster or a frog or something. All he really has to do to figure it out, though, is open his mouth to make a sound. When he does, he hears a soft, “ _Meow_.”

_I’m a… cat. Really?!_

Could be worse. Actually, it’s pretty cool. Cats are cool! Changkyun likes cats. Yeah, nevermind, this is awesome. He makes to take a step forward, disorientated at the extra limbs, and hissing-- _hissing_ !--when he steps on his right front paw-- _paw!!!_ His hand is hurt, so it makes sense that his paw hurts, too. He looks down at it, and sees black fur. _A black cat. Yeah, seems fitting enough_ . _Man, this is actually really fucking cool..._

There’s a loud sound that resembles what being swirled really fast down a pipe would sound like. The hairs on Changkyun’s back stand up and he feels his own tail inflate as he crouches in fear. _That sound…_ Someone just Apparated into the house. Changkyun runs forward to the door, ignoring the slight pain in his paw and noting that his steps barely make any noise. _Who was that? Father hasn’t left the house today._ Changkyun slips through the slight opening of the door and quietly makes his way through a dark corridor. Most of the paintings on the walls are covered, and the ones that aren’t barely look at him. Which is quite lucky, somehow, because he easily recognizes the voice coming out of one of the rooms right ahead.

“You bring news, I trust?” Headmaster Shidae asks. _Shidae… Does he come here often? Have I really just not noticed because of the Fidelius Charm?_

“Everything has been set in motion,” an unfamiliar voice says. _A woman…?_

“What of the Aurors the Ministry has protecting the child?” Changkyun’s father asks, and Changkyun feels a small spark of panic in his chest.

“Busy, chasing a blind lead,” the woman replies with a chuckle.

“I feel like you’re underestimating them a little bit. And I feel like you’re underestimating that child.”

“Speaking from experience, Malchin?” Shidae questions. “What else?” Shidae asks when Changkyun’s father fails to answer. Changkyun can only imagine the expression the man has on his face; he hates being questioned, hates having his judgements doubted.

“Ah, about the Minister?” the woman asks. “It’s been taken care of. Pius recommended you announce your candidacy as soon as possible. It would be too suspicious if both things happened at once. We’ve managed to maintain Nox in the shadows, it would do us good to keep it that way.”

Candidacy… Shidae wants to be the Minister for Magic..? What the hell… And what the hell is ‘Nox’?

“Imagining this fails,” Changkyun’s father says, then, “It can’t be traced back to the Grand Master--”

“It won’t fail, Im, calm down,” the woman says. “We know how to steer the news. We’ll keep them busy.”

“You certainly had no remorse, plastering the child’s face in every newspaper given the chance.”

“Are you still bitter about that?” _Wait. Karen Beau?_

“My son has no part in this.”

“Your son,” Shidae says, “Needs to be put under control. And in case your rash temper starts leading you astray and you need a reminder again, I’ll be present for every Quidditch game this year. We have to be careful. So, again, Im, I ask of you; don’t let your emotions get the best of you.”

Changkyun has _never_ seen Shidae at the Quidditch pitch. Never ever. But as he thinks back on it, Changkyun remembers spotting him there, once, just once; the day that bludger hit him in the head.

“If that is all, I’ll take my leave,” Karen says.

“Much to do,” Shidae seems to agree, and Changkyun runs in under a couch in the corridor to hide just in time. The door opens and he sees high heels pass by, followed by Shidae’s usual long robes. “Exciting, isn’t it?” he asks, and Changkyun is suddenly, silently furious.

“Hard work does pay off,” Karen replies.

When they’ve all walked down the stairs, Changkyun squeezes out from under the couch, front paw aching as he runs to his bedroom. It’s surprisingly easy to turn back into a person once he’s inside his room, and he closes the door softly behind him and stares at nothing with wide eyes.

Hyungwon was right. _We’re all in_ _way over our heads._

The air smells fresh like the ocean nearby, like the still wet grass from the rain of the night before. Nami is opening windows to let some of that air flow through the house, and Changkyun watches her from the dining room table, quite enjoying properly eating food for the first time in a month (it was difficult to eat with a leaf under his tongue) but he knows what he needs to say next, and the fear of that makes the food taste a little sour in his mouth. His father is reading through the morning paper, and from an outsider’s perspective, this all seems pretty idyllic. But with a sharper eye, some terrible details stand out quite starkly; the bloody scar on the back of Changkyun’s hand, the word ‘Mudblood’ written in his own handwriting; the headline on the back of the newspaper, announcing the death of another Muggle family, assumed to have been attacked for their Muggleborn child of only one year old; and the dirty rags Nami is wearing, the mark of a House-elf’s enslavement.

“Father,” Changkyun says, eyes stuck on the Daily Prophet in his father’s hands. Those rags on Nami, Changkyun can get rid of them one day, give her a pretty dress or whatever the hell else she wants. The mark on the back of his hand will heal. But that headline could very easily change, in a day, in a week, to announce the death of Kihyun and his family, so for that, Changkyun has to be brave right now. Braver than he actually is. He puts his fork down, wonders if this is the last time he’ll be allowed to eat for a while. “I have to tell you something.”

Im Malchin’s eyes snap up from the paper in a cold, familiar glare. “Yes…?”

Changkyun can feel his hands shake, fear crawling up his throat. He knows he must answer quickly, before his father gets even more frustrated with him. “A month ago,” he says, keeping his tone even no matter how scared he is. “I made an Unbreakable Vow,” he says, glancing up right into his father’s eyes. His father slowly closes the paper, and the frown on his face grows. “To protect--” Changkyun’s voice wavers a little. “To protect Yoo Kihyun.”

“From what, exactly?” his father asks, voice cold and calculated.

Changkyun swallows. He has to be smart about this, right? It’s not like his father is the only person involved here. “You. Or any actions you’re involved in.”

Im Malchin _glares._ And if Changkyun didn’t know his father he’d think that the glint in his eyes reflects the hatred that he feels for his own son. But it just so happens that Changkyun knows his father, despite how little they talk. And for a split second, despite the displeasure and obvious anger the man seems to be withholding, Changkyun sees a hint of pride. “I see,” his father says, to Changkyun’s own confusion. “And just how carefully did you think this through?”

Changkyun frowns small, shifting where he sits. “As carefully as I’m capable of,” Changkyun admits, watching his father closely. 

“Then let’s hope, for both our sakes, that you are smarter than I took you for,” his father says, slowly standing up and turning to walk away, paper in hand. “Meet me in my office later. And bring a clean piece of parchment.”

“Yes, father…” Changkyun says, staring at his father’s back until he’s gone. Suddenly, Changkyun feels like an idiot. His father has always been good at bringing Changkyun down to size, after all.

“Master Im Malchin praised Young Master Changkyun,” Nami says proudly despite the small voice. She rubs her hands together, like she’s fidgeting. “Master Changkyun must have been very clever.”

“Ye--yeah,” Changkyun says, still staring at where his father walked off to. “Apparently, I was.” He looks over to Nami, smiling small and reaching over to gently hold at one of her hands. “Breakfast was amazing, thank you.”

“Oh, you are most welcome, Young Master Changkyun,” Nami says, bowing her entire body. “Nami will come by later to help you clean it,” she says as she gently grabs his right hand. “If we take good care of it, it will heal fast enough.”

Changkyun pouts small, down at that awful word. “Do you believe it will scar..?”

“Nothing Nami can’t help with,” Nami reassures.

Changkyun smiles, glancing away again. He isn’t exactly sure why, but he feels like he just signed himself up for a battle of wits with his own father, and he has no idea if he’s smart enough to win.

Kihyun grabs two tomatoes from the basket in the vegetables section and lifts them up to his eyes. “Oink,” he jokes, for no apparent reason. He has to shrug one of his shoulders when the baggy jacket he’s wearing slips. This is what he gets for being the younger brother, he always has to wear the leftovers that his older brother doesn’t want anymore. And he’s so much bigger than Kihyun himself, but whatever. “How many tomatoes?” Kihyun asks, lazily moonwalking all the way to where he can pluck a small transparent bag.

Kiyoung lazes over the shopping trolly, scrolling on his phone. “Five.”

Kihyun nods. And then squints as he struggles to open the small transparent bag. “Ugh…” he groans when he manages. He shoves the two tomatoes inside and then skips back to the tomato basket to pick up three more. “Look!” he says, lifting a stem with two tomatoes dangling off of it. “Balls.”

Kiyoung scoffs a laugh and makes a face. “Kihyun, if your balls look like that, we need to get you to a doctor immediately.”

“As in, they’re too big?” Kihyun asks, peeking from behind the tomatoes.

“And shiny red,” Kiyoung laughs. “Aish, put them down.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kihyun agrees, giggling a little and putting the tomatoes inside the bag, which he puts inside the trolly. He skips to the front, then, and tugs at the trolly to drag it and his sorry excuse of a brother down the aisle. “Need to restock our noodles.”

“ _You_ might have a noodle and some tomatoes, brother, but _I_ on the other hand,” Kiyoung jokes, leaning over to pick up a cucumber and wiggle his eyebrows.

“Ew!” Kihyun goes, face scrunching. “That’s… That’s… big! Ew!”

“That’s what she said, minus the ew,” Kiyoung laughs, putting the cucumber in the trolly. 

“I’m not hearing any of it!” Kihyun groans, shoving his hands at his ears. _Ew, ew, ew!_

“Why can you make ball jokes but I can’t make dick jokes, huh? Is it a gay thing?”

“Wha--” Kihyun blinks over, heart skipping too many beats. “What do you mean a ga--gay thing?”

“Like, me making jokes about tiddies is a straight thing,” Kiyoung says, like that makes any sense.

Kihyun frowns. _That’s not what… I asked…_ “I, uhm,” Kihyun looks forward and then down, pinching the collar of his shirt and peeking inside before brightly smiling over his shoulder at his brother. “I have tiddies!”

Kiyoung blinks slowly at him, unamused, before smacking his arm. “Girl tiddies, Kihyun!” he hisses, smiling politely at a woman as she passes by with a box of grapes. 

“What’s that like?” Kihyun whispers as he squints.

“God, you’re so freakin’ gay,” his brother groans, walking forward with the trolly.

“I--” Kihyun blushes. “Stop saying that…” he mumbles.

“Why? You are, aren’t you?”

Kihyun blushes again and frowns. “What made you assume that in the first place…?”

“The same thing that made you assume I was straight,” Kiyoung says. “I know you. You know me. We are family,” he kind of sings.

Kihyun scratches at his chest as if that helps with the uncomfortable warm feeling swelling inside. “Yeah… I… I like boys… _Please_ don’t tell mom and dad…”

Kiyoung looks back to give Kihyun a funny look. “I don’t think they’d care, Ki…”

“Yeah, but still…” Kihyun mumbles. “I’ll… tell them myself if I have to.”

“Alright,” his brother says like it’s no big deal. “Got yourself a weirdo wizard boyfriend yet, then?” his brother laughs. “Wouldn’t want people to think the Yoo boys don’t have game.”

Kihyun is suddenly inexplicably torn between pride and shyness. “There _is_ a boy. He’s in the Quidditch team. Er, a Ravenclaw.”

“Please use words I actually know,” Kiyoung groans, moving a tub of yogurt into the trolly. “Is it that guy with the big nose that stayed over that one summer? You two looked close.”

“Yeah. And Quidditch is like, uhm, football, or cricket.”

“My little bro is dating a jock? Huh,” Kiyoung hums. “Cool.”

“No!” Kihyun blushes. “He’s… He’s really smart! One of the best students in our year!”

“A nerdy jock,” Kiyoung laughs. “Wooooow. Have you--” his brother asks, looking wicked in the way he grins over, making a small lewd gesture with his hand. Suddenly, Kihyun wants to explode.

“No…” he says, voice barely there. For starters, he wouldn’t even know how to go _about that._ And secondly, he can’t even imagine doing it, much less actually do it.

“Well, that’s one thing you guys have going for ya,” his brother says, like this is a totally normal conversation to have in a grocery store. “You got your own home practise kit.”

Kihyun slaps his hands over his tomato face. “Ugh! Can we change subjects?”

“Sure! Got any more questions about female breasts--”

_“Kiyoung!”_

His brother cackles, throwing an arm over Kihyun’s head to rub at his curls with the flat end of his fist. And Kihyun only tries to fight it for a minute, before he gives up and lets his brother do whatever he wants. Things have been better between the two of them. Especially this time around. The more time passes, the more the two of them manage to have fun together, like they used to before Kihyun found out he was a wizard. It’s nice, and it keeps Kihyun’s mind off of things that would plague him otherwise.

They get all the groceries their mother asked them to buy and then head home. The sun is setting and the sky is painting itself in pastel colours. Only the horizon looks like a big, orange fire, shifting in the haze that hovers over the asphalt. Kihyun changes the bag he’s carrying from one hand to the other when he feels his fingers go a little numb, and then tries to guess the song his brother is sing-singing to himself.

 _“Most of Us Are Strangers_ by Seafret,” Kihyun chirps, then.

“You got it,” his brother chuckles, swinging the bag in his hand. “When do you get a chance to listen to music? Y’all got that in Narnia?”

“I do it over the holidays,” Kihyun says with a sigh. “It’s hard work, catching up.”

“Uh-huh. Finished that show I recommended you yet?”

“Two episodes left,” Kihyun chirps.

“God, you’re so chirpy, like a baby chicken,” Kiyoung apparently complains. Kihyun is _almost_ offended. ‘Baby chicken’? Pft.

“I’m a badger,” he says, lifting his hand to wiggle his fingers at his brother. “Fearless and vicious but also cute!”

“You? Vicious?” Kiyoung asks, glancing over with a raised eyebrow. They look sort of similar, in general, so Kihyun wonders if that’s what he looks like when he raises an eyebrow at people like this. 

“Do you doubt it?” Kihyun asks, now clearly offended.

“You apologise to tables after bumping into them.”

Kihyun blushes and glances away. “That--that just means I’m polite.”

“Vicious! But _polite_ ,” Kiyoung laughs, squinting ahead into the street. “The heck?”

Kihyun glances up and frowns when he sees two strangely dressed figures not too far ahead. He looks away as if to ignore it, hoping his brother won’t _look_ too much. But when they stop in front of their own house, Kihyun notices two other figures not too far behind them, as well. Kihyun’s heart skips in a way he recognizes and he has to try his best not to look too scared, suddenly.

“Ki…” his brother says, clearly confused.

“Don’t make to go inside,” Kihyun mumbles. “Don’t even look at the house.”

His brother frowns, but doesn’t move, or look away from him. “What do we do then..?”

“I…” Kihyun swallows. He looks at the two figures ahead and then at the two figures behind them. He thinks about running away, but that just means that he would leave his family unprotected. Except staying here right now means putting them in danger as well. All this time, Kihyun has been safe. It’s been years and he’s been safe. But it’s not like he never expected something like this to happen. Especially not after… what he was made to realize. He’s read enough papers to know what happens to the Muggle families that harbour Muggleborn wizards. He knows what will come to pass if he and his brother go inside right now.

Underage magic is what witches and wizards call any magic used by someone who is under seventeen years of age outside of school. Kihyun has known this since forever. And he’s glanced at the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery a couple of times, himself, he knows what is written there. _However…_

Kihyun carefully reaches under his t-shirt and traces the elastic band of his sweatpants with his thumb. He laces his fingers around his wand and slowly pulls it out, hiding it along with his hand in the long sleeve of his jacket. His heart is beating loudly and he has no idea of what he _can_ do. But he knows he needs to be ready to do something. Even if he’s only fifteen years old, Mr. Goldenrod was right about something; _You never go without a fight._

Underage magic is forbidden outside of Hogwarts. However, exceptions are made in exceptional circumstances, such as self-defense and other life-threatening situations.

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun hears himself say softly. “Sorry for being the weird little brother.”

Kiyoung looks at him like he’s never seen him before, swallowing something small. “I don’t really mind…”

One of the figures behind them walks closer. Kihyun can see the wand in their hand. And because he’s looking, he doesn’t just hear the loud snap of someone Apparating behind the figure left behind, _he sees_ it. And everything that happens, happens fast; Mr. Goldenrod points his wand at one of the wizards, making the wizard who had stepped forward look back and turn to Kihyun already halfway through a spell that shines green at the tip of their wand. Miss Halliwell Apparates in front of Kihyun and Kihyun only has the presence of mind to take a step back and turn towards the other two figures left alone.

There are snaps, flashes and thunder-like explosions, and Kihyun lets go of the bag full of groceries to pull his brother behind him, yelling, _“Protego!”_ when one of the figures ahead throws a spell at them. His brother looks confused and terrified, and the wizard who’s spell bounces off the protego charm, just looks angry. But just as he makes to cast another spell, Kihyun hears Miss Halliwell cast, “ _Petrificus Totalus!”_ and the man freezes, if only for a moment, long enough for them to have the chance to run further away.

Kihyun keeps pulling his brother along while spells bounce back and forward between Miss Halliwell and one of the wizards. Some of them flash green in a rather scary way, so Kihyun just crouches by the side of the road and pulls his brother down to his knees behind him.

“Are they here to kill us?!” his brother asks in a whisper, eyes wide.

Kihyun just takes a deep breath and focuses on one single thing; to protect. He points his wand up and mumbles, _“Protego totalum,”_ and his wand shoots up a ball of light that expands in a shield around him, his brother and the two houses right behind them. Kihyun hears Mr. Goldenrod shout a, _“Salvio Hexia,”_ at the shield that makes it thicken, and Miss Halliwell casts, _“Fianto Duri,”_ at it to make it stronger.

Spells bounce off the shield every now and then, making Kihyun jump a little and cling even more to his brother. Kihyun’s heart is loud and his eyes are wide. And even though he’s more scared now than he’s ever been before, he can’t find it in himself to cry.

When it’s over, he just sits by the sidewalk while Miss Halliwell goes from door to door to make people forget and Mr. Goldenrod brings things back to the way they were before the fight, fixing holes in walls and the road. Two of the wizards are gone, and the two that are left are trapped inside a giant bubble. Kihyun’s mother holds Kiyoung from behind, and Kihyun’s father just sort of stands there on the verge of tears like he can’t believe any of it. Kihyun wishes he could apologize, but if he speaks, he’ll lose the words.

“I don’t… understand why they hate you so much,” Kiyoung says, voice small as he keeps staring down the road. Nothing looks out of place in the slightest. It’s like nothing even happened at all. 

Kihyun swallows. He should be used to this by now. He got a taste of it during his first few years at Hogwarts. But, somehow, it feels different. It feels different because it’s real. Because he almost died and so did his brother and mother and father. Kihyun glances up and catches his mother’s eyes. He hopes she can tell how sorry he is. He hopes she knows. He wants to promise he’ll protect them, but he can’t do that yet, can he?

His mother gets up and walks past him, then, after a soft pat at Kiyoung’s head. She walks straight to the two Aurors, and Kihyun can’t hear what she says, but he can tell how determined she is. He sees Mr. Goldenrod pause in thought. And then sees him mumble something to her. Whatever that was about, one things is certain;

“I think we’ll have to move out,” Kihyun mumbles. And the thought does make his eyes burn. Because he truly loves this house, the place he grew up in; small but comfortable in all the right ways. He smiles small when the tears come anyway, and glances at his brother. “Think it will be a cooler place?”

Kiyoung nods small, eyes still on the Aurors. “Hopefully it comes with one of those bubbles…”

Kihyun follows his line of sight and then giggles with a sniffle. “I know that spell,” he says, bumping against his brother. “I’ll make you float one day.”

“Sweet,” Kiyoung huffs, glancing over and frowning small, shifting closer to give Kihyun a hug. That seems to do it, their father suddenly just sniffing as he cries. “Thanks. You kinda ruined all our groceries, but… Thanks.” 

Suddenly, Kihyun is crying, too.

Hoseok gets a letter from Kihyun every other week. So, it’s kind of weird when not only two days after the last owl, another one comes to peck at his window with yet another letter from Kihyun. Usually, they just use Hoseok’s owl. Winky can’t exactly carry letters through long distances. But the owl currently sitting on the windowsill is black, nothing like Hoseok’s snowy owl. It places the letter down, having taken advantage of the open window, and then jumps around and flies away, leaving Hoseok staring at the sender’s name, Yoo Kihyun, without an address.

“Who is it?” Hyungwon asks from Hoseok’s bed, sitting up with the portable fan in his hand.

“Kihyun,” Hoseok mumbles, walking to his desk to open the envelope with a letter opener. Both Hyungwon and Hoseok have already received this year’s list for books and magical materials. Hoseok’s, however, the one currently pinned down by the beautiful paperweight Hyungwon got him for this birthday, had an extra page; he’s been chosen as Prefect. It’s an honor, but also another weight on Hoseok’s shoulders. And what he reads on Kihyun’s letter when he sits down next to Hyungwon doesn’t help relieve that weight.

Hoseok pouts, handing the short letter over to Hyungwon. “I think Kihyun and his family got attacked or something,” he mumbles, heart heavy. “It sounds like they moved to a safe house.”

“Huh?” Hyungwon goes, frowning in concern as he reaches for the letter and quickly goes through it. He’s a fast reader. “Oh… Do you think…” He lowers the letter and glances up. “Do you think this is because of what we found out?”

“How would they know we found out,” Hoseok goes, before just huffing. “I mean, sorry, yeah, it could be that…” Hoseok brings his legs up to hug them. His brain is racing with worry. Are they all okay? Is this Changkyun’s father again, or Shidae, like Hyungwon thinks?

“Seokie,” Hyungwon says softly. “You’re going there again.” _The place where you go that I can’t reach,_ is what Hoseok hears in his head. He looks over to Hyungwon with a pout, Hyungwon’s bare arms in that tank top only barely distracting him. 

“What if Kiki had died? If it had anything to do with Kyunie’s father, then he would die, too, and--”

“If that happened,” Hyungwon says, looking down and frowning. _“If_ that happens, then,” he looks back up, “We’ll deal with it, then. Kihyun is alright right now. Don’t worry about things that haven’t happened yet, they’ll distract you from the things that are happening right now. And right now, we’re all okay.” 

Hoseok sighs softly, leaning over to put his cheek on Hyungwon’s bony shoulder. “Yeah. I’m… glad they’re being careful, I guess,” he mumbles. “Should I tell Min to tell Kyun? He’ll worry so much.”

Hyungwon leans his cheek against Hoseok’s head for a moment and then turns a little to kiss him and probably eat a mouthful of hair. “You’d want to know, wouldn’t you? If it were me…?”

Hoseok nods small, groaning and kicking his feet. “Ugh, why do I worry so much! I’m going to age so fast!”

Hyungwon seems to smile and Hoseok can _feel_ the fondness as his own. “That’s alright. You worry because you’re amazing like that. And I’ll love you even when you’re all wrinkly and grey.”

“Aish,” Hoseok huffs, leaning back to pout at Hyungwon. Why is it that they’ve both just practically accepted the fact that they _will_ grow old together? Hoseok reaches up and runs a hand through Hyungwon’s hair, a little too long, and lighter than it has been in a while. And Hyungwon shifts a little and lifts up a fist to bump it lightly against Hoseok’s chin. 

“If they hurt our friends… We’ll hurt them back,” he says very seriously and yet calmly.

Hoseok raises an eyebrow, says the first thing that comes to mind, “Hot.” And that earns him a little smile and a wiggle of eyebrows from Hyungwon. Hoseok raises his hand and softly pats at Hyungwon’s cheek. “Yeah. We will. I’ll get into their heads and figure out their worst nightmares and make them come true.”

“Hot,” Hyungwon says with a little laugh. He then points the portable fan at Hoseok’s face, who smiles and enjoys the cool air. “Keep working out like you’ve been doing and they’ll fear you on sight.”

“I thought you said my ears make me look like a bunny rabbit?” Hoseok laughs.

“But imagine an angry _buff_ bunny…”

Hoseok laughs. “I’ll bite at their--” _Brain fart._ “Carrots,” he says, pulling a face. “Noooo…”

“Wow…” Hyungwon says, eyebrows climbing on his forehead. “Wooow… wild. You’re vicious.”

“I would never bite anyone’s carrot!” Hoseok defends, oddly red around the edges, now. “I love carrots.” Pause. “I’m making this so much worse, aren’t I?”

Hyungwon blinks. “Yes, you are. I’m starting to get jealous of all these carrots you love and these other people have.”

Hoseok pouts, easily lifting Hyungwon up (that’s always fun) to put him on his own lap. He boops Hyungwon’s nose with his finger. “Don’t be,” he smiles, even though he knows Hyungwon isn’t jealous of anyone. Why would he be? Look at him! “Do you… Maybe wanna write that letter for Kyunie? I know he loves hearing from you, BFF and all.”

Hyungwon rolls his neck with a whine. “Fiiiine… I feel emotionally manipulated into doing something boring, but fine.”

“I’ll repay you with something interesting,” Hoseok giggles, taking Hyungwon’s hands and wiggling them. “I know that’s still emotional manipulation, but _meh_.”

Hyungwon nods. “That’s okay. I don’t mind being emotionally manipulated by you.” He pauses. “What’s this ‘something interesting’? Are we ordering Indian food today again?”

Hoseok barks a small laugh. “Just to hear you complain about pooping again? Naaaah.” Hoseok shrugs. “I don’t know what it is yet, but I’ll think of something. Take my shirt off for a while, maybe.”

Hyungwon squints. “While you… work out?”

Hoseok bites his lips in to stop himself from smiling too wide as he nods. _Aish, this guy really likes muscles, huh?_

“Alright,” Hyungwon says, standing up and turning to the table and pulling a piece of parchment from the stack Hoseok always has open. “Time to write a letter,” Hyungwon says, pulling the ink with the quill a little closer. “I have beautiful handwriting, did you know?”

“I do,” Hoseok hums, standing up. There’s a water bottle next to his bed, and he just needs to walk a few paces to the small on suite bathroom to fill it up with water. “You should write me a love letter~” Hoseok teases. “I’ll keep it in a little box and tell Minhyuk’s grandchildren about my childhood sweetheart~”

“What about our grandchildren?” Hyungwon asks.

Hoseok blinks, peeking out at Hyungwon from the bathroom. “You want kids?” he asks, not surprised but not… _not_ surprised? What?

“I am sure you can emotionally manipulate me into it, yes,” Hyungwon says casually as he plops down on the chair and begins scribbling on the piece of parchment.

“I… haven’t actually thought about any of that, yet,” Hoseok mumbles, closing the tap and the water bottle, taking a sip and leaning against the wall by his desk. “Is that something we should know already? I don’t think so…”

“Hm…” Hyungwon pauses and glances up. “Given that I rarely know what I’ll be doing in a day, I’d say that nothing is ever something that you should know already.” He smiles small. “Don’t take me too seriously, I was just making conversation…”

“I know, but now I’m thinking about it,” Hoseok laughs. “ _I’m_ not getting pregnant, that’s for sure.”

“Neither am I,” Hyungwon says, looking down to the parchment. “I’ll strut around as a woman, but I draw the line at pregnancy. Sounds painful…”

Hoseok shivers a little. “Yes, it does. Asked my mom about it once. Huge mistake. She had flashbacks. I _paled_.”

Hyungwon barks a laugh and glances over again. “Oh, no…”

“Oh, yes,” Hoseok chuckles. “Gotta be careful asking people questions when you can actually see their answers,” he says, sitting down on the carpet. Sit ups? Yeah, he’ll do sit ups.

“Ask me a question,” Hyungwon says, eyes narrowing a little. “A question you wouldn’t normally ask someone.”

Hoseok pokes at the inside of his cheek with his tongue. “Something… intimate, then?”

“Sure, why not?”

Hoseok huffs, tilting his head and looking down as he thinks. “What’s…” _Hmm._ “This is actually kinda hard, I swear I know everything about you,” Hoseok huffs small. 

“You don’t know the things I haven’t thought to think about yet,” Hyungwon says with a little grin.

“True, but now _I_ have to think of them first,” Hoseok laughs small. “Is there… something you think I don’t know about you? Or something you’re scared I do know about you, that you kind of hate about yourself?”

Hyungwon frowns and looks down. “Hmm…” he seems to think. His mind feels empty. “I don’t think so… At least not for now. But even if something like that comes up, something that I hate about myself to the point of being ashamed of it, I wouldn’t be scared about you finding out.”

Hoseok pouts small. “You trust me that much..?”

“I don’t have to,” Hyungwon mumbles, glancing up. “I know you’d never use it against me. Even if, for some reason, we ever go on different paths because we can’t see eye to eye anymore…”

Hoseok smiles to himself, shaking his head. His entire chest goes warm, the way he should be used to by now, but still makes him stupidly happy. “Finish writing the damn letter, you’ve made me all soft.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. “Alright…” He does as he’s told and Hoseok does a few sit-ups for posterity. And at the end of the letter, Hyungwon writes, _‘Now bye, I’m being requested for cuddles’_.

The silky sheets pool around Minhyuk’s naked lap, his eyes slowly bouncing from word to word as he reads Hyungwon’s letter. _This is bad,_ he thinks. Things are starting to get… serious. He glances up when the night brings the summer breeze into his bedroom, Hyungwon’s owl chirping softly where it rests next to Minhyuk’s. _This is really bad,_ Minhyuk finds himself thinking again. He sighs and then pokes Shownu’s naked torso by his side, before shifting on the bed and moving closer to the edge to pick up the first shirt he finds. Shownu’s? A dress will do.

Minhyuk stands up as he lets Shownu’s big shirt fall over his body and then walks up to his desk, pulling open a drawer and bringing out a couple of envelopes and parchments. He glances at Shownu, still sleeping like a rock on the bed, and then looks down when he sits down. There isn’t much to say, Minhyuk just sort of scribbles a couple of things and then repeats them again, and again, and again until he’s filled three pages. He then hides Hyungwon’s and Kihyun’s letters in those parchments, fits them all into an envelope and lights up the candle nearby with the matches he has to pick up from the floor.

The Lee sigil is a crow. Minhyuk’s father wears it as a ring that Minhyuk will one day inherit. Minhyuk’s mother wears it as a brooch or a necklace, depending on what she’s wearing that day. All Minhyuk has is a long golden stick with the Lee sigil stamp. He melts one of his green sticks of wax and then lets it drip over the envelope, quickly pressing the stamp over it to seal the letter. His owl chirps awake when he walks closer, and slowly picks up the envelope in Minhyuk’s hand.

“Take this to Im Changkyun _only,”_ Minhyuk whispers, and the bird stretches its wings and chirps, flying out the window and soaring over the garden before disappearing into the night. Minhyuk sighs and then glances at Hyungwon’s owl. _Ugly._ But it still deserves a treat for coming this far, so he gives it a piece of dried apple.

When he gets back in bed, he pulls the silky sheets over himself and then wiggles closer to Shownu, staring at him and then just frowning. _How reliable, you… tsk._ As revenge, Minhyuk wiggles even closer and buries his face under Shownu’s chin. Shownu hums a soft sound, throwing an arm over Minhyuk to pull him closer.

“Kihyun’s family was attacked,” Minhyuk mumbles.

Shownu doesn’t answer immediately, but before Minhyuk can decide to either repeat himself or just go back to sleep, he asks softly, “Are they okay..?”

“Yes, they’ve been relocated,” Minhyuk mumbles. “He won’t be able to write to us, though.”

“He’ll be safe, though,” Shownu says with a small sigh, rubbing a hand over Minhyuk’s arm. “You know the lengths Aurors can go to to protect someone if they need to…”

“I know,” Minhyuk mumbles. “Things… are going to get very serious very soon, aren’t they…?”

“Probably,” Shownu says, scratching a hand into Minhyuk’s hair. “We’ll… Figure it out together. We’ll keep Kihyunie safe. We’ll work harder and learn how to protect ourselves and him… Trust me, I’m the Champion,” he adds, a little more light hearted.

Minhyuk huffs a laugh and throws an arm around Shownu. “Yeah… You’re right.” And, somehow, Minhyuk actually feels safe here, like this. It makes him happy in a way he doesn’t really understand. “Sorry for waking you up. Good night.”

“Hmfp,” Shownu huffs, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk’s waist to roll him over him to the other side of the bed, kissing his forehead. “S’okay. You could step on me and I’d say thanks.”

Minhyuk laughs, something soft but evil. “I’ll remember that,” he says. And yes, _he will._

__

__

Something shifts entirely after the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing. It’s like both Jooheon and Gunhee realised that they really, really like each other, but have limited time to act on it, and absolutely _nothing_ to lose. They rush to learn how to kiss _properly._ They go on dates. Gunhee introduces Jooheon to his mother and she takes them to the cinema one time, where Gunhee does that horribly cliche stretch-yawn-arm-over-shoulder-move and Jooheon fucking _loves_ it. And, one night, after watching a movie and then forgetting about it to kiss instead, they agree to go a little further. It’s exhilarating and vulnerable, but so, so nice, and Jooheon has no idea what to do about the fact that the last thing he wants to do is say goodbye to his stupid, funny, gorgeous boyfriend. It’s the first time Jooheon has felt so adored by someone, and it’s a little addicting. 

“We have to leave in an hour, sweetie!” his mother calls from the living room, knowing well enough not to peek into the basement, where Jooheon is currently taking direct ownership of Gunhee’s lap as his personal chair.

Jooheon _whines_ , hiding it in Gunhee’s shoulder and wiggling in displeasure. “Don’t wanna...”

Gunhee huffs a laugh and makes Jooheon bounce a little. “So, other than a phone, how… How will I contact you? You can’t just ghost me for four months…” he says.

Jooheon pouts and leans back, looking between Gunhee’s eyes. “I…” He bites at his lip before letting out a breath. “Okay. Don’t question it, but… we can write letters. My school is very… Er… Old fashioned.” _I mean, that’s mostly true! Quills and candles! That’s old fashioned as hell!_

Gunhee blinks. “Write… letters,” he says, then quickly nods. “Alright, that’s not the end of the world. But y’know the mail system kinda sucks, right?”

“Okay, this is also something you’re gonna have to not question, but, uhm,” Jooheon laughs. “I have a trained owl! That carries letters for me! Awesome, right?” 

“Like… a dog…?” Gunhee asks, making a face. 

Jooheon gives Gunhee a squinty look. “Like a very good owl.”

Gunhee frowns and then sighs. _“And_ he’s going to ghost me.”

“Noooo!” Jooheon defends in a whine. “It’s real, I promise. The _moment_ I get there, I’ll send her with a letter, and you can send one back.” Jooheon pouts and leans forward to kiss at Gunhee’s face.

“Through your dog-owl,” Gunhee says, not entirely convinced.

“Yes, through my dog-owl!” Jooheon laughs, biting (softly) at Gunhee’s ear.

“Do--Don’t do that, we only have _an hour!”_ Gunhee hisses, pinches at Jooheon’s sides. Jooheon giggles, wiggling his hips on Gunhee’s lap. “I said--”

“I know, it’s fun.”

“What? _Torturing me?!”_ Gunhee gapes.

“I like feeling wanted,” Jooheon admits out of nowhere, leaning back to look at Gunhee with a small smile. But Gunhee just groans and rolls his head around like he’s about to lose his mind.

“Why is that so hot?”

Jooheon barks a laugh and puts his hands in Gunhee’s hair--he wears those hats all the time, it’s nice when he doesn’t, sometimes--to make it messy. “No regrets, then?” he teases, only… a little serious. A _little_.

Gunhee pouts small at him. “No even one. Even though you’re about to break my heart and never return.”

“Oh my god!” Jooheon practically screeches. “What am I supposed to do here?!” he laughs. “Give you my hand in marriage?! I’m already sending you my dog-owl!”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Gunhee says and Jooheon can sense the passive aggressiveness. “Send your dog-owl-crocodile or whatever.”

Jooheon laughs. “Oh, god, I just imagined an alligator with wings. It’s great.” he smacks Gunhee’s arm. “Fifty five minutes left of all--” he blushes even as he gestures to himself playfully. _Where is this confidence coming from? From being called hot? Maybe._ “This, and you’re being _pissy_? Tsk…”

Gunhee whines again. “What if some other boy notices how cute you are and chases you around? I don’t stand a chance.”

“You think my heart so easily changed?” Jooheon asks dramatically.

“No…” Gunhee pouts. “I just don’t think I’m worth much. You go to some boarding rich-ass school. I go to a school where it rains inside our classroom every winter. You’ll be surrounded by your pretty friends and… I won’t be able to keep winning you over with my wits and charms...”

For some reason, that makes Jooheon just want to kiss Gunhee silly. “You’re so dumb,” Jooheon mumbles, squishing Gunhee’s cheeks with a hand on each side of his face. “All that winter rain in your classroom just made you develop the best sense of humor I’ve ever seen,” Jooheon says with a smile. “And every time I think of you, which I will do _all the time_ , you’ll win me over _aaaaall_ over again.”

_Ugh, I sound like Changkyun… What have I become..._

Gunhee pouts some more and then pokes Jooheon’s lips. “Mine.”

Jooheon nods. It makes his chest go a little crazy, but he knows he means it. “And you’re mine. And if you ever call yourself ugly again, I’ll smack you so hard your cousin will feel it.”

“Kinky,” Gunhee says with a little smile. “I do like it when you get all rowdy with me,” he teases.

Jooheon barks a small laugh. “Are you saying you like it the _Subway_?”

“It’s an option on the menu, yes,” Gunhee laughs.

“Oh, shit, there’s a whole menu? And we only had appetizers?” Jooheon asks with a giggle. He swears, he barely feels like himself when he’s _this_ happy. He laughs when Gunhee just buries his face into the crook of his neck to _nom_ on his skin. “Are you _marking_ me?!”

“Mhm,” Gunhee says, sucking on Jooheon’s neck.

“Hm, make it big so I can show off,” Jooheon grins. Somehow, he actually _really_ wants to show off. Like yes, Lee Jooheon, resident seventh wheel of Hogwarts, can also get hickeys from pretty boys.

Gunhee lets go with a loud suck and his lips are a little shiny when he tilts Jooheon to the side and drops him over the couch. “Imma leave a bunch of them, then,” he announces, tugging Jooheon’s t-shirt up and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Jooheon practically screams a squirmy giggle.

Forty minutes later, Jooheon is glowing in hickeys (that he can hide from his mother, thankfully) and happiness, watching his mother put the last bag in the car. He doesn’t flinch when Gunhee throws an arm over his shoulders and sighs. But he does freeze when he hears what his stupid boyfriend says.

“The corner of my lips hurt.”

Jooheon’s mother glances over with a strange expression on her face.

“From smiling so much,” Jooheon chirps happily (a lie), pinching Gunhee’s arm. _Idiot._

His mother smiles and closes the door right when Jooheon’s father starts the car. “I was wondering,” she says, “If Gunny wants, he can come with us to pick you up when you come back from school for the summer.”

“He can?” Gunhee asks. _Did he just address himself in third person…? Of course he did_.

“I don’t see why not,” Jooheon says, then, chest warm because ugh! His mom likes his boyfriend! That’s awesome! Not everyone gets that level of acceptance, definitely not. 

“Tha--That would be nice,” Gunhee says, somehow looking expectant but shy. He lets go of Jooheon and bows his head. “Thank you, Mrs. Lee. I’ll miss your food.”

“And your son,” Jooheon’s father jokes, head sticking out of the window of the car. _Thanks, dad_.

“Yeah,” Gunhee says, lifting his head and giving Jooheon’s parents a thumbs up. “Good job on that, by the way.”

Jooheon laughs, high pitched and silly, as his parents huff small laughs, his mother getting into the car. It’s unspoken, but Jooheon knows they’re giving him a moment to say goodbye. So he throws his arms over Gunhee’s shoulders to hug him tightly. Gunhee sort of laughs. And Jooheon subconsciously commits it to memory. He won’t be able to hear this boy’s voice for a while, and he doesn’t want to forget what he sounds like.

“I’ll come spend the Christmas holidays here, I promise,” Jooheon mumbles, trying not to tear up. _I can’t believe I’m going to miss you so much..._

“Promise?” Gunhee asks, voice a little tight.

“I promise!” Jooheon repeats in a whine.

“Okay,” Gunhee says. “I’ll be waiting, then.”

“I’ll miss you a stupid amount,” Jooheon admits. “Expect really long letters full of nothing at all…”

“Can’t wait,” Gunhee huffs. “Dammit, I miss you already.”

“Honey,” his mother reminds him gently from the car, and Jooheon whines, leaning back to squish Gunhee’s face and smooch his lips a bunch of times.

“Leaving before I cry,” Jooheon says, already sniffing. He turns around on the spot to stomp away to the car. _This isn’t fair._ And when he gets in, his mother gives him a small smile, like she’s sorry. At first, Jooheon doesn’t want to look back when his father pulls the car onto the middle of the road. But it’s impossible to resist that last look, so of course he looks back anyway, peeking out through the open window. 

And he’s glad he does that, because he sees Gunhee smile and lift his hands to his mouth to shout, “I love you, stuuuuuupid!”

Jooheon laughs, flushing red, eyes full of tears as he yells back without having to think twice, “Love you too, dummy!”

Gunhee smiles like it’s the first time he's ever seen the damn sun, and Jooheon hides his face and melts down on the backseat the moment he can’t see Gunhee anymore, groaning into his hands in sudden embarrassment .

“You’ll be back before you know it,” his father says.

Jooheon just melts down completely on the seat, pouting at the back of his father’s chair. “Yeah,” he smiles, heart still beating like crazy. And he imagines coming back here after months and months, to run back into Gunhee’s arms, and _yep, definitely in love with that idiot._

If only he could go back and tell past Jooheon to just wait a little, that the perfect boy for him isn’t looking at someone else, and never would.


	36. Someone To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever happens, happens. But it’s starting to feel like these past four years were only the beginning of something big.

A whistle echoes down the platform, and most of the students stress to say goodbye to their families before rushing inside the train. It’s a mess, but it’s _always_ a mess. It just so happens that it’s more of a mess today because Changkyun can’t find Kihyun anywhere. Changkyun got Minhyuk’s letter a couple of weeks ago, and that piece of information was all anyone heard from Kihyun for the rest of the summer, so not even Hyungwon can really comfort Changkyun at the moment. He has been worried sick, and he knows the only thing that could possibly ease that worry, is the subject of it. 

“Maybe he’s already on the train…?” Hyungwon suggests. Behind him, Dami and Yoongi glance over before walking towards the Ravenclaw car. Hyungwon watches their backs by the corner of his eye. “Can’t believe you and Dami will be our Prefects this year…” he says.

“Oh, shush,” Changkyun grumbles, keeps looking around. “You know when my father told me that? At a freaking _dinner_ . With _Dami_ . Dami and her whole family. This is one big _set up._ ”

“Sounds like marriage, already…” Hyungwon mumbles, looking around and over a couple of heads.

“Dami doesn’t even like me like that,” Changkyun says, jumping up to try and see over the heads Hyungwon can just look over with no problem. When is Changkyun’s growth spurt going to happen, huh?

“Have you asked her?”

Changkyun pulls a face and looks over. “What? No, of course not. It’s awkward enough without actually acknowledging it.”

“True enough…” Hyungwon says with a sigh. He’s about to turn towards the other end of the platform when he stops and _smiles…?_ When Changkyun turns around to see what Hyungwon is smiling at, he sees Kihyun in a baggy, long sleeved plaid shirt that falls over over his t-shirt and sweatpants, looking back at him with big eyes and pouty lips. _Kihyun..._

Kihyun doesn’t hesitate, suddenly kicking off into a sprint and passing in-between a couple of first years before throwing his arms around Changkyun’s shoulders. Changkyun’s chest hurts in a tight, happy way, as he picks Kihyun up to spin him around, burying his face in his shoulder as he squeezes him tightly around the waist.

“You’re okay,” Changkyun says into Kihyun’s shoulder. Finally, _finally_ , that worry just dissipates like steam, evaporating into nothingness.

“You, too,” Kihyun says, clearly sounding relieved. “Was he too mean to you?”

Changkyun leans back, notices Hyungwon seems to have dissipated like steam, too. “Just a little,” Changkyun smiles, knows that he’ll have to show Kihyun the wound on the back of his hand, at some point. “You look really cute in Muggle clothes,” Changkyun pouts, just gathering Kihyun up in his arms again. “God, I missed you.”

Kihyun laughs softly and then pouts. “I missed you, too…” He seems to be about to say something else when another whistle echoes down the platform. “Ah… We should get inside… Uhm,” he looks at Changkyun. “Wonho told me that you’re a Prefect this year… So, I guess I’ll see you at school…?”

“I’ll find you if it doesn’t take the whole stupid trip,” Changkyun grumbles, glancing down at the Prefect’s badge on his robes. Because yes, he had to get into his robes before coming here. Father’s orders. He still leans in to kiss Kihyun’s cheek, though, because of course he does. And Kihyun smiles at him so sweetly. It’s almost painful.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be going anywhere,” he says, stepping back and waving small. “Let’s go on a date next weekend…?”

“Hell yeah,” Changkyun laughs, ears going pink. He waves back, frowning once Kihyun disappears onto the train. _Wait, Wonho is a Prefect, too?_ No wonder Hyungwon was alone. Changkyun almost smacks himself for taking so long to come to that conclusion. It’s the worry, it killed all his brain cells. 

There’s a special carriage for the Prefects of each House. And Changkyun has to sit next to Dami while they listen to the Head Boy and Girl give them instructions. It’s kind of boring, mostly because they’re not hearing anything new. Changkyun already knows Prefects are allowed to take House points away from students but not from other Prefects. He knows he is now allowed to give detentions as a form of punishment. And he knows he will have to patrol the corridors every now and then.

“Think we’ll have many First Years this time around?” Dami asks softly from next to him.

“The children are getting dumber by the day, so maybe not,” Changkyun jokes. Just because he doesn’t want to marry the girl, doesn’t mean he doesn’t like her. Just not like _that_.

Dami smiles small and looks out the window. “Does that mean that the Hufflepuff and the Gryffindor tables will be packed, then?”

“Gryffindor, definitely,” Changkyun huffs. “Think there will be Muggleborns..? Like, at all.”

Dami looks forward and frowns. “No idea… The papers haven’t been painting a bright picture for them… It was like that for a while, before we enrolled, remember? Yoo Kihyun was the only Muggleborn to enroll with us.”

“I know,” Changkyun mumbles, rolling his shoulders. “Anyway,” Changkyun smiles over. “Sorry, you’re going to have to work harder because I already know I’m going to be a terrible Prefect.”

Dami glances over and smiles. “One of us needs to be responsible and do the right thing, I suppose.”

“And it’ll be the one who didn’t only get here because of nepotism,” Changkyun chuckles. _Is this over yet? Can I go smooch Kihyun now? Ugh..._

Dami narrows her eyes at Changkyun and then looks at the Head Boy, who’s currently describing more of their duties. She reaches up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear and that’s it. She doesn’t say anything to Changkyun for the rest of the meeting.

“Who are the new Prefects in Slytherin, then?” Kihyun asks as he fits his head through his uniform sweater. He’s been getting dressed in the strangest order Hyunwoo has ever seen anyone get dressed in. _Why did he take his pants off before he took off his shoes…?_

“Jungkook and Siyeon,” Minhyuk chirps.

“Siyeon scares me,” Hyunwoo says, buttoning up his shirt. “I can see why they chose her.”

“You’ve clearly never met Seungyeon,” Minhyuk scoffs. 

“Oh, shit, yeah, that girl,” Jooheon says, shivering visibly before pulling off his shirt. Hyunwoo knows he’s not the only one who stares, then. Kudos to Kihyun for being the one brave enough to ask about it.

“Are those _hickeys?”_

Jooheon blinks and looks down at himself as he pulls his school shirt on. “Oh, these?” Jooheon asks casually, even though his ears go all red. “Yep.”

“Self made or…” Hyungwon trails off.

Jooheon pulls a face as he looks up at him. “What?! How would I even--” he laughs, turning his face to try and kiss at one of the hickeys, that he obviously can’t reach. Hyunwoo laughs, confused, but… Happy? Yes, definitely happy.

“Who’s the lucky guy, then?” he asks, glancing to Minhyuk as Jooheon answers.

“My boyfriend,” Jooheon chirps, in the happiest tone, with the brightest smile Hyunwoo has ever seen on him. He seems happy, too. Very, very happy. Minhyuk on the other hand… he’s just _looking_ at Jooheon with a very blank expression. Usually, he’d be the one prying and cooing about it, but now, he’s silent.

“Oooooh!” Kihyun goes in Minhyuk’s stead. “You got a boyfriend?!” he squeals. “What? How? You gotta tell me everything!”

“Hear, hear,” Hyungwon nods.

Jooheon blushes, smiling down as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. “His name is Gunhee,” Jooheon says, sounding excited just to talk about it. Hyunwoo knows Minhyuk is probably just a little conflicted, something close to jealous, even. “I, er, met him when I was visiting my grandmother. And yes, he’s a Muggle.”

“Yes!” Kihyun says, throwing a fist up in the air. “A win!”

“You’re a wizard, though,” Hyungwon informs him. “What are you so happy about?”

“Er,” Kihyun gestures at his whole self. “Muggleborn much?”

“Fair,” Hyungwon concedes.

“And, and?” Kihyun asks excitedly, looking at Jooheon with bright eyes. “What else? Did you kiss?”

Jooheon blushes, which is answer enough, but he still nods. “And just a--” he blushes more, holding his index finger and thumb up, a few centimeters apart. “ _Little_ more…”

“Ah!” Kihyun exclaims, going very red suddenly.

“Nice,” Hyungwon says with a strange smile on his face as he nods. “Sly, sly, Jooheon.”

“Shush,” Jooheon laughs, glancing at Minhyuk and away, hand to the back of his neck. “I think you guys would really like him… He would be a year above us, if he came to Hogwarts. Probably a Gryffindor, too.”

“Ah! Dating a Sixth Year!” Kihyun exclaims.

“You’re so excitable,” Hyunwoo scoffs fondly, putting an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders.

“My life kind of _sucks_ at the moment,” Kihyun says, pulling his uniform pants up at ‘sucks’.

“It helps when your life isn’t the only thing that sucks,” Jooheon jokes, and Hyunwoo actually gapes a little, like a proud, yet scandalised father.

“Jooheon!” he laughs. Meanwhile, Kihyun is just turning into a tomato as he fixes the rest of his uniform.

“Wonho is going to have a field trip when we get off this train,” Hyungwon mumbles, Jooheon giggling something happy as he finishes dressing.

“Didn’t you spend the holidays with him?” he asks, stretching his legs out from where he’s melting on the seat.

“Yes,” Hyungwon says. “Why?”

Jooheon shrugs. “Well, as long as we’re _sharing_ …”

Hyungwon takes a breath and says, “No, I did not suck Wonho’s dick--” Kihyun screeches over Hyungwon’s voice. “--holidays, if that’s what you’re asking.”

And Jooheon just laughs, quickly steering the conversation back to this Gunhee boy, to tell them about their dates, about their first kiss by the fireflies, about how cute Gunhee is and how bad he is at video games. Minhyuk doesn’t say anything, and Hyunwoo hopes that the way he is rubbing at Minhyuk’s arm helps with whatever he’s feeling right now.

As usual, it’s night already by the time the Hogwarts Express arrives in Hogsmeade. The breeze carries with it fine drops, each one a promise of the rain to come. And when Minhyuk looks up at the dark sky, he spots even darker clouds. What a beautiful day it was this morning, and look at it now; dark, humid, _and loud._

“Aaah~” Kihyun goes, “The smell of the pine trees…” He’s in an oddly good mood, despite what’s been transpiring lately. Then again, everyone seems to be in a good mood today. Everyone except Minhyuk.

He glances at the trees that line the path down to the lake and then looks around while he listens to the familiar call of ‘first years over here… first years…’ He sees the small group of eleven year olds that gather around the groundskeeper and recalls that, not so long ago, he was in their shoes. _Time does fly, doesn’t it?_ Minhyuk can barely recognize himself in the person he was during his first year at Hogwarts. He’s changed, and he can only hope that it’s been for the better.

Jostled by the crowd, Minhyuk squints through the darkness as he walks along the platform and out through the station. He spots the coaches and the scary-looking creatures standing between the carriage shafts, and sets his course. _Thestrals, what a grim reminder._ Their black coats cling to their skeletons, of which every bone is visible. And their dragonish heads sport those ill-looking pupil-less white eyes that Minhyuk remembers having nightmares about. He has to ignore both the chills and the horses to be able to climb onto the closest carriage. And it’s only when he hears Shownu call his name and sees him pace fast to be able to climb onto the same carriage as him, that Minhyuk realizes that he’s left his friends behind.

“Don’t worry, I was planning on taking a jog anyway,” Shownu huffs when he plops down next to Minhyuk, who just sort of stares at him. Shownu rubs his hands together like he’s warming them, glancing over and smiling small when he looks away. “What’s on your mind, Minnie?” Shownu asks, like he already knows.

“Nothing important…” Minhyuk mumbles, looking away as well. Because that’s true, it’s nothing important. It’s all just _very_ stupid. And Minhyuk doesn’t want to hurt anyone else anymore because of stupid things. Like _feelings._ Ew.

“Interesting that you think you can still lie to me,” Shownu teases softly, hand moving to rest on Minhyuk’s shoulder. _Pat pat_.

Minhyuk’s eyebrow twitches and he points at his _stupid_ boyfriend. “Just because you’ve sucked my--”

“Good evening,” Siyeon says as she steps onto the carriage, making Minhyuk eat the rest of his words. _Impeccable timing, as always, Siyeon._ Luckily, she doesn’t sit anywhere close to them.

“Evening,” Shownu says, keeps squeezing at Minhyuk’s shoulder like he needs comforting. 

“It’s just stupid,” Minhyuk says in a mumble, then.

“Does it change anything?” Shownu asks. He doesn’t look too worried about it, though.

“Huh?” Minhyuk blinks at him and then smacks him. “No! Of course not!”

Shownu laughs small. “Then, yeah, it’s stupid. But it doesn’t bother me, so it’s okay.”

Minhyuk frowns and blinks again, slowly this time, one eye and then the other. For some reason, he expected Shownu to be mad. But, apparently, he isn’t… which… Which just makes Minhyuk puff a breath. “You’re not like most people,” Minhyuk says softly, looking away.

Shownu shrugs, leaning over to kiss Minhyuk’s temple. “Would you date me if I were?” 

“No,” Minhyuk admits with a small smile. “I don’t like people who don’t allow me to be me, whoever I am.”

“And ‘you’ is sort of jealous of Jooheon’s new boyfriend, aren’t you?” Shownu asks with a small grin.

“Do you have to put it so plainly?” Minhyuk grumbles, crossing his arms.

“I’m a Gryffindor; complicating things is against my simplistic, single brain cell nature.”

“Give yourself some credit, single brain cell nature,” Minhyuk says, glancing over, “You won a whole-ass Tournament.” He puffs another breath and rolls his shoulders. “I’m… not exactly _jealous-_ jealous. I’m just… It’s weird.” Shownu just looks over to listen. _Stupid Cancer Mercury._ “For a moment there, I thought Jooheoney and I were going to be as thick as thieves, you know? Silly, yes, but… Even though things developed the way they did, it’s… it’s different from what I imagined it would be. And I’m not saying I have regrets, I--” Minhyuk peeks over and then looks away. “I’m happy. Maybe… now it’s just my turn to know how he felt. I guess there’s a lesson there, too,” Minhyuk says, smiling small, “Never take something for granted ever again, Minhyuk.”

Shownu smiles, huffing a small breath and sitting back, properly wrapping an arm around Minhyuk. “You know, for a long time there, I thought it would be the two of you, too.”

Minhyuk looks at him and pouts small, leaning back and a little closer. “Sometimes it’s difficult to tell what you want from what you need. I definitely _wanted_ something from you both. But… I needed you for different reasons. And, well, uhm… Thank you,” Minhyuk says, swaying a little against Shownu. “For not getting mad at me…”

“Nah,” Shownu says, hand coming up to scratch softly at the back of Minhyuk’s neck. “Not taking anything for granted either,” he mumbles and smiles over.

Minhyuk smiles small, suddenly feeling a lot better. He sways from side to side and lets his eyes wander until they meet with Siyeon’s, who’s looking at them like she’s judging them _hard._ “What,” Minhyuk goes, frowning in defense of… Himself? Shownu? The both of them? Who knows.

“You haven’t changed one bit, have you?” Siyeon asks.

“And what _is that_ supposed to mean, witch?” Minhyuk questions. Siyeon just smiles creepily at him and then wiggles her eyebrows. _Ugh, I dislike this woman._ He doesn’t, not really, but he sure enjoys distrusting her for a fair amount of reasons. Starting with; “Can’t believe they voted you Prefect.”

“Jealous of that too?” Siyeon asks.

“Listen here,” Minhyuk says, pointing a finger at her as Shownu laughs next to him. “Being a Prefect is cute and all, but you know what’s cuter? _Head Boy and Head Girl._ And you don’t need to be a Prefect to get selected. Oh! And guess what.” Minhyuk moves his two fingers between his eyes and Siyeon’s. _“When_ I become Head Boy, you’ll be reporting to me.”

“Big dreams you’ve got there,” Siyeon laughs, shaking her head and looking out at the trees. “Just sort of funny that it seems like you’re competing with _me_ , who would be Head _Girl_ … Hm…”

Minhyuk pauses for a moment. _I hate you so much…_ He doesn’t, but it’s fun to pretend. “Fine. I’ll become Headmaster of this fucking school!” Minhyuk says in defeat.

“Can I be Head Girl, then?” Shownu asks, hand up and expression highly amused.

“You can be whatever you want when I’m in charge,” Minhyuk says, patting Shownu’s leg, Siyeon laughing something oddly wicked. _Witch!_

“Thank you, dear.”

As usual, the Entrance Hall’s torches are ablaze, and everyone’s footsteps echo as they cross the flagged stone floor for the double doors that lead into the Great Hall. The four long House Tables have space open from the Seventh Years that left, and seem ready to accommodate whichever First Years get sorted accordingly. The candles float in midair all along the hall, illuminating the silvery ghosts that have already gathered around. And as everyone takes their place at their respective table, the starless black ceiling begins to shine the way fireflies do at night. _Or…_ at least that’s what Jooheon keeps thinking about while looking up. Hoseok smiles to himself, chest filling with warm feelings because of how full Jooheon already is with all that… Love? Yes, love.

And all it took was one summer…

“--and there are only two things that you should hope always follow you,” Hoseok hears Yoohyeon tell Kihyun as they walk in front of him, “Your shadow and your reflection. If one is missing, then something is off.”

“Never liked looking in the mirror, much,” Kihyun says. “But I’ll… I’ll try. Just in case.”

“Good, good,” Yoohyeon says with a nod. She’s the first one to sit down, and she pulls Kihyun to sit next to her, Hoseok just automatically sitting next to Kihyun. Yoohyeon is their year’s female Prefect, and she’s wearing that badge with grace and pride. Hoseok is happy for her. As for himself, he’s pretty sure he was only chosen to be Prefect because he can read minds.

“Excited for the newbies?” Hoseok asks Kihyun. He usually is, after all, trying to spot a Muggleborn or ready to cheer for every kid chosen to be in Hufflepuff.

“Yeah,” Kihyun says with a happy smile. His thoughts have been… a lot less convoluted. A lot more consistent, as well. Which is weird, because it’s not like Kihyun has changed at all, but… ‘ _Steeled’ would be the right word._ And, somehow, that feels reassuring for Hoseok as well. Steel is strong, after all, but not entirely inflexible.

“Ooooh,” Yoohyeon coos, “I hope there’s pudding today!”

Meanwhile, Namjoon; “I’m tired of this…” 

“Quit, then,” Hobi chirps.

“What, school?” Namjoon scoffs, giving him a look.

“Yeah!” Hobi says, which makes Hoseok smile. “You can go beg under a bridge. _Smartly.”_

“Pretty sure that’s just a con-artist,” Namjoon mumbles, giving Hobi another look. Is he… Bitter about not being Prefect? Huh. He’s taking it out on the wrong Hoseok, then.

“Now, now,” Kihyun says in amusement, waving a hand over the table, “Don’t fight.”

They all quiet down when the buzz of talk in the Great Hall fades away, everyone having already taken a seat. Hoseok glances to the big doors even before they open, smiling at the gaggle of students ( _they’re so tiny!_ ) that walk in behind Professor Ahn. And sure, they’ve seen this plenty of times, but it’s always different. The song is always different, the kids are always so, _so_ different. 

“What happened to the Deputy…?” Hobi whispers once the clapping dies down, and everyone shrugs. The Deputy Headmaster, Jung Hyunchul, is rarely at school. But he’s usually the one taking care of bringing in the First Years and overseeing their selection. _Did he get replaced…?_

Hoseok tries to subtly pick up on any stray thoughts about the Deputy Headmaster, but of course, there’s nothing. _Can’t read the thoughts people aren’t thinking… Learned that from you, Shownu_.

The list of First Years is longer this year. It begs to wonder if any Muggleborns made it, as well, given the most recent news. It doesn’t bode well for whomever doesn’t have at least two magical parents. Even the Half-Bloods seem to have something to worry about, given that some of them have a Muggle parent and a witch or a wizard on the other side of the family. That would be ridiculous, though, if they (whoever ‘they’ is) started attacking Half-Bloods, too. Half-Bloods make up the majority of this school, of Wizarding society itself. Just from looking at Hoseok’s little group of friends, five out of the seven of them are Half-bloods. In all honesty, Hoseok just hates the whole labelling system. Not like ‘half’ is even accurate… Magical blood is magical blood, percentage wise or inherited or not. None of it is pure, or ‘half’ or… mud. _Ugh, still hate that word. Mudblood. Ugh!_

When Hoseok blinks himself back from his train of thought, he’s missed the entire song. _What_.

“Jo Haseul!” Professor Ahn calls, and a girl with black bobbed hair walks up to the stool and takes a seat. The hat sits on the girl’s head for a while, and everyone patiently awaits its shout. For a split second, Hoseok swears he can hear a mumble, the hat’s mumble, inside his head. _What…?_

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Hobi throws his hands up and everyone at the Hufflepuff table cheers and claps. Kihyun _feels_ happy. And Namjoon is, somehow, glad to have gotten the first First Year.

“Bang Christopher Chan,” Professor Ahn calls.

Hobi snorts and whispers, _“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore--”_

“Shush,” Kihyun laughs, making to slap at him but falling short of the action.

“SLYTHERIN!”

Hoseok sits up straighter to get a proper look at the boy, sees blonde curls and nearly snorts a laugh at Minhyuk’s face when the boy greets him with a, “Hey there, mate.”

“I think--” Hoseok giggles, Minhyuk’s face is just _so good_. “He’s Australian.”

“Kangaroo ~” Hobi jokes.

“Bang Christopher Kangaroo Chan,” Hoseok giggles.

_“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian--”_

“We get it!” Kihyun whines softly, turning his attention back to Professor Ahn. They missed one whole sorting, gossiping to themselves.

“Han Jisung!” the Professor calls.

“Han?” Namjoon asks with a frown. “Must be a Halfie…”

A dark brown haired boy in a uniform that seems to be too big for him steps forward and then trips on the steps, almost falling face down. He manages to keep himself standing, though, and then turns at the First Years who laugh and winks and finger guns at them. Hoseok has to laugh when the boy’s soul almost leaves his body when he turns to look at Professor Ahn and the glare she’s giving him.

“I like him,” the Hoseoks say in unison. 

The hat barely touches the boy’s head before shouting, “GRYFFINDOR!”

“Knew it,” Namjoon scoffs, Yoohyeon giving him a soft smack. Jooheon is delighted, though, and Hoseok sees him stand up in a whooping applause. Shownu looks confused for two seconds before joining him.

The boy, Jisung, keeps shaking everyone’s hand. He _feels_ happy, and somehow, Hoseok manages to catch a couple of underlying thoughts; _‘I’ll do my best! Please like me!’_ and _‘Woah! Is that the Triwizard Champion?! Woah!!!’_

“Lee Minho!” Professor Ahn calls right away, Hoseok still smiling at the boy who _somehow_ reminds him of Kihyun. 

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouts, and everyone at the Slytherin table cheers, a couple of people throwing their student hats up. Not everyone brings the pointy hats. Kihyun, specifically, never got one, he usually just borrows Hoseok’s spare one, but always lets it hang, considering his curls get in the way of securing the thing to his head.

Two girls get called by Professor Ahn, and both get selected into Ravenclaw. Hoseok has to laugh when he realizes that Hyungwon is completely spaced out. _Cute_.

“Seo Changbin!” Professor Ahn calls, then, and a couple of whispers echo down the Great Hall.

Namjoon perks up, spine suddenly a stick. “Seo? Did they just say Seo?”

“Seos have gone to Slytherin for generations,” Hobi scoffs. “Don’t get too excited.”

“You know what they say,” Vernon says, leaning over the table to whisper at them, “Not all Slytherins are Dark Wizards, but all Dark Wizards are Slytherins. Same thing with them Seos.”

“Shh,” Hoseok says, squinting over as they put the hat on the boy, Changbin’s head. He has the Im black hair, too. They’re probably related, somehow.

“Not all Seos are Slytherins or not all Slytherins are Seos?” Hobi asks.

“Not all Seos are Dark--” Namjoon tries, shutting up when Hoseok glares at him.

_‘Pressure,’_ Hoseok hears the hat say to the boy. 

_‘Slytherin, Slytherin, please, put me in Slytherin,_ ’ the boy begs, and it makes Hoseok pout. It’s an odd desperation to please, something Hoseok used to get from Changkyun, sometimes gets from Minhyuk and Dami.

_‘So be it. Make good use of it. You have a good heart,’_ the hat mumbles to the boy, before shouting a loud, “SLYTHERIN!”

“He’s cute,” Kihyun mumbles to himself, blushing when Hoseok pierces through his mind with a mental ‘look’. “Shush,” Kihyun grumbles.

“You have a type,” Hobi teases.

“And it’s not you,” Kihyun says, reaching for the cup that would supposedly be filled with pumpkin juice and then pausing to blush even more when he realizes that it’s empty and that he can’t drink anything to occupy his stupid mumbly mouth.

“Hwang Hyunjin!” Professor Ahn calls.

Hoseok pokes Kihyun with a small smile. “Muggleborn,” he whispers, catching the boy, Hyunjin’s, fast thoughts as he walks up to the chair. Hoseok recognises that thought pattern, too. “Ten sickles he ends up in Ravenclaw…”

Kihyun turns to give Hoseok a curious look before looking back to the boy. “I won’t bet against someone who can read minds…”

“One sickle,” Hobi says, placing a coin over the table and making Namjoon give him a look.

Hoseok huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “It was a joke,” he says, right before the hat shouts, “RAVENCLAW!” and Hobi pouts. “Told ya.”

“Oh, Im’s gonna have a fit,” Vernon scoffs.

Kihyun frowns small and looks between the Ravenclaw table and the Teacher’s table. _‘Take good care of him, Changkyunie,’_ he thinks. And Hoseok has to smile when, as if Changkyun can read minds, too, he stands up to welcome Hyunjin to Ravenclaw.

“Felix Lee!” Professor Ahn calls, then.

“Another Lee,” Namjoon chuckles. “They’re a plague.”

“Says the _Kim_ ,” Hobi laughs.

A blonde boy with dark roots peeking where his hair is split, freckles all over his face, walks up to the stool. He turns around, looking shyer than anyone else has so far, and has to give a little jump to sit down. The Hat practically swallows his entire head when Professor Ahn places it down on him.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table goes crazy, as always. And the boy, Felix, gets so excited he almost runs over with the hat still on. When he gets to the table, Hoseok laughs before anyone else can figure out what is so funny to him; _another Australian_ . It’s with fondness, though, that Hoseok also catches, _‘Just a little braver…’_ underneath the avalanche of happy thoughts that surround the new Hufflepuff’s mind.

A boy called Seungmin gets sorted into Gryffindor, and another one called Jeongin gets sorted into Slytherin. A girl named Yves gets sorted into Ravenclaw, and a boy called Woojin gets sorted into Hufflepuff. Hoseok ends up spacing out a bit through the rest of the sorting, and only gets pulled back into reality when the tables sparkle with food in a blink.

After dinner, Hoseok is responsible to help herd the First Years to the common room and explain to them how to get in. Nobody gets doused in vinegar, so Hoseok considers that his first success as a Prefect.

Jooheon has been walking straighter, keeping his head and chin up more. And it’s not just because he keeps remembering how Gunhee would put a hand on his forehead and on his back to push his ‘banana spine’ back into ‘human position’, but also because he’s suddenly so… confident. He’s happier, and he’s excited about the stupidest shit, like finally finishing up his first letter to Gunhee. Just to _prove_ that he does, indeed, have an owl-dog.

“An… owl-dog?” Shownu asks, looking just as happy in life as Jooheon currently is. Apparently boyfriends can do that to a person. It’s their first morning at Hogwarts, and they have their first period free.

“I joked that I trained my owl like a dog,” Jooheon chuckles, folding the envelope shut.

“Hm… You know you’ll have to be careful, right?” Shownu asks carefully. “Or they’ll Obliviate him.”

Jooheon’s chest pangs a little with hurt, but he nods, because Shownu is right, after all. “Look,” Jooheon mumbles, reaching back into his bag to bring out a pencil case--yes, a pencil case--full of Muggle stationary. “I’ve been writing the letters with these...”

“Eh,” Shownu goes, smiling small and reaching over to pick up a pencil with an unicorn rubber at the top. “These are cute.”

Jooheon laughs. “Right? I have a bunch of those,” he says, taking out an eraser that looks like a piece of watermelon. “I love silly stationary. Kinda dumb that quils take themselves so seriously...”

“Wondering if Minhyuk would like one of these…” Shownu says seemingly in thought, like he doesn’t realize that he said that out loud while staring attentively at the pencil.

Jooheon smiles small and rummages through his little bag to hand over a pen with a little whale at the end. “Got this for him, actually... Wanna give it to him?”

Shownu glances over and blinks. “Oh…” He leans closer to stare at the whale. “Cute,” he says, and then leans away. “Nah, you give it to him.”

“Why, because he’s mad at me?” Jooheon asks with a laugh, twirling the pen before putting it away.

“He’s not mad at you,” Shownu says with a small huff and a smile.

“He isn’t talking to me,” Jooheon says with a pout. “And I mean, it’s fine, whatever. Used to it by now,” he jokes.

Shownu glances over and frowns. “You… You should talk to him. I--Uhm… It’s not really my place to speak for him. So…” Shownu nods a couple of times as he looks away. “You should just… I don’t know, drag him somewhere and talk to him.”

Jooheon nods slowly, huffing a breath. “I guess… I need to go to the Owlery anyway, I’ll just drag him with me.”

Shownu glances up at the cloudy sky. “Hm… He should be awake by now so you might find him in the Great Hall.” 

Jooheon nods and they both go quiet. The birds keep chirping like they always do every morning, and somehow Jooheon finds his mind drifting a little. He’s so distracted that he doesn’t even rationalize the pair of big, wide eyes that slowly slides up in his field of vision, peeking from behind the stone bench at the both of them. Shownu is, surprisingly, the first to startle, and Jooheon swears his soul leaves him when he turns around to look at the _very lost, very wide eyed First Year._

“Are you the Triwizard Champion?” the boy asks Shownu. _Wait, what was this kid’s name…? Jisung…?_

“Ye--Yeah, I am,” Shownu says, leaning away when the First Year keeps leaning closer to stare.

“I’m Han!” the kid chirps all happy, Jooheon reaching over to move the boy a little further away. _What is personal space..._. “Han Jisung! Nice to meet you!” the boy says, taking Shownu’s hand and shaking it wildly.

Shownu laughs, amused even in his confusion. “Nice to meet you, Han Jisung. Welcome to Gryffindor.” The kid _beams_ at that, and just keeps shaking Shownu’s hand with stars for eyes.

“I’m Lee Jooheon, by the way,” Jooheon says, deadpan but amused. “Friend of the Champion.”

Jisung’s eyes snap to Jooheon. “That’s so cool… Woah… Nice to meet you, Jooheon!”

_My heart. It warms._ “Er,” Jooheon tries. _How do you talk to infants again?_ “Made… Any friends yet, Jisung?”

The boy shakes his head and moves over the stone bench to plop down between Shownu and Jooheon, uninvited. “We had Defense Against The Dark Arts,” he says, “But the Professor blabbed for thirty minutes and then left. So I’ve just… been roaming.”

“You should listen to your teachers, you know,” Shownu laughs, clearly still amused. Jisung looks so tiny next to Shownu, what...

“Yes, yes,” Jisung nods, happily kicking his legs while he looks between Jooheon and Shownu. “Are you two in the Quidditch team?”

“He is,” Jooheon says. “But I’m going to be the commentator this year,” Jooheon grins proudly. He’s had _dibs_ on that position since he was _eleven_ , and Professor Wood knows it. Shownu looks impressed by it, which is nice.

“Oooooh!” Jisung goes, sparkly eyes and attention now completely and undividedly on Jooheon. _Oh, that’s new_. “Commentator? That’s cool! You need to be really good at, uhm,” Jisung looks at his fingers while he wiggles them as if that will help him find the word. “Di--Diction!” he says loudly as he looks up again.

“ _Indeed_ ,” Jooheon says with a chuckle. He pats the boy on the back and stands up. “Shownu here had to fight a _dragon_. Ask him about that.”

Jisung slaps his hands on his thighs and sits all straight and proper, turning to Shownu to smile expectantly at him. Shownu glances up at Jooheon like he has just doomed him, but laughs and rolls his shoulders, clearing his throat.

“It was real big,” Shownu nods. “Biiiiig claws, red eyes, super scary.”

Jooheon laughs to himself and gives them both a wave. “Gotta go. See you in class.”

“It tried to burn me to a crisp,” Shownu continues.

“Wooooooah!” Jisung goes, suddenly completely into the story. It’s cute, so Jooheon looks back again before heading to the Great Hall, bag over his shoulder and letter in his hand, like it needs to be specially held.

The tables are mostly empty, except for the small group of Hufflepuff Fifth Years where Jooheon can spot Kihyun, and the group of Slytherins leaning over today’s newspaper, where Jooheon spots Minhyuk, Jungkook _and_ someone who isn’t a Slytherin but certainly knows how to blend in, Taehyung. 

“What do you mean the Minister is resigning?” Jungkook asks.

“He’s really old,” Minhyuk mumbles. “Maybe that’s why…? It’s so vague.”

Jooheon walks closer and puts his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “What’s happenin’?”

Minhyuk kind of startles but doesn’t pull away from Jooheon, instead shifting the newspaper closer to them so Jooheon can take a look. “The Minister is resigning. Which… kind of sucks, given that the three next pages--” Minhyuk says as he flips the pages one by one, “Are all about attacks on Muggles and random disappearances.” He gestures vaguely. “See? Two wizards, poof, gone. And three more attacks against Muggle families.”

“Of which Kihyun is technically one,” Jooheon sighs, leaning back to sit down next to them. “Maybe he just doesn’t wanna deal with all this shit, which is a terrible way to end your Ministry career…”

“When the mark of one becomes the mark of many,” Taehyung mutters, eyes on his palm.

Jungkook frowns and looks over, like he’s trying to understand more than judge, really, which Jooheon feels himself doing a little. _What now?_

“It shall be then, when impurity is born, they will bring an age of lawlessness, an age of temptation…” Taehyung keeps mumbling. He looks up, then, looks between everyone while they stare at him with frowns. “What… What is it?”

Jungkook smiles small and quickly quotes him back, like he’s gotten used to remembering the random things Taehyung mumbles. Jooheon knows what Hyungwon said must be true, that Taehyung is a Seer, but witnessing it like this is still… weird.

“Sounds like something Salazar Slytherin would say,” Minhyuk mumbles. _“It shall be then, when impurity is born…”_ he dramatizes, “That the world will end!”

“Muggleborns are impurities in a conservative’s eyes,” Taehyung nods.

“You’re weird,” Siyeon says.

“‘Weird’ is an understatement,” Seokjin scoffs.

“Min,” Jooheon says with a poke to Minhyuk’s arm. “Come walk with meeee.”

Minhyuk sighs and stands up. “I’ll see you guys later,” he tells the group, before looking at Jooheon and waiting for him to lead the way. Maybe Jooheon should be worrying about this Minster business, too, and he does, of course, but he’s sure it’ll come up later again, anyway.

“Worried?” Jooheon asks anyway. Minhyuk is always on top of things; of the news, of politics and blah blah. That newspaper will be circling his head the whole day.

“I don’t like it,” Minhyuk mutters with a frown. “Suddenly, everything feels suspicious. But…” He sighs. “Whatever. Worrying just means I suffer twice.”

“Wow, you’re quoting Hyungwon now? You must be worried,” Jooheon jokes, bumping softly against Minhyuk, who scoffs a small laugh and glances over shyly before looking away. _Shyly... Minhyuk? Shy? What?_ “I’m, er,” Jooheon tries, holding up his letter for Gunhee as he leads them to the Owlery, which is… relatively far away, now that he thinks about it. “Sending this to Gunhee...”

“A letter?” Minhyuk questions. “Through an owl? You sure that’s wise?”

“Probably not,” Jooheon smiles. “But I’ll be careful, and I already warned him about the owl…” Jooheon looks away. Everyone keeps questioning this, it’s actually sort of annoying. _I’m not an idiot._

“Alright…” Minhyuk huffs. “How cheesy is it? The letter, I mean.”

Jooheon laughs. “Well! All I can really talk about is my friends and my feelings, with some very censored experiences, so… Very cheesy, I’m afraid.”

“Gross,” Minhyuk scoffs even as he smiles small. “You two certainly eloped fast. He must be really special, huh.”

“So am I,” Jooheon says, smugly. “But… Yeah.” He glances over, biting at his lip a little nervously “Does it bother you..?”

“Huh?” Minhyuk goes, somehow sounding both offended and teasing. _“No.”_

“You _suuuure_ ?” Jooheon teases, smiling all evil. “I’m a _catch_ ,” he emphasizes with a bite at the air. “Ehe.” 

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and looks away, finger poking at Jooheon’s hand before wrapping around his pinky. “You’re happy, then?” he asks.

Jooheon feels a warmth fill his chest, at Minhyuk’s question and at the reminder of how happy he actually is. Despite the world falling apart around them, that is. “Very,” Jooheon says, swinging their hands. “I really went one eighty there, huh? From Pureblood to Muggle.”

Minhyuk glances over and, for once, Jooheon can’t recognize the expression he sees on his best friend’s face. But then Minhyuk rolls his eyes and properly takes Jooheon’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “You know I always wanted you to be happy, right? Right. I’m glad you found someone who can give you what--” Minhyuk pauses and then just says, “ _That.”_

Jooheon huffs, trying not to pout. “Aish, I really don’t know why we talk like we dated for years and went through some horrific break up,” Jooheon smiles, bumping against Minhyuk again.

Minhyuk shakes his head. “None of that. We just care enough, that’s all.” He squints. “And maybe I was a little jealous… But don’t read too much into it, it’s nothing serious.”

Jooheon laughs and pumps a fist. “Hell yeah, he was jealous!”

“How is that something to celebrate?!” Minhyuk complains, squeezing at Jooheon’s hand.

“It adds to my self-esteem, somehow,” Jooheon laughs. Minhyuk gives him a look and then lets go of his hand to throw himself over Jooheon’s back and kiss his cheek. It makes Jooheon’s chest go all warm, but he can differentiate those now, the warm feelings of happiness. He knows what love is now, and knows what being _in love_ is. They’re very different feelings, but easily confused when you’ve only ever had the one. 

Jooheon loves Minhyuk. Probably always will. But the person he’s in love with is Gunhee. And probably always will.

“Love you, Lee,” Jooheon smirks.

Minhyuk pouts, lets Jooheon hike him up for a piggyback ride. “Love you, too, dumpling…”

Jooheon turns his face to smack a loud kiss to Minhyuk’s cheek in return. “You’re happy too, yeah? Getting some good dick?” And Minhyuk blushes bright red and gives Jooheon a look.

“Who are you and what did you do to Lee Jooheon?”

“We’re men now, Lee. We’ve changed.”

Minhyuk sighs wistfully and melts a little over Jooheon’s back. “Yes, I suppose good dick does that to a person.”

It’s been five years, and History of Magic is still, by common consent, the most boring class ever devised by wizardkind. It’s the first subject of the school year, and it’s not the best way to start, not when half the students in the classroom end up falling asleep not even thirty minutes in. _And we had a free period this morning!_ Hyungwon is particularly good at pretending to be awake, given that he falls asleep with his eyes open. Meanwhile, Hoseok, contaged by the overall drowsiness of everyone’s thoughts, keeps dropping his head every now and then, like he can fall asleep at any moment. Kihyun just does what he’s been doing every year; he reads on ahead and takes his own notes.

After History of Magic, comes Transfigurations. But instead of boring the students with something heavy and hard to swallow for their first day, Professor Ahn takes her time to explain this year’s examination.

“As most of you know,” she says, “This year you’ll be taking the Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. More commonly known as ‘Owls’.” Whispers erupt through the classroom and Professor Ahn remains quiet until everyone goes quiet. She says, then, “The score you get on a particular O.W.L. will determine whether or not you will be allowed to continue taking that subject next year.”

Kihyun presses his elbow into Changkyun’s arm. They sat together for this class. “Watch me fail miserably at Defense Against the Dark Arts,” he whispers.

“O.W.L.s have external moderators, too,” Changkyun whispers back. “You’ll be fine.”

“Heh? Really?” Kihyun blinks over, Changkyun nodding small. For once Kihyun feels like he might be able to do better at the subject. He’s been practicing, after all. And he thinks he’s figured it out; how to make most spells work for him. All thanks to Changkyun, of course. _Which, just by the way--Why is he so… skinny?_

“Most O.W.L.s,” Professor Ahn keeps explaining, “Are divided into written exams and practical exams. They will be administered over a period of two successive weeks at the end of the year. The theory portion of each exam will happen in the morning and the practical portion in the afternoon, with the exception of the Astronomy practical exam, which occurs at night.”

“You’ll have to do really well at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration if you wanna be an Auror,” Changkyun whispers over, idly playing with Kihyun’s cloak’s sleeve. “Charms and Potions, too...”

“Passing grades, as usual,” Professor Ahn explains, “Outstanding, always continues to N.E.W.T.-level, Exceeds Expectations, usually continues to N.E.W.T.-level, and Acceptable, which rarely continues to N.E.W.T.-level. It all depends on your teachers. Failing grades are Poor, which allows you to repeat the exam, Dreadful and Troll.”

Kihyun raises his hand. “Professor,” he calls, lowering his arm when Professor Ahn looks at him. “Uhm, to become an Auror applicant, what… What would I need…?”

Professor Ahn blinks. “Well, for starters, the Ministry of Magic only accepts applicants with at least five N.E.W.T.s with top grades of either Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations. Then, after that, you’ll be required to undergo a stringent series of character and aptitude tests at the Auror office. It’s a difficult career path, they only take the best.”

Kihyun feels himself slump and huffs a small breath. _Why am I not as confident about this as I thought I’d be…?_ “Those, uhm, grades. They’d be Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms and Potions and…?”

“Herbology,” Professor Ahn says. “Five. Of which you’ve only managed to achieve stable Outstandings on two of them, Mr. Yoo.”

“Y--Yes…” Kihyun says, shrinking a little into himself. _Ugh..._

“In any case,” Professor Ahn continues. “All of you will have to try harder than ever before. Do not be surprised if you receive more homework than before, or if your teachers push you a little further. Work hard, students, and I’m sure you can achieve whatever you want from life. Remember, you can all speak to your Heads of House if you need any guidance in the career paths you have set your sights on.”

Kihyun looks down and pouts. He spends the rest of the class scratching at the polish of his table, cheek squished against his fist. Why is it that no matter how hard he works, he never manages to reach ‘enough’? Sometimes, he stops and thinks that he’s finally made some progress. And then he realizes that he still has a long way to go. No matter how much he thinks he knows, no matter how much he practices, there’s always more, so much more… How is he supposed to protect his friends and his family if he keeps going like this…?

When class comes to an end, Kihyun glances at the newspaper poking out of his bag and sighs. _Things really are getting worse, aren’t they…?_ Sooner or later, someone is going to get hurt. And then there will be no turning back.

“I need to talk to you about something,” Changkyun says as they pack their things.

Kihyun blinks over. “Oh… Okay…?”

“In private,” Changkyun stresses.

“Okay…” Kihyun says.

Whatever happens, happens. But it’s starting to feel like these past four years were only the beginning of something big.


	37. Torn Hearts And Single Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In protecting oneself, others are protected; in protecting others, oneself is protected.

Changkyun closes the door behind him, dropping his bag down in front of it and huffing a breath. It’s not an abandoned classroom as much as just an ‘unused’ one, which Changkyun remembers someone ( _ Yoongi? _ ) mentioning they’d sat a detention in once. And one of the benefits of it being simply an unused classroom is that the place doesn’t smell like dust. Not even when Changkyun takes in a deeper breath and then turns to smile at Kihyun, holding up a hand with three fingers up.

“So… I have three things I need to tell you,” Changkyun starts, keeping his tone light since Kihyun already looks a little stressed. “One really bad, one really awesome, and one a super good idea I just had.”

Kihyun shrugs off his mokeskin bag and places it over one of the tables. “Alright… Start with the really bad one. Might as well…” he says, crossing his arms and looking at Changkyun.

Changkyun moves to half-sit on one of the tables and takes a breath. “I eavesdropped on something? Shidae came over, to the mansion, to meet with my father. It was weird, thinking that I’d never seen him there before, and remembering that I definitely have,” Changkyun huffs, scratching at his neck. “That reporter woman, Karen Beau? She was there, too.”

Kihyun’s arms drop to his sides and he stares at Changkyun with a seriousness in his expression that is definitely called for. “What… What did they talk about…?” Kihyun asks, voice soft.

Changkyun licks his lips, throat a little dry. “They said things were being set in motion. They… spoke of the attack on you. It had to be you, because they mentioned… Well, me. That I shouldn’t be part of it, that I should be… better controlled, that you shouldn’t be underestimated,” Changkyun frowns, trying to remember. “I think Shidae was the one who hit me with that Bludger in third year, to motivate my father?”

“What…?”

“Yeah… Sorry, it was a lot, uhm,” Changkyun tries to swallow again.  _ So dry! _ “They mentioned the Minister. That Shidae was going to run for Minister? And I think that’s about it…”

Kihyun looks at his mokeskin bag, at the newspaper that’s been poking out of it since this morning. “Did you read today’s news?” he asks. “They said the current Minister was to resign.”

Changkyun nods small. “I think they knew that was going to happen. Or they  _ made  _ it happen, I don’t know.”

“I…” Kihyun takes a deep breath and closes his eyes before puffing it out. It seems practiced, like that’s something he’s been doing all summer. “Miss Halliwell and Mr. Goldenrod watched over me while I was home. They… They saved me and my brother, you know? Literally. They--” Kihyun frowns and looks down. “Fought off… four wizards. It was weird. Like, in the moment, when everything was happening, I just had this feeling… Like,  _ I have to do something, I have to help, _ but… I couldn’t. I could only cast a stupid Protego Charm that wouldn’t have held if--” Kihyun clicks his tongue in annoyance and looks away. “Sorry… I’m just… frustrated.”

“I know,” Changkyun mumbles. “That was the, er, other thing,” Changkyun says, walking closer and poking at one of Kihyun’s hands. “Remember how good we got at duelling when we practised all the time?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says, huffing a breath and smiling small like he’s remembering. He peeks over. “You… Wanna do that again?”

Changkyun smiles small and nods. “Yeah. But more than just duelling. I was thinking that… things are getting serious now, so… We should, too. Let’s learn how to cast Patronuses, like we said we would, all that time ago. Let’s get  _ good _ , Kiki,” Changkyun smiles, taking one of Kihyun’s fingers to wiggle it. “You, me, the whole damn gang. We’ll learn together, and we’ll protect each other.”

Kihyun blinks and then pouts. “You…” He puffs a breath like a horse and then shakes his head, letting himself fall forward just a little, forehead to Changkyun’s shoulder. “I really missed you this summer… And… I only just realized it.”

Changkyun pouts, bringing a hand up to the back of Kihyun’s neck, softly touching at his skin, at the soft hair there. “Yeah, I missed you, too…”

“Mr. Goldenrod…” Kihyun sighs. “I saw it in his face, how much he didn’t want to tell me. And I know he left a lot out but…  _ There is _ something out there. Something way bigger than just this. Big enough to camouflage itself in between the system and the people, big and calculated. And whatever we’ve managed to stumble upon is nothing but the tip of the iceberg. He said that it’s difficult to manage all this because every step needs to be precise and exact. So… whatever we do…” Kihyun leans back and glances at Changkyun. “Let’s be smart about it.”

Changkyun smiles, still scratching softly at Kihyun’s neck. “Look who you’re talking to here,” he teases softly, despite that terrible, worrying pressure in his chest. “When I told my dad about the Vow, I think he was actually… Impressed? Proud? It was weird.”

Kihyun frowns. “Well… He does like smart people…”

“I just don’t think he thought I was one,” Changkyun laughs small, pulling Kihyun closer to kiss his forehead. He frowns, then, when he remembers something, and leans away. “Nox. Their name... It was ‘Nox’.”

Kihyun blinks. “Nox… Like the spell?”

Changkyun nods. “It’s latin for ‘night’, but yeah. Probably meant like…  _ To bring darkness _ , or whatever.”

“Sounds oddly eerie,” Kihyun says with a frown. He nods, though. “I’ll… I’ll write to Miss Halliwell about it. She asked me to keep in touch, either way… Gotta wonder, for how much longer Hogwarts will be safe for me and others like me… I hope that… I can always come back here. It’s home, too, despite everything.”

Changkyun pouts small. “If… If one day Hogwarts is not safe for you anymore, I won’t let you go alone. Wherever you’re going, I’m going with you…”

Kihyun looks between Changkyun’s eyes and then down, smiling small and playfully shoving lightly at him. “Thank you…” he says, and it makes Changkyun smile, too. He ducks in to poke at Kihyun’s cheek with his nose, loves the butterflies it gives him. Especially when Kihyun smiles and giggles softly, and his eyes smile, too.

“Aish, you’re so pretty,” Changkyun laughs, kissing his cheek.

“Hmmm,” Kihyun whines, blushing and covering his cheeks with his hands. “Shush!”

“Never,” Changkyun cackles, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist. “Wanna know the third thing? It’s reeeally going to help me do this a lot more,” he says, squeezing Kihyun’s waist. Kihyun frowns in amusement and gives Changkyun a suspicious look. Changkyun leans in for another quick cheek kiss before stepping back, wiggling his arms by his side.

“Oh, boy…” Kihyun laughs softly.

“Okay. Don’t freak out,” Changkyun grins, scrunches his features together with closed eyes as if this takes any effort (it really doesn’t), before he feels himself fall to the floor on four feet.  _ As cats do _ . His clothes  _ turn _ with him, and now he’s all but a black cat, staring at Kihyun, who’s staring back with the most rewarding expression  _ ever. _

“Oh. My. Gosh. You made it!” Kihyun enthuses with a little jump before crouching and getting on his knees. “And you’re a cat! Woah! That’s so cool, Changkyunie!”

Changkyun meows happily (still feels  _ weird _ ) and jumps at Kihyun to get on his lap.  _ Ehehe _ . Kihyun picks Changkyun up and then stands up, holding him between his arms and giggling when Changkyun purrs and rubs his head against Kihyun’s cheeks. After a small lick there, Changkyun wiggles himself out of Kihyun’s hold and turns, nearly losing balance when he only has the two feet to land on. He giggles, turning around with his arms wide. 

“Ta-dah!” he announces, still giggling. “I did it.”

“You’re an Animagus!” Kihyun sort of beams, laughing and throwing himself into Changkyun’s arms. “That’s so cool! Stupid, dummy Transfigurations Magi--” Kihyun jokes, rubbing his cheek against Changkyun’s. Why that makes Changkyun blush, he doesn’t know.

“An  _ illegal  _ Animagus, actually,” Changkyun jokes. “You’re the only one who knoooows.”

Kihyun leans back and blinks. “I feel both special and tempted to gonk you in the head because you’re breaking the rules but…” He sort of trails off, frowning and squishing Changkyun’s cheeks between his hands before kissing his pouty lips.  _ Eep _ ! Changkyun shamelessly takes advantage of it, kissing back until Kihyun is practically bent over backwards. Kihyun playfully lets himself melt and then Changkyun actually needs to put in effort not to drop his stupid best friend to the floor.

“Aish!” Changkyun laughs, bringing Kihyun back up to stand up straight. “Are you surprised that I’m a cat or did you kind of see it coming?” Changkyun asks with a smile. Stupid boy, making him so happy...

“I think that--” Kihyun laughs, “Oreo will  _ love it.” _

“Oh my god, she does. I played with her so much!” Changkyun laughs, swaying them a little from side to side. “It’s a weird way to bond with your pet, but eh.” He grins again. “Think I can sneak into the Hufflepuff commons like this?”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. “To… cuddle?”

“Well, if you insist,” Changkyun teases.

Kihyun giggles and blushes some more, giving Changkyun a couple of nods. “Wonho wouldn’t snitch on us, so I think we’ll be fine if you do.”

“You sneak me into the commons, and I’ll show you--” he pokes Kihyun’s nose. “The Prefect’s Bathroom. It’s fucking  _ awesome _ .”

Kihyun grins. “Don’t I have the coolest best friend? Can turn into a cat, is an ‘O’ student and has access to the best bathroom in the whole school…”

“There’s a bathtub as big as a pool!” Changkyun enthuses in a slight whine. “It’s so cool! And as much as I love him, Wonho is not the Hufflepuff I wanna share it with,” he laughs.

Kihyun blushes a little. “I… I don’t have swimming shorts…”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, ears going very red.  _ Brain… Fizzle… What? Why am I getting images?! _

“I’ll--I’ll ask my mother to send me something through mail!” Kihyun suddenly stresses, and Changkyun laughs, blushing furiously as he hides his face in Kihyun’s shoulder.

“I love you, silly.”

“Heh? What does that have to do with my swimming shorts?” Kihyun asks, voice a little high.

“You were blushing a lot, and I was blushing a lot, and I love when you blush a lot. I love that you can make me blush so much, so. I love you.” And he isn’t the least bit embarrassed about it, either.

“I--” Kihyun seems to stress for another minute. “I lo--” The bells rings, making both him and Changkyun startle where they stand. They lean back and just look at each other.

_ Was… Was Kihyun just about to... _

“We… We should--” Kihyun blushes bright red. “Go. Eat.  _ Nom-nom!” _

Changkyun barks a small laugh, stepping back, knowing his face is crimson, too. “Nom-nom,” he repeats, hand up in a small fist. He pokes at Kihyun’s foot with his own, looking up shyly, a little expectantly. For a kiss? For a confession? Who knows. And Kihyun just reaches to grab his mokeskin back before taking Changkyun’s hand and leaning in for a peck on his lips.

“We’re going on a date this weekend, don’t forget,” he tells Changkyun before rushing towards the door.

“There will be a black cat waiting for you!” Changkyun calls behind him as Kihyun just keeps  _ rushing _ . Are you running away from me?!  _ Hah _ .

Hyungwon looks between his Potions book and the notes he took during class.  _ Powdered moonstone, Syrup of Hellebore, powdered unicorn horn, powdered porcupine quills, valerian root… _ Those are the ingredients that make the potion Draught of Peace, which technically relieves anxiety and soothes agitation. Sounds useful, right? Except that overdoing the ingredients may result in a long or irreversible sleep.  _ Ah. Sleeping beauty, the life. _

The fire crackles loudly in the Ravenclaw commons, its light reflecting off the starry dome and casting glitter all over the floor. Hyungwon looks at the wood tiles for a moment and then sighs, looking back to his book and flipping the page. He’s going to have to perfect this potion, among a couple others. Professor Chungha mentioned it comes up pretty often at Ordinary Wizarding Level. And Hyungwon really needs to get at least an ‘E’ (Exceeds Expectations) if he wants to be able to take this subject to N.E.W.T. level and sign up for Auror training.  _ Am I actually going through with this…? _ he asks himself. But yes, apparently, he is. Not only because he does have a sense of responsibility and knows how useful his abilities as a Metamorphmagus are, but also because… He, too, has things worth fighting for, things worth protecting. He’s never been the type to bang his head against books before. But it is a necessity now, isn’t it?  _ Sigh… _

Hyungwon glances up when someone sneezes and spots one of the new First Years in front of the fire with a book, a fluffy pink hairband keeping the hair out of his face. “You’re a Muggleborn, aren’t you?” Hyungwon asks.

The boy looks up, blinking in surprise before looking around to see if Hyungwon wasn’t talking to someone else. “Oh. Is it that obvious?”

“Yes, you stink of it,” Hyungwon deadpans.

“I smell like soap,” the boy says, frowning in an oddly cheeky way. “Do wizards not use soap?”

“No. Purebloods, specifically, bathe in the blood of their enemies--”

“Stop scaring the First Year, Hyungwon,” Dami laughs a couple of chairs away, but the First Year in question is laughing, too, which makes Hyungwon smile.  _ What was this boy’s name…? _

“I’m Chae Hyungwon, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

The boy smiles brightly, rolling once over the rug to get close enough to hold out a hand. “Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Definitely a Muggleborn, then,” Hyungwon huffs with a small laugh, reaching over to shake the boy’s hand. “I like your hairband.”

“Thanks, I’m trying to give people more things to make fun of me for than my lineage.”

“Anyone calls you anything mean, you tell me,” Hyungwon says, leaning back and melting onto the couch. 

“And  _ me _ ,” Dami says. “I am the Prefect here, you know.”

“And the Pureblood,” Hyungwon says, making to look at her over the back of the couch.

Hyunjin squints over, before almost whispering to Hyungwon. “She does have a slight red tint to her hair…”

Hyungwon peeks at the First Year and leans in only to whisper, “She scrubs well.”

Hyunjin laughs small and rolls (like a  _ worm _ ) back to his book, Dami just rolling her eyes fondly. “Ah, so nice to talk to people who aren't just my mom and dad,” Hyunjin says with a sigh.

“You’re… under Auror protection?” Hyungwon asks, crossing his legs and frowning.  _ Kihyun is, so you must be, too. _

Hyunjin nods. “Yeeerp,” he says, flipping a page of his book.

“Do you know much of what’s happening out there?”

“I know what they told me and what I read in the newspapers,” Hyunjin says.

“And what was that?” Hyungwon asks, looking down to his book.  _ 1) add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green.  _ What a stupid colour for a potion that helps with anxiety. The colour green itself  _ feels _ anxious.

Hyunjin shrugs. “That they’ve run out of the blood of their enemies and need to restock?” Dami looks over incredulously. And Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at the boy. “Ah, I was joking. It was just that Muggleborns and their families are being killed off and they don’t know by whom. They said I would be safe here, though.”

_ For now, _ Hyungwon thinks. “You’ll be safe here,” he says, looking down to his book again.  _ 2) stir until the potion turns blue. _ Ah.  _ So it’s blue, now? That’s much better. _

“Let’s hope so,” the boy chirps, flipping another page.  _ Weird kid _ .

“Hey,” Hyungwon hears behind him, before he sees a nose in his peripheral vision. A face, too, but mostly nose. “Oh, you’re  _ studying?  _ Whaaaaat?” Changkyun goes.

“I know,” Hyungwon agrees. “The world is finally coming to an end.”

“Finally,” Changkyun scoffs. “Well, stop, because I have something more interesting.”

“I can do both at the same time,” Hyungwon says.  _ 3) add powdered moonstone until the potion turns purple. Nice. I like purple. _ “Go on…”

Changkyun tugs at a lock of Hyungwon’s hair. “Can’t. Full attention and privacy required.” He leans further over the couch to annoy Hyungwon even more. “Hyungwooonniiiieeee.”

“Fine,” Hyungwon sighs, closing the book and putting it down. He turns to look properly at Changkyun. “Where do you want to talk? It’s almost curfew time for us.”

Changkyun grins widely, grabbing Hyungwon by the wrist to pull him all the way up to their still empty dorms.  _ Ugh. _ “Okay!” Changkyun says, closing the door behind him. “Glad to see you’re studying, because I have an idea.” Changkyun wiggles for no reason. “And it’s gotta be a  _ secret _ .”

“Sounds promising,” Hyungwon says without any enthusiasm in his voice.  _ What are you up to now, idiot? If this is another attempt at getting yourself killed over Kihyun, I’ll-- _

“We’re gonna be Dumbledore’s Army! Except not, because fuck that guy.”

Hyungwon pauses. He has to hold onto one of the bed’s posts to hold himself up, because…  _ What? _ “What do you mean?”

“You know, super duper study group to prepare ourselves for the evils that are lurking,” Changkyun states quite factually.

Hyungwon frowns and opens his mouth to say something but then pauses. “That… is actually a pretty cool idea…” he mumbles instead.

Changkyun holds his arms out with a smile, like he’s proud without really being smug. “Right?  _ Right? _ ”

Hyungwon crosses his arms and looks down at the floor. “Just in case, right?”

“Just in case,” Changkyun nods. “I was originally just thinking it should be our little group, but if shit really comes to shove, maybe we should gather all the Muggleborns..?”

Hyungwon glances over and then away. It’s not like they have to fight Lord Voldemort, or anything like that. It’s… actually way worse than that. Mostly because it feels like what they’re facing is more of a systemic belief than anything else. There is no  _ bad guy _ to kill. They are literally up against the idea that not everyone should be allowed to learn magic, and that wizard kind should rule above Muggle kind.  _ It’s really fucking hard to kill an idea. _

“All we need now is a place to practise, and I’ll keep an eye out for one,” Changkyun says, nodding in determination. “Just need to keep it low-key, is all,” he says, glancing down at his hands that he then holds behind his back.

“Kihyun wants to become an Auror, doesn’t he?” Hyungwon asks.

Changkyun puffs and nods. “Yeah. He wants to protect people...”

_ Who would have thought we’d be more alike than we are different, Hamster. _ “You’re worried, aren’t you?”

“I thought that was a core part of my personality at this point,” Changkyun scoffs.

Hyungwon laughs softly and shakes his head, looking down. “It’s alright. I’ll watch over him.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, squinting like he’s figuring something out, which--“You wanna be an Auror, too, huh?”

“So it would seem, yes,” Hyungwon nods.

“You’ll be great at it,” Changkyun smiles. “I’d join you guys, but I think I’m going to do my dad’s job. Properly this time.”

Hyungwon blinks over, somehow surprised. “You… You wanna be a teacher…?”

“I just suggested a study group, don’t be too surprised,” Changkyun huffs, looking shy, suddenly. “It’s like… Yeah, Kihyun has those Aurors outside of Hogwarts to keep him safe, but I still remember all the… bullying and the terrible things kids said to him at school. I could try to teach them to do better, you know? Shape young minds, blah blah…”

“It suits you,” Hyungwon says, smiling small. “I think you’ll be great at it.”

Changkyun reaches up to pinch at one of his pink ears. “Thanks. I guess we’ll see when I try to teach the lot of you how to cast a proper Protego…”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “Can  _ you _ cast a proper Protego?” he jokes.

“Practically birth control,” Changkyun jokes with a giggle.

Hyungwon barks a laugh. “Wow! But… true enough.”

“You can--” Changkyun laughs. “Go back to your studying, now,” he says, stepping away from the door but then snapping his fingers. “You were talking to that Muggleborn, right?”

Hyungwon sort of hugs the bedpost. “Yes, why?”

“Just… Protective,” Changkyun huffs. “We’ll keep an eye on him, right?”

Hyungwon smiles, melting a little against the bedpost. “Obviously…”

“Then… I’ll go do some real estate research,” Changkyun jokes, and Hyungwon chuckles. Changkyun gives him a small wave before walking away-- _ where to? It’s curfew, Kyunie. _

“Hey, dumbass,” Hyungwon calls, having walked to the stairs to look down at Changkyun, who pauses before he disappears down the winding stairs. “You’ve come a very long way, you know that, right?” 

Changkyun blinks. “I--I have?”

“I know that we don’t always see eye to eye on everything,” Hyungwon says, “But… Just in case, I’m really proud to have you as my best friend.” Because the thing about being in love with someone who can read thoughts, is the realization that sometimes just thinking something isn’t enough.  _ Sometimes, we have to say it to make it real. _ There is a reason why spells are always stronger when their incantations are pronounced. And words, they’re spells of their own.

Changkyun pouts. “Oh, no…” Changkyun whines playfully, walking closer. “Oh, no, now I have to hug you.”

Hyungwon seriously lifts his hand as if to say ‘stop’. “I would rather you didn’t. No--Kyun, no, stop--Okay, fine.” Changkyun laughs, squeezing around Hyungwon’s middle.

“I’m risking paper cuts here,” Changkyun laughs.

“I will Stupify you down these stairs--”

“Proud to have you as my best friend, too, idiot.”

Jooheon’s owl returns on Friday night, after a week of advanced classes that have Jooheon’s brain swell and press against his skull;  _ what a headache. _ To his own pride and joy, though, there is a letter on the owl’s beak.

“Oh my god,” Jooheon says before he even realises, beaming as he takes the letter to quickly open it. _Gunhee, Gunhee, Gunhee!_ And sure enough, the first sentence makes Jooheon laugh like a crazy person.

Jooheon knows he’s been smiling and giggling like crazy reading the letter, but he doesn’t care if it makes him look a little crazy.  _ I love him so much… _ Jooheon wiggles where he’s sat, reading the letter again and realising that his headache has just  _ poofed _ ! Gone! Amazing what love can do…

“Boyfriend?” Shownu asks, eyes on the magazine he has in his hands. He’s already in bed, as Jooheon is as well.

“Yeah,” Jooheon says, knows he can’t stop smiling. He folds the letter, though, and puts it under his pillow. “He’s so funny, I swear… He got a cat and called it ‘Joobs’. Who  _ does _ that?”

“Your boyfriend, apparently,” Shownu scoffs.

“Yes,” Jooheon says proudly, smacks his cheeks so he’ll stop smiling so much. It doesn’t really work. “Aish, were you like this, too, in the beginning?”

Shownu glances over. “Like what?”

“Stupidly happy,” Jooheon mumbles, plopping over to the side and smiling over because he clearly can’t stop.

Shownu huffs a small laugh. “Maybe not as… Openly as you are at the moment, and I did have quite a lot of things keeping me busy, dragons included, but… Yes. Definitely very happy.”

Jooheon smiles, happy both for himself and for Shownu and Minhyuk. “Everything worked out great in the end there, huh,” Jooheon says, and Shownu just smiles.

Today Changkyun has a date with Kihyun. But before that, he has Prefect duty. One is obviously far more exciting than the other, and Changkyun knows he will spend his entire patrol round with Dami just waiting for it to be over so he can go drink Butterbeer with Kihyun and then kiss that taste off his lips. Except… that’s easier said than done.

“Has your father told you, yet?” Dami asks as they go down the changing stairs.

Changkyun frowns.  _ Dammit, I was really hoping this wasn’t going to come up _ . “You mean the reason why we had that random dinner during summer…? Uhm, yeah, a while ago.” 

“Actually, I meant that your father has arranged a dinner over the holidays and invited me and my parents,” she says, not even looking at Changkyun as she skips the nonexistent step.

“And… How do you feel about that?” Changkyun asks, unsure how to go about all this. Surely she knows he’s not,  _ well _ , interested.  _ Surely _ .

“What do you mean?”

Changkyun awkwardly scratches at the back of his head. It’s still weird to just be able to freely walk around Hogwarts, especially when it’s much later than it is now. Not that  _ that’s  _ why he feels weird right now, but he’ll take whatever distraction he can get. “The whole… arranged--”  _ I can’t even say it! _ “--business. It’s a bit old-fashioned, isn’t it?”

“It’s not the end of the world,” Dami says, glancing back over her shoulder at Changkyun. “You don’t think we could make it work?” She shrugs, looking ahead. “My parents did.”

“My father as well,” Changkyun huffs. He really doesn’t want to hurt this girl’s feelings, but there’s no way she actually wants to get  _ married  _ to him, right? Right?! 

They walk in silence until they’re outside, in the Clock Tower Courtyard. Dami stops by the antique fountain surrounded by the eagle statues and sighs, turning to look at Changkyun and then at the cobblestone floor. “Look,” Changkyun tries, clearing his throat a little. “We really don’t… We don’t have to do any of that, I mean…” 

Dami glances up. She’s a lot smaller than Changkyun. So, when she says, “Just tell me if you hate this, then,” she has to tiptoe a little to cup at Changkyun’s cheeks to bring him down and kiss his lips.

... _ What _ .

Changkyun freezes for a few seconds ( _ Why do I always do that?! _ ) before his brain catches up and he moves back, staring at Dami with big eyes and a warm face. She blinks at him, seemingly surprised, and then tilts her head a little.

“So… You hated it…?” she asks.

“No!” Changkyun panics, wincing at himself.  _ Why am I blushing!?  _ “I mean--There’s nothing wrong with you, anybody would be happy to kiss you! Hah, it’s just that I--specifically me--I’m sort of not--I’m--”  _ Panicking _ .

It doesn’t get any better, though. Because when his eyes catch on something by the corner and he turns his head just a little to take a look, he finds himself staring at a wide eyed Jooheon and a wide eyed Kihyun, both sitting by the wall, both awkwardly just… staring.

“Oh no,” Changkyun says, head going a thousand miles an hour without actually  _ doing  _ anything. Dami blinks at him and then turns to see what he’s looking at.

Kihyun is the first to stand up, and Jooheon jumps to his feet and frowns at Changkyun, looking more like a guard dog all of a sudden than, well, Jooheon. Kihyun opens his mouth to say something but then his eyes sort of drift somewhere else and he ends up turning away and walking away, Jooheon following after him all the while giving Changkyun a glare.

Changkyun pouts, immediately just feeling… terrible. He looks to Dami but just wants to fall into a hole in the floor and die.

“What was that about…?” Dami asks, seemingly confused.

“I’m…” Changkyun tries, points at where Kihyun and Jooheon just walked off to. “Sort of dating Kihyun...”

Dami’s eyes snap to Changkyun. “Oh…” she goes.

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun says, for some reason. He’s suddenly so confused about what he’s supposed to do, because he knows he should have told Kihyun about this a long time ago, and that Dami is just trying to secure her own future.

“I, uhm,” Dami looks down, reaching up only to curl some of her hair behind her ear. “You can go, I’ll--I’ll finish patrolling on my own. We’re almost done, anyway, and…” she turns her head to look at where Kihyun and Jooheon went through. “Does your father know of this?”

“He suspects,” Changkyun swallows. “I mean, we did go to the Ball together…”

“I honestly just thought you two were… good friends.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong,” Changkyun tries, running a hand through his hair and glancing back again.  _ Jooheon will probably bite me if I even find them…  _ “Dami, I’ll talk to my dad again, he just... He doesn’t listen to me. He never does. I’m sorry that I didn’t… consider you, in all this…”

Dami shakes her head and takes a step back. “Sorry for making things weird…” 

“I’ll fix that,” Changkyun says, pointing back. “And we’re--Well, we don’t talk much, but I quite like when we do, so… Don’t sweat it…? Ugh, I’m bad at this,” he huffs small, taking a small step back.

“Your feet are boiling,” Dami says with a small sad smile. “Just go.”

Changkyun laughs, feels himself already taking another step back. “Thanks. I’ll talk to you again tomorrow!” Changkyun promises, turns around to start running after Jooheon and Kihyun. If only he knew where the  _ hell  _ they just went!

Changkyun doesn’t find either Kihyun or Jooheon, not until dinner is served and he walks to where the group is all sitting together at the Hufflepuff table, half assuming they’re going to throw tomatoes at him like he’s in the medieval stocks. They all turn to look at him, except for Kihyun, who is busy turning a baked potato into mashed potatoes. Hyungwon gestures vaguely to a spot that he opens and Changkyun sits down despite the cold shoulders. He was supposed to be on a date right now,  _ but nooooo _ … 

“Anyway,” Shownu says, cordially. “Did you guys know Jooheon sleeps with his boyfriend’s letter under his pillow?”

Jooheon turns from glaring at Changkyun to gape at Shownu. “I trusted you!”

“Aw,” Minhyuk coos, cupping his own cheeks. He’s sitting next to Kihyun, which makes the brightness in his aura seem even stronger compared to Kihyun’s own rain cloud above his head. “Is that so, Jooheoney?”

“I--” Jooheon blushes. “I miss him, okay,” he grumbles, not missing the chance to give Changkyun a dirty look. “I’m not like  _ some  _ people who have their boyfriends right here.”

Minhyuk narrows his eyes. “That really felt like an unfinished sentence, Jooheoney.”

Jooheon just grumbles, though, stuffing his mouth with food. 

Changkyun rolls his eyes and leans forward, trying to whisper over to Kihyun. “Can we talk, please?”

“No, we can’t,” Kihyun mumbles, then proceeds to stab his fork into a carrot. Wonho gives him a look and then slowly looks away like he doesn’t want to take part in any of it.

Changkyun whines small. “She kissed me, it wasn’t--”   


“Wait,  _ who  _ kissed you?” Minhyuk gapes.

“You  _ let her,” _ Kihyun says without looking up from his plate. Everyone looks at him. And then at Changkyun when he takes a breath to speak.

“I froze!” he defends. “I always freeze, you know that!”

“I thought your freezes were because of me, but I guess you’ll freeze up no matter what,” Kihyun says, frowning. Everyone looks at him. The carrot on his plate is no longer a carrot.

“I was just surprised, okay?” Changkyun whines, everyone looking at him. “Ki, come on…”  _ I hate this. I hate it, I hate it. _

Kihyun glares up at Changkyun, and everyone looks between them again, looking back at Kihyun when he asks, “What if I had been the one getting kissed and  _ freezing up? _ Would you  _ ‘come on’ _ as well?”

Everyone looks at Changkyun, who opens his mouth to say something, but again just… fucking freezes up, because no, it would hurt like a bitch.

“Is that what this is about?” Minhyuk asks, frowning, Changkyun just sitting back to wallow in his hurt. “That’s fixable, though.”

“I will stab you with this fork,” Kihyun mumbles lowly, blinking when Minhyuk grabs his face, sighs and smooches his lips. Kihyun scrambles up so quickly he almost sends his plate flying, and he points his fork at Minhyuk like it’s a knife. “What was that for?!”

Minhyuk scrunches his nose and takes the napkin to clean his mouth. Jooheon looks scandalised. “Evening the scale.” Minhyuk gestures vaguely. “Now argue.”

Changkyun presses his tongue to his cheek, looking away as he stands up to leave. “Eye for an eye,” he grumbles angrily as he walks away, not looking back so they can’t see how his eyes tear up in either anger or sadness.

_ Today sucks _ .

“Hey! Wait up--Ugh!” Kihyun trips on the bench and falls to the floor, making both Hyungwon and Minhyuk laugh. Kihyun stands up again, rubbing at his chin when it burns from scratching against the floor. “Ow…” he whines softly.

“You’re so clumsy,” Minhyuk scoffs, and Kihyun points the fork, still in his hand, at him again.

“Don’t talk to me,” Kihyun grumbles.

“No worries,” Minhyuk laughs. And when he turns back to the table he gets a small cheers from Hyungwon, who raises his cup at him before taking a drink. 

“So that’s… half now,” Jooheon deadpans. “You have kissed half of this friend group.”

Minhyuk glances over, eyebrow raised. “Judging me, are you?”

“No. Just wondering if you could catch Hyungwon.”

“Hey,” Hyungwon says, pointing at Jooheon.

“It’d be like tapping two chopsticks together,” Jooheon cackles. And both Hyungwon and Minhyuk look at him, clearly offended. Only one of them starts whining, though.

“Shownuuuu,” Minhyuk whines, throwing himself at Shownu next to him. “Am I a chopstick?”

Shownu blinks up at him, swallowing a mouth full of food that had clearly been taking all his thoughts. “I… what? I wasn’t paying attention.”

Wonho sighs, looking over to Kihyun. “Ki… He’s already halfway up to the common rooms…”

Kihyun just keeps rubbing at his chin while he pouts at the Great Hall’s entrance. “Yeah…” he says, sighing and slowly taking one step and then another. “I’ll see you guys later.” He only realizes he still has that stupid fork in his hand when he’s already at the stairs, which he has to run up  _ and _ almost trips down.

The Ravenclaw Tower is one of the three tallest towers in the castle, alongside the Gryffindor Tower and the Astronomy Tower. Which means there’s a lot of climbing to do, and by the time Kihyun reaches the entrance to the Ravenclaw commons, he hasn’t crossed paths with Changkyun yet.  _ Did I miss him? Did he go somewhere else? _

“Where do Vanished objects go?” the eagle at the door asks, suddenly, startling Kihyun enough to make him screech a little.

“I--Wai--What?!” he goes, grabbing onto his chest and then noticing the fork in his hand again.  _ Ugh! Why did I bring this with me?! _ “I, er…” He looks around before he realizes that he has to  _ think. _ Where do Vanished objects go?  _ Vanished objects… Vanished objects… _ “Oh, like the ones vanished by the Vanishing Spell?” he asks, looking at the eagle. The bird says nothing. “Er… The Vanishing Spell, that’s, uhm, Transfigurations, er…  _ Evanesco--” Come on, Kihyun! _ He’s sweating, suddenly.  _ What did Professor Ahn say about vanished objects…? Ugh… _ “Certain objects can be enchanted to resist Vanishing Spells--” Kihyun recites from what he recalls, eyes closing as he tries to focus, “Such as fireworks. The spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished,”  _ mumble mumble, mumble, mumble, _ “Used to vanish both animate and inanimate objects  _ into non-being, which is to say, everything!” _ Kihyun practically exclaims, banging at the door as he sort of vomits, “Vanished objects go into non-being, which is to say, everything!”

The door opens and Kihyun practically falls into the room. So much falling, today. He perks up, sitting up on the floor and looking up at a couple of Ravenclaws before peeking behind himself and staring at the door.  _ I did it! _

A first year boy--the Muggleborn--takes a look at Kihyun before just pointing at the stairs that lead up to the rooms. “He went up there.”

“Thanks!” Kihyun chirps, jumping up and sort of running up the stairs. He mistakenly takes the stairs to the girls’ dorms and ends up sliding down the staircase when they turn flat under his feet.  _ Ugh. _ And once again, he runs up the stairs, this time, towards the boys’ dorms. He knocks at the door before peeking in, and sees Changkyun sitting on his bed, legs crossed. He blinks up at Kihyun with a pout and a small,  _ incredibly  _ half-hearted glare. Kihyun blinks, looks around the room, doesn’t see anyone, and then just sort of walks in, pointing behind himself to say, “I… I got past the eagle on my own.”

Changkyun looks down and away, pulling his legs up to hug them. “Well, yeah, you’re clever…”

“Not really,” Kihyun huffs. “It was just an easy question…”  _ Although I had to pull at my brain for it… But he doesn’t need to know that. _ “Uhm…” Kihyun sighs.  _ What am I doing here…? _ “I’m sorry,” he says.

“Me, too,” Changkyun mumbles, scooching a little up the bed to make space for Kihyun. It’s a small gesture, but Changkyun is always full of those. So, Kihyun puffs a small breath and walks closer, turning his back to the bed before pulling himself over it and sitting next to Changkyun. 

“A fork,” Kihyun says, raising the hand still holding that stupid fork.

“You ran here with that?” Changkyun asks, glancing over with a raised eyebrow.

“I am…” Kihyun shakes a little, suddenly scared. “Terrified of what will happen if I don’t put it back in time for the Elves to clean up. I have disturbed the structure of things…”

Changkyun looks away and giggles small, shaking his head. “Just take it back in the morning, it’ll be fine…” Changkyun huffs a small breath. “Remember when you had your face plastered all over the newspapers next to Shownu, and it said you two were having some steamy affair or whatever?”

“I try to forget,” Kihyun admits, now holding the fork with both hands.

“You mentioned that… I should know you well enough to know that  _ that  _ wasn’t real,” Changkyun mumbles. “I just don’t get why this was so different…”

Kihyun looks down at the fork between his hands and nods small. “You’re… You’re right.”

Changkyun holds up a hand in a fist. “Yay,” he huffs in a small laugh. 

“Why did she kiss you?” Kihyun asks, then, heart tightening a little.

Changkyun licks his lips and laughs small when he reaches over to take the fork. “Lemme just disarm you first,” he says, and Kihyun’s eyes slowly lift up to look at him. More like  _ glare _ at him. Changkyun puts the fork down on his bedside table and looks over, looking incredibly sheepish. “I… my father has been trying to set us up. To get married and make a bunch of Pureblood babies.”

Kihyun frowns and straightens up a little to look at Changkyun. “Since when…?”

“He first mentioned it at the beginning of our Fourth Year,” Changkyun admits. “Ki, I’m sorry I didn’t mention it. I just--” Changkyun brings his shoulders up. “I’m not gonna let it happen! So it’s just this… stupid thing, another reason to  _ rebel  _ against my father or whatever…”

Kihyun looks down to his lap and frowns some more when he feels himself pout. “Do you really think that you can avoid it?”

“Yes,” Changkyun says, confidently. “The only way my father is getting me to do that is by using the freakin’ Imperius Curse on me.”

“Don’t tempt fate,” Kihyun scoffs. 

“It’s just… one stupid thing I didn’t want to add to your burdens,” Changkyun mumbles.

Kihyun fidgets a little, then. “Does she like you?”

“I don’t know,” Changkyun sighs, leaning to the side to bump his head softly on Kihyun’s shoulder. “I think she was just trying to work with what she has to live with? Not that it’ll happen, but yeah, I don’t know…”

_ There’s always something, isn’t there…? _ Kihyun finds himself thinking. “I don’t care if it adds to my burdens. Tell me, next time.”

“I’ve told you everything else, I promise,” Changkyun says, hand up to pinch at the material of Kihyun’s pants.

Kihyun pouts. “You’re still a piece of Thestral dump, but--” Kihyun licks his lips and feels his heart vibrate inside his chest when he realizes what he’s about to say. “But I…”  _ Heart skips! _ “I love you.”

Changkyun’s hand stops fiddling, and Kihyun feels him lean away to look at him with big eyes. “You--” Changkyun huffs, smacking Kihyun’s arm softly. “Are you only saying that because you kissed Minhyuk?!”

Kihyun frowns. “Hah?! I didn’t kiss Minhyuk! Minhyuk kissed me!”

“You let him~” Changkyun teases.

Kihyun gapes and then picks up one of the pillows and slams it over Changkyun countless times.  _ Perish!  _ Gonk, gonk, gonk, gonk! Changkyun laughs, grabbing the pillow, tugging it out of Kihyun’s hands and tossing it aside. Meanwhile, the realization that Minhyuk did kiss Kihyun is finally settling. It’s both mildly disturbing and  _!!!!! _ because,  _ what?! _

“You love me..?” Changkyun asks, smile so bright it’s like everything that has happened tonight just… didn’t.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” Kihyun scoffs, crossing his arms to make himself smaller. Changkyun reaches over for Kihyun’s arms, shifting to sit on Kihyun’s lap. _Which!!! What x2!!!?_ “Uhm,” Kihyun blushes, eyes suddenly a little wide, “What… What’s happening…” _Oh, no, we’re on a bed…_ _A bed!_

“Just making sure you know those last kisses didn’t count,” Changkyun mumbles, hands on Kihyun’s face before he ducks down and kisses him. Kihyun isn’t just burning right now, his heart is loud and his soul has left him. He is but a shell. It doesn’t help that said shell is but putty in Changkyun’s hands. And when Kihyun melts and ends up falling back, Changkyun falls with him. Changkyun doesn’t stop kissing him either. Kihyun can actually feel how much Changkyun missed him, how much Changkyun loves him, and even how much Changkyun seems to want to kiss and touch him.

Except there’s only so much Kihyun can do before he has to push Changkyun back just a little. Kihyun stares at him a little wide eyed, knows for a fact that he is as red as the Gryffindor flag. And it’s a little conflicting, because… Kihyun doesn’t  _ really _ want to stop. But he can’t really deal with what all of this makes him feel. It’s so overwhelming. How do the others do it? How does Changkyun do it?

“Be--Bed,” is all Kihyun manages to say in a stutter.

Changkyun frowns, amused, before just laughing and dropping his forehead to Kihyun’s shoulder. “I was just  _ kissing  _ you, Kihyun…”

“I’m sorry…” Kihyun sort of whines, eyes going all teary. Changkyun glances up and immediately coos, holding Kihyun’s face between his hands.

“Nooooo, it’s okay,” he laughs small, kissing Kihyun’s forehead.  _ That feels nice… _ Kihyun sorts of closes his eyes into the gesture. It’s calming. Changkyun moves off of him to lie next to him, leg thrown over Kihyun’s. “Don’t worry about it… If you  _ are  _ worried about it…”

“I’m not worried, it’s just that…” Kihyun turns on his side and looks at Changkyun. “Doesn’t it feel overwhelming to you? I always feel like I’m going to explode after a while...”

Changkyun looks down, face red. “I mean… Yeah, definitely… Sometimes these--” he holds up his hands to his chest, wiggling his fingers and laughing. “Just have a mind of their own!” He huffs, dropping his hands, one to Kihyun’s waist. “But yeah, it does…”

“Meanwhile, our friends are already…” Kihyun trails off, frowning and blushing like crazy.  _ Ugh! _

“That’s them,” Changkyun says, scooching closer and poking Kihyun with the tip of his nose. “We’re us. Who cares what they’re doing…”

“Bet Dami would be able to do all that,” Kihyun mutters, lips all pouty.  _ Why do I do this to myself? _

“Do I need to kiss the heck out of you again, Yoo Kihyun?”

“Yes,” Kihyun says, nodding with pouty lips just on purpose. Changkyun leans forward and softly kisses  _ just  _ Kihyun’s bottom lip. Which makes Kihyun pout  _ even more. _ “Would you marry me if I were a Pureblood girl?”

“Nope,” Changkyun chirps. “I plan on marrying a Muggleborn boy called Kihyun. Sorry.”

Kihyun frowns and blushes. He just keeps on blushing. “Yoo Changkyun,” he says very seriously despite it being a joke. And then he dies of embarrassment and glomps Changkyun to hide his face in his chest. Changkyun laughs, wrapping his arms around Kihyun and kissing whatever part of Kihyun’s face he can reach.

“Hell yeah,” he laughs. “Fuck you, dad, this bloodline ends with  _ me _ .”

Kihyun giggles something silly and they stay very still for a couple of minutes. It takes Kihyun all the courage he can muster, then, and maybe a little more, to slowly roll on top of Changkyun and sit on his lap. Kihyun tries to focus on what he’s doing, rather than on what he’s feeling. And when he leans in to kiss Changkyun’s lips, he whispers, “I love you,” and then kisses him. Changkyun sighs small, holding him close. And if Kihyun wasn’t sure that it feels just as overwhelming for Changkyun as it does for him, he now feels it in the way Changkyun’s hands shake, just slightly, on Kihyun’s back.

There’s a knock on the door, then, and Yoongi’s voice comes in like a scratched vinyl. “Are you two done fuckin’? Can I come to bed?”

Kihyun practically catapults himself off of Changkyun, and then falls down the bed onto the other side. “Ow!”

“He must not be doing it very well, then,” Yoongi scoffs, and Changkyun groans, throwing the pillow at the door just as it opens, hitting Yoongi in the chest. “Ow,” he deadpans. “Should you be harboring Huffies in here, Im?”

“I’m not harboring anyone,” Changkyun scoffs, standing up and holding a hand out to help Kihyun up.

“I’m leaving, I’m leaving,” Kihyun huffs, shaking Changkyun’s hand for no reason and then rushing to the door, only looking back with red cheeks to say, “I’ll… see you tomorrow…”

Changkyun smiles and waves, scowling at Yoongi when he gives him a smug little punch to the arm. “We weren’t doing anything, stop looking at me like that!”

Kihyun leaves before he has to hear them talk about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Panicked handshake!]


	38. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The disapproval of cowards is praise to the brave.

To say that Changkyun is surprised that his father has allowed him to keep playing Quidditch this year is an understatement. His father never  _ liked  _ Quidditch, per say, and after finding out that Shidae used it as a way to scare the man, Changkyun was prepared to say goodbye to his funnest, most distracting hobby. And yet, here he is, after a Quidditch practise, smiling from ear to ear for not having missed a single shot. 

He forgets about Quidditch, most of the time; he has a busy life, with way too many things to worry about, but when he gets on that broom, it’s like… A breath of fresh air. A reminder that this is something he’s good at, something he enjoys, and that for as long as he’s playing Quidditch, that’s all he has to worry about (rogue bludgers aside). He sometimes even manages to forget that he will have to spend an hour with his father every night from now on. He hasn’t told anyone about this, yet. But no one’s asked either. Changkyun keeps the scars on his right hand wrapped and hidden, and not even Kihyun, who’s held his hand, seems to have noticed it.

Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. They’re not always obvious or to the point, and only someone like Im Malchin, someone who teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts, someone who’s studied Dark Arts all his life, would be able to come up with such a wicked punishment. Something painful, shameful, and infuriating. And yet, something that could be overlooked when compared to the powerful Unforgivable Curses. Changkyun is pretty certain that even outside of Hogwarts, full-fledged witches and wizards wouldn’t know what a Black Quill is. They wouldn’t know that it’s a quill that does not require ink, as it writes with the blood of the person using it.

Changkyun changes out of his Quidditch clothes, spends his dinner next to Hyungwon discussing their latest Transfiguration class, and none of his friends really question it when he excuses himself to leave. Everyone has been studying a  _ lot  _ more this year, and he knows his friends assume he’s doing the same. At this point, after a whole summer of it, Changkyun has built an emotional endurance. And it’s not that he isn’t afraid, because of course he is. Any person, under normal circumstances, fears pain. But on the outside? The mask has been placed. And Changkyun doesn’t only do it for himself, but also for the sake of those he cares about, in a way.

He has to walk all the way to his father’s office. His steps echo down the empty halls where not even ghosts dwell. And if not for the torches burning over the gothic pillars, it would feel and  _ look _ like Changkyun is walking into Hell itself.

“You’re late,” his father tells him once Changkyun walks in after knocking twice at the door. The place is a little gloomy and dimly-lit, the small fireplace doing a pretty bad job at illuminating the many bookshelves that are clamped together, and yet still managing to cast shadows on the jars filled with slimy, revolting things. On some of the walls, there are diagrams and old paintings that move ever so slightly. And, with his back turned to the stained glass window, sits Professor Im, arms crossed over his desk.

“Sorry,” Changkyun says. He’s not sorry, but he still says it, closing the door behind him. There’s already a roll of parchment ready for Changkyun, a big, ornate black quill laid next to it, and Changkyun takes his seat, wondering if his father will make him do extra lines for being late.

“You may begin,” the man says, leaning back and pulling over a book that he cracks open to read through. Changkyun picks up the Quill and feels his throat go a little tight. He hates this. Every time he thinks he can just handle it like any other routine, he has to take the bandaid off the back of his hand, pick up this Quill, and write that same word over and over, watch the wound open up again  _ and suffer _ . “Go on, we don’t have all night,” his father urges.

The first few times always hurt the most, as the thin and extremely sharp beak scratches over the healing scabs like a razor. On the parchment, he writes;  _ Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood.  _ And he gasps when he feels the first few cuts on the back of his right hand, blood dripping down onto the table. At least Changkyun’s blood makes it difficult to read. 

_ Mudblood. Mudblood. Mud-- _

Changkyun pauses, jaw tense and hand in a fist.  _ Fuck, that hurts _ . He doesn’t want to admit that he still tears up, everytime, just a little, just from the pain. He knows that  _ stopping _ isn’t ideal, because then his skin heals the way it’s doing now, the word ‘Mudblood’ looking like a red yet smooth scar on the back of his hand. And he knows that when he writes with the quill, the searing pain will return and the words will be cut into his skin again. It will heal and reappear, heal and reappear, heal and reappear, and it’s maddening!

It’s been months. Months of this singular punishment, scrolls of parchment full of the same word written in his own blood. And he has no idea how much longer he’ll have to do this.

“You’ll be coming home with me this Christmas,” his father informs him as he casually flips a page of his book. He glances up when Changkyun just stares at him, though. “I know I can’t keep you from doing whatever you want when you’re at school. So…” He shrugs nonchalantly and looks back down to keep reading. “You’ll be coming home. Stay away from strange little people for a while, refresh your brain… Ah, and we’re going to visit the Lees--” He pauses. “Not the Crows. The Ravens.”

Changkyun tongues at his cheek, keeps writing. -- _ blood _ . “I wonder how her parents will handle the rejection.”

“I wonder how Yoo Kihyun will handle the Black Quill.”

Changkyun feels himself wanting to glare up, instead just writes that horrible fucking word again. “Abusing your own child is one thing…”

“How is he doing, by the way?” his father asks, ignoring Changkyun’s little jab.

“Better kisser than Lee Yubin, that’s for sure.”

Im Malchin pauses for a moment and Changkyun almost revels in how the man’s jaw tenses. “I see,” his father says, then, taking a deep breath. “Hopefully, for both our sakes, nothing bad will happen to him over the holidays.” His father glances up. “It’s rough out there, for Mudbloods.”

“If anything were to happen, we all know who to blame,” Changkyun says, smiling up tensely.

“Me?”

“As far as I care, yes,” Changkyun says, wincing when a letter digs in a little deeper than he’d prepared for.  _ Ow… _

“You really think I would risk you, knowing what you’ve done?” His father scoffs and slams the book closed, making Changkyun wince. “You’re lost, not gone. Hopefully, one day you’ll come to your senses. I always hoped you would. You have the potential, you just don’t know it yet.”

_ Sounds a lot like even you have to admit you can’t underestimate me _ .

Changkyun goes back the next day, as he must, sits down, picks up that stupid fucking Quill, and starts writing when his father tells him to. It hurts, just as much as usual, if not even more for being a whole new punch of lines to carve into his flesh, but Changkyun really can’t find it in himself to care this time.

_ Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. _

“What are you doing?” Changkyun’s father asks, suddenly sounding apprehensive. 

Changkyun just keeps writing. There’s water stuck in the corner of his eye, from the stupid, burning sharp pain on the back of his hand, of the fear he can’t help but feel in his stomach, but he just keeps writing.  _ Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. Kihyun. _ And his father takes a look at him, at the paper, and leans back into his chair.

“Keep going,” he says.

After a while, Changkyun can barely see the word ‘Mudblood’ anymore. It’s a small victory, to feel like he’s erased that word, replaced it with Kihyun’s name. Because this is a punishment for  _ Kihyun _ , let’s not get that part wrong. Im Malchin wants to belittle him, turn him into a terrible word, and this feels like Changkyun saying ‘no’ to that. His father stops him from leaving when he stands up, simply by clearing his throat, Changkyun’s eyes snapping to him on instinct.

“There is a storm coming,” Malchin says, eyes on yet another book. “Make sure you’re ready to choose the right side to be on when it hits.” He glances up. “I won’t be able to keep you alive if you keep going down this path.”

Changkyun tongues at his cheek, his hand aching. “Then your legacy dies with me,” he mumbles, turning around. “I win.”

“This is much bigger than whatever rebellious petty fight you seem to have with me. You won’t  _ win _ . You only have things to lose. Believe me when I tell you that it is in your best interests to stay alive. As well as it is mine that you do. You never really understood, no matter how much I tried to make you understand. I am now betting on your own ability to make the right choice. And if you still fail, then I suppose… I’ll have it my way whether you like it or not, when the time comes.”

“Then I’ll see you again tomorrow, father,” Changkyun says.

“Do you want to know why?” his father asks, then. Changkyun turns around to look at him. “I know you were there, I know what you heard,” he says, and Changkyun can feel himself tense up. “I know you can turn into a cat. I know what you plan to do with your newly acquired skill and no, I don’t plan on stopping you. But do you want to know why you were chased by a rogue bludger?”

Changkyun swallows a little, frowns and asks, “Why?”

“Because you are expendable to them, collateral damage,” his father says. “But you are not expendable to me. And that’s why I saved you.”

“If I am so expendable to them, why can’t you just leave me the hell alone?” Changkyun snaps.

“Because I am hoping you’ll come to realize that I am not in the wrong. That what we believe in  _ isn’t _ wrong.”

“What you believe in makes you talk about people like they’re expendable. Like my  _ brother  _ was expendable.”

“Your brother was an unfortunate soul. I didn’t  _ expend  _ him. He expended himself.”

Changkyun is angry, and he knows he shouldn’t be talking to his father like this, especially not while he’s angry. “I will see you tomorrow,” Changkyun repeats calmly. “Considering it’s in my best interest.”

So what if the reason why his father was so calm following the bludger incident was because they reminded him of what was at stake… So what if they know that the best way to get Im Malchin to do whatever they want is to threaten his own son… If anything, Changkyun can always use that to his own advantage, as he already has. And, when the time comes, he might just take it a step further. His father will be Changkyun’s own weapon against Nox, if it comes down to it. And if there _is_ , in fact, a storm coming, then it’s only a matter of time.

The first thing Changkyun sees when he peels his eyes open the next morning is Hyungwon. It’s still  _ something _ , to see his best friend’s hair change gradually as whatever emotions he seems to be going through right now settle. Hyungwon’s hair changes to dark blue and then to brown with a red tint to it, and his eyes are stuck on what Changkyun only sees when he lifts himself up a little; a bloodied pillow.

“I’m pretty sure  _ hands _ is not where people get their periods,” Hyungwon says, frowning when his eyes move to Changkyun’s face. “What happened?”

Changkyun’s mind flounders for a second. “Quidditch injury,” he lies, turning around to sit up, turning his back to Hyungwon to look at his stupid hand. He can barely see the word ‘Kihyun’, lightly scratched over the much deeper ‘Mudblood’, but the parts where it overlaps is bleeding. 

“The disrespect you’re giving me right now…” Hyungwon mutters in indignation. “I know I am not Wonho, but I am also not  _ stupid.” _

“I know,” Changkyun somewhat complains, looking down at his hand. Fuck, it hurts. “You don’t have a bandage to spare, do you?”  _ Poor Elves that are going to have to clean my blood out of these sheets... _

Hyungwon, already dressed in his uniform, brings out his very long wand and says,  _ “Ferula,” _ making bandages spin around Changkyun’s hand and wrist, strapping them tightly. It kind of limits Changkyun’s hand movements but it’s not like he needs his right hand anyway.

“Thanks,” Changkyun mumbles, sitting himself on his bed, legs up to hug them. “It’s just some stupid punishment from my father, I can handle it, don’t worry about it,” he mumbles quickly.

“‘Don’t worry about it’,” Hyungwon scoffs. “Pretty sure your ghost would say that to me after I found you dead in a ditch,” he says, frowning even more.

“Too late to worry about anything, then,” Changkyun tries his best to chirp. 

“Good luck trying to explain that to Kihyun,” Hyungwon says, turning to walk to the door. Changkyun sniffs to hold his tears back and just  _ hopes  _ Hyungwon didn’t notice. But Hyungwon stops before he leaves and then looks back over his shoulder. There’s something soft,  _ worried _ in his eyes. He sighs and slowly closes the door, turns around and walks to his bed where he sits, eyes down. “Do you think telling Professor Ahn would work? You know no teacher would stand for what he’s doing to you, right?”

“It’s not that simple,” Changkyun mumbles, wincing when he instinctively uses his injured hand to try and wipe at his tears. 

Hyungwon glances up, watches him for a moment and then says, “Yes, I’m waiting for you to elaborate.”

Changkyun laughs small-- _ dammit _ . “I--I have to appear… Savable.”

“From what?” Hyungwon asks, frowning.

“My ideas, my own--” Changkyun thinks. “Independence. I have to be the child punished for doing something wrong. If I’m unsavable, I’m expendable, and if I’m expendable to my own father, then… Then it’s not just me who’s going to die, you know?” he sniffs, using his  _ other  _ hand to wipe at his face. 

Hyungwon frowns some more and looks down. “He still thinks he can bring you around...? He actually thinks that, after all this time, everything you’ve been through--He thinks he can turn you into a Pureblood supremacist, the way  _ he _ is?”

Changkyun sniffs and breathes, fidgets with the bandage around his hand until he can pull it off enough for Hyungwon to see. “Yeah…  _ Lost but not gone. _ ”

Hyungwon’s expression says enough. And when he takes Changkyun’s hand in his to look at it, his anger is as clear as the sky right outside the nearby window. “If… If he believes he can save you from yourself, he will protect you, even from those he calls friends,” Hyungwon says, and it isn’t a question.

Changkyun nods small. “And then I can protect Kihyun… Even he said that. That it was in my own best interest…”

“I hate him,” Hyungwon almost growls.

Changkyun scoffs, because if he takes it too seriously, he’ll either cry or scream. “Yeah, join the club.”

Hyungwon stands up and walks to the brazier in the middle of the bedroom, stopping to stare at it for a while. “You know what angers me the most?” he asks. And for all his ability to speak up his mind, Hyungwon doesn’t talk about his  _ feelings _ that often. So, Changkyun nods even though Hyungwon can’t see him, tightening the bandage around his hand again. “That I never really cared until I did. My own child-naivety and inability to care about something so important, something I should have always known. I only started to care when you did, when I realized Wonho did, when my friends were getting hurt because of these stupid beliefs. I hate that no one wasted the time to tell me these were real things I should be ready for. And I know that this isn’t about me,  _ specifically,” _ Hyungwon glances over, “But the fact that this was something I only experienced because of you and Kihyun is very telling to me. People don’t care until it’s knocking right at their doors. People will turn a blind eye if they have to for their own sakes. And suddenly? Suddenly, it’s too late. And now the damage we will do to make it right will be huge. I hate that it took this to make it personal enough for me. But I sure as hell am not going to let you go through this on your own.” Hyungwon turns to face Changkyun. “So,  _ please, please _ let me help you…”

Changkyun stares, taken aback but oddly touched. This is the most emotional he has ever seen Hyungwon, and it’s not even  _ about  _ him. “I… H-how..?”

Hyungwon looks down for a moment and then asks, “How often do you have to do this?”

Changkyun shifts a little uncomfortably where he sits. “Every day after dinner…”

“Then tonight,” Hyungwon mumbles, glancing up, “I will be Im Changkyun.”

“Ugh,” Namjoon huffs as he plops down next to Kihyun at breakfast, “I’m tired of that guy.”

“What guy?” Kihyun asks curiously before shoving a cocktail sausage into his mouth.  _ Munch, munch, munch. _ “There are many. Guys, I mean.”

Namjoon gives Kihyun a look. “Taehyung,” he says.

“Oh,” Kihyun goes, blinking. “Why are you tired of him?”

_ “Because,” _ Namjoon stresses, “He has this habit of always predicting my premature death every other week and it’s tiring me out. At least  _ that’s _ what Jungkook says Taehyung is doing. You can’t trust a Slytherin. But given what surrounds Taehyung, rumors or not, I wouldn’t be surprised if that boy was two parts crazy, two parts oracle.”

Kihyun sucks another cocktail sausage into his mouth and munches. “Your premature death… I recommend being a little less of a butthole as medicine.” Thankfully, Changkyun walks into the Great Hall in that precise moment, because the murdering glare Namjoon gives Kihyun is enough of a warning to  _ run. _ “Have a good day!” Kihyun chirps as he stands up, and Changkyun just rushes past whatever else should come before the gesture, and gives Kihyun a hug that lifts him slightly off his feet.

“Your boyfriend just called me ‘butthole’,” Namjoon informs Changkyun.

“Were you  _ being _ a butthole?” Changkyun asks, leaning back but with an arm still around Kihyun.  _ Happy, happy, happy! _

“Maybe…” Namjoon mutters, and then frowns. Kihyun’s eyes sort of follow his colleague’s line of sight, and even though Kihyun’s mind is swimming in the word ‘boyfriend’ he notices a Slytherin boy a few tables away, devouring an impressive breakfast all by himself.  _ What was his name again…? Ah. Seokjin. _

Kihyun looks at Namjoon. “Is that why you’re always so cranky?” Kihyun makes to point at the Slytherin boy but then remembers that  _ pointing is rude _ so he just gestures vaguely. He beams when Namjoon just scowls and serves himself some breakfast. That’s as good an answer as any. “Anyway, hello!” Kihyun greets, turning to Changkyun with his arms up.

“Hello!” Changkyun laughs and gives Kihyun another hug, uses the opportunity to pick him up and displace him. “Come on, breakfast with me, I’m calling dibs.”

“Alright, alright, just put me down!” Kihyun giggles. He lets Changkyun take his hand and drag him all the way to the Ravenclaw table, where they both sit down and only then realize that Dami is right across from them. Kihyun can’t help it when he sits a little straighter.

“Did Namjoon just call me your boyfriend?” Changkyun asks with a grin, reaching over to pour Kihyun a glass of pumpkin juice. Kihyun and Dami exchange a look.

“I thought you were only ‘kind of dating’,” she says, looking at Changkyun. Which… makes Kihyun look at Changkyun as well. Because…  _ Excuse me? _

Changkyun looks between the two of them. “I feel ganged up on, firstly.  _ Secondly _ , we never called each other boyfriends before and I didn’t want to assume anything--” Changkyun says, even though he’s blushing like crazy. “And--And  _ thirdly _ …” They wait, but Changkyun doesn’t appear to have a ‘thirdly’.

“What’s wrong with your hand?” Dami asks, then, and Kihyun almost gets whiplash when he has to pull his mind away from the current subject to focus on Changkyun’s hand. It’s bandaged. It’s been bandaged for a while but nothing as serious as what it looks like now, and Kihyun sort of assumed it was nothing. Changkyun didn’t say anything about it and…  _ And he did it again, didn’t he…? _

“Yes,” Kihyun mumbles, frowning slightly, “What’s wrong with your hand…?”

Changkyun glances up, pulling his hand a little away. “Not here,” he mumbles, taking a sip of juice from Kihyun’s glass. Kihyun looks down at his new plate of breakfast and sighs.  _ Knew it. _ Why is Changkyun always hiding something from him? Is it really for Kihyun’s sake? Or for Changkyun’s own? At this point, it’s becoming hard to tell.  _ Especially because we promised... _

Kihyun picks up his fork and stabs a cocktail sausage. He doesn’t have anything to say, might as well just stuff his mouth with food and take it out on the munching.

The rest of the day goes by the way it was supposed to go. Kihyun tries not to think too much about what he knows to be coming, but he can’t help it if he seems a little quieter than usual. Wonho notices, he always does. But he just looks between Kihyun and Changkyun during lunch and sighs. He doesn’t say anything about it, which Kihyun appreciates. Not even when Kihyun’s worry turns into a slight anxiety that pools around his stomach.

It’s at dinner that Kihyun decides that he’s waited enough. He spots Changkyun amongst a group of Ravenclaws on their way to the Great Hall, and wiggles in between them to take Changkyun’s wrist and pull him to a corner. They stare at each other, both looking quite serious, and wait for the random groups of people to move along. It’s only when the clatter of plates, glasses and utensils reaches Kihyun’s ears that he speaks.

“You promised...”

Changkyun immediately looks guilty. “I’m sorry. I just… I hate that there’s always  _ something _ …”

“I don’t care that you’re sorry,” Kihyun says glaring up at him. “‘Sorry’ is just a word now. You  _ promised. _ It’s so unfair that you keep doing this, keeping important things from me  _ for my sake. _ Is it really for my sake? It doesn’t feel like it. How am I supposed to protect you or even hope to if you keep hiding your own hurt from me?” Changkyun bites his lips in, looking down. And Kihyun sighs and looks away. “Just tell me what happened…”

Changkyun takes a breath and carefully starts undoing the bandages. “Do you… Have any idea how hard it is to beat it into my own head that people actually care about me? I used to get yelled at for crying. I’m  _ trying _ , Kihyun, I really am, but it’s like going from… less than nothing, to everything…” 

“I’m not scolding you because I don’t know that,” Kihyun says, “I’m scolding you because I want you to know that I care, that I want to help you, but that I can’t do anything if you don’t let me.”

The bandages fall from Changkyun’s hand but he grips at them, hand to his chest. Kihyun still can’t see anything wrong. “It’s for me,” Changkyun answers. “It’s not for your sake, it’s for mine. I hate hurting you. I hate ruining every nice moment with stupid shit. We were supposed to have a nice breakfast and then you couldn’t even look at me.”

“Don’t hide things from me,” Kihyun almost pleads. “I was angry because… We made a promise. That meant something to me. I don’t care that fifty percent of our moments are just… me trying to pick you up from the ground. I love that, too, you know? I hate seeing you sad, but I love helping you, I love making you feel better. Because… You’re always so bright when I manage to get a laugh or a smile out of you… It’s not a bother to help you. We’ve been over this, Changkyunie, you’re not alone. We… We share our burdens, we help each other, and we make each other stronger…”

Changkyun sniffs, slowly handing over his right hand. “It’s a Quill,” Changkyun says, voice soft and thick with emotion, Kihyun simply staring at the scar he sees on the hand he’s holding between his. “Whatever I write carves itself in there and… he’s been making me do this for months…” 

Kihyun’s heart breaks a little. He stares at his own name written on Changkyun’s skin and he can’t really believe what he’s seeing. Yet, somehow, he’s not surprised. And the fact that he’s not surprised is quite telling.

“I hate it,” Changkyun cries softly, Kihyun’s eyes tearing up as if in response. “La--last night I just couldn’t write that word anymore so I--I wrote your name instead.”  _ That word… _ He means ‘Mudblood’, doesn’t he…?

Kihyun takes a deep breath. “Do… Do you have to go back tonight…?” 

Changkyun shakes his head, tears spilling even more. “I--Hyungwon found out and he--he insisted he go instead tonight as--looking like me and  _ I hate it _ …”

Kihyun just keeps looking at Changkyun’s hand.  _ Hyungwon, you idiot… _ But in a way, Kihyun envies him. He, too, wishes he could take Changkyun’s place, sometimes. All he can do, however, is lean down and kiss the scar on Changkyun’s hand.  _ To make it better... _

“Come cuddle with me tonight…” Kihyun sort of asks in a whisper.

“Yes, please,” Changkyun sniffs, laughing small, like the emotional mess Kihyun knows he is. “You know, you--you never answered my question…”

“What question?” Kihyun asks, leaning back and looking at Changkyun. His nose and cheeks are all red, cheekbones shiny with tears.

“Boyfriend?” Changkyun asks. And Kihyun pouts and leans in to kiss Changkyun’s lips.

“Boyfriend.”

Hyungwon had never been to Professor Im’s office until today.  _ And _ Professor Im  _ is _ the Househead of Ravenclaw. It’s a cryptid little place, this one, and it doesn’t help to be taking it all in from a couple of storeys down.  _ You’re unbelievably small, Im Changkyun. Also, you smell funny. _ Rather than focusing on that, though, Hyungwon just eyes the man that is currently the focus of all his rage.

Professor Im looks up at Changkyun, one eyebrow slightly up in a way Hyungwon can actually recognise  _ (Weird) _ in Changkyun  _ (Super weird) _ . “Go on, then,” he says, looking down to the book he’s apparently reading.

Hyungwon takes a deep breath. He knows that he needs to be perfect at this. He  _ needs _ to be Changkyun, think like Changkyun, breathe like Changkyun, talk like Changkyun… It’s more difficult than it seems. Mostly because… Hyungwon is still very much Hyungwon, despite looking like Changkyun’s own reflection right now. 

A piece of blank parchment lies on the table, apparently waiting for him. There is also a black quill sitting comfortably by the parchment, and Hyungwon can’t help but swallow a little. He walks forward, drags the chair in which he sits down on and then picks up the quill. He’s supposed to know what to write, and his first instinct is to go with ‘Mudblood’. He twirls the quill a little between his fingers as he holds it with both hands.  _ No, not ‘Mudblood’. ‘Kihyun’. _ That’s what Changkyun told him to write. As Hyungwon makes up his mind about that, though, he remembers that… Changkyun is left handed.  _ Well… Fuck me, I suppose. _

It’s dumb luck that Hyungwon doesn’t do terribly trying to write with his left hand. And he makes a mental note to practice that in the future. As he writes down the first few letters of Kihyun’s name, however, something sharp pierces through the skin of his right hand. He should have been ready for it. He knew it was coming. But the pain still makes him tug at his hand, the way one does when they touch something hot. Professor Im glances up, and Hyungwon hurries in writing the rest of the letters down, aware that the word ‘Kihyun’ is literally being cut into the back of his hand by an invisible scalpel.

It doesn’t take much to figure out that the reason why there is no ink on this quill is due to the fact that it writes  _ red. _ Why would anyone do this to someone else? For the first couple of ‘Kihyun’s, Hyungwon can’t really decipher the reasoning behind the thought. But the wound heals and reopens, heals and reopens, and the more time passes the more a sudden realization seeps into Hyungwon’s bones; hatred is a scary yet powerful thing.

“How much longer will we have to do this…?” he asks in Changkyun’s voice.

“For as long as it takes,” Professor Im says casually, eyes on his book.

Hyungwon glares up at the man in clear and open hatred. And for the first time ever, he wishes from the bottom of his heart that he could kill the person sitting across from him.  _ ‘That wouldn’t fix it’, _ Kihyun’s voice says inside his head. But Hyungwon isn’t naive. He knows that it would fix plenty. It just takes someone willing to live with it.

Hoseok sits, and waits. The stairway that leads up to the Ravenclaw common room is up high in a tower, with nearly as good a view as the common room itself, so Hoseok stares out of the small window, legs up to his chest and thumbnail digging into the flesh between his thumb and index finger. There’s not much to it, ‘waiting’, but for every minute that Hoseok sits here, knowing what is happening in a small office not too far away, his chest just feels tighter and tighter. And then there’s Kihyun and Changkyun, warm and safe snuggled up in Kihyun’s bed. For now, since they’ll probably move to the common room couch again, once Namjoon and Hobi want to go to sleep.

Hoseok sighs, bouncing between worry for his friends and his stupid boyfriend. He tries not to, but he carries so many different worries in his head that sometimes he forgets which are his own. Right now, selfishly and very self-aware, all he  _ truly _ worries for is Hyungwon. Because  _ Hoseok  _ hates it.  _ Hoseok  _ hates that this is the lengths they have to go through to protect each other, and less than that, to just give Changkyun one night of peace.

Slow steps echo all the way to Hoseok’s ears, eventually. And he stands up just to see Changkyun’s image slowly change into Hyungwon’s. Hoseok is pretty much also slapped with a wave of thoughts he didn’t expect, something that he suddenly, empathetically feels for himself, something deep that seeps through flesh and bone, something that… Something that Hoseok has never felt from Hyungwon before.

It’s hatred. It has to be. It feels so  _ foreign  _ coming from Hyungwon, but of course Hoseok recognises it. He’s just never  _ felt _ it this… intensely. Minhyuk hates cucumbers. Jooheon hates unfairness and Shownu hates badly cooked food. But  _ this... _ ?

“Wonnie…?” Hoseok asks, voice soft. Hyungwon stops walking once he’s close enough and simply stares at the floor. He’s not ashamed of what he’s feeling, not even one bit. But… he’s scared. Scared of…  _ What I think.  _ Hoseok pouts, slowly walking closer and reaching over. “Hey…”

“Hey,” Hyungwon greets back, glancing up to look at him. “Sorry for worrying you.”

“Shush,” Hoseok says, holding his palm up. “Show me…?”

Hyungwon’s eyebrow twitches a little in annoyance. Not at Hoseok, just… at everything else. He lifts his hand, fingers slightly curled inwards, and places it on top of Hoseok’s. “Don’t try to change my mind,” Hyungwon says.

“I’m not,” Hoseok mumbles. Hyungwon’s skin looks incredibly red on the back of his hand, bruised but not scarred. Hoseok softly runs his thumb over the red and sighs small. Like a memory, he sees what caused this redness; sharp cuts in the shapes of letters, a Black Quill, ink as red as blood.  _ No, it is blood,  _ he corrects himself, bottom lip poking out in a pout as he lifts Hyungwon’s hand to kiss it. “Changkyun is… with Kihyun,” Hoseok mumbles. “He feels guilty but he’s happy right now…”

Hyungwon nods and then pulls his hand away. “Do… Do you need me to stay with you?”

Hoseok glances up, eyebrows up. “Do you..?”

“I… don’t know,” Hyungwon admits. “I want to think. But being with you is already making me forget about what I’m feeling. I don’t know which one will be better for me.”

“It’s alright to want the privacy of your own thoughts,” Hoseok smiles small, taking a slight step backwards. It is okay. It really is. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay-ish…”

“I’m fine,” Hyungwon says. “I’m stronger than I look,” he adds with a small smile.

“I know that,” Hoseok says confidently, stepping forward again just to give Hyungwon a hug. “You’re an amazing friend. You’re brave as hell, and I love you to bits, okay? No matter what...”

Hyungwon puffs a breath and leans a little into the warmth. “I love you, too, Seokkie…”

The news comes a week into the month of October, while Jooheon happily announces over dinner that he’s been accepted as the new commentator for the Quidditch matches. Everyone goes quiet when the Headmaster clears his throat and stands up. And Jooheon only looks taken aback for a moment, given that no one is even halfway through their meals, before just frowning sternly at Shownu and then at Headmaster Shidae.

“Students, I have an announcement to make,” Headmaster Shidae announces ( _ hah _ ), whispers erupting through the Great Hall. Jooheon is pretty sure that if he farts right now, the Slytherins will hear it. “As I am sure you are aware, the Minister for Magic has recently resigned. The Wizarding community, now more than ever before, is in need of strong leadership. Our community is in serious trouble. We face dark times ahead and we don’t have enough victories on our side anymore. Therefore, I am announcing my candidacy,” Headmaster Shidae says firmly, and waits for the hushing across the Hall to cease. Jooheon and Shownu just… stare. “Do not despair, students and faculty, I will not be leaving here without a qualified successor to look after this wonderful school,” the Headmaster smiles, and the teachers look between each other in confusion.  _ Did they not know about this..? _ “Starting from next week, when I shall take my leave, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, appointed by the newly founded Hogwarts Board of Governors, will be none other than Professor Im Malchin.”

Gasps and whispers echo through the Great Hall. Everyone at the Gryffindor table exchanges looks and words. And at the Teacher’s table, Jooheon sees the incredulous look on most of his teachers’ faces, but most of all, Professor Ahn’s. She has been teaching at Hogwarts longer than anyone else, and had even been named the Deputy Headmistress in Professor Jung’s leave. She  _ should  _ be Headmistress. She really, really should be.

Lisa, a Gryffindor girl that has always proudly sported her red hair, kicks Jooheon under the table to make him look at her. “They can’t make Professor Im our Headmaster… We’ll be doomed!” she whispers.

“I--”  _ She’s right _ . “I’m sure Professor Ahn will keep an eye on things, still,” Jooheon says, not sounding too convinced. 

“What is the Hogwarts Board of Governors?” Jisung asks.

“Newly founded,” Shownu frowns. “So… No idea. A branch of the Ministry?”

“We can’t have direct Ministry involvement in Hogwarts, that’s insane,” Lisa whispers loudly.

“It was in the newspapers,” Shownu mumbles. “Minhyuk read me the whole article about the Minister’s resignation. There was something about a group of twelve wizards who would be overseeing the running of Hogwarts. And the appointment and suspension of a Headmaster would now be up to them and no longer a school affair in which the Ministry would be able to interfere with probable cause.”

“Muggleborn families were targeted for years before they found ‘probable cause’,” Lisa points out. “I wouldn’t trust it too much.”

“I thought the Ministry was… Like, good,” Jisung blinks, big eyes on all of them. 

“As for the now open post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,” Professor Shidae continues, and silence falls once more. “He was appointed by the Hogwarts Board of Governors, by my personal recommendation, and will start teaching next week.” He clears his throat. “It has been a great honour to be Headmaster of this wonderful school, but it was time for me to set my sights higher. If I succeed in being elected, I hope you all rest assured that I will have nothing but the utmost priority set for the prosperity of the Wizarding kind. Now it is time for those with magic to bind the wounds of division. We must reclaim our traditions, and remember what is important to our survival. Fate, or Providence, will give the victory to those who most deserve it. Thank you.”

There is a slight hesitance in the air but soon enough people applaud. The teachers still looked confused, as do some students, especially the youngest ones. But there are also older students applauding with vigor, and there are those who are simply not applauding at all.

“What did all that even mean?” someone asks nearby.

“It means,” Shownu says. He looks nervous, too. “That the disapproval of cowards is praise to the brave.”

“Well, now I’m just more confused,” Jisung grumbles. Everybody is now talking amongst themselves, food seemingly forgotten. 

“It means that for the sake of the greater good, bad things will happen,” Lisa mumbles and Jisung melts with a sad pout. She looks at Shownu and then at Jooheon. “I hate this…”

“Yeah, we all do,” Jooheon says, glancing over to see if he can spot his other friends at their tables. Kihyun is next to Wonho, and the both of them are just staring at their plates like the answers are all there. Hyungwon is glaring at the Teacher’s Table, and Changkyun just looks sort of terrified. Minhyuk is frowning, seemingly deep in thought.

Shownu puffs a breath and picks up his fork. “You should write to your boyfriend this week, just in case,” he mumbles to Jooheon, who looks over with wide eyes. “Things might get… complicated.”

Jooheon swallows small, food looking completely unappetizing.  _ Guess that is all I’m eating today…  _ “What do I even tell him…?”

“That you might get busy, or… the truth, that something has happened and the school will be very strict with the letters we send.”

Jooheon nods small. It’s so not fair. It’s not fair that Shownu and Minhyuk aren’t separated like this, that none of his friends are. And yet, Gunhee is completely in the dark, hundreds of miles away. Jooheon  _ misses  _ him, and would like nothing more than the reprieve of his presence. 

“Jisung,” Jooheon says softly to the boy next to him. He’s next to him, of course, because Jooheon knows he idolises Shownu, and even Jooheon, in a way, and has been trailing them whenever appropriate. “You know Muggleborns are just as much a Witch or a Wizard as Half-bloods and Purebloods, right..?”

Jisung blinks, eyes big and curious. “Well, yes, they have magic, right? So… they’re a witch or a wizard.”

Jooheon smiles. “Just remember that. People might start saying things that go against that, but you’re not going to believe them, okay?” he reaches over and ruffles lightly at Jisung’s hair. “Look out for others when they need it. We’re Gryffindors, it’s what we do.”

Jisung smiles small and nods. “Okay!”

“And don’t forget,” Jooheon adds, “You’re not better or worse just because you have magical abilities. Wizardkind and Mugglekind… We all deserve the same things. If anything,  _ we _ have to be responsible for our own abilities, given that they give us an advantage.”

Jisung nods, eyes big on Jooheon. “You’re very smart…”

Jooheon laughs small. “What, why?”

Jisung blinks and then shrugs. “Because you teach and you sound mindful of everyone’s needs. Smart people share knowledge and opinions. Dumb people wallow in them.”

Shownu glances over with a small smile. “You’re pretty smart yourself, Jisung. Been hanging out with the Ravens?” he teases.

The boy blushes and then gives them all a thumbs up, tongue peeking out. “I’m just a smart cooky! Besides, not all Ravenclaws are smart. But all of them are pretty weird, I’ve noticed.”

“Oh, definitely,” Jooheon scoffs.

Everyone frets over Changkyun, because of course they do. He doesn’t mind it, he quite likes attention, but he doesn’t know what to do with this news. His father will have far more power now, and Changkyun has no idea what the ramifications of that will be, although he knows it won’t be good. Changkyun considers crawling into Kihyun’s bed again, but he knows his head is too busy to actually go to sleep. Changkyun knows he doesn’t have to deal with his issues on his own--Kihyun and Hyungwon have made that  _ very  _ clear--but sometimes he wants to. 

He goes to his father for his usual session, and neither of them say a word until Changkyun has to leave. 

“Congratulations, father,” Changkyun says as he stands up, already bandaging up his bloody hand. “May I ask you something?”

“Go ahead,” the man says. As usual, he’s reading something.

“Was it Shidae’s decision, or did you request the position?”

Malchin looks up and frowns. “Does it matter?”

“Hm… I suppose not, then,” Changkyun hums, giving his father a mildly sardonic smile and a wave before he leaves. It was Shidae’s decision, then. It had to be, if his father handles it so flippantly. His father is not  _ flippant  _ when it comes to the things he wants to achieve, and Changkyun has the scar to show for it.

The Ravenclaw common room is nearly empty by the time Changkyun arrives. There’s only a couple of Third Years finishing their Transfigurations homework by the fireplace and a pair of First Years flirting by the window. Changkyun knows he’s not going to get much sleep tonight, but he still dresses in his pajamas before sitting himself down by the fire with a big-ass book he picked up from the library not too long ago. It’s a book about the architecture of Hogwarts, with a folded map of the castle, and Changkyun has been perusing it in an attempt to find a place for them to get together and practise magic like he was planning on. So far, he hasn’t found anything. And he’s starting to get paranoid. The more he thinks about it, the more certain he is that if his father found out about it, he’d throw a fit. And now with his father being handed even more power, he could punish them all quite severely for it.

Eventually, Changkyun finds himself alone. He remembers the look on Kihyun’s face when they all gathered outside of the Great Hall, after dinner, before Changkyun left to meet with his father. And, suddenly, worry settles at the bottom of his stomach, making him feel uncomfortable and restless. If only he could go outside right now and fly through the night. Unfortunately, it’s way past his curfew, and even being a Prefect wouldn’t excuse him from flying around on a broomstick.

“Ugh,” Changkyun whines softly, dropping his forehead to the book. He takes a few breaths and looks up again, feels desperation build with the worry as he watches the last few embers of the fire nearby die out. How late is it? How long has he even been here? “What am I going to do, Kihyunie,” he mumbles, pouting at the now dead fire. 

Then, a soft, whispery voice echoes through the room. “You seem troubled,” it says. Changkyun startles slightly, looking up and blinking when he sees Helena Ravenclaw, the Grey lady and ghost of Ravenclaw Tower, there with him.

“Hey,” Changkyun says, smiling small. He hasn’t seen her since his first year… “I’m--” he gestures to the book, talking softly in case he scares her off. He’s always felt so special for having spoken to Helena Ravenclaw, considering how shy she is and how much she keeps to herself. “Trying to find a safe space in Hogwarts so I can protect my friends…”

Helena’s image seems so very cold. And when she floats a little closer, Changkyun feels a chill run up his arms. “Are your friends in danger?” she asks. She speaks with a melody to her voice. It’s nice to listen to.

Changkyun nods small, taking a breath to try and ease the anxiety in his chest.  _ I should be used to that, by now _ . “Yes. The person I love, especially,” he says softly, looking at Helena and trying to commit to memory what she looks like. She’s so pale, with long, black hair. She’s quite pretty, even with how sad she looks. “Do you know of a place, Helena? You’ve been here so long…”

The ghost floats around Changkyun the way a predator does. But Changkyun doesn’t feel any animosity from Helena, even though he knows she is clearly making her own judgments about him right now. “When we first met, we had an interesting talk,” she says. “You’ve grown since then. We spoke of love. And you made a greedy suggestion that night, do you remember?”

Changkyun laughs small, nodding. “I asked you if I could see the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw… You said no, and to keep the secret of your name. I did.”

“Indeed,” Helena agrees, reappearing in Changkyun’s field of vision after having come back full circle. “Hogwarts has a long history of ancient magic, unknown even to the powerful wizards of today’s age…” She lowers her gaze to the book in Changkyun’s hands. “Many of the castle’s secrets remain a mystery. And there are places that hide things better not found.” She turns away and floats towards a wall, stopping before slowly turning to look back at Changkyun. “Help shall be always given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it. If you have to ask, you’ll never know. If you know, you need only ask.” And just like that, Helena turns into a wispy ball of light and disappears.

_ What… What does that even mean... _

Did she mean that there  _ is  _ a place like that in Hogwarts? Somewhere hidden and safe? Somewhere safe enough to hide something as precious as the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw? And sure, Changkyun has heard of this ‘Come and Go Room’, but that’s just a story the elves tell. Or did Helena just tell him that it’s  _ not  _ just a story? That he just needs to go look for it, and  _ need  _ it?  _ If you know, you need only ask.  _ Well, he knows now. Now he just needs to… ask.

The next morning, Changkyun wakes up with a headache from not having slept much. He’s the last one to get up and the last one to go down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. He’s tired, grumbly, and the worst part is that he’s got Quidditch practice this afternoon. And maybe it’s the headache or the tiredness, but Changkyun almost doesn’t see Helena’s ghost peeking at him from one of the corridors. It’s kind of creepy, if not unbelievably cute as well. Mostly because she’s just sort of… floating there, half of her face hidden by the archway, her cold, sad gaze on Changkyun. She turns around when he opens his mouth to ask her something, and then floats further into the corridor, pausing to look back over her shoulder.  _ Is she waiting…? _

Changkyun smiles, adjusting his bag and following after her. She reminds him of Oreo, suddenly, when his cat wants him to watch her eat or give her attention. It’s a pain in the ass to have to climb so many stairs first thing in the morning, especially given the fact that he just walked down the entire Ravenclaw staircase. But, eventually, they’re on the seventh floor, and Helena gives Changkyun one last look before she disappears.

Changkyun blinks and looks around. Of all the places in Hogwarts, the Seventh floor is one of the least eventful places in the castle. There’s a few offices, some classrooms that are barely used, and wide corridors where the one looks just like the other. Seriously, as a First Year, this is the place where Changkyun got lost in the most.  _ Is this where it is…?  _ Changkyun thinks, slowly walking through one of the corridors. 

He knows that if he wants to find this room, he has to need it. And he does! But he needs to actually  _ think  _ about it, so he does. He keeps it at the front of his mind, thinks of his father and the fear that instills in him; thinks of Kihyun and the fierce need to protect him that propels Changkyun forward most days. He thinks of the conversation he and Kihyun had last year, about Patronuses. He thinks of their duelling and how he knows Hyungwon and Kihyun want to become Aurors. He focuses on it, on that need to find a place to be safe and practise and get better to protect each other. Because the way things are going, Hogwarts will no longer be safe, for anyone.

In the corner of his eye, Changkyun sees something… shift. He looks over and blinks as it looks like the wall itself is morphing, an ornate wooden door bleeding through the bricks and slowly materializing until he is just looking at it like it’s always been there, because it certainly looks like it has. The wood looks weathered, and there’s nothing to suggest this door just sprouted like a weed onto the bricks. Changkyun glances around, doesn’t see anyone else, just sees a stupid looking tapestry of a man apparently trying to teach some trolls how to dance on the wall opposite to the door.  _ That’s… A unique way to remember where this is, I suppose. _

He walks closer and reaches out to open the door, quickly slipping in before anyone sees him, and what he sees makes him gape. It’s a large space, with a fireplace and training dummies. Actual training dummies! There are mirrors against one of the walls, a couch or two by the fireplace and a desk with a few books piled on it. It’s perfect. How is it so perfect?

Changkyun sees something shift again, and when he turns around, the door is gone. For a second, he feels trapped, but then just realises that it’s the room making itself hidden again. He laughs in utmost relief, opening the door to the corridor when it reappears again and stepping out and away. Right before his eyes, the door disappears. 

Changkyun laughs again and hops in place, headache just suddenly gone, and his first thought is that he can’t wait to show this to Kihyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be nice ;w;  
> And if you haven't yet and you want something else to read, please check our new Oneshot, [King of Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587892)!


	39. The Room of Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He alone, who owns the youth, gains the future.

Kihyun stares at his book and then lifts his head only to lock eyes with Wonho, who gives him a sheepish look. Hyungwon has been pasted to Wonho the entire day. And, right now, mid study session, he’s literally latched onto Wonho’s arm, squeezing at every bit of muscle he can grab while he reads the paper he wrote on hex-deflection for Defense Against The Dark Arts. Kihyun sighs and looks back down to his book.  _ It’s distracting, _ he thinks to himself, knowing very well that ‘to himself’ is more of a personal statement than the actual truth. He tries reading the words to the spell that he’s trying to learn again, but even his brain ties itself up. Nevermind his tongue.

“Homonomen--”  _ No.  _ “Hoh-mom--”  _ No! _ “Hoh-mun-num,” he keeps mumbling.

“Homo,” Wonho mumbles to himself like he doesn’t even notice he’s doing it. Hyungwon glances at him with a frown and then looks at Kihyun’s book.

“Homenum Revelio,” he says, annoyingly effortless. Kihyun just glares at him. “You know, I had an interesting chat with Sir Nicholas this morning at breakfast,” Hyungwon says out of the blue. “Last night, I brought this book from the library to help me finish writing this stupid paper… And I came across a very peculiar paragraph. Something, something the Cursed Vaults…”

Wonho looks over. “The ones in Gringotts?”

“Nope, the ones in Hogwarts,” Hyungwon says, glancing over. Wonho smiles and kisses Hyungwon’s chin.  _ Ugh _ . “Technically,” Hyungwon starts, as if that kiss just meant ‘go on’, “There are five legendary hidden rooms in the school. And each vault shields a different curse placed on it. Some historians allege that the vaults house priceless treasures such as old prophecies or other powerful magical artefacts dating back to before the school was founded. But some others believe the vaults contain Dark Magic. I brought the book with me to keep reading it over breakfast because it was quite the interesting thing.  _ And _ the Gryffindor ghost creeped up on me to tell me that he’s heard of said Cursed Vaults.”

“What did he say?” Kihyun asks, genuinely curious, now.

Hyungwon looks at him. “I asked him if he thinks that there are dangerous things in there and he said that he does think so. He said that, originally, because the Hogwarts castle was intended as a safe place, the school shouldered the responsibility of safeguarding and protecting that which was dangerous from falling into the wrong hands. Many powerful things have been kept safe at Hogwarts over the passing times, despite a lot of people recognizing, to some extent, how that compromises the security of the castle. But even so, it would make sense that such vaults harbour dangerous things. And it makes sense that the knowledge of their whereabouts has been lost.”

Kihyun blinks. “Ooooh, that  _ is _ pretty cool, though.”

“Remember when Shownu randomly ‘bombarba’d a wall?” Wonho muses. “Imagine if behind it there was just a random cursed vault… That’d be funny, right?”

“And potentially disastrous,” Hyungwon says, giving Wonho a fond smile. “There is literally a hidden room in the castle that contains  _ cursed ice. _ It’s ice that’s been tampered by Dark Magic so that it increases its own mass and thus spreads around fast. If someone were to find such a room and unknowingly set the ice free, we’d have to evacuate the school.”

Wonho looks incredulous. “They teach  _ children  _ here!”

“Why do you think that they keep us under the radar all the time?”

Kihyun smiles small. “I like the contradiction, though. That Hogwarts is, technically, the safest place in the world for witches and wizards but also, potentially, the most dangerous one.”

“Right?” Hyungwon goes, uncharacteristically enthusiastic, and Wonho looks at him like he’s the center of the universe. It’s such a soft look for Kihyun to see on his best friend. In a way, Kihyun is glad that his friends still allow themselves moments like this one. If there’s one thing Kihyun had to learn is that focusing on things that only make him feel miserable doesn’t help him achieve anything at all. It’s nice to know that sometimes, he doesn’t have to pick anyone up from the ground, because they’ll do it themselves. It’s a choice they make every day, and it’s something worth fighting for, for sure.

With a sigh, Kihyun looks back to his book.  _ Then again, _ time keeps passing and he’s starting to feel like he isn’t learning enough. Or, at least, he isn’t learning fast enough.

He feels a kiss on his cheek, and sees Wonho giggling about it before Kihyun himself can even process that he was just kissed on the cheek. He reaches up to touch at the spot, blushing when he turns his head and sees Changkyun smiling at him like the sun peeking behind the clouds.  _ That’s… unusual. _

“I’m stealing you,” Changkyun chirps, reaching forward and closing Kihyun’s textbook.

“I, uhm, huh?” Kihyun stands up, hands to the table. “Wait, I was studying--”

“Shhh, baby, we goin’ on a date,” Changkyun chirps.

“Ba--Baby--” Kihyun flushes.  _ What is happening!? _

“Ah, the pet names,” Hyungwon muses. “Do we have those?” he asks Wonho.

“Wonnie, Seokkie, sweetie and darling,” Wonho answers easily as Changkyun just packs Kihyun’s things away.  _ What.. _ .

“True. I barely notice them, sometimes.”

“Okay, ready to go!” Changkyun chirps again, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist to urge him along and away from Hyungwon and Wonho, who just wave them away in amusement. Kihyun almost trips on himself as he tries to keep up. Changkyun giggles and lets go, adjusting his own bag over his shoulder. “Hewwo~”

“He--Hello,” Kihyun says, taking his things from Changkyun’s hand and holding them close to his chest. “Where are we going…?”

“It’s a surprise,” Changkyun smiles wide. “A surprise date!”

Kihyun frowns. “In… In the castle?”

Changkyun hops. “Yep! You’ll see, it’s awesome. Come on, come on,” Changkyun keeps hopping in excitement. Kihyun, even though suspicious, finds himself smiling at his stupid boyfriend’s-- _ Boyfriend!-- _ excitement.

They go up the changing stairs, all the way up to the seventh floor. Kihyun has never been here before, not that he can recall, at least. So, he looks around the mostly empty place. He wouldn’t be surprised if the corridor was just full of broom closets. What do they even do here, anyway? No one has classes on the seventh floor.

“So,” Changkyun says quite confidently, stopping them in the middle of a corridor with nothing to see but an ugly old tapestry, arms around Kihyun’s waist and chin to his shoulder. “See that wall? See how dumb and bland and full of bricks it is?”

“Y--Yes…?” Kihyun says, holding his mokeskin bag tighter between his arms.

“Nice,” Changkyun says, turning his face a little to talk by Kihyun’s ear. “Close your eyes.”

“I--”  _ Ugh. _ Kihyun frowns and takes a deep breath. Then, he closes his eyes. “Done…”

Nothing happens, but Kihyun hears something  _ odd _ . Like wood and rocks rubbing against each other in a heavy sort of way.

“Ta-da!” Changkyun announces, squeezing Kihyun slightly. “Look, look, look!”

Kihyun peels one eye open and then blinks both eyes. Where there was nothing on the wall, now there is a door. Kihyun looks at it. Confused, at first. But growing wary with the ticking seconds. “What… What is it?” he asks. After having Hyungwon blab for minutes on end about secret rooms and secret vaults, Kihyun is a little apprehensive about all this.

Changkyun lets go to walk to the door. “It’s the Room of Requirement! I thought it was a myth, but it’s real! And look--” Changkyun reaches to open the door. And Kihyun immediately jumps at him to stop him.

“No, no, no, wait a minute--”  _ The Room of What? _ “I just had to listen to Hyungwon blab about secret cursed rooms in the castle, I don’t like this…”

Changkyun pouts, hand on the door handle. “It’s not a cursed room, it’s a room that just… adapts to what you need. It’s exactly what I’ve been looking for for our lessons.”

Kihyun frowns. He looks between the door and Changkyun’s pout. Changkyun’s pout is definitely more hurtful than any possible jinx or curse. “Alright…” Kihyun says, but he doesn’t let go of his boyfriend’s-- _ boyfriend!-- _ arm.

Changkyun smiles small and opens the door. “See? Big old room with dummies and all. Nothing dangerous.”

Kihyun blinks as they step closer. True enough, there are walls lined with bookcases, there are practice dummies, there are torches, a couch, there’s… everything! It’s literally the perfect room. “Woah…” Kihyun goes. “What… How--I’m--What is this place?” He knows Changkyun has, technically, already answered that question. But there's very little to go on. Kihyun will have to go read about this place.

“It’s perfect, is what it is. Perfectly hidden, too. When I went in there, the door disappeared until I wanted to leave again,” Changkyun smiles, closing the door. “My dad won’t be able to find this if we need him not to.”

“That’s… so cool!” Kihyun says, suddenly a little more into this idea than he was a couple of seconds ago. He looks at Changkyun and smiles. “We could practice here, every other day, after class, for sure.”

“Exactly,” Changkyun chuckles. “Now… I wanna try something else,” Changkyun says, oddly teasing as he steps back, the door just melting away until all Kihyun can see is brick. “Because you know what else I  _ need _ ? Definitely,  _ definitely  _ need?” he jokes, poking Kihyun’s chest. “A date. Wanna think us up a room? I brought sandwiches~”

Kihyun blinks. He doesn’t know why redness creeps down his neck and up his cheeks, so he looks down while he thinks.  _ A room. Without a bed… _ He frowns. It’s not like he necessarily  _ needs _ a room. He doesn’t even necessarily need a date. He just needs--Kihyun peeks up at Changkyun for a moment and then jumps when the door reapers on the wall. Changkyun smiles bright and turns around to face it. He’s obviously happy and excited, and it warms Kihyun’s heart to see it. 

Changkyun reaches forward and opens the door without hesitating, pulling Kihyun in and closing the door before even looking at the room. There is a small fireplace, a small stained glass window that can’t be opened, a wall filled with bookshelves that are packed with books, a big carpet on the cobblestone floor and pillows and blankets scattered over it. When Changkyun  _ does _ look, he’s obviously delighted.

“Aw, I love it,” Changkyun coos. “And it actually worked, that’s so  _ cool _ !”

“I just… thought of…”  _ The future.  _ Kihyun really didn’t think this is what the castle would come up with, though.

Changkyun reaches for Kihyun’s hand to tug him to the blankets and pillows. “Yeees?”

“No--Nothing…” Kihyun mutters, blushing a little. He drops his bag on the floor and then lets himself plop over the cushions. He keeps looking around, though, mostly because… he just can’t believe any of it. Are they really suddenly allowed to have a place of their own? A place where they can be themselves without pretense? A place where they can forget about everything that lies outside the door that is now slowly vanishing into the wall?

Changkyun plops down with a giggle, taking off his bag and putting it down on the floor. “Ah, this is nice… I can actually almost forget that Hyungwon has to go see my father tonight,” he scoffs, toeing off his shoes.

“Let’s stay here until he has to come back,” Kihyun suggests.

Changkyun gets his shoes off and stretches like a lazy cat. “Too bad there’s no bed here, I’d happily just stay here until morning.”

Kihyun flushes. “Right…” _ Sorry about that... _

Changkyun glances over and frowns with a small smile, hand out to wiggle at him. “Don’t look so nervous, it’s just me~”

“That’s exactly why I’m nervous…” Kihyun says with a small laugh, which just makes Changkyun pull an even more amused face. Changkyun rolls over and closer, lying on his stomach and looking at Kihyun with his face in his hands. “What…” Kihyun asks, glancing at him and poking his forehead.

“I really still make you nervous?” Changkyun asks, expression curious.

“Obviously,” Kihyun says, looking away. “It’s… difficult to explain but… It’s just… My own feelings for you overwhelm me a little. Not in a bad way but I just… Freak out because I don’t know what to do and I feel like I’m going to explode every time we--”

“Kiss..?” Changkyun asks, face red.

“Among other things, yes,” Kihyun admits, ears burning as Changkyun giggles softly.

“I… get it. I mean, we’ve sort of talked about this before, but I get overwhelmed, too,” Changkyun admits softly. “But I also just… Oh god,” Changkyun giggles, turning around onto his back, hands over his face. “This is so embarrassing, but I swear it’s like sometimes all my brain can think about is--is kissing you. A--Among other things...”

Kihyun is pretty sure his eyes are burning a hole through the wall. “Ri--Right…”  _ Why are we so stupid with these things? Ugh.  _

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s okay. I… I think about that, too…”

Changkyun peeks at Kihyun from between his fingers. “Wait, really?”

“Obviously!” Kihyun says, pulling the hood of his cloak to hide his entire head and sort of suffocate himself with it. “Ugh!” he goes when he falls back over the cushions, head probably looking like a dementor’s. He feels a small poke at his leg. And then another, and then just feels the weight of a whole other person on top of him. 

“Kiiiiiiiiiii~”

“You’re not helping!” Kihyun whines with a small laugh as he lets go of his cloak to slap half-heartedly at Changkyun’s shoulders.

“You just  _ laughed _ , that’s definitely helping,” Changkyun laughs, trying to pry Kihyun’s hands away from him.

“It’s a coping mechanism,” Kihyun sort of mumbles.

“You have coping mechanisms to deal with me, gotcha,” Changkyun teases.

“What?” Kihyun goes and then whines, “Noooooo _ ooooooo!” _

“Kihyunnie~” Changkyun whines. “Why are we so dumb..?”

“Because…” Kihyun pouts at Changkyun. “Because if I’m dumb then you have to be dumb. It wouldn’t work otherwise, right? Us, I mean.” Kihyun snorts a small laugh. “We’re very dumb-dumb for each other, aren’t we?”

“Not a single brain cell to be found, no,” Changkyun laughs, leaning forward to press his forehead to Kihyun’s in a small nuzzle. The gesture makes Kihyun giggle and, suddenly, his chest is all warm.

“It makes no sense either, does it?” Kihyun asks softly. “I feel like… our friends all have very specific reasons as to why they like each other. Meanwhile, I… don’t think I have a reason. Makes me wonder if I’m lacking something, sometimes… But… Maybe that’s just my thing. We all love differently for different reasons, right?”

Changkyun leans back to pout at him. “Yeah,” Changkyun says, smiling small. “Don’t see why we need a reason… You make me happy,” he says, reaching over to cup Kihyun's cheek. “Can’t think of a single reason not to love the heck out of you…”

Kihyun smiles brightly and opens his arms, laughing when Changkyun just falls into the hug. Maybe this  _ is _ their reason. Because they just make each other really, really happy. And because, underneath the surface, Kihyun knows that Changkyun is probably the most devoted person he’ll ever find. And Kihyun can’t help but feel like he, too, is more like Changkyun than most people realize.

“Can’t believe you brought that thing with you,” Minhyuk complains, giving Kihyun a look. It’s Quidditch day, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. Changkyun has already taken his place by the loops and Shownu is currently flying around the pitch with his teammates. The stands are packed, given that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are two favourites this year. And it’s a good day for flying, that’s for sure. But yes, Kihyun brought his book of spells with him. He can definitely cheer and study at the same time. Although… Minhyuk seems to have a different opinion. “You’re going to miss all the sick plays, close that, Kihyun!” he whines, reaching over to try and close Kihyun’s book. 

Kihyun does close his book but only to  _ gonk _ Minhyuk with it. “Leave me be!” Kihyun complains.

“Ow, ugh, whatever,” Minhyuk grumbles. “You better pay attention to Jooheoney, though. It’s his first day.”

“He’s a commentator, Min,” Kihyun says, rolling his eyes, “I don’t need to be looking at him to  _ listen.” _

“I mean, that’s rather the point of having someone commentate on a game, so you can know what’s going on without even looking,” Wonho hums as if in thought as he looks around. He looks particularly airy today.

“Hmph,” Minhyuk goes, tossing half of his scarf over his shoulder and hitting Kihyun’s face with it. “He’s good enough to make you want to look.”

“I’m sure he is,” Kihyun says.  _ I just want to study! Stop talking to me! _

“Minnie~” Wonho sing-songs. “Are those brown roots I see?”

Minhyuk glances over. “Hah?”

Wonho reaches over and tugs at a strand of still cleary very white-blonde hair. “I think it’s growing out brunette…”

Kihyun glances up and sees how livid Minhyuk looks. Really, it’s like someone just told him he’s not actually a Pureblood and rather a Muggleborn. Kihyun just shakes his head and looks back to his book.  _ Idiot. _

“What do you mean, what?” Minhyuk sort of stresses.

“Ah, yes,” Hyungwon agrees, leaning over as if to look better. “Definitely brown roots.”

“I don’t have roots!” Minhyuk screeches.

“Yes, obviously, your hair is just sort of floating around your magnetic cranium,” Hyungwon jokes and Wonho giggles.

“You’re growing out of your baby hair,” Wonho keeps teasing. 

“Must be all the sex he’s having--” Hyungwon chokes on air when Kihyun elbows him in the stomach. “Ow?”

Wonho glances over, tilting his head at Kihyun curiously. But Kihyun ignores him and bores his eyes into the text of his book.  _ The Doubling Charm, Geminio, is a charm used to duplicate an object, creating an exact replica of that object. It can also be used to curse an object into multiplying repeatedly when touched, where it is called the Gemino Curse. _

“Speaking from experience, celery stick?” Minhyuk grumbles at Hyungwon, crossing his arms. “Kihyun is obviously still frustrated...”

“Careful,” Kihyun warns with a twitch to his eyebrow. “All my frustration might just make me more dangerous.”

“I really don’t want to have the talk with Changkyun,” Hyungwon says with a sigh.

“Can we  _ please _ stop talking about this?!” Kihyun says and all of his friends sort of stare at him as he slams his book over his lap. “I don’t  _ care _ that you’re all oracles on the subject, alright? I’ll figure it out on my own,  _ when _ I want to.”

Wonho pouts, hand up like he’s in class. “I’m a virgin, too.”

Hyungwon gives him an amused look. “Put that hand down, Kihyun might snap it.”

“I won’t,” Kihyun says, looking down. “I just…”  _ Don’t like all this pressure. _

“There’s no pressure,” Wonho mumbles. “It’s just all people around me seem to care about, so it keeps coming up in conversation. Teenagers, I guess. Sorry.”

“You don’t get to decide what’s pressure for me or not,” Kihyun mumbles, and Wonho just nods small and leans a little into Hyungwon to watch the Quidditch field. Hyungwon throws an arm around him and makes them sway a little. And when Kihyun glances up at them, he pouts and then looks away.  _ Sorry, Wonho... _

“What’s this thing you’re reading about, anyway?” Minhyuk asks, leaning into Kihyun’s bubble to glance at the book. “Juh-min-ee-oh… Ah, Geminio?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun says with a nod. “Apparently it was invented by a pair of twin witches, who used it to create duplicates of every item inside their mansion, in which they lived together their whole lives.”

“Oh, so they would all have the exact same thing,” Minhyuk goes.

“I’d hate that,” Wonho muses. Again, it just sounds like he’s thinking out loud.

“And why is that?” Minhyuk asks.

“Selfishness, maybe. Individuality.”

Hyungwon sighs. “That’s alright. There’s only just one of me.”

“And we thank the world for that,” Minhyuk teases. It makes Kihyun giggle a little, and of course Wonho smiles, too.

“I think they’re starting soon,” Wonho says, and when they all look to the field, they see Professor Wood in the middle of it. In that exact moment, something quite extraordinary, something that puts a smile on all their faces, echoes through the entire Quidditch pitch.

“GOOD AFTERNOON, STUDENTS OF HOGWARTS! WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE YEAR! THE TWO FAVOURITES; RAVENCLAW VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!” 

The stands fill up with shouts and crowd waves and Minhyuk whistles as loud as he can, shouting,  _ “That’s my Jooheoney!” _ at the field. Both Kihyun and Wonho laugh. And when Kihyun glances over, he smiles small and stands up just enough to lean in and smooch Wonho’s cheek.  _ Sorry.  _ Wonho smiles softly and nuzzles more into Hyungwon like ‘ _ it’s okay’ _ .

“AND NOW THE PLAYERS TAKE THEIR POSITIONS!” Jooheon’s voice echoes as all the brooms in the air circle around Professor Wood on the floor. Jooheon sounds so confident, like the Gryffindor he always was but never really showed. “THE BLUDGERS ARE UP!” he says and people cheer when the two stray balls fly up to the sky. “AND NOW THE GOLDEN SNITCH! REMEMBER! THE SNITCH IS WORTH 150 POINTS! THE SEEKER WHO CATCHES THE SNITCH, ENDS THE GAME!”

“Must they repeat this every first game of the year?” Minhyuk whines with a small laugh.

“Well, of course,” Kihyun says. “I had no idea what Quidditch was like when I watched my first game. Every year there’s new students, new people. Not all of us had the privilege of growing up knowing all this stuff.”

“True enough,” Minhyuk says with a sigh.

Professor Wood collects the Quaffle and throws it up in the air--“THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED,” the ball flies up to its highest and when it comes down, the players fly forwards to catch it, “AND THE GAME BEGINS!”

“Oh! Gryffindor got the Quaffle!” Minhyuk chirps, throwing his hands up. Kihyun just sighs and closes the book.  _ Yeah, nevermind, I’ll study later. _ “Darn, Hoshi is really good,” Minhyuk says.

“People underestimate him as a player but he’s really good,” Wonho hums from Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Why, though?” Kihyun asks, glancing over.

“He’s not flashy about how good he is. He blends into the background until he needs to help someone else shine.”

_So… like you, then,_ Kihyun thinks, catches himself halfway and then frowns. Thoughts really are wild things, aren’t they? Wonho, however, just smiles small and keeps his eyes on the match. Kihyun looks at him for a moment and then looks down. He wishes he could help. But everyone is so stressed, lately. Stressed, snappy, sometimes angry or just over excited. It must be exhausting for someone who can feel it all, _hear_ it all. And it’s obvious that Wonho is trying to help, to be optimistic and provide support, but he just looks tired. Hopefully… Hopefully, Hyungwon makes it better. The same way Changkyun makes it better for Kihyun.

“Would you guys like to place bets?” Minhyuk asks, suddenly, with a grin on his face.

“Ravenclaw,” Hyungwon says immediately.

“Ravenclaw,” Kihyun agrees. Not because he thinks they’ll win for sure but because he needs to channel good vibes for his silly boyfriend.  _ Go, go, Ravenclaw! _

“Gryffindor,” Minhyuk chirps.

“Of course you would say that,” Wonho smiles small. “It’s your type,” he jokes.

“Jooheoney and Hyunwoo deserve a win, okay?” Minhyuk grumbles half-heartedly.

“Jooheoney, maybe,” Wonho mumbles. “Hyunwoo is the happiest he’s ever been.”

Kihyun blinks at Wonho and then slowly turns his head to Minhyuk, grinning at him and wiggling his eyebrows. Minhyuk blushes and then hits Kihyun’s shoulder like a drum.  _ Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. _ Meanwhile, Kihyun just keeps teasing, “He’s so happy, so in loooove, so sooooft and mushy and cheesy--”

“Is this what I get for bringing up sex?” Minhyuk complains.

“Not all you’re bringing up,” Wonho jokes softly, holding up a hand for Hyungwon to high five. Which he does, without even looking. Kihyun just sighs. “Joobie is happy, too,” Wonho hums. “He just misses Gunnie.”

“It’s kind of unfair, isn’t it?” Kihyun mumbles. “That we’re all here and he has to wait…”

“All he wanted was to feel special, and now he does, and Gunnie doesn’t even know how much,” Wonho mumbles, before frowning small, hand up to his mouth. “Whoops.”

Hyungwon glances at him and rubs a hand over his back. “You know he wouldn’t mind… He likes the attention. And he loves being the name in all our lips in one way or another.”

Wonho smiles and nods small. “He does. I’m just sad he thinks just being himself isn’t special enough already…”

Kihyun looks down and pouts. _Yeah… I know what that’s like._

To think that Gryffindor would win the first game of the season!  _ With _ Jooheon being the commentator! The odds! The luck! The hard work! And it was so good. All worth it. Jooheon gets pampered by Minhyuk and Kihyun. Even Hyungwon goes out of his way to celebrate with them. Shownu mostly just looks confused but he seems happy enough. And Changkyun… Well, he is bitterly happy. Apparently, he really wanted to win, but as much as he wants to sulk, the happiness around him is annoyingly infectious.

Jooheon wishes he could tell Gunhee about it, and maybe he will, one day. But right now, he can’t even write to him, in fear of what might happen if he gets found. It  _ is _ unfair, yes. But also… something else. Because, slowly, Jooheon is starting to realize that it’s also motivating him, giving him a drive he didn’t have before. He wants to see Gunhee. And he will do everything in his power to accomplish that wish. Even if it means joining his best friends in battling some evil, power-hungry, nazi wizards. He  _ will  _ make sure the Wizarding World is a safe space for Gunhee, once he’s allowed to see into it. He will try his best to keep his friends safe, and have all the people who make him happy all around him. 

Jooheon sways Minhyuk to the side in a laughing hug, Shownu preoccupied with the food at the mini-feast Hogwarts always prepares for them in the aftermath of a game. There are small little sandwiches here and there, cupcakes and chicken and ham pie. At the moment, the hall is decorated with maroon and gold flags, and nobody cares about which table is their House’s table anymore.

“How’d I do, then?” Jooheon asks, leaning back with a wide grin. “Fantastic, right? Excellent, spectacular? Never been seen before?”

“It was so good it kept Kihyun’s eyes up the entire time,” Minhyuk scoffs. “The idiot really thought he could study during a game that  _ you  _ were commenting on…? Dumbass.” 

Jooheon laughs, glancing around until he spots Kihyun, nose in a book already with Changkyun sitting on the table behind him. “Maybe I should be commenting on the after party, too.”

“Nah,” Minhyuk scoffs, waving his hand dismissively. “He’s stressed because of the upcoming exams… You know him, stressed hamster vibes and all.”

“This is going to be him all year, huh?” Jooheon says, throwing an arm over Minhyuk’s shoulders. It’s fucking  _ great _ , being able to just spend time with his best friend without all those other messy, complicated emotions. 

“I suppose. We should probably worry a bit, too, but  _ it’s so difficult!” _

Jooheon laughs. “You guys can care, I’m cool. Don’t need any fancy O’s to get into Magical Games and Sports.”

“Oh. Really?” Minhyuk glances over, eyes a little wide. “That’s pretty cool!”

“You think so?” Jooheon asks, pouting small.

“I mean, yeah! My family has married a lot of kids over less. You know wizards, we love our sports. If you’re a man of sports then you’re  _ a man.” _

“Oof,” Jooheon says, hand to his chest like that just hit  _ deep _ . “Damn, Min, you really know how to stroke a guy’s ego.” Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows. “Yes, that too,” Jooheon laughs. This really is one of those rare moments where everyone is just happy to celebrate something quite trivial, and Jooheon isn’t going to take it for granted. Yes, things are getting serious, but that doesn’t mean things are always going to  _ be  _ serious. “You know, I was actually thinking the other day about how we had that stupid first smooch of ours out of mild spite and wanting to beat everyone else to it,” Jooheon scoffs in a joke. “Nice foreshadowing, that.”

Minhyuk glances over. “Oh… Oh! Yeah, yeah, true,” he scoffs. “It wasn’t a stupid first kiss, though. Wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“Never thought you were the sentimental type,” Jooheon teases, leaning in to give Minhyuk’s cheek a loud smooch. He can do that, now. 

“You always say that whenever I mention anything from the past with the slightest emotion to my voice,” Minhyuk says, rolling his eyes.

Jooheon laughs. “Aw, but remember how  _ round  _ Kihyun used to be? With all those itty bitty liddle curls and the big old glasses?”

“True…” Minhyuk grins. “Meanwhile, you’re still round. S’cute.”

“I’m a dumpling,” Jooheon says proudly, watching Shownu bite into the biggest chicken leg he’s ever seen. “Jesus…”

Minhyuk follows his line of sight and scoffs. “Yeah. Hyungwon is  _ way _ worse.”

Jooheon pulls a face as he looks over. “Duuuuuuuuude. What happened to us? Why can’t we talk about bugs and magic anymore? It’s all dicks and ass all of a sudden!”

“Speak for yourself,” Minhyuk laughs.

“I am speaking for myself! I tried to show Gunhee my worm collection and I never even got to open my cupboard!”

“You have more than  _ one? _ Damn!” Minhyuk says, incredulous.

“There are a lot of worms in Britain!” Jooheon laughs.

“Clearly!”

“Would you still love me if I was a worm, Minhyukie?”

Minhyuk barks a laugh and then ducks from under Jooheon’s arm to come up behind him and jump onto his back. “I would love you even more, Jooheoney!”

“I’d be crushed to death right now if I was a worm, holy hell--”

“Weak ass worm if I can’t even sit on you.”

Jooheon barks a laugh and hikes Minhyuk up. “I’m taking you to your man, you’re getting out of control.”

“I’m just  _ saying!” _ Minhyuk goes, arms outstretched in front of Jooheon. “Gosh.”

“Hey, Shownu!” Jooheon calls, makes as if he’s going to throw Minhyuk off his back. “Catch!”

It’s rare to have the whole gang gather in one place at once to talk or simply hangout. Yes, it used to be a thing, but not anymore. It’s part of why Jooheon was so sad before; he was having a hard time getting used to the fact that, slowly, his group of friends was splitting in smaller little groups of which he was not part of. But it seems that, slowly, they’re finding their way back together. And maybe this time it’s together for good; the seven of them, with (maybe one day in the future) Gunhee as an appendix.

“What is it?” Minhyuk asks, arms crossed as he looks at the empty stonewall. Kihyun and Changkyun brought all of them up to the seventh floor for… Well, who knows! Jooheon remembers sneaking around this place together with Minhyuk once or thrice during their second year at Hogwarts. There’s never been much worth checking out, though.

“Gimme a second,” Changkyun says, putting his fingers to his temples and scrunching his eyes closed.  _ What…  _ Minhyuk gives Jooheon a look, and both Wonho and Hyungwon tilt their heads to the side like curious cats.

“Are you trying to use the Force right now, bro?” Jooheon asks, eyebrow raised.

“Shh!” Changkyun insists, and it would be a fun thing to mock him about if Jooheon didn’t then spot the door that materialises in the wall. 

“Woah! What!?” Minhyuk goes, blindly holding onto Shownu’s arm. “What is that?”

“It’s the Room of Requirement,” Kihyun says with a small nod. “Also known as the Come and Go Room. It’s a magical place that can only be discovered by someone who is in need.”

“Is that what you’ve been using it for?” Shownu asks. “Coming and going?” 

Kihyun blinks and then blushes and glares. “No! What?”

“Can we?” Shownu grins. Minhyuk lightly slaps his shoulder while still staring at the door.

“Ew, wait, just--” Jooheon waves his hands about. “What?  _ What?!”  _ He walks forward to open the door, gaping once he does and sees the massive room inside. “Oh,  _ cool _ … Is that a training dummy?” Are those bookcases?!

“Yep!” Changkyun chirps, hands on Jooheon’s shoulders to lead him inside. “Welcome to Study Group,” he cackles.

“Why is  _ everyone always--” _ Kihyun grumbles until it’s inaudible. He shuts up with a frown when Minhyuk throws an arm over him to follow after the others who walk inside. All of them just spread out around the room, with Jooheon walking closer to the bookcases to see what kind of books materialised in a place like this.  _ Advanced Defensive Spells, A Lexicon... Fantastic Beasts and How To Find Them… Charming Charms, a Guide.  _

“Woah…” Jooheon gapes. “This is so cool…”

“You guys really want to do this..?” Wonho asks, blinking at his own reflection in one of the mirrors that cover what looks like the entire wall, holding his own hand, thumb over the back of his right hand. “It’s just a study group, sure, but you know what it will look like if Professor Im finds out about it…”

“Like a revolution?” Minhyuk says, turning around with a grin. Jooheon glances over and sees Hyungwon walk closer to Wonho, sees him reach up to scratch lightly at the back of Wonho’s head while looking at him in the mirror. Wonho nods small, then, and Changkyun walks over to his side. 

“Not yet, I think,” Changkyun says. “One day we might have to revolt, rebel, whatever they want to call it. For the sake of the people we love,” he says, glancing over to Hyungwon. Jooheon feels himself reach for his chest as the image of Gunhee flashes across his mind. “Best to be prepared...”

“Either way, it’ll definitely help with our O.W.L.s,” Shownu says, poking at a training dummy’s chest.

“Personally,” Kihyun mutters, “I really want to get better. Won’t be able to go very far if I don’t…”

“I’ll try to teach you how to cast a Patronus,” Shownu says, and everyone turns to look at him. “I did it once, right? It was hard, but I did it. Without any practise either, so,” Shownu shrugs, patting the dummy’s shoulder before walking closer. “I’m sure we can do it.”

“We’ll practise duelling and I’ll help you guys with defensive spells and Transfiguration,” Changkyun says with a determined nod, moving to cling to Kihyun’s arm. “Kihyun and Hyungwon can help us with Charms.”

_ And I’ll… er… Moral support? _

“I wanna pair up with Jooheon, first,” Kihyun says as if he heard him. Kihyun lifts his hand and glances over with a small smile. “Who knows. The day might come when you get to be the knight in shiny armor and save Gunhee. I’m pretty decent with Defensive spells, thanks to Changkyun, so!” Kihyun fists his hands and bumps the air towards Jooheon. “Come at me!”

Jooheon laughs, flicking the air where Kihyun’s forehead would be if he were closer. “Alright,” he says, smiling with an odd warmth in his chest.

“Wanna pair up with me, then?” Hyungwon asks Wonho, giving him a teasing smile and a kiss to his cheek. Wonho smiles with a nod, and Changkyun stands there among them, pouting.

“Yes, well, I’m the teacher here,” Changkyun says, putting his hands to his hips. “Which I can do just fine on my own, thank you.”

“Nice!” Minhyuk claps his hands. He turns to Changkyun with a bright smile and then lifts his hand as if they’re in class and he’s waiting for Changkyun to let him speak.

“Oh,” Changkyun blinks. “Uhm.” He straightens up and clears his throat. “Prepare a small list of spells you already know but want to improve on, and one spell you wish to learn. We will warm up with that and then--” he gestures to Shownu. “Start learning how to cast a Patronus amongst duelling lessons.” And Jooheon smiles when he sees Changkyun glance to Kihyun, like ‘ _ was that good? _ ’. Idiot.

The others look between each other, nod and then sort of form a circle around Changkyun. Kihyun brings out pieces of parchment that he distributes through the group and they all sit down to write down what spells they want to practice and which ones they want to learn. They stick their parchments to the big mirror, each with a name on it and a list of spells. And once they’re done, it’s impossible not to feel like they’ve accomplished something. The first step towards something nice.

“Your handwriting is awful,” Shownu comments, pointing at Changkyun’s list. Which is a weird way to end a lesson, but it most certainly does.

The first feast without Headmaster Shidae at the teacher’s table is a strange one. Mostly because, once Professor Im sits in the Headmaster’s chair, everyone goes quiet and looks at him. No speeches are made, no warnings are given, but judging by the expressions on both Professor Ahn and Professor Aoki’s faces, this is something they’re not exactly happy about either. Everyone knows what Professor Im is like. And while some make up excuses as to why they  _ have _ to tolerate him, others are just too afraid to say anything. It’s as if people know that speaking up would only make it worse. And they couldn’t be more right.

Professor Im gives the last class of the week to Fifth Years. And while everyone sort of knew that he wasn’t going to keep being a teacher for much longer, there is no warning for when everyone shows up to class the following week and finds the big chair empty. Hoseok sits next to Hyungwon and focuses on his mind instead, considering he seems to be the only one who isn’t currently stressed beyond his age about what’s coming. Surprisingly enough, even after all Hyungwon has been going through for Changkyun’s sake, after his little epiphany following his first night at Professor Im’s office, he’s far more preoccupied with the upcoming Halloween night than anything else. The boy really just  _ loves _ Halloween, huh?

Hoseok’s hand itches to reach over, and he’s self aware enough to know that he has  _ never  _ been this clingy. But he’s also never been this tired. He’s been trying now, more than ever, to practise his Legilimency and he swears that all it does is make his mind feel like stretched out taffy. There’s so much worry in the air that Hoseok has wanted to speak out now more than ever, and when he’s too tired to filter himself, he always feels terrible about it. He’s a tired, burdened mess right now, but Hyungwon always helps, so who the heck cares if he’s clingy, right?

“Do you think there will be flying pumpkins again?” Hyungwon questions. “I love the flying pumpkins…”

“Chocolate bats,” Hoseok smiles over. “I heard Professor Flitwick think about them the other day, so even if there aren’t any flying pumpkins, there’s that.”

“Ooooh,” Hyungwon muses. “Yes, that’s nice.”

“Hopefully whoever they got to replace Im actually likes Muggleborns,” Jooheon tries from a few seats behind them.

“I wouldn’t get too hopeful,” Minhyuk whispers to him.

“The Hogwarts Board of Governors, or whatever they’re called, made my father head of this school, I doubt they care about unbiased teachers,” Changkyun grumbles, and all of them startle when the door practically slams open as if propelled by a strong wind. 

They all turn to look and Hoseok immediately winces. There’s something very sharp and uninviting about the mind of the person in that doorway, and Hoseok is temporarily blinded by it even as he rationalises that it’s the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. The man is tall, his hair is black and trimmed, and despite the seemingly observant, curious eyes, his entire expression screams something else entirely. His coat is dark, long and old fashioned, something victorian. And underneath all that, his robes are completely black. Even his boots are black. It’s like his entire outfit only serves to complement his face and aura, which just stands for ‘unapproachable and close minded’.

A couple of students hurriedly try to get their books out their bags. But they stop when the man’s deep voice echoes through the classroom. “We won’t be needing books in this class,” he says. When everyone stops, the man walks forward, his footsteps resounding against the wooden floor. “Well,” he goes, turning in heel once he reaches his table, “Hello,” he greets with a smile. Except it’s the creepiest looking smile Hoseok has ever seen. “My name is Yang Hyunsuk and I am your new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  _ Troubling! _ ” Kihyun startles a little at that. “I know, switching teachers for the year you’ll be taking on your O.W.L.s, but we’ll just have to adapt.” The man-- _ Professor Yang-- _ reaches behind him for the register, which he looks through in silence.

“I know him,” Minhyuk whispers ever so softly. Hoseok only catches the words because he can hear them in his head as well. “He used to work for the Ministry as an Auror. But his methods were too harsh, even  _ for an Auror. _ They kicked him out--”

“Mr. Lee,” Professor Yang says without looking up. “Anything you want to share with the class?”

Minhyuk’s stomach sinks, and Hoseok feels it as his own. “No… Not at all, sorry, Professor.”

Professor Yang looks back down to the list of names on the register and frowns. “Right, then. I’ve had a talk with your Headmaster. He was your previous teacher for this subject. He tells me you’ve had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures. You’ve covered Red Caps, grindylows, werewolves, vampires, Boggarts.” The man nods vaguely. “It’s  _ spell knowledge, _ what most of you seem to be lacking. Would you agree?”

The students look between each other, but no one agrees or disagrees with the man.

“I see you’ve only got  _ one _ Muggleborn in your year, then?” Professor Yang asks. And even though he doesn’t look up, Hoseok can feel Kihyun’s fear slap him in the face.

“Is that relevant?” Changkyun asks, and Hoseok knows it’s in a protective need to take the target off of Kihyun’s back and place it on his own. “Professor,” Changkyun adds.

The man glances up and  _ looks up _ , properly. “Ah. You’re Im Changkyun, aren’t you? Definitely your father’s son, I see.” Changkyun straightens up. Hoseok can feel the offense that settles in Changkyun’s chest. The Professor puts the register down and crosses his arms. “It’s of no relevance. Just something worth pointing out, given what is happening out there…” He looks between all the students like he’s trying to figure out which one  _ is _ the Muggleborn.  _ What are you expecting?  _ Jooheon thinks.  _ A Star Wars t-shirt? _ “I know, I know. You think this is all out of hatred. And well, I am pretty sure that there are witches and wizards out there who hate Muggles. The idea of a Muggleborn  _ alone, _ makes them want to throw up. But not everything is about hatred. Personally, I find hatred… too strong a word. A better,  _ fairer _ world. That’s what we all should strive for. But most of all, it’s time we understand that we shouldn’t have to live in fear of those we would be able to squash if it came down to it. The world will be much better when Wizardkind is free to decide for themselves what they want the world to look like.”

Hyungwon shifts uncomfortably next to Hoseok.  _ Another supremacist… _ Which is true. And in a way, this man feels a thousand times more dangerous than Professor Im. Hatred can be predictable, hatred is irrational and leads people to make mistakes. Professor Im is an intelligent, mysterious man. But much like his own son, he is very emotional. This man, however? Professor Yang? He’s rationalized his ideals. There is no hatred in his heart. He actually, truly believes, that his way is the only right way. And that? That is unpredictable. That is dangerous. Yang Hyunsuk believes in  _ wizarding _ freedom. He doesn’t want to exterminate Muggles. He doesn’t  _ hate _ them. It’s not something personal. He wants a world where laws no longer constrain wizards, which means he believes in a world where wizards might want to do whatever they want with Muggles.

_ It’s an anarchy of sorts. _

Slowly, Dami puts her hand up. She looks far more tentative than usual, but no less determined. “Professor. You told us to put away all our books. I am to assume that all our lessons will be practical..?”

“Yes,” Professor Yang says, looking at her. “Miss Lee Yubin, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Dami says, lowering her hand.

“Personally, you see, I believe that--” Professor Yang nods, “Practice is a better studying method. Reading about spells and curses is all fine and peaceful. But you can’t just hope to read about something and then immediately know how to cast it. I am not going to forbid you from reading about such spells. But that’s your homework. In class we practice. We talk. We debate.”

A few students nod. It’s not a terrible way of doing things, really. But Hoseok still worries. 

“Will we be starting today, sir?” Siyeon asks.

Professor Yang looks at her. “Ah, another Lee. A promising family. No wonder this class has such high marks.” He nods and Jooheon thinks, ‘ _ Thanks? _ ’. “We have no time to lose. You have O.W.L.s to prepare for.” Professor Yang leans back against the table and uncrosses his arms. “So! Straight into it. What can you tell me about curses? Curses you know of? They come in many strengths and forms. I am certain you’ve heard of at least one or two.”

Hoseok glances to Hyungwon, fiddling with his own hands. Hyungwon doesn’t look happy. But Hoseok knows it’s because he can tell what this is all about, how this man, this new teacher of theirs is trying to manipulate them in the smartest,  _ cleverest _ of ways.

“There are very simple Curses,” Dami says, and Hoseok can tell she’s nervous. “Like the Blasting Curse, the Full-Body Bind and the Jelly Leg Curse.”

“Oh! Very well, Miss Lee. Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

Dami smiles and straightens up, a random spark of happiness in her chest.

“There’s the Unforgivable Curses,” Siyeon says, glancing over to Dami with a smug little smile. “Not as simple.”

Professor Yang points at Siyeon and nods. “True enough. Can you name them, young lady?”

Siyeon frowns and Hoseok knows it’s because she didn’t expect to have to elaborate. The Unforgivable Curses aren’t just things people  _ talk  _ about. “The Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse and…” Siyeon shifts and Changkyun lowers his head. “The Killing Curse.”

“Yes,” Professor Yang nods. “Ten points to Slytherin.  _ Now.  _ Here’s what differentiates Curses from the Unforgivable Curses. For starters, the use of any one of the Unforgivable Curses on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. Secondly, casting a Curse is already a difficult thing, sometimes. Take Fiendfyre, for example, a curse that produces enchanted flames of immense size and heat that are capable of destroying nearly everything in its path. It’s such advanced magic… An inexperienced witch or wizard would find themselves unable to control such a wild spell. But! Even so, there is a difference between even such a complicated curse and an Unforgivable Curse…” Professor Yang pauses for effect and then says,  _ “Intention.” _

Hobi is the first one to ask, as nervous as he is, “Can--Can you elaborate, sir? I’ve never heard of these Curses before. What do they do..?”

Changkyun shifts, and so does Taehyung. Nobody sees it, but Hoseok feels it.

“Mr. Jung, correct?” Professor Yang asks and Hobi nods, making himself small behind his desk. “Well, the Unforgivable Curses are very,  _ very _ powerful. And they need  _ intention _ behind them in order to be successful. If I told you, Mr. Jung, to point your wand at your colleague and whisper the Killing Curse, I doubt you’d be able to even scratch him. One must have the desire to use such curse for malevolent purposes. Let’s say one of you is furious at your own father, for instance. You’re angry and you whip out your wand and try the Cruciatus Curse on them.  _ If _ you lack the desire to cause pain for your own sake, the curse will not work as well, if at all.”

“How would we… defend ourselves against these curses..?” Dami asks.

“That depends,” Professor Yang explains. “The Killing Curse, for example, has no counter-curse and cannot be blocked by most magical means. It emits a green bolt that may be dodged and blocked with solid objects or obstacles. If you cursed someone with it and they hid behind a wall, it would have no effect. A very powerful spell may also be able to intercept the Killing Curse but it also depends on the wizard behind the wand that is trying to avoid being killed. Sunning spells are particularly good for this.”

_ We’re all just walking around with guns in our pockets, huh,  _ Jooheon thinks to himself. Hoseok glances to Professor Yang, imagines for a moment casting an Unforgivable Curse, and feels his stomach turn. It’s not a gun; guns go off by accident and are impersonal. A Killing Curse is  _ not  _ impersonal.

The rest of the class is spent debating the effects of the Unforgivable Curses, with a few mentions to other powerful spells. When it’s over, Professor Yang leaves, and Hoseok knows for a fact, that everyone feels uneasy. It’s like… they were all sort of forced to desensitize something they know they should fear. And that is really, truly dangerous.


	40. Tread Carefully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For people whose hearts are rotten with stupid ideals, people who are as much victims of an old system, victims of their own fears, think that ‘for the greater good’ justifies just about anything.

Something that Minhyuk has been learning over the past five years is that it doesn’t matter where someone comes from, or rather… It doesn’t matter what someone is born, but what they grow to be. It’s a realization he made on his own, something he was rather proud of, considering that not only it broadened his horizons, but also opened many new doors. And now there are people actively trying to corrupt that. It’s maddening. It’s barely been a month but the changes, however subtle, are clear to those  _ who know _ where to look.

The newspapers talk about nothing but Shidae’s candidacy. He’s the strongest candidate running for the job and he knows how to lace his words with just the right meaning. It begs to wonder what such a clever, cunning mind was doing in Hufflepuff all along. But maybe it’s not just the man’s cunning that’s taking him this far up. Maybe it’s his patience, and his ability to fight for ‘the greater good’ and to give the spotlight to those willing to follow him. 

History of Magic, that boring-ass subject everyone used to fall asleep to has now turned into a scary subject, where the teacher has been forced to showcase slides of old witch hunts and the Global Wizarding War. Minhyuk never thought he would find himself writing a paper on Gellert Grindelwald, whose views (even to those of Pureblood lines) have always been considered too extreme. But he did spend two afternoons in the library, frowning over two pieces of parchment he felt sick to write through and thankfully, he wasn’t the only one.

Facts are directed in order to spark wrong perceptions. And deep down,  _ deep, deep down, _ Minhyuk knows this isn’t about actively changing people’s minds. It’s about calling into their hearts and searching for their darkest fears, it’s about all those things Minhyuk himself still has to fight every day. All those things he knows he’s internalized and that now he only manages to forget because he was taught differently. He’s spent a lot of time looking at Kihyun, lately. And the only reason for that is… Well, it’s easy to forget, sometimes, that he’s not a wizard in many people’s eyes.

‘For the greater good’, Shidae keeps claiming. And people whose hearts are rotten with stupid ideals, people who are as much victims of an old system, victims of their own fears, think that ‘for the greater good’ justifies just about anything. Old Minhyuk wouldn’t care if a couple of people died in a stupid little war over who gets to rule over the world. He would have thrived either way, he knows he would have. But now, he looks at Kihyun and he can’t stand the fact that some people would kill his friend over something so petty. And that’s bad. It’s bad because it’s  _ not just Kihyun. _ It’s others like him, Muggleborns who never got to even breathe an ounce of magic and died way too soon. People like Changkyun, who would fight to the death to protect someone they love.

It’s just not about Minhyuk either, and his own guilt, his own shame for being a victim of something else entirely. It’s about being better, doing better. And even if he wasn’t his best from the get go, it’s who he grows to be who dictates who he is. It doesn’t matter that he was born a Pureblood. It doesn’t matter that he was brought up to believe certain things, as long as he uses what tools he has in his power for the betterment of what surrounds him; that being his friends and the society he grew up in.  _ It’s not a joke anymore. A decision made on a whim no more. Now it’s real. Now I mean it. _

“I know what I have to do,” Minhyuk tells Shownu over a very quiet breakfast. The enchanted ceiling seems to have evaporated and only the tall arches of the hall decorate the empty space over their heads. Things feel and even look bleak. It’s like when it rains when one is sad. Or when the sun shines when someone smiles. It’s oddly sentimental.

“And what’s that?” Shownu asks, eyes on his food as he pokes it with his fork.

“I’m going to become Minister.”

Shownu stops poking and glances up, looking impressed but not surprised. “Keep saying it so confidently and you really might…”

“First, Level 2,” Minhyuk mumbles and Shownu nods. “The Council of Magical Law. I’ll build a name. I already have the family and the means. Then… the Wizengamot. And in between all that, I’ll become a candidate.”

Shownu smiles, nodding small again before poking at his food, moving a baked potato into his mouth. “Sounds perfect for you, really,” Shownu says around the potato. 

“Will…” Minhyuk glances up. “Will you have my back?”

Shownu swallows his food with a small frown. “Of course, Minhyuk. Anything you need. I know you’ve always had… ambition, and a good heart. It’s part of why I was so drawn to you, and I’m sure it’s why others will be drawn to you, too.”

Minhyuk looks down at his plate. He hasn’t touched his food yet. “Let’s hope you’re right…”

“Hey,” Shownu says softly, hand reaching out on the table. “This won’t get us, okay? Not us. Not anybody we care about.  _ This  _ will not change us.”

Minhyuk nods small. “Kinda…” He huffs a small laugh. “Missing summer right now.”

Shownu laughs small, tips of his ears turning pink. “I swear, there was so much silk in your bed I almost slid out of it a few times like a wet seal…”

Minhyuk laughs and hides it between his hands.  _ Silly. _ He glances up, though, when Jooheon walks closer, looking both sleepy and haunted, and plops down next to him. “Terrible morning, I assume…” Minhyuk greets.

“Barely slept,” Jooheon says, staring at the empty plate in front of him. “That Yeji girl, the Muggleborn? I found her crying in the Common Room and stayed up with her for a while. God,” Jooheon groans, leaning forward until his forehead is on his plate.

“Ten points to Gryffindor for hitting the egg with your nose,” Minhyun comments.

“Keep your points, I’m napping here,” Jooheon grumbles but sits up anyway, with the worst posture Minhyuk has ever seen and egg yolk on his nose. “When do you think we’ll meet up for study group again..? I’d quite like to take my frustrations out on one of those dummies. Put Professor Yang’s face on it...”

Minhyuk frowns and looks down. “Did you hear that he taught First Years about the Unforgivable Curses? Literally showcased it in front of them.”

“ _ What? _ ” Jooheon says like it’s a swear, looking over with a gape. “Is that even legal?!”

“Apparently, the  _ Headmaster _ thought they’re already old enough.”

“At least he didn’t showcase it on one of the students,” Shownu grumbles.

“Right, but that’s not entirely worse than what’s happening,” Minhyuk says, glancing over. “Some kids actually thought it was, quote,  _ wicked. _ As in cool.”

“As in fucked up,” Jooheon says, shaking his head. “I knew shit was going to get worse but I didn’t think it would be like this…”

“This is nothing,” Minhyuk grumbles. He leans back and glances at his bag. “Been doing some astrology readings. Things don’t bode well.”

“Uranus in a twist?” Shownu asks, and Jooheon gives him a look even as he laughs.

“Something like that,” Minhyuk scoffs. “We should… talk to Changkyun. Arrange something. No idea where he keeps going every other night but… Maybe we can try a weekend.”

“Yeah,” Jooheon huffs. “Heard they’re going to start limiting Hogsmeade visits…”

“Now,  _ that’s _ just evil…” Minhyuk whines.  _ Not like everything else wasn’t... _

_ _

_ _

Jooheon is the first one to break a dummy, and it startles all of them, even though it really shouldn’t. It quickly comes to Changkyun’s attention that Jooheon performs  _ the  _ most powerful spells out of the seven of them. It surprises even Jooheon, who stares wide-eyed at the broken dummy, a ‘Stupefy’ still somehow ringing in the air.

“Uhm,” Changkyun blinks. “Since when?” he asks with a small laugh. 

“No idea,” Jooheon says, staring at the broken dummy in a pile on the floor. “I mean, I--I’ve never been  _ bad  _ at spells, it’s not like you’ve heard me complain about it, but that was… What?” He laughs, suddenly looking shy. 

“Were you imagining something?” Changkyun asks, giving Kihyun a look over to the dummy. He’s the best at ‘Reparo’ after all. 

Jooheon nods. “With everything going on, it’s not that hard to imagine someone wanting to hurt the people I love,” he says, and Changkyun smiles, giving him a small pat on the back. Kihyun blinks at Jooheon and then looks at the dummy, lifting his wand and mumbling the Mending Charm, the tip of his wand shining just a little before the pieces of the broken dummy start rolling towards each other and gluing themselves back together.

“Right, so,” Changkyun pats again and points at the rest of them. “Noted. Imagine someone coming to hurt someone you love and then bam, jinx ‘em. Next,” he says, giving Jooheon a soft push to the back of the line. 

Wonho steps forward and just… pouts. He looks at Changkyun in immediate defeat. “I can’t do it.”

Changkyun pouts back and glances to Hyungwon before walking to Wonho. “I remember telling Kihyun this once, but… Just imagine that that person--” he points to the newly reconstructed dummy. “Is going to hurt me. Or Hyungwon. Or Kiki. You don’t want to hurt them, you just want to stop them from hurting anyone else. In a way, it’s still protection.”

“I know that,” Wonho whines softly, glancing down to his wand that he holds in front of him in both hands. “But I just… I can’t cast spells like that...”

Hyungwon looks at Changkyun and shakes his head just a little as if to say,  _ let it go. _

“Okay,” Changkyun says softly. “I have an idea, uhm…” Changkyun licks his lips. “Hyungwon barely casts anything offensive. He trips them up with water by their feet or conjures a bucket over their head or whatever, so, go practise some Charms with him instead. Okay?”

Wonho smiles small up at Changkyun before walking over to Hyungwon, bumping his forehead to Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon takes Wonho’s hand and drags him out of the small line. Whether or not they’ll be doing what Changkyun told them to, is irrelevant. Out of everyone, Wonho has been the one who’s had to deal with the most and that is clear to every person in this room, at least.

“Minhyuk,” Changkyun calls, clearing his throat a little and gesturing to the dummy. “Pretend that dummy said your roots were growing out or… Pretend it’s tryna flirt with Shownu or whatever.”

“I swear--” Minhyuk stomps forward, wand in hand, which he lifts up and points at the dummy before saying,  _ “Reducto!” _ The dummy literally gets blasted into pieces, it’s all but a pile of ashes.

“Gentle reminder never to flirt with Shownu,” Jooheon scoffs, even as he throws an arm over Shownu’s shoulders. Minhyuk just gives the pile of dust a scowl and then tsks and walks away, back to the end of the line. Changkyun rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother Kihyun again, considering he’s next, and repairs the dummy himself.

“Go off, babe,” Changkyun scoffs, stepping away from the dummy as he gestures widely at it for Kihyun, who gives him a look at the word ‘babe’. “What?” Changkyun blinks.

“The name’s Kihyun…” Kihyun mutters as he lifts his wand and stares at the dummy. There’s a slight frown between his eyebrows just before he casts,  _ “Expulso!” _ and makes a couple of thousand little explosions blast the dummy into a wall, the point of his wand shining blue.

_ Hot _ .

“I  _ think  _ we’ve all got this bit covered, then,” Changkyun scoffs, scratching at the back of his head and glancing to Shownu. “Think we can start the Patronus thing next time?”

Shownu nods. “Sure.”

“So! Homework!” Changkyun announces with a grin, feeling giddy when Kihyun’s face lights up like ‘homework’ is a good thing. “Find your happiest memory.”

“What do you mean?” Minhyuk asks, hand lifted.

Changkyun’s chest goes oddly warm. He really  _ does  _ feel like a teacher, suddenly. “As you know, Patronuses are used to ward off some of the darkest creatures in our world. Lethifolds, Dementors, blah blah. They’re joyless creatures, and a Patronus, in itself,  _ is  _ joy. It’s a literal projection of it. Dementors feed on hopelessness, and a Patronus is everything a Dementor can’t touch.”

Kihyun lifts his hand and waits. Changkyun’s chest is going to  _ explode _ . He nods for Kihyun to go ahead, and Kihyun asks, “They can also be used as messengers, right?” _   
_

“Yes, they can,” Changkyun chirps. “A corporeal Patronus embodies an animal that reflects the caster’s innermost personality. Which means that, obviously, if anything drastic were to happen to that person in regards to their personality or even the things they care about, the things that make them happy, the Patronus’ shape can change as well.  _ So _ , that being said, a very happy memory is needed to actually cast the Patronus. The happier the memory, the stronger the Patronus.”

“My Patronus was incorporeal,” Shownu says, pauses and then quickly raises his hand, which makes Changkyun laugh.

“That’s very common, especially if you’ve had absolutely no practise with the spell,” Changkyun explains. “What was your memory..? If you wanna say, that is.”

Shownu shrugs small, like it’s no big deal. “Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk blinks over. “Wait. What?”

“It wasn’t anything specific,” Shownu says, scratching at the back of his neck. He looks shy, suddenly, which  _ for good reason _ . “A bunch of memories that you were a part of, so, technically, you  _ were  _ the memory...”

Minhyuk blinks some more and then looks away, cheeks a little pink. He seems uncomfortable. But not a bad kind of uncomfortable. It’s like he’s munching feelings that are hard to swallow.

“That… works, too,” Changkyun says, wondering if that’s just what he’s going to show up here with; a bunch of memories of Kihyun.  _ I mean… Yeah.  _ Kihyun, specifically, who is currently frowning at his wand. “The incantation is ‘Expecto Patronum’,” Changkyun says. “Practise that without your wand first. We’ll talk about when we can come back here without looking suspicious.”

“Yes, teach,” Jooheon says, giving Changkyun a small salute as he walks backwards. “What’s the password for the Prefect’s Bathroom again?”

“There isn’t one, stop trying me,” Changkyun laughs, and Jooheon clicks his tongue. 

“Can we go?” Wonho asks, then, and Changkyun pouts as he nods. 

“Do you two wanna stay here tonight..?” Changkyun asks. Hyungwon simply blinks and then looks at Wonho as if he’s the one calling it. Wonho looks down like he’s considering it before he nods small. “Great. We’ll leave and then--well, you know the drill,” Changkyun huffs, walking closer to Kihyun, who’s still sort of just frowning at his wand. “You okay…?”

Kihyun blinks up and then nods, pocketing his wand. “Yeah… Just thinking.”

“Can I walk you to your dorms..?” Changkyun asks, tilting his head over with a small pout.

“Pwetty pwease?” Kihyun says with a small bounce and a smile that reaches his eyes. Changkyun laughs small, chest going crazy as he steps forward to collect Kihyun in his arms and kiss his cheek. Does he linger in the kiss? Yes. Is it because he loves the hell out of this guy and he also smells stupidly good? Definitely. 

“This reminds me of my grandfather’s living room,” Hyungwon says as he looks around the room. There’s a table in the corner with a cauldron and a couple of old concoctions stored in small flasks. There are shelves with books, lots of books, a small window that looks like a slit on the wall, a fireplace and a sofa that looks like a bed. ‘The Room of Requirement’, Kihyun said. Right. “I thought this place didn’t exist… That it was just a myth. Glad to be proven wrong, for once.”

Wonho laughs softly, walking closer to the fireplace and reaching a hand out as if to warm it. “It’s supposed to only respond to ‘great needs’. I suppose Hogwarts supports gay rights,” he jokes, looking at the fire. “It’s quiet here…”

Hyungwon sighs and brings out his wand, which his waves in a quick S as he says,  _ “Scourgify.” _ Immediately, his wand emits a sound as he scans the room with it, and the place sort of cleans itself up with foam that evaporates along with the dirt, the sofa now looking new if not for the patches on it, the moss near the window withering away until it disappears. “There,” Hyungwon says, lowering his wand. “No STDs now, I guess.”

Wonho rolls his eyes fondly, keeping his eyes on the fire. “Kihyun hates those jokes…”

“Do you?” Hyungwon asks, glancing over and Wonho shakes his head. “Then, well, I suppose Kihyun isn’t here. I’ll be safe.” Hyungwon rolls his shoulders and walks towards the sofa. He pokes it with the tip of his wand just in case and then turns around and plops down.  _ I wonder if this room would turn into literally anything as long as ‘anything’ is needed. Like a bathroom. A closet. A prison.  _ “If I knew such a place existed at all, I would have skipped class to come here for a nap or two every now and then.”

“Never too late to start,” Wonho jokes softly, sighing something heavy before walking over to sit down next to Hyungwon on the sofa. He toes off his shoes and literally just chucks them away with a, “Shoo, shoe.”

Hyungwon smiles small and glances over, eyes searching Wonho’s face. “Please, talk to me…”  _ I can’t just guess, you know…? _ he thinks, and Wonho looks over with big eyes and a pout. “I know, in a way. Only a very stupid person wouldn’t know but…” Hyungwon looks away and frowns as he tries to find the words. “I don’t know how to help. And I want to help.” _ Words… That doesn’t even convey half of it. _

“I…” Wonho says, clearly hesitating. “It’s not  _ me _ , I’m okay, I’m just…” Wonho looks down, pouting small. “I know all of you can feel it... Everything that’s… wrong right now. Everyone is so worried and sad and I am, too. I worry about you. I worry about Changkyunnie and Kihyunnie and Jooheon and even Gunhee, and I’ve never even  _ met  _ him, but Jooheon’s memories of him are so warm and he’s  _ so  _ worried, and I’m just…” Wonho sniffs. “I’m so tired…”

Hyungwon frowns small and reaches over to take Wonho’s hand and pull it over his lap to play with his fingers. “Yeah… I figured. How… How are your classes coming along? You were getting better at controlling it.”

Wonho nods, eyes on their hands as he scoots closer. “I am! I am getting better at that, but I’m also… Getting more powerful?” Wonho says, like the word doesn’t suit him. “The emotions I feel from others are so much stronger than before, and I--” Wonho laughs, pointing at the door. “Siyeon is patrolling one floor down right now…”

“Nope,” Hyungwon says promptly. “Nuh-uh.” He toes at the back of his shoes as well and wiggles them off his feet before pulling his legs up and crossing them over the sofa, turning to face Wonho. “Me, my brain, or mind or whatever. Focus just on that right now. This is a private conversation, I don’t want anyone else in it.”

Wonho huffs a small laugh, turning to look at Hyungwon and frowning playfully. Hyungwon swears he can  _ feel  _ Wonho poking at his mind. “I’m hearing… crickets and whooshing…”

“Sounds about right,” Hyungwon huffs. He frowns. “Do you know what a Wampus cat is?”

Wonho tilts his head and shakes it. “No…”

“You say, after I felt you read my mind,” Hyungwon jokes and Wonho looks sheepish about it. “But I’m a terrible person so I’ll tell you anyway. Just so you don’t forget. They’re big cats, like… lion-sized beautiful creatures with light brown and white fur.” Hyungwon sort of pictures the beast in his head and feels it being tugged at, the same way one would carefully pull at the lid of a yogurt as to avoid spilling. “Remember  _ Ivernorny? _ The Wampus cat is one of their House symbols. They have six legs, can walk on their hind legs and run really fast.” Hyungwon takes Wonho’s other hand. “They have these yellow eyes. Kind of creepy, I’d say. But--” Hyungwon looks up and smiles. “They have the power of hypnosis and Legilimency.”

Wonho perks up at that, scooting somehow even closer, practically onto Hyungwon’s lap. “Wait,  _ really _ ?”

“Yes,” Hyungwon says, letting go of Wonho’s hands to wrap his arms around his waist and properly sit him down on top of him. “They can sense intentions and purposes. And it’s really difficult to get close to them because if they know you’re, in any way dangerous, they’ll run.”

“I want one,” Wonho jokes softly, nuzzling his forehead to Hyungwon’s.

“You  _ are _ one,” Hyungwon teases, “My big Wampus cat.”

Wonho giggles. “That’s a  _ terrible  _ pet name.  _ Wampus _ . Sounds like a urinary tract infection…”

“Wonho, don’t insult the old folklore of indigenous people,” Hyungwon laughs.

“Sorry,” Wonho laughs, melting himself on top of Hyungwon, even though Hyungwon can feel he’s trying to support his own body weight. 

“Anyway,” Hyungwon sighs. “Don’t be afraid to show our friends how tired you are. You are not a burden, Seokkie. It’s already enough having Changkyun feel like he’s burdening me and Kihyun, and you and everyone else. Don’t jump on that bandwagon. Martyrs aren’t sexy.”

Wonho leans back to glare playfully, wrapping his arms around Hyungwon’s waist as he leans back to pull Hyungwon on top of him. “The  _ difference  _ is that I know I’m not burdening you guys. I can read your mind. I know you want to… protect me, and take care of me. I just… I don’t have that many problems!” Wonho laughs. “It’s other people’s problems! I’m just a sponge.”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and sighs.  _ Idiots, stop burdening my boyfriend with useless shit. _

“Noooooooooo--” Wonho laughs, pulling Hyungwon closer for a kiss to his cheek. “They’re not burdening me either. Nobody is burdening anyone. If I hear that word again I’m gonna  _ scream _ .”

Hyungwon frowns a little as he watches Wonho’s face.  _ So pretty… _ “How can I… How can I help? I want you to feel better.”

Wonho pouts. “I already do, just from having you here… Guess I just need to steal you for myself more often,” he smiles, reaching up to brush some hair from his forehead.

“You know that I don’t mind.”

“I know,” Wonho mumbles, leaning up to press his lips to Hyungwon’s for a moment. “Yeah, that still works,” Wonho teases softly and Hyungwon narrows his eyes.

“Hmm…” He leans back just enough to hook a finger on Wonho’s tie and pull it down so he can plant a kiss on his neck. “What if I kiss you here, does it work, too?” He plants another kiss under his jaw. “What about here?”

Wonho shivers, holding at Hyungwon’s arm. “Ye--Yeah. Suddenly not a single thought up here,” Wonho huffs.

Hyungwon peeks up and then looks down, blushing a little at a thought. “Should I keep going?”

Wonho blinks at him, and Hyungwon can see how the pink grows in his cheeks and his ears. “O--Oh. Oh, you really want to,” Wonho says before slapping his hands onto his mouth.

Hyungwon blinks even as the heat on his face increases. “What?” He frowns.  _ What made you think I--Ah. _ “Just because it’s not something I actively think about much doesn’t mean I don’t want to. It’s…” Hyungwon frowns and looks down. It’s difficult to put it into words. It’s not like he’s never been attracted to Wonho, because he knows he has and he knows Wonho knows that. It’s just that… while for some people it’s like saying 1+1=2, to Hyungwon it’s like saying 2-1=1. If he had to spend his entire life like this, he wouldn’t really mind. But that doesn’t mean he  _ doesn’t want to. _ “Actually--” Hyungwon frowns and then looks at Wonho, who is  _ really  _ red. “I’m quite kinky. Could surprise you.”

“Oh my goodness--” Wonho giggles, hiding his face even more. He’s  _ so  _ red. “I--” Wonho tries, peeking out at Hyungwon. “I knew that…”

“Which bit?”

“Kinda all of it,” Wonho admits. “I’m just not--” Wonho is blushing so much, it’s adorable. “I don’t think I--I don’t think I can  _ be  _ do--dominant..? Oh gosh...”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes. He can feel the wheels in his brain turning very slowly. Like, _ why is that a problem? _ “That’s okay. You don’t need to be.”

Wonho peeks at him with one eye. “I don’t? Oh, I don’t. Okay. Great!” he chirps. “I was a little worried… But I--I want to, too...”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. He knows for a fact that he’s not as red as Wonho. But the temperature in the room has certainly escalated. “So, back to my initial question… Should I keep going…?”

Wonho giggles and nods, squishing Hyungwon’s cheeks between his hands and leaning forward to kiss his lips. Hyungwon doesn’t want to act smug, but he’s 100% sure there’s been nothing else but thoughts of him in Wonho’s mind for the past couple of minutes. “Yep,” Wonho says against his lips.  _ Should definitely keep this up, then. _

The meetings with Professor Im haven’t stopped even though he’s technically far too busy for his own good, lately. Hyungwon doesn’t know how Changkyun has been feeling about it. But, personally, for Hyungwon, it’s become some sort of… habit. Every other night he walks into the Headmaster’s office and sits at the man’s desk to carve the word ‘Kihyun’ into his own hand. It hurts, yes, but… less and less the more time passes. Hyungwon always leaves those meetings feeling like a husk of himself. And he’s noticed that whatever feelings he harbours in his heart for the hours that follow this ‘detention’ of sorts, taint his wand’s performance. Which… is quite peculiar.

Hyungwon’s wand has always been an interesting match. It performs admirably even when his spells are last minute thoughts. It’s like it understands the way its owner’s mind works. And for someone who struggles to be understood, it’s a win to have such a wand.  _ However… _ for some reason, whenever Hyungwon’s heart is closed with dark feelings, his spells lose its sparkle and sometimes require a lot more focus than usual. 

_ Not only did we  _ not _ celebrate Halloween, but now this as well… _ The world truly is turning itself upside down. And it only gets worse with the morning paper that comes on a grey morning on the first of December. Nevermind the front page, it’s pages 7, and 8 he just can’t wrap his mind around;

“What is this bullshit?” Hyungwon asks no one at all even though he’s surrounded by people. He just can’t believe it. He can’t believe this is what they dedicated two pages to;  _ When Muggles Attack. _ “This is a preview for an upcoming book!?”

“A best-seller,” Taehyung says out loud, before looking away with a blink, looking guilty just for saying such a thing. “It’s propaganda, but that’s obvious…”

Hyungwon scoffs as his eyes scan the other pages. It’s laughable, really, how well done it is. The pre voting is on the first page to catch everyone’s eye, pages 3, 4 and 5 are all about the upcoming elections, and then  _ bam _ a whole preview of an upcoming book that appears to be painting Muggles as devil-spawn, and in the tiniest font at the top;  _ the disappearance of three Aurors from the Ministry raises a few questions.  _

Dami looks between Hyungwon and his paper, then gives one quick glance at her own and frowns like she just got stung. She quietly eats the rest of her breakfast. And it’s strange that for someone so opinionated, she doesn’t seem to have one thing to say. Is it guilt? Probably. Because Hyungwon sees it on Minhyuk’s face where he sits at the Slytherin table, sees it in the strong grip Jungkook has around his fork. Meanwhile, Changkyun just looks like he’s going to throw up. He rips the eighth page in half, and then again, and again, and again, like it helps. And Hyungwon knows that Changkyun is aware that it’s only a matter of time before this will be directed at Muggleborns as well.

Hyungwon looks back over his shoulder and spots Kihyun and Wonho, both reading the paper as well. Kihyun seems… scared. There’s something in the way his eyes drop when he’s scared. As for Wonho… _ Are you okay…? _ What a silly question. Who would be okay faced with something like this? Not even Hyungwon is okay and he’s only a Half-blood.

Wonho glances over, expression openly concerned, before his eyes just flick to Changkyun. 

Hyungwon turns back to the table and says, “I’m going tonight as well.”

Changkyun looks over, and Hyungwon can actually see the concern and fear in his eyes. “You sure..?”

Hyungwon nods, “Yes. You’re a lot more emotionally reckless than I am and I don’t think it’s a good idea to put you in a situation where that can lead to you burying yourself even deeper into your father’s grip.”

Changkyun purses his lips and huffs a breath like he can’t help but agree. “Right. I…” he looks over his shoulder, sees Kihyun and then immediately looks forward again. “Fucking hell… I can’t even stay here for the holidays, you know? My father is forcing me to go back home with him… Hell knows what I’ll come back to...”

Dami finishes eating her cereal and stands up, picking up her things and leaving. Hyungwon stares at her back for a while, while Changkyun groans into his own hands. Hyungwon doesn’t ask, but he thinks he knows what’s going on, more or less. When one is taught that all their worth relies on the purity of their blood and their ability to keep a bloodline ‘clean’, being stripped of those chains, even though some might consider it good, can be quite disheartening.

“You know what fucking sucks,” Changkyun mumbles, taking a breath as he lowers his hands, watching the big doors at the entrance of the Hall. “If it’s not me, it’s just going to be someone else...”

Hyungwon picks up his pumpkin juice and takes a sip. “Someone who might not be as good a person as you, too,” he mumbles.

“Yeah,” Changkyun huffs. “Some American,” he actually jokes, before groaning again, head in his hands. “I try not to think about it,” he mumbles, looking around again towards Kihyun, just keeping his eyes there. “I trust Dami to hex the shit out of anyone who tries anything fishy.”

Hyungwon sighs. He lowers his cup and frowns at the way the juice swirls inside it. “If it came down to it… How far would you be willing to go to protect Kihyun?”

“Haven’t I made that abundantly clear already?” Changkyun asks with a small scoff, turning his eyes to Hyungwon after glancing at Taehyung. 

“Hm,” Hyungwon sort of agrees. “Alright.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes. “Oh to be Wonho and know what the heck goes on in that head of yours…”

“A lot more than sawdust and wild hamsters.”

Changkyun smacks Hyungwon’s arm with a small laugh, turning around in his chair to stand up. “Time to be the clingy overprotective boyfriend.”

“Good luck.”

“Well? Sit down,” Professor Im orders. Hyungwon has to comply but he wonders what would happen if he didn’t. Unfortunately, he’s not exactly himself at the moment. If he were, he would probably tempt it.

As usual, there is a black quill lying on top of a clean piece of parchment. Hyungwon has to take a deep breath before reaching for it. After all, just because he’s used to it, doesn’t mean it’s less painful. On his right hand, the healed scar that blurs into Kihyun’s name shines under the low light. He will be carrying that around for a while, but it’s not about the name the wound takes, it’s about all the reasons why he had to do this in the first place.

“Father,” Hyungwon sort of blurts out.  _ Ew. _ Professor Im looks up, raising his head. “May I ask you something?”

Professor Im huffs as if amused, looking back down to his work; it’s not a book this time, he seems to be reading over documents of some kind.  _ Headmaster work?  _ “Go ahead.”

“If push comes to shove,” Hyungwon mumbles, the tip of the black quill pressing against the paper. The first letter, ‘K’, and the third one, ‘h’, are the most painful ones. “How far are you willing to go to marry me off?”  _ Or marry him in, considering Dami would be the one taking the Im name. _ In either case, Changkyun wouldn’t dare to ask because he’s afraid. But Hyungwon needs to know, for the sake of his own idiot friend.

Professor Im glances up and down, reads a few more lines before answering. “I am sure you are aware that there are ways to persuade just about anyone to do what you want. If not, I will have to talk to Professor Yang about how memorable his teaching methods are.”

Hyungwon grits his teeth when the wound opens up again, Kihyun’s name bleeding down the back of his hand. “So, in the end, no matter what happens, I lose…”

Professor Im frowns as he looks up curiously. “What happened to your… victory in self-sacrifice?”

Hyungwon huffs a laugh and hopes it sounds as bitter as he felt it. “You know what’s the worst? Is that you actually wanted me to believe, for a split second, that I had the upper hand, when I never really did.”

Professor Im rolls his eyes and flips a page of his document. “Can’t have another son of mine jump to his death, now can I?” Professor Im hums.  _ What? _ “In any case, Changkyun, I already told you that if you want any hope in that Mudblood of yours to survive, you will do as you’re told. My victories are yours, in a way.”

“Did you tell that to my mother and brother as well?”

“Yes,” Professor Im says, glancing up in a glare. “And they didn’t listen. They didn’t understand. You do, you’re just too damn stubborn,” he says, searching Hyungwon’s (  _ Changkyun’s _ ) face. “You will come home with me for the holidays, you will be  _ civil  _ and  _ thankful _ when we meet with the Lees, and if you aren’t, if you  _ embarrass  _ me or threaten the future of our name in any way, I will give you one single choice to satiate your idiotic need for freedom.”

“Which choice would that be?”

“Well, I can’t kill you,” Professor Im scoffs and stands up, papers in hand. “That just leaves two options.”

“You can’t kill Kihyun either,” Hyungwon mutters as he glares at Changkyun’s father.

“ _ I _ can’t,” he says, glaring back, picking up his wand. “I wonder when you decided that you can start talking to me like this,” he muses, eyes on his wand.

Hyungwon looks down to the paper and sighs. “I’m sorry…” he mumbles, winces a little when the next row of Kihyuns that he writes scratches through his already healed wound.

“Do you think this method of punishment is efficient?” Changkyun’s father asks, putting the papers away in a drawer. “Since you apparently have an opinion on everything now...”

Hyungwon glances over. He actually has to  _ try _ to pry his eyes away from Professor Im’s back. If only looks could kill. He knows where this is going if he doesn’t stay put and he’s not sure he’ll have the courage to tell that to Changkyun. “I’ve… been spending time with Dami. We patrol together. That must be why. She’s unbelievably opinionated...”

Professor Im scoffs a small laugh and walks back to the desk, keeping his eyes on Hyungwon as he slowly sits down, spinning the wand in his hand. If that is enough to scare Hyungwon, he can’t even begin to imagine how Changkyun would be feeling right now. Especially when he silently sweeps his wand over where Hyungwon is sitting, and for a split second, he is in the most pain he has ever been. There’s no air, there’s no chair or floor under his feet… For a split second, Hyungwon burns from the inside out. And he can’t really help it when he gasps in relief, when tears drop from his eyes at the shock. If that lasted for more than a second, Hyungwon wouldn’t have been able to keep himself as Changkyun.

“You may go,” Professor Im says, completely unaffected, apparently, by the sight of his own son in terrible pain. Hyungwon can’t even really process it, the man’s face or what he’s feeling. He stumbles a little when he stands up and wipes at his cheeks when more tears fall. “Oh, and,” Professor Im adds, reaching forward to take the parchment, covered in Hyungwon’s blood, spelling out the same word hundreds of times. “You’ve had your fun with this little… rebellion of yours. From tomorrow on, you will write ‘Mudblood’, and I will hear nothing of it,” he says, tearing the parchment in two.

Hyungwon turns around and walks towards the door. He pauses when he places his hand on the handle, feels the anger that bubbles inside his chest, his wand icy-cold in the pocket of his cloak. He could just turn around and do it. He most definitely wants to. But… But Im Malchin is  _ not _ Hyungwon’s nightmare to finish. So, Hyungwon opens the door and walks out, closing it behind him before stumbling away.

The minutes it takes him to walk back to the Ravenclaw Tower feel like hours. Hyungwon feels himself change back in a slow, dysphoric moment. And when his eyes land on Wonho, who’s quietly sitting on the last step of the staircase, all Hyungwon can think to say is, “I’m sorry.” Because he is. Because if he knew Wonho had gone through what Hyungwon just went through, he wouldn’t hesitate twice.

Wonho blinks at him until Hyungwon can see the realization set in, can feel Wonho poking around in his head right before he collects him in his arms. “Oh, Wonnie…” Wonho says small, voice cracking as he clings. 

Hyungwon wraps his arms around Wonho and sighs. “I’m so sorry…”

“Stop that,” Wonho cries softly. “You really think I don’t understand?”

Hyungwon huffs and buries his face in the crook of Wonho’s neck.  _ Not even my own wand does, apparently.  _ Wonho scratches softly into his hair with a sniff. And Hyungwon just lets himself melt a little.

“I hate him…” Wonho admits, in the softest voice Hyungwon has ever heard from him.

“I have to tell Changkyun, don’t I?”  _ That this won’t work. That we’re just being played. _

“Yes…” Wonho says, fingernails softly scratching at his scalp. “And Changkyun needs to tell the others, too… We can’t have anyone underestimate what these people are willing to do…” He takes a deep breath. “Nox. That’s what Changkyun overheard them call themselves.”

“Nox…” Hyungwon repeats.  _ Like the spell. _

“Exactly like the spell.”

Changkyun doesn’t know what’s going on, why Hyungwon called him and Kihyun all the way to the Quidditch pitch. The weather isn’t exactly  _ cheery _ . It’s been cloudy and cold for days. But at least there’s some joy in seeing Kihyun looking like a baked potato.

“Why are we here?” the baked potato asks, looking between Changkyun and Hyungwon.

“Changkyun is here because I need to talk to him,” Hyungwon says. “And you’re here because he’ll need you after I do.”

Changkyun shifts with a small frown, arms crossed. “Sounds promising,” he mutters a little bitterly. Kihyun looks at him and then shifts closer, like that will make a difference. It does. Of course it does. But still...

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and glances back over his shoulder at the Quidditch pitch right behind him. “Last night,” he mumbles, looking at Changkyun, then, “I had a conversation with your father in your stead.”

Changkyun’s eyes whip up to look at Hyungwon, a little wide. “Oh god, what happened?”

Hyungwon frowns. “Well, for starters… Today you should know that you  _ can’t _ write Kihyun’s name anymore. If you do, he’ll know there’s something going on.” Hyungwon raises a hand when Changkyun opens his mouth to speak. “As to  _ why _ that is… I… pried. It was some sort of all cards on the table conversation. I asked him to what lengths he was willing to go to ensure you and Dami would get married. He implied, rather pointedly, that if it came down to it, you’d be Imperiused into it.”

Changkyun’s stomach drops and he feels his hands shake a little in just… shock. “Wh--What?”

Hyungwon licks his lips and looks down. “Basically this little cat and mouse thing you two have going on was just for your father’s own entertainment. He never intended to let you have it your way. No matter how much you tried to outsmart him, no matter how hopeful you get, all he’s been trying to do is… to keep you from… Killing yourself the way your brother did.”

Hyungwon keeps getting blurrier, and Changkyun realises it’s because his eyes are leaking. “He--He said that?” Changkyun asks, voice thick.

“He did,” Hyungwon says. “And… And to make sure I knew--To make sure  _ you knew _ that he meant it, he…” Hyungwon glances up and Changkyun hears the breath that forms the next words that shake a little, “He used Crucio on me…”

Changkyun’s chest aches so suddenly that all he can do is walk forward and wrap his arms around Hyungwon. “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay…” Hyungwon mumbles. “I’m okay.”

But Changkyun just squeezes Hyungwon close. “For--For how long?”

“Thankfully, for both our sakes, barely a second. I don’t think I… I wouldn’t have been able to keep myself as you if it had lasted much more than that… It was unbearable…”

“It is,” he says, and swallows down the guilt and the small sob that threatens to burst out of him, and thankfully, he manages.  _ Just a second… Okay.  _ Changkyun lets go, still feeling his hands shake as he nods small and steps away. “Th--thank you…”

“Promise me you won’t get reckless,” Hyungwon sort of begs. “We’ll… We’ll find another way.”

Changkyun laughs small, shaking his head. “I won’t do anything stupid, I promise, I’m… I’m not going to risk it, knowing that my father is willing to go that far again. If I die, there’s nothing standing between him and Kihyun, and… if I’m still alive but acting reckless, he’ll--” Changkyun shivers. “Imperius or Crucio, right? God, I’m not sure which one is worse…”

“I think it’s time we tell the others as well,” Hyungwon mumbles.

Changkyun swallows, reaching up to wipe away his tears. “Will--Will you do it? I don’t know if I can…”

Hyungwon nods. “Can… Wonho help me?”

Changkyun laughs small again. Defense mechanism? Maybe. “Ye--Yeah. Sorry, I just… Well, you know, now...”  _ That even thinking about it is a little unbearable… _

Changkyun feels a cold hand reach for his own, then, small fingers wrapping around his thumb. Changkyun’s bottom lip trembles and he looks around, sees Kihyun looking at him with the most open expression ever, eyes shiny and lips pouty. Changkyun can already hear Hyungwon walking away, so he reaches out to cup at Kihyun’s face with his stupidly shaky hand that calms the longer it rests there, and presses his forehead against Kihyun’s.

“I love you,” Kihyun mutters, clearly in loss of what else to say. Changkyun laughs small and leans in, chest tight as he kisses Kihyun’s lips.

“You have the worst timing ever,” Changkyun teases, despite the sniffing and the stupid amount of emotion in his voice.

“My mother has said so before,” Kihyun says, smiling small. Changkyun leans back a little to look at Kihyun’s face, slowly letting himself break again.

“I love you, too,” Changkyun says, voice cracking before he just pulls Kihyun in to hold him. “God, I just wanna run away sometimes,” Changkyun practically hiccups.

“Would you?”

“Not without you,” Changkyun huffs, burying his face in Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun just wraps his arms around Changkyun’s waist and holds him like that. For how long? Well, until the sun sets and the bells ring for dinner.

Kihyun sits at the big desk in the Hufflepuff commons, Winky comfortably asleep atop a couple of books that are now stacked next to his homework. Between Kihyun’s hands there’s this week’s newspaper, and his eyes read through the small news article that speaks of the Aurors that have gone missing. This isn’t the type of news that makes the papers, mostly because it never really happens. Yes, being an Auror is a difficult, dangerous job. But while  _ some _ Aurors do die, sometimes, they never just go missing.

_ Are Miss Halliwell and Mr. Goldenrod alright? Is my family still safe…? _ These are the questions that plague Kihyun’s mind at the moment. Especially because Christmas is right around the corner, and he has no idea what he’ll be going back to.

The distant sound of the Hufflepuff door sliding open echoes down the corridor that leads into the commons, and a couple of voices carry with it. “So cute!” one of them says. “I thought we only had tabbys and orange ones.”

“Well, this one seems to know where it’s going,” someone else says. And Kihyun looks up just in time to see a black cat appear by the entrance, followed by a couple of Second Years. The black cat’s eyes scan the room and, the moment they land on Kihyun, the cat hurries towards him, jumping onto the table and immediately bumping its head against Kihyun’s cheek with a loud purr.

“Changkyunnie?” Kihyun whispers, leaning back in his chair to let the cat plop down to his lap with a meow that sounds like ‘ye’. Kihyun pouts and sighs, looks at the newspaper again as he lets his hands rest over the cat’s soft fur. Kihyun scratches lightly up and down against the cat’s back and frowns. “I’m worried about Miss Halliwell and Mr. Goldenrod. My family as well.”

The cat--Changkyun--looks up at him, tail softly curling over Kihyun’s hand with a soft meow.

“I haven’t heard from them in weeks,” Kihyun mumbles. “I should probably write to Miss Halliwell, just in case…” And Changkyun bumps his head against Kihyun’s hand. Kihyun sighs and closes the newspaper, pulls out a new piece of parchment and grabs his quill.  _ A letter. _ He just needs to write one single, simple letter. He looks down at Changkyun, though, and smiles small. “How did it go, today? Was it painful…?”

Changkyun meows sadly, licking the back of his right paw. So, Kihyun puts the quill back in the ink flask and gathers Changkyun in his arms, pulling his knees up to hold his silly boyfriend’s cat form trapped and cozy. Kihyun nuzzles against the soft fur that smells sweet, like cats always do, and leaves small kisses here and there while scratching at the back of Changkyun’s ears. Changkyun purrs like crazy and that makes Kihyun giggle a little.

“You’re distracting me with your cuteness,” he says.

Kihyun has never been squinted at by a cat, but now he knows what it feels like. Changkyun squints at him and wiggles out of his grip, landing on all fours on the floor next to him and running up the stairs to the dorms.

“That… was a joke…” Kihyun mumbles to an empty commons. Hilariously, a few minutes later, Hoseok is walking back down the stairs with a black cat in his arms. Kihyun just pouts at the sight, putting down his quill. “You traded me for  _ Wonho?” _

“Nope,” Hoseok scoffs. “I’m bringing him back. He was sulking in your bed. I cannot  _ believe _ \--” Wonho hands the cat back over to Kihyun, who picks him up like he suddenly doesn’t know how to hold him. “You have a cat boyfriend.”

Kihyun puckers his lips and makes to kiss the cat he’s still holding up between his hands, but then there are paws on his chin, stopping him. Kihyun narrows his eyes and exerts a bit of strength but Changkyun just keeps his front legs outstretched and fights back. “You think you can win against me when you’re suddenly this small?” Kihyun asks, turning the cat around and sitting him on his lap, trapping him again and smooching him all over.

Wonho laughs and shakes his head. “Dear lord,” he huffs, and gives Kihyun a wave as he walks back to bed. Changkyun meows like he’s dying, and it’s so oddly  _ cute _ .

A week before Christmas, Kihyun gets a letter from Mr. Goldenrod;

“What’s with the arrow?” he asks Hoseok, wiggling the letter in between the sausage on Hoseok’s fork and his face. Hoseok blinks at the paper before squinting.

“Isn’t that a rune?” Hoseok asks. “No idea what, though, only Kyunie took Ancient Runes.”

Kihyun frowns and looks at the Ravenclaw table, scanning it until he finds Changkyun. “Be right back,” Kihyun says, standing up as the owl that brought him the letter flies away. He runs all the way to Changkyun, having to circle in between the tables, and sort of glomps him with a, “Hey, boyfriend,” throwing his arms over Changkyun’s shoulders to shove the letter in his face. “Help me with this, will you?”

Changkyun blinks at the letter, clearly thrown off guard with how red his ears are. “Do--Do you want me to read it for you..?”

“No,” Kihyun scoffs, peeking closer to see his finger point at the strange arrow. “That’s a rune, right? What’s it mean?”

“Tyr...” Changkyun frowns. “It, uhm,” he reaches out to take the letter. “It’s Norweigan, but… they used it in the first Wizarding War to secretly communicate. It means, well, rather bluntly, it means ‘war’.”

“War…” Kihyun repeats, puffing a small breath. “Do you… think… Do you think he meant that? Or is it just some fluke…?”

“Nah, he wouldn’t risk it,” Changkyun mumbles. “There are--There are other runes for ‘war’, this one is more like a warning…”

“Or simply an arrow pointing at ‘tread carefully’,” Hyungwon says nearby, eyes on the letter.

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “ _ Maybe, _ ” he says, glancing to Kihyun and handing the letter back over. “Then again, you could easily excuse an arrow if you don’t know it’s not an arrow.”

Kihyun nods and looks back at the piece of parchment. “Yeah…”  _ War, though. That’s the last thing we need right now. _ But maybe that’s part of what it means to protect. They have to do whatever it takes to protect the ones they love. Because Nox will definitely be doing whatever it takes to hurt them.


	41. LOTUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the mud of adversity grows the lotus of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... for fun, here's the baybays' accents!
> 
> Gunhee - Lancashire dialect  
> Kihyun, Jooheon, Hyungwon (Shownu and Wonho learned) - Received Pronunciation  
> Minhyuk, Changkyun, Dami - Slightly Heightened Received Pronunciation  
> Wonho’s original accent - East Anglia  
> Shownu’s original accent - West Country

A snowstorm hits on the 17th, right after midnight. And, the day after, the last full day at Hogwarts, is spent within the castle’s walls. When Changkyun wakes up and sits up on his bed on the 18th, he looks out the window and sees white; grey clouds and a thick blanket of snow that covers everything from the grassfields to the trees. Changkyun looks at it for a while, tries to let the calm of the pure white landscape soothe his nerves. Thankfully, no one is stressing about bags and unpacked things yet.

It’ll be two weeks alone at home with his father, and to say Changkyun is dreading it is an  _ enormous  _ understatement. He has already made up his mind to avoid ruffling his father’s feathers as much as possible, to not be ‘stupid’ or ‘reckless’, and that does make him feel better about the possibility of not getting quite literally tortured, but he’s still nervous.

As the morning progresses, Changkyun begins to put his things away. And, eventually, as quietly as possible, ends up packing Hyungwon’s stuff, too, considering the guy is still sleeping like a baby. Once it’s almost time to go down for breakfast, though, Changkyun turns Hyungwon’s underwear drawer around.  _ I ain’t packing that. Nasty _ . And the worm covered in blankets that makes up his best friend shifts and slowly opens one single eye to stare at him.

“Bring me…” Hyungwon mumbles, face puffy, lips pouty, voice lazy and deep with sleep, “A couple of tiny sandwiches, please…”

“Uh-huh,” Changkyun scoffs. Hyungwon whines softly and shifts a little, one socked foot poking out from under the blankets. Changkyun catches on his friend’s right hand and sees a faint scar that is barely recognizable. Changkyun sighs small and pulls the blanket over Hyungwon’s foot. “I’ll bring some proper coffee, too, you damn lump,” Changkyun mumbles.

“Damp lump?” Hyunwgon asks lazily, not moving an inch.

“Not since you were, what, seven?” Changkyun teases.

“Go away.”

Changkyun tosses a pair of boxers at Hyungwon’s face before quickly making his way out of range and down to the Great Hall. It smells  _ amazing _ , like bacon and quiches and coffee. It’s even better when Changkyun sees only Professor Ahn and Professor Chunga at the teacher’s table, which means he can go sit next to Kihyun and Wonho without a care in the world.

“So!” Changkyun chirps, reaching for a fork that he stabs a small cocktail sausage with, right off Kihyun’s plate. “Any one of you willing to kidnap a Pureblood?”

Kihyun blinks up with big eyes.  _ Cute _ . “Heh? What? Who?”

“Meeeee,” Changkyun whines, leaning in to give Kihyun a loud kiss on the cheek. “Kidnap meeee.” He grins. “And good morning.”

“Go--Good morning,” Kihyun stutters, blushing a little as he makes space for Changkyun.

“He wishes he could kidnap you,” Wonho says with a sigh, and Kihyun turns to glare at him with a look of betrayal.

“Aw, thanks for the info,” Changkyun teases, putting the cocktail sausage in his mouth to chew. “I’m touched,” he says, mouth full.

Kihyun glances over to Changkyun again and pouts. He uses his own fork to poke another cocktail sausage and literally  _ shoves  _ it into Changkyun’s mouth. “Promise you’ll eat properly. That Animagus adventure you had during summer made you look like a stick for a couple of days there.”

Changkyun puts a hand over his mouth so Kihyun won’t have to see him chew. “Aw, you like my squish?”  _ I love your squish, too. What’s left of it, anyway _ . “I promise. Need something for you to cling to. Not all of us like sticks.”

Wonho pouts at his plate, face all soft. “All Hyungwon’s squish is in his cheeks and his heart. Ah, but he’s so pretty, I love him…”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow.  _ Easily distracted, aren’t you _ ?

“Hyungwon has, like--” Kihyun stabs a cocktail sausage that he lifts up to blink at. “Lips.” 

Wonho says nothing, but Changkyun spots the blush. Interesting. Still, Changkyun turns his attention to Kihyun, because that’s the top priority, now and always. Changkyun tilts his head, looking at Kihyun’s lips. Definitely squishy, too.  _ Lips and cheeks…  _

Kihyun eats the cocktail sausage and peeks over while he muches, left cheek all puffed. “What…?”

Changkyun smiles but doesn’t look away from Kihyun’s lips. “Nothing. Need to take Hyungwon some food and then I’m going to go talk to Professor Aoki, I think, finally…”

Kihyun stuffs another sausage into his mouth and munches, slowly. His chin gets all wrinkly every now and then, like a walnut. “Professor Aoki…?” He blinks. “Oh! About…” he trails off as he stabs something on his plate and then reaches over to shove a piece of toast and bacon into Changkyun’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Changkyun huffs, hand over his mouth as he chews and talks, eyes still fixed on Kihyun’s lips and cheeks. “Yeah, before the holidays. Just in case. Been putting it off for long enough.”

“I’ll go meet with Hyungwon to help him bring your things down to the train, then,” Kihyun says. “Don’t miss it.”

“I’ll take him his food,” Wonho scoffs small, and Changkyun nods.

“Thanks, guys,” Changkyun smiles after he swallows his food, licking his lips and-- _ yep, still looking at Kihyun’s lips. Whoops _ ? When he stands up to leave he sees Kihyun grab two pieces of bread that he starts putting all sorts of ingredients over.

“What’s that for?” Changkyun hears Wonho ask.

“For Kyunie. So he can eat on the train,” Kihyun says and Changkyun rolls his eyes fondly.

“Finally, I have a parent concerned for my well-being,” he jokes, backtracking just to nuzzle his nose against Kihyun’s cheek for a second. “See you guys on the train. Save me a spot. I’m gonna be  _ clingy _ ,” he announces proudly.

_ “Please,” _ Kihyun scoffs. “I’m a concerned boyfriend!” he says, slamming the top bread over the rest of the sandwich. Changkyun laughs, because yes, Kihyun is definitely a concerned boyfriend.

“Don’t you know that’s a lot of bacon…?” Wonho muses.

“There’s no such thing as too much bacon!”

“Your arteries and heart might disagree.”

Changkyun pinches the both of them on the back, giving them a little wave as he rushes down to Professor Aoki’s office.  _ This will not be fun... _

_ _

_ _

Changkyun arrives looking a little shaky, and walks directly towards Kihyun to softly bump his forehead on Kihyun’s shoulder to have him hold him. Nobody pays the two of them much mind, and it always fills Hoseok with the oddest sense of hope when he actually  _ feels  _ how Kihyun’s presence soothes Changkyun completely. The same has to be said about how Kihyun feels towards Changkyun’s presence, though. It’s funny to think that they fit just like a puzzle, in a way that their own little traumas overlap. They don’t poke each other with hard edges. They just fit. And while maybe someone else would have a hard time being so close and keeping up with them, they manage to bring the best out of one another without ever needing to push each other around.

Jooheon is the most excited to go back home, but he’s obviously trying to keep it at bay for Changkyun’s sake. Every one of Hoseok’s friends, stuffed into this little booth, is aware that Changkyun is stepping into a wolf’s den. They’re all also aware that Kihyun is a lot less safe outside of Hogwarts, that a lot of things might happen during Christmas, but they’re all somehow still hoping for the best. It’s nice to think that everyone is on the same page right now, that there are no secrets between the seven of them, and that they’ve really never been stronger. Actually, it’s quite funny to think that after finding out what’s been going on with Changkyun, Hyungwon and Professor Im, the first person to think ‘I’ll do it, too’ was Minhyuk. And soon enough, the thought spread like wildfire, as if everyone in the group was sharing the same single mind. It hasn’t been discussed yet, but Hoseok knows it will come up, eventually.

It doesn’t take long, though, for Changkyun to smile again, for him and Kihyun to crack jokes and for the entire atmosphere to just lighten like magic. Hoseok nuzzles up next to Hyungwon, and Minhyuk is doing a fantastic job of using both Jooheon and Shownu as his personal mattress. It’s nice to know that whatever was going on between the three of them has finally settled. Jooheon and Minhyuk are best friends. And that will never change, Hoseok thinks. Meanwhile, Shownu seems to be perfectly comfortable in his skin, and his own self worth is the best thing he could have to keep up with Minhyuk’s free spirit. Minhyuk himself feels grounded, supported, anchored and yet still so very wild and free. He’s never been happier and Hoseok thinks he’s on a path for great things.

It helps that everyone is so grounded. They hurt a lot less now despite how things seem to be getting worse. It’s like an emotional response of some sort, they fight their own fears by being stronger, by faking it until they make it. Even Hyungwon, who’s been on a roller coaster of self discovery, takes it as lightly as he would if he was just deciding between a shower or a bath. If Hoseok digs deep enough, he knows that Hyungwon seems to be worried about his own soul. But… he'll be fine. Won’t he...?

Hoseok turns his face to Hyungwon’s, idly playing with his fingers. Maybe that’s why Hoseok was made like this, with this ability to read people’s souls and minds, so he can help, and reassure, and maybe even stitch some pieces back together. Hoseok wiggles Hyungwon’s one finger until Hyungwon looks at him, so he can mouth the words, ‘I love you’ right at his boyfriend’s stupidly pretty face.

“Me, too,” Hyungwon whispers softly, pressing his lips to Hoseok’s forehead for a moment. “It will be weird not feeling you tug at my mind during the holidays. I’ll miss it.”

Hoseok giggles small, leaning forward to nuzzle and concentrate. It’s part of his training, learning how to do this, but he’s never actually  _ tried  _ it; tried to take a memory, thought or feeling, picture it, feel it, and actually  _ project it _ . But he hopes it works right now, hopes Hyungwon can feel the warmth and safety Hoseok feels because of him, and can recognize it. At first, nothing happens, but then Hoseok sees Hyungwon’s eyes go out of focus, like he’s losing himself in a thought, and it only takes a bit of tugging to know that it’s working. It’s very much like a domino effect, too, and the fact that Hyungwon isn’t one bit scared of the fact that, right now, his entire mind is in Hoseok’s own hands says a lot about the trust they share.

“You’re so brilliant…” Hyungwon mumbles, blinking as Hoseok shuffles his thoughts like a pack of cards. He finds doubts and fears, and leaves little kisses of reassurance on them. Then smiles and shakes his head, taking himself out of Hyungwon’s mind completely and huffing a breath, like it’s the first one he’s taken in a while.

“Phew,” Hoseok goes, melting into Hyungwon completely. “That is not as easy as everything else…”

“You…” Hyungwon blinks at him. Hoseok knows Hyungwon knew that Legilimency was a very powerful thing, but it’s different to see it, to feel it. And it’s true, Hoseok knows he has the power to infiltrate a person's mind and search for their darkest secrets, he has the power to mold and shape memories that aren’t real, he has the power to render someone useless simply by ripping their mind appart. But… “You are quite literally the best person I know,” Hyungwon says. Maybe because he’s 100% sure Hoseok wouldn’t do any of that. Not even as practice. Not even to someone he hates. Because Hyungwon, more than anyone, remembers that Hoseok’s Boggart, his greatest fear, is quite literally himself.

Between the mass of students dressed in Muggle clothes, Kihyun spots Miss Halliwell. He immediately turns around and crushes Changkyun into a hug.  _ I don’t wanna let go, _ Kihyun finds himself thinking, even though he knows he only has a couple more seconds of this. “Promise me you’ll be careful. You won’t anger him and you’ll be on the train in January,” Kihyun says softly, close to Changkyun’s ear.

Changkyun turns his face and their lips squish together. When he leans back, he nods, forehead brushing against Kihyun’s. “I promise… Stay hidden and stay safe, okay..? I love you so much...”

“I love you, too,” Kihyun whispers. He gives Changkyun’s face a look to take it all in; how soft his eye shape is despite how he manages to make his eyes look so sharp sometimes, how pretty his lips are, how perfectly the lines of his face just frame everything together. And then, with one last quick kiss, Kihyun turns around and drags the small cart with his bags and Winky’s cage all the way to the line of parents where he can also spot Minhyuk’s mother and Jooheon’s parents. He also sees Shownu being welcomed by a woman with a kind face, and he can’t help but notice how…  _ poor _ she looks. She’s clean, her clothes are clean, but they’re old, even if taken care of. Her hair is streaked with grey and cut short, face without a spot of make-up.

Shownu never speaks of his family much. Kihyun actually thought he was in the same situation Wonho is, or even Hyungwon. But… apparently not.  _ Does Minhyuk know? _ If he knows, he doesn’t seem to care. Kihyun wonders if the money Shownu got from winning the Triwizard Tournament helped his family, if that was even part of Shownu’s motivations for wanting to do it. And he also notes that Shownu’s robes have never looked old; that every year, without a doubt, he shows up at Hogwarts in brand new school robes.

“Kihyun, it’s so nice to see you again,” Miss Halliwell says, bringing Kihyun’s attention back to reality. She seems to be quite normally dressed today and her hair is cut in a small bob that curls inwards at her jawline. It’s cute and it makes Kihyun smile.

“Hello!” he says. Suddenly, his heartbeat speeds up. He’s nervous, he knows he is. He has no idea where he’s going, if he’ll get to be with his family, if everything is  _ actually _ alright. He has no idea how things are going to be from now on, and he knows that Miss Halliwell can read all of it on his face.

She smiles small and kind, reaching over to pat lightly at his cheek. “Hey, sweetie. Was that Changkyun I just saw you all cozied up to?” she asks, reaching over to take one of Kihyun’s bags.

Kihyun blushes a little but quickly and excitedly replies with a, “Yeah!”

Miss Halliwell huffs a small laugh and takes another bag. “He’s very handsome,” she winks over. “Is this all your things? You parents are waiting for you.”

“Y--Yes,” Kihyun says, taking the other (bigger) bag and Winky’s cage. “Where are we going, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kihyun questions. Last time, after having to sort of  _ evacuate _ with only a few second’s notice, they went to a small house in the countryside with Mr. Goldenrod, where they spent the rest of their summer. It was a mess given his parents’ jobs and even Kiyoung’s school, and Kihyun blamed himself for that. But… he knows, or at least he hopes, that they don’t blame him, too.

“You’ll see soon,” Miss Halliwell assures. “Have you ever Apparated?”

Kihyun blinks, eyes wide. “N--No… But I’ve heard… Well, things.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I’ve done it thousands and thousands of times,” Miss Halliwell smiles, looking up and glancing around. As calm as she seems, as kind as always, she’s obviously a little nervous. “Hold onto me and hold your breath. Hold on tightly to your bag and Winky’s cage so we don’t leave it here.”

Kihyun swallows dryly and takes a deep breath. He shifts around so he locks his arm with Miss Halliwell’s and holds tightly onto his things. First, nothing. But then he feels the arm he’s holding onto twist away from him so, instinctively, Kihyun holds on tighter. The next thing he knows, everything twists away out of sight, his vision goes black and he feels himself being pulled, tugged, every inch of his body being pressed very hard from all directions but also expanding in every which one. Kihyun tries to breathe. But he can’t. He tries to blink, tries  _ to see _ what’s happening. But all he feels is how his eyeballs shove back into his head. And if what he’s feeling isn’t enough, what he’s hearing is even worse; an echoing bang that swirls around in a tornado of sounds. Kihyun’s eardrums feel like they’re about to explode and yet… it doesn’t hurt. Nothing hurts. Kihyun knows that Apparating means disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another. He had no idea it would feel like this, though, that a split second could, so very simply, unfold in a thousand seconds.

And, suddenly, like paint that drips down a canvas, images run down Kihyun’s field of vision and everything comes back, except… different. The cold wintry wind tousles his hair and makes him shiver. Kihyun scrunches his eyes shut and shakes like a leaf. And then, all the contents in his stomach hurl up and he breaks free from Miss Halliwell (and dumps all his things on the floor, including Winky’s cage-- _ Sorry!) _ to run towards the nearest tree and puke it all out.  _ Ugh! _ He feels… sick.

“Oh, honey,” Miss Halliwell frets, shushing a chirping Winky. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Kihyun, it’s just the only way to get here.”

“Please--” Kihyun tries, ends up coughing a little. “Tell  _ me this gets better…” _

“It does! You acclimatise to it!”

“I find that very hard to believe but I’ll take it…” Kihyun says with a strained voice. He has to push away from his own puke as not to gag.  _ Someone, please, clean this up! I can’t do magic outside of Hogwarts. _

“Are you alright?” Miss Halliwell asks, walking closer. Thankfully, Kihyun sees her non-verbally cast the puke away.

“Yes,” he says. He sniffles-- _ Oh no, some got in my nose, gross! _ And then looks around while he keeps trying to sniffle whatever yuck is in his nose back in. He can’t help but wonder if Changkyun would still kiss him right now. True Love if he did. “Where are we…?” Kihyun asks.  _ Is this London? Are we in the middle of London right now? _

“Chiswick,” Miss Halliwell says.  _ That’s… London, alright. _ “Here,” she says, holding out a small piece of paper for Kihyun. He takes it, somehow a little confused, and frowns at it as he reads; LOTUS’ Headquarters may be found at 16 Ernest Gardens, Chiswick, London.  _ Huh? _

“What’s… L-O-T-U-S?” he asks, but Miss Halliwell just takes the piece of paper out of his hands and sets it on fire with her wand. Kihyun just stares, watches the flames consume the message until it curls dark and unreadable. It’s ashes soon enough, and they float away with the wintry wind when it blows. “What…”  _ What?! _

“I’ll explain to you inside,” Miss Halliwell assures.

“Inside…” Kihyun repeats, and she gestures to a… house? Yes, that’s a house. A very normal looking London house, with a blue door.  _ Wait. That wasn’t there, like, a minute ago! _ All this seems oddly familiar. The weight inside Kihyun’s chest is not at all that old, after all. “A Fidelius Charm,” he mutters.  _ This place is protected by a Fidelius Charm. _

“Not your first run in with one of those,” Miss Halliwell smiles, putting a hand on his back. “Come on…”

Kihyun blinks and then hurries to pick up his bags and Winky’s cage before following Miss Halliwell inside. Past the blue door, Kihyun sees a house much bigger than what he just saw from the outside. All the rooms he can see just seem so much bigger than what should fit into this supposed small space, and it’s sort of amazing. There’s a hallway with stairs leading up, and then up again, portraits of people that Kihyun could swear look familiar, but he’s too distracted, what with the  _ enormous  _ dining room, with a table that could easily fit twenty people. He can hear people speaking, but it doesn’t sound like anything too serious.  _ Whose house is this? What is L-O-T-U-S? _

“Kihyun!” a familiar voice greets from the top of the stairs. Kihyun looks up and sees…

“Taehyung!?”

Taehyung laughs and runs down the stairs. “I got here like a second ago, hey!” he greets, before bowing his head at Miss Halliwell. “Hello again,” he smiles. “My mother just received word from Miss Singh and Mr. Lee that they will be just a little late for the meeting tonight.”

Kihyun looks between Miss Halliwell and Taehyung.  _ What is going on…? _

“And Mr. Goldenrod? Has he arrived yet?” Miss Halliwell asks and Taehyung hums.

“Fifteen minutes,” he chirps, turning to Kihyun. “Want to get your things up to my room before your parents get here?” 

“My… My parents are coming here?” Kihyun asks.

“Of course,” Miss Halliwel smiles. “We have to keep them safe, too.”

Kihyun pouts and then just nods, hiking his things up in his arms and pulling the big bag closer with his leg. He doesn’t understand what’s going on. But now he knows at least two things; 1) this place is the LOTUS’ Headquarters, 2) all the people in the paintings look a lot like Kim Taehyung.

“A flower that struggles through mud to emerge beautiful and whole,” Taehyung says as he opens Winky’s cage to let him jump out and onto the desk. Taehyung’s room is big but packed with things that are very much him. There are star charts and cozy quilts on both the single beds, plants on shelves, growing down the wall. Kihyun swears he even sees a butterfly fly past to go sit on one of the big, colourful flowers. There are large candles that have melted onto one of the counters in waxy little braids. And there are at least three small mirrors hanging around like one would hang paintings. Taehyung’s owl, Milk, is sleeping on the foot of Taehyung’s bed like a small bundle of snow, and the entire place smells like oak and vanilla.

“So, this really  _ is _ your house,” Kihyun says, still looking around the bedroom. He doesn’t even flinch when Winky flaps his wings and gives little jumps over the table, the back of a chair, and jumps onto his shoulder. “You live here with your family.”

“Yes,” Taehyung smiles, putting one of Kihyun’s bags down on the bed not currently taken by an owl. At the head of Kihyun’s bed (he assumes), hanging from one of the headboard pedestals, is a familiar looking flower crown.

“And… Your family is part of… Whatever L-O-T-U-S is…” Kihyun tries.

Taehyung smiles, moving over to his own bed and sitting down next to Milk, legs crossed. “It’s  _ LOTUS _ , like the flower. And yes. It’s very cool,” Taehyung huffs. “We’re… Well, I’m part of it, too, so definitely  _ we _ , but  _ we’re  _ going to fight back,” he nods. 

“Against Nox?” Kihyun asks and Taehyung nods. Kihyun puffs a breath and feels his shoulders relax as he slowly steps back and lets himself sit on his bed. “Who else is involved?”

“My parents,” Taehyung nods. “Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell, obviously. An Auror, an Unspeakable, and, oh!” Taehyung smiles brightly. “Minhyuk’s father!”

Kihyun blinks. “Minhyuk’s father? That’s a surprise!”  _ What was an Unspeakable again…? Oh, right. They work for the Department of Mysteries. _ “So… This is a whole secret organization of sorts…”

Taehyung nods. “There are… a stupid amount of protections around this place. My parents offered, after… Well, after everything that happened to me, they understand how serious this is,” Taehyung nods and then looks up again like he just remembered something, which--“Professor Aoki!”

“He’s… part of LOTUS as well?” Kihyun asks, somewhat bewildered. 

Taehyung nods enthusiastically. “Of course! He’s a Muggleborn, and he was one of the first people that Mr. Goldenrod approached.”

“Is Mr. Goldenrod in charge?”

“He is, now,” Taehyung says, pouting something small. “The Auror who started all this, he’s one of the three that went missing… Everyone is so worried, but Mr. Goldenrod is the oldest and most experienced, so he took over as leader…”

“I see…” Kihyun huffs.  _ This is… a lot to take in. _ He doesn’t know what to feel first, if excited (which he is), if scared (which he is), if confused (which he is). He’s excited because the fact that something like this exists to fight Nox is a big deal, and it gives him hope. He’s excited because, well, unless his brain is fastforwarding all this, he’ll pretty much be living with Taehyung for a while, and that’s quite thrilling. But he’s scared because all of this also means that things are big and complicated, and definitely dangerous. He’s confused because he doesn’t know where he stands, if he has a place in this at all.

“Kihyun?” he hears a voice call from outside in the hallway.  _ Dad?! _ Kihyun practically catapults himself from the bed, Winky chirping something and jumping to fly ahead of Kihyun. “Kihyun!” Kihyun’s father exclaims when he sees him running down the stairs. And he opens his arms when Kihyun jumps the last three steps to fall into a hug, Winky chirping and flying over their heads with excited flaps of his wings.

“Well, well, well,” another familiar voice says, and Kihyun is already smiling when he looks over to see Mr. Goldenrod. “Look who made it home.”

“Thank you for keeping everyone safe,” Kihyun says just as he spots his mother peeking from behind Mr. Goldenrod and jumps off his father’s embrace to run at her and hug her. “Mom!”

Kihyun’s mother wraps her arms around Kihyun and kisses at the side of his head over and over again. “Oh, sweetie, it’s so good to see you.”

“Where’s Kiyoung?” Kihyun asks, chest warm and full.

“Taking his bloody time as usual,” Kihyun’s mother chuckles, leaning back to keep kissing at Kihyun, over his forehead and his cheeks. When she leans back, she cups at his cheeks and pouts small. “Garret’s been telling me of the things they’re teaching at Hogwarts now. Are you alright…?”

Kihyun pouts and nods. “Yes… I fear that it will get worse, though…”

“Hey, Kihyun,” Kiyoung says from behind their mother. And when she leans away and Kihyun looks at his brother, there’s only a slight hesitance before the two of them hug each other. It’s the first time it’s happened and Kihyun doesn’t know what’s changed. But he has to admit that, in a way, he’s sort of wished for something like this for a very long time.

Kihyun’s first instinct is to apologize yet again. But he stops himself and says, instead, “I’m glad you’re all safe.” Apologies, sometimes, are more self-serving than ‘thank yous’. So, Kihyun turns to Mr. Goldenrod and says, “Thank you.”

Mr. Goldenrod smiles, bowing his head at Kihyun. “Of course.” He looks to Kihyun’s parents. “There will be a meeting before dinner, if you wish to join.”

Kihyun’s father looks between the rest of the family before pointing at himself and looking at Mr. Goldenrod. “U--Us? We’re mere… Muggles.”

“You’re the parents of a wizard,” Mr. Goldenrod says. “We are responsible for his safety, and you have a say in that. You also bring a--” Mr. Goldenrod huffs a small laugh. “Unique perspective. If this war is to affect Muggles, we would like to hear from them too, no?”

“Agreed,” Miss Halliwell says with a smile. She looks at Kihyun and Taehyung, then. “Show Kiyoung his bedroom?” she asks, Kiyoung himself finally looks around the house and frowns. It’s his first time in a magical house. He’s bound to be even more surprised, if that’s what the frown is for. It’s only then that Kihyun registers how normal moving pictures have become to him, because he didn’t even notice that all the pictures on the walls were smiling at them, some even waving.

“Yes, of course,” Taehyung says, tugging at Kihyun’s sleeve. “Mr. and Mrs. Yoo can come as well. I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.”

“What about our bags?” Kihyun’s father asks.

“Oh, they’re already by your beds!” Miss Halliwell chirps.

“And if you have any other worries, you can just ask for Pookey,” Taehyung smiles wide. “He’s our House-elf.”

Kiyoung blinks. “You… You guys have an elf? Like… Legolas?”

Kihyun snorts a giggle that he covers with his hand. But he can’t help it when that just makes him giggle even more.  _ “Yes, _ just like Legolas.”

During the meeting, Kihyun and his brother gather with Taehyung on the floor of his bedroom. It’s exciting, in a way, because Kihyun has never really had the opportunity to show his brother what magic is like. Kihyun’s parents? They’ve been to Diagon Alley. But all Kiyoung has seen, magic wise, is a couple of random spells. And that is probably all he thinks it is; spells and weird concoctions. But to see it so ingrained into a home and into a culture is something completely different. Even Taehyung’s deck of Exploding Snap cards and his collection of Chocolate Frog cards has Kiyoung gaping.

It’s only about two hours later, once the sun has already set, that they’re called downstairs. The first person Kihyun sees is Taehyung’s father, Mr. Kim. Apparently he’s a Curse-Breaker, someone who specializes in removing, countering or breaking curses placed on objects or places for a living. He works for the Ministry while his wife, Mrs. Kim, takes care of the Kim House (this one) and keeps track of LOTUS’ bureaucracy.  _ Unsurprisingly, they’re all quite handsome. _ Even Kihyun’s own father blushes when Mr. Kim addresses him by name on his way out the meeting room.  _ Cute. _

There are a couple others that introduce themselves one by one when they see Kihyun and his brother. An Auror, Mrs. Kashvi Singh, who (according to Taehyung) is married to Mr. Scott, who couldn’t attend today’s meeting. Mr. Scott Eastwood is an Unspeakable, he works in the Time Chamber in the Department of Mysteries.  _ Changkyun would love to meet the man, I’m sure. _ There’s also a woman who goes by Hyolyn, and she’s a Newspaper Columnist for  _ Rumours!, _ a wizarding newspaper. Apparently, it opposes the ‘facts and truthful events’ featured in The Daily Prophet, as it only publishes the latest gossip and rumours.  _ Kind of funny, considering The Daily is just as gullible as a five year old child. _ But when ‘facts’ can be manipulated this easily, maybe gossip and rumours truly is the salvation they need.

Only two people don’t shake Kihyun’s hand as they pass by; One, a Goblin. Kihyun recognizes him for his shortness, wrinkly skin and long fingers. Nevermind his nose. His impoliteness is excused, as that’s just how Goblins are. Still, it makes Kihyun scoff small.  _ Two, _ an Auror who walks out in a hurry, probably a man on a mission.

Last but not least, and always a pleasure to see, Kihyun is greeted by Professor Aoki. Professor Aoki, who smiles wide upon seeing Kihyun and walks closer like he’s greeting an old friend instead of just one of his students.  _ Best. Teacher. Ever. _

“Mr. Yoo,” Professor Aoki greets. “A pleasure to see you again.”

“Likewise, Professor,” Kihyun says, smiling bright. “I never really thought--I mean… Didn’t expect to see you here, at all. But… Not surprised in the least,” Kihyun rambles, suddenly shy when he realizes that his parents are looking between him and Professor Aoki rather expectantly. “Uhm… Professor, I’m sure you’ve met my parents,” Kihyun shyly introduces, gesturing at his mother and father.

Professor Aoki nods, but bows his head at Kihyun’s parents anyway. “Yes, they were very helpful in our meeting. As expected, from the parents of my best student.”

Kihyun goes red. His mother seems to have grown two meters in size and his father is suddenly drooling. Meanwhile, Kiyoung is just looking Kihyun up and down.  _ What is all this!? _

“What do you teach, if you don’t mind me asking…?” Kihyun’s father questions.

“Oh, Herbology,” Professor Aoki says. “It’s the study of magical plants, of which there are a dizzying variety.”

“So, you’re a florist,” Kiyoung jokes in a whisper at Kihyun. “Cute.”

“I’m not a florist,” Kihyun hisses softly.

“A  _ budding  _ botanist, perhaps,” Professor Aoki chuckles, and Kihyun’s father laughs.  _ Of course. Dad jokes… _ “And a shrewd one,” Professor Aoki adds, glancing at Kihyun. “Only someone who pays extra attention in class would remember that I did own a stack of Gillyweed, after all.”

_ Oh. Oh, he knows. _

“One day, when we’re no longer teacher and student, I shall ask you all about that little endeavor of yours,” Professor Aoki teases. Kihyun just blushes. If he nods, he’ll be giving himself away.  _ Not like I did it all by myself, anyway. I just had the idea. _

“Everyone,” Mrs. Kim announces, then. “Please go ahead and take a seat at the table. Dinner will be ready soon enough.”

It occurs to Kihyun, then, that this is where he’ll be spending Christmas and the rest of the holiday. Not like he didn’t know it, it just hadn’t  _ dawned _ on him. So, he turns to Taehyung and hopes that his friend can read the excitement on his face. “What do you usually do for New Year’s?”

Taehyung blinks, tilting his head. “Fireworks, of course.”

“It’s nice to be able to spend it with a friend outside of school,” Kihyun says as he tries to contain his excitement.  _ Just a shame this is what it took for it to happen, but… I shall enjoy it, I suppose. _

And Taehyung’s face just… lights up.

Over dinner, Kihyun learns that LOTUS is kind of like a spiderweb that is still growing in size. It’s existed for years, ever since the first rumours of a secret, Pureblood supremacist order by the name of Nox started circulating in the darkest corners of the wizarding world. LOTUS’ members are varied and many. The Headquarters is where the heart, or core, of the organization makes decisions that are then spread down the web of contacts. Some core members, such as Minhyuk’s father, however, are rarely present in order to avoid compromising their position. 

All in all, this feels a lot like a rebellion. A small army. An Order of the Phoenix. Except… the enemy is more of a blur, really. There is no Dark Lord to fight. There is no snake’s head to cut. If anything, the enemy is a hydra, a gigantic snake-like monster with many heads, and if one head is carelessly cut off, two more heads take its place.

Jooheon didn’t even have to ask; his parents already had all their things packed to go visit Jooheon’s grandmother as soon as possible. They’re in the car an hour after Jooheon arrives in London, and Jooheon has trouble not getting too emotional about it on the way to the Northern English countryside. He hasn’t seen his parents or Gunhee in  _ months _ . They spend the trip catching up and despite Jooheon warning them about the bad things that have been happening at Hogwarts, about his worry when it comes to the entire wizarding world, it still feels safe in this stupid old car. 

By the time Jooheon can see his grandmother’s house, he’s so nervously excited he thinks he’s sort of vibrating. He tries to see better, perking himself up between the two seats and craning his neck. He doesn’t really know what he’s expecting besides getting there and then immediately making a run for Gunhee’s house, but he’s so excited about it that he just sits there with a stick for a back.  _ It’s like craning your neck to see behind a corner in a video game; it doesn’t help, but it feels like it does. _

The house looks the same. Except that now there are a lot of flower arrangements here and there and the garden looks nothing like what it did last summer. Jooheon’s father takes  _ his sweet time _ parking the car. But, eventually, the engine is off and Jooheon gets to catapult himself out the door.

“Did you hire a new gardener, dad..?” Jooheon asks, eyes and mouth like plates as he stares at the garden while his parents slowly exit the car. “Oh, my god, there are bees again!” Jooheon squeals when he sees a few bees zooming around between the flowers.

The front door opens, then, and Jooheon’s grandmother walks out in her warmest clothes, old lady’s coat wrapped all around her. She wiggles her stick mid air for a moment before plopping it down to walk outside. “Oh, sweet child! Look at you, still healthy!” she says in a shaky old lady voice.

Jooheon sort of runs over to hug her as tightly as her current bone density will allow, kissing the side of her face and probably getting some grey hair in his mouth.  _ How can anyone hate Muggles? This woman wouldn’t hurt a fly _ . “How are you, gran?” Jooheon asks, leaning back to pout at her.

“Great, obviously,” the old lady jokes. “Have you seen my new garden?”

“Yes! It looks so good. Did you do all this…?” Jooheon asks,  _ very  _ suspiciously. Her knees would snap like a wishbone if she bent down to plant any of this.

“Oh. Oh  _ no,” _ she says in the strongest closed English accent Jooheon has ever heard. “Your sweetheart and his mother did it.  _ Of course _ I watched very closely. I didn’t want them to ruin all of it with… vulgar plants. But Mrs. Song has quite the eye for such things.”

Jooheon’s chest warms and his pout grows  _ stronger _ .  _ Gunhee did all this…?  _ “Looks like it,” he says, before pointing to where the Song home is. “I’m gonna go say thank you,” he laughs small. “Do you mind?” he asks, looking around to his parents, too.

“Not at all,” his grandmother replies in their stead, shooing Jooheon away. “Go. Go. Invite him for dinner, will you? And Mrs. Song, too. Otherwise they’ll think us rude.”

Jooheon smiles wide and does a little bounce before turning around to start running. He  _ hates  _ running, and exercise in general, but there’s no way he’s walking right now. The landscape is a little different now than it was during summer. There’s a lot more green, there’s a lot more puddles, which Jooheon doesn’t waste time skipping over, and a lot more birds chirping and dancing around the fields and the trees. The air feels damp, as it usually does around these parts. But Jooheon has to admit that he quite likes it, all of it.

By the time he can see the Song house, he’s panting like a dog and slows down, second-guessing a few decisions. _Wheeze_. He walks the last leg of his journey, catching his breath and smiling wider the closer he gets. _I’m going to look like the damn Joker…_ _Deranged!_

Jooheon walks up to the front door, breath having returned to his lungs as he knocks, jumping slightly in place.  _ Open up, open up, open up-- _ The door opens and the familiar face of Mrs. Song smiles brightly at him.

“Jooheoney!” she greets. “Hello! I didn’t know you’d be back already…”

“We rushed,” Jooheon admits with a laugh. “Is--” Jooheon tries to peek into the house. “Is Gunhee here?”

“Well,” Mrs. Song blinks. “I sent him grocery shopping but he should--” She lifts her gaze and blinks again. “Well, well, well, I think that’s my silly son,” she says. And sure enough, when Jooheon turns around, he spots Gunhee in the distance, walking by the side of the road with one bag in each hand.

Who knew Jooheon’s legs and lungs still worked, but they kick into gear again when Jooheon runs towards his stupid, adorable boyfriend, yelling; “Put the bags down!”

Gunhee blinks up as he stops with a small jump. He’s slow.  _ So very slow. _ But his brain finally clicks and he drops the bags just in time to  _ almost _ manage a smile before he gets tackled by Jooheon, who makes the both of them stumble and fall to the ground. Jooheon laughs, clinging and feeling his stupid eyes tear up when he buries his face in Gunhee’s shoulder.  _ He smells like… Axe body spray? Oh my god-- _

“Fucking hell, you’re so heavy,” Gunhee laughs, squeezing Jooheon’s middle. “I can’t believe I’m actually being crushed by you right now!”

Jooheon laughs and leans back to look at Gunhee’s face. He’s still all round, even as Jooheon can see that he has actually grown a little since summer. He’s so, so pretty and cute that Jooheon just smooches his face all over. “I missed you--”  _ Smooch, smooch.  _ “So fucking much.”

“Stop, I’ll cry--No wait! Let me kiss you, too, you beautiful bastard!”

Jooheon laughs something giddy, leaning back to let Gunhee squish his cheeks into a kiss. And Jooheon is so distracted, suddenly, that he’s only vaguely aware of the crunching of wheels against the gravel path. He startles when the passing car honks at them for snogging by the side of the road, but Gunhee pulls Jooheon down into another kiss while flipping the passing car the middle finger. 

Jooheon leans back with a grin, chest all warm and tight and happy. “Have you been practising that…?”

“What, this?” Gunhee scoffs, flipping Jooheon the bird.

“No,” Jooheon teases with a giggle, leaning in to give Gunhee a slow kiss. With  _ tongue.  _ Like a  _ man _ . “That...”

Gunhee lightly slaps his hand on Jooheon’s cheeks and makes a small noise when he pulls him away to give him a look.  _ “Don’t _ turn me on in the middle of the road!” Gunhee says, voice spiking a little. “Or do, I don’t care, my back is now wet, I think I fell on a puddle--Anyway!” Gunhee pulls a giggling Jooheon back down for a kiss.  _ With tongue. _ And well…!

Jooheon wiggles and smacks Gunhee’s chest softly to lean back, face red. “You have a point,” he laughs, eyes turning soft at how red and cute Gunhee is. “You brought the bees back to my gran’s garden,” Jooheon coos. Nothing anybody has  _ ever  _ done for him, has made him feel this loved.

“Well, you like bees and bugs, overall, so…” Gunhee shrugs, sitting up a little. “Besides, mom and I get bored on weekends and your gran is a fantastic old lady.”

“She’s invited you to dinner,” Jooheon says, getting off from on top of Gunhee to stand up and blushing when he realises that yes, they did just snog at the side of the road.

“Alright!” Gunhee chirps, standing up with a little jump and looking at Jooheon like he can’t really believe that he’s here. “There’s still a couple of hours until baggin time, so--” Gunhee looks down and picks up the bags, then lifts his foot to kick lightly at Jooheon’s butt. “Let’s go! I wanna kiss the shit out of ya! Hurry up!”

“Love you, too,” Jooheon smiles, looking over at Gunhee as he steals a bag from him. 

“You  _ what,” _ Gunhee says, cheeks pink as he gets really close the way people do in movies when they wanna beat someone up. “You tell me that again to my face, right now.”

Jooheon presses his forehead to Gunhee’s to force him back, narrowing his eyes. “I love you,  _ punk _ . Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Gunhee bites his upper lip as he tries not to smile and presses hard against Jooheon’s forehead. “Do you really want me to tell you? Or would you rather I  _ fucking _ show you?”

Jooheon is the first one to giggle, but tries to hide the fact that he did, pressing back. “Say it like a man!”

Gunhee just puckers his lips as much as he can like he’s trying to reach Jooheon’s lips.  _ “Lokomen,” _ he tries and Jooheon laughs, tilting his chin up to smooch his boyfriend’s puckered lips.

“Yep, definitely love you to bits,” Jooheon smiles, leaning away to start walking. “Come on, time to go traumatise your plushies.”

After some very lovable wrestling on Gunhee’s bed, the two of them decide to take a warm bath. Why? Because Jooheon mentioned that it’s been a while since he actually sunk into one. What’s sort of amazing about the whole thing, though, is…  _ Well! _ They take a bath  _ together. _ It’s intimate, yes. But not just in the way most people would expect.

“Your last letter worried me a lot,” Gunhee mumbles right before squirting some water at Jooheon’s face. “I knew boarding schools were evil but still…”

Jooheon pouts, looking down at the water.  _ So many bubbles _ . If there weren’t so many bubbles, Jooheon might actually feel a bit self-conscious. Then again, Gunhee just has this way to make Jooheon feel completely comfortable and at ease, and even… pretty, at times. Like Gunhee genuinely appreciates every bit of Jooheon. 

“It’s complicated,” Jooheon mumbles, glancing up and scratching idly at Gunhee’s leg. “I’m sorry I had to be so… vague.”

“Nah… that’s alright…” Gunhee says. “I mean, we don’t  _ text, _ we exchange letters by  _ owl. _ Vagueness is… expected,” he chuckles, shaking his head with a frown between his eyebrows that quickly softens away. “As long as you’re alright… That’s what matters.”

_ Yeah, for now…  _

“You…” Jooheon swallows small. “You trust me, right…?”

“You ask that  _ now?” _ Gunhee laughs, grabbing Jooheon’s foot to wiggle it.  _ “Cocks _ have touched, Joobs.”

Jooheon pulls a face as he laughs. “God, do you have to say  _ cocks _ like that?”

“Co-caw!” Gunhee goes and Jooheon laughs, throwing the fluffy loofa at Gunhee’s face.

“Do you think we call them ‘cocks’ because they wake us up in the mornings?” Jooheon asks, only moderately joking.

“Never really thought about it…” Gunhee says in thought. “Y’know, I told my friends at school that I had a boyfriend and they didn’t believe me.”

Jooheon gapes. “What?!” Jooheon straightens up, pretending to get ready to stand up out of the bath. “Where are they, why I oughta--” Gunhee pulls him down.

“Stay put!” he laughs, scooching closer and making the water and foam shift as he wraps his legs around Jooheon’s waist. Gunhee kisses Jooheon’s chin and then his cheek, and then looks at him like he’s trying to figure him out.

“Why didn’t they believe you, though?” Jooheon pouts, letting himself be kissed when Gunhee starts planting kisses all over his face.

“Because they’ve never seen you. So they thought I was just reaching. Because I couldn't possibly have gotten a boyfriend from the big city during summer.”

“We’ll take selfies,” Jooheon nods. “Smooching ones. And videos where I talk about how much I adore you.” Jooheon nods again. “I will state my damn address if I have to, put my hand on a  _ bible _ .”

Gunhee laughs and leans back to give Jooheon a look. “Hm… Do you think that one day you’ll be able to tell me all these things you say you can’t now?”

Jooheon bites at his lip, chest going tight and warm when he smiles. “I’ll… I’ll tell you after this bath if you promise me something really stupid…”

Gunhee seems to straighten up. “Alright…?”

Jooheon’s mouth goes a little dry, and he knows he’s sort of whispering when he asks, “Will you marry me one day…?”

Gunhee just… blinks for a couple of seconds, shoulders slumping. “Marry you…?” he asks, frowning a little. “Well, I’m only a five years old child in the body of a sixteen years old, but if you really want to marry me one day… I don’t see why I’d say no.”

Jooheon laughs small, cheeks a very bright red. “Well, I was only going to ask that you keep it a secret at the threat of death, but  _ marriage  _ sounded a lot more romantic.”  _ Plus is sort of… necessary. _ Jooheon knows he trusts Gunhee, knows Gunhee trusts him, too, but it’s not like Jooheon could even show Gunhee without getting arrested by Aurors and Gunhee’s memory wiped.

_ “Mom!” _ Gunhee yells like a deranged pterodactyl, eyes fixed on Jooheon’s. “I’m engaged!”

“You’re what?!” comes Mrs. Song’s voice.

“Engaged, woman! I’m engaged!”

Jooheon is… dying. Just a little.

“You’re sixteen!” Mrs. Song screeches.

“Didn’t grandma have you at eighteen?” Gunhee says, finally looking away from Jooheon to stare at the door. “Don’t be a hypocrite, mom!”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Jooheon laughs, reaching forward and flopping a bit like a fish, water splashing everywhere as he tries to put a hand over Gunhee’s mouth. They’re so freaking  _ naked and wet, dear lord _ . 

_ “Woshegetmoriedandkeebthegorden,” _ Gunhee says, voice muffled by Jooheon’s palm.

Jooheon squints. “We should get married and keep the garden…?”

Gunhee nods very fast.

“I kind of hate that I understood that,” Jooheon sighs and gives Gunhee a kiss the moment he takes his hand away. “Wash your ass, I need to show you something.”

Gunhee winks. “Yes, future husband.”

“This was a  _ mistake _ !” Jooheon screeches, standing up. “I want a divorce!”

“That was fast!” Mrs. Song yells with what must be a laugh.

“No take backies!” Gunhee sings songs. And, suddenly, he stands up, and Jooheon blushes crimson and dies.  _ Sort of. _ Co-caw!


	42. Pureblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. But when parched, it's water we crave.

They walk all the way to Jooheon’s grandmother’s house and, after greeting everyone, go upstairs. They go into Jooheon’s room, which is ideal, considering what Jooheon is thinking of doing. Not just thinking, _preparing!_ Preparing by pacing and thinking and hoping that Gunhee doesn’t just laugh in his face or run off to call the closest loony bin to take his boyfriend in. Probably ‘ _ex-_ boyfriend _’_ by then. _Ugh… I would be in so much fucking trouble…_ All the while, however, Gunhee patiently waits, sitting on Jooheon’s bed, for his boyfriend to make up his mind, wide eyes on him like a puppy waiting for a treat.

Jooheon smacks the side of his head, grumbling to himself as he moves his entire suitcase closer to his bed before plopping down. “Okay. So,” Jooheon starts, clearing his throat. “This is going to sound fucking _crazy_ , okay? I need you to be prepared for batshit, unbelievable, young adult novel level of seemingly fictitious crap. Okay?”

Gunhee blinks slowly. “Alright…”

Jooheon looks at Gunhee, leans in to kiss him for confidence, and then laughs when he leans back. “Okay! Okay, so. I am…” Jooheon straightens up confidently. “I’m a wizard.”

Gunhee raises both eyebrows. “You’re a what?”

“A wizard,” Jooheon repeats. “I can… do magic. The boarding school I go to is a school for… magic,” Jooheon says, realises how that sounds and hangs his head for a second with a groan.

“Is this a metaphor or something?” Gunhee asks, laughter in his voice. “Like, _eeeh, Gunnee,_ I look, _watch me lift something with my hands,_ and then your hand hovers over my crotch and my cock comes up.”

“Different kind of magic,” Jooheon scoffs, ears red as he reaches over into his suitcase, for his wand right at the top. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ “This is my wand. Yes, I know what that sounds like, and no, I can’t use it, it’s against the rules until I’m seventeen…”

Gunhee raises an eyebrow. And even as he takes Jooheon’s wand in his hand, he asks, “What happens at seventeen?”

“Then I’m an adult, for all wizarding intents and purposes,” Jooheon says, eyes on Gunhee, careful and… a little scared. 

“Hm…” Gunhee hums, turning the wand in his hand. “So, what, you go to a magical school and then wave this around--” Gunhee waves the wand around like a prop, “And stuff happens?”

Jooheon laughs small. “With incantations, yes, like--” Jooheon leans away from the wand just in case. “Wingardium Leviosa, Stupefy--”

“Abra Kadabra?” Gunhee jokes but Jooheon’s eyes go wide and he smacks the wand out of Gunhee’s hand.

“Don’t say that!” he laughs. “That sounds way too close to the literal _murder_ spell.”

Gunhee frowns. It’s clear that he’s not taking this seriously but… He’s also not running away. “Right… Is there a life spell, too?”

Jooheon shakes his head, swallowing small and just reaching into his bag again. “I have, uhm--” he finds one of his textbooks. “Here. This is for Charms, and if you look--” he opens it to a page he sees has a picture, sees it moving. “Look, the pictures move! It’s magic! And I have more, I--” 

Gunhee frowns harshly and brings the book as close to his nose as he can, then pulls it away while still frowning at it and turns the page like he expects it to be some sort of screen and not an actual page.

Meanwhile, Jooheon reaches for more books, for his Chocolate Frog cards, his report card, just moving it onto the bed for Gunhee to look at. He even spots his Gryffindor scarf, so he takes it out and puts it on his lap. “This is from my House, Gryffindor,” Jooheon says, aware that he’s… panicking.

Gunhee looks at the cards, somehow looking a lot more serious than Jooheon has ever seen him, and then at the scarf, which his eyes linger on before he looks back to the book and slowly starts flipping through it. “Seriously, now… What’s all this stuff?” Gunhee asks in a mumble.

“These… These are my school things, and… All these are from different subjects I take...” Jooheon swallows, clinging a little to his scarf. “Please believe me… I literally just broke the biggest rule we have, I could get arrested for this…”

Gunhee looks at Jooheon and then down. “You’re asking me to take a lot on faith, here…” Gunhee mutters. He puts the book he was holding on the bed and stares at it. “You know, I’m trying not to let my mind run away with my thoughts but… You must know what this sounds like.”

“I know,” Jooheon says with a small pout. He hesitates but reaches forward with the scarf, to wrap it loosely around Gunhee’s neck. Surprisingly, it suits him like a glove. Like it’s the one he’d wear if he were at Hogwarts, too. “Remember when I told you that… people were discriminating against my friend? It’s not because he’s gay, nobody really cares about that, it’s because he’s a… Well, he was born from a normal family, not a wizarding one. When I told you I was embarrassed because a science experiment failed in class, it was actually because I turned my hair yellow with a spell gone wrong… I send you an owl because that’s just the way we send messages. I actually took a pen all the way there because we don’t use them, we use ink and quills. Electricity, technology, it doesn’t work there, so I can’t take a phone…”

“Are… Are your parents…”

Jooheon smiles small. _Gryffindor looks good on you, Gunhee._ “My mother is,” Jooheon says, voice stupidly small. “My father is one of you guys, my gran, too. Muggles, we call ‘em,” Jooheon huffs. He’s so _fucking_ nervous.

“‘People’ is too fancy a word for ya, huh?” Gunhee scoffs, looking down when he reaches up to touch at the scarf. Jooheon pouts. _Yep, you’d definitely be a Gryffindor._

“I wouldn’t lie to you… That’s why I’m telling you. Because I hate lying. I even--” Jooheon laughs nervously. “Said that marriage thing because it’s the only time we’re allowed to reveal this secret to a Muggle… Well, that, or being the Prime Minister of England, I guess.”

Gunhee glances up. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, y’know… It’s just that it sounds crazy. And the fact that I know that you wouldn’t lie to me just makes it all even scarier. Like, how do I know you--How do I know this isn’t all just in your head? I won’t even say that it sounds like some rather elaborate prank. Won’t even say it’s rather the idyllic place, ‘cause… Let’s be honest. No internet? Fuck that.” Gunhee reaches over to poke Jooheon’s forehead. “You know, I don’t mind if you have like… Y’know… If what you’re trying to say is that--”

“I’m crazy?” Jooheon asks with a small laugh.

“Y--Yeah…” Gunhee agrees, nodding small. “Uhm… That would be okay...”

Jooheon pouts, just keeps fixing at Gunhee’s scarf. “My mom can do magic,” Jooheon mumbles. “Maybe I can get her to do something without her knowing you’re seeing,” Jooheon huffs.

Gunhee frowns. “No one can know I know…?”

Jooheon shakes his head. “I think I could trust my friends with that? They know how I feel and they’d understand how much it would suck if they had to keep this a secret from the person they love, but my mom is more traditional. She’d get scared. It’s really ingrained in us to keep this a secret…”

Gunhee tongues at his cheek and glances at the book on the bed, then at Jooheon, and then at the ceiling when he groans and lets himself fall over the bed for, like, _a second._ He then quickly sits back up, hands up in the air. “Alright! Let’s say! Let’s say I… _Ugh._ Let’s say I believe you. Then, what?”

“Theeeeeeeeen,” Jooheon says, dragging it out to give him a second to think. “I can tell you about my friends, and myself, properly. I don’t have to lie anymore. And one day, when I can, I’ll… take you there. And you’ll love it.”

Gunhee drops his hands. “There to…”

“Somewhere _magical_ ,” Jooheon dramatises, leaning over Gunhee to look at his face. “Dragons exist…?” Jooheon tries. “That’s cool, right? They’re like dinosaurs! Our first date!”

Gunhee smiles a little, still looking quite confused. He looks up at the owl that he recognizes, then looks back at the books Jooheon displayed all over for him, and then at the wand. Gunhee takes a deep breath and scoffs a laugh. “I… I am going to regret this…” he mumbles. Then, he says, “But I suppose I’ll… play along, for now.”

“Play along?” Jooheon asks with a laugh. “Play into my _delusions_ , you mean?”

“Oh, come on, don’t be mad,” Gunhee begs. “I’m _trying,_ alright?” He grabs an end of the scarf and throws it over his shoulder. “Let’s just, uhm…” Gunhee looks around. He seems so confused. “Talk, I guess. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Jooheon pouts, poking Gunhee’s cheek with his nose. “You’re not..?”

Gunhee puffs a breath. “I guess I love you more than I thought, huh…?” he says, looking at Jooheon and smiling softly at him. “Your cock-lifting magic must be real good,” Gunhee jokes.

Jooheon smacks Gunhee on the chest. “You are terrible, I love you so much, _ugh!_ ” Jooheon groans, rolling off of the bed. “Do you have any questions? You can try to catch me out,” Jooheon laughs. “But honestly, nobody has this much imagination, surely.”

Gunhee takes a deep breath and stares at Jooheon’s face. “Just promise me that you’re not crazy. That would be fine, but I just…”

“I’m not crazy,” Jooheon whines.

Gunhee nods and looks down, takes another deep breath and then sniffles. “Y--Yeah, okay…” _Oh no, is he crying?!_

“Baby,” Jooheon coos, cupping at Gunhee’s cheeks. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I love you a lot and I would hate for something to ruin it…” Gunhee mumbles, sniffling again as tears just fall. _What a cry-baby…_ “Just, I don’t know, tell me things… I don’t know.”

Jooheon wipes at Gunhee’s face and quickly moves the books away so he can cuddle up next to him. “I think you would be a Gryffindor,” Jooheon says, talking softly. “It’s the house of the brave and the chivalrous… I’m friends with someone who literally fought a dragon and you are still one of the bravest people I know…”

Gunhee huffs a laugh and sniffles again. “That makes no sense…”

“You don’t care what people think of you,” Jooheon pouts. “Nothing braver than that.”

Gunhee sniffles and glances over. And for the first time since this conversation started, he’s actually looking at Jooheon without judgement in his eyes. “Are..” _Sniffle._ “Are there more teams? Other than Gripho-sword?”

Jooheon giggles and nods, thumbing softly at Gunhee’s cheek. “There’s the creative smart types, like Changkyunnie and Hyungwon. Their House is blue and it’s called Ravenclaw,” Jooheon says, sniffling small. “Minhyuk is a Slytherin. They’re the… resourceful, ambitious ones. People always say that not all Slytherins are evil wizards, but all evil wizards are Slytherin? It’s dumb.”

“Minhyuk doesn’t sound evil. Just…” Gunhee shrugs. “Lowkey dumb for not locking you up and keeping you all for himself.”

Jooheon giggles. “Slytherins can be really thick sometimes,” he agrees. “And, er, the last one is Hufflepuff? It’s Kihyunnie and Wonho. People underestimate them a lot,” Jooheon sniffs. “There’s so much _stuff_ ,” Jooheon laughs. “Like… I really just… I always just wanna show you. I’m there and I just see something cool and I’m like, _damn, Gunhee would love that_.”

“Well, we have the entire holidays,” Gunhee mumbles with a shrug. “We can just… cuddle and talk. It’s cold outside, anyway. So…” _Sniffle._ “Yeah… And if it turns out you’re just bloody insane, I guess I’ll just have to marry you anyway.”

“The start of any good marriage, don’t you think?”

Gunhee laughs a little and sniffles. He leans into Jooheon and takes his hand between his. “Go on… You mentioned dragons...”

“Our banks are run by Goblins. My friend has an elf that works for his family, and my other friend can shapeshift. This is going to be a loooooooong conversation.”

Gunhee laughs. And it feels a lot like he’s hanging on every word. Like he wants to believe it all, even if he doesn’t. It’s not the worst start to a conversation like this. And maybe it will get better with time. They just need to hold on. Just one more year. _Then_ Jooheon will be old enough. _Then_ he won’t have that stupid magical tracker on him. _Then_ he will be able to prove it. And one day, Gunhee will be able to see everything the Wizarding World has to offer.

It’s all about as miserable as Changkyun had assumed it would be. Miserable, but very civil and presentable. Changkyun’s father even withholds his favourite little punishment so Changkyun would be in tip-top unbandaged, unwounded shape for his dinner with the Lees. _Wouldn’t want to sell damaged property, now would we, father?_

“Your House-elf is wonderfully trained, Malchin,” Mrs. Lee remarks, pinching at her gloves to take them off and hand them to said House-elf. “Ours is so clumsy, always dropping things or falling about.”

“You know her leg isn’t always what it used to be, mother,” Dami (who is sat next to Changkyun, _obviously_ ) reminds the woman with a small smile, to which Mrs. Lee nods.

“Oh, I know, but still,” Mrs. Lee quips, before looking to Changkyun’s father. Changkyun is uncomfortable, and not just because these robes are the fanciest thing he’s ever worn second only to his dress robes for the freaking Yule Ball. “Did your wife train her before her passing?”

Dami and Changkyun meet eyes for a moment and then uncomfortably look away.

“She’s always been diligent,” Changkyun’s father says with a polite nod. He barely spares the elf a look, though. He never really does. Why should that change today? 

Nami herself looks chuffed, the tip of her big elf ears a little pink. She bows in thanks, and walks away with Mrs. Lee’s gloves, probably to bring some fancy appetizer. Poor thing was slaving away in the kitchen the whole day, and only barely allowed Changkyun to help her.

“It’s only our second time here,” Mr. Lee says, chuckling, “It already feels so official, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, father,” Dami says with a small smile as Changkyun chews at the inside of his cheek. “Don’t sound so eager to get rid of me. I’m your only daughter.”

“As Changkyun here is his father’s only son,” Mr. Lee chuckles. “I’m sure we are both aware of the… importance of such a thing.”

“Of course,” Dami agrees. She glances at Changkyun, who raises an eyebrow in amusement at her. _She’s good at this_. “You get to stay home, though. How lucky.”

“Nothing really compares to the warmth of this cozy cottage of ours, that’s for sure,” Changkyun jokes and Mr. and Mrs. Lee actually laugh. That polite little laugh people do, but still.

“You should come over to our place sometime soon,” Mrs. Lee says, suddenly very eager. Changkyun notices how she motions her eyes from her daughter to him a couple of times, until she realizes that Changkyun _is,_ in fact, aware.

“Perhaps I should,” Changkyun says, looking to his father with a smile. _Hah, can’t torture me if I ain’t here, you sadistic son of a bitch_.

“Oh,” Dami says, like she just caught a whiff of what her mother was trying to tell her. “I think you’d quite like it. Plenty of books, a big garden--Oh! And the greenhouse is my favourite place.”

Changkyun blinks, eyebrows up as he smiles. Maybe this isn’t a terrible idea, _then again_ , if he really does go to visit, they might just present Dami to him in a big white dress. “Sounds lovely!” Changkyun chirps, Nami coming in with a platter to serve them what look to be tapas. 

Dami, dressed in all black (nothing white, thank the heavens), smiles politely and sits a little straighter. Her dress is quite pretty; the sleeves are lace and so is the layer that seems to fall from her waist over a pitch black below-the-knee skirt.

“I haven’t said so yet, but you look very pretty today, Yubin,” Changkyun says with a smile. His father will appreciate that, will see it as cooperation. In all honesty, Changkyun just thinks she looks pretty and ought to know, no intentions meant. “It’s rare to see you in anything other than school robes.”

“I wanted to bring a suit,” Dami says in a giggly whisper, which makes Changkyun laugh. “But mother didn’t let me.”

“Well, I’m sure I’d look quite dashing in that dress if you’d like to switch,” Changkyun jokes.

Dami just shyly shrugs her shoulder and laughs small. Changkyun has never seen her act this careful and feminine before. Not that she isn’t quite feminine, but… It barely feels like her. She’s usually the quiet, intelligent type. And she doesn’t have the need for any of this. Except it’s all just a show, isn’t it? It’s all just a game. And for her own sake, she’s learned how to play it way better than Changkyun.

 _Should I open my legs a little more? Manspread? Am I being man enough for these people? Laugh like a smoker of fifty years?_ _Talk about Quidditch some more?_

Nami places a couple of things over the table and Dami picks up the basket of bread to offer some to Changkyun. He takes one and smiles, glancing over to his father to make sure he sees how civil Changkyun is being.

“So,” Mr. Lee starts, taking some bread and some paste which he spreads over it. “What ought we discuss today, Malchin?”

Malchin takes a sip of water and sits up straighter. “Although it may _feel_ official, I think it would do us well to discuss truly making it official. There’s no use tip-toeing around the issue when we are all aware of the reason why we are here and the intent of these discussions.”

“True enough,” Mrs. Lee agrees and Changkyun’s stomach turns. “Well, then I suppose I’ll just go on ahead.” She picks up her glass and takes a sip before she says, “Both our children will no longer be children come next year. They’ll be turning seventeen before their Sixth Year at Hogwarts is over. My idea, originally, was to let them be done with school. So, I suggest that as soon as they’re established young adults with a place in our society, they should elope.”

Changkyun _almost_ chokes on his sip of water. _Almost_ . He clears his throat with a frown down at his plate. _Don’t be stupid, don’t be reckless, they said._

“My daughter is young, she should take advantage of that. I wouldn’t want her to marry someone twice her age--”

“Thank you, mother,” Dami deadpans.

“And things are quite _stir crazy,_ lately,” the woman whispers to Changkyun’s father.

“And I would hate for anything to jeopardize the nature of this agreement,” Mr. Lee says conversationally. “Such as… meddlesome third parties, as I do remember seeing plastered all over the Daily Prophet not too long ago.” 

“That newspaper ought to reform,” Dami says, picking up her glass. Changkyun has never been more thankful for this girl. “They only blab nonsense lately. One has to pick apart every word if we want to tell what’s true from what’s fiction.”

“Such a smart girl,” Mrs. Lee practically coos. “She tells me Changkyun is one of her main so called competitors for the top spot in their classes. How wonderful!”

“A little bit of friendly competition never did anyone harm, right?” Dami asks, glancing at Changkyun.

“It’s nice,” Changkyun supplies. _These people are really insinuating that Dami and I would have smart children, aren’t they?_ “Keeps me on my toes...”

They all chuckle and, for the first time in what’s felt like years, Changkyun’s father smiles.

After a dinner that feels to have taken ages to pass through, Changkyun’s father indulges Mr. and Mrs. Lee in a small conversation about the ongoing politics. Changkyun knows that he’s supposed to be the one to entertain Dami, so he tours her around the house. And when that gets a bit boring, he puts on a brave face and escorts her outside. The Im Mansion is close to the coast, so much so that Changkyun can smell the ocean sometimes, and with how bright the moon is tonight, he thinks it would make for a beautiful view. Even if the cliff that overlooks the ocean brings back bad memories. 

But it’s fine. 

Dami, wrapped in a long coat, hands in her big pockets, follows diligently after Changkyun, not even stumbling one bit on those black heels of hers. He wonders if she’s ever had to practice, or if she just decided to put them on one day and realized she was a natural at it.

“Did you mean that, by the way?” she asks, now fairly more serious, more like the Dami Changkyun knows. “When you said you’d like to come over to our house?”

Changkyun nods, hands in his own coat pockets. “I’m curious, truth be told, and this place, as big as it might be, gets a bit… Oppressive,” he scoffs.

“Yes, I felt that,” she says. “Although I do believe that…” She shrugs. “Well, when it’s yours, maybe you’ll bring a lot more life to it. You’re not as gloomy as your father, after all.”

“I’m _not_?” Changkyun gasps a little playfully. “Merlin, that’s a relief!”

Dami smiles and rolls her eyes. “Before I came here for the first time, I’d only heard stories about the Im mansion. It’s bigger than our house. _Much_ bigger. I have to say, it did surpass every expectation I had.”

Changkyun laughs. “That… sounds like a metaphor, not gonna lie,” he jokes. Might as well take whatever fun he can from tonight, especially considering Dami is much better conversation than his father.

“Whatever for?” 

“Nothing, nothing,” Changkyun chuckles, reaching out a little to offer his arm. “Let me lead you; there’s a cliff not too far away and we wouldn’t want you straying.”

“Do you really plan on killing me so soon into the night?” Dami jokes, pulling her hand out of her pocket to interlock their arms. She’s… small. Something hard to forget when they’re right next to each other.

Changkyun laughs. “Oh, only after the nuptials, don’t worry...” he says, looking forward and taking a breath of ocean air. “You’re… better at this than I am,” Changkyun admits with a smile over ( _and down! So small!_ ).

“Well, I have to be,” she says. “Although you didn’t do _that_ bad.”

“I promised my friends I wouldn’t be stupid,” Changkyun huffs.

“Did you promise Kihyun you wouldn’t be stupid?”

“Kihyun specifically, yes,” Changkyun admits, looking over again. She has that… Lee round-ness to her face, something Jooheon carries around, too, and Minhyuk completely skipped out on. _Big family, they’re like barely related, if at all anymore. Still, funny to think…_ “Would your parents really marry you off to someone twice your age..?”

Dami smiles something private. “If push comes to shove… My mother would oppose of course. But…” Dami looks down. “You… really don’t plan on tagging along, do you…?”

Changkyun pouts small. What is that? Guilt..? “Would you? Knowing what you know about me.”

Dami peeks over and then looks away. She takes a deep breath and puffs it right when the breeze blows and makes her little updo become a little messier. “Why wouldn’t I?” she asks, but Changkyun knows it’s rhetorical. “It was suggested to me long before it was suggested to you. If ‘suggested’ is even the right word. I suppose I just took comfort in the fact that… at least I’d be going down the rabbit hole with a friend, not a complete stranger. It seems like a blessing, actually. Given the circumstances. As it is…” Dami pauses for a moment and breathes in through her nose. “As it is, it will just be someone else.”

Changkyun swallows small. _Yeah, it’s definitely guilt_. And that’s the worst part, isn’t it? That if Kihyun wasn’t in the picture, Changkyun probably wouldn’t be fighting against this so hard, wouldn’t just assume it was never going to happen. She’s a pretty, intelligent, talented girl. It wouldn’t have been the end of the world.

“I envy you,” Dami says softly.

Changkyun blinks in surprise, looking over as they stop walking. Close by, waves crash against the sides of a cliff, and oddly enough, Changkyun doesn’t hate it. “For..?”

“Your privilege,” she says. “You’re willing to risk everything that you are for the sake of someone else and your own. I wouldn’t be able to do that. I _can’t_ do that.”

Changkyun frowns. “Why not?”

“Because I am a woman,” Dami says very simply, smiling small and contradictory. “My worth today is only as valuable as my name. I am a witch, not a wizard. I am not a Muggleborn or a Half-blood trying to make a name for myself, impressing people with my achievements. I am a Pureblood witch. I am literally at the top. I can’t go any higher, it only goes down from here.” Dami looks at Changkyun, who feels like he’s actually looking at her for the first time. “If I were to throw all of this away for my own sake, my family would burn my face off the family tree. I would be Lee Yubin, the witch who got kicked out. And no achievement on my behalf would ever be more important than that. Not until a man eventually found me worth saving. You go out there and, even if the world hates you, your opinion means something. Mine? Mine means nothing to the world without the support of my family name. That is why I was willing to go forward with this. Because then I could be free. As it is,” Dami looks away, “I suppose that’s up to the future.”

“I…” Changkyun says, heart heavy. “I’m sorry. I can’t help but feel a little responsible…”

“Well, you are,” Dami says, looking over again. “And that’s why you’ll do what you have to do and never once, _ever,_ think of looking back. Out of respect.” And her voice feels a little wavery when she looks away and says, “I deserve some, too. I’ll support you. But you owe me your respect.”

“I respect the _fuck_ out of you, Dami,” Changkyun says, confused as to why she would ever think anything else. “And I am so sorry if I’ve treated you unfairly, which I most definitely have. None of this was ever meant to hurt you, but I know it’s… inevitable that it would ripple towards you in some sort of way. And I really am sorry…” Changkyun pouts, leaning forward to kiss the top of Dami’s head.

“That’s quite alright,” Dami says, patting Changkyun’s arm. “Maybe in another life.”

Changkyun huffs, looking back to the ocean. “That cliff is looking real good right now, huh…” he jokes softly. He hates that he never considered this, that it took Dami saying all this for him to register that there was more involved in all this than just Changkyun’s desperate need for freedom.

Dami laughs a little but Changkyun still hears her sniffle before she says, “Promise me something?”

“Yeah?”

“When I do get married, dress well and smash your looks on my poor future husband.”

Changkyun barks a laugh. “To sway him away from you or to give his ego a tone down?”

“Why not both?” Dami asks rather cockily and Changkyun laughs again.

“Yeah, I definitely wouldn’t mind visiting,” he muses. “Then and now.”

“Sounds lovely.”

The next morning, Changkyun joins his father for breakfast. As usual, the man is already nose deep in today’s newspaper, so Changkyun just greets him before dragging a chair to sit down. He’s midway through a delicious toast Nami prepared for him when his father lets go of the newspaper.

“You did well last night,” he says.

Changkyun blinks at his toast. The words do not… Register. What? Was that a compliment from his father?! “Thank you,” he says, and doesn’t mean for it to sound so much like a question, but it does.

His father nods and then reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket to bring out a small box, which he places over the table. “A gift, as thank you. I suppose it can also count as a, uhm, festivities present.”

Changkyun glances up at his father, frowning small as he reaches for the box to open it. And if his father’s praise took him by surprise, this hits him like a damn boulder. It’s a silver pin, with the stylised head of a wolf, shown on its profile, above an intricate, celtic-like design. 

“It’s beautiful,” Changkyun mumbles, touching at it. The Im sigil… A mighty, beautiful wolf. _Wolfie_ , his mother used to call him. “Thank you, father.”

His father nods and then leans back, hesitant only for a moment before he picks up his newspaper. “If you behave for the remainder of the holidays, maybe I’ll rethink your little punishment.”

Changkyun looks between his father and the pin, and wonders, for a moment, what life would have been like if he was the son his father wanted. If he too believed that blood was important, if he put his family name before himself and did his best to carry on the Im legacy. _Is that really all…?_ Does his father believe that, despite all those things, Changkyun actually is a ‘perfect’ son? Top student, Quidditch player, Prefect… Adept enough in magic to be an Animagus, for goodness sake. 

Changkyun swallows and smiles small, for a reason he can’t really place, as he puts the pin back into the box. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Kihyun and Taehyung decorate the Christmas tree Mrs. Kim sets up in the living room with golden ribbons, trinkets and glitter. Christmas has never been more crowded for Kihyun, and he can’t help but feel blessed. Because that’s the whole point, isn’t it? To count one’s blessings…? Kihyun is thankful for his own health. Which, given the trying times, is nothing to scoff at. He’s thankful for the health of his family and friends. He’s thankful to have his head under a roof, to have a decent bed to sleep on. He’s thankful for the presents he can spot Mrs. Kim and his own mother trying to carry upstairs without being seen.

“Isn’t it a bit too much?” Kiyoung asks nearby, The Daily Prophet open over his lap. He’s been quite into reading the newspapers, lately. But Kihyun doesn’t blame him. It’s a whole new world and he knows his brother has always felt sidelined. Now, he feels like he might be part of the whole thing and that’s rather exciting. Maybe wanting to fit in is something that runs in the family.

“What is?” Kihyun asks, smiling at the little golden angel Taehyung shows him hanging from his pinky. _Cute._ “You mean the presents?” Kihyun questions, glancing at his brother.

Kiyoung turns the newspaper and folds it, shaking it straight for Kihyun to see. “People are disappearing. This whole… festivity thing feels rather out of touch. Don’t you think?”

“If doom and gloom is all we have, then they’ve already won,” Taehyung chirps. “We have to remind each other what we’re fighting for.”

Kihyun points at him. “What he said.”

Kiyoung looks between them and rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair and flicking his eyes over the page open for him, now. “I suppose you’re right… I just…” Kiyoung shifts uncomfortably. “Don’t get too comfortable, little brother.”

“Is that worry I sense?” Kihyun asks with a grin.

“We both know who’s going to have to wipe the floor off of dad’s tears if something happens to you.”

“Wouldn’t you cry for me, Kiki?” Kihyun asks with a pout.

“No,” Kiyoung says simply, flipping the newspaper. “I’d murder for you. But cry? Waste of time.”

Kihyun blinks. “Oddly touched…”

Taehyung giggles something small, poking at a shiny red bauble on the tree. “How very heterosexual,” he whispers over to Kihyun.

“Hm. I think the right word is heteronormative,” Kihyun whispers back with a nod.

Taehyung nods. “True. Speaking of which, your father is very smitten with your mother. It’s adorable. I see where you get it from.”

Kiyoung peeks at them from over the newspaper, squinting, but Kihyun could swear there’s a smile hidden behind there. And well, everyone knows Kiyoung is a lot more like their mother, while Kihyun takes a lot after their father. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

“You know,” Taehyung chirps, tilting his head over at Kihyun. “I’ve always loved your curls. It’s so unique. I wonder what I would look like in them,” Taehyung huffs, a lock of black hair over his eyes flying up.

“O--Oh,” Kihyun goes, blushing enough to fill up at least a week of scheduled blushing. It’s quite something to be complimented by one of the prettiest boys in school, after all. “Well, you… We could ask my mother, y’know… She has little rolls that she puts on her head sometimes. Would you like to try?”

“So you can’t do _everything_ with magic, then?” Kiyoung scoffs.

“Well, we can but…” Kihyun smiles at Taehyung. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Taehyung beams a little. “Will you help me so I can show it to Jungkook when we go back?”

“Of course!” Kihyun chirps. He looks back at the box of trinkets and picks up a red ball. “Are… Are you and Jungkook…?” _How do I even ask this…?_

Taehyung purses his lips and shakes his head. “No… But we will be,” he says softly, smiling something small and a little mischievous up at Kihyun. _Heh?_

“Oh…” Kihyun says. _That’s… confidence._ “Do you… Do you like him, then?”

“Oh, I’ve loved him for years,” Taehyung says casually. “And I will for as long as any future I am in exists.”

Kihyun blinks and then peeks at his brother, who is now probably just wondering if every young wizard ever is _only_ into men. Which… Not true. But also not wrong…? It really depends on the wizard. “Do you think that he loves you back?” Kihyun asks, glancing at Taehyung.

Taehyung looks over. “Yes. But he doesn’t know that yet. But it’s alright, I’m patient, and I quite like being his best friend and watching him blush.”

“Are there any girl wizards at all?” Kiyoung asks with a small laugh.

“Witches,” Taehyung laughs. “Yes! Many! Both me and Kihyun’s persons had to eat love potioned laced bon bons, and those were certainly sent by witches.”

Kiyoung blinks. “Love potions?!”

“Oh, you’re definitely Kihyun’s brother.”

Surprisingly, time passes by too fast this time around, in Kihyun’s opinion. Still, he’s excited when he arrives at King’s Cross together with Taehyung, and the two of them get to run through the wall into Platform 9 ¾. Students are already gathering close to the various entrances, and Kihyun can see bags flying in the air and being stored away. He gives Taehyung a smile and takes his hand so they don’t lose sight of each other while they push through the enormous sea of people.

“There they are,” Kihyun says when he spots Minhyuk, Jungkook and a couple other Slytherins. Kihyun lifts his free hand to wave widely at Minhyuk, who spots him and then elbows Jungkook. “Go on,” Kihyun giggles, pushing Taehyung forward and taking Milky’s cage off his hand. “I’ll pack this away for you.”

“Thanks,” Taehyung says, smiling from ear to ear before taking off to greet Jungkook in a running jump. Jungkook looks so incredibly flustered that Kihyun just has to laugh, especially when Taehyung leans back and Jungkook looks at him like he’s never seen him before. _Must be all those curls_. Even Minhyuk is sort of staring. But more like he’s intrigued.

Kihyun smiles to himself and then turns around just in time to spot Miss Halliwell and Mrs. Kim, who’re bringing the carts with the rest of the bags. Not far behind them, though, Kihyun also spots Changkyun. It seems that he’s looking right at Kihyun, but when Kihyun lifts his hand to wave, a girl Kihyun quickly recognizes as Dami taps on Changkyun’s shoulder to call his attention to something else.

Not even a day ago, Kihyun swears he had forgotten about all this. It was all just fireworks, festivities and leftover homework. It’s practically impossible to forget about it when it’s right in front of his eyes, though. Nevermind the ever present looming shadow of Professor Im, who’s obviously not too far behind.

“You should go find your friends, Kihyun,” Miss Halliwell says. “I’ll take care of your bags.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun says softly, turning around and puffing a breath. _Right. Hogwarts. Wonho?! Heeeeellooooooooo?! Mind-phone ringing you to find you in this circus!_ Kihyun doesn’t have to walk very far to find what, or who he’s looking for.

“Aish!” Wonho’s voice comes from somewhere in the crowd, and Wonho pounces him not a second or two later. “You’re worse than a morning alarm!”

Kihyun laughs softly and tries to spin a little. Even though… _Heavy!_ “How was your Christmas?”

“Great! I got some new clothes,” Wonho smiles when he leans back. “And new robes… I tore my old one because it was too small around my shoulders,” Wonho pouts. “Yours?”

“Perfect, really,” Kihyun says with a smile over. “I have a lot to tell everyone. Although I suppose you already know.”

“Bits and pieces,” Wonho admits. 

“I’ll tell you the rest when we all manage to gather. Anyway--” Kihyun looks around. “I suppose you have Prefect duty so… Have you seen the others?”

“Minhyuk and Shownu were, er--” Wonho pulls a face, even though he looks amused. “ _Greeting_ each other over there--” Wonho points back.

“Is Jooheon here yet?”

“He’s pushing it a bit, probably doesn’t want to say goodbye to Gunhee,” Wonho scoffs.

Kihyun pouts. “Yes, I wanted to ask him how that went… He was so excited. I hope… Y’know. I hope everything went just fine.”

Wonho frowns, tilting his head. “I suppose. Hm. Anyway! I gotta go!” Wonho bounces forward into another hug. “Hyungwon is probably already on the train, ass to seat, go find him and the others and I’ll see you at the feast!”

“Yeah,” Kihyun huffs, waving small. _Why do I suddenly feel so lonely…?_

__

__

It’s always weird to be back after being away. But if there’s one good thing about having Im Malchin as Headmaster, is that he doesn’t monologue all that much, if at all. Headmaster Shidae loved his little speeches. Changkyun’s father? He doesn’t really care. _Which_ seems to upset Professor Ahn quite a bit. But well, feasts aren’t made longer than necessary thanks to that. It’s only for the better, really. After all, Changkyun is a little frustrated. He saw Kihyun hours ago, at Platform 9 ¾ but _noooo_ , his father loomed like a vulture and then it was off to be ‘responsible’, where all Changkyun wants to be is, well, irresponsible. After all that time trying to please his father, he deserves that much. 

Hyungwon is quite happy to hear that thanks to Changkyun behaving himself, they won’t have to carve the word ‘Mudblood’ into their hands anymore, so he actually looks quite chirpy tonight. It’s not a bad feast either, the food is delicious as always and everyone is excitedly catching up about their holidays, but Changkyun is just impatient. 

Eventually, it’s time to go. People leave the feast in drips and droves, and it’s during one of the ‘droves’ that Changkyun spots Kihyun leaving, so he gives Hyungwon a pat on the shoulder and rushes off. Changkyun gives Wonho a little warning, before wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s middle and pulling him away to the side of the room, crowd hiding them as he pulls them into the little janitor’s closet.

“Wha--What, who?” Kihyun wiggles until he manages to turn around and look at Changkyun. “Oh.” Kihyun deflates, hand to his chest as Changkyun giggles softly. “Oof… That scared me.”

“Sorry,” Changkyun laughs, leaning in to kiss Kihyun’s cheek. _God, finally_. “Wanted to steal you. I keep doing that. Do you mind?”

“Being stolen?” Kihyun laughs softly. “Not by you, no…” He looks all over Changkyun’s face, blushes a bit and then looks away. “Glad you’re in a good mood. I never really know in what state of mind I’m going to find you every time we come back here…”

Changkyun smiles small, poking at Kihyun’s cheek with his nose. He can’t believe he really pulled Kihyun into a janitor’s closet… _Salacious_. “Not going to let my father ruin being able to see you again, no matter what happened. Which, hey, wasn’t all that bad.”

“I see,” Kihyun says, carefully peeking over. Changkyun kisses his cheek, again and again, nuzzling small before kissing at Kihyun’s lips. He lingers, even more when he hears Kihyun sigh small. There’s a little kissing sound when they part, and Kihyun looks sort of dazed until he blinks to look up at Changkyun’s eyes.

“There’s a lot I need to tell you,” Kihyun mumbles.

“And not a lot of time for it,” Changkyun says, hand up to the back of Kihyun’s head as he pushes him softly against the wall and into a kiss. And maybe Changkyun is a little greedy, or just missed Kihyun too much, or hey, maybe it’s the time limit and the fact that they’re literally kissing in a closet! But Changkyun seems to be of the impression that he has to kiss Kihyun like his life depends on it.

Changkyun feels Kihyun freeze when he licks Kihyun's bottom lip. And when Changkyun’s tongue pushes against Kihyun’s, a small noise echoes a little inside the closet. _Whoops?_ Changkyun puts his hands on Kihyun’s face as he lingers in the kiss, leaning back only to find himself staring at a very dazed, very curly haired, very pink faced Kihyun, lips all glossy and puffy.

 _I am… doomed_.

“Date soon?” Changkyun asks, aware that his voice is sort of… _gone_ . Growing up is _weird_. Even a year or two ago, Changkyun isn’t sure he’d want to kiss anyone with any tongues involved, but now…?

“Ne--” Kihyun clears his throat and frowns. When he licks his lips, he seems to blush even more. And so does Changkyun, for obvious reasons. “Next weekend…?”

Changkyun nods, leaning in for a soft, but sweeter kiss. He takes the small step back that the closet allows and straightens out Kihyun’s cloak, fixes his tie-- _How did that even happen?_ \--and fixes lightly at Kihyun’s fringe. “See you, then,” Changkyun chirps, opening the closet door to peek outside, seeing just a few people who aren’t paying attention, and slipping out.

 _That’s definitely one way to start a term_.

Changkyun sleeps like a baby. He ate a lot despite his impatience to see Kihyun, and even with everything going on, he rests well when he thinks of the future with an odd amount of hope. There’s still so much to face, but he feels more confident knowing he isn’t alone, feels safer knowing he and his friends will keep practising on their own and fight things together.

What he doesn’t expect, though, is waking up the next morning with a tent _and_ regrets.

Changkyun pulls his pillow over his face, turning to the side-- _ew, ew, it’s wet down there, fuck my life_ \--and groans into the pillow like he’s dying. He might as well be. He might as well just jump off this freaking tower because how _dare_ he dream about Kihyun like that! And why is he even thinking about it?! That’s not going to help!

“Bad night?” Hyungwon asks. Only his head is poking out of the cocoon he’s rolled himself in, and he’s still very much so lying down, on his side, clearly with no intentions of getting up any time soon.

Changkyun isn’t getting up anytime soon, either. _Apparently! Ugh_ …

“I hate dreams,” Changkyun grumbles. “They make no sense and when they do, they just fuck you up.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

Changkyun glares at the wall. Why is he still hard and yet there’s wet stuff in his pants? _Wet stuff… I’m not ready for this…_ “If I did, I’d die of embarrassment,” Changkyun mumbles. 

“Oh,” Hyungwon goes, pausing for effect. “You know that’s quite normal, right?”

Changkyun directs his glare into a slightly lesser squint when he looks over to Hyungwon. It feels weird, being hard and looking at Hyungwon. _Maybe that’ll kill it_. “It is?”

“That is why you take care of it. Before it… explodes in your face. Sometimes quite literally…” Hyungwon mutters and Changkyun feels himself making a face. He remains quiet for a while, though, while Yoongi takes his sweet time stretching when he gets off his bed. 

Changkyun hides himself under the covers, wondering why everyone else just seems to know more about this stuff. Is it because they have parents who talk to them about these things? Or do they just look it up on that big Muggle Encyclopedia? Gurgle? Something like that.

“Dreamt about Kihyun?” Hyungwon asks and Changkyun flushes.

“That’s normal, isn’t it,” Changkyun mumbles. “To--To dream about the person you’re dating.”

“Yes. I’d say you’re quite lucky, though. My dreams never throw Wonho in the mix for me.”

Changkyun frowns. “What? Really? That must suck.”

“Believe me, it sucks more for me than anyone else,” Hyungwon sort of complains.

“Does Wonho mind…?” _I’d mind, a bit_.

“It’s not his place to mind, is it? It’s a dream. It’s not like I choose what I’ll dream of every day before bed.”

 _Now I just feel called out_. 

“You two have--” Changkyun tries. “Done--Done things, right?”

Hyungwon narrows his eyes and then lifts his head to look around the room. Everyone else is still asleep, so he plops his head back down and nods. “Why?” he asks.

Changkyun pouts small. “Because I think Kihyun and I are the only ones who haven’t,” he mumbles.

“This is not a race…”

“I know,” Changkyun whines small. “But everytime I--I mention it or _try_ anything, he panics so I don’t wanna push anything, but _uuuuugh_ ,” Changkyun wiggles.

“Nor should you push,” Hyungwon says. “I’m sure he’ll let you know when he’s ready.”

“I know,” Changkyun defends, glaring a little. _I would never force Kihyun into anything…_ “Ugh,” Changkyun grumbles and tries to turn around without grossing himself out or hurting himself.

“Not like Wonho and I have done much, though. If you want pointers then I’d say you’re better off asking Minhyuk. Although… I doubt his approach would get you very far. And if it did, it would only get you as far as the hospital. I’m sure Kihyun can fend for himself better than what it looks like.”

“I am perfectly happy figuring all that out for myself, thanks,” Changkyun flushes. What even is this conversation? 

“It’s not wrong to want something, you know?” Hyungwon says. “Don’t feel bad.”

“Don’t tell me how to feel,” Changkyun scoffs playfully. He’s embarrassed, and suddenly just feels like he really doesn’t know anything, but also, yes, _very observant of you, Hyungwon_ , guilty for wanting more when Kihyun clearly isn’t ready.

“Maybe you should just be honest with him. Tell him what you want. If he doesn’t want it then you’ll just have to respect it.”

“Of course I will,” Changkyun mumbles, pouting to himself. “I… Thanks. I feel awkward now but hey, if I was gonna talk to anyone about this, it’d be you…”

“Being at your displeasure is always a pleasure,” Hyungwon jokes and Changkyun blindly throws one of his pillows to Hyungwon’s bed.

“Think Scourgify works on this shit?” Changkyun asks.

“Just go take a shower, you daft dumbo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The silver Wolf Changkyun's father got for his son: [LINK](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0681/8743/products/wolf_silver_lapel_pin_1024x1024.jpg?v=1497628844)


	43. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True friends, like ivy and the wall, both stand together, and together fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Here we go!!!

“So, who’s the leader?” Jooheon asks, arms crossed. They’re all on the floor of the Room of Requirement, sitting in a small, closed circle. It’s been four days since school started again, and it’s the first time the seven of them have managed to gather.

“In theory,” Kihyun explains, “There’s no leader. Or at least that’s what they preach.  _ But, _ there is someone in charge, someone who calls the big shots. Mr. Goldenrod didn’t let me attend the meetings but Taehyung told me enough. Kim Shidae is what they called ‘the Grandmaster’. Then there seems to be a small group of people who answer directly to him. One of them is Professor Im. After that, it’s all just small, somewhat independent clusters. Like, uhm,” Kihyun gestures vaguely, “Let’s say Nox is God and Shidae and his group are, er, The Vatican. But there are others, people who do things in the name of Nox, but not necessarily in Shidae’s name. And that’s the problem. Nox is too widespread. It harbours all sorts of people. Technically, they just want freedom for wizardkind, which is what Shidae is trying to accomplish. But they’ve garnered dangerous supporters along the way, people they need and therefore let do as they please.”

“So…” Jooheon frowns. “No Pope?”

“Depends,” Kihyun says, “Technically, that would be Shidae but… I’m pretty sure that Nox would still be running without him.”

“I was there, listening to one of their ‘meetings’,” Changkyun adds with a small scoff. “He sure liked to sound like he was in charge, even threatening my father to stay in line…”

“Maybe he’s just a man with a vision,” Minhyuk suggests.

“Why would he wear glasses, then?” Shownu asks.

“Maybe not the  _ best _ vision,” Minhyuk scoffs, and Wonho and Hyungwon laugh softly.

“Is he even a Pureblood?” Jooheon asks, scratching at his head. “Kims aren’t, usually… They were the first families to start marrying out of the whole strict, wizarding family… thing.”

Minhyuk shrugs. “Maybe that’s why… Or  _ maybe  _ it’s true, all he wants is to give us our freedom. Whatever the case, he seems to be set on track. Explains why he’d need someone like Professor Im, who’s vision on Muggles isn’t all too kind.”

“I think he hates Muggleborns more than Muggles,” Changkyun mumbles. “Muggles exist somewhere far away from him. Muggleborns encroach upon his world or whatever. That’s what he used to rant about, at least, when I was little.”

“How do you kill a snake with that many heads, then?” Jooheon asks, frowning.

“A sword for each head,” Shownu says. “And coordination.”

Minhyuk nods. “And a message.”

“A message?” Jooheon asks.

Minhyuk glances at him. “Yes, a message. Evil persons and evil thoughts will always exist for as long as people exist. You  _ can’t _ erase an idea. But you can keep it away by setting an example, by teaching and, worst case scenario, by making sure people know the consequences they’ll face if they decide to push their evil agendas up the power pyramid.”

“Sounds a lot like something they would say,” Wonho mumbles.

Minhyuk glances over to Wonho. “Would you rather have someone like Kihyun end up dead because of discriminatory and evil ideas, or would you rather evil people get thrown in jail when they commit atrocious acts?”

Wonho looks up at Minhyuk with wide, scared eyes. “I don’t--I don’t want Kihyun to end up dead, I was just saying that we shouldn’t…” Wonho looks away and down. “We shouldn’t become them, either, that’s all…”

“I’m not saying that people don’t have the right to think things such as,  _ Muggleborns are an abomination, _ ” Minhyuk says, “I’m just saying that people like those shouldn’t have friends.”

Changkyun huffs a laugh, looking down at his hands as he plays with a silver pin Kihyun can’t quite make out. “So, should we start making pro-equality pamphlets and hand them out outside the Great Hall?”

Minhyuk glares over. “Are you mocking me?”

“No,” Changkyun says, making a face at the prospect. 

“Can we all just--” Kihyun huffs, “Calm down? No one here disagrees that these people need to be stopped. It’s not even up to debate. On one side, we have an organization climbing up the power ladder, people who don’t want  _ equality _ but supremacy. People who will turn a blind eye to the bad things that are happening right now. On the other, we have the choice to be the opposite.”

Hyungwon sighs before he speaks, and Kihyun sees Wonho blink up at him. “In theory, what they want doesn’t sound bad. Witches and wizards and every other magical creature… We’re the world’s biggest secret. It’s literally a crime to do magic in the open, something that feels like breathing for some of us. And, from where some people stand, there’s reason to think we shouldn’t mix with Muggles.” 

“Nobody wants magic to go away,” Changkyun mumbles. “That’s part of why what they’re saying might actually work. They’ll talk about the dilution of magical blood, how eventually, it’ll lessen to the point where we’ll all be practically without magic. It’ll scare people. It used to scare me, before I came here.”

Kihyun glances over and then away. “Our freedom ends where another’s begins,” he says. “The concept of freedom in its pure form is a utopia of anarchists. It can’t exist. We are all free within our own limitations.”

Everyone blinks over at Kihyun. Changkyun is even a little pink, for some reason.

“Sometimes,” Hyungwon mumbles, “You sound like you’re the smartest of all of us…”

“Heh?” Kihyun blinks very fast. “What? Why?”

“A utopia of anarchists,” Jooheon scoffs. “Gunhee would not understand that…”

Wonho blinks, looking over with a gape. “You  _ what?! _ ”

“Oh boy,” Hyungwon scoffs, looking at Jooheon, who stares back with big eyes. “What did you do?”

“I, er,” Jooheon blinks, looking around like they’re all pointing guns at him. “I told Gunhee…?”

Hyungwon just snorts a laugh. Kihyun, well, Kihyun sighs and then shakes his head until his face meets his hands.  _ Ugh. _ Things just get more and more complicated, don’t they? Then again… Kihyun is pretty sure he would have done the same.

“You’re gonna get arrested,” Changkyun laughs and Jooheon flushes.

“No, no, I’m not! He thinks I’m crazy more than anything else,” Jooheon laughs nervously. “Still, he’s not going to tell anyone, but do y’all have  _ any  _ idea--” Jooheon’s entire mood seems to shift. “How hard it is to date someone who doesn’t know you’re a goddamn wizard?!”

Surprisingly, Minhyuk is the one who replies. “We really don’t, do we?” he asks.

“No!” Jooheon’s voice goes all squeaky. “You don’t! That poor boy was telling me about every single thing he did in school and I had to sit there knowing I could fart fireworks if I tried hard enough and I can’t even tell him about dragons!”

“I suppose you’ll just have to marry him, now,” Minhyuk nods.  _ Because of course, what other option would Jooheon have?!--Minhyuk, you idiot! _

Jooheon opens his mouth to say something, but gets drowned out by Wonho’s loud, “ _ WHAT?! _ ”

“Oh boy,” Hyungwon cackles, falling back as he laughs.

“What’s with you?” Kihyun asks, mildly confused. “Are you a mind reader now, too?”

“No,” Hyungwon says, laughter in his voice, “Just exceptionally smart.”

“Did you really already ask him to marry you?” Changkyun asks Jooheon, face taken over by amusement, and Jooheon flushes bright red. “Good Merlin on a  _ Pegasus _ , you really did, didn’t you?!”

“We have completely lost track of the point of this meeting,” Shownu points out with a laugh, Wonho still just gaping as Hyungwon giggles.

Minhyuk blinks. “And people think  _ I’m _ going too fast.”

_ “Who _ thinks you’re going too fast?” Shownu asks, calmly. “I’ll have a chat with them.”

Changkyun shifts a little next to Kihyun, scratching at the back of his head. He looks guilty. 

“In  _ any  _ case,” Jooheon huffs. “I told him because shit might hit the fan and I’d like him to stay informed, thanks. To bring us sharply back to the point of this meeting, what are we going to do about this?”

“For now?” Kihyun questions. “I think we should do our best to lay low, practice as hard as we can and do well in our O.W.L.s.”

Changkyun nods. “And we stand up against people who go against our beliefs,” he nods again. 

“I already have a protector watching over the newest Muggleborn in school,” Jooheon scoffs. “But… Yes. Without being stupid or reckless--” He looks to Changkyun who smiles mockingly right back. “We just make sure people know where we stand, if they’d like to join us.”

“Taehyung would probably like that,” Kihyun says with a nod. “Maybe he’ll bring Jungkook with him.”

“We’ll need you--” Shownu bumps softly against Minhyuk’s arm. “To deal with the Slytherins.”

Hyungwon sits up, hand raised. “So, wait. We’re actually doing this?”

“Well,” Minhyuk sighs. “We’re the children of the future, are we not? We have the right to fight for it in our own little way.”

Hyungwon blinks and then nods. “Alright. I can stand by that.”

Changkyun smiles and leans forward to put his hand in the air in the middle of the circle. “Name suggestions, anyone?” Changkyun jokes, wiggling his fingers with Jooheon scoffing a laugh before putting his hand on top of Changkyun’s. 

“I supposed Order of the Phoenix is already taken,” Hyungwon jokes, placing his hand over Jooheon’s.

“We’re no Order,” Wonho smiles, placing his hand over Hyungwon’s. “But perhaps ‘Phoenix’ isn’t the worst. Rise from the ashes and all that.”

“Order of the Unicorn,” Kihyun jokes, placing his hand over Hyungwon’s.  _ One corn. _

Shownu laughs and puts his hand on top of Kihyun’s. “We’ll get a name once we deserve one. For now, we’re a glorified study group with a dream,” he jokes and Minhyuk laughs, placing his hand over the top.

“Together, then,” Changkyun smiles around at all of them, before looking to Kihyun. “No matter what.”

Kihyun smiles back and nods.  _ Together. _

_ _

‘Together’.

Kihyun knows what that means. He also knows that for ‘together’ to work, there needs to be trust. And while Kihyun trusts every single one of his best friends, Changkyun most of all, he also can’t help his own irrational feelings. Every other day, Kihyun looks around and sees Changkyun with Dami. And while it’s stupid to let that bother him, it does, anyway. Which doesn’t make it any better. Because the ugly, irrefutable truth is that… in more than one way, Changkyun and Dami look good together. Even now, while they’re on their last round through the paved grounds and Kihyun watches them from afar, it’s easy to see how tall Changkyun seems to stand next to her, almost proud. And Dami…? Well, she’s careful, guarded, in a way that almost matches Changkyun’s behavior. She doesn’t shine more than him and he doesn’t shine more than her. Nevermind the aura the both of them seem to carry around.

“Brooding?” Hyungwon asks, startling Kihyun to his core.

“Waiting,” Kihyun huffs, crossing his arms. He barely gives Hyungwon a look. “We have a date… later.”

Hyungwon seems to follow Kihyun’s line of sight. “Ah… is that why you’re dressed?”

“Would you rather I be naked?”

“Not really, no.” A pause. “Why would you even suggest that…?”

“Dunno,” Kihyun mumbles, eyes on Changkyun’s distant ant shape.

“They’re quite the pair, huh?” Hyungwon  _ pertinently _ observes.

“Quite.”

“Think their children would be blonde... Or would the Im darkness persevere?”

Kihyun frowns and then makes a face.  _ Wait. Am I actually thinking about it?! _ “Depends on whether Changkyun has a blonde gene in him or not.  _ And _ the genetics scramble, too.”

Hyungwon looks over, eyebrow raised. “When I suggested this to Changkyun, he nearly stabbed me with a fork. And yet, you’re already considering genetics.”

“What do you want me to say, Hyungwon?” Kihyun asks with a sigh, finally looking away completely to look over at his very tall, very annoying friend.

“What you think. Which you are. No need to sigh at me,” Hyungwon scoffs, fanning the air like it’ll redirect the sigh. Kihyun just gives him a look and then rolls his eyes and uncrosses his arms.

“Sometimes I do envy you…”

“For which of the myriad of reasons?”

Kihyun looks Hyungwon up and down.  _ “Well. _ Because at least the world is not trying to fight you.” Kihyun glances back to where Changkyun and Dami disappeared through. “Every time I’m closer to accomplishing something I’m reminded that there’s a lot I still lack. It’s starting to get old.”

Hyungwon glances at where Kihyun is looking, nodding. “You do have something Dami lacks, although pointing that out to you would--” Hyungwon brings his shoulders up in a cringe. “Bleh. Well, you know.”

Kihyun snorts and turns to walk away. “I’ll see you later, Hyungwon.”

“Have a delightful evening,” Hyungwon scoffs.

_ I’ll try. _

_ _

_ _

Changkyun finds Kihyun sitting on the stairs of the Clock Tower, brown flannel open over a dark grey t-shirt that matches the socks with little ghosts that peek under the cuffed dark jeans. He looks pretty and adorable, and Changkyun would like to say that he himself looks handsome, but he didn’t have time to go back and change. Not that he would waste his precious time with Kihyun to do that, but still, all he can do is try and make this Ravenclaw sweater look as good as possible.

“Hey!” Changkyun greets, waving as he quickly walks closer, feeling himself smile. It’s honestly a side-effect of seeing Kihyun, at this point.

Kihyun looks up. It takes him a second but he smiles back. “Hey,” he greets as well, standing up to his feet and patting at the back of his jeans. “All done?”

“Yep,” Changkyun chirps, peeking to the side to where Kihyun had been patting.  _ Hello, butt _ . “Keeping something back there?”

“Huh?” Kihyun goes, looking under his arm. “No? Am I dirty?”

“Not at all,” Changkyun laughs, walking closer to greet Kihyun properly with a kiss to the cheek, feeling mischievous enough to pinch quickly at Kihyun’s butt.  _ Ah! I touched the butt!  _ Kind of…  _ But still! _

Kihyun just looks at Changkyun, sort of wide-eyed, cheeks pink. “What… What was that for…?”

Changkyun shrugs, trying not to suddenly feel shy about it. “Not sure what boyfriends are and aren’t allowed to do,” he jokes. 

“We--Well,” Kihyun looks down and then lifts his hand, looking up rather shyly. “For starters…”

Changkyun smiles, chest warm as he takes Kihyun’s hand. Changkyun likes to think that he is respectful with how he looks and thinks of Kihyun. That conversation with Hyungwon certainly helped, because Changkyun knows he’d feel absolutely horrible for doing anything that would make Kihyun uncomfortable, but it’s undeniable that the older Changkyun has become, the more he… well, looks. And that’s okay! He looks  _ respectfully _ .

“You look very pretty, as always,” Changkyun says casually as they start walking. “You know, people are starting to notice, too, which is ridiculous to me that they’re  _ just  _ starting to notice how beautiful you are, but I see more and more people looking at you for longer than I’d have dared in my first year.”

Kihyun blinks at Changkyun, face and ears red. “Ri--Right…”

Changkyun swings their hands. “I still can’t believe you spent two weeks in a room with Kim Taehyung…”

“Is… Is that a problem…?” Kihyun asks, frowning in confusion.

“No! I love Taehyung, he’s great. Great and--” Changkyun grumbles.  _ Why? Are you jealous? _ “Pretty.”

“Yes, he’s pretty,” Kihyun agrees, looking away. “Did you know that he’s in love with Jungkook?”

“I think everyone knows that except for Jungkook,” Changkyun chuckles. “And don’t worry, I’m not accusing or insinuating anything, I’m just… Well, I’d have loved two weeks in a room with you.”

“‘Jealous’ might be the word,” Kihyun laughs softly, squeezing at Changkyun’s hand.

“Jealous is  _ definitely  _ the word,” Changkyun chuckles. “Hope that’s okay.”

“It is,” Kihyun says. He looks down, though. “I’m… jealous, too.”

“Of Dami?” Changkyun asks, like it’s not obvious. If their situations were reversed, Changkyun would be unbearable.

Kihyun nods. “It’s not… About trust or because I need you to reassure me. It’s got nothing to do with that… It’s just…” He sighs and then shrugs. “Bleh, like Hyungwon said.”

Changkyun pulls an amused face. “What did  _ Hyungwon  _ say?”

“That you and Dami look good together. Which I agreed with.”

Changkyun frowns. “We… had an interesting conversation, after a particularly civil dinner with her parents and my father,” Changkyun says, slowly rubbing his thumb over the back of Kihyun’s hand. 

“Oh?” Kihyun glances over.

“That even in this, I have the privilege because I’m not a woman,” Changkyun shrugs. “Put some things into perspective. Made me feel a bit guilty about just discarding her like this. All she asked is that I respect her and of course I do, so--” Changkyun scoffs. “Anyway, should we be talking about the people we’re jealous of during our date?!”

Kihyun is sort of pouting when he looks away. “No, I suppose not…” he says, voice small.

Changkyun pouts, pulling Kihyun closer to wrap an arm around him instead of holding his hand. “You seem gloomier than me these days… We’re still talking to each other about everything that bothers us, right?”

Kihyun nods. “Yeah, it’s nothing. I just… I’m getting tired. But whatever.” He smiles over. And, despite how sincere it looks, his eyes take just a second or two to catch up. “I made you something!” he says, quickly looking away and digging into one of the pockets of his jeans to bring out a handmade bracelet. It’s just a black thread with a small little silvery heart in the middle.

Changkyun pouts and reaches for it, heart warm. It’s so simple, simple enough to not garner too much attention from his father, but Changkyun knows that every time he looks at that little heart, he’ll immediately feel just a little bit better. “Oh, I love it…”

“I have one, too,” Kihyun chirps, tugging down his sleeve to reveal a twin bracelet to the one he just gave Changkyun. “Now we’ll match.”

Changkyun smiles and stops at the foot of the stairs to quickly put on his bracelet, pushing up his sweater’s sleeves so he can actually see it. He wiggles his wrist and laughs at how stupidly happy something as silly as a bracelet makes him. 

“That’s my heart,” Kihyun says, pointing at the small silver heart on the bracelet.

“Tae might be pretty but I have your heart,” Changkyun teases.

“And I have yours,” Kihyun says, wiggling his bracelet for Changkyun to see. Changkyun takes the wrist and kisses just above the bracelet before taking his hand. 

“Yes, you do.”

As Changkyun walks forward, though, Kihyun slowly stays behind, just enough to be able to let go of Changkyun’s hand and then throw both arms over his shoulders when he glomps onto him. “And by the way, silly,” Kihyun whispers, planting a loud kiss on Changkyun’s cheek, “There’s no boy who’s prettier than you in my eyes.”

Changkyun feels himself flush, turning to look at Kihyun as he hikes him up onto his back. “I--” Changkyun huffs a small laugh, realising just how much he’s blushing. Changkyun didn’t think he was ugly, exactly, but hearing this from Kihyun has him melting from the inside out. “Th--thank you…”  _ It’s the first time he’s ever called me ‘pretty’. _

Kihyun smiles and pokes Changkyun’s cheek with his nose before looking away and resting his chin over his own arm, that locks with the other loosely around Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun keeps walking; Kihyun is so light to carry, after all. “Today I watched you do your rounds. You looked really cool, all dressed up in your uniform, stupid nose up like you owned the place.”

“And you like that, do you?” Changkyun teases.  _ Is this Kihyun flirting…?  _

“Maybe a little,” Kihyun says with a cheeky smile.

“Good thing I kept the outfit for this date, then,” Changkyun laughs. He has to laugh even more when Kihyun snorts a giggle and hides his face in the crook of Changkyun’s neck to muffle it. “Oh my god, do that again! That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard!”

Instead of doing the same thing again, though, Kihyun places a kiss on Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun giggles, and it’s the perfect start to a perfect date. Then again, all their dates are perfect, in their own stupid little ways.

It’s the first proper secret class since all of this began. As a warmup, Changkyun suggests the group practices the Disarming Charm. It might sound easy, given that everyone sort of knows how to Expelliarmus. But there’s a difference between knowing how to cast a spell and actually making it useful. Minhyuk, for example, is terrible at aiming. His spells keep hitting the books behind Shownu and sending them flying off the shelves. Wonho, on the other hand, keeps disarming himself.

Minhyuk keeps thinking about the little surprise Kihyun has prepared for once class is over. Today is Changkyun’s birthday, after all. And even though they’ve all already congratulated him, there will be a cake with candles for him to blow once they’re done.  _ I wonder if he’ll cry. _

Changkyun suggests turning Wonho’s focus to Protective Spells. “If you can’t attack or disarm, you’ll need fantastic Defensive magic,” Changkyun instructs gently. And because Changkyun is really good at Protegos and the like, Wonho pays attention, and does much better with that than any Jinx or Curse he’s ever attempted. Changkyun looks stupidly proud; of Wonho or himself, Minhyuk isn’t sure. 

Meanwhile, the rest of them try to summon up their best, happiest memories. It was their homework, after all, to find the key to unlock their Patronuses. Minhyuk actually introspected a lot for this one. It’s not like his life is full of unhappy memories the way Changkyun’s is. On the contrary, Minhyuk has never really been unhappy. He’s been stressed, he’s been confused, he’s been torn. But truly unhappy? Perish the thought. His life has always been more or less up to par when not good. Which means he had to dive deep into his mind to figure out which one of his memories actually made him the happiest. As for the answer he came to…  _ Well… _ There’s never really been a happier memory for Minhyuk than the one he made on the day he felt understood for the first time ever.

It wasn’t wrapped. It was the size of Shownu’s hand; a dark blue whale plushie with a white, striped belly and eyes closed like it could be sleeping. It grew in size and it became as big as a particularly fluffy, big pillow with shiny stars all over the dark blue. Minhyuk sleeps with that plushie when he’s at Hogwarts. It’s right on top of his bed at the moment, waiting for him. And everyone in the dorm knows not to touch it.

_ ‘You’re always clinging to people, so I thought you might like something you can cling to at night, as well,’ _ Shownu said that day. It was the best Christmas present Minhyuk has gotten to this day, and he could literally ask for whatever he wanted, knowing his parents would get it for him.

“We’ve practised the incantation to death, but  _ now  _ you’ve got to really put your emotions into it. Expecto Patronum is probably the most emotive spell in existence, so the happier the memory, the stronger the Patronus,” Changkyun instructs, straightening Hyungwon up from where he’s sort of slumping, wand in hand. “Do you all have a memory?”

“Yes,” everyone seemingly says at once.

“N--No…” Kihyun says, voice small. Changkyun pouts small and walks closer to Kihyun. 

“Okay, uhm, everyone give it a try, then,” Changkyun says to the rest of them. “Don’t feel bad if you need to shout it. Really put your all into it,” he says, and Minhyuk sees him talking to Kihyun even though he can’t hear a thing.

“Shout it, yeah,” Minhyuk mumbles, looking back to his wand. “My stupid wand can’t read my mind. Either that or I suck at non-verbal spells.”

“You’re loud, too,” Shownu comments, swishing his wand as if in thought. “Suits you.”

Minhyuk blushes.  _ Yes! My wand is loud. So what? _ “Wha--What is that supposed to mean?”

Shownu blinks over. “There’s nothing wrong with it,” Shownu says. “Most people struggle to speak out, and you don’t give it a second thought.”

“Hmph,” Minhyuk goes, straightening up and focusing on his wand.  _ My happiest memory, my happiest memory, my happiest memory, my-- _

Everyone startles a little when Jooheon screams, “ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” His wand makes a noise and shines, and the boy panics, throwing the wand across the room. It flies over Minhyuk’s head when Minhyuk ducks, and then hits the wall in a shower of sparks before it lands with a clatter on the floor. They all stare and Jooheon shrinks with a, “Whoops?”

“It’s--” Changkyun laughs small, walking over to get the wand. “It’s fine. I probably should have warned you…”

“No one told me it would  _ sing _ to me,” Jooheon huffs.

“Sing?” Kihyun asks.

“What did it sound like?” Changkyun asks, handing Jooheon’s wand back to him.

“I--” Jooheon frowns, looking at his wand. “Like my mom..? She used to sing me to sleep. It reminded me of that.”

“Was your happy memory about her?” Minhyuk asks.

“It was that summer when I met Gunhee,” Jooheon mumbles. “The whole thing. Him, my family, all of it,” Jooheon says and then blushes, clearing his throat. “I won’t throw my wand again, promise.”

“Whatever helps, I guess,” Changkyun huffs, giving Jooheon a small pat on the back. He looks at Kihyun again, and Minhyuk wonders how it must be to store your heart in such a vulnerable place, right under his sleeve.

“Expecto Patronum,” Shownu says next to Minhyuk, and a shiny wisp seems to burst from his wand. “Well, that sucked,” he huffs.

Minhyuk looks at his wand and focuses again. He thinks about his memory of choice, thinks of the incantation and then says, “Expecto Patronum!” But nothing happens. He immediately pouts.  _ But that’s a very happy memory…! _

“You have to  _ feel  _ it,” Changkyun explains, as Wonho’s wand also puffs a small amount of wisp at his incantation. “Okay, all of you, close your eyes, think of your memory, think of how you felt  _ in that moment _ . Let that emotion move you. And then try again...”

They all do as they’re told (except for Kihyun). But the only one who actually manages something is Shownu, who makes a bright light come out from the tip of his wand that emits silver pulses that travel around the room. Everyone stares at him until the bright light dims out. Minhyuk is curious about what memory Shownu used, but he doesn’t ask. He remembers what Shownu had said before, that it was Minhyuk. That, somehow, makes Minhyuk happy. Really, really happy.

“As expected from the Champion of Hogwarts,” he teases with a grin. Shownu winks over.

“It’s okay,” Minhyuk catches from behind him, and knows it’s Changkyun assuring Kihyun. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Have you tried it yet?” Wonho asks and Changkyun huffs.

“No. I’m faking confidence, can’t you tell,” he jokes.

They practise for a while. Minhyuk is so busy doing his own thing that he startles when Wonho’s voice echoes through the room at the sight of a silvery hare-shaped Patronus that comes out of Hyungwon’s wand and starts jumping around him like it’s happy to see him. 

“Wah!” Kihyun goes, his eyes shining like he’s about to cry. “That’s so pretty!” And it is. It is the prettiest spell Minhyuk has ever seen. He doesn’t even know why it moves him so much. But maybe it’s because, well… A Patronus is like a reflection of someone’s soul. The fact that Hyungwon’s is a happy hare has probably more to do with his love for Wonho than Hyungwon himself. And that? That’s something personal, something that speaks louder than words.

Hyungwon looks as surprised as everyone else. He tries to keep his eyes on the fast silvery thing that keeps gambolling around him, and smiles a little when it speeds towards Wonho and surrounds him in a silvery mist before it disappears. Wonho sniffs in a cry he’s obviously trying to hide, and he looks so stupidly happy that Minhyuk wonders if the bumbling idiot just found his happiest memory. He walks forward to squish Hyungwon into a hug, and Hyungwon makes a sound, like he’s being turned into sausages by a pressing machine. They’ve always been open about dating and being in love and all that shtick, but it’s the first time Minhyuk can see it as clear as day.

“Now I’m jealous,” Minhyuk says, crossing his arms.

“Of the Patronus, I hope,” Shownu jokes, putting an arm over Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“Obviously.”

“Expecto Patronum,” Changkyun mumbles, and he bursts out into giggles when it looks like his wand farts a silver wisp. Kihyun blinks at it all, but seems to smile when he sees how it makes Changkyun smile, too.

“Shout it!” Jooheon laughs and Changkyun does, too.

Changkyun shakes his shoulders, glances at all of them and sticks his tongue out at Hyungwon before casting a loud,  _ “Expecto Patronum!” _

_ Ugh. I hate Ravenclaws _ .

Because of course, something bright and blue springs out of Changkyun’s wand. For a moment, Minhyuk thinks it might be a snake. But it has wings, and a beak. Is that--?

“An Occamy,” Changkyun laughs in wonder, staring at his Patronus like he can barely believe it, as it flies around the room and over him and Kihyun. Kihyun makes a little spin as he follows the silvery thing with his eyes. He seems so in awe. But then again, he’s always loved beautiful things.

“I thought it would be a wolf,” Changkyun mumbles when the Occamy disappears into mist.

“Disappointed?” Minhyuk asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other to better support the weight of Shownu’s arm.

“No? No,” Changkyun shakes his head, smiling again when he looks to Kihyun. “I guess it makes sense. Occamy grow depending on their environment. I remember… relating to that when they explained it to me in class. I guess I still have some growing to do.”

Kihyun smiles. “And that’s just fine!”

“Yeah,” Changkyun agrees, looking around and clearing his throat. “Is that it for tonight, then? It’s kind of late.”

“Tsk,” Minhyuk half-heartedly complains. “Ravenclaws.”

“Oh!” Kihyun goes, then, quickly turning and running to where he left his bag. As if on cue (it’s definitely on cue but Changkyun doesn’t know that), Minhyuk and the others move to form a barrier around Kihyun, covering him out of sight. At first, Changkyun looks confused. But when Kihyun has everything ready, he stands up and Shownu and Hyungwon step aside to reveal a tiny round purple cake and its sixteen candles already burning. “Happy birthday, Changkyunie!” Kihyun says, stepping forward with the cake.

“Happy birthday!” everyone else says. 

It takes Changkyun less than a minute to burst into tears.

Not everything is about happy giggles. 

A week after Changkyun’s birthday, Minhyuk walks into the Slytherin commons just in time to witness a slight argument between two groups of people. At first, it’s a little difficult to understand what’s going on, but then he sees the pamphlet on the small table. He picks it up to take a look, and frowns in obvious anger.

Two whole pages. Two whole pages about the war between wizards and Muggles, in which the latter were the winners, ages,  _ ages _ back. The worst part, though, is that it’s so very well written… It talks about witch hunts, it talks about the abolishment of anything magic, it talks about the killing of the most powerful wizards in the Wizarding World… And it mentions how the very creation of the Ministry of Magic was just a way the Muggles found to keep the activities of wizards in check, hence why all spells and animagi must be registered, and powerful artifacts have to be hidden, even from most witches and wizards. Two whole pages that serve no other purpose than dig through the past to give wizardkind more salt to rub on the wounds. Two whole pages that diminish generations of proud wizards. Two whole pages of hatred.

Shidae hasn’t even risen to power and things are already this bad… Minhyuk will hate it when the actual storm hits.

“It’s not like they’re making this shit  _ up _ , it’s literally written in the History books,” Seokjin scoffs, “And I bet my owl Muggles would hate us if they knew about us. They’d be petty and jealous as hell.”

Jennie scrunches up her features in displeasure. “And that’s enough reason to hate them and write foul things like this?” she asks, waving one of the pamphlets around. 

“Facts are facts,” Siyeon says coldly. For some reason, Minhyuk is  _ both _ surprised and not surprised to see her on the side of the group who agree with this bullshit.

“Bloodlines and traditions are already much weaker than they used to be,” Jimin chimes in. “I see students walking around in Muggle clothes all the time, even the Pureblood ones like Yubin and Jungkook.”

“Would you rather I walk naked?” Jungkook asks with a frown, arms crossed.

“Wear wizarding clothes,” Jimin says. “We only wear Muggle clothes when we need to blend in.”

“Yes, I’ll wear a robe, like Shidae, so I can trip you with it.”

“You act like we don’t wear them literally all the time for school uniforms,” Seokjin scoffs. “Although I don’t think  _ fashion  _ is our biggest problem, despite Muggles having no sense for it.”

“It’s our freedom that’s always been at stake,” Siyeon says.  _ “We _ have to hide.  _ We _ have to be careful.  _ We _ can’t be seen or heard.  _ We _ can’t do this and that.”

“We’re outnumbered, Siyeon,” Jennie rolls her eyes. “We have weapons just as strong as theirs, if not stronger, I’m pretty sure nobody wants a Dictatorial rule by wizard kind, or a war that destroys  _ everyone _ .”

“Why do we need to be so careful with them when they’re not careful with us, though?” Changbin asks, looking between both groups.  _ You poor, sweet child. _

“How are they not careful with us?! They don’t even know about us, Siyeon just  _ deftly  _ pointed that out,” Jennie says, giving Changbin an odd look but not saying anything more. He’s eleven, she’s sixteen, and he’s higher than her on the social rank because of his surname. Go figure. “And when they do find out, we wipe their memories. We’ve always had the advantage. It’s for our own sake that we hide.”

“But  _ why _ do we hide?” Siyeon asks. “Why do we have to hide? Because we’re the minority?”

“They would drain our resources,” Seokjin says. It’s like he can’t choose a side, just goes for what seems most convenient for him. “So many Muggle ailments we could heal with magic, they’ll be herding us and we’d all just be doing that all day every day.”

“All I’m saying,” Siyeon sighs, “Is that if we’re being the responsible ones by keeping ourselves apart from them, then we might as well just come out and rule over them  _ responsibly. _ ”

Jennie laughs. “Oh, yes, we’ll start a Magical Regency, sounds  _ grand _ , I’m sure they’d love that.”

“They’d hate it and probably try to kill us all again,” someone says from behind Siyeon. “We should just get rid of them. They’re dangerous and greedy.”

Jungkook looks over in a slight gape. “That’s genocide! Why would you even say that?!”

“I said it, sure, but they  _ did _ it!”

“Clearly not, considering I’m sitting right here!”

“Technically,” Siyeon says, “You could be sitting right there and we could still call it a genocide. A genocie isn’t ‘killing an entire group of people’, it’s ‘killing just a large group of people’. Read a book, Kookie.”

Jungkook fumes in place, spotting Minhyuk and looking down. He’s clearly angry, but he’s done arguing. The arguments keep circulating for a while and Minhyuk keeps seeing reason being tossed out the window every time someone takes a turn. Unfortunately… both sides have their points, but they’re missing the biggest of them all.

“The problem here, I believe,” Minhyuk finally says, taking a deep breath when everyone looks at him, “Is not which one of you is more right or more wrong, facts wise or morally wise. The problem is what this--” Minhyuk lifts the pamphlet, “Will excuse. Siyeon claims freedom. But what will other people that not you do in the name of freedom? She also said we should  _ responsibly _ rule everything. Well, I ask you, how could you possibly want to rule something you don’t even understand? Fact is, too, that we are different from them. And atrocities have been committed on  _ both _ sides. And instead of focusing on where we come together,  _ read Muggleborns and Half-bloods, _ most of you are too up your own asses to see that that’s exactly what whoever writes this shit--” Minhyuk tosses the paper, “Is trying to get rid of.” He puffs a breath and walks in right between the two groups of people, taking Jungkook’s hand and pulling him along. “Now if you, slithering snakes, will excuse me, I want to go to bed.

Seokjin huffs and mumbles to himself. “That’s what happens when you hang around a Mudblood for too long…”

Minhyuk pauses, jaw set. He looks back at Seokjin and glares. And the rest is all but the story of how Minhyuk got himself an entire month of detention.

Minhyuk gets detention, and it’s hilarious. Hyunwoo isn’t sure why it’s so funny to him that Lee Minhyuk got detention, but it just tickles his funny bone. It’s all just a bunch of homework, which includes writing a whole nineteen centimeters long piece of parchment on the Deprimo spell.

“Deprimo, deprimo,” Minhyuk grumbles over his homework. They’re in the library. It’s dark and it’s almost dinner time but Minhyuk wants to get this one done before today ends. “Deprimissimo.”

“Careful, your wand might hear you and blast a hole in the ground,” Hyunwoo says, looking at the paper. “Really wish I could magic you up a copy machine,” he mumbles. Some Muggle inventions are really handy. Would the Professors here even notice if Hyunwoo threw this parchment into a copy machine? Anyway--“I’m actually surprised the Detentions aren’t harsher…”

“I only jinxed him with a Furnunculus… No biggie,” Minhyuk mumbles all grumbly. A Furnunculus is… well, the Pimple Jinx. ‘Only’ seems like downplaying it a bit, given that Seokjin had to go to the infirmary, what with how he was breaking out in boils all over his face and neck. Probably the worst Jinx to give someone as vain as Kim Seokjin.

“Will he be okay?” Hyunwoo asks, even as he grins. He knows  _ why  _ Minhyuk did it. It’s hard to sympathise.

“I would hope not, but unfortunately…  _ yes.” _

Hyunwoo chuckles, poking Minhyuk’s foot under the table. “Almost done..? I want to cheer you up. You’ve been frowning for ages. You’re going to get wrinkles at twenty five.”

“‘Cheer you up’ sounds like a very well chosen phrase,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn’t,” Hyunwoo says. Just then, his stomach  _ complains _ . “After dinner. Apparently.”

“Here I thought I was dinner,” Minhyuk mumbles as he scribbles down another sentence in a very hieroglyphic handwriting.  _ Is he doing that on purpose? _ Knowing Minhyuk? He probably is.

“Dessert,” Hyunwoo says, spreading out a little on the table, hands in front of him. “I put in the payment for the Three Broomsticks, by the way,” Hyunwoo mumbles. “I’m not yet an owner because I’m not an adult yet but for all intents and purposes, it’s mine.”

Minhyuk pauses, blinks and glances up. “Oh…” He seems to process it for another second. Then, he beams. “Congratulations! When did that happen? Why didn’t you tell me right away?”

“I am,” Hyunwoo smiles, eyes flicking over Minhyuk’s beaming face. “Got the letter while you were in detention. And before that, well, you knew I was going to do it. Wanted to tell you once I did.”

Minhyuk seems conflicted between being pleasantly surprised and bummed out because he wanted to be part of the entire process. Which… is  _ so _ very him. But he seems to settle on something in between, giving Hyunwoo a reassuring smile and…  _ Well. _ What he says next; “I was thinking…” Minhyuk puts his quill down and turns to Hyunwoo completely. “I was thinking of introducing you to my parents as… my boyfriend, next summer. I mean! You already know them… but just as… friend. So...”

Hyunwoo straightens up, blinking. For some reason, his cheeks go a little pink. “Wh--Why now?”

Minhyuk blinks back. “Do you think it should be later?”

“No! No, I want to--” Hyunwoo frowns, conflicted. “Be introduced like that, I’m just… surprised? In a good way? I know it’s not easy, especially now when blood status and family legacies are so important...”

“I think that that’s precisely why now is the best time,” Minhyuk says, looking down at his piece of parchment. “I’d rather disappoint them when I can still work hard to make up for it.”

Hyunwoo reaches over with a small breath, taking Minhyuk’s hand in his. “We come from two… very different worlds,” Hyunwoo huffs. “But I hope that I’ve proven myself even remotely worthy of you. If you believe that I am, and you’re sure, then…”

Minhyuk blinks over and frowns. “What do you mean? We’re both wizards. Besides, you’re a rare trophy. There’s no way I’m letting you go. Would never find anyone like you to keep in my pocket.”

Hyunwoo laughs, lifting Minhyuk’s hand to kiss it. It makes Minhyuk blush. “A rare trophy? I’m flattered.”

“Well,” Minhyuk tries, having to clear his throat before he looks away and goes on, “The good thing about all this is that all you have to do to prove yourself worthy to me is be yourself. Hopefully I can say the same…”

“Of course, Minnie,” Hyunwoo says, as sincerely as he can. 

Minhyuk looks at their hands for a while and then shifts his own inside Hyunwoo’s so he can thumb at the back of Hyunwoo’s hand. It’s a small gesture, but Minhyuk is very big on small gestures, despite appearances to the contrary.

“I know we don’t talk about our feelings often,” Hyunwoo says softly with a small smile. “We’re people of action, you and me. But I… very much intend on making you happy for as long as you’ll let me...”

Minhyuk peeks up. “You’re in love with me, aren’t you…?”

And again, Hyunwoo smiles, chest going warm with a comforting certainty. So he repeats, like it’s the easiest thing in the world, which naturally, it is. “Of course, Minnie.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and blushes some more. “Luckily for us, I think… No. I’m pretty sure that I love you, too…”

Hyunwoo looks at Minhyuk’s face for a moment, before taking a breath and looking down. He always thought, he always hoped, and it’s not like it comes as a surprise that Minhyuk loves him, but it comes as one  _ hell  _ of a reassurance. Hyunwoo reaches up to pinch his nose with his free hand when he feels emotion flood to his face.  _ Well, shit _ .

“Oh, no,” Minhyuk whispers. “Wha… Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Hyunwoo laughs, both at himself and the adorable concern in Minhyuk’s voice.    
“I’m just suddenly very happy.”

“Did…” Minhyuk leans closer to peek at Hyunwoo’s face and then points to himself. “Did I do that?”

Hyunwoo laughs again and raises his head to press a kiss to Minhyuk’s lips. “Yes. Sorry. I love you a lot. I’m just very happy to hear you say it…”

Minhyuk blinks to hide it when he leans back just a little, but Hyunwoo sees the emotion that crosses his eyes. Apparently, they’re both suddenly feeling quite emotional, because Minhyuk is literally on the verge of tears that he is  _ very obviously _ trying to contain. Is this happening because they barely ever talk about their feelings and now it’s all just exploding in their faces? Probably. Then again, Hyunwoo wouldn’t change a thing.

“Summer can’t come fast enough,” Minhyuk mumbles, voice a little wet. And right now, Hyunwoo couldn’t agree more. Hopefully, Madam Pince won’t find them spilling salty tears all over her precious, _precious_ books. They would probably be forbidden from ever returning to the Library, if she did. Which would be a shame; it’s one of Hyunwoo’s favourite places to sneak a kiss from the boy who loves him.


	44. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up is losing some illusions, in order to acquire others.

In a month, debates on which side to take in this apparent cold war within the wizard community become a habit. They happen over breakfast. They happen in between classes. They happen during free periods.  _ Even _ in the library! One would think that with the O.W.L.s right on every Fifth Year’s doorstep, they’d be more concerned about studying than debating, but  _ alas. _ It doesn’t help that it’s also something that has started to seep into every class subject. Not to mention that it’s all over the papers; Pureblood supremacists or anti-Muggles that finally feel brave enough to publish whole articles and previews of books that the Daily Prophet always showcases.

“Why do you think the witches and wizards of old invented the Flame-Freezing Charms?” Someone asks over dinner. “They used to burn our houses to the ground! Historically, to Muggles, we’ve always been the source of all evil.”

“Blame religion, not the poor, dumb idiots who listened,” someone else says.

“Besides,” Namjoon says, he’s right next to Kihyun, “They were so worried about us that tons of innocent Muggles were caught in the whole thing. They’d burn their own women, thinking they were witches.”

“It only proves how dangerous and irresponsible they are!” the first person says. A girl, and Kihyun doesn’t dare look up. Instead, he keeps his eyes on his food and eats slowly, aware that Wonho, who’s right next to him, can feel his fear and discomfort. “They can’t even keep their own people safe!” the girl insists. “You heard what we learned this morning in History of Magic! They persecuted Muggleborns, too. I’m not saying that I condone what some people are trying to do, following the shadow of the changes Shidae claims to bring about if he’s elected, but it’s not like we can ignore the way things are either!”

“Tell that to the people burning all those Muggleborns’ families’ houses to the ground,” Yoohyeon scoffs. Kihyun glances up at her, since she’s right in front of him, and she glances up, too, catching his eye and then looking back down to her food. “Both sides have blood on their hands. And the truth is that, minus a few things, things were actually fine. And now, if this keeps going…” Yoohyeon takes a deep breath and puffs it. “I don’t want to sound negative but I wouldn’t be surprised if this dragged us into two wars, an internal one, within the community, and one with the Muggles.” 

Kihyun brings a forkful of pie into his mouth and looks up at the Ravenclaw table. He sees Dami sitting right next to Changkyun and immediately looks down. Lately, and more specifically right now, Kihyun feels so far away from everything… Even Changkyun, and sometimes they’ll be sitting right next to each other.

“The Prime Minister is probably furious with us,” Namjoon comments as he sips on what looks like mango juice. “She obviously knows about magic, I mean, she’s one of the few Muggles un-connected to the community who  _ knows _ , and as far as she could be concerned, our kind is just killing  _ their  _ people now. For every Muggleborn being attacked, house burned down or whatever, their family dies with them. That’s a lot of Muggle collateral for Wizarding issues. So yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Yoohyeon sighs and places her fork and knife down, munching slowly as she glances back over her shoulder, one of her long braids almost taking a dip into the sauce on her plate. “What angers me is how some of these people, people who share classes with us, people who share bedrooms with us, people who share food with us--Some of them are so eager to see this done… And all for what? I get the power of a name. But tradition and history only take someone so far.”

Namjoon shrugs. “Maybe we just don’t understand the importance of tradition and history as well as they do. Doesn’t mean they’re more right than we are, or less wrong.”

“There is a difference,” Kihyun says softly, putting his fork down, “Between understanding the importance of tradition and history and letting it all have power over us. I understand history. I like tradition. But if tradition means that I have to be cruel or think less of some people just because they don’t have a name or lack one extra magical gene, then--” Kihyun frowns and stands up. “Fuck tradition,” he mutters, and pushes away from the table to walk away.

It hurts, really. And it’s stupid. Because deep down, Kihyun knows he doesn’t need to be all the things these radicals say he needs to be. He doesn’t need to be  _ extraordinarily _ good at magic, he doesn’t need to be  _ extraordinarily _ smart, he doesn’t need to be a Pureblood… He just needs to be himself. He  _ is _ a wizard. He has every right to be here. And yet… a part of him truly wishes that he could at least be some of those things… How will people ever take him seriously otherwise? How will people ever truly recognize him and Changkyun. Even Changkyun will face scrutiny. He already kind of does. And Kihyun just wishes he could spare him from that; that something Changkyun wouldn’t have to worry about if he was in love with Dami and not Kihyun.

It hurts. And maybe Kihyun should allow himself to be a little sorry for the situation he’s in. He hates being pitied. He hates pitying himself. But maybe it’s time someone does. Because he’s so tired of everything…

He makes it all the way into bed without crying. But if he cries a little before sleep, that’s his own business.

Jooheon sometimes just wants to bombarda a wall, just to channel his anger into something tangible. He is so  _ fucking tired _ of having to hear about how horrible Muggles are, when the majority of his family are absolutely amazing people who just  _ happen  _ to be Muggles. When the love of his damn life is a Muggle but some of these people wouldn’t care if he died as some ‘Muggle casualty’ in whatever war they want to give flame to. Jooheon is  _ pissed _ , and while there aren’t a lot of tangible things he can do with that, he can at least try to make a more lasting difference than one broken, crumbled wall.

“Just think about it,” Jooheon says, to Lisa, Jisung, Sua and Yeji, who have been looking at him with wide-ish eyes as he explained everything, especially the Muggleborn third year, Yeji. “I know it’s a little dangerous, what with the reaction I’m sure Professor Im will provide the group with if we were to be discovered, but… It’s worth it,” he smiles at all of them, sees Jisung’s eyes all wide and excitedly locked on to him. “I’ve learned more in those little sessions than months with Professor Yang.”

Jisung nods like an excited bouncing cherry. “I wanna join!” he says happily. “Can I bring a friend? He might be interested. He’ll keep it secret if I say it’s important.”

“Of course,” Jooheon says with a smile. “The more the merrier, as long as their heart is in the right place.” Lisa and Sua nod, too. Jooheon takes the bewitched list out of his bag and puts it down on the table. “Sign your name here. It’s just a precaution. Rat us out and it’ll ruin your complexion for months,” Jooheon scoffs. And while he’s still angry--at the lessons, at the propaganda and the loud supporters among students for supremacist views--he feels better knowing not  _ everyone  _ thinks the way Shidae wants them to.

“Nice!” Jisung chirps, taking the pencil and wiggling it in his hand before writing his name on the list. “When can we start? I can barely get Wingardium Leviosa to work, but I’ll work hard, I promise.”

“I remember when that was me,” Lisa giggles, leaning over to sign her name on the paper. “How good a teacher is that Im, anyway? As good as his father?”

“Was that  _ praise _ ?” Sua gapes playfully, pulling the list closer. “For Professor Shithead?”

“He’s a good teacher!” Lisa defends. “Horrible person, but  _ man _ , can he teach.”

“Yes,” Jooheon huffs. “Changkyun is very good. He… Can cast a Patronus and got two of my friends to manage it, too. I should be able to, as well, soon enough.”

“A Patronus?” Jisung asks, eyes big and shiny.

“You’ll see,” Jooheon smiles, reaching over to pat Jisung’s fluffy brown hair. If this kid is a preview into the future, maybe it’s not all so bad.

After breakfast, Jooheon corners Taehyung and Jungkook and convinces them to join them as well. Minhyuk sort of glances over when he passes them by and quickly backtracks to listen to what they’re talking about. When Taehyung and Jungkook leave after singing their names on the list, Minhyuk gives Jooheon a look.

“Recruiting, are you?”

“Yep!” Jooheon chirps, holding up the list. “Ain’t just gonna sit on our asses and let a bunch of fascists tell us what to think, now are we? Besides, there are a lot of people on our side,” Jooheon says, smiling as Jisung and Hyunjin pass by. Was Hyunjin the friend Jisung mentioned? “Just need to get everyone to stick together for the right cause.”

Minhyuk crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. “And… people are actually listening to you?” He glances to the side. “Every time I try to get someone to listen to me, they just get stupid. I swear, these people are so…” Minhyuk tsks. “You try to reason with them and they insult you.”

“I’m going for the easy prey first, admittedly,” Jooheon jokes, watching Minhyuk’s face. “People I’ve seen act with their moral code before whatever else. Have you been getting into even more arguments? Seokjin was still sporting a boil on his neck yesterday…”

“That wasn’t me,” Minhyuk mumbles. “That was a couple of First Years who wanted to prank him. I suppose I gave them all the incentive they needed, by jinxing Jin a couple of days back.”

Jooheon barks a laugh. “Aish! Hopefully he’ll start to realise his beauty relies on being good on the  _ inside  _ too,” he jokes, and then looks at Minhyuk curiously. “Are there... Any other Slytherins that might want to help the cause…? I know Lisa’s friend Jennie is a great girl.”

Minhyuk looks at Jooheon with a frown. “Well, there’s those First Years I mentioned. Chan and Changbin… Changbin is like our own little Changkyun…”

Jooheon raises an eyebrow. “The Seo kid? Huh…”

“His family has opinions, but the kid is young. And he really looks up to Chan, who… Well, he needs some work but he tries to be good. He just needs to be shown what being  _ good _ actually is.”

“Definitely a little Changkyun,” Jooheon smiles. “Will you talk to them..? Slytherins don’t really like us Red folk.”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Alright…” he huffs. “I wonder if it’ll work. I’m starting to realize I’m not as good with people as I’d like to believe I am.”

Jooheon pouts. “Noooo, you’re great with people! People just aren’t… all that great.”

_ “Maybe…” _ Minhyuk nods. “Fine. I’ll try. I won’t promise anything, though. Especially considering that both Siyeon and Seungyeon are really good at showing up where and when they’re not wanted. And they’re both on the other side of the spectrum.”

“Siyeon, too?” Jooheon frowns in confusion. “I remember when she would sit on Kihyun’s lap just to fluster him.”

Minhyuk sighs and shakes his head. “Look… she has her brain full of things her parents tell her. She’s frustrated because--” Minhyuk pauses. He looks down and then glances up. “She doesn’t want Muggleborns to die… But she’s been stressed. I don’t think that things are going very well for her at home. And she actually believes in the freedom Shidae has been promising. Mostly because she  _ needs _ it. She’s an only child and she likes girls. She thinks  _ freedom _ will allow her to be who she already is and who she wants to be.”

Jooheon bites at his lip as he nods. “Yeah, that…” he sighs. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

“She’s still a  _ witch, _ though,” Minhyuk says. He always calls Siyeon a witch, which… Well. It’s exactly what she is. Just like Minhyuk himself is a wizard. Is ‘witch’ supposed to be an insult? How very Muggle.

Jooheon huffs. “Yeah, well, let’s just hope that when push comes to shove, she won’t, well, shove.” He reaches over and gives Minhyuk a small pat on the head.  _ Pat pat.  _

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Minhyuk mumbles. “Anyway,” he sighs. “Let’s go to class before the bells ring. I don’t want to be late.”

Jooheon nods and before he puts away his list, he scans through all the names with a smile. “Here’s hoping Changkyun can manage all this,” he huffs, putting the list away and draping an arm over Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh and glances over as they walk. “How’s Gunne? Have you two been in contact since the holidays?”

_“Gunne,”_ Jooheon scoffs, swallowing small as he shakes his head, though. “No. Thought it was too risky.”

“I’ll help you. Give me whichever letters you want to send to him. I’ll have them sent home and I’ll ask my mother to send them to Gunhee. If not to personally put them in his mailbox.”

Jooheon blinks over with a pout as his heart twinges. “Really…? That’s a lot of effort just because I miss my stupid boyfriend…”  _ Technically fiance _ …?

“I’m your best friend,” Minhyuk says with a smile. “I don’t mind ‘a lot of effort’ for my best friend.” He shrugs. “Actually, I’d do it for everyone of our friends. But don’t tell them that. They’ll abuse their power.”

Jooheon laughs, squeezing Minhyuk a little closer in a side hug. “Aish, silly… Thank you. Get ready to--” Jooheon laughs. “Receive a thick package from me.”

Minhyuk grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

And  _ that’s  _ on friendship.

It’s one thing (one very suspicious thing) to step into the Room of Requirements (with Dami, seeing as it’s right after their patrol) and see it twice as big as usual. It’s a whole other thing when Changkyun watches Jooheon herd people in like sheep to the slaughter. Students of all shapes and sizes and House colours, and Changkyun  _ pales  _ at the idea of having to teach all of them. Sure, Changkyun invited Dami to come because they’ve become friends, what with the whole family drama and shared Prefect duties, but Changkyun  _ definitely  _ didn’t invite all of these people!

“You’ve gotta help me,” Changkyun says, eyes wide next to Dami. It’s not even everyone! The Hufflepuffs haven’t arrived yet, as usual, since they have the longest way to walk. 

“Me?” Dami asks, blinking over. “I mean, I don’t mind but… It’s not me they’ve all come to get lessons from.”

Changkyun makes a little high pitched noise of pure fear. “God, fine, you’re right, I’m fine!” he laughs. Dami gives him a smile. It looks kind but also a little patronizing. But before Changkyun can complain about that (or anything else, really), he looks at the door and sees Wonho and Kihyun arrive with a couple of Hufflepuffs at their tails.  _ Oh no. More people... _

“Actually,” Dami goes, sounding amused, “Alright. I’ll help. But you’re still the Head of class.”

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Changkyun huffs, smiling over in thanks and holding onto her shoulder like he really was going to faint out of  _ stress _ . “You’re a lifesaver. Just… make sure the younger people have some of the basics down and I’ll try and see what I need to focus on next. Thank you,” he coos. “Thank you, thank you, thank you--”

Dami giggles a little, bringing her hand up to her mouth to hide the smile. “Think I can’t deal with the older ones, Im?” she asks in a teasing voice. “I’m joking, by the way.”

“I was judging  _ their  _ abilities, not yours, I promise,” Changkyun laughs.

“Good,” Dami says with a small nod. “Because between the two of us, we’re probably on equal footing. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Definitely,” Changkyun smiles with a nod, letting go of Dami’s shoulder.  _ Damn, she’s tiny _ . “Top of the Year, us.” When he glances over to where Kihyun is placing his things down by the corner, he sees him looking back. Kihyun quickly looks away, though, with a rather somber expression on his face. Next to him, Wonho pouts.

Changkyun frowns in slight worry and confusion, looking over to Dami who is looking between Kihyun and Changkyun. “I thought things had been clarified between you two,” she whispers.

“I thought so, too,” Changkyun mumbles. They keep  _ doing  _ this! They keep promising to talk to each other when something bothers them, and it feels like they never do when it’s actually important. “Let’s just begin,” Changkyun sort of sighs before stepping away to address the group. “Okay, everyone!” he starts, heart jumping when literally everyone looks at him. “Well, first, make sure you’re not holding your wand at the pointy end--” and everyone sort of laughs.

Perhaps these lessons will do Changkyun some good, and not just bald him early in life due to stress. 

Kihyun pairs up with Jooheon, mostly to avoid having to look at both Changkyun and Dami. And, once the bells for dinner ring, Kihyun grabs his things and rushes out of the Room of Requirement. He doesn’t get to go very far, though. And while he thought Changkyun would be the one who’d try to catch up with him, it’s actually Dami the one who corners him when he’s about to turn into the Great Hall. She grabs his wrist and smiles small when Kihyun gives her a look. And because he knows all of this isn’t really her fault, he lets her slowly drag him inside. They sit next to each other at the Hufflepuff table, and she even greets a couple of people who look at her funny.

“I’d like to say a few things before we’re surrounded by curious ears,” Dami says, looking at Kihyun, who’s just sort of looking at his plate. “First of all, I want to say that I’m on your side.” Kihyun looks at her and she shrugs. “Changkyun is my friend. You make him happy. And, obviously, I want him to be happy. Secondly, no matter the appearances, Changkyun and I  _ are not _ going to get married. So don’t look so grim when you look at the two of us together. I’m allowed to be friends with him.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows twitches. “I never said--”

“Thirdly,” Dami interrupts, she’s so calm when she talks, and yet she commands such respect… Kihyun is kind of jealous of that, too. “I want to say that you and I are more alike in a couple of ways than it might seem at first sight.” She serves herself some juice the moment it appears in the jug, and Kihyun blinks at her. “We both share a burden. Yours far more obvious than mine, with a far more easy yet still difficult solution.”

Kihyun frowns. For a moment he wonders what she’s talking about. They’ve never really spoken to each other before. And yet she speaks like she’s known him for a while.  _ It’s rubbing me off the wrong way... _

“It doesn’t do you well to be jealous,” Dami says, then, an oddly gentle tone to her voice. “I suppose I was, for a while. Not of you, per say, but of… his love for you,” she smiles small. “Because he is willing to give up everything for you. Even his name. So... I am asking you not to allow him to.” She takes a sip and smiles over at Namjoon, who is giving her a funny look despite being too far away to hear her. “The Im name is as old as magic itself. It’s a highly respected name. A name that demands maturity and responsibility. So the best advice I feel I can give you is to--and I am not going to put it lightly--it’s to grow up.”

Kihyun blinks. It’s a jab, definitely, but… When he opens his mouth to  _ argue _ , he just… doesn’t know what to say. He looks at his empty plate and frowns. He wants to say ‘I can’t live up to the name’. He wants to say ‘I’ve been working so hard and it’s been worth nothing’. He wants to say so many things… But Kihyun has never been and will probably never be a hypocrite. So, he swallows the jab. Because he knows he’s hated growing up from the very first day it was made clear to him he would have to do it anyway.

“I know that tradition is trivial to you. But for us… It’s important. And while it’s good to challenge tradition, sometimes, that burden will not be falling on you,” Dami says, talking so casually it could be that she is talking of the weather. “Unfortunately, we live in a world that works with a certain system. Nobody will be looking at you, wondering if you are good enough. They will be looking at Changkyun, wondering why he stooped so low. Why a family and a bloodline so old must end for the sake of one decision.” Dami sighs small. “I know this sounds harsh, but reality is. I am a Pureblood, too. And when all you’re taught is that your worth is tied down to  _ who _ you are, you can’t help but take pride in your own name. Changkyun doesn’t have that yet. Help him. For both your sakes.”

Kihyun pouts when his eyes water.  _ So clean, this plate. _ “I… I don’t know how…” he says, voice small and raspy. “But… I’ll try…” He sniffles and then lowers his head just enough to turn to Dami, bow and stand up and leave. Suddenly, he’s not hungry anymore.

When Changkyun sits down at the Ravenclaw table, he looks at the Hufflepuff table but doesn’t spot Kihyun. In his stead, however, he sees Dami, comfortably sitting next to Wonho, who’s just looking at her with wide eyes.  _ Is Kihyun not coming to dinner...? Is it my fault…?  _ Changkyun doesn’t know what’s going on, really. He was so sure after their last date that they spoke of everything, that Kihyun wouldn’t be jealous of Dami anymore because Changkyun has made it quite clear that he didn’t need to be. And he  _ wants  _ to go out, go looking for Kihyun and find out what is going on, but…

But he’s a little butthurt. They  _ promised _ . Kihyun was the one who made him promise. So, Changkyun reaches for a leg of turkey and noms on it as he stares over at the Hufflepuff table.  _ Why is Dami even there? _

He’s mid reducing the turkey leg to a single bone when a tiny little bird flaps into the Great Hall, wings stretched while it planes over a few heads. Changkyun quickly recognizes the little bird. It’s Winky. And the small guy has something on his beak. Changkyun lifts his hand without even really thinking about it and the bird turns its claws and grabs onto it, flapping a bit as he straightens up on Changkyun’s hand.  _ Nice hunt. _ The owl chirps and blinks slowly at Changkyun, who reaches over to take the rolled up piece of parchment on Winky’s beak.

Changkyun immediately pouts.  _ So that’s where he is…  _ Changkyun stuffs the last few potato wedges in his mouth and wipes at it. He would want to take Kihyun some food, too, but a cat walking around with a sandwich in its mouth would be a  _ tad  _ suspicious. He stands up without excusing himself-- _ to who? Hyungwon isn’t here _ \--and only turns into a cat once he’s out of sight, down the first staircase to the Hufflepuff common room.  _ I’m coming, Kihyunnie _ .

Kihyun sits on his bed, alone in the bedroom, legs crossed, tie loose around his neck and cloak and sweater tossed over the chair by his bed, shoes neatly placed on the floor. He sniffles and cleans one of his cheeks. And when the familiar incessant meows echo up the stairs, Kihyun sniffles one last time (or so he hopes) and straightens up just in time to see a pitch black cat appear by the door.

“Hello,” Kihyun says, sniffling-- _ Ugh!-- _ and patting over the bedsheets. “Come here.”

Changkyun meows small and pushes the door closed with his little cat head until it clicks, before running over and jumping onto the bed and Kihyun’s lap. Kihyun holds him between his arms and lifts him up to kiss the top of his head.  _ So soft… Cats are so soft. _ Looking back, Kihyun should have known Changkyun would turn into a cat. It couldn’t have been anything else, really.

“Wanna turn back?” Kihyun asks, smiling small. “You’ll have to turn back into a cat when the others come back but, just for a little bit…?”

There’s a soft meow and then a lot more  _ weight _ , a giggle as Changkyun realises he’s over Kihyun’s lap like a baby. “Hey,” he laughs, reaching out to steady himself on Kihyun’s shoulders. It makes Kihyun blush a little. But, despite the small heart-skip, there’s warmth filling up his chest.

“Cat-you is a lot more  _ baby _ than human-you,” Kihyun says, laughing a little.

“How dare you, I’m  _ very  _ baby,” Changkyun scoffs, wiggling himself out of Kihyun’s lap, but keeping his leg over Kihyun’s crossed legs. He reaches for Kihyun’s face and softly thumbs at a cheek. “Are you okay..?”

“Yeah,” Kihyun breathes, puffing his cheeks playfully.  _ You’re the baby, and I’m the one who needs to grow up, _ Kihyun thinks jokingly. Right now, though, what Kihyun wants to hear is something else, though. “Say you love me,” he says softly with a small little smile.

Changkyun pouts, eyes all soft on Kihyun. “I love you a lot, Kihyunnie…”

Kihyun bites both lips in and tries not to smile when he blushes. He presses that stupid smile of his to Changkyun’s squishy pout and giggles, blushing even more.  _ Aish… _ “I love you a lot, too…”  _ I am sorry, too. About so many things. _

Changkyun blushes red, that much is obvious. He smiles, cheeks dimpling. “Yay…”

“What do… What do you wanna do once we’re done with school?” Kihyun asks, taking Changkyun’s hand by joining the tips of their fingers together and moving them up until they interlock.

“Well, apparently teaching is something I do now,” Changkyun huffs, eyes on their hands. 

“I mean… Us. What do you wanna do about us.”

Changkyun blinks up. “I thought that was sort of… obvious,” Changkyun laughs nervously. “I mean, I’m definitely not planning on breaking up with you after school, if that’s what you mean..?”

“No--” Kihyun gapes a little and shakes his head. “No, no, I mean…” He shrugs and looks down. “I’ve… never really thought of the future but…”  _ I suppose that’s part of… growing up. _

“Well, no one can stop us, then,” Changkyun says, oddly shy. “I wouldn’t have to turn into a cat to come see you, or be worried about my father. It would just be… us. And our friends, your family. And we’ll be happy...” Changkyun squeezes softly at Kihyun’s hand. “For as long as we can...”

When Kihyun tries to think of what he wants from his future, there isn’t much that comes to mind. He’s used to living in the present, even if now and then he has to cautiously make decisions for his future, just so he knows he’ll have one. But one thing is certain; Kihyun’s image of the future is happy. He sees himself laughing with his family, sees Changkyun right there with him, and knows he has equally happy friends who wouldn’t hesitate to come if Kihyun called.  _ Happy, _ he thinks. And smiles to himself.

_ Will you stay…? Will you stay if I tell you just how much I love you? Is that selfish of me?  _

“I’ll…” Kihyun swallows and looks up at Changkyun. “Remember when I said… that I didn’t really have a reason why? That I just loved you and I didn’t know why.” Changkyun nods, face still all red. “I think that there’s a reason… sort of.”

Changkyun shifts a little closer, shaking Kihyun’s hand. “Gonna  _ tell  _ me?” Changkyun teases small.

_ Please, stay… and don't leave me behind... _

Kihyun nods with a smile. “I love you because we fit together. Because it couldn’t have been anyone else. I mean,  _ maybe, _ there’s a person out there who fits me, given that the world is huge and there’s so many people--But,” Kihyun laughs small and shakes his head.  _ Words…! _ “What I mean is… You shine where I fail, and I learn from you. I shine where you fail, and you learn from me. Or at least I like to think you do. The way you love is so very intense and I love it so much. I know that not everyone approves, because they love differently. I’m not stupid. I catch a few looks here and there and a few whispers... But I can take it. I want it, actually. And… I know I have a lot to learn but I like to think that the way I love suits you, too. We’re not perfect, far from it… And I’m not…  _ cool _ or anything worth even standing up to what you represent, I know that. But I’ll work on it. And… I hope that… matching so well is something we can always fall back onto, a good foundation for everything else. I suppose I don’t mind making myself better in the eyes of everyone else as long as you love me for who I am… which I think I know you do. More than anyone else.”

“Of course I do,” Changkyun mumbles and then huffs small. “That was a lot to digest, you know,” he smiles, looking at Kihyun’s hand. “But thank you for not… making me feel bad for loving you so much. I know it’s not normal or whatever,” Changkyun huffs again, face forever crimson, apparently. “I just hope we can get past all this and be happy together…”

Kihyun shakes his head. “I think your ‘too much’ is just enough for me,” he says. “And if one day you manage to love me even more, I’ll be fine with that, too. I just hope I can compete,” he giggles and Changkyun laughs, leaning forward into a little ball as he hides his face on Kihyun’s leg. Kihyun pouts and lifts his hand to comb his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. “I hate the way things are right now… But… I’ll try to believe that they’ll be better, eventually. And that one day we’ll look back on all this and just shake our heads.”  _ And grow up. I’ll try to grow up. _

Changkyun turns his head to peek up at Kihyun with a small smile. “Something to laugh about,” he jokes, raising his head to look at Kihyun’s face, blushing even more when his eyes flick down before he presses their lips together. Kihyun just sighs into the kiss and lets himself melt a little. The more time passes the less Kihyun’s stomach flips when they kiss. But the calm reassurance that each one of these little touches brings is even better.

Growing up. What does that mean exactly? It’s not just about growing tall or getting smarter. It’s not just about knowledge. It’s about taking responsibility, something so many adults fail to do. And while Kihyun has no problem taking responsibility for his own actions, he’s not alone in life. He has a responsibility to his family, that has always been there for him. He has a responsibility to his friends. He has a responsibility to the society he lives in. And he has a responsibility to Changkyun. Kihyun is not responsible  _ for _ Changkyun. But Dami was right. And it doesn’t take long for Kihyun to realize just  _ how right. _

In between studying for his O.W.L.s, through the following weeks, a lot of things start making sense in a way that doesn’t make sense. At first, Kihyun didn’t understand in what way he and Dami are alike. Not until Changkyun sort of vented it out, how guilty he felt because of everything that’s been going on, especially because he has been sort of taking away Dami’s chance of having a peaceful way out. Like Kihyun, Dami has big shoes to fill. And the worst part is that even Kihyun has more freedom to become who he wants to be than she will ever have. In a way, she’s been brought up, like so many other Pureblood girls and boys, to believe that all that all her worth is based on what she can do for the family’s name. And in the end, despite what everyone says, she  _ is _ expected to have a good career and make important and morally correct choices, even if what actually defines her worth is how useful she is to produce  _ heirs. _

Changkyun and Minhyuk feel that responsibility, too, even though Kihyun knows Changkyun, especially, would never bring it up. Even if it might be more than Minhyuk’s, considering there are  _ other  _ Lees. There is only this one Im family left.

Later on, it comes to Kihyun’s attention that most solutions for the problems at hand are  _ in no way _ all-around solutions with everlasting consequences. Like Minhyuk said, an idea is hard to erase from the face of the world. As long as it is humanly possible to think it up, no one is safe from the worst of ideas. Even if in the end, by some strange miracle, Nox has to return to the shadows, even if all its leaders are caught, the idea of what Nox is supposed to represent will never die. Gellert Grindelwald was a real person after all, whose complex, highly idealistic and talented figure is still used in fantasy books as the source of inspiration to all sorts of evil organizations.

Defeating Nox won’t stop people from wanting the things they want, from believing what they believe. Because there are people who  _ truly _ think that Muggles deserve to pay. There are people who believe with their entire hearts that people like Kihyun shouldn’t exist. And then there’s Wonho, who seems to worry too much with morals and ethics, and who contrasts with Hyungwon, who seems to have a more black and white view on things.

At the end of the day, what Kihyun is starting to realize is that he can’t save everyone, not even and especially not from themselves. Some people simply can’t be taught because they refuse to learn. And if it comes down to a point when the choice is between someone who believes that only a couple of people deserve to live and be free to an extent, and someone who believes that half the population should perish with fire and brimstone because they don’t deserve to breathe, then Kihyun might close his eyes and blindly choose the person who thinks that everyone deserves a chance, even if, like Wonho fears, that too makes Kihyun just like the people he’s fighting against.

Yes, it’s a circle. A vicious one. But the law exists for a reason. Boundaries exist for a reason. And if people can’t work for the greater and  _ common good, _ then they don’t deserve to reap the benefits. 

Slowly, but surely, Kihyun begins to walk a little straighter. Especially when the looks and the slurs come. He used to think that Changkyun was getting taller than him. Turns out, Kihyun just hunched a little. Because yes, even the happiest most carefree people feel the weight of words, things being said over and over, and over and over again. And, when Kihyun practices,  _ he more than tries; _ It’s not just about protecting anymore, it’s about showing the world what he’s capable of. It’s not just about wanting to fit in, it’s not just about improving himself just so he’s accepted. Now it’s time Kihyun accepts himself. Fully. Because he can only stand proud next to Changkyun and his friends the way Dami does, when he learns how to respect and accept himself.

One by one, as the weeks pass, most of the people attending Changkyun’s little class learn how to properly cast a Patronus. Dami’s is a raven. She seems so happy and full of glee when she manages to make her wisp turn into a silvery bird that swiftly flies around her and then the entire room. And the more people that get their Patronuses to corporealise, the more it seems to snowball, as if saying ‘ _ if they can do it, I can do it _ ’. Shownu is one of the first’s, a brilliant white stallion. Wonho’s Patronus resembles Hyungwon’s, and it’s adorable to see the two hares hopping around the room. Jooheon’s Patronus cracks everyone up into laughter, for the cutest reason; it’s a tiny little bumblebee. And Hobi is beyond disappointed when he finds out that his Patronus is a chipmunk.

“That’s not cool at all!” he complains.

“It’s not supposed to be cool, it’s supposed to protect you,” Dami scoffs nearby.

“I don’t want to hear a  _ thing  _ from any of you,” Jooheon laughs as the wispy blue (chunky!) bumblebee flies around his head. It’s so cute it makes Kihyun want to squish it. Maybe he’ll just squish Jooheon--Yep! He’s going to squish Jooheon.  _ Squish! _ “Hey!”

Minhyuk’s Patronus comes a couple of classes later, and it brings Shownu to tears, which is something Kihyun has never seen before. It’s a beautiful whale, definitely the biggest Patronus, that swims around the room and passes through each and every single one of them. All Kihyun sees is white, grey and blue, leftover smoky wisps the whale leaves as a trail. It’s beautiful, really.

“Remember,” Changkyun says, sort of in awe, “Size doesn’t… equal strength. The strongest Patronus ever recorded was a little mouse… Still.  _ Wow _ ...”

Not much later, right before class ends, Taehyung manages to cast a corporeal Patronus as well; a Thestral. Kihyun had never seen one before. It’s the first time that he manages to get a proper glimpse that wasn’t badly drawn somewhere in a book. It’s gloomy but in a beautiful way. And Taehyung just seems overjoyed. Jungkook joins him, soon enough, with his slithery snake Patronus. It’s kind of cute, how the two of them giggle about it.

Changkyun comes over at some point and sticks close (his own Occamy patronus sitting on his shoulder), probably worried about Kihyun and his self-confidence for not having casted a Patronus yet.  _ Idiot. _

“Still can’t find a memory..?” Changkyun asks softly.

“I have one, I think,” Kihyun says with a small smile. “Just… It’s not exactly a memory. I have to work harder to visualize it. Hopefully, it will work out if I keep trying.”

“I guess I have to work harder to make you happy,” Changkyun jokes.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to use a wish. An image I have in my head of something I really, really want. Something that might become a memory, one day. It just needs to be happy, strong and clear.”

Changkyun looks at him curiously. “True… But if you’re going to use a wish, you need to really believe it  _ will  _ happen. Maybes are sad. It has to be something you truly believe will happen, no matter what.”

“Alright.” Kihyun nods and glances over. “You’re in it, just by the way. My wish.”

“You  _ wish  _ that I make you happy?” Changkyun jokes with a small laugh.

Kihyun laughs softly. “I wish that one day, sooner than later, you and I will be happy, truly, and laugh together with my family and our friends.”

Changkyun pouts in a small smile, leaning over and kissing Kihyun’s cheek. “No problem, then, because that is definitely going to happen,” he sneaks another cheek kiss and pats Kihyun’s back before walking away to where Kihyun notices Lisa gonking her head against the wall.  _ Oh no. Poor wall. _

Kihyun looks down to his wand and smiles.  _ Soon, _ he thinks.

Exams. Exams. Exams. Suddenly, they’re right around the corner. Nevermind Easter holidays. Jooheon stresses in the library while he and Hyunwoo try to make sense of Transfigurations, and they’re often joined by Minhyuk and Kihyun. Kihyun always brings Changkyun. And Changkyun often brings Hyungwon, who brings Wonho. So, group studies aren’t rare. It’s sort of funny to see Wonho just… sitting there. And Jooheon assumes it’s because with everyone  _ else  _ studying, he’s just sort of sucking all that in like a sponge. Wonho will be taking the exams earlier in the morning, alone, so he can’t cheat.  _ Amazing _ . It’s like wheelchair access but it’s not actually a wheelchair, it’s more a jet pack, and instead of a ramp, Wonho is just crashing through the front door.  _ Amazing. _

Wonho huffs a small laugh at that, which nobody pays attention to. They’re so used to Wonho just laughing at random people’s thoughts.

They study in silence like that for a while, considering all the practical magic they need to study, they do in Changkyun’s class. Yes, Changkyun’s class. It’s not a study group, it’s a literal class. Fun! Interesting! Engaging! But still, a class. Their teachers (their other teachers) are no longer setting them homework. Lessons are now fully devoted to revising the topics more likely to come up in the upcoming exams.

“Ugh,” Minhyuk goes at some point, his lips sort of moving soundlessly as he forms quiet words, eyes stuck on the ceiling, five years’ worth of Charms notes in his hands. Jooheon wonders if anyone ever properly thanked Kihyun for copying his notes for all of them. Maybe Jooheon will buy him a butterbeer before they go back home, as  _ proper _ thanks.

When Jooheon is not in the library, however, he’s at the Gryffindor commons. The atmosphere is heavy; every single Fifth Year sighs every five seconds. To the point even the younger ones avoid them, just in case the laziness and sickness of having to study so much is contagious and fucks them over for their own exams. Jooheon actually remembers this happening every year with the other Fifth Years, but it’s like he’s in the  _ know  _ now and it hits extra hard. 

What doesn’t help in the middle of all this, is the ever present stress. The Elections have already been scheduled, the current Minister for Magic is long gone, and the only thing between what it’s been and what will be is the temporary government.

When the dates for the O.W.L.s are announced, Kihyun quickly notes them down. He makes everyone a study-guide with Changkyun’s help. And Jooheon couldn’t have been more thankful. Their first O.W.L. is Charms, written and then practical. 

The first happens on a Monday morning. After the most quiet breakfast Jooheon has ever attended, and after getting  _ gonked _ by Kihyun and his Achievements in Charming book as ‘good luck’, Fifth Years, who are taking their O.W.L.s and Seventh Years, who are taking their N.E.W.T.s just sort of meander around. Eventually, they’re called back into the Great Hall, which has been rearranged in a very strange way with many small tables, all facing the teacher’s table at the end of the hall. The students go in class by class. And once Jooheon’s ass meets the chair, he feels like maybe he should have gone to the bathroom, prior to all this.

_ Nervous poop? Nervous poop. _

Every student is given their exams and answering sheets, special quills and ink. And eventually, Professor Evil Im walks in-- _ Haven’t seen you in a while, jackass-- _ And walks all the way to the back of the hall to face the students.  _ Is he presiding over this…? _

“You may begin,” he says, and uses his wand to turn over a giant hour-glass on the table behind him. That’s when Jooheon notices the spare quills, ink and rolls of parchment. And that’s when he realizes, with a startle, that he needs  _ to get a move on! _

_ _

_ _

“That was the stupidest question ever!” Minhyuk complains. A two hours long exam? Minhyuk’s hands are  _ shaking. _ “‘1) Give the incantation and 2) describe the wand movement required to make objects fly’... Like,  _ who do you think I am?” _

“Believe me,” Hyungwon mutters. “I bet that at least one person got that one wrong.”

Kihyun is literally clinging to Changkyun when he whines. “My brain is dead. And we have the practical exam after lunch… I’m…”

“I wanna pull a Hyungwon and nap in the library,” Changkyun says, blinking at nothing.

Hyungwon pokes Kihyun. “Think you’ll be able to get an Outstanding?”

“I hope so…” Kihyun says with a pout.

“I can barely stand right now,” Jooheon scoffs, leaning on Shownu like he’s a wall. To Shownu’s credit, he doesn’t even budge. Then again, Minhyuk is astutely aware of how strong those muscles Shownu hides under the robes are.  _ Astutely and expertly. _

Kihyun whines again and rolls his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. “Can’t wait for this to be over, and it’s only just started…” he mumbles. Minhyuk has to scoff. Kihyun is amazing at Charms. He’ll pass both theory and practice with flying colours.

“Hello,” Wonho greets them. He’s sitting on the wall outside, and Kihyun is the first to run down the stairs and run to him.  _ Such hamster energy… _ Then again, Minhyuk is the second to rush over to Wonho.

“How was it, how was it? Did you do good?” Kihyun asks.

“I think so,” Wonho laughs, opening his arms for a hug. “I have to go in for my practical now, though.”

“Aish, good luck!” Kihyun says with a pout. Wonho pats his head and leans back, walking over to Hyungwon to let his boyfriend drape himself all over him in lieu of supporting himself.

“This is going to be a long fortnight,” Shownu notes casually next to Minhyuk.

“Especially considering what’s coming right after,” Minhyuk mumbles, crossing his arms. “Part of me still hopes people will have the decency to think before they vote. But I suppose that that’s asking for too much out of some of them.”

“Probably,” Shownu smiles, resting his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder. “But I’m gonna wake up every morning and keep trying to do good and so are you and nobody gets to vote on that.”

Minhyuk frowns, first, amused. Then, he turns just a little to kiss the side of Shownu’s head. “You always know what to say, don’t you?” Minhyuk sort of teases. It’s true, though. Shownu always knows what to say. He’s particularly good and calming Minhyuk down.

“I don’t talk much, so it’s easy to time my intellectual remarks,” Shownu smiles, turning his face into a quick kiss.

“Well, there’s that,” Minhyuk laughs softly. “And then there’s Hyungwon, always on the go and always blabbing nonsense.” Thankfully, Hyungwon is not close by. Because he’d be blabbing about this accusation in a second if he were.


	45. To Be Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt as if an only life should be better than good enough, but how many efforts for more have ended with having nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Kris! Thank you for all the Fireworks inspired art you keep making!!  
> If you wanna check them out, they're on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hinaachun).

Nobody, _nobody_ , is as excited for these exams to end as Hoseok is. There is so much stress permeating every thought, and if not stress, then random facts about random things! It's so confusing, because of course Hoseok doesn’t just catch onto thoughts of people his own year, _no_ , he has to learn things that aren't even relevant to him, from loud thoughts sent out by Sixth and Seventh Years.

For two weeks, all everyone projects is _anxiety._ Hyungwon and Changkyun, clever as they are, perform their newly learned Patronuses for bonus points in their Charms practical examination. The two of them have no problem with Transfigurations, either, which is the exam everyone takes on Wednesday. As for Kihyun… Well, he tries. He doesn’t do bad, but it’s nothing worth applauding either, which leaves him in a very catatonic state. _‘I’m not good enough to be an Auror’_ is all he thinks about. Then again, he excels in Herbology, which is the exam they take on Friday. And, after another stressful weekend, there’s Potions on Monday, History of Magic on Wednesday, and Defense Against the Dark Arts on Friday. And then, of course, the electives. _Ugh!_

When all is done, though, all is done.

The collective relief of everything being over has Hoseok sigh a breath like the weight of the world has just gone from his shoulders. And maybe it has. At dinner, people don’t stress over upcoming exams, they simply discuss finished ones, and sure, there are people panicking because _‘oh, shit, I didn't do it the way she did it_ ’, or ‘ _I knew I had the wrong answer there!_ ’ but it’s already much better than before.

Hoseok smiles where he sits next to Hyungwon at the Ravenclaw table, staring at the gem filled giant vials at the front of the Great Hall that indicates how many points every house has. Ravenclaw is doing very good… Probably Professor Im’s doing. Then again, _Ravenclaws_. Plus, Hufflepuff has the most points Hoseok has ever seen. That is also indirectly because of Professor Im, considering he can’t just take points from Kihyun anymore in the middle of every class for no reason at all.

“Century egg?” Hyungwon asks, gross looking black egg on his fork. Hoseok glances over to sniff it.

“Smells like garlic and pickles,” Hoseok notes, smiling at Hyungwon. “Are you scared of a simple old black egg?”

Hyungwon frowns. “No… It’s just weird looking. I don’t want it,” he says, and proceeds to drop the black egg onto Hoseok’s plate. _Plop,_ it goes. ‘It looks burnt’ Hyungwon thinks. And sure, Hoseok doesn’t want the egg either, but he’s in too good a mood to say anything.

“I can’t believe the year is over,” he muses, ignoring the black egg. “There’s been so much stress and propaganda and _blah blah_ that I think it just passed me straight by…”

“Straight by,” Hyungwon comments. And the First Year across the table, Hyunjin, snorts. Hoseok giggles small and leans into Hyungwon.

“Definitely not that,” Hoseok teases. “Ah, but I’m not the only one, am I? Our fourth year seems like it took ages and this year just--” He makes a gesture. “Poof. Gone. Am I getting too old?”

“Don’t joke about that,” Hyungwon says, “I’m older than you.” He pokes a carrot and stares at it. Then, he glances back at the black egg and goes, “Did you know century eggs are made with ash?”

“Sounds like ‘ass’ with a lisp,” Hoseok mumbles, lisp and all. “Which wouldn’t be wrong because… chickens.”

Hyungwon throws his head back with a loud laugh. Hoseok giggles, because it really is all just Hyungwon’s influence. Everyone looks at them, and Hyungwon has to hide his face in his hands. His entire body shakes, though, even as he tries not to laugh. Hoseok smiles widely at him; it’s always such a nice feeling when he gets Hyungwon to laugh this much.

“So, you’re not an ‘ash’ guy?” Hoseok leans in to ask, unable to stop smiling. And Hyungwon just lifts a hand to wave a half-hearted ‘no’ at him. Across the table, Hyunjin is just blinking at the two of them. Hoseok gives the boy a sheepish smile, just patting at Hyungwon’s back. He reaches up to touch at the back of Hyungwon’s head, fingers between his hair as he projects, _I love seeing you laugh like this_.

He doesn’t have to see Hyungwon’s face, really. The tips of Hyungwon’s ears go red and for a moment, Hoseok hears it in his head, ‘ _I love you, too’._

Hoseok smiles and just keeps scratching softly at Hyungwon’s head, looking around. It’s a nice way to end the year, despite everything. Right? Except, of course, it never really ends. Hoseok’s eyes snap to Professor Im when he hears his voice address the entire Hall.

“A moment of your time, students,” he says, and everyone quiets down with the sound of knives and forks being put down. Hoseok glances around, sees all his friends looking particularly stressed. “Congratulations to everyone who has managed to pull through their exams.” Unceremoniously, Hyungwon shoves a carrot into his mouth. The crunch is deafening. Thankfully, it doesn’t reach Professor Im. “As you are aware, your results will be delivered to you by owl during these summer holidays.”

“The day Hoggy discovers the internet is the day we all breathe,” Hyungwon mutters. Despite the triviality of his words, however, something dark swims inside his chest. Hoseok can feel it. He can feel it every time Hyungwon stares at Professor Im. Although… After everything that’s happened, Hyungwon’s hatred is more than warranted.

“In other news,” Professor Im says, “I just got word from the Ministry of Magic that the electoral votes have been counted, and the new Minister of Magic has been officially announced. It is my great honour to announce that Kim Shidae, former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is now Minister of Magic.”

Whispers spread through the Great Hall like a fire. Hyungwon simply crosses his arms and sits a little closer to Hoseok. And when the voices of people start raising above hushes, Professor Im holds up a hand that commands attention. 

“Enjoy the rest of your end of year feast, children, and remember; change, even if for the good of all, is always fought against.” He nods as if to show the end of his little speech, and sits down, full attention back to his food and apparently ignoring his colleagues. Hoseok swallows small, feels himself clinging with a single handed grip to Hyungwon’s arm.

_Everyone_ is talking. It’s the loudest the Great Hall has ever been, even as Professor Im just ignores it. There are people who are scared, people who are furious, and some who are happy for this outcome, who can’t wait to see Shidae make magic great again.

“There’s nothing that can stop them now,” Hoseok says, voice small and a little scared. A _little_ being a massive understatement. 

“That’s yet to be seen,” Hyungwon says cryptedly. He takes his fork and stabs a broccoli with it. “There’s plenty of people willing to fight them. It’s just a matter of finding out how.” 

Hoseok nods small and leans closer to hold onto Hyungwon’s arm. On the other side of the room, among the slight chaos of panic and triumph, Hoseok sees Changkyun next to Kihyun. Kihyun looks serious. There’s a harsh frown between his eyebrows and he’s sort of glaring at his food. But when Changkyun leans forward to whisper something in his ear, just like that, the two of them stand up, hands clasped together, and walk out of the Great Hall.

_Good,_ Hoseok thinks.

There is a part of growing up that is genuine and sincere. And then there’s the part that hides beneath the pain people experience as they go through life. Kihyun has always hated the idea of growing up. Not only because it seems to make everything a lot more complicated but also because it gives most people the impression that being ‘hard’ to suffering and destruction is a sign of strength. But that’s not what ‘strength’ is. ‘Strength’ is what it takes to see the world as it is, hurting when it hurts, acknowledging the difference we can make and being a little less selfish.

By trying to protect himself from all the hurt, Kihyun was simply keeping himself from his own responsibilities, from acknowledging the difference he can make out there, even though it’s what he’s always wanted in the end; to make a difference for those who’ll suffer the way he’s suffered.

Complicated, right? Well, complicated is not always _that_ bad, is it? Because complexity is what makes the world so rich, it’s what makes everyone so unique, it’s what keeps the clock ticking. If things weren’t complex, they wouldn’t work. Life itself is complex, isn’t it? And that’s what makes the most simplest things so precious. Like love. Love isn’t complicated. Love gives, love takes, and when Kihyun throws pretense out the window and lets himself _feel_ it, he knows it will take him where he wants to be. But that’s why love is also _so, so_ dangerous. Because it’s so simple. And simple things with simple wants and needs hurt inside people’s complex hearts, because ‘it’s never truly that simple’.

Being forced to grow up is foul, evil. But so is avoiding the inevitable. 

Kihyun thinks about inevitability while he and Changkyun walk the empty corridors of the castle. Night has fallen and it’s a bit chilly, but it’s actually quite nice to feel the cold breeze. He doesn’t know where they’re going, exactly. But it doesn’t really matter. Things are far too complex right now, far more than they were this morning. So, a little bit of simplicity will do them no harm.

“What if I don’t pass my exams?” Kihyun casually asks, glancing into the night when they pass the open archways. _What a cloudy darkness, it’s concealing all the stars…_ Not even two hours ago, the sunset was radiating through every window of the castle, turning stone into molten orange with bands of gold. Now, everything is black.

“You will,” Changkyun says with unwavering certainty. 

“Think we’ll be able to have one last secret class together before the holidays?”

Changkyun nods and smiles over as they walk. “If you’d like to, sure. It’s actually been quite fun, seeing what people are capable of when you help them and push them in the right direction.”

Kihyun sighs wistfully. “Meanwhile, I can’t cast a Patronus yet… I really should give up on this Auror business before I hurt myself, shouldn’t I?” he says, only half joking. There is a certain safety in jokes, sometimes.

Changkyun watches him carefully. “If you’re going to give up already, yeah, maybe you should.”

Kihyun looks down at the floor and nods. _Deserved, that one._ Still, Changkyun squeezes his hand and moves closer to bump against Kihyun’s shoulder, which makes Kihyun smile a little.

“That doesn’t mean _I_ think you should, but… Kihyun, you don’t even know how you did on those exams yet. I really don’t understand why you always seem to think you’re not good enough.”

Kihyun pouts a little and shrugs one shoulder. “I think I just… I feel like my efforts are never rewarded accordingly. Some people already expect me to be bad at things and when I’m good they still hate me for it. And sometimes I feel like I study enough for a high grade and I get an average one…”

“So... if you got Outstandings in every single subject, something not even I do…” Changkyun swings their hands. “Would that make you less hard on yourself or would that just bring up your standards?”

“No idea,” Kihyun mumbles, feeling a little called out.

“You know I like to think that I know you better than most,” Changkyun mutters, and Kihyun realises all of a sudden that Changkyun is leading them up to the Seventh floor. “And it’s always been very obvious that you push yourself a lot. And that’s good! It’s why you’re such an amazing wizard, but it worries me that you aren’t doing it for yourself. I know that coming from a Muggle family, you feel like you have to prove yourself to everyone, but… You do your best when it’s for _you_ ,” Changkyun smiles over. “Those pretty Charms of yours. They’ve never been for classes, or showing off. You just did them because they were pretty, no matter how difficult they were. And that’s where you shine…”

That… sort of goes against everything Kihyun has been doing _and_ thought he should do. So, he just asks, “Then what should I do?”

“I can’t tell you that,” Changkyu says softly, bringing up Kihyun’s hand to kiss it. “Be yourself. Do what makes you happy. It’s what I try to do. There’s a reason I don’t exactly pride myself on my scores in class, because I’ve never really done that for _me_. I did it to get my father off my damn back,” he huffs. “Sorry, that’s not much help….”

Kihyun looks at Changkyun with a pout and then tiptoes just a little to lean over and kiss his cheek. Changkyun’s scent is always so very him. And, right now, it makes Kihyun’s heart tighten a little with longing for comfort. Changkyun smiles, though, cheeks all red, as he pulls Kihyun closer with an arm around his waist and a kiss to his cheek.

“You can do whatever the hell you want to,” Changkyun says softly. “I truly believe that, and I will support you no matter what. But it has to start with you. When you start believing in yourself, others will see it, too...”

Kihyun bites his lower lip and looks away, nodding small. He stops walking when they reach the familiar empty wall, though, and Changkyun is the one who takes a step forward and closes his eyes to _ask._ The door appears the way it always does, and Kihyun only has to take a deep breath to let go of the pressure he’s been carrying before he lets Changkyun take him inside.

“Ta-dah,” Changkyun smiles, and it’s so cute, when Kihyun looks around and sees little lights floating around by the ceiling like stars, a fireplace filling the room with a warm light, and-- _oh no, a bed_. “Don’t panic, I just don’t wanna sleep without you tonight so we’re staying here.”

“I’m pretty sure no one would mind having you over back at the Hufflepuff dorms,” Kihyun mutters, smiling a little half-heartedly. _Beds… Alone with beds..._

“We’re outgrowing your bed, Kiki,” Changkyun chuckles, turning around to take both Kihyun’s hands and walk backwards. “Besides, I really just… wanna be alone with you right now. I know everybody is going to be _talking about it_ , and I just… We’ll deal with it tomorrow. And for a while after that, I’m sure,” he huffs.

Kihyun only hesitates for a second. Then, he nods and puffs a breath, letting Changkyun guide him further into the room. Changkyun smiles at him and lets go, stretching as he takes off his Ravenclaw cloak and frowns down at it, taking something out of the inside of his pocket. He tosses the cloak over a couch and sits down on the bed, a silver pin in his hand. Kihyun has seen it before, he’s seen Changkyun fiddle with it before, but he doesn’t know what it is.

“My dad gave me this,” Changkyun mumbles with his eyes on it.

“What is it?” Kihyun asks, walking closer and sitting down next to him.

“It’s a pin,” Changkyun smiles, handing it over. Kihyun turns it over in his hand and blinks at it. _Pretty..._ “A wolf,” Changkyun says. “The Im sigil. It looks really old, but well looked after. Might be a family heirloom, I don’t know...”

Kihyun frowns softly as he turns the pin over in his hand again. Thumbing at it, Kihyun feels something. He can’t exactly see what it is, but there’s definitely something engraved on the metal. So, he reaches into the inner pocket of his cloak and brings out his wand, waving it in the form of a one lined eye when he says, _“Revelio.”_ His wand doesn’t shine, but the words that slowly appear on the charm do. It reads; Lupus In Fabula.

“I… didn’t even know,” Changkyun says. “That’s our family motto. ‘ _The wolf in the story_ ’... It’s like--” Changkyun frowns. He looks a little conflicted. “It means, like… _speak of the wolf and it will come_ …” Changkyun pouts. “Definitely an heirloom then…”

Kihyun blinks at Changkyun and then stares at the words for a moment. Dami’s monologue sort of echoes inside Kihyun’s head. And while he doesn’t really understand the meaning behind most of what she said, when he looks back at Changkyun and sees the expression on his face, Kihyun realizes that it’s not up to him to understand. So, he turns a little, pin in hand, and reaches over to secure it to Changkyun’s sweater. Because that’s where it belongs, isn’t it? Pinned to the chest of an Im, a wolf that hasn’t forgotten what truly matters.

When Kihyun leans back he smiles. “It suits you,” he says.

“And that’s a good thing?” Changkyun asks softly.

Kihyun shrugs. “Well, I suppose that it’s not what the name makes of you. But rather what you make of it. After all,” he looks at Changkyun. “I did fall in love with Im Changkyun. Not just a nobody.”

Changkyun narrows his eyes with a sudden playfulness. “And yet, you called me ‘Yoo Changkyun’ the other day.”

Kihyun flushes and rolls his eyes. “W--Well.” He looks away. “If it comes down to it… I suppose being Im Kihyun wouldn’t be _that_ bad.”

Changkyun huffs a small laugh, face red. “Aish…” He looks down at the pin, touching it softly.

“If only to spite your father,” Kihyun adds.

Changkyun giggles and peeks up. “A Muggleborn Im? Ooh, that does sound good,” Changkyun teases.

“Im Yoo Kihyun,” Kihyun nods.

“That sounds like ‘I am Yoo Kihyun’.”

“And that’s the truest truth of all,” Kihyun giggles and so does Changkyun, looking at Kihyun with soft edges.

“Thank you,” Changkyun says, pouting small with happy eyes. “Sometimes I forget that… my mom was an Im, too. So was my brother. So it can’t be all that bad…”

Kihyun nods. “You’re an Im, too. Even if your entire family was bad, there’s you. And that definitely makes a difference.”

“Yes, well,” Changkyun laughs, toeing off his shoes before pouncing at Kihyun. “I’m still not marrying Dami!” he jokes, placing kisses all over Kihyun’s face and making him giggle even more. “Bloodline be damned, I have other plans!”

Kihyun knows he’s blushing but he can’t stop giggling. So simple, isn’t it? And that’s why it’s so comforting. Because there’s enough complex things out there. “She--” He tries anyway and Changkyun stops smooching his face, just rolling onto his side and taking Kihyun with him. “She told me that I need to do my best if I’m to stand by your side.”

Changkyun blinks. “Heh? What for?”

“So people don’t give you a hard time…” Kihyun says, smiling small. “I get it, though… And it’s okay. I’ll do my best.”

“For _you_ ,” Changkyun says, poking Kihyun’s waist. “I swear we _just_ talked about this,” Changkyun chuckles.

Kihyun smiles thinly and looks down. He will have to figure it out, how to turn what he needs to do into something he’ll be doing for himself. Still; “I guess I really am selfish…”

“That… makes no sense,” Changkyun frowns, tone light.

Kihyun shrugs one shoulder. “If I can only make things work when it’s for my own sake, I suppose that makes me a selfish person.”

Changkyun frowns so much his face goes all funny and Kihyun has to smile when he looks at him. Changkyun shakes at Kihyun’s shoulders playfully. “I don’t get it!” he whines. “How is you wanting people not to give _me_ a hard time, selfish? If anyone is selfish over here, it’s me.”

“But you say that it only works when I do it for my own sake!” Kihyun pouts.

“That’s not _selfish_ ,” Changkyun says, rolling himself back on top of Kihyun. _Uhm._ “I’m not telling you to be a damn Slytherin and step all over others to get the things you need. I’m _telling you_ ,” he pokes Kihyun’s chest with a pout. “To consider yourself and your own happiness. And if that’s selfish, then so be it. Merlin, I swear the two of us can’t just talk about the weather or the newest Mamamoo song, it’s always something _deep_ ,” Changkyun teases, making his voice go deep with the word. “I just want you to be happy, dummy.”

Kihyun huffs a small laugh. “I _am_ happy right now,” he admits despite the loud heart inside his chest. Suddenly, Kihyun is hyper aware of his hands and he doesn’t really know where to place them. Not for a moment. After the slight brain freeze, he just opts to softly let them fall over Changkyun’s thighs. _Oof..._

“Me too,” Changkyun smiles. “That’s why I brought you here,” Changkyun says, leaning down for a soft kiss to Kihyun’s lips. “You’re my little happy place,” Changkyun admits close to Kihyun’s lips. His voice is soft and low and it makes Kihyun’s stomach pull a little. 

Kihyun has never had to think about it. He’s always sort of lived one day at a time. First, Changkyun was just a boy (a pretty boy) Kihyun wanted to befriend. Then, Changkyun was the forbidden fruit. And _then_ Kihyun realized how much he needed Changkyun’s love and dedication. How Changkyun was someone Kihyun wanted to waste time on, someone he wanted to love above everybody else.

So… What _is_ Changkyun, really?

“You’re… home,” Kihyun whispers.

Changkyun pouts in a smile, and nods slightly; like he agrees, like it’s mutual. “You’re… You’re always safe with me, you know that, right? Safe and… So much more than enough...”

Kihyun pouts, heart tight. “Then kiss me, stupid…”

Changkyun giggles, and Kihyun sees his face go red before he’s cupping at Kihyun’s cheeks and kissing his lips. Changkyun shifts the two of them onto the bed properly as he moves his lips against Kihyun’s slowly. Kihyun knows his wand is stabbing his butt and he has to wiggle to pull it from under himself. It’s warm to the touch when he thumbs at it and it seems to be humming. _Wands..._

“Are you going to hex me?” Changkyun jokes against his lips before kissing his cheek and leaning back. 

“No,” Kihyun laughs, putting the wand away. “I just don’t want it poking me.”

“Ah, so it _was_ just your wand in your pocket,” Changkyun jokes, leaning back even more to--to take Kihyun’s _shoes off?!_ He unlaces them and scoots them off and throws them to the side of the bed. “Your feet are _tiny, what the hell.._.”

“What _is that_ supposed to mean?” Kihyun sort of complains.

“They’re so cute!” Changkyun coos, wiggling Kihyun’s socked feet around. “Sorry, wait, yeah, back to kissing--” Changkyun laughs with a last wiggle, before crawling right back up to be face to face with Kihyun. He wiggles his eyebrows. “ _Hey_.”

“H--Hey,” Kihyun huffs, face warm as Changkyun kisses him again. Kihyun’s eyes close almost on instinct, but being aware of the action reminds him of a time he would always stare like an owl when Changkyun was trying to kiss him. It makes him snort into this specific kiss. “So--Sorry.”

Changkyun blinks in a deadpan, looking around as if searching for answers. Kihyun laughs softly and raises himself up to his elbows to watch him. _So pretty…_ Kihyun has always had a fancy for pretty things. No wonder he’s fancied this boy since day one.

“Not even going to _try_ and explain that knock to my self-esteem?” Changkyun laughs.

“I was just remembering how I used to kiss you like this--” Kihyun proceeds to smooch Changkyun’s lips with wide eyes and then leans back to giggle. “It was so silly…”

Changkyun laughs, pink cheeks dimpling. “I remember. I had to tell you to close your eyes but you thought I called you ugly or something,” he scoffs, reaching over to tug Kihyun’s cloak off his shoulders.

“I haven’t been undressed by someone else in _years,_ ” Kihyun jokes to make light of how his heart is beating. 

Changkyun smiles, eyes down on where he’s taking Kihyun’s cloak off, ears going _very_ red. “I’m sure your mother would be proud of her successor,” he teases and glances up, looking shy. “I want to hold you and it’s in the way,” he mumbles, somehow going even redder.

“Not _all_ of it, I hope…” Kihyun _jokes_ despite how red he goes.

“Aish!” Changkyun laughs, pouncing at Kihyun again. He kisses Kihyun’s warm face like it’s a way to cope. “You really don’t have a clue how much you affect me sometimes,” he says, face buried in Kihyun’s shoulder.

Kihyun bites at his upper lip, trying not to smile. “Then--” Kihyun’s heart goes crazy. Changkyun must be able to hear it, considering how close to Kihyun’s chest he is. “Then show me…” _Red. Red. Red. Red. I’m burning!_

Changkyun leans back to squint at Kihyun for a moment, but thankfully doesn’t say anything, just leans in to kiss him again. With the cloak gone, Changkyun’s hands rest on Kihyun’s hips over his pants as they move their lips slowly. And, despite the earthquake that wants to take over Kihyun’s heart, Kihyun manages to melt over the bed. It’s that relaxing familiarity that comes with kissing Changkyun. And he’s so glad to be able to feel it.

It’s not long until that changes, though, Changkyun licking at Kihyun’s lips when he kisses him and Kihyun’s body reacting accordingly; he lets out a sigh and a sudden weight drops inside him. Still, he kisses back, first hesitantly and then just… slapping his worries in the face and locking them in a dusty room of his mind. 

Changkyun presses closer, chest and hips aligning perfectly, hands a little shaky as they move up Kihyun’s sides, over his sweater. And while Kihyun can feel part of him slipping away, he’s also suddenly aware of _other_ things, other _pressing_ matters. Changkyun leans back, though, clearly trying to hide a shaky breath as he nuzzles his nose to Kihyun’s cheek, lifting himself up slightly, but noticeably.

At first, Kihyun is relieved. But then it hits him: _why?_

He stops Changkyun from moving away, aware that the action has made his own cheeks even pinker. “It’s okay…” he whispers in a shaky breath. Saying it overwhelms him a little. Because it’s not like he’s afraid of Changkyun or afraid of what will happen. Kihyun is always just so overwhelmed by his own feelings. Like he’s not truly aware of their true extent. Which… he really isn’t, is he?

Changkyun looks all over his face, swallowing small before letting himself down on top of Kihyun again, carefully, slowly. “Are you sure..?” Changkyun whispers.

Kihyun bites his lips for a moment. Instead of replying, he lifts his head to kiss softly at Changkyun’s lips, and then leans back to peek at him. Changkyun smiles, eyes soft and down to Kihyun’s lips before locking their mouths together with a far more possessive grip at his hips. He just kisses Kihyun again for a while, until they’ve both melted back onto the bed completely, and only then does Changkyun press his hips closer to Kihyun in a tentative, experimental grind against him. 

It’s no surprise when Kihyun feels his hair poke out in curls here and there. His brain is literally misfiring. Is he freaking out? Well, at first, yes, _on the inside._ But when Changkyun starts making small noises against his lips the more he moves, Kihyun’s soul leaves him. Which helps, in a way. Because now Kihyun is too busy being gone to worry about ‘freaking out’. So, he grips a little tighter at Changkyun’s sweater over his back.

Overwhelming is an understatement. At some point, Kihyun’s soul seems to return to him to give him the presence of mind to realize that they’re not kissing anymore. Their foreheads are sweaty and pressed together and they’re staring into each other’s eyes, stealing each other’s breaths. Changkyun’s eyes are all shiny on Kihyun’s. And even though Kihyun has seen this boy cry a bunch of times, he’s never seen this much emotion in his eyes. 

They only close when he’s frowning, hand still shaky, even as it moves down to Kihyun’s butt to press them even more together. And even as Kihyun’s breath sort of leaves him, he knows he _wants_ to watch Changkyun’s face. Because he’s just so pretty. So very pretty. And right now? Right now Kihyun knows a face no one else knows. A face Kihyun hopes Changkyun wears just for him.

And well, maybe Kihyun was scared, after all; of his own feelings.

Changkyun’s hips stutter when he makes a sound Kihyun rationally processes as a soft moan. Changkyun moves his hand again, this time to squeeze between Kihyun’s legs and Kihyun swears he’s going to explode. But after the initial shock of ‘I’ll throw you across this room, right now!’ he sort of breaks, feels whatever expression he was wearing shatter. He clings to Changkyun and hides his face on his shoulder, vaguely aware of the little sounds he’s making himself, vaguely aware that Changkyun is kissing softly at his neck.

And, then, with a little shiver that has Kihyun’s chest erupting in fireworks while his mind goes quiet, his entire body goes warm beyond reason, and he clings, just clings, like he’s holding on for dear life. He manages to turn his face just a little to kiss Changkyun’s neck. And even though the locked exclamation points really want to come out and roam free inside Kihyun’s head, he doesn’t let them, instead huffing a small laugh and smiling when he clings like a monkey.

“I love you so much,” he says, voice strangely hoarse, which makes it sound funny and therefore makes him laugh even more. 

Changkyun laughs something breathy, eyes still closed. “I love you, too,” he says, and completely breaks into giggles within the same second.

Kihyun sort of feels like a metaphorical fountain right now. He’s glowing, beaming and sprouting love from the top of his head. But it’s okay. He’s so very happy for no reason at all. And, apparently, even more in love than he was a couple of minutes ago.

“Your hair is _so_ curly right now,” Changkyun giggles, the both of them sort of still clinging to each other.

“I know!” Kihyun laughs. “Ew…” he says and then laughs again when he squirms. “Ew!” _It’s wet down there! Noooo!_

Changkyun laughs. “I am in no state of mind to magic that away right away, I’ll fuck it up and we’ll both lose inches--”

Kihyun winces even as he laughs. “Aish!”

Changkyun turns his head to kiss at Kihyun’s lips again. “Think if we both concentrate reeeally hard, a bath will just pop up somewhere in this room?”

Kihyun blinks and then blushes. The words he says sort of come out just as he thinks, _where did all this bravery come from?!_ “Well, you did mention the Prefects bathroom a couple of months ago…”

“I did~” Changkyun says. “Did your mom ever send those trunks or..?”

Kihyun shakes his head very fast and very playfully, cheeks pink. “Nope…”

Changkyun blushes and stutters. “O--Okay. Mine neither.” A pause. “I don’t have a mother, that’s not--” Changkyun groans in a laugh as he hides his face again. “Bubbles…”

“Bubbles,” Kihyun giggles, so very embarrassed but too happy to care. 

Who would have thought the two of them could grow even closer? Although, right now, Kihyun knows the sky's the limit.

There are stalls with toilets inside on one side of the room. Opposite to that there is a large tub that looks a lot more like a swimming pool than a tub, with bath taps surrounding it. The pool-like bath is sunk into the floor and the bath taps are currently running different couloured bath water, soap, bubbles and foam. Changkyun thought it would take some time to fill up such a big _pool_ but it actually fills remarkably fast.

Around his naked torso, the water rises fast, and foam and bubbles cover the bits he’s still too shy to show around Kihyun. _How did it come to this?_ Well, turns out Kihyun can be quite the manipulative tease. In a way, Changkyun knows he’s opened a door to a side of Kihyun he’s not entirely sure he can take whole in one go.

“Don’t look!” Kihyun warns, and Changkyun flinches warm and red.

“Oh, Merlin,” Changkyun huffs to himself, laughing a little nervously and reaching up to cover his eyes with his hands, sinking a little more into the bubbles. “Eyes covered, I promise!” He hears nothing until he hears the water shift next to him, feels it rise a little more as it does.

“It’s warm,” Kihyun says. And when Changkyun peeks over, he sees Kihyun’s curly hair, his pink freckled cheeks, his shy looking eyes and his naked shoulders that he has up in a shrug. The foam covers the rest but… 

“You look so pretty…” Changkyun pouts. And _soft_. From his hair to his freckles and the skin of his shoulders, Kihyun just looks so unbearably soft that it makes Changkyun’s chest tighten with pure affection. Yes, his head is still swimming with what they did earlier, and everything feels just a tiny bit different.

Kihyun peeks over, seemingly shy. “Tha--Thanks,” he huffs, looking away and shifting just a little closer to sit next to Changkyun. It takes some brain processing for Changkyun to fully realise just how naked the both of them are. _Help_. “The windows are really pretty,” Kihyun points out, his voice so soft Changkyun barely hears him. By ‘windows’ Kihyun probably means the stained glass with the merpeople drawings that move like a live painting.

Changkyun smiles, because as pretty as the windows are, he can’t find it in himself to look away from Kihyun. With a little hesitation and a heart attack or two, Changkyun manages to find the courage to raise an arm to put around Kihyun, hand on Kihyun’s arm. He feels Kihyun tense a little but also feels him scooch closer in that same second.

“There’s… a lot of bubbles,” Kihyun says, lifting his hands to cup a handful of foam and bubbles that he lifts up and blows at, making it all fly up and around like snow.

“I thought that best,” Changkyun giggles, softly thumbing at Kihyun’s arm. He can’t believe he’s actually here! In this situation! With _Kihyun!_ He scoops up a small amount of bubbles with his free hand-- _away from them, obviously!_ \--to plop it onto Kihyun’s head. “Look, a halo for an angel!”

“Angel?” Kihyun gapes at Changkyun. “I’m a demon!” Kihyun jokes, making his voice raspy on purpose and wiggling his fingers at Changkyun. Somehow, it feels like it used to, before it got complicated. It’s like the invisible wall that was slowly growing between them has been taken down. It’s simple again, in the best way of all.

“Maybe you are,” Changkyun teases, moving his hand (courage) to Kihyun’s waist. “You lead innocent young boys into a bubbly trap~”

Kihyun giggles and then cups up another handful of bubbles. When he lifts himself up to reach over and plop them on top of Changkyun’s head, though, Changkyun gets a full look at Kihyun’s chest. _Chest!_ He tries not to stare, but it’s such a nice chest, what… He flits his eyes back up with a smile and a blush. _That was obvious of me, wasn’t it?_ But Kihyun smiles at him like he doesn’t get it. So of course Changkyun steals a quick kiss.

“Whoops,” he jokes. “Couldn’t help myself.” _From kissing you and staring_.

One of Kihyun’s curls pokes up and Kihyun squints. “Hmmm…” he goes, slowly lowering himself into the water like a crocodile, eyes and nose over the foam _only._ There’s a slight panic in Changkyun’s chest when he wonders if Kihyun is going _under_ the water, but he just shifts from Changkyun’s side all the way to sit in front of him. And whether it’s on purpose or not, Kihyun owns up to it when he leans over, places a hand on Changkyun’s _naked_ thigh, and kisses his lips.

“Whoops,” Kihyun jokes, falling back and making the water and the foam shift.

Changkyun gapes. _He really is! He’s a tease!_ “Oh, absolutely not, come here--” Changkyun laughs, pouncing forward as if to catch Kihyun. It’s way too easy to forget how naked he is when it feels like they’re back in that Muggle pool, years ago, playing around and having fun.

For a while they play like they’re not actually sixteen years old but twelve, chasing each other and splashing the warm water and throwing bubbles around. And when Changkyun forgets and mistakenly pulls Kihyun closer by his feet, Kihyun looks at him daringly despite the obvious blush, and wraps his legs around Changkyun’s waist.

“Will you miss me?” he asks far too cheerfully for the situation at hand.

“Terribly,” Changkyun smiles, arms around Kihyun’s waist. It’s really easy to keep Kihyun up with the water helping him. _Could I pick him up like this outside of this pool? Will definitely have to try._ “You know, once I’m seventeen, I won’t have to go back to that dreary old mansion every school break…”

Kihyun beams a little. “You could come with me! I mean--” He frowns. “I’m kind of living at Tae’s now… But I’m sure he’d love to have you over. And his parents wouldn’t mind… _I hope.”_

“I’ll show up anyway,” Changkyun cackles, making a kissy face that he presses quickly to Kihyun’s.

“I’ll tell them you’re my cat,” Kihyun grins.

“I am.”

“Aw,” Kihyun coos, pulling his arms up and over Changkyun’s shoulders. Rationally, Changkyun knows this is doing _things_ to him, but that’s not what’s important right now. And it doesn't even feel all that inconvenient either, as it had before. “So… You’re like a cat-wolf.”

“Whichever you think is sexier,” Changkyun jokes, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Wolf,” Kihyun nods. He lowers his eyes between them and then quickly looks back up, face burning. “Uhm. So. The bubbles are going away. We should probably…”

“Go back to bed?” 

“We need to be careful,” Kihyun huffs. “If Peeves catches us… We’re screwed. He’ll scream bloody murder and awake the entire school.”

“True,” Changkyun giggles and gives Kihyun another quick kiss before letting go and falling back into the water. “I won’t look~” He winks. “Maybe.”

Kihyun gapes. “You better not look! You have to promise!”

Changkyun cackles and swims a little away, hands to his eyes again. “You can look all you want...”

“I shall.”

It’s really, _really_ hard, then, not to at least take a small peek. But it’s all so entirely worth it when they sneak back to the Room of Requirements, the comfortable robes they steal from the bathroom keeping them warm even when they dress the underwear Kihyun washed for them. They cuddle up underneath the sheets and Kihyun sort of sighs when they press their foreheads together. The sheets seem washed. They smell like soap. And for that Changkyun is thankful.

“I’ll miss you,” Kihyun whispers when sleep threatens to take the both of them.

“One day,” Changkyun yawns, nuzzling into Kihyun, who feels so good in his arms, so warm and completely comforting. “We can do this all the time…”

“That sounds perfect.”

It’s their last secret class before the school year ends. What started with only a couple of students turned into a full group. And everyone has done well. Some have achieved more than others. But everyone has done well. If they’re lucky, they’ll all come back here next year to keep practicing and learning, bonding in a way they definitely can’t in normal classes.

Yoongi is still struggling with his incorporeal Patronus, as is Namjoon. Meanwhile, Seo Changbin, a First Year, managed to cast a cat Patronus that is now running around the Room of Requirement. _What kind of First Year does something like that?! How talented is this kid?_

Wonho has proven himself really good at Shield Charms despite being terrible with useful dueling spells. And, on Changkyun’s hunch, he’s started practicing Memory Charms, which he seems to be doing well with, although his only target for practice is a specific memory dummy that looks like a wooden mouse.

Hyungwon? He’s amazing. He’s unpredictable. And the small duel he indulges Shownu with mid class leaves everyone gaping. As for Shownu, it’s clear that he has a lot of talent, even though he doesn’t boast or seems to want to make much use of it. Other than being used by Minhyuk as practice, that is. Who, speaking of which, really can’t perform non verbal spells, which they’ve all been practicing, too. _And what a noisy wand._

Jooheon is what Minhyuk calls a ‘quiet type of brave’. He is _so_ good. And yet so easily underestimated. To the point even he underestimates himself, even if Changkyun has seen that spark of intensity in Jooheon’s eyes when he casts spells. Changkyun knows the day Jooheon realizes that he’s probably the most powerful wizard in the room, he’ll outshine everyone with a blast. He surpasses even Shownu, in a way, and the likes of Dami and Hyungwon, who are smart with their spells, rather than powerful.

Changkyun prides himself in his consistency, how fast he is at learning new spells, and his ability to use Transfigurations like a second skin. He even transforms into his cat self as a way to show off and boast, because why the hell not, earning himself quite a few gasps from around the room. _How very rewarding_. 

As for Kihyun… Well. He’s actually the best at non verbal spells. And even though he doesn’t know it himself, good at controlling his magic despite how powerful and wild it can be, due to how his wand accumulates it according to Kihyun’s own emotions. He’s everyone’s reward, too, really. Because right when Changkyun is about to tell them to wrap things up, as if in a very much _Kihyun_ ‘goodbye’, he casts, _“Expecto Patronum,”_ and watches the tip of his wand shine silver and puff a wisp that grows into a bouncy, wiggly thing.

“What is it?” Taehyung asks excitedly as he runs closer.

Changkyun barely has any time to look at the swift, bouncy little thing, because it speeds towards him and spins around him before _swimming_ somewhere else.

“It’s a mink,” Dami says with a smile.

“Wah!” Jisung goes as he claps. “Nice!”

“Nicely done, Kihyun,” Dami agrees, clapping small at Kihyun, who’s still staring at his own Patronus.

And maybe Changkyun tears up a little, out of pride, maybe, but also in the knowledge that that adorable Patronus of Kihyun’s means that Kihyun has finally found something he can be truly happy about, and something he can wish for in the future without a doubt in the world.

“A mink, huh?” Minhyuk goes, crossing his arms and smiling. “Oh, I see it.”

“Yeah, me too,” Changkyun agrees, laughing when the mink Patronus bounces onto his head. “It’s so cute!” Changkyun whines, mink swimming around his head again before swimming to Kihyun and curling cutely in the air right in front of him, dissipating with a woosh.

“Dementors, watch out,” Jooheon laughs, giving Kihyun a pat on the back as a bunch of people just start… clapping? Yep, they’re applauding. _Wow_.

“Aish,” Kihyun goes, blushing and looking at Changkyun. Changkyun walks closer and ignores the few whistles when he picks Kihyun up in a spin. It makes Kihyun giggle. And Changkyun knows he will still hear it echoing inside his head on the way back to the Im Mansion.

For such a terrible year, this is a great way to end it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of 5th Year!  
> Get ready for pain.


	46. Acceptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between head and heart, peace is often found with the unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: suicide mention.

Is the glass half full or is it half empty?

The old mullioned windows cast a checker board of brilliant noon sunlight onto the dark walnut floor. The sun keeps Minhyuk’s back warm. But keeps off of the pamphlet his body looms over. Maybe it’s for the best that such things stay in the shadows, for there’s enough of them seeing the daylight as it is.  _ What are we, really…? _ Minhyuk can’t help but ask himself that question. Mostly because he, too, believed he was part of the elite, something akin to royalty in the wizarding world.  _ Turns out that’s just a load of Thestral shit. _

It’s only been a month, yet the Ministry is already approving this kind of thing. It’s disheartening, truly. But Minhyuk knows that’s the whole point. Quickly, he looks up from the pamphlet, fearing the words will sew themselves to his brain.  _ That’s what propaganda is for, after all. _

He crumples the thing into a ball and tosses it across his room. “Mudblood,” he repeats out loud. Oh, how many times he threw the word around… Even Kihyun was target practice for a while. But now… Well. Now Minhyuk is what they call a ‘blood traitor’. Because he doesn’t care about such things. Not to such an extreme extent, anyway.  _ If my ancestors could see me now, they’d blast me off the family tree. _ And the worst part is that ‘blood traitor’ isn’t all there is. Minhyuk is, after all, the heir of the Lee family. And he’s an even bigger traitor for being willing to throw it all away for the sake of ‘freedom’.

Minhyuk isn’t an idiot. He knows he has a hundred open doors in front of him, right now. But he also knows it’s all just because he is who he is, and he knows that he can’t forget that. His ‘freedom’ is a privilege. And it’s one he is willing to use.  _ Even _ if he has to resort to cunning.  _ I am a Slytherin, after all. If I have the fame, I might as well wear the cape. _

There is a downside to all of it, however. And the ‘unfortunately’ comes in the form of something Minhyuk isn’t willing to give up; he is Lee Minhyuk, and that includes all there is in the Lee name  _ and _ in the Minhyuk name. And  _ Minhyuk _ is in love with a boy.

With a sigh, he stands up. He looks around his bedroom, glances at the silky sheets that peek from under the covers and smiles. Just last summer, Shownu was here. He came as a friend, of course, although he is definitely way more than a friend. Next time, however, Minhyuk would like him to come as a boyfriend. Which… is tricky. Especially given the current times.  _ Seriously, couldn’t the baddies have waited a year longer? Ugh… _

Minhyuk looks at himself in the mirror. He fixes his black button up and makes sure everything is tucked into his pants. If he’s going to tackle the issue now, he must look the part, so he walks up to his desk and picks up the brooch his mother gifted him. It’s a crow. Or rather, the head of a crow. In its beak it holds a pearl, and from it a couple of golden chains hang, connecting the big gemstone to smaller pearls that hang from the feathery-looking neck of the bird.

_ Live great, die better. _ That’s the Crow’s motto. And if that isn’t Minhyuk’s own life, then he doesn’t know what is.

Minhyuk’s mother always says that luncheon is at noon. But that’s never really the case. The big clock is showcasing a half past twelve by the time Minhyuk makes it into the dining room. And even though his father has already taken his seat, his mother is still nowhere to be found.  _ I hope she’ll be here. I didn’t get myself all pretty for nothing, did I? _

“Is mother away?” Minhyuk asks. The three of them had breakfast together. But they never really share much of each other’s business unless prompted.

“Oh, no, she’ll be here soon,” his father hums, a glass of wine in his hand. “I think she’s double checking the souffles Hokey and Wisly attempted.”

“What kind of souffles?” Minhyuk asks, an eyebrow raised. He lifts his usual chair and pulls it away from the table before taking a seat. Nervous? Well, a little. Anything else but support will feel like a stab in the chest.

“Fruit, apparently,” his father huffs from across the table. All things considered, this particular Pureblood family has a relatively small dining room table. The Ims probably dine feet apart, but Minhyuk’s mother never liked how far away they were while eating. When his father holds up his glass, he asks, “Ever had wine before, son?”

“Grape juice, only,” Minhyuk huffs.

“Well, you’re nearly an adult, so if you feel like having a taste, be my guest,” his father says, smiling when Minhyuk’s mother walks into the dining room, a little red in the face from what Minhyuk assumes to have been the heat in the kitchen.

“Hello, darlings,” Iseul greets, Minhyuk’s father standing up to pull out her chair for her, and returning to his own once she has sat down. “Goodness, I have no idea where Hokey and Wisly get their ideas from recently,” she chuckles small. “I suppose cooking for us every day leaves them with a sense of wanting to experiment.”

“Always the people pleasers,” Minhyuk says softly.

“It’s their job, isn’t it,” his father comments, and as usual for their dinners, as Minhyuk sees at Hogwarts, too, the food magically appears in front of them, cups filled. His mother and father’s with wine, and Minhyuk’s with nothing quite yet. There’s black pudding and Cullen skink. And sure enough, there’s a souffle for each, perfectly golden and smelling of apples.

Minhyuk sighs softly. “Have you read today’s paper?” he asks.

“Yes,” his father says, glancing up. “I’ve told you to be careful reading those.”

“It’s all so hateful,” Iseul says, taking a bite of the souffle off of her fork. “There are so many better ways to speak of things like these. Blood is important, but I don’t see how Mudbloods threaten us unless we choose to get involved with them in any lasting ways.”

“Did you read the bit where they’re thinking of forbidding Muggleborns from going to Hogwarts?” Minhyuk asks, taking a slice of black pudding for himself.

“That won’t happen,” his father says, suddenly looking a bit weary. “And if they do, it would set off alarm bells for even the most close-minded of people. It’s too extreme.”

“Where would they even put them?” Minhyuk questions, lifting a piece of black pudding with his fork to nibble on. “Another school? That’s what they would call it, anyway. A concentration camp for Muggleborns.”

“In America, they were called schools, or reservations,” his father says as he eats. “Not by us, of course, by the Muggles trying to herd and eradicate the magic from the native people. Ironic, isn’t it, that they use the same method of the people they villanise for those tactics...”

“Well, I don’t see it happening,” Iseul says, stubbornly. 

“No wonder they have such backwards views of Muggles in America,” Minhyuk comments.

“Or as they say; No-Maj,” his father scoffs. “What a silly name.”

“Very literal,” Minhyuk agrees. It occurs to him, too, that there are a lot of states in America, ruled by MACUSA (the Magical Congress of the United States of America), that don’t even allow gay marriage, or marriage to Muggles of any gender.  _ Cheery thought. _

“Apparently, Minister Shidae has received a lot of support from Mister President Thornton regarding his ideas on strengthening the interest of those with magical blood.  _ Magic is might _ , he called it,” his father continues, and his mother just looks displeased at having to talk about this at lunch.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “I don’t exactly disagree with that statement. But all the pureness in my blood wouldn’t give me any advantage in a duel against my Muggleborn friend. The difference is that I look like I can win. He doesn’t. Even though he would.” Minhyuk frowns. “It’s annoying that he doesn’t even realize it…”

His mother glances over. “You’ve mentioned before that he is an exceptional wizard. It’s obvious you admire him,” she smiles. “And I think it’s good, to have a Mud--” She rolls her eyes at herself. “Sorry, sweetheart. A  _ Muggleborn _ , be that talented.”

“Yoo Kihyun,” Minhyuk huffs. “Memorize it now, so you can say you knew him before he became known.”

“He’s known,” his father chirps. “Only Muggleborn survivor of an entire year. His name comes up more than you’d think. So does your friend Im’s, for more obvious reasons.”

Iseul sighs. “Must we speak of this now?”

His father chews, glancing over. “This souffle is fantastic.”

“Actually--” Minhyuk goes, shoving the rest of his black pudding into his mouth and swallowing without munching.  _ Need! Juice! _ \-- _ Ah… water. Nice. _ “I’m not exactly trying to give you an indigestion but… It’s rare to catch the both of you free. And the only times you  _ are _ free is for breakfast, luncheon and dinner, so…”

His parents look over at him. “Is something wrong, darling?” his mother asks, putting her fork down.

“Wrong?” Minhyuk blinks. “Oh… No… I hope not.”  _ Need to dig into this souffle so I have something to poke at. _ “I’ve… I’ve been on a bit of a learning curve, actually. About no other person but my own. And…” Minhyuk peeks up at his mother and then looks down.  _ Ah… They’ll hate this, won’t they…?  _ Might as well just go straight to the point; “It just so happens that… I have a, uhm…  _ Boyfriend…” _

His mother looks quite shocked, as his father just blinks at him in confusion. “Oh,” he says. “Oh, uhm--” he clears his throat in a slight cough. “I assume it’s serious if you’re mentioning it..?”

Minhyuk’s ears burn a little and he pouts at his souffle. “Probably… I mean, I don’t know what will happen tomorrow. Or after tomorrow. But… whether or not it’s serious, it doesn’t change the fact that… I like… Well. Yes.”  _ Eloquent. _

“What--” his mother stutters, the least composed he’s ever seen her. “You don’t like women? Not even in the slightest?”

Minhyuk actually thinks about it. “Percentage wise, I’d say just about ten…” he mumbles.  _ If I’m being generous, at least. _

“Doesn’t really matter,” his father sighs, putting his fork and knife down, too. “While that is... perfectly normal, Minhyuk, you are aware that we require an heir…”

Minhyuk’s shoulders slump but he nods. “I know…”

“And this boy you’re dating,” his father says, even though Minhyuk swears he can see the confused amusement of just having said that sentence. “Born a boy, yes?”

Minhyuk looks up at the massive chandelier that hangs over their heads. “I… think so…?”

“How are you so rational about this?” his mother asks, eyes a little big on his father. “Something like this will end our bloodline, and all of this will be for nothing!”

“Mother,” Minhyuk sort of pleads, looking at her. “I wouldn’t let that happen… I know what I  _ have _ to do. I just… wanted you to know what I  _ want _ to do.”  _ I just hope that what I have to do won’t cost me what I want to do… _ After all, Minhyuk is aware he’ll never find someone who accepts him the same way Shownu does.

“Do you think that what you want, and what we require from you for the sake of this family, is compatible?” his father asks, and his mother looks down at her plate. She looks so upset.

Minhyuk looks at his father. “What do you mean?”

“If you are to spend your life with--with another man,” his father says. It makes Minhyuk’s chest tighten for some reason. Is it hope? Probably. “Will that include children?”

His mother raises her hands and covers her face in a small sob. Minhyuk looks at her, feels heartbroken, and hopes he didn’t break his mother’s heart, too. Still, he nods small. He’s far too young to know. He’s far too young to talk about such things with someone he’s been dating for a year and a half. But… he  _ knows _ he’s all his parents have. 

“Iseul…” his father says softly and she shakes her head, letting her hands down and reaching for a napkin to pat at her face.

“I just--” she sniffs. “I just always imagined my son getting married to some--some lovely woman who would have and raise his children and--” she sobs small into the napkin. And sure, his father seems confused, a little disappointed, even, but rational, at least. Already looking to solve whatever problems this will create.

“I’ll marry a girl,” Minhyuk sort of blurts out.

His mother tuts a little harshly. “The scandal of such a thing, Minhyuk, please. You can’t be married to a woman with whatever percentages you have. Marriage is sacred.”

“It’s also a business,” Minhyuk says.

Minhyuk’s father glances over, eyebrow raised. “You think your paramour would be alright with such an arrangement?”

“Well, what choice does he have?” Minhyuk scoffs, eyes burning a little.

“Plenty,” his father sighs, standing up as Iseul sobs small again. His father puts an arm around her and looks at Minhyuk. “Wait here,” he instructs, before leading Iseul out of the room, probably to their bedroom.

Minhyuk sighs loudly the moment the door closes. “Great. Now no one is eating the souffles…”  _ Damn it. _ But what other time could he have chosen? His parents are always busy lately. And things like these… there’s no such thing as ‘the right timing’ to talk about such.

Quietly, and in an empty dining room, Minhyuk eats his souffle. When he’s done, he tugs at his mother’s plate and eats  _ her _ souffle, too. No way Hokey and Wisly did all this for nothing.  _ Hah, _ Minhyuk thinks. ‘For nothing’ seems to be what he’s always trying to avoid.

When his father comes back, Minhyuk watches him pace all the way to the table. The man sighs and finishes his glass of wine  _ rather  _ quickly. “I hope you don’t see me as an intolerant man,” he says, staring at his glass until it fills up again. “Perhaps a few years ago, I would have had the same reaction as your mother, sob included.  _ But _ …” his father sighs. “The world has changed. I have met Yoo Kihyun, and his entire family,” his father seems to admit. “And I am now part of the group fighting to protect him and all the rights he and his kind are entitled to.” 

“Wai--What--”

“So who would I be, if I told you not to love who you do.”

Minhyuk gapes.  _ What?! _ “You’re… You’re part of LOTUS!?” Minhyuk slaps a hand over his mouth.  _ Shit! I’m not supposed to know! _

His father raises an eyebrow. “You’re not supposed to know that name,” his father huffs. “But yes, I am.”

“Do--Does mother know?” Minhyuk asks, frowning.  _ Kihyun, you little shit. You didn’t tell me this bit! I will feed you to the snakes! _

“She wouldn’t approve,” his father smiles small. “None of my business, after all. None of this family’s. But my name,  _ our name _ , carries far too much weight for me to not use it for the right reasons…”

Minhyuk smiles small. “That’s what I thought, too! You know, I--” He shuts up. Suddenly, he doesn’t feel like he should share any other thoughts.

His father waves a hand and Minhyuk’s glass fills with wine.  _ From water to wine. Religions were built on these things _ .

“Uhm, grape juice,” Minhyuk sort of squeaks.

“This is grape juice,” his father says. “It’s just… fermented,” he chuckles before sighing and sitting back, a hand on his forehead to massage at his temples. “Your mother will be fine, if she knows that her dreams of a Lee family haven’t just been thrown to the dust.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “You know I would never--”

“I know, Minhyuk,” his father assures. “But our house, our name, it all depends on you. And your mother… she did not take your brother’s loss well, despite him having barely breathed the air of this world,” he sighs small, leaning forward, elbows on the table. “I know it’s a lot of pressure, but I know you can handle it. And I know that you will do whatever you have to to preserve these things that I  _ know  _ you understand the importance of. But if I can give you one piece of advice; marry the person you love.”

Minhyuk blinks. “You mean… I don’t need to marry the girl?” 

“ _ The _ girl? You had one in mind?” his father chuckles.

“Er,” Minhyuk makes a face. “No… Not really… But… if I am to have… er, children with her, whoever she will be, I’d like her to be someone of my choosing. A friend, possibly.”

“Of course,” his father says with a small nod. “I would never suggest otherwise.”

Minhyuk nods small and takes the final pieces of his mother’s souffle into his mouth. “Would it help your pride if I told you that  _ he _ is the Triwizard Champion?” Minhyuk tries.

His father squints just slightly. “You mean Son Hyunwoo, the friend you brought over?”

Minhyuk blushes bright red. “Right…”  _ Please don’t read too much into it. _

“Right,” his father says with a small chuckle. “I trust you, son. And I’m thankful you talked to us about this, despite how difficult it must have been. And I will not stop you, but you know what I ask of you is not… too unreasonable. And I am sure you will find that there is nothing quite as meaningful as being a father,” he says with a small smile. 

Minhyuk licks his lips and nods. When he looks down, he asks, “So… you’re not disappointed in me?”

“Children do not exist to please their parents. You are your own person, and being disappointed in you for having found someone you care about to such an extent would be… Idiotic. I am not losing another son,” he sighs small. “But no, Minhyuk, I am not disappointed with you.”

“And mother…?” Minhyuk says, voice small.

“She… is a traditional woman, but she is not unkind. Give her a grandchild to spoil, and show her that the choice you made was worth it, and she will come around, I promise.”

Minhyuk nods and takes the glass of wine, chugging it down in an attempt to keep his own feelings down. He almost wants to barf the next second, though, and he sticks his tongue out. “Bleh!  _ You drink this?!” _

His father grins something small and raises his glass. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Kihyun has his things spread all over the floor of Taehyung’s room. On the left, ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ by Newt Scamander is open on the description of Augureys, also known as the Irish Phoenixes. On the right, ‘The Monster Book of Monsters’ is open on a vague description of the common phoenix. As homework for Care of Magical Creatures, students were required to write two twenty centimeters long parchments about a creature of choice. Kihyun chose the phoenix, so that’s where he’s at. After this, he will only need to do his homework for History of Magic, then he’ll be done.

Taehyung looks sad today. He’s been wanting for correspondence from Jungkook for the past couple of weeks but there’s been nothing. It says a lot about hope, to be honest, that someone who can see the future still waits every morning, like something will be different. So far, no luck, and Taehyung hasn’t truly been his optimistic, bright self because of it. He’s staring down at a book, but his eyes look so far away. Kihyun should probably do something about that.

“D’you know what the Quill of Acceptance is?” Kihyun asks as he lifts the book on the left up to his lap.  _ Why is all this so fascinating? I don’t even know what to put in paper… But, anyway, Taehyung! _

He looks over with an innocently wide eyed shake of the head. “No. What is it?”

“It detects the birth of a magical child and writes their name down in a large book.” Kihyun smiles excitedly. “This is the book they check every year! The book of names! And they send owls to the children who are turning eleven. My name is in that book!”

Taehyung looks away with a small pout. “Do you think that’s how they knew which Muggle families to attack..?” Taehyung pouts some more. “Oh, no, I just had an awful thought…”

Kihyun lowers the book and blinks at his friend. “What is it…?”

“That your name must have been the last one in the book. That the ‘Y’ from Yoo is quite late in the alphabet. That’s probably not right but it’s still horrible to think that you were almost one of those names ticked off from that list.”

Kihyun looks down.  _ You’re saying I survived by chance… _ Well, Taehyung isn’t wrong. Kihyun did survive by chance. Which is why he needs to make the best out of the situation he’s in, for those who didn’t. “It’s strange, don’t you think?” he says softly, eyes on the text of the book on his lap. “Augurey feathers repel ink, making them useless as quill feathers. But… It is said that the Quill of Acceptance was made with an Augurey feather.”

Magic is so complex. It’s more than waving a wand and mumbling an incantation. It needs creativity, imagination, willpower and much more. It’s not  _ easy _ . In a way, it’s like trying to control one’s heartbeat for some, or trying to control one’s breathing for others.

“I suppose Squibs don’t even get their names written down in that book,” Taehyung mumbles, eyes still on his book.

Kihyun thumbs softly at the corner of the page he’s in. “I wonder… if I ever had a wizard or witch in my family… or if they were a Squib.”

“There’s no real way of knowing,” Taehyung mumbles, huffing and rolling over and putting the open book down on his face. “Quill of Acceptance… Ironic. Muggleborns have their names written there so why aren’t they accepted...”

“Because we’re different in our origins…” Kihyun mutters. “And people always fear what they don’t understand.”

“Well, then I’d appreciate it if they changed the name of that Quill, if they’re going to completely ignore its meaning,” Taehyung scoffs.

The window is open, and the breeze is rather cold compared to the hot day they had to endure. Kihyun glances up at the windowsill when he hears a strange noise. Still, he startles, when a Great Horned Owl flies into the room and lands gracefully on the back of the nearby chair. It seems confused.  _ Very _ confused. But it drops two letters on the floor and then flies away, first jumping swiftly towards the windowsill and then using it to jump outside.

Both Kihyun and Taehyung look between each other and the letters on the floor. Kihyun is the one closest so he scooches over to pick them up.

“That doesn’t look like the letters Kookie sends...” Taehyung says from the bed, voice small. 

Kihyun pouts at that before looking down at the letters.  _ Oh… _ he sort of goes inside his head, then. It’s definitely not Jungkook. It’s their Ordinary Wizarding Level grades. Which means…  _ that it’s time to stress! _

“Oh, no…” Kihyun says, suddenly anxious. “Oh, no… I’m so scared!” He stands up, blindly handing Taehyung his letter. “What if I failed? What if I don’t have a grade high enough?! I’ll be held back in that subject and--Ugh!”

“Worry about it when it happens,  _ if  _ it happens,” Taehyung smiles, easily opening his own letter.  _ Must be nice.  _ Kihyun’s hands are shaking, he can barely hold his own letter between his fingers. “Otherwise you’ll just give yourself a bald spot, grey hair and frown lines.”

Kihyun swallows and opens his letter. His heart is beating like crazy. Suddenly, he’s sweating again and this time from his hands as well. He skips the first parchment altogether and reads through the first paragraph of the second one rather nervously, forcing his eyes to stay on the letters as he goes even though they seem to want to drop down to the scores.  _ Oh, Merlin, God, Planets, Nature, whatever or whoever you are, help me!? _

_ _

“Yoo Kihyun,” Kihyun reads, “Has been accepted for N.E.W.T.-level in Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies and…  _ Potions… _ ” The last word comes as a whisper of sorts. “I didn’t make it in Transfigurations…” Kihyun lowers the letter and slowly sits back down, eyes on the edge of Taehyung’s bed.  _ I didn’t make it… I didn’t make it.  _ “I didn’t make it…”

“But--” Taehyung pouts, putting his own opened rapport card down without any comment on it, to plop down onto the floor next to Kihyun. “But you did so, so well with everything else…”

Kihyun nods but it’s mostly just an automatic gesture. “Professor Ahn doesn’t accept below Exceeds Expectations… I need Transfigurations at N.E.W.T.-level to become an Auror and I--”  _ I wanna see Changkyunie... _

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung mumbles, tentatively reaching out to put a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. “Maybe it just… wasn’t meant to be..?”

Kihyun’s eyes burn but he nods and blinks the feeling away. “Maybe…” he says softly. “I’m… I supposed I’ve just been forcing it, even though it’s always been something that I’ve never gotten quite right…” He scoffs a bitter laugh and looks down. The worst part is not that he didn’t do well. He did. He passed. He just didn’t do well enough. _I’m so tired…_ _I just want to see Kyunie..._

“Transfigurations is the most difficult form of magic,” Taehyung tries to soothe, clearly. “You… did better than I did in Herbology and Charms. Oh, and Magical Creatures. Is that helping? I’m sorry.”

Kihyun glances up.  _ You, Ravenclaws, are terrible at this… _ “Yes… Thank you,” Kihyun lies, hopefully convincingly.

Taehyung holds his arms out. “Hug..?” And, for a moment, Kihyun blushes at the prospect of hugging the ‘prettiest boy in school’. But maybe Minhyuk is onto something, maybe having the right friends is something one should take advantage of, in a way. So, Kihyun nods and lets himself be hugged. It’s not exactly the hug he wanted, from the person he wanted, but…

“Thanks…” he huffs. Somehow, now he misses Changkyun even more.

“Keep working hard,” Taehyung says in the hug. “It’ll work out, I promise. I… can’t see specifics, but I know you’ll be happy, and you’ll shine the way you’ve always wanted to.”

“How do I know you’re not just saying that,” Kihyun sort of questions with a laugh.

“Lies always come back to bite you in the butt, so I don’t lie,” Taehyung huffs.

“Hm…” Kihyun goes, melting a little in the hug. He sniffles softly and then squints. “You smell funny.”

“Hey!” Taehyung whines, wiggling out of the hug and smacking at Kihyun’s chest playfully. “That’s so rude!”

“I didn’t say it was bad! It’s just different! I’ve gotten used to the way things smell around here, but now I hugged you and I felt it,” Kihyun makes his nose move from side to side. “The  _ Kim _ scent,” he nods. “Bet I could sell it for five sickles each bottle if I flaunted it in front of Jungkook.”

Taehyung makes a face. “You think Namjoon smells like me, too? Eh… And  _ Jin?! _ Eh!”

Kihyun shrugs. “Never smelled them. I know that Joo and Min smell  _ nothing _ alike, though.”

“I suppose you only know the one Im smell,” Taehyung laughs.

Kihyun smiles. “Changkyunie smells really nice!” For some reason, though, the thought that pops up in Kihyun’s head makes him flush so bad he has to look down. “Uhm…  _ A--Anyway…” _

“Anyway,” Taehyung chuckles and stands up again to go back to his bed. “He probably did very well. Top of the year, and all that.”

“Probably…” Kihyun agrees, smiling small.  _ He could become an Auror, if he wanted to. I wonder what that’s like… _ “How did you do…? Did you get what you wanted?”

“Ah, I’m privileged,” Taehyung huffs as he plops down on his mattress. “My  _ ability  _ will get me in for the job I want without a problem. Scores help, of course, but--” Taehyung shrugs.

“Eeeeeeh?!” Kihyun goes, pouting. “That’s not fair! I worked so hard!”

“I know,” Taehyung pouts. “But… Well, the Department of Mysteries, they don’t care when all they want from you is to be a Seer. And if that doesn’t work out, then… Well, home-husbands are a thing, right?”

Kihyun blinks. “What… What does Kookie wanna do… D’you know?”

Taehyung shakes his head. “He doesn’t know yet, so… I don’t know yet. The future is weird like that. Can’t make ripples without a splash.”

Kihyun licks his lips and nods. He stands up, then, and stretches. “I’m-- _ ” Stretch! _ “Going downstairs to fetch something to drink. Would you like some tea?” he asks, placing the letter down on the table.

“Please, thank you.”

Kihyun nods and turns to walk out of the room. On his way down the stairs, though, even as whispers of old paintings surround him, his eyes burn again. It’s not sadness now. Kihyun is just disappointed in himself. But most of all, he’s angry at himself. He studied more than anyone else, he practiced more than anyone else, and he still failed to reach his goal. It’s as if the world is laughing in his face, as if it’s telling him to give up. And the worst part is that Kihyun wishes he could just give up. But what would he do if he did? What would he work hard for? What would be the point of anything, really?

He takes a deep breath and leans against the wall, slowly letting himself sit down on a step. _ Why do I feel so selfish and yet not selfish enough all the time? _ One moment it’s his fault. But in the next it isn’t. And the one person who could pull him out of the whirlpool inside his head is the only one Kihyun can’t hear from.

“What do you mean?” someone whispers. Kihyun sniffles as he looks up and frowns when he realizes that there are people in the kitchen, talking between them.  _ A meeting? _ No. There were no meetings today. “All of them?”

“Garret says--” _ Garret? Mr. Goldenrod? _ “That they’re mobilizing all Aurors. Apparently, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is creating a special task force, to which all Aurors have been invited to join.”

“Let me guess, an independent task force…”

“You guess correctly.”

“Merlin’s beard…”

“But that’s not all… Garret suspects they’re sending in the cloaked ones.”

“What?! Whatever for?”

“I don’t know… But more of them out here means less of them in Azkaban… And that is never a good thing. That prison needs to be guarded at all times.”

Kihyun straightens up.  _ Cloaked ones…? Azkaban? _ Dementors?

“Things don’t bode well for us, do they…?”

“They don’t bode well for anybody.”

Gunhee flicks the newspaper he’s been reading for the past thirty minutes. “But why isn’t our Minister addressing all this?” he asks. “I mean, if she  _ knows…” _

“Addressing it to Muggles or to us..? It would be very difficult to say anything to the Muggle public without mentioning magic. Usually they just blame it on serial killers that got away, missing people or natural phenomenon.”

“Yeah, but--” Gunhee drops the paper and gives Jooheon a concerned look. “Every new update on this bullshit just brings more bad news. Like--” Gunhee folds the paper and hands it over. “What’s this task force about? Why would they need a special task force? Is your police force not good enough or something?”

Jooheon scoffs. “Police… We don’t have  _ Police _ . These Aurors are our protectors.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what the police claim to be,” Gunhee scoffs.

“Unlike the  _ Police, _ ” Jooheon teases. “Aurors actually have to go through extensive training and are  _ never  _ allowed to kill anyone. But I digress!” Jooheon chirps. “I think that they’re just calling it a special task force to either assure people that this is being tackled head on,  _ or  _ for some smarter reason I can’t think of.”

Gunhee frowns and looks back at the paper. “Yeah… These dudes use some really posh words, too. They make me feel dumb.”

“It’s how we learn proper English,” Jooheon smiles, something that goes soft at the edges. “I’m really just glad you truly believe me now…”

“S’all just a bunch of poppycock in my opinion,” Gunhee mutters, looking up with big eyes. “Ah, I meant the papers, not you.”

“ _ Thanks _ , dear,” Jooheon laughs. “And yeah, it is. I have a terrible feeling about what’s about to happen, in the Wizarding World, in Hogwarts… And it feels weird? Like, I’m supposed to be scared, but I’m not. I’m just… angry.”

Gunhee frowns softly. “Honestly, I…” He sighs loudly and pushes everything to the side to shift closer to Jooheon. “I’m sorry for doubting. I still had plenty of questions in my head for a while there--until that dog-owl barged in mid cock-sucking to drop your grades and all that bullshit… Can’t believe you had a D.  _ Cock sucking D. _ Anyway, I just mean to say that… You might not worry but,” Gunhee frowns a bit more and looks at the floor as he reaches over to place a hand over Jooheon’s. “I do.” He shrugs. “I get it. It’s magical.  _ It’s crazy. _ It’s absolutely spiffin’ but there’s people dying out there. And the things you say… I just don’t want you to be one of those people, the ones who die. You  _ are _ brave enough to get yourself killed, y’know? Even if you don’t see it yourself--You have the self awareness of a poodle.”

Jooheon gapes, unsure if he’s supposed to be offended.  _ Is that part of the self-awareness problems?  _ “I--I  _ am  _ worried! And I’m not about to run into the grips of death, I am  _ terrified  _ of dying. Pretty sure my boggart is the two of our graves just mocking me--you don’t know what that means, but--” Jooheon laughs small and turns so he can face Gunhee, legs open to scoot him closer between them. “Worry. Worry all you like. But I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Gunhee scoffs, squeezing at Jooheon’s hand. “I said  _ brave. _ I know you’re a scaredy cat. But only scared people can be brave.”

Jooheon pouts and leans forward to kiss Gunhee’s lips. “Do you not want me to be brave..?”

“Of course I do!” Gunhee says. “I just… I don’t want to have to read about you in a paper I stole from your mother, is all…”

“Ah, my death wouldn’t make the papers,” Jooheon waves off.

“Pretty sure it would,” Gunhee nods, smiling small.

“If I go out in a blaze of glory, maybe,” Jooheon huffs, poking Gunhee’s nose. “Honestly, if I can survive you screaming with my cock in your mouth and the fear that you might bite it off, I can survive anything.”

_ I cannot believe I say these things now _ .

“That happened  _ one _ time!” Gunhee says, blushing like a tomato.

“Aw,” Jooheon coos, cupping his cheeks and making a baby voice. “Do you wike when I say things like that, babyyy?”

“Good grief, I don’t know,” Gunhee mutters, “You could be talking gibberish, I’d still get chills.”

“Oooh…  _ Petrilocum… Expelliarmus~ Sectumsempra~ _ ”

“Preti-cum?” Gunhee scoffs. “What’s that? Cum in a petri dish?”

“I’m gonna have to say yes because I’m pretty sure I just made that up in a flustered frenzy,” Jooheon giggles. “You know… I can show you magic soon. At Christmas I’ll be seventeen, and then I can do magic whenever I want.”

Gunhee straightens up. “Really?”

“Yep!” Jooheon chirps happily. “I can make you levitate, if you want. Conjure water and fire!” Jooheon wiggles his fingers at Gunhee. “Make things  _ disappear! _ ” Maybe… That is a very difficult spell…  _ And I did get a D at Transfigurations, so... _ “Change things into dancing pineapples~”

“I--” Gunhee blinks. “I really have no idea,” he laughs. “Do you… Do you think you’ll be able to come for Christmas? Given the state of things…”

“I’m a half-blood, nobody really pays attention to me,” Jooheon sighs small, looking at Gunhee’s hand in his. “So… I hope so. I really do…”

Gunhee opens his mouth to say something but just jumps when his phone buzzes in the pocket of his jeans. “By the love of--” He wiggles the device out and huffs, staring at the phone. “Texts…”

Jooheon perks up. “Ohoh? Are those the friends that don’t think I exist?”

Gunhee blinks slowly at his phone as he taps on the screen. “Yes, they wanna meet up. Miranda’s parents are out and they’re making some party of sorts--”

“Okay.”

“Huh?” Gunhee looks up. “What do you mean?”

“Let’s go!” Jooheon grins.

“To… Miranda’s party?!” Gunhee screeches. “The entire school will be there! She’s like--super popular!”

“Why not? Beer pong, new people, sounds like fun,” Jooheon chirps, tilting his head. “Do you not want to go?”

Gunhee blushes a little. “I…” He swallows and nods. “I’d love to go… with you… I just realized that… We’ve never really done this, have we? And… You’ve never even seen me drunk!” he kind of yells, quickly quieting down and slapping a hand over his mouth.  _ Right. No underage drinking. _

Jooheon looks at him in amusement and curiosity. “Well, now I really wanna go. I’ve never even been drunk.”

“Oh, no, but you’re--” Gunhee whines and rolls his head around his neck. “Noooo! You’re the new, shiny, pretty city boy! They’ll all wanna have a piece of you!”

Jooheon raises an eyebrow. “I am not a  _ cake _ ,” Jooheon says, leaning forward to press his forehead to Gunhee’s in a slight push.

“Yes, you are, but you’re mine,” Gunhee mutters.

“A cupcake,” Jooheon laughs.

“Yes.”

“You really think they’ll think I’m pretty?”

“Literally  _ everyone _ thinks that but you,” Gunhee scoffs.

“Then…” Jooheon flushes. “Show me off.”

Gunhee blinks and raises his eyebrows. “Oh… Hm. Alright. So…” He pushes his forehead against Jooheon’s and grins a little when Jooheon pushes against him.  _ It is war! _ “Should I say I’m going and bringing my boyfriend?”

“The word fiance might scare them, so yes,” Jooheon laughs. 

“Hmmmmm~” Gunhee goes, scrunching his eyes and using all of his weight to push Jooheon back, making him fall and crawling over him. “Now I must suck all the sexual drive out of you so they won’t sniff it.”

“That’s not really how you think that works, is i--” Jooheon squeaks when Gunhee does a  _ thing _ . “ _ Oh.  _ Hello.”

“Like a straw--” Gunhee laughs.

“It’s not a straw!”

“You’re right, it’s an automatic lever.”

“Automatic my a--Gunhee!”

“Mhm, say my name.”

Hyunwoo wakes up to the not so distant sound of a train.  _ Oh, Bristol.  _ He sighs with a small laugh, rolling over and stretching so his feet are flat with the bottom of his bed frame, before scooting down to stretch out his arms to the top. It’s a small bed, but it’s comfortable, and  _ might  _ be part of the reason why Hyunwoo knows he can fall asleep practically anywhere. The house smells like cookies, and just by that simple fact, Hyunwoo knows that it’s a Sunday. Saturdays, the river closeby brings down the stink of the factories at the edge of town, so Sundays are spent filling the house with better smells. They tried to drown it out on a Saturday before, and it just ruined Hyunwoo’s appetite for cookies completely. 

Minhyuk has tried Hyunwoo’s mother’s cookies before, but he knows his amazing boyfriend, who lives in a mansion somewhere in the clouds or whatever, doesn’t know anything about this. About this house that is just  _ slightly  _ askew, enough to make marbles roll to one side of the floor no matter what. About his mother, who fixes up his clothes perfectly so people can’t tell that it’s all either patchworks or second-hand. Minhyuk doesn’t know that Hyunwoo’s father left them when he was small, and then died in an accident not too long afterwards. He doesn’t know that Hyunwoo grew up poor, and  _ is  _ poor. That Hyunwoo’s money got them out of a lot of debt to keep them afloat and to keep Hyunwoo in school, and that Hyunwoo still cried when he told his mother he spent so much money on a pub. But she was so  _ proud _ .  _ It’s an investment _ , she said, and Hyunwoo promised her a home there the moment he graduates from Hogwarts.

Hyunwoo pulls on a shirt, takes a piss, washes his hands, his face and his teeth, and wanders down to the kitchen. “Mom?” he asks, still wiping sleep from his eyes. He’s trying to focus his eyes so he doesn’t accidentally step on his mom’s cat, which is usually lurking around silently, rubbing up against Hyunwoo’s legs at very inconvenient times.

“On the porch!” comes his mother’s voice. “There a’ gnomes all over the crops again!”

“Great,” Hyunwoo laughs. “Coming!” he says as he walks to the front door, slipping on his worn outside boots and stepping out. And sure enough, he sees his mother swing around a gnome before flinging it away and out of the property.

_ Yeet _ .

Gnomes are small, tough-skinned creatures with large, bald heads and hard feet. They live in gnome holes and infest gardens, but are fortunately rather dim. Every other day, if the cat isn’t the one chasing down the little creatures that laugh madly as they sprint through the lettuce field, it’s Hyunwoo’s and his mother’s job to get rid of them. To do so, gnomes should be grabbed by the feet, swung around a few times to confuse them, and then flung away. The solution is obviously a temporary one, but at least no harm comes to the gnomes or the crops they eat away.

It’s a poor man’s pest, but it’s actually really fun. “I got it,” Hyunwoo laughs as he jogs closer, ducking down to grab a gnome by the ankle. It wiggles and fights against being held, but it can’t do a sit-up, so the worst thing it can do to Hyunwoo is try to kick at his arm. He spins himself around, hearing the gnome scream (it’s so funny) before flinging it far away. He puts a hand over his eyes and whistles lowly as he watches it fly. “I think that might be a new record?”

His mother glances over and laughs. “Ten points to Gryffindor?”

Hyunwoo bows with a small laugh. “Thank you, thank you.”

“Mind takin’ over?” she asks. “I need to go feed the chickens. Also--” the woman gestures vaguely towards the house. “A letter came in this mornin’. From tha’ friend of yours, the rather well-off one.”

Hyunwoo frowns. “Im or Lee?”

“Lee!”

“Better hurry, then,” Hyunwoo says, mostly to himself, before taking off running to catch another gnome. It’s the weirdest morning exercise Hyunwoo does, but it’s efficient. When he’s done, he knows he’s wet the back of his shirt with sweat and needs a glass of water and to wash his hands before he reads that letter. It takes him a while longer, considering he helps his mother out by doing the few dishes that there are as he cools down from all that running, and then sweeps the floor from the dirt he just walked in, but it’s incredibly rewarding when he can finally sit down at the small table in their kitchen to read the letter.  _ Fancy _ , he thinks, at the wax crow seal at the front, being careful not to break it as he carefully opens the letter.

Minhyuk wrote a lot about a lot of things. He’s oddly to the point despite how much he rambles. But perhaps the oddest thing of all is the mention of his parents by the end. Apparently, he told them. And while his father, a man of solutions, took it rather well, considering, Iseul, his mother, is still having a crisis about it a week later. The letter ends with a, ‘I suppose that in the end they don’t care as long as I marry some girl and provide heirs… but apparently marrying someone for appearances doesn’t sit well with either of them. So, who knows.’

Hyunwoo sighs, heart a little heavy. He knew this was going to happen. And it’s nobody’s fault. But Hyunwoo knows that whatever it takes, he’ll just grin and bear it for the sake of being with Minhyuk. And in all honesty, he would be very happy to raise Minhyuk’s little blonde heirs. He has always wanted a family, a spouse to spoil and children to play with and see grow up. However that needs to happen, as long as Minhyuk isn’t put in any terrible position to make it happen, Hyunwoo knows everything will be just fine.

“Good news?” his mother asks as she sits down next to him and places a plate of cookies down on the table.

“I think so,” Hyunwoo smiles, folding the letter closed.

“Good. We need some good news, lately.”

Hyunwoo smiles, leaning a little forward. “Would it cheer you to know, mother, that I receive love letters from Lees?”

“Immensely,” his mother says, gasping politely even though she’s already so very ready to gossip. “Honey, not to be  _ tha’ _ type of woman, but befriendin’ rich people is always a good idea. And datin’ them is  _ even _ be’er.”

Hyunwoo laughs, playfully squinting at his mother. “Careful, I wouldn’t want him to think I’m only after him for his money,” he jokes.

“An’ wha’ if you are?” his mother jokes. “They’re used to it. I doubt they care. As long as you’re interested, tha’s all that ma’ers.”

“Very,” Hyunwoo smiles, something a little devilish.  _ I love my sweet, gossiping farmer mom so much _ .

His mother looks at him with expectant eyes. “How serious is it? Oh, dear.”

Hyunwoo wiggles the letter. “He told his parents,” Hyunwoo says, leaning back. “And so am I, I suppose.”

She gasps. “Oh! D’you think that if this lasts in a very  _ serious _ way, I’ll be able to visit their mansion? I’ve always wan’ed to tour a few of them.  _ Respectfully, _ of course.”

“ _ Of course _ ,” Hyunwoo reiterates. “And I’m sure that one day you will.”

“Aeeh!” his mother chirps. “To think that I went to school with some of those people.”

“That’s  _ true _ , I haven't actually thought of that before,” Hyunwoo squints, leaning closer. “Opinions on these Lees and Ims or?”

His mother frowns and leans forward to take a cookie. “Hm… I don’ remember that man, Malchin. Maybe he was older. I was very much busy doing my own thin’--” _ Oh, Hufflepuffs. _ “But I do recall that pre’ee girl he ended up marryin’. Eunji, I think her name was. Definitely a strange woman. Then again, all Ravenclaws are strange.”

Hyunwoo smiles curiously. Funny, he never really considered the fact that Changkyun had a mother, nevermind that she went to school with his own. “I’m sure my friend would be happy to hear that,” he huffs.

“Hm, yes. Clever, certainly. There were these strange rumors, though…”

“Can you remember what they were about..?”

“I’m tryin’,” Hyunwoo’s mother nibbles on her cookie and Hyunwoo reaches for one, shoving the whole thing in his mouth to munch on. “Ah… yes, yes. Wasn’t she the one…” She glances over and lowers her voice. “I’m not entirely sure but they used to say she tried to off herself a couple of times.”

Hyunwoo blinks, swallowing the cookie. “Oh. She was depressed, do you think..?”

“Probably,” his mother whispers, like they’re not exactly alone. “Somethin’ to do with Muggles, but I’m not  _ entirely _ sure. After she married into the Im family, I never heard of her again. Not until her death, tha’ is.”

Hyunwoo scratches at the side of his face.  _ Huh _ . 

“I do remember Mr. Lee… Oh, and Sheen Iseul! She was beautiful. They married fairly early. I recall seein’ the little girl stru’in’ around like she owned the place. Never bothered much with her, but I remember seein’ her around.”

“I quite like Mr. Lee,” Hyunwoo huffs. “I told Minhyuk--the, er, the Lee boy I am courting--” yes, he flushes a bit. “That I liked him and Minhyuk said something about ‘Aries’. I barely understand it, I swear.”

“Oh! Your boy is into Astrology, is he?” Hyunwoo’s mother chirps, standing up. “I have somethin’ just for him, then!” she says, hurrying towards a shelf near the entrance to look through a couple of old books. “You see! Your great grandmother was a great Astronomer and Astrologer. She was invited to be an Astronomy teacher at Hogwarts, but she refused the offer because she didn’ want to stay away from her husband. Muggles… they live such brief lives. So, she had plenty of books on that and others on Astrology. I inherited one full of scribbles. Might come in handy. Old witches know best, after all.”

Hyunwoo’s chest warms as he watches her search because… Well, his mother is a very giving woman, and it’s hard to imagine that she would ever be selfish with anything, despite the fact that they’ve never had much to be selfish about.

“Ah! Here we go!” she goes, pulling out a hardcover book. It looks old and dusty but it’s overall well taken care of. “Give this to your special friend if he likes such stuff. It’s just collectin’ dust on our shelf, we don’ need it.”

Hyunwoo stands up to take the book, hand moving over the intricate cover, that glints just a little in places. “Thank you, mother,” Hyunwoo says softly, pulling his mother closer for a loud kiss to her temple. “He will love it and he will know it was from you.”

His mother pouts and reaches up with both hands to squish Hyunwoo’s cheeks together. “My handsome boy--” She is much smaller than Hyunwoo is at this point, “Got himself someone special,” she coos. “Remember, darling, find someone who makes you happy. Us Sons are soft beneath the tough skin. We all need someone to share some love with. Even if those boys break your heart, never let them cool it.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes sting a little, and he reaches for his mother’s one hand to turn his face and kiss her weathered palm. “Who needs a mansion when you have a mom this great,” Hyunwoo teases.

“Now,” his mother whispers playfully, “Imagine a mother this great  _ in _ a mansion!” She lets go with a loud giggle and turns around to walk towards the kitchen counter. “Tell me more about this rich boy you’ve got wrapped around your finger! I need somethin’ to brag about to my friends!”

“Is me being the Triwizard Champion not enough for you, woman?”

“What’s that worth if you’re not charmin’, darlin’?”

Hyunwoo huffs a breath. “ _ Well _ \--”

“What’s a knight without charm, anyway! Aish!”

“I can’t tell if you’re calling me the knight, or if you’re calling  _ him  _ the knight--”

“That depends.” __

_And on that thought,_ Hyunwoo just laughs and lets the subject hang, the words ‘that depends on who does the riding’ floating inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel tricked. This will snowball when you least expect it, where you least expect it to snowball.


	47. Slytherin's Locket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You attract what you believe you're worth.

School begins in two weeks and Minhyuk still hasn’t been to Diagon Alley. When his father told him they’d be traveling for a couple of days, Minhyuk sort of assumed that he’d been excluded from said travels. He usually is, after all. His father often absents himself for days on end and it’s just Minhyuk and his mother. No big deal. The main branch of the Lee family has dealings with the Ministry in all sorts of subjects and magics, and Minhyuk’s father is very well connected, which means he needs to go beyond what’s required to be able to maintain said contacts. Apparently, however, after the latest revelations regarding both Minhyuk’s romantic dealings and his father’s dealings with LOTUS, Minhyuk has been pulled into a whole new ordeal of things.

“We’re… in Paris?” Minhyuk questions. They’re not just in Paris, though. They’re right in front of the French Ministry of Magic. It’s a small square along Rue de Furstenberg, and in the middle there’s a fountain surrounded by four trees placed at the edges of an imaginary square. ‘The Wallace Fountain’ Minhyuk’s father called it. And it’s the entrance to the Ministry, which is located underground. 

His father gives him a proud look. “How’s your French?”

“Comme ci comme ça…?” Minhyuk tries. _Ugh, this throwback to years of homeschooling as a child is already sprouting a headache._

“Well, lets go, then,” his father urges, walking towards the small fountain and standing right in the middle of it. It’s one of those drinking fountains, thankfully. Minhyuk would hate to wet his socks.

Hesitantly, he walks towards his father and tries not to cling to his arm too much. The man coughs and the roots of the surrounding trees rise up into a birdcage elevator. _Woah…_ Not even a second later, said elevator is descending into the ground. It enters right into a giant dome that seems to double as the entrance to the atrium. And when Minhyuk glances up right as they land and step out of the elevator, he sees the magical domed glass roof. _Wait. Glass? But we’re underground!_

“It’s enchanted,” his father explains, catching on what Minhyuk is looking at. _Everything is so… white and blue… So pure-looking._ And true enough, Minhyuk spots beasts in star constellations, some even depicting the already so familiar western zodiac. There’s an ornate balustrade that Minhyuk can’t stop staring at, and he almost bumps into someone who passes by in a hurry. Right in front of him there is also a typing pool. And beyond that there’s an ornate caged elevator. There’s so much to look at, everything is so different… Minhyuk doesn’t even know where to _begin._ If they’re beginning anything at all.

His father walks him all the way to the receptionist, who welcomes them and asks them in the prettiest French Minhyuk has ever heard anyone speak what their business is. While his father discusses a couple of things with the lady, though, Minhyuk keeps looking around. The walls of the main dome are glass framed by green steel, shaped in long, sinuous lines. Everything is beautiful to look at, truly. Hopefully Wonho will be able to catch all these memories when he hears Minhyuk’s story in a couple of days.

“The Records Room is located three floors down from the main level,” the receptionist says with a thick accent. “You can access it via our elevator.”

“Thank you,” Minhyuk’s father says, and then guides Minhyuk away from the reception area and towards the ornate elevator.

“Why are we here?” Minhyuk asks in an almost whisper.

“Because one of your cousins left something here for us to pick up.”

Minhyuk makes a face. “We… have a French cousin?”

“Born and married.”

“Blow my mind twice, why don’t you.”

“Australian cousin, too. Must have seen him join you in Hogwarts last year. Big family, ours.”

_Yeah, almost dated part of it._

They take the elevator. There’s a House-elf that takes their request and makes the contraption move down a few floors. Minhyuk has no idea what the records room is supposed to be, but he’s quite in awe when they step out into a beautiful atrium. There’s another reception of sorts, guarding big doors that are carved to look like trees. Sitting at the desk, there’s an old lady. And she smiles rather strangely when Minhyuk and his father approach.

“Puis-je vous aider?” she asks, looking between the two of them.

“Lee,” Minhyuk’s father says. “Coralie Lee.”

The old lady nods and looks down to a book that opens by itself. _Without a wand? Wow._ Wandless spells are so very difficult. Just how powerful is this old lady? _Nevermind._

“Wait,” Minhyuk frowns. “Wasn’t cousin Coralie the girl you were supposed to marry…?”

“Supposed,” his father nods. “But your mother was part of the choice I had to make. She loved to play hard to get while the others were right by my feet, so I suppose that settled it for me.”

Minhyuk scoffs a small laugh. _Huh. Sounds like a pain in the ass._

The old lady looks up and nods. When she stands up, she gestures towards the doors as they open. Minhyuk has to take in a breath because the room they walk into is _dark._ There are _acres_ of shelves carved to look like trees holding records. Minhyuk can only guess what’s inside the boxes.

“Lee,” Minhyuk’s father repeats. “Coralie Lee.”

A bunch of shelves dive into the ground and disappear, making space for the shelves at the back to move closer. Everything happens so swiftly. Suddenly, one of the shelves approaches and turns towards them. A small box opens and Minhyuk’s father picks up a smaller box. Minhyuk frowns and glances up at him, watches him glance cautiously over his shoulder as if to see if the lady from the reception is looking at them. _She isn’t…_

“You have a friend who can speak Parseltongue, correct?” his father asks softly.

Minhyuk frowns. “Yes… How did you--”

“We suspect that his mother has been conscripted into Nox. Do you trust _him?”_

Minhyuk opens his mouth and then frowns. “I… do. Although… now I don’t know if I should.”

“Your other friend, the Legilimens--”

 _“How do you know these things?!”_ Minhyuk hisses.

His father scoffs a small laugh and glances over. “Kim Taehyung is part of LOTUS.”

“Oh…” Minhyuk frowns. “Right…”

“Use your friend. Figure out if you can trust Jeon Jungkook. And if you can--” Minhyuk’s father opens the small box. “Give him this.”

Minhyuk tiptoes to look inside the box and he almost loses his balance. He gapes at the serpentine S, inlaid with glittering, green stones. It’s a locket, but not just any locket. Its golden doors are closed and Minhyuk knows for a fact that they wouldn’t open with a spell or a small knife. Why? Because the locket he is looking at is _definitely_ Slytherin’s Locket.

Hyungwon knows that he’ll get motion sick if he keeps watching the passing fields, so he decides to look at Shownu instead, who’s sitting right across from him next to a suspiciously quiet Minhyuk. _Hm…_

“I was wondering,” Hyungwon begins-- _I feel like a burning candle--_ “Why don’t the kitchen elves cook us some delicious seafood…? Like tiger shrimp. It’s really good. I’m already salivating just from thinking about it.”

“They made sushi when the Japanese students were dining with us,” Shownu hums as if in thought.

“But shrimp…” Hyungwon says softly, trying not to sound whiny.

“Just saying, they seem _capable_ ,” Shownu huffs. “We should ask the Huffles to go talk to them, seeing as they’re so close.”

“Never dared question their capabilities. They did manage to get Helga to look like a comfortable-looking person. I mean--Huggable.”

Minhyuk looks up with a raised eyebrow, eyes moving between Hyungwon and Shownu. _If only I could read minds… Oh well, I don’t care enough to know._

“I’m just saying…” Hyungwon sighs loudly. “It’s always the same food. At first it seems diverse but after six years you begin to realize that it’s the same stuff every time.”

Shownu nods, in thought, more than Hyungwon is used to seeing, really. “True. I do miss my mother’s home cooked dishes, the curries, the stews… It’s always _pies_ with these people.”

“And fish pudding,” Hyungwon nods.

“Not even I eat that,” Shownu scoffs, glancing to Minhyuk with a small frown.

“Kihyun does. And so does Wonho. They say it’s good,” Hyungwon says.

“Well, maybe, but now I want shrimp,” Shownu muses. “I blame you entirely, Hyungwon.” He wiggles Minhyuk a little after putting an arm around him. “Not hungry?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. “Just thinking… Although I’m sure I’ll develop an appetite if you two keep talking about seafood like that.”

Hyungwon nods. “But that’s good! Maybe if the seafood hunger spreads, the elves will feel obligated to feed us with it.” He stops talking and looks up when the door of the cabin slides open, Kihyun and Jooheon walking in and plopping down on the available seats. “Oh, hello. Where have you been?”

“Looking for you,” Kihyun says. _Oh, what is this…? You feel… different._ Hyungwon squints and tilts his head. _But you look the same. Hm…_ “What…?” Kihyun asks with a frown, eyes on Hyungwon while Jooheon stretches out next to Shownu.

“Oh, nothing,” Hyungwon says, leaning away and looking at Jooheon. “Good summer?”

Jooheon narrows his eyes and pouts. “Very. Not going to strip to prove it this time, though,” he scoffs, posture disintegrating the more comfortably he settles into the booth, legs thrown over Shownu and Minhyuk. “You?”

“Oh, just fine,” Hyungwon lies. 

“Passed your O.W.L.s?” Kihyun asks, voice rather casual despite the look he’s giving his pants. _What did they do to you? Are they squeezing you too hard down the middle?_

“Yep,” Shownu says casually. “Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and an Exceeds Expectations in Transfigurations. Remind me to thank Kyunie.”

“Not bad,” Hyungwon nods. He only needs one glance at Kihyun to see how the _look_ has now turned into a glare. _Ah. No luck, then? I suppose I’ll rub salt on the wound._ “Obviously, I passed with an ‘O’ at Transfigurations.”

“Oh?” Jooheon goes. “That’s impressive. I got a Dreadful,” Jooheon scoffs and Minhyuk crackles, but Jooheon doesn't seem too bothered by it. Unlike Kihyun, obviously, who gives Jooheon a look before glancing away.

 _“Impressive,”_ Hyungwon teases. 

“I got an Acceptable,” Kihyun admits and Shownu, of all people, glances over in concern.

“Oh,” he says. A very different ‘oh’ from Jooheon’s. “I’m sorry, Ki.”

“Don’t be,” Kihyun mumbles. Everyone is looking at him now. Like he’s the one who got the D and not the A. _Hah._ “I’ve been sorry for a very long time and it hasn’t done me any favours. _Anyway._ ” The gloomy aura suddenly vanishes when Kihyun smiles. Hyungwon doesn’t know _how_ Kihyun does it. All he knows is that it has to be fake. But whether or not it _is_ fake right now, Kihyun does a good job at smiling like he means it. “Apart from the bad news we’ve all read in the papers, is there any actual good news?”

“Glad you asked,” Minhyuk says with a grin. _Why is he looking so tall? Stupid midget._ “I have some good news. Well, worrying news but… of the good kind.”

“Spoken like a true Divination student,” Jooheon scoffs. “Go oooon.”

Minhyuk leans forward to look at Jooheon by Shownu's other side. “Where’s my first-day-of-school smooch?”

Jooheon groans like he’s dying, and Shownu laughs as Jooheon practically throws himself _over_ him to reach for Minhyuk’s face and leave an obnoxiously loud kiss on each of his cheeks. _How European_.

“Nice! The French way!” Minhyuk giggles.

“There’s more than one French way,” Shownu scoffs as he gently pushes Jooheon back to his place on the seat. _Is that jealousy I spot?_

Minhyuk huffs a laugh. “Yes, but that other one is only for you.”

“I’m withering,” Hyungwon announces.

“Mood,” Kihyun agrees.

Jooheon sticks his tongue out at the both of them and looks oddly smug about it, too.

“Well, I’ve been to France this summer!” Minhyuk chirps. Everyone looks at him with big eyes. “Yes, yes. Cool, huh? Well. I’m privileged like that.”

“Wait, can you speak French? Pureblood families all seem to be able to speak French,” Jooheon says.

“Oui,” Minhyuk scoffs. “Anyway… My father took me to the French Ministry of Magic. Something of great value fell into the hands of a distant family member of mine, who’s part of a small outside branch of LOTUS. They left it in the records room for us to retrieve it. It was quite the adventure. Also! The Eiffel Tower is taller than it looks!”

Hyungwon frowns and shakes his head. “You’re digressing. Please go back to this item of great value.”

Minhyuk grins wickedly. In that same second, Changkyun opens the door of their cabin, Wonho and Dami--Kihyun sighs loudly and looks away--right behind him. “What do any of you know of Slytherin’s locket?” Minhyuk asks with an obvious hiss to his S’s.

“ _What_ did I just walk into?” Changkyun scoffs, headed for Kihyun just as Wonho bounces over to Hyungwon, with Jooheon moving to sit properly and waving Dami over. “Well, I know every House Founder of Hogwarts has a certain, er, relic? Slytherin has a locket, Hufflepuff a cup, Ravenclaw a diadem and Gryffindor--” he gestures to Jooheon, who makes a grand sword motion in the air. Changkyun laughs. “Yes, that.”

Hyungwon frowns some more. “It is said that they have powers, too.”

“Yes,” Dami nods. “Godric Gryffindor’s sword is said to be almost sentient. It responds to appeals for help by Gryffindor’s chosen successors. Whenever a ‘true Gryffindor’ needs it, the Sword will present itself to the chosen one--”

“Hah!” Minhyuk cackles.

“And you just _got_ one of these relics?” Jooheon asks, looking at Minhyuk with a glare. “And don’t you dare say it--”

 _“Oh, my dear Chosen One~”_ Minhyuk coos.

Dami blinks at Changkyun. “Did I miss something…?”

“Just about everything,” Kihyun comments.

“I think I know where the Ravenclaw diadem is, by the way,” Changkyun points out as Jooheon groans in pain. “I… may have spoken to the Grey Lady a few times. She’s how I found the Room of Requirements.”

Hyungwon looks at Minhyuk. “So? Where is this conversation going?”

“Nowhere, I hope,” Minhyuk says with a sigh. “Seriously, this doesn’t leave this group--” He glances to the side and frowns when he notices Dami. He blinks very slowly at her, then at Changkyun and then shrugs and looks away. “Well…”

“Minhyuk…” Hyungwon warns.

“Yes, _yes,”_ Minhyuk scoffs, tugging at his cardigan and unbuttoning it as he says, “Feast your eyes!” And true enough, heavy in gold, a locket hangs from Minhyuk’s neck, a snake-looking S in glittering green stone inlay on the front. Everyone stares at it, and Hyungwon has to admit, it’s oddly… mesmerizing. 

“That’s amazing,” Dami sort of gapes. Changkyun and Kihyun lean in, all synchronised, and Jooheon just squints the way he always does. “Does it have powers, too?”

“Besides the fact that it can only be unlocked by a Parselmouth?” Minhyuk scoffs. “Who knows. It is said the true powers of the necklace lie inside it. _As well_ as a list of all the heads of the hydra that makes up Nox.”

Dami frowns and looks to Changkyun as if for answers. He sighs a little and says, “I’ll fill you in later. Don’t see why not...”

“Wait…” Kihyun goes. And Hyungwon almost thanks him for what he says next. “But why do _you_ have that? That’s important. LOTUS should have it!”

“Parselmouth,” Changkyun thinks out loud. “Only one person I know who can say even a few words in Parselmouth.”

“And Nox has his mother in chains, so to speak,” Minhyuk explains. “It seems that the little cult was betrayed by one of their own. Said individual sealed a list of names, important names, inside it. Obviously, Nox found out. So, the moment the locket fell into LOTUS’ hands, they got their own on the only other person they knew could speak Parseltongue. Jungkook’s mother. The Jeon House was watched all summer.”

“What about Jungkook?” Kihyun asks. “Did they forget about him?”

“It’s a hereditary skill, that was dumb of them,” Changkyun mumbles. “We can trust Kookie, though, right? I mean, _I’m_ not bad just because my dad is.”

“So here’s the deal…” Minhyuk says in an almost whisper. “They’re not that dumb…”

Hyungwon sighs. “Ah… I get it.”

“Do you, now?” Minhyuk sort of grins. _Does he enjoy this?_

“Would you care to enlighten us poor souls?” Jooheon asks in annoyance.

Minhyuk glances at Hyungwon and then gestures vaguely for him to proceed. So, he does; “Well, if I were the bad guy and I knew a locked locket with all the important names responsible for Nox hidden inside it had been acquired, first I’d try to secure the key to open said locket. But having the locket out there in the wrong hands is also very, _very_ bad. So I’d devise a plan to get it back. Like Changkyun said, Parseltongue is hereditary, which means there are two keys, one of which is fairly more easily controlled by the means of emotional manipulation--also because they’re a child.” Hyungwon sighs. _“We_ need Jungkook to open that locket. Jungkook needs that locket to free his mother. Nox needs Jungkook to get the locket for them and in return they’ll free his mother.”

“Voilá!” Minhyuk chirps.

“Can’t we just read the list and then give Jungkook the locket so he can free his mom, then?” Changkyun asks.

“I doubt it’s that simple,” Minhyuk says. “We don’t know what sort of agreements have been made. What sort of things he’s been made to believe. Or what sort of fears he holds. He’s our friend. But… friends have turned on each other over less.”

Changkyun licks his lips and looks to Kihyun, “What about Taehyung..? He’s the closest to Jungkook.”

“Tae didn’t hear from him all summer,” Kihyun mumbles. “It was getting a little sad, actually. There’s this place outside where Tae would go every morning to check for JK’s owl. It never came.”

Changkyun pouts. “Yeah, but… if Jungkook is going to trust anyone with this, it would be Tae. And isn’t he a part of LOTUS?” Changkyun frowns to Minhyuk, in thought without saying anything.

“I’m not emotionally compromised,” Minhyuk says. “And hey, I’m part of LOTUS, too, now.”

“Wait, for _real_?!” Jooheon squeaks.

Minhyuk glances over and nods. “Yes, my father told me so. He also told me he’d make sure none of you would be able to talk again if you shared that information around. But I told him you wouldn’t.”

“I want to join,” Wonho says; it’s the first thing he has said the entire time. 

“Wait, what?” Hyungwon looks at him, and so does Minhyuk, except _he_ looks like he sort of expected Wonho to say what he did.

Wonho shrugs a little shyly. “I can help. As long as they don’t want me to hex anyone, I guess…”

“Well, I’m definitely joining,” Changkyun grumbles, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed. Wonho shifts next to Hyungwon, just a little closer.

“Your father knows about me,” Wonho says, eyes on Minhyuk. “I mean, even the School Board knows so it’s not surprising…”

“He knows many things,” Minhyuk suggests, glancing at Hyungwon.

“We’re just children,” Kihyun says, then, sort of shattering the mood. Everyone goes quiet and they all look at him. He feels so odd, Hyungwon can’t quite put his finger on it but… _Is it anger…?_

“And we’ve been through more than most adults,” Changkyun says, then.

“I don’t think that we’re _just_ children,” Dami says. “I think that being allowed to be a child from here on out is a privilege. Having a childhood _is_ a privilege. And we’re about to reach a turning point where all of us, whoever we are, need to help. I’m not saying we should give wands to six years olds and send them to fight murderers. That is outrageous. _But_ we all should do what we can do. At least so our children and the actual children of today will be able to have a childhood of their own.”

Jooheon points at her and chirps, “Well, she can definitely stay.”

“You sure you don’t want to marry her?” Minhyuk asks. “Because if not then pass her over--”

“I am not a piece of bread to be _passed over,_ ” Dami says, giving Minhyuk a polite smile.

Changkyun _cackles_.

“Whether or not we’re just children,” Hyungwon says softly. “We’ve been involved since the day Kihyun was dragged into the woods along with Minhyuk and Jooheon. Child or not, I have a couple of things I’d like to say to a few people about that, and some more. If _adults_ can’t be trusted to treat us the way we should be treated then I don’t mind responding in kind. _The adult way._ ”

Wonho huffs a small laugh. “I’m sure you don’t mind one bit,” he mumbles and smiles over.

Dami sighs. “I see we have a lot to catch up on during our patrol tonight, Changkyun…”

“Oh, _patrol~”_ Minhyuk coos.

“I will turn you into a ferret,” Changkyun warns.

Dami rolls her eyes. “Oh, ignore him. He’s just jealous.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “Of whomst?”

“Me of course,” Dami sighs. “Anyone would want to step in my shoes and spend time with Changkyun. Even the likes of you.”

“We’re family,” Minhyuk mutters.

“Distant. Thankfully.”

“Wait, _anyone_?” Changkyun gapes, looking both smug and cheerful.

Hyungwon puffs a breath. “You really don’t listen to what the girls whisper behind your back, do you…?” _Thankfully they’ve started to replace my name with yours._

“I’m busy,” Changkyun says, with a gesture towards Kihyun, who looks quite unreadable at the moment.

“Anyway,” Minhyuk chirps. “At the earliest convenience, we should take care of this issue.”

“However you think is best,” Shownu says.

Everyone exits the cabin, but Changkyun gets pulled back in by the hand. He sees the door slide closed in front of his eyes when he fails to pass, and then sees the happy faces of a couple of Third Years that walk the corridor.

“Kiss me,” Kihyun says, voice small. 

When Changkyun turns around, heart jumping a little in his chest, he sees Kihyun looking into his eyes, cheeks slightly pink but expression overall serious. Changkyun reaches back to close the little curtain, pouting small-- _I missed you_ \--before leaning in to kiss him, hands on Kihyun’s cheeks. _Definitely not hesitating or saying ‘no’ to a request like that…_ Especially not with how it still makes Changkyun’s stomach flutter and heart tighten, even after what he now realises is _years_.

When their lips part, they stare at each other’s pouts. Kihyun mumbles, “I didn’t make it…” and even though his eyes don’t change, Changkyun knows for a fact that it’s because it’s been days, knows that Kihyun has said those words either out loud or to himself a couple of times already.

“Oh, Kihyunnie,” Changkyun says, voice stupidly soft as he pulls Kihyun closer into an embrace. “It’s okay…”

“I suppose I didn’t work hard enough,” Kihyun mumbles. “But that’s… fine. I won’t be attending your class for Transfigurations this year, though. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Changkyun mumbles in a pout, hand moving across Kihyun’s back. His heart is breaking a little for Kihyun, and all he hopes is that he says the right thing. “I… I can still teach you, if you want...”

Kihyun hesitates. He doesn’t answer right away. Then, he says, “Dami is waiting for you.” And when Changkyun looks back he catches a glimpse of Dami leaning against the wall, half of her figure peeking just slightly through the opening on the closed curtains.

Changkyun sighs small and leans back to give Kihyun another kiss. Leaning back _hurts me inside_. “Want me to come purr on your chest tonight, hm?”

Kihyun smiles in Changkyun’s hands. It’s _so soft._ “That’d be nice… I… missed you terribly all summer… Even cat-you.”

Changkyun feels emotion flood his eyes, but thankfully there are no tears. “I missed you, too. And I love you to bits,” Changkyun adds with a little laugh as he squishes Kihyun’s cheeks before letting go. “Here,” Changkyun huffs, opening the door so Dami knows he’s coming, before handing Kihyun his little black Hogwarts hat that he fishes out of his cloak pocket. “For throwing.”

It rains all night and then all day. Puddles grow all over the school grounds, their surfaces dancing with each drop from the sky. Three days later, said puddles have turned into small lakes full of green grass and mud. It’s nice to stand watch by the round windows in the Hufflepuff commons. Not only do they get visited by the occasional rabbit or bird, but they also get to count the amount of muddy feet Professor Ahn will be complaining about later on. _‘Stop spreading mud all over the castle!’_ she always stresses.

On the fourth day of rain, everyone is starting to get antsy. Kihyun doesn’t really mind. Classes are what they are and he’s nose deep into a book whenever he’s free. The others keep trying to get him to join them so they can discuss whatever plan Minhyuk has been cooking inside that head of his, but Kihyun always manages to deflect them. He’s not the only one, though. Wonho seems to be spending a lot more time doing his own thing and attending to his Prefect duties than he spends with the group. And, somehow, Kihyun has quietly stuck to him the way a shadow does.

“No! Don’t put that in your mouth!” Wonho sort of yells as he runs towards a First Year that’s about to eat a berry from one of the many plants in the Hufflepuff common room. Kihyun only needs to look at it for a second to know it’s the Alihotsy. _That would have been quite funny, you should have let him eat it._ “No, no I shouldn’t have!” Wonho stresses, willing the First Year away. “Don’t eat the plants!”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and looks back to the book he’s reading. ‘A Beginner’s Guide to Transfigurations’. It’s his old book, the one he got for his first and second year at Hogwarts. Kihyun thought it’d be boring to read about things that he technically already knows (or is supposed to know), but it’s actually quite fun.

“I’m bored,” a First Year girl with cute pigtails whines nearby. She’s lying down on the big carpet, a white cat with blue eyes plopped on top of her and looking like the lion that just slew its prey. _Cats._

Wonho sighs, like First Years are slowly draining out his life force. “Are you done with all your homework? I know we haven’t been outside in a while, but this is a magical castle! Full of magic! If you’re bored here, it’s hopeless,” he says, mumbling that last sentence as he pushes a Third Year boy’s feet off the couch. “At least take your shoes off before you do that.”

Kihyun chuckles and shakes his head, looking back to his book. A few minutes later, with the common room now apparently ‘in order’, Wonho makes his way over to Kihyun and seems to quite literally melt on the closest seat.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Kihyun greets, smiling small as he turns the page.

Wonho frowns small at him. “I thought you weren’t taking Transfigurations anymore..?”

“I’m taking my O.W.L. again this year. I’ve been held back. But I can’t attend classes with the other Fifth Years because we have Dark Arts and Herbology at the same time they have Transfigurations.”

Wonho chews at his bottom lip for a minute. “Not giving up, then? You still want to be an Auror?”

Kihyun glances over in amusement. “You can literally read my mind. Why are you asking me these things?” _Not that I mind… Just..._

“Because if I just read your mind the whole time, we’d barely have conversations,” Wonho scoffs small. “And this is something I actually want to talk about, so.”

“What, exactly? Me and how bad I am at Transfigurations?” Kihyun laughs softly. He wouldn’t have been able to joke about it so lightly a couple of days ago. Finally time is catching up with him.

“ _Acceptable_ , was the term they used,” Wonho huffs. “Not Dreadful or Troll or _Bad_.”

“Still not acceptable enough,” Kihyun mutters.

Wonho scratches at his hair. “I’m going to say something and it’s going to make me sound like a Ravenclaw, so please don’t think I’m being mean. I’ll be able to tell,” Wonho jokes.

“I’m dating a Ravenclaw, I’m used to it,” Kihyun huffs.

“I don’t think Changkyun would say this to you, which is why I have to.” Wonho groans. Kihyun actually looks up at that. “Okay, so,” Wonho clears his throat. “There is a reason certain things are as difficult as they are, and there is a reason why there are certain standards for certain things. Being an Auror is _the_ most dangerous job in the Wizarding World, and that is the only reason why their standards are so high. One wrong move and you could die. And it’s a lot like… Well, imagine you have to go in for a life saving surgery; would you rather go with the Doctor who passed his tests the first time, or the one who got held back and barely scraped by..?” Wonho watches Kihyun carefully. “It’s not about being good enough, Kihyun…”

Kihyun frowns. “What do you mean? Are you saying I should give up?”

“I’m saying that…” Wonho sighs. “I’m worried. I get it, ever since everything went to shit--” _Wonho swears now?_ “You’ve wanted some sense of control over it, and you look up to Mr. Goldenrod and Miss Halliwell because they seem so sure of themselves, because they kept you safe and you want to do that, too. But not… Not everyone is cut out for that kind of thing. And that’s okay… I can’t even cast a hex but I’m not going to let that make me feel lesser than someone who can.”

Kihyun stares at the fireplace. Suddenly, he’s a bit angry. “What am I supposed to do, then?” he asks, the question sounding a bit rhetoric. “Dami tells me I need to grow up. Because apparently I’m too childish for Changkyun. Changkyun tells me I need to be selfish. But then when I focus on myself I feel like a terrible person. I’m _trying_ to gain some sense of identity because, at this point, I don’t know who I am anymore!” he sorts of yells, looking away when a few First Years look at him. “I get it. Everyone is better than me at a bunch of things. And I should be aware of my capabilities and _blahblahblah_ \--I’m tired, Wonho… Everyone keeps telling me to do this, to be that, all the while already deciding what I am. I’m tired, I’m confused, I’m _scared,_ I’m angry and…” Kihyun trails off and sighs small, closing his book and staring at it instead of the fire. “I miss myself… I miss being in love with wonder… I miss being happy for days on end instead of just a couple of hours a day. And I _honestly_ don’t know how there are people who claim to love me or like me right now because I don’t… I don’t like myself.”

“I…” Wonho sighs, sniffing small. “Sorry. I think it’s just because you’ve spent too long trying to be someone else,” he says softly. “This world, it changes people, it changes our priorities and our prospects and that’s not our fault… I just--I see it all the time, Kihyun, how you break yourself down while others look up to you. And it makes me sad. And I didn’t say anything because I so admired your drive to do better, and be better, but that’s changed recently. You don’t celebrate your successes anymore. You don’t look at what you have and appreciate it. You ask why we love you, and I don’t even have to think about it. To Changkyun, you are hope and happiness. To me, you… You’re such a wonderful person,” Wonho sniffs and Kihyun blinks at him. “You’re someone who talks to someone who is crying on a train and promises to be their friend. You’re someone who takes a little kid’s fear and convinces him that he is bigger than what he feels. You’re someone who changes people’s minds from years of prejudice and has them admire you, simply for being yourself. And I’m sorry, but it just makes me so _sad_ that you don’t care about any of that anymore. You just care about what you think you need to be.” Wonho wipes at his face with a determined sniff, like that will make the tears stop.

Kihyun puffs a breath. “And now you’re crying…”

“I cry all the time.”

“I know…” Kihyun says with a small smile. He looks down to his lap and sighs. “You were crying the first time I saw you, too.”

“Yep,” Wonho huffs. “You weren’t the first person to find me, you know. But of course they didn’t stay; they called me a crybaby and laughed and left. And you… stayed. You made me laugh and made me feel less alone. You’re the first person I’m not related to that I said ‘I love you’ to.”

Kihyun glances over. Somehow, he’d forgotten about all that. “And you’re the little brother I never had,” he mumbles, looking away. “And yet I’m the one being scolded over here, tsk.”

“Maybe you’d scold me too if you could read my mind.”

Kihyun thumbs at the hardcover of his book. “What am I supposed to do, then…? Everyone keeps telling me what I can’t do. But nobody tells me what I can do.”

Wonho fiddles with his hands as he looks at them. “Fight for the things that make you happy? Pursue the things that inspire you, not the things that stress you out…”

“I thought I was doing that already…”

“Transfigurations makes you happy?” Wonho scoffs.

“Not really…” Kihyun scoffs. “Although I do like learning…”

“You always have,” Wonho smiles. “Do you--” Wonho laughs small, wiping away his last tear. “Do you remember how _awful_ you are at riding a broomstick?”

“Yes…” Kihyun says, frowning over. “I hate flying.”

“Now imagine how miserable you’d be if you were trying to be a professional Quidditch player.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and puffs a breath. “I don’t want to be a Herbologist, if that’s what you’re getting at. I love Herbology but it’s a hobby. Not exactly something I want to do for a living.”

“It’s not what I’m getting at,” Wonho laughs. “I’m just… It’s _different_ , trying to be an Auror. It’s _so_ dangerous. And if you’re really sure that’s what you want to be, then I’m sure you’ll get there, but…” Wonho sighs. “I don’t know…”

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. _I feel somewhat underestimated, now…_ “You realize that’s exactly what Hyungwon will be doing with his life, right?”

Wonho huffs. “Yep. For… different reasons, but yes, I am aware that two of the people I care most about want to do this for a living. The difference is that _you_ are afraid. Hyungwon is eager. And don’t deny it. We both know that you’ve been scared of everything ever since what happened during our second year here at Hogwarts. You’re quite literally avoiding the group right now because if you’re away from whatever is going on then you feel safer, like it can’t reach you. And you’ve been this way since I can remember.”

Kihyun blinks in offense. “Stop… reading my mind,” he mumbles, looking away. 

“Can’t,” Wonho shrugs. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” Wonho huffs. He sighs and stands up, stretching a little. “Part of growing up is not asking other people what you should do,” Wonho adds. “That’s something Dami never does. She’s self-assured and confident. Give that a go.”

“Yes, well,” Kihyun stands up. “Fortunately or unfortunately, my worth isn’t measured in _Damis.”_

“So then _why_ do you keep comparing yourself to her, dumbo?”

“Good afternoon,” Kihyun says pointedly, turning around to walk towards the stairs. _I’m tired of talking._

“Maybe another bath will help!” Wonho calls after him with a slight cackle.

“That’s private!”

“Not my fault you think about it a lot. But I digress. _Good afternoon_.”

 _I hate every single person in this school at the moment._ Maybe he’ll just hide in the kitchens. It seems like a good place to avoid being seen. A place where there’s plenty of good company who won’t pry into Kihyun’s mind with nitpicky intentions.

“First of all,” Dami says, arms crossed as she looks between the Third Years, “You’re not allowed to jinx other students. Any sort of spell outside of a dueling context or a classroom supervised by a teacher _should not_ be practiced on a colleague, do you understand?”

Both girls nod. One has thin lips, blue eyes and curly blonde hair. The other has no lips because she’s been silenced by the dark charm Oscausi. It’s kind of freaky. _Where are these kids even learning these things from?_ Thankfully, with a slight wave of her wand and a tap at the girls mouth, Dami undoes the charm. Although the Third Year wastes no time running with words and accusation the second her lips are free.

“This asshole did it!” she goes, the other girl, looking at her with wide eyes.

“This _what?”_ Dami questions. Changkyun just tries his best to look intimidating, but it’s probably not working.

“She probably learned that spell from her stupid Mudblood _mother!”_

“Hey--” Dami warns. And, with another tap to the Third Year’s mouth, the dark charm is back. Changkyun nearly scoffs a laugh. “Shush!” Dami sort of fumes. It’s kind of cute, with how small she is.

“Is that why you did it?” Changkyun asks the other girl without much accusation in his tone. 

The accused is a Gryffindor. And she nods faintly, shyly peeking at Changkyun and then looking away with red ears. “It’s a bad word…” she tries.

“Indeed,” Dami agrees. “Fifty points shall be taken from Slytherin. I will have no problem explaining to Professor Chungha what happened and why I took such liberties with your House points. And I’m certain she will agree with me.”

The Slytherin girl looks furious, but thankfully, she can’t say anything about the matter. Changkyun smiles a little slyly, quite impressed with how Dami is dealing with this, and how scandalised she is at the word ‘Mudblood’. Considering they’re both Purebloods, this Slytherin might actually learn a lesson from this.

“Move along,” Dami says, taping her wand over the girl’s mouth again to unjinx her. “And zip it! Not another word. Now, go.”

“Thank you, Miss Lee,” the Gryffindor girl mumbles.

“Five points shall be taken from Gryffindor, too, young lady. The rules are there for a reason. Next time think twice before jinxing your colleague.”

“Next time, just tell us, okay?” Changkyun says, and the Gryffindor girl nods, cheeks pink. “Your heart is in the right place. Just keep your wand in your pocket,” Changkyun huffs. _Oh, the joys of being a Prefect…_

They watch as both girls turn around and walk in different directions. Then, Dami says, “I think that Third Year has a crush on you.”

“Weird tactic, defending my boyfriend, then,” Changkyun scoffs, pushing away from the wall he has been _intimidatingly leaning against_.

“She was defending her mother, not your boyfriend,” Dami corrects with a small smile as she turns to follow after Changkyun.

“And I was joking,” he grins. “And you did great. Seriously, that was awesome.”

Dami puffs a breath and glances over. It’s like she’s let her guard down when she asks, “Really? It wasn’t too much? I never really know… I feel like just another student acting like a condescending bitch. Oh, whoops. I sweared,” she giggles.

“No, no, _very_ authoritative, I promise,” Changkyun laughs. “Although, that ‘shush’ of yours…”

“Oh, shush,” Dami whines playfully, hitting Changkyun’s arm rather half-heartedly. “You don’t get to comment on it, you looked just like the typical father! A monument of human disappointment that is actually crying on the inside or wanting to burst out laughing.”

Changkyun barks a laugh. “I--I don’t know _what_ I was doing. Trying to look intimidating?”

“Luckily for you, you don’t have to _try_ that hard,” Dami laughs.

“Is it the--” he points jokingly between the two points of his shoulders. “Coat hanger set-up I’ve got here? People keep mentioning it. That I cast a dark, mysterious, triangular shadow.”

Dami spits a laugh that she covers with both hands. She has to crouch to keep laughing in small trembles, with a laugh that goes all squeaky and cute. Changkyun has never seen her laugh this much. “I--I can’t--” she tries, voice tiny and small. _Yes. Tiny and small._ And Changkyun grins, quite proud of getting Dami to laugh like this. It’s not like she’s a very serious person or anything, but her buttons seem to take more of a sequence than just a light poke. 

“You can’t _what_ , Yubin?” Changkyun teases. These patrols are fun and Changkyun is glad for it.

_“Breathe!”_

Changkyun laughs, bringing his hand up to help him emphasise his words; “First, you open your mouth, and then you suck--”

Dami only stands up to hit his arm again. “Oh, shush,” she giggles. There are tears by the corner of her eyes. “Ah… I hadn’t laughed this much in…” She pauses to think. “I don’t know. I suppose that’s quite telling.”

“Happy to help,” Changkyun chirps, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. His cloak needed washing, but at least it’s not that cold, yet. “I have to say, I’m quite enjoying this Prefect thing. Didn’t think I would.” 

Dami glances over with a cocky expression and winks. “That’s all me. I’m amazing company.”

Changkyun had never been _winked_ at. Not until now. It makes him blush, but he ignores _that_. “You are, and so am I,” Changkyun grins. “Imagine if you had to do all this with Yoongi.”

“With Yoongi, on my own, factually the same thing,” Dami scoffs, and Changkyun takes the opportunity to soft smack at his warm cheek.

“Fair. With Hyungwon, you could have had an _array_ of people to keep you company.”

“He attracts quite the following whenever Hoseok isn’t around, doesn’t he? Then again, so do you. You just don’t notice the stares. You’re both quite handsome so I can’t blame the love-struck birds.”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow as he looks over. “Seriously? The twig and the coat-hanger in glasses?”

Dami giggles and lifts her hand to curl some of her hair behind her ear. “Hyungwon is tall and quite man-like in a delicate way. You are…” she trails off and then clears her throat. “Well, for lack of a better word… _hot.”_ And now she’s a tomato, and so is Changkyun.

Hot is right, his face is on _fire_. “I… don’t know what to say to that,” he laughs, pinching at his hot ear. “Not sure ‘thank you’ is appropriate, although it’s still processing…”

Dami peeks over and smiles, reaching over to poke Changkyun’s cheek. “Tsssss,” she goes, like her finger just got burnt. “You’re so red. Now you’re just cute. The hotness is gone.”

“ _Shush!_ ” Changkyun does, in his best Dami impression. It’s _weird_. Kihyun has called him pretty before (once or twice or maybe just the once), but there are connotations to being called ‘hot’, and Changkyun is doing a terrible job at dealing with them. 

“I didn’t ask, by the way,” Dami goes, then. “But how are things with your father? All we talked about was the ugly business with Nox… But not much else.”

“Oh, uhm,” Changkyun clears his throat, hopes the change of subject will stop his blushing. “Oddly good…? He’s happy that I’m being civil and he’s being--well, not _nice_ , but not terrible, in payment for that, I think. He even took me to the Ministry this summer to register my Animagus status without ratting me out for how long I put it off...” Changkyun blinks. “Oh, right, did I mention I can turn into a cat?” Changkyun laughs. “Whoops.”

Dami blinks. “Y--You’re an Animagus?!” she kind of shouts.

Changkyun tries to act casual as he shrugs. “I’m an amazing wizard, what can I say.”

“Oh, but that’s so cool! And a cat!” Dami coos. “Oh, you’re definitely turning later so I can pet you. I love cats! Let me guess…” She gives Changkyun a knowing look. “A black cat.”

Changkyun squints but shakes his head enough to get some of his own black hair into his face to puff it up. “How did you know?” he jokes. A black cat, with a recently acquired identifier: a little white heart on his right paw, due to the bracelet he’s been wearing that Kihyun gifted him.

Dami giggles and reaches over to put Changkyun’s hair back in place. _If I keep blushing like this I might have to reconsider that whole ‘only boys’ thing… Ugh._ “That’s really handy, though. You’re so lucky. And true enough, a great wizard. Keep this going and you’ll surpass your own father.”

“Perhaps,” Changkyun says, chest oddly tight. Yes, he is proud of his abilities, but this is quite a lot of praise to come out of nowhere. _What is praise even._ “Morally, I feel like I already have,” he jokes, because joking always helps, right? Right. “You could do it, too, if you wanted to, I’m sure of it. A white cat or something,” he huffs, looking away and running a hand through his hair.

“Is that a challenge?” Dami questions. “I’ll take it if it is.”

Changkyun groans. “It’s so much _effort_ , Dami,” he complains. “A leaf! In your mouth! For a month!”

“Sounds like a blessing,” Dami jokes. “Maybe then my parents won’t arrange dinners I’m forced to attend. I have a _leaf_ in my mouth.”

“Shorry, mother,” Changkyun tries, pretending to have limited use of his tongue which just makes it all sound so silly. “I shimply cannot attend.”

Dami giggles and then looks around. “Well… We’ve been standing here for a while I suppose we should just call it a day…” And it’s true. They’ve just been standing still and talking ever since Dami had to crouch to laugh.

“Shounds good,” Changkyun says, before dropping the weird voice and frowning. _Huh. Weird._ “See you at dinner? If I see you slurping at a soup, I will take that leaf right of your mouth, I swear.”

“You’d have to wrestle me for it,” Dami grins, turning around and waving.

Changkyun scoffs and puts his hand on his head before moving it to her, even as she walks away to emphasise their height difference. “ _Well_ \--”

“Size isn’t everything, Changkyun. I’m sure you, of all people, know!”

“I don’t like what you’re insinuating!” Changkyun squeaks.

Dami just laughs and then turns forward to keep walking away. She’s immediately tackled by a Gryffindor girl Changkyun recognises as Sua ( _didn’t she go to the ball with Siyeon_ ?) who hooks her arm around hers and drags her somewhere. _Was she just waiting to pounce?_ Probably. Girls are weird.


	48. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you wish to rise? Begin by descending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events (some of them not so recent) we motivate you to consume only HP content JKR won't profit from. Pirate that book, pirate those movies, read fanfic and support fanfic authors instead with kudos and comments. And whatever HP material you do consume (this fic included) try doing so with a critical eye. There's a lot of hidden bigotry in the HP world as well as in the relationships between some of the original characters. Trans lives matter. Trans women are women. Pls support trans artists and authors!!!
> 
> In other news; HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LU!!!

Drastic changes happen every so often. And while everything seemed suspiciously fine for the first few days, it changes in a matter of seconds. It started last year with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now it’s History of Magic. Previously, they had touched upon the First Wizarding War, on Gellert Grindelwald, on his ideas, in a way to understand history and not repeat the same mistakes.  _ Now _ , however… 

“I do not hate them, I do not, for I do not fight out of hatred,” Professor Binns reads monotonously, as usually. It’s one of the speeches Grindlewald did to rally people to his cause, and apparently, it’s worth reading out loud. “I do not see Muggles as lesser, or worthless, but of other value. Not disposable, but of a different disposition. Magic blooms only in rare, so it is granted to those who live for higher things. Oh, and what a world we would make for all of humanity, we who live for freedom, for truth, and for love.” Professor Binns clears his throat. Do ghosts even have throats? “At the end of this speech, Grindelwald warned of the dangers of Muggle warfare. Their arrogance, he said. Their lust for power…” Professor Binns looks up, and Changkyun knows he’s glaring, even though Professor Binns is wearing no expression at all. “Muggles have created weapons beyond what wizardkind thought capable. For everything we do with wands, they found a way to appropriate it through technology and war. It takes spirit to cast a spell. It takes intention and a want for it, which is why it is so much easier for us to know who has been touched by Dark Arts, and whose souls are pure. But it takes nothing to click a button, or pull a trigger. How many of you can name me Muggle weapons?” Professor Binns asks the class.

Siyeon lifts her hand and everyone looks at her. “Sir,” she requests. “Firearms.”

Professor Binns nods. “Indeed. Firearms, which includes a dizzying array of guns and explosives. Anything else?”

Seokjin raises his hand. “Bombs!”

“Atomic bombs,” Siyeon adds.

Professor Binns seems to sigh. “Indeed. Atomic bombs are incredibly dangerous, as is all forms of nuclear energy that they use to keep their technologies working. Muggles have polluted and poisoned this world beyond repair. Brought so many animals to extinction, hunted each other down, put each other in slavement…” Professor Binns closes his book. “Anything else, children? Questions, things you would like me to discuss?”

Rosé from Ravenclaw raises her hand. “Just an observation, sir.”

“Which is?”

“Well, I’ve attended Muggle Studies for the past few years. And I’ve noticed something peculiar,” she says, and Changkyun glances over. “Muggles always claim their wars have been made worse because of how much their technology has progressed. But the truth is that their technology has progressed because of war. Their biggest inventions came from war inventions.”

“A very astute observation, Miss Park,” Professor Binns says. “Now, has it occurred to you that perhaps, in the pursuit of progress, Muggles idolise warfare? That wars have been started for petty reasons, purely so they can use all those inventions of theirs? Muggle governments have armies. We have a handful of skilled professional Aurors. I think that speaks for itself, don’t you?”

“I thought this was History of Magic, not Muggle History,” Kihyun mutters to his book. He’s always reading ahead. The year just started and he’s already taken notes of the first two modules.

“What they do influences us greatly, Mr. Yoo,” Professor Binns says. Kihyun glances up before he lifts his head. “The way Muggles progress from war, we have had to adapt to hide from their weapons and their savagery, their witch hunts and superstitions. I am sure you of all people can understand that.”

“Indeed,” Kihyun agrees, putting his quill down. “But, Professor, who will protect them from our savagery? There are innocent people dying out there because of politics that condone such behavior.”

“So you blame politicians for the deaths of all those Muggle families, who died before the current Prime Minister was elected?”

“Politics isn’t just what happens in the Ministry. Politics are activities associated with governance of which  _ we _ are part of as well. They’re a particular set of beliefs or principles.”

“Are you reading the textbook or a dictionary?” Seokjin scoffs and a few people laugh.

“Both. You should try,” Kihyun says looking down to his book and picking up his quill. “Might learn a few new words for your jokes,” he adds in a mutter.

“Well, you poli-tick me off,” Seokjin says and Professor Binn sighs. 

“Children, do stop squabbling,” he says. “I understand this is not a topic everyone is comfortable with, especially since there are biases here on the side of the Muggles. But do try to see the bigger picture and know that there is nothing  _ political  _ about stating facts. As such, your homework for next week is an essay on the influence of Muggles on Wizardkind.”

“Factually wrong on two accounts, there,” Kihyun says in a whisper only Changkyun hears, and it makes him smile.

“Class dismissed,” Professor Binns says, then, standing up from behind his desk and walking through the wall behind it.  _ Ghosts. They never say goodbye properly.  _

“What a load of bullshit,” Changkyun finally says out loud as he smacks his book closed with a huff. “For my essay to get full marks, all I need to do is write ‘Muggles bad, magic good’ a few hundred times, Merlin’s beard.”

“Write ‘Mudblood’ on it and they’ll love it,” Kihyun mutters as he finishes scribbling something. He then closes his book and puts everything away in his mokeskin bag before standing up and turning to walk out of class.

“Wait for me,” Changkyun urges as he quickly packs his things away and has to jog a little to catch up to Kihyun. “We have Defense Against the Dark Arts now, I need a breather with my favourite person before I walk in there,” he says lightly, glancing to Kihyun. Something is  _ wrong _ . Again! And all Changkyun can really think to do for now is stick to Kihyun like a tail.

“Professor Yang doesn’t like us to be late,” Kihyun says, glancing over.

“We won’t be,” Changkyun chirps. “I’ll only steal you later...” Changkyun rolls his shoulders and adjusts the strap of his bag. “And hey, don’t let what that ghost said bring you down too much,” Changkyun tries. “He’s been dead for centuries, we’re obviously the winners here.”

Kihyun blinks and then huffs a laugh ( _ success _ !) and rolls his eyes. “He will have to try harder than that to bring me down. But I’m done keeping my mouth shut when others speak so lightly about my own and my family’s rights.”

“Good,” Changkyun smiles. “I mean, I’m glad. Did I tell you that, uhm--” he laughs small. “The other day Dami and I had to deal with two Third Years, where the one said the Mud word and the other literally hexed their mouth away? I love when Gryffindors do shit like that. And we took points away from the girl who said the word, barely took anything from the girl who hexed her.”

Kihyun frowns. “How many points?”

“Fifty points for using a baaad word,” Changkyun nods.

“Sounds perfect,” Kihyun scoffs. He stops walking, though, and frowns at something before slowly making a detour and just walking up to a wall that he leans against. Changkyun has to look ahead at the people who are waiting by the door to the classroom, but he only spots a couple of Slytherins and Hyungwon and Wonho. “Let’s wait here,” Kihyun says, patting the wall behind him. Changkyun walks over, and reaches out to poke Kihyun’s hand.

“Can I ask you something?” Changkyun asks, grinning small as he keeps poking at Kihyun’s hand. _ I will distract you! _

“Sure!” Kihyun chirps, grabbing Changkyun’s finger and squeezing it hard.

Changkyun leans forward to catch Kihyun’s eye with a pink eared grin. “Do you think I’m hot?”

“Huh?” Kihyun blushes in seconds. “Uhm… What, I mean…” He looks Changkyun up and down and then looks away as if in thought. “Ye--Yes…? I wouldn’t say  _ hot _ but… You’re, y’know,” Kihyun peeks over, cheeks pink. “Sexy.”

Changkyun laughs in surprise, even as he blushes. “Is there a difference between hot and sexy..?”

“Uhm… I don’t know,” Kihyun admits, frowning in pink and squeezing even more at Changkyun’s finger. “I think that  _ hot _ is more… obnoxious than sexy. You’re far too cute to be just hot.”

“I’m loving this layered answer I’m getting from you,” Changkyun giggles, chest oddly warm.

Kihyun rolls his eyes and looks away. He’s nibbling at his lower lip when he tugs at Changkyun’s hand as if to pull him closer. Changkyun leans closer, bumping at Kihyun’s cheek with his nose.  _ So pink... _

“By your definition, you’re sexy, too, then,” Changkyun says. 

Kihyun turns to look over rather shyly, eyes going between Changkyun’s lips and his eyes. “Do you actually believe that?” Kihyun asks.

“Yeah,” Changkyun says easily.  _ Oddly  _ easily! Perhaps seeing each other somewhat naked has made Changkyun brave about it all. “Otherwise, why would I dream about you?” Changkyun teases, knows he’s exposing himself in the process, but… It’s worth it, right?

Kihyun’s eyes go big. “Y--You--” He snorts a laugh and pushes Changkyun away. “That’s so unfair!”

Changkyun laughs, immediately moving closer again. “What? Why?”

“Because…” Kihyun’s eyes wander. “Because dream-me gets to do all that while I’m busy attending classes with you instead…”

Changkyun raises an eyebrow, knows his face is all pink. “Real-you can do both,” Changkyun suggests. Odd conversation to have before class, but definitely distracting. “I… We never really talked about what--”  _ I am blushing.  _ “Happened. But it was nice… Really nice,” Changkyun mutters, suddenly extremely shy. “I liked it.”

Kihyun blushes but straightens up, an odd old familiarity in his eyes when they go big again and curious. “Oh… Really? Me too!”

“Yeah, really,” Changkyun huffs with a smile, scratching at the back of his neck. “For a moment there, I was kind of worried you were going to kick me off that bed or something.”

“Oh…” Kihyun pouts. “Right… Glad I didn’t…”

“Me, too,” Changkyun mumbles, shyly glancing up and reaching for Kihyun’s hand to take it properly. “I like the way we are,” he mumbles softly, bumping his forehead to Kihyun’s shoulder. “Overwhelming isn’t always a bad thing, right?”

Kihyun smiles fondly and sweetly. When he nods, Changkyun sees a tiny curl pop at the top of his head. Changkyun  _ loves  _ those little curls, because even when Kihyun doesn’t say anything, they give him away and give Changkyun some apparently much needed reassurance.

“Wanna sneak away tonight during dinner?” Changkyun asks, oddly hopeful as he squeezes Kihyun’s hand.

“I’d love to, actually,” Kihyun mumbles, looking down. “I… We need to talk, I think…”

Changkyun nods, “Okay. Even though you just make it sound like you’re going to break up with me,” he laughs small.

Kihyun’s eyes come up so fast Changkyun gets whiplash. “What?! No! What? Are we? Why? What?!” Kihyun shakes his head and Changkyun just giggles because  _ he’s so cute! _

“Aish, pack some clothes into that bag I got you before going to dinner,” Changkyun teases, poking at Kihyun’s mokeskin bag.  _ I gave him that, and he uses it every day, and that makes me stupidly happy for some dumb reason _ . “And hey, if you weren’t already aware, you’re kind of stuck with me, baby.” Not  _ babe _ , because apparently Kihyun doesn’t like  _ babe _ . Why? Who knows. Maybe that will be part of what they need to talk about tonight.

Kihyun blushes and purses his lips together. He nods. And then peeks behind Changkyun before puffing a breath. “We need to go… The teacher is here.”

Changkyun nods, raising Kihyun’s hand to kiss it before letting go and walking backwards to the class. “Come on, desk buddy. We’ve got this.”

Kihyun sighs loudly and shakes his head in mild disapprovement. “Aish…”

“Catch!” Kihyun chirps, throwing a piece of chocolate up in the air. Changkyun almost falls on his tummy onto Kihyun’s lap to catch the chocolate cube, and Kihyun giggles. “Definitely a Beater, you.” They’re in the Room of Requirement again. And tonight they’re here to stay.

“I’m a Keeper!” Changkyun defends with a laugh. 

“Ah--” Kihyun slaps his own forehead. “I’m an idiot!”

“Quidditch to you is like Nutflex to me--”

“Nutflex!” Kihyun laughs.

“Or whatever it’s called!” Changkyun scoffs, shifting so he can get the chocolate cube and turn around, resting his head on Kihyun’s leg and looking up at him as he pops it into his mouth. “So you don’t think I’m a Keeper?” Changkyun jokes as he noms on the chocolate cube. “You don’t wanna keeeep me?” Changkyun teases.

“Of course I do, silly,” Kihyun says, poking Changkyun’s forehead. Changkyun smiles cutely, turning around in a spur of happy impulsivity to try and nom at Kihyun’s thigh through his pants. “Ah!” Kihyun yelps, jumping where he sits, making Changkyun laugh and roll away as he cackles. “What are you doing?” Kihyun scoffs, picking up a pillow and crawling over to slap Changkyun with it-- _ Gonk! Gonk! Gonk!  _ Changkyun keeps giggling, reaching to wrestle the pillow away from Kihyun.

“Having fun!” Changkyun laughs, pillow stuck between them like they’re the bread of a pillow sandwich as he rolls them around. 

“I feel like a croquette!” Kihyun giggles, slapping his hands on Changkyun’s cheeks to stop him from rolling. He stares at him for a moment and then pouts when he lets go. “I really missed you…”

Changkyun smiles small, takes Kihyun’s little sentimental moment of distraction to pull the pillow out from between them, huffing small as Kihyun’s weight then falls on top of him. “I swear I miss you more often than I actually see you. But then again, whenever I don’t see you, I miss you.”

“I feel like that’s partly my fault, too,” Kihyun mumbles, leaning back to sit up on Changkyun’s lap. “I’ve been… avoiding everyone.”

“I noticed,” Changkyun mumbles. “Why, though?”

Kihyun takes a deep breath and then shrugs, smiling small. “Honestly, I don’t know anymore… I feel like… I feel like I’m falling behind, I feel moody and like I’m terrible company… And maybe it’s all just in my head but the only person apart from you who doesn’t act like me and my problems are a nuisance is Jooheon. So I just…” Kihyun shrugs again. “I’ve been trying to stay away…”

Changkyun pouts. _ A nuisance? What…? _ Changkyun sits up to loosely wrap his arms around Kihyun’s waist to keep him there, hand moving to touch at Kihyun’s hair and the side of his face. “Is that what you wanted to talk about..?”

“I suppose…” Kihyun mumbles. He glances at the bed sheets and smiles small. “Did you know the elves change these sheets every other day? Apparently  _ every _ room in the castle actually means  _ every _ room in the castle. I heard Ivor talk about it when I passed by the kitchens, earlier.” 

Changkyun smiles. “You still visit the kitchen elves?”

Kihyun nods with a smile. “Yep! They’re really nice! But lately the kitchen is also my favourite hiding spot.”

“Not hiding from  _ me _ , I hope,” Changkyun squints playfully.

“Not always…” Kihyun sheepishly admits and Changkyun pouts, shaking Kihyun slightly in frustration. 

“Talk to meeee,” Changkyun whines.

“I’m trying,” Kihyun laughs softly. “I just don’t know where to start…”

“There’s a lot happening right now, you have no shortage of things to worry about, so it’s alright,” Changkyun huffs, putting effort into keeping Kihyun on his lap as he grunts with the effort it takes to move back ( _ attractive _ ) and lean against the headboard. “That’s better. Nice and comfy,” Changkyun smiles, tapping his hands on Kihyun’s lower back.

Kihyun looks between Changkyun’s eyes, expression now clearly a lot more serious, and then looks down. “I’ve been…” He looks up the way he usually does when he’s trying not to cry. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do anymore…” he tries, voice small. “I’m… I know I try to pull it off, I try to look strong but I’ve been really,  _ really _ scared for as long as I can remember. I put on a brave face and try to ignore it, sometimes it comes naturally to me but sometimes I have to go out of my way to look the other way… And… It’s just been building up. And apparently that’s childish of me. Apparently I need to grow up. That’s what Dami told me anyway, probably because she noticed I feel… really inferior. And  _ yes, _ I know you don’t see me like that. But… that’s how the world sees me. I’m either the Mudblood or the Muggleborn who needs to be protected. I’m  _ tired _ of being protected. I want to protect, too! So I found something I wanted to do because of the people who’ve been inspiring me all this time. But… then I failed… And now Wonho tells me that maybe it means that I should just try something else, because it’s not the right thing for me or whatever, because I’m scared of literally everything and…”

“Hey…” Changkyun says softly as he reaches for Kihyun’s face, eyes soft and mildly overwhelmed. How long has Kihyun been walking around feeling like this..? In certain aspects, with certain things, Changkyun can’t say he didn’t notice, but still. “It’s okay…”

“I miss not second guessing myself,” Kihyun huffs, sniffling when his eyes get a little misty. “I don’t know, Changkyunie… I just… I feel like everyone is better than me at a bunch of things and… no matter how  _ hard _ I try… it’s like it’s useless for whatever I want to achieve. I’m so, so,  _ so tired… _ And no one ever notices… Sometimes, I wish someone would just ask…” Kihyun sniffles hard and a tear runs down his cheek.

“I notice,” Changkyun pouts, eyes burning. “I’m sorry if I don’t ask you enough, but I notice…”

“I’m just trying my best… but,” Kihyun sobs small and Changkyun’s heart  _ aches _ . “Apparently, my best is so annoying...” He shrugs. “And I want you to be proud of me, too… I want… people to look at you and not look down on the fact that you chose me. And I thought that if I worked really, really hard I could do it… Just like I could finally stop being scared and protect the people I love… But…” Kihyun scrunches his eyes and shakes his head. “So--Sorry for crying…”

“Don’t apologise,” Changkyun mumbles, leaning closer to pull Kihyun into his arms. “And cry as much as you want, baby...” 

Kihyun sniffles but gets all snotty anyway. So, he just frowns, probably in annoyance, while he battles the water that wants to run down his nose. None of it is ‘annoying’, or inconvenient, or in any way a problem that isn’t just that Changkyun wishes he knew some magic word that could help. “I… I even got into a stupid fight with Wonho… And he was  _ mean. _ Which… I get it, he’s tired, too. And I’m just a whiny idiot.”

“He’s been spending too much time with Hyungwon,” Changkyun jokes softly, leaning back and bringing up his sleeves to clean at Kihyun’s cheeks. “I don’t care if you think you’re a whiny idiot, because you’re my whiny idiot. I just… I wish you could see yourself the way I see you…”

“All puffy-faced and wet?” Kihyun jokes, smiling small with a sniffle.

“Snotty, too, don’t forget snotty,” Changkyun laughs softly, squeezing at Kihyun’s nose with his sleeve and cleaning it a little in the process. “You know, sometimes you just need to… Let it out,” Changkyun smiles, hopefully reassuringly. “Maybe not everything is fixable with hard work and pretty words, but just talking about it for once, it can really lighten the load, especially if you know you’re not carrying it alone. It helped me, after all,” Changkyun smiles, moving some of Kihyun’s hair back. How is some of his hair wet, too? Merlin. “You’re not annoying, you’re not  _ stupid _ ,” Changkyun shakes him small to emphasise the point and maybe even get a laugh out of Kihyun. “You are  _ wonderful _ , and I’ll never get tired of saying it. I’ll never get tired of listening to you talk or complain or whine. I will always,  _ always  _ be there for you if you need a laugh or if you just need to rant and cry and put into words the things that have been bothering you.  _ Always _ . Okay?”

Kihyun sniffles and pouts. “Okay…” he says softly with a nod.

“We’re so young,” Changkyun pouts. “And this world hasn’t been kind to us. Everyone should be allowed to be a little childish and confused, but with everything happening, we’re expected to…  _ Know  _ things, to fight and protect and that  _ sucks _ . But there’s so much time for us to figure it all out, for you to figure out exactly what you want. And whatever it is, I will help you and support you. Okay?”

Kihyun nods. “Okay…” He frowns small and pokes Changkyun’s chest, right in the middle. “Don’t fall in love with someone else…”

Changkyun scoffs small, squishing Kihyun’s cheeks and leaning in to kiss his wet, snotty lips. He couldn't care less right now. “Never ever,” Changkyun says.

“Okay,” Kihyun says with a pout. “Thank you…”

“Uhuh,” Changkyun smiles. “And thank  _ you  _ for telling me where you hide so I can go  _ find  _ you, dummy.”

Kihyun snorts a giggle and falls onto Changkyun to hide his face in the crook of his neck. “They let me try the pudding the other day… It was nice.”

Changkyun smiles, playing with Kihyun’s hair. “Think they have shrimp? Hyungwon won’t stop bitching about wanting shrimp.”

“I could ask them…” Kihyun says. “But don’t tell Hyungwon. I wanna see the look on his face when his plate fills with big shrimps just for him.”

Changkyun laughs, and when he pulls his hand away, he sees his ruined sweater.  _ Ruined!  _ “I’ll have to deal with his fishy farts filling the common rooms,” Changkyun scoffs, holding Kihyun around the waist to flip them around so Changkyun is on his knees and Kihyun is under him. He narrows his eyes at Kihyun playfully. “You got your juices all over my sweater.”

Kihyun blushes pink. But after biting at his lower lip seemingly hard, like a wake-up call, he smiles cheekily and wiggles his eyebrows. Changkyun copies the expression with a laugh, reaching up to take off his glasses and set them aside to sigh as if the world is on his shoulders.

“I suppose I’ll just have to  _ take it off _ ,” Changkyun sighs, shaking his head and trying not to smile too much. 

“Heh?!” Kihyun kind of screeches and Changkyun laughs.

“I’m still wearing a shirt!” Changkyun defends, even as he reaches down to start tugging up his sweater and pull it over his head. He tries not to blush, for obvious reasons, but to be honest, he’s  _ happy  _ and having fun just being playful about all this. “See?”

“I’m glad I took my contacts off earlier for various reasons,” Kihyun huffs, cheeks now a nice shade of red.

“Am I just a blob to you?” Changkyun asks, wiggling his arms.

“I’m not  _ that _ blind!” Kihyun laughs.

“Me neither,” Changkyun laughs, leaning back down and undoing his top button. “Can see you just fine.”

“Hm… Might need to get a little closer for me,” Kihyun teases, wiggling a little under Changkyun. Changkyun softly gonks his forehead right onto Kihyun’s, and it’s  _ funny  _ for a reason Changkyun doesn’t know, but it just makes him giggle. 

“Shit, too close,” Changkyun says, trying to cross his eyes, and undoing another button, just to see if Kihyun notices or does anything about it. “Yep, can’t see anything,  _ damn _ .”

Kihyun seems distracted, though, and now he’s trying to poke the tip of Changkyun’s nose with the tip of his tongue.  _ Why? _ Who knows. The two of them have always had the oddest type of behaviors near each other and, in a way, it’s one of the reasons why Changkyun loves Kihyun so much, because they’re so silly and odd, so soft and blushy, and so intense in a way most people are put off by.

“Do you feel a little better?” Changkyun asks, then, as he leans back to actually look at Kihyun’s face, tip of his nose still unlicked.  _ Try again next time, Kiki!  _

“Yes…” Kihyun says, huffing with a soft smile on his face.  _ He’s so pretty… _ “You always make me feel better…”

“But do I make you feel good?” Changkyun teases.  _ Where the hell did that come from? _

Kihyun’s eyes go a little wide and he flushes. “Y--Yes…” He looks away, clearly embarrassed. “Do… Do I? Make you feel good, I mean…”  _ And now he’s crimson. _

Changkyun hums in affirmation, leaning down to kiss Kihyun’s neck. It makes Kihyun shiver and whine softly, in a way that has Changkyun’s head go a little crazy. “Why--” Changkyun begins, before giving Kihyun another kiss, closer to his jaw. “Didn’t you like it when I called you babe?” 

Kihyun wiggles a little and shivers again. “Wha--What?”

Changkyun leans back, tilting his head innocently. “In one of the lessons, I called you ‘babe’ and you pulled a face. Is something wrong or do you just prefer ‘baby’?”

Kihyun blinks. “O--Oh…” He clears his throat and then frowns. “I just… don’t think that  _ babe _ is cute enough… If I’m going to have a pet name then I want something cute, not a name I’d be sharing with a baby pig.”

Changkyun laughs small, poking at Kihyun’s bottom lip. “Yeah, you’re right, ‘baby’ is perfect for you,” Changkyun nods, pushing Kihyun’s bottom lip down with his thumb into a kiss.  _ Yeah, that’s right, I do things like that now _ . In a way, things that make Kihyun tense up. But after a while, he’s also the one who shyly licks at Changkyun’s lips like he’s just  _ trying _ things out and has no idea if they’ll work or not, or if he should be doing them  _ right _ now. And Changkyun immediately indulges him, so Kihyun will keep trying more things and they can figure out just how everything works, together.

On the last morning of the month, Sixth Years are surprised with something good, for a change. It’s been gloomy lately and the year has barely just begun, so this news is quite the breath of fresh air.

The large announcement was pinned to the common room notice boards overnight. And it’s already been signed by both Lisa, who took almost the entire  _ fucking  _ page, and Sua, who’s been waking up early every morning to train for this year’s Quidditch tryouts. She’s always wanted to be a Chaser, hopefully this time she’ll make it into the team.

“Twelve galleons…? Jeez,” Shownu says, apparently mostly to himself. Jooheon is still just looking at Lisa’s signature.  _ How often did she practise that? _

“Didn’t you get a massive reward in money after winning the Triwizard Tournament?” Jiu asks as she steps closer, already fully dressed in her uniform and cloak, a bag of salt caramel nuts in her hand. Her real name is Minji and she belongs to the Kim family tree. Her hair is chocolate brown and really long. And her eyes shine behind her round framed glasses, like she didn’t wake up only twenty minutes ago. They’re lookers, these Kims (with one or two exceptions, obviously). Jennie, Taehyung, Jiu, Sua, et cetera, sometimes even Seokjin, when he’s not being a prick. “Don’t tell me you spent it all, already…”

Shownu glances over with a raised eyebrow and a smile, reaching out to put an arm over the girl’s shoulders. “Invested in my family and my future. No luxury yachts or broomsticks, I assure you.”

Jooheon keeps squinting at the form. Should he sign up? He wants to, but there are horror stories attached to Apparition and he isn’t sure his stomach could take it.

“Peanut?” Jiu questions, moving the bag of salt caramel nuts closer to Shownu, her eyes also stuck on the informative paper. Shownu wordlessly takes the peanut and pops it into his mouth. “Scared, Jooney?”

“Heh?” Jooheon goes, suddenly indignant. “ _ No _ .” That didn’t sound convincing at all. “I mean, a little, you’ve heard of Splinching, right? I don’t wanna lose a toe or something!”

“My father lost his entire arm,” Jiu nods as she throws a peanut into her mouth to crunch loudly in the mostly quiet room.  _ Crunch, crunch, crunch. _

“Yeah, fuck this, you guys sign up, I like having limbs,” Jooheon says, pushing them towards the paper as he backs away like the paper itself will eat his leg off.

“This could help you with Gun, though,” Shownu says conversationally, to which Jiu turns to look at him, only mildly interested. “Er, Gun _ hee. _ No firearms for us.”

“I was gonna say you should avoid bringing those to school,” Jiu says, “Unless you want to upset the other Purebloods out there. They vibrate when near Muggle artifacts.” 

Jooheon tongues at his cheek.  _ Shit, now I’m thinking about it. I’m so fickle _ . “You can apparate in and out of Hogsmeade, right? But not Hogwarts…”

“Yes,” Jiu says.

“Sign my name for me, I can’t do it,” Jooheon whines, giving Shownu another small push forward and making him laugh.

Jiu brings out her wand. It’s a beautiful and long oak wand with a handle that broadens and then thins around a white gemstone. When Jiu wiggles the tip and tries to scribble something in the air, the gemstone shines a little, something yellow, and Jooheon’s name appears on the paper as if written in ink. “There you go,” she says, then quickly adding her name to the list as well.

“Thanks, mom,” Jooheon mumbles, staring at his own name.  _ The things I do for dick and snuggles… _ “Can I use the Three Broomsticks for my hook-ups, then?” Jooheon jokes to Shownu, who rolls his eyes and steps forward to sign his name (his  _ full name _ , Lisa, not his nickname). 

“Ah, is that what you did with the money?” Jiu asks, almost impressed.

“Like I said,” Shownu chirps. “Investment. You approve?”

“Yes. I’m impressed. So impressed I’d ask you to go on a date with me if you weren’t already taken by no other than Lee Minhyuk.”

“He’d quite like you referring to him like that,” Shownu chuckles.

“I know whose territory I shouldn’t step on,” Jiu says with a small giggle.

“A pity, because from what I’ve heard, he quite likes being stepped on,” Jooheon grins, poking his head in between the two of them. Jiu immediately brings the bag of nuts closer for Jooheon to take one, which he obviously does.  _ How does she even smuggle these things in? They definitely don’t come with her owls. _

“So, who’s Gunnee? Your boyfriend?” she asks.

“Yes. I am taken, too. I am someone’s territory, too,” Jooheon says as he crunches. “You can still offer to ask me on a date, though. Would really help my ego.”

“Wanna go on a date, Jooney?” Jiu asks with a smile.

“Aw,” Jooheon pouts.  _ Wait, am I bisexual?  _ “Why haven’t we hung out before, Jiu?”

Jiu blinks. “Because no one ever listens to me when I’m talking.” She shrugs. “I usually hang out with the younger ones. They respect me by default. And call me mom.”

“Everyone calls you mom,” Jooheon chuckles, reaching for another peanut. “And they call Shownu dad. It’s kind of cute. I’m more of the weird cousin or something.”

“If you do call me ‘mom’, too, then I’ll have to withdraw my date invitation.”

“I actually think it’s really cute to take your mom out on a date. Not a  _ date _ . Just a… date.”

Jiu’s eyebrows go up. “I see… We can definitely do that, sometime.” She turns to Shownu. “Would you like to join?”

“Yes,” Shownu nods.

“That’s settled, then.”

“Nice. If I still have my arm after these lessons, and she’s not looking at me anymore--” Jooheon says as he watches Jiu escape from under Shownu’s arm and walk away. “That was weird.”

“Hm?” Shownu blinks over. “What was?”

Jooheon gestures to nothing. “Jiu. You don’t think she’s a bit odd? Is it just me? Am I judgey?”

Shownu shrugs and looks back to the informative paper. “She confessed to me in our second year. When I asked her what she wanted me to do with that information she just nodded and said she thought I should know. I thought she was really brave.”

“Well, she is a Gryffindor,” Jooheon huffs.  _ Why was nobody confessing to me?! Were people confessing to Hyungwon and Changkyun too? Grr.  _ “Do you need to lend the galleons from me? You know I don’t mind, man.”

Shownu takes a breath and shakes his head with a smile. “Nah, it’s okay. But thanks,” he says, reaching over to pat at Jooheon’s shoulder and walk away, probably to go shower. Jooheon pouts. He knows he’s in a special position of knowing Shownu just a  _ little  _ bit more than the rest of their group. Sure, he doesn’t sleep  _ with  _ the guy ( _ eek _ ) but he sleeps in the bed next to him, eats with him every day. And Jooheon just so happens to know that Shownu comes from a very poor family consisting of just his mother.

_ See? I’m great at keeping secrets _ .

“This is a bad idea,” Jooheon whispers over to Minhyuk, even as he gets dragged by the arm and doesn’t protest it.

“We need to know if he’s on our side,” Minhyuk whispers back. They turn into an empty corridor and Minhyuk pushes Jooheon against the wall, wiggles his eyebrows when Jooheon squints and then says, in a serious tone, “We can’t screw it up. We have to be sure.”

Jooheon squints some more, turning his face playfully. “Are we about to kiss right now…?”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “Why? Do you want to?”

Jooheon sighs and melts against the wall, shoulders against it where Minhyuk has him pinned. “I forgot you don’t know memes. Fine! Fine, let’s… make sure. But I’m not going to push Wonho. If he cries, Hyungwon will gut us like fish.”

“I’ll hide behind Shownu,” Minhyuk grins, pulling Jooheon from the wall and then dragging him back into the crowded corridor.  _ Uuuuugh _ . “Come on, Wonho is probably in the Great Hall already.”

“Hope you’re ready to surgically remove Hyungwon from him,” Jooheon grumbles, but surprisingly, the only person with Wonho at the moment is Kihyun. It’s been a while since Jooheon has seen the two of them together. He was almost starting to think they’d had a disagreement.

Wonho, of course, looks up before Kihyun does and smiles at them. “Hey,” he greets.

“Hey, softies,” Minhyuk chirps, pushing a Hufflepuff girl aside to sit down where she was going to sit, right next to Kihyun, who finally looks up.  _ Oh, what’s he reading today…? Transfigurations, again…? _ Some people are just really stubborn.

“Not  _ that  _ soft, though, damn,” Jooheon points out, poking at Wonho’s bicep through his robes.  _ Do you do push-ups to cope or something? _

Wonho chuckles and rolls his eyes, before they lock onto Minhyuk. It’s impressive how quickly they turn a little squinty and suspicious. Even Kihyun raises an eyebrow when he notices the change, and then looks at Minhyuk with a frown.

“I haven’t even said anything,” Minhyuk laughs softly. He looks at Wonho, though. “Can you do it? Can you get a good read on him? Literally everything this list could help us accomplish depends on whether or not he is on our side.”

Wonho sighs. He hates this, Jooheon can tell. “How much would you need to know to convince you that he  _ is  _ on our side?”

“Almost everything,” Minhyuk says. “On the off chance we become what he fears… I want to know what that is. And if we already are what he fears then… I want to know how we can convince him otherwise.”

Kihyun sighs and looks back down to his book. “Taehyung is the person Jungkook trusts the most. And, from what I got, all he told Taehyung is that things at home have been difficult. He didn’t even elaborate.”

“I suppose this is part of what it means to want to join LOTUS,” Wonho sighs softly. “Fine, I’ll do it. But under protest,” he points, and Jooheon frowns.  _ What does that even mean?  _ “It means I’m doing it even though I don’t want to, for the… well, for the greater good, I suppose.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “Did all of you sign up for the Apparition Course?”

“What a way to change the subject,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Just trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk squints, “You literally disappeared for days once school started. And now you’re acting like that didn’t happen.”

“Ten galleons the Ravenclaws get it right the first time and before any of us,” Jooheon scoffs, taking a sip of juice from Kihyun’s cup.  _ Let it go, Min... _

“I’ll get it right the first time,” Kihyun says, eyes on his book. It takes Minhyuk aback.

“What did you find in the school's kitchens that made you this cocky?” he asks.

“Ah,” Kihyun huffs, glancing up. “You knew that’s where I was?”

“I know everything that goes on in this school,” Minhyuk deadpans and Wonho scoffs like that was actually funny.

“Ah, no, that would be me,” he says matter-of-factly as Jooheon slurps at Kihyun’s orange juice. “You know, I’ve even started getting glimpses into Professor Im’s head.”

Everyone looks at him. Mostly because…  _ What?! _ That man has always been a concrete wall compared to Wonho’s tiny mind punches.

“Nothing concrete,” Wonho says. “Just… random emotions, random unimportant memories. No thoughts just yet. And yes, I am more powerful now, stop looking at me like I grew a second head.”

Kihyun looks away and Jooheon notes the slight frown. “Anything worth telling?” Kihyun asks softly.

“He’s worried,” Wonho says, licking his lips and glancing at the teacher’s table. Professor Im is there, at the Head of it, in conversation with Professor Yang. “And Changkyun was an adorable toddler and his mother was very beautiful.”

Kihyun smiles fondly to himself at that. Like he can actually see it. Which makes Jooheon squint at him. Maybe that way the image will transfer over, like a special kind of osmosis.

“Wanna see it?” Wonho asks, looking to Kihyun.

Kihyun blinks over. “Huh…?”

Wonho smiles small and reaches over to poke at Kihyun’s forehead. Minhyuk and Jooheon look between each other, and then look back to Kihyun, who is a bit wide eyed despite looking lost in thought. Wonho takes his finger away and wiggles his hand into a fist.  _ Did… Did he just… Show Kihyun a memory? The FUCK, Wonho? _

“Ho--How did you do that…?” Kihyun asks, voice apparently nearly gone.

“Practise,” Wonho smiles. “Hyungwon has been my guinea pig, admittedly.”

“What have you been showing him?” Minhyuk asks with a grin, propping his elbows over the table and squishing his cheeks between his hands. Wonho rolls his eyes with a smile. “Only good things, I hope.”

“No, I obviously vividly projected that time I fell out of a tree and broke my arm,” Wonho deadpans.

_ “Obviously,” _ Minhyuk teases, still grinning like a fucking idiot. Wonho leans a little forward and looks Minhyuk dead in the eye, in the way Jooheon has seen his father lean in to read the newspaper in the morning. Minhyuk’s grin slowly vanishes and he mostly just finds himself staring at Wonho. “I… I don’t know how you’re doing it but wow… I’m lowkey horny for the power you’re holding over me at the moment.”

Wonho huffs. “I showed you what your deceased grandmother looks like who you last saw when you were three, don’t get too excited,” he says, glancing away, to somewhere behind them where, when Jooheon glances over, he sees Changkyun walking closer. 

“Incoming,” Jooheon announces, tapping Wonho on the shoulder in a silent request to come with him and Minhyuk, who’s still looking like a shocked bird that just got drenched.  _ Scary... _

They get up just as Kihyun looks up to see Changkyun. And Jooheon is still in earshot when he hears Kihyun say, “You’re so pretty and cute!” out of the blue the moment Changkyun sits down. Jooheon cackles a little at the look on Changkyun’s confused red face, then. It’s always such a delight.

“So… That’s what you want me to do with Jungkook, then?” Jooheon hears Wonho ask Minhyuk once they leave the Great Hall.

“I don’t want you to show him his deceased grandmother. Just… rummage for whatever we can use.”

Wonho sighs, eyes down as they walk. Honestly, Jooheon isn’t even sure  _ why  _ he’s here. For moral support? Maybe. They pass a group of Slytherins who are busy slithering around, like Minhyuk would say. And then pass Sua on the courtyard, who’s loudly bragging about the ‘sick plays’ she made all by her lonesome this morning. Not too far behind, Siyeon is staring at her, practically bluntly ignoring her own group of friends. Another Slytherin and Gryffindor couple in the making? If Wonho knows, he doesn’t say anything. He’s looking far too introspective for that.

It’s lunch time, which means that if Jungkook isn’t with Taehyung, then he’s stolen food from the Great Hall and is currently holding a picnic with his other friends. They find him outside the castle’s walls, sharing a couple of sandwiches with some other young Slytherin and two girls from their year, one Jooheon recognises as Jennie.

“So, how close do you need to be?” Minhyuk asks.

“This is fine,” Wonho mumbles. “We’re looking pretty suspicious, though,” he scoffs.

Minhyuk blinks and then unbuttons his cloak at the top. He walks to a patch of green grass, removes three packs of cards from his inner pocket, and then places the cloak down on the ground to plop down on top of it. “Come on, I’ll pretend to read your cards. Might as well do it for real while I’m at it.”

“Do me so I don’t feel like such a third wheel,” Jooheon scoffs small, hand gently holding at Wonho’s  _ massive forearm  _ to pull him down onto the grass. Wonho’s eyes are already fixed on the group of Slytherins. 

“Alright, let’s start with the crystal cards,” Minhyuk sighs, picking up a very simple and white deck and shuffling it. He crosses his legs and looks at Jooheon. “A general reading?”

“Yes, please,” Jooheon coos. Wonho frowns small at the group, before Jooheon can see a smile. It must be odd, juggling people’s consciousness around. “Do you still know my freakin’ chart off by heart, you weirdo?”

“Libra sun and moon, Scorpio Mercury and Venus, Leo Mars and Scorpio Jupiter,” Minhyuk says with a soft laugh. Jooheon squints like he should be offended. Meanwhile, Minhyuk keeps shuffling until a card pops out and he picks it up to place it down over his cloak. “Oh, the hematite.”

“Virgo sun, Moon in Leo,” Wonho suddenly mumbles, catching Minhyuk’s attention. 

“A perfectionist.”

“Apparently,” Wonho says. “I had to… check for his birthday and then check your head,” Wonho huffs.

“Don’t stumble on Shownu’s massive dick while you’re in here,” Minhyuk snorts, looking back to the card he placed over his cloak.

Jooheon groans. “I fucking  _ knew  _ it…”

“Eheh,” Minhyuk giggles. “Alright, Jooheoney! The hematite is all about finding resolve, finding grounding resolve.” He keeps shuffling and quickly lets another card fall over his lap. “And the lemurian Quartz… Alright…” Minhyuk puts both cards together and keeps his fingers on them as he stares at them. “You’re slowly going to start stumbling on the clues that will help you take that next step forward. You’ll find your purpose soon enough…”

Jooheon actually smiles, because, well… He thinks he might be stumbling on it as they speak.

“He’s never kissed anyone and…” Wonho huffs. “His mother doesn’t give him a lot of affection, so he tries to compensate by being the perfect son she wants. When he’s good, when he’s smart, she hugs him…”

Minhyuk puts the deck down and picks up another one. “How does he feel about her?” he asks, clearly to Wonho, even as he starts shuffling the cards.

“She’s his hero and he loves her the way only a son could love a mother,” Wonho pouts. “I think she loves him just as much but he isn’t always sure.  _ I hate this… _ ”

Minhyuk drops a card and then flips it closer to the other ones. “Ten of wands… I see you having to take personal responsibility when it comes to the challenges you’ll be facing ahead… Something you didn’t prep for but something you’ll have to do...”

“Vague,” Jooheon smiles, reaching over to let Wonho take his hand, which he does.

“He’s worried he does the wrong thing and gets her killed,” Wonho mumbles.

Minhyuk pulls out another card. “The Empress. It’s all about being focused and centered… Overall abundance. It’s a very fertile indication. It means you’ll succeed in whatever you put your mind to.”

“Sweeeet, so I’m not going to lose a limb to Apparition,” Jooheon nods, trying not to let Wonho’s tight squeeze on his hand bother him too much.

“Five of wands,” Minhyuk says, then, as he pulls another card. “You’ll face opposition… I can’t tell if it’s within yourself or if others will oppose you but, judging by how centered you’ll feel, I think it means you’ll face opposition in this new endeavor you’ll be taking.”

“He needs to take the locket to Nox,” Wonho says, looking towards Minhyuk, who sighs.

“So… he knows. He knows he’s bait.”

Wonho nods. “He knows someone has the locket, and he is specifically suspicious of... us. His paranoia is telling him it’s someone he is friends with. But if it _is_ us... Well, he doesn’t trust us. Not enough. Not yet.”

“And I don’t blame him,” Minhyuk sighs.

“Just words won’t be enough, either,” Wonho says. “He suspects Taehyung, as well.”

Minhyuk smiles small and then a little wider when he brings out another card. “Death…” He looks up at Jooheon. “I suppose it’s up to people of action to lead, then. A revolution is coming, Jooheoney. And you’ll be wearing the crown.”

Jooheon ignores the slight shiver. “Don’t call me the Chosen One again, I swear to Merlin…”

Minhyuk doesn’t look when he pulls out a random card. But Jooheon can tell that he knows which card it is, mostly because when he looks down he sees The Emperor. It doesn’t take a divination expert to tell Jooheon what that means.

“I think you may have accidentally read Shownu’s cards,” Jooheon scoffs softly. The Emperor.  _ Doesn’t sound like me.  _

Minhyuk picks up his last deck and shuffles it before moving it closer for Jooheon to take one card, which he does. He looks at it first. There’s a beautiful drawn dove on it, it looks like a fresco. On the bottom it reads ‘The Dove Spirit - Be Peace’. Jooheon glances up with a raised eyebrow. Wonho has moved to sit with his head in his hands, and Jooheon can see him scratch at his scalp.

“Can I stop now…?” Wonho asks.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says, glancing over. “Want me to read your cards?”

“No…”

Minhyuk nods and reaches over to take the card from Jooheon’s hand. “What happened between you and Kihyun?” he asks, shuffling his cards and then putting them down as he puts everything back together again.  _ You really are the most inquisitive person I know, Lee Minhyuk... _

“I basically told him to give up,” Wonho mumbles.

Minhyuk pauses and blinks up. “Oh…”

“He shouldn’t be an Auror. It’s not for him. It’s not… good for him, even though he thinks it is and I am worried about him getting himself killed and losing two of my friends in the process. But he just thought I was telling him he’s not good enough. That’s all he ever hears.”

Minhyuk blinks and glances at Jooheon. “Yeah, I suppose…” Minhyuk tries, looking back to Wonho. “Are things alright between you two?”

“Yes,” Wonho sighs softly. “He frustrates me sometimes,” he admits, then, looking guilty just for saying it. “And I can literally read minds and I still don’t know how to get through to him…”

Minhyuk looks down in thought. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes so he can blindly remove a couple of cards from one of his decks. When he opens his eyes he starts turning one card at a time. “Reversed Death,” he mumbles, “The Fool, reversed… The Chariot, also reversed… And Lovers, upright.”

“Gonna enlighten us?” Jooheon asks with a small sigh. It really isn’t very difficult to imagine how Kihyun feels, because Jooheon can relate. It’s difficult to have friends like Lee Minhyuk and Im Changkyun, friends with powers like Wonho’s and Hyungwon’s, and even the goddamn Hogwarts Champion.

Minhyuk sighs. “Kihyun has made conscious connections and meaningful relationships. He has different yet beautifully unique relationships with a myriad of people but most specifically with a loved one. He has a soulmate. In my understanding and interpretation of soulmates in tarot, it’s usually someone who opens the door of raw honesty and communication. That’s why The Lovers is represented by these naked figures--” Minhyuk points at the card, “Because they’re at their most vulnerable states and have learned to open their hearts to one another. However…” Minhyuk takes a deep breath and sighs as he pulls The Lovers card away from the others. “He is scared. He fears the unknown. He’s gotten himself into a project and has invested too much of himself to go back, which makes him even more scared. The Fool, reversed, often boils down to the need to control everything. And the balance his soulmate brought him is hanging by a thread. As for The Chariot, reversed, well, lack of direction. He’s over worrying and over managing. And yet he doesn’t know where he’s going. He’s questioning literally everything.”

“I knew all that without the damn cards,” Wonho grumbles, looking up and pushing himself up to stand. Jooheon blinks over and up, trying not to look too surprised.  _ What happened to you…? _ Minhyuk thinks, but even if the thoughts got caught, Wonho ignores it.  “Can I go?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says, glancing up and pulling another card. “Thanks…”

“Yeah,” Wonho says, and walks away. Jooheon blinks after him for a minute before glancing at Minhyuk in slight bewilderment. 

“Is it just me or…” Jooheon starts.

“The Tower,” Minhyuk says, turning the new card in his hand to Jooheon. “Big changes, upheaval, destruction and chaos.” And indeed, the card shows a tall tower perched on the top of a rocky mountain as lightning strikes and sets the building alight, two people leaping from the windows, head first and arms outstretched. “Maybe the reason why Kihyun frustrates Wonho so much is because they’re the two little guys jumping head first.”

Jooheon frowns. “Are you calling the Huffies martyrs?”

“The Tower itself is a solid structure, but because it has been built on shaky foundations, it only takes one bolt of lightning to bring it down. It represents ambitions and goals made on false premises. Change due to external circumstances, forced upon people. Kihyun very much so, and Wonho, in a way. Polar opposites of the same problem.” Minhyuk tilts his head. “Let’s keep the tower standing, Jooheoney.”

Jooheon groans. “God, you people have no idea how difficult it is to keep up with you sometimes. What’s the tower?!”

Minhyuk smiles. “Remember when we were much younger? We all got pulled towards each other even though we were so different. We built something, didn’t we? All of us, together. We’re the tower, Jooheoney, all of us. And we can’t let anybody reduce it to ashes. We have to rebuild what’s fallen and fortify what we have.”

Jooheon huffs a small laugh. “The Leaning Tower of Fuuuuuuuuuuck--”

Minhyuk snorts a laugh and then giggles.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Min,” Jooheon says with a small sigh. “If we start worrying, too, it really is going to crumble. We’ll leave the worrying to the others and the doing to us.”

“I’m not worried,” Minhyuk chirps, reaching over to poke Jooheon’s nose and grinning at him. “After all,  _ I have the Chosen One--” _

Jooheon pushes the palm of his hand against Minhyuk’s face and forces him backwards. “I’m going to shove this entire deck of cards up your ass, Lee Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk wiggles his eyebrows. “Mhm ~ Kinky! I always knew you had it in you.”

“I love your use of language, sometimes.”

“You love me? Aw! Thank you!” Minhyuk coos, and then throws himself over Jooheon. “I love you, too, Honey!”

Jooheon relaxes his entire body so he’s just limp goo in the form of a human.  _ Yay, attention _ . “Mhm, you better, I deserve it.”

“Yeeeees,” Minhyuk coos. When his face appears in Jooheon’s field of vision, though, he grins and adds. “Our crotches are aligned.”

“Nevermind, I hate you,” Jooheon laughs, pushing Minhyuk off of him. He wants to ask, for some reason, if there’s a planet in retrograde or some weird cosmic event going on in the solar system that’s making everything feel so… weird. But Jooheon can only assume that’s just what it feels like when the world changes too fast. Like… whiplash, or being thrown off a carousel and feeling solid ground for the first time.

“Don’t worry,” Minhyuk says, eyes on the clear sky. “Even if everyone changes, I’ll still be me. I changed before all of you did. So you can count on that, at least.”

Jooheon smiles up, too, reaching over without having to look to take Minhyuk’s hand and squeeze it. “We just had one of our friends read the mind of our other friend… Who’s mother is kidnapped and could possibly die because of the thing hanging around your neck. How are we just okay with that? How is that suddenly normal?”

“It’s not, but we adapt. We’ll be part of the reason why it goes back to what’s, well, normal.” Minhyuk laces their fingers and sighs. “I don’t know what you’ll do yet. But if the cards were right then… I have your back. A hundred percent.”

Jooheon pouts. “I think I already know,” he admits, chest a little tight. “So… Thank you.”

Minhyuk glances over and smiles before looking away again. “You’re really cool, Jooheoney. Really, really cool.”

Jooheon pouts over. “Even if I Apparate my arm off?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.”


	49. What You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When valour preys on reason, it eats the sword it fights with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!

Usually, the month of October is all but a build up to Halloween. For at least the first two days, purplish-grey clouds hang over the castle and a constant fall of chilly rain has turned the lawns into slippery mud. It’s gloomy and it doesn’t help with Kihyun’s mood at all, which he’s been trying very hard to improve lately. Eventually, purplish-grey clouds turn into dark swirls and a thunderstorm ensues before the week ends. Honestly, the only upshot of all this is the Sixth Years’ first Apparition lesson, which is scheduled for Saturday morning so that normal lessons won’t be missed.

The class takes place in the Great Hall. When Kihyun and Wonho arrive in the Hall they find that the big tables have disappeared. Kihyun blinks around while the rain lashes against the high windows and the enchanted ceiling swirls darkly above them. More students keep assembling at the entrance, and, eventually, Professors Ahn, Aoki, Chungha and Headmaster Im appear accompanied by another wizard Kihyun doesn’t recognize but takes to be the Apparition Instructor from the Ministry.  _ He’s tiny… _

“I wonder if size influences the vanishing,” Kihyun whispers. He glances back over his shoulder, spots Hyungwon, and looks away with a little smile.  _ You’ll snap like a twig if it does. _

“And I’ll pop like a balloon,” Wonho jokes, to which Kihyun giggles. Changkyun looks around like it’s a sound calling for his attention, and smiles when he spots Kihyun, waving small before looking back to the teachers.

“Good morning, students,” says the Ministry wizard. Everyone goes quiet. “My name is Gideon Lyptus and I will be your Ministry Apparition Instructor for the next twelve weeks. Hopefully, I will be able to prepare you for your Apparition test in this time we’ll spend together.”

Professor Im steps forward, cold and commanding as always. Kihyun doesn’t miss class with him but still, he’d take the bullying over what Professor Yang has been cooking beneath his robes. “As you may know,” Professor Im says, “It is usually impossible to Apparate or Disapparate within Hogwarts. However, I have lifted this enchantment, purely within the Great Hall, for one hour, so as to enable you to practice.” Whispers erupt but Professor Im silences them when he adds, “I emphasise that you  _ will not _ be able to Apparate outside the walls of this Hall, and that you would be unwise to try. Least you scatter your ashes all over the pavement.”

The teachers look between each other, and, unless Kihyun is hallucinating, Changkyun just… laughed. Softly and to himself, sure, but that was a  _ laugh _ . It’s rather conflicting but Kihyun finds himself smiling despite the uncomfortable feelings inside his chest. Sometimes, it’s easy to forget that Professor Im  _ is _ Changkyun’s father.

“Is there anyone here who has never Side-Along Apparated?” Professor Im asks, then, looking at the students. “It would be wise to know what it feels like to Apparate before attempting it,” he explains, then.

Six students slowly lift their hands and Kihyun notices that Yoohyeon is one of them. She seems scared. Professor Im nods and waves them over, meanwhile, the Ministry wizard gestures at everyone else.

“I would like each of you to place yourselves now so that you have, let’s say, a clear five feet of space in front of you,” he says.

There’s a few sharp  _ pop!  _ sounds that echo through the hall, and Kihyun blinks over to where the inexperienced students and the teachers were  _ just a second ago _ , and jumps when he hears Professor Im’s voice on the other side of the hall.

“Don’t puke on my shoes,” he says, then, and with a pop Apparates back to the front of the hall as Professor Aoki pats at the back of a puking student and Professor Ahn is being held onto like a pole.  _ Pfff _ .

“Chop chop!” the instructor says, then, like none of that just happened.

Students scramble and jostle as everyone tries to find a place. Kihyun gets bumped against and bumps into a couple of people, too. Still, he manages to snatch a place more or less next to Changkyun, minus the five feet between them. Kihyun smiles at him when he looks over after noticing him, Changkyun winking back.

“Now,” Mr. Lyptus says, “The important things you should always remember when Apparating are the three Ds!” A couple of students snort out loud and get fulminated by Professor Ahn’s glare. “Destination! Determination!”

“Dick,” Changkyun mumbles to himself with another smart snort. Kihyun just grins.

“Deliberation!” Mr. Lyptus finishes. “Step one! Fix your mind firmly upon the desired destination. Which is, in this case, the interior of your imaginary circle right in front of you where Professor Ahn will sooner or later drop a red hoop--” Kihyun glances at Professor Ahn, who’s conjuring red hoops from the tip of her wand onto the floor in front of every single student. “You’ll have to concentrate upon that destination!”

Kihyun looks around to try and spot his other friends and notices that most people are already staring into their hoops. His own gets conjured right in front of him when Professor Ahn passes by and Kihyun blinks at it and notices a button.  _ Someone lost a button... _

“Step two,” says Mr. Lyptus, “Focus your determination to occupy the visualized space! Yearn for it! Yearn to enter that empty spot--” a few more snorts.  _ Teenagers… _ “Let that yearning flood from your mind to every particle of your body!”

Kihyun swallows, a little hungry bug now eating the leftovers of breakfast inside his stomach.  _ Ah, I’m nervous. _ He glances up and spots Namjoon staring at his hoop so hard that his face has turned pink. Kihyun snorts at the thought that pops up, so he whispers, wondering if Changkyun will hear, “Joonie is trying to lay a Quaffle-sized egg…”

Changkyun tongues at his cheek, clearly not to burst out in a laugh. “Shhh…”

Kihyun has to reach up to pinch at his bottom lip so he won’t break into giggles. He’s nervous but laughing helps him forget about it. If only it got rid of it entirely.

“Step three!” calls Mr. Lyptus, “And only when I tell you to… Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation. On my command…”

Lisa raises her hand. “Is there no incantation at all?” she asks, looking a bit confused.

Mr. Lyptus smiles. “Not at all!”

Everyone has a different expression then, some confused, some impressed. Lisa just frowns and nods and looks back to her hoop with an incredible intensity.

“On my command,” Mr. Lyptus repeats. “One--” Kihyun suddenly feels very alarmed at being asked to Apparate so quickly. He’s the ‘gonk head against book and then practice’ type of student. There’s a reason why he is not a Gryffindor after all. “Two--” Kihyun wiggles his arms and puffs a breath, eyes on the hoop and then on the button someone lost.  _ What did the D’s stand for?! I can only think of Dick, Dick, Dick! _ “Three!” Mr. Lyptus shouts.

Kihyun spins on the spot, his stomach dropping with the sudden anxiety, but loses his balance and nearly trips over himself. He’s not the only one, though, because it only takes a quick look to see the whole Hall full of staggering people, a couple falling on their backs and others wandering like lost asteroids and clashing into each other. Changkyun is on his back on the floor, too, giggling.

“Don’t worry!” Mr. Lyptus says as he claps. “Don’t worry! Just adjust your hoops if you need to, please, and back to your original positions!”

Everybody gets back to their places, wipes the floor off their cloaks, and then tries again. Again, nothing. And on the third try, Mr. Lyptus screams with joy as a pop echoes around the hall. Everyone looks over towards the sound to see Dami standing very still and very wide eyed inside her hoop.  _ Of course… It had to be you... _

“You did it!” Changkyun praises with a smile as Dami starts laughing in disbelief, hopping a little in place, wide eyes still on the hoop. Kihyun looks away with a small sigh as he tries to drown the ugly feeling in his chest.

“I did it!” Dami squeaks happily, and Mr. Lyptus is clapping elatedly.

“Well done, Miss?”

“Uhm, Lee.”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Mr. Lyptus smiles and Dami is pink in the face as she steps back to her place next to the hoop. “Keep practising, all of you!”

No one makes it on the fourth attempt. But Dami manages again on the fifth. For nearly an hour, that’s all they do. Kihyun can tell by the groans and exasperated sighs that some people are already starting to get tired or bored. But then a horrible screech of pain echoes through the Great Hall and everybody looks around, terrified, to see Wonho on the floor, inside his hoop, shaking and crying through screams of pain, half of his right leg still standing five feet away where he had started.

Kihyun freezes in place as the image pastes itself to the walls of his brain. He’s vaguely aware of how Hyungwon rushes towards Wonho. He’s aware of Professor Aoki running towards him, too. Even Shownu and Jooheon take a step forward. Even Dami, and a couple of others. It’s  _ Wonho _ . Everyone loves Wonho. And nobody seems to know what to do about the screaming. Meanwhile, Kihyun can’t even breath.

“Everyone, remain calm!” the instructor calls, as Professor Aoki is bent over Wonho, Hyungwon right next to it all, face pale. Kihyun can’t see what Aoki is doing, but the screaming has stopped, and Kihyun can feel a hand on his arm, apparently helping to keep him upright. “This is what we call Splinching. Splinching, or the separation of random body parts, occurs when the mind is insufficiently determined… It can be… quite gruesome.”

There’s a puff of violet smoke. When it clears, Wonho is still sobbing, but he’s reunited with his leg. Hyungwon is there, rubbing at his back. But when Professor Aoki asks Wonho if he wants to continue, he shakes his head, so Professor Aoki nods and sends Hyungwon back to his place, then taking Wonho and helping him walk towards the door of the Great Hall.

“Aoki has really good tea,” Changkyun mumbles then, Kihyun realises, from right next to him.  _ Right, the hand on my arm…  _ “He’ll be okay…”

“Yeah,” Kihyun agrees. But the sudden realization that sinks in leaves Kihyun’s mind scattered. Because… Wonho was right, wasn’t he? Kihyun might not be cut out for this, after all. He freezes. He’s beyond scared. He can barely improvise. Was he always like this? Maybe he was a bit braver, a little bit more reckless when he was younger. But he’s not that person anymore.

“Alright, students!” Mr. Lyptus chirps. “That will be all for today. Don’t want to bother your young minds after such an image. I’ll see you all next week!”

To say that the students look a little shaken up is a bit of an understatement. And Changkyun squeezes at Kihyun’s arm again before letting go and walking over to Hyungwon, talking under his breath. Maybe Kihyun’s eyes are playing tricks on him, but Hyungwon’s hair looks a little… greyer.

Kihyun doesn’t know how long he stays there, not even listening to the whispers around him. But, when his thoughts catch up, he immediately turns around and rushes out of the Great Hall. He might not be great in the heat of the moment, but he’ll worry about that later. Now, his best friend needs him.

Hoseok is so tired. He should have known not to attempt this, to not even think about it, because there were far too many thoughts flying around that hall. Everyone was determined, sure, but when Hoseok spun around, he didn’t have a clue whose hoop he was looking at anymore. And currently, he’s staring at a cup of tea. 

“When I told my mother I was a Legilimens, she was proud,” Hoseok mumbles. It smells like plants in here, like the Hufflepuff common room. Like fresh dirt and photosynthesis, if that smells like anything at all. Professor Aoki’s office is in the Greenhouses and it’s like a little cottage on the inside, brown and warm. “That I was lucky and I should be happy…”

“You don’t seem to be feeling so lucky,” Professor Aoki says with a soft smile on his face from the single chair he’s currently occupying. 

Hoseok shakes his head. “Sometimes I do, because I know it’s something… special,” Hoseok sniffs. His leg still hurts even though it looks perfectly fine. Phantom pain, he thinks it’s called. “But sometimes I just… I can’t sit exams with my friends... I have headaches  _ all the time _ ,” Hoseok pouts. “I know the worst things people think and I know everyone’s secrets… That doesn’t sound like ‘lucky’ to me, not really…”

“Have your special classes not helped you shut it all out?”

Hoseok huffs small, smiling. “That’s why I get those headaches, Professor. I  _ can _ , but it’s like… holding a door closed as people keep pushing to get in.”

“I see,” Professor Aoki says. He looks down and then glances at one of his shelves full of flasks. “How do you sleep at night?”

“I get in bed, I close my eyes, and I let the door open completely and I just… I’m so tired that I just drown under all of it. It’s always restless, unfortunately...”

Professor Aoki stands up and walks up to the shelf he was looking at.  _ These should help _ , he thinks. He picks up one of the small flasks and then walks closer to place it down on the small table by Wonho’s single chair. “Take one a day, it will help with the headaches,” he says. When Wonho looks at the flask, it’s full of little pills that resemble seeds. 

Hoseok smiles, sniffling small and nodding as his leg throbs in pain. “Thank you...”

“No problem…”

There’s a small, polite little knock at the door, then, and both Hoseok and Professor Aoki look up to see the door open and Kihyun poke his head into the office. “Hello…?” he says, voice small. “May I come in?”

Aoki looks to Hoseok for a reply and Hoseok only hesitates for a moment before nodding.

“I’m okay,” Hoseok immediately tries to reassure Kihyun. The less nervous hamster energy the better… But after closing the door, Kihyun walks towards him in a straight line and pulls him into a hug, Hoseok’s surprised face being squished against Kihyun’s tummy. Hoseok pats at Kihyun’s back, eyes wide.  _ I actually didn’t see that coming… Huh…  _ “I’m okay, really…”

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun says, voice small.

Kihyun’s brain is too damn busy for Hoseok to figure out  _ why _ Kihyun is sorry, so he stutters out a, “It--Heh?”

Kihyun squeezes just a little tighter. “You were right… And I’m sorry. For being stubbornly annoying. For knowing but not  _ noticing. _ For not being able to help you. I know you’re fine. But I know you’re tired. And I’m sorry for having, in a way, contributed to it…” When he lets go, he crouches and then kneels on both knees in front of Hoseok, eyes so very shiny on Hoseok’s face. “I love you… okay?”

Hoseok pouts, heart tight and cheeks a little pink from knowing all this is happening in front of  _ their Herbology professor _ . “I love you, too… I’m sorry if I was harsh…”

Kihyun smiles even as he sort of tears up. “Just a little. But that’s okay…”

Hoseok pouts as his heart keeps squeezing away inside his chest. “Please--Please don’t be an Auror,” Hoseok says, feeling a tear run down his cheek. “I couldn’t handle it if I--if something happened to you, and Changkyunnie would be a wreck and--”

Kihyun purses his lips together when they tremble and frowns as tears run down his cheeks. “I’m sorry…” he says and then sniffles. “I know, I know… I won’t…”  _ I won’t leave you behind. _ “I won’t do it…”

Hoseok bursts into sobby tears. “You--You’re just so wonderful--”

“Shut up,” Kihyun whines as he cries, throwing himself into a hug that he uses to cling to Hoseok. It’s a tight squeeze, but Hoseok manages to cry out the worst of it before peeking to Aoki, a little embarrassed. He’s just looking fondly at the both of them, though. And if Hoseok sees him wipe off a single tear off the corner of his eye, he pretends that he doesn’t.

Kihyun still clings to Hoseok when things calm down, and Aoki serves him some tea as well. He brings them some lemon cookies, too, and Kihyun devours two of them in one go, munching with his cheeks full and sniffling in between munches. Hoseok smiles softly to himself when he calmly keeps the door closed, and sits there in relative silence. He knows Kihyun feels like crying for a long time, and he knows Aoki is feeling oddly  _ parental _ , but that’s it. That’s all there is.

“So you won’t be taking Transfigurations this year after all?” Professor Aoki asks, having seemingly caught up with the subject based on their interactions and what he, as Head of House, knows about the students under his wings.

Kihyun sniffles and shakes his head. “No… Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Aoki chuckles. “Apologize to Professor Ahn when you give her the form.”

“You’re an idiot,” Hoseok comments and then immediately flushes, eyes up. “Not--Not you, Professor!”

Aoki barks a laugh. “Ah… You had me for a moment, there.”

Hoseok’s face is burning, but he looks at Kihyun and stutters a little while he speaks. “You like magic, you can still--still do it without the Auror thing, do it because you want to. Changkyun can help you.”

“And so can I,” Aoki says, smiling fondly at the both of them as they look over, eyes wide. “It has come to my attention, Hoseok, that you’ve been having trouble in Dark Arts and other performative classes when it comes to offensive spells. I feel like, very much just like Kihyun, you’ve been forced to walk down a path you do not want. But while Kihyun chose the difficult path for himself, you ended up stumbling onto yours without much of an alternative. I believe that it’s time the both of you stop trying to use what you don’t have and instead use what you have.” Aoki glances at Kihyun. “You’re my best Herbology student and you’re great at performing Charms. So, combine those and see what you can create. You’re an intelligent person, Yoo Kihyun, you study and you have a curiosity for the magical world almost akin to that of a Ravenclaw. You will be great in your own way, I’ll make sure to help you with that. And as for Hoseok,” Aoki glances at him. “Accept yourself for the sensitive soul that you are. It is a difficult path. But sensitive doesn’t mean weak. After all, only the strongest walk with your shoes on. Don’t be scared to turn away from spells that make you uncomfortable and instead turn towards those that make you feel protected and at ease. There’s a couple of healing spells that I think I could teach you, and I can talk to Professor Flitwick for a couple of Memory Charms, which I believe would be most useful to someone who understands the complexity of the mind to the extent that you do.”

Hoseok feels himself perk up. “Wait, Healing magic…? You think I could be a Healer…?”

Professor Aoki nods. “Yes, indeed. Why not? You’re kind, sensitive and you possess a gift you deem a curse. No one is better equipped to be a Healer. Besides, you wouldn’t even have to ask the patient where they feel pain,” Aoki chuckles, and Hoseok feels his bottom lip tremble.

“I never even considered it,” Hoseok admits, looking to Kihyun. “And you with Charms and plants, it makes so much sense, we’re so stupid,” he laughs, then, voice a little wet.

Kihyun pouts and blinks, eyelids wet with tears. “But what will I do with that…?”

Aoki shrugs. “What do you like best? You, who spends most of his time nose deep into books, and whom I remember to be always questioning this and that as a young wizard.”

Kihyun frowns in confusion and looks down. “Studying…? I don’t know, I just like learning.”

“Sounds like a researcher to me,” Hoseok smiles, then, at nothing in particular. “An academic. An inventor of new spells and a discoverer of hidden magics…”

“Ah…” Aoki muses, crossing his arms. “An investigator… Hm.”

Kihyun frowns and glances up. “Like… Like a private investigator? Like the Muggles?”

“Why not?” Aoki chirps. “We certainly have nothing like that. Aurors are the only task force of the sort that we possess, as well as other Ministry involved departments. But they work for the government. A private investigator, though… It’s a little-people person.”

“Hm…” Kihyun crosses his arms over his knees and rests his chin on them. “I can think about it, I suppose…”

And Hoseok just can’t stop smiling. He remembers when he told Kihyun, years and years ago, that he wanted to be a psychologist for wizards. That’s a type of Healer, right? And hey, he can do both! Fix people’s bodies and try to help them understand their minds. That… That sounds good. It sounds like something only Hoseok  _ could  _ do, if he just… toughened up a little, learned how to handle the burden of other people’s problems better.

“Meet me here after your Apparition classes next Saturday, and the following Saturdays as well,” Aoki says with a smile. “I’ll teach you a couple of things. Who knows, it might actually become useful in the near future...”

“Thank you so much, Professor…” Hoseok smiles, heart warm.

“Any time,” Aoki says with a nod. And when Hoseok and Kihyun exit his office, they glance at each other and quietly decide to hold hands all the way down to the Hufflepuff commons. And when a black cat decides to sneak onto Hoseok’s bed later that night and sleep by his feet, Hoseok’s heart warms even more.

Minhyuk is lying half seated on a single chair near the fireplace that keeps crackling as it eats away at the freshly cut wood. It’s Sunday and there’s not much to do besides homework so Minhyuk is procrastinating by reading on the wizarding world’s economy. It’s a critic by some acclaimed writer, the old Muggleborn who’s been declared dead on this morning’s paper.  _ I have to wonder if this is the reason why, _ Minhyuk thinks as he reads, ‘(...) the economy of the magical world is strikingly backwards. There appears to be virtually no innovation. Almost all businesses and firms are extremely well established and business churn only seems to occur in the middle of a panic.’ No one in their right sense of mind calls the wizarding economy ‘backwards’ and lives to tell the tale under Shidae’s regime.

There are a couple of other students in the common room and all of them either have today’s newspaper in hand or have it at an arm’s reach. Everyone knows what happened, everyone knows what’s happening. And yet, very few people seem bothered. Meanwhile, Minhyuk lost his appetite while staring at the Blood Chart the Daily Prophet was sporting on page two, explaining how to predict or assume someone’s blood purity and how it gets passed down.

Lately, the Slytherin commons are a nest of snakes. Minhyuk has learned that staying quiet is his best defense when it comes to avoiding slander, bullying and arguments, and it’s also a great way of keeping an eye on everyone. Like Siyeon who’s been isolating herself more and more and is beginning to look like the human equivalent of a dried aubergine. Or Jennie, who’s quite literally sitting on the small chair nearby, looking into the fire like she’s hypnotized by the flames. Seokjin is still acting cocky but he keeps away from Minhyuk’s space. And Jungkook is avoiding nearly everyone he knows and instead is hanging out with the ones he was badmouthing a couple of months ago.

Fear. It changes people, doesn’t it?

Minhyuk sighs and closes the small book, shoving it into the inner pocket of his cloak, next to his wand, and getting up. It’s cold today and he feels the air get humid the moment he exits the commons. He walks slowly and without a destination, eyes on the windows dotted with raindrops and the big archways of the halls. Usually, he finds Kihyun near Changkyun, or Changkyun pasted to Hyungwon while Hyungwon blabs about something uninteresting and unusual. Today, however, Minhyuk finds Changkyun talking to his father.

Quickly, Minhyuk turns in a small circle and spins broadly behind a pillar, pasting his back to it and making himself as quiet and as stoney as possible. They didn’t see him approach, luckily they didn’t see him hide.

“Yes, it is called the Anti-Disapparition Jinx,” Professor Im says, pulling his hands behind his back. “It’s to prevent Disapparition in an area for a time. Usually used to aid in trapping a victim within an area. It can also be used to protect something.”

“So… Azkaban, Hogwarts, Gringotts, our house, places like that. They all have Anti-Disapparation Jinxes?” Changkyun asks, sounding as inquisitive as he does in all their classes.

“Yes. House-elves are the exception however. They can Apparate and Disapparate within places protected by the jinx.”

Changkyun scoffs small, as if amused. “No wonder they were practically bred into obedience and a rigid following of every rule and law imaginable…”

“You mean enslaved,” Professor Im seems to correct.

“I was trying to be politically correct, father,” Changkyun says.

“They enjoy their enslavement and most seem to feel particularly insulted if you try to set them free. You can use the word enslavement either way.” 

“Right,” Changkyun huffs. “I…” Changkyun clears his throat as he seems to hesitate. “Is there any way that you can help me with learning to Apparate?”

Minhyuk frowns and tries to peek from behind the pillar. He sees Professor Im give Changkyun an amused look with an eyebrow quirked up in a rather familiar way.  _ What are you doing, Changkyun, you idiot? _

“Anything you can help me with in return?” Professor Im asks.

Changkyun blinks. “Is there something you want? Besides a grandchild, I mean.”

Papa Im seems to hesitate briefly, before looking away and extending his arm. “I suppose there are perks to being Headmaster when it comes to helping out your own family, hm?” he says, almost sounding teasing. Changkyun huffs and reaches forward to shake his father’s hand. “Take my  _ arm _ ,” the man says. 

“Oh. Right,” Changkyun says, apparently embarrassed at the handshake and clearing his throat to take his father’s arm.

“I like fairness but I don’t mind giving you a little push.”

“As long as it’s not off a cliff,” Changkyun says and Minhyuk doesn’t  _ really  _ understand the amused disbelief on Professor Im’s face. “Er… That was unintentional.”

“Come home for Christmas,” Professor Im says. “That’s my trade offer.”

“We don’t celebrate Christmas,” Changkyun seems to mumble, still holding onto his father’s arm loosely. Another year and Changkyun will be as tall as his father, maybe. Funny, Minhyuk remembers when Changkyun was half his size and it was all so gradual he didn’t even realise...

“The Lees do,” Professor Im says. “I suppose I can… try to accommodate for the festivity.”

Changkyun sighs small. “Alright…”

“Don’t sound so defeated. Now, pay attention.”

“I am!” Changkyun defends, right before Minhyuk hears the pop that echoes down the hall, and they’re both gone.

Minhyuk stares at the empty hall for a while, unsure of what to think. Is Professor Im a nice guy now? Is he no longer Professor Evil Im? Did something happen that someone forgot to tell Minhyuk about? Or is Changkyun secretly evil?!  _ Nah, that couldn’t be it, could it…? _ Furthermore, and more importantly…  _ How dare you fucking cheat!? You stupid Ravenclaw! _

_ _

_ _

“Alchemy!” Changkyun enthuses. It’s Monday, and he and Dami are making their way to Arithmancy. She’s his only friend who takes the damn class, as even Hyungwon and his galaxy brain has decided that it’s too much effort. “We should take Alchemy!”

“Indeed,” Dami agrees even as she seems to consider it. “I’ve always been a fan of Nicholas Flamel, I don’t see why I shouldn’t take Alchemy.”

“Yeees,” Changkyun bounces, massive Arithmancy textbook in his arms. “Honestly, if you said no, I probably wouldn’t have done it. Apparently it’s incredibly difficult, even worse than Arithmancy, and barely anyone is taking it, so.”

Dami grins but hides the smile with the book in her hands. “Sounds perfect,” she giggles.

“Why are you so happy about a really complicated subject, you nerd?” Changkyun laughs, mostly joking but also curious.

Dami seems to blush a little and then peeks over, all eyes and forehead from behind the book. “I get to pull at my brain and I get to spend quality time with you…” she mumbles.

“Stop making me feel special,” Changkyun huffs, ignoring his red ears.

“You are special,” Dami mumbles.

“I said  _ shush _ ,” Changkyun says. Shush is their ‘thing’ now, after the whole Oscausi spell and coat hanger debacle. “And hey, if you’re happy about quality time, I should tell you now that we’re spending Christmas together.”  _ Do I mention it’s somewhat against my will and mostly because I’m suddenly terrified of Splinching my dick off? _ Nah… 

“What? Really?” Dami blinks, lowering her book.

“Yeah, per my father’s special request.”

“You see,” Dami sighs and then reaches over to lightly smack at Changkyun’s arm with her book, “You tell me that and I start doubting that he’s as terrible as you’ve said he is.”

“Oh, no, he’s terrible,” Changkyun says, quite seriously. Perhaps too seriously, considering it seems to be more of a joke than a statement. “He’s just trying to get me to hate him less and I think part of that is trying to be  _ jolly _ , which, frankly, the idea terrifies me,” Changkyun laughs. “Imagine my dad dressed as Santa.”

Dami laughs loudly at that. “O--Oh no…”

“Exactly, so don’t think too fondly of him,” Changkyun chuckles. “His intentions are never pure.”

Dami raises an eyebrow and nudges Changkyun with her elbow. “Are yours…?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Changkyun laughs, looking at her all offended. She just winks and then giggles small and skips on ahead.  _ Weird… _ “You better get me a present!” Changkyun calls, even as he walks again to catch up.

“You better get  _ me _ a present!”

“My presence is the present!” Changkyun says, and then frowns at himself. Words are weird.

Dami turns in a slow spin in her skip. She looks happy, and it makes Changkyun smile. It… probably shouldn’t, but she’s his friend, and Changkyun is always a little weak to people actually wanting to spend time with him. “Best present ever!” she chirps, to which Changkyun just rolls his eyes with a smile.

After classes, Changkyun is on his way to the Ravenclaw commons so he can get some of his homework done before Prefect duty when he gets tackled from behind, a monkey wannabe climbing up his back with a giggle. He instinctively reaches back to keep the monkey on his back, glancing over and smiling wide when he sees the round cheeks of not a monkey, but an adorable hamster.

“Hello,” Kihyun chirps. “Missed me?”

“Yes,” Changkyun says (and it’s never a lie) leaning in to kiss Kihyun’s cheek. “Missed me?”

“Yes,” Kihyun says softly, placing his chin over his arm. “I know you’re busy but… Just wanted to steal a moment.”

Changkyun blushes because,  _ well _ , he used to be the one who had to pester Kihyun for stolen moments, and now… “Wanna find another closet to hide in?” Changkyun teases, giving Kihyun’s legs a squeeze.

Kihyun smiles with a small, deep giggle and wiggles a little. “We should go on a date, soon…”

“Definitely,” Changkyun pouts, pinching at Kihyun’s leg lightly until his feet hit the floor and Changkyun can turn around to look at and hold Kihyun properly. “You look happy.”

Kihyun blinks and then smiles. “I feel happy!”

“Good!” Changkyun laughs, squishing their lips together for a second. Or two. Or three. “Love me a happy Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun laughs softly. “I just finally think I’ll be okay… Eventually.”

Changkyun frowns in slight confusion. “Oh? What happened?”

“Long story short, Wonho and I made up, properly this time, and Professor Aoki offered to help us. But I’ll tell you the long version whenever you can spare more time. Maybe I’ll send you a letter tonight! We haven’t done that in a while.”

“Wow, dates  _ and  _ letters?” Changkyun gapes playfully. “I’m being wooed!”

Kihyun blinks and leans back to pout. “You talk like I don’t woo you all the time…”

“You do~” Changkyun smiles, swaying them a little from side to side. “Everytime you smile I’m all  _ wooed _ .”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and then leans in to kiss Changkyun’s lips. “Alright,” he says, then, leaning back but remaining close, “I’ll let you go, now.”

“Dooon’t,” Changkyun whines, pulling Kihyun closer and clinging, pouting right in Kihyun’s face.

“Stop that, Imma have to eat that,” Kihyun whines back, quite literally taking Changkyun’s pout between his lips. A couple of girls who pass them coo between themselves, but even though Kihyun blushes, he doesn’t look any less determined to eat Changkyun’s pout. It makes Changkyun’s chest go warm as well as his face. He remembers when they couldn’t even be seen  _ walking  _ together, and now they’re kissing in the halls.  _ If only I could spend my Christmas with you… _

“I have homework to do,” Changkyun whines, voice sounding funny considering he doesn’t have control of his bottom lip at the moment. And despite what he says, he still leans in for  _ moooooore _ .

When he finally lets go and gets a goodbye kiss to his cheek, Changkyun turns around to walk up the stairs that lead to the Ravenclaw commons. He’s barely halfway into the turn the circling stairs give when he spots Dami walking on ahead. She seems to notice him because she glances back over her shoulder and smiles at him. And when Changkyun looks back over his shoulder, he spots Kihyun still at the end of the stairs, waving small at him with a little smile on his face.

Something about it stirs a weird feeling in Changkyun’s chest and his stomach, but he ignores it, climbing a little slower until both Dami and Kihyun are out of view. He swallows small, shakes his head and shakes off the feeling, before quickly jogging himself up the stairs to catch the eagle’s question once Dami reaches it and Changkyun does a small hop to stand beside her as it asks;

“Feed me and I live. Give me a drink and I die. What am I?”

“A fire,” they say in unison.

Another lesson on Apparition and nothing has changed for Hyungwon. He’s as close to Apparating into the red hoop as he is of throwing the Quaffle and nailing one of the goal posts. The same, however, can’t be said about the Golden Duo; Dami and Changkyun are now the only students who can Apparate into their hoops without Splinching themselves into oblivion, which has left Hyungwon more annoyed than baffled.  _ How are they doing this? _ Not to mention that Mr. Gideon Whatever and his three D’s are quite distracting, what with the jokes Hyungwon’s brain keeps making for him in the quietness of class.

“Honestly, you and Dami should just elope already,” he complains to Changkyun as they all leave the Great Hall another thirty minutes later.

Changkyun groans like he’s dying. “Can people stop  _ joking about that _ ,” he whines.

“Maybe people will stop joking about it when you stop looking like a married couple.”

“Who’s looking like a married couple?” Kihyun asks as he  _ quite literally appears out of nowhere--Did you Apparate, too, hamster?! _ “Hi! Hey, did any of you get your newspapers at breakfast? No one at the Hufflepuff table did, only random family mails.”

Changkyun frowns, walking closer to Kihyun like he’s got something to prove. “Maybe they’re delayed..? Weird.”

“Does that happen?” Kihyun asks, blinking. “It’s never happened before, not while I’ve attended here.”

Hyungwon sighs and shrugs. “Who knows… Either way, it’ll probably just be more of the same. Another death, disappearances and endless propaganda.”

“The propaganda won’t work if we don’t get the news anymore, so I’m sure we will,” Changkyun says, sending a random glare at Hyungwon.  _ Ah, now you’re mad at me?  _ “I could go ask my dad, if we don’t get anything by the end of the day.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t question it. Mostly because Kihyun doesn’t seem too bothered by the random suggestion. “Think he’d tell you anything useful?” Hyungwon asks instead.

“Maybe,” Changkyun shrugs. “I’ve been civil and, er, agreed to go home for Christmas, so he’s not being too terrible at the moment.”

“Thought you didn’t celebrate Christmas,” Hyungwon says and Changkyun glares at him again.  _ What…? What did I say now? _

“We  _ don’t _ , but it’ll probably be the last Christmas I spend at home, so… I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt. Kind of.”

Hyungwon raises both eyebrows and looks away. “Hm… Oddly sentimental.”

“The last time I went home, my father decided to stop torturing me,” Changkyun points out. “I’m compromising.” 

Hyungwon gives Changkyun a look.  _ The last time you went home you had to sit through a dinner with Dami’s family for which you were rewarded, you idiot. You think I was born yesterday? _ “I hope it goes well,” Hyungwon says, glancing at Kihyun, who’s still very quiet just walking by Changkyun’s side.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay here for Christmas,” Changkyun tells Kihyun, then.

“It’s okay,” Kihyun says, smiling small. He glances over. “We’ll write, though, right?”

“Of course!” Changkyun says, reaching over to pull Kihyun closer to his side. “And I’ll bring you something pretty.”

Kihyun beams a little. “I’ll get you something as well!” he says, like they don't do that every single year for Christmas and for each other’s birthday. Hyungwon just rolls his eyes and ignores them, mind moving past the lovebirds and focusing on what there will be for lunch.  _ Obviously not shrimp, unfortunately. Never shrimp. _

It’s at lunch, though, that the newspapers arrive. Not all students get Newspapers, but most do. It’s a subscription the parents pay for. Today, however, the Great Hall fills with even more owls than usual, most of them unrecognizable to Hyungwon. He doesn’t even know how they manage to fly like that without crashing against each other. But one by one, they drop the rolled up, freshly printed newspapers onto ready hands. Hyungwon has only just straightened up his own copy when his stomach drops when he reads what’s on the front page; ‘Mandatory Blood Labeling System to Start in January’.

Hyungwon looks up and catches Yoongi’s eye. By his side, Dami seems a little pale. But all of them seem to turn to Changkyun at the same time. He looks somewhere between horrified and sick in the stomach. And Hyungwon catches that same look on Jungkook’s face, on Minhyuk’s face, on Hyunwoo’s face and on Jooheon’s face. Taehyung simply looks unreadable if not a little sad. As for Kihyun… Well, Hyungwon doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t have the courage to do so. Which means he can’t look at Wonho either.

Changkyun is the first one to say anything, newspaper already open on page one. “Did you see the symbols they chose for this?” he asks, voice in a tone Hyungwon doesn’t recognise. 

“They’re runes,” Dami mumbles.

“Purposefully chosen to be as insulting as possible,” Changkyun says bitterly. “Purebloods get the Othila Ancestral. It--” Changkyun takes a breath, and Hyungwon realises that Changkyun is practically shaking in anger. “It means genetic wealth, prosperity passed down within families and... Something  _ sacred _ ,” he says, ripping at the page until the symbol is off. 

“The Inguz for Half-bloods,” Dami mumbles as Changkyun keeps ripping at the page until there’s nothing left. “Separate, but growing together. And the Muggleborns get Hagalaz, which means change, loss, destruction and hailstorm.”

Hyungwon feels his heart a little cold. So, he puts the newspaper down over his plate and brings out his wand to mumble, “Incendio,” and burn it down to a small pile of ash as he stands up and turns to walk towards the Hufflepuff table, leaving Changkyun there with his head in his hands.

Wonho is squeezing his own hands, knuckles a little white and pressed to his mouth, eyes down. Hyungwon has to tap on Kihyun’s shoulder for him to make space for him, which he does without taking his eyes off the Hagalaz symbol,  _ his _ symbol.

“Hey,” Hyungwon tries, reaching over to take one of Wonho’s hands and move to his lap. He blindly reaches towards Kihyun to put his newspaper down and take one of his hands, too, which he joins with Wonho’s. “We knew it would get ugly. So now, more than ever, let’s stick together, yes?” Hyungwon mumbles.

Kihyun glances over, a strange yet open expression on his face. “Do you promise…?”

Hyungwon smiles small and looks down to both Wonho’s and Kihyun’s hands. “I don’t have to promise something I will do for sure.” He glances at Wonho, who is pouting at him. “I’ll have your backs. No matter what.”

Wonho leans closer to rest his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder, and they stay like that for a few minutes before they hear exactly what Jooheon thinks about this.

“Oh,  _ hell _ fucking no!”

The whole group gathers in the Room of Requirement. It’s been a while, a couple of months give or take a few. The first time they all gathered here, there wasn’t an extra element, though. And while Hyungwon has nothing against Lee Yubin, he doesn’t like how whatever energy surrounds her and his best friend has been shaking the fabric of what binds everything together. Because in all honesty, if not for Kihyun, who acted like a common link between everyone and helped individuals like Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun integrate, there would be no group to begin with. So whoever or whatever threatens that link won’t fall on Hyungwon’s good graces.

If only they could just sit down while they discuss the issue at hand.

“Can we--” Hyungwon tries, eating the rest of his question when Jooheon talks over him. He’s been pacing ever since they walked into the room, today much smaller than what it usually is.  _ Maybe it knew we just needed a place to talk. Who asked for the room, anyway? _

“It’s textbook fascism!” Jooheon rants. “How the hell did this pass?! What the hell are they thinking, painting fucking targets on people’s backs! I cannot  _ believe _ \--” Jooheon stops himself to breathe, face very red as he glares at nothing in particular. “I’m not doing it. I’m not wearing it. I refuse.”

“It will be mandatory,” Dami mumbles. “They’ll probably force us to do it.”

“And what, throw my ass in Azkaban if I refuse?” Jooheon scoffs. “ _ Please _ .”

“Torture you,” Hyungwon suggests. He’s had a glimpse of what that’s like, he’d like to avoid another glimpse of the Cruciatus Curse if he could.

“At least it’ll be for a reason!” Jooheon insists. It’s clear he’s angry and emotional. Then again, only a Gryffindor would  _ suffer for a reason. _ “Not just willy nilly child torture a la parental abuse.”

“Jooheon,” Wonho warns, from right next to Hyungwon.

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and lets it go. “He’s right, though, we can’t just accept this…” he says, and Hyungwon throws his head back with a groan and rolls his eyes.

“Listen to yourselves! Don’t you understand? That by complying you’re more protected to do what actually needs to be done?”

“Yes, but you said so, too,” Minhyuk mumbles as he glances over. “We need to send a message.”

“You said that.”

“You agreed.”

_ Ugh... _

“We can’t send a message if we’ve been tortured out of our minds,” Wonho mumbles. Changkyun is still just standing there, quiet, glaring at the floor. “Or get Imperiused to wear the damn labels, which I don’t put past Professor Yang.”

“Or our Headmaster, for that matter,” Hyungwon says, remembering one of his little encounters late at night with Professor Im. Hyungwon will never forget the look on the man’s face when he implied he’d use the Imperius Curse on his own son to get him to comply.  _ Sickening.  _

Wonho glances over but doesn’t reach out. 

“If we’re doing this,” Changkyun says, then, without looking up. “No one wears the label except Kihyun. I am not getting him killed over a fucking pin.”

Kihyun looks up at the ceiling like he’s biting on his tongue, but he, too, stays quiet.

“Well, I suppose we should vote, then,” Dami suggests, looking between all of them. 

“It should be a personal choice,” Wonho says. “We can’t have two people who voted no get tortured because four said they’re willing.”

“Not to mention that some of us are privileged over the rest of you,” Minhyuk says. “I doubt they’ll touch me, or Changkyun or Dami as much as they’d touch you.”

“Wow, even protest is a privilege,” Jooheon deadpans, and Minhyuk smiles small.

“Why the  _ hell  _ aren’t LOTUS doing anything?” Changkyun asks, then, finally looking up and looking directly at Minhyuk. “What’s the fucking point of them if they can’t even stop something like this?”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and holds Changkyun’s gaze. “Do it yourself if you think it’s that easy. What do you want them to do, start a war no one wants to begin with? Get innocent people killed while they try to squash a mostly invisible organization? It’s not that simple.”

“I know it’s not, but it’s just going to get worse! The threat is just going to get bigger and bigger and then what? We send the Muggleborns off to concentration camps and go  _ whelp, don’t wanna start a war-- _ ”

“Well, I don’t know, Changkyun,” Minhyuk says a little louder, “Maybe ask your father what’s next so we can be prepared. Aren’t you two buddies, now?”

Everyone looks at Changkyun, who suddenly looks even more furious. “What the  _ hell  _ are you insinuating right now?”

“Not sure,” Minhyuk says, tonguing at the corner of his lips, then, eyes intense. Everyone looks at him, and he goes on. “But I saw you the other day. With him. I knew you two were getting along better but still… What’s your play?”

“My  _ play _ ?!” Changkyun practically screeches.

“Suddenly cozying up to daddy?”

“No!” Changkyun defends, but Hyungwon can see the conflicted look that flashes across his face. “Shit, is it so bad that I’m trying to get my father to hate me a little less? And what the hell are you acting so self-righteous for? What do you know about it?! You bring your boyfriend home to your LOTUS member father and your still very  _ alive  _ mother tucks you into bed!”

_ “Stop it…” _ Kihyun mumbles, eyes down. But Changkyun doesn’t hear him.

“You don’t  _ get  _ an opinion on this!” he continues, eyes a little shiny. “You don’t get to judge me! None of you do,  _ Merlin _ ,” Changkyun swears.

“I think that should count for something, shouldn’t it?” Minhyuk says, now frowning. “Can you truly trust someone who’s never been on the right side of this?”

“I don’t trust him!” Changkyun yells, looking at Minhyuk like he wants to punch him. “But he’s still my dad!”

“Yes, he’s been doing a great job at that, too.”

“I know,” Changkyun says, but he’s not yelling anymore. He’s crying, even though he still looks furious at Minhyuk. “You don’t think I  _ know _ ?”

“And yet you’re still licking his boots, like none of it is relevant, like--”

Changkyun walks closer to Minhyuk, clearly about to punch him. And Minhyuk is already mid reaching for his wand to stop him when Kihyun’s voice echoes inside the room, followed by a strong pulse of wind that explodes in between Changkyun and Minhyuk, sending the both of them flying at least a meter back before they fall onto their back.

“I said  _ stop it!” _

Hyungwon and the others look at Kihyun’s wand, still half lifted, and then at Kihyun’s face. He looks angry but also scared. And somewhere in the middle, a little hopeless.

“Apologize!” he yells at Minhyuk.

“Hah?!” Minhyuk complains but shrinks when Kihyun points his wand at him. Changkyun is half up on the floor, staring with wide eyes at Kihyun.

“I said  _ apologize!” _

Minhyuk swallows and slowly looks to Changkyun before looking away with a pout. “I’m sorry…”

“Now you,” Kihyun says, glaring at Changkyun, whose face is wet with tears.

“I--” Changkyun starts but chokes a little on the word, voice going funny. He’s looking at Kihyun when he says, “I’m sorry…”

Hyungwon has to smile when Kihyun frowns and lowers his wand, then walks towards Minhyuk and practically drags him up to a seating position before pulling him up and dragging him towards Changkyun.

“Now hug or I’ll make you,” Kihyun says as he kneels down to Changkyun’s level and pulls Minhyuk with him mid trying to hide a sniffle. Minhyuk actually looks like he’s sorry while he’s looking at Kihyun. And when he looks at Changkyun and leans closer to pull him into a hug, he apologizes again. Changkyun just looks like he’s in shock, like the world is suddenly a whole different colour and he doesn’t know how to process it. “We can and will disagree many times,” Kihyun says, a little louder so everyone hears him. “But  _ please _ don’t hurt each other… We’re supposed to protect one another, remember? We’ve been friends for nearly six years, it has to mean more than pride and pettiness… Disagree all you want but don’t--Don’t fight, please…”

Despite still looking in shock, Changkyun reaches up and pats at Minhyuk’s back. Jooheon walks up behind Kihyun and puts a hand on his shoulder, and Changkyun just stares.    


“Let’s just…” Jooheon sighs. “Go get some sleep and talk again tomorrow when there’s less… whatever this is floating around. Emotions, testosterone,  _ whatever _ . We’re all fine.”

Minhyuk scoffs a laugh. “I know something that could help with the latter.” And that makes Kihyun giggle a little but also makes him smack behind Minhyuk’s head like he just said a bad word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will go down very fast and all at once starting chapter 50. Don't worry, we will add trigger warnings. It's been a swelling build up so far and yep, we're ready to explode! Thank you for reading! And pls comment if you have the time ;;; Even if you just want to berate the characters, that's fine, we'll take anything as incentive!


	50. Hearts In Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (sad) readings! (And thank you so much for all the comments on the last chapter, we've been needing the incentive)

Changkyun doesn’t say anything. Not while everybody files out of the Room of Requirement except for him, not while he gets into bed that night without dinner and not when he spends most of Sunday reading up on Alchemy. Dami keeps him company. She keeps to herself, only glancing over occasionally to smile reassuringly or to see if Changkyun is still doing alright. He’s not, but she doesn’t ask, so it’s easier to ignore it.

Kihyun comes by in the afternoon, a baggy honey coloured kneaded sweater falling a little over his thighs, checkered scarf tightly wrapped around his neck making him look puffier, jeans cuffed just enough to reveal two different coloured socks.  _ Was that on purpose…? Probably not.  _ It’s really cute. And stupid, because it kind of makes Changkyun want to cry.

“Hello!” Kihyun chirps from the entrance, shrinking a little when a group of Ravenclaws by the table shushes him. He purses his lips together and tip toes closer, fitting himself between the coffee table and Dami and then plopping down between her and Changkyun.  _ “Hello,” _ he whispers aggressively, making Changkyun quirk a small smile.  _ “These people are so sensitive to noise,” _ Kihyun keeps whispering, a frown between his eyebrows, hands gesturing wildly to the people at the table by the entrance. Changkyun wants to laugh, but that would bother the noise sensitive Ravenclaws even more.

“ _ You passed the riddle?”  _ Changkyun asks in a whisper.

Kihyun nods.  _ “There was a Ravenclaw second year staring at me and watching me fail for the third time consequently… But then I managed!” _

“What was the question?” Dami asks, seemingly curious. __

_ “While some months have thirty days, others have thirty one. How many have twenty eight?” _

“All of them,” a few people mutter around the nearby table.

Kihyun sighs. “Yeah, thanks for making me feel dumb.”

“Well, you got it, didn’t you?” Yoongi scoffs small, eyes on his book.

“I said February. Then I started doubting myself. I actually thought there was another month with twenty eight days. Then I went back to February, after stupidly saying March. And then it hit me!”

“Was it the second year?” Yoongi jokes and Changkyun gives him a look. “That hit you, I mean.”

“I got the joke!” Kihyun sorts of screeches,  _ softly. _

“I  _ think  _ we’ll be going,” Changkyun scoffs, closing the book he’s been reading.

Kihyun stands up and smiles. “Date?”

“Date,” Changkyun repeats, and Yoongi groans. Changkyun ignores that in favor of getting up and putting his things away before leading Kihyun out of the common room. “No wonder everyone hates our guts,” Changkyun scoffs.

“They’re just jealous,” Kihyun chirps.

“Yes, of me having such an adorable,  _ smart  _ boyfriend,” Changkyun says, reaching over to try and take Kihyun’s hand.  _ Please hold my hand… _ He fails the first time because Kihyun seems distracted, but when their hands bump against each other, Kihyun looks at them and then takes Changkyun’s into his.

“So, Alchemy, huh?” he starts, smiling as they take the long staircase. “You didn’t tell me you’d be taking Alchemy. Is that why you quit Herbology?”

Changkyun smiles a little sadly. “I really suck at Herbology, Ki… Those plants hate me.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and swings their hands a little. “Yeah, well… Me with Transfigurations, I suppose.”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Changkyun agrees softly, eyes down on their hands.

“I’ve decided I won’t be becoming an Auror,” Kihyun announces rather jovially, which has Changkyun blinking over in surprise.

“Heh? Really? What… What changed your mind? Was it the Transfigurations thing?”

“The annoying Acceptable I got? Nah…” Kihyun laughs softly. “Wonho, actually.”

Changkyun is so  _ confused, ugh…  _ “Oh. Okay…”

Kihyun looks over and smiles small before looking away. “Are you feeling better…?”

“I don’t…” Changkyun sighs. “I don’t know. Sorry.”

“That’s okay. Is there a place in particular where you wanna go?”

Changkyun pouts, squeezing softly at Kihyun’s hand. “I think I just… Really want you to hold me for a while…”

“Alright,” Kihyun says, letting go of Changkyun’s hand to throw his arms around him and walk like that, pasted to each other. “Guide me to your spot of choice, strange organism I’ve leached onto!”

Changkyun giggles softly, and they ignore the looks they get as he leads Kihyun to a nearby balcony with stone railings, wrapped around the side of the building and giving them some privacy, even with the sun right there to watch. Changkyun lets himself be small, lets himself curl up with his head against Kihyun’s chest, and Kihyun hums songs for him, probably things he listened to over the summer. Changkyun hopes Kihyun doesn’t mind the few tears that get on his pretty honey-coloured sweater.

There’s a song in particular that Kihyun doesn’t seem to know all the lyrics to. But even as he hums it softly, it makes his voice go a little higher, to a different key Changkyun isn’t used to hearing him in. The only words Kihyun knows, however, seem rather fitting:  _ “Most of us are strangers; Who want someone to save us; We’re looking out for angels; And something we can hold on; We hear sirens, suffer in the silence; Getting tired of trying; And tired of being alone, oooh, oooh…” _

Changkyun holds onto Kihyun a little tighter, like it’s all just too perfect and Kihyun will disappear in a puff of smoke. Changkyun sniffs and buries his face in Kihyun’s chest, taking comfort in how Kihyun smells.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Changkyun sniffs softly, hiccuping in the attempt not to cry. Kihyun sighs and kisses the top of Changkyun’s head before tugging at his arm and pulling him over his lap so Changkyun faces him, straddling Kihyun’s crossed legs.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Kihyun says softly, reaching up to cup at Changkyun’s cheeks. “But whatever feels different… You’ll figure it out. I know it’s not the same, not exactly… But I was lost for so long... Years, I dare say, just trying to figure out my path. Maybe that’s what’s going on with you, too.” Kihyun smiles and pinches at one of Changkyun’s cheeks. “So… don’t be scared. I’m right behind you to catch you when you fall, until you get it right.”

Changkyun’s bottom lip trembles, and he leans forward to take some breaths as his forehead presses against Kihyun’s. Why isn’t everything this simple? Why isn’t love enough right now? “Promise you won’t leave me…”

“I will never leave you,” Kihyun says with a smile, and Changkyun clings like he can’t quite believe it.

Classes start picking up and getting heavier the more days go by. The only thing most people have to look forward to is their Apparition lessons every Saturday, but even that starts getting infuriatingly frustrating, especially when only the same people keep getting it right. How hard does it have to be, really? Jooheon only has to Apparate into a fucking red hoop, nothing else!  _ Ugh… _

Frustrations rise even more, particularly in the Gryffindor Tower, when on the day before Halloween, an informative paper is posted on the boards overnight announcing the end of the daily mail system. No more owls. No more contact with the outside. No more nothing.

“Okay, now I’m really scared,” Sua says softly by Jooheon’s side, tightening her grip on her broomstick. “Do our parents know about this…? Wha--What is happening? They can’t isolate us like this.”

“They just did, though,” Jiu says.

“What?” Jisung tries as he jumps behind all of them, trying to look over their shoulders. “What does it say? What does it say?”

“No more newspapers, kid,” Jooheon sighs, stepping back to let Jisung through.

“Or letters,” Jiu adds. “I assume that everything we want to send home will pass through the Headmaster and vice versa.”

“Dunno about you but I don’t like the idea of Professor Shithead reading my letters,” Jooheon grumbles.  _ I fucking MISS GUNHEE! _

Sua frowns and clenches her jaw. “I can’t believe she stands by this…” she mutters.

“She?” Jisung asks, blinking in that innocent way he always does.

“I’m going to the Slytherin Dungeon,” Sua announces, turning around, broom in hand, Gryffindor Quidditch cloak floating behind her.

“Oh, Merlin, you’re not going to beat someone up, are you?!” Jiu calls after her, a little panicked.

“I am going to  _ smash _ this broom over Lee Siyeon’s head!” Sua shouts back.

Jooheon scoffs.  _ Good. She needs it to reset all those brain cells of hers _ .

Jiu blinks and then stumbles to follow after Sua. “Hey, wait up! You can’t just--You’ll get detention!”

“I don’t care!” Jooheon hears Sua yell dramatically. “I’m rioting against this bullshit! Against this school! Against--”

“Careful with the broom!”

“What do  _ you _ think about all this?” Jooheon asks Jisung instead. Young minds must be full of thoughts, right?

Jisung blinks at the announcement and then pouts and frowns. “Well… I don’t think it’s right to keep children from their families. I also don’t think it’s right to break people’s privacy, if that’s what they intend to do. They already want to label us and that sounds bad enough.” Jisung sighs. “My best friend, Hyunjin, he said something really smart…”

Jooheon grins a little. “Well, he is a Ravenclaw. What did he say?”

Jisung frowns and looks down as he thinks. “He said… He said that labels are powerful things, and therefore dangerous things. Because they simultaneously mean very specific things, but also extremely vague things. And this, uhm, this… This duality contaminates conversations even before they have taken place. Labels are perverted, is what he said.”

Jooheon feels his eyebrow twitch.  _ That twelve year old is smarter than me, son of a bitch _ . “Yeah,” Jooheon agrees. “Yeah, he’s right.”

“Like,” Jisung glances up. “If they label us then we will define each other by said labels. Pureblood extremists who already dislike Muggleborns won’t engage with them. They won’t open their minds to the possibility of change. They won’t meet the person first and the Muggleborn after. Hyunjin worded it way better than I can but… Labels bring about prejudice and that’s never a good thing.”

“We were labelling each other even before they made us,” Jooheon sighs softly, reaching up to scratch at his head. “Not like we don’t already know who is a Muggleborn and who is a Pureblood, it’s written all over them even if not  _ literally _ .”

“And? What are we going to do about it?” Jisung asks, smiling up at Jooheon.

“Everything we can, kiddo,” Jooheon sighs, but smiles, then, over and down.  _ Short shit. _

“You can count on me!” Jisung says, fisting both hands. “I’m really good at Bombarda!”

“Somehow, that doesn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Jooheon laughs, before scratching at his chin in thought. “Hm. You and Hyunjin. How often do you go to the library?”

Jisung blinks and drops his fists. “Almost every day, why?”

“Think you can find a big ol’ book of runes and find us a symbol better than the ones they want us to wear? Something… Hopeful. Something good. Do you think you can do that?”

Jisung’s eyes sparkle like he just glanced upon the El Dorado. “Oh! Hyunjin will love that!” And without any other word he darts out of the room. Jooheon smiles after him, oddly proud. What is it with Gryffindors and rushing out of rooms to go do the right thing? Jooheon sighs again ( _ I have a lot of hot air within me, apparently _ ) and stares at the notice. Why are they stopping the information if the information is biased? Every newspaper has been flooded with propaganda, so why would they suddenly just stop that? Or will the information be coming to them from a different source?

“What’s up?” Shownu asks as he approaches, still rubbing at his eyes, a couple other students following behind him.

“The owls are gonna get fat,” Jooheon says, before poking at the notice that Shownu squints at.

“Right…” Shownu says. “Minhyuk is going to have a lot to say about this, I can tell.”

Jooheon frowns. “Right. Is he okay, by the way..?” Jooheon asks, glancing over. Minhyuk has been clinging, yes, but only to the one receptacle. “Our Pureblood friends are doing worse than our Muggleborn one.”

“He’s always felt responsible for all this,” Shownu mumbles. “And it’s only getting worse. He’s strong. He just doesn’t know what to do. And he’s scared and that makes him suspicious. Which is why he reacted the way he did with Changkyun…”

“We need to keep an eye on Changkyun,” Jooheon mumbles. “I’m not… suggesting he’s going Sith or whatever, but you know…”

“Going Sith…?” Shownu asks, blinking.

“Jesus, sometimes I forget. Er. The  _ Dark Side _ .”

“Ah… Do you think he would…?”

“No,” Jooheon says, and he means it. “No, but… Kihyun isn’t the weakest of us, even though we’ve all acted like he is. It’s Kyunie. It’s always been Kyunie.”

Shownu looks at the announcement and then nods. “Let’s keep an eye on him, then. Just in case.”

Jooheon smiles and nods.  _ Funny that I’m not the weakest one, all scaredy cat and blah blah _ . “Don’t tell him I called him weak,” Jooheon jokes then. “He’s not, I just don’t know how else to say it…”

Shownu huffs a laugh and reaches over to pat Jooheon's back. “Breakfast? Hopefully we are still allowed to eat in this prison.”

“They start denying food to children and we’ve really got a problem,” Jooheon scoffs and lets Shownu lead him out.

“I think the kitchen elves would revolt before we did.”

“Oooooh,” Jooheon goes. “Oh, there’s an idea…”  _ Is there an idea? Maybe.  _ House elves are powerful.

Shownu glances over, seemingly confused, judging by the frown between his eyebrows. But then his face moves in a funny way, like it’s trying to rearrange itself into the next expression. “Ah. There’s an idea…”

“Right?!” Jooheon goes. Who said Gryffindors were dumb? Hah!

Things with Kihyun always exist in a certain sort of bubble. Changkyun remembers when he was younger, when that bubble was made of steel, or the strongest Protego in history. When nothing outside of it mattered, the cold was bearable, because the warmth of that stupid bubble was always more than enough.

So why doesn’t it feel like that anymore? Is it part of growing up? Is it what happens when the world gets more and more complicated by the day, and makes the easy path look so much more inviting? Or is it just because Changkyun is… not as strong as he thought he was…? That he let things get to him, that he let the little affections his father has been giving him screw him over? Is it this wolf pin on his chest that actually makes him feel proud to be an Im, for once?

Changkyun hates it. He wants to go back into the bubble. And he’s scared, because the bubble feels incredibly thin right now, and Changkyun knows it’s his own fault. Thus, he  _ doesn’t know what to do _ . And he’s so tired of everyone judging him for wanting to figure it out, for being confused, for  _ sucking  _ at relationships and rejection and having issues coming out of his ears that he doesn’t know how to deal with. Unfortunately, nobody can help because nobody understands. Not even Wonho, who can quite literally read his mind, seems to understand what’s going on with him. And then there’s Hyungwon, who acts like he knows everything, but says nothing.

Maybe Changkyun is just tired of it being a bubble… He doesn’t want a  _ bubble _ , he wants… He  _ wants _ …

_ What the hell do I want…? _

“Son?”

Changkyun’s heart tightens as he blinks himself out of his thoughts, looking up at the still unfamiliar word. His first thought is  _ ‘Me? _ ’, but who else would it be, since it’s his literal father who’s asking.

“Dad,” Changkyun says.  _ Dad… It used to be ‘father’. What is wrong with me? _

“Don’t look so lost in thought, the stairs are slippery tonight,” his father says, eyes scanning Changkyun up and down. “Too much humidity thanks to the rain.” Small talk. Right. That’s also very new. “I’ve heard from the Ministry instructor that you’ve done well,” his father continues. “I am glad our little lessons worked out in your favour.”

“You’ve always been a good teacher,” Changkyun says, and yeah, that much has always been true. “Did they, uhm, tell you that Yubin and I are taking Alchemy now..?”

Malchin blinks in pleasant surprise, eyebrows coming up in a familiar way. “That I didn’t know… Yet. It’s a complex subject. How are you liking so far?”

Changkyun looks down at his feet for a second, battling back whatever emotion he feels in his chest. “It’s one of the oldest magics we have, I think it’s fascinating,” Changkyun admits quite honestly, catching his father’s interest. “And apparently Yubin and I are very promising students, so Professor Evans has said we could read through some of Flamel’s research findings soon enough if we work hard.” Changkyun looks up to smile small, taking a step up and to the side to pass his father on the stairs. “I shan’t keep you, though. A Headmaster’s work is never done and all that.” 

“Hm,” his father agrees with a nod, looking down as he takes one step down but then pausing to turn just enough to the side, “Ah… If Yubin needs to send something home, use my owl.”

Changkyun blinks for just a moment, knowing that this is… quite a big deal. There have been papers put up in all the common rooms and by the Great Hall, stating no newspapers or letters will come or leave Hogwarts, so,  _ yeah, big deal _ . “Thanks,” Changkyun says, and it feels weird, saying that word while looking at his father. “I’ll tell her.”

Malchin nods and then turns away. “Goodnight.”

Changkyun swallows around a dry throat. “Goodnight…” His father hasn’t said goodnight to him in… well, years. Changkyun honestly can’t remember. But he just did, his father just said ‘goodnight’. And all because, what? Changkyun isn’t picking fights with him? Because Changkyun asks him for  _ advice _ ? What changed…?

Changkyun takes a breath and turns, making his way up to the damn eagle.  _ I hate this fucking bird. _

_ _

What was an icy grey sky all day is now a blanket of thick, blackened clouds dragged down by the heavy rain. The heavy tapping of raindrops against the windows encircles the cold room, and even though they’re helping Changkyun concentrate on his homework, they’re also contributing to his loneliness. There are only two other people downstairs with him, in the common room, and only three small lamps light up the desks that are currently occupied. Tonight is dark and cold, and the wintry feeling is starting to seep through Changkyun’s body and enclose around his heart. Maybe that’s why Dami’s voice comes as a friend. She always sounds kind when speaking to Changkyun, and kindness is warm. 

“It’s late,” she sort of scolds even as she drags a chair to sit down next to Changkyun, facing the window. “Do I need to transfigure you into a clock so you know when it’s time to go to bed?” she jokes, and Changkyun smiles small.

“How would I read myself without eyes, hm?” Changkyun jokes back, glancing up when he thinks he sees a flash of lightning in the distance, before glancing at Dami. “You’re still here, though.”

“I’m trying to stop it from raining inside the castle,” Dami says with a small grin, pointing up, “There’s a cloud hanging over your head. Don’t you think that’s enough?” she asks, then, gesturing towards the window.

Changkyun rolls his eyes, finishing his sentence on the paper and putting his quill back in its little stand to sit back with a sigh and glance up. There’s obviously no  _ physical _ cloud hanging over his head, but she’s right, there might as well be. “Can’t control the weather, Yubin~”

“Didn’t exactly take you for a meteorologist but…” Dami says with a small pout. Changkyun huffs, looking over. Is she growing her hair? Huh. Dami tilts her head when she sees him staring, and smiles, so of course Changkyun flushes a little and looks away. 

“Sorry about that… fight I got into with your distant relative,” he mumbles. “If you can even call it that.”

“We look nothing alike, thank the heavens,” Dami sighs.

Changkyun laughs softly. “He’s a square and you’re a circle.”

“A circle?” Dami says, leaning back with wide eyes. “Are you calling me--”

“Heh? No!” Changkyun defends quickly, laughing at himself. “I just meant, like--” he gestures at her face, all cheeks and eyes. “Soft. No... Harsh edges, you know.”

Dami pouts and frowns, reaching up to cup at her cheeks. “Oh… That’s good, right?”

“Well, yes,” Changkyun blinks.  _ I’m bad at talking to women... _ “Minhyuk looks like if you punch him you’ll get a paper cut or something.”

Dami giggles softly and peeks up. “What do I look like, punching-wise?”

Changkyun actually gapes. “That’s a horrible question! You’re the least punchable person I’ve ever met!”

Dami drops her hands to her lap and straightens up. “I’ll take that as a victory, then.”

“I would appreciate that, considering I am terrible at compliments and that’s apparently the best I can do,” Changkyun laughs, shaking his head at himself and looking back to the rain.

Dami laughs and shrugs one shoulder. “I think it’s endearing. You don’t just say things… You actually try to convey what you think and you search for words… It means you care. Even if sometimes you might pick the  _ wrong _ words.”

Changkyun smiles to himself.  _ Huh... _

“And don’t worry…” Dami mumbles, looking down. “I don’t judge you for what happened. I understand what it’s like to live in frustration. And in this case… You understand more than I do…” She looks up and Changkyun glances over with a slight pout. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the chance to say it but… I am really sorry about your mother, Changkyun…”

Changkyun takes a breath until he can feel it in his lungs, before he lets it go with a tight heart. “Thanks…”

Dami smiles small. She hesitates only for a moment, and then reaches over to take Changkyun’s hand between hers and thumb softly over his palm. Changkyun stares, because… Well, he didn’t realise how cold his hands were, or how soft and warm hers would be. “I know you’re a rather private person… But… If you ever feel like talking about anything, I don’t mind listening. You know I get what it’s like, to an extent. You’re not alone in this. You’re the smartest, most beautiful boy I’ve ever met, both inside and out. You got this.”

Changkyun looks up from their hands, eyes searching Dami’s face like it’ll make sense of things. “Wh… Why are you…”

Dami seems confused for a moment, and tilts her head a little. “Why am I what…?”

“So nice to me,” Changkyun says with a small huff of disbelief. 

Dami blinks. For a moment she just looks between Changkyun’s eyes, but then she looks down. Her cheeks seem to turn pink, although that might be a trick of the light, and her voice sounds nearly gone when she says, “I love you…”

Changkyun’s heart jumps a little in his chest, and he feels his eyes go wide on Dami. But she isn’t looking at him... And Changkyun feels so much in one moment, guilt and warmth. He thinks of his father and his house, of his mother and his family, of a time when he was terrified of liking boys because he didn’t  _ want  _ to stop his bloodline. He thinks of all the things he told himself not to think about... For a moment, he thinks about all of it, lets himself feel it in all its possibility, and reaches up with a hand behind Dami’s head into her blonde hair to pull her into a kiss. 

Dami’s hands still around Changkyun’s, but then seem to tighten just enough as if to keep him there, a little sigh escaping through her nose before she presses back. Changkyun doesn’t understand it, because it’s never even registered to him that maybe he  _ does _ like girls, because it just never mattered before. But now Dami is tugging him closer, pulling his hand to her waist as she, too, shifts near. And it’s such a foreign feeling, to kiss someone so small, someone so light, someone who feels different under his hands but not entirely uninviting.

Changkyun loses himself in it for a minute. A minute that stretches a little when she moves her lips against his, and he presses closer, feels her body against his, and invites in a whole new host of different feelings to mess with his head.

But just for a minute.

Suddenly, Changkyun’s heart drops into his stomach so fast his head spins, and all he can do is gently push Dami away and stare at her with wide eyes.  _ Why did I do that?! I love Kihyun! I want to kiss Kihyun! WHY DID I DO THAT!? _

Dami’s cheeks are really red now and she bites at her bottom lip when an emotion seems to cross her eyes. “A mistake…?” she asks.

Changkyun shakes his head before he can stop himself, but then shakes it some more, as if in response to having shaken his head. “No, no, no, I… Yes, but  _ no _ , I’m…” he looks at her then, knows he probably looks scared.

“Don’t say it.” Dami looks down and sighs. “I’m allowed to keep one just for me... So don’t apologize...”

Changkyun bites his lips in. Is he sorry? Did he… need to do this, to prove something to himself? So he would never wonder? That just sounds like an excuse. So Changkyun hopes Dami takes this for what it is, when he reaches up with his other hand as well to cup her cheeks and pull her face closer to give her a last, lingering kiss on the lips.

“Thank you...” Changkyun says. And he means it.

Dami pouts a little in his hands. “Sorry for the tears…” she says just as two of them fall and Changkyun’s heart breaks a little. “And you’re welcome. I still meant everything I said.”

“I know,” Changkyun says, sighing small and trying to wipe the tears off of Dami’s cheeks.

“We could have been good, you know? If only you loved me, too.”

_ I think I already knew that _ , Changkyun thinks as he pouts. This is… not a situation he ever thought he would find himself in. “I… think I could have, too…” Changkyun admits. “Are we… Are we okay…?” _ I don’t want to lose a friend because I’m an idiot. _

“Of course. I promise.”

Changkyun nods and lets his hands drop from her cheeks to her shoulders, and then down to her arms to pull her into a hug. It only takes a moment before Dami sniffles, and despite her small frame, she clings like she means it while she quietly cries. Changkyun holds her close and smooths a hand over her blonde hair, staring at the rain.

“I guess my little cloud just made a friend,” Changkyun jokes softly after a while.

“And it’s raining,” Dami laughs, voice wet.

“The rain’s never bothered me,” Changkyun says, like a reassurance. “And… for what it’s worth, I love you, too, Dami.”

“Not like that.”

“Pessimist,” Changkyun huffs and Dami giggles in between a couple of sniffles.

And in this, at least, Changkyun knows he’ll be okay.

Kihyun’s stomach hurts a little but he knows it’ll pass once he eats. Maybe it will come back after he digests his breakfast, it usually does when he’s anxious, and oh,  _ is he anxious. _ But it’s fine. Sure, the world around him is finally beginning to implode and he’s trying his best not to let his worries stress his best friend, currently sitting next to him and nibbling on a cocktail sausage, but it’s  _ fine. _ He can be relied on, right? He can be relied on to make sure everyone is still on the same page.  _ Little ray of sunshine-me, yaaaay--Uuuuuuugh… _

He serves himself a spoonful of eggs. But, on second thought, adds another spoonful. Maybe if he stuffs himself to breaking point, his stomach won’t hurt any time soon. More food, the longer digestion takes, right?  _ Right… That should make sense. It’s, like, logic… _ He shoves a forkful into his mouth and takes a bite of his toast, munching while his eyes lazily scan the people around the table. When he looks at Wonho, ready to ask him something, Wonho drops his sausage. Kihyun stares at him wide eyed, but Wonho is staring at his plate like it just called him a bad word.

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, putting his fork down.

“What?” Wonho goes, looking over to Kihyun. “Oh. No. I mean, yes! Uhm--” Wonho looks over his shoulder, something between bewilderment and shock on his face as he glances around the room. “Yeah, no, it’s fine. I’m fine. It’s fine.”

“That’s not very convincing,” Kihyun says with a frown.

“No, it isn’t,” Wonho admits, clearing his throat and picking the cocktail sausage back up with his fork. “Sometimes people just think some pretty… weird things.” Wonho clears his throat. “You were going to ask something?”

“Oh, uhm,” Kihyun blinks, looking back to his plate and picking up some more eggs that he shoves into his mouth. “Yeah. Halloween’s today,”  _ munch, munch, _ “Which means it’ll only be a couple of weeks until Christmas. Given that I can’t read the papers and I can’t send owls… How am I going to be able to get you guys presents?”

“We can still go to Hogsmeade, right?” Wonho asks, like he’s not sure.

“I dunno…” Kihyun says, pouting. “I mean, I hope so but…”  _ Yeah, I hope so. Was thinking of taking Changkyun there on a date, sooner or later. He needs the distraction and, honestly, so do I. _

To that, Wonho nods quite a lot. “Yeah, yeah, you should do that, definitely.”

“You think?” Kihyun asks, glancing over.

“Yeah! And--” Wonho waves the forked sausage around. “You know, take him to the Room of Requirement again. You know. Some quality alone time.”

Kihyun blushes quite a lot at that, eyes snapping to the people in front of them to make sure they didn’t hear any of what Wonho just said, before slowly looking back to Wonho. “Can you please stop talking so lightly about it? I know you know but--Ugh…” Kihyun hits Wonho’s arm and hurts himself in the process. “Ow! What the--What have you been ingesting?! Rocks?!” Wonho blushes for some reason, and Kihyun narrows his eyes. “Ah… Does Hyungwon have kidney stones?”

Wonho looks at Kihyun like he just… can’t quite believe Kihyun just said that. “How is  _ that  _ not talking lightly about it?!”

“I’m paying in kind!” Kihyun says, blushing even more.

“Dear  _ lord _ ,” Namjoon mumbles from nearby.

“Ah, but so it  _ does _ happen…” Kihyun says, voice lower. “What…” He scoots closer, Wonho blinking at him. “What’s it like…?”

“I, er,” Wonho flushes bright red. “You don’t know..?  _ No _ , I haven’t looked, so  _ no _ , I don’t know what you two do in there,” Wonho practically hisses. Kihyun can’t help it when everything he and Changkyun have ever done tumbles forward towards the front of his brain. It makes him blush, and it makes Wonho scream.

“So--Sorry,” Kihyun says.  _ Oh, no… _ “It--It’s not like much happened!”  _ Just like… _ Blush. _ I mean… Ugh. _ “The, uhm, the naked bits were platonic, I promise.”

Wonho’s face would be funny if Kihyun wasn’t so stressed. “You--” Wonho clears his throat and lowers his voice. “It’s great, okay? And don’t do things like being platonically naked, do the  _ none  _ platonically naked--”

“Does it taste like something?” Kihyun asks.

Wonho opens his mouth. And closes it. And opens it. “Yes…? It’s not… bad, though.”

“I assume it doesn’t taste like anything edible, that would be dangerous…” Kihyun mumbles, mostly to himself. He blinks. “Ah, but you were saying…?”

“I have no idea. None.”

Kihyun turns back to his plate with a pout and props his elbow on the table to squish his cheek against his fist while he eats. If only he and Changkyun could spend more alone time together… the way the others do every summer… Then again, Kihyun doesn’t really know what would happen if he were to spend more time alone with Changkyun.  _ Would we do that, too…? Hm… _ He blushes so much his face burns.

“You--” Wonho huffs softly, like he’s not ready to let it go without saying what he says next; “You get, like… really close. Like--” Wonho blushes. “ _ Intimate _ in a deeper way. It makes a lot of the other things easier. Talking becomes easier, trusting, too, and loving becomes… more. I don’t know,” Wonho says, stuffing the sausage into his mouth. “It’s not something to be scared of if you’re ready.”

“I am,” Kihyun says, not really knowing what for, “I used to be scared but I’m not anymore.”

“Good,” Wonho says, and then sighs. “Keep that in mind...”

“For?” Kihyun asks, glancing over.

Wonho glances up, past Kihyun, and smiles a little sadly at him. “Your next conversation...” And then, looking over Kihyun’s shoulder; “Hey.”

“Hey,” Changkyun’s voice says from right behind Kihyun.

“Oh!” Kihyun turns around with a smile, “Hey!” His enthusiasm quickly drains down his body, though, when he looks at Changkyun’s face. For some reason, Kihyun’s stomach tightens and he feels the dormant ball of anxiety inside his chest shake just enough to be felt.  _ Oh… I know that face… _ even if he’s never seen it before on Changkyun.

“We need to talk,” Changkyun says, softly. Did he sleep at all..? There are black shadows under his eyes.

“Now, I assume…” Kihyun says as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Please,” Changkyun says, smiling apologetically.

Kihyun looks down and swallows. He turns to his plate, looks at the eggs he still has to eat and feels sorry for having served himself so much of something he won’t have time to finish. He glances at Wonho, mostly expecting him to make sure it’ll be alright, that there’s nothing wrong and that Changkyun is just still very, very sad. But Wonho doesn’t do or say anything, so Kihyun sighs and stands up to follow after his  _ stupid, _ sad boyfriend.

Changkyun takes him to where they used to duel together, on a moderately private piece of grass close to the Sundial Garden. Everyone is inside, either eating or still asleep or on their way to class, so it’s just them out here, and Changkyun hasn’t talked this whole time, has been fiddling with his hands all along. Once they stop walking, however, he reaches over to tug Kihyun down to sit in front of him on the only dry patch of grass.

“Are you going to propose to me or something…?” Kihyun jokes despite the obvious worry on his face.  _ What is this about…? Why do you look so… defeated? _

“There would be a lot more pompous circumstance if that were the case,” Changkyun says, smiling small but it doesn’t last. 

“Well,” Kihyun huffs, looking down to his hands, which are starting to sweat, “Out with it, then, you’re giving me an ulcer…” 

Changkyun swallows small. “I… My dad has been nice to me,” he mumbles. “And I know that Minhyuk judges me for it, for even talking to him, but… He’s been nice to me and apparently I’m that much of an idiot to let myself feel something about it, to… let it get to me…”

Kihyun frowns. He doesn’t know where this is going, but… “He’s your father. I know--I know you’ve always wanted to have a family… A proper one. He’s all you have left so… I can’t really judge you for… caring or… you know…”

Changkyun bites his bottom lip in just as Kihyun sees it tremble. “Thank you,” Changkyun says, voice really thick before he clears his throat and sits up a little straighter. “It was so much easier when I was younger, you know? To just paint him as a villain and to demonise everything he wants for me, and I still… I don’t _want_ all that, all the things he wants me to have, wants me to be… Of course I don’t, but…”

“That being the giant house and all the money,” Kihyun teases, smiling a little.  _ Come on…  _

Changkyun sighs small. “Last night, Dami told me she’s in love with me…”

Kihyun can quite literally feel the corners of his lips dropping, the little smile vanishing in less than a second. He blinks at the tight feeling inside his chest and takes a small breath through his nose that he hopes Changkyun won’t notice is a little shaky. “Oh…” Kihyun goes, brain struggling for more. “I see…” He clears his throat, his stomach suddenly doing something. “And…?” he asks, reaching up to rub at his tummy.

“I kissed her,” Changkyun says, voice thick, and Kihyun’s heart drops so fast that his eyes take a little longer before they burn. “I’m… I’m  _ so _ sorry...”

_ What…? _ Kihyun blinks, barely aware that he’s starting to breathe a little faster. “You… You kissed her…” he repeats.  _ He kissed her.  _ “Wha…” Kihyun takes a deep breath, feeling breathless for some reason, and blinks when he realizes his eyes aren’t focusing on anything.  _ Did I just… did I lose you, too? Why?  _ “What are you--” His voice cracks a little and comes a little thicker next, “Uhm… What are you apologizing for…?”  _ Oh, no, no, no… _ Changkyun is saying something but Kihyun isn’t listening. It sounds muffled, so he rubs his hands on his jeans and keeps blinking and looking around, hoping that will help him focus. “Sorry, what?”

“I’m so sorry, I love you  _ so much _ \--”

“Then  _ why _ did you kiss her?!” Kihyun yells, bending forward a little and sobbing before he realizes he’s crying. His chest feels so tight and so empty, suddenly, so void, so hungry. It’s like it’s pulling the rest of him with it into some black hole. So, he clings to himself, because he can’t let it, he can’t let himself be pulled. But it hurts… It hurts, and the ground isn’t cold enough when Kihyun’s forehead rests against it.

_ It’s okay, _ Kihyun tells himself.  _ It’s okay… _ And he doesn’t know why he’s crying so much, why gravity feels funny all of a sudden. It’s like he’s falling, head first, even though he’s a ball on the ground. It starts as a cluster of sparks inside his chest, somewhere within all that void, and then it spreads through the rest of his body. Except the sparks aren’t lighting themselves up, they’re going out. And even though Kihyun’s eyes are wide open, he can’t see anything at all, just a blur. He can, at least, hear his breaths, rasping just the same as when he’s sick or has been out in the cold for too long.

There is only so much a person can take before they break. Maybe on a good day, Kihyun would not be panicking. But he hasn’t had a proper good day in a very long time.

Eventually, who knows how long after, Kihyun feels himself calm down. His chest still hurts, it tightens every now and then. Unbearably so every time he remembers why he’s crying in the first place. But at least the rest of his body is no longer being pulled down a black abyss.

_ Did I fall…?  _ He questions to himself. But what he asks, voice barely there, is something he doesn’t know if he wants to know the answer to; “Do… Do y--you love her, too…?”

“ _ No _ ,” he hears Changkyun answer, voice pleading.

Kihyun’s eyes tear up again and his bottom lip juts out as a sob escapes him. “You…” He takes a long, shaky breath, “You thought it would be easier, di--didn’t you…? For a moment, you wished it was...”

“Just for a moment,” Changkyun admits softly and Kihyun cries some more. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Kihyun…”

Kihyun wants to yell at Changkyun. Because _he_ _knew._ Changkyun knew how Kihyun felt about the whole thing with Dami, he knew Kihyun felt beyond inferior, he knew Kihyun feared not being good enough for him… And Kihyun was trying so hard… He was trying so hard for so long that he almost lost himself in the process. But not even that seems to have been enough. Changkyun knew and yet… And yet he still let it happen. Can Kihyun blame him for doubting? No. But can he be hurt? Apparently, a lot.

“I ne--” Kihyun takes a shaky breath. “I never said anything… You were spending more time with her than you were with me and… And I was so jealous bu--but… I never said anything because I knew, I  _ knew _ you liked being friends with her… She’s smart a--and beautiful and she makes you laugh… And I thought that was worth it…” Kihyun scrunches his eyes when he coughs, and the tears run to the tip of his nose before they fall.  _ Have my contacts melted down my face…? _

“I’m so sorry,” Changkyun pleads. “She is my friend,  _ only  _ my friend.”

Kihyun pushes his forehead against the grass and hugs himself a little tighter. “Did… Did anything else happen…?”

“No. She just… cried, because she… she knew how I--how I felt and I stayed with her. Nothing else happened, Kihyun,  _ I promise _ , and I don’t love her like that, I really, really don’t…”

Kihyun pushes against the grass again and lifts himself up. He knows his eyes are red and still flooding every single second, he knows his cheeks and nose are probably red, too. And it’s funny, because he hates that he thinks that he probably looks all sorts of ugly right now, compared to  _ her. _ Why does it matter? It shouldn’t matter.

_ I wish you didn’t love her at all. _

“Kihyun…” 

“I don’t wanna see you for a while…” Kihyun says, nose stuffy.

“Are--Are you breaking up with me?” Changkyun asks, voice so thick Kihyun can barely hear what he’s saying.

“No,” Kihyun says, looking at him. He can barely see him but… “No… Not unless you want me to…?”

“No!” Changkyun immediately says. “No, please,  _ please _ don’t…”

Kihyun nods, eyes lowering to the green of the grass. “I just… I need to think… I guess--” He tears up again and his voice gets thicker. “I get it… I think… But… Why, Changkyunie…? Why… You could’ve just told me… that… That it was on your mind and…” _Why am I crying so much?!_ _It was just a stupid kiss!_

“Yeah,” Changkyun nods, and it’s obvious he’s been crying a lot too. “I…” he hiccups. “I’ll never hurt you like this again, I promise, I  _ swear  _ it…”

Kihyun sits back on his haunches and hugs himself even tighter. “Anything else…?”

“I love you… More than anything, more than... The easy path or my stupid issues, more than  _ anything _ , and I’m just so sorry, and I love you so much…”

“Are you sure that will be enough for you…?” Kihyun asks, sniffling.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Changkyun says, reaching out but pulling his hands back. “This is the biggest mistake I’ve ever made, but… I know that now. And I… I just didn’t want to ever lie about anything, especially this. I’m not telling you this to hurt you, I  _ hate  _ that I hurt you, And I… I don’t need anything else, I just need you…”

Kihyun purses his lips together for a moment. “Okay… Now go…”

Changkyun takes a few breaths before he slowly stands up, sniffing and leaving without another word. Kihyun just stays there on his own, feeling the cold morning breeze tousle at his hair, listening to it as it makes the trees rustle. And, when the pain locks itself away in a box, Kihyun slowly lets himself lie down, aware that his clothes will get dirty from the mud. He looks up at the sky, knows it will be winter, soon. And there will be spring blooms well before the calendar says they ought to be. But… right now, winter is still coming.

Kihyun pulls the blankets tighter around himself when he hears the voices of people who are approaching the room. He’s been in bed all day, and skipped all of his classes. He knows he won’t be able to blame it on sickness when Professor Aoki comes by later today, but because it’s Professor Aoki, Kihyun isn’t too worried. He’s been thinking, he’s been sleeping, he’s been doing both separately and at once. For some reason he’s not as angry as he initially assumed he’d be. He’s sad, sure, he feels a little betrayed and he knows for a fact Changkyun wouldn’t be thinking as kindly of him if their roles were reversed. But he has also realized something about himself; He loves Changkyun too much, more than he thought he did… And he’s always been more than what Kihyun assumed him to be.

It was like hearing the sound of breaking glass, truly; the fabric of a very thin reality shattering in far too many pieces. It was a shock, yes, because for a moment Kihyun doubted the whole nine yards. That’s the problem with making someone else your everything; sometimes it’s an obvious choice, sometimes it's seamless and invisible as a healthy, normal breath. It was the breaking of a naive trust, somehow. Because it wasn’t the kiss or whatever else happened, it was the deliberation of it, it was the disrespect of a vulnerability Kihyun put forward, it was everything, where Kihyun was left with barely nothing.

Love is hope, isn’t it? People who love hope the most. That’s why love triumphs every so often, because those who hope are always paying more attention to the open doors than those who don’t. And in the bleakness that Hogwarts is becoming, in all this chaos, despite his friends, it felt nice to have something stronger inside, something like hope. But when high hopes come crashing down, they scatter faster than the shards of a broken window. And if  _ the world _ got through what Kihyun believed to be the one thing he could trust the most, then what’s to say it won’t get through the rest?

Well… Kihyun wanted to grow up… And now he did. Because this is what growing up means; accepting that nothing is ever black and white even when it should be, that nothing is ever certain even when it should be. It’s trusting and believing, but doubting just enough.

So, is love enough? Kihyun believes so. But now he knows that there’s more than a chance it won’t be. Because he will always remember the moment when it wasn’t.

Kihyun is aware of when Wonho quietly makes himself inside the bedroom, and of when there’s a careful weight put at the end of the bed and a hand somewhere over the bundle that Kihyun has made of himself. Kihyun doesn’t stir, but blinks at the slight darkness under the covers and hopes Wonho says something first.

“Hey...” Wonho says softly. Kihyun smiles small.  _ Would he have said ‘hey’ if he couldn’t read my mind? _

Kihyun peeks out from under the covers and pulls them tighter around himself. “Hey…”

Wonho smiles small. “I took a bunch of notes in all the classes today… Professor Aoki told everyone you were sick with the flu.”

“Did you tell him anything?” Kihyun asks. His voice is so raspy. He does sound sick.

“No,” Wonho pouts small. “But… It’s easy enough to guess. You weren’t the only absent student today...”

Kihyun’s heart drops a little and he looks away. “Don’t talk about him…”  _ Just for today… Tomorrow it’ll be okay. _

“Sorry,” Wonho smiles softly, hand squeezing over Kihyun’s shoulder. “Is there something else you want me to talk about?”

“Hm…” Kihyun blinks, eyes burning a little. “How was the Halloween feast? Did they finally do something this year or… Was Hyungwon disappointed to his core once again?”

Wonho chuckles softly. “Ah, they did stuff. Decorations and special treats and all that. Hyungwon said it was all probably just a distraction from the ‘true horrors of reality’, but that the pumpkin pie was tasty enough to make up for it.”

“Ugh,” Kihyun rolls his eyes and sniffles. “Tell me about it…”  _ The true horrors of reality. _ “I wanna go back to my hamster bubble…”

“Back to… when you were younger, you mean?”

“Maybe… I don’t know anymore…” Kihyun says, pulling his arms from under the covers and letting them fall by his sides when he puffs a breath. “I’ve been in bed all day, I feel horrible. But I’d feel horrible not being in bed all day. Why am I like this?”

“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Wonho jokes, lifting one of Kihyun’s arms to bend it a few times like he’s exercising it.

“Do that to my legs and I might fart,” Kihyun jokes back, letting go of a small giggle.  _ Ugh... _

“Wanna know what Minhyuk said?” Wonho asks conversationally. “Apparently the ‘moon is in Pisces’ or something.”

“Ah… The fish zodiac?” Kihyun asks, glancing over.

Wonho nods. “You and Hyungwon have that in common, funnily enough.”

“What, exactly?” Kihyun blinks.

“It means you’re both really good at picking up on other people’s emotions,” Wonho says. “That’s what Minhyuk thinks, apparently. It’s so weird knowing things without knowing them, but apparently you’re ‘all water and tears’ and Hyungwon either takes his emotions at face value or puts them into something productive. I don’t know,” Wonho huffs a small laugh. “How am I doing so far on the supportive friend bit?”

Kihyun smiles small and he’s glad when he feels it reach his puffy eyes. “You’re a fish zodiac, too. I remember that.”

“Yep,” Wonho chuckles, looking softly at Kihyun. “Apparently it’s why I cry so much…”

“Crying is okay,” Kihyun says. “I’d rather cry a lot than become bitter like--” He glances at Namjoon’s empty bed. “I think certain someones need to be more in touch with their--” Kihyun giggles, “Sensitivities.”

Wonho barks a small laugh. “He is--” Wonho laughs. “ _ So  _ jealous of you.”

“Me?!” Kihyun sits up a little, mostly in disbelief. “Why?”

“Because you’re smart and everyone likes you,” Wonho huffs.

Kihyun narrows his eyes and tilts his head, sitting properly so he can be on the same eye level as Wonho. “I think you’re getting the two of us confused. Honest mistake. I obviously am quite the buff guy…”

Wonho pokes at Kihyun’s arm again. “ _ Eh… _ ” he goes and then laughs.

“I have  _ guns,” _ Kihyun says, throwing his arms up and then flexing them even though Wonho can’t see anything because of Kihyun’s thick pajama button up. “Joking, I don’t. But for some reason--” Kihyun pulls a little at his pajama shirt to look at his chest and tummy, “My titties are growing.”

Wonho rolls his eyes with a smile. “Silly,” he huffs, looking away. “Think you’ll still be sick tomorrow? It’s okay if you are.”

“No,” Kihyun says. “Can’t deprive you people of my company for too long. You’re all like wild cats. Someone has to keep you in check.”

Wonho’s eyebrow quirks a little, but he smiles. “Pretty much,” he agrees. “Hyunwoo was worried, you know. Probably the most of all of us, except for me, the loyal bestie, of course.”

“Shownu…?” Kihyun asks, pouting a little.  _ Thought he liked me the least... _

Wonho frowns in confusion. “What? No,” Wonho laughs. “You’re like… his little brother or something, seriously.”

“I am older than he is,” Kihyun says, still pouting.

Wonho puts his hand on Kihyun’s head with a giggle. “ _ Little _ .”

“Aish…” Kihyun goes, bringing his knees up to hug them and crossing his legs by the ankle. “Yeah… Don’t worry. I’ll… I’ll be okay. I  _ am _ okay… Just… Sensitive today.”

“I know,” Wonho says softly. “Blame the moon and let me hug you.”

Kihyun smiles and giggles a little when Wonho wraps his big arms around him. “Can… Can I ask you something? But be kind when you answer…”

“Yeah,” Wonho says softly.

Kihyun swallows small and looks down, head to Wonho’s chest. “Do you think it was my fault…?”

Wonho takes a small breath, hand soothing at Kihyun’s back. “No, Kiki, it’s not your fault… It’s complicated and stupid, but nobody’s fault, really, and certainly not yours…”

Kihyun nods. “Okay…” He puffs a small breath and pouts. A thought comes to mind and he tries to push it back because he doesn’t want to ask. But, in the end, he does, anyway, even if his voice breaks a little. “Is Dami okay…?”

Wonho pouts at Kihyun, face sad but a little unreadable. “No, not really…” he sighs.

“Yeah…”  _ Even though I really don’t want to, I think I get her… _ “Don’t let the others be mean to her… I don’t want anyone to get mad in my place.”

“Nobody else knows, Kiki,” Wonho huffs softly. 

“I know but they’ll figure it out. Minhyuk, at least, will. And he will probably tell Shownu. And Hyungwon is Kyu--” Kihyun’s heart does a thing. “Best friend…”

“Yeah, he’s already figured it out,” Wonho sighs softly. “Don’t worry about all that…”

“Wanna sleep in the same bed tonight?”

“Yeah,” Wonho smiles. “Want a sip of that potion Aoki gave me?”

“Yeeees,” Kihyun whines.

“We’re junkies, the two of us,” Wonho chuckles. And Kihyun laughs and throws his arms up.

“Let’s get high!”

In the British Ministry of Magic, on the lowest floor, far underground, is the Department of Mysteries. And somewhere in there, among the rooms full of prophecies and love potions and all sorts of ancient magics, are these things called Time Turners. Changkyun doesn’t know what they look like, very few people do, but he finds himself desperately wanting to be in possession of one. How far back would he go? Back to before he let himself accept his father’s small approximations of acceptance and affection? Would he throw that pin across the table, would he speak up at that dinner and make sure the Lees never wanted to even be associated with him? Perhaps not. But going back a day? Just a single day? He would give just about anything for that.

Changkyun takes a deep breath and hopes that the pressure that puts on his lungs doesn’t shatter his heart completely. He has no right to feel this delicate, to feel this hopeless, not after what he did, but perhaps that’s part of the punishment. Perhaps he really will just sit here, on a windowsill staring out at the Black Lake, until his time is up. Perhaps not. Perhaps he’ll walk the entirety of the school looking for something meaningless to keep him occupied with.  _ Who knows... _

He glances at his wand, lying in front of him on the small space left on the window sill, next to an old snowglobe he got on his first year at Hogwarts. Kihyun gave him that snowglobe. As for his wand... It doesn’t work anymore. He tried to clean his sheets from his tears, and his wand just… wouldn’t do anything. For a moment there, Changkyun was frozen in fear. This always happens. Something hurts down into his heart, and his magic fizzles out like a candle in a storm. He very vividly remembered what had happened the last time that little flame went out, and it scared him to death. So Changkyun hasn’t touched his wand since.

Will his father notice? Does it matter? Probably.

Changkyun looks away, sniffing and wiping a tear.  _ Stop that _ , he scolds himself angrily.  _ You have no right _ . So he presses the side of his face against the cold glass and lets that distract him until his cheek feels numb. A couple of people walk in in the meantime. And even though Yoongi gives him a look, no one asks. People here are very good at leaving each other to their own devices, which can be good and sometimes bad. But then there’s Hyungwon.  _ He _ walks into the bedroom, throws his cloak over his bed and sits by Changkyun’s side with a sigh, back to the wall.

“You’re sitting on my wand,” Changkyun mumbles. Is that the first thing he’s said today? Maybe. 

“Oh, really?” Hyungwon asks, unmoving, eyes on the people who are walking in and out and finally  _ stay  _ out. “Barely noticed it.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes and says nothing, just keeps staring out of the window. But Hyungwon doesn’t leave. Not even when everything goes silent, which is the sound most Ravenclaws make when they’re studying downstairs in the common room. And hey, if this is how Hyungwon wants to waste his time, that’s his problem. The weather is still grey although now it’s dark grey, what with the night that fell a couple of hours ago. And Changkyun’s eyes have grown so used to the muted colours that he kind of winces a little when Hyungwon places a small plastic bag filled with chocolate strawberries on the windowsill. The red is so bright… nothing compared to the coldness of the dorms. And Changkyun’s appetite, which is completely non-existent at this point, immediately rejects the possibility of eating the glazed fruits.

“Kihyun wasn’t at dinner,” Hyungwon finally says, voice soft. “And Dami was… not quite herself today. So it got me wondering, what could have possibly happened that would involve the three of you…?” Changkyun glares over silently, guilt so thick in his chest and stomach that he might as well just be made of the stuff at this point. Hyungwon sighs and looks back, though rather softly compared to Changkyun’s piercing gaze. “You… You fucked up, didn’t you?”

Changkyun looks away, because he isn’t sure why he feels even  _ more  _ guilty for not seeing any judgement in Hyungwon’s face. “Yeah,” he sort of croaks out.

“Minhyuk is going to eat you alive if he ever finds out…”

“Let him,” Changkyun mumbles, pinching at his nose as he sniffs.

“Nah… It’s my job to make sure he doesn’t.”

Changkyun gives another hard sniff, heart aching. “I…” Changkyun swallows.  _ Merlin…  _ “I’ve never seen anyone cry like that, and it was--” his eyes just spill without his permission. “It was  _ him _ , because of--because of  _ me _ , I  _ did that _ …”

“You were the only one close enough to be able to do that,” Hyungwon says. “But you’re not less a victim of it than he was. Still… a mistake is a mistake. So don’t seek punishment from your friends because that’s the easy way out. Accept your own guilt because that will make sure you never even think of making the same mistake again.”

Changkyun pulls his legs closer and hides his face against his knees for a moment as he cries silently. He learned how to cry silently a long time ago.

“It  _ was _ a mistake, right?” Hyungwon asks, eyes still on Changkyun.

“He’ll--he’ll never trust me again, of course it was a mistake...”

“Would you…? Trust him again?”

“I don’t know,” Changkyun admits, hand to his chest in a fist around his shirt with a small, shaky, silent sob. “Oh,  _ god… _ ”

Hyungwon sighs. “I am no expert on trust but… I don’t think it’s about trusting someone again or not. Sometimes you do, sometimes you don’t. It’s just that… even when you want to, there’s a wound that hurts to remind you why you shouldn’t. So it’s more of an inner fight than… anything else.” 

Changkyun pushes his fist against his chest as he remembers that image of Kihyun, sobbing and shaking with his forehead against the grass, and it hurts more than… Well, anything. More than his father’s spells, more than old wounds from his childhood, more than  _ anything _ .

“On the off chance that Kihyun is who I think he is,” Hyungwon mumbles. “You broke your own heart. Not his.”

“Stop--” Changkyun sobs softly. “Stop talking like you  _ know  _ everything.”

“Ah, my curse…” Hyungwon deadpans.

“You didn’t see him,” Changkyun says, shaking his head and taking a breath. “You didn’t  _ see him _ . He doesn’t even wanna see me, I’m…”

“And you  _ just _ saw him,” Hyungwon says.  _ “You _ didn’t see him when he was right next to you.  _ You  _ didn’t see him when he knew you had your mind elsewhere. Which you have had, ever since that dinner… You think he didn’t know? Maybe he didn’t, but I’m pretty sure he felt it. Otherwise he wouldn’t have made such a big deal out of everything you and her did together. He wouldn’t have looked so conflicted whenever he saw the two of you being  _ amazing _ together. I’m glad that you finally saw him. Because it’s been happening for a while, Changkyun. Kihyun exists outside of whatever bubble you’ve made him to be.”

“Because he  _ had  _ to,” Changkyun sniffles. “For so long, he had to and I--” Changkyun tries not to sob. “I don’t love her, I don’t understand why I did that--” Changkyun says, voice shaking. “I  _ love him _ . And then… And then Dami says that she loves me and some broken, terrible part of me wanted her to, and I hate myself  _ so much _ , Hyungwon…”

“You don’t know why?” Hyungwon scoffs.

“I  _ do _ , but that’s not--it’s not  _ me _ ,” Changkyun says softly.

“No, Changkyun. It  _ is  _ you. It’s the ‘ _ you’  _ that made a mistake. Saying ‘it’s not me’ is just your silly attempt at relieving yourself from guilt that you should be feeling.”

“No!” Changkyun defends, and drops his voice even though they’re alone. “I-- _ No _ . I know it’s me, I know I did it, but… It’s not who I am? It’s--” Changkyun sniffs. “It’s who my dad wants. It’s what I thought I wanted to be because everyone told me to want it, and--and yeah, it’s the easier path, isn’t it? That’s what Kihyun asked me. If for a moment, it just seemed  _ easier _ , and it  _ did _ , but I don’t  _ care _ ,” Changkyun sobs.  _ How would I hate myself if I didn’t think it was me, idiot? _

Hyungwon sighs and stands up, but turns to face Changkyun even though he’s not looking at him. “You know, somehow, I could see this coming and I hate that I--”

“You  _ what _ ?” Changkyun says, turning his blurry, puffy eyes to Hyungwon properly. “What do you mean you saw this coming?”

Hyungwon frowns, “Well, I thought it strange that your father was suddenly doing an amazing job at getting through to you, and that you were clearly letting it happen. Your  _ father _ who tortured you time and time again to get what he wanted from you. Who threatened to do the same to Kihyun.  _ Your father,  _ against whom you had to safeguard yourself by making an unbreakable vow that left scars  _ I  _ had to conceal for your own fucking sake! But I’m starting to think that maybe that was  _ my _ mistake,” Hyungwon adds, frowning and turning around to his bed to pick up his wand before turning to Changkyun again. “Show me your arm.”

Changkyun stares, and when he doesn’t put his arm out, Hyungwon reaches forward to take it, pulling his sleeve up.

_ “Revelio,” _ Hyungwon says and a gold lined mist shines out of his hand as he turns his wrist like he’s unlocking a door. Changkyun’s eyes drop to his arm as whatever skin was covering the leftover magic slowly vanishes in a mist. The scar is barely noticeable, but Changkyun can see the lines that twirl from his hand to his wrist and a little up his arm, thin, like ropes that bind him to a cause.

And when he glances over to his right hand, there’s still the faint scar of words he had to carve into himself every day, for the sake of that cause.

Suddenly, Changkyun is furious. At himself? Definitely.

“Why didn’t you  _ do something! _ ” Changkyun yells, voice a little broken as he gets up and leans forward to push against Hyungwon’s chest. “You’re my best friend, you’re supposed to tell me! You’re supposed to--” Changkyun pushes again and he’s barely aware of it, can barely see through his eyes. “Help me when I’m weak and when I don’t know what to do! You’re supposed to protect me, too! Tell me I’m an idiot in a rational way, because you--” Changkyun sobs, keeps pushing. “Because you care, because apparently you understood what I was going through this whole time and you let me do it alone! I’m not--I’m not okay, and you just let me fall through my own cracks, you asshole!”

“I thought I was going to make it worse!” Hyungwon says, somehow now leaning against the wall. Did Changkyun push him all the way there? “And after that argument you had with Minhyuk I thought you’d just get defensive and…”

“He was being a self-righteous dickhead!”

“And you just called me an asshole!”

“Yes, and I depend on you to be an asshole!” Changkyun yells, wanting to push although he just… can’t, so he grips at Hyungwon’s sweater instead.

Hyungwon makes a face. “Tha--That makes no sense!”

“You should have  _ said  _ something before I ruined--” Changkyun sobs. “Before I ruined everything because I--because I’m broken--”

“Stop making me feel guilty for your own mistake, you fucking… idiot…” Hyungwon sighs, pulling Changkyun into a hug. “You’re so stupid. Every. Single. Time. I swear. Every year that passes you just get stupider.”

Changkyun clings to Hyungwon, crying against his chest. “Help me, please, I can’t…”

“Don’t I always…?”

Changkyun tries to breathe deeply but it doesn’t work quite right. “How do I fix this..? I can’t… I can’t breathe...”

“Hey…” Hyungwon goes softly, letting himself slide down the wall and bringing Changkyun down with him. “Look at my hand, when I do this you breathe in--” He opens his hand, “And when I do this you breathe out--” He pinches his fingers together. “Slowly, come on…”

Changkyun battles to focus his eyes, but he can see the shapes, and he tries to follow the movement, breathing in and out when Hyungwon opens and closes his hand. The tears don’t stop and he can’t stop shaking, but at least he can breathe. 

“First of all,” Hyungwon says while Changkyun keeps following the movements of his hand, “I’ll tell you what I told Kihyun, and Wonho… Shit is getting far too ugly and that’s something we have to accept. But we stick together, yes? Kihyun knows this. No matter what, we stick together. And I’m sure he will be able to look past certain things to protect you if it comes down to it.  _ Secondly, _ follow the damn hand. Thirdly… You will be fine. Tomorrow you’ll go out there and… You’re going to fight.”

“I can’t--” Changkyun tries.

“You can.”

“I--” Changkyun sniffs. His tears are less and his chest feels better, but he keeps looking at Hyungwon’s hand. “I can’t… handle things, I get this  _ weight  _ of sadness that I don’t know what to do with and I don’t even want to eat or sleep or--”

“Well, it sucks to be you because you’ll be doing all of that.”

“I can’t do magic, Hyungwon,” Changkyun cries small. “Not when I’m like this, I can’t do it.”

“What is your wand’s wood?” Hyungwon asks.

“It was like this  _ before I got the damn wand-- _ ” Changkyun grumbles. “And it’s black walnut…”

Hyungwon sighs. “Ah, even the wand is a spoiled little--”

“I am the  _ opposite of spoiled _ ,” Changkyun grumbles, wanting to hit Hyungwon again but he’s too damn tired.

“I know. Was just checking if you were back to normal. I can see that you are.”

“Not going to be okay for a while, idiot,” Changkyun mumbles.

“You were never okay, Changkyun, who are you trying to trick?”

Changkyun pouts and closes his eyes, tired and… wanting to just feel a lot less than whatever is currently swirling in his chest, so he lets himself change until he’s smaller, until Hyungwon is left holding a black cat instead of a crying sixteen year old boy. And whether or not it is because it is easier like this or because it’s what Hyungwon intended to do in the first place, he tucks said black cat with him to bed and only stops rubbing under its ear when it stops purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These teens be acting up, huh? It's okay. They lead complicated lives, give them the benefit of the doubt.
> 
> (Dany asked me [Cathe] to add that if you felt sorry for Joo because of Min then you're not allowed to hate on Dami 😂)  
> Anyway, have a nice weekend ~ We'll be back with more chapters next week!!!


	51. All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having seen both the best and the worst of him, Kihyun chose both.

Hyungwon shows up to Transfigurations with a cat draped over his shoulder. In a way, it’s quite easy to forget that said cat is in fact his best friend, Im Changkyun, so Hyungwon lets himself forget it every now and then, occasionally reaching up to scratch behind the cat’s ear while pulling his notebook and books out of his bag with his other hand. A couple of people look at him funny, others simply don’t care. As for Shownu, the only one out of their friend group who managed to progress in this class, he sits in front of Hyungwon like he’s still expecting the actual Changkyun to take the chair next to him.

“Good morning,” Hyungwon says. “How was breakfast?” _I’m so hungry, I hope Wonho saved me some food so I can nibble on something before our Herbology class..._

“No shrimp yet,” Shownu says, looking amused as he turns around in his chair to look between the cat on his shoulder and Hyungwon’s face. “Is that…?”

“Yes,” Hyungwon says with a sigh. He’s about to clarify some more on why there’s a dead black cat over his shoulder when someone sits down next to him. He looks over just enough to see who it is and frowns despite himself. _You…_

“Hello,” Dami says with a smile, eyes going between Hyungwon’s face and Changkyun. “Aw…” she says, reaching over to scratch behind Changkyun’s ear. Hyungwon kind of wishes she would stop but he doesn’t have the courage to tell her to. _At least Kihyun isn’t here to see it…_ “Don’t look so gloomy,” Dami says softly.

“He’s matching the weather,” Hyungwon says and Changkyun (the cat) meows softly. He wiggles himself off of Hyungwon’s shoulder to plop down onto his lap and stretch out in that way cats do, and Hyungwon sighs, mourning the amount of fur he’ll have on his cloak by the end of today.

“It’s not really--” Shownu points at his own head before making a motion like a gear turning. “ _Processing_.”

“It is…” Hyungwon says, taking the paw where Changkyun still sports a heart shaped white heart of fur. Shownu looks in to look, mouth in an ‘o’. “See? His stupid bracelet.”

Changkyun paws at Hyungwon to let go of him, looking as pissy and sulky as only a cat that is actually Im Changkyun could possibly look like. But before Hyungwon can think to tap the cat on the nose, Professor Ahn walks in and everyone sits a little straighter.

“Good morning, class,” Professor Ahn greets, and the class greets back. Changkyun even meows small and that makes Dami smile. _Ugh_. It also makes Professor Ahn notice him. To which she says, “Mr. Im, am I to assume you’ll be a cat for the entirety of today’s class?”

The entire class turns to look at Changkyun who’s black cat ears are a little flat as he peeks over the table and they all look _incredibly_ surprised, with Siyeon blinking like she’s with Shownu in his slow processing of the situation. A second later, Changkyun meows and ducks down again.

“I should be somewhat proud, I suppose,” Professor Ahn says, looking amused as everyone (minus a few who are still apparently too startled) turns back to look at her. “That my best Transfigurations student is sitting in this class in a state of complicated Transfigurations magic…”

“Utterly offended,” Hyungwon mutters to Changkyun, who purrs happily on his lap. _Stupid cat. I am literally a Metamorphmagus!_

Hoseok already knows what to expect even before he walks into Charms class to see a very familiar black cat trying to pop the bubbles Gahyeon is making with her wand. Hoseok had been catching thoughts all around the place on his way to the greenhouses. Rumours that Im Changkyun is an Animagus (which very few people knew about), and that Im Changkyun and Lee Yubin made out in the common room _and_ are now a couple. Everyone assumes that Changkyun and Kihyun being absent from class the previous day, is because they broke up. And because Dami is an expert at hiding her feelings, which she seems to also have a handle on, the idea that she is now dating Changkyun is strengthened even more. Honestly, it’s just giving Hoseok a headache. He wishes people would stop _gossiping_ , and hopes that he has distracted Kihyun enough from it all, including the looks some people have given him.

‘ _Aren’t they supposed to be getting married? Is that why he broke up with Kihyun?’_

 _‘Wow, dumping a Mudblood for a Pureblood… Dick move_.’

Etcetera, etcetera.

No wonder Changkyun is choosing to stay in his cat form; his thoughts are always so much simpler when he’s just a _widdle kitty cat_. And nobody bothers to try and talk to him, they just let him be and give him bubbles to play with.

When Kihyun walks in, sees the cat and immediately looks away, however, Hoseok wonders if he should have warned him. He… didn’t exactly warn Kihyun about Changkyun’s mistake, even though he had caught onto it as soon as Dami walked into the Great Hall yesterday morning. And maybe he regrets that a little bit, too. Two of his best friends are hurting and Hoseok _should_ be able to do something about it, because he understands both their hurts, but it’s complicated, and he should probably just stay out of it and be supportive. Right? Kihyun needed to hear about it from Changkyun directly after all.

Everyone slowly takes their places. Changkyun usually sits next to Kihyun but Hoseok assumes today won’t be the case, so he takes his place. When he glances over, he sees Kihyun frowning at a stem of lilac that is lying over the long table, right in front of him. _‘Where…?’_ is the thought Hoseok catches first. Apparently lilacs grow on rocky hills. One cannot just find them out and about in the school grounds. But just as Kihyun seems to think about who could have possibly left lilac flowers on his desk, Hoseok catches a slight hesitance, a reluctance to think about Changkyun. Kihyun stares at the flowers until he apparently can’t stare any longer, and looks away with a small sigh, just in time to see Professor Flitwick walk into the classroom.

“Hello, children!” Professor Flitwick chirps happily, as always. He doesn’t seem to mind the cat sitting on the desk next to Hyungwon, either. Slowly, the Professor climbs to his usual spot atop the stacked books by the big window, and then turns to face everyone and brings out his wand which he holds between his hands. “Now! How many of you have attempted Non-Verbal magic before?” he asks excitedly, looking around the classroom.

Kihyun is mid rummaging through his mokeskin bag but he blindly lifts his hand. Hyungwon does so, too, and Minhyuk begrudgingly lifts his hand as well. _He is not good at non-verbal spells, but his wand makes it literally impossible for him to even do more than just attempt._

“Oh! Wonderful! So I’m sure you can attest to the fact that it is a very difficult thing to master! Were you successful in your attempts, Mr. Yoo?”

Kihyun looks up, a random curl poking out at the scare and sudden attention. “Uhm…” He slowly lowers his hand and turns to face the desk, leaving his bag behind him. “Y--Yes.”

There’s a few murmurs, and Hoseok hopes Kihyun can tell it’s not the bad kind. Professor Flitwick claps his hands together in excitement, then. “Excellent!”

“Professor!” Minhyuk whines from the other side of the classroom, wiggling his arm in the air. “My wand is made of dogwood! It won’t let me do non-verbal spells!”

“Ooooh, I see,” Professor Flitwick goes. “In that case, Mr. Lee, you will need to learn how to channel the sound from your verbalisation, into the wand so _it_ makes the sound instead of you. Spells usually don’t make much sound, but if you allow your wand to do it, it might allow you to cast non-verbally.”

Minhyuk blinks very slowly at their teacher and Hoseok has to laugh to himself when he hears, _‘Yeah, right, I didn’t understand a single thing. My wand is not a flute!’_

“Now,” Professor Flitwick continues, looking away from Minhyuk. It’s funny that Hoseok _knows_ Professor Flitwick knows Minhyuk didn’t understand what he said. “The easiest non-verbal spell to cast is ‘ _Levicorpus’_. I hope that you have already covered Levicorpus, oh, years ago in Defense Against the Dark Arts, no?”

“Yes, Professor,” a few students assure him and he nods excitedly. 

“Wonderful! Pair up, pair up, everyone.”

Hoseok turns to Kihyun, expecting him to accept the _non-verbal_ agreement to pair up. But Kihyun leans over the table as if he’s looking for someone. “Yubin,” he says, “Wanna pair up?”

_Wait, what?!_

“Professor!” Sua goes, looking a bit red in the face. “The girls are wearing skirts! Levicorpus hoists the target in the air by the ankle!”

“Ah, yes, yes,” Professor Flitwick goes, and with a flick of his wand, Sua’s skirt glues itself to her legs, making it look like she’s wearing balloon shorts.

“Well, this is just horrible fashion,” Sua mumbles, standing up and pulling Siyeon to her feet to pair up with her, as Siyeon yelps small when Professor Flitwick turns her skirt into shorts, as well.

“We should get to wear pants anyway!” Siyeon shrieks, and Hoseok turns to see Dami looking at Kihyun.

“Uhm, yeah, sure,” she says, obviously taken off guard but still smiling. She glances down after getting up to turn her skirt into an actual pair of shorts. _Transfiguration students… tsk._

“What are you doing?” Hoseok asks Kihyun in a whisper as the both of them stand up, Hyungwon already walking over to be Hoseok’s partner. Which, _hey, thanks._

Kihyun glances over. “Unloading my frustrations,” he says very seriously. But then smiles, like it was a joke. “Don’t worry… I’m fine.”

Hoseok squints but nods and lets Kihyun go, huffing once Hyungwon is next to him. “Oh, boy,” he voices to his boyfriend. “This should be interesting...”

Hyungwon gives him an amused look and then looks back to where Kihyun and Dami have gathered. “Yeah,” he agrees. There’s a curious black cat on the table with his eyes on the whole thing, and Hoseok squints at him just a little as he catches on to a stray thought.

“His magic isn’t working?” Hoseok asks Hyungwon in a hush. Hoseok knows what happened between Hyungwon and Changkyun, but he hasn’t pried.

“That’s what he told me,” Hyungwon mumbles, turning back to Hoseok. “Can that really happen, though?”

“It’s all… mental, but yes,” Hoseok says, swallowing small and talking lowly. “It happened to him when his brother died, and then again with his mom. His father… Well, you know that story…”

Hyungwon sighs softly. “Sensitive creature, that one…”

“I’m sure you can work out why,” Hoseok sighs and steps away, gesturing to himself. “Okay, hoist me up.”

Hyungwon raises an eyebrow and then huffs a laugh. When he lifts his wand, Hoseok is so in tune with Hyungwon’s thoughts that he swears he heard him speak the incantation, even though he didn’t. Hoseok gets swept off his feet and feels himself wiggle around like he’s in a carousel. Suddenly, he’s upside down and it makes him giggle. 

It’s kind of heartwarming when Dami’s giggle reaches Hoseok’s ears, too. And when he glances over, he sees her upside down, Kihyun crouched nearby and annoyingly poking her cheeks.

“Your spell beat mine,” she laughs softly.

“My wand has been eating well,” Kihyun mumbles, _poke, poke, poke, squishy..._

“Mr. Chae! Mr. Yoo! Congratulations, that was excellent!” Professor Flitwick fanboys and Hoseok just keeps wiggling.

“What does your wand eat?” Dami asks.

“Feelings,” Kihyun says after a pause for consideration and Hoseok pouts, not paying attention to the fact that Hyungwon just cast the counter-curse and Hoseok is tumbling to the floor. _Ow…?_

Dami seems to hesitate, too. But then she says, so softly Hoseok hears it more as a thought than a word, “I’m so sorry…” And she looks rather sad when Kihyun lets her go and then helps her not fall harshly to the ground.

“It’s alright,” Kihyun mumbles, even if he’s more alright on the outside than he is on the inside. “Come on, it’s your turn!”

Hoseok picks himself up and pouts over to Hyungwon. _My heart is going to explode_ , he thinks even though he knows Hyungwon can’t hear him.

And maybe that’s why Hyungwon says, frowning in confusion, “What… We’re in class, I can’t kiss you, right now.”

“Oh, shush,” Hoseok laughs, aiming his wand at Hyungwon. And he is fully aware that he’s making a funny face while he tries to concentrate. _Is there really any difference for me between talking and thinking at this point? They both sound the same to me_.

 _Levicorpus_ , he thinks, and Hyungwon yelps when he gets yanked rather harshly and then hangs from the air like a cloth waiting to dry, arms dropped like he’s dead. Hoseok gapes, because--

“I did it!” Hoseok says, bouncing. “I had no idea I could do it but I did it!”

“Yaaaay, _now put me down,”_ Hyungwon complains.

“Good job!” Kihyun chirps, he, too, upside down, eyes big on Hoseok and both thumbs up--Well, _down, actually..._

“Do the Spider-man!” Jooheon laughs over, upside down thanks to Shownu. _Huh, we’re all doing great. Maybe Changkyun’s classes helped more than we thought_.

“Maybe later,” Hoseok laughs, walking closer before casting “Liberacorpus,” and letting Hyungwon fall into his arms bridal style. See? Push ups are good for something. 

_‘Ugh’,_ Hyungwon thinks. But he melts anyway, cheeks slightly pink.

“Is anyone going to Levicorpus the cat?” Siyeon asks then, cackling at the way Changkyun’s head whips around to look at her.

“Oh, we can arrange that,” Sua chirps, lifting her wand. She pokes her tongue out while she tries to cast the spell non-verbally, Changkyun meowing unhappily and loudly and jumping between the desks. “Oh! Hey! Wait up!” Sua gapes, turning to run after Changkyun. Meanwhile, Minhyuk is dying of boredom all by himself.

_Oh, Charms. Never change._

__

__

Changkyun stays as a cat for a few days. It’s easier for obvious reasons, but it also brings about a lot of challenges. If he keeps this going, he will have to explain to his father why he’s been attending classes as an animal without telling the man that he’s struggling with his magic. And there is absolutely _no_ way he is telling his father _that_ . Changkyun has to practice either way, even without magic on his side, so he takes the time to practise the things he couldn’t do in class at the end of the day, when no one will miss him if he’s absent. He _needs_ to get his act together... _As soon as possible._

“Levicorpus,” Changkyun says, and the practise dummy shakes a little, but that’s it. “Levicorpus!” he tries again, and the dummy falls over. “Fuck!” Changkyun screams, gripping his wand tighter so he doesn’t just throw it across the room. “Ugh!” 

It’s mental. He knows it’s mental. It’s not like his magic just disappeared! It’s quite literally in his blood! And yet-- _And yet_ \--

“Levicorpus,” Changkyun tries again, practically begs, and watches the dummy get dragged a little across the floor. “Great. Fantastic. I’m doomed.”

 _I miss him so much_.

Changkyun misses Kihyun to death, yet he is too scared to even look at him for too long. He worries that if he tries to talk to him, Kihyun will shut him down, and Changkyun’s tiny little fractured heart that can’t handle rejection, will shatter completely. Meanwhile, Kihyun has been partnering up with Dami every chance he gets, like there’s no hurt in between. _Why?_ To show just how good he is? Or so people won’t attack her over stupid rumours? Probably the latter. Kihyun has never had to flaunt being good, he just… is. _Ugh._ And why does Changkyun wish things wouldn’t look so bright without himself in the picture? He already did enough damage as it is. Yet, somehow, he lowkey wishes Kihyun would make it look like this is being hard on him, too. 

All Changkyun can do right now is leave Kihyun little flowers, as if to remind the boy that Changkyun still exists, that he’s waiting and that he loves him. Hopefully, that will be enough. For now...

“Vermillious,” Changkyun whispers, pursing his lips together as a few red sparks fly from his wand. It’s nothing like the beautiful fireworks he made when they were both fourteen at some stupid ball. But it’s not _nothing_. Right..?

 _I hope you miss me, too_...

The first class Changkyun shows up for in person is Defense Against the Dark Arts. He has to. Professor Yang is _not_ forgiving about these matters, and the only thing Changkyun can hope for is that they don’t have to practise anything practical soon. It’s much worse than that, though. _Much_ worse. Because after kindly inviting Wonho for a cup of tea after class to discuss his previous parchment piece on Flesh-Eating Slugs, Professor Yang takes a sudden turn and everything takes a much darker tone about twenty minutes in.

“But sir,” Siyeon says, looking just as shocked as everyone else in the classroom. Changkyun hasn’t looked around much, too scared to make eye contact with Kihyun. _Yes, I am a coward_ . “It’s an Unforgivable Curse. It’s _illegal_.”

“I have been given permission by the Ministry and the Headmaster, Miss Lee,” Professor Yang says, somewhat impatiently. “To use the spell for educational purposes. It is in your _own_ best interest. Don’t you _want_ to learn how to resist mind control?”

“But sir,” Minhyuk tries, “Will you be placing all of us under the Imperius Curse?”

“Separately, and only for a few minutes to test your will,” Professor Yang explains. “It is also good to be able to recognise when you or someone you know is under the control of the Imperius Curse. Does anyone _else_ have something to ask about this that isn’t questioning my teaching methods or my judgement?” he asks, sort of… glaring at everyone. Charming.

 _I certainly don’t have any will right now, so fuck me, I guess_.

“Yes, Mr. Yoo?” Professor Yang says, then, and Changkyun’s heart does a _thing_. He has barely heard Kihyun’s voice these past few days. Mostly because he’s been keeping away, yes, but still…

“Is it an unpleasant experience?” Kihyun asks. 

“Quite the opposite,” Professor Yang says, and Changkyun’s heart drops a little when he adds, “We can start with you, then, since you’re so curious.”

A few whispers erupt in the classroom but, after a few seconds, Changkyun hears Kihyun stand up. He walks through the corridor of desks all the way to Professor Yang, turning next to him to face the entire class. When Changkyun finally lifts his eyes to look properly at him, he sees someone who’s probably more scared on the inside than they’re letting on, someone who looks a little defeated.

“I should warn you all,” Professor Yang says, taking out his wand. “I will be incredibly impressed if even a handful of you manage to resist the spell. It takes an incredibly strong will, so try to be… confident,” he says, clearing his throat and looking to Kihyun. Changkyun presses the fingernail of his thumb into the soft part of his hand, suddenly incredibly stressed. He wants to speak up, say something, but he knows it won’t help, and that Kihyun certainly won’t appreciate it coming from him… “Ready yourself,” Professor Yang says to Kihyun, as students look anxiously between each other. _This can’t be pleasant to watch…_ Kihyun turns to Professor Yang and takes a shaky breath just as the man says, “ _Imperius._ ”

The tension in Kihyun’s shoulders seems to vanish, and Changkyun’s heart tightens when he watches Kihyun’s eyes go… blank. He doesn’t even look like Kihyun anymore; he looks like a doll with its string cut that just hasn’t fallen yet.

“Jump,” Professor Yang says, and Kihyun jumps where he stands. It’s something so small but it’s… horrible. “Tell me that you are not under the Imperius Curse.”

“I am not under the Imperius Curse,” Kihyun says, far too articulately to _be_ Kihyun. The real Kihyun mostly talks in a mumble but… There was nothing mumbly about that sentence.

“If I wanted to, I could have Mr. Yoo here spill his darkest secrets,” Professor Yang says, addressing the class. “I could ask him to do absolutely anything I wished. If you are not scared by me saying this, you are not paying attention.”

“Take it away,” Changkyun hears himself say. He can’t stop looking at Kihyun. It’s horrifying. He looks to Professor Yang to make sure the man heard him. “You’ve made your point, he clearly can’t resist, now take it away!”

“Quiet, Mr. Im,” Professor Yang complains. “You will be next. Maybe all that chirp will prove useful in battling the curse. Now listen carefully,” the man goes on, “Powerful, dark magic may leave irreversible biological damage on a person. The Imperius Curse causes a magically induced partial paralysis of the neocortex and the prefrontal cortex, parts of the brain which, respectively, control conscious thought and logic and decision making. This reduces a person’s capacity for independent thought and makes them more receptive to outside influence. A badly placed Imperius Curse might leave your target thinking they’re actually a duck for the rest of their lives. It takes practice,” Professor Yang says, lowering his hand and glancing at Kihyun, who slowly takes in a deep breath and then blinks himself awake.

“It takes practice,” Hyungwon mumbles next to Changkyun. 

Changkyun’s chair makes an awful noise as he stands up to walk to the front of the class, furious. He doesn’t even want to resist this stupid Curse. He just wants to prove that Kihyun isn’t weak for not being able to.

“Something else quite peculiar about this curse,” Professor Yang says, holding Kihyun closer by his arm, “Is how it doesn’t hindrance someone’s magical ability.” He looks at Kihyun and asks, “Do you mind…?” And when Kihyun confusedly shakes his head, Professor Yang places him under the Imperius Curse once again. “Mr. Im, pick up your wand.”

“What?” Changkyun asks, heart dropping a little into his stomach. _I can’t… I can’t do magic!_ He glances over at Hyungwon in a panic, even as he reaches for his wand. Is Professor Yang going to make him fight Kihyun?!

“Mr. Yoo…” Professor Yang says softly, “Disarm your colleague.”

Kihyun turns his face to Changkyun and doesn’t even blink, immediately reaching for his wand and lifting it up, moving it in a little swirl as he says, _“Expelliarmus!”_

Changkyun’s wand snaps from his hand in that same instant, flies into Kihyun’s free hand that catches it, and Changkyun just… stares. Even if he had wanted to, he wouldn’t have been able to cast the Protego he should have. The entire class starts mumbling to themselves, like they expected… better, and Professor Yang removes the curse on Kihyun, who blinks himself awake and immediately stares at the wands in his hands.

“Mr. Yoo,” Professor Yang goes, “Can you recall everything I just asked you to do?”

Kihyun swallows and then blinks up at Changkyun, lowering his eyes as he steps closer just enough to hand over his wand. Changkyun takes it, chest tight, and Kihyun says, “Y--Yes…”

“How did it feel?”

“Like… A dream. Where things just… just happen and you accept them.”

“And how do you feel now…?”

Kihyun looks up at Professor Yang, answer at the ready. But then he closes his mouth and looks down. “Fine,” he lies, Changkyun knows it’s a lie. “I feel fine.” _Violated_ , is what Changkyun would say, at a guess. 

“Alright, who’s after Mr. Im?” Professor Yang asks. “Yes, Mr. Kim?”

Everyone turns to look at Taehyung who has his hand up despite the lowered head. “Professor, may I go to the infirmary…? I’m not feeling very well…” And in truth, once Yoongi moves out of the way, Changkyun can see how pale Taehyung is. It barely looks like him. And _of course_ he wouldn’t feel well, Professor Yang is showcasing his traumas in front of the entire class.

“I’ll take him,” Kihyun says, then.

“Very well,” Professor Yang agrees. “But return swiftly, Mr. Yoo.”

“Yes, sir,” Kihyun says. 

The last thing Changkyun consciously sees is Kihyun hurrying over to Taehyung to help him up and then turn around with him to exit the classroom. Changkyun is just standing there. _How the hell is any of this okay?!_

“Imperius,” Professor Yang says. And then it’s just… Vague, happy nothingness. And afterwards? Well, violated isn’t strong enough a word.

Things don’t get better. In the weeks that follow, certain rules become stricter. Students are suddenly forbidden of leaving the school to visit Hogsmeade. Which, adding to the lack of outside news, starts making a lot of people feeling rather isolated. Apparition classes seem to be the highlight of each week. And, as the weather grows colder and darker, so do the walls of the castle. It doesn’t help that Changkyun’s magic has been fluctuating between ‘barely there’ and nothingness, and word of it has already reached his father. But the worst part is that Changkyun has to go through it all on his own. Even if he knows he has friends he can count on, he’s never felt more alone.

On the last day of school comes the news from the Ministry announcing that no one is to return home due to how dangerous things have become. Apparently, there have been riots, and the magical world has never been more divided, but… _It’s so hard to believe that the outside world is on fire when here we’re being cooked in slowly…_ It feels almost cozy sometimes, which might just be the familiarity of Hogwarts, and that’s why it’s dangerous. Because step by step, despite the scary things they’re being shown, they’re being taught that is for the betterment of the world.

Indoctrination is easier than what most would think. And Changkyun would know; it’s one of the reasons he made the mistake that’s led him to lose his magic and feel so _freaking_ alone.

“What now…?” Minhyuk asks when they all gather in the Great Hall on their first free afternoon at the start of the holidays. “I just… I don’t know what to do, anymore. I haven’t been able to contact my family for _months._ I don’t even know if…”

Hyungwon sighs and sits down next to him. “This is… a mess. They just want us to feel useless.”

“They succeeded,” Wonho pouts.

“It’s like, you either turn into a zombie or you start feeling like you have the utility of a piece of dump.”

“Anyway,” Minhyuk sighs, looking to Jooheon, who’s sitting right next to him. “What did you want to talk about?”

Jooheon takes a deep breath. “We… Might feel useless, but we don’t have to be zombies,” he mumbles, reaching into the bag he brings onto his lap. “They’re rioting out there, and we’re, what, just taking it? Lying down? No. _No_. Like I’ve said, I don’t care what they do to me, but… There’s strength in numbers, and… strength in hope,” he says, taking out a piece of paper that he puts down on the table. Everyone looks at it and Changkyun recognises it immediately.

It’s a rune. It looks like a squished hourglass on its side, or like an ‘M’ and an ‘X’ put over each other.

“What is it?” Minhyuk asks.

“A dagaz rune,” Jooheon huffs. “It’s… like those symbols they want to put on us, to mark us, but this one? It means… well, the rise of dawn. Daylight. Hope. They’re called Nox, and we can be the light…”

Changkyun kind of startles a little when Kihyun sits down right next to him.

“Let’s wear it, even if people don’t see it,” Jooheon pouts. “Just so we know…”

“Are you joking?” Minhyuk scoffs, pulling the symbol closer. “I’ll tattoo it on my forehead!”

Jooheon laughs softly and Changkyun suddenly feels like he’s made of stone. “Even if we get into trouble?” Jooheon asks.

“Getting into trouble is foreplay for the likes of me,” Minhyuk says with a grin.

“Gross,” Wonho sighs.

“I’ll wear it for sure,” Kihyun says, then. From… far closer than Changkyun has heard him in a while. “Changkyunie will wear it, too.”

“Yeah, of course I will,” Changkyun easily agrees, keeping his eyes on his hands. _Changkyunie… I’m amazed at my lack of tears right now, hah_ … Especially because he does catch the small smile that blooms on Kihyun’s face by the corner of his eye.

“I’ll talk to everyone else that you taught, then,” Jooheon says, smiling widely. “Our little study group. I’m sure no one will back down from the challenge.”

“We should assemble everyone,” Kihyun suggests. “Does anyone know a tattooing spell?”

“Yubin mentioned something like that, yeah,” Jooheon says. “Or, er, Dami. Whatever.”

“Great,” Kihyun says, smiling small. _How are you okay and I can’t even cast Lumos?_ “That makes it a lot easier.”

“Did we just start a cult?” Shownu asks, squinting at all of them.

“Hm,” Hyungwon frowns. “What are we venerating, if that’s the case?”

“It’s not a cult!” Jooheon laughs, putting his hands up as if in a whoop. “It’s a revolution!”

Kihyun giggles small. “Then I vote on Jooheonie for leader.”

“Say what now?” Jooheon asks, arms still up.

“Yeah, I agree,” Shownu grins. “Jooheon for leader!”

“The _Chosen One ~”_ Minhyuk coos, and Hyungwon laughs and nods in agreement.

“Chosen One, Chosen One,” Shownu chants and Jooheon pales as he lowers his arms, looking around at the group with a big pout. 

“You’ve got my vote,” Changkyun says, smiling up at Jooheon.

“That’s settled then!” Minhyuk says, palms coming down onto the table. “No giving up.”

“No giving up,” Changkyun mumbles with a nod. _Sounds simple enough_...

It’s been a while since Kihyun has had to spend Christmas at Hogwarts. It’s nice to see that, despite the darkness that’s been surrounding the castle, some of the school staff still worries about the little things, the things that matter the most. On the second day into the holidays, Kihyun comes up to the Great Hall to see Professor Flitwick and Professor Ahn setting up the big Christmas tree. Kihyun has such nice memories of the Christmas he stayed at Hogwarts. Like that time he and Changkyun mistakenly stole the crystal star… That was fun. Kihyun kind of misses getting in trouble together, although now they only seem to get in trouble on their own.

Kihyun puffs a small breath and looks down to his white socks that come up his jeans just a little, hugging them in yellow cute-looking ghosts that disappear into his boots. He reaches up to rub at his stomach through the sweater he has under his flannel jacket and manages to poke a finger through a hole through the knitted lines. He’s wearing two other shirts under all this and yet he’s still a little cold. 

_I miss you,_ Kihyun thinks for the millionth time. It’s been almost two months since he and Changkyun have spoken to each other. Kihyun sort of expected him to say something after a couple of days. But when he didn’t, things just got a little weird. They’ve been quite busy, too, but maybe that’s just an excuse. And, if that’s the case, then now that the only thing they have on their shoulders (besides the stress of knowing they’re all completely isolated and borderline imprisoned) is their homework, there’s nothing to stop them from… _From what, Kihyun?_ _From what?_ Sure, they never broke up in the first place, but… It certainly feels like it.

Changkyun still goes on his patrols with Dami, although he’s been doing it as a cat. He still hangs out with her and Hyungwon plenty throughout the day, and they attend Alchemy together. Kihyun hates to think his side is the one suffering when he wasn’t even part of the damage. But he’s been trying not to project that onto Dami, because it’s really not her fault. She’s always been nice to him, and she has her own share of problems, too. Which means Kihyun gets to feel a little guilty for having been hurt in the first place. Because his own feelings have been the ones stopping him from being with someone who means this much to him.

It’s strange, isn’t it? The dichotomy of being hurt by someone you love… Because Kihyun still loves Changkyun, still wants to be with him, touch, cling, have fun and laugh together… But then he’s been hurt, too. And he can’t simply ignore that either.

But maybe enough is enough.

There’s no one Kihyun knows in the Great Hall, besides his teachers, so he turns around, hands in the pockets of his jacket, and walks outside. The Clock Tower Courtyard is a cloister and it usually fills up with people quite fast. Today, however, there’s barely anyone outside. Maybe people decided to stay in bed for most of the morning. It _is_ quite cold, afterall. Who knows, maybe it’ll snow. A white Christmas would make a lot of people happy. Again, however, there’s no one Kihyun knows in the cloister, so he pouts and moves on. Wonho wasn’t in bed when Kihyun woke up, which means he has to be somewhere around school. And when Kihyun checked the Hospital Wing first thing, where Wonho has been helping Madam Pompfrey because of his newfound passion for Healing magic, he wasn’t there. _Maybe he’s with Hyungwon and they’re snogging against some tree… Bleh._

It’s on the paved courtyard, about ten minutes later, that Kihyun finally spots someone he knows. Changkyun is sitting with his back to the wall, dressed warmly despite how he holds his wand with an ungloved hand, muttering something under his breath. It looks like he’s casting a spell, but the tip of his wand just flickers in a soft light before dying. Kihyun takes a steadying breath and looks around. For what? An excuse to avoid the inevitable. But just as he turns to walk somewhere else, he stops himself. Because, well... _No more excuses..._

Kihyun another takes a steadying breath and ignores how his heart tightens when he turns again and slowly begins making his way closer. Looking Changkyun in the eye has only happened a couple of times these past few weeks, considering they always look away before the other notices. Not that they don’t notice anyway, but still… So, Kihyun finds himself taking advantage of the fact that he is walking towards Changkyun to keep his eyes on him.

Changkyun doesn’t seem to notice Kihyun’s approach, and Kihyun unapologetically plops down next to him with a sigh, leaning back against the wall before looking at Changkyun’s wand. It’s been clear for a while that Changkyun’s magic hasn’t been working properly, even though he hasn’t told anyone anything about it. Kihyun wondered if it had anything to do with him, but… he already felt guilty enough, somehow having come to the conclusion that, despite his feelings, he was the one who ruined everything.

They sit quietly for a very long time. Changkyun doesn’t move, just breathes in a way that makes little puffs of heated air dance in front of them. The entire time, however, Kihyun’s heart is loud. He keeps thinking, _I miss you, I miss you,_ but every time he does he also feels some unwanted anger boil inside, making him frown on occasion.

Surprisingly, it’s Changkyun who speaks first, softly and carefully.

“Do you…” he takes a deep breath. “Do you still need me to… to stay away…? I really miss you, Kihyunie…”

Kihyun feels his bottom lip jut out just a little. He looks up at the fluffy grey clouds that cover the sky and exhales through his lips to let the air puff. “I never wanted you to stay away for so long…” he admits. “But then you did and I… I don’t know. I was afraid, I think… to say anything at all.”

“Yeah, me too… Sorry…”

“Me, too…”

They sit still for another smaller moment, before Kihyun feels Changkyun softly lay his head on his shoulder. The gesture makes Kihyun’s heart skip a beat, and he smiles small as he looks down, remembering all the little presents Changkyun never stopped leaving on his bedside table or desk. Flowers, trinkets… Kihyun pretended not to care, but they’re all in a small box inside his drawer.

The day shines a little brighter and a little white by the time someone approaches them. It’s Hyungwon and he looks annoyed. Kihyun blinks at him for a moment, letting him catch his breath. _Is that… Are you wearing your pajamas under that coat…?_

“Have any of you seen Wonho?” Hyungwon finally asks.

Kihyun shakes his head. “No, he was out of bed by the time I woke up. And he wasn’t in the infirmary, either.”

“It’s lunch time, and he hasn’t shown up yet,” Hyungwon complains.

“Have you checked the library?” Kihyun asks.

“No…” Hyungwon huffs small, eyes going between Changkyun and Kihyun. “I’ll… I’ll look. Sorry for interrupting,” he mutters, sighing in annoyance before walking away. _Weird..._

“I…” Changkyun says after a few more minutes pass, huffing a small laugh. He sounds so close, now, closer than he’s been in what feels like ages. “I was trying to cast Lumos, and I think I might have to look into becoming a Muggle soon enough…”

Kihyun glances at Changkyun’s wand, chest suddenly warm. _Lumos. My first spell._ Kihyun remembers being so nervous, all those years ago, seeing everyone so naturally light up their wands. They’d never done magic before, not willingly at least. And all he had to do to make it was, “Close your eyes. And then try it.”

Changkyun shifts a little in a way that _could_ be a nuzzle, and takes a moment before mumbling, “Lumos.” A pause. “Did it work? My eyes were closed.”

Kihyun giggles small, eyes on the dark tip of Changkyun’s wand. “Yes,” he lies. “For like… two seconds.”

“Oh, good, I don’t have to be an accountant,” Changkyun huffs. “Lumos,” he says again, and this time, the tip of his wand actually _does_ light up for a few seconds. Kihyun smiles and looks away. Maybe believing in something actually works… Maybe… Maybe believing in the two of them will work, too.

“Keep going,” he says.

Changkyun tries a few more times, with increasing degrees of success. And Kihyun stays quiet throughout, only sighing every now and then to release some of the tension inside his chest. Hopefully, soon, they’ll go back to the way things were. Or even better, move on from that towards something more.

“Thank you,” Changkyun says, then, Kihyun’s eyes on the slowly pulsating light at the tip of Changkyun’s wand.

“That was all you,” Kihyun says softly.

“Nah,” Changkyun says just as softly, leaning back and away from Kihyun. “Do you… Maybe wanna sit together at dinner later…?”

Kihyun blinks and then smiles, eyes shifting to Changkyun’s profile. “I’d love to,” he says.

“Yay,” Changkyun says softly, laughing small down at his hands, wand still clutched in one of them. And the funny part is that neither of them stand up to go anywhere, and slowly, eventually, Changkyun’s head ends up on Kihyun’s shoulder again. It’s okay, though. Because Kihyun leaning his head against the top of Changkyun’s can remain their little secret, for now.

It will be Christmas Eve in two days and Minhyuk hasn’t heard from his family in weeks. To say that he's worried is an understatement. And even though he’s trying not to let it show, it’s obvious that he’s not alone with this feeling. Thankfully, Kihyun and Changkyun seem to be on speaking terms again, which has calmed down a lot of salty spirits, Minhyuk’s included. So no one feels particularly guilty when spending time with either of them. If only they could know what’s been happening outside the castle’s walls, though, then everything would feel more within their control.

“What if everything has changed by the time we’re allowed to go back?” Minhyuk asks Shownu over dinner. It’s snowing outside, but it’s snowing on the inside, too. The Enchanted Ceiling is doing a great job at projecting everyone’s feelings, making the snow dance in the low candle light like a choreographed ballet conducted by a gentle wind.

“It already has,” Shownu says, eating baby carrot by baby carrot, one at a time.

“Yes, but what if it’s like… Bad. Really, really bad?” Minhyuk stresses, eyes on his food. “I’m worried for my family. My father is…” He lowers his voice, “He’s part of LOTUS, who’s to tell what Nox will do to him once they find that out…” 

Shownu pouts small, offering Minhyuk an impaled baby carrot. Food is a love language for Son Hyunwoo, so Minhyuk takes it, even if against his will. “A few days ago, news came that Jiu’s mother is in St. Mungo’s Hospital,” Shownu says. “If they’re still letting us know things like that, then you would know if anything happened to your dad, don’t worry…”

Minhyuk looks over with a pout. _Yes, that makes sense…_ “Thank you…” By the corner of his eye, Minhyuk spots Wonho being pampered with kisses from Hyungwon while they both laugh about something Minhyuk can’t quite grasp. “I miss spending time alone with you…” he mumbles, looking back to his food. “Proper time alone.”

“Well, you could always ask the elves to deliver it to your room, if you love the pie so much,” Shownu jokes.

Minhyuk blinks. “You know, for a moment I thought you were going to say the elves could deliver your penis to my room and I was ready to lose it.”

 _“Well,_ detached penises could be pretty easy to lose.”

Minhyuk huffs a laugh. “Hm… But what would be the point of that? I like the whole package deal.”

“I know,” Shownu smiles, and Minhyuk feels him kick softly at his foot under the table. “We’ll have some alone time soon, don’t worry. Consider it a Christmas present.”

Minhyuk raises both eyebrows. “Oh, I love those!” His eyes wander from Shownu to Jungkook once the boy passes by. “Hey!” Minhyuk tries greeting, but Jungkook looks at him and only waves before wandering off. _Ugh. He’s been like this for months!_

“Trouble connecting?”

“He knows what I need from him,” Minhyuk mumbles, finally picking up his fork and stabbing a potato. “And he knows that I know what _he_ wants, which I don’t intend to give him.”

“It’s been months, though,” Shownu mumbles. “Isn’t there a time frame for this sort of thing?”

“You know,” Minhyuk points a finger at Shownu, squinting at him, “There should be! There should be. People shouldn’t be allowed to avoid each other for this long. Someone _please--”_ Minhyuk dramatizes, “Give me the script of this damn book!”

Shownu huffs. “Well, Changki are talking again.”

“Thank Merlin for that,” Minhyuk scoffs, shoving the potato into his mouth. “Still can’t believe that idiot went and… Ugh.” 

“Won’t you have to?” Shownu asks, then. “Eventually. Not _Dami,_ maybe, but…”

Minhyuk looks down unpleasantly. “About that…” He swallows. “How would you feel about that…? And before you answer, I’m just going to say that I’m asking because… Because I’d hate it. I’d hate it if it was you who had to… you know.”

“Yeah,” Shownu huffs. “Do you _want_ kids one day..? Just answer me that first.”

Minhyuk frowns. “Not right now, obviously, but…” He thinks about it. _Do I? Yeah… I think so. For some reason._ “Yes.”

“Okay,” Shownu nods. “Me… too. Very much so, actually.”

Minhyuk glances up, knowing he probably looks a little vulnerable in the eyes. “Together, though, right…? I know for a fact that you’d be a great father.” _Can’t believe I’m always thinking so far ahead into the future when it comes to you._

Shownu laughs softly. “Aish, thank you. You, too, for that matter, and… Yeah, I’ll hate it. Of course I’ll hate it. I love you, I’m possessive, I’ll hate it. But I’ll love that child. _Our_ child. It’ll be… ours. So…”

Minhyuk pouts and looks down to play with a piece of meat on his plate. “You… You could always join, I guess…” he mutters and Shownu barks a small laugh. “It would make me feel a lot better!”

“And then the kid doesn’t come out blonde and we’re both doomed,” Shownu jokes.

“You’re obviously only doing it with me. We can be a centipede.”

“I know, I know,” Shownu says, before making a face. “A _centipede?_ Minhyuk, please, I was about to agree.”

Minhyuk looks up. “Wait. What? For real?”

“Can’t say no to you.”

Minhyuk blinks. He can’t really help it when his expression breaks like he’s about to cry, so he just lets go of his fork and scrambles up to climb over the table and throw himself at Shownu.

“Mr. Lee!” Professor Ahn complains from not too far away. “What are you, a baboon? What manners are these!?”

“It’s romantic, Professor!” Lisa whines loudly.

Professor Ahn squeaks in indignance. “Miss Manoban, if this is what romance is to you then I’d appreciate it you keep it locked behind doors.”

“Gates,” Sua jokes. “She’ll have to keep it locked behind iron gates, Professor.”

Meanwhile, Minhyuk just clings, Shownu laughing and patting at his back. “ _Someone’s_ excited,” he jokes softly with a _pat pat pat_. But it’s nothing like that. It’s just that, if Minhyuk will have to go through with this whole thing in the end, then he’d rather do it feeling safe.

“I love you so much,” Minhyuk mumbles, eyes burning. _I’ll make sure I deserve all of you, I promise._

__

__

Kihyun has always loved the greenhouses. There are statues of long, serpentine dragons running along the peaked roofs and, inside, behind the glass, all sorts of exotic and magical plants, including some that are extremely rare, difficult to cultivate and maintain, or even dangerous, make themselves at home. Professor Aoki’s office is near greenhouse seven, which is where Kihyun currently is, busy drawing a Fanged Geranium, a magical flower with sharp teeth. Kihyun has never really been good at drawing, but that’s what Professor Aoki has put him up to as part of his special little training. Why? Because apparently, despite his amazing imagination, Kihyun has a hard time mentaly projecting real things.

“You excel at Charms because you’re an abstract thinker. I’d go as far as to say that you feel things more than you think about them,” Aoki says as he pots a young Puffapod.

“If only that would stop me from overthinking,” Kihyun mumbles, peeking up at the green coloured flower and then looking down to his notebook.

Professor Aoki chuckles. “Ah, everyone overthinks,” he says, grabbing some fresh dirt from a dirt bag and mixing it with the Puffapod’s old dirt before throwing everything into the new pot. “Some more than others, of course but--” He leans back and tugs at his Dragon-hide gloves. “So? What do you think, Yoo?”

Kihyun smiles at the Puffapod and reaches over to poke at it with his pencil, just to see the pink pod holding the shiny pink beans wiggle in discomfort. “It looks chirpy,” he says.

“Indeed,” Professor Aoki agrees. He puts the pot aside and then removes his gloves, clapping his hands together and walking closer to peek at Kihyun’s drawing. He looks between the sketch and the Fanged Geranium. “Huh… Not that.”

“I did better with the vines,” Kihyun says sheepishly, turning the page to show his teacher a drawing of a Devil’s Ivy. “It was… easier.”

“But no less intricate!” Professor Aoki enthuses, leaning back. “Do you think he’s still coming…?” he asks, then. Kihyun knows he’s talking about Wonho, who’s been missing all morning and hasn’t yet shown up.

“He’s not the type to skip,” Kihyun says, glancing at the door.

“Hm. Well, it’s fine. I’ll focus on you for the moment,” Professor Aoki says, stepping aside and walking towards the door. “Follow me.”

Kihyun blinks and then startles when he realizes he has to pack his things, which he does in a hurry. He walks outside with his mokeskin bag, his notebook and his charcoal pencil in his arms. The fields outside the greenhouse are full of plants. Some are edible--Kihyun does spot a couple of cabbages and lettuces lined up side by side with patches of dirt--some are not. He follows after Professor Aoki, skipping on a couple of puddles, and then gets told to drop his things on a cart nearby.

“Very well,” Professor Aoki says, bringing out his wand as he turns to face Kihyun. _That colour... It could be polish, but… Cedar?_ Kihyun knows for a fact that whatever witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar, carries the potential to be a frightening adversary. And it’s not like Kihyun thought Professor Aoki was a weakling but… _He’s so… calm._ “The spells I am about to teach you are of my own creation.”

Kihyun swallows and then turns to his bag to get his wand before stepping away from his things. “I assume all the drawings you’ve had me do so far will come in handy…?” he asks, smiling small. _Spells of your own creation?_ It takes a special kind of mind to create a spell.

“Let’s hope so,” Aoki agrees. “Now pay close attention.” And when he points his wand to the floor, its tip shines in a white light, and Kihyun gasps when Aoki gracefully moves his wand all the way up and the ground shakes while the indivisible magical cord of the wand pulls vines from the earth that grow thick as they grow tall in a wall in front of him. The green that blooms is astonishingly beautiful, and so are the flowers that sprout as little buds, only to flourish pink and purple in a matter of seconds. Kihyun doesn’t know what kind of spell this is, but it’s definitely more than a simple charm. And when Aoki severs the middle of the vine wall so he can glimpse upon Kihyun’s eager self, he smiles. “I just did two spells at once. Herbidos Murus, the first, conjures vines on whatever surface you point at. They will follow your will as if you’re the sunlight, which, you are, by giving them magic to feed on. As for the second, Herbivicus, which rapidly grows any sort of plant.”

Kihyun tightens the grip around his wand and bites on the inside of his cheek. “Professor, you’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” he jokes as he tries to contain his eagerness to learn.

“Well, you know what they say,” Aoki smiles, “We might not be the heroes of every story, Hufflepuffs have never been the type, after all, but the strength behind every hero lies in the backbone that are their allies. You, me... Everyone is a central piece in their own story. And while we might not be heroes, our stories are worth telling, too. Every spell you’ve learned has a story behind it. It might be a simple cleaning spell, but who knows, it might just also save your life. So,” Aoki gestures around, “Plants. We all use that which we were given. And that’s what makes magic so grand, so unique, so varied… We’re all different. We all have something to offer. We all have something we resonate with. So don’t fear being the best at things you already excel at. Use them, mold them to your will, and they’ll become a part of you. And they’ll make you stronger.”

_Don’t fear being the best at things you already excel at…_

Kihyun swallows and nods. Behind him, there are memories. Before him, there are dreams. Around him, there are all who he loves. Within him, there is all that he needs. So, when he lifts his wand and feels it warm in his hand, he knows that he’ll make it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, ty for all the feedback you guys gave us last week!!! See you soon!!!


	52. Open Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is more obtuse than a closed mind that thinks it’s open and nothing is more easily manipulated than an open mind that thinks it’s free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Parental Abuse; Suicide; Side Character Death; PTSD; Depression; Schizophrenia.
> 
> Authors' note: for you to understand this chapter better, we'd like to point out that there is no specific timeline for each revelation made every time we're in Hoseok's point of view. He is confused and his thoughts are muddled and therefore it is impossible for him to understand what has happened first and what has happened last, which means that the order by which certain events happen in his POV is shuffled.

The mind is not a book one can open at will and examine at leisure. Thoughts aren’t carved on the inside of skulls for a person to read. The mind is complex, layered. And Legilimency is much more than simple mind-reading. Certainly, Hoseok has become quite the expert when it comes to catching onto present thoughts. But to go beyond, to navigate and move through the layers of a person’s mind... that’s a whole different thing.

The more time passes, the more Hoseok is  _ here, _ the more he realises that delving into memories allows him to affect moods and mayhaps, if he tried, decisions, as opposed to just hearing thoughts like a stream of consciousness. He’s only been told to look, but he knows that if he reaches out past that curtain, he can just almost touch…

“Siyeon,” a mother told her daughter as she grabbed her by the shoulders to shake her into understanding. “Do not compare yourself to others. If you do so, you are insulting yourself. Your name is  _ Lee _ Siyeon! And you are destined for great things, just like every other child born under the Lee name. So, don’t be an idiot. You are not like those people.”

“They are human, too, mother,” Siyeon tried.

“Humanitarianism doesn’t suit you, child. It is but the expression of stupidity and cowardice.”

“But--”

“Don’t you understand?” the mother tried again, shaking her daughter by the shoulders. “Strength lies not in defence but in attack. We must protect ourselves this way. In failing to do so we have caused our people so much suffering. All because we’ve been cowards, all because we didn’t choose to act.” No matter how much that woman tried, however, underneath the fear and need to obey, there was enough hope to keep Siyeon on the thread that is keeping her from falling. Which was probably why, upon realizing her daughter’s internal struggle, the mother struck her face.

It ripples. The memory ripples and reaches new shores. It touches the mind of Jennie, another girl from Slytherin, much younger, but who’s struggling just as equally, if not doing a better job at hiding it. It’s easier to hide it when nobody really pays attention...

“The stronger must dominate and not mate with the weaker, which would signify the sacrifice of its own higher nature,” a cloaked man said to hundreds of other cloaked people, Jennie but a child among them, hidden by the hood over her head and the ever standing presence of her own father. “Only the born weakling can look upon this principle as cruel, and if he does so it is merely because he is of a feebler nature and narrower mind; for if such a law did not direct the process of continuity, of continued existence, of evolution, of expulsion of Mudbloods from our bloodlines, then the higher development of life would not be conceivable at all.” The man opened his arms. “So go forth! Words build bridges into unexplored regions. Take this message!”

And in shared lack of understanding, in shared fear of what is wrong but accepted, Hoseok finds the doubt he is looking for. He finds that the tougher things get for their friends, the more Siyeon and Jennie steer from their purposes. They were supposed to spread the word. Instead, they’re doubting.

In the middle of the fog that is Hoseok’s mind right now, he hears, “We should bring them in.”

“Have the friend come first and use Veritaserum on her,” someone else says, “It will turn them against each other. The less they trust in one another the better we can shape things at will. The more they doubt in each other, the more they will doubt themselves.”

Hoseok doesn’t want to do that, doesn’t want to be part of it, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Especially because the more he struggles against it, against this inner peace that has left him so susceptible, the rougher they’ll be on him.

“Who else is on the list?” one of the strangers asks, and the fog of Hoseok’s mind moves.

“Im Malchin.”

“The Headmaster? Isn’t he an occlumancer?”

“Yes, but Shidae doesn’t trust him. And the child is strong enough.”

“Very well…” the first person says, and then Hoseok feels a tug at his own mind. “Find Im Malchin. Can he be trusted?”

Hoseok feels himself breathe in and then dive as the fog shifts and he free falls. It turns from grey to pure whiteness, and then blackness.  _ Im Malchin, Im Malchin… _ he is difficult to find. There are a thousand voices babbling like a mountain river. Some unexpected, some low, some husky and some agreeable. Most are scared, and Hoseok needs to try his best to soar over it all. Those who hurt speak the loudest after all.  _ Which… _

Changkyun.

Hoseok feels himself being tugged towards a familiar warmth. Finds himself filling known thoughts with fog that he tugs at. Changkyun is Hyungwon’s most precious friend. Any ripples Hoseok can cause in the black lake that is Hyungwon’s mind will reach the shores of Changkyun’s mind, too. So, Hoseok pulls and swims through the fog that falls the way paint does on a canvas. It paints a scenery for him; thousands of arguments Hyungwon had to pretend he couldn’t hear, the affection that almost never came and when it did it was only worth a trade, being far too special to be special in a broken family where one parent is too narcissistic to look at him and the other is too scared of him to think of him as a mere child.

Changkyun was Hyungwon’s first friend. They just sort of kept hanging out after running into each other a couple of times. Hyungwon always watched Changkyun, who seemed just as lonely as he did.  _ The lone little wolf, _ Hyungwon used to think. They kept crossing paths, Hyungwon kept watching, until the day he made Changkyun laugh and stuck around for the sake of making it happen again.

“Atheism is a non-prophet organization,” eleven years old Hyungwon joked from behind a book. The Third Year girls who’d been arguing all afternoon about the influence of religion in Muggle customs looked at him funny, but Im Changkyun started giggling behind his own book.  _ It’s a stupid joke, _ Hyungwon thought. But it was the first time he managed to make one and have it count for something.

Their future friendship was recemented when, at dinner that same night, Changkyun joked; “How do you make holy water?” And, curiously, Hyungwon looked over. “You boil the hell out of it.” 

_ That _ made Hyungwon laugh, which also counted for something. And it led to a couple of,  _ “Can I borrow this?” _ from each other, led to sitting next to each other and even saving each other a space. It led to walking to places together and complaining about Gryffindors together. It was their first mutual bond and that’s where Hoseok reaches forward, knowing that if he touches it, that string of thin white smoke, it will ripple and take him where he wants to go.

A chill runs down Hyungwon’s spine. He frowns at the letters that swim in the book he’s currently reading, wondering why his mind feels so scattered all of a sudden. He looks up and sees the fireplace, the window which is darkened by the night, and a tiny owl sitting atop Changkyun’s head while he scribbles something on a piece of parchment. _Is that for Kihyun…?_ _I hope so…_

“So… you wanna talk about it?” Hyungwon asks, knowing very well Dami is a couple of tables behind him, in complete hearing distance. “You’ve been busy being awkward and cute so I didn’t want to pry but I feel emotionally invested.”

Changkyun scoffs a small laugh as he keeps scribbling. “Aw, happy to know you think I’m cute~”

“I meant you and Kihyun--” Hyungwon stops himself. “No. I didn’t just call Kihyun ‘cute’.”

“Ah, I see, so,  _ separately,  _ Kihyun and I  _ aren’t  _ cute, but  _ together _ \--”

“Yes. Exactly.”

Changkyun smiles and glances up for a second, shifting a little to keep writing. “Baby steps,” he says. Hyungwon glances down at the table Changkyun is sitting at and spots the many lines of text he’s written down on that parchment.  _ That… is what you call ‘baby steps’? _

“I see…” Hyungwon says, looking back down to his book and feeling his heart tighten at a sudden, uncalled for feeling. “Do you want to know what just came to mind?” he asks.

“Enlighten me,” Changkyun says, putting down his quill and blowing at the paper to have the ink dry.

“We became friends because we made each other laugh, remember…?” Hyungwon says, voice low, eyes on the moving letters of his book. They aren’t  _ actually _ moving but his eyes are swimming too much for him to focus on anything in particular.

“Yeah,” Changkyun huffs. “It helped that there wasn’t a lot of competition, either,” he jokes, and Hyungwon chuckles and glances up for a moment before glancing away.

“Do you think I still make you laugh...?”

Changkyun blinks and looks up as if caught off guard. “I mean… Not as much as when we were kids, but things were simpler, then. You still make me laugh, though… Why..? Are you okay? You’re paler than usual.”

“Yes, I’m fine…” Hyungwon mumbles. “Just thinking that… Sometimes, it is nice to be reminded of why certain things worked out the way they did. You were the first real friend I managed to make. And I was yours. Wonho was the first person to love me unconditionally. And Kihyun was yours.”

Changkyun pouts. “I love you, too, you know…”

“Thankfully, not as much as you love Kihyun.”

“I’m already in enough trouble as it is.”

Hyungwon snorts a laugh and glances up. “True enough. But hey, maybe remembering how and why things were the way they were when the world was much simpler helps.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun says, glancing past Hyungwon’s shoulder before looking down to fold his letter, apparently as small as he thinks it can go. “It’ll be simple again, one day. Not in the same way, but… still. Might even be better, knowing it’s all over and done with...”

“Different isn’t always bad, so I have to agree.”

“Love introspecting with you, Wonnie,” Changkyun huffs, reaching up to get Winky off his head as carefully as if the owl was made of glass. “Hewwo,” he says to the little owl before handing it the letter. “Give it to your dad, okay?” 

Winky chirps and picks up the letter with its beak. It stretches its wings and then jumps to the windowsill. When Changkyun opens the window, Winky lets itself fall, but it probably stretches its wings because Hyungwon still manages to catch a glimpse of it when he straightens up and sees it plane down towards the castle.

“I’m still so worried I’m dropping this tiny bird to its death every time,” Changkyun huffs, back to the window.

“I remember when it couldn’t fly,” Hyungwon offers.

“Exactly. I’ve not outgrown that yet and it’s been years.” Changkyun smiles, taking a breath and walking closer, putting a hand on Hyungwon’s shoulder. “Hey, er, Dami? Have you finished your Alchemy homework yet…?”

Hyungwon glances up at Changkyun just as Dami replies, “Almost.”

“Wanna go through it together…?” Changkyun asks. Maybe it’s because Hyungwon has known Changkyun for six years now, but he sounds a little nervous. “I was really bad at taking notes as a cat…”

“Oh. Wait. Yes, of course! Bring your things over here, we can go over that now.”

“Great!” Changkyun says, all chirpy, before squeezing Hyungwon’s shoulder and walking over to his bag. He even glances at Hyungwon like he’s expecting him to say something. But what is Hyungwon supposed to say? Dami has been everything Changkyun has needed while also being everything he didn’t need. They should be allowed to find some new footing. Although Hyungwon will be watching, obviously.

“Only you freaks would enroll in Alchemy,” he mumbles, looking back to his book. He then winces when he receives a soft smack on the head from Changkyun’s (massive) Alchemy text book as he walks over to Dami. Whether that’s the catalyst for the headache that follows or not, Hyungwon decides that it is.

Changkyun’s thoughts are webs of information with missing pieces. He’s hurting, and his hurt keeps surfacing. He made a mistake, a mistake that almost cost him everything he’s fought for all these years, and it’s not even entirely his fault. He grew up thinking he was powerless, lesser among the more, faulty in his purity, unlovable in his neediness, always striving for the top of that ladder where he saw everyone else but himself. Climbing a staircase is always more difficult than going down one. And while Kihyun always remained at the bottom, near the door of the tower that leads away from all this, Changkyun has been pulled up the staircase for every step he willingly took down.

By whom? Well, none other than his own father. Who, apparently, realized before it was too late, that the easy path up would be through coercion. And oh, did Changkyun love the fact that each step up the staircase was one more step towards perfection. He was leaving behind the hurt that is so very part of him, he was leaving behind the broken pieces of himself for the sake of a porcelain mask, he was leaving behind what it meant facing his fears and himself, just so he could be who he’s always wanted to be; the good son his father has always wanted and could love; the responsible, untroubled lover and the backbone of a future,  _ better _ family of his own. 

Dami has always been the moon, the bright orb wolves howl at every night. After all, it is believed that wolves are nocturnal, and Dami has always seen the person Changkyun wants to be, the wolf. She made him feel empowered, confident, deserving and loved. And perhaps subconsciously, Changkyun saw a loving mother, in the way he never had one, and in the way she certainly could be. Although, the truth is that wolves are crepuscular, always stuck between the night and the day. And while sometimes the nights are lonely and have no moon, each new day always brings up the sun. 

The moon won’t shine without the sun. And, maybe, if not for Kihyun, Changkyun would have never even noticed it in the night sky. He would have done just like he would have been told, but always and forever as someone else and not himself. So, when Hoseok reaches forward towards the fog of uncertainty, he sees that the wolves don’t really howl at the moon, they howl at the sky because they miss the warmth of the sun, which will return to offer them safety so they can sleep and wait for the next lonely night.

It’s in the fog of uncertainty, however, that Hoseok finds the missing pieces. Traces of magic, a memory charm. He follows the trail of magic to the thought of a wand, a black wand with troubled,  _ dark _ tendencies. And as the fog gets thicker and thicker, Hoseok tries harder and harder. He hears the cry of a child, the laughter of a woman, and he follows the feeling of sadness they’re attached to. Because  _ that is right, those who hurt are the loudest, _ and Im Malchin is bleeding in hurt, blood long ago turned sour and rotten by circumstance and black magic.

Her name was Seo Eunji. She had beautiful, long dark hair, deep brown eyes that looked like they could pierce through someone’s soul. She was pretty, mysterious but also cheerful-looking, and she was the most coveted girl in school. Much to everyone’s disappointment, however, she was promised to Im Malchin. Their engagement had been arranged long before they were born and, despite that, despite the far away stares and the occasional yearning on Malchin’s behalf, she was just a girl and he was just a boy.

The first time they properly spoke to each other, was the night of their marriage. Malchin didn’t know what to expect, but he definitely didn’t expect Eunji to burst into tears. He didn’t touch her that night, even though he told everyone he did. He didn’t touch her the night after, and the one after that, or the ones that followed. And in return, she opened herself to him in a way he never expected her to. And if she was easy to love before, having her love back was enough to fall even more.

The problem about vulnerability, however, is that it exposes everything. The good and the bad, everything is laid out for the other person to see. And, the more time passed, the more Eunji began to let her hurt show. She would lock herself away for days, and if Malchin were to overstep that boundary and go in to try and help her, feed her or clean her, she would scream. One day, she would be outside, smiling in the sunlight and talking like she had all the cheer and hope in the world, and the next day she wouldn’t be there anymore. 

Malchin later came to know that sometime between their sixth and seventh year, Seo Eunji had an unfortunate encounter with Muggles. They mistook her for one of their own, cornered and abused her. And, unable to use magic out of fear of what could happen, she endured it all. She had always been a strangely chaotic child when it came to her feelings, her emotions, her understanding of the world. And what happened broke her completely. It made her feel unlovable, tainted one second, and then capable of burning it all to the ground the next. It made her go crazy in her inability to communicate and heal. It made her lose her sense of self, which she managed to fakely maintain thanks to her family’s strict hand.

The bad days would be there, but scattered across good days. It was bearable, even. When she got pregnant for the first time, Malchin was at a loss. She was a danger to herself, but Malchin still treasured the days where he could lay with her and laugh and speak of the future, of their child, of what they could achieve. But Eunji would get fearful for their safety, too, she would worry quite irrationally about Muggles coming into the Mansion to hurt them for being different. She wanted to save them from the world, she had said, before attempting to throw her very pregnant body off a flight of stairs.

Malchin helped her, because he loved her, and he hated Muggles, because they ruined her. And when that first child was born still, Malchin didn’t give up even when she tried to. Which paid off. Because eventually, Changwoo came into the world. He was a blessing. He calmed things down for a couple of months. Malchin had begun to think he’d made it, that he’d managed to hold the family together. But then, Eunji’s episodes began once more.

Her third pregnancy was a lot more tumultuous than the other two. And as Changwoo grew into the little man Malchin hoped he would be, Changkyun eventually found his way into this world. He was smaller, much smaller than his brother. Much rounder, too, and much more like his father than Changwoo.  _ However… _ there was that smile… That smile that grew to be like Eunji’s, despite the little quirks from his father’s side.

Changkyun, too, was a blessing. And Malchin’s responsibility. Because when they found out their eldest son was a Squib, Malchin was thrown into the horrors of scrutiny while his wife fell into the guilt of having given birth to a human with no magic, the same type of human that ruined her beyond reason. She hated her eldest but loved him dearly. And, pressured by circumstance, Malchin made his first big mistake; he tortured his own son to get something out of him, anything at all. It broke his soul in so many pieces that he could no longer see right from wrong at some point. But then… then Changkyun made a miracle; he brought peace to a shattered household.

He was only three years old, playing in the living room, and Malchin glanced over when his son giggled as he cast little sparkly stars on the ceiling, small hands opening and closing to make more. It filled Malchin’s heart with joy and he ran closer to pick up his son and hold him in a tight embrace. Changkyun was his only hope, now. And it rose so high up in the sky it came crashing down like a comet when Changkyun lost his magic to the grief of Changwoo’s suicide.

Malchin was torn. He blamed Eunji for guilting her own son into death. And, in turn, she blamed him for trying to force magic out of him. Meanwhile, their seven years old child was alone, and far too gone to return any time soon. 

Argument after argument, Malchin found himself doing to Changkyun what he did to his eldest. Malchin loved Changkyun. He was proud of him. But he feared he would follow his brother if his magic didn’t return. And, unfortunately, while it didn’t take him, it took Eunji.

The sun was shining that day. Changkyun was sitting by the window when his parents’ loud argument barged into the living room with them. He was just a child, a very scared child, with too little moments of love from both his mad-driven parents. So, he didn’t move even though he was scared, when he saw the crazed look on his mother’s face as she tried to stumble towards him with Malchin behind her, trying to stop her.

“Do something!” she yelled, dark hair matted, eyes red and wild. “This isn’t my fault! I’m not broken, it’s you!”

Changkyun looked down at his hands, before looking to his father in both fear and the need for comfort. He even put out his arms, like he just wanted to be held. “I’m--I’m sorry--”

“Nobody cares that you’re sorry!” his mother screamed.

“Changkyun, stay back!” Malchin yelled, his longish hair falling out of the ponytail when Eunji grabbed at it to yank him back. Changkyun whimpered, getting up and stepping back against the wall as far away as he could go, and looking down. Eunji had a wand in her hand, a white wand.

“Do you not love me anymore?” Eunji asked, tears running down her face as she turned to her husband, her fingers still gripping at her wand. “Because I did this? Because I gave you two  _ useless _ heirs--”

“Eunji,” Malchin tried, “You have to calm down!”

“Before you what? Petrify me again for my own safety? Hah!” Eunji laughed, and Changkyun tried to cry as silently as he could. “Oh, shut up,” she grumbled over to him. “It’s all you ever do, cry!” And, in a couple of seconds, when Changkyun tries to run away, Eunji blindly stuns Malchin away and points her wand at her own son. Malchin panicked. And he only had a second to Disapparate and reappear between Changkyun and Eunji as she casts,  _ “Avada Kedavra!” _

Malchin had always been far too good at Transfigurations for his own good. And maybe Eunji didn’t mean to kill her own son as much as she claimed to. Because the green light bounces off the wall Malchin conjures between them. And, as the bricks explode, Eunji is taken down by her own spell, the entirety of the living room shining green before the light goes out.

For two nights and three days, Malchin didn’t sleep. There was a funeral he had to attend with Changkyun, who was starting to look more like a Muggle than a wizard by then. And then, it was just the two of them in a very big house full of dark memories and energies.

Maybe that is why it hurt so much, to have a grief stricken child come up to a hopeless father on a rather cloudy day a couple of weeks after Eunji’s passing, take his hand and give him  _ that  _ smile, the smile Malchin remembers falling for all those years ago, that beautiful, beautiful smile that would certainly make Changkyun grow to be a beautiful young man, one day.

“Don’t be sad,” Changkyun said in a very tiny voice. “I made a drawing so you won’t be sad.” And when he handed the piece of paper over, his small hands glowed just a little and the drawing moved on its own; a wolf howling from the top of a mountain. It was magic. And that was the last time Malchin ever cried in front of his own son. 

It was also the last time he ever held him.

“I can’t let you carry all this pain,” Malchin said as he embraced his son in a moment of weakness. “I can’t have you think your mother hated you. Because she didn’t. You were her beautiful, beautiful son. And you’ve always been my miracle...” 

So, with a soft  _ Obliviate,  _ Malchin wiped most of the bad memories off of Changkyun’s mind. It made his son just a little brighter, and it brought back all the magic he’d forgotten. But it also cast a wall between them. Because now Malchin had to endure everything on his own. Now he had to suffer on his own. And so he did.

Im Malchin was ruined by love. So he grew to resent the feeling. But love saved his son. And almost brought him back to his rightful place, by his father’s side, in the fight against everything that ruined their happiness.

Everything fogs, suddenly. And Hoseok knows he’s been pushed off that cloud of thoughts. “He is far too loyal to his family,” he says then. “He will remain loyal for as long as his interests align with Nox’s.”

“Very well,” one of the strangers says.

“Knew he couldn’t be trusted,” another infers. 

“Make sure to warn Shidae. He’ll keep him off the school grounds, busy with something else. If he’s not here, he won’t get in the way.”

“Yes, sir.”

_ “Finite,” _ the first stranger says, and Hoseok feels himself dive into a deep slumber.

Changkyun wakes up with a heart hammering away in his chest, sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck, and the horrible feeling of--of  _ loss _ . What did he lose? He hasn’t lost anything, Kihyun came back to him, even if in a small way, Kihyun isn’t  _ gone _ , so why…?

He tries to remember his dream, staring at the ceiling above his bed until his roommates start stirring and he feels like it’s the appropriate time to get up and shower. He really, really can’t remember more than a few flashes of… green, a wolf howling from the top of a mountain, and a hug? It bothers him, because it leaves him unsettled. But hopefully breakfast will help.

He mostly just takes the whole jug of mango juice for himself and drinks it until his stomach settles, and once he’s back from the obviously enormous piss he has to take as a result, the Great Hall is a lot livelier. Changkyun still isn’t used to just being able to walk to the Hufflepuff table and sit down next to his friends, next to Kihyun, but it’s nice. It’s really, really nice, even if Changkyun feels like he’s in Third Year again, sending letters and trying to court the boy he likes.

“Morning,” Changkyun greets with a smile. Kihyun looks up, cheeks full, and gives him a salute. Wonho, however, looks like he hasn’t slept all night. “Hey,” Changkyun says to him specifically. “You okay..?”

“Hm?” Wonho goes, looking up from his food with heavy eyelids and red eyes. “Ye--Yeah. Bad dreams.”

“Oh,” Changkyun pouts. “Me too. Weird.”

Kihyun munches as he looks between the two of them. “Hmmm…”

Changkyun smiles small at Kihyun. He really missed him  _ so, so much _ , and just being this close to him right now feels like a privilege. And really, it is. “Whatcha thinking about?” Changkyun asks cutely.  _ Well, I try. I try for ‘cutely’. _

Kihyun swallows and takes a sip of his juice before saying, “I slept like a rock.”

Changkyun laughs softly. “Well, one of us had to…”

“What did you dream about?” Kihyun asks. 

Wonho takes a breath and groans softly like he’s in pain. “I’m gonna go try and sleep again, sorry…” he mumbles, standing up. Changkyun pouts but gives him a little wave, and Kihyun just watches him go.

Once Wonho is out of earshot, Kihyun whispers, “He’s been getting back pretty late. I don’t know what he’s up to but… Today I woke up with him walking into the bedroom at four in the morning…”

Changkyun frowns in confusion. “Here I thought he just didn’t wanna hear about my dreams. Maybe he’s training…? Hyungwon mentioned something about Wonho getting headaches because of his powers.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun agrees softly before shoving a cocktail sausage into his mouth and quickly stabbing another to offer Changkyun. Changkyun’s heart does a warm, affectionate  _ thing _ , before he leans in to bite the sausage off the fork.  _ It’s in the small things, really. _

“I think I dreamt about my mom,” Changkyun says, once he’s mostly chewed away his sausage.

“Oh…” Kihyun goes, blinking over with wide eyes. “Really? Why was it a bad dream, then?”

“I don’t know…?” Changkyun answers honestly. “I don’t remember much about my mom. I can barely remember what she looks like, really. I still miss her, though, sometimes. More the idea of her, I suppose, but yeah, maybe that’s why it was a bad dream,” he shrugs, stealing another one of Kihyun’s sausages.

“Hm…” Kihyun looks down to his plate and his ears go a little pink when he asks, “Do you… need cheering up?”

Changkyun bites his lips in, ears burning. He  _ knows  _ Kihyun isn’t flirting, but it still makes him blush. “Well, I sat down next to you, didn’t I?”

“You’re in luck because I’m great at cheering people up,” Kihyun mumbles before shoving three sausages into his mouth. That’s amusing enough, really. “I need some cheering up, too…” Kihyun adds, then.

“Okay,” Changkyun says cheerfully. Because maybe it’s something Kihyun underestimates, but he barely has to do anything to cheer Changkyun up; he just needs to  _ be  _ there, in reach. “I can do that.”

“I know,” Kihyun says, peeking over and then glancing away, cheeks pinker than before.

“Did you know certain clouds wear shorts?” Changkyun asks, reaching for another sausage. “Well, I think they call it ‘ _ thunderwear _ ’...” Kihyun snorts a small giggle.  _ Yes, it’s working!!!  _ “What do you call a cow with no legs?” Changkyun grins, heart all warm. “Ground beef.”

“I hate you,” Kihyun laughs, reaching over and shoving a little at Changkyun, but it just makes Changkyun giggle, so Kihyun gonks him softly in the head. “You’re silly.”

“I’m happy,” Changkyun admits softly, looking at Kihyun. At the moment? He’s happier than he’s been for months. “Hap--” he moves a single pea into Kihyun’s plate. “Pea.”

“I am going to--” Kihyun pokes a bunch of sausages off the tray in front of him and forcefully shoves them into Changkyun’s mouth, “Stuff you with food!”

Changkyun pretends to protest, but he honestly doesn’t mind. He hasn’t been this happy in, well, what feels like forever. He gets to be here, be silly, with  _ Kihyun _ , who, hopefully… Still loves him. That really isn’t something Changkyun will ever take for granted again, which he knows now he did, in a way.

“Feeling more cheerful now?” Changkyun asks in a chirp after eating all the sausages Kihyun had ‘force fed’ him.

“I guess, yeah…” Kihyun says, sighing softly and smiling small at his plate as he moves a potato wedge around with his fork. When his thumb presses a little into the metal, though, Kihyun frowns. He seems to open his mouth like he’s about to say something, but then just stabs the potato wedge and shoves it into his mouth, finishing his food.

Changkyun purses his lips in and looks away. He’s just always going to feel guilty, isn’t he..? “Sorry,” he mumbles, biting his lips in against once it slips out. Whoops...

Kihyun glances over, cheek slightly puffed as he munches. When he looks away, he asks, “What for?”

Changkyun chews on his lip, ears going pink in slight embarrassment. “F--For--” he clears his throat a little and stares at his plate. “For making you doubt…? If I did, I’m sorry…”

“You did,” Kihyun mumbles, pushing his plate away from himself so he can cross his arms over the table.

Changkyun swallows, chest all tight.  _ Dammit…  _ “I really hope I can make it up to you. Prove myself to you again…”

“You never really had to, y’know?” Kihyun says softly. “Prove yourself to me. I’ve always trusted you, even when I didn’t trust myself. And I know… I know it’s been hard for you.” At that, Changkyun looks up and over in slight confusion. “I’m not stupid. Yes, I have a lot to learn and a lot to grow up, but I’m not stupid. I just wish you could have been more honest with yourself and then honest with me…” Kihyun shrugs and looks down. “And for whatever it’s worth, which I hope is a lot, I am sorry, too… For… being too scared of losing you to help you in the first place.”

Changkyun pouts and looks away when he feels his eyes burn.  _ Dammit! _ “For whatever it’s worth,” he says, smiling small. “Which I hope is a lot, I… I didn’t realise I was being manipulated until I, well, fucked up, and I know I fucked up and I know myself a lot better now and--”  _ Breathe _ . “I’m sorry for taking you for granted. I really do love you a lot, so I’m sorry I made you doubt that…”

Kihyun nibbles on his bottom lip and then sighs softly. “I forgive you…” A pause. “On one condition.”

“Yes,” Changkyun nods. “Whatever it is, I agree to it.”

“Great!” Kihyun chirps and then stands up, hands to the table. “Go get your broom, then, and meet me at the Quidditch pitch!”

Changkyun blinks like crazy. “Wha-- _ That’s  _ your condition?!” he laughs.

Kihyun pokes his tongue out to blep at Changkyun and then turns around to walk away. “Hurry up!” he chirps before he skips his way out of the Great Hall.

_ What just… Happened... _

_ _

Changkyun walks into the Quidditch pitch about an hour later. The breeze that keeps tousling his hair is a little cold and it swirls in small tornados of dust and dead leaves around the field. Changkyun has to clutch a little at his broom when a small shiver runs down his back. Maybe he should have brought his scarf, something Kihyun reminded himself of, judging by the yellow looking stuffed lowkey burnt potato Changkyun spots near the hooped goal posts and has to squint at.

He is nervous, he knows that. But as he hurries closer, he also feels… excited. 

“Hey!” Changkyun greets once the burnt potato turns into a boy, the smile on his face coming far easier than he’s used to these days. 

“Hey, yourself,” Kihyun chirps before looking around. “It’s been a while since I’ve been, well… Down here. I’m used to seeing everything happen from up there,” he points at the seats and huffs a laugh. “Different perspectives. I swear it looks bigger from here…”

Changkyun smiles, moving the broom to his other hand. “Haven’t been here in a while either… Quidditch has been the last thing on everyone’s minds, and with the lack of official announcements about it and lack of, well,  _ hype _ , nobody really… cares anymore. It’s kind of sad.”

Kihyun shrugs one shoulder. “They’re taking away our little joys so we’re easy to get to. Having fun helps people bond so… take the fun away and we’re all just a little weaker.” He smiles small. “I used to think like that, when I was much younger… That being happy was worth a lot more than being sad. What a privilege.”

“It still is,” Changkyun smiles. “Is… that why we’re here? To use this and have some fun?” he teases, wiggling the broomstick a little in his hand. 

Kihyun grins. “Well, I still hate flying. But…” He tilts his head a little. “It’s also one of the fondest and earliest memories I have of the two of us… We came here, remember? When we were like… Eleven…? Twelve? I made a fool of myself trying to fly and then you made me scream in your ear when we did it together and you went too fast… You were laughing a lot that day… And… And we decided we’d write to each other, even though everyone wanted us to keep away from one another.”

Changkyun’s chest is so tight he feels like he’s going to implode. “How could I forget,” he smiles down, swallowing back his  _ stupid emotions _ . “It was my favourite memory for a very long time…”

“Well, then,” Kihyun sways a little from side to side. “Think you can still change my mind about this flying business?”

Changkyun huffs a small laugh, looking up with a smile. “Nah, probably not,” he says, moving so the broomstick is between his legs. “Still fun to have you screaming in my ear, though,” he jokes, cheeks going pink.

Kihyun blinks, then blushes, then rolls his eyes and walks closer. He doesn’t say anything until he fits himself behind Changkyun, Changkyun’s heart doing a little thing when Kihyun’s arms wrap tightly around his middle and Kihyun’s chin plops on his shoulder.

_ I love you... _

“Wouldn’t mind having you scream in my ears for a change,” Kihyun mumbles before blowing a breath at Changkyun’s neck and very obviously grinning when Changkyun shrinks.

“Hold on tight,” Changkyun barely manages to croak out, kicking hard against the ground to have the both of them fly off into the air at a speed that still surprises Changkyun himself sometimes. Merlin, he’s missed this. All of it. He actually feels like himself for once. If only Kihyun wasn’t squeezing him so hard and making it hard to breathe. “Please don’t squeeze me so tightly,” Changkyun groans, and Kihyun makes a sound that reminds Changkyun of a squeaking hamster. It’s a nearly deafening sound. But it’s alright, though. Changkyun really, really doesn’t mind. He slows down and carefully maneuvers Kihyun’s hold so he’s essentially just holding at Changkyun’s shoulders, arms hooked in under his armpits. “There! Wouldn’t it be disastrous if I passed out and--” he lets the both of them fall a few feet, cackling at the sound Kihyun makes.

It’s something along the lines of, “NOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” with a lot of vibrato.

_ I love you! UGH! _

“We’re fine,” Changkyun laughs, pulling the broom up and having them fly in slow circles around the top of the Quidditch pitch. “Seriously, open your eyes, it’s fine,” he says, knowing Kihyun probably has his eyes scrunched tightly without even having to look back.

“Ugh, oof, I’m fine,” Kihyun huffs, melting a little against Changkyun’s back. “Talk about tensing up.”

“Is it the heights or the loss of control?” Changkyun asks with a slight grin.

Kihyun hesitates for a moment before mumbling a, “Both…”

Changkyun smiles, keeps them at a steady, slow speed, maybe just so he can cherish the feeling of Kihyun holding him. “Look at what the castle looks like from up here,” he mumbles. “And the lake. It’s beautiful.”

And it is; from this vantage point, Changkyun can see the way Hogwarts is somewhat perched next to the black lake, and surrounded by a thick, green forest. Kihyun seems to take his time admiring the view as well, his hold moving back down to Changkyun’s middle as the both of them keep looking around. The birds that suddenly take flight from the green fields turn to the sky like silhouettes against a white and blue canvas. And when the breeze blows a little stronger, the familiar cry of a Thestral reaches Changkyun’s ears.

Changkyun realises, then, why  _ that _ moment during their first year _ ,  _ of all the memories, would have stuck so adamantly in his head; it was the first time he felt… hope. Hope for something outside of the life he had grown so used to. So it’s kind of ironic that now, he feels hope again.

“So…” Kihyun says, then, suddenly but softly, cheek squished against Changkyun’s back. “You like girls…?”

_ That… Is not what I expected. _

“Uhm,” Changkyun blinks, ears going red. “I… guess? Never really… paid attention to it. You were very distracting...”

“Mhm…”

“You still are,” he feels the need to defend. “It doesn’t matter, really, so don’t… worry about it…”

“I’m not worried about it. I just like knowing you.”

Changkyun smiles, ignoring the fireworks in his chest. “And you don’t like girls at all, right?”

“Not attracted to them in the slightest.”

“Cool,” Changkyun chirps, before making them dip slightly again with a giggle as Kihyun clings more.

“Boooys, thouuuugh…”

“Now?” Changkyun laughs, glancing back. “You want to do this  _ now _ ?”

Kihyun giggles and hides his face in Changkyun’s neck.  _ I love you... _ “I’m brave, I guess…”

“Mhm,” Changkyun hums, flying them down to the hoops and giggling through a “Duck!” before he flies them through the biggest one. 

_ “Yeeek!” _ Kihyun screeches, giggling a little. And if it weren’t for the fact that he has his face in Changkyun’s neck, Changkyun wouldn’t have heard the small, “I love you...”

Changkyun tears up. Of course he does. And when he turns his head a little, his lips brush the top of Kihyun’s head, and the smell of his hair makes him want to  _ cry _ . “I love you, too…”

Kihyun squeezes Changkyun just a little tighter, face still hidden. “You promise…?”

Changkyun nods small. “More than anything or anyone,” he says, voice all thick. “Promise…”

Kihyun peeks out just a little and Changkyun catches the glint in his shiny eyes. “Then promise me something else, too… If one day you wake up and realize you don’t love me anymore, tell me before you let anyone else know.”

Changkyun pouts. Would Kihyun really be asking him this if he hadn’t gone and fucked it all up? “That’s a very dumb hypothetical situation that’ll never happen, but yeah, I promise,” he huffs, leaving a soft kiss to Kihyun’s hair ( _ my heart… _ ) before turning his face away.  _ Concentrate on the flying, idiot... _

Kihyun sniffles something small and rubs his nose on Changkyun’s shoulder before looking at the horizon again. “You know… I hate flying, but I love flying with you.”

Changkyun’s heart goes all warm, and he smiles. “That  _ sounds  _ like a metaphor,” he teases, flying them closer to the lake. On days like today, when there isn’t much wind, the black lake acts like a sort of mirror, and Changkyun has always wanted to see if he would be able to see himself flying over it. “And hey, I’m taking it easy on you because I want you to forgive me,” he adds with a smile.

When they speed over the dark waters, Changkyun catches glimpses of himself, of Kihyun holding onto him. He holds onto the image and then smiles to himself, tilting the broom up and flying higher and higher. They stop to hover the lake, and that’s when Kihyun points at something in the distance.

“What is that?” he asks. Changkyun has to squint because the sun is in the way, but he does glimpse upon a black, unmoving dot that is floating in the sky.  _ No wait, two… three dots? Can’t really tell. _

“Do you wanna get closer…?” Changkyun asks, glancing back at Kihyun.

“It’s too far away… We’d be leaving the premises,” Kihyun mumbles. “I don’t wanna get in trouble. Not with the way things are…”

“Yeah,” Changkyun agrees, looking back to the dots.  _ What the hell is that…?  _ “Anyway,” he chirps, as if to ease the weird, nervous atmosphere those dots created, turning the broom back to the Quidditch pitch. “Dinner later? As you know, I have no idea how to feed myself and would starve to death if you didn’t force sausages into my mouth--”

Kihyun snorts a laugh. “Aish!” He squeezes a little at Changkyun’s middle and then pinches at his tummy through his clothes, making him squirm with a giggle. “You just want me to feed you like the baby that you are,” Kihyun coos.

“Yesh,” Changkyun says, making his voice go all high pitched.

“Aw, that’s adorable,” Kihyun keeps cooing. And that’s how Changkyun earns a smooch to his cheek that he knows he’ll be thinking about for  _ ages _ . Because he is, quote, “An adorable baby.”

There is a sort of broken hearted that is akin to a squashed ice cream melting on a hot road. And then there is the sort that is akin to lighting a match, enjoying the flame and leaving the ashes. Such is the story of Lee Yubin, whose memories Hoseok keeps finding scattered through the castle’s white fog. She is the girl without a happy ending, the one whose future got blown away in the wind.

Dami was twelve years old when she was told she would have to marry Im Changkyun, a boy from her class, a friend she always thought to be intelligent, kind, funny and handsome. She didn’t hate it, not when she thought about it properly in the darkness of a blue bedroom with glittery curtains. And not when she thought about it years later after crying alone in the girl’s bathroom of the Ravenclaw commons. 

“I could do it,” she said to herself. “I’ll do it,” she added with a lot more determination and a nod. Because why wouldn’t she, right? She’s always known that one day she would have to fulfill her duty as the only daughter of a Pureblood family. At least she could take comfort in the fact that she’d be going down the rabbit hole with a friend and not a complete stranger. And the truth is… she found herself thinking that  _ Changkyun is someone I could definitely fall in love with. _

And she did, in the end. Lee Yubin fell in love with Im Changkyun. And she fell even more in love with the potential she saw in their relationship. They’d just be so good together… And, for a moment, they nearly were.

The first time she kissed him, she took a leap of faith. Her heart was beating fast, like a little bird’s, and then it bottomed just a little when she realized the person she was projecting her affections onto was already in love with someone else. Dami has always been jealous of Yoo Kihyun. But she took comfort in the thought that one day she wouldn’t have to be jealous anymore. And why shouldn’t she be allowed to fight for herself, for what she wants and for the person she loves?

So, she did. And she fought like hell. Because every time she saw something cute she could get for Changkyun, she would smile thinking about how that would make him smile, and then turn away and walk away, aware that it wasn’t her place to do so,  _ yet. _

“If my worth today is only as valuable as my name and if my worth tomorrow is only as valuable as the person I’ll have to marry, then I want to marry someone I respect, someone who’s good, someone who’s intelligent, someone I love, because that’s what I think I’m worth,” Dami told her friend. “I am intelligent, I try to be good, I am worthy of respect and love. And I deserve to be happy, too…”

But then they shared their vulnerabilities more readily than card traders. And, for a moment, Dami felt as if they’d interlocked their hearts just a tiny bit, as much as their fingers. She said, “I love you,” and Changkyun kissed her. He promised he would never look back. Yet, he did. And even though Dami wanted to hate him for it, even though she knew for a fact he did it in a moment of weakness, she still hoped. Changkyun kissed Lee Yubin and she hoped that it meant that the person she loves loved her back. And the saddest part is that he was the only one stupid enough to comfort her.

Heartbreak is a funny thing. Everyone knows it’s going to happen, yet no one is ever really prepared for it. Kihyun saw it coming from miles away and yet it still broke him. Dami, despite all her rationality, hoped it wouldn’t be her who’d have to bear the broken heart. And hearts shouldn’t be crushed. They should be cherished and protected. Unfortunately, when Dami tossed hers, the hands that should’ve caught it were busy squeezing somebody else’s.

_ I can love you better, _ she thought while she cried.  _ I can give you more. _ But she never said any of it, because it would have been unfair, untrue and pure, sick desperation.

The sun doesn’t shine on heartaches, birdsongs pass as if the melody can’t glide through the air as it once did. And so, the very next day, Dami showed up to class with dark chasms under her eyes and hated herself for what she broke. Both Kihyun and Changkyun were missing, and she knew she did that.

How selfish love is. How hopeful it can be. Because while hoping to be the light, Dami almost took away the sun from the one person who needs it most, the person she fell for. So, it is only fair that she keeps on hurting silently. She will let this heartache be her teacher and the reason to keep seeking someone who can hear the quiet, playful calling of her soul.

In the fog, there is no better heartbreak than the one that goes unnoticed, the one that aches behind a smile, the one that shatters behind watchful, curiously intelligent eyes, the one that flows down ruby wet cheeks. No one cares about what they can't see. Nobody cares about the love that turns to poison. Nobody cares about the secret mind. There is no better heartbreak than the one of the girl in the shadows, who only just finally got a taste of what it was like to live in the light.

_ Maybe in another life we shall be perfect together. I’ll meet you there. _

_ _

More fog. Or maybe it’s smoke. Whatever it is, it’s vast and white, like the blankets that cover the hills of Hogwarts every other morning. It is also quite suffocating, though, and thick. But whenever Hoseok thinks that maybe he should stop swimming through it, a voice compels him to go further in.

“Who does he suspect?” the voice asks. It feels a lot like a deja vu, like a ‘I’ve been here before’. Has the voice asked this question before? Maybe. But Hoseok can’t remember, not really. It’s mostly just… a  _ feeling. _ “Answer the question.”

The fog swoops and skirts around black figures and voices fill Hoseok’s mind. He feels at peace when he obeys and afflicted when he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t. Unfortunately, his soul always moves towards peace, even if he knows it’s the wrong choice, even when the mind he is searching guards itself with a freezing fog that would keep most warm hearts away. That’s what it feels like to penetrate an Occlumencer’s barriers. And even though Jeon Jungkook has never been very good at hiding his thoughts, he seems to be putting in some practice. The more days pass, the harder it is for Hoseok to see through him, even though it was easy at first.

_ Ah, he knows I’m here, _ Hoseok thinks to himself when Jungkook’s thoughts greet him like an old friend. An intellect such as Jungkook’s has no trouble wrapping itself around ideas and concepts to put into practice. No wonder he is always so good at everything he put his mind to. He is probably the smartest person in the entire school, which is why Hoseok knows that  _ he _ is aware that Minhyuk might be onto him. If only he wasn’t being held back, constantly, by his own fears and the fears of his family. If only he let himself shine as much as he will be able to once he allows himself to. If only he surrounded himself with people who explored these sides of him that he can’t explore on his own.

“Who does he suspect?” the voice asks again, and a couple of names come to mind. When Hoseok opens his mouth to speak, however, something jolts inside him and startles him awake. He finds himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, Namjoon’s loud snoring synchronizing with Kihyun’s sleepy mumbles. At the back of Hoseok’s mind, he recalls mentioning a couple of people.  _ Siyeon. Jennie… _ Who else? Minhyuk? Did he mention Minhyuk? He can’t remember that bit. But he remembers being asked to, “Find Im Malchin. Can he be trusted?” afterwards.  _ Or was it before? _

The mind is not a book one can open at will and examine at leisure. Thoughts aren’t carved on the inside of skulls for a person to read. The mind is complex, layered. And, sometimes, paradoxal. It doesn’t matter what happened first and what came after. What matters is that… Hoseok doesn’t remember coming up to bed, he doesn’t remember anything from today besides breakfast. All he knows is that he told the voice inside his head a couple of names he was then asked to investigate. But who’s that voice? Himself? Is he finally losing it? Is he actually a snoopy, mean person who enjoys swimming in the fog of people’s minds while he sleeps? Maybe...

And he also knows that he is  _ exhausted _ . He feels a nervous unease deep in his chest, even as his brain struggles to fit any coherent thoughts in it. He knows he’s crying, a little, and that all he really wants is for Hyungwon to tell him everything is going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? ;;;


	53. Dagaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is the bird that feels the light when the dawn is still dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope school isn't k-wording those of you who have to deal with it and, hopefully, to those of you who have jobs, we hope you're being careful and staying healthy and safe! We're sorry for not updating for a while but October has been quite something for us and we needed a break from the responsibility this fic has become. Support is always welcome of course, and we know a lot of people look forward for this fic's updates. So, now that things are finally getting cold in the Northern Hemisphere (sorry, South Hemisphere), let's have some Fireworks!

The holidays pass in a blur because Jooheon is pissed for most of it. Not _drunk_ pissed, angry pissed. Because _goddammit, I wanted to go see my stupid, gorgeous boyfriend, but instead I have domestic dispute Changkis and encroaching doom_. Because it’s cold and it barely snows. Because Jooheon is surrounded by people who are losing their hopes. And because, before any of their classes begin, they are to receive their ‘labels’.

They gather in the Great Hall on a gloomy morning, divided by House and Year.  _ Not divided by ‘labels’, then? God, I need to hex something _ . The tables are gone to accommodate everyone, and they’ve been waiting, standing up, for almost an hour. There’s a man from the Ministry at the top, near the Headmaster’s chair, and he’s talking to Professor Im. In fact, they’ve been talking this entire time, in whispers and mumbles that are starting to sound annoying.

The other teachers are present, too, although only Professor Yang seems happy enough about it. Professor Ahn has a forlorn expression on her face. Professor Aoki looks angry, which is quite the achievement for him, considering he never looks angry even when he’s angry. Then again, there’s already a label attached to his robe; a silver, three lined symbol, to indicate that he is a Muggleborn. Professor Chungha, too, has a pin. She’s a Pureblood, as well as Professor Ahn. But she looks even more upset about this than Ahn and Aoki combined. 

The only teacher who isn’t sporting a pin is their stupid History of Magic teacher. But then again, he’s a ghost. None of this truly affects him. He and his puritain ideals will thrive either way, and you probably can’t pin something to a ghost, right?  _ Yeah.. _ . 

They are told, in no uncertain terms, by Professor Im himself, Pureblood pin on his left freakin’ tit, that they are not allowed to walk around Hogwarts without their pins. They are allowed to take it off only within their common rooms, the shower and bathrooms, and when they are sleeping. At the very least, they’re not being called forward name by name like in the Sorting Ceremony. Instead, they have to step forward in their respective rows, give their names, let the man from the Ministry check their corresponding blood status in whatever fancy magic book they have on display up there, and then let him give them their corresponding pin.

_ Fascism has never been this wonderfully organised before! _

It’s stupidly annoying, though, having to admit that their little tactic works. Because for the first week of class, Jooheon finds his eyes dropping to the pins of people as they pass him by. And it’s a little scary to almost  _ never  _ see that little Muggleborn symbol. How many more would there be here, now, if not for all those murders? Are they still happening? Probably.

Kihyun actually sports his pin in a way no one expected him to. Maybe, in his own way, he’s trying to take whichever little power he can out this whole situation. He doesn’t refrain from saying that he’s Muggleborn and he doesn’t try to hide the pin under his scarf. It’s like he’s proud, as he should be, really. Even when people try to diminish him for it.

It’s not even like nobody  _ knew  _ Kihyun is a Muggleborn, everybody knew it. And the same goes for Minhyuk and Changkyun’s loud  _ Purebloodness _ . The problem is that this turns people into those labels. As much as they accept them or reject them, it’s still right there, quite literally on their chests, for the world to see. Jooheon is just another Half-blood in a sea of Half-bloods. It feels safer, even, than being a Pureblood. He has seen first hand what can happen to Purebloods when they try to free themselves of the confines of their label. As for Muggleborns, well, they’re just even more exposed to fear and hatred. Like they didn’t have enough of that to begin with.

In the end, no one is better, no one is worse. And the truth is that they’re all confined as they are, reduced to a title that shouldn’t mean anything at all.

Jooheon breathes an internal sigh of relief, though, every time he approaches someone from their now hard to arrange ‘study group’, and they agree to take a stand side-by-side. Some take some convincing because they’re simply scared, and some are enthusiastic about the idea to ‘stick it to the man’. In any case, he shows them all the symbol, and gives them a date. And all they need to do, even if they don’t want the symbol tattooed somewhere, even if the tattoo isn’t all that permanent, is not wear their assigned label that day.

It’s something, right? A small sign of protest. And it works. And it’s not just the people Jooheon has talked to. It’s the people  _ those  _ people talked to. It’s… Well, quite hopeful, isn’t it? That there are so many people willing to say ‘no’.

It works, but it has its consequences. Because hope is powerful, but fear? Fear is pervasive.

“I’m so sorry,” Jooheon says through tears he holds back for his own sake as he stands on one knee in front of a scared, crying second year boy, his now scarred hand in Jooheon’s. It’s Hyunjin, Jisung’s friend, the Muggleborn Changkyun had asked everyone to look out for. And as much as Jisung is squeezing the boy into his side to comfort him, Jooheon can see tears in his eyes, too.

_ I hate that fucking Quill _ . And he hates the words that have been etched into the skin of every person, including himself, who dared defy this system;  _ Magic is might _ .

That’s not all, though. Because on Changkyun’s very birthday, Professor Im, who’s apparently back to ignoring his own son after having found out he was without magic, stands before the entire school staff and announces the following: “The new Head of the Muggleborn Registration Commission has hereby demanded that all Muggleborns are to be tried in court for registration. When you leave Hogwarts this summer, you’ll have until the end of August to rest your case and defend your place within the magical community.”

The uproar is immediate. Barely anyone is quiet, barely anyone is sitting down, and Jooheon is one of the firsts to very  _ loudly  _ protest this bullshit. It’s one thing to label people, it’s another to have them tried for the right to have magic, something they were  _ born  _ with. Unfortunately, their protests are in vain and they’re all ordered back to their dorms without dinner for causing such a commotion. Thankfully, Jooheon notes, Changkyun doesn’t seem to give a damn about which dorm he’s supposed to be going to.

Their Apparition lessons, the only thing they’ve had to look forward to for weeks ever since the year started, come to an end just when things become darker. On their second to last lesson, Kihyun, Minhyuk and Shownu manage to successfully Apparate into their red hoop. And on the last one, Jooheon and Sua take the final ticket. Eighty percent of those who signed up managed to Apparate at least once, at some point. But only a couple will be taking the final test in April. And in all honesty, Jooheon doesn’t care that he’s only managed to do it once. Once was enough training, he’ll take that test no matter what. He  _ needs _ that license. And there’s no way the first thing he’ll do won’t be going directly to Gunhee.

Things are far from better, though. And once the month of January rolls into February, things get worse yet again. Random punishments aren’t rare, given that every little resistance is countered with an exponentially worse punishment. But things start taking darker turns when they find out what happened to Sua, after finding her crying in the middle of the common room one night after a dinner she missed.

“They did what?” Lisa asks, big eyes wider than ever.

Sua sobs uncontrollably as more people gather around her, Jooheon pulling a runaway Shownu to him so he won’t escape. “The--They used it on me,” she cries. “Siyeon always tells me a--about what’s going on at her place and she asked me so many times not to tell anyone--That deep down she knows it is wrong--She listens to me! But--They used Veritaserum on me and then took her--”

“Who did that?” Jiu asks, kneeling down next to her and pulling her closer.

“P--Professor Yang and someone from the Ministry…”

Jooheon swallows what feels like bile making its way up his throat. How are things snowballing this badly? How did they go from a simple election to… to psychological torture?

“How the fuck do they keep interfering in our businesses when they won’t even let us read a goddamn newspaper!” Lisa stresses.

“Wait, that happened the other day, too,” someone else says, and everyone looks at him. He hesitates for a moment before saying, “There was a Ravenclaw girl, I… I don’t know her name. She’s a Third Year. She was saying that they put something in her tea that made her talk nonstop, and when she confessed one of her friends was badmouthing the Ministry, they went into the classroom later that day and took her. She’s been gone for days.”

“She’s still gone?!” Jooheon asks, gaping in disbelief as he stands up, Sua’s small sobs making his heart ache. The boy nods and Jooheon turns his head to Shownu, who looks just as scared as they all should be. “We can’t let this happen!”

“Wasn’t Professor Yang the one inviting students for tea?” a girl asks.

“Yeah,” another boy answers, “Yeah, t’was him!”

“But wait, I thought Siyeon was on their side…” someone else says, and Sua almost vomits the next sob.

“She’s not! But her parents are! Her entire family is! You don’t get it, none of you do!” she yells, and everyone looks between each other. Gryffindor is the House of the brave, of the chivalrous, of people who fight for others when they can’t and… and they’re all scared, and Jooheon can see it. It’s horrible.

“What do we do?” Shownu asks softly nearby.

Jooheon swallows again-- _ my throat is so fucking dry, Jesus _ \--and takes a slow breath. “I… I don’t know. But we need to go talk to Hyungwon.”

Shownu frowns. “What..? Why?”

“Professor Yang asked Wonho to tea, remember…?”

“Oh…” Shownu goes, and his shoulders slump.

“Now,” Jooheon says, already making his way to the portrait entrance.  _ Enough of this _ .

Minhyuk looks down to the fading scar on his hand and frowns. What would his mother say about this? Would she be angry at the school? Would she be angry at her own son? Minhyuk doesn’t even know if she’s forgiven him yet. And after all this time, after so long without contacting each other, maybe she’s grown to hate him. He quite literally stole her dream, everything she’s worked her entire life for. And maybe Minhyuk resents that a little, maybe he resents Dami a little, but only because he sees so much of his own mother in her. In a softer way, maybe, but perhaps that’s more Dami’s squishy cheeks than her character...

“Someone piss in your soup, Lee?” Seungyeon scoffs without looking over, drawing shapes with her wand in the air above her as she lays down on her favourite sofa. It might as well have her name on it by now.

“I’m surprised no one pissed in yours,” Minhyuk mumbles before he sighs. He covers his hand and glances out the window.  _ His _ window. Which may or may not also have his name on it by now. “I was surprised when I didn’t see you wearing your pin,” Minhyuk says, glancing over, eyes careful. “Thought you were in the circus, too, with how vehemently you defended them a couple of months back…”

“Everyone eats meat until they see how you butcher a pig,” she says idly.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, no. Some people eat meat after they butcher the pig.”

“Apparently I’m not some people,” she says with a (scary) smile over at him. “What, I’m not allowed to change my mind?” Minhyuk makes a face when he gets the chills. This woman has been here since day one, always ready to make him piss his pants.  _ Ugh… _

“Not saying you aren’t, just that I’m highly suspicious that you had to,” Minhyuk mumbles.

“Because indoctrination on a large scale is always more understood than when it’s individual, no?” Seungyeon scoffs. “Did you know that Lalisa Manoban is a Pureblood? I didn’t.”

Minhyuk frowns at the floor and then looks up. “Wait, what? Really?”

“My exact reaction. I thought with her… chirp, she didn’t understand the complexities of Pureblood responsibility, and  _ yet _ …”

“Talk about giving me indigestion with words alone, you have some power, Miss Jang,” Minhyuk scoffs.  _ Fucking Pureblood responsibility. _

“I read,” she deadpans. “I have seen that woman nurse a sick bird back to health and keep it in her robes for weeks. Once, she cast a simple Stupify and set a boy’s hair on fire. She’s ridiculous. And yet, she’s from one of the oldest Thai Pureblood houses to exist. Why is it, do you think, that we just  _ accept  _ that we must be one way, must think in certain terms to be able to  _ deserve  _ something we were quite literally bred into, and then some… redheaded idiot with purer blood than mine acts like… like…”

“Like none of it really matters…” Minhyuk mumbles.

“Exactly,” Seungyeon agrees.

“I do that, too, you know? Unfortunately for me, it’s mostly just a fever dream. Because responsibilities do catch up to you.”

“Is that why you asked me?” Seungyeon asks, then, finally looking over.  _ Shiver _ . “All that time ago, you asked me, of all people, for advice. Is it because I’m a Pureblood like you?”

Minhyuk huffs a laugh. “Actually, I--”  _ Well. _ “You scare me. And I respect you for that. I know it probably doesn’t make much sense but…”  _ Ugh, now we’re bonding, I hate it. _

“Oooh, compliment me again~”

“I am not your servant, or your boyfriend for that matter.”

“Same difference, really.”

Minhyuk barks a laugh and then covers his mouth with his hand. _Aish…_ He glances up when he sees Jungkook pass him by, but the boy barely looks at him. Which, _hey, you can only avoid me for so long._ Patience is not the ability to wait, after all, but the ability to keep a good attitude while waiting. Then again, to Jungkook’s credit, he has a scar on the back of his hand, too. That couldn’t have been easy, considering…

“Hey,” a familiar voice greets, sounding a little out of breath and looking far too out of place in the green tinted Slytherin common room. Minhyuk’s eyebrows come up in surprise and endearment when his eyes land on Shownu. Because, honestly, only a really brave person would venture into this snake infested nest when everyone is home. “We need you, right now.”

“That sounds urgent…” Minhyuk says, half joking, half serious.

“It is,” Shownu says, glancing around and swallowing just a little before clearing his throat. “We can’t find Wonho.”

Minhyuk frowns. “What do you mean, you can’t find Wonho…?”

Shownu looks around again and tilts his head to gesture behind him, so Minhyuk gets up with a long sigh and walks after him. Quickly, Minhyuk gets filled in on a few things; one, that Sua was interrogated under the influence of Veritaserum; that it was Professor Yang who did it; that he gave it to her in the form of tea; and reminds him that Professor Yang had invited Wonho to tea after class a couple of weeks ago, before Christmas. Wonho, a powerful Legilimens, who has periodically been going missing for a month now. 

“Hyungwon is in a panic, as you can expect,” Shownu says. “Have you noticed anything? Anything at all?”

“If you mean anything weird then I have a shoplist for you,” Minhyuk scoffs to diffuse the tension. “Why have they started using Veritaserum on students, though? That is utterly forbidden. I’m a hundred percent sure.”

“It is,” Shownu sighs. “I don’t… I don’t really know, okay? But I’m not putting anything past these people anymore.”

They climb all the way up from the dungeons and then turn towards the kitchens. Minhyuk rarely comes by these parts. This is where the Hufflepuff commons are located and, looking around, he can sort of see it. It’s a lot warmer, compared to his side of the castle. Funny, that it feels like he’s seeing some of the decorations for the first time in his life. Not much further ahead, Changkyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon and Kihyun await by the big barrels. 

Minhyuk has to give a quick little run to come closer, but his friends’ faces look nothing close to sunny when he readies himself to greet them. Changkyun is standing between Kihyun and Hyungwon, glancing at the both of them like he needs to be ready to duck in for the rescue at any moment. Which… fair enough, it’s his best friend, who is missing his boyfriend, and his boyfriend, who is missing his best friend.  _ Fun _ .

“Anything?” Changkyun asks, then, looking to Shownu. Shownu just shakes his head.

“Why don’t we just blast through Yang’s office wall, for  _ fuck’s sake _ ,” Jooheon grumbles. “What are we gonna do, just wait here until he shows up? If he even shows up?”

They all look between each other. But it’s Kihyun who speaks first. 

“I have a better idea…” he huffs, “But it might get us in trouble.”

“Since when do we care about that?” Jooheon huffs, turning to look at Kihyun with crossed arms. “What is it?”

Kihyun reaches into the inner pocket of his cloak and brings out a button. A simple black button, like the one on Minhyuk’s uniform pants. “It’s Wonho’s…” he says.

“Avenseguim?” Changkyun asks, then, with a small frown.

Kihyun brings out his wand and throws the button onto the air just as he points his wand at it and says,  _ “Avenseguim!” _ An orange flash bursts out and makes the button turn hundreds of times in the same place, like it’s suddenly not affected by gravity. Then, it falls to the ground and starts rolling down the corridor in little bursts, one at a time. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Kihyun says, “Follow it!”

Changkyun laughs something small ( _ He’s proud, isn’t he? Idiot. _ ) and they start chasing a  _ button _ . Yes, a button. Because that’s something they do now. The button rolls up the stairs but also bounces off the stone, somehow, leaving golden sparks of magic behind it. They follow it all the way to the turning point and Minhyuk frowns when it leads them down towards the dungeons. Except they pass Professor Chungha’s office, they pass the Slytherin Dungeon, the Potion-Mixing Room, the Potions Classroom and the Potions basement. They even pass the Deathday Party Hall where Minhyuk knows the castles’ ghosts reunite every Halloween.

“This thing is lost,” Jooheon grumbles at some point, as they pass the Dungeon Corridor. But then they take a sudden turn and walk through a door. And it’s funny, because Minhyuk has never had the need to venture down these parts. Both he and Jooheon spent much of their second and third year venturing down secret passages. But the dungeons? Well, everyone knows not to venture too far. Even Hogwarts hides unspeakables no one would want to stumble upon.

The deeper they go into the depths of the castle the wetter things become. The torches light up by magic as they pass, and Minhyuk keeps kicking at the loose tiles that are scattered through the track they’re following. The noise of the little button echoes and bounces off the walls, as does the sound of their rushed footsteps. But, eventually, Minhyuk’s ears drown out the noise when they catch onto something else; voices.

He grabs onto Shownu’s arm to make him stop, and Shownu blindly reaches for Changkyun, who grabs onto Kihyun’s sleeve. They all stand very still, the button moving on ahead. The voices are muffled but there’s definitely enough of them.

“Wands out,” Minhyuk whispers. Everyone nods and reaches for their wands, even Changkyun. Hopefully his magic is on brighter pastures because they might need it.  _ “Lumos,” _ Minhyuk huffs, and his wand lights, Jooheon’s and Changkyun’s flashing bright at the tip as they take the lead and illuminate the now apparently dark path.

The path of broken tiles is gone. It’s been replaced with cobblestone. And the more they walk, the more Minhyuk starts to notice the round, barred doors-- _ Cells…? _ \--both left and right; some empty, some mossy, some dark enough to look like there’s fossilized blood on them, others dripping water down the walls. Minhyuk tries not to think too much about any of this, even if his heart is already beating in his ears. They all follow the simple path of golden crumbs their little button left for them, all the way until they have to turn into a corridor and find the little thing about twenty meters ahead, bouncing wildly in front of a wooden door.

Minhyuk swallows and grips tightly at his wand.  _ Oh, no, we’re in so much trouble. _ And, just as he thinks that, he feels a tug at his mind. Something familiar, something that makes his heart bottom out, something that makes his eyes burn because-- _ Oh, no… Oh, no… _

The voices stop and the wooden door opens. The little button bounces inside, but the people who step outside look nothing like the one they’ve been looking for. Judging by their robes, Minhyuk would have to guess Ministry people. Aurors? Well, possibly, but they’re fucked if that’s the case.  _ We’re just children! _

The men and the woman look between each other before their eyes are back on them. And, suddenly, someone else steps outside, someone they also don’t know, but who gives them a stern look and immediately shouts, “What the hell are you waiting for? Get them!”

Minhyuk’s eyes close when he moves his hand in the blink of an eye to cast a, _ “Protego!” _ to fend off what looked like a jinx. Changkyun and Hyungwon look at him like they’re scared and offended on his behalf. And while Minhyuk is thankful, he also doesn’t get to say it, because suddenly they’re being bombarded with spells.

Changkyun and Hyungwon are far better at this than Minhyuk. Much to Changkyun’s own, apparent surprise, he manages to catch a couple of stuns with the tip of his wand, and his shield charms make a couple of spells bounce back towards the cobblestone walls, that break like a spear pierced through them. They all keep stepping back, making the ones at the back step back as well, mostly because what has to be Nox is gaining ground on them. It’s with obvious effort, like Changkyun is straining a muscle, that he transfigures the loose, broken bricks into a wall between them and Nox.

“Run!” he squeaks, already pushing Kihyun back, just as the wall bursts with a Bombarda and they all turn around to run, Shownu taking their backs with Hyungwon. Shownu manages to tie up the man, who falls down for just a second with an Incarcerous before he gets the conjured ropes off of him, and Hyungwon Obscuros the woman, wrapping a thick black band around her face.

Suddenly, however, a spell passes through and Minhyuk gets hit with something that shoves the air out of his lungs. He feels himself freeze as he falls between his friends and even though Shownu looks back for just a second of shock, probably wanting to do something, he gets immediately disarmed. Minhyuk’s eyes keep moving but he can’t move. He can’t even breathe!  _ Do I need to breathe? I don’t know! _ But he wants to breathe. He sees Kihyun kneel over him but his voice only sounds once the spell does its job.

_ “Finite!” _ he says, and Minhyuk breathes in like he’s been staying underwater for far too long. Hyungwon and Changkyun manage to keep a couple of spells off of them. But then it comes, like a whip of green and what Hyungwon reacts with sounds almost at the same time;

_ “Verdimillious!” _

_ “Protego Totalum!” _

A shield bounces off Hyungwon’s wand and makes the fireworks explode all over the place beyond them, blinding Nox in green and smoke. Minhyuk can hear everyone’s breaths, fast paced and echoing. When he looks to his side, he sees Kihyun, and in front of them sweat runs down the back of Changkyun’s neck.  _ What is happening…?  _

“When I let go,” Hyungwon huffs, “Jooheon, you break through the wall on the right. We’ll flank them.”

“You go right, I go left,” Shownu nods.

Hyungwon makes the slightest movement, and Jooheon is already yelling a “Bombarda!” that brings the wall down on one side, and Shownu does the same for the left. They pass. Kihyun quietly moves his wand in a quick circle above his head and there’s a slight windy sound before the walls roll back up to the way they were. Hyungwon keeps holding his wand up just in case, and so does Changkyun. And, before the smoke vanishes, flashes speed towards them as more jinxes keep being shot at them.

Kihyun takes a deep breath, then, and Minhyuk hears him mumble something under his breath.  _ “Herbidus Murus,” _ he says, and the tip of his wand shines white. Minhyuk blinks and then crawls back just a little as he tries to stand up to see the silent growing vines that spread on the floor past Changkyun’s feet and then Hyungwon’s. They silently crawl under the battle of flashes. Minhyuk’s heart beats louder and tighter as he sees them enclosing Nox's members. And, as the green surrounds the first two around their feet, Kihyun lifts his wand with a,  _ “Herbivicus!” _ that makes the vines puff in growth, and then moves the wand down with a swirl and casts,  _ “Vinea Capistro!” _

It’s fast but the vines that grew in a matter of seconds suddenly start attacking Nox. They lurch towards their limbs and wrap around them, their legs, their torsos, and then their arms and wrists, which makes them drop their wands. They groan and yell but the more they do the thicker the branches of the vines become, until they simply can’t move anymore. And, in that exact moment, Shownu and Jooheon burst through the walls behind Nox and use the Full Body-bind Curse on the other ones.

Everything goes quiet, suddenly, after the soft thud of two adult Aurors falling onto a floor of thick vines.

Minhyuk glances at Kihyun. “Who taught you that…?”

“Aoki,” Kihyun huffs, standing up.

“You’re  _ amazing _ ,” Changkyun says, looking like… Well, something between pride, shock and pure admiration. 

What’s shocking, though, is that despite the small blush to Kihyun’s cheeks, he smiles and says, “I know.”

“Wonho,” Shownu says, turning around to walk back to the wooden door while vines on the floor creep over the immobilized bodies of the Nox members, keeping them there, their eyes wide and open and blank.

Hyungwon rushes on ahead. Minhyuk pushes a little against Changkyun and Kihyun follows after them. They have to pass in between the immobilized bodies, and the two members of Nox at the front are glaring at them like they’ll kill them the moment they’re free. What they see once they get to the door, though, is quite dehumanizing. Chained to the dungeon walls, there is Jennie, a Slytherin girl with not enough friends that would care to report she’s been missing-- _ I didn’t even know-- _ and Siyeon. They look dazed, like they’re in some sort of trance. And further into the room, the group glimpses upon what Minhyuk recognizes as a Pensieve, beautifully carved into the structure of the nearby pillar, where Wonho is sitting by, on a wooden chair, eyes like the ones of a ghost.

“Wonho…?” Hyungwon tries, walking forward and crouching in front of him. “Hey, it’s me…” Hyungwon tries again, reaching for Wonho’s limp hand. When there’s no response again, Hyungwon sighs and stands up to lean in and kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “Come on, wake up… You have to do it on your own…”

Minhyuk swallows. He’s at a loss of words. Shownu walks away from all of it, paler than Minhyuk has ever seen, to undo the chains keeping Siyeon and Jennie against the wall. They don’t move; only the arms held up by the chains slump down.

“Wonho…?” Kihyun says, voice thick. When Minhyuk glances over, he sees Kihyun reach for Changkyun’s hand, who glances over with sad, concerned eyes, and takes it. “Wonho, it’s us. We came to get you…”

“What the hell were they doing to them…?” Jooheon asks in a whisper.

“Legilimency isn’t only the ability to delve into someone’s thoughts, emotions and memories,” Hyungwon mumbles. “Powerful and skilled Legilimens can also influence a mind that they invade. They can cause pain as well as relieve you of it. They can influence your memories, change them. Or at least your perception of them.”

“His…” Changkyun says quietly. “His boggart is himself…”

“We need to get them out of here before more people show up,” Shownu mumbles.

“The Room of Requirement,” Kihyun says. “Think we can make it all the way up there without being seen?”

“We have to try,” Shownu sighs, and Wonho is still just… sitting there, staring at nothing. His lips look chapped and his face is pale. How long has this been going on? 

“Keep trying, Hyungwon,” Changkyun says, looking at him with those sad eyes of his. “Help him…”

“I can’t just throw a Finite at him, I can’t risk breaking his mind,” Hyungwon says. “Hey, Wonho,” he tries again, shaking him just a little. “Please, I need you to come back, we have to get out of here...”

Minhyuk hears a shuffling, sees Jooheon scoop up Jennie and Shownu scoop up Siyeon. They actually make it look easy, too. Kihyun lets go of Changkyun’s hand to walk towards Wonho. When he crouches near him, he reaches for his hand and starts soothing his thumb on top of it. Changkyun glances around the room, swallowing small before walking over to a shelf full of little flasks.  _ Are those the Veritaserum vials…?  _ Apparently, because Changkyun opens one of them, takes a sniff, and then lets it fall to the floor to shatter.

“Wonho,” Hyungwon tries again, and Wonho’s fingers twitch. “Please…? You have to fight it. You can’t let them turn you into what you fear. Please, please,  _ please _ snap out of it...” he begs. Minhyuk has never… heard him speak like this before. Usually, Hyungwon sounds sassy, snarky or simply disinterested. Occasionally, he sounds worried and sincere and will laugh like it’s nobody’s business. However, Minhyuk had never heard desperation in his voice. “Seokkie…?”

Wonho takes a sudden, sharp breath, and Minhyuk can actually see the light return to his eyes. Light, and then… absolute fear. He stares with wide, terrified eyes at the Pensieve in front of him. But he did it. He broke the Imperius Curse. Not alone, either, because if he could do it alone, he would have done it before they made him do all  _ this _ . But still… an achievement.

“It’s okay,” Hyungwon huffs, and Minhyuk’s chest tightens a little.  _ You sound so hopeful… _ “It’s okay, it’s okay, look at me,” Hyungwon says, combing Wonho’s greasy hair back and kissing his forehead before looking into his eyes. “I got you… You’re okay…”

Kihyun keeps looking between the two of them. “Wonhie…?” he tries. But Wonho doesn’t reply. He looks up, though, at Kihyun and then at Hyungwon, eyes flooding with tears. But he doesn’t say anything.

“Guys,” Shownu urges softly. Minhyuk barely registers the occasional shatter of a tiny vial against the floor.

“Min,” Jooheon says from next to him, and Minhyuk blinks a little, breathing consciously for the first time in a while. He looks at Jooheon in confusion.  _ What…?  _ “Hold onto my cloak,” he says gently. “You’re in shock. It’s okay, but we gotta go.”

“Come on, stand up, slowly,” Hyungwon says, and Kihyun helps him pull Wonho up to his feet. It’s a slow process to get him to move, to get him past that room’s door. And it’s even worse when they have to pass by Nox’s members again. Because while two of them are completely paralyzed on the floor, covered in vines, the others are still wide awake.

“You’re in  _ so _ much trouble,” one of them spits out.

“You’ll be back here in no time and you’ll be the ones chained to the walls,” the woman whispers.

“Yeah, well, kiss my ass, you damn Nazi,” Jooheon grumbles, making a point to step on and over one of the paralyzed people on the floor on their way out, Minhyuk just trailing after him with a hand on his cloak.

“You Mudbloods will get what’s coming for ya, you and your blood traitor friends and the freak,” the man scoffs.

Minhyuk blinks when he sees Hyungwon stop. Everyone stops, too. But only Hyungwon turns around, still holding onto Wonho on the left, to hold up his wand with his right hand and point it at the man from Nox. Something about that glint in Hyungwon’s eyes makes Minhyuk hold his breath. But a hand comes up from next to him, Wonho’s hand, reaching for Hyungwon’s arm and gently moving it down and away.

For some reason that is something that etches itself into Minhyuk’s memory. It’s something he knows he won’t forget. Because for a split second there, Hyungwon looked like he was about to curse someone to death.

Suddenly, it’s pouring cats and dogs. The rain has become a living fabric, something Jooheon can reach his hand through and let his fingers play in. It reminds him of being in the car, hand out the window, surfing the fast moving air. But he’s not in the car, where it’s comfortable, on his way to Gunhee’s house. He’s waiting for his friends to give him the go so he can cross the courtyard with the rest of the group.

“Clear!” Minhyuk whispers loudly from the other side, blonde hair dripping down his face. Hyungwon and Kihyun immediately pass by with Wonho, and Changkyun comes by to help Jooheon and Shownu pick up Jennie and Siyeon. Jennie is a tiny thing, so it’s hardly difficult to carry her, but it’s a long way from the dungeons to the seventh floor, which means they have to stop a couple of times to check if the way is free of unwanted attention. Jooheon knows that, if needed, Hyungwon could change into some authority figure and think their way out of trouble, but Jooheon’s heart still beats a little tightly. He’s not  _ scared _ , per say, except that... he’s a little terrified.  _ Yeah, that was a lie, I’m definitely scared _ .

They’re avoiding the main corridors. And, in this rain, no student in their right mind would try the shortcuts. They go through small doors and small corridors, Minhyuk leading the way as he knows the castle better than most. Eventually, they reach the Tapestry Corridor. Jooheon had no idea one of the paintings was a secret door. He thought the corridor was only accessible through the Viaduct Entrance. The painted wizards keep giving them frigid looks, mostly because they’re soaking everything with their wet cloaks, but Jooheon tries not to look back.

Wonho helps, somehow, even as he keeps leaking water from his eyes like a broken tap and doesn’t say a word. He’ll reach out for Hyungwon’s hand and Hyungwon will stop, put a hand up, and they will wait for the person they hadn’t even seen before to pass.

When they take a side corridor with a wall of windows, then, they pick up the pace. There’s a small snail staircase ahead that leads to the third floor and connects to the Grand Staircase. For once, the damn moving stairs do come in handy, pulling them away from unwanted attention and giving them a nearly free way up. Yes, they pass a couple of students who eye them suspiciously, but it’s not like they know what’s going on.

Once on the seventh floor, Minhyuk runs ahead. Jooheon sees him stop in front of the empty wall and close his eyes as he fists his hands. And by the time everyone has gathered, the sound of something seeping through stone reaches their ears as the door to the Room of Requirement appears in front of them.

Jooheon huffs small in relief as Changkyun pushes the door open, and he spots a few beds, like the ones in the hospital wing, in the room Hogwarts has provided them. Jooheon walks to the closest bed to put Jennie down, maneuvering her limp body so she won’t just plop off the side. Meanwhile, Shownu carefully tries to put Siyeon down as well on a nearby bed. She, too, looks like a ragged doll.

“What did they do to them…?” Jooheon wonders out loud as he hears the door close. 

“It doesn’t look like the Imperius Curse,” Changkyun mumbles.

“I already told you, that’s because it isn’t…” Hyungwon says, then, and everyone looks at him as he and Kihyun help Wonho sit down on one of the beds. “It’s not a curse.” But as Hyungwon tries to force Wonho to lie down, he stops him, which makes Hyungwon frown. “You need to rest…”

Wonho shakes his head, weakly, as if to say ‘no’. Hyungwon and Kihyun look at each other for a second in concern, but Wonho manages to stand up on his own and then stumbles a little to Siyeon’s bed, swallowing thickly before reaching out to put his hand on her head. The moment he does, she screams and jolts up and awake, and away from Wonho, eyes wide on all of them.

“What did you do to me?!” she yells, and then immediately tries to get off of the bed but nearly falls, Shownu having to reach for her arm to hold her up but getting pushed aside when Siyeon stumbles to the wall and just… hugs herself, hugs herself and breaks down into tears. 

Wonho doesn’t look at her, hand in a fist by his chest. There’s shame on his face, clear as day, but he still stumbles over to Jennie to wake her up, too. She screams, just as loud, just as scared, but she doesn’t try to run, she doesn’t say anything, she just lets Jooheon hold her as she screams and cries into his chest. 

Jooheon stares at the group in confusion, hand on Jennie’s two toned hair.  _ What the fuck happened down there…? _

Hyungwon looks down to his feet with a big frown between his eyebrows, and Kihyun keeps staring at Wonho, eyes shiny and bottom lip jutting out, like he’s about to cry. Minhyuk just looks confused. Confused, very wet and scared, but he stays quiet, and doesn’t move an inch, apart from reaching out for Changkyun’s sleeve as if in need of an anchor. Wonho just looks like a statue.

Shownu moves again, closer to Siyeon, even as she tries to shrink away from him. “Do you want me to go get Bora..?” he asks softly, crouched in front of her without reaching out. “She’s alright, by the way, so don’t worry…”

Siyeon shakes her head and tries to clean the tears that run down her face. She glances around the room and then asks, “Where are we…?”

“In the Come and Go Room,” Kihyun answers, voice low, as he reaches up to pull his wet bangs back and away from his face. “Officially known as the Room of Requirement.”

Siyeon blinks, mostly confused, even as the tears don’t stop. “I thought that was just a story…”

“So did we,” Kihyun says, smiling small.

Jennie keeps sobbing against Jooheon’s chest so he keeps patting at her head. “There, there…” he tries, and she just clings some more after that. 

“We should, uhm,” Changkyun tries, clearing his throat. “Merlin, who do we even tell? Who would believe us, or care?”

“Aoki?” Kihyun tries, glancing at Changkyun first and then at Wonho, who nods in silence. Is he in shock, too, the way Minhyuk was earlier..? “If we have Professor Aoki on our side, Professor Ahn won’t take much convincing. She might not trust us much but she trusts him.”

“Professor Chungha, too,” Changkyun nods. “We should go tell him. This can’t… I mean, they literally--” Changkyun gestures to the crying girls, to the statue of Lee Hoseok, which says it all, really. Changkyun looks a little scared, too, admittedly. “He could at least tell LOTUS, right?”

Kihyun sighs small and looks at one of the two windows in the room as the rain batters against the glass. The icy, grey sky restlessly grumbles outside and everyone else turns to glance at the blackened clouds that drag in the distance, carrying lighting within them. Kihyun sniffles, then, and Jooheon looks just in time to see how his face crumbles and he just… starts crying, having to reach up with his fists to rub at his eyes. And at that, even Minhyuk seems to look like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Sorry,” Kihyun sobs softly, “I’m okay… I’m okay… Ju--Just… Give me a second…”

“I’ll go,” Shownu says, as Changkyun carefully reaches out to put an arm over Kihyun’s shoulders, hand squeezing at his arm.

“I--” Kihyun tries but then the rest just comes out as crying, “I don’t know if my family is okay… I haven’t… I haven’t talked to them in so long… And--And--” He turns a little to Changkyun and then just hides his face in the crook of his neck as he clings. Changkyun looks on the verge of tears himself, holding Kihyun close.

_ We’re all just… children _ , Jooheon thinks.  _ This is so unbelievably fucking cruel _ . They’re all just dumbass teenagers who want to be able to go back home to the people they love, to the people they still very much need. And here is the world, trying to take that away from them.

Just then, Wonho stumbles and falls, Jooheon looking over in alarm. Did he just pass out?! Shownu and Hyungwon rush over to check on him, but he seems to be okay, minus the bleeding nose-- _ Oh, no, he broke his fucking nose!? What now, world!? _

“Episkey,” Shownu sighs softly, wand pointed to Wonho’s face. The crack Jooheon hears makes him wince a little.  _ Ew, right. Magic.  _ “Just get him a blanket or something,” he mumbles, standing up and running a hand through his hair as he looks around. Kihyun is still crying, with Changkyun patting at his hair and talking softly in his ear. And Minhyuk is just… holding onto the necklace that’s been around his neck for months.

When he and Jooheon cross gazes, though, Minhyuk takes a steadying breath and looks down to the hand wrapped around the locket. “Not everyone is good to go, so we should split up. Half of us stay here and the other half goes get a teacher. We need to hurry up before those slippery bastards start telling a very different story about us to everyone else.”

_ Splitting up is how people die in horror movies _ , Jooheon thinks, but he doesn’t say it. They wouldn’t get the reference anyway.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Shownu says, scratching through his hair again before looking to Minhyuk. “Are you good to go?”

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and puffs it by puffing his cheeks. “Yeah,” he says, then. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“I’m staying,” Hyungwon mumbles.

Kihyun sniffles and lets go of Changkyun to rub his fists over his own face. “I’m go--going…”

“You’re a mess,” Minhyuk says. “You’re staying.”

“I’ll go,” Changkyun says softly, to Kihyun, peeking down to catch his eye. And Kihyun looks at him and pouts, reaching up to grab Changkyun’s sweater and pull him closer to kiss his lips for a second. The kiss probably takes Changkyun by surprise, because he just… blinks for a moment.  _ You really do just… freeze, don’t you?  _ Changkyun clears his throat and takes a small step away, nodding. “If anything happens, find me, okay?”

Kihyun puffs a breath and then nods. “Always…”

_ Gross. I want that. _

Shownu helps Hyungwon get Wonho onto a bed ( _ it’s mostly just Shownu, really _ ) and Jooheon tries not to take too much offense at not being invited to the Teacher Fetching Party. Apparently he has a Slytherin girl to pat on the head. Except… by the time Shownu, Minhyuk and Changkyun gather by the door, Kihyun rushing to Hyungwon’s side to check up on Wonho, they look at Jooheon as if they’re… waiting for him.

“So?” Minhyuk questions. “Are you coming or not,  _ leader?” _

Jooheon blinks. “Oh. Right.”  _ Right! I’m the leader!  _ “Hey,” he says softly, then, to the girl clinging to him. “Come on, there’s a bed right there,” he jokes softly, moving slowly to the bed and undoing the grip she has on his clothes until she’s in a small ball over the mattress where he can tuck her in.

Once he’s free, he sighs and makes his way to the door. It’s only then that he notices the black tattoo on Minhyuk’s right hand, which Changkyun also has on his left and Shownu on both left and right. It’s the symbol Jisung and Hyunjin picked for them, the symbol of hope and light; Dagaz. Jooheon’s is on his neck, under his ear. They had all picked very hidden places for their tattoos, so why so suddenly…

“Just in case it wasn’t clear which side I’m fighting for,” Minhyuk explains without looking over, like he read Jooheon’s mind. “It’s the only thing I’m proud of at the moment, besides you guys, so… might as well wear it with pride.”

“Agreed,” Shownu says.

“Same here,” Kihyun chirps from behind them, and when Jooheon looks back, he sees both Kihyun and Hyungwon lift their arms, the Dagaz rune as clear as daylight on the back of their hands. Something about it all just makes Jooheon’s heart swell with pride and hope and happiness.

“Let’s go fetch that goddamn Herbologist before I cry,” Jooheon says, voice thick.

“Eheh,” Minhyuk grins, pulling out his wand. “Let’s go.”

The cold rain keeps bouncing off the windows and gathering in the small water canals that guide it to the water spitting gargoyles. The group has to pass the courtyard again and Changkyun can’t avoid walking through a waterfall of rain that seeps through his clothes and frosts his skin. Still, his wand feels warm in his hand. It’s been a while since it felt like much more than an obstacle, even as things started looking up and Changkyun’s magic started bleeding back, but now it feels so… solid. It feels like the cliff during a storm, somehow, like a  _ constant  _ in a way it hasn’t felt before. And right in this moment? It sort of feels like a weapon. Like a sharp sword instead of a temperamental stick.

Every time Changkyun wants to overthink, wants to freak out even if just a little, about whatever the  _ fuck  _ has been going on in this castle and what might happen next, he thinks of the little kiss Kihyun gave him before he left. Like ‘good luck’. And it’s more than enough to calm his nerves and have him stand just a little straighter.

Shownu is the one guiding them now. They’re all drenched, cold and the few students they pass keep giving them looks, but they don’t stop. They’re running out of time and they’re avoiding the main corridors and stairs as much as possible, which means they have to be fast. Professor Aoki’s office is near the greenhouses and that’s a bit out of the way.  _ Here’s to hoping that that’s where he is, and if not there then at least in one of the greenhouses.  _

There’s a small door they go through after running down a flight of spiral stairs, but Shownu immediately stops once he walks out, reaching out with his arm to stop Minhyuk from walking and making Jooheon and Changkyun stop right behind them. They’re on the Paved Grounds and there is nearly no one around. Except that ahead, Changkyun spots two familiar figures. They’re the ones Kihyun trapped with their vines, and they’re looking at them like hungry wolves that just stumbled upon a group of baby goats.

Minhyuk looks at Shownu and then at Changkyun, eyes wild and scared. “What now?” he asks, but no one has enough time to reply, because they immediately start being thrown with stun spells, Changkyun and Shownu lifting their wands to keep them off them with simple Protegos and spell catches.

“Keep, moving, run, run--” Shownu yells, shoving at Minhyuk and Jooheon and forcing them to run towards the door that leads to the Entrance Hall. It’s the only way they can go, anyway.

It’s difficult to keep fending off spells as they try to escape from the two figures chasing them in an exploding chaos that has spells bouncing back and forward, a couple hitting the cobblestone walls and shattering them. Changkyun is beyond perplexed when he turns his back to the fight to push Jooheon through the door but feels the hand holding his wand be tugged. Changkyun’s eyes follow his hand as it lifts on its own, following the sudden heavy weight of his dark coloured wand, and while everyone seems to move in slow motion for a second, there’s a slight fervor in the palm of Changkyun’s hand before a Protego Totalum seeps out the tip of his wand to fend off a powerful Incendium charm one of Nox’s members throws at them.

The shield makes a shimmering wall that protects them as the wooden door gets surrounded by flames, and they all stare at it as they fall onto the cobblestone floor, Changkyun’s eyes still wide and his arm still lifted, wand in hand.  _ Did I just… _ It only takes him a second to realise that, well, he has a Phoenix Feather as the core of his wand. Difficult thing to master, but known to have a will of its own once in tune with its owner. Kihyun taught him that.

“Good call,” Jooheon croaks out, patting Changkyun’s shoulder before helping him up. Changkyun nods as in thanks, even though he’s pretty sure he’s the one who should be thanking his wand.

“We’re cut off,” Minhyuk says as he stands up as well. His hands are shaking a little.

“Pff,  _ walls _ ,” Jooheon scoffs, waving a dismissive hand. “Who need ‘em.”

“Let’s get to the Viaduct Courtyard,” Shownu suggests. “I think I know a shortcut we can take from there.”

“Viaduct Courtyard is…” Jooheon spins a little, finger pointing. “That way?” he asks and Changkyun nods. “Sweet,” he says, before casting a “ _ Bombarda! _ ” and making the wall explode onto a corridor behind it, dust lifting off the ground.

“Boy, oh boy, oh boy,” Minhyuk whines. “Why is this happening?! Why are they trying to kill us in the middle of a  _ school?!” _

“Because they were torturing students in the middle of a school,” Jooheon says, hands to Minhyuk’s arms. “Now come on.”

“I know that, idiot!” Minhyuk grumbles as he lets himself be manhandled and nearly  _ tossed _ onto the other side. “Ever heard of rhetorical questions?”

“Yes, but I’ve never heard them asked quite so  _ loudly, _ ” Jooheon says, and Changkyun peeks around through the hole that used to be a wall. For some reason, he knows Hyungwon will be happy about ‘less walls’.

“Before they catch up, come on,” Changkyun says, leading the way in a quick jog. His heart is beating fast, but it just carries him forward faster. He leads them to the broader corridor and ignores the concerned looks the paintings give them. It doesn’t take long before they reach the stairs that lead them to the Entrance Hall, and then it’s another jog all the way up. A jog, and full stop when they realize that they’re now surrounded by students who are walking in and out of the Great Hall. “Come on,” Changkyun says lowly, swallowing as he reduces his pace and tries to maneuver in between a group of Gryffindors.

It’s still pouring outside, and the rumble of the thunder is now accompanied by blinding lightning. The storm is probably right on top of the castle, judging by the greys of every shade and depth in the sky. Changkyun and the others walk down the entrance stairs and stop just to wait for Shownu to take the lead again. Walking in the rain is becoming an annoyance. Changkyun can feel how heavy his cloak is and how much heavier it’s getting the more drenched he gets. So, it’s with that thought that he just takes the damn thing off and drops it in a wet splotch of material on the floor.  _ Who gives a damn anymore _ . Jooheon almost immediately does the same.

Suddenly, however, Minhyuk yelps and they all turn just in time to see him flop to the floor, a slick whip-like long cord wrapped around his ankle and pulling him towards the man who conjured it. It’s quite literally coming out of the tip of his wand--His wand is the whip! And as the thing becomes shorter, Minhyuk gets dragged. He screams and people turn to look, stumbling back and away from the two figures by the stairs; Nox. 

Shownu, eyes wide, acts first, trying to disarm the man pulling Minhyuk closer, but the witch dispels his attempts with a grin, and then disarms him, Shownu’s wand rolling out of his hand and away towards a puddle of water that pools over a dented coupled of rocks that make the floor.

“Another little Pureblood for our collection,” the witch jokes with a cackle.

The man laughs, too, something predatory in the way he does. And, once Minhyuk is close enough (all of this seems to happen in a matter of  _ seconds _ ), he grabs him by the ankle and avoids the small kicks Minhyuk tries to land on his face. “Oh, this one kicks!”

“Let me go!” Minhyuk protests, but the man lifts him to his feet and covers his mouth holding Minhyuk’s wrist to keep his wand pointed away from them.

“Who’s next?” the woman questions, taking a step forward down the stairs and lifting her wand. Jooheon and Shownu immediately lift their wands at her, too, as in a subconscious reaction. “Oh… Why aren’t you running? Scared to leave your little friend behind?”

Around them, tons of students have gathered, but they all just watch and whisper. Changkyun catches on a few familiar faces, but no one he knows well enough or would even like to drag into this. Everyone knows what defiance will bring. Everyone knows what the punishment is. And the way things are going, the punishment for this will be worse than death.

“Let him go,” Jooheon snaps at the Nox members, eyes more intense than Changkyun has ever seen. Shownu looks just as fulminating, and while Changkyun knows the Nox members would happily give Minhyuk  _ hell  _ for being a blood traitor, Half-bloods are ‘common’ enough to discard, while pure blood is precious enough to keep around. 

So, with a bravery Changkyun didn’t know he had, he takes a step forward, wand up. On the back of his hand, he sees the tattooed Dagaz, and it gives him an odd sense of satisfaction to know that his Pureblood pin is on the floor in a wet pile of clothes. “You can’t just kidnap a Lee in broad daylight, you know,” Changkyun says.

The woman cackles, moving her wand to point at Changkyun. “Try me,” she says. “A Lee, an Im. We knew your stupid father couldn’t be trusted and  _ you _ are the reason why…  _ Insolent child. _ Put your wand down!” the woman yells, eyes burning with rage.

Changkyun’s heart jumps a little in fear, but he stands his ground, brain spinning with spells to cast in a split second if he has to.  _ Where are the teachers?!  _ “My father is a lot of things, but stupid isn’t one of them.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, he isn’t here to save your day,” the woman says with a crooked smile. And with a quick flick of her wand, she starts throwing fire at Changkyun, who casts a quick Protego, thinking so fast he forgot to even say the damn spell, and then another as he stumbles back and the woman gains ground on him. She stops, however, when Jooheon and Shownu start throwing spells at her, Expelliarmus she has to fend and does so rather quickly. It keeps her off of Changkyun but even while defending herself, she seems to be gaining some ground, if only slower.

Jooheon, perhaps realising that making noise will be in their best interest, casts Stupefy after Stupefy that, even when fought off or deflected, still makes a  _ hell  _ of a lot of noise when hitting the walls. Students scream, too, ducking out of the way, some running away and most just getting out of the way enough to keep watching with wide eyes.

“Changkyun!” someone calls, then, and Changkyun turns just in time to see Dami wiggle herself out of a group of students and run towards him, latching onto his arm and then looking at the members of Nox in pure confusion. “Stop what you’re doing!” she tries. “You’re attacking students!”

“They don’t  _ care _ !” Changkyun yelps a little, quickly pulling her out of the way as they send a spell right at the two of them. Dami quickly brings out her wand and lets go of Changkyun to stand by his side, spell most likely at the ready.

“Then neither do I,” she says. And even though nobody hears her, just from watching her run all the way to stand by them seems to give a couple of other students the courage they needed.

One by one, they start coming closer, surrounding Changkyun, Jooheon and Shownu, all of them with their wands out pointed at Nox. The woman frowns in distaste as she watches them and Changkyun’s eyes keep moving between her and the man who is still keeping Minhyuk in his grip. That’s when he sees the man’s eyes catch on the glint on Minhyuk’s chest, the Slytherin locket having fallen out of his sweater and hanging around his neck to be seen.

“Well, well, well,” the man says, “What have we here…”

The woman looks back and seems to see right away what the man is talking about. “Oh, that makes things much easier,” she says. “Kill him,” she adds, and Minhyuk’s eyes go wide as he struggles in the man’s grip. 

“NO!” Shownu screams, he  _ and  _ Jooheon stepping closer in a rush with a loud, “ _ Expellairmus! _ ”

“ _ Accio Slytherin’s Locket!”  _ Changkyun casts in the same moment. The band of the locket snaps and Changkyun lifts his hand to catch it as it flies towards him, the woman from Nox having to fend for herself as a couple more Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs join Shownu and Jooheon in an explosion of disarming charms.

By the corner of his eyes, Changkyun catches Professor Ahn and Professor Aoki arriving at the scene, a couple of other teachers following right behind them. Professor Aoki seems… utterly shocked, and Professor Ahn looks nervous but is already storming forward, wand in hand. She immediately dispels the entire fight, eyes snapping to the two unknown figures.

“What is the meaning of this?! This is a school!” she diminishes. “Who do you think you are? Let go of that student right now!”

“You dare stand against Nox?” the man who’s still holding onto Minhyuk growls.

“I think I have had enough of whatever you people and your wannabe leader have been cooking under your cloaks. Brutal punishments?! Sending students to the dungeons?! This is no longer the age of the Four Founders.  _ Now, _ let go of  _ my _ student--” Professor Ahn chirps, and with a flick of her wand that shines blue, the stones that had fallen to the floor start rolling and speeding towards the witch, just as, at the same, time Changkyun catches familiar vines crawling over the floor and then speeding up and growing around the man who’s holding Minhyuk.

Professor Yang appears by the entrance just as the members of Nox get subjugated by Professor Ahn and Professor Aoki, the witch being entrapped by rocks that squeeze tight against her and the wizard being suffocated by vines that grow thicker the more Aoki’s wand shines. “What is happening?” Professor Yang asks and Professor Chungha immediately shows up by his side to point her dark wand at his head.

“This is happening. Drop your wand,” she says.

Professor Yang sighs as if weary and exasperated. “Do you really want to do this, Kim?”

“No. But I’m afraid I have to.”

Minhyuk gives a quick run from where he fell to hide behind Professor Ahn. Shownu reaches Minhyuk and wraps him in his arms even as he backs them away from the teachers. Yang reaches for the wand in his cloak, Changkyun’s heart jumping when he remembers their  _ lessons  _ and how easily he cast an Unforgivable Curse. As if by some protective instinct, Changkyun takes Dami’s arm.  _ Just in case…  _ But Yang just drops the wand onto the floor, Chungha kicking it away.

“Where shall we take them, Ahn?” Chungha asks.

“Well,” Professor Ahn chirps. “The dungeons will do.” And just as she turns away and Professor Chungha smirks, Professor Ahn adds, “I’ve always wanted to say that,” to herself.

Changkyun breathes a shaky sigh of relief as he watches Ahn, Flitwick and Chungha escort Yang and the two Nox members away.  _ Did we just… win?  _ By his side, Dami sighs in relief, too, and finally lowers her wand.

“This was too easy,” she says softly. “I hope the teachers are aware that this was just too easy.”

Changkyun nods in agreement, glancing to Shownu and Minhyuk who just hug and cling to each other while Jooheon who still looks like he wants to punch something.  _ Why did we… come here again? Oh, shit, yeah _ \-- “Professor,” Changkyun says, walking quickly towards Professor Aoki, and bumping against a couple of students to reach him.

Professor Aoki blinks around and then sees Changkyun. “Yes?”

His brain is a little scattered after all _that,_ hands shaking with adrenaline, so he hopes he’s making sense when he says, “It’s Nox. They--We found Wonho in the dungeons, they were using him. We came here to--to tell you that.”

Professor Aoki frowns. “Wonho…? Ah… This isn’t good. Where is he?”

Changkyun hesitates for a second, glancing around-- _ Where’d Dami go? _ \--but he knows he can trust Professor Aoki. It’s why they came here after all. “The Come and Go Room. With, er, Siyeon and Jennie, who we found in the dungeons, too.”

Aoki nods and then looks around. “Alright. Everyone!” he calls to the students. “Listen. I’m going to need all of you, Fifth Years and up to help your teachers fix up whatever broke. The fortress is old and it’s dangerous to walk around when there’s only a couple of pillars supporting that ceiling over there! Fourth Years down!” Aoki keeps calling, “All of you are to report to the Great Hall immediately! Check on your friends and find whomever is missing! Go, go!” he orders, reaching for Changkyun’s arm and giving him a reassuring squeeze. “I’ll go get them. You help your colleagues.”

Changkyun nods, even though he knows he probably won’t. He needs  _ air.  _ There are so many people in here, and he’s still shaking a little from the adrenaline. He really stood in front of two powerful mages, ready to,  _ what, _ fight them to the death?!  _ What the hell, Changkyun?!  _ He glances around one more time to try and spot Dami, internally scolding himself for it. Even if she is his friend, just his friend, he should know better, right? A healthy distance. So, alone, he steps out of the covered stone cloister that runs around the courtyard until he can see the sky and breathe.

_ Healthy distance or not, however, Dami was right; it was too easy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a warm little break from all this drama, we recommend checking out our new one shot, [Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745538), if you haven't already. It's a chill little fic that might or might make you smile/laugh! Anyway, see you guys soon!


	54. A Gift From Azkaban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear not the dark itself, but what may lurk in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Minor Character Death.

Bravery is courage even in the face of fear. To be brave, one has to know what fear is, or it’s all just cocky foolishness. Hyunwoo  _ hates  _ the fact that he’s felt true,  _ true  _ fear twice already in his short life--once in the form of a Boggart, and the other mere minutes ago, at the mercy of an insane witch--even if it does make him braver at his core.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Hyunwoo soothes, hand at the back of Minhyuk’s head, heart tight in his chest. It stopped raining. And even though the stone is still cold, they sit against a tumbled pillar, over Hyunwoo’s cloak.

“Y--Yeah, just fantastic,” Minhyuk says in a shaky voice as he keeps on trembling. “Not a big deal, not a big deal. I’m fi--fine.”

Hyunwoo smiles small, swallowing down a feeling. Around them, students repair the walls and the pillars, and he watches the floors seemingly clean themselves of ruin. If only it were that easy. “I meant it’s okay to be in shock, idiot,” he says.

“O--Of course it is,” Minhyuk tries to scoff, but only scoots a little closer to Hyunwoo to hide his face in the crook of his neck. “Hey, at least now we know for certain; they don’t give two shits about pure blood. They just want blind obedience.”

Hyunwoo keeps his eyes busy with the happenings around him, and doesn’t see Changkyun anywhere. He still has that goddamn locket that nearly got Minhyuk killed. “Yeah. So no being brave, alright? That’s my job now. Mine and that idiot’s,” Hyunwoo says, moving Minhyuk a little so he can see the way Jooheon is kicking at random rocks lying around.

Minhyuk takes a deep breath and sighs. “He won’t rest until he makes someone from Nox boil from the inside out, will he…?”

“Nope,” Hyunwoo smiles small. Minhyuk is shaking a lot less now, which immediately puts Hyunwoo more at ease. “But hey, whatever keeps him motivated.”

Someone walks closer, then, and Hyunwoo looks up to see Seungyeon crouch nearby and cover her naked knees with her Slytherin cloak as she looks between Minhyuk and Hyunwoo with a strange expression on her face. “Who  _ exactly  _ did you two go and piss off now?”

Minhyuk sighs without even turning to look at who it is, like he already knows. “Nox, the people who are trying to take our kind down the rabbit hole.”

Seungyeon huffs. “You certainly don’t fuck around, do you,” she mumbles, glancing around.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow as he leans away and then finally looks at her. “You almost sound impressed…” he says and she scoffs a small laugh.

“Shit’s gonna get much worse now, you know that, right?”

“Is that why you’re swearing a lot more than usual?” Minhyuk questions and she smiles sardonically as she stands up, which makes Minhyuk lean into Hyunwoo as if for protection.

“It’s how I cope,” she says in a smile that vanishes in a split second. Hyunwoo can understand why Minhyuk is mildly terrified of this woman. “They’re going to send us to bed without dinner and I’m already cranky about it, so thanks, Lee. Don’t get on Shidae’s bad graces on the way to the common room,” she seems to joke before giving Hyunwoo a quick glance from his toes to his hair. Hyunwoo waits for her to say something, but she just turns around and walks away.

“She just…” Minhyuk mumbles. “The witch just checked  _ you _ out…” he adds in mild disbelief.

Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow at him. “I thought you liked when people checked me out.”

“I do!” Minhyuk squeaks, blushing and shoving lightly at Hyunwoo’s chest, which makes him scoff a laugh. “But I just nearly died, have some mercy!”

“I got  _ tons _ of mercy, come here,” Hyunwoo laughs, pulling Minhyuk closer. Nearby, he can hear Jooheon swearing at a wall.

“Ugh,” Minhyuk goes. And when Hyunwoo waits for him to elaborate, Minhyuk says, “Now I’m turned on…”

“You  _ just  _ nearly died,” Hyunwoo jokes teasingly. 

“That’s  _ exactly  _ why I’m turned on,” Minhyuk grumbles.

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Go on, go give Jooheon a hug before he sets something on fire…”

Minhyuk leans back with a sigh. “Fine, I’ll go rub on him instead,” he mumbles and stands up with a jump, wobbling a little but managing to stay up without Hyunwoo’s help. “Oh,  _ Chosen Ooooone!” _ Minhyuk goes the moment he can give a step forward, lifting his arms as he walks towards Jooheon.

“Don’t call me that!” Jooheon screeches, but pouts and melts, frowning harshly, still, once Minhyuk hugs him.

“Fair warning, I’m really turned on right now,” Minhyuk jokes.

“Oh,  _ Jesus on a pogostick-- _ ”

Changkyun has always loved the view from the Viaduct Bridge specifically, the way it looks out on both the castle and the expansive lake and ocean. There are many places that offer good views around Hogwarts, yes, but this one is so… open. The castle can feel very intimidating sometimes, not  _ claustrophobic,  _ exactly, but something like it. Here, when Changkyun looks front,  _ all  _ he sees is the scenery, and the bridge stretches so far between the two parts of the castle that it seems oddly separate.

He huffs a breath, chin on his arms as he rests them on the side of the bridge. It’s only been a few minutes, but fresh air really does do wonders. Changkyun lets himself be comforted by the idea of Aoki looking after his friends, so he can actually relax a little, despite Dami’s words nagging at the back of his head.

_ Too easy. _

He lets the idea cloud his judgement. Or at least that’s what it feels like. It takes him a moment to realize how unnaturally cold he’s starting to feel and how much light is being sucked out of his vision.  _ Am I going to… faint…? What’s happening?! _ Changkyun lets himself straighten up only to see the cold on the stone railing, frosting towards his hand and biting at his skin. Then, by the corner of his eye he spots something. His heart bottoms out and his breaths rattle as he drags them in and out of his lungs and tastes…  _ despair. _ When he turns to look, he sees it, gliding noiselessly as it brings darkness with it, a Dementor. But just as Changkyun remembers to turn around and run, the cloaked figure moves swiftly towards him as if magnetized by his presence. Changkyun hears something and turns around just in time to feel ice cold claws wrap around his neck and lift him up, his eyes, wide with fear, zoning on the foul creature’s scabby grey, decayed looking faceless head.

He practised that Patronus for  _ months _ , and it’s entirely useless now, because as Changkyun always does; he freezes.

Changkyun’s fears surface so quickly that he struggles to see the light. He remembers loneliness, cold, loss, rejection,  _ torture _ , all of it in a second. He tries so hard to think of happiness, like that’s all that is keeping him afloat, but that only seems to edge the Dementor on and its breath jangles like it’s trying to suck more than air. Its glistening claw clenches around Changkyun’s throat and Changkyun feels a void inside him, a void that turns into a vortex as something starts coming out of him and into the Dementor’s mouth. Changkyun’s vision loses itself on the creature’s hollow eye sockets and it feels a lot like falling into a void of darkness.

It’s painful. It hurts the way nothing ever has. The despair inside Changkyun’s chest spreads like poison and takes over his body, and all he finds himself wishing for in the midst of every bad memory that keeps surfacing, is how much he wants to die.

In the midst of the cold, Changkyun feels a warm light touch his fingertips, and he recognizes the voice of the person who shouts, “ _ Expecto Patronum!” _

_ Dad…? _

Something shines harsh and the Dementor lets go, wiggling and floating away like it got burnt. Changkyun falls to the floor and coughs as he gasps for a breath. When he glances up, he sees a big silvery wolf looking at him, and the beautiful beast passes by with all it’s silent elegance, before jumping towards the Dementors that approach once again and exploding in a blinding light.

“Changkyun,” Malchin says, and Changkyun feels hands on his arms as he gets pulled up to his feet. “Changkyun!” his father calls, Changkyun’s eyes snapping and focusing on the man’s face. He’s never seen him this…  _ scared…? _ “You have to get out of here! You have to run!” and as he says that, Malchin moves Changkyun to the side and then pushes him towards the school. Changkyun’s eyes widen when he catches a glimpse of the darkness in the sky, thousands and thousands of black figures rushing swiftly towards the school and bringing the cold with them. “Go!” Malchin urges.

Changkyun stumbles, giving his father one last look, heart hammering in his chest, before turning around to run. He doesn’t know where to go, can barely keep himself upright, but by his side, a brilliantly white wolf guides him.

There are people screaming all over the place, but Kihyun doesn’t understand what’s going on until he and the rest of his small group manage to climb the stairs all the way up to the ground floor. It’s chaos; there are people running up and down, others stumbling and falling against each other… And the few teachers that try to pass by, fighting the flow of running students, look just as scared as the people they’re trying to protect.

It’s difficult to pinpoint the cold, but Kihyun feels himself choke on a breath. It tastes foul, like fear and something rotten. And as he clings to Wonho even though he’s the one helping him stand, he sees it, speeding in through the front door of the castle; a Dementor. The demon-like creature quickly looms over a Ravenclaw girl who falls and she screams in fear before she chokes on whatever the Dementor starts sucking out of her. Kihyun’s heart beats in fear and he nearly freezes. Thankfully, he’s got people with him.

“Keep your wand at the ready,” Hyungwon warns as he takes Wonho’s other arm. “They’ll be especially attracted to him. He holds all our fears within him as well as all our happiness. It’s like a very juicy cheeseburger…”

Kihyun nods and fumbles to get his wand out of his cloak just as Aoki walks on ahead and quietly guides Jennie and Siyeon up the stairs. More Dementors float into the castle in that exact moment, but no matter how many spells a few students throw at them, nothing seems to stop them. Not until Professor Aoki yells a Patronus Charm from the top of the stairs and a blast of light sends a couple of the creatures flying against the walls before a silvery badger wiggles itself out of Aoki’s wand and starts chasing them around.

_ Expecto Patronum, _ Kihyun recalls.  _ Expecto Patronum, Expecto Patronum-- _ He keeps thinking about it as Hyungwon pulls him and Wonho towards the stairs. It’s difficult to move when Wonho feels like a limp vegetable in their arms and other students keep running and bumping against them. Kihyun ends up dropping his wand and ducks in a panic to search for it, leaving Hyungwon to pull Wonho as fast as possible up the remaining steps.

“Kihyun,” a girl calls, then, and Kihyun finds his wand in time to stand up and feel someone bump against him. It’s Dami. “Have you seen Changkyun?” she asks. Kihyun’s eyes widen a little, then. Mostly because…  _ What did Hyungwon say? A very juicy cheeseburger. _

“No,” he says, heart throbbing in worry. “No, we--”

_ “Expecto Patronum,” _ someone else yells as more Dementors barge into the school, Aoki’s badger having moved on ahead to chase a couple more. Kihyun doesn’t see who it is, but he spots the cat that explodes in one of the Dementor’s faces. The creature smashes against the wall and falls atop a couple of students who scream, and Dami quickly shoves against Kihyun to move him up the stairs just as darkness surrounds the entrance and ice covers the first few steps.

Dami yelps when more dementors barge in through a window and float over their heads before diving and catching a couple of students to suck on; it’s as if the very image of their faces is being pulled into the hollow vortex that is the Dementors’ mouths. It feels horrible to be surrounded by all this, and Kihyun keeps trying to breathe even though he barely can. He holds onto Dami’s hand and tugs her along as he keeps trying to follow after Hyungwon, whose hair has turned a deep shade of wine-red. He, too, has his hands full, and he pokes a Dementor with his wand which makes a spark that tickles the creature away before he has to move his wand over his head.

_ “Expecto Patronum,” _ Hyungwon casts, and a swirl of silver covers him and Wonho as a hare runs swiftly around the two of them.

By chunks of ten, twenty students at a time, everyone keeps falling towards the Great Hall. It’s by the entrance that a couple of people run by in a panic and push Dami away from Kihyun, who still reaches out to try to grab her hand but loses her in the crowd. He falls back and covers his face as people run over him. And when there are no people, Kihyun feels the coldness that slowly lowers itself on top of him.  _ No, no, no, please, no… _

He sucks in a sob and slowly pulls his hands away to stare at hollow eyes. But the moment the Dementor’s breath rattles, an explosion of light pushes it away as a tiny bee zooms by and then disappears in a mist of silver.

“Ki,” Jooheon says as he helps Kihyun stand up and then pulls him into the Great Hall as more people run in. The Dementors that chase everyone seem to turn in a U whenever they reach the Hall’s entrance, like they’re not allowed in. And in a corner of Kihyun’s mind, he finds himself thinking that they’re being herded. “Come on, hold my hand,” Jooheon urges, and Kihyun does as he’s told. Jooheon walks the two of them through a crowd of crying and sobs, jumping every now and then as if he’s trying to see over everyone’s heads. “Hey! Shownu! I found him!”

When the crowd parts as Jooheon moves through it, Kihyun’s eyes almost flood when he sees his friends, Changkyun right in the middle of them, looking just a little out of touch with reality. Kihyun lets go of Jooheon to run towards Changkyun and quickly throws his arms around him, squeezing as tightly as he can. Changkyun feels ice cold.  _ Thank you for being okay... _

Changkyun holds him, even as he seems to shake with the cold. “We have to--We have to go, we have to run…”

Kihyun leans back to look at him with wide eyes. He wants to ask what he means, but it doesn’t take an expert to tell that things have fallen too far from grace to be considered safe. So, Kihyun clutches his hands over Changkyun’s sweater and looks down. Close by, and distantly, people scream in fear.

“I am definitely  _ not _ staying,” Hyungwon says in a tone so angry it barely sounds like him. “And neither is Wonho,” he adds, Changkyun nodding as if that was obvious.

“Pass it over, then,” Minhyuk says, lifting his hand at Changkyun. “The locket.”

Changkyun looks confused for a moment ( _ he’s so pale… _ ), before nodding and reaching into his pants’ pocket. He brings out Slytherin’s Locket and immediately hands it over like he didn’t want to touch it for too long. “Careful with that thing.”

Minhyuk pulls the silver cord around his neck, making a small knot to keep it from falling. “Worry about yourself,” Minhyuk mumbles before glancing over. “You look terrible…”

There’s a loud noise that makes Kihyun shrink, but he tries not to think too much about it and simply cups his hands over his mouth to blow hot breaths on them before rubbing his palms together and then reaching over to cup Changkyun’s cheeks. “I’ll go where you go,” Kihyun says, hoping that sounds as reassuring as he hopes it does. “If you’re leaving, I’m leaving.”

Minhyuk looks at Jooheon. “We’re staying, right?”

Jooheon nods, glancing around the Hall. “Can’t exactly leave everyone here to fend for themselves,” he mumbles and Minhyuk grins small and nods, blindly reaching for Shownu’s hand and lacing their fingers together. Changkyun relaxes a little in Kihyun’s hands, leaning forward until their foreheads touch, and Kihyun smiles small, if only for a moment.

Suddenly, every candle in the Great Hall gets put out by a whoosh of wind, a couple of Dementors flying up towards the Enchanted Ceiling. People scream and shift and the group gets pushed against the nearby table. The big doors of the Hall close and people part to form a small corridor in the middle as a group of cloaked people walk by. Among them, Kihyun recognizes Professor Yang and Changkyun’s father. But they’re not the ones who take charge when they reach the teacher’s table at the top of the Great Hall and turn to address the students.

“Disappointed,” a woman says, black hair slick and tied back in a ponytail. “The Ministry is disappointed in the lot of you. Your teachers failed you. You failed each other. And it is time to send this school down its rightful path.” More cloaked people keep gathering behind the woman. There’s more than twenty of them. Are all of them part of Nox? “My name is Kim Jiwoo--”

“That’s Jennie’s mother,” Minhyuk whispers nearby with a big frown on his face.

Changkyun’s hand has moved to Kihyun’s hand, holding it with an iron grip. Some students still scream in horror as the Dementors float around the hall, and Kim Jiwoo raises her voice to yell; “QUIET!” and the entire hall silences like she’d just cast a spell. “Good,” she says, with an impatient huff. “As I was saying… My name is Kim Jiwoo. And I will be the new Head of Staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things will be a little different under my rule. Especially given that most of you, including your teachers, cannot be trusted to stay calm and under control. So, let us start correcting wrong doings.”

There’s a moment of silence. The Great Hall feels icy cold and nearly everyone has their heads down. Kihyun can’t see any teachers in the vicinity, but once he turns just enough, he spots Professor Aoki just a little behind Jooheon, eyes defiant on Kim Jiwoo.

“In the name of every innocent soul in this Hall,” Mrs. Kim says, “I ask the person responsible for instigating this coup to step forward. If anyone fails to take responsibility, the lot of you will be treated as equally guilty and punished  _ severely _ .”

Nobody moves other than trying to get a look around, to see if anyone will do just that, and Kihyun’s heart plummets to his stomach when he sees Jooheon’s hand twitch as he takes a small step forward.  _ No, no, no, no _ . But not even half a second later, Professor Aoki puts a hand on Jooheon’s shoulder. Mrs. Kim notices the movement and looks over, but just as she locks eyes onto Jooheon, Aoki moves in front of him.

“Steven Hiroyuki Aoki,” Mrs. Kim greets coldly. “It’s been quite some time, has it not?” Her gaze pierces through. “I shall have all of you know that whomever is responsible for something this foolish will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. As such, they will be also charged with treason. So, Steven, tell me, is there anything you’d like to say?”

“You think,” Aoki says and his voice echoes in the silent Hall, “That because you find resistance, that because you have ‘enemies’, you’re standing up for something. But you’re nothing but a fearmonger, acting cowardly out of fear. You think that the price of greatness resides in acquiring power, in ruling out people, in spreading fear so people fear what you fear and then fear you, too, so you’ll rule over them. But it has been long taught in this school that the price of greatness is responsibility. If only you had paid attention in class, Jiwoo… Maybe then you would have been on the side of what’s right.”

Mrs. Kim smiles, unbothered. “Let’s see what paying attention in class will get you. Step forward, please,” she adds, looking away. When Aoki hesitates, she says, “Come on, don’t force us to come get you.”

“Professor, no...” a girl says softly. Kihyun doesn’t recognise her. She must be a First Year, she looks like a baby. Her eyes are full of tears that run down her cheeks and her cloak bears the symbol of a Half-blood, right next to the Hufflepuff emblem. Aoki glances at her and smiles, reaching over to sooth a hand over her hair and then looking away.

People make way for him to walk closer. Kihyun’s heart is so tight inside his chest, but he can’t take his eyes off of Professor Aoki. The atmosphere is sickening, but it’s impossible to tell if that’s the Dementors or what follows; Professor Aoki climbs the few steps up to the top of the Hall and gets pushed by a member of Nox towards Mrs. Kim. She barely looks at him, simply putting her hand on his shoulder and forcing him to kneel. To see him right there, looking smaller than anyone else… Kihyun can’t stand it. He just can’t. His chest is heaving faster than before and he knows he’s having some trouble breathing. Mrs. Kim says something that he doesn’t catch and he frowns as he tries to focus, his eyes stuck on how Professor’s Aoki’s face changes for a fraction of a second before he goes stony.

“Oh, no,” Changkyun breathes, and Kihyun feels himself being pulled closer.

“A small gift from Azkaban,” Mrs. Kim says. Professor Ahn screams something from behind a couple of students and Professor Chungha nearly throws herself at the Nox members that come forward to keep everyone back as the crowd revolts the way a stormy sea would.

A Dementor slowly floats down from the ceiling the way a fallen angel would come to tempt someone away. Kihyun feels his hand reach up to grab onto Changkyun’s arm even as he yells something that he can’t hear. People are screaming, others are crying, and a couple of spells get thrown by Nox at the few students that fall beyond the chain of members that are keeping everyone away. Kihyun knows Jooheon is yelling, but he can’t quite make it out. And as the Dementor comes closer to Aoki, something murky and utterly horrible and cold links the two of them as the Dementor sucks and sucks and its breath rattles.

Kihyun gets shoved against and he shoves back as he tries to move forward, but Changkyun pulls him back which just makes Kihyun’s eyes spill as he yells, as he watches his teacher shake and two other people hold him still, more Dementors coming down and pulling at strings of soul to suck at. Kihyun’s eyes are frozen on that image that moves as slowly as everything else. He doesn’t know how long it takes, he doesn’t know how long he struggles. Something explodes nearby and a chandelier falls down hitting a couple of students. And in the panic more Dementors come and take bits out of people they weren’t even meant to touch.

Aoki convulses like he’s about to die and then stills when something that resembles the core of a Patronus Charm seeps out of him. It’s beautiful, but so very lonely. And even though deep down Kihyun knows what it is, he doesn’t want to believe it. Because if that’s what souls look like then no wonder people feel so lonely at their core.  _ It’s so tiny… _ And it shines so bright. Too bright. Too happy. Too unaware of the evil that slowly descends to surround it and devour it whole.

Aoki’s body tumbles to the side and Kihyun feels a sharp pain hit his knees, only then realizing he fell. He’s crying but he can’t hear himself. And suddenly he can barely see either. His hands search for something to hold onto and he finds Changkyun, pulling him close, so Kihyun lets himself be tugged and clings as much as he can as he sobs uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry,” he cries, “I’m so sorry…” Is it too much to hope that nothing like this happened to his family? Is it alright to hope for them to be alright? That if there’s death, let it be somewhere else. Is that selfish? Maybe. So Kihyun just keeps on apologizing, for being selfish, for wanting the people he loves to be safe and out of danger.

“At least let them mourn!” one of his teachers yell.

“We don’t mourn Mudbloods and traitors.”

Everyone gets divided into Houses and sent to their dorms. And everyone gets counted, head by head, as if to make sure no one is missing. Changkyun is very reluctant to let go of Kihyun, who can’t stop crying and needs to be pried away from Changkyun by one of Nox’s members. As for Wonho, he does what he’s told, and Hyungwon can only just hope he isn’t taken somewhere else, not after all this.  _ It’s our fault… It’s our fault, we did this... _

The Ravenclaw common is… as quiet as usual. Some people cry quietly in corners, others try to get warm by the fire… As for Hyungwon, he’s standing by one of the windows, eyes stuck on the dark clouds outside, cheeks wet from how much he’s been crying. There’s an anger inside him that keeps swirling the way the storm outside does. And his mind goes from ‘It’s our fault’ to ‘It’s my fault’. Because there was a very specific moment, down in the dungeons, when Hyungwon lifted his wand and nearly willed it to kill the two idiots that ended up running after them. Wonho stopped him. But he shouldn’t have. Because if Hyungwon had killed those people, then maybe he’d be a little broken, but Aoki wouldn’t be dead.

The thought makes Hyungwon frown as his eyes tear up even more, and he has to look away from the stormy clouds and down to his shoes so he can blink and let them fall. _Someone good died because of me… Someone good died because I hesitated, because I didn’t want to look like the bad guy in front of people I loved._ _It won’t happen again._ With that resolution made, Hyungwon reaches up to clean his cheeks. He looks to the empty spot by his side and sighs small before looking around the room. He spots Changkyun on one of the couches with Dami, talking lowly and squeezing at his own hands. _What are you up to now?_

When Changkyun sees Hyungwon looking at him, he tilts his head to gesture him closer. Hyungwon frowns and looks between him and Dami before looking away with a sigh and slowly walking up to them. He doesn’t sit on the couch, though. He takes the small coffee table and pushes a couple of books aside to make himself comfortable.

“About running away,” Changkyun says lowly, like he’s scared of being overheard, which,  _ fair _ . “We need to go. Tonight.”

Hyungwon looks between him and Dami and then tilts his head at her while looking at Changkyun. “Is she coming?”

“We need all the help we can get,” Changkyun says. “First in Our Year doesn’t sound too bad, don’t you think?”

Hyungwon looks away and sniffles to unclog one of his nostrils. “It’s one of those unfortunate coincidences, I suppose. But just so you know, the more people we drag into this the more difficult it will be to leave without being noticed.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes. “ _ Anyway _ . I can turn into a cat and you can turn into whoever you want, that should help. I already told Kihyun we’re leaving so he’s probably packing that mokeskin bag I got him with the whole common room and kitchens…”

Hyungwon takes a deep breath and lets it go, nodding vaguely.  _ Whatever. _ “Any ideas where to go? We can’t just roam the Forbidden Forest until a werewolf finds us and shreds us to pieces.”

“What about the tracker?” Dami questions. “The magical tracker we all have…? They’ll catch us the moment we cast a spell.”

“The tracker disappears the moment you turn seventeen,” Hyungwon mumbles. “It’s old magical law, they can’t change it.”

Changkyun nods small. “My house should be empty, but we can’t be too careful with that, I guess… Kihyun knows where LOTUS Headquarters is, so we can try that…”

Hyungwon nods. “Your house first. We don’t know what happened to LOTUS yet and we’ll need a place to fall back to in case something goes wrong.”

“Yeah,” Changkyun huffs. “And, uhm,” he fidgets. “I don’t think my father will say anything. He’s smart enough to know that I would consider it part of getting Kihyun killed if he tells Nox to go look for me there and, well--” he wiggles his (scarred) arm. “Besides, he  _ did  _ save my life earlier today, so…”

Hyungwon glances over. “Hopefully, this time, you won’t let it get to your head.”

“Not in the way you think,” Changkyun sighs, glancing to Dami. “You’re still sure?”

“I don’t know what to think, anyway,” Hyungwon mumbles, standing up and pausing just to say, “I’ll be upstairs,” as Dami nods at Changkyun and gives him a small smile. It’s not difficult to understand why she’d want to come along. On the other hand, it’s also easy to understand why Minhyuk, Shownu and Jooheon would like to stay. Minhyuk has a mission of his own, Shownu goes where Minhyuk goes, and Jooheon has a sense of responsibility that won’t let him run away. Dami? To stay means to face the consequences without much else worth fighting for.

The bedrooms are mostly empty, save for one or two beds where bundles shake in fear and the occasional sob. Hyungwon takes off his cloak and sits on his bed with a sigh, reaching up to scratch at his chest. When his eyes water again for no reason, he rolls them as if in annoyance and lets himself fall over his bed, before slowly making his way into it. Sleep always helps. It’s not like anyone else can help him right now. And the only person who’d dare to try is in a much worsened state. So, sleep. _It always helps…_

__

__

Very few people are crying in the Gryffindor commons. Most are just angry and taking it out on something while the few who are calm try to rationalize what happened. Jooheon’s throat hurts from how much he yelled, and he still hasn’t put his wand away. At this point, he’s a little scared he’ll grip it so hard it’ll snap.  _ Did I do this?  _ he thinks. He remembers that little step he took, to take responsibility despite how  _ terrified  _ he was, because his tiny little brain registered ‘ _ they voted me leader; I spread the word of hope; I told people to fight back’ _ .  _ I took that step and Aoki stopped me and he died in my place… _

Jooheon lets himself melt down the wall, back to it.

What is he supposed to do now…? Keep the hope? What  _ hope _ ? Everyone just saw their most beloved, kindest teacher die  _ horribly _ . Who on Earth is going to fight when that’s what happens when you do? Jooheon knows he will fight for everyone, fight until his last damn breath if he has to, to create a better world for his friends and for the man he loves, but… But it’s going to be so difficult, and divisive. It’s going to be risky and if he’s going to risk anything, he  _ will  _ take responsibility next time. No one else is going to die for him.

_ Oh, god, did he really die for me? Is that really what happened?  _

“I am going to make this school explode!” Jisung yells from the other side of the room. “Who’s with me?!” 

Quite a lot of Gryffindors seem to want to help Jisung make the school explode. Jooheon laughs small to himself in disbelief.  _ Fucking Gryffindors… _ They’ll punch hopelessness in the face if it comes down to it.

“Yeah!” another Second Year says, standing up next to Jisung. Seungmin, right? That’s his name. Always very enthusiastic, that one.

“Can we blow up the school  _ after  _ I get some sleep?” Lisa whines, head in her hands. She cried a lot, Jooheon knows that. Jooheon also knows there’s quite a lot of people who would call her a blood traitor for it… “My head hurts…”

Sua is oddly quiet, eyes cast down. Jiu sits beside her and silently braids a few strands of her hair as if to show some affection without being overbearing. Their friend, a girl named Handong, is by the fireplace, and a couple of others are scattered around.

“That’s probably for the best,” Jisung says contemplatively, “Because I was thinking that the Gryffindor tower is particularly volatile…”

“It’s the people; we have gasoline in our veins,” Handong says, smiling small.

“What’s going to happen now…?” a Third Year boy asks, looking around at everyone.

“Booooom,” Jisung says to himself, expanding his hands as if to emphasize.

Jooheon glances up to squint at him. What a weird kid… And where is Shownu, anyway? “If you blew up the Clock Tower,” Jooheon supplies; maybe he’s just trying to distract himself as well. “That massive swingy bit will go crazy, probably crush a bunch of stuff. Send gears flying and all that.”

“Oooooooooooh!” Jisung straightens up, sparkly red eyes on Jooheon. “There’s an idea!”

In that exact moment, Professor Ahn enters the commons. Everyone goes quiet and a few people stand to attention to look at her. Her eyes are just as red as everyone else’s and Jooheon catches on a few wet lower lashes, of which Professor Ahn doesn’t have that many anymore. She looks between everyone and waits for the door to close. Her nervous energy is still very much present but… quieter. A couple of people come downstairs as if they knew they had to and Jooheon spots Shownu among them. He looks tired, unreadable… he’s probably worried sick. Jooheon has been so perpetually worried that he doesn’t even give it attention anymore.  _ Nobody knows about Gunhee. He’ll be fine... _

“My dear students,” Professor Ahn says softly and her voice wavers. “I came here tonight to offer my condolences and…” She blinks fast. “And to apologize. I am your teacher--” She looks between most of them, “You are my responsibility. And I failed to protect you. Today you lost a great teacher. And I lost a very good friend.” A couple of tears peek and fall to Professor Ahns glasses and she composedly reaches up to clean them. “I wish I could say that this is what we, teachers feared, that the reason why we chose to stay quiet and comply with these horrible barbarities was because we were afraid to stretch the rope too far. But now it doesn’t matter anymore. It snapped anyway. I hope you can forgive me for not being able to protect you from the ripples that snap caused. And I ask you that… you never forget the values for which our House, the House of Godric Gryffindor, stands for. We are proud, brave, chivalrous people. Don’t let this band of babbling bumbling baboons take that away from you.”

There are little sniffles from everywhere in the common room, and Jooheon’s heart swells to the size of a damn watermelon when he watches Han Jisung, the tiniest, liveliest little shit in this school, walk up to their Head of House and wrap his arms around her waist in a hug. Professor Ahn is usually cold and a little calculated. But now she seems to fill up with emotion, blinking in the utmost surprise and stuttering in her words before her hand finally drops to soothe over Jisung’s head.

“I never had the privilege of having children of my own,” Professor Ahn says then. “But you are all my children. I promise I’ll do better.”

“Yes, mom,” a few Gryffindors say and the look on Professor Ahn’s face replaces the sniffles with soft laughs.

“Oh, that’s quite enough of that,” she says, but Jooheon can see the amusement, the smile and the care. Jisung lets go and smiles up at her, all cheeks and messy hair that she quickly fixes. “Go on, go to bed, the lot of you.”

In small groups, everyone heads up to bed. Jooheon stays, just for a little bit, to relax the hold on his wand and take a few breaths. Gryffindors are… weird. They always want something to fight, so they always find something to blame, and that’s fair, since there usually is _something_ that could have been avoided but… _You can’t fight death,_ Jooheon thinks, as he lets a few tears escape his eyes. So while they all seemed better, perhaps, than the Hufflepuffs who are probably sobbing in their common rooms, he knows that every Gryffindor here will realise that, too, and shed a silent tear for their lost teacher.

The Slytherin commons are oddly quiet. No one is crying, not really. But no one looks happy. Most people stand by their lonesome with a somber expression on their faces, probably digesting and coming to terms with the new reality everyone has been so keen on pretending wasn’t there. Others just look… hopeless, as they stare at the stone ceiling, at the since-long-dry stalactites. Minhyuk is looking out his window, eyes on the darkness of the lake as he watches the murky green waters change the light. He knew things were bad. He just didn’t know how bad. And if this is a reflection of what’s happening out there then… his heart aches for his family. He’s been deeply worried about them even though he’s been trying not to overthink it. But now? Well, now it’s a reality.

_ A gift from Azkaban, _ that woman said. Minhyuk’s jaw tenses when he thinks about it, and his chest feels oddly tight when images flash at the front of his mind.  _ That  _ was a soul. He saw someone’s soul. It’s weird to think about it, isn’t it? Afterall, souls are… something people talk about on such loose terms... So, to actually see one…? It’s difficult to come to terms with the fact that something so shiny yet so…  _ awesome _ in its most antiquated use, dwells inside every human, every being. And strangely enough, Minhyuk realizes, even trees must have souls, or wands wouldn’t be what they are. Everything is connected in a rather dehumanizing way. Everything, in its purest form is…  _ that thing, that shiny little, lonely thing… _

Minhyuk has never felt this small.

People die all the time. Some suffer terrible fates, go through terrible deaths. But… Souls move on, don’t they? They… give their energy back to the universe. Just like Transfigurations magic. Dementors, however… Those creatures are pure darkness. They’re literally three meters tall wills of darkness. Dementors are not bred. They grow like fungi, like unwanted mold in a humid bathroom. They’re insidious creatures that have no souls and therefore are driven to suck the souls from others.  _ The Kiss, _ as they call it, is not about giving back to the universe, it’s about feeding a cancerous form of energy that will never die and only,  _ always _ steal.

When Minhyuk pays attention to his surroundings once again, he glances to the side and sees Seungyeon standing there, arms crossed and head down. He watches her for a moment. It’s the first time he notices how round her cheeks actually are. And yes, that is an odd thought to have but it is also distracting enough. So, when Minhyuk looks away he reaches into his pocket and wraps his hand around the locket. It immediately gets warmer in his grasp. And Minhyuk frowns when the thought,  _ happy to see you, _ pops into his mind. 

“I need your help,” Minhyuk mumbles to Seungyeon. “But I can’t tell you with what unless you agree to help me and see it through until the very end.”

He hears her huff a small breath. “It’s not a  _ hug,  _ is it?” she asks with obvious disdain.

“Gross,” Minhyuk scoffs. “No. Not exactly inclined to feel your boobies against my chest, thanks.”

She hits him hard on the arm. “Is it  _ important _ , idiot?”

“Y--Yes,” Minhyuk hisses, reaching up to rub at his arm.  _ Ow? I’m too delicate to be a punching bag! _ He pouts a little, eyes on the murky, shifting waters. “I wouldn’t ask you of all people if it wasn’t. But I also don’t… I don’t trust anyone else…” Minhyuk wants to gag. “Ew, gross. Can’t believe I just said that outloud.”

“Fine,” she sighs, looking away. “What is it?”

Minhyuk swallows. “You… You know Jungkook is… You know he speaks Parseltongue, right? Second year, everyone thought he was Slytherin’s Heir...”  _ Which, well… Not exactly that farfetched, is it? Only descendants speak Parseltongue, and some other unfortunate souls who are attuned to the language. So whichever case Jungkook is… Ugh, poor idiot. _

“Yeees?” she goes, apparently very patiently.

“I need you to help me convince him to help me get this open,” Minhyuk says, regretting it immediately the moment he pulls Slytherin’s locket out of his pocket and shines it under the lights coming from the lake.

“Did you  _ steal this?! _ ” she hisses under her breath, reaching out to poke the locket.

“It was… stolen, yes. But not by me.” Minhyuk glances over. “Believe me, the less you know the better. But… I really need help.”

“How is me convincing him going to work better than you convincing him? You obviously have more cards in your deck, here.”

“Because he needs this to save his mother,” Minhyuk says. “And… And if I needed this to save my mother, especially after what I saw today, I’d… I’d kill to have it.”

Seungyeon groans small. “I’ll…  _ try _ . I don’t promise anything, though,” she hisses at him. “Because I don’t even know what the hell is going on, but I’ll talk to the little twirp.  _ Nicely _ ,” she adds, with a smile.

Minhyuk smiles small and shoves the locket back into his pocket. He’ll have to hide it. And hide it well. Nox already knows he has the locket, it won’t take long before they search Changkyun  _ and  _ Minhyuk. Hell, it won’t take long before they search Minhyuk’s memories for it. He will… He will have to plan this well. He will have to lose it in the crowd and… “How good are you with memory spells?” he asks just by the way.

“Do you ever remember seeing me do anything embarrassing?”

Minhyuk actually chuckles at that and looks down when it turns into a giggle.  _ Damn it. _

“Oh, Merlin,” Seungyeon groans. “I’m great! I don’t flaunt it like the damn Ravens but I’m really, really good. Why? Do you want to erase this conversation, because I’m starting to want to.”

“Yes, but… Only after you help me hide this,” Minhyuk says, wiggling his hand inside his pocket. “And I think I know just the place.”

“If you’re being purposefully vague to sound ‘cool’, I’m going to hit you again.”

“You mean I’m  _ not _ cool?” Minhyuk asks, raising both eyebrows as he looks over.

“No, you sound like every Kid Detective looking for a puppy,” she grumbles.

Minhyuk sighs. “Damn… You  _ are  _ hard to impress…”  _ Why does that make me want to try harder, though? Merlin’s thundertights. _

“Your boyfriend managed,” she chirps, patting him on the shoulder before walking away.

Minhyuk blinks at the window. “With what…” he asks the void space next to him, “His clever tongue?” A pause. “Seriously… What’s with every Slytherin wanting that man’s di--”

Kihyun’s hands are shaking. Occasionally, he will let out a quiet sob or sniffle, a reflex of all the crying he’s been doing for the past few hours, but, mostly, he just shakes. Loss is the side of loving no one ever warns you about. And lately, Kihyun has been experiencing loss after loss. It’s burying his heart, too. When the first hits the wood, when he mourns and buries everything he’s lost so far, he buries his heart along with it all. It feels like there is no coming back, and so the world becomes as if made of shadows and every breath feels hollow in the chest. And even though Kihyun has made it this far, he’s starting to feel like the air in the hole he’s been buried in is… nearly gone.

Aoki… was a Muggleborn, too. He was Kihyun’s favourite teacher. He taught students with a kind heart and will of steel. He meant  _ everything _ to every Hufflepuff student and was a pillar for many others. He was kind. He was what it meant to be  _ good. _ He cared, more than most, and… And he still had so much to give… Kihyun was going to learn so much from him. He wanted to learn  _ so much more… _ And he’s certain Aoki was eager to teach. He found Kihyun and Wonho paths to walk on, gave Changkyun a place where he felt safe enough to confide in someone, he… He helped Shownu keep his title of Champion by not giving away information of what they stole to help him win. He advocated for Taehyung when everyone thought he was crazy. He helped them all so many times. He saved Jooheon’s life, even, right there at the end. No one will ever be able to measure up. And, today, Hufflepuff lost yet again someone the world needed.

_ Why is it that it’s always the good ones who have to go first? Why does the world fester with bad people and yet they’re the ones who thrive? Why is it that being unfair, selfish, arrogant and all of those _ bad _ things is what is praised, while being kind, sensitive and caring is what everybody shuns? _ Everyone praises Slytherin’s cunning, Gryffindor’s bravery, Ravenclaw’s wits. They’re all  _ textbook _ heroes. And Aoki won’t be the type of hero stories are written about, but he is the hero everyone will mourn. Nobody wants to be Hufflepuff. Why? Because everyone dismisses the house as being, essentially, insignificant and boring. It’s nearly maddening. And it’s stupidly unfair.

“The leftover students who don’t have something special about them,” Kihyun mumbles with a sniffle.  _ And yet… _ And yet nobody is as aspirational. Because being decent and good isn’t recognizable. It isn’t  _ cool. _ But it’s what’s right. And it takes a very special kind of person, a strong, dedicated, brave person, to do what’s absolutely, irrevocably right. To think that he could have been a Slytherin if he wasn’t a Muggleborn. Maybe even a Ravenclaw, if he was a little more perceptive. And yet, he’s never been prouder to be a Hufflepuff. And he’ll do better, in the name of someone who would have done great.

More tears come, then, and Kihyun just quietly cries as he keeps on shoving things into his mokeskin bag. Everyone is crying downstairs. A few have gone to bed to cry on their own. Even Namjoon is crying, as he shakes like a leaf by the window, wrapped in yellow blankets. Winky is at the foot of Kihyun’s bed, just a ball of feathers with two big eyes that have been locked on Kihyun ever since he came up. Wonho looks paler than ever, but it’s kind of scary how… blank his eyes are, how far away his expression is, as he just keeps handing Kihyun things to pack.

Kihyun’s mokeskin bag has turned into quite the place. He doesn’t peek inside often enough, but there’s a room with shelves full of books and now clothes, too. Winky’s cage sits at a corner, next to a couple of plants Kihyun keeps inside, including the Mimbletonia Changkyun gave him (which Kihyun and Aoki gave  _ him _ ) after the poor boy kept making the plant wilt. Together, Kihyun and Wonho have packed food Kihyun got from the kitchens, water, more clothes, more books and some potions. And they’re yet to pack Wonho’s owl and Winky.

Occasionally, Kihyun has to pause so he can cry some more. And when he thinks about his family, about what could have possibly happened to them, he can’t help the heart-shattering fear that consumes him. He’s hopeful, of course he is, but he’s not an idiot. He knows there’s a chance he will never see his family again. 

“How many times do--do you think someone’s heart can break?” he asks Wonho even though he doesn’t expect him to reply. “Because I think I’m nearly at my limit…”

Wonho’s gaze drops to the floor and his hands fidget. He reaches out, though, quickly and softly, to poke Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun feels his heart warm and his lungs breathe in deeply, and he stares at Wonho like he can’t quite tell what just happened. Wonho doesn’t say anything, though, just hands over two toothbrushes and toothpaste, before turning around again to walk to the bathroom. Kihyun stares for a moment and then looks down to his bag. He takes a few steadying breaths before glancing at Winky and lifting his hand. Winky lifts himself off the bed to jump onto Kihyun’s finger. And, with a light ‘see you soon’ nuzzle, Kihyun lowers the tiny bird into his bag.

It’s dark outside. Kihyun can tell. The windows don’t bring in any light, not even from the full moon that peeks from behind a couple of clouds Kihyun spots once he shifts closer to the wall to peek out the window. He feels… so alone. And the more he looks at the dark night, the more he feels how desolate the world has become. He startles and gasps as he shifts backwards when a shadow floats by. But among the fear inside his chest there’s also a little fire of anger. Kihyun hadn’t seen it there, hadn’t felt it yet. But he knows what he can do with fear fueled anger, so he grabs his wand and holds onto it while he feeds that little fire.

_ I am stronger when I let myself feel. _

_ _

_ _

The soles of Changkyun’s feet are on fire with the singular purpose to get them  _ the hell  _ out of here, but he knows he has to wait. He paces around the dorms, picking at his bottom lip, heart heavy and mind whizzing within his skull. He tries to keep all those thoughts away from what happened earlier, even though that’s quite hard, because he  _ wants  _ to cry and be angry and sit in a corner and mourn, but the only thing he can think about is that  _ I have to make sure that never happens to Kihyun _ . Or anyone he cares about, but mostly, poignantly, Kihyun. Aoki was a Muggleborn, and if this is how they’re treating Muggleborns, then…

_ Deep breaths, deep breaths. You can cry when it’s over.  _

Spring is around the corner, but it’s still cold. Perhaps that’s just all the Dementors currently patrolling Hogwarts, but Changkyun shivers, rubbing a little at his arms over his Ravenclaw sweater. He should change before they leave, get into something Muggle to blend in once they’re out, but his father very sneakily got rid of all of Changkyun’s Muggle clothes quite a while ago.

“Try this,” Hyungwon mutters just before a coat lands over Changkyun’s head. Hyungwon has been oddly quiet ever since their little talk in the common room. He was in bed for a while, most likely asleep (however he manages to sleep under these circumstances…) and then got up to take a shower and change into something warm and totally not wizard-like. His hair is still that deep wine red it’s been since the ‘events’ in the Great Hall, which Changkyun notes as he pulls the coat off his head. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles, shrugging the coat on and frowning to himself at how long the damn thing is. He’s not that much shorter than Hyungwon, is he? “Where’s Dami?”

“Obviously not in the boys’ dorms,” Hyungwon mutters and he hides his wand in the inner side pocket of his coat. “You should turn and sneak into the Hufflepuff commons. I don’t think the Dementors will feel you if you’re a cat. They can’t latch onto uncomplicated minds so you should be safe. I’ll bring Dami with me. Two o’clock sounds good enough. By the wooden bridge.”

Changkyun nods, buttoning the cloak up. “Do you, uhm,” Changkyun tries to ask as delicately as he can, actually genuinely concerned. “Do you think Wonho is up for this…?”

Hyungwon pauses. Hyungwon has looked many things to Changkyun, but he’s never looked menacing. Right now, however? There’s a look on his face that Changkyun has seen too many times before on someone else; his own father. “No,” Hyungwon says, “But what choice does he have?” He looks over. “If he stays, they will just keep doing with him what they’ve been doing all along. I don’t think that he wants that. I certainly don’t want that for him.”

Changkyun rolls his eyes small, looking down at his coat. “I wasn’t suggesting we leave him here, I’m just… I don’t know,” he sighs. “Worried. Sorry.”

Hyungwon watches Changkyun for a moment and then looks away. “Worry about yourself. You’re as pale as a sheet.”

“Yeah, well, I was a Dementor’s appetizer earlier,” Changkyun mumbles. 

“You and Wonho will be like beacons for those things once we’re outside.”

“I can--” Changkyun huffs. “Cast a Patronus, and it’s--it’s different when there’s people around you need to help or--or protect. It’s fine. Hell, I’ll turn Wonho into a literal bunny and you can carry him out of the castle if you think that’ll help,” he scoffs small, smiling a little at the image.

“That is actually a pretty decent idea…” Hyungwon says and Changkyun raises an amused eyebrow at him. “What…?” Hyungwon questions.

“It’s cute,” Changkyun huffs, walking closer to Hyungwon. The guy looks like he needs a hug, but they’re weird in their relationship; Changkyun will sleep in his bed as a cat and let his best friend scratch at his ear when he does, collapse into his arms when he needs to sob, but random hugs? Eh… “We’ll Apparate to my place. Well, right outside the gates. It’ll be safe there. I know I’ve said that, but it looks like you need a reminder,” he smiles.

“We still don’t know how we’ll manage if they’re onto us… We need a plan B, to escape in case they chase us,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“You’re leaving?” Taehyung asks from the bundle that is his bed. His voice is so raspy and deep. He’s been crying nonstop and his eyes are puffier than oranges in winter.

Changkyun glances at Hyungwon, licking his lips before nodding. “Yeah… Kihyun can’t stay here and neither can Wonho, so…”

Taehyung lowers his gaze and sniffles. “I wish I could join you,” he says. “But I…” He frowns, like an image just crossed his mind. “I think someone needs me to stay…”

Changkyun smiles small. He gets that… And he glances to the side when he hears a soft meow, reaching over to pick Oreo up and pout as he puts her over his shoulder and scratches her head. 

“I wouldn’t leave,” Yoongi mumbles from his bed. He looks like a goddamn  _ ghost _ , with big dark eyebags and messy black hair, skin paler than even Wonho’s. “If it’s this bad in a school, who the hell knows how bad it is out there. They could be burning Diagon Alley to the ground as we speak.”

“Some places have burnt,” Taehyung says, “And so have some hearts.”

“Fantastic,” Yoongi deadpans. “I love being right.”

Taehyung glances at Changkyun, then. “You should fly… We can all see them now.”

Changkyun frowns small.  _ Fly…?  _ And for some reason, the first thing he sees in his mind’s eye is Taehyung’s Patronus. “Oh,” he realises then, heart heavy when he looks at Hyungwon. “The Thestrals in the Forest…”

Hyungwon blinks. “Aren’t they…” He glances over. “Dangerous or something…?”

“They’re ugly, not dangerous,” Yoongi sighs. “Perhaps to the status quo, but other than  _ that _ ...”

“They’re highly intelligent,” Taehyung smiles. “They’ll know your intentions. Overall, they’re just misunderstood, too different to be seen by people who wouldn’t understand.”

“Also very ugly,” Yoongi says, which has Changkyun scoff slightly, hugging his poor cat closer.  _ Should he take her with…? No, it’s too dangerous.. _ .

“I can watch over her,” Taehyung says like the weirdo who knows everything that he is, lifting his bed covers as if to invite Oreo in.  _ Misunderstood, too different to be seen by people who wouldn’t understand… Your Patronus Charm fits you well, Kim Taehyung. _

Changkyun pouts, lifting Oreo a little so he can look at her face, all black and white fur and big eyes. “I love you, silly cat,” he mumbles, nuzzling softly before putting her down on Taehyung’s bed. She immediately crawls in under the covers, which makes Changkyun smile a little, despite how heavy his heart is about, well,  _ everything _ .

“So,” Hyungwon says as he shifts nearby. “Strange Seer. Anything bright futures ahead of us?”

Taehyung blinks and Yoongi frowns, pointing over. “He’s a  _ Seer?  _ Ugh, I’m so done with this shit. You main characters have fun,” he goes, then, standing up and just leaving the bedroom.  _ Uhm. Bye? _

Oreo pokes out of the covers and nests in Taehyung’s arms with loud purrs. As for Taehyung, all he says is, “The world needs more yellow, but you’ll have to scratch black lines over it and make it like a bee’s…” He nods. “The world needs bees.”

“Great,” Hyungwon huffs. “That makes  _ so  _ much sense.”

“It’s either about Jooheon or Hufflepuff,” Changkyun laughs softly, scratching at his chest over where his heart is.

“A Hufflepuff got us all in this mess in the first place, stupid Shidae,” Hyungwon mutters. And then pauses. “Is that what you meant by ‘scratch black lines over it and make it like a bee’s’?” he asks, to which Taehyung shrugs, like he has no idea.

Changkyun just scratches at his chest for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and letting the world go big and his body get a lot smaller. When he opens his eyes again, his front paws are stretching ahead of him, back curving in a stretch that has him peeking in under everyone’s beds. He curls his tail and looks up at Hyungwon, who nods.  _ Two o’clock. That gives us an hour. _


	55. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here we are (finally together in the same house) to bring you a new chapter! Hopefully, it will warm your hearts a little after the last one ;w;

Changkyun darts down the halls of Hogwarts, faster and with less effort than he would have on two legs, and with far better eyesight, too. It still scares him a lot, though, when he sees those cloaked beings of pure dark and fear floating above him, even if they don’t seem to notice him there. Changkyun is determined, so he keeps running, making barely a noise, until he reaches the barrels at the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room.  _ Hel-ga Huf-fel-puff,  _ he knocks with his front paws. It’s so  _ freaking easy _ , stupid Hufflepuffs…

The common room is empty, so Changkyun darts up the stairs, wiggling in through the gap in the door to Kihyun’s bedroom. Most people are in bed, others are gathered by the fireplace in the middle of the room. Kihyun and Wonho sit on one of the beds, Wonho dressed in a flannel jacket that covers a soft white sweater and light jeans tucked into brown boots, Kihyun once again dressed in warm tones, a red scarf tightly wrapped around his neck in a way that makes the ends stick up to the side over his shoulder.

Changkyun jumps up onto the bed, onto Kihyun’s lap and purrs softly as he presses his head against Kihyun’s cheek. He’s immediately held and squeezed as Kihyun lifts him up in his arms and buries his nose in the soft fur of Changkyun’s back. They stay like that for a little bit, before Changkyun meows softly and Kihyun lets go.  _ We have to go _ , Changkyun thinks, glancing at Wonho who doesn’t even look at him before he nods and gets up from the bed. Changkyun does the same, jumping off and turning once his paws hit the floor. He shivers a little again.  _ Fucking Dementors. Will I ever feel warm again?! _

“Got everything?” he asks Kihyun softly, trying not to pout at how  _ sad  _ Kihyun looks. It was already hard enough to hold him through that Dementor’s Kiss and pull him back when he was trying to run towards it all. But seeing him look this broken… It makes Changkyun want to be stronger, to be better. To keep him safe.

“Yes,” Kihyun huffs before glancing at the people sniffling by the fireplace. “But I’m not sure we’ll make it. There are Dementors all over the place and…”

“We’ll make it,” Changkyun says, reaching out to put his hands on Kihyun’s shoulders and peek at his face. “I’ll get us out of here, safely. I promise.” Kihyun’s red yet warm brown eyes shift to Changkyun’s face. “Trust me,” Changkyun says softly.  _ I can do this, I know I can _ . 

Kihyun looks down, then, and Changkyun sees him fiddle with his own bracelet, the one Changkyun has a match to. “I trust you…” Kihyun says, so softly Changkyun almost misses it. But he doesn’t, and it lights his chest up with so much happiness that he feels he might burst.

He leads both Kihyun and Wonho to the common room, shivering again when he glances at the entrance. He saw quite a few Dementors in the main hall, but if they’re careful, they can avoid them all the way to where they need to meet Dami and Hyungwon.

“So, uhm, before we go,” Changkyun says, turning to Wonho. “Hyungwon and I thought it might be a good idea to, uhm, turn you into an animal..?” Kihyun blinks over. “I can do that, quite easily,” Changkyun continues, “And then turn you back when we’re out of the castle. It’s just that, well, Dementors can’t pick up on simpler thoughts, which is why I came here as a cat. They barely even looked at me.”

Wonho doesn’t say anything ( _ of course not _ ), just nods small. Changkyun glances at Kihyun, rolling his shoulders as he takes out his wand and points it at Wonho. He imagines the first animal that pops into his head, and mumbles the incantation under his breath. A streak of gold flies out of his wand, twisting around Wonho and changing him as it does, in one quick, fluid action that has Wonho metamorphing in less than a second. 

Wonho is, well, a fluffy, white bunny. Somehow, that doesn’t surprise either Changkyun or Kihyun, who huffs small before lowering himself to pick up the tiny, chunky white bunny and give it a soft kiss between its ears. He immediately moves his bag closer and opens it to slowly lower bunny-Wonho into it. He’s small now so he fits.

“Just until it’s safe,” Kihyun says, voice small.

Changkyun smiles, nodding as if he’s preparing himself for what they’re about to do. “We’re meeting them at the wooden bridge,” he says. “And we’re planning on taking the Thestrals to my house.”

“Them?” Kihyun asks as he closes his bag and glances over. “Is someone else coming?”

“Dami wanted to come with,” Changkyun says, shifting a little from foot to foot.  _ Ugh, I’m never not going to feel guilty about everything to do with that girl _ .

Kihyun seems to straighten up a little. But, after a blink or two, he looks away and brings his wand out of his back pocket. “She’s a brilliant witch. So it’s good that she’s coming along,” he says.

“That’s what I thought, too,” Changkyun smiles, reaching forward to pinch Kihyun’s pinky finger.  _ I love you _ . “Ready? We’re gonna have to be really sneaky.”   


Kihyun swallows quite visibly, but nods as he squeezes hard at his wand. “They’ll feel me and they’ll feel you the most. So we might have to run… sneakily…”

“I know,” Changkyun mumbles, taking a breath and looking at the door. He’s so nervous, but he can  _ do this _ . “Happy memories, okay..?”

Kihyun nods. “Happy memories…”

The rumble the barrel makes as it moves out of the way for them echoes through the castle, but it doesn’t seem to call for anyone’s attention. The corridors are dark, darker now that Changkyun doesn’t have his cat eyes to help him. He reaches back for Kihyun’s hand, and it’s the first time he realises that he can hold Kihyun’s hand with his right, and cast spells with his left, while Kihyun can do the opposite. Being left handed apparently does have its perks.

They quietly make their way through the kitchen’s corridors, all the way to the door that leads to the entrance hall. The statues on the walls by the big wooden doors look menacing in the low light. There are no torches or candles and the front doors are closer and locked, which means no outside light manages to seep into the castle. Changkyun had never seen the big doors locked. He wonders if it’s magic, so he squints. Indeed, there’s a slight shimmer to them. Probably a Protego Charm that activates once the locks are set. 

With the most obvious passage gone, however, they have to find another way outside. The Dementors are probably locked inside as well, which means that at least they won’t be able to call for their friends outside if they need reinforcements. Still, having to move through the open, broad corridors like it’s nothing is easier said than done.

Idly, Changkyun wonders if the sadness of all the students and staff at Aoki’s passing is distracting the Dementors… Perhaps… He tries his best to keep his head clear and his heart light, knowing Dementors don’t need to  _ see  _ them to know they’re there.  _ If Dementors even have eyes… Merlin, I hope Hyungwon and Dami are alright... _

They need to make way to the Clock Tower. But that’s literally on the other side of the castle. They have to stop at every intersection so Changkyun can peek left or right. It’s odd that they haven’t come across anything or anyone, especially considering Changkyun saw many of the cloaked figures on his way to the Hufflepuff common room. He can feel his throat tighten and his heart speed up as the odd suspicion festers inside his chest.  _ Too easy, _ Dami had said. And this, too, feels too easy.

The dark, long corridors make Hogwarts feel like a place out of time, a place without consequence. And the warmth that usually brings comfort to the hearts of those within seems to be completely gone. Their footsteps echo, their breaths can be seen in the cold air that surrounds them, and while Changkyun can’t claim to know what Kihyun’s heart is up to, his own is starting to go crazy. So crazy that he only notices how difficult it is to breathe once they are much further ahead, the ticking of the Clock Tower sounding relaxed and soft to his ears.

_ It’s so cold, _ Changkyun thinks. And then remembers, how gradually cold it felt before--

“Kyunie!” Kihyun exclaims, tugging at Changkyun’s hand and pulling him hard enough to turn him around. He doesn’t need his cat eyes to see the three black figures speeding towards them, nor the other three that are suddenly speeding through the other three corridors.  _ An ambush… _ And for a split second, Changkyun remembers that awful fear, that hopelessness that made him want nothing more than to die. 

Kihyun immediately pushes back against him to will him towards the Dementor that is coming from where they need to go. Changkyun’s feet glue to the ground to stop Kihyun, but Kihyun pushes him again before grabbing his hand and tugging him forward as they break into a run. Kihyun flicks his wand to the side and the many paintings pop off the walls with little explosions, the painted figures screaming as their homes fall over the cloaked figures that chase them. They cross the intersection and the two Dementors coming from the sides join the three coming from behind them. Which means there’s only one of them ahead.

There’s no outrunning these things, though, not really.

Kihyun suddenly stops, then, and moves behind Changkyun, making him face the one Dementor coming for them.  _ “Herbidus Murus!” _ Kihyun shouts, and then,  _ “Engorgio!” _ The floor shakes and Changkyun nearly loses his balance when roots as thick as trees burst through the carpet and make a wall between Kihyun and the group of Dementors. There’s not much time, though, so Changkyun’s brain speeds up for him as he lifts his wand and points it forward.

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _ he yells, and a blinding white light shines out of his wand a second later, forming a wall that Changkyun guides to keep the Dementor away before tugging at Kihyun and breaking into another run. _ There’s no time! _

Running down stairs is horrible, especially when being chased by Death in ragged cloaks. But running up stairs is even worse, because gravity can’t help them the way it helps them speed up if they’re going down. Kihyun trips a few times and falls once, but Changkyun pulls him up and wills him to run even though he clearly hurt his knee. Once on the second flight of stairs, though, Changkyun spots a group of five Dementors making their way down. His heart tightens so much that, for a moment, he struggles to think of anything happy, fear clouding his judgement and making his eyes flood. But then someone else shouts a Patronus Charm into the air, and a silvery raven flies up the staircase, bouncing off of each Dementor like a rubber ball and sending the creatures flying away.

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon calls, and when Changkyun glances down he sees Hyungwon and Dami running towards them. Hyungwon huffs once he reaches them, Dami turning on the spot, wand up, to keep guard. “Where’s--”

“The bag,” Kihyun quickly replies, patting softly at his mokeskin bag.

Hyungwon nods. “Good thinking…” And then looks at Changkyun. “We gotta go, the Dementors caught us at the bottom of the Ravenclaw Tower. I think Nox knows…”

Changkyun nods quickly. “Okay, okay, let’s--”

“They’re coming!” Dami stresses. And from where Dami and Hyungwon came, more Dementors rush, floating over the floor with ease, looking like every possible nightmare someone could have, all at once. “Run!” she says, and as she lowers her wand, the raven from before speeds down the stairway and explodes in a blinding light at her feet. “Let’s go!” she urges, pushing against everyone.

Changkyun grabs Kihyun’s hand again before they start running, only glancing back at the Dementors to send what he realises then is only an incorporeal Patronus at them.  _ Get it together, idiot!  _ Dami’s Raven Patronus flies at the Dementors, forcing one back at a time. It’s just stalling, but it’s all they need for now.

The ticking of the Clock Tower intensifies. The doors that lead into the courtyard are also closed, but Dami quickly rushes ahead and shouts a,  _ “Bombarda Maxima!” _ at the nearest wall, making one of the doors unhinge and fall before the protection on it dispels and she manages to blast through both doors with a Wind Blast spell.

_ Yeah, she’ll definitely be useful _ , Changkyun thinks with a small, fond smile even as they keep running. Changkyun’s lungs are burning at this point, but he doesn’t think his legs could stop moving even if he willed them to.

They don’t make it much further however, because they’re so concerned with the group of Dementors that multiply by the hundreds each minute that’s chasing them, that they don’t notice the unmaterialized black fog figures that come for them, Changkyun only managing to spare them a look before they’re wrapped in a tornado of darkness that has all of them screaming as they feel tugs and pulls and a few spells are exchanged.

Changkyun doesn’t really know what to do. But when Kihyun’s hand slips through his fingers, he lifts his wand in a panic and casts a Protego shield that surrounds him and then pulses and expands, making the air vibrate with a low hum as the fog figures are cast away. Changkyun breathes fast as he looks around, sees Hyungwon on the floor reaching for his wand and Kihyun standing up by his side. However…

“Well, they know spells, I’ll give them that,” someone says, and Changkyun immediately turns around to see the group of people by the broken entrance to the Clock Tower. Mrs. Kim, she’s there, right in the middle. Changkyun recognizes the other Nox members by her side, they’re the ones  _ they _ fought before. He also spots Professor Yang right behind Mrs. Kim, as well as… his own father, right beside the man who’s holding Dami in his grasp.

Changkyun takes an immediate step forward in his panic at seeing the wand pressed to Dami’s neck, but someone is holding him at the wrist, and it makes him stop, eyes wide on her. These are the people who sentenced Professor Aoki to  _ death _ , and Changkyun is suddenly terrified that he just sentenced Dami to hers. Which is maybe why his eyes flick to his father, as if pleading.

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon calls, nearly pleading, and Changkyun realizes, then, that he’s the one pulling at his wrist. “We  _ have  _ to go!”

“They’ll kill her!” Changkyun hears himself yell, eyes back on Dami. She looks so small surrounded by such evil. 

“Oh, for fuck’s  _ sake,” _ Hyungwon yells back, tugging harder before pointing his wand at the group of people, Kihyun doing exactly the same. A Bombarda explodes above Mrs. Kim and while she occupies herself with keeping the rubble off of her and those around her, a rogue Expelliarmus finds its way to the man holding Dami, making his wand fly up. Did Hyungwon cast it? Did Kihyun? Changkyun can’t tell, everything is happening too fast, but he does see the white little flash at the tip of his father’s wand, sees how Dami’s eyes close and she melts like a doll as he catches her once the other man lets go.

Changkyun recognises that spell. He doesn’t know  _ why _ , but he does.

“Kyunie,” he hears, and it immediately brings him back to his senses, has his eyes focus and look to where Kihyun’s terrified gaze is locked onto; as Mrs. Kim tosses the rubble aside with a flick of her wand, a cloud of darkness, Dementors, emerges from behind her and floats over Nox like a hallow. They’re coming for them, most likely to kill them. There’s  _ so many _ , and the fierce, protective urge Changkyun feels then, eyes flicking back to Kihyun’s face, nearly overwhelms him. 

He grips his wand, closing his eyes for just a second to think, to relive and remember, to  _ feel  _ the happiness he is fighting for. He thinks of broom lessons and curly hair, of butterbeer dates and cold noses and warm kisses. It punches him in the chest in a split second, and when he shouts, he projects it all.

_ “Expecto Patronum!” _

The spell sings, and then it howls. Bounding out of the tip of his wand, is a massive, white, shining wolf, that runs towards the Dementor hoard. Changkyun stares, just for a moment. He’d expected an Occamy, the little, big creature that grows and shapes itself to its environment, and instead he sees what can only be his true self, far brighter than before. 

And perhaps it’s just a trick of the bright light, but right before they turn and run, Changkyun sees pride on his father’s face.

All he’s ever wanted was to be an Im; to be worthy of a name so old and so revered, and all it took was for him to truly, fully, be himself.

In the explosion of light, Changkyun gets pulled towards the Wooden Bridge. The air feels even colder than before, and in Changkyun’s haze of a mind, he registers the ice that spreads over the wood railing. Their footsteps echo against the wood in a different way than they would against stone. It’s a warmer sound, a fuller sound, and it’s welcomed amongst the cold. Despite the burning lungs and the trembling legs, however, Changkyun suddenly feels as light as a bird, and even though his mind is scattered, he feels… somewhat at ease with himself.

When they reach the end of the bridge, Kihyun stops to turn around and stare at it before flicking his wand and catching the old wood on fire. Changkyun can’t really hear what Kihyun casts right after, but whatever it is, it makes the fire explode in even more flames as it goes wild. And then, once again, they run.

Branches snap under their feet. The path keeps fading out of view into the darkness of the woods, yet Hyungwon tries his best to follow whatever he can perceive, even as the branches of the trees slap against his cheeks and leave cuts that burn. He can hear the breaths of his friends behind him but he still glances back, occasionally, to check if they’re coming. After all, not too far behind, at least three cloaked Nox members are following after them, occasionally casting Incarcerous spells that, so far, have only been hitting the trees.

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the small clearing where, for the first time, Hyungwon glimpses upon the real figure of a Thestral. Certainly, if he had to name them, he would have called them horses, although they look a lot more like lizards with wings than horses do. They’re black and have no flesh. They’re simply skeletons that look like death, but Hyungwon doesn’t have the time to mentally debate whether or not he trusts these creatures to carry him across the next few miles.

Changkyun is the first to approach one of the horses and Kihyun follows after him, even though he, too, looks mildly suspicious of the creatures. From the darkness of the woods behind them, someone growls Changkyun’s family name, like a challenge. But even though Changkyun freezes, it’s only for a second, before he helps Kihyun climb onto the Thestral that barely protests, if at all.

Hyungwon swallows something dry that hurts his throat before pacing towards one of the creatures. It lifts its head to look at him but then ignores him for the sake of sniffing at the floor. Again, Hyungwon swallows. But because Changkyun is already trying his best to climb onto the same Thestral Kihyun will be flying, Hyungwon feels like he doesn’t have much of a choice.

He wouldn’t say that having something intelligent and with a will of its own between his legs is his favourite thing in the world, especially not under these circumstances. And in truth, once he finally climbs onto the bony figure that looks like it’s going to break under his weight, it’s as if his point of balance has shifted. The horse lifts its head and moves its legs, and the lot of them glances into the dark forest when the sounds of a woman cackling and branches snapping echo. That seems to be telling enough for these, apparently, empathetic creatures, because suddenly, every Thestral in the vicinity stretches its wings, and Hyungwon feels himself fall forward onto the creature’s neck when it turns to pace through the clearing, leathery wings flapping loudly and easily lifting them off the ground with a crouch that rocks them upwards fast and steeply.

It’s completely different from flying out on a broom. Hyungwon has to cling to the horse’s main if that’s what it is. The wind is cold, far too cold. But no wonder, there are Dementors scattered all around.  _ Azkaban’s prisoners must be having a party if there’s nothing there to guard them. _ As Hyungwon thinks that, his Thestral screeches something ungodly, and then turns swiftly to soar over the forest. Hyungwon has to clench and hold on as tightly as he can, but he can’t resist the little peek when light catches his eyes, so he lets his eyelids flutter just enough to watch the wild fire that burns the Wooden Bridge down the cliff, the Dementors that hover above the castle like chess pieces, waiting to be moved, the darkness of walls that once meant safety and happiness.

Maybe it’s the cold. Maybe it’s the way Hyungwon’s heart longs for…  _ something. _ But his eyes tear up. What does he miss? The silliness of being young? How very Kihyun of him. But, to be honest, Hyungwon never thought that this was how he was going to spend the last few months of his sixth year at Hogwarts. And who knows what will happen next. Who knows if he’ll survive this. Who knows if there will be a Hogwarts to come back to… His face screws up a little and he scrunches his eyes against the wind. The tears fly away and he lets a couple more follow them. When he finally glances to the side, though, he sees the Thestrals that soar right next to him, one of them carrying Kihyun and Changkyun (and, well, Wonho).

Suddenly, with another turn, the Thestrals fly further up. Hyungwon sees the moon behind the clouds and then glances down and feels the slight pull that makes his stomach drop. It’s not a feeling that lasts but…  _ Hogsmeade, _ he thinks as they soar over the village. He misses their Hogsmeade trips…

The view changes quickly, however. After the village, Hyungwon sees mountains and gullies below them. And as seconds turn to minutes and then stretch into hours that feel like fleeting moments, Hyungwon sees collections of lights as they pass over more villages, winding roads where a few cars beetle their way home from the pubs. There are hills and more hills, and as Hyungwon gets accustomed to the feeling, it starts to sink in that… they ran away. They just fought their way out of Hogwarts and ran away. Is it pride, the feeling that makes him feel a little calmer, a little braver? Perhaps. 

“I hate flying,” he barely hears, then. He glances to the side and sees Kihyun clinging to his Thestral like he’s clinging for his life, which… well, it would be quite the drop if he fell, wouldn’t it…?

Who knew the moon could move faster than the sun across the sky, though. Hyungwon finds himself oddly fascinated by the fact as he tries to keep his mind off of more pressing matters. He wraps his arms tightly around his horse’s neck. It knows where it is going, and that’s all that matters right in this very moment.

The sunrise comes as if it missed the sky and wanted nothing more than to warm up the blues and the whites to radiant golds and pinks. The sun looks like a burning flame when it peeks through the hills and it makes Kihyun’s eyes burn so much that he barely notices that they’re losing altitude. His entire body feels frozen, just like a popsicle. And even though Changkyun is clinging to him, he too feels more cold than warm.

The fields beneath them are green yet frosty. There are glimpses of white in the shadows of the hills and Kihyun hasn’t seen any villages in quite some time. His legs feel numb from gripping tightly at the Thestral’s sides and from not moving an inch since they kicked off the ground a couple of hours ago. Who knows how far they’ve traveled, Kihyun can’t even really remember if he knows where they’re going. However, the sudden familiar scent of the ocean makes him lift his head, and he feels himself relax as he straightens up; there’s the ocean, just as blue and beautiful as the sky, shining in golds and pinks where it reflects the daylight. Its waves crash against a spiky cliff that leads into the gardens of a big, gothic mansion, which stands proud and dark in the middle of the green nothingness.

Kihyun jolts when the Thestral cries out and turns its head towards the ground, and Kihyun yelps when he slides forward just a little even as he tries to keep himself back as the creature tips down. The group of Thestrals descends fast and there are shrieks echoing as the creatures land in large, steady gallops, one by one. Kihyun feels a little dazed. He’s tired, his body hurts and he doesn’t really know where he is although he has a  _ feeling. _

Changkyun is the first to slide off the Thestral, holding a hand out to help Kihyun off, too. Kihyun can’t help it when he kind of just… falls onto Changkyun when his most likely bloody knee throbs, making the both of them collapse onto the grass. Changkyun laughs small, hand patting at Kihyun’s hair. “Home, sweet home,” he says, somewhat teasingly.

Kihyun lifts his head to look at him and then sits back to look around. There’s a beautiful ornate black gate just ahead.  _ Home…? Changkyunie’s home…? _ “It’s…” Kihyun looks around. “Beautiful here…”

“And wet,” Hyungwon complains nearby. “Just put my foot through a puddle of mud.”

“It rains a lot in Britain, Hyungwon,” Changkyun scoffs small, sitting up and bringing Kihyun up with him. Kihyun just keeps blinking around, until his bag pokes against him and he remembers-- _ Ah! _

He quickly opens his mokeskin bag and smiles small when a tiny white bunny pokes its head out.  _ Cute. _ Cuter, however, is the look on Hyungwon’s face when he finally walks over and sees the tiny white bunny hop from Kihyun’s bag onto the green grass.

“That’s…” Hyungwon starts without apparent intention to finish.

“Your boyfriend, yes,” Changkyun says, standing up and stretching out with a slight groan. The tiny bunny hops closer to Hyungwon, nose twitching and ears flopping. And Kihyun smiles when he sees Hyungwon blush just before crouching to scratch softly at the bunny’s head.  _ Cuuuuute. _

“About Dami,” Hyungwon immediately says, Kihyun’s heart sinking a little as he looks down to his lap and to Changkyun’s lap. “They’ll…”

“Interrogate her,” Changkyun finishes for him, voice a little stoney. “Yeah, I know.”

“We wouldn’t have made it out without her,” Kihyun says softly. “We owe her.”

“We left her,” Changkyun sighs.

“There’s nothing we could’ve done, she knew that,” Hyungwon mumbles.

“I think,” Changkyun says, tonguing a little at his cheek. “I think my father wiped her memory…” Kihyun and Hyungwon look up at the same time. “In the chaos, I saw him cast a spell, and she fell asleep. It wasn’t just a Sleeping Charm, it… I recognised it, I don’t know _how_ I did, but I did. I think he wiped her memory so she would be innocent and they wouldn’t know where we were planning to go...”

Kihyun watches Changkyun’s face for a moment. He doesn’t know what to think. Hyungwon, however, wastes no time to make it known. “I truly hate that man,” he mumbles before standing up again. Changkyun huffs a small laugh and nods as if in agreement. 

“We should get inside. There are protections set up, so we’ll be a hell of a lot safer,” Changkyun says, helping Kihyun to his feet as well. 

Kihyun glances back over his shoulder. The Thestrals seem to be minding their own business. “Do you have… food? Like, uhm… Meats?” Kihyun asks, then.

“Nami can always get some,” Changkyun says, walking closer to the ornate gate. If there’s time  _ and  _ meat, then maybe Kihyun can prepare something to reward these creatures with.  _ They did save us, after all.  _ Changkyun takes out his wand and points it at the gate, tip lighting up a little when it touches the metal. There’s a soft creak, before Changkyun steps back and the gates open widely and inwards. “Shit!” he goes, then, suddenly remembering and turning around with a small laugh. “Wonho, sorry!” 

He points his wand at Wonho and a moment later, there’s a white sweatered boy sitting on the grass instead of a small bunny. Wonho’s hair looks a little disheveled, and he glances around a little dazed before looking up to Hyungwon. He doesn’t smile, but his eyes go a little soft and his shoulders relax visibly.

“I’m not picking you up,” Hyungwon quickly offers, eyes on Wonho.

“Young Master Im!” a small, high pitched voice greets, startling nearly everyone. Kihyun glances over, whipping his head around towards the sound. He sees… a House-elf.  _ Is that Nami? _ She looks like most House elves, but her eyes seem bigger than usual.  _ She’s cute. _

“Nami,” Changkyun laughs small, walking closer to the little House Elf and crouching down to pull her into a hug. “I brought you some new people to meet and care for. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Kihyun smiles shyly when the elf leans back to look at them.  _ Right. _ He takes a deep breath and then walks closer, bows his head a little when he says, “Hello! You must be Nami, it’s very nice to finally meet you. Thank you for all the letters you left under my door on Changkyun’s behalf.”

Nami blinks slowly at Kihyun and then clasps her hands together before walking closer and bowing. “Ah, Mr. Yoo. Lovely to properly meet you, at last.”

“This is Chae Hyungwon, and Lee Hoseok,” Changkyun says, then, gesturing to the pair, with Wonho having gotten to his feet. “And these are, uhm,” he blinks at the small group of Thestrals. “Thestrals. We don’t have any meat in the ice box, do we?”

“Oh, not at the moment, but Nami can arrange something,” Nami says, turning her big eyes to Changkyun and nodding as she speaks. “Is there anything else I can do for the Young Master’s friends? Tea? Breakfast? A bath?”

Changkyun flushes a little, scratching at the back of his head. “Breakfast and, uhm,” he says. “Prepare one room for Mr. Lee and Mr. Chae. Kihyun and I will be in my room…”

Nami looks between Kihyun and Changkyun and Kihyun feels himself blush from head to toe. “Very well,” she says, smiling softly at Kihyun.  _ Oh no, she knows… _ “Nami will go on ahead, then. I’ll be at the doors to welcome you.” And, with a snap of her fingers, she Disapparates. 

Truth be told, there is a long path surrounded by wild gardens between the front gate and the front door. When Kihyun peeks at Hyungwon, he sees him absently reach for Wonho’s hand and intertwine their fingers, so…  _ Well, _ Kihyun blushes some more and looks down with a pout before reaching over and grabbing Changkyun’s pinky. Changkyun immediately leans a little into Kihyun’s side with a small groan.

“How do people  _ do that?”  _ he whispers loudly, eyes ahead.

“Do what…?” Kihyun asks, peeking over.

“Order elves around,” Changkyun laughs, cheeks all pink as he squeezes softly at Kihyun’s pinky. “I mean, I’m used to her offering to do literally everything and refusing help, but… It’s weird without my father around, I don’t know.”

“Maybe… Think of it as more of a favor instead or an order,” Kihyun tries with a soft smile. Changkyun looks over, smiling in a slight squint. “What…?”

“You’re cute,” Changkyun says, gonking his forehead softly to Kihyun’s shoulder before leaning away.

“Heh?” Kihyun blinks, blushing.

Changkyun just smiles, though, and leads them through the front gardens where chirpy birds jump from bush to bush and tree to tree. The small splashes of colour are from thorny roses, and even though the gardens look a little wild, it seems to be on purpose, seeing as the grass is cut short. They reach the front doors that open at their presence, Nami standing by the corner to welcome them before Disapparating again. The wooden doors look heavy and  _ old _ , and Kihyun has to gape a little when he sees the inside.

He isn’t sure what to look at first; the dark grey marble floors; the curving, red-carpeted dark wood stairs leading to a second level landing; the lamps on the walls or the chandelier with candles floating between the intricate design. There are portraits that move; a landscape where Kihyun can see the clouds move across a colourful dawn and the waterfall crashing down into a sparkling river; an old grandfather clock without a speck of dust. There’s even music playing, from what sounds like a piano deeper within the mansion. It’s old and gothic, yes, but nothing looks old beyond just the styling of it. The wood still looks strong and the marble shines. It looks like a classic mansion, but with magic sparkled in between everything. The only downside, Kihyun would say, is… Well, it’s quite dark, isn’t it? Although that might have something to do with the heavy velvet curtains that block out the light that shines through the big windows. That and…  _ How come only two people live in a place this big…? _

“You ever just walk into a house and it calls you a big, bad name?” Hyungwon says as he looks around. “Rude. Just plainly rude.”

Changkyun laughs small, shifting a little and scratching at the back of his head. He looks shy. “Cozy, isn’t it?”

“Your curtains are thicker than my bedsheets back at home,” Hyungwon mumbles.

Nami Apparates atop the first flight of stairs and bows as she gestures towards the left. “Mr. Chae, Mr. Lee, your bedroom has been prepared. If you’ll accompany Nami.” She smiles softly as Hyungwon and Wonho start climbing a step at a time and then turns to Changkyun to say, “Young Master, your bedroom awaits you, as well. I will call once breakfast is ready.”

“Thank you, Nami,” Changkyun smiles. She leads Hyungwon and Wonho away, which is when Changkyun huffs a small breath and walks over to the closest curtains. “Thicker than my bedsheets, my ass,” he grumbles, tugging quite a few times before the curtains open, making light flood into the entrance hall. “These always used to be open, I swear I remember that.”

Kihyun smiles. “I think it’s quite a beautiful house,” he says. It’s not a lie. To be honest, he imagined something out of a haunted house movie, but… This is quite nice.

Changkyun glances back, smiling small. “You think so…?”

“It’s… really big. And it feels a bit lonely,” Kihyun admits. “But I think it would like to be lived in. I kind of thought I’d feel odd if I ever visited but… It actually feels quite…”  _ What’s the word…? _

“It’s the  _ Im  _ Manor,” Changkyun says, skipping small and closer to Kihyun. “And I’m apparently a  _ proper Im  _ now, so this bloody manor with my name on it better make you feel welcomed.”

“Right…” Kihyun blinks. “Your… Your Patronus Charm… It changed!”

“I know!” Changkyun laughs. “Kinda crazy, right..?”

Kihyun smiles and looks down. His smile falters for a second, just a second, when he remembers that… Well, that despite all this, despite this sudden moment of peace, things are far from peaceful out there. Their friends will probably be questioned, Dami will be questioned, and who knows what else will transpire within the walls of Hogwarts before the school year is over. Not to mention that… Kihyun has no idea what’s happened to his parents, to LOTUS.

Changkyun notices, though, expression softening as he takes another small step closer, hand soft on Kihyun’s arm. “Hey. it’s okay…”

Kihyun sighs and shakes his head. His knee throbs again and he frowns, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. “Show me around…?” he asks, peeking up. Because yes, even if it  _ actually _ isn’t ‘okay’, none of it, that’s fine. Fine in the sense that… it is what it is, and at the moment, they all have their own fights ahead of them.

Changkyun puts a hand on Kihyun’s back and walks him around the house; he shows him the grand sitting room, every room looking rich and fancier than the next, honestly. He shows him the kitchen, and Kihyun is quite interested to see how… well, antiquated everything is. He knows that witches and wizards don’t use electricity, at all, but it’s a nice reminder that all their food is cooked with a fire, that even though magic is involved in nearly everything, a lot of stuff is done by hand, in the same way it’s been done for hundreds of years. It’s tradition, isn’t it? And Wizardkind takes pride in it. Which is funny because… What’s to say that they can’t take pride in the way some things remain the way they’ve always been? What’s to say the innovation and technology are the right way forward? What do people who aren’t magic have to say about the happiness of a kind they don’t know? Nothing, truly. But then again, it was also tradition that brought them all the way here and turned them, mere children, into fugitives. Kihyun doesn’t mind not abiding by  _ that _ type of tradition, specifically.

Quite shyly, then, Changkyun shows him what he calls one of his favourite rooms; the library. It’s… huge. Changkyun tells him about how old the books are, about how they’ve been collected for generations by a family that used to be far bigger than this, by people now immortalised in portraits on the walls. And in the middle of it all, on a large wall without shelves or adornments, is an intricate mural in the shape of a tree. It’s… beautiful, because it looks like the leaves are moving with a breeze Kihyun can’t feel. Changkyun walks closer and points, then, to the side, somewhere at the bottom, at a single branch. When Kihyun looks, he sees names written in cursive gold on the dark wood.  _ Im Malchin. Im Eunji. Im Changwoo. Im Changkyun.  _ Only two of the names are still shining, though, gold shifting under the light. Every other name on that tree, including Changkyun’s mother and brother, are dull, and etched in far deeper. It’s not shining anymore, but it will forever be there.

“Me,” Changkyun says, pointing at his own name and dropping his finger with a small smile. 

Kihyun tries not to wince when he crouches to stare at the golden letters. “You,” he says, tilting his head as his eyes follow the movement of the magical drawing.  _ Im Eunji… Pretty name. _ “It’s big…” Kihyun huffs, glancing up at the rest of the tree. “Old…”

Changkyun takes a breath and nods. “I’m sure this place didn’t used to feel this… lonely. I always used to think that we were too small a family for a house this big, so I used to sit here as a kid and imagine some of these names still being here. Not even just my mother and brother, I mean--” he trails a finger up the branch to where it connects to the tree, before trailing over etched, dull names. “Her, and him. Grandparents and nephews and nieces and cousins...”

_ A small pack. No wonder it’s so important to them… this blood business, _ Kihyun thinks to himself as he keeps following Changkyun’s finger. He doesn’t know why but his throat feels a little tight when he imagines what it must be like to work towards something big,  _ grand, _ only to witness it dim as the ages pass. Kihyun understands hard work better than most, he understands what it’s like to work for something that will never bloom. And sure, maybe a big family is not his top priority. But… that’s because he has a family. He has a mother, a father, a brother, grandparents, uncles and aunts, annoying cousins. Changkyun doesn’t have… any of that. And neither does his father. They’re both just… alone in a big old house that serves more as a reminder of what they were supposed to be rather than a symbol of what they are. And that… that is… understandably sad.

“So… if you married Dami,” Kihyun mumbles, poking at an empty space next to Changkyun’s name, “Would a new branch grow here? With leaves…”

Changkyun shifts a little, dropping his hand back to his side. “Yeah,” he says. “For the, er, kids, too…”

“Do you want kids?” Kihyun asks, peeking up.

Changkyun huffs a small laugh. “I… have no idea. Apparently it’s gonna take me a while to figure out what I actually want and not just what I’ve been told to want.”

Kihyun lowers his gaze and then looks back to the spot he poked at. “It’s a pretty tree, nevertheless…”  _ It’s an English Oak… A long-lived tree, with a large wide spreading crown of rugged branches and beautifully shaped leaves. _

“Yeah,” Changkyun says. “You know, if, uhm. If  _ we  _ got married, a branch would grow for you, too...”

“Really?” Kihyun blinks over.

Changkyun smiles and reaches forward to poke at two names. “Im Sunjung. Im Yoonah.” Those are… girl names. “It was back when the family was much bigger and one branch not growing much bigger didn’t stop the rest of it. And when she made Sunjung her wife, a new branch grew for her. So… Yeah, I think it would.”

Kihyun looks back to the tree. Somehow, he would like that… to be part of something like this. Is that his most inner need to belong within the magical community? Probably, but still… “Do you think… They’d mind?” Kihyun asks, looking up at the older names. “I’m not a Pureblood. And I can’t give you children.”

Changkyun sighs small. “This… family. This stupid tree. It will never be what it was. Not even if I did marry Dami and have a dozen children, it just… won’t. Everything ends, and honestly? I’m starting to care less and less that it will end with me. All these people lived extraordinary lives, but in the end, they’re just names on a branch, as I will be, too.” Changkyun shrugs, looking down. “So I want to be happy.”

Kihyun makes a small sound that he masks with a huff as he stands up.  _ My knee, ugh… _ “Does…” He sighs, looks at his feet and then glances over at Changkyun. “Does that happiness include me?”

“I’d never be truly happy without you, Kihyunnie…”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and looks away. “Now you’re just being dramatic…”  _ But I get that... _

“Look at where I grew up; being dramatic is the least I could do,” Changkyun huffs and takes a small step backwards. “My bedroom now? Never showed anyone my bedroom.”

“Oh, now you’re just licking my boots,” Kihyun laughs softly, turning around to follow after Changkyun. “Not even to Dami when she was over, cozying up to you?” Kihyun teases, grinning just a little as he swings his arms.

Changkyun rolls his eyes with a smile. “ _ No _ . Would have made her parents far too excited.”

“Is sex before marriage even a thing your people do?” Kihyun jokes.

“Not traditionally, but it won’t get you kicked out of the family, no,” Changkyun laughs softly. “We get married pretty early, in any case.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Kihyun giggles. “Sorry.” Changkyun pouts. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t marry you,” Kihyun immediately explains, blushing a little. “I just said I don’t wanna… marry at eighteen.”

“Frowned upon in Muggle circles, then?” Changkyun asks, still sort of pouting.

“Nowadays, yes,” Kihyun nods. “It didn’t use to be like that but… Now it is. More and more people are just… focusing on themselves, living their lives. Marriage is mostly connected to tradition, a contract of sorts. There’s no need for that in today’s Muggle world.”

Changkyun tugs a little at his sleeves. “Good to know a few traditions rubbed off on me. My family will be proud,” he huffs small. “Anyway,” he adds, clearing his throat. “Technically the Seos are my family, too, on my mother’s side. That kid, Changbin? Technically my nephew or cousin or whatever. They don’t talk to us, though. I think they blame us for what happened to my mother.”

Kihyun glances over. “Seo Eunji was her name?” Changkyun nods, leading them up a flight of stairs. “I see…” Kihyun blinks. “Well, that’s okay. The Yoo family is  _ biiiiiiig, _ I have far too many cousins and uncles and aunts.” He smiles. “You can just borrow whichever ones you need.”

Changkyun giggles small. “Sounds like a plan,” he chirps.

“And,  _ if _ we ever get married,” Kihyun mumbles, looking away as he blushes. “I don’t mind taking your name. There are plenty of Yoos out there. Your family needs more people than mine does. And if you’re going to be the last of them, then no way I’ll let you be the last on your own.”

Changkyun smiles to himself, ears red. “Our own little branch,” he mumbles, glancing up to open the door they’ve reached. 

The moment Kihyun sees the room, he knows it could only ever be Im Changkyun’s bedroom. It’s big, in a way that could be obnoxious if it wasn’t all so personalised. There’s a four poster bed, with dark purple tied curtains and black bed sheets. There are bookshelves full of books and little trinkets, and the portrait of a wolf sleeping atop a high perched rock (Kihyun can see the way it breathes, the way the clouds shine as they pass by the waning moon). There are sparkling stars floating close to the ceiling, that domes and peaks in a way Kihyun recognises must be from the fact that the room is in one of the towers. There’s an arched doorway leading into a marble bathroom Kihyun can’t see much of. And, hilariously, there’s even a dead plant.  _ This boy cannot take care of plants at all… _

“Oh, no, you murdered a Dracaena…?” Kihyun giggles, immediately running to the small pot and lifting it up to look at it. “How did you manage it? It’s quite the impressive feat!”

Changkyun pouts. “It’s in my blood, I swear. I tried, I really did!”

Kihyun laughs and then blinks when something occurs to him. “You know… We’re seventeen.”  _ And being seventeen means... _

Changkyun makes a funny face. “Uhm, yeah, I know.”

_ We can do magic outside of school. _

Kihyun places the pot down and then brings out his wand. He smiles when the tip shines just enough and a small cloud appears atop the dead plant. It rains, and the pot fills with water. Then, all it takes is a simple spell and a Herbivicus, and slowly yet way faster than it would naturally, Changkyun’s plant changes from a dry, brown looking thing to a beautiful, strong looking Dracaena plant. “Good thing, you’re dating your complete opposite, huh?” Kihyun jokes, glancing over to where Changkyun is smiling brightly. “You’re welcome.”

“I--” Changkyun laughs small, shaking his head as if in disbelief. “Can I kiss you?”

Kihyun’s heart jumps, suddenly, and he feels his cheeks burn. “Uhm… I… Er, y--yes?”  _ Oh no, why am I suddenly freaking out? What is this?! _

Changkyun’s shoulders relax as if in the utmost relief, and he steps closer and reaches up to cup softly at Kihyun’s face.  _ Be still, my heart... _ Changkyun just… looks at him, though, eyes soft and filled with emotion, thumb soothing over Kihyun’s cheek, before slowly leaning in and slotting their lips together. Kihyun sighs into the kiss, he can’t really help it. It’s always been one of the few things that managed to calm him down while also sending fireworks up to the sky of his mind. And to think that he almost lost this… He doesn’t want to go through that ever again. Not unless he has to, not unless one day it is not the same anymore, not unless there’s dread instead of sparks. So, he pushes against Changkyun, just a little, just to show him that this is something Kihyun really wants to fight for as well.

When their lips part, they stay close, just a breath away. Kihyun sighs small, vision out of focus even though his eyes keep shifting from mole to mole, from Changkyun’s neck to his jaw. “Don’t ever kiss someone else ever again…” Kihyun mumbles. “Not if you want to kiss me again afterwards.”

Changkyun nuzzles softly against Kihyun’s forehead. “I wouldn’t even if I had the time to do so in between how much I plan on kissing you…”

Kihyun pouts. “That’s cheesy…”

Changkyun giggles, hand scratching softly into Kihyun’s hair. “Want me to fix that knee of yours and then kiss a bunch?”

Kihyun blinks. “Oh… Uhm…”  _ He noticed… _ “Yeah…” And then it’s flushing red o’clock when Changkyun pulls away but pushes Kihyun lightly down to sit him on the edge of the big, fancy bed.  _ Oh no. Private rich bed. _

“Okay, pants off.”

“ _ What?! _ ”

Hyungwon melts the moment he leans back on the fancy, golden soaking tub. Who would have thought he needed a bath and who would have thought that would be all Changkyun’s rich house would have to offer.  _ No showers in the Im Mansion! _ Nevermind the decoration. That bit is just terrible. Everything seems heavy and out of touch with the world. Hyungwon is pretty sure that if he had to live here for more than a month he’d become part of the furniture, and nobody wants to be confused with the house’s coat hanger, to be honest.  _ Yes, I’ve lost it, I’m comparing myself to Victorian and Edwardian furniture. Ugh… _

The room the kind House-elf brought them to is broad and has more light than the rest of the mansion combined. There’s a big brown bed, the likes of which Hyungwon assumes Her Majesty The Queen sleeps on, there are old wardrobes, stools, paintings, tapestries and carpets that hug the environment in warm reds and beiges, there’s a big old chandelier with candles that burn without melting, and then there’s the balcony the big windows open onto. There is also a big tub that was filled with water the moment they walked in, and Hyungwon wasted literally no time in stripping himself to his most naked form and taking a dip.  _ Or a soak. It  _ is _ a soaking tub, after all. _

Hyungwon’s hair is a bit longer than usual at the back and he can feel it get wet and tickle his neck. He has his eyes on the wooden ceiling, his ears tuned to the chirpy birds outside and the loud, distant crash of the waves against the nearby shore. It’s peaceful. No wonder it’s been the perfect place to indoctrinate Changkyun. After all, being so far away from everything… Even Hyungwon is starting to forget he has problems to take care of.

_ Still, a moment’s peace wouldn’t hurt. _ So, while he waits for the House-elf to pop up and tell them there’s lobster and caviar for breakfast  _ (I wish) _ , Hyungwon closes his eyes and lets the warm water relax his muscles that have grown tense from spending hours clenching around a very uncomfortable flying horse.

The water shifts as the only other person who could possibly be getting into it, does. And that’s that for a moment of peace, Hyungwon’s eyes snapping open as he glares at the ceiling and feels Wonho shift onto his naked lap.  _ Oh, he seems naked, _ Hyungwon finds himself thinking.  _ Which is good. It means he’s still sane enough not to get into a tub with his clothes on. _ Slowly, however, Hyungwon lets his gaze drop from the wooden ceiling to Wonho’s shoulders, before his eyes trace the outline of his chest and arms and then his neck and jaw.

“Comfy?” Hyungwon asks, finally looking between Wonho’s eyes.  _ You’re not… in my mind. Why not? Do I have to blab? I’ll rant. Wonho. Stop me, I’ll… ugh. _

Wonho looks back, blinking a little before glancing down, hands cupping at the water before he brings them together in what sounds like a loud, wet fart. It makes Hyungwon laugh a little. And honestly? It’s been a while since he laughed with such ease. He sighs and sits up, reaching behind Wonho and grabbing at his  _ very round ass, ugh, _ to pull him closer and plant a small peck between his pectorals.

“I’m…” Hyungwon sighs. “Really glad I found you in time… And I’m really, so very sorry I didn’t notice it sooner…” He presses his forehead against Wonho’s chest. It’s a serious conversation, yes, sort of, but that doesn’t stop Hyungwon from squeezing at the round asscheeks in his hands.  _ Stress balls. Hah. _

He feels Wonho lean forward to kiss at the top of his head. Wonho doesn’t say anything, but the two of them have mastered non-verbal communication a  _ long  _ time ago. So with just a small kiss, Hyungwon understands quite a lot; ‘ _ I know. I’m sorry. I love you.’ _ Hyungwon wraps his arms around Wonho’s waist, then, and sighs. Is it really that bad that rather than talking about things, he prefers this…? Moments of peace with someone who understands without needing to ask. Really, Hyungwon got lucky, didn’t he? He managed to find a perfect match even though he never really wanted one.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen now,” he mumbles. “But… I’m not letting you out of my sight. Where you go, I go. I don’t care if you need to take a dump, I’ll hold the toilet paper.”

Hyungwon feels a literal handful of warm water over his head, then, running down his back and wetting his hair. He looks up as if to be indignant about it, but what he sees makes his heart squeeze. Wonho is smiling. Not widely in that way Hyungwon got used to, where his eyes scrunch up and he can see the gums of his teeth, but it’s a small, fond, soft smile. So, Hyungwon shifts so he can lean back and into the soaking tub again, just to watch Wonho’s face.

“Have I ever told you…” Hyungwon says as he squeezes at Wonho’s thighs. “That I think you’re quite literally the most beautiful person in the world?” He tilts his head a little. “Inside and out. Definitely out. But also inside. And I know what you’re thinking… I know that…” Hyungwon smiles and looks down to the way their bodies seem contorted underwater. “You probably feel everything but beautiful on the inside right now. I know. And I know what… it feels like. But I hope you know that I love you no matter what. And that I’m… somewhat glad that the best person I know has a dark side, too. It makes me feel less alone. And more human. And whether or not there’s a little demon in there, somewhere,” Hyungwon gestures at Wonho’s chest, “That’s fine. It’s probably a pink little shit and I’m sure I’d find it quite beautiful if I got to know it.”

Wonho is still smiling softly, eyes over Hyungwon’s face. He can’t feel anything poking at his mind, though, which means that he’s just… looking without reading. Slowly and carefully, though, Wonho wraps his arms around Hyungwon to pull him (with horrific ease) up and onto his chest, lying back as the water shifts around them and they invert positions, Hyungwon’s face landing somewhere on Wonho’s neck, in the crook of his shoulder.  _ I could die here. Happily. _

Hyungwon sighs softly and closes his eyes. “I know that you know. I don’t have the brightest thoughts, especially not as of late. But you’ve loved me through it. So… Who would I be if I didn’t love you unconditionally the same?” Hyungwon nuzzles. “Just take your time… Whatever time you need. I’ll be around to bore you death with my extraordinarily galactic mind.” 

Wonho softly pinches at Hyungwon’s side, and it tickles, making him giggle small in Wonho’s hold. But then he just soothes a hand over Hyungwon’s back, kissing the side of his head and holding him close. Hyungwon swears he’s going to fall asleep if he doesn’t do something about it but… Sleeping is nice. And Wonho won’t let him drown in a soaking tub in Changkyun’s Mansion. Right?  _ Here’s to hoping. _


	56. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The course of true love never did run slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter??? Well, November is being quite the month for some people so here's a little pick-me-up!

Professor Chungha is in the Slytherin common room giving everyone instructions when Minhyuk walks down the stairs. The weather outside seems like it’s about to burst once again, a storm threatening to hit Hogwarts at any moment. Minhyuk has his scarf tightly wrapped around himself the same way Kihyun often wraps his, the ends sticking out to the side. He doesn’t really know why he decided to wear it like this today, but he looked at himself in the mirror this morning and thought he looked far too gloomy, thought that maybe he needed a bit of ‘Kihyun’ to sprinkle it up.

He blinks lazily around the room while Professor Chungha begrudgingly reads from a very long parchment that reaches the floor and curls around her feet.  _ New rules? Probably. _ But Minhyuk doesn’t care. His head is pounding a little and his mind feels scattered. He can’t really tell why but… when he catches Seungyeon’s eye, he kind of hates the look she gives him.  _ Concern…? Nah, it can’t be. _

The sound of the door swinging open catches everyone’s attention, and Professor Chungha frowns as she turns around, ready to complain at whomever just decided to walk out of the commons without waiting for her to finish. Except no one is walking out. Rather, a couple of people walk in, one of them holding Jennie tight by her cloak and then shoving her at the crowd of students. It’s Jungkook, of all people, who catches her, looking at the perpetrators with scared eyes.

“Where is Lee Minhyuk?” one of the wizards ask, and Minhyuk’s heart trembles inside his chest, even as he steels himself and his feet root where he stands.

“What is the meaning of this?” Professor Chungha immediately complains. “You are  _ not _ allowed in here!”

“Shut it, woman,” the wizard hisses, his eyes still scanning the crowd. “I asked for Lee Minhyuk!”

“He’s over there,” Kim Seokjin says, pointing at Minhyuk.

“You are detestable, do you know that?” Seungyeon hisses over at Seokjin, as two wizards start walking directly to Minhyuk.

“I demand to know the reason behind this,” Professor Chungah says, eyes furious as she glances at Jennie, but Jennie just looks… defeated. She looks down apologetically and Minhyuk can’t really blame her, for anything, truly.

The wizards push through the crowd and fear keeps Minhyuk where he is. Still, he doesn’t resist when a strong grip clutches to his shoulder and pulls him harshly. “Move,” says the wizard shoving at him to walk. And Minhyuk moves along, eyes shifting between Jennie, his teacher, Jungkook and…  _ Well, _ once he’s past the front door, he can’t really keep his eyes up anymore. He’s not the type to lower his head but…

“If this brat doesn’t know anything, we’re fuckin’ dead,” one of the men whispers to the other after a few minutes of walking up and out of the dungeon.

“He had the locket,” the wizard gripping at Minhyuk’s shoulder mumbles. “He will know something about that, at least.”

Minhyuk frowns as he watches his feet move. His heart feels so tight. He’s nervous, scared, and he knows why.  _ The locket… I have the locket. _ But when he reaches up to his chest he doesn’t feel it there, which just makes him stress even more.  _ Oh no. Where is it?! _

“We just need to get this over with and hope that Sleeping Beauty wakes up with the information we need,” another man says.

“I searched her mind but couldn’t find anything.”

“Well, you know what I think about  _ that _ ,” another man says, a little grumbly. It’s somehow funny, how they don’t seem to care that Minhyuk can hear everything. Perhaps they really don’t care and don’t see Minhyuk as any sort of  _ threat _ , if they even see him as a  _ person _ , or maybe they’re just… stupid. “But I can’t start complaining about the higher ups, they’d have my wand.”

“Ah, Malchin? He’s… I don’t know. He’s Shidae’s puppy. From what I’ve heard, and this is just rumours, he was a sort of erratic, emotional mess before Shidae set him on the right path. I don’t know why but I don’t trust him. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he still  _ is _ an emotional mess. He’s just learned to conceal it. Emotional people are dangerous.”

“And if his son is of any indication, he truly can’t be trusted,” another man tsks. “What a disgrace to the Im name. To think they used to be so dignified and revered.”

“That’s his problem to deal with. But if he truly Obliviated that girl… He’s in deep trouble.”

“Can’t we just search his wand? Check for his last spell?”

“You can’t just check  _ Im Malchin’s _ wand, you blitherin’ idiot. What’s next? Tea with the Minister? Merlin, man, get some perspective.”

“Not like Malchin can take on the lot of us if we turn on him...”

“You’d be surprised.”

“And I’d rather not piss off Shidae, thanks,” another man says, and Minhyuk gets tugged harshly into an empty room. It’s an old classroom, perhaps an old Potions classroom, judging by the big empty shelves and the broken vials on the floor. There are a couple more people inside and one of them, the one leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, shifts so she can vaguely gesture at the empty wooden chair nearby.

Minhyuk knows he can’t hesitate but he still does, only to get shoved forward. When he sits down, he’s handed a flask of something he assumes to be Veritaserum, the Truth Potion. The liquid is clear and odourless when Minhyuk pops the flask open, almost indistinguishable from water. Now, Minhyuk is  _ not _ a Potions Master, but he knows that Veritaserum is quite difficult to produce and quite powerful as well. It forces the drinker to tell the complete truth to any question,  _ but only _ according to what the drinker perceives as true.  _ Plenty of limitations right there. _

“Drink it,” the woman says and Minhyuk glances at her, his heart speeding up when he tilts his head back and downs the entirety of the flask’s contents. He doesn’t feel any different. Not for a bit. Not until he’s asked, “Where did Im Changkyun, Chae Hyungwon, Lee Hoseok and Yoo Kihyun go?”

Minhyuk doesn’t even get to think about it. His stomach contracts harshly the moment he hesitates  _ only to think. _ He feels like he’s going to vomit even though he hasn’t eaten anything yet, but what he says comes out before he registers the words; “I don’t know but they mentioned running away.” Minhyuk freezes. He hates this. He really, really hates this. To be in control of words and speech has always been one of things he takes most pride in. He gets emotional sometimes, yes, but he always,  _ always _ thinks before he speaks. Nothing is ever said in vain.

The woman next to him lifts her wand and the tip shines white as she twirls it closer to Minhyuk’s head. “It is true, they mentioned running away. But they didn’t say where to.”

“Ask him about the locket,” the man says, crossing his arms and tilting his head at the woman.

“Slytherin’s Locket,” she says, then, eyes narrowed on Minhyuk, glancing down to his neck. “Where is it?”

“I don’t know,” Minhyuk says.

“What do you mean you  _ don’t know _ ?” one of the men hiss.

“I mean I had it--” Minhyuk winces when the words tumble forward but his mouth doesn’t move fast enough. It frustrates him, it makes his head hurt. “I  _ should _ have it but I don’t know where it is. I always carry it with me--” He reaches up to his chest before he realizes what he’s doing and then quickly drops his hand, eyes shifting down. 

“ _ Why  _ did you have it?” the woman hisses then.

“Because--” Minhyuk can’t help it when he tears up. “My father gave it to me.”

She leans back with a frown, glancing at the others. “Lee Haejin...” She swears harshly then. “Fucking  _ LOTUS _ . These Lees are all blood traitors. Did you know his father was part of fucking  _ LOTUS _ ?!”

“No…” one of the others say.

Minhyuk lowers his head and bites at his bottom lip.  _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please be safe... _

“I’ll spread the word, then,” the woman says, glaring back at Minhyuk. “Why trust you with it, huh? Why did he give it to  _ you _ ? For safekeeping?” she almost laughs.

Minhyuk searches his own mind. He wants to say he doesn’t know but… But once again, the words just come, “Because I am friends with Jeon Jungkook. Because Hogwarts is safer than any other place out there. Because he knew you’d find him. And because you knew LOTUS would find a way to get to Jungkook…”  _ It was a gamble of sorts. Just like barging in through the front door. Risky but… Especially because father knew LOTUS would be the first to fall if things got to this point. _

The woman smirks, tilting her head before leaning away, keeping her eyes on his as she addresses the room. “Go get him. I wanna hear what he has to say while  _ this  _ one--” she says, gripping Minhyuk’s jaw harshly between her hands. “Finds the  _ damn  _ Locket. For your own sake, for your father’s and your colleagues, I sure hope you remember where you put it.”

“I don’t!” Minhyuk says. “I’m telling the truth!”

She lets go to strike him across the face, making his cheek burn. “ _ Find _ it, you  _ insolent  _ little blood traitor.”

“Should we call Yang to Imperius him?” one of the men ask.

“Go ahead!” Minhyuk yells. “Rip through my mind if you have to! I’m telling you I don’t know!”

The woman rolls her eyes and leans back. “Merlin, I hate children,” she grumbles. “Maybe the Jeon kid knows. Go find him. If not, we’ll interrogate the little Seer. He could be very useful.”

Minhyuk huffs a laugh. He regrets it the moment he does but… “Not having Lee Hoseok really is keeping you on your toes…”

She glares harshly at him, taking a breath and lifting her foot to kick at Minhyuk’s chair, making him tip backwards and land on the floor, hitting his head against it and getting the air knocked out of his lungs. “Do  _ not  _ make me practise my Crucio on you, you little brat,” she hisses. And Minhyuk hates how angry he feels. He’s terrified, oh yes. But unfortunately, his two favourite people in the world have been rubbing off on him.

“If it makes you feel better…” he mumbles as a couple of tears run down his face and seep through his hairline.

There’s a moment’s silence that is quickly broken by Minhyuk’s scream as his body burns itself from the inside out.

It’s raining.  _ Again. _ The clouds had been darkly threatening the grounds with a downpour all morning. And, finally, sometime after the first call for lunch, the storm broke out. Hyunwoo is sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eyes on the food on his plate. Meat, vegetables, mashed potatoes… Food is something he’s always relied on to make him feel better, but even this looks… unappetizing. Next to him, Jooheon is shuffling through pumpkin pasties like it’s a pack of cards. He doesn’t seem to be very hungry either, and neither do Jisung and Hyunjin, who are sitting across from them, on the other side of the table.

Hyunwoo’s hand hurts, the way he knows everyone at this table can relate to. Everyone got punished after the ‘uprising’.  _ Everyone _ . And it’s only been a day; it barely feels like it all happened the night before, but the scar on the back of his hand is fresh, so it must have. Even the thirteen year olds in front of him, cuddled up close, were punished.  _ Ridiculous... _

“What do they even  _ mean _ with ‘sweets from unauthorized suppliers are henceforth forbidden’?” Jisung asks in a pout as he fiddles with his friend’s fingers over the table. “It’s not like sweets have opinions.” 

“Probably to prevent Poisonous Pumpkin Pasties,” Hyunjin mumbles, cheek pressed to Jisung’s shoulder as he stares at nothing. “That’s a lot of ‘P’...” and then scoffs small.

“Penis,” Jisung giggles and Hyunwoo raises an amused eyebrow at the now giggling pair, Jooheon having leaned back to squint at his pumpkin pasty that he slowly puts down.

“It’s not just that, though, is it?” he says in a grumble. “We have to go from class to class, study period is obligatory, wands are to be confiscated from students casting recreational spells, no letters, no newspapers, students must consent to get checked and  _ groped _ occasionally by a member of Nox--”

“Seven o’clock curfew,” Hyunjin adds with a pout. “I hate that one specifically.”

“Items deemed not of educational value are banned,” Jooheon scoffs. He gives the teacher’s table a small glare. “I’ll tell  _ them _ what’s of educational value…”

Hyunwoo glances over, too, then, eyes catching on their Headmaster. He looks composed, but there’s  _ something  _ there… Is he keeping Changkyun under watch? Is that why Hyunwoo hasn’t spotted half of their little gang since morning? They weren’t at the punishment either… 

“They also forbade Muggle books…” Jisung mutters. “They took my comics…”

“Any Muggle paraphernalia is forbidden,” Hyunjin mutters. “They even took my damn  _ clothes _ .”

“Okay, but they didn’t have to take my comics.”

Hyunjin laughs softly, squeezing at one of Jisung’s fingers. “Guess you’ll just have to be the next Superman or whatever.”

“Hmph,” Jisung goes, tilting his chin up. His eyes are so red from all the crying he’s been doing since yesterday. But still, here he is, still looking as proud and trying as hard as a lion cub. “I’ll explode with the Gryffindor Tower to show them  _ wrath. _ ”

“You’re so violent,” Hyunjin huffs with a smile. He reaches for a baby carrot and practically stuffs it into Jisung’s mouth. They remind Hyunwoo of Kihyun and Changkyun, sometimes. 

Jisung grins in a way that could be considered borderline crazy and lifts his hand to wiggle his fingers. “It’s the blood of a dragon that is dormant within me--”  _ Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle. _

“What about the Three Broomsticks, Shownu?” Jooheon asks him, then, and Hyunwoo straightens up a little with a small cough into his hand.

“I told Rosmerta to take care of the place until I can take over, so I suppose she is,” Hyunwoo says. “Haven’t even been able to contact her since, what, the first letter ban?” he huffs.

“Shouldn’t it be a lion? Or a Griffin?” Hyunjin asks Jisung.

Jisung pouts and turns his head to look at his friend. “Heh? But a dragon… Lions don’t breathe fire.”

“Dragondore,” Hyunjin jokes. Amazing, how they seem to just be in their own little world. 

That is, until a Slytherin boy Hyunwoo only recognises from passing in the halls a few times, walks by with a self-satisfying grin and looks at Hyunjin to say, “You’ll be next, little Mudblood.”

Jooheon straightens up with a frown between his eyebrows, but it’s Jisung who glares at the table for a split second before letting go of Hyunjin to whip around and stand up with a loud,  _ “Yah! You! _ Come say that to my face!”

The Seventh Year just scoffs, though, looking about as intimidated as a wolf would be by a mouse, but that only seems to make Jisung’s blood boil. He quickly jumps over the bench (despite how Hyunjin tries to hold him back) and runs to tackle the Seventh Year who is about twice his side, even though that doesn’t seem to matter.

“Oh, Christ,” Jooheon sighs, standing up as Hyunwoo just blinks. Now  _ that  _ is a Gryffindor.

“Lemme at ‘em!” Jisung struggles as the other Slytherins try to pry him off their friend. Jooheon gets his wand out to separate the two of them with a harsh gust of air. Jisung tumbles back, rolling himself up in his cloak but quickly lifts his head even with the thing turned over his hair and making him look like a dark Virgin Mary to say, “I’LL EAT YOUR TONGUE!” at the top of his lungs, which catches even the teachers’ attention.

“Sungie!” Hyunjin whines. “Come back here right now!”

The group of Slytherins laugh, and, probably on purpose (considering Hyunwoo sees the way Lisa casts the spell), an entire turkey flies at the Seventh Year’s face. Half of the Slytherin table stands up, then, and so does half of the Gryffindor table. Hyunjin walks forward to try and collect Jisung, who jumps to his feet and brings out his wand, probably ready to fight everyone (including any Gryffindor who gets in his way). Thankfully, Professor Ahn’s voice announces her presence way before any other teacher or Nox member can show up at the scene.

“That is enough!” she yells.

“They started it, Professor!” Jisung yells back, pointing at the Slytherins.

“And you decided to, what, end it?” Professor Ahn asks, indignantly. “Have you even finished this week’s homework, Mr. Han?”

Jisung frowns and looks down. “What’s the point of homework when people are dying out there?”

“Well, worry not, if you die, you need not hand it in,” Professor Ahn chirps.

“At least scold him, too!” Jisung whines, pointing at the Seventh Year now covered in pieces of cooked turkey. “He called--He--He said the thing!”

Professor Ahn looks to her side and glances up and down at the student before straightening up and looking at Jisung. “Scold who? Snakes need no scolding. Now, back to your seats before someone comes around to punish you in ways none of you want.”

“Did she just call me a snake to my face?” the Slytherin Seventh Year hisses.

Lisa hisses back at him from the Gryffindor table, before sticking out her tongue. “Just proved her point, you idiot.”

“Back to your lunches, everyone,” Professor Ahn sighs. Jisung, however, stands there and glares at the Seventh Year until he finally walks away and out of sight, probably to go change clothes.

“My brave, stupid dragon,” Hyunjin pouts, poking Jisung harshly before giving him a hug. To that Jisung sniffles. But Hyunwoo is starting to get too used to seeing that boy cry over literally everything that sparks emotion in him to pay attention.

As Hyunwoo watches the doors to the Great Hall, though, he spots Jungkook running in and looking around before locking eyes with him, sighing in what looks like relief, and then rushing closer.  _ Is that sweat on his forehead…? _

“Shownu, Jooheon,” Jungkook huffs once he’s closer, looking pale and tired as he swallows past something that looks… nervous. “I, uhm,” he says, but his features scrunch a little. “I’m just really sorry, I…”

“Heh?” Jooheon perks up, looking suspicious. “Sorry for what?”

“It’s, uhm, it’s Minhyuk,” Jungkook says, and Hyunwoo’s heart drops into his stomach. “He’s in the Hospital Wing...”

“ _ What? _ ” Jooheon asks as Hyunwoo immediately stands up.

“Is he okay?” he asks, head swimming with horrible hypothetical situations.

“He’s--” Jungkook’s voice breaks a little and he swallows again and nods. “He’s fine, just… I think they tortured him and… He fainted so they dropped him at the Hospital Wing… And… It’s my fault, I’m so sorry…”

Even Jooheon seems a little speechless at this, looking to Hyunwoo, who is fully aware of how horrified he must look.  _ Tortured…?  _

“You,” Jooheon says, then, pointing to Jungkook and then the Great Hall doors. “Walk. Talk,” he nods, pulling a little at Hyunwoo’s shirt so he follows. “ _ Now _ ,” he hisses when Jungkook seems to hesitate.

Jungkook shrinks but quickly does as he’s told. “I know he’s the one, he had the locket, right? They know that, too. I don’t know what happened prior to what I saw happening when they took me into that room but…” Jungkook tears up. “They wanted him to tell them where he hid the locket and he kept saying he didn’t know but even as they searched his mind and gave him more Veritaserum--They didn’t believe him…”

Hyunwoo swallows down something thick, taking a breath as his fists clench by his sides. 

“You should have just  _ helped him _ ,” Jooheon says, then, looking as pissed as Hyunwoo would be if he wasn’t so… scared.

“I can’t!” Jungkook yells, stopping to look at them. “They’ll kill her! They’ll kill my mother--”

“So it’s better for them to just kill Minhyuk instead?!” Jooheon yells back.

Jungkook frowns and opens his mouth, then closes it and looks down. “No…”

“I get it, okay! I do!” Jooheon yells, and everyone who passes by just gives them a look before carrying on. “Hell, I don’t want anyone to die, but isn’t it better to die for what’s right, instead of just being a goddamn kid stuck in the middle of it all? And  _ shit,  _ Jungkook. I wasn’t there when they went with you down to fetch your boyfriend in the Chamber of freakin’ Secrets, but that’s gotta mean something. You could have at least trusted  _ us _ , goddammit.”

Jungkook’s eyes just spill and he starts sobbing. But before any of them can say anything, Hyunwoo spots a group of Nox members coming down the stairs on the other side. “We need to get out of here,” he says, reaching for Jungkook’s wrist and pulling him along. “Come on.”

They make it into one of the smaller hallways, walking in the direction of the Hospital Wing as Jungkook keeps sniffling and crying. “He’s--” he sniffles. “Not even my boyfriend.”

“Fucking  _ Slytherins _ ,” Jooheon grumbles but laughs, slowing down his pace a little to throw an arm over Jungkook’s shoulders and pat at his arm. “We have to be in this together, okay? You see what they do, they take us in one by one because we’re weaker like that,” he says softly. “We’ll figure it out…” Jungkook sniffles and nods but then just starts crying again before turning into Jooheon to cling to him. “Why does this keep happening to me,” Jooheon mumbles as he pats Jungkook’s back, glancing at Hyunwoo. “Go, I’ll be there in a second…”

Hyunwoo nods, letting go of Jungkook’s wrist that he only now realises he was still holding onto. He walks, and then jogs, and then runs until he reaches the Hospital Wing, head clear as it tends to get when he panics. And yes, it is a type of panic, to suddenly not know if the person he loves is okay. But the first thing he sees when he opens the doors to the infirmary, is his stupid, gorgeous boyfriend, whining like a baby as Madam Pomfrey tries to feed him something.

“Mr.  _ Lee _ ,” she presses firmly, shoving the salad closer to Minhyuk’s chest.

Minhyuk whines and shoves the bowl back against Madam Pomfrey. “Keep those cucumbers away from me!” he complains.

Hyunwoo huffs a relieved smile, quickly walking closer and feeling his heart warm comfortingly in his chest when Minhyuk looks at him.  _ You’re okay, you damn idiot... _

“Shownu!” Minhyuk chirps. “Save me! They didn’t kill me and sent this witch to finish me off!”

“I’ll make sure he eats, Madam Pomfrey,” Hyunwoo tries, and the woman rolls her eyes and shoves the salad at Hyunwoo instead.

“Good luck,” she says before walking away.

“Excellent bedside manner as always,” Hyunwoo jokes small, putting the salad down on the end table to turn to Minhyuk properly.

Minhyuk gestures at the bowl. “There’s red peppers and cucumbers in it! That’s poison!”

“I’ll get something else,” Hyunwoo huffs, leaning forward to brush some of Minhyuk’s blonde hair away from his face. Minhyuk closes his eyes at the gesture, pouting and almost chasing the touch when Hyunwoo pulls his hand away. It makes Hyunwoo pout a little, too, so he leans forward and kisses Minhyuk’s forehead, lingering there for a moment before pulling away with a small sigh. “I’m so sorry…”

“What for?” Minhyuk asks, now quietly.

Hyunwoo’s heart squeezes uncomfortably in his chest. “Not being able to protect you,” he says softly, eyes on Minhyuk’s. “Are you… Are you okay…? Jungkook said they--” Hyunwoo swallows, as if unable to actually say it out loud.

“I’m fine…” Minhyuk huffs. “I’m just glad that it’s over…”

Hyunwoo keeps touching softly at the side of Minhyuk’s face, like he’s suddenly made of glass. “As bad as they say?” he asks lightly, trying for a small smile.

Minhyuk rolls his eyes and huffs a strange sound. “Worse… Seriously, I can’t even describe it… I just… It’s like you’re on fire from the inside out. You can’t think, you can’t talk, you can barely breathe and every breath you take burns your lungs.” He reaches up and pinches lightly at his neck, near his Adam’s apple, “My throat hurts from screaming…”

Hyunwoo takes a breath around the ache in his heart, nodding small. “I, er,” he tries, and he’s so at a loss for words, even though he could swear he’s usually better at this. “Next time, you tell them I have the Locket, okay?” he tries to joke, ignoring the way his eyes burn.

Minhyuk opens his mouth and then squints. “Yeah, about that. I think I’m smarter than I look!”

Hyunwoo glances up, smiling small and casually wiping at his nose. “Oh, yeah?”

“I have no idea where the locket is,” Minhyuk says, grinning, like that sentence alone makes it obvious. “Like… I have it, I know I do. Or I did. But…” He shrugs. “Poof.”

Hyunwoo narrows his eyes. “You’re… so smart, because you lost the locket?”

Minhyuk keeps grinning. “I’m smart because I also don’t remember how I got in bed last night. Which can only mean one of two things; either I’m growing senile at an impressive speed, or I got Obliviated.”

Hyunwoo huffs a laugh. “ _ Consensually _ , you assume?”

“I  _ hope,” _ Minhyuk laughs. “I also hope it was  _ my _ idea.”

“Sounds like you,” Hyunwoo sighs, leaning his head down onto the bed by Minhyuk’s leg. His mind knows, now, that Minhyuk is fine, but it’s taking his heart a minute to catch up. “Now how the hell do you find it again, hm?”

“No idea, but I’m sure I’ll figure it out. I have a feeling it will find its way to me when the time comes.”

Hyunwoo nods a little against the sheets. “Jungkook is outside, somewhere, by the way, crying into Jooheon’s cloak…”

“Good. Let him suffer for a while longer.”

“Jooheon or Jungkook?” Hyunwoo teases, lifting his head.

“Jooheoney likes the attention,” Minhyuk grins, and then the grin blooms even more when he leans closer and whispers, “They made it out… Ki and the others. They’re gone…”

Hyunwoo blinks quickly, leaning back to look at him. “They--They’re really gone?”

Minhyuk nods and Hyunwoo feels his shoulders relax a little.  _ Good _ . “Gone, gone. Like smoke. The idiots can’t find them. They might fetch you or Jooheon at some point if anyone remembers to tell them you’re friends with our runaway boys, so beware.”

“Good thing I have no idea where they went, then,” he huffs.

Minhyuk nods. “Mood,” he huffs, and then glances away and to the side, tilting his head to point at something. “They suspect Malchin wiped her memory. Apparently, she was going to run away with the others, too.”

Hyunwoo follows Minhyuk’s eyeline to see Yubin, asleep on a bed, obviously in hospital clothes, with a heavy bed cover up to her chest. She seems to be at peace, and with the black and white cat that is currently nestled over her legs, she seems to be warm, too.  _ Wait, isn’t that Changkyun’s cat? _

“Taehyung came by to see her and brought the cat with him,” Minhyuk explains as if he just read Hyunwoo’s mind.

“Even his cat has a sweet spot for her,” Hyunwoo scoffs softly, shaking his head. Was she really going to run away with them because of Changkyun..? She doesn’t exactly have much to lose, being a Pureblood here. She’d have more to lose dying outside in a war.

“I really hope that boy grows some hair on his chest or something and stops being such an air sign about his love life,” Minhyuk scoffs.

“Aren’t I an air sign?” Hyunwoo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, but I keep you on your toes,” Minhyuk grins, glancing over and reaching for Hyunwoo’s hand, which he brings up to his lips and kisses at the palm, near the wrist. Hyunwoo smiles, as if more to himself than to Minhyuk.

“We have to be more careful,” Hyunwoo mumbles. “I can’t have bad things keep happening to you, it’s bad for my health.”

“Nevermind  _ my _ health,” Minhyuk chuckles.

“Gotta threaten you with something you actually seem to care about,” Hyunwoo scoffs.

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow and then peeks behind Hyunwoo, before shifting over the bed with a small wince to make more space. “Come on, get in here,” Minhyuk says, lifting the bedcovers. “I’m in need of cuddles. I nearly died, got tortured, could use  _ more _ than cuddling but I don’t want to get the rest of my academic progress filled with detention.”

Hyunwoo laughs and glances to Madam Pomfrey, who seems to have all but given up at this point, before sitting himself on the bed, kicking off his shoes and pulling Minhyuk onto his chest. He’s cold, despite the apparently undefeated shiny demeanour. But Hyunwoo knows that when Minhyuk clings a little more than usual, it’s not exactly because he missed him that much. So Hyunwoo kisses the top of his head and holds him tight, because, realistically, what else can he possibly do..? Throw a turkey at a Slytherin? Get himself tortured as well? The only thing he can really do is try to keep things together, or do his best to pick up the pieces.

“One day,” he says softly, hand soothing over Minhyuk’s hair. “This will be over, and we’ll be happy, I promise…”

Minhyuk nuzzles a little into Hyunwoo’s chest. “I know… Whatever happens, happiness is not something I’m willing to sacrifice.”

“It’s the one thing we don’t have to, if we’re really,  _ really  _ stubborn,” Hyunwoo smiles against Minhyuk’s hair.

“Oh, I’m really good at being stubborn,” Minhyuk laughs, squeezing around Hyunwoo’s middle. “Some people love with a burning passion, right? I love you with a stubborn one.”

Hyunwoo chuckles, just as the doors open to have Jooheon peek in, looking around wildly before spotting the two of them and walking closer like the ground deserves to be stepped on with heavy steps.

“Lee Tiberius Minhyuk--”

“I literally don’t have a middle name, what--” Minhyuk starts, but gets cut off by Jooheon throwing himself over the both of them to squeeze (mostly) Minhyuk in a hug. “Gah!” Minhyuk wheezes.

Hyunwoo hears the sniffle, though, as Jooheon says, “Please tell me you threw that damn locket in the Black Lake, I’m  _ tiiiired _ .”

Minhyuk huffs a laugh and reaches over his shoulder to scratch into Jooheon’s hair. “Don’t worry, Jooheoney, apparently Lee Minhyuk is a step ahead of Nox’s grunts.”

“Every time you refer to yourself in the third person, one of my hair follicles die.”

“A shame,” Minhyuk chirps. “I was about to suggest a threesome but I don’t wanna have sex with a bald man.”

“You say yes  _ once _ ...” Hyunwoo complains teasingly.

“Now, now,” Minhyuk chirps again, lifting his head to kiss Hyunwoo’s chin. “I am only joking. But still, no one in their right sense of mind would deny sex with Jooheoney.”

“You’re trying to flatter me, but I’m mildly terrified now,” Jooheon says, wiggling himself off the bed indignantly.

“I literally just implied that I am not in the right sense of mind,” Minhyuk laughs, squeezing at Hyunwoo again. Jooheon rolls his eyes, and maybe because Minhyuk can’t see it, smiles.

“Glad you’re not dead, idiot,” Jooheon pouts, then, poking at Minhyuk’s butt over the covers.

“I can’t die,” Minhyuk says, “I’d break your hearts. Nobody wants that.”

The Im Mansion is hundreds of years old, and memories linger in the wood like a deep soaked varnish, strengthening it while also giving it the oddest of weaknesses. Places like these are supposed to mean something, the way churches are a refuge and palaces a show of prestige and power. Hogwarts was built for knowledge and sanctuary; Gringotts for secrecy and security. This place…? It was built for tradition, for a sense of nobility in everything but title.

The dining hall where they eat is meant for far more people than the number that currently occupies it, and certainly for a higher  _ standard  _ of people. Perhaps, because of Hyungwon and Hoseok’s own talents, they would have been invited here and doted on, perhaps even asked if being included in a family of this stature was something they were interested in, despite their bloodline.  _ Perhaps _ . Because somewhere in all this, there is a branch that spread impurity like a weed that infested the family and killed Changkyun’s older brother.

Or so Malchin believes. Hoseok knows that now, among many other things he hasn’t had the chance to really think about yet. Every bigger memory has ripples, and Hoseok saw them all.

“Nami got these from the shores of Croydon, Young Masters,” the House Elf who is as much a part of the furniture and integral to this house’s standing as the walls, says with a happy chirp. On the table in front of them, is a variety of seafood. Changkyun’s favourites, Hoseok remembers. It isn’t appropriate for breakfast (or brunch, technically) but it makes him (and Hyungwon) happy.

“I wonder,” Hyungwon says to the elf, eyes locked onto a big prawn, “Would you like to come work for me the day Young Master Changkyun doesn’t need you anymore?”

“Not unless Young Master Changkyun decides to marry you, Mr. Chae,” the House Elf says, oddly cheeky. For a moment, Hyungwon seems to consider it, but then just sighs in defeat. “Do not worry, Mr. Chae. Nami will always help the Young Master’s friends.” She bows, then. “If there is anything else you need, just call Nami’s name.” And  _ poof,  _ Hyungwon thinks. Gone.

In that second and without ceremony, he reaches forward to pull a couple of prawns onto his plate and then some mussels. He loves mussels, apparently. Kihyun, however, is staring at Hyungwon like he can’t quite place it. The look of disgust on his face is a bit of an understatement compared to what he’s currently going through, and it peaks when Hyungwon takes the first mussel shell to his lips and sucks all of its contents into his mouth.

“That is so gross,” Kihyun says, expression now torn between disgust and fear.

“Don’t be mean to the seafood,” Hyungwon says conversationally.

“I’m not being mean, I just think it’s kinda gross…”

“So are you and yet--”

“Hey!” Kihyun complains with a pout. “Don’t be mean to  _ me.” _

Hyungwon holds Kihyun’s gaze as he takes off the head of a prawn. “Sorry,” he says, but Kihyun doesn’t really believe that he means it, which… Well, he’s right.

“Do you want Nami to make you something else?” Changkyun asks in amusement, eyes on Kihyun, who immediately blushes and shakes his head before filling his plate with smoked salmon, toast and fish pudding. The uncomfortable, uncertain air between them is nearly gone, Hoseok notes.  _ Nearly _ . He knows why, but he’s still contemplating the ‘ifs’ and ‘whens’ of interfering with such a thing. There are things left unsaid, things they need to hear from each other. Hopefully, they’re on the right track to get it all right.

Hoseok doesn’t put anything in his plate, but Hyungwon does; pulls a couple of mussels over and even peels three prawns off of their shells for Hoseok to eat, so he does. It tastes objectively good, even if Hoseok’s taste buds are a little numb to it. They eat in relative silence, seeing as there isn’t much anyone can think of bringing up for conversation that isn’t related to either the world burning down around them, or their attempted escape from that. 

When they finish eating, the House Elf insists on them all having dessert in the living room, where they’re immediately greeted with little tarts on the table by the couches. Hoseok touches at the wooden walls as he walks slowly around the room, thinking of nothing and everything. Apparently Kihyun loves the small lemon tarts, and Hyungwon is wondering how far he can stretch his stomach before it bursts. Changkyun waves Kihyun over to the grand piano by the window of the large room, and they sit there, together, as Changkyun shows Kihyun what he’d learned to play as a child.  _ It’s easier now,  _ Changkyun thinks.  _ My hands are bigger _ .

“Wizards really need to catch up with the rest of the world and invest in TVs,” Hyungwon says from the couch before having to cover his mouth to hide a burp.

“I agree,” Changkyun chirps, laughing softly as Kihyun plays the wrong key from the small piece Changkyun is showing him. “Then again, don’t they teach you in Muggle Studies that televisions rot your brain and ruin your eyesight?”

“That is not necessarily true,” Hyungwon says, “But not entirely wrong.”

Changkyun laughs softly, turning his eyes to look at Kihyun with a certain softness in them, as the latter frowns in concentration, slowly playing the piano keys he was shown. Changkyun is happy that things are better, that they might return to the way they were, if not better.  _ Better would be ideal, _ he thinks or feels, or something in between. 

Hoseok stops walking, glances over, and hopes so, too. Because Kihyun really seems to be on the same page as Changkyun, even if hurt still lingers under the surface, along with a couple of insecurities. Despite this, however, Hoseok knows things will never be  _ exactly  _ the same way, mostly because a lot was lost when they clashed. Kihyun lost some of his hopeful naivety and instead grew some self respect. Meanwhile, Changkyun has issues, scars and still-bleeding wounds for reasons he doesn’t truly understand. It scares and frustrates him, because every time he thinks he’s coming close to what he should be doing, he hurts someone because of it; he gives in to irrationality and watches himself do things he shouldn’t. 

But maybe, if Changkyun understood, the way that Kihyun is starting to, what happened could even strengthen them. It could make sure that Changkyun understands himself enough to not hurt Kihyun again, in a bigger way that he might have, if he hadn’t already stumbled. As for Kihyun, well, he is far too empathetic for his own good. Far more than he understands it himself.

_ If only they’d talk… all cards on the table. _

Hoseok frets a little, knows that if he had been letting himself feel things since what happened to him, he would feel nervous, responsible,  _ terrible  _ for what he decides to do. But rationally, logically, it makes sense. So, a few moments later (moments that Hoseok wasn’t paying attention to and can’t recall), when they’re all gathered on the couch again, he simply reaches over and touches two fingers to both Kihyun and Changkyun’s foreheads.

He shows them both, because working through this together is the only way. Changkyun sees everything Hoseok saw; sees his teenage father pining after the woman he would one day marry; sees the tears his mother sobbed and feels the pain in his father’s heart at the sight; he sees his brother as a baby, and then himself; he watches them both grow up and he watches things fall apart. He sees things he had only been told about, sees the face of his mother that he has no real recollection of, and it  _ hurts _ . For Kihyun, too, it hurts, so much that the two of them just sit there and see, while being miles away, with eyes filled with tears that fall without their knowledge. 

Hyungwon leans forward to frown at the lot of them. But they keep seeing, and Changkyun’s heart breaks when he sees his mother die. It breaks again when he watches himself fix his father’s broken heart, and it all condenses into that single, unbearable moment that they break out of once Hoseok leans back. 

Changkyun immediately falls off the couch and to his knees in an agonised cry that sounds more like a scream, and Hyungwon stands up in alarm, eyes wide on his best friend, suddenly not knowing what to do, simply because he doesn’t know what’s happening. Hoseok stands up, eyes watering even though he  _ can’t feel anything _ . He reaches for Hyungwon’s hand, slowly stepping backwards but watching Changkyun as he sobs in the most gut-wrenching way.

_I’m sorry,_ Hoseok thinks _. But you had to see that to know why your heart is so very, very broken._ _It always has been, you’re only just now feeling it._

“What did you do to him?” Hyungwon asks softly as he lets himself be pulled away. There is no judgement, only worry. He worries far too much, all the time, about everyone, for someone who claims and acts like he doesn’t worry at all.

Hoseok squeezes softly at Hyungwon’s hand, tries to project a feeling of safety, of calm, and the single thought;  _ I showed him the past he forgot.. _ .

Hyungwon winces a little as another loud cry of Changkyun’s echoes through the house. But even though his heart clenches, even though Hyungwon wants to help, Hoseok hears the sigh that follows the thought;  _ You need to stop carrying all this pain on your shoulders, Wonho, it is not yours to bear. _ And with that, Hyungwon just leans forward and kisses the corner of Hoseok’s lips. “Thank you for helping him…” Because in a way, Hyungwon knows that’s what Hoseok did. “Now let me help you, silly.”

Hoseok glances back to Changkyun, sees Kihyun there on the floor with him, face in the crook of his neck as he holds him and Changkyun screams and cries in pain. Hoseok nods small, tugging at Hyungwon’s hand again. _Good luck, Changkyunnie,_ he thinks. Because Changkyun will blame himself, but it’s okay; he has Kihyun there to tell him not to.

Changkyun feels so tired and brittle that he can’t even move without the fear that his bones will just disintegrate. He thinks he’s still crying, but he can’t scream anymore, not with how much his throat hurts and his stomach tightens painfully at the thought. He’s so,  _ so  _ tired, that all he can really do is lay there in Kihyun’s arms and let himself be comforted.

“It’s not your fault,” Kihyun keeps saying as he combs through Changkyun’s hair. “It’s not your fault.” And it’s not like Changkyun told him, it’s not like he screamed it, but Kihyun seems to know that Changkyun, somehow, blames himself for his mother’s death. Thoughts like ‘ _ What if I wasn’t so easily broken’ _ , and ‘ _ What if I cried softer _ ’ haunt him despite that, but he lets Kihyun’s words wrap around his heart like a safety blanket. He saw the same things. He knows what happened, as much as Changkyun does, so… Maybe his truth is important, too. “It’s not your fault,” Kihyun repeats for the millionth time. “She was just… so very sick. That’s what did it. Not you. I promise, it wasn’t you… She loved you very much, remember, you saw that, too...”

By the corner of his eyes, Changkyun thinks he spots Nami, expression full of uncertainty, arms wrapped around herself. But when he tries to look, she’s not there anymore. For some reason, that just makes him cry even more. He turns his eyes to Kihyun’s face to look at him, to just… look at him, and sees how red Kihyun’s eyes, cheeks and nose are, even as he looks at Changkyun with the softest of faces. 

Changkyun wouldn’t be here at all if not for Yoo Kihyun, he knows that. His heart had always been too fragile to hold with his own shaky, uncertain hands, so it’s no wonder he handed it over at such a young age. And Kihyun has always held it close and kept it warm, and if it wasn’t for that...

“Young Master Changkyun…” he hears, then, and hiccups a sniffle when he turns his face to look at Nami, who hesitantly shifts closer with a box the size of a nightstand in her hands. He sits up slowly, sniffing and frowning small.

“Wha--” he tries, but his voice breaks and his throat closes up again.

Nami looks down. “This has been hidden for quite some time. Master Im Malchin made Nami promise never to lead Young Master Changkyun to it.” She nods. “Nami will punish herself later. But…” She places the box down. “Maybe it is time for the secrets of this house to be let go of.”

Changkyun swallows to find his voice. He wants to tell Nami to please, please not hurt herself, but she’s already gone. He glances to Kihyun then, before looking at the box. It’s… old, and quite beautifully ornate in a delicate, underrated way. There are no jewels or anything, but the wood is carved in a way that could only be done with magic. Changkyun pulls it a little closer and sniffs, wiping a little furiously at his eyes so they’ll stop leaking, before carefully clicking open the box. It’s only then that he sees the engraved initials on the latch.  _ I. E. _

_ Mom…?  _

There’s a wand atop a stack of old letters and pictures, and what looks like a notebook beneath it all. The wand is quite beautiful, white with a dark grey blue round end cap. It doesn’t have a handle, as the cap shapes in ornate dark and warm brown circles before the shaft begins and what looks like black naked tree branches stretch and curl all the way towards the middle. Kihyun picks it up before Changkyun can think to do so.

“Acacia, I think,” Kihyun mutters as he turns the wand between his fingertips.

Changkyun’s heart is so tight, and it aches when he reaches into the box and takes out one of the pictures. It’s his mother, smiling brightly, with a little boy by her feet where she’s sitting on an armchair Changkyun recognises. And on her lap, another little boy.  _ Me…  _ She’s bouncing him softly on her lap, as the other boy-- _ my brother… _ \--busies himself with her dress, simply playing and swaying at the material.  _ My father must have taken this picture…  _

When Changkyun feels tears fall down his face again, he leans back a little and holds the picture out for Kihyun to see. There are more pictures, all of her, of him and Changwoo, and even one of his mother and father together. His father looks so much younger…  _ Is this a wedding photo…? _ They were only eighteen when they got married…  _ He… He looks so happy... _

“You look like her,” Kihyun says, then, as he smiles softly at one of the pictures. When he spots the one Changkyun is holding, though, he reaches over to snatch it and look closer at it. “Woah, this is really disturbing… Your father really looked like you when he was younger…”

Changkyun huffs a small laugh through the never ending tears. “Well,” Changkyun tries, voice raspy and thick. “Good to know he still has all his hair…”

Kihyun huffs a laugh as well and then picks up the white wand, which he hands over to Changkyun. “It won’t perform for anyone else, I’m afraid. But it’s very much alive…”

Changkyun frowns small, taking the wand and letting go of a breath when he feels it warm in his hand. “This is,” he sniffs, voice breaking. “The wand she tried to kill me with, Ki…”

“I know,” Kihyun says rather quietly. “Acacia wands are… subtle, but quite powerful. They only choose very specific people with very specific hearts. And they refuse to perform for any but their owner. I think the core is Phoenix, like yours, but I’m not sure.”

“You should go apprentice at Ollivanders,” Changkyun says softly, trying for a smile before putting the wand back into the box. He just… he can’t. It shouldn’t be alive, not with his mother dead, not after all that… He reaches for the letters then, sees them addressed to his father and chooses to, well,  _ not _ , because there are some things he doesn’t  _ want  _ to read. The notebook, however, seems to be a journal, so he carefully peeks at a page, immediately tearing up in a small sob.

_ ‘Changkyun is my little miracle and I love him oh so very much _ .’

Kihyun shifts closer to peek, and seems to smile softly before glancing at Changkyun and placing a kiss on his cheek. “Like I said… not your fault…” Kihyun shifts, then, though, to press his cheek against Changkyun’s shoulder and look at some of the other things that are inside the box. “Most of this should’ve been buried with her. This, specifically,” he says, poking at the wand. “Is her grave nearby? Or is that somewhere else…?”

Changkyun takes a moment to compose himself before he nods small. “The, er,” he sniffs. “The Seo Family Graveyard… I’ve never even been...”

“Well, I suppose that’s a place we can visit someday,” Kihyun mumbles, glancing back to the box and reaching for something else. He closes his hand around whatever it is, so Changkyun only sees it when Kihyun uncurls his fingers to reveal two wedding rings, on which the words  _ ‘Sempre Amemus’ _ are engraved. “Love always,” Kihyun whispers.

“He kept it all because he--” Changkyun sniffs. “He still loved her…”

Kihyun puffs a breath and thumbs at the rings. “Ruined by love… No wonder he resents the feeling so much…”

Changkyun takes a deep breath and glances at the rings. “If she… if she wasn’t sick, do you think everything would be better now..? That we could have been the way your family is…?”

Kihyun blinks slowly at his own hand and then smiles small. “Honestly? Yeah. I think that… You would have been loved, doted upon, would have had an older brother who would be so very jealous of you he’d probably grow to be your archenemy… And…” Kihyun huffs a laugh. “You would have protested like a whiny baby once you realized you’d have to marry someone chosen for you. But you’d have done it, in the end, and you would have been happy.”

Changkyun pouts small and looks away. That doesn’t even sound like him… Okay, maybe the whiny baby part, but otherwise…? “I think my brother was a little sick, too,” he mumbles. “I think I am, too,” he sniffs then, pouting as a few tears fall. “Please don’t let me hurt you again because of it…”

Kihyun glances over, expression unreadable, and then looks away. “I… Never really thought of you as sick or broken, just… sensitive. I still don’t think that you’re broken, although maybe you are a little sick… But, if you are all sorts of broken, that’s…” Kihyun licks his lips. “That doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Changkyun smiles shyly, reaching over to take one of the rings. He doesn’t even know what he’s going to do with the damn thing. “I… get it now,” he mumbles. “A lot of it. My so called ‘sensitivities’... I think that’s why Wonho did this, so I could understand it. It was my lack of understanding that made me feel so broken… Things that shouldn’t affect me, did, but… now I know, so I’ll… be better. I’ll try harder, I promise…”

Kihyun sighs and closes his hand around the ring on his palm, dropping his hands to his lap as he crosses his legs. “You talk like you have to prove yourself to me… I’ve told you a bunch of times already that it’s fine…”

“It’s not that,” Changkyun pouts. “I know you love me,” he smiles softly, especially when he sees how pink Kihyun’s ears get. “Miraculously, that’s not something I’ve never really questioned… And I hope that you know the same, even though I think you do. I’ve always been very obvious about it. And nothing hurt more than when I thought I’d thrown all that away because of those broken pieces of mine not knowing how to deal with things, so… That’s why I wanna do better. For us…”

“You know,” Kihyun mumbles. “If I had been the one to mess up, I’m not sure you would have forgiven me as easily if at all. And that’s fine, I suppose. We’re different although very much the same in many ways. I realize now I should’ve… said something. But I never wanted to become what everyone else already was. You had your father up in your head, Dami in your ear and the last thing I ever wanted was to get in the way of what  _ you _ want. And while that hasn’t changed, some things have…” Kihyun grips a little at the ring in his hand. “You didn’t hurt me unknowingly. And that’s what… That’s what actually hurt the most. So, while I can’t control whether or not that will happen again and while I believe and hope that it won’t, if it does I will choose myself first. And yes, that will hurt a third time because I…” Kihyun frowns and tears up. “I love you  _ too _ much… but I’d rather love you than grow to hate you. I don’t want to let our feelings ruin us, too.” Changkyun feels his bottom lip tremble again but he bites it so it’ll stop. “I’m sorry,” Kihyun sniffles. “That I… was too scared to lose you to stop you… I’m really sorry, Kyunie...”

Changkyun scoots closer to poke at Kihyun’s shoulder with his forehead. “That’s what I’m probably the sorriest for,” he mumbles. “For letting you think you’d ever lose me. I love you too much, too…”

Kihyun glances up as tears gather around his eyes. “You know whose fault that is, though, don’t you?” he says. “I know that you care for him… I’ve never…” Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow and he cries. “I’ve never judged you for caring about him because I understand… because I would, as well, if I were you, beyond reason… But… You have to stop letting your father ruin you the same way he ruined himself. All this time, I’ve had all these ideas in my head that he helped grow and fester… that I’m a nuisance, that I’m not good enough to be a wizard, to have a wand, to be your friend, to love you, that I can’t give you all the things you need to be a  _ proper _ wizard… I thought I was going to lose you because everyone made me feel like he was right!” 

Changkyun swallows a little and nods. “And I… I added to that because I… I’m sorry…”

Kihyun looks away. “For all intents and purposes, your father tried to kill me nearly seven years ago. And the only reason why he didn’t succeed was because Jooheon and Minhyuk were stupid enough to follow me.” Kihyun shakes his head and looks down with a shaky sigh. “I have to stop pretending like certain things didn’t happen just because it makes it easier for you to live with it all. And you need to stop doing the same…”

Changkyun glances down to his hands, sees the scar on the back of it and he knows Kihyun is right. Of course he is. There’s a reason Changkyun wants to work harder on himself, and this is exactly why. So he lifts his sleeve until he can see the light, twisting scars from the Unbreakable Vow he took when he was just fifteen years old. “This is me,” Changkyun says softly, looking up at Kihyun with a soft, open expression. “The me you gave hope to, the me who chose you, because he loves you more than _anything._ _That’s_ me…” Kihyun’s eyes move between the scar and Changkyun’s face. “I am… _so_ incredibly sorry, and I want part of you not to forgive me so you’ll kick my ass and wave it in my face the moment I’m anything other than this.”

Kihyun’s bottom lip trembles but he bites at it, looking down to Changkyun’s arm and then sniffling before scooching closer and reaching over to touch at the lines. “Is this…?” Kihyun sort of asks.

“Yeah,” Changkyun sniffles. “I was… terrified. Of my father, of losing you. And I remember that so well, and I hate that because he treated me nicely for the first time in my life I actually forgot about it…”

Kihyun huffs what could be a laugh as his fingers move up Changkyun’s arm all the way up to his elbow. It’s a bit of a shift, and Changkyun didn’t expect it, when Kihyun leans forward and catches Changkyun’s lips in a quick kiss as he moves to sit over his lap. Kihyun stays closer, just a breath away, and then says, “Let’s not be them,” as he tilts his head just a little towards the box. “Let’s be better… We used to be perfect, idiots, partners in crime--” Kihyun smiles small and his eyes tear up, and Changkyun smiles so softly he feels his heart ache in the warmest of ways. “We used to get in trouble together, laugh in the face of danger and the only thing we cared about was being happy together with our friends.”

Changkyun nods small, crying again, but this time… Because he’s just so happy. “Let’s be us…”

Kihyun nods, too. “I don’t need to be the best at everything to deserve to be with you, to deserve to be at that school, and you don’t need to be whatever you’ve been told to be to deserve your name. We just need to be unapologetically us.”

Changkyun nods and laughs small, aware that he’s probably looking at Kihyun like he’s his entire world. Which is true, he always has been. “I love you so much…”

“I know,” Kihyun says. “I love you, too, you self sacrificing idiot…”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Changkyun laughs softly, reaching up to cup at Kihyun’s face just to bring their foreheads together and process the immense amount of bubbly, happy feelings in his chest. The whiplash of this after probably the worst crying of his entire life is  _ exhausting.  _ But he doesn’t mind, not right now, not at all. “I’m so tired,” he says, though, with a small laugh.

Kihyun smiles. “Yeah… let’s go to bed… I have to go feed Winky before he shreds my bag to pieces…”

Changkyun nods without moving away, thumbing softly at Kihyun’s cheeks and bringing him in for a soft kiss.

_ It’s all going to be okay…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the plot will develop fast in the next few chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> This time around we don't have an update schedule. And we may take the opportunity to post some oneshots here and there, in between chapters. But worry not because we won't take too long to update. And this fic will definitely be finished, like all the others, even though it doesn't have a chapter count yet (considering it's still in writing process). As it is, the first three chapters will still follow the usual Sunday update. And from then onward, it will be random.
> 
> Hashtag this time around is #FireworksAO3 !! Hope you'll enjoy this magical journey with us.


End file.
